Gotta Catch That One
by AmourshippingCanon
Summary: Ash, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont are traveling across Kalos to accomplish their dreams. They encounter many Pokemon and some tough obstacles on the way. As Ash and Serena grow closer, they also must struggle with what pulls them apart. Meanwhile, enemies are plotting a danger that will involve all of our heroes. What will happen to Kalos? To Ash and his friends? To Serena and Ash?
1. Separated

**Chapter 1: Separated**

The sun was shining brightly as our heroes trekked along the long road towards Gloria City, the site of Serena's Masterclass showcase, where she was hoping to emerge victorious as Kalos Queen. They'd been travelling since early in the morning, awoken by Ash having one of his routine "crack of dawn" training sessions. Pikachu had used an electro-ball and it had sprayed water from a nearby lake all over their campsite, causing a not so unusual symphony of groans and curses aimed at Ash.

"Can we stop? I'm really hungry," Bonnie complained. The little blonde girl could sometimes be so clever that the others forgot how young she was and that this journey was her first time travelling.

Clemont, Bonnie's older brother, replied, "Yeah, I could use a break too." As usual, he was lagging behind.

"Aw, but we're not too far, are we?" Serena asked. "I was hoping to get there today and sleep in a real bed tonight."

Ash, who of course was way ahead, as was the norm, said, "I think we're still pretty far away, Serena. We probably still have a couple of days of travelling till we get there."

"Ash is right," Clemont said, "Gloria city is kind of in the middle of nowhere. I think it's so they can have maximum space and privacy for the Masterclass showcase."

Serena sighed, "Well if it's going to take that long, I guess we should have a rest then." She pulled out her pokeballs and released Braixen, Sylveon and Pancham. "Let's go rest under that tree by the pond over there. I bet Greninja would like that, Ash." She glanced at Ash and saw his eyes light up. Anything that made his Pokemon happy, made him happy.

"Great idea, Serena. Greninja will love that." He threw up his pokeballs and Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha and Noivern all came out. "All right guys, time for a break! Greninja, there's a pond over there that I'll bet you'll love to swim in." His Pokemon happily shouted in glee and ran towards the pond, Pikachu, Ash's partner since Kanto, jumping off his shoulder and joining them.

Clemont and Bonnie, followed by Clemont's Pokemon (Bunnelby, Chespin and Luxray) also ran towards the pond. Dedenne happily shouting, "De de ne!" from Bonnie's bag, next to Bonnie's newest friend, Squishy. Bonnie ran into the pond, not caring about her clothes getting wet, while Clemont started to prepare lunch. "Bonnie!" He yelled, "Why aren't you wearing a bathing suit? You're only going to get cold after."

"Relax big brother," Bonnie replied, "I'll dry off quick enough."

Serena and Ash went over to the tree and sat down next to each other, watching Bonnie play with the Pokemon. Serena couldn't help but notice Ash's hand flat on the ground next to him. She glanced at him watching the Pokemon and smiling and back at his hand. _Should I hold it? No, Serena, that would be dumb. He'd think you were crazy, grabbing his hand like that._

Ash had noticed her staring down, but was clearly oblivious to her reasoning. "Something wrong Serena?" He asked.

"Uh...what? No, I'm fine." She scolded herself, knowing she was blushing. _He probably thinks I'm crazy. I need to stop looking at him like that._

Ash went back to looking at the Pokemon playing with Bonnie. He was clearly enjoying seeing them so happy. "So do you know what you're gonna do at the Masterclass?"

Serena jumped at the question. She was still thinking about how embarrassed she was. Ash talking to her at the moment was making her way too nervous. And now he was asking things about her showcase. She took a deep breath and managed to calm down. She thought about the question for a second. She'd obviously been practising a lot with her Pokemon and had rough ideas of what they would do, but she hadn't really decided on a plan yet. She knew the Masterclass would be the biggest challenge and that they were going to really test her abilities. She was worried about coming up with a strategy and depending on it too much, only to have to do something completely different that she couldn't prepare for. She voiced her concerns to Ash, "I actually don't. I know it's silly, because it's so close, but I don't know if it's something I can really prepare for like the other showcases. Getting a princess key is probably so different from competing for becoming Kalos Queen. They're probably going to test things I've never done before."

Ash thought about this for a little while. Serena watched him, wondering if he thought she was stupid for her lack of preparation. Then he laughed and said, "That's what I was like before my first Pokemon League battle in Kanto."

Serena smiled, relieved he didn't think it was too serious. "What happened?" She asked.

"I used a Pokemon I had never even battled with before. I was battling on a water field and I needed a water Pokemon. I had a Squirtle who was really strong, but my friends Misty and Brock said I probably needed another. I had caught a Krabby a long time before, but he'd been at Professor Oak's lab the whole time. I was on the phone with Professor Oak and Krabby wanted to say hi. I immediately asked him to send Krabby and everyone suggested I not do it, because Krabby had never battled before. Krabby ended up evolving into Kingler during the battle and won it for me."

Serena listened to him intently as he told her this. She loved hearing it when he talked about his old journeys and his other Pokemon. It was so cool to hear about all the amazing things he'd done in his life between them meeting at that summer camp and her seeing him on the news saving Professor Sycamore's Garchomp. _He's done so many amazing things. How can I impress him with my showcase if he's already travelled so far and done so much?_

"He was so good! He fought through a whirlpool, used a powerful vice grip, used an awesome crabhammer. I couldn't believe it. And he beat all three opponents!" Ash was clearly loving talking about his past victories. His experiences like the one he was talking about, were the reason he had matured so much. He'd gone from being an immature kid, struggling to befriend his first Pokemon Pikachu, to becoming an experienced trainer, who was the leader of the group.

"Do you remember all of your battles like this?" Serena asked, giggling a little at the excitement Ash was showing. She was grateful for his cheerfulness while she was so nervous about her showcase. _Maybe I just need to enjoy the moment, like Ash._

"Of course! I remember anything that's important to me, and my experiences as a Pokemon trainer are extremely important to me." He thought for a moment. "I'll always remember this journey. You're important to me..."

Serena froze. _Did he actually just say I was important to him?_ "Ash..." she began quietly.

"...you, Clement and Bonnie are really great friends and I'll always remember this journey together." He finished, not hearing Serena.

Serena sighed. _He didn't mean just you, Serena. Get over yourself. Not everything is about you._ She glared at the ground, hating herself for getting her hopes up that Ash was talking about her. She realized Ash had stopped talking and was looking at her confused. "Oh sorry. I was just...uh...thinking about our journey. You're right, it's been a lot of fun. I remember when it started. I was so happy when you invited me to come with you." She meant it. It was one of the happiest moments of her life. The boy she had been thinking of since they met as little kids in Kanto had invited her to join him on his journey through Kalos.

Ash smiled. He looked at his Pokemon playing with Bonnie. Pikachu was splashing Bonnie while on Talonflame's back, by hitting the water with his tail. "I couldn't leave you after you came all that way just to find me again." He looked Serena in the eyes. "Did you really start your journey just to find me?"

Serena's hands started sweating and she pretended to watch the group playing in the pond so she didn't have to keep eye contact with Ash. The truth was yes, she had. She saw Ash on the news, being the same great person he was in that summer camp. Selfless, kind and brave. But, she didn't want to admit that. She didn't have the nerve to do it, even though she had kind of told him before. "Um-"

"Guys, lunch is ready." Clemont called.

Bonnie and the Pokemon got out of the water and sat down at the makeshift table Clemont had set up. He had sandwiches and soup out, along with glasses of water. He had also put out food for all of the Pokemon. He started scolding Bonnie for getting everything wet and she responded by throwing her water at him.

Serena started to get up, but realized Ash hadn't moved. He was still waiting for her answer to his question. She looked at him and hated herself for what she said next, "Well not exactly. I...uh...kind of wanted to just get away from my mom's Ryhorn racing. Seeing you again was cool though. And obviously meeting Bonnie and Clemont was great." She glanced at Braixen who was eating her food vigorously, clearly very hungry.

Ash got up. "Well anyways, no matter what your reasons, I'm glad you showed up." He was smiling, but it almost looked forced. He held out his hand to help her up.

Serena started to take it, but jumped when Clemont all of a sudden yelled at Bonnie, because she had filled up her water glass in the pond and was chasing him around trying to splash him. It distracted Ash too and his hand dropped. Serena silently cursed the two siblings and got up.

Everyone finally sat down for lunch, Bonnie now not alone in being soaking wet. Clemont had tripped over a rock and fallen into the pond to his sister's great amusement. Ash and Serena were luckily able to calm him down enough to forget about chasing his sister off with one of his crazy inventions.

"So how far away are we, exactly?" Bonnie asked through a mouthful of her sandwich.

Clement looked at his map and then looked at the pond and the road. "Well, unfortunately I think my calculations earlier were incorrect. There appears to be a large forest and then the only way through it is up a mountain. It appears that will increase our travel time by a couple more days."

Serena slumped down upon hearing this. "Maybe we should just forget about it and go to Snowbelle City for Ash's gym battle."

Ash stood up. "No way!" He almost shouted, "Serena, you're competing in that showcase whether it means trekking through a forest, mountain or ten of each. I'm making sure you get there."

Bonnie stood up too. "Yeah, we can handle the travel. Right Dedenne?" The little hamster-like Pokemon answered with a proud, "De-de-ne!" Squishy even made a noise of affirmation.

Clemont also stood up. "Right. We'll do it...so does anyone know how?"

Ash posed in his confident stance like he always did in these kinds of situations. "No idea, but that's when I'm at my best. We just can't give up!"

Serena was so grateful. She looked at Bonnie, then Clemont and then rested her eyes on Ash. Her friends were the best. She hadn't had anyone do something this nice since...well since Ash helped her at that summer camp in Kanto. It just turned out that once again Ash was the one to help her and he was accompanied by the two blonde siblings who were also eager to help. "You guys are the best," she kept her eyes on Ash, "and don't worry, this will be worth it. I'm gonna win."

Ash grinned, "it's worth it as long as you are doing what makes you happy." He sat back down, "now let's eat! I'm starving!"

The others murmured agreement and sat down as well, while Serena just watched Ash. He care that much about making her happy? That's why he postponed his gym battle so they could trek across half of Kalos. _He really cares about me. But does he care as a friend or...more?_ She shook her head and started to eat. She had just taken a bite of her sandwich when all of a sudden there was an explosion behind her.

Ash and Pikachu immediately jumped up out of instinct, ready for battle, while Clemont shielded Bonnie and Serena shuffled closer to where Ash was. They stared angrily at what was in front of them.

Team Rocket stood there, on top of a giant Meowth robot, without the head, but where the head should be was a platform. Their hair looked a little frizzled, but they smirked at the group of trainers. It appeared they had blown the head off by accident, but they still had most of what looked like a dangerous machine.

"Prepare for trouble-" Jesse began.

"Pikachu! Electro ball!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu immediately responded, leaping into the air, charging up a sphere of electrical energy on its tail, chanting, "pika pika pika" and unleashing the energy with a loud, "CHAPI!"

The electrical energy whipped towards the Meowth-bot, but it lifted a paw and blocked the blast. James and Meowth smirked while Jesse glared at Ash. "How rude!" she shouted, "We never even started our motto properly."

"I'm sick of hearing it," Ash yelled back.

Jesse threw out a pokeball. "Gourgeist use dark pulse!" Her Gourgeist sprang out and sent a blast of dark energy at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, dodge and use thunderbolt!" Ash ordered. Pikachu jumped out of the way of the attack and sent a powerful blast of electricity from its cheeks towards Gourgeist.

James threw out a pokeball, yelling, "Inkay, intercept with psybeam!" Inkay came out of the pokeball and sent a powerful shiny blast towards the thunderbolt, deflecting it enough so that the bolt went just wide of the Meowth-bot.

Ash turned to his friends. "Get going! I've got this. They're after Squishy." Clemont nodded and grabbed Bonnie, while quickly recalling his Pokemon. Serena didn't move. "Serena go!" Ash insisted. "I don't want you to get stuck while fighting Team Rocket. I'll catch up, but we don't want to take any chances. I want to make sure you get to your showcase and these three aren't going to stop you." He looked her straight in the eyes, "You'll need to get going. You never know if something in the forest is going to slow you down. You'll need all the time you can get."

Serena narrowed her eyes and almost appeared to glare at Ash. "Don't be too slow." She recalled her Pokemon and followed Clemont and Bonnie, hating herself for leaving Ash in this situation.

Ash looked back to see Pikachu desperately defending him and the others while they ran. His other Pokemon were attempting to attack the Meowth-bot while it deflected their attacks with ease. Noivern had been hit and wasn't looking too good. He glared at Team Rocket. "Why can't you just leave us alone for once?" He yelled at them.

"We need to catch Pikachu and that little green Pokemon, of course. And making you pay for all you've done to us is a nice bonus." Jesse replied.

Ash ignored this. He needed to find a way to disable Meowth-bot. Meowth was clearly controlling it up top and the paws were clearly what was protecting it. Ash looked at Gourgeist and Inkay. They were protecting Meowth, so there wasn't a way to get to him right away. Ash needed to distract them. He quickly looked around he looked at the pond. If he could get them to walk into it...

"Talonflame, Noivern and Hawlucha, return!" He yelled and his Pokemon entered their pokeballs. "Greninja! Get in the water and use water pulse! Pikachu, with me!" Pikachu jumped into his arms and Ash jumped into the water. It was deeper then he thought, but he did his best to keep his head above water level to make Team Rocket think it was shallow. He made his way to the other side as Greninja sent attacks at Team Rocket. The water made him stronger and faster so that his attacks were almost too fast for Meowth-bot, Inkay and Gourgeist to keep up with. This clearly made Team Rocket agitated.

"Alright Greninja, follow me!" Ash had made it to the other side of the pond and was gesturing for Greninja to follow. Greninja jumped up and started running on the water with his great speed. Ash recalled it to its pokeball. "Thanks Greninja, you were awesome."

Team Rocket shouted angry curses at Ash. "Meowth! After them!" Meowth turned his robot and it stepped into the water. They realized their mistake quickly, but it was still too late. The robot's first foot plunged deep into the water and put the whole thing off balance. Jesse and James grabbed for the controls, yelling at Meowth for screwing it up, but that caused the robot to jerk around uncontrollably and the whole thing fell into the pond and started sinking. As they fell, they looked at Ash in panic.

"Alright Pikachu! Go!" Pikachu jumped up out of Ash's arms and sent a blast of electricity at the pond, right where Team Rocket was. Unluckily for them water conducts electricity and it caused them a severe shock. The Meowth-bot shuddered and exploded and Team Rocket went flying and shouted in unison, "we're blasting off again!"

"Great job Pikachu," Ash said. He looked at the patch his friends had taken and said, "we'd better go. They're probably starting to climb the mountain by now."

Ash started walking forward, as if to get into the pond, but Pikachu grabbed his leg. "Pi-Pikachu!" The mouse Pokemon shouted.

"What?" Ash looked at the pond. It was still sizzling with electricity. The remains of the robot were crackling and it looked like it could blow at any moment. "Well we'll just – oh no!" He looked around. He hadn't realized that the pond was small at this stretch to go across while in the water, but the short way around was blocked by large rocks and the only other way was really long. He brought out a pokeball and shouted, "Noivern, I choose you!"

Ash realized his idea wasn't going to work as soon as he looked at Noivern. The giant bat was panting and holding its wing awkwardly. Ash was going to use Noivern to fly across, but it was clearly not going to work. He was about to recall Noivern when it all of a sudden it collapsed. "No! Noivern!" He ran to his injured Pokemon, Pikachu behind him. Noivern's left wing and left leg were clearly badly hurt. He couldn't move either of them. The attack from Team Rocket had not only hurt his ability to fly, but to stand on its own strength. "Don't worry Noivern, I'll get you to the Pokemon centre." Ash got Noivern back in its pokeball and turned toward the forest behind him. "I'll bet there's one through this forest."

Serena looked at the moon. She, Bonnie and Clemont had just stopped at a little cave to rest for the night. It had been hours since they'd run from Team Rocket. They were deep into the forest when they heard the explosion. None of them had any doubt it was Team Rocket getting "blasted off again", but they had expected Ash to have caught up to them by now and were worried he wasn't there yet, Serena especially. She looked down, telling herself it was her fault. _How could I leave him like that? I knew it was a dangerous battle and that it would be hard to find us, but I still left him?_

Bonnie stepped out of the cave. "Serena?" She whimpered quietly, as if afraid of the older girl.

Serena turned around. "Yes, Bonnie?" She tried to sound brave, but the sadness in her voice was clear.

"Is Ash going to catch up to us?" Bonnie looked down, a tear dropping to the ground in front of her. The little girl was always so upbeat, it was strange to see her cry. She had come to love Ash almost as much as she loved her own brother. She was clearly very scared of what his absence could mean.

Serena looked down. She wanted to comfort Bonnie, but the words wouldn't come. She couldn't tell Bonnie something that she didn't fully believe herself.

Clemont emerged from the cave with three bowls of stew. "Don't worry, Bonnie. Ash might have got behind, because of something Team Rocket did, but he'll be fine. He always gets out of tough situations." He handed the two girls their food and sat down. "Knowing Ash, he probably got hungry and decided to get food before following us. If he went back to the Pokemon centre, at least he might be able to send us a message to let us know where he is. You can get emails from your tablet, right Serena?"

Serena nodded. The truth was, she knew Ash was probably fine or at least going to be fine if he or his Pokemon had somehow been hurt by Team Rocket. What made her sad was that he might end up getting too far behind and missing her showcase. She needed him there. Bonnie and Clemont were great, but Ash had a way of motivating her to believe she could do anything.

Clemont continued, not noticing how little Serena cared about his pep talk. "We need to keep travelling, like Ash said. He'll catch up, but we want to make good time, just in case. And it'd be good to get there early enough for Serena to practice."

Bonnie appeared to be happier after Clemont's talk. "And when Ash gets there, if he's late, we can surprise him with Serena's Kalos Queen crown."

Serena got up quickly at that and went into the cave, not saying anything. Bonnie looked confused. "What?"

Clemont shrugged. "I think she just expects Ash to be here before that."

Bonnie looked at Serena's untouched food and gasped. "Oh I know. Oh I shouldn't have said that.

Clemont adjusted his glasses and leaned forward. "What is it?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Big brother...just shut up and eat your food. I'll talk to Serena." And with that, she picked up Serena's bowl of soup and went into the cave after her.

Clemont sighed. "Ash, please hurry. I don't know what is going on here without you."


	2. Bonnie Knows

**Chapter 2: Bonnie Knows**

Ash ran through the forest at full speed. He looked up and saw the moon and realized he must have been running for hours. He knew his friends were probably worried about him, but he had to think of Noivern now. He could worry about catching up later. The thought of Noivern made him run even faster. He hated Team Rocket for this. He knew Nurse Joy could help Noivern, but still he hated them. Hurting Ash's Pokemon was hurting Ash's very soul. He could almost feel it when his Pokemon were hurt. Obviously it was different from when Greninja took his special form, but any of his Pokemon getting hurt could sometimes cause Ash to feel pain.

He noticed a little bit of light up ahead and shouted in relief. He started yelling for Nurse Joy once he saw the Pokemon centre sign and managed to push himself even more to get there faster. He stopped in front of the doors and tried to open them. "Open up!" He yelled, "Nurse Joy I need your help!" He was shouting at the top of his lungs. He couldn't believe it. He'd run all of this way and Nurse Joy was going to sleep during his time of need? Then he noticed a light turn on in a hallway through the window, followed by the main lobby's lights going on. Nurse Joy came to the door, followed by her Wigglytuff. She opened the door and glared at Ash. "Thank you-" he started.

"What on earth are you doing? Do you realize there are sick Pokemon here trying to sleep?" She was whispering, but somehow it seemed like a yell.

Ash looked down. "I'm really sorry Nurse Joy, but I need your help."

The nurse continued to glare at him and looked at Pikachu. "You're Pokemon looks fine."

"No, not Pikachu. It's my Noivern. His wing and leg are hurt. Some Pokemon thieves attacked him."

Nurse Joy's glare immediately went away. "Alright, get in. Bring out Noivern, so we can put him on a stretcher." She looked at Wigglytuff and ordered it to grab the stretcher.

When Wigglytuff returned, Ash let Noivern out onto the stretcher. It looked at him with confident, but weary eyes. "You're gonna be alright Noivern. Nurse Joy will take care of you." He looked the nurse in the eyes. "Anything I can do?"

Nurse Joy looked at Ash. She felt bad for getting mad at him earlier. She could tell he really cared about his Pokemon. "No, don't worry. I'll take care of Noivern and he should be at one hundred percent after a couple of days." She gestured to a lobby couch. "The rooms are all taken, but you can sleep on the couch. I'll send Wigglytuff with pillows and blankets in a few minutes." She took Noivern down a hall and through a door to begin healing him.

Ash sat down on the couch and Pikachu jumped up next to him. "What are we going to do, buddy? Obviously I need to make sure Noivern's ok, but Serena and the others are waiting for us."

Pikachu looked down sadly, clearly not knowing what to do. It glanced around the room, hoping for some kind of inspiration. "Pika!" He shouted. He had just locked his eyes on a computer.

Ash glanced at what Pikachu was looking at and grinned. "Great idea Pikachu, we can email Serena. She'll get it on her tablet." The look of excitement then faded. "But wait...Nurse Joy said Noivern would only be healthy in two days." He looked nervously at the computer and then back at Pikachu. "We might miss the showcase." He sighed and went to the computer to send the email.

Serena woke up and yawned. She looked around the cave. Bonnie and Dedenne were still sleeping, but Clemont was already up and making breakfast. Serena noticed how he kept glancing up at the opening of the cave expectantly. "So obviously he isn't here yet." She stated.

Clemont jumped at the sudden sound of her voice. He turned around and saw her sadly looking at the entrance to the cave. "No, but we shouldn't worry, Serena. You know Ash is going to do everything he can to catch up. Remember, he did this so you wouldn't get behind and could make it there on time. The plan wasn't for him to be here and all of us not make it."

Serena didn't answer. She looked at Bonnie who had started to stir awake. _Bonnie was so nice last night. I had no idea she knew. Was I really so obvious?_

Clemont sighed in relief as Bonnie sat up, blinking the sleep from her eyes. He was clearly uncomfortable with Serena's upset mood. "Bonnie, good morning," he said. She nodded that she'd heard him, but she was apparently too tired to say anything. She just started to roll up her sleeping bag to put it in her backpack without saying anything.

Serena felt terrible. She was making these two have to rush to get her to her showcase and meanwhile she had abandoned Ash the day before. "I'm so sorry you guys," she said, blinking away tears. "I don't want to rush you."

Bonnie snapped to her usual energetic self. It was a little alarming and Serena gasped. The little blonde girl jumped up and said, "not to worry Serena. I love travelling with you and Ash. You're like a big sister and Ash is like another brother. Going from city to city for you guys is a lot of fun. And I've been able to see so many awesome battles and showcases and Pokemon." She grabbed Serena and gave the older girl a big hug. "And Ash is going to see your showcase. Don't worry."

Serena couldn't help but smile. "Oh Bonnie...thank you."

Clemont looked confused. "You know, Serena, is it really a big deal if Ash doesn't see the performance in person? I mean, he could always see it on a TV or something."

Serena was about to snap at him, but Bonnie just shook her head and rolled her eyes as if to say _this brother of mine is such an idiot_. Serena ignored the question and packed up her things. She noticed her tablet sitting in a pocket in her bag and a little light flashing on it.

"Oh Serena!" Bonnie shouted. "I think you got a message!"

Serena tried to hide it, but she was excited too. _It has to be from Ash_. And she was right. She opened up the tablet to see the image of a Fletchling holding an envelope in its beak. The envelope was labelled, _To Serena, From Ash_.

"Open it!" Bonnie yelled next to her. She had quickly moved next to Serena when she saw the excited twinkle in the older girl's eyes.

"Ok...oh, it's a video message." Serena clicked to open the message and Ash's face appeared on the screen.

Ash looked exhausted and unhappy. His face was all dirty and he had leaves in his hair. Pikachu was next to him and he didn't look much happier. They were clearly in a Pokemon centre, but Serena hoped that was because he needed to use the computer and not because of his Pokemon getting hurt. Unfortunately, Ash's story was worse than that. He explained how he had drawn Team Rocket into the water and how Pikachu had gotten rid of them, but the water had then been too dangerous to enter. He went on to describe how he planned to get across, but his Noivern had been hurt and he had to go to the Pokemon centre. And then the worst part. "Nurse Joy says Noivern will be alright, but unfortunately I'll be here for a couple of days until he is." Ash scratched his head nervously. "I'm really sorry Serena, but I don't think I'll make it to your performance." He ended his video assuring them that he'd try to make it for Serena's crowning if she were to win and again that he was really sorry.

Serena put the tablet away without saying a word. Clemont didn't seem too bothered, but Bonnie knew exactly what was up. Neither of them said anything though and the group ate their breakfast in silence before setting off to travel for the day.

Ash woke up to the noise of the Pokemon centre opening up. Pikachu jumped up next to him, having already been up. It appeared as though Nurse Joy had fed him and actually all of Ash's Pokemon. They were all out of their poke balls and were playing in the lobby. Ash stood up and started to fold up the blankets. "Good morning, Pikachu. Sleep well?"

"Pi-Pikachu," he stated happily.

"Good, I'm glad one of us did." Ash hadn't slept very well at all. He'd been tossing and turning all night. He would get to sleep for a few minutes, but then he'd start dreaming about walking into the performance hall after Serena's showcase. Every time it would be after she lost and she would yell at him, blaming him for not being there. He couldn't get those thoughts out of his head. Pikachu looked at him worriedly. "Don't worry, buddy. Just not used to sleeping on couches. I'm used to the outdoor life by now."

Pikachu accepted the lie on the outside with a smile and a, "Pikachu," but knew Ash was feeling sad about the likelihood of missing Serena's performance. He was also upset about it.

"Well what should we do today?" Ash asked. "I guess we won't be travelling, so maybe we should get in some special training?" Obviously this was the best way to cheer Ash up.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted and some of the other Pokemon shouted agreement as well.

Ash nodded, smiling. "Well, let's get to it!" His stomach growled. "Uh...maybe I'll eat first."

Serena, Bonnie and Clemont had been travelling all day. They had made it to the top of the mountain and were now travelling through a forest, thick with trees and bushes and full of Pokemon. There were especially a lot of insect, grass and flying types. For once it wasn't Clemont who lagged behind, but Serena. They had been keeping up a pretty good pace, but she was still trying to stay back of the two siblings, trapped in her thoughts. She had resigned herself to the fact that Ash wouldn't be able to make it, but obviously that didn't make her happier. But at this point she was now consumed with worry over the showcase. If she didn't win, none of this was worth it. And if she didn't win...she wouldn't have Ash there to comfort her.

All of a sudden a loud noise was heard up ahead in a clearing. It was like a bunch of mini motors or something. The three trainers froze nervously, expecting something like Team Rocket to emerge, but instead they noticed it was only some flying type Pokemon. They continued walking up ahead to see what kind they were.

Bonnie ran forward excitedly to see the Pokemon. "Wow what are these Pokemon? I've never seen them before." It was a large flock of some mysterious and strange Pokemon not native to the Kalos region.

Serena opened her Pokedex and scanned one of the smaller ones. The Pokedex lit up and explained, "Pidgey, a flying type Pokemon and native to the Kanto region. Can also commonly be seen in the Johto region. A common sight in forests and woods. It flaps its wings at ground level to kick up blinding sand." She looked at the other type of Pokemon that had landed in the clearing and scanned it as well. "Pidgeotto, a flying type Pokemon, native to Kanto and the evolved form of Pidgey. The claws on its feet are well developed. It can carry large prey to its nest over 60 miles away."

Clemont looked in awe. "Wow, it's so cool to see Pokemon that are mainly only seen in Kanto. I bet Ash would love this."

Bonnie ran up to a Pidgey, exclaiming, "it's so cute!" The Pokemon looked as though it was about to flee but all of a sudden there was a shadow up above and the largest and most beautiful flying type any of them had ever seen, appeared. It landed next to Bonnie and looked at the Pidgey and nodded. Bonnie stared at it completely awed by it. "Wow..." was all she could say.

Serena was also completely stunned by this Pokemon. It was similar to the {idgey and Pidgeotto, but much bigger and much more beautiful. It had calm, powerful eyes and what looked like a mane of red and gold that stretched from its to its back. She scanned it with her Pokedex while Bonnie and Clemont approached it. "Pidgeot, a rare flying type, native to Kanto, the evolved form of Pidgeotto and the final evolved form of Pidgey. It spreads its gorgeous wings widely to intimidate enemies. It races through the skies at incredible speeds."

"Wow," Serena said, "it's so beautiful." Pidgeot appeared to smile at her praise.

"And so calm around people too. I wonder why it is so trusting of us. I assume it's the leader of this flock, but why would it allow us to go so close?" Clemont asked while stroking the Pidgeot, who appeared to love the attention it was getting.

Serena shrugged. She looked into the Pidgeot's eyes and saw such power and beauty she never knew could be in a Pokemon. This Pokemon was clearly special. She looked at her tablet and searched about Pidgey, Pidgeotto and Pidgeot. "Listen to this. Apparently flocks of Pidgey and Pidgeotto will occasionally travel to Kalos from Kanto, but only under a great leader. If a Pidgeot leads a flock, it is said they are able to accomplish great feats such as this long travel and that as time passes the Pidgey and Pidgeotto are able to grow stronger and eventually become independent enough to go on their own. Apparently, Pidgeotto will likely only evolve into Pidgeot with an extremely loyal and powerful trainer and that only the most powerful of these are able to lead a flock. That means this Pidgeot was probably owned by someone before and probably someone really strong."

When Serena finished, the Pidgeot looked her in the eyes and nodded. Clemont looked confused, but Bonnie looked really excited. "So if you don't have a trainer anymore, can we keep you, Pidgeot?" she asked. The Pidgeot looked a little flustered at this.

"Bonnie, its got a flock to take care of. And even if it didn't, he'd probably want to find his trainer again." Clemont said. "Hey, Serena, can I look at the tablet and read more about Pidgeot?" Serena handed him the tablet. He read through it and then looked up at Pidgeot. "It says a Pidgeot is able to locate the general location of its trainer." He pondered this for a moment. "Are you looking for your trainer, Pidgeot?" Pidgeot nodded.

Serena frowned, thinking about why this Pokemon would approach them like this. Then she asked Pidgeot, "do you think we can help you in any way?" Pidgeot gave her its calm, powerful look and sighed. It appeared it didn't know. But, Serena was thinking about when Bonnie approached the Pidgey before and when Clemont was talking about how cool it was for Pokemon from Kanto to be here. She was thinking about someone else from Kanto. "You heard us talking about Ash, didn't you?"

The Pidgeot's eyes lit up at the name and it shouted, "Pidge-Pidgaw!"

"No way!" Clemont exclaimed. "Ash never mentioned he had a Pidgeot!"

Serena was beaming. She knew it was a long shot, but maybe, just maybe... "Pidgeot, we know where Ash is. He was with us, but we got separated." She showed Pidgeot a map on her tablet and explained where Ash was. "You're really fast right?" Pidgeot nodded proudly. "Do you think you could get Ash to Gloria City in three days? You see...I really wanted him to see my performance. He's stuck at the Pokemon centre and can't leave until the morning after tomorrow and he's already behind. Maybe you could fly really fast and help him get there?" She knew it would be tough, even for this great bird, but it was the only thing she could think of.

Pidgeot jumped up into the air. It created such a gust of wind that Bonnie got knocked into Clemont and they both nearly fell over. "Pidgaw!" The giant bird shouted. All the Pidgey and the Pidgeotto answered with happy "Pidgaws" back. It appeared as if they knew that Pidgeot had been planning to leave. He had made them strong and brave and they no longer needed him. Out of loyalty they had travelled with him to find his trainer.

"Thank you Pidgeot!" Serena shouted as the powerful Pokemon whipped into the sky. "We'll see you soon!"

"Alright, Hawluch use flying press! Talonflame, use flame charge!" The masked bird fighting Pokemon leaped into the air and dove towards Talonflame who was surrounded by flames and charging back. They collided and created a big explosion and the both landed calmly to cheers from the small crowd that had gathered.

Ash's Pokemon had become celebrities throughout the day as people came in and out of the Pokemon centre. Everyone was amazed to see a Pikachu in the Kalos region and then quickly warmed to Ash's other Pokemon as well. They'd been training all day and Ash could definitely see differences in his Pokemon and their strength. Hawlucha in particular was having a good training day. Likely, he was thinking of Noivern and how he wanted to impress it when it got better.

"Alright everyone, sorry, but I think we'll have to wrap it up." The crowd sounded disappointed but seemed to understand. One person shouted, "can we see Pikachu's electro ball one more time?" Ash nodded to Pikachu who jumped into the air and let the powerful electrical sphere blast into the ground. The crowd cheered again, amazed with Pikachu's power.

Ash and his Pokemon went back into the Pokemon centre and by what was temporarily "their" couch. "You guys all did a great job. I know we're gonna win the Kalos League with you guys working so hard." His Pokemon all made happy sounds of confidence, including Hawlucha who did his confident pose.

"Excuse me, Ash?"

Ash turned, surprised, and saw Nurse Joy standing behind him, smiling. "Hi Nurse Joy," he said, "how's Noivern doing?"

"Well that's actually what I wanted to tell you. It's great news. I didn't realize how well you must have been training Noivern, but he's much stronger than I thought he was. He's recovering very quickly and I expect he should be ready to go with you in the morning."

Ash's eyes widened excitedly. "Really? That's awesome. I might be able to get to Serena's showcase in time if I fly with Noivern."

Nurse Joy frowned. "Well not exactly, Ash. He may be recovering faster, but I don't want you using him to fly or to battle for at least another day, just to be sure. You'll have to start on foot."

Ash sighed. "Well I'm glad we can go earlier, but I'm probably gonna still miss Serena's showcase. It would've been tight just flying on Noivern, but an extra day walking is basically it."

Nurse Joy smiled. "Don't worry. I'm sure your girlfriend understands."

Ash's eyes widened and he felt his face almost explode with heat and knew he was probably as red as a tomato. "No it's not like that.! She's a friend."

Nurse Joy smirked. "Right. Well, you better eat and then get to bed. You've got a long day tomorrow."

Serena, Clemont and Bonnie were eating dinner at the Pokemon Centre. They had managed to make it just before it closed for the night. The meeting with Pidgeot had energized them all and they had made it through the forest in record time. They were watching the view of the moon and the stars from their table. The Pokemon Centre had a great view from the top of the mountains and they were able to see how high up they were.

"So we should be able to make it to Gloria City tomorrow night. We still have to travel along the mountain for a while, but then it starts to dip and Gloria City is at the bottom." Clemont said, looking at his map.

"Yay!" Bonnie cheered. "And maybe Pidgeot will be able to get Ash there soon."

Clemont looked as if he was about to say something, but stopped. He looked at the map again and then outside. "It looks like it could be really dangerous tomorrow for some parts of the mountain. Bonnie, you'll have to stay close to me, ok?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded like "stupid brother" and then looked at Serena. "And Serena, you're going to get a full day to train before the performance after we get there." She thought for a moment and got a weird, scheming look in her eye. "How are you going to impress Ash during your performance?"

Serena blushed and ignored the question. "Um...uh...Clemont. How come it's dangerous?"

Clemont had been looking at the exchange between Bonnie and Serena with a confused look, but the question snapped him out of it. "Well there are lots of steep hills and thin walkways. It can also get pretty windy, so it will be hard to stay balanced. They have fences and stuff, but we'll still need to be careful. And of course I have my Aipom arm if someone falls."

Bonnie smirked, apparently thinking her brother was overreacting. "What if two of us fall? The arm only grabs one thing at a time."

 _It's actually a pretty good question,_ Serana thought to herself. _Bonnie's smart for her age_. She looked outside and yawned. "Well, I think we should get to bed. Tomorrow is a long day and we need to be rested so we can focus while trekking the mountain."

The others murmured agreement and got ready for bed as well. Bonnie followed Serena to her room. She was, as usual, bunking with her for the night. Clemont went to his own room, looking a little lonely since he usually had Ash with him, but he looked so tired that it wasn't going to matter in a few minutes anyway, since he'd be asleep.

While Serena and Bonnie lay in their beds, Serena thought of Ash and Pidgeot. _I can't believe Ash raised such a powerful Pokemon and released it_. She then remembered Goodra and that Ash was willing to do anything to make his Pokemon happy, even if it meant separating from them. She was happy that Pidgeot had clearly made his Pidgey and Pidgeotto friends much braver and stronger than they must have been. _He'll be so happy to see Pidgeot_.

"Serena?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, Bonnie?" Serena answered.

"Tell me the truth. Do you love Ash?" Bonnie's voice wasn't teasing. It was concerned.

Serena started to sweat. She knew Bonnie suspected. Last night made that pretty clear when Bonnie was letting her know that she suspected something was up. But she had ignored actually telling the younger girl that last night. She didn't want to say it aloud, but at the same time she did. She had thought it was a crush in the beginning, but that was years ago, when she was a little kid who had fallen in a forest. She had thought that maybe she had created an unrealistic picture of what he had grown up to be in her mind over the years, but then she saw him save Garchomp on TV and then leap off a building to save Pikachu. And she had travelled with him so long now, that she knew he was all she dreamed he would be and more.

Serena had been silent for a while and Bonnie suspected she had irritated her friend with the question. "Never mind. It's ok. You don't need to answer." She turned as if to end the short conversation.

Serena smiled. Bonnie knew either way. _Bonnie knows...and that's ok_. "Yes, Bonnie, I love Ash." She whispered.

Bonnie didn't answer, but smiled as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.


	3. Reunited

**Chapter 3: Reunited**

Ash got up bright and early, before the Pokemon centre was even close to opening again. He ran to a phone, his excited movements waking up Pikachu. Ash wanted to call his friends early, to give them the good...or half good news. He knew they'd probably be at the Pokemon centre right before Gloria city to he gave them a call there, hoping they wouldn't have left yet.

The phone rang three times before Nurse Joy answered. She eyed Ash on the video screen that the phones had and said, "is there something I can help you with, young man?"

"Yeah, please," Ash began, "sorry I'm calling so early, but I wanted to catch my friends before they left. I'm hoping they're there. Serena-"

A loud scream interrupted him, but not an angry or scared scream. One of excitement. "ASH!" Bonnie shouted. "I miss you! Did you see-"

Nurse Joy interrupted. "I'm sorry, but I'm guessing these are your friends. I'll let the others on as well. She stepped aside and Serena's and Clemont's faces joined Bonnie's on screen. Clemont smiled broadly and Serena blushed and squeaked an excited, "Ash!"

"Hi guys, how's it going?" Ash asked.

Bonnie did most of the talking. She explained how their journey had gone since they were separated and was just starting to explain about meeting the group of Pidgey and Pidgeotto when Serena interrupted. "No Bonnie, I think we should leave that as a surprise for Ash."

Ash squinted at the screen confused. "Leave what as a surprise? I mean its cool you saw some Pidgey and Pidgeotto, but I've seen them before."

Bonnie grinned. "Oh yes we know that." She said mischievously. Serena nudged her and she stayed quiet.

"So what's new with you, Ash?" Serena asked. "Is Noivern alright?"

"Actually yeah, he's great. That's why I called. Now before I explain, I still don't think I'll make the performance, but I'm able to leave today. Noivern has healed up really well. I was hoping to fly him to Gloria City, but Nurse Joy said I shouldn't take any chances."

Serena's eyes widened with excitement. She knew Ash didn't know, but he might actually make the performance. "That's great Ash. I-" Bonnie nudged her and winked at her. The little girl grabbed her brother and started pulling him away, while he yelped and asked what she was doing.

"What's that about?" Ash asked.

Serena blushed and glanced nervously at Bonnie and Clemont. "Um..."

All of a sudden there was a scream behind Ash. Again, not a scream of fear or pain, but of delight. Ash spun around to see Nurse Joy who had just opened up the curtains of the Pokemon centre, and next to her an excited looking Pikachu, staring at a large, beautiful and extremely powerful looking Pokemon on the other side of the window. It was pecking at the window and looking at Ash. Ash watched it for a moment, forgetting he was on the phone. He stared into the Pokemon's eyes. "No way...Pidgeot?"

Serena beamed on her end of the phone. "That's the surprise Ash! We met Pidgeot and we were able to figure out he wanted to find you. And don't worry, he's made his friends in his flock really brave and I think he wants to stay with you."

Ash was at a loss for words apparently, which was something that didn't happen often. "I'm gonna make it to your showcase." He said still staring at Pidgeot, drinking in the sight of his old friend. "Wow, Serena. How did you know it was mine?"

Serena blushed for what she thought was the fiftieth time on this phone call. "Clemont said your name and that's when Pidgeot flew down, but that wasn't the only thing. We read about how Pidgeot needs an extremely powerful and loyal trainer and how it can sense when their trainer is near. I knew it had to be you. I don't think I can describe anyone the same way." She felt her cheeks burning like fire, but continued to smile. She loved seeing Ash so happy.

Ash looked back at her. "I'd better go. I'll see you...today." He hung up to go and reunite with his old friend.

Serena sat back in the chair. Her heart was racing. _He was so happy. I'm so glad._ She looked behind her to see Clemont and Bonnie waiting at the door. Clemont just looked ready to go, but Bonnie was smirking at Serena. Serena got up to join her friends and they set off to trek the mountain.

Ash ran outside after hanging up the phone. He couldn't believe it. After all this time, Pidgeot still remembered and him and wanted to be with him again. He grabbed Pidgeot in a huge hug, while the big Pokemon happily cried, "Pidgaw!"

"Wow Pidgeot, you look so strong," said Ash, "and so much bigger too."

Pidgeot nodded to acknowledge his old friends compliments. It stood probably seven feet tall, probably two to three feet taller than most Pidgeot. It also had the lean muscles of a well trained and fierce fighter. However, as intimidating as its size and strength were, the beauty of its feathers and the calmness of its eyes made it a magnificent sight to behold.

"So Serena sent you here huh?" Ash asked, telling himself he needed to find some way to thank Serena. Pidgeot nodded, smiling. "Well, Pidgeot," Ash said, "if you're joining the team again, I think you should meet some of my new friends." Ash called all of his Pokemon out of the Pokemon centre where they had been watching this whole strange sequence. "Hawlucha, Greninja and Talonflame, I'd like you to meet Pidgeot. He was the second Pokemon I ever caught, all the way back in Kanto." Each of the Pokemon nodded in greeting, in awe of Pidgeot's magnificence. "And Pidgeot and Pikachu obviously know each other already." Ash stated and Pikachu smiled at Pidgeot who returned the smile.

"Ash?" The doors to the Pokemon centre opened and Nurse Joy came out with a happy looking Noivern next to her. "Noivern is ready to go." She looked at Pidgeot. "Is this really your Pidgeot?"

Ash nodded and then quickly introduced Noivern and Nurse Joy to Pidgeot. He explained his history with Pidgeot and how it had been protecting a flock of Pidgey and Pidgeotto, but they were now strong enough to fend for themselves and Pidgeot had wanted to come back.

"Wow Ash," Nurse Joy said, "that's definitely a great Pokemon you've got there." She looked at all of Ash's Pokemon. "All of these Pokemon are great," she smiled, "you've done a fantastic job raising them."

All of Ash's Pokemon shouted in agreement while he scratched his head nervously. "Ha ha...yeah, but I'm lucky to have met all of them. I'd be nowhere without them and my other friends like Se-" He stopped confused. Why was he about to single out Serena?

Nurse Joy eyed him smirking, suspecting what he was about to say. "Keep an eye on that Serena girl, ok Ash?"

Ash nodded nervously, blushing. He recalled his Pokemon and Pikachu hopped on his shoulder. "Well Pidgeot, you ready?"

"Pidgaw!" Pidgeot lowered itself so Ash could climb on.

"Thanks for everything Nurse Joy." Ash said.

"You're welcome. Now go find your friends. Go find Serena."

Ash couldn't help but smile at that. He still told himself Serena was just a friend, but still, she was a pretty special friend to him. Pidgeot kicked up and flapped its wings once, rocketing into the air and almost knocking Nurse Joy into the window. "Sorry!" He yelled as Pidgeot whipped away.

"No problem!" Nurse Joy shouted. "Good luck!"

Serena was in a good mood the whole morning. She took the lead and constantly yelled at Clemont to hurry up. Ash was going to make it! She couldn't be happier. She was going to make Pidgeot the best pokepuffs ever. She kept looking up in the sky, hoping he would get there early. Bonnie noticed this almost every time and would give her a teasing look.

"Oh Ash...where could you be sweet darling?" Bonnie teased in a surprisingly accurate imitation of Serena's voice. Serena only giggled. She didn't mind Bonnie doing this. Clemont was so far behind that he couldn't hear, so it was kind of like having a chance at some "girl talk".

"Well Bonnie, maybe you're gonna meet a nice boy in Gloria City and then I can taunt you!" Serena teased back.

"Ew gross!" Bonnie squeaked. "Why would I do that? I'm only a little girl."

Serena laughed. "I was only a little girl when I met Ash."

Bonnie nodded, remembering. "Oh yeah, you two met at a summer camp." She thought for a moment. "But still I don't want to meet some stupid boy right now."

Serena smirked. "You say that now."

"And I'm gonna say that for a while."

"We'll see. But if you don't want to meet a boy, why do you keep trying to set up your brother?" Serena asked.

Bonnie raised her eyebrows like Serena was asking a dumb question. "Clemont needs all the help he can get."

"Can you guys please wait up. I'm exhausted. We need to take a break." Clemont whined from way back, as if on cue.

Serena giggled. "Maybe you're right, Bonnie."

The girls allowed Clemont to catch up and the three of them sat down for lunch. They had brought sandwiches from the Pokemon centre and they couldn't be happier with them. The tough trek through the mountains was good for building up an appetite.

"So not much further right?" Bonnie asked Clemont.

Clemont looked at his map. "No, I don't expect so. We just need to make our way past the edge along there," he pointed to where there was a trail on the side of the mountain, "and then through a little forest. After that it should be down the mountain and we'll be at Gloria City for dinner."

Bonnie did a little cheer and stuffed the rest of her sandwich in her mouth. Through a mouthful of food she shouted, "Let's go!"

Serena was excited too. Now that she knew Ash would be there, she had a much better feeling about the showcase. She was starting to really think she could win. _Never give up._ "Yeah, let's go. Can you handle that Clemont?" She asked.

Clemont sighed. "I suppose so, but you two better not wake me up tomorrow morning, because I'm gonna sleep all day."

Serena and Bonnie giggled at that and ran off ahead, once again leaving Clemont to lag behind.

The afternoon sun beat down on Ash's neck, but it didn't bother him too much. Being up in the air with Pidgeot, the wind cooled them off pretty well. Pikachu seemed pretty happy too, occasionally letting out a happy, "chu," when Pidgeot made a dip or a turn in the air. Both Ash and Pikachu were ecstatic to have their old friend back. Ash looked down and realized they were above the mountain. With a jolt of excitement he realized he was probably close to his friends. _Serena,_ he thought. Then he shook his head, _and Bonnie and Clemont_.

"Pidgeot," he yelled through the wind, "maybe we should take a quick break and then we'll be able to meet them just before going down the mountain."

Pidgeot didn't need to answer. He quickly dipped down and the sped towards the tip of a mountain. Just as it looked like they would crash into it, Pidgeot spread his wings and their momentum slowed. He landed as gracefully as though he were a tenth of the size he was now.

"Thanks Pidgeot," Ash said. He released all his Pokemon and sat down under a tree and pulled out his bag. He got some food and spread it out among all of his Pokemon, and had a sandwich himself. As he ate, he looked at his Pokemon. Pikachu was closest to him, as usual, and was happily eating his food, little bits of electricity jumping out of his cheeks. Greninja was next, slowly eating while watching the clouds among the mountains. Beside Greninja was Talonflame who was eyeing Pidgeot, who was in front of him, with admiration. Pidgeot seemed to enjoy this as he stood taller and prouder. And, of course, Hawlucha and Noivern were next to each other, as they had been great friends since Noivern had hatched as a Noibat. Ash realized that now he had a full team of six Pokemon, with Pidgeot joining them, and that if he caught more, he'd have to send them to either Professor Sycamore's or Professor Oak's. He smiled, _I can win with these Pokemon. And, not to mention, I've got quite a few more at Professor Oak's lab that are also really strong._

They sat for a few more minutes, even after having eaten, and watched the surroundings. A group of Fletchlings were playing and staring at Pidgeot and Talonflame, clearly impressed with the fully evolved flying types. Talonflame showed them an impressive bit of flying and Pidgeot just stood proudly and impressed with his mere presence. Hawlucha also tried to get in on being a showoff and did some of his poses, but the Fletchlings weren't too impressed.

Finally, Ash decided to get his bag ready and he recalled his Pokemon. "Ready Pidgeot? Ready Pikachu?" The two of them answered in their respective calls. Ash climbed onto Pidgeot's back , "Alright! Let's go see Serena!"

Ash didn't realize he'd said it like that, but Pikachu did. The mouse Pokemon looked oddly at Ash, while being held carefully in his trainer's arm to prevent from falling off while Pidgeot flew. Perhaps he had heard wrong? No, he'd definitely heard it. Pikachu twitched its ears and looked at Pidgeot who was looking at him out of the corner of its eye. Pidgeot must have heard too. Pikachu looked again at Ash who didn't realize what was going on, while he watched the mountains and trees whip by. Pikachu glanced back at Pidgeot, who now had full focus on the skies ahead once more. Then Pikachu smiled to himself. He liked Serena and was glad that Ash was starting to realize how much _he_ liked her.

"That looks dangerous." Serena nodded as Clemont surveyed the path ahead. It was a pretty narrow path along the side of the mountain. "However," Clemont muttered, "I think once we get past this path, we'll be able to see Gloria City."

"Awesome!" Bonnie said. "I can't wait." She looked at Serena, "and maybe Ash is already there."

Serena nodded hopefully. She had been secretly hoping, well she supposed it wasn't so secret to Bonnie, that Ash would appear on Pidgeot's back while they were walking. But, she supposed it made more sense for him to just meet them in Gloria City. Safer for him anyways.

The three of them slowly started to move along the path. Clemont was holding onto Bonnie, while using his Aipom arm to hold the wall. Bonnie held onto Serena's hand, so it was a pretty good system to keep them all on the good side of cliff edge. They slowly moved for what must have been twenty minutes, but finally they were able to see the end, and maybe just a little bit of light coming from the valley below, which was the coastal Gloria City. Serena could already smell the salty sea water. One of her favourite smells.

"Oh I can't wait!" She shouted. "We're gonna see Ash again and then we've got my showcase!"

Bonnie teasingly whispered so Clemont couldn't hear, "but mostly you can't wait to see Ash."

Serena smirked and kept moving along. She could barely contain her excitement. Nothing was going to hold her back now. Everything was lining up perfectly. She knew she'd see Ash soon. She looked at Bonnie who had her eyes trained ahead, watching her brother as he shifted along the cliff edge. Serena was glad she had someone to confide in now about Ash. Even though Bonnie was a little girl, she knew what to say and when to say it. She was a perfect companion for Serena. A perfect little sister in a way.

Clemont stopped up ahead, forcing the two girls to quickly stop as well. "What's up Clemont?" Bonnie asked.

"There's a gap here. It looks like I'll need to make a bridge with the Aipom arm. But once we get across we'll be fine." He let go of the mountain side with the Aipom arm and laid it down to make a makeshift bridge. He clicked a button on his backpack and the arm stretched out to make a flat surface, like a small road. Clemont turned towards Serena and Bonnie. "I'll go across and then I'll carry both of you one at a time with the Aipom arm, ok?" The two girls nodded.

Clemont slowly, but surely was able to get across. The Aipom arm was firmly connected to the rock so it didn't shake too much, but Clemont was worried that it could have caused a crack and that to be safe he should use the Aipom arm to carry his sister and Serena back. He retracted the road that the Aipom arm made and it became its normal form again. "Ok, Bonnie, you first." He extended the Aipom arm towards Bonnie and the hand at the end held her waist tightly. She screamed as she was carried, but landed safely next to her brother. "Ok, Serena, you ready."

Serena braced herself. She was terrified, but knew this was the best way. She edged forward so that she could be closer and then she heard it. A loud _crack_ as the stone from the mountain collapsed underneath her. For a moment she grabbed onto the side of the cliff, barely holding on. Clemont quickly tried to grab her with the Aipom arm, but Serena's fingers slipped and she fell, the arm just missing her.

"Serena!" Bonnie screamed, sounding extremely terrified.

Serena plummeted, not even screaming. She was crying. Everything seemed to slow down. _Not now,_ she thought, _not right before seeing Ash again._ "Ash," she whispered. She didn't care about the showcase right now. All she wanted was to see Ash again. "Ash." She couldn't believe she was going to die before ever getting a chance to confess her feelings to him. _Why now?_ "Ash." And as she fell she thought of Ash and only Ash. She didn't think of anything else. "Ash." He was the only person on her mind. She thought of how she just wanted to see him one more time before she died. "Ash." And then she could see him. He had that look of determination on his face. _It's so real,_ she thought, _I can almost believe its him_. And then she felt something grab her. "Ash." She was still falling though. But...for some reason she felt safer. She felt as though she was going to be ok. "Ash." Somebody was saying something. She couldn't hear. Who was holding her?

Ash looked at the mountain up ahead. He could see shapes moving along the side. _Could that be them?_ He asked himself. Pidgeot had been travelling extremely fast, but Ash had asked him to slow down so they could manoeuvre the mountains a bit more carefully. Pikachu, who had been sleeping, woke up and looked ahead. He noticed the shapes and squinted his eyes. "Pika?" He asked.

"I don't know. Maybe its them. Can you see Pidgeot?" Pidgeot dipped down a little and narrowed its eyes.

"Pidgaw!"

"Awesome. Well let's go catch up." And then heard it. The loud _crack_ of stone and the sound of Bonnie's yell of "Serena!" Ash held on tight to Pikachu and Pidgeot. "Go Pidgeot! Dive!"

Pidgeot saw her before Ash, but as they neared her, Ash could see her falling. She had her eyes closed, as if already dead. She was muttering something to herself. Maybe a prayer? Pidgeot had to slow down, having to carefully avoid rocks. Ash knew he was slowing Pidgeot down and that the two of them weren't going to save Serena with his extra weight slowing Pidgeot down. He had Pikachu hold on tight to Pidgeot and then he jumped.

"Ash! No!" Clemont and Bonnie shouted at the same time. They had seen Pidgeot speeding towards their location after Serena fell, but could see it wasn't going to reach her in time. Apparently Ash had seen that too and he'd leaped off of Pidgeot's back and was rapidly diving towards Serena and the ground.

It all happened in slow motion. Bonnie sobbed into her brother's arms, not daring to watch her two friends plummet to the ground. Clemont just held his sister, silently willing the air to carry Ash and Serena back to them. Pidgeot and Pikachu stared as Ash whipped through the air towards Serena.

"Pidgeot dive for them!" Clemont yelled. "Do whatever you can!"

Pidgeot did so and, without Ash's extra weight, was able to quickly whip towards his trainer and the girl he was trying to save. But it looked like it would be too late. He'd wasted too much time staring in shock as Ash dove towards the ground.

Clemont had tears come to his eyes and held Bonnie tightly as she sobbed. He saw Ash grab Serena and hold her tightly, but they were still plummeting to the ground at an unbelievable pace. Clemont closed his eyes, knowing his friends were about to die.

Serena realized her eyes were shut tight and she opened them to see Ash's face in front of hers. "Ash?" She whispered. There was no way her voice could be heard through the wind, but Ash nodded. He said something to her, but she didn't know what. "I can't hear you!" She yelled. He answered something back that sounded like he was reassuring her she would be ok. She looked down and saw the ground approaching and then looked back at Ash. "I love you!" She yelled.

And then they weren't falling. Serena looked down to see great gold, brown and red feathers. "Pidgeot?" She yelled happily.

"Great job Pidgeot!" Ash yelled. It was much easier to hear now that they weren't plummeting to the ground. Pikachu yelled from where he was, holding on to Pidgeot's neck. "Glad you're ok Pikachu!" Ash grinned. He looked at Serena, "what were you saying just now?"

Serena opened her mouth, but the words wouldn't come to her. She glanced around and felt her cheeks go fiery hot. She was on her back and she was still in an embrace with Ash who was...on top of her. He noticed what she was nervously looking at and quickly unlocked himself from the embrace, also blushing. He sat back, holding tightly to Pidgeot, but was still looking at Serena for an answer. "Um..." she started quietly.

Then they heard Bonnie yell from above them. Pidgeot had flown up towards her and her brother after catching Ash and Serena. "You're ok!" She yelled. "Clemont they're ok!"

Clemont was clearly very shaken up and looked like he was about to fall of the mountain himself, but he managed a nervous laugh and said, "Ash...how many times are you going to jump to your death?"

Ash laughed. "Nothing to worry about Clemont. Just helping out a friend."

Serena shut her eyes. He was willing to die to save her, but she was just a friend to him? She shook her head and focused on her friends. "Ash," she said, "maybe Pidgeot can fly us all down. Two at a time?"

"Sure," Ash said. He looked at Clemont and Bonnie, "I'll send Pidgeot back up once we're down there. They nodded, but Serena interrupted.

"Um actually, I was thinking I'd go down with Bonnie. I think Clemont would like to check out Pidgeot's flying ability."

Clemont looked confused. "No it's-"

Bonnie elbowed her big brother. "You go down with Ash and then Serena and I will come." She winked at Serena and the older girl smiled back. Bonnie was a great friend.

Serena got off of Pidgeot and stood next to Bonnie on the end of the dangerous path she'd fallen from. They were now standing on a wide, flat area fenced off from the cliff edge. It was much safer and it would give her and Bonnie a good place to talk. She watched as Clemont got onto Pidgeot's back and then as the majestic bird and its passengers flew towards the ground, and Gloria City.


	4. Love is Challenging & Challenge For Love

**Chapter 4: Love is Challenging and a Challenge For Love**

"Hey Ash?" Clemont asked hesitantly.

"What?" Ash answered a little irritably. He didn't know why, but he was upset that Serena didn't want to fly down with him. He couldn't understand it. _I just leaped from the clouds to save her and she doesn't want to even talk to me?_

Clemont noticed the irritation, but ignored it, thinking it was just because Ash was tired from flying all day. "Um...I was just going to ask what happened with Pidgeot. Why did you get separated?"

Ash explained how he had raised Pidgeot from a Pidgeotto and how one day Pidgeotto had evolved in order to save the flock of Pidgey and Pidgeotto from a rampaging Fearow. "Pidgeot was great and saved them, but I knew that they needed his protection for at least the time being. And Pidgeot agreed to stay and protect them." Pidgeot was eyeing his trainer from the corner of its eye. "And obviously Pidgeot did a great job, because he's made them all so brave that they can fend for themselves."

"Pidgaw!" Pidgeot shouted loudly.

Clemont smiled to himself, in awe of the trainer he was with. "Wow Ash. That must have been hard."

"Of course, but my Pokemon and I...we know that sometimes we have to do the hard thing to make them and others happy and safe." He watched Pidgeot proudly. "And Pidgeot did that well. I'm glad that we get to travel together again."

They flew the rest of the way in silence. Pidgeot was going much slower, likely due to flying all day and the energy exerted saving Ash and Serena from the fall...or in Ash's case, jump to his death. The powerful bird was very careful as it landed gracefully at the entrance to Gloria City. Ash and Clemont got off and Pikachu leaped onto Ash's shoulder.

"Alright Pidgeot, I know you're tired, but could you go and get Serena and Bonnie now?" Ash asked his Pokemon.

Pidgeot nodded and kicked off, hitting Ash and Clemont with a powerful gust of wind. "Pidgaw!" it shouted as it shot into the air and towards the top of the mountain again.

Ash watched Pidgeot with a smile on his face. _Well,_ he thought, _even if Serena's mad at me for some reason, at least I've got some great Pokemon_. The thought of Serena not wanting to fly with him put a frown on his face though, and Clemont noticed.

"Ash, is something wrong? I thought you were just tired, but it seems like maybe it's something else." He fidgeted uncomfortably. He wasn't usually very good at this kind of thing. Bonnie was better for the heart to heart conversations.

Ash looked at Clemont. "It's nothing, Clemont." He sat down on a bench and looked into the sky. The moon was shining brightly and the stars glittered like a billion lights in the sky. "Did Serena say anything about me while I was gone?" He asked suddenly after a few minutes of silence.

Clemont looked confused at the question. Of course, he was as oblivious about this stuff as Ash, so he wasn't able to put two and two together either. "Um...well she was just worried about you making it to her showcase I guess." He looked at Ash carefully. "Did she say something to worry you?" He asked.

Ash blushed, but didn't realize it. "No, I-" He was interrupted as Pidgeot appeared in the sky above.

"Pidgaw!" it shouted. The large bird Pokemon flew quickly towards the ground and then opened its wings for a graceful landing.

Ash noticed Bonnie giggling excitedly on Pidgeot's back. She clearly loved the ride she had just gotten. And then Bonnie looked at Ash and narrowed her eyes. Clemont helped her get off of Pidgeot's back and they started to make their way into the city. Bonnie glared at Ash, before they turned a corner and were out of sight. _What did I do to these girls?_ He thought to himself.

"A little help here?" Serena asked. She was still on Pidgeot's back, but looked nervous at being too high up. Ash held out his hand, but Pidgeot lowered itself and Serena was able to get off on her own. She looked at Ash, but didn't have her usual nervousness or lightheartedness look about her. It looked more intimidating than his Charizard when it was angry.

"What did I-" Ash started.

"See you at the Pokemon centre." Serena said quickly and she walked quickly away and out of sight.

Ash scratched his head confused. "What?" was all he could say. He looked at Pikachu questioningly, but his partner Pokemon looked just as confused as him. Ash shook his head and looked at Pidgeot. "Well Pidgeot, you sure you want to come back?"

Pidgeot stood up straight and looked Ash right in the eyes and nodded. Ash grinned and pulled out his backpack. "I've actually kept your old pokeball with me this whole time," he said. He continued to rummage in his bag, "ah ha!" He shouted and pulled out a pokeball. "Alright," he said happily, "Pidgeot, return." He clicked the pokeball and a red light went around a happy looking Pidgeot and pulled it into the pokeball.

Ash turned to go into Gloria City and then stopped and looked back at the mountain. He didn't know what he'd done to get Serena, and apparently Bonnie, upset, but at least he had one of his oldest friends with him once more. "Alright Pikachu, let's go." He said and he and Pikachu headed towards Gloria City.

Serena watched as Ash turned and looked at her from Pidgeot's back. He looked confused, but she didn't care. The anger was building up in her. She had finally had enough courage to say it. They were about to die and she yelled that she loved him. She didn't care that he hadn't heard it. He had to know, so it was his fault. And how could he say she was just a friend after that. He couldn't actually mean that could he? He dove from basically the clouds to save her, but all she was to him was a friend.

"Alright Serena, let's talk." Bonnie elbowed her. "What's up?" the little girl asked.

Serena sighed. She was so upset and she knew it wasn't fair to be that way, but she felt like she had been burned in this situation. She felt like Ash didn't care about her. "I told him." She said. Bonnie didn't answer, so she continued, "when we were falling, I saw that it was him that caught me. I was so sure that we were going to die so I wanted to tell him."

Bonnie looked at her friend in concern. "So what happened? Did he say he didn't love you?"

Serena shook her head. She could feel tears in her eyes, but she didn't care. If anyone was allowed to see her cry about this, it was Bonnie. "He didn't hear me."

Bonnie tilted her head. "Well than what's wrong? If he didn't hear you, how can you be mad at him?"

Serena shrugged. "It's not just that. He said that I was just a friend to him. I can't explain it, Bonnie. It's just so hard to understand, even for me."

Bonnie sighed. "Well, I kind of get it. I mean, obviously you want to be more than just friends with Ash, but if he says something like that, it's kind of like he's saying he doesn't feel that way. But we don't know what he's actually thinking, Serena. He might not have meant it like that."

Serena slumped her shoulders. "I know, but I can't help but feel mad. I know it's not fair, but I just can't help it." She hated herself for this attitude.

Bonnie nodded. "Well I'm with you no matter what Serena. We'll make Ash smarten up and maybe not getting to talk to you will make him realize he's got to.

Serena smiled at her friend. Bonnie was so loyal to her and she couldn't be more grateful. "Well we'll have to talk to him, but maybe we'll give him something to think about." She honestly didn't like the plan and knew it wasn't fair to Ash, but in a way she felt it was. Ash had saved her, but he had also hurt her. He had to know how she felt. It was sort of his fault for being so thickheaded. "Thanks Bonnie." She said. "You're a great frie – little sister."

Bonnie jumped up excitedly. "Yay!" Then her eyes widened. "Look! It's Pidgeot! He's so pretty and cute and powerful!"

Serena had to agree. She was sure that many of the aspiring Kalos Queens in Gloria City were going to be in awe of Pidgeot. He truly was a magnificent Pokemon. _Just like his trainer is a magnificent person._

Pidgeot landed as gracefully as though he weighed the weight of one of his feathers. "Pidgaw!" It said and it lowered itself for Serena to help Bonnie get up and then Bonnie helped to pull Serena up. "Pidgaw!" it shouted once again, and whipped towards to ground to where Ash and Clemont were waiting for them.

Ash entered the Pokemon centre and saw his friends at the desk. It looked like Serena was registering for the Masterclass as she had her three princess keys out. He approached the group as Nurse Joy said, "Congratulations Serena. You're all set. The Masterclass showcase is the day after tomorrow. The details will actually be shown on that TV over there in a few minutes." She pointed to the TV where a crowd was beginning to gather. "Good Luck," Nurse Joy finished.

Serena turned around and looked at the TV. The steely eyed look she had had a few minutes ago when talking to Ash was gone. Her eyes were full of joy and excitement. She ran towards the where the TV was to wait for the announcement. Someone stepped out of the crowd, shouting, "Serena! Over here!"

"Shauna!" Serena yelled back and she ran towards her friend and gave her a big hug. "It's so good to see you."

"Yeah, you too!" Shauna replied. She noticed Ash, Clemont and Bonnie coming up behind Serena. "Hi guys, how's it going?"

The three of them greeted her, while Pikachu said hello to Ivysaur, Shauna's Pokemon. Dedenne poked its head out of Bonnie's bag, but Squishy quickly ducked lower so as not to be seen. Ash looked at the TV. "So, any idea what you two are going to have to do?"

Shauna shook her head. "No idea, but I heard it's a two day thing this time. Apparently they're going to whittle it down to one person through three rounds and then the final round is something where the finalist faces off against Aria in something."

Serena looked nervous. "We have to go up against Aria?"

"Well what did you expect?" The group whipped around to see Miette, Serena's biggest rival. "But you don't have to worry about that, Serena. I'm the one who will be facing Aria."

Serena narrowed her eyes. "We'll see," she said quietly.

Bonnie stood in front of Serena and glared at Miette. "Serena's gonna be Kalos Queen whether you like it or not!" She shouted.

Miette raised her eyebrows. "Right." She said, as if distracted and bored. Then her eyes locked onto Ash. "Oh Ash! Are you here to see me?"

Ash's eyes widened nervously. "Uh...well..."

Miette quickly looked at Serena and then back at Ash with a smirk. "Oh I knew you were going to want to see me. You must be so sick of watching Serena's bad performances."

Ash narrowed his eyes and regained his cool. "Actually, Serena's got the best chance of anyone here to win this thing." He looked at Serena and then back at Miette. "And I'm here for her and not anyone else."

Miette frowned. "Oh so she finally told you?"

Ash was taken aback. "What? Told me what?"

Serena's eyes widened and she rushed forward and stood between Ash and Miette. "Nothing. Just...uh..." She looked flustered and her cheeks were very red.

Bonnie started to say something, but was interrupted by Shauna. "I think Miette was referring to Serena's strategy for the showcase. If Serena told you that." She winked at Serena and the latter blushed again.

Miette glanced at Shauna and then at Serena and then shrugged. "Right. That's what I was asking."

Ash frowned. "Well no, she didn't, but how could she have one if she doesn't know what they're making you guys do?"

Miette smirked. "Well a Kalos Queen would be prepared for anything."

Serena was about to shout something back, but Ash was quicker, "I think a Kalos Queen should be able to think on her feet. I know Serena can do that."

Serena looked at Ash gratefully and looked like she was going to say something, but Bonnie coughed and Serena quickly looked away. Shauna noticed this and looked confused, but didn't say anything. Clemont, while quiet through this whole encounter, spoke up. "I think they're starting the announcement."

The whole group looked towards the TV and saw Monsieur Pierre appear on screen. "Bonjour ladies, gentlemen and aspiring Kalos Queens! I am about to announce what you can expect for the upcoming Masterclass showcase." He pulled out a piece an envelope. "In this envelope are randomly chose events that the contestants will be competing in. A fair warning, this showcase is unlike the others where the performers would compete in only two rounds. In this showcase, the performers will compete in three rounds to select the champion who shall compete against Queen Aria for the title of Kalos Queen."

The crowd murmured in excitement, knowing what was next. Aria appeared on screen, in a stunning red dress, her red hair perfectly brushed and makeup and jewelry accentuating her beauty perfectly. Ash thought of Brock at that moment and chuckled a little. He knew what Brock would be doing if he saw Aria. And for some reason, he looked at Serena as he thought of that. Then he looked back at the screen and saw them show highlights of Aria's performances, which were, of course, perfect and beautiful.

Monsieur Pierre appeared back on screen and announced he was about to open the envelope. The crowd around the TV went completely silent as Pierre cut it open, pulled out the paper and began to speak. "The first event, to be held the morning after tomorrow, will be...a fashion show!" Everyone cheered. The fashion show was a favourite among all performance fans. Monsieur Pierre paused before the next one and cleared his throat and spoke again, "The second event, to follow the other in the afternoon, will be...a Pokemon quiz!" People murmured some disappointment. Ash supposed that maybe they wanted to see something more flashy, but he loved the Pokemon quiz. Knowing Pokemon was important. Monsieur Pierre called for quiet, as he was announcing this in front of a crowd at the centre of Gloria City, and announced the third trial. "The third event, to be on the morning after the second, will be..." He looked confused. "Well, ladies and gentlemen, it appears as if we have something very new." He smiled and looked into the camera. "The third event will be show of your Pokemon and their abilities in addition to your own, however, there is a twist." He smiled, looking very excited. "The contestants who make it this far will be required to select a male companion to perform with them and use their own Pokemon in addition to yours. This test is so that we may see your ability to think on your feet and perform with Pokemon that have little experience in this matter. You will be allowed to train with them, but beware, your time is limited."

The crowd was talking excitedly. This was clearly something very new and nobody had expected it. Serena looked extremely nervous. Bonnie whispered something in her ear and Serena glanced back at Ash. Ash scratched his head confused. _I wonder what Serena will do_ , he thought.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Monsieur Pierre shouted. "There is still the final challenge which will be against the reigning Kalos Queen, Aria." The crowd on TV and the one in the Pokemon centre quieted down. "The final event, for the title of Kalos Queen, will be a performance battle between the champion of the first three rounds and Queen Aria!"

The crowd went crazy. This news was extremely exciting. It was very rare to see performance battles and even rarer to see Aria in one. However, everyone knew that Aria was extremely good at performing and that he battle skills were very good as well. _She probably got to pick the final event_. Ash realized. _She probably suspects who she's gonna go up against._ He looked at Serena and narrowed his eyes in a look of determination. _Serena's gonna beat her._

Serena was both excited and extremely terrified at the same time. All these events were going to really test her abilities. And then she'd have to go up against Aria. Not to mention, the competition was already far tougher already, with every other competitor having earned three princess keys as well. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked around. It was Ash.

"You'll do great, Serena." He said. Then he realized looked at his hand on her shoulder and quickly pulled it away. "Um..." he started, blushing.

"Serena, what do you think you'll do for the fashion show?" Bonnie asked, interrupting the moment. Perhaps purposefully, as she looked at Ash who had a slightly disappointed look on his face.

"Um, I'm not sure yet. I guess I'll practice tomorrow." Serena said.

Clemont shook his head. "I think you'll be fine with the fashion show, Serena. You've already done that kind of thing a lot. You also should do pretty well with the Pokemon quiz. The first two rounds are to your advantage. I think you should practice for the third challenge most."

Ash got his confident look back. "Yeah, you've got the first two rounds in the bag. You just need to find a good partner for the third round."

"Pi-Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted.

"Yeah, Serena! You'll be awesome." Bonnie said. "Right Dedenne?"

"De-de-ne!" The little hamster-like Pokemon said.

Serena couldn't help but smile at her friends. She was already forgetting about her stupid thing with Ash. She felt tears in her eyes, but tears of happiness. "Thanks you guys! You're all so supportive."

Shauna joined in. "Serena, may the best Queen win." She held out her hand and Serena shook it. "So you know who your partner will be for round three?" Shauna asked. She glanced at Ash.

Clemont chimed in. "Well you should find somebody who can bring the best out of their Pokemon and who knows how to handle pressure."

Bonnie giggled and looked at Serena. "I think we all know someone like that."  
Ash looked confused. "Who?"

Clemont, Bonnie, Serena and Shauna all sagged and sighed, exasperated by Ash's clueless response. Bonnie whispered to Serena and the latter nodded. Bonnie looked at Ash and started to say something, but was interrupted by Miette who decided to join their conversation again. "Oh Ash?" She asked. "I have a favour to ask."

Serena's and Bonnie's eyes widened in anger, knowing what was about to happen. "Hold on!" Bonnie shouted. "We were talking!"

Miette ignored the little girl and stood in front of Ash. She fluttered her eyelids and tilted her head. "Oh Ash, do you think you'd be my partner for the third round when I make it."

Ash looked at her dumbfounded. He took a step back nervously, feeling sweat go down his neck. "Uh...well..." he muttered.

Bonnie ran forward and stood between them. "You can't just but into people's conversations like that." She said angrily. "And besides, Ash is partnering with Serena!"

"Uh what?" Ash asked confused.

Serena watched the scene fuming. Sometimes she just couldn't stand Miette. She looked at Ash and thought of his clueless behaviour. She wasn't too happy with that either. She started to step forward, but Shauna beat her to it. "Ash," she started, "don't you want to partner with Serena?"

Ash looked completely bewildered. He was eyeing everyone nervously and they were all staring at him. "I...well..."

Pikachu had clearly had enough. He jumped into the air and shouted, "Pi-Ka-Chu!" and launched a jet of electricity at Ash. Ash stood there in shock, twitching and blinking confused. He fell to the ground.

"Ow Pikachu, what was that for?" Ash asked, shaking his head to get his bearings.

Serena caught Pikachu's eyes and gave him a quick wink to which he replied by scratching the back of his neck nervously. She loved that little yellow mouse at the moment. She stepped forward to help Ash up, but again Miette got in the way. "Oh let me help you up Ash. Are you ok? We can't have you hurt before our performance."

"But..." Ash started and he glanced nervously at Clemont to help. Picking out the only other male he could find in the group.

"Excuse me, Miette." Clemont said, getting the idea. "Ash never actually agreed to be your partner."

Miette glared at the other boy and then looked at Serena. "Well Ash was my partner for the dance. Don't you remember? Maybe you and Serena can partner up again, Clemont?"

Clemont sighed, exasperated. "No, I never actually wanted to do that. We only partnered up to make it easier for Serena's Eevee who was nervous unless with my Pokemon."

Bonnie glared at Miette. "Serena wanted to dance with Ash!"

Serena's eyes widened and she jabbed Bonnie with a poke to the back. Bonnie looked back at her and Serena gave a quick shake of her head so nobody else would notice.

Miette smirked. "If she wanted to dance with Ash, she should have. End of story. Anyways, I was Ash's partner then, and I think we should be partners now."

Ash sat on the floor, still stinging from Pikachu's thunderbolt, but he spoke up. "Don't I get any say in this?"

They were then interrupted by the sounds of gasps all around. People from all over the Pokemon centre were staring in their direction. Serena glanced around and realized what they were staring at. Aria was there and she was standing next to Ash. The Kalos Queen held out her hand and helped Ash up. She eyed Serena apologetically as she did so. "Hello Ash," she said. "Remember me from the dance party?"

"Uh...yeah I do." Ash smiled. "How's it going Aria?"

Serena's eyes widened. Why was Ash able to be so casual with the Kalos Queen. Did something happen while they were dancing?

"Very well, thank you." She smiled and looked at Serena. "You're Serena right?"

Serena nodded. She had a suspicion that a girl she met once, named Ariana, who had given her advice for performing, was Aria, but she wasn't sure and wasn't going to mention it. "Yeah, that's me."

Aria smiled. "Excuse me, but I happened to overhear some of what was going on here and I thought I would give my two cents if you didn't mind." Nobody answered. Everyone was staring at Aria in awe. She continued, "I think it would be remarkable if you two had a battle to see who would get Ash as a partner."

"Um..." Ash started, but he looked at Miette and Serena who were staring each other down and he decided not to say anything.

"Fine." Miette had looked nervous when Aria appeared, but had regained her composure. She looked at Serena with her characteristic smirk. "A performance battle. One on one?"

Serena forgot about her anger towards Ash that seemed kind of stupid at this point. And she forgot about he nervousness. She narrowed her eyes and pulled out her pokeball, containing Braixen. "You're on." she said with all the determination she could muster.


	5. Serena Wins Ash

**Chapter 5: Serena Wins Ash**

Ash didn't know what to think. He had somehow been caught up in a fight to have him perform in the Masterclass showcase. And...Serena wanted him to be her partner. She had seemed so mad at him not long ago, but now that anger seemed directed at Miette. They were now standing in the courtyard behind the Pokemon centre. It was a good flat surface, perfect for a battle. Serena stood to Ash's right, Miette to his left. Aria stood on the sidelines between the two, as she was going to referee. A large crowd had gathered. People seemed to think that since Aria had taken an interest in these two, they were worth watching.

Ash looked at Serena. She was glaring daggers at Miette, clutching her pokeball close to her heart. He'd never seen her look so determined, not even during her showcases. _Well_ , he thought, _I guess she does have a good rivalry with Miette_.

Bonnie elbowed him. "Well Ash? You're cheering for Serena right?" She asked him.

Ash looked at her with a blank expression, still in shock at what was about to happen. "I-"

"Of course he is." Shauna approached them. "Ash, there's no way you want to perform with Miette right?" She leaned forward making clear eye contact. "Serena's who matters right?"

Ash continued his blank stare for another moment, but then steeled himself. He looked at Serena, with the look of determination on her face and then at Miette, with a smug smirk on her face. He nodded at Shauna and turned toward Serena. "Serena!" He yelled. "You can do this. Just stay calm, think on your feet and show her what you're made of."

Serena looked stunned. She stared at Ash, the determined look replaced by shock. Then she smiled and looked at Miette. "Ready, Miette?" She threw her pokeball and shouted, "Go Braixen!" The two legged fox like animal twirled its fire stick and bowed, getting a large cheer from the crowd.

Miette looked flustered after Ash's words. She then narrowed her eyes and threw out her pokeball, "Meowstick, come on out!" she shouted. Meowstick did a twirl in midair and also bowed to a great cheer from the crowd.

Ash looked at the two Pokemon. They glared at each other, neither of them moving. He got a feeling that this was more like a regular battle than a performance battle. He saw Braixen tightly holding her fire stick, clearly knowing her trainer desperately wanted this victory. Meowstick eyed the stick carefully, knowing the damage it could do. Aria shouted, "begin!"

"Braixen use fire blast!" Serena shouted. Braixen responded immediately, sending the attack at Meowstic quickly.

"Use psychic," Miette yelled, "and send it right back!" Meowstic's paws glowed and a blue light engulfed the flames speeding towards it. He moved his paws and they formed a gorgeous looking blue, flaming hear which he rocketed towards Braixen. "Remember, Serena," Miette taunted, "it's a performance battle."

"I know," Serena answered quickly. Ash was surprised to see a smile on her face, like she knew this was going to happen. "Braixen, hidden power!" Braixen immediately sent the blast towards the glowing, fiery heart and it exploded into a shower of beautiful blue stars.

"Wow!" Bonnie yelled. "Pretty!"

"Great job, Serena!" Clemont yelled.

Serena quickly looked at Ash and he nodded. He was impressed, he didn't need to say it. She smiled back at him and ordered her next attack. "Braixen flamethrower, towards the ground!" Braixen fired a flamethrower towards the ground and rocketed towards the sky.

Miette smirked. "Meowstic, use psychic on that flamethrower, and make it come alive!" Meowstic did as commanded and the flamethrower became something like a snake twisting and turning in the sky.

Braixen looked a little panicked, but Serena didn't budge. "Braixen dive and use scratch on the flamethrower!" Braixen nodded midair and dove at the flamethrower, scratching it up extremely fast and creating a beautiful looking fire shower which brought the biggest cheer from the crowd. Serena wasn't done though. "Braixen finish up with hidden power!" Braixen landed gracefully on its feet and launched a glowing blue orb straight at Meowstic who was running around in a panic after getting burned by the fire shower. The energy struck it right on and sent him flying. He landed flat on his face in front of Miette, finished.

"Meowstic is unable to battle and Braixen performed the best. Braixen and Serena are the winners!" Aria announced to a great cheer from the crowd, the loudest cheers coming from Bonnie, Clemont and Shauna.

Serena ran out into the field and grabbed Braixen in a huge hug. "Great job, Braixen." She said. "You were awesome."

"Brai!" Her Pokemon answered happily, returning the hug.

Ash walked over to Serena. "Awesome battle, Serena." He said. She looked back at him, eyes wide and blushing. Nobody would have thought she had been ignoring him only an hour before. She clearly had full attention on Ash now. "You were great too, Braixen," Ash acknowledged.

"Brai-Braixen!" the fox Pokemon said, smiling.

The entire crowd had gone quiet. They had come to see Aria and had been intrigued by her declaration that Serena and Miette should battle. They had watched the battle, curious as to why Aria had shown interest. Now they were watching the girl who had won and this boy that she had apparently been fighting for.

Ash knelt down next to Serena and looked her in the eyes.

Serena stared at Ash blankly, knowing her face was so red it probably looked like Braixen had hit her with a flamethrower. She watched him kneel down next to her. She had completely forgotten about her unfair anger to him. She was utterly transfixed by him at the moment. She knew the crowd was watching them. That would've made her uneasy any other time, but for some reason it didn't bother her. She was nervous, of course, but only about Ash. She didn't care what the crowd thought. What made her sweat was what Ash would think of her battling...for him.

Ash stared at Serena for what seemed like hours to her and she still couldn't say anything. She tried, but her voice wasn't there. "Serena..." Ash started. He leaned forward, smiling.

 _Is he going to kiss me?_ Serena thought, feeling her heart batter against her chest. She realized Bonnie must have thought the same thing, because she heard her friend gasp, watching what was happening.

Ash continued. "Serena...if you don't mind...I'd love to be your partner if-" He shook his head. "No, _when_ , you make it to the third round." He held out his hand. "I think we'd be a good team."

Serena started to speak, but again couldn't say anything. Braixen elbowed her. She blinked and looked into Ash's eyes. She took his hand and he helped her up. "Of course, Ash," she said with confidence she didn't realize was there, "I wouldn't want anyone else."

The crowd cheered and the two of them smiled at each other. Aria came over and grabbed Serena's hand, the one that wasn't currently being held by Ash. The Kalos Queen smiled and shook Serena's hand. "Great job Serena!" She said excitedly. "I really hope you and I will battle in a couple of days." She looked at Ash. "You'd better help her get there, Ash."

Ash nodded, with his famous determined and confident look. "Of course I will. And get prepared to lose your Kalos Queen crown. Serena's got this!"

Serena felt like she was about to faint. Perhaps Ash had forgotten they were holding hands, but she knew very well that they were still doing so. She realized that at that moment, they looked like they were a couple and that likely the crowd around them thought so.

"Well Serena got lucky this time." Miette had approached them, sneering and clearly agitated by her loss. "Don't worry, Aria, you won't be losing your crown to Serena. Just worry about me."

Bonnie, Shauna and Clemont came over and Bonnie glared at Miette. "No way, Miette. Serena's gonna win and don't you forget that. She made you look like you shouldn't even have a princess key, let alone three and the Kalos crown."

Serena looked at Bonnie with such gratitude for her loyalty, and admiration that she could stand up to the older girl. She thought for a moment. She didn't want her friends to hate Miette, though. She was irritated with Miette for starting this fight for Ash, but she still thought of Miette as a friend, despite being a fierce rival. She held out her hand to Miette, again still holding hands with Ash with her other hand. "Good job Miette. You fought well."

Miette smiled. She liked that Serena knew what this rivalry was about. "Thanks Serena." She saw that Serena was holding Ash's hand, but didn't say anything. "And congratulations." She turned and walked away.

"Serena you were so awesome!" Bonnie yelled. She looked at Braixen. "And Braixen you were so pretty. That flamethrower was so cool."

"Brai!" Braixen replied happily.

"Yeah, Serena, you're probably the toughest competition I've got." Shauna said. She looked at her watch. "Oh I'd better go! There was an outfit I wanted to buy for the showcase, and the shop's closing soon." She turned and ran off, waving goodbye.

"Yeah that was a really good battle, Serena." Clemont said once Shauna had gone. Then he looked confused. "Um, why are you and Ash holding hands?"

Serena's eyes widened and she pulled her hand away from Ash lightning quick. Ash looked a little uncomfortable too and scratched his head nervously. Bonnie glared at her brother and then caught Serena's eye and gave her a look that conveyed, _sorry for my idiot brother._

There was a bit of an awkward silence after Clemont's question went unanswered and Bonnie decided to take the chance to ask Aria something. She bent down on one knee in front of Aria and said, "Oh Aria! You're a keeper! Will you please take care of my brother?"

"Uh..." Aria said nervously. "Didn't you ask me that once?"

"Bonnie I told you to stop doing that!" Clemont grabbed Bonnie with his Aipom arm and stormed off. "How many times do I need to tell you not to do that?"

Aria's eyes widened like she realized she'd said something by mistake. Serena noticed this and whispered so nobody else could hear. "Nice to see you again...Ariana."

Aria looked at Serena, blushing and said quietly, "I thought you'd figure it out." Her phone started to ring and she picked it up. "Yes, I'll be there soon." She hung up and looked apologetically at Serena and Ash. "Sorry, I've gotta go. I'll see you around." She left and the crowd that had been watching the battle followed her. They had quickly forgotten about the Ash and Serena drama and were clearly more interested in the Kalos Queen.

Serena looked around and became nervous again. She realized that with Miette, Bonnie, Clemont, Shauna, Aria and the crowd gone, she and Ash were alone. "Whoa." Ash said. "Got quiet all of a sudden, didn't it?"

Serena nodded. "Um...Ash?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I was moody with you earlier. I don't know why I did that. I guess I was just upset about the fall." She knew why she had done it, but she couldn't bring herself to tell Ash. That would mean telling him how she felt and that was still too nerve racking for her.

Ash smiled at her. "No worries Serena." He scratched his head nervously. "So...uh..."

Serena stared at him. She didn't know what made her do it, but she grabbed him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Ash. For saving me, for believing in me and for helping me in the showcase." She couldn't help it and started to cry a little.

Pikachu and Braixen moved away from Ash and Serena a little nervously, giving them their privacy. Neither Ash, nor Serena noticed. The two of them stayed embraced for a while. Ash blushed, but didn't push Serena away. "I'm always going to be there for you Serena." He said patting her back. "I know I said before that I thought I was gonna miss your showcase, but that was never going to happen. I was always gonna find a way."

Serena held onto him but moved back so she could look Ash in the eyes. "I know you were. But, since Pidgeot was there, I decided to get him to help you out a little." She laughed. "Hopefully you didn't mind that."

Ash laughed too. "Of course I didn't." This time he pulled Serena into the hug.

Her eyes widened, but she was ecstatic. "What's this for?"

Ash chuckled nervously. "I don't know. I told myself I had to find some way to thank you for sending Pidgeot to me. I guess this is the best I can think of right now."

"Oh...well you don't need to thank me for that. I'm sure Pidgeot would've found you anyways." Serena said. She then scolded herself, thinking Ash would stop the hug, but he didn't.

"Well not just that." Ash said. "I'm also really glad you're safe."

Serena smiled happily. This was probably the best moment of her life.

Pikachu watched his trainer from the window of the Pokemon centre, standing next to Braixen. He couldn't be happier for his trainer. He didn't know what was exactly happening, but got the idea that Ash and Serena were becoming closer. Not close like Pikachu and Ash, but in a different way very close. He looked at Braixen, who was watching with a similarly pleased expression. "Pi-Pikachu?" Pikachu asked. (Are you happy for them?)

"Brai-Braixen-Brai-Braixen-xen-Brai-Braixen." Braixen answered. (Of course. Serena has felt this way for Ash for a long time. Since before we met. Actually, since before you and Ash met, too.)

Pikachu looked surprised. He didn't realize how much Serena loved Ash. Pikachu knew that she had different feelings towards Ash than other girls that had travelled with him, but...this was more. "Pi-Pika-Pikachu?" Pikachu asked. (Has Serena told you how she feels?)

Braixen looked at Pikachu and smiled. "Brai-Braixen-Brai-xen-Brai-xen-Brai." She said. (You know she doesn't need to. You can tell how Ash feels without him telling you.)

Pikachu nodded and continued to watch his trainer. He knew this was going to change a lot of things, but he was so happy to see Ash with Serena like this. He was happy for Serena too. He could see the joy in her face as Ash hugged her.

Bonnie watched from the bushes. Clemont had left to go get a room at the Pokemon centre and had told Bonnie not to wander off. She considered spying on Ash and Serena "not wandering off" so she happily stayed there in her spot out of view. She couldn't believe that Ash had hugged Serena like that. It made Bonnie giggle so gleefully that she worried she would get caught. She whispered to Dedenne and Squishy, "Look guys, Ash and Serena really like each other. And I mean _really_ like."

Dedenne poked its head out of Bonnie's bag and looked. "De-de-ne..." it whispered in awe. Even among the Pokemon this was a strange sight.

"I know right, Dedenne?" Bonnie said. "It's so weird, but it's awesome too." She continued to stare at her older travelling companions. "Um...how long can people hug for though? Is this what older people really do when they fall in love? Maybe I should stop trying to set Clemont up."

Dedenne climbed onto Bonnie's head to get a better look. "De-ne." He agreed.

They watched for a few more minutes, but still Ash and Serena just continued to hold each other. Bonnie looked up at Dedenne. "Maybe we should make a noise and try to get them to do something else."

"De-ne!" Dedenne agreed quickly.

"Ok, take this rock, climb up that tree and drop it behind them. Maybe Ash will try to do something heroic or something." She handed Dedenne a rock and pointed out the tree and where she wanted the rock dropped. Dedenne nodded and scurried away. He quickly climbed up the tree and tossed the rock. Unfortunately he missed his spot and it hit Ash square on the head.

Ash and Serena separated, Ash rubbing his head and looking around. "Hey who was that? Show yourself."

Bonnie's eyes widened and she ducked low in her spot while Dedenne stealthily scurried back to her. Both of them giggled a little and looked back at Ash and Serena.

"Oh Ash, are you ok?" Serena asked, voice full of concern.

Ash put on a brave face. "Yeah I'm fine. Did you get hit? Are you ok?" He looked at her in concern.

Serena smiled. "Yeah I'm ok, thanks."

Bonnie did a mini high five with Dedenne. The botched rock throw was actually working out a little better than she thought the original plan would've worked.

Ash stretched. "You know, I'm not really tired yet. Are you?"

Serena shook her head, smiling. "No, I'm pretty fired up after that battle."

Ash scratched his head thinking. "I guess Bonnie and Clemont have probably gone to bed and it looks like Pikachu and Braixen went in as well. So it's just you and me then."

Serena blushed and held her hands behind her back, clearly waiting for Ash to say something else.

Bonnie's eyes widened and she looked at Dedenne. "Whoa Dedenne..." she whispered, "I think Ash is about to ask Serena on a date."

Ash looked at Serena. "So...um...is there anything you want to do?"

Serena blushed and looked away, still holding her hands behind her back. She glanced back up at Ash and said, "I don't know. Just being together is fine with me. Maybe just a walk?"

Ash grinned. "Sure. Where do you wanna go?"

Serena blushed again and said, "Well we _are_ at a coastal city. A walk along the beach would be nice." She looked like she thought this was a dream. Bonnie thought she saw Serena pinch herself.

"Sounds good." Ash said. He pulled out his pokeballs and released his Pokemon. "Alright everyone, why don't you go into the Pokemon centre and get some food. Serena and I are going out for a bit." His Pokemon murmured agreement and went towards the Pokemon centre. Pidgeot stayed back though. "Oh I guess you won't really fit in there will you Pidgeot?"

Pidgeot shook his head, but looked at Serena who had started to get a worried look on her face like this was going to ruin her chance. "Pidgaw!" He said and tilted his head into the air.

"Oh you want to fly around and hunt?" Ash asked. Pidgeot nodded, gave Serena a knowing look and kicked off, whipping into the sky.

Serena watched as Pidgeot flew off. Clearly still amazed by it. Ash interrupted her staring, "Serena, you gonna leave your Pokemon here too?"

"Oh...right." She let out Pancham and Sylveon and explained what was happening. Pancham gave Ash a quick once over as if to say, _I'm watching you pal_ , before following Sylveon to the Pokemon centre.

Bonnie's eyes were shining. She couldn't believe it. Serena and Ash were going on a date! She knew she had to follow them. "Dedenne and Squishy, you wanna follow them?" Dedenne nodded. Bonnie looked into her bag and Squishy blinked at her. She took that as a yes and followed Ash and Serena as they set off towards the beach.

Serena couldn't believe it. She was actually going on a moonlight walk on the beach with Ash. She was, she supposed there was no other way to put it, on a date with him. And this, unlike in Coumarine City, was a real date.

Ash looked at the sky and smelled the air. "I love the smell of the sea." He said. He looked at Serena, his eyes shining. "It reminds me of my old Pokemon, Lapras."

Serena smiled. "I didn't know you had a Lapras."

"Well I don't anymore. See, I met Lapras when I was travelling through the Orange Islands and it was really small and had been separated from its family. It came along with me for that journey until we found its family. It was tough to say goodbye, but it was better for Lapras to stay with its family. I actually met it again in the Johto region and it had become leader of its herd." Ash looked at the sea. "Lapras is out there somewhere right now. I wonder what its doing."

Serena looked at Ash, not knowing if he was sad or happy. She remembered how sad he was when he had to say goodbye to Goodra, so she supposed this was bringing back similar memories. "I'm sure Lapras is thinking of you right now, Ash." She said.

Ash looked at her surprised. "You think so?" He asked. When Serena nodded, he said, "why do you say that?"

Serena smiled. "Ash, you seem to have such a special bond with your Pokemon. Look at Pidgeot, he came here all the way from Kanto to find you. I'm sure that even though Lapras loves its family and is happy to be with them, it still thinks of the person that made it strong."

Ash looked at the sea again, smiling. "Thanks Serena. That means a lot."

Serena blushed, relieved Ash wasn't looking at her for the moment. At that moment, a breeze from the ocean blew against them. Serena shivered. "Ugh...she said. I should have brought a jacket."

Ash stopped. "Don't worry, you can wear mine." He pulled off his jacket and put it around Serena's shoulders. "Better?"

Serena nodded gratefully and then looked at Ash in concern. "But aren't you cold."

Ash shook his head. "Don't worry about it, I'm fine." He held out his hand. "Wanna keep going?"

Serena's eyes widened and she slowly took Ash's hand. She looked at him and slowly smiled. "Yeah let's go."

Bonnie could barely contain herself. Her eyes were nearly popping out of her head. She was utterly bewildered to see Ash acting so...gentlemanly. "Dedenne..." she whispered, "I think we need to check later, to see if Ash's body has been taken over by aliens."

Dedenne chuckled with a, "ne-ne-ne" and he climbed onto Bonnie's head to continue watching Ash and Serena.

Bonnie started to edge forward to follow Ash and Serena again, but something grabbed her from behind. She whipped around to see Clemont, fuming. "Bon-" he started to shout, but Bonnie grabbed his head and covered his mouth to shut him up.

"Sh!" she hissed, and she pointed towards Ash and Serena.

Clemont leaned forward, adjusting his glasses. "What's going on?" He whispered.

Bonnie slapped her forehead. "Oh big brother, you're so dense."

Clemont tilted his head. "What do you mean?" He asked. He looked at Ash and Serena again and noticed they were holding hands. "Wait a second..." His eyes widened. "Are they...?"

Bonnie grinned and nodded. "They're on a date!" She squeaked. "Wow, big brother, I'm actually impressed you figured it out."

Clemont narrowed his eyes at his sister. "Well I shouldn't have figured it out. The only reason I did was because I came out here looking for you. You shouldn't be spying on them like this." He scolded.

Dedenne crawled into Bonnie's bag, likely to avoid being scolded the same way, but Bonnie held her ground. "I'm just seeing what Ash is doing right that can help you out for finding a nice girl." She said smugly.

Clemont glared at his little sister. "No, you're watching them just because you're nosey. Now let's go and give them some privacy."

Bonnie sighed and glanced again at Ash and Serena who were now much further ahead. Bonnie was glad to see they were still holding hands and that now Serena was much closer to Ash, looking like she was trying to get the nerve to rest her head on his shoulder. It looked strange as she kept twitching her head back and forth. Bonnie giggled and then looked at her brother. "Alright, Clemont, you win." She then pushed him and ran off ahead to hide in another bush close to where Ash and Serena were.

Serena was beaming. This was the most exhilarating night of her life. She'd won a Pokemon battle and now she was having a romantic walk on the beach with Ash. She looked around, noticing that she and Ash were basically all alone, except for some Skrelp floating along in the ocean next to them. She edged closer to Ash and realized that if she just put her head a little down and to the left, she could rest her head on his shoulder. She tried to get the nerve to do it, but her indecision just caused her to do some awkward head bobbing. Luckily Ash didn't notice.

Ash looked at Serena. "So who do you want to use in our performance?" He asked.

Serena kind of jumped, not expecting the question. They had been walking in silence for quite a while now. She recovered and answered, "Well...I'd understand if you want to use Pikachu, but..."She was nervous about asking him.

Ash tilted his head, confused. "Go on." He encouraged.

"Um..."Serena started. "Well it's just that I think Pidgeot and Braixen could combine to do a really amazing performance. What do you think?"

Ash looked shocked, but he thought about it for a moment. "Well..." he said, "yeah I guess Pidgeot would probably be able to do something pretty cool with Braixen." He looked like he was still thinking so Serena didn't say anything. "Too bad Pidgeot hasn't been travelling with us though. At least some of my other Pokemon might be able to understand some of the performance things from watching you."

Serena laughed and Ash looked shocked, not expecting this. "Ash," she said, "I don't think that should be our focus. Obviously we need to bring the beauty out of our Pokemon, but you do that anyways. You might not realize it, but when you battle, your Pokemon are showing their beauty in a different way. And some of the movements they do are bound to impress the audience. Pidgeot will be able to do some incredible flying manoeuvres."

Ash thought about this for a second and then smiled. "You're right. If Pidgeot flies like he did in the mountains today, he can help for sure."

Serena smiled and looked at Ash. She loved this moment more than anything. She knew she had to make a move now, while her confidence was there. She pulled Ash's hand around her waist and wrapped her arms around him and put her head on his shoulder. Ash nervously twitched his hand, but didn't move. Serena expected him to say something, but he stayed silent and continued to smile as they walked further along the beach.

Bonnie nearly screamed in excitement when she saw Serena make her big move. She had managed to get behind a long row of bushes and was able to stay pretty close to Ash and Serena as they walked. Clemont jabbed her from behind and hissed, "Bonnie, let's go! This isn't right."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Oh there's no harm, Clemont. They don't know we're here." She watched Ash and Serena another moment and said, "I'm sure they're gonna tell us tomorrow that they're dating."

"Um..."Clemont started, momentarily forgetting his frustration with Bonnie, "I don't know if Ash is going to realize this is a date." He thought for a moment. "Actually, I only really figure it out because of you." He started to look a little worried. "Serena might not like how he sees this."

Bonnie made an exasperated sigh. "Oh come on! Look at them. Serena's hanging off of him. If he doesn't realize this is a date then he deserves to get shocked by Pikachu every day for the rest of his life."

A noise behind Clemont made him jump, but he managed to stop himself from yelling. "Hi guys what's up? I was just walking by and saw you to in the bushes. You looked like you were up to no good." It was Shauna and she was holding a bag, clearly having just been shopping.

Bonnie smiled at Shauna and then pointed at Ash and Serena. "Look!" she whispered excitedly.

Shauna's jaw dropped and then she smiled excitedly. "Oh yay!" She squeaked. "Aw they're so cute together."

Clemont sighed and slapped his hand to his forehead. "Why am I the only one who thinks it's wrong to spy on them?"

Shauna and Bonnie snapped at him to shut up and continued to watch Ash and Serena. "How did this happen?" Shauna asked Bonnie as the two of them made their way across the line of bushes, Clemont angrily following.

Bonnie explained the hugging scene that took place in the Pokemon centre courtyard and then how the hand holding had developed into Serena wrapped around Ash. "I think I deserve a little credit here don't you think?" Bonnie asked.

Shauna smiled. "Of course," she agreed, "if it wasn't for you, they'd probably still be at the Pokemon centre. You're a great matchmaker."

Bonnie looked extremely pleased at this and mimed shooting an arrow like Cupid at Ash and Serena. Shauna started to giggle and had to cover her mouth to not make any noise.

"You two are going to get us caught!" Clemont hissed angrily. "Either stop making noise or let's go." He glared at the two of them.

"Ignore my big brother." Bonnie told Shauna. "He doesn't understand."

Shauna laughed, but gave Bonnie a serious look. "Well Bonnie, maybe we should give Ash and Serena some privacy. I think Serena would like to have some privacy for something that might come next."

Bonnie looked confused. "What?"

Shauna giggled and then squished her lips together and made kissing sounds.

"Ew gross!" Bonnie said, glancing at Ash and Serena to make sure they weren't doing what Shauna was suggesting.

Clemont gasped. "Oh no!"

Bonnie and Shauna whipped around to look at him. He must have accidentally hit a button on his Aipom arm, because the robot arm was coming out and starting to whip around. "Clemont, you idiot!" Bonnie hissed. "What are you doing?" She jumped at him, trying to grab his Aipom arm, but failed as he stumbled backwards and his backpack slipped, coming lose and allowing the Aipom arm free.

Shauna looked nervous. "Grab it before it makes more noise!" She whispered.

Clemont leaped at it, but the Aipom arm jumped up and slammed into the bushes. As poor luck would have it, a group of Shellder were in the bushes and started clamping onto Clemont's face and hands. He started yelling in pain. "Ah! Get them off! Help!"

Bonnie grabbed one of them and pulled it off, while Shauna ran after the Aipom arm. Bonnie managed to get the remaining Shellder off of Clemont's face, but the ones on his hands were still causing him a lot of pain. Shauna had managed to grab the Aipom arm. She handed it to Bonnie, since Clemont's hands were...full. Bonnie clicked the button to turn it off and sighed in relief. "Ok Clemont, let's get those off of your hands." She said.

"Actually let's leave them on." An angry voice said behind them.

Bonnie whipped around and looked into the eyes of a furious Serena. "Um...hi Serena." Bonnie said nervously.


	6. Training Hard

**Chapter 6: Training Hard**

Serena was livid at Bonnie, Clemont and Shauna. She couldn't believe they would do that to her. She didn't care much that they were spying, but the fact that they interrupted her and Ash made her furious. Even more infuriating was how well Ash was taking everything. As the group walked back to the Pokemon centre, Serena seething behind, Ash casually walked back, happily discussing his plans for his next gym battle with Clemont.

"Serena, I'm so sorry." Shauna was walking next to Serena. She whispered her apology so the others couldn't hear.

Serena narrowed her eyes and looked ahead, ignoring her friend. She knew they hadn't made noise on purpose, but that didn't make it any easier. She had been closer to Ash than she had ever been and it had all gone away in an instant. They had heard Clemont's yells and Ash had immediately let go of her to go and look at what was going on. And of course he decided that it was too late to continue and that they should walk back with their friends. _Some friends,_ Serena thought.

Shauna looked devastated. "Serena please." She pleaded. "You know I'd never want to stop you from being with Ash." She looked on the verge of tears.

Serena sighed. She wanted to forgive Shauna, but she was so angry and upset. "How could you do that to me?" She asked. "That was private. If you were going to spy, why couldn't you just keep quiet?"

Shauna hung her head in shame. "I know. Clemont wanted to go, but Bonnie and I were too excited to see you with Ash." She glanced up at Serena with a twinkle in her eye. "You two were really cute together, you know."

Serena blinked and blushed, looking away quickly. She hated that she still felt nervous about the Ash subject. She decided to forgive Shauna. She was only happy for Serena and that was why she was spying. She decided to confess her fears. "Do you think Ash saw this the way I did?" She asked.

Shauna glanced at Ash, who was animatedly showing off what he planned to do for his final gym battle to Clemont and Bonnie. The three of them laughed. Shauna sighed. "Well...don't worry, but he probably didn't." Serena looked like she would cry, but Shauna continued quickly. "No hold on, Serena. It's hard to explain. Ash clearly has feelings towards you. That was definitely no ordinary walk on the beach, even for him." She thought for another moment. "I just think that he probably doesn't realize what his feelings are. Remember," she said with a smirk, "he's a guy."

Serena smiled gratefully, but still felt kind of sad with that answer. "So, he won't think this makes us a couple?"

Shauna frowned sympathetically. "I'm afraid not." She grabbed Serena's arm quickly. "But don't worry, Serena!" She said energetically. "He'll figure it out. This is a project for you, but it's worth it don't you think?"

Serena watched Ash, happily laughing with Clemont and Bonnie. She realized she still had his jacket wrapped around her. She looked at Shauna who was patiently waiting for an answer. Serena smiled. "Of course it's worth it."

Shauna grinned. "That's the spirit!"

Ash woke up early the next morning and jumped out of bed. He wanted to get an early start on his training. In the bed to his right, Clemont was still sleeping, his glasses over his nose. Across the room, Bonnie was also sleeping, Squishy and Dedenne lying next to her. To Bonnie's right was Serena's bed. Ash noticed Serena was gone. He nudged Pikachu awake and they went to go find her.

Ash found Serena in the Pokemon centre lobby, eating breakfast. He smiled, walking up to her. "Wanted to get an early start for training huh?"

She smiled back. "You got it." She looked outside. Pidgeot was watching them through the window. "I asked Pidgeot about performing and he seems pretty excited."

Ash waved to Pidgeot and sat down across from Serena to eat. "So what's the plan. Are we practising our routine all day?"

Serena shook her head. "I should be prepared for the other rounds too. I might have experience with the fashion show and the quiz, but I can't just assume I'll win those without practice." She thought for a moment. "I guess this morning I'd like to practice the fashion part for a couple of hours and then maybe get ready for the quiz. Then the rest of the day we can practice for _our_ routine."

"Sure sounds good." Ash said. He looked outside. "I guess I'll train during the morning then for my next gym battle."

Serena frowned and said nervously, "um...Ash...I was actually hoping you could help me this morning as well. Would that be ok?"

Ash looked a little surprised, but he shrugged and smiled. "Sure. Like I say, nothing's a waste of time. Every experience can help."

Serena blushed and smiled. The two of them finished their breakfast and went outside. Their Pokemon were already outside, Serena had let them out when she had gotten up. Ash went up to them. "Alright everyone, we're gonna help Serena out with getting ready for the fashion show tomorrow. You with me?" They all shouted agreement happily. "Ok Serena, what do we do first?"

Serena thought for a moment. "Well, I know Braixen is used to dressing up, but I was going to give Sylveon a chance for this event. Is that ok Braixen and Sylveon?"

"Brai-Braixen!" Braixen said happily. Sylveon also murmured a happy agreement.

"Ok then," Serena said, "I'm going to take Sylveon inside and we're going to dress up and then you need to give us advice on how to improve our outfits. Sound good?"

"Sure." Ash said. He looked at his Pokemon. "Ready everyone?"

Hawlucha ran up to Serena and gave his confident pose and then bowed. "Haw-luch-luch-ha!" He said to her.

Serena looked confused and Ash laughed. When she gave him a questioning look, he said, "I think Hawlucha is saying you already look great." Hawlucha nodded happily. Ash had to agree with Hawlucha. _She does already look great._

Serena blushed and looked at Hawlucha. "Aw thanks Hawlucha. You're so nice."

"Haw-hawlucha!" He smiled and went back to Ash. He did his battle poses once more for Serena before she went inside with Sylveon.

They waited for quite a few minutes. While they waited, Hawlucha and Greninja did a little sparring. Nothing too exerting, just minor "hand to hand" combat. However, when Serena and Sylveon came outside, both of them stopped mid strike and stared in awe. Ash was watching them and turned to see what they were looking at. His jaw dropped. Serena and Sylveon were wearing matching baby blue outfits. Sylveon's ribbons and dress went along perfectly with her flowing pink, fur. And Serena...Ash could barely think of words to describe her. She had brushed her hair straight, so it wasn't curly like it usually was. She was wearing a tiara and it glowed in the sunlight. She was also wearing the blue ribbon he'd given her in Coumarine City, it was tied perfectly around the Tiara. Her dress was also perfect in his opinion, sleeveless, but long and trailing behind her. He looked at her face. She was wearing makeup too. Blue eyeshadow and black eyeliner. He didn't know if it was just her blushing or if she had added pink blush to her cheeks, but it suited her nicely in his opinion.

"So what do you think?" She said nervously.

Ash realized she was staring at him. He looked at his Pokemon. They stared at him with something that looked like concern. He realized he must have been sitting there silent for quite a while. He looked back at Serena and she tilted her head, looking confused. "Um..." He was at a loss for words. He couldn't think what to say. She was so stunning, he wanted to find the perfect words to describe it. "I...you...uh..." He mouthed stupidly for a few more seconds and just continued to stare.

Pikachu hopped onto Ash's head and punched him. "Pi-pika-pi-pikachu!" He exclaimed.

Ash looked up at Pikachu. His best friend smiled at him encouragingly. Ash looked again at Serena, who's lips were pursed and eyes were gleaming with happiness. She could tell Ash liked her outfit, but she was clearly waiting for him to say so. Ash stood up from his seat and slowly approached her. "Serena..." He was able to say. He stopped in front of her and reached out his hand towards her face. She didn't move, it was almost like she had become a statue. Ash gently brushed aside a strand of hair from her face. "It's perfect." Ash finally said. "You're perfect."

Bonnie got out of bed and yawned. She saw Dedenne and Squishy at the window of their room and went to see what they were looking at. She walked over, saying, "Good morning, you two. What are you looking at?"

Bonnie blinked her eyes as she approached the window, adjusting to the sunlight. She looked out across what she could see of Gloria City. There were a lot of nice shops around and she could just see the theatre where the Masterclass showcase was to be held. She looked around some more and saw the beach. She felt a pang of guilt for the previous night. She wondered if she had ruined Serena's chance with Ash. _I don't know if she'll ever forgive me._

"De-ne!" Dedenne shouted at her and gestured down towards the Pokemon centre courtyard.

Bonnie looked down and her eyes widened. Serena was in an absolutely gorgeous outfit and looked more beautiful than Bonnie had ever seen her. Then she noticed what else Dedenne was trying to get her to see. Bonnie's eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she watched Ash slowly approaching a very still Serena and brush her face lightly with his hand. "Aw!" She squeaked and she grinned at Dedenne and Squishy. "That's so nice."

Then she heard a noise and saw Ash and Serena quickly move apart, looking embarrassed. Bonnie scanned the courtyard looking for what had made the noise. She closed her eyes in anger and exasperation, realizing what it was. She dressed quickly, put Dedenne and Squishy in her bag and rushed down to scold her moronic brother.

Bonnie went outside to the courtyard to see Ash helping Clemont pick up pieces of his latest failed invention. "I'm sorry you two. I had just wanted to show you my Pokemon Fashion Accessory Put On Machine Two Thousand. I didn't think it would blow up."

Bonnie went up behind her brother and jabbed him in the back with a poke. "You're such an idiot Clemont." She scolded. She looked at Serena nervously, but was surprised to see her looking back with apologetic eyes.

"Bonnie," Serena said, "I'm going to get changed back into my regular clothes. Could you help me with Sylveon?" Bonnie nodded immediately and followed Serena back into the Pokemon centre. She waited patiently with Sylveon while Serena got changed.

When Serena finally came back, Bonnie said, "I'm sorry about last night, Serena." The sadness and regret in the little girl's voice was clear and it made Serena furrow her eyebrows sadly.

"Oh Bonnie," Serena said, "don't worry. It's ok." She smiled then, her eyes shining, "Guess what just happened!" She said excitedly.

Even though Bonnie had seen, she just sat and listened to Serena talk, while the two of them removed Sylveon's outfit. Bonnie wanted to let her friend explain in detail, her excited emotions. When Serena finished she beamed at Bonnie. "Thank you, Bonnie. You've helped make this so much easier for me. It's good to have you to talk about this with."

Bonnie smiled. "That's what sisters are for right?"

Serena nodded. "Now let's go back out there. I still need to practice the quiz before Ash and I practice with Pidgeot and Braixen."

When the two girls went back out into the courtyard they saw Ash and Clemont sitting and talking with the Pokemon. "Alright, can everyone help me train for the quiz now?" Serena asked the group. Everyone nodded and they began.

"So I guess you'll use Pancham for the quiz then, right?" Ash asked.

Serena nodded and Pancham came over and folded his arms, looking proud. "Yup, I'll need Pancham to do the race so I can answer the questions first. It'll be easy for you, right Pancham?"

"Pan-pancham." Pancham agreed, nodding to himself.

"Ok, I've got an idea for this." Ash said. "Greninja can use his frubbles to set up a little obstacle course. Then, I was thinking we use Chespin's pin missiles to help Pancham improve his agility." Ash looked at Clemont and he nodded agreement. "Then, Pidgeot can use gust to help Pancham strengthen his endurance." Pidgeot announced his agreement. "Finally, Braixen can set up a ring of fire that Pancham will jump through to improve his jumping accuracy." Ash looked at everyone. "Sound good."

Serena kind of exaggerated her praise for Ash's obstacle course design and Bonnie gave her a look that conveyed, _give it a break._ Serena scratched her head nervously when Bonnie did this and quickly moved on to helping set up the obstacle course. When it was finished, it looked pretty good.

"Not bad. Good work with the frubbles, Greninja." Ash said, giving Greninja a high five. "Ok, Serena. Let's get this going."

Pancham did really well with the obstacle course. He manoeuvred around the frubbles perfectly, dodged every single pin missile and leaped through Braixen's fire ring perfectly. He got swept away easily by Pidgeot's gust, so they needed to use Talonflame instead. His wind generation was tough for Pancham too, but Pancham managed to eventually get through.

Serena's part of the training went well too. She answered every question perfectly. Bonnie noticed that any question that had something remotely to do with something similar to Ash's Pokemon, Serena answered extremely quickly. For example, when Clemont asked which Pokemon Pikachu evolves into with the thunder stone, Serena was answering the question before it was even asked. "Raichu!"

Overall, the training went very well and once they'd decided Pancham and Serena were one hundred percent ready, the group decided to have lunch. While they were eating, Bonnie looked at Ash and Serena, noticing they were sitting awfully close together. "So are you guys going to train the rest of the day together?" She asked them.

Serena nodded, looking extremely excited. "Yup. And Pidgeot is going to be the Pokemon Ash uses. So it's Pidgeot and Braixen."

Clemont leaned forward in interest. "Wow, that should be really interesting to see. Would you two mind-"

Bonnie kicked him under the table. "Clemont and I are going to explore Gloria City while you two train." She winked at Serena. "Do you mind?"

Ash shrugged and Serena gave Bonnie a grateful smile. Clemont meanwhile had tears in his eyes and was glaring at Bonnie. His sister gave him a stone faced look back and he decided to just stay quiet.

The group finished lunch and Bonnie and Clemont prepared to go. Then Shauna came in, with another friend of everyone's named Tierno, the dancing Pokemon trainer. "Hi guys!" Shauna said. "We were just about to go into town, but Tierno really wanted to say hi. He just got here."

Tierno smiled at the group. "Hi everyone." He then locked eyes with Serena and ran up to her, kneeling in front of her and grabbing her hands. "You're looking as beautiful as ever Serena! How do you do it?"

Bonnie, who was standing next to Ash, noticed him edge a little closer to Serena. She whispered to him, "Ash, I think a vein is popping out of your head."

Ash looked sideways at Bonnie, looking like he forgot she was there. He blushed and then gave Tierno an uncharacteristically cold look. "Hello Tierno," he said coldly.

Tierno didn't seem to notice that Ash seemed a little hostile, although everyone else in the room did. Bonnie saw Serena smile shyly towards Ash. Shauna looked relieved that there wasn't going to be a fight. Pikachu was standing nervously on Ash's shoulder. Even Clemont had noticed and was watching Ash with a nervous look. "Hi Ash!" Tierno yelled happily, standing up and looking at him. "So did you end up beating Olympia? Last time I saw you, you were about to face her."

There seemed to be a collective sigh of relief. If anything was going to keep Ash happy, it would be talking about gym battles. "Yeah! I just need one more badge and I'm in the Pokemon League."

Tierno looked confused. "But weren't you right by Snowbelle City after Serena's last showcase? Why didn't you go to that gym?"

Serena stepped in, "Ash didn't want me to miss the Masterclass showcase, so he put his last gym battle on hold. Isn't that sweet of him?" Serena gave Ash an awkward mini hug. Bonnie realized that Serena was trying to show Tierno she liked Ash.

Tierno didn't seem too impressed. "Hm...well I got my eight badges. Trevor's probably gonna have his by the time the Masterclass is over. Looks like you're behind Ash."

Bonnie saw Ash's eye twitch ever so slightly. She thought he looked like Clembot, Clemont's robot gym leader replacement, when he started to malfunction. She realized that Ash was about ready to attack Tierno so she decided to speak up. "Um...so Tierno, are you partnering with Shauna if she makes it to the third round for the Masterclass?" She asked.

"Yeah he is." Shauna said, giving Bonnie a look that said, _good move_. "I need Tierno's dance skills to help me win this thing."

Ash still seemed kind of irritated and it showed in his voice. Bonnie was relieved that Tierno wasn't the sharpest guy in the world, because it was painfully obvious that Ash was not acting like himself. "Well Serena and I are winning this thing." He looked at Serena. "Braixen and Pidgeot are gonna be just as good a team as us."

Tierno's eyes widened. "Pidgeot? Did you say Pidgeot?"

Ash looked at him, surprised by the excitement, the irritation being replaced by confusion. "Um...yeah. It's a long story, but basically I had Pidgeot a long time ago and he's come back now. He's outside if you want to meet him."

Tierno jumped up and down and ran outside, doing weird dance moves along the way. Shauna slapped her palm onto her forehead. "Oh dear." She said.

They all went outside after Tierno to see him on the ground, apparently having fallen on his backside in amazement after seeing Pidgeot. "That's not a normal Pidgeot!" Tierno yelled. "It's so big. I've only seen a Pidgeot once before, but it was almost half the size of this one."

Bonnie noticed Ash and Pidgeot appeared to have the same pleased looks on their faces. She whispered this to Serena, giggling and when Serena looked she could barely contain herself. Pidgeot leaned forward and looked at Tierno and then turned and looked at Ash and nodded.

"Uh...but Pidgeot, we've gotta train with Serena." Ash said nervously.

"Pidgaw!" Pidgeot shouted.

Tierno's eyes widened excitedly. "Oh Pidgeot wants to battle?" He looked at Serena and Shauna. "Oh please will you let us battle?"

Serena and Shauna exchanged exasperated looks, but nodded. Serena locked eyes with Ash. "Don't be too long."

Pidgeot moved over to Serena and nuzzled her and than leaned back, looking into her eyes. "Pidgaw!" It squawked at her.

Ash laughed. "Pidgeot's saying thanks and that it's not gonna take long." Ash looked at Pidgeot. "This is gonna be like old times right, pal?" Pidgeot looked at him with shining eyes and nodded.

Tierno had gotten up and was looking at Ash. This time he was looking irritated. "Pidgeot's no match for my Raichu. His electric moves will easily win." Ash didn't answer and he took his place on one side of the courtyard. Tierno pulled out a pokeball and started to head towards his side of the courtyard, but stopped. He turned and winked at Serena. "Now you get to see some real power."

Serena didn't answer as Tierno walked to his spot. She didn't look too please, which Bonnie was happy to see. Ash's other Pokemon were glaring at Tierno. Hawluch looked like he was about to leap at him, but Greninja held him back. Tierno released Raichu and waited.

"I'll be the referee." Clemont announced and he stood on the sidelines in between the two trainers. "This will be a one on one battle. Pidgeot vs Raichu. No substitutions." He waved his arm. "Begin!"

Bonnie looked at Ash, expecting him to, as usual, make the first move, but she was surprised when she heard Tierno yell, "Raichu, thunderbolt!"

Everyone looked quickly at Raichu, charging up its attack and unleashing a jet of electricity. Bonnie looked, eyes wide, at Pidgeot, expecting it to get out of the way, but she noticed Ash hadn't called for any move. She stared in horror as the thunderbolt struck Pidgeot full on.

"Alright!" Tierno yelled. "Direct hit and super effective."

Bonnie, Clemont, Serena and Shauna gasped. They stared in awe as Pidgeot stood there, completely unfazed by the head on attack from a move that should have been super effective. Pidgeot tilted its head at Raichu as if to say, _that was cute, it tickled_. Bonnie jumped into the air excitedly and cheered, "Yay Ash! Yay Pidgeot! You're so awesome!"

"Alright Pidgeot, show him what you're made of." Ash said calmly.

Bonnie blinked and Pidgeot wasn't there. She looked around, confused. The others were also glancing around, unsure of what just happened.

"Double edge!" Ash ordered and out of nowhere Pidgeot appeared, and it hit Raichu with such an extreme force the electric Pokemon was blasted towards Tierno and just missed knocking its trainer down. It landed behind him and stayed down.

Clemont just stared, completely stunned. Bonnie ran up to him and nudged him. He looked at her, his mouth hanging open then he looked at Ash, who was staring back patiently. Clemont then looked at Tierno who looked as dumbfounded as everyone else. Clemont finally raised his arm towards Ash. "Raichu is unable to battle. Therefore Pidgeot and Ash are the winners." He announced.

Ash calmly walked over to Pidgeot and pet its beak. Everyone else just continued to stare in shock. Nobody had realized a flying type could be that strong against an electric type and Tierno had raised his Raichu to be extremely strong. How could Pidgeot be that strong?

Bonnie finally ran over to Ash and Pidgeot. "Wow Ash that was so awesome!" She said and she pet Pidgeot's wing. "Pidgeot, you're the strongest Pokemon ever!" Pidgeot blinked its thanks at Bonnie and looked at Ash.

"Yeah, you've definitely trained really hard Pidgeot. You were always strong, even as a Pidgeotto, but I guess fighting that Fearow all the time has really made you strong." Ash looked at his Pidgeot with such pride, you would have thought they'd never spent any time apart.

"Well Ash, I think you should take some credit here." Everyone had regained their composure. Tierno had recalled Raichu to its pokeball and he, Clemont, Serena and Shauna were approaching Ash. But the voice was none of theirs. Professor Sycamore came up behind them. He approached Pidgeot and pet its beak. "Pidgeot clearly feels extreme loyalty and love towards you Ash. That is what brings the best out of all of your Pokemon."

"Um hi Professor Sycamore." Ash said. He paused and thought for a moment. "Do you mean like what Olympia told me about Greninja?" Ash asked.

Professor Sycamore nodded. "I've been doing a lot of research on mega evolution, as you well know. You may remember that mega evolution requires an extremely strong bond between trainer and Pokemon?"

Serena stepped in. "But Professor Sycamore, Ash isn't mega evolving his Pokemon. He doesn't even have a key stone or any of the other mega evolution stones."

Professor Sycamore nodded. "Now that, Serena, is why Ash is a very interesting case." He looked at Ash. "Ash, I understand that you're helping Serena with her showcase performance. I know that you must honour that commitment, but once the showcase is over, I would like you to help me out with something, before you go off to Snowbelle City. Would you mind?"

Ash looked confused and nervous. "Um...no I guess not. What do you need?"

Professor Sycamore shook his head. "You don't need to know the details just yet." He looked at the others. "Sorry for the intrusion. I must be going now." He looked at Serena. "And good luck Serena, I'm rooting for you."

Serena looked in shock, but she managed to nod her acknowledgement. "Bye Professor." She managed to squeak before he left.

Bonnie looked at Ash, eyes wide. "Ash do you think he's going to give you mega evolution stones and teach one of your Pokemon to mega evolve."

"I...I don't know." Ash said. He shook his head. "But first, we gotta get Serena the Kalos Queen Crown." He looked at Serena. "Time to practice."


	7. The Masterclass Gets Some Rookies

**Author's Note:**

Wow...when I first posted this, I never expected to have much interest, and it's been nothing but positivity so far. I don't even know if I'm doing well for Pokemon fanfic standards, but I'm so grateful with all the favourites and follows and really nice reviews from everyone. I'm still new to the fanfiction thing, so sorry I haven't responded to reviews. I'll figure out how to work everything soon.

I'm really enjoying writing this, and I'm glad you all seem to be enjoying reading it. I was thinking of making a twitter account so I can post when I'm writing and publishing, just so you guys can have a better idea when to check for updates. Let me know if that's something you want.

About the upcoming chapters: For those of you caught up with the anime (the Japan showings) it's definitely going to be different. Hopefully you enjoy it though. And please keep the reviews coming. I love knowing your thoughts.

 **Chapter 7: The Masterclass Gets Some Rookies**

"Ok Ash, I think that was really good." Serena said confidently. She was still nervous, but she had been pretty surprised with Ash's abilities for this kind of thing. She hadn't expected some of the more...graceful moves that he had been able to do. And he and Pidgeot were in complete sync, just like he and the Pokemon he'd been travelling through Kalos with.

Ash was on Pidgeot's back as they hovered in the air. "Yeah." He agreed. "You're gonna face Aria for sure."

Serena smiled and then looked at Braixen. "Braixen, what did you think? Did you like working with Pidgeot?" She asked her Pokemon.

"Brai-braixen-brai!" Braixen said happily, acknowledging Pidgeot.

Pidgeot landed and bowed towards Braixen. "Pidgaw!" It said, accepting the compliment.

Ash jumped off Pidgeot and headed over to Serena. "How about you?" He asked.

Serena looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

Ash raised an eyebrow. "Did you like working with me?"

Serena pretended to look like she was thinking hard about it. She frowned and said, "Well...actually Ash..."

Ash narrowed his eyes and stared. "Funny." He said. He nodded to Pidgeot that it could go and hunt for food and then he gestured towards the Pokemon centre, looking at Serena. "Let's eat. I'm starving."

Serena nodded and followed him towards the Pokemon centre. She stopped just before going in and looked at the starry sky. She wished that this day hadn't gone by so quickly. It had been so perfect. She had Ash completely stunned by her fashion show outfit, she'd done perfectly in her trivia training, Ash had seemed jealous when Tierno had fawned over her and then she had spent the entire afternoon alone with him. She was excited for the showcase, of course, but she still wished she could have more time with Ash. She went inside and sighed.

She went over to where Ash was sitting. He'd already gotten some food for them, piling their plates high with food from the buffet. "Hey, I just saw Clemont and Bonnie. They're already going to bed." he said swallowing a huge mouthful. He gestured at her food. "I didn't know how much you wanted, so I just got some of everything."

"Thanks," Serena said smiling. She sat down and started to eat. She had barely eaten anything when Ash sat back, his plate completely empty. Her eyes widened. "Ash, you're gonna get sick."

He looked at her like she was speaking another language. "What?" He said. "I worked up an appetite. You should be glad I'm eating anything. Pidgeot nearly made me think I should never do it again."

Serena giggled, thinking of how Pidgeot had done an extremely impressive triple spin in midair past one of Braixen's fire blasts, but when he had landed Ash had looked like he thought he was on another planet.

Pikachu had just finished his own food and jumped up next to Serena. He nuzzled her cheek playfully. "Oh hey Pikachu," she said happily, "what's that for?"

"Pi-pikachu." Pikachu said happily, tilting his head, smiling.

Ash laughed. "No reason. Just showing he cares about you."

Pikachu went over to Ash and jumped on his head and started pawing his trainers face playfully. Serena watched the two, smiling. She admired their relationship. It was clear that they had been through a lot together and that their bond was unbreakable. "Ash, why did you get Pikachu as your starter Pokemon?" She asked suddenly. She had never asked, but she realized that Pikachu wouldn't be a starter Pokemon option in Kanto. _I don't know if Pikachu is an option anywhere_ , she thought to herself.

Ash looked up at Pikachu and smiled, looking like it was one of his favourite stories to tell. "Well luckily for me, I slept in on the day I was supposed to get my first Pokemon and begin my journey. As you know, Squirtle, Charmander and Bulbasaur are the starters in Kanto, but in my case, I couldn't pick any of them. When I got to the Pokemon centre, I had been behind three other trainers and they had picked the only three Pokemon left. I thought Professor Oak wasn't going to give me any Pokemon, but then he gave me Pikachu." Ash laughed again looking at Pikachu, remembering the day. "And Pikachu did not like me at the start."

Serena looked surprised and then she laughed. "No way. Pikachu didn't like you? You would never think so now."

Pikachu looked sheepish, but Ash only smiled. "Well I guess Pikachu didn't know what to think of me yet, but we worked together when a flock of angry Spearow attacked us. Then, when Pikachu was sick, I earned his trust by getting him to the Pokemon centre." His eyes looked distant, as if he was actually seeing his memory play out before him.

Serena looked at Pikachu and then at Ash. She thought for a few minutes, remembering way back to the Anistar gym and what Olympia had said, about Ash and his love for his Pokemon and how that would help his Greninja, then Frogadier, reach greater heights that nobody had before. She supposed that was already beginning with whatever that special form he took was. "Ash," she finally said, "do you think what Professor Sycamore said today has anything to do with mega evolution?"

Ash looked back at her, thinking carefully. "I'm not sure, but I wouldn't be surprised. Professor Sycamore has done a lot of work on mega evolution, so I'd say it's a safe bet that he wants my help for something to do with that." He glanced up at Pikachu. "I don't know though. If he were to offer me a mega evolution stone, I don't know if I'd want it."

Serena looked at him confused. "Why not?"

Ash exchanged a smile with Pikachu. "It's fun to battle against mega evolved Pokemon, because they're so strong, but..." he trailed off, clearly deep in thought. Serena waited patiently. She wanted to understand, but she wasn't going to rush Ash. He finally continued. "I just think that if my Pokemon are going to bring out their true power, I don't need a special stone to do it. People have often told me I should evolve Pikachu with a thunder stone, but neither of us want to do it. And you know what? Pikachu can beat any Raichu, because he and I work together and we are able to overcome anything. We-"

"Never give up." Serena finished.

Ash smiled. "Exactly."

Serena looked down suddenly, thinking of the rest of what Olympia had said. She realized that whatever Professor Sycamore wanted to do with Ash must have something to do with the danger threatening Kalos.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked, looking concerned.

Serena looked back at him. "I'm just worried."

Ash gave her his confident smile. "Don't worry. You're gonna do great. You'll be Kalos Queen for sure. And if you didn't win, that's not a big deal. I still haven't won a Pokemon League, but that doesn't mean I'm done."

Serena decided not to tell him what she was actually worried about. "Uh...yeah. You're right Ash, thanks." She finally finished eating, while Ash waited patiently. She sat back in her seat and looked at Ash. "So tomorrow's the day." She stated.

Ash pumped his fist. "You bet. And you've got the first round in the bag. You'll be the most beau-" He blushed and didn't say anything else. He looked nervously at Pikachu who was smiling back at him.

Serena bit back a smile. _He was going to say beautiful,_ she thought to herself.

"So," Ash said, voice shaking a little, "you're confident right? You know you can do this?"

Serena reached out and grabbed Ash's hand, smiling. She held it with both her own. Ash looked at her confused, mouth hanging open. "With you, I can do anything." Serena said, surprised at her confidence.

Ash managed a nervous smile. "Right. We're a team." He leaned forward. Serena's eyes widened for a second, thinking that he was going to kiss her, but he just said, "I'll be in the stands cheering for you." He paused for a moment, keeping eye contact. "And the next day, I'll be right next to you."

Ash slept well that night and woke up earlier than everyone else, even Serena, who he'd expected to be up already. He sat up in bed and just looked at her from across the room. She was sleeping on her side and facing his direction. Her mouth was open slightly and he could hear her soft breathing.

"What are you looking at her like that for?" Ash's eyes widened and he turned to see Bonnie staring at him from her bed. She had a smirk on her face and looked quite pleased as she looked Ash's stunned expression.

Ash shook his head. "I wasn't looking." He protested.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "Really? You've been watching for five minutes."

Ash scratched his head nervously and got out of bed. "I...uh...was making sure she was asleep. I thought I'd made a noise and woken her up."

Bonnie made a pouting face. "Well why didn't you make sure _I_ was sleeping?" She giggled.

Ash ignored her and went to the bathroom to get changed. When he came back into the room Serena and Clemont were up. Ash nodded at Clemont and then looked at Serena. "You ready?"

Serena straightened herself. "Of course! Time to do this!" She said confidently and Ash grinned back. He noticed Bonnie giggling and hoped she wasn't going to say anything about his...staring.

The four of them made their way down to breakfast after Clemont, Bonnie and Serena got ready. They had just finished eating breakfast when Shauna and Tierno showed up. "Hey guys!" Shauna said. She looked at Serena. "Today's the day."

Serena nodded. "Finally."

Ash put his chin in the air in a cocky pose. "Sorry Shauna, but Serena's gonna win."

Tierno shook his head. "Shauna's been training really hard and she's got an awesome outfit for the fashion show. Not to mention the Pokemon quiz will be a breeze."

Ash narrowed his eyes, but smiled. "Well I guess the real battle will be tomorrow, huh?"

"Right." Tierno agreed, punching the air in excitement.

Bonnie sighed and flicked Ash's head. "Enough bragging about your girlfriends. Shouldn't we go?"

Ash and Tierno both stared at her with wide eyes, blushing. They both mumbled incoherently while Shauna and Serena giggled, but also blushing themselves.

"Bonnie's right." Clemont said. Then he noticed Ash give him a surprised and accusing look. "I mean about going." He said quickly. "We don't want to be late."

The six of them walked together to the performance theatre. A huge crowd of people were there. Aspiring Kalos Queens, Pokemon and a massive amount of fans and reporters. "Hey Ash! Serena!" Ash turned and saw a familiar face running towards them out of a crowd of reporters. "I thought I'd eventually find you guys here." Alexa, a friend of Ash's who was a Pokemon journalist, said.

"Hey Alexa." Ash said. He introduced Shauna and Tierno. "So I guess you're reporting on the Masterclass then?" He asked.

"Yup." She leaned forward, glancing around to make sure only the six of them could hear. "I'm hoping to write about Serena winning of course."

Shauna stepped forward. "Well she'll have to get past me."

"And me." The group turned to see Nini, another friend who was an aspiring Kalos Queen.

"Hi Nini!" Serena said happily. "I didn't know you made it"

Nini shrugged. "Of course I made it. I'm too good not too. And my Pokemon are too adorable not to be loved by the judges and audience.

"Uh..." Ash said. "Right. So why don't we go in."

The now much larger group went into the theatre and went towards the area where performers were to wait. A security guard was there to block any non-performers from entering. When the group approached he held up his hand. "Names please." Serena, Shauna and Nini gave him their names and he allowed them to pass. Alexa showed him her media credentials and he allowed her in as well. "You four will have to enter the spectators area." He told Ash, Bonnie, Clemont and Tierno.

"Oh actually Jeremy, not all of them do." They turned to see Aria walking up towards the entry desk. "I believe the male performance partners that are registered are allowed in as well."

The security guard scratched his head nervously. "Um...well actually Miss Aria...that's only tomorrow. If they make it to the third round."

"Oh couldn't you make an exception." Aria tilted her head. "For me?"

The security guard sighed. He looked at Ash, Clemont and Tierno. "Which of you are registered?"

Ash looked confused. "Registered?" He asked. Then Serena grabbed him and pulled him next to her.

"Ash is registered." She said, still holding on to Ash. When Ash looked at her questioningly she said. "I registered you yesterday."

Shauna called over Tierno and the security guard checked to make sure everything was in order. "Very well," he said, "you may go."

Clemont and Bonnie wished everyone good luck and went to go and find seats. "I'll come sit with you guys later." Alexa called to them. "I'm just going to do some interviews." They waved to her to acknowledge they'd heard her and left.

As Ash entered the waiting area, he was shocked to see all the people and Pokemon, dressed in extravagant dresses and other outfits. "Whoa, lot's of competition." He said.

Serena looked around nervously. "Yeah..." She said quietly. She looked at Sylveon who she had just let out.

Ash held her hand. "Don't worry. None of them are as beautiful as you." He looked at Sylveon. "Same with you Sylveon."

Serena blushed and Sylveon nuzzled Ash's leg. "Thanks Ash." Serena said.

Shauna and Tierno called them over to where they were standing, watching a monitor where they could see Monsieur Pierre was beginning to open the Masterclass. "Ladies and gentlemen," He said, "in a short few moments, we will begin the Masterclass showcase. The question remains unanswered. Will Queen Aria's reign end over the next two days? We shall find out. It all begins with round one. The fashion show!" The audience cheered. "The fashion show will begin in a few minutes, but first, a special surprise for you all. "Lady Aria has graciously agreed to give us a bonus performance. So, please welcome Aria, the Kalos Queen." Ash quickly looked around. He hadn't noticed Aria had left them.

The crowd was wild. Ash could hear them from the TV and also from the actual theatre. This was definitely no ordinary showcase. They watched as Aria came onto the stage. Ash was surprised how quickly she had been able to get ready. She was in a beautiful white dress and her red hair was shining brilliantly. Her Delphox was standing next to her. They performed an amazing dance. Delphox created rings of fire and Aria perfectly danced through them, before Delphox blasted them away with a powerful hidden power attack. They finished off with Delphox holding Aria and shooting fire at the ground beneath it. They rose to the top of the theatre at an angle and were over top of the crowd. Delphox released the flame, landed gracefully on its feet on a walkway in the middle of the theatre and then Aria landed perfectly, her feet landing on Delphox's outstretched front paws.

"Wow." Ash said as the crowd screamed in delight. "That was impressive." He looked at Serena who was staring at the screen blankly. He felt a pain in his hand and realized he was still holding hands with her. She was squeezing his hand really hard. "Um...Serena?"

Serena looked away from the screen and stared at him. She still had the blank look on her face and it looked like she didn't even realize it was him. Then she shook her head and to Ash's relief her grip became less tight. "Sorry...I just..." She said quietly.

Ash nodded smiling. "You were thinking about how tough it's gonna be to beat her right?" He asked.

Serena looked down and said with a shaky voice. "Yeah, she's the Queen for a reason."

Ash was still smiling and he let go of Serena's hand. She looked disappointed, but then he put his hands on her shoulders and she stared into his face, surprised. "The challenge is the fun part, Serena. If it was easy to beat Aria, why would you want to even bother trying?"

Serena smiled. "You're right." She gave a determined nod. "The harder it is, the more rewarding the victory."

"Exactly. And remember, no matter how hard it gets...?" He waited for her to finish.

"Never give up." She finished eyes shining happily.

"Serena, you'd better get ready." Shauna said. She had just gone to check the lineup of contestants. "You and I are starting near the beginning." She looked at Ash's hands on Serena's shoulders and said. "What's going on? Giving her a good luck kiss?"

Ash and Serena whipped away from each other, both of them looking extremely embarrassed. "Um...good luck Serena." Ash said. "I'm gonna...um..."

"Ladies and gentlemen!" They were interrupted by Monsieur Pierre on screen. "I have an exciting announcement to make." He paused as the crowd quieted down. "As you know, tomorrow, we have the unusual task for those who make it to the third round where our aspiring Kalos Queens will team up with a male partner. Well, we have some exciting news." He paused for dramatic effect while the audience collectively held their breath. "Upon further reflection, we have decided that it would be much more exciting for the male partners to be involved the whole way through. Because of course, a queen needs a king. So, in addition to teaming up for the third round for the performance, the male partners shall also escort their lovely ladies onto the stage for the fashion show and shall also participate in the Pokemon quiz as well. And..." He smiled. "one more thing. Maybe the most exciting of all. The final battle against Aria will be a tag battle between the champions of the first three rounds and Aria, along with her partner...moi!" The crowd went wild and Monsieur Pierre held up his hands and the screams quieted down. "Now we have given the participants and additional hour to get prepared. In the meantime, enjoy this special performance from our dancing and singling Jigglypuff team!"

This time Ash stared blankly at the screen. He started mouthing uncontrollably. How could they throw into this. He couldn't believe it. He hadn't been doing this stuff for as long as Serena or any of the others. How was he going to help her. He looked at Serena and she looked back smiling. "No matter how hard it gets..." She said.

Ash took a deep breath and smiled. "Never give up."

Shauna squeaked in excitement. "Oh this is such a good idea. It's a really good way to test everyone's abilities. If you can't work with unexpected challenges like this, you don't deserve to be Kalos Queen." She looked excitedly at Serena. "And you know how good Monsieur Pierre is right?"

Serena shook her head. "He came in second place in the Kalos League once. His Pokemon are extremely powerful. He also won top coordinator in the Johto region once."

"Second in the Kalos League?" Ash said in excitement. He looked up at Pikachu on his head. "We've gotta get to that final!"

Serena smiled at Ash's enthusiasm, but then looked at Shauna confused. "What's a top coordinator?"

Ash spoke up again and Serena and Shauna looked at him in surprise as he explained. "Coordinators compete in contests with Pokemon. They do something like these performances, but it's not with the quizzes and fancy outfits. It's more about showing off fancy moves from Pokemon. My friends May and Dawn both competed in a lot of Pokemon contests." He thought for a moment. "Monsieur Pierre must be really good though if he won. Those contests can get pretty tough."

Shauna raised an eyebrow at Serena. "Well there you go. So...not gonna be easy." She looked around. "Now where did Tierno go? I'm not letting him wear that stupid t-shirt on stage." She went off to go and find him.

Serena looked at Ash. "So you're up for this then right?"

Ash looked up at Pikachu who nodded. "Yup!" He said looking back at Serena. "So which Pokemon should I use?"

Serena smiled happily. "I know exactly who you should use." She thought for a second. "And I've got a great idea for your outfits"

Ash looked at Pikachu nervously. "Outfits?"

"Don't worry," Serena said, "you'll look great."


	8. The Masterclass Begins

**Author's Note:**

Thank you all again for your support for the first few chapters. I probably won't be able to update for a few more days after this, as I've got some other things to do and the next couple chapters need extra focus. I've made a twitter account so I can update you all on upcoming chapters and stuff so if you're interested it's amourshipcanon. Now, hopefully you enjoy the next chapter, here it is.

 **Chapter 8: The Masterclass Begins**

Serena giggled at Ash's deadpan stare into the mirror. She had quickly rushed to make an outfit for him and his partner Pokemon, who she had decided should be Hawlucha. Ash and Hawlucha were wearing matching superhero outfits. Ash had a cape and a mask on, supplied by the Masterclass showcase staff. Serena had managed to get colours to give him a similar look to Hawlucha. Hawlucha also had a cape and a mask. He didn't really need either, but they actually suited him really well and he seemed to like it. The tights Serena had given him on the other hand had turned him off.

"Haw...luch-lucha." Hawlucha said, looking at Ash, looking disappointed.

"I know, but let's do it for Serena, ok?" Ash said.

Hawlucha looked at Serena and said, "lucha," and nodded at her.

"Thanks Hawlucha, you're awesome." Serena said. "Now I'd better get Sylveon ready and then I need to get changed."

Ash looked at himself in the mirror again. "So what's the idea here? How do these go with your outfits?" He asked.

Serena looked at him like surprised. "I thought it was obvious." She blushed. "It's going to be like heroes carrying princesses. Hawlucha will carry Sylveon and...you'll carry me..."

There was an awkward silence where Ash stared at Serena looking dumbfounded. "Pi-pikachu!" Pikachu yelled, gesturing at the TV to Serena. Shauna and Tierno were up next, dressed in their Ivysaur and Blastoise outfits to match their Pokemon. Shauna was wearing a green dress which looked like beautiful shiny green leaves all patched together. Tierno had a shell print vest that looked like a Blastoise shell and he had a light blue shirt underneath. They matched their Pokemon well. Ivysaur and Blastoise were also dressed nicely. Blastoise's shell had been painted with various green and pink designs to match Ivysaur, whose flower on its back was dyed brown like Blastoise's shell. It was creative and worked well.

Serena nodded at Pikachu. "Ok we'll be on soon, Ash." She ran to get ready.

She got Sylveon ready first, in her baby blue ribbons and dress that matched her pink fur perfectly. Serena was pretty proud of it. Then she got into her own outfit, which as before, was a baby blue dress and a tiara, with the ribbon from Ash tied through it. She had also carefully brushed her hair straight again. She smiled, looking at herself in the mirror, thinking of Ash's reaction the day before when he had seen her in this outfit. "Ok, Sylveon," she said, "let's do this." And she stepped outside to where Ash, Hawlucha and Pikachu were waiting.

"Wow..." Ash said looking at her.

"Luchaaa..." Hawlucha agreed, also staring in awe, but more so at Sylveon, who was looking a little nervous.

"Pika-Pikachu," Pikachu said smiling.

Serena blushed and then said, "Alright, you ready?"

Ash nodded and they went to the backstage area where they were going to walk out from. Serena had explained the process to them. They would go when Monsieur Pierre announced. Hawlucha would carry Sylveon in the lead and then Ash would follow, carrying Serena. They would walk to the end of the walkway and pose for the crowd and then walk back. It was simple, but she could see Ash was nervous. She noticed Hawlucha looking a little more confident. He seemed pretty pleased about his role now, after realizing he would be carrying Sylveon. _Bunnelby won't like that,_ Serena thought.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen," Monsieur Pierre announced, "I would like you to welcome lady Serena and her partner, Ash Ketchum, along with their wonderful Pokemon, Sylveon and Hawlucha!" The crowd cheered and the curtains separated for them to go.

Hawlucha proudly lifted up Sylveon and carried her confidently ahead. Serena heard him quietly muttering, "Lucha-luchaaa," and smiled to herself.

Ash took a deep breath and looked at Serena. "Alright...here we go." He put his hand behind Serena's back, bent down and put his other arm under her legs and stood up. Serena was surprised at how easily he had managed to lift her up, but was pleased. Ash looked down at her in his arms. "Not bad huh?"

"No..." she said, realizing she was slightly out of breath. She put her arms around his neck.

"Wish us luck, Pikachu." Ash said and he walked out on stage, behind Hawlucha.

The crowd loved it. The cheers were heard outside of the theatre and people at the other end of the city could hear it. Serena saw Clemont, Bonnie and Alexa on their feet, cheering and clapping for them. She looked ahead to Hawlucha and Sylveon and laughed as Hawlucha, still holding Sylveon in one arm, waved to the crowd. She was impressed. She knew he was strong, but Sylveon wasn't as small as she was as an Eevee, so holding her with one arm was not an easy task. Serena then looked up at Ash and was surprised to see him smiling to the crowd, his nerves forgotten. She then looked back at the crowd and waved to them, holding onto Ash with her other arm and smiling broadly, knowing that they were going to the next round.

"You guys were so awesome!" Bonnie yelled as they were eating lunch. It was just Ash, Serena, Clemont and her. Shauna and Tierno were doing some quick training for the next round. They, like Serena and Ash, were moving on. They had seen Miette had made it too, but were disappointed when their friend, Nini had missed, but she seemed to accept it.

"Thanks," Ash said, "but it was all Serena. She set everything up." He looked at her. "And whether I looked bad or not wasn't going to matter. What judge was going to look at Serena and say she didn't look good enough?"

"Pi-pikachu!" Pikachu agreed happily.

"Hawlu-lucha!" Hawlucha said, jumping up between Serena and Ash and putting his arms around them. "Lucha." He finished.

Ash laughed. "Thanks Hawlucha and yeah you were great too." Sylveon made a noise of affirmation at that.

Bonnie giggled. She thought Serena was close to fainting. She looked at Ash. "So what's the plan for the quiz? Which one of your Pokemon is teaming up with Pancham?"

"Easy," Ash said, petting Pikachu behind the ears. "Pikachu's speed will compliment Pancham really well."

"Pan-pancham!" Pancham happily agreed, nodding at Pikachu.

Serena spoke up. "And Ash knows more about Pokemon than anyone here. This round should be easy."

Clemont nodded. "Yeah, you too are clear favourites for this round, I'm sure." Then he grew more serious. "Don't get complacent though. There's a long way to go."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Clemont," she said, "let's try to be over confident for once. We're always underestimating what Ash can do. Remember, he wasn't even going to be here a couple of days ago."

Serena laughed. "Yeah, maybe the only reason Ash surprises us all the time is because we underestimate him too much."

Bonnie giggled at Ash as he frowned. He looked around at them. "What do you mean underestimate me? I thought you guys always cheered for me."

Bonnie looked at Ash. "Well, with the way you battle, it always seems like your doing the opposite of what you should and then it turns out to be perfect."

"Yeah, Ash," Clemont added, "it's a compliment that you can always surprise us."

They all laughed as Ash narrowed his eyes. "Well don't be surprised today, when Pikachu, Pancham, Serena and I win the quiz in record time."

Bonnie looked at Serena. She noticed the older girl watching Ash with admiration. Bonnie giggled, thinking of the image of Serena in Ash's arms for the fashion show. "Um, Ash?" She asked.

Ash looked at her. "Yeah?"

Bonnie could barely contain her laughter. "How did you manage to carry Serena? I mean, I know she's not big," She quickly added, seeing Serena looking at her strangely, "but still, it's not like you're a muscle man."

Ash pointed his chin up in a cocky look. "I was a superhero, Bonnie. I had extra strength." He looked at Bonnie and saw her giggle. "I train with my Pokemon." He said more seriously and then he looked at Serena. "And I was determined not to screw up."

Bonnie exchanged a look with her brother. At least he wasn't so dense about the budding romance between their friends anymore. "Well, Clemont," she said, standing up, "we should get to our seats. Ash and Serena should probably get ready." He nodded and got up. "Good luck you too." Bonnie said, winking at Serena.

"Bonjour ladies and gentlemen!" Moniseur Pierre announced. "We will now begin round two of the Masterclass showcase, the Pokemon quiz!"

The crowd cheered happily and Ash saw Bonnie and Clemont give him a thumbs up sign. He and Serena were at the middle podium, while two pairs were on either side. Unlike in Serena's other competitions, this would be a five team match instead of three. Pikachu and Pancham stood in front of them, standing at the ready.

"As you all know," Monsieur Pierre continued, "the Pokemon must complete challenges to allow their trainer to answer a question. For this quiz, it will be a relay, as each team has two Pokemon. One for the aspiring Kalos Queen and one for their male partner. The first Pokemon will be required to race to the end of the platform," he gestured towards the walkway that was used for the fashion show, "and then they must grab one of the balls to bring back to the other Pokemon." He paused while the crowd muttered excitedly. "After this, the next Pokemon will take the ball behind back to the area behind the trainers and climb the wall to where we have placed nets for the balls to be dropped." He pointed the mentioned nets. "The first Pokemon to reach score will allow their trainers to answer the question which will be in two parts. One for the aspiring Kalos Queen and one for her partner. They can answer in whichever order they wish, but must choose before the question is asked." He paused once more before finishing off, "The first team to answer three questions correctly wins!"

Ash looked at Serena and winked. He was pretty confident in their chances. She smiled back, but she was starting to look nervous. She looked at Pancham, who was going to be doing the second part of the race, as they had decided it was important for Pikachu to get them a good head start. Ash whispered to Pancham, "Hey Pancham?"

Pancham looked up at Ash, his eyes looked wide with nervous energy. "Pan?" He asked.

"Pikachu is going to get you a good head start, so don't worry. You're a great climber. Maybe, use stone edge to lift yourself up?" He directed the last part of his question to Serena, not wanting to appear as if he was ordering her Pokemon.

Serena nodded and said to Pancham, "Ash's right. Stone edge will get you up there really quick. Let Pikachu get you the head start and then take your time." Pancham smiled confidently and looked ready to go.

"Alright everyone..." Monsieur Pierre yelled, "begin!"

"Pikachu, quick attack! Go!" Ash yelled. Pikachu blasted ahead, already half way to the first ball, before any of the other Pokemon had moved. "Yes!" Ash pumped his fist happily, watching the other Pokemon, clearly not as fast as his partner Pokemon, going. Pikachu grabbed his ball and whipped back, sliding and dropping the ball at Pancham's feet.

"Pancham go! Use stone edge and jump your way to the net!" Pancham answered nearly as quickly as Pikachu. He hit his paws into the ground and leaped onto the first, blue glowing stone and hopped his way to the net. Ash saw the one other team had made it back to their podium, but Pancham was still well enough ahead. Pancham reached the net and easily dumped the ball in. "Cham!" He yelled happily.

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered.

Monsieur Pierre called out. "And Pikachu and Pancham are the winners!" The crowd cheered and Ash saw Bonnie and Clemont on their feet, yelling the loudest. "Now the first question." He looked at Ash and Serena. "Who will be answering first?"

Serena looked at Ash and said, "Second part will probably be tougher." She said nervously, but she added, "If you want to go first though, that's fine."

"I'll go second." Ash said and Serena smiled and nodded at Monsieur Pierre.

"Ok, Miss Serena, which are the three starting Pokemon that a new trainer in the Kanto region can choose from."

Serena smiled, looking at Ash. This was a great start. "Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle." She said.

"Correct!" Monsieur Pierre yelled. "Now, Monsieur Ketchum, what is the final evolved form of each of these Pokemon."

Ash answered immediately. "Venusaur, Charizard and Blastoise."

"Right you are! Congratulations you too, you are now in the lead!"

Pikachu and Pancham repeated their dominance for the next round and the next question was just as easy for Serena and Ash. It involved naming the amount of badges required to enter the Pokemon League and then Ash had to name which gym had the insect Pokemon trainer, Viola. Once Pikachu and Pancham won the third race, though Monsieur Pierre looked at Ash and Serena with a serious look.

"With this question correctly answered, you two move on to round three." He paused and looked at Serena. "Are you ready?" Serena looked at Ash and then back at Monsieur Pierre and nodded. "Very good. In the Hoenn region, new trainers get to select from three Pokemon, much like here in Kalos. The Pokemon are Mudkip, a water type; Torchic, a fire type Treecko, a grass type." He looked at Serena carefully. "What is the final evolution for Treecko?"

Ash thought of his battle with Sawyer and how he had nearly lost to his Sceptile, before Greninja had...Ash didn't know what to call it. Serena must have been thinking of this battle too because she was giving Ash a curious look, before she turned to Monsieur Pierre and said, "Sceptile."

"Oui! That is correct." Pierre said happily. He looked at Ash with what Ash thought was a searching look. _Why is he looking at me like that,_ Ash thought. Monsieur Pierre recovered his composure and said, "Now, Mr. Ketchum, I believe you will find this question very interesting."

Ash looked at Serena who had a confused look on her face. She looked back with narrowed, confused eyes and shrugged. Ash looked back at Monsieur Pierre and nodded. "Ok, what is it?"

Monsieur Pierre smiled. "There have been few documented cases of what some would call, _normal_ Pokemon defeating Legendary Pokemon in battle. Even fewer that were not trained by members of the Elite Four or champion of any region. One of these Pokemon is a Sceptile, who defeated a Darkrai in the Sinnoh League a couple of years ago. This was in the semi-final match." He smiled at Ash's shocked expression. "Can you give me the name of this Sceptile's trainer?"

Ash swallowed and looked at Serena again. She looked confused, clearly not knowing the answer. Ash didn't expect her to. He didn't talk much about his League defeats as they were a sore point to him. That one in particular, despite it being the farthest he'd ever made it, was a tough one for him to talk about. He may have been the only one to defeat Tobias' Darkrai, but he'd still lost six Pokemon to Tobias' two. The audience had gone quiet, expecting Ash didn't know the answer, as he was taking a long time.

"Ash?" Serena asked, sounding concerned. "It's ok if you don't know."

Ash shook his head. "I know." He felt really embarrassed as he looked at Monsieur Pierre and said, "Ash Ketchum."

Bonnie stared with her mouth open. She couldn't believe Ash had never mentioned that he'd beaten a Darkrai! The crowd was quiet for a few moments, but finally cheered, both in admiration for Ash and also realizing that Serena was now in the third round.

"Again, Ash amazes us." Clemont said next to her. "A Darkrai...wow." He said to himself.

Alexa laughed. She'd been making notes for the tournament and was hastily writing something down. "Ash just can't help but make something more exciting."

Bonnie looked down at the stage and saw Serena tightly hugging Ash, who had a really embarrassed look on his face. She could see Pikachu shaking his head, looking exasperated.

The rest of the rounds were pretty boring after that. They watched as Miette won her questions easily and then Shauna and Tierno, although they had to come from behind, beating a woman that they'd seen in other showcases, named Jessilee. Jessilee had a tantrum and had to be escorted out by her partner, a man with blue hair.

"She's got a bad temper." Alexa said, noting it down in her book.

Finally, the quizzes ended and Monsieur Pierre announced that the showcase would continue tomorrow morning with the much hyped duo performance. "Farewell everyone." He said. "Congratulations to those who will be back tomorrow. And to those, who have been eliminated, I wish you the best of luck in your future endeavours."

Alexa had to leave, but Bonnie and Clemont ran together to go meet Ash and Serena outside the theatre. When they came out, Bonnie was disappointed not to see them holding hands or at least doing something like staring at each other. They just looked casual.

"Hey guys, congratulations." Clemont said.

"Thanks." Serena said, "but tomorrow's the big day." She looked at Ash. "Pidgeot and Braixen are going to steal the show." She said the last part with a bit of a shaky voice, but Bonnie realized that was why she looked at Ash. For reassurance.

Ash nodded confidently. "Of course."

Bonnie ran up to Ash. "Now why didn't you ever mention that you had a Sceptile who beat a Darkrai?"

Ash laughed nervously. "Honestly, that was one of my most lopsided defeats. I wasn't too proud of it."

Bonnie, Serena and Clemont all rolled their eyes. "Ash!" Bonnie yelled. "If you were going up against someone with legendary Pokemon, you shouldn't have been expected to beat any of them! Even I know that."

Clemont nodded. "Yeah, Ash, you should be proud of that. You must have a strong Sceptile. Stronger than Sawyer's, I'm sure."

Serena smiled and held Ash's arm. Bonnie realized that Serena seemed to be getting pretty comfortable with doing things like that the past couple of days. "An Ash trained Pokemon wins any tie."

Ash sighed. "Ok," he said, clearly wanting to change the subject, "let's go eat." His stomach rumbled to accentuate his point.

They ate with Shauna and Tierno at the Pokemon centre. Serena was really glad they'd made it. If she didn't win, she wanted Shauna to win. Of course, listening to Tierno go on about how he could beat a Darkrai with his Blastoise was beginning to irritate her. She glanced at Ash next to her and thought of his Pidgeot making Tierno's Raichu look like it had never even battled before. The thought made her smile.

Shauna saw Serena looking at Ash and smiling and whispered so the others couldn't hear. "So Serena, everything good with you too?"

Serena jumped and looked at Shauna, breathing a sigh of relief that Clemont, Bonnie, Tierno and Ash were still engaged in a conversation about Ash's Sinnoh League battle. The focus was now on Pikachu, who Ash revealed had drawn with a Latios. Serena blushed and said to Shauna, "I suppose so."

Shauna eyed the gap between Ash and Serena. "Nice and close aren't you?" She giggled and Serena couldn't help but smile.

Ash turned to them. "What's so funny?"

Shauna's face grew serious. "Nothing. Just talking about how handsome you and Hawlucha were for the fashion show."

Ash narrowed his eyes suspiciously and then looked at Serena and smiled. "Serena set the whole thing up perfectly. She-"

Tierno leaned forward and interrupted. "Serena was beautiful. The judges were going to put you guys ahead no matter how stupid Ash and his Hawlucha looked."

Serena saw Bonnie and Clemont eye Ash nervously and then she glanced at Shauna who was looking at her apologetically.

Ash spoke up and Serena was relieved he wasn't angry sounding like he was the day before. "You know, Tierno," he said, "Serena designed the costumes Hawlucha and I wore." He smiled at Serena. "I didn't think they were stupid. Like you said, they went with you and Sylveon perfectly."

Serena blushed and was happy to see Tierno looking stupidly embarrassed. Shauna shook her head and said, "Ok, I'm going to bed. Tierno, you go to bed too. Clearly you're tired."

Tierno looked at her with an indignant expression. "You're not my mother." He said.

Shauna gave him a dark look. "Right. You're mother would let you stay in the free room she had for being in the Masterclass showcase. I won't." She walked away and Serena could see her giggling to herself, knowing Tierno was running after her.

Bonnie yawned and Clemont said, "I'd better get Bonnie to bed." He yawned as well. "Yeah and I guess I'll be getting to bed too." He looked at Ash and Serena like he was going to say something, but he apparently decided not to bother and he just left, holding up a tired Bonnie. Pikachu nuzzled Ash and then hopped off his shoulder and followed them.

When they had gone, Serena looked at Ash, feeling nerves getting to her again. _When will I stop being nervous when I'm alone with him?_ She asked herself.

Ash just sat back and stared around the Pokemon centre. A lot of people had either left or were starting to leave. After a few minutes, they were entirely alone. Ash continued to sit there, just staring around. Finally, he looked at Serena.

She looked back at him, eyes wide and feeling nervous, but managing to keep eye contact. "What's up?" She managed to say quietly.

He was quiet for another moment and then said, "You know that we made it this far because of you right?" He said.

Serena tilted her head questioningly. "Of course not. You've done so much."

He laughed. "Serena, I may have been helping you and I guess I had a larger role in the quiz, but this is your showcase. This is about you. When you win, I don't want you to have any thought that it was because of someone else. Your hard work got you here. You designed the costumes for the fashion show. You blew everyone away with how beautiful you were. You gave Pikachu and Pancham the motivation they needed to win the races in the quiz. Without them, we wouldn't have had questions to answer." He took a deep breath. "You're an amazing person, Serena. You deserve to be Kalos Queen."

Serena was speechless. She couldn't believe what Ash was saying. She had been telling herself that the only way she had been winning and was going to win, was because of him. And now, he was saying it had all been her. "But, Ash," she said, "I always remind myself of what you tell me. Without you, I wouldn't have enough confidence."

Ash reached out and held her hand. "Serena, I'm not saying you didn't get help. Everyone needs help from their friends. What I'm trying to say is that if you ever think you're not good enough, if you ever doubt yourself, remember that you are where you are, because you worked for it. Friends are allowed to guide you, but you do need to do things yourself. You've done that. If someone tells you, you're not good enough they're wrong."

Serena blushed and looked down at her hand, being held once again by Ash. "Thank you Ash," she said. "You're...I..." She couldn't finish.

Ash gave her hand a squeeze, let go of her and stood up. "I'm gonna get to bed. I want to be ready for tomorrow." Serena nodded and watched as he left.

Serena stayed there for probably another hour. She just sat and stared at nothing. She didn't know what to think of what Ash had said. She was so grateful for his help, but she realized that she was also feeling like she had been thinking that she hadn't been good enough to win this showcase on her own. She needed to be told she was good enough, because she was. Ash was right. She may need his help and guidance from her friends, but she still needed to win this with her own abilities and hard work. It was just hard to figure out where the line was with help and independence.

She then closed her eyes and thought of Ash. _How did he know what I was feeling, when I didn't realize it myself?_ She thought. _Nobody has been able to read me like that before._ She opened her eyes and smiled. _He really cares about me._

 **Author's Note:**

Hopefully you all enjoyed this. I know the quiz seemed kind of rushed, but I was getting too excited about writing the final stages of the Masterclass. And, making a question about Ash was maybe a little weird, but considering that was a high point for him throughout the series, I thought it'd be kind of neat. And maybe...just maybe...Tobias and his legendary Pokemon show up again.


	9. The Duo Performance

**Author's Note:**

Short chapter, but don't worry, because I'll probably be getting chapter 10 up tomorrow and I think that'll be the most exciting one yet. Anyways, here you go and I hope you enjoy.

 **Chapter 9: The Duo Performance**

Ash was standing with Serena, Pidgeot and Braixen backstage. They were behind Miette, who was performing with a short, dark haired guy that seemed a little older than Ash. He didn't seem too impressive, but Ash supposed Miette picked him for a reason. About to go on, was Shauna and Tierno, their Ivysaur and Blastoise both shaking with excitement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome lady Shauna and her partner Tierno, along with their wonderful Pokemon Ivysaur and Blastoise!" Monsieur Pierre yelled out to the crowd. The crowd responded with a loud cheer. Monsieur Pierre looked at the two and nodded. "You may begin."

Ash could see Serena's eyes widen, clearly impressed with Shauna and Tierno. They had Ivysaur lift up, Blastoise with vine whip and then Blastoise had begun to spin in midair. As the turtle Pokemon came down, Ivysaur started spinning him with its vines. Then, Ivysaur quickly, one by one, grabbed Tierno and Shauna and placed them on top of the spinning Blastoise. This was where Tierno's dancing ability and Shauna's experience with performing took over and the danced perfectly on top of the spinning Blastoise, never missing a step. When they finished, the crowd roared in approval.

Ash looked at Serena and noticed she was clenching her jaw. "Relax, Serena." He said. "You can top that." She gave him a grateful look, but continued to look nervous as Miette stepped onto the stage and began her own performance.

Miette had her Slurpuff, while her partner used a Jigglypuff. They had them do a routine of Slurpuff firing energy ball into the air while Jigglypuff responded with double slap and would knock it to the ground, causing a shower of green lights. Then Slurpuff used and combination of psychic and fairy wind, while Jigglypuff used hyper voice. The light show of green and pink went into the audience, but the crowd was not impressed with hyper voice. Ash could see Miette's irritation clearly. As she and her partner left the stage she was cursing at him.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen," Pierre began, "our final performance before we decide who shall be battling Queen Aria and myself...please welcome...Serena and Ash, along with their beautiful Pokemon, Braixen and Pidgeot!"

The crowd roared loudly. Serena had become a fan favourite with the fashion show and the realization that Ash was an accomplished battler had also garnered some interest. The crowd was also entranced by Pidgeot, a Pokemon many of them had never seen and even much different than if they had seen a Pidgeot before.

Pierre eyed Ash and Serena and then looked at the crowd. "Alright, let the show begin!"

Ash and Serena nodded at each other and then Serena called out to Braixen. "Braixen, flamethrower, aim up!"

At the same time Ash called to Pidgeot, "Pidgeot, gust!"

Both Pokemon responded to their trainers' orders immediately. So fast, in fact that the audience had barely registered that their Pokemon had received commands. Braixen's brilliant flamethrower went skyward, rocketing up so that it almost reached the ceiling of the theatre. Pidgeot kicked off the stage and flew above the audience, creating many gasps which were followed by cheers. The powerful bird Pokemon sent a tornado-like blast of wind to the flamethrower and it began to rapidly spin. This created the biggest cheer from the crowd.

"Braixen, hidden power!" Serena yelled. Braixen sent a blue ball of energy at the tornado and it exploded into a shower of blue and red sparks. "Ok, Ash, now!" She called to Ash.

"Pidgeot!" Ash called and Pidgeot flew to him and he leaped onto his Pokemon's back. This was the big part of their performance. Pidgeot turned back, flew into the audience once more and then face Serena and Braixen.

"Braixen, fire blast!" Serena ordered. Braixen sent the blast at Pidgeot, causing the crowd to gasp in surprise.

"Pidgeot, mirror move!" Ash yelled. The crowd gasped again as Pidgeot was remarkably able to send the same move back towards, Braixen. The two fire blasts collided in midair, creating a massive, fiery explosion. "Now use gust!" Ash ordered. Pidgeot responded quickly and blew the fire towards Braixen.

"Braixen, wrap this up with scratch." Serena called to her Pokemon. Braixen leaped into the air and scratched up the flames, creating another shower of sparks, this time on stage.

Pidgeot wrapped things up by spinning in the air and then gracefully landing on stage, between Serena and Braixen. Ash pulled Serena up and Braixen stood in front of Pidgeot as the giant bird spread its wings impressively. Braixen bowed and Pidgeot lowered its head to acknowledge the crowds cheers, while Ash and Serena waved from Pidgeot's back.

Serena stood with her eyes closed on stage. She knew she and Ash had done well, but she couldn't help but be nervous. They were about to find out if they were champions of the showcase.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Monsieur Pierre said excitedly, "if you would please light your sticks in the colour of the performers that you believe were best.

Serena opened her eyes for a brief second and saw a variety of glowing orbs being sent to the stage, but through her squinted eyes she had now idea how many of each colour was approaching the stage. She muttered to herself, "Please..."

Serena felt a hand wrap around hers. She opened her eyes and looked at Ash, who was smiling confidently at her. "No matter what, Serena," he said, "you performed best in my opinion."

She couldn't help it. She felt the tears slide down her face as she looked at Ash. They weren't tears of sadness or worry, but tears of gratitude. She wrapped her arms around Ash and hugged him. "Performing with you was the best." She whispered.

Ash laughed, held the hug for a few seconds and the gently broke the hug. Serena was disappointed until she realized he was pulling something out of his pocket. "I thought this would be a nice good luck charm for us, but I guess we can also use it for what it's meant for."

"The handkerchief..." Serena said slowly.

Ash held it up and wiped the tears from Serena's face. "In a way it brought us together." Ash said. "It's why we're here."

Serena felt more tears coming, but managed to control herself. "Ash-"

They were interrupted by a loud cheer. Serena looked around. Shauna and Tierno were looking at her smiling. Miette was frowning, but then nodded at Serena. She looked into the crowd and saw Bonnie jumping up and down, while Clemont and Alexa highfived. Then she looked at Ash, who was staring at Monsieur Pierre with a shocked but happy look. She looked behind her at the partially filled outlines of crowns with the performers' colours. She saw her crown was fullest.

"Congratulations to Serena, the winner of this year's Masterclass showcase!" Monsieur Pierre yelled. The crowd cheered loudly. Pierre aloud them to continue for a moment and then held up his hand for silence. "Yes, Serena and her partner Ash have done well up to this point, however..." He paused, looking serious, "...Serena has one more challenge to overcome if she is to win the Kalos Queen crown."

Serena looked at Ash, her excitement disappearing and being replaced once again by fear. She knew what was next. Ash gave her an encouraging smile though and she was able to make herself look at Monsieur Pierre.

"Serena and her partner Ash, must now defeat Queen Aria and myself in a double battle." He looked at Ash, then Serena. "The battle will take place after lunch, on this very stage. The rules are as follows." The crowd was silent as Pierre paused. "The performer and her partner on both teams get one Pokemon each. If the performer's Pokemon is unable to battle, she loses the battle, regardless of whether or not her partner's Pokemon is still remaining. Also, this is a timed battle. If the time runs out and both Pokemon are still standing, the Pokemon that has performed the more beautiful attacks shall be named winner and their trainer, Kalos Queen." Pierre looked at Serena. "Are you ready?"

Serena looked at Ash for reassurance and was relieved to see him give her an encouraging nod. She looked back at Pierre. "Of course I am."

Bonnie hugged Serena when she and Ash came to the table she and Clemont had gotten for them for lunch. "You were so awesome Serena. The fire blast from Braixen and then Pidgeot's mirror move. So cool and so pretty!"

Serena smiled, returned the hug and then she and Ash sat down. Bonnie and Clemont had, of course, left seats for the two of them to sit next to each other.

"So what Pokemon are you too using?" Clemont asked.

Serena smiled. "Easy. I've gotta go with Braixen." She lightly pet Braixen, who was standing next to her, on the head. Braixen smiled happily. Serena then looked at Ash. "Pikachu for you, I guess." Pikachu made a confident fist pump from on top of Ash's head.

"What kind of question is that, Serena?" Bonnie said, laughing. "Obviously Pikachu."

Serena smiled, but then looked at Ash who still hadn't answered. "Ash?" She said, looking concerned.

Ash shook his head and picked Pikachu up off of his head and placed the mouse Pokemon in front of him. "Sorry, Pikachu, but I've got a gut feeling about this one. There's someone else I'm gonna use." Pikachu looked disappointed, but nodded.

Clemont leaned forward. "Who are you using? Pidgeot?"

Bonnie giggled excitedly. "Yeah! Use Pidgeot!"

Serena shook her head and then looked at Ash. "Greninja, right?" She asked.

Ash nodded. "I've just got a feeling he needs to do this."

"Do you think he'll do that special form again?" Bonnie asked. "He hasn't done it in a while."

Clemont narrowed his eyes. "Ash, I think you should be careful about using Greninja. Whatever his special form is, it seems to affect you." He looked at Serena. "Remember, Monsieur Pierre is going to be using a really strong Pokemon. He's a former runner up from the Kalos League."

Serena looked at Ash with concern. "Yeah Ash, don't use Greninja just because you think he's the strongest. I don't want you to get hurt."

Bonnie would have laughed at Serena's concern for Ash, but instead she was also becoming worried. "Ash, last time that Charizard could have really hurt you."

Clemont nodded. "Bonnie's right. Remember, Greninja's body allows him to take some of that damage, but for some reason, when he changes form, you take damage as well. You need to be careful about that."

Ash pulled out his pokeball. "Greninja come on out." He clicked open his pokeball and his frog-like ninja Pokemon came out.

"Gren?" Greninja asked.

"How would you like to help out Serena? We're facing a really tough opponent." Ash asked.

"Greninja!" Greninja nodded and looked happily at Serena.

"Wow, so you're using Greninja then?" Tierno said, coming over to sit with the group. Shauna sat down next to Bonnie.

"Yeah." Ash said. "Greninja's abilities might come in handy." He gave the others a look that said there would be no more debating.

"And obviously you're going with Braixen." Shauna said to Serena.

"Yup!" Serena said happily. "We started this together and we're finishing this together."

"And, Serena," Shauna said, when Ash, Tierno and Clemont started talking, "what was all that about on stage? With you and Ash."

Bonnie joined in. "Yeah Serena. It looked like you were crying." She said concerned.

"It was nothing." Serena whispered, blushing. "Ash was just..."

"What was I doing?" Ash turned and looked at them, questioningly.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. _Great timing Ash,_ she thought. "You were interrupting." She said.

Ash looked offended. "But you were talking about me. I heard my name."

"Um..." Serena said, face redder than ever.

"Ash," Shauna said, "don't you understand girl talk?"

Serena's eyes widened, expecting Ash to pick up on something. Bonnie looked at Ash and wasn't surprised to see a confused look on his face. "Uh...what?"

Shauna giggled. "Never mind. Nothing to concern yourself with."

Tierno looked confused and said. "Girls are confusing."

Ash laughed and then looked at the clock. "Whoa, Serena, we'd better go." He looked at Greninja. "Ready to win a battle?" Greninja nodded, looking battle ready. Ash looked at Pikachu. "You might not be battling, buddy, but we'll still need you."

Pikachua stood up straight and said. "Pika!"

Bonnie looked at Serena. "Go and win this thing, Serena."

Clemont nodded at the two of them. "Ash, remember this is a performance battle. You'll need to innovate. And Serena, just follow Ash's lead. Battling is his strength."

Shauna nodded. "Right. Just keep sharp and you've got this."

"And dance your way to victory." Tierno added.

Serena smiled nervously. "Thanks everyone. I'll remember that."

Ash got up. "Long live the new queen!" He said, and he and Serena went with Braixen and Greninja to battle for the Kalos Queen crown.

"Serena, you ok?" Ash asked. They were waiting backstage with Aria, while Monsieur Pierre got the crowd pumped up for the battle.

Serena looked at Ash. Now that she was finally here, she almost felt like she couldn't go through with it. She looked down and sighed.

Ash stood in front of her and lifted her chin up gently with his hand. "Hey, we're going to do this. You're going to be Kalos Queen."

Serena could feel her knees shaking. She glanced over at Aria who was patiently standing with her Delphox. Serena could see the confidence in the other girl. She looked back at Ash and tried to smile, but she just looked back down sadly.

"What's wrong, Serena?" He said. Serena noticed a little fear in his voice. _Was that fear for me?_

"I don't know...I..." She couldn't finish. She knew what the problem was. She couldn't get what Palermo had said after the last showcase out of her head. That she was lacking something. She didn't feel any different so she must still be lacking whatever Palermo was talking about.

Ash pulled Serena into a hug. "Tell me." She could feel his warm breath on her ear. She blushed, grateful that Aria was distracted by Monsieur Pierre's announcements. "You know you can trust me."

So Serena told him how she had talked to the mysterious woman, Palermo and how the older woman had explained that Serena lacked a certain quality to be Kalos Queen. That she lacked the ability to be like Aria. Ash listened to her. They weren't hugging anymore, but Serena realized that he still held her in his arms. He kept his eyes on Serena as she talked and didn't move or make any sound.

"Serena," he said when she had finished, "I don't care what that Palermo woman told you and you shouldn't either." He pulled out the handkerchief and wiped her face gently. She realized she had been crying again. "You don't lack anything. Not anything good anyways. If she wants you to change, it's only for the worse. And you don't need to be like Aria. You just need to be yourself."

Serena looked into Ash's eyes. "Be myself?" She asked. And then she thought about when she had been her best at these showcases and when she'd been at her worst. She realized that when she did her own thing, she was always on top of her game, and when she tried to emulate Aria, she would fall flat on her face. She looked at Aria. She did remember some important advice the reigning Kalos Queen had told her. She smiled at Ash.

"That's better." He said, smiling back.

"We won't give up." Serena said.

"Never." Ash agreed.

Pikachu, Greninja and Braixen came over from where they had been waiting. Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder and Greninja stood next to him. Braixen went over to Serena and hugged her trainer.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Monsieur Pierre called from the stage. "It is finally time. Will Queen Aria retain her crown?" Aria went out on stage with her Delphox to an enormous cheer. "Or," Pierre continued, "will we have a new Kalos Queen?"

Serena grabbed Ash's hand and looked at him. "Here we go." She said.

"Lead on Queen Serena." Ash said with a smirk.

Serena smiled and walked out on stage.

 **Author's Note:**

Hopefully you enjoyed. Sorry if you think Pidgeot using mirror move was dumb, but it just sort of came to me when I was searching moves that Pidgeot could use. I thought it was a neat little thing. Anyways, like I said before, chapter 10 should be up tomorrow and that's gonna be a big one.


	10. Battle For Kalos Queen

**Author's Note:**

I think this is my best chapter yet so I hope you enjoy. And just to clarify in case anyone was wondering. The stuff about Monsieur Pierre being an amazing battler and coordinator and all that...totally made up for the purposes of this story. I just thought he was a good choice to be Aria's partner. Anyways, here you go. Whole chapter from Serena's POV.

 **Chapter 10: Battle For Kalos Queen**

Serena's ears felt like they were being drilled into. The crowd had never been louder. She took her place across from Aria and then looked at the crowd. Thousands of fans were cheering. She could hear the loud cheers for Aria, but her eyes widened when she heard her own name being chanted.

"You already have fans!" Ash yelled over to her happily. He was standing in his battle position, across from where Pierre would stand next to Aria.

Serena smiled to him then turned back to the crowd and waved. She saw Bonnie, Clemont and Alexa waving to her and she felt a shudder of excitement course through her. She could do this. She could actually do this. She glanced quickly at Ash who was talking to Greninja. She felt a pang of worry, but decided that she couldn't do anything to stop Ash. _He's gonna do what he's gonna do,_ she thought.

"Alright everyone!" Monsieur Pierre called to the crowd and they quieted down. "Here is a quick recap of the rules. A double performance battle. If either Aria or Serena lose their Pokemon, the battle is over. We have a time limit of twenty minutes. If the ladies' Pokemon remain, we judge which one performed best. Ash Ketchum and myself are here to compliment our partners' performances and we shall do everything in our power to help them win."

Serena looked at Ash who was nodding at Monsieur Pierre. She felt a huge wave of gratitude come over her. Ash was going to put everything into this. She looked at Greninja and thought of his special form. _Well, hopefully not everything,_ she thought.

Monsieur Pierre continued. "Alright, I shall hand things over to our stand by referee and announcer, Palermo!"

Serena's eyes widened and she watched as Palermo came out from backstage and took the microphone from Monsieur Pierre. "Hello everyone," she said in what sounded like a bored voice. "I will be serving as referee and finishing up on the announcing." She looked at Serena and Aria. "Are you two ready to begin?"

Aria snapped her fingers and Delphox stepped forward, her branch shooting of a quick jet of flames. "We're set." She said. "Pierre?" She asked.

Monsieur Pierre tossed out a pokeball. A large, white fox-like Pokemon came out. Serena thought it looked a little like a giant Fennekin, but instead of a bushy tail it seemed to have...

"Ninetales!" Ash said excitedly.

Serena pulled out her Pokedex. It explained for her, "Ninetales, the fire and fox type Pokemon and the evolved form of Vulpix. Legends surround its many tails, some claiming that each has its own mysterious power. One of the most intelligent of all Pokemon." Serena gulped. This was going to be tough.

Pierre called out. "We're ready."

Palermo nodded and looked at Serena. "Ready, Serena?" Serena felt as if Palermo was asking her two questions at once. She remembered what Ash said and she stayed calm.

"Braixen, go." Braixen went forward, eyes flashing with furious determination. Serena looked at Ash. "I'm ready. Are you?"

Ash nodded. "You bet. Greninja let's go!" He yelled and Greninja stepped forward slowly, keeping his eyes trained on Ninetales.

Palermo nodded to both trainers on each side. "Let the battle for Kalos Queen begin!" She yelled out and the crowd cheered.

Ash was the quickest to react. "Greninja, water pulse now! On Ninetales." Greninja and Ash had responded so quick that none of the other three trainers, or their Pokemon had time to react and Greninja's blast of water struck Ninetales full on, knocking it back many feet towards its trainer.

Aria moved next. "Delphox, fire blast on Braixen!"

Serena was ready, though, having already planned her next move, confident after Ash's good start. "Deflect with hidden power. Then use flamethrower!" Braixen responded quickly, her blue sphere of energy evaporating Aria's Delphox's attack and launching her own flame attack right back.

It almost hit too, but Monsieur Pierre was quickly ready to defend. "Ninetales, protect!" He yelled and a blue shield blocked Braixen's attack.

This was when Serena was really grateful to have Ash with her as that blocked attack would normally have stunned her awhile. He wasn't stunned at all and called for Greninja to use double team. "Use it to get around protect!" He yelled.

"Delphox, use mystical fire on any Greninja you see." Aria yelled.

Pierre responded quickly as well. "Ninetales, use sunny day, and then attack with overheat."

Serena looked at Ash, worried. Sunny day would help her Braixen's fire attacks too, but it wouldn't do anything for Greninja, and if he was hit with a supercharged overheat, he'd be in trouble. Even being a water type, that would cause a lot of damage.

"Braixen, hidden power on Ninetales!" Braixen attacked, but Ninetales' protect was still in effect and the attack deflected into a beautiful shower of blue sparks. Serena cursed to herself. She'd forgotten it was a performance battle.

Ash's Greninja had multiplied and there appeared to be about twenty of them, but Ninetales' sunny day was now in full effect and Delphox was launching its mystical fire attacks at any Greninja near it. Serena looked at Ash, concerned, but was surprised to see him looking confident.

Pierre yelled. "Now Ninetales, unleash overheat!"

But Ninetales wasn't able to attack. Greninja was behind it and had startled it. "Greninja, water shruiken now!" Ash yelled. And Greninja launched his attack, hitting Ninetales multiple times with highly effective water ninja stars.

Serena saw her chance. Ninetales' protect was now gone. "Braixen, fire blast!" Braixen unleashed her attack, now supercharged with Ninetales own sunny day attack. Ninetales was struck hard and stumbled back, panting heavily.

"Great job, Serena!" Ash yelled to her. He watched as Greninja took his place in front of its him and Braixen did the same. The two teams stared each other down.

"Well, Mr. Ketchum, I must say I'm impressed. You're Greninja pulled off a beautiful double team there." Serena agreed. It was a nice looking combination. _Awesome Ash,_ she thought to herself, _you're doing better at performance battling than me_. "Your timely attack was also quite good, Serena." Pierre acknowledged. "And using my own sunny day move against me was clever."

"Yeah, impressive," Aria said, "but not enough to take my crown." She looked at Pierre. "Time to show them what we're actually made of Pierre. Our surprise for the fans."

Pierre nodded. "I suppose these two have proven that we need to do it."

Ash looked at Serena confused. She shrugged and looked back at the opposing trainers. Her eyes widened when she saw. Both of them had pulled out glowing white stones. She looked carefully at both Ninetales and Delphox. Yes, she could see they had the matches. "Mega evolution." She said, feeling her heart racing. She watched in awe as Ninetales and Delphox shined brightly and somehow grew bigger, stronger and more beautiful than they already were.

Ash narrowed his eyes. "How's that fair?" He yelled at their opponents.

Serena looked at him shocked. Ash had never been one to complain about an overpowered opponent. Then she realized, he thought it was unfair to her. He was probably confident enough in his own ability, but knew she hadn't trained for this kind of battle.

"All's fair in love and war." Aria said.

"It's fine, Ash." Serena said. She was shocking herself in saying it, but she realized she meant it. "A Kalos Queen needs to overcome anything put in front of her."

Ash looked at her surprised, but then he nodded smiling. "Well," he said, "it's only fair to fight fire with fire."

Serena's eyes widened. "Ash don't!"

He didn't listen. Serena watched as he braced himself and called out to Greninja. "Greninja, you ready?" His Pokemon responded with a growl of determination. "Let's do this!" Ash yelled and for a second, Serena could have sworn his eyes flashed blue, the colour of Greninja.

The crowd had been stunned by the mega evolution of Aria's and Pierre's Pokemon, but what they were watching they truly couldn't believe. A Pokemon was changing form, despite not having a mega evolution stone. How was it possible? Greninja glowed with a blue light and his features changed. His middle fin coloured red, his outer two now black, his skin becoming a lighter blue like Ash's coat and another four bright blue fins extending from his back. Serena didn't know what to call it, but she supposed it had to be a form of mega evolution.

Ash was breathing heavily. "Now it's time for the real battle." He said.

Pierre and Aria exchanged shocked looks. They clearly couldn't believe what they'd just seen and what was standing in front of them. Serena decided to take advantage. "Braixen, fire blast!" Her Pokemon put everything into it and the attack whipped towards Aria's Delphox, but the mega evolved Pokemon easily deflected it. Serena's Pokemon was no match.

"Greninja, water shruiken!" Ash yelled. His Pokemon leaped into the air and launched watery ninja stars at Delphox. Serena was stunned to see them hit, despite Delphox's attempts to dodge and deflect. Delphox backed up, wincing in pain.

Aria looked worried, not believing that her mega evolved Delphox could be hit like that. "Pierre, a double attack on Greninja." He nodded and Aria yelled, "fire blast!" Pierre called for the same attack.

Ash smiled and called out to Greninja. "We can take this." And Greninja did take it. Full on, the fire blasts struck him and created a huge explosion.

Serena gasped. The smoke cleared and Greninja stood there, gasping, but otherwise fine. He had a watery shield around him. She looked at Ash and noticed he didn't look as cocky anymore. He was panting and she saw him wince and hold his chest for a brief second. "Ash?" Serena called to him.

"I'm fine." He said and he looked at her and gave her his confident smile. "Let's finish this."

She nodded. "Braixen, get ready." Braixen crouched low, ready to attack.

"Greninja, double team!" Ash ordered. This time the double team was far more impressive. Hundreds of Greninjas were appearing. In the air, around the stage. Some were even off the stage, frightening some of the fans.

Serena responded quickly. "Braixen, fire blast and then hidden power." Braixen's attacks whipped through the fake Greninjas, but Aria and Pierre were unable to see the incoming attacks. Serena heard them strike and the gasps of shock from the trainers.

"Greninja now use aerial ace! On Ninetales!" The many Greninjas rocketed towards the fox Pokemon, who was still unsure of what to do and was still recovering from Braixen's attack. The real Greninja struck hard and Ninetales slumped to the ground in a large explosion, apparently having tried a counterattack. It lay on the ground, changing to its original form.

Serena looked at Palermo, excited. The latter raised her hand towards Ash and Serena. "Ninetales is unable to battle and Pierre is eliminated. It is now Ash and Serena against Aria."

The crowd cheered, but it was quiet as they wanted to carefully watch what the reigning Kalos Queen would do next. Serena looked at Aria and saw, for the first time, fear in the legendary performer's face. Aria looked back at Serena and smiled. Serena knew the other girl was following her own advice. Then Aria looked surprised and stared in Ash's direction.

Serena looked to Ash, confused. Her eyes widened when she saw him. He was on his knees, gasping for air. She glanced at Greninja who was in the same position. She watched as Greninja tried to get up, but couldn't. Then she saw it. He was burnt. Ninetales must have released one final flamethrower before going down. Pierre confirmed her suspicions when she saw him smile at Aria. Serena watched, eyes wide with fear as Greninja slumped down, changing back to his regular form.

Palermo held her arm up again. "Greninja is unable to battle. It is now Serena against Aria. Winner gets the Kalos Crown."

Serena stared at Greninja's slumped body and then looked at Ash who was struggling to stand. Pikachu was trying to help him. Ash turned towards Serena, eyes sagging with exhaustion. "It's ok, Serena. Win this thing."

Serena slowly shook her head. "I can't."

Ash blinked slowly. "Look." He slightly nodded towards Delphox. Serena looked. Delphox was still panting heavily from the attack from Greninja. She looked at Braixen who was looking at Greninja with the same concern Serena was looking at Ash with.

"Braixen." Serena said.

"Brai?" Braixen looked back at Serena, eyes wide with fear.

Serena smiled at her partner Pokemon. She had started her journey with Braixen and she had started her quest to become Kalos Queen with Braixen. Braixen looked at her trainer and smiled back. Then she began to glow in a blue light. The crowd gasped. Everyone did. Pierre, Aria, Palermo, Ash and Serena all gasped and stared in shock as Braixen glowed and began to grow and change shape. The blue light went away and Serena stared at her new Pokemon.

"Delphox!" Serena's Delphox shouted.

Serena eyes were wide. She looked into her Delphox's eyes. "Ready Delphox?" She asked.

"Del!" The fox Pokemon answered.

Aria had recovered from the shock. "Not bad, Serena, but your Delphox can't match up against my mega evolved Delphox."

Serena narrowed her eyes and smiled. "Delphox, use flamethrower and aim it at the ground!" She yelled and her Delphox did as commanded, using its flamethrower to spring up into the air. "Now use mystical fire!" She knew that Braixen didn't know mystical fire, but she had a gut feeling Delphox did. She was right as Delphox launched a ring of fire to Aria's Mega Delphox.

"Counter with fire blast!" Aria shouted and her Delphox sent a blast towards Serena's attack, creating a shower of sparks and a cloud of smoke.

Serena wasn't done though. "Use the smoke and then use hidden power!" Serena yelled. Her Delphox rocketed towards the smoke and Aria's Delphox lost track of it. "Now!" Serena called. Delphox launched the blue orb at Mega Delphox and struck it full on, causing it to stumble back in pain.

Serena was feeling pretty confident at this point, but then Aria laughed. "Wide open." She said. "Mystical fire." She ordered calmly. Mega Delphox generated a large, glowing ring of fire and it wrapped around Serena's Delphox who yelped in pain. "Finish with flamethrower." Mega Delphox launched its attack and Serena's Delphox was launched back towards her and landed at her feet, not moving.

The timer rang, but it was all over. Palermo raised her hand. "Serena's Delphox was unable to battle before the timer concluded and thus, Aria is the winner and she retains her Kalos Queen title.

Serena crouched down next to her Delphox and cradled its head. "Del?" It asked quietly, looking up at Serena with sad eyes.

Serena smiled at her Pokemon. "You were great, Delphox." She helped her Pokemon get to its feet. It was in pretty good shape, considering it had just been hit by a mega evolved Pokemon.

Serena heard heavy breathing next to her. She looked to see Ash, who was being propped up by Greninja, who looked tired, but otherwise ok, despite a burn mark on its chest. Pikachu was also attempting to help hold him up."I'm so sorry, Serena." Ash said.

Serena slowly went over to him, still helping Delphox by having it lean on her shoulder. She looked him in the eyes. "Ash, it's ok." She looked at Greninja, who was eyeing Delphox with concern. She looked sideways at her Pokemon to see it giving Greninja a reassuring look. She looked back at Ash, smiling. "I gave it my best shot and that's all that matters."

Ash looked at her for a moment and then he smiled back. He managed to stand up on his own. Greninja and Pikachu looked at him with worried expressions, but he stayed upright. "You were amazing, Serena." He said. He was clearly in a lot of pain, but Serena was glad to see he still had his spirit.

"He's right, Serena." Serena looked to see Aria standing next to her. "I've never been closer to losing my Kalos Queen crown." She said.

"Thank you, Aria." Serena said. She looked back at Ash, still concerned. She then saw Greninja grimace, holding his burn wound. She knew their pain was connected, because of Greninja's...evolution.

"Here, I've got some burn ointment." Aria handed it to Ash.

Ash gratefully accepted it and applied it to Greninja's wound. "Better Greninja?" His Pokemon nodded, looking relieved.

"Ash, you need some too." Serena said.

Aria looked at her confused. "Why?"

Serena explained. "When Greninja evolves into that special form, Ash takes whatever damage it does." She looked at Ash and shook her head. "We warned Ash not to do it."

Ash laughed weakly, but applied some of the ointment to his chest, turning so Serena and Aria couldn't see. "I wasn't going to, but then they mega evolved." He said.

Aria looked guilty. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Serena shook her head. "Aria you had to do everything you could to win, just like me." She smiled. "Thank you for helping me get here."

Aria looked shocked. "What do you mean?"

"When you helped me a few months ago. You told me to keep a smile on my face. Back then it helped Fennekin evolve and today it helped Braixen."

"Serena. Aria." The two performers turned to look at Palermo who had just approached them after giving Monsieur Pierre his microphone back. "You both fought well." She said. She looked at Aria. "Pierre will need you at centre stage now." Aria went to Pierre, but Palermo stayed to talk to Serena. She looked at Ash with what Serena thought was a distasteful look. "You still don't have it." Palermo said.

"Hold on!" Ash had all of a sudden managed to stand up straight and he had now forced his way between Palermo and Serena. He looked at Palermo with anger. "Serena doesn't need whatever it is you want her to have. You saw her. She nearly beat Aria."

Palermo gave Ash a dark stare. "This doesn't concern you." She said.

Ash glared back. "Serena's the greatest person I've ever met. If you want her to change who she is, then you've got nothing but bad intentions."

Palermo looked furious with Ash, but Serena blushed with gratitude. "Serena has the ability to become a Kalos Queen, but she lacks the independence to achieve it." She looked at Serena. "I saw you when you lost your first showcase. I saw you get rid of your old, timid self. You changed who you were. Or so it appeared. Yes, you looked different, but you still acted like you needed others. I thought that you had cast that part of you aside."

Serena looked shocked. "Of course I need others. I wouldn't be where I am without them."

Palermo shook her head. "You may think so, but they were just background noise."

Ash looked at Serena. His mouth was open like he wanted to say something, but he looked like he couldn't muster the words. Serena looked back at Palermo. "You know, Ash told me something last night." She waited for Palermo to say something, but the older woman didn't speak, so Serena continued. "He told me that I was capable of doing this on my own. That my hard work was what got me here."

Palermo nodded. "How is that different from what I said?"

Serena reached out and grabbed Ash's hand and gently pulled him closer to her so that they were standing right next to each other. "He told me that friends were also important. That they could guide you."

Palermo shook her head. "Serena, you need to be more independent. Do you realize that this entire Masterclass showcase was designed to test you. It was my idea to use partners, so I could see how much you rely on others."

Serena felt Ash squeeze her hand. She glanced quickly at him. Was he scared? She looked back at Palermo and said, "Last night, I was conflicted. I was worried about my own abilities, but I was also worried about how much I relied on my friends. Then, Ash made me realize something. Friends are what bring out the best in you."

Palermo looked at her for another moment. "Where are you off to next?" She asked.

Serena squinted her eyes, confused. She looked at Ash. "Snowbelle City."

Palermo nodded slowly. "I would like to speak with you there." Then, very quickly, she turned and walked away, ignoring Pierre and Aria who were in the middle of celebrating with the crowd for Aria's victory. "

Ash looked at Serena. "Did what I said mean that much to you?"

Serena nodded and then blushed. "You mean a lot to me." She squeaked.

Ash started to say something, but then they both heard Monsieur Pierre speak up. "Ladies and gentlemen, with another Kalos Queen Masterclass showcase coming to an end, we must unfortunately say goodbye." The crowd murmured their disappointment and then Pierre continued. "However, we have decided to bid you farewell in a special way this year." The crowd started to get excited. "We had a very successful dance party many weeks ago, and we believe that it would be an excellent and fitting way to end our time here for this showcase." The crowd roared its approval. "Well," Pierre said, "if you are all agreeing then," he looked around the theatre, "please join us at the ballroom tomorrow evening. And bring your partners!"

Serena stared blankly at Pierre. A dance party. Another dance party. Was she really getting another chance? She looked back at Ash and was surprised to see him looking at her strangely. "What is it?" She asked him.

"Well," he started, and she noticed he was blushing. "I..." He scratched his head nervously. Pikachu jumped on his shoulder and gave him a playful hit to the head. "Yeah ok," Ash said to Pikachu.

Serena raised her eyebrows. She looked at Delphox questioningly, but her Pokemon just looked back at her and shrugged. Serena stared back at Ash.

Ash reached out and took hold of Serena's other hand, so that he was holding both of them. He looked into Serena's eyes and he edged closer to her. "Serena...I..."

Serena couldn't believe it. Was he going to do it? She licked her lips nervously. She then immediately wondered, momentarily terrified, if that was sending a weird signal. She realized their faces were inches apart. They were getting closer. Closer.

"Serena! Ash!" Clemont and Bonnie were running up the stage, obviously not having noticed what was going on. Serena and Ash broke apart from each other. Serena silently wished them away, but realized that wasn't going to do her any good.

"Um...hi." She said.

Bonnie hugged her. "You were amazing, Serena!" She yelled. She then turned to Delphox. "And Delphox, you're so pretty!" And of course she hugged Delphox as well.

"You guys really were incredible." Clemont said. "And congratulations on getting Delphox to evolve."

Serena smiled her acknowledgement and then to her surprise, Ash spoke up. "Um, thanks you guys, but...um...we were in the middle of something."

Bonnie's eyes widened and she looked at Serena. Serena gave her a quick wink and Bonnie quickly grabbed Clemont. "Come on big brother. We have to find you a date for the dance." She glanced back at Serena. "You're not going with Serena this time, that's for sure." She pulled her brother away and Serena was surprised as Greninja, Delphox and Pikachu followed the siblings.

Serena looked at Ash and then she scanned the theatre. It was remarkable how it had emptied out so fast. She supposed people were excitedly getting ready for the dance. She looked back at Ash and then noticed him wince in pain. "You're still hurt!" She exclaimed.

Ash shook his head. "I'm ok." He slowly dropped to the floor. "Just need to sit for a moment."

Serena knelt next to him. "No, you're not." She reached out slowly with her hand, but hesitated.

Ash looked at her and then sighed. "Go ahead."

Serena gently touched his chest. She felt his heart racing. "Are you scared of something?" She asked him.

Ash laughed a little nervously. "I guess you could say that."

Serena lightly pulled back Ash's jacket and then placed her hand over his chest, this time feeling through his shirt. She felt an unnatural warmth. "What...?" She muttered to herself. She then pulled down a little of Ash's shirt and looked at his chest. It was bright red. Unnaturally red. "Ash..." She said, voice full of concern.

"It feels better having you here." Ash looked at her and Serena realized he was looking at her in a way he'd never looked at her before. Even differently from when he looked at her in her dress the day she showed it to him. He looked...like he knew what he was feeling.

Serena held the shirt back with one hand and moved her other onto Ash's chest and his burn mark. He breathed in sharply, but nodded for her to continue. She pressed her hand against the burn, feeling the wound. It was hot. It was like she had her hand close to a fire. "This is bad Ash." She said, feeling fear grip her.

Ash looked at her, his eyes looking foggy with exhaustion. "Serena?" He asked.

She looked at him, fear clear in her eyes. "Yes?"

"I want to...go...to...the dance...with you." He took a deep breath. "We got...interrupted...last time." He was clearly becoming more and more exhausted as he spoke.

"I want to go with you, too." Serena said. "I wanted to go with you last time."

"Good." Ash said with a weak smile. "Good..." His head tilted forward.

"Ash?" Serena held up his head and saw his eyes closed. "Ash, wake up!" She gently laid him down and quickly felt his chest. It was still hot. No. Much hotter. She felt his head. "No..." He had a bad fever. "Ash get up!" She screamed. "Somebody help!" She started hitting the floor in frustration and fear. "Ash!"

 **Author's Note:**

I'm sorry...I know cliffhangers can suck sometimes, but blame the keyboard. It just writes and then stops sometimes at an exciting point. Hopefully you enjoyed. Chapter 11 should be up Monday or Tuesday.


	11. A Dream to Come Back

**Author's Note:**

Hi everyone, I hope those of you who celebrate Easter had a good one. And those who don't, hopefully you still got the long weekend and enjoyed that. I wanted to thank everyone for the support on the story so far. When I started writing this, I had no idea so many people would actually read it and give me such positive reviews. I even like the critical reviews, because it means people are interested. Anyways, here is chapter 11. Expect 12 tomorrow and 13 on Wednesday. I'm making sure to get a lot out for you all this week, because I'll be busy for a few weeks and might only get one or two chapters out in April. Of course, your enthusiasm _does_ motivate me so we'll see.

 **Chapter 11: A Dream to Come Back**

Bonnie was sitting in a chair by the window. She felt an emptiness she had never felt before as she stared out at Ash's Pokemon outside. Pidgeot, Noivern and Talonflame were sulking in a tree, while Greninja and Hawlucha sat by the beach. Bonnie looked over at the hospital bed. Ash, usually so full of life and energy, was now pale and almost completely still. Pikachu stood next to Ash's head on one side, while Serena watched him from the other.

The door to the room opened and Clemont walked in. "Any news?" He asked quietly.

Serena ignored him, so Bonnie shook her head when her brother looked at her. "The doctor just said we needed to wait."

"Hello everyone." Clemont spun around and jumped. Bonnie looked up to see Professor Sycamore.

"Hi Professor." She said quietly.

Professor Sycamore walked over to Ash's bed and looked at him with a concerned expression. His eyes went to Serena. "He'll be fine. Don't worry."

Serena looked up at him. Bonnie could see her eyes were red from crying. Serena turned back to Ash and continued to ignore. Bonnie got up from her seat and walked over to Professor Sycamore. "Why do you think he's going to be ok?" She asked.

Sycamore was silent for a moment and then said, "This is something new, but it is something that I hypothesized while doing my mega evolution research."

Clemont looked confused. "What does this have to do with mega evolution?"

Sycamore looked at Ash. "I've heard about Ash's Greninja's special form. When watching that battle earlier, I could see clearly that it was a form of mega evolution."

Bonnie shook her head. "But Ash and Greninja don't have mega evolution stones." She pointed out.

Sycamore nodded. "You're right, Bonnie, but that is where I think I've found something." He pulled out his own mega evolution stone for Garchomp. "The bond needed for mega evolution must be strong. The trainer and Pokemon must be extremely close and respect one another." He looked at the others as they listened. "When I asked Ash about helping me with something, I was going to have him mega evolve Greninja with a Greninjanite that I have come across."

Clemont's eyes widened. "You were going to mega evolve Greninja?" He asked.

Sycamore nodded. "I still plan on doing the experiment once Ash is better and if he is willing, but in my opinion, the experiment will yield different results from other mega evolutions."

Bonnie looked at Ash. Serena was using a handkerchief to wipe his forehead. Bonnie noticed it was the same handkerchief Serena had given back to Ash on the first day she started travelling with them. She looked back at Sycamore. "Why would it be different?" She asked.

Sycamore smiled. "I'll explain. What mega evolution stones do, is they amplify the bond between trainer and Pokemon, pulling the love and power out of each and unleashing it throughout the Pokemon. I believe that Ash and Greninja's bond is so powerful that Greninja's mega evolution is a much purer form. That is why he takes on a similar appearance to Ash."

Bonnie's eyes widened. "Is that why Ash gets hurt if Greninja does?"

Sycamore nodded. "Exactly, Bonnie. In a way, they become one being. However..." He looked at Ash. "Pokemon are able to take a great deal more damage than a human. So as evidenced here, it is extremely dangerous."

Clemont spoke up. "Has this happened before?" He asked.

Sycamore took a while to answer. "Not exactly." He finally said. "However, something similar has. There are some documented cases of mega evolutions with extremely powerful bonds, where the trainer has felt some pain from the battles. Although, these were with mega evolution stones. With Ash and Greninja, the bond is much purer, so the damage is much more real." He stopped and looked at Serena with concern. Then he looked back at Clemont and Bonnie. "Greninja is ok, because his body was able to take the damage, but also because Ash took some of the damage for him. His burn wounds were also much easier to treat for Nurse Joy, because it is a common injury for Pokemon and the remedies are easily available. For Ash, it is more complicated."

"What do we do?" Bonnie, Clemont and Sycamore all looked at Serena, shocked by her sudden question.

Sycamore smiled. "We need to have Greninja mega evolve."

"But that's too dangerous." Bonnie said. "And Ash won't be able to get Greninja to do it."

Sycamore shook his head. "Their bond is still there, whether Ash is awake or not." He looked at Ash. "Ash will just need to help us in his dreams."

Ash was in the finals of the Kalos League. He couldn't remember how he got there, but he was just happy to be there. He looked behind him. Serena, Bonnie and Clemont were all there in the stands, cheering for him. Serena waved and he waved back.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer called out. "Let the finals begin!"

Ash looked across at his opponent. For some reason he couldn't remember who he was facing. He always did research on his opponents for League matches, but for some reason he had forgotten who he was battling. He squinted his eyes to see. His opponent was dressed normally in a t-shirt and jeans, but Ash couldn't see his face.

"Who are you?" Ash called out.

The trainer ignored him and sent out his Pokemon. It was a Pikachu.

Ash looked down to where his Pikachu was standing next to him. "Ok then, Pikachu, you're up." His partner Pokemon leaped out onto the field.

The opposing trainer called out his order. "Pikachu use fire blast."

Ash froze in confusion. _Pikachu can't use fire blast._ Pikachu didn't know what to do without a command from Ash and was struck by the attack. He screamed in pain. And then Ash felt it too. A searing, hot pain in his chest. He winced and lurched back a little. _How did that happen?_

 _Ash? Are you ok? Ash, please._ Ash looked around confused. He looked back at where his friends were watching. Yes, they were still there. But, why did he just here Serena in his head? She was in the stands, too far away for him to hear anything she said.

His opponent called out to him. "Kid, you gonna be able to keep up?" He taunted.

Ash glared back. "Pikachu! Use electro-ball!" He yelled. Pikachu jumped into the air and quickly launched his attack at the opposing Pikachu. It struck hard and knocked the other Pikachu back a few feet. Ash felt a rush of satisfaction, but it felt different. He looked at Pikachu who was standing up straight, looking proud of his attack. _Was I feeling what Pikachu felt?_ Ash thought.

The opponent quickly called for an attack. "Use water shruiken!" Again, Ash was unable to call for Pikachu's counter, because of shock that his opponent's Pikachu was using a move that it shouldn't be able to. The attack hit Pikachu hard and he went down.

The referee raised his arm. "Ash's Pikachu is unable to battle. The other Pikachu wins."

Ash breathed heavily. What was happening to him? He ran out onto the field, picked up his Pikachu and then carried his friend back. Pikachu looked up at him and said, "Pika-pikachu."

Ash jumped. He didn't hear that come from the Pikachu in his arms. He heard that in his head. Like he had heard Serena. He put Pikachu down next to him and turned to the field. He had no idea about what seemed to be happening, but he knew he had to keep battling.

Ash's opponent recalled his own Pikachu and then put out another Pokemon. "Pidgeot, go!" He yelled.

Ash was stunned. Another Pokemon that he had. He decided to answer back. He threw out a pokeball and his own Pidgeot emerged. "Pidgaw!" It screeched.

The opponent eyed the battlefield. Ash was still trying to make out his face, but it was really blurry for some reason. "Pidgeot, use fire blast."

Ash's eyes widened. Again, a move that this guy's Pokemon shouldn't be able to use. What was going on? Ash was able to react a little quicker on this one though. "Pidgeot, use mirror move!" His Pidgeot answered quick and mimicked the attack. The two fire blasts collided, creating a huge explosion and a shower of sparks.

All of a sudden, Ash felt a crazy sense of deja vu. Something like that had happened before. He called the same move he felt he had used before. "Pidgeot, gust!" Pidgeot quickly flapped its wings and the fire from the explosion whipped towards the opponent's Pidgeot.

"Pidgeot, scratch it up!" Ash was stunned as he saw the opponent's Pidgeot claw up the fire. Again, he had the feeling he'd seen this before.

"The showcase..." Ash said slowly. He looked back at Serena in the crowd. _But...when did that happen?_ He continued to look at Serena. _Did she already compete?_ "Serena?" He didn't know why he said it out loud, but for some reason he couldn't control it. _Yes, Ash. I'm here. Professor Sycamore says he knows how to help you._

Ash scratched his head and looked at the battlefield, feeling completely confused. _Professor Sycamore?_ He thought. He then realized that the battlefield was empty. He whipped around and looked for his friends. They were gone too. Nobody was around. He looked around in a panic. Where had everyone gone?

"Serena." Serena, who had started listening to Professor Sycamore's plan to help Ash, whipped her head to look at Ash, but saw he was still unconsious.

"Did you hear that?" She said to the others.

Professor Sycamore pulled something out of his pocket. "I think we should try my plan. Bonnie, could you call Greninja up here?" Bonnie ran over to the window, opened it, and called out for Greninja. Serena was amazed at how quickly Greninja appeared on the window ledge, apparently having jumped up.

Greninja walked over to Ash and then looked at Serena. He looked at her with sad, scared eyes. "Greninja?" He asked.

Serena had never been able to understand her own Pokemon the way Ash did, let alone understand another trainer's Pokemon, but for some reason she understood Greninja. "Of course."

Greninja nodded at her, looking a little happier. He reached out and touched his trainer's forehead. Ash didn't move much, but he had been looking tense and his body seemed to relax. Serena felt a little jealous at that, but was happy to see Ash look more relaxed.

"Greninja?" Professor Sycamore asked, and Greninja turned to look at him. Sycamore held out his hand and passed Greninja a bright, blue stone. Greninja took it and stared at it. "That is Greninjanite." Sycamore explained. "I want to use it to help you mega evolve."

"Gren...ninja?" Greninja looked at Serena. She nodded encouragingly at him. He looked back at Sycamore and nodded.

Sycamore continued. "I believe that when you mega evolve, your amplified connection with Ash will allow us to heal him by treating you. Are you ok with this?" Greninja nodded and Sycamore continued. "Bonnie and Clemont, could you please go find Nurse Joy and tell her I'm ready. I've already discussed this with her. She has the burn remedy set for us." They nodded and ran off. Sycamore looked at Serena. "Serena, you will need to be a guiding voice for Ash. He is responding to you in his dreams." He looked at Pikachu. "Pikachu, you too. Nobody knows Ash like you and he will need you." Pikachu nodded.

Serena looked at Ash. "Professor Sycamore?" She asked.

Sycamore was studying the mega stone in his hand that trainers held for mega evolution. "Yes, Serena?" He answered.

Serena continued to stare at Ash. "Is this dangerous?"

Sycamore didn't answer for a couple of moments. Then he sighed and answered. "I'm not going to lie. It will be hard to do with Ash in this state. Any trainer needs to put power into a mega evolution. However, I believe Ash's bond with his Pokemon is strong enough that he can do this while in his dreams." He looked at Greninja. "And I believe that this will be an extremely powerful connection. With Ash and Greninja already capable of such a pure form of mega evolution, the power the mega stones draw out, could be more than anything we've ever seen."

Serena looked worried. "That sounds dangerous." She noted.

Sycamore thought for a moment. "Don't take it like that. I say it will be power that is unheard of, but that isn't a bad thing." He raised his eyebrow at Serena. "The power of love is extraordinary, Serena." Serena felt her cheeks grow hot and then Sycamore added, "And that is why you need to guide Ash back to us."

Serena looked down at Ash's face as he slept. His forehead was sweating again, so she got the handkerchief out again, put some cold water on it, and lightly wiped his forehead. "Ash, please come back to me." She said, not caring that Sycamore was watching.

Bonnie yelled at Clemont to hurry up. They had managed to find Nurse Joy quickly and they were running towards the hospital room. Clemont actually managed to go a little faster and the three of them nearly crashed into the door of Ash's room.

Sycamore stood up from where he was sitting, looking concerned. "You didn't need to rush." He said.

Bonnie pulled Nurse Joy over to Professor Sycamore. "As soon as Ash is better, the happier everyone will be." She looked at Serena and smiled. "And I think Ash and Serena will want to make it to the dance tonight."

Clemont sighed. "Bonnie, Ash will probably need to rest." Bonnie looked at Ash and then at Serena who was looking down sadly. Bonnie looked guiltily at the floor.

Sycamore knelt down in front of Bonnie. "Don't worry Bonnie. Ash is in good hands. He might not be going to any dances, but he'll be his usual self again soon."

Nurse Joy walked over to Greninja. "So are you going to be helping to heal Ash?" She asked the frog-ninja Pokemon. Greninja nodded and Nurse Joy smiled, pulling out her ointment. "I'm going to need to apply this to you once you and Ash are bonded. You might start to feel his burn, but with you it will be much easier to heal." Greninja nodded confidently. "Ok, Sycamore." Nurse Joy nodded for him to get ready.

Bonnie ran over to Serena and hugged her. "Are you ok, Serena?" The little girl asked her friend.

"I will be soon." Serena said with what Bonnie could tell was a forced smile.

Bonnie looked at Pikachu. "Ready Pikachu?" She asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu said confidently.

Bonnie looked into her bag at Dedenne and Squishy who were both staring nervously back at her. "It's ok guys." Bonnie said. "Ash will be back soon."

Sycamore walked over and handed Serena a glowing, white stone. "This is the stone that Ash will have to hold for mega evolution." He said.

Bonnie stared at it. "Why does Ash have to hold it?" She asked.

Sycamore looked at Greninja. "Because Ash is the one that is bonded to Greninja. If any of us hold it, it won't work."

Clemont came over, looking confused. "But how can Ash get Greninja to evolve? He's not exactly able to..." He trailed off looking at Serena. He shook his head. "No, of course Ash can do it. Ash can do anything."

Bonnie nodded. "Ash always surprises us. Maybe this time we should expect it."

Serena looked at them, eyes still full of worry. "Do you really think this will work?"

Bonnie nodded. "We're all here for Ash. He knows that." She grabbed Serena's hand that had the mega stone in it and had her place it in Ash's hand. "Ash could still use your help though."

Serena smiled. "Ok, let's do this."

Ash felt like he could hear voices. He thought he heard his name a few times. He could hear Serena, of course. Then he thought he also heard Bonnie, Clemont and even Professor Sycamore. He looked around. "Where are you guys?" He called out. "Serena?" He didn't know why he picked her name to say, but it felt right.

All of a sudden he felt a pressure in his hand, like someone was squeezing it. He looked down to see what was happening. He thought it was Pikachu for a moment, but then he realized that his partner Pokemon wasn't there. "Pikachu?" He called out.

Then he heard something. _Pika!_ A voice in his head said. Ash looked around. Was that Pikachu? It couldn't have been. Pikachu wasn't there. But if it wasn't Pikachu, why did Ash feel so comforted. He felt like it really was his friend, calling out to him.

He realized he was starting to sweat. He felt his forehead was getting hot. He winced in pain. His chest was starting to burn again. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _That's right, Ash. Just breathe. Just relax._ He felt as if a cold cloth was wiping his forehead and looked up, expecting to see one floating above him, but nothing was there. _I wonder what that was._

Ash looked down at his belt, which he held his pokeballs on and his eyes widened in fear, seeing only one. _Where did the others go?_ He picked up the pokeball and released Greninja. "Greninja, do you know where everyone else is?"

Greninja shook his head and then looked at Ash's hand. "Greninja." He pointed at Ash's hand.

"What is it?" Ash asked and he looked at his hand. He realized there was something glowing in it. He held it out in front of him. "Whoa..." He said quietly.

Greninja came over to him. "Gren-greninja." He said.

Ash nodded. "You're right, it does look like a mega evolution stone." He gasped, looking at Greninja. "You're holding one too!"

Greninja looked down at the stone he was holding, but didn't look as surprised. He looked at Ash. "Greninja." He said.

"Is that a Greninjanite?" Ash asked, gesturing at the stone. Greninja nodded. Ash looked at the stone he was holding and then back at Greninja. "You want to mega evolve?" Greninja nodded again. Ash smiled. "Awesome! Well let's do this!"

Greninja agreed with a loud, "Greninja!"

"Hold it right there!" Ash turned around. There was a person behind him. She was dressed in bright red tights and had purple sunglasses on.

"You're one of the people that tried to steal Squishy!" Ash yelled in anger.

"Yes, and mark my words, that Zygarde core will belong to Team Flare." She hissed.

Ash narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Zygarde core? Team Flare?" He asked.

"Never mind that. Just hand it and those mega stones over." The Team Flare woman ordered.

Ash was about to answer when he heard voices in his head again. This time it sounded like Professor Sycamore. _I think he's about to do it. His mind is probably coming up with a situation where mega evolution is a viable option._ Ash shook his head. He needed to concentrate. "I'm never giving you anything. All you want to do is hurt people and Pokemon."

The Team Flare woman glared at Ash. "If you won't go quietly, I suppose I'll force you." She threw out a pokeball. "Drapion, out!"

Ash turned to Greninja. "Greninja, you ready?" His Pokemon nodded. "Alright!" Ash yelled. He pressed held out his mega stone, while Greninja also held his tightly. "Mega evolve!" A blinding light emanated from both stones. The heat was incredible. Ash could feel the raw power coming from within him and Greninja. But, all of a sudden he felt his stone begin to burn. He looked at it and saw cracks emerging on it. It shattered and another blinding light enveloped Ash, Greninja and the Team Flare woman and her Drapion.

Ash dropped his pieces of mega stone. He heard voices again. _What happened, Professor?_ It was Serena.

 _I don't know._ Professor Sycamore said. _I think the power was too much. The mega stone couldn't handle drawing out so much._

And then Ash remembered everything. He looked at the Team Flare woman in front of him. She glared at him and it definitely seemed real, but Ash knew it wasn't. He blinked and she was gone. He looked at Greninja and then stopped. For some reason, he felt as if his Pokemon was still there with him. "Greninja, I need to talk to you.

Greninja came over to him and stood in front of him. "Greninja." He said, looking into Ash's eyes.

"Am I dreaming?" Ash asked him. Greninja nodded. "So none of this is real? I'm imagining all of this. The battle, Team Flare, everything?"

Greninja scratched his head. He looked at Ash and then shook his head. "Greninja." He answered.

Ash thought for a moment. "So I guess in a way it's real and not real." Greninja nodded, but Ash was merely just making a statement. "Alright, so are you both with me, here and also with Serena and the others?"

Greninja excitedly nodded. "Greninja!" He said excitedly.

Ash took a deep breath. "So I ended up getting hurt when you did. After we lost our battle connection, my condition got worse." He was basically just listing things to himself. "Then, the burn made me go into...a coma?" Greninja nodded, looking sad. "Hey, don't worry Greninja. We need to be able to use your special form, remember? Olympia said you'd achieve new heights." He looked at the shattered mega stone. "I think if we train hard enough, you'll be even stronger than mega evolved Pokemon."

"Greninja?" Greninja asked.

"Yeah, so we can't stop because it's dangerous. Remember, Olympia said we have an important role to play in saving Kalos." He paused and looked at where the Team Flare member had been. "That Team Flare...I bet they're part of it." He looked at Greninja. "You and I need to work together, no matter what." Greninja nodded. "Alright. We're going to try this again. Can you try to use your special form?"

Greninja nodded and then stood back. He crouched low and shock waves of energy started to ripple on the ground in front of him. He close his eyes in concentration. Ash started to feel it. The powerful sensation of being connected to Greninja. But then he lost it. Greninja looked at him confused.

"I don't know what's wrong." Ash said.

 _What was that?_ Ash closed his eyes, hearing Serena again. _What was Greninja doing just now? Why isn't he responding?_

 _I think..._ Professor Sycamore said, sounding amazed, _that he and Ash are communicating._

Ash heard Clemont next. _Professor,_ Clemont said, _I think Greninja was trying to do his special form. Do you think he'll be able to do it?_

Professor Sycamore answered, sounding worried. _Unfortunately not. Ash won't be able to get enough energy._

Ash looked at Greninja. "Greninja, tell them I can hear them. I don't know how you can do it, but can you try. Serena might understand you." Greninja nodded and his shape shimmered and disappeared.

Serena lunged forward to grab Greninja as he opened his eyes and started to fall. "Greninja, are you ok?" She asked. Greninja made a noise of affirmation and then stood up, turning to her. He gestured to Ash and pointed at her. She blushed, thinking he meant something about her and Ash being a couple. "What?" She asked.

Greninja moved over to Ash and pointed at his ears. "Greninja." He said. Then he pointed at each person in the room, saying, "Greninja," with each point.

"What is he talking about?" Bonnie asked.

"Maybe I should get out one of my inventions?" Clemont suggested. Serena felt bad as everyone shot that down at once.

Serena reached out her hand to Ash and touched his face. She looked closely at his expression. He looked so calm and peaceful, almost as if smiling. But wait...he was looking frustrated and in pain a moment ago. "He can hear us." Serena said.

Greninja looked at her and nodded. "Greninja-greninja." He said.

Serena looked at Ash. "Ash, we're trying to help you. Were you and Greninja not able to use his special form?"

Everyone waited and stared at Ash, not knowing if he could hear, not knowing if he could tell them. Then, Serena saw it. It was brief and almost unnoticeable, but she saw it and knew she hadn't imagined it. "He nodded!" She yelled pointing. "He can hear us!"

"I'm glad that we at least have some kind of communication with him, but..." Professor Sycamore said, "I'm not sure what we can do now. I suppose I can go and get my mega stone I use for Garchomp."

"No need, Professor Sycamore." Serena looked at who had just entered the door and her jaw dropped. It was Aria.

"Aria!" Serena said, shocked. "What are you doing here?"

Aria came over to stand next to Serena by Ash's bed. "I came to help out a friend and her...special guy." She gave Serena a quick hug. "Pierre wanted to come, but he's very busy planning the dance. He doesn't understand exactly what's going on, but I explained enough that he feels pretty bad, just like me."

"Look!" Bonnie shrieked and Serena saw her pointing at Ash. Serena whipped her head around to just see Ash's head slightly twitch left and right, like he was shaking his head.

Aria looked confused, but then Serena smiled at her. "Ash doesn't blame you." Aria's eyes widened and she looked at Ash completely dumbfounded. "He can hear us. He can't move much, but he's at least able to do things like that. He doesn't want you to blame yourself Aria."

Aria continued to stare at Ash and then a look of determination appeared on her face. "It doesn't matter. Either way, I want to help." She looked at Professor Sycamore. "Did you say you needed a mega evolution stone?"

Sycamore nodded. "Yes, but are you sure, Aria?" He looked at Ash. "You realize you're risking your stone here. Ash's power overwhelmed our last one."

Aria nodded confidently and Serena felt a rush of gratitude. "Really, Aria?" She asked. "You'd do that for Ash?"

Aria looked at Serena. "Of course. And not only for him, but for you, too." She winked. "You two are way too good of a couple."

"Got that right." Serena turned, her face bright red, towards the door again. Shauna and Tierno were walking in. "We're here for you as well, Serena."

Tierno looked at Shauna with a confused expression. "I thought we were here for Ash." He said.

Serena smiled, while Shauna rolled her eyes. She looked at Bonnie who was looking at Tierno the way she often looked at Clemont, when he was oblivious about something.

"Alright." Aria said. "Let's get Ash back."

Sycamore nodded. "Ok." He looked at Greninja. "Are you ready?"

Greninja nodded and held up his Greninjanite. Shauna looked at it her eyes wide. "What? He's going to mega evolve." Sycamore quickly explained the plan to Aria, Shauna and Tierno. "Wow." Shauna said. "So you're basically trying to use mega evolution as a spark for the evolution Greninja used in the battle yesterday?"

Sycamore nodded. "We just have to hope that Ash and Greninja don't overpower it this time." He looked at Greninja. "Ok Greninja. It's time." Greninja nodded and closed his eyes.

Ash heard Sycamore tell Greninja it was time. He looked at his hand and saw the mega stone. He was very grateful that Aria would risk a precious possession like that to help him get better. He looked around, waiting for Greninja to appear.

A bright light shined and a pokeball appeared in front of Ash. He picked it up and threw it, releasing Greninja back into his dream world. "Hi Greninja." He greeted his Pokemon. "Ready?"

Greninja stood up straight and hit his fists together. "Greninja." He said proudly.

"Great." Ash held up his stone and Greninja stepped back and clutched his Greninjanite, holding it close to his heart. "Mega evolve!" Ash yelled.

Ash couldn't think of anything to describe it. The light was excruciatingly painful to look at. He shut his eyes tight and started to feel his chest burn again. _No, I have to make this work._ Ash thought.

 _Take it easy Ash._ It was Serena's voice. _You're overpowering the stone._ He felt his hand with the stone feel as if it was being held again. It felt warm and comforting. _I'm with you. I'm here for you._ He heard her say.

Ash took a deep breath. He tried to calm down. "Take it easy." He told himself. "Take it easy." He opened his eyes a little. The light was still bright, but it wasn't painful to look at anymore. "Greninja?" He called. "Are you ok?" He looked through the light and saw a shadow. The light was beginning to dim, becoming softer. "Greninja?" He called again.

"Greninja." Ash watched as his Pokemon walked out of the light. It had worked! Greninja had become a lighter shade of blue, his fins on his head had changed to black on the outer two and red in the middle and his back now had four larger blue fins. He had mega evolved.

 _It worked!_ Ash heard Serena yell. _Ash, you'll be better soon_.

Ash looked at Greninja, smiling. Then his eyes widened. Greninja stumbled forward, clutching his chest. Ash felt his own chest and understood what was happening. He saw the burn on Greninja. He reached out and helped his Pokemon to stand. "Greninja, stay with me." He said. "They're going to heal both of us." Greninja nodded with a determined look.

Ash felt the pain in his chest completely leave. It was a huge relief. He looked down and saw his burn was completely gone. He looked at Greninja. His Pokemon was breathing heavily. He closed his eyes tight. "Greninja needs help!" He shouted.

His eyes widened as he heard it. _Greninja needs help!_ He heard his own voice echo in his head. He realized the others must have heard it.

"Greninja." Ash said, looking at his Pokemon in the eyes. "Look at me. Stay with me. Together, you and I are strong. We can do anything." Pokemon and trainer stared at each other as the former tensed in pain, struggling to fight the pain. Ash could feel it too. His own wound might have been healed, but he was still feeling Greninja's pain. Greninja looked down, letting the pain get the better of him. "No!" Ash yelled. "Look at me! Stay focused on me!" Greninja looked back up.

 _Ash. Greninja. We're here. Stay strong and come back to us._ Ash heard Serena's voice and it gave him an energy boost. He kept his eyes on Greninja. "We can do this."

 _Del-delphox!_ Greninja's eyes widened, shocking Ash. And then he realized what Serena had done to help Greninja. "That's right Greninja." Ash said. "Focus on getting back to Delphox. She wants to see you again." Greninja nodded.

All of a sudden a massive shield of water enveloped them. Ash looked around. "What's going-" He looked at Greninja who was still staring back at him. Ash smiled and closed his eyes in concentration. "Keep it up. I'll help." He concentrated hard, focusing so that he could help Greninja. He knew for some strange reason that this water would take him and Greninja back. The water shield grew bigger and bigger, reaching into the sky. Ash thought hard of Serena, but he could see images of Delphox too. He concentrated on her as well, for Greninja. Then the water shield exploded and Ash opened his eyes and looked into Serena's bright, blue eyes.


	12. It's a Date

**Author's Note:**

Hello, everyone. Here we go with Chapter 12 and this is one that I hope you guys will be pretty excited about. Dedicated to those who were crushed with disappointment with the Pledging Tree episode. You'll see what I mean. Chapter 13 will be up tomorrow. Enjoy.

 **Chapter 12: "It's a Date"**

"Ash!" Serena jumped forward and grabbed Ash in a huge hug. "I'm so glad you're ok." She held him tightly for a few moments and then pulled back and smiled at him.

Ash looked back with a happy but tired expression. His eyes widened and he quickly scanned the room. His eyes locked onto Greninja and he leaped out of bed to run to his Pokemon, ignoring everyone telling him to take it easy. "Greninja?" He shouted. "Are you alright?"

Greninja had been helped up by Bonnie and Clemont and he looked at Ash. Serena could see the relief and happiness in the Pokemon's expression. "Greninja." Greninja said happily and he hugged Ash.

Pikachu ran over and hopped onto Ash's shoulder and nuzzled his face. "Hey, buddy. Good to see you too." Ash said happily.

Serena walked over to Ash and knelt next to him. "Ash, you should probably get back into bed." She said, voice full of concern.

Ash looked at her, eyes full of energy. "No way!" He said. "I've been out for...how long?"

Clemont answered. "You passed out yesterday after the battle so I'd say about twenty-seven hours."

Ash raised his eyebrows. "That's a long enough sleep for me." He looked at Aria and held out his hand, still holding the stone. "Here, Aria. Thank you for letting me use that."

Aria took it, smiling. She glanced at Serena and then looked back at Ash. "I'm glad I was able to help. And anyways..." She said with a smirk, "...I like seeing you two together." She nodded her head towards Serena.

Serena's eyes widened and her face grew hot. Her heart was racing. Why did they have to tease her so much? She whipped her head towards Ash when he started speaking. He looked a little nervous. Serena knew it wasn't smart to expect it, but she thought for a moment that Ash was going to say something romantic. Instead, he said, "I'm hungry. Can we get something to eat?"

Everyone in the room, even Tierno and Clement, sighed in exasperation. Serena had to smile though. This _did_ mean they had the regular Ash back. "Yeah, let's go eat."

As everyone started to get ready, Greninja walked over to Professor Sycamore and handed him the Greninjanite. Professor Sycamore's eyes widened. "No, Greninja, you can keep this. It might come in handy." Greninja shook his head and then Professor Sycamore smiled, realization coming to his face. "You don't think you need it anymore?"

Greninja nodded and Ash came over, now dressed in his normal clothes and no longer looking like a hospital patient. "Greninja and I can handle anything now." He said. "I think we're starting to understand more about our bond." He looked at Greninja, who nodded back. Serena saw Greninja glance at Delphox next to her, while Ash quickly looked at her. He looked back at Sycamore. "We've started to figure out our strength and how to combine it. I don't think a mega evolution stone will really do anything for us." He paused. "He and I _are_ the mega stones."

Sycamore smiled. "I guess you're right." He took the Greninjanite. "It's truly remarkable what you two have done." He looked at Pikachu on Ash's shoulder. "And obviously you and Pikachu have a bond just as unbreakable. I wouldn't be surprised if he could do the same as Greninja, if he was a Raichu."

Pikachu looked nervous, but smiled when Ash said. "Nah, Pikachu doesn't need to evolve. He's happy the way he is. Right buddy?"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

Serena smiled as Ash and Pikachu looked happily at each other. She loved how Ash refused to do anything his Pokemon didn't want to. It showed how much he cared for them.

"Well, Serena," Shauna whispered in her ear, "it looks like Ash is well enough for the dance."

Serena turned to her, blushing. "What?" She asked, pretending to be ignorant.

Aria answered from Serena's other side. "Come on Serena. We all heard Ash saying your name. It's not like he was saying anyone else's." She nudged her. "We'll get you some alone time."

Shauna nodded. "Yeah. Maybe a dinner for two would be nice for you."

Serena's heart was racing and she could feel her stomach clench with nerves. She closed her eyes briefly, hoping the two of them would disappear. When she opened them, she was looking at Ash. "You guys ready to go?" He asked.

"Um..." Serena said. "I..."

Aria spoke up. "Well...Ash?" She asked. Ash looked at her. "I unfortunately have an appointment. Kalos Queen stuff. I had reservations at a nice restaurant near the theatre. Sadly I can't go."

"Oh." He said. "Um...sorry about that." He looked around. "Are you saying we can all go?"

Aria shook her head. "Unfortunately it's only for two. Maybe you and Serena can go. I might be able to get everyone else here a reservation somewhere else."

Ash smiled. "Oh...well we can go with everyone else." Serena's stomach dropped. Why did he have to do this? One minute he would make it seem like he was head over heels, but the other he would be as oblivious as possible.

Aria sighed. "I don't want the reservations to go to waste. Please go with Serena." She gave Serena a quick nudge.

"Um..." Serena squeaked. "Ash...I..." She gulped nervously. "I'd like to go. Would you...please come with me?"

Ash looked confused. He looked at everyone else in the room. They were all shuffling their feet nervously and staring at the ground, pretending not to be listening. All of them except Bonnie. She ran over, grabbed Ash and Serena's hands and pulled them over to the door. Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder and onto Bonnie's. "Go, you two!" She yelled. "We'll see you at the dance."

Serena stared at the door as Bonnie closed it behind them. She looked at Ash who was also staring at the door. "Did I just get kicked out of my own hospital room?" He asked.

Serena laughed lightly. "Yeah, I guess so."

Ash looked at her. Serena didn't know what to say, so she just waited. "Um..." Ash said. "Well do you wanna go and eat then?"

Serena was surprised for a brief moment and then she smiled and nodded. "It's a date." She ran off, leaving Ash behind.

"Where are you going?" Ash called after her.

"I have to get ready!" She called back happily. "Meet me outside the theatre before dinner."

Ash stared as Serena ran off. _Does that mean I have to...dress up?_ Ash asked himself. He looked up at his shoulder, but remembered Pikachu was staying with Bonnie. _Alright then_. He left and walked down the hallway, went downstairs and left the hospital.

When Ash walked out of the hospital, he squinted his eyes to adjust to the bright sun. He knew it was probably going to start to set soon so he thought he should get moving. Then he was tackled.

Ash had been tackled by Hawlucha, Noivern, Talonflame and Pidgeot. They were all ecstatic to see him ok. They all wrapped their wings around him in one big giant hug. Ash laughed. "Hey guys! Yeah I'm ok. It's good to see you, too." He stood up. "Look, everyone. I'm glad to see you all again, but...I've kind of promised Serena I'd go and have dinner with her and then I think we're going to the dance together. That ok with you guys?"

Ash got the feeling his Pokemon were trying to stop from laughing. They all nodded and made noises of acceptance, but they seemed overly serious about the whole thing. Ash glanced at Pidgeot. He felt he'd be able to read the Kanto Pokemon, but Pidgeot knew better than to look directly back at Ash.

Ash decided to forget about it and waved goodbye to his Pokemon, telling them to make sure to go to the dance. He was walking back to the Pokemon centre when he realized he didn't really have anything to wear. He hated what he had from the last dance. Not to mention, he thought Serena wouldn't be a fan of him wearing an outfit he'd worn to a dance with Miette. He stood in the middle of the walkway, thinking.

"Ash?" Ash turned around. His jaw dropped. "Wow, it _is_ you."

It was Brock. "Brock!" Ash said happily. "What are you doing in Kalos?" He went over to his old friend and shook his hand.

Brock smiled. "I'm here doing some research on using Wigglytuff as a Pokemon assistant. We're comparing strategies that we use in Kanto, with Chansey, against the strategies used here, with Wigglytuff.

"Awesome." Ash said. "So everything is going well with being a Pokemon doctor?"

Brock nodded. "Yeah. It's been great. I've learned a lot." He frowned and looked at the ocean. "I _do_ miss our travelling days though. It was a lot of fun."

"It sure was." Ash agreed.

"So," Brock said, "I guess you're in Kalos to challenge the gyms and make it to the Kalos League?"

"Yeah." Ash said. He pulled out his badge case and showed it to Brock. "I just need one more." He said proudly.

Brock smiled. "That's great." He then looked at Ash confused. "But there's no gym here is there?"

"No." Ash said. "We're here, because my friend, Serena was competing for the Masterclass showcase to become Kalos Queen."

Brock nodded. "Oh cool. I've heard of that. So you've met some new friends then?" He looked around. "I guess Pikachu is with them?"

"Yup." Ash said. "That's where Pikachu is. We're all meeting at the theatre later for a dance. It's the closing ceremony for the showcase."

Brock got a mischievous smile on his face. "A dance? Ash Ketchum at a dance?"

Ash laughed nervously and scratched his head. "Uh...yeah. I'm actually meeting Serena for dinner before then, but I've gotta find something to wear."

Brock laughed. "You're going on a date?"

Ash gave a nervous smile. "Uh...well...I wouldn't call it that..."

Brock leaned forward. "Ash, you never put off gym battles for anything, but you did it to come her for this Kalos Queen girl, Serena must be pretty special to you."

Ash thought for a moment. He didn't really understand this stuff, but he was able to see that what Serena had done for him and what he'd done for her was different from his relationships with other girls. He looked at Brock. "Yeah...she is."

Brock smiled and put his hand on Ash's shoulder. "Great. Now I'm gonna help you find a perfect suit."

And Brock did just that. He pulled Ash along to a store near the beach where suits were almost spilling out the door. Ash was completely overwhelmed as Brock pulled down suit after suit and held them up to Ash, always having a face of disappointment when he held them up.

"What's wrong with that one?" Ash asked, when Brock looked completely devastated by the latest suit.

Brock ignored him, completely lost in his quest to find Ash the perfect suit. "No...too dark...too light...too big...too small...too _me_...oh..."

Ash looked up excitedly. "You found something?"

Brock turned around happily, holding up a suit in front of him. "This is perfect for me, don't you think?" He asked, smiling.

Ash gave an exasperated sight. "Um...sorry, but isn't it me who needs it?"

Brock looked surprised for a second and then smiled. "Right. Sorry." He turned around and continued to rummage through the suits. Ash waited patiently, watching Brock sort through them. He was grateful that Brock was helping him, but he was starting to get the feeling that his friend wasn't going to be able to find anything. But then, Brock yelled excitedly. "Ash, this is perfect!"

Ash looked at the suit. He had to agree, it was kind of his style. It was light blue, like the jacket he always wore. It had dark grey pants, similar to the ones he had on now, but of course, dressier. And the tie that went with it was red, like his hat. "Wow...that's really... _me_." Ash said, smiling.

They bought the suit and walked back towards the Pokemon centre together. Brock was heading there anyways, for his research, and of course, Ash was going to his room to get changed. Brock began asking questions about Ash's travels.

"So, Ash, what kind of Pokemon have you caught?" Brock asked excitedly.

Ash was happy to answer. "Well, my first Pokemon here was a Froakie. He's now a Greninja. Next, I caught Fletchling, who is now a Talonflame. I got a Hawlucha. I also had a Goodra for a while, but..." He took a deep breath, remembering his friend. "He's helping to protect his friends in the wild. I also got a Noibat from an egg and he evolved into Noivern." Ash stopped and then realized he'd forgotten one more thing. "And you'll never guess my other Pokemon."

Brock looked confused. "What?"

"Pidgeot came back!" Ash exclaimed. "He flew all the way from Kanto."

Brock's eyes widened. "Wow, that's incredible. I guess his flock is ok without him now?"

Ash nodded. "He's made them strong and brave."

They arrived at the Pokemon centre and walked into the lobby. Ash knew it was going to happen as soon as he saw Nurse Joy. He felt a blast of air as Brock whipped forward towards the startled nurse.

"Oh wow Nurse Joy!" He said, kneeling in front of her. "You're more beautiful than I expected. I can't wait to work with you."

Ash sighed and walked over. He pulled Brock up so that he was standing again. "Uh...hi Nurse Joy." Ash said. "This is Brock. He's...uh...working with you for a bit?" Brock was nodding mindlessly at Ash's words.

"Oh...right." Nurse Joy said, nervously laughing. She looked at Brock. "From Pewter City in Kanto, right?" Brock nodded. "Good." She said smiling. "I can show you around if you'd like." She turned towards a hallway and walked away, expecting Brock to follow.

Brock quickly turned to Ash. "Alright Ash, good luck with your date and your dance. We'll catch up later ok?" He ran off after Nurse Joy before Ash could answer.

Ash sighed. _Well, he hasn't changed too much at least._ He thought to himself. Ash headed up to the room, hoping Serena wasn't there. He kind of wanted to surprise her with his suit at dinner. He entered the room and noticed it was empty. He quickly go changed and then looked at himself in the mirror. He liked what he saw. It kind of looked like his regular clothes in a way, but it was definitely more...professional.

He looked at the clock and realized he should hurry to meet Serena. He ran out, feeling excited. He might not have fully understood what he was doing, but he knew it felt right. He knew that spending time with Serena was all he wanted to do at the moment.

Serena waited outside the theatre, nervous about the coming evening. She was happy and excited, of course, but she still couldn't shake the nerves that she felt every time she was with Ash. At times she felt like it was clear that he felt the same way, but then at other times he would act like it was the craziest idea in the world when someone pointed out how close they were. She sighed. All she wanted was to have the same moment they had on stage when they were alone. Obviously _before_ he passed out.

"Serena!" She turned around and was stunned, but completely ecstatic to see Ash in an amazing suit. It looked like his normal clothes, but it was a much cleaner and more professional look. He stopped in front of her and looked at her. "Wow, you look great."

Serena blushed. She'd spent quite a bit of time getting ready. She'd gone back to the changing rooms at the theatre to put an outfit together. She was tempted to wear the same dress as she had in the fashion show, but decided she shouldn't over do it. She was in a light pink dress. It was sleeveless and the skirt was down to the bottom of her knees. She also had white gloves and white stockings on, along with red dress shoes. She'd also carefully brushed her hair and had tied the ribbon from Ash into a bow in the front. The same makeup she'd used for the showcase was also applied. Light blue eye shadow, eyeliner and a hint of pink blush on her cheeks. "Thanks, Ash." She said with a shy smile. "You look good too."

Ash laughed and did a little spin to show his whole suit. "Thanks. This is thanks to an old friend." Serena looked at Ash with a confused expression. "I'll tell you at dinner." He said, and he held out his arm and Serena put hers through it, smiling. "Let's go." Ash said happily.

They walked together towards the theatre. Serena noticed a few people look at them with recognition. _I guess they remember us from the showcase_ , she realized. They looked around and noticed the restaurant that was right next to the theatre, that Aria had mentioned. Their jaws dropped.

"That's where we're eating?" Ash asked, eyes wide.

Serena was completely stunned. Aria must have spent a fortune for a reservation here. It was small place, but it was extraordinarily beautiful. There was a lineup of people out front. Serena could see inside and noticed the walls were decorated with various pictures of Pokemon showcases and different Kalos Queens. The lighting was soft and she could just see a piano player in the middle of the room. "It's beautiful." She said, eyes shining.

Ash nodded. "Yeah..." He looked at her with a nervous smile. "Just like you."

Serena blushed but smiled back. She was about to say something when someone called their names. "Ash and Serena!" It was a man from the restaurant and he was waving to them. They walked over to him. "Lady Aria said you were to be seated in the best seats in the house and to have our chef make you the best meal he's capable of." The man winked. "And that is quite the meal." He smiled and led them to their seats. They were right in front of the piano player and on the other side was a fire place. They were perfectly placed to see the ocean on one side and the mountains on the other.

"This is amazing." Serena said happily.

"Yeah." Ash agreed. When the man who had led them to their seats left, Ash looked at Serena. "I'm glad it's just the two of us."

Serena blinked at him. "Really?"

He reached across the table and held her hand. "Of course. No one else I'd rather be with right now."

Serena felt like crying, but only because of happiness. She managed to control herself though. "Not even Pikachu?"

Ash smiled. "This is different."

Serena stared at him. Did he really mean that their relationship was different from his and Pikachu's? There was only one thing that could mean. She had to ask. "How is it different?"

Ash took a deep breath, but continued to smile. "I don't know how to explain it. Pikachu and I are best friends. Obviously. But...I feel differently about...us."

Serena blushed. "I feel the same way. I've felt that way for a long time."

Ash looked surprised. "What do you mean?"

Serena looked down nervously. She was starting to think she had misunderstood what he had said. "I...never mind." She said finally.

Ash squeezed her hand. It was gentle, but firm. "Tell me."

Serena bit her lip nervously. She closed her eyes and just listened to the piano music. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes and looked at Ash. He was smiling encouragingly at her. "Ever since the summer camp." She said. "When you helped me."

Ash furrowed his eyebrows and squinted. "That wasn't anything special...was it?"

Serena continued to look at him. "Ash...I never wanted to go to that camp. It was so far from home and I didn't have any friends there. I was just a little girl. When you helped me in the forest, I felt safe and comfortable for the first time."

Ash looked shocked. "I didn't realize what I did meant so much to you." He said.

Serena smiled. "That's part of what makes you such a great person, Ash. When you help someone, you don't do it for gratitude, you do it because you want to."

Ash blushed and looked out the window. It struck Serena that he was avoiding eye contact with her. She waited patiently as he thought. Then he finally turned back and looked at her smiling. "You know...I did remember you."

Serena looked confused, but then thought about the day she had finally caught up to Ash and had tried to remind him about the summer camp. "Why did you say you didn't?"

Ash shrugged, looking guilty. "No idea. I just didn't know why you had come to find me." He looked at her with a smirk. "It wasn't really the Rhyhorn racing that made you leave, right?"

Serena laughed nervously and shook her head. "I left for you. I had to find you." She pulled out the handkerchief. "And not just to give this back to you." She handed it to him.

He held it in his hand and looked at it. "I don't know why," he said, "but this thing means a lot to me."

Serena nodded. "Yeah. It's like you said. It brought us together."

Ash was about to say something, but just then, the waiter brought their food. Serena smiled, amused, when she saw Ash look at it. He looked like a little kid in candy store. The waiter placed their meals in front of them and said, "Bon appetit," and left them to enjoy their food.

"This is awesome!" Ash exclaimed, grabbing his knife and fork and digging in.

Serena laughed. "Yeah...but try not to eat too quickly. You did only _just_ get out of the hospital." She warned.

"That's why I need to eat more." He said. "I haven't eaten since yesterday, before our battle." He did slow down, though, which Serena was relieved to see.

Serena didn't bother trying to talk to Ash as they ate, wanting him to enjoy his food, so they ate in relative silence. However, Ash did pause a few times to smile happily at Serena. She noticed she was watching him. She didn't eat as much as Ash and let him finish her plate off, an offer he gratefully accepted.

When they finished eating, Ash sat back and rubbed his stomach. "One of the best meals I've ever had."

Serena looked confused. "Not _the_ best?" She asked.

Ash laughed. "Well, my friend Brock is an awesome cook. And don't forget, Clemont makes some really good food too." He opened his mouth like he realized he'd forgotten something. "Oh yeah!" He said. "I wanted to tell you about how I got my suit." So Ash explained to Serena how he'd run into his old friend Brock and how they'd gone together to look for a suit. He then explained how he and Brock met and how long they travelled together. "Brock travelled with me through Kanto, Johto, Hoenn _and_ Sinnoh." He finished.

Serena smiled. "Wow, so I guess you two are really good friends then?"

"Yeah." Ash said. "Brock's helped me through a lot of tough times."

Serena thought for a moment. She kind of didn't want to ask, but she did anyways. "Who else have you travelled with?" She asked quietly.

Ash thought for a moment. "Well..." He started. "Misty travelled with me through Kanto, the Orange Islands and Johto. She's a gym leader in Cerulean City in Kanto. Tracey also travelled with me through the Orange Islands. May travelled with me through Hoenn and then again in Kanto when I did the Frontier challenge. She's a coordinator and competed in contests. Her little brother, Max, also travelled with us. Dawn was with me in Sinnoh. She's also a coordinator. And Iris and Cilan travelled with me in Unova. Iris wants to be a dragon Pokemon trainer and Cilan is a Pokemon connoisseur."

Serena tried to smile, but could barely do it. _He's travelled with a lot of girls,_ she thought. She looked at Ash and realized he was looking at her concerned. She realized she should say something. "Um...sounds like you've met a lot of...nice people."

Ash looked at her suspiciously. "Something wrong?"

"No..." Serena said quietly.

Ash didn't say anything. He looked like he wanted to, but Serena could tell he didn't know what to say. She felt bad, but couldn't stop the jealous feeling she had. Then the waiter came back and this time he had their desserts. Chocolate cake. She saw Ash eye the cake with wide eyes.

They ate their cake in silence. Serena was feeling really awkward. She hated herself for even bringing up the subject of Ash's past travelling companions. She knew he'd travelled with other girls before, but she didn't realize he'd done so much with them. When they finished, she just stared outside, watching the ocean.

"Serena?" Ash asked, startling her. She turned to him and realized he was looking at her with concern. "You can tell me what's on your mind."

She shook her head and gave him a fake smile. "It's nothing." This time her smile was more convincing and her voice a little more confident. Ash appeared to believe her.

They finished up at the restaurant and left, happily thanking the chef personally before leaving. As they walked out, Serena looked at a big clock that was outside the theatre and realized they still had some time before they needed to be at the dance.

Ash had looked too. "So, what do you want to do?"

Serena looked at him. She didn't know what to say. She felt bad for kind of ruining the end of their meal by being so quiet and sulky. She just shrugged.

Ash narrowed his eyes and then he grabbed her hand and started to pull her along behind him. "Come on. I've got an idea."

Ash could tell Serena was feeling down about something, but he didn't know what about. What he did know, was that he was going to make her feel better.

"Where are we going?" Serena asked, as Ash pulled her along behind him.

"The beach." Ash said. He looked back at her. "It's gonna be pretty empty with so many people getting ready for the dance. I was thinking we could finish our walk from a couple of days ago."

Serena smiled. "Really?" She asked.

"Of course." Ash said. "And hopefully no interruptions this time."

When they got to the beach, they both just stopped and watched the waves for a couple of minutes. The sun was low in the sky, creating a beautiful effect on the ocean. Ash looked at Serena as she watched it. Her eyes were shining and she had a huge smile on her face.

"Amazing." Serena said.

"Yeah." Ash agreed. And then he did something that surprised himself as much as it surprised Serena. He put his arm around her waist like she had made him do on their first walk. He pulled her close to him and then held her hand that was now around his waist, with his free hand. She put her head on his shoulder, just as she had done before. Ash didn't know what he was doing, but he bent his head down, keeping it resting over hers. "This is nice." He said.

"Yeah." Serena agreed. Ash couldn't see her face, but knew she was smiling. "I think we should just stay like this." She suggested. "We can just watch the sunset."

"Fine with me." Ash said happily.

"I'm sorry." Serena said, after a few moments of silence.

"You don't need to be." Ash said.

"I ruined the rest of our dinner." She said with a sad voice.

Ash hugged her tighter. "Nothing was ruined." He said. "Being with you was all I needed."

Serena took a deep breath. Ash could feel her tensing up. "Ash..." She turned and manoeuvred out of their semi hug position. She faced him and grabbed both of his hands, as if they were already about to dance. "Do you know how I feel about you?" She asked. "I know we talked about it at the restaurant, but do you really know?"

Ash nodded. He thought he didn't know, but he realized that he was keeping himself blind to it. It was all in front of him the entire time. In a way, he'd known for a while. He smiled. He knew he felt the same way. He'd never known something to be so clear to him. Not even his dream of becoming a Pokemon master. He had never thought he'd say the next words he said, but he meant them more than anything. "I love you too, Serena."


	13. The Dance

**Author's Note:**

Ok, so after the big move forward with yesterday's chapter, you guys might be wondering how long this story has left. The answer...much more. Plus, sequel ideas are already in my head so when depending on how the rest of this story goes, I might do that. Anyways, like yesterday's chapter was dedicated to those disappointed with the Pledging Tree episode, this chapter is dedicated to those disappointed by the dance episode. Serena and Ash will get their dance. Enjoy!

 **Chapter 13: The Dance**

Bonnie giggled as Clemont came into the lobby, dressed in a suit. "Big brother, that is so adorable on you." She continued to laugh as Clemont scowled. "Oh don't worry, it's fine. And you have a date so there's that to be thankful for." Tierno had got a call from Trevor about dancing Pokemon he was following to get pictures of, so Tierno had abandoned Shauna. Bonnie had quickly leaped at the opportunity to match Shauna up with Clemont for the dance.

"Not bad, Clemont." Bonnie turned around, giggling as Shauna entered the Pokemon centre lobby. She was dressed in a green dress and black stockings.

Bonnie ran over to her. "Wow Shauna!" She yelled. "You're so pretty. I think you're actually a real keeper! Will you please-" She felt something grab her by the back of her shirt, and she was lifted over to Clemont, noticing the Aipom arm.

"Hi Shauna." Clemont sighed. "Sorry about that."

Shauna giggled. "So are you two ready to go?"

Bonnie jumped up and down, having been released by Clemont. "Can't wait!" She yelled. She looked into her bag. "Right Dedenne and Squishy?"

"De-ne-ne!" Dedenne squeaked happily. Squishy even blinked happily and made a noise of excitement.

Shauna laughed. "Awesome. Well hopefully we'll be able to meet up with Ash and Serena on the way."

"Hey! Excuse me?" They all turned to see a spiky haired, dark skinned man who had walked over to them.

"Yes?" Clemont asked.

"Did I just hear you guys say Ash?" The man said.

"Yeah." Bonnie said. "He's our friend." She giggled. "He's on a date with our other friend, Serena."

The man smiled. "Cool. Yeah, I met up with him a little while ago and he was getting ready to go." He hit his forehead with his palm. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Brock. I'm a friend of Ash's. I did a lot of travelling with him."

Bonnie's mouth opened in excitement. "Really?" She ran up to him. "Ash told us about you. You're a gym leader right? In Kanto?"

Brock nodded. "Yeah that's right. Pewter City. Although, I'm studying to become a Pokemon doctor now. That's why I'm here. We're comparing Kanto and Kalos Pokemon care methods."

Clemont came forward. "Wow, that's really interesting." He held out his hand and shook hands with Brock. "I'm Clemont by the way."

Bonnie smiled. "I'm Bonnie. And this is Dedenne and Squishy." She opened her bag so Brock could see. Dedenne did its usual happy greeting, but Squishy nervously slouched deeper in the bag.

Shauna came up next. "Hi, I'm Shauna. I'm not travelling with Ash and these guys, but we hang out on occasion."

Brock smiled at them all and then he looked at the bag with Squishy in it. "That's a strange looking Pokemon there." He said. "Did you call it Squishy?"

"Yeah." Bonnie said. "We're not sure what he is yet. Ash and Serena's Pokedexes weren't able to figure out what he was."

Brock scratched his chin, looking very interested. "Fascinating." He continued to look at Squishy for a few moments and then looked back up at the group. "Well, hey, I was wondering if I could go to the dance with you guys. Nurse Joy invited me to come along. It'd be really neat getting to know Ash's new friends."

Bonnie smiled. "Sure, that'd be awesome."

"Yeah." Clemont agreed. "I'm sure we all have some great Ash stories to tell." He laughed.

Brock laughed. "Yeah. I guess he's still probably up to some of his old tricks." He shrugged. "But the Ash I knew never went on dates, so that's definitely a new one."

Shauna laughed. "Well Serena's liked Ash a long time. I guess it just took a while for Ash to realize he was feeling the same way."

Bonnie giggled. "You'll like Serena, Brock. She's really nice."

Brock smiled. "She must be if Ash likes her so much. He's good at picking friends."

Bonnie smiled and then looked at the clock in the Pokemon centre. "We should probably go. We don't want to be late."

They went outside and immediately stopped, hearing a loud and excited, "Pika!" Pikachu had seen Brock from where he and the other Pokemon were waiting and was running towards the trainers. He leaped up onto Brock's shoulder and again said a happy, "Pikachu."

Brock laughed and pet Pikachu. "Hey Pikachu." He said. "Good to see you again."

Clemont smiled. "Pikachu definitely remembers you." He noted.

The other Pokemon came over to see what was going on. Bonnie noticed Greninja and Delphox were standing very close to each other. _Just like their trainers,_ she thought.

Clemont looked at the Pokemon. "Hi everyone. I'd like you all to meet an old friend of Ash's. This is Brock. He travelled with Ash for a long time."

"Pidgaw!" Pidgeot edged forward quickly and rubbed his beak against Brock's face.

"Wow." Brock said. "Yeah, I forgot. Ash said you came back. Good to see you again, Pidgeot."

Bonnie and Clemont introduced the rest of Ash's Pokemon to Brock and then Clemont's and Serena's as well.

"Looks like Greninja and Delphox are pretty close." Brock noted.

Clemont looked confused. "What?" Bonnie rolled her eyes when he said that.

Shauna spoke up excitedly. "Oh that's so cute! Just like their trainers."

Bonnie's eyes widened. "Speaking of their trainers, shouldn't we go? I wanted to get there early to see Ash and Serena before going in."

Serena shut her eyes tightly and then opened them again, thinking it was a dream. It felt like a dream. She felt light as a feather and a little light headed. But it wasn't a dream. It really wasn't. Ash was still there. He was smiling at her. He looked a little nervous though. She realized it might be because she hadn't said anything. She braced herself and then lunged forward, hugging Ash tightly. "You really feel the same? You really love me?" It felt so weird to say it, but it felt so right as well.

"Of course." Ash said. He pulled his head back, but kept his arms around her. He looked her straight in the eyes. He was blushing and Serena knew she was too, but neither of them seemed to care. "I really do love you, Serena."

Serena smiled, feeling her heart pound. She realized she had to say it. It wasn't right for her not to. "I love _you_ , Ash." She said, and then she buried her face in his chest, just wanting to be as close to him as possible.

Ash's heart was beating furiously too, Serena could hear it, feel it. "I don't know why I couldn't realize it before." He said. "I just made myself blind to everything."

Serena laughed. It was a weak laugh, a laugh of nervousness, but she couldn't help it. "It doesn't matter now. All that matters is that we feel the same way."

Ash laughed too. A similar laugh of nerves and happiness. Serena lifted her head and looked into his eyes. She tried to bend a little lower, hating that she was slightly taller than him. He looked back. "You're _my_ Kalos Queen."

Serena felt like a million butterflies were flapping around her stomach. She just stared at Ash and he stared back. They both just wanted to drink in the sight of the other. "You don't care that I lost?" She asked, feeling like it was a stupid question, but wanting to ask it anyways.

"I only care, because it's what you wanted and you worked so hard for it." He said. "But, I know that you can get there eventually."

Serena thought she couldn't love Ash anymore, but those words made her love for him grow beyond anything that she'd ever felt. "And I know you'll become a Pokemon master. You'll win the Kalos League and you'll have me there the whole time, right by your side."

"Ash! Serena!" It was Bonnie. She, Clemont, Shauna and another guy, along with all the Pokemon, were standing under a tree, in the direction of the theatre.

Serena jumped and started to move away from Ash out of embarrassment, but realized he wasn't moving. She looked at him and he smiled back. "We don't need to hide it." He said. "Come on. It looks like everyone has already met Brock. You should meet him too."

Serena and Ash walked towards them, holding hands. She was well aware of everyone taking notice. She looked awkwardly at the Pokemon and saw Delphox and Greninja very close to each other. She had started to suspect something after the battle with Aria, but now it was looking a little more obvious. For some reason this made her more comfortable.

"Hey guys." Ash said. "So Brock, I guess you met Clemont, Bonnie, Shauna and all the Pokemon?" He asked.

"Yeah." Brock said. He looked at Serena. "But I don't believe we've had the pleasure yet."

Ash smiled. "Serena, this is Brock, the friend I was telling you about. And, Brock, this is Serena, my..." He looked at Serena, smiled and then shrugged. "Girlfriend." He finished.

Serena's eyes widened when he said that, but she couldn't have been more happy to hear him say it. _Girlfriend,_ she thought to herself. _Ash's girlfriend_. She noticed that Bonnie, Clemont, Shauna and all the Pokemon were staring at Ash in shock for saying that. She looked at Brock and noticed that he seemed to be pretty pleased. "Nice to meet you, Serena." He said.

Serena blushed and laughed nervously. "Hehe...nice to meet you too."

Pikachu, who was on Brock's shoulder, leaped off and climbed onto Ash's shoulder. "Pika-pikachu." Then he looked at Serena and leaped off of Ash's shoulder onto hers. "Chu." He said, nuzzling her.

Ash laughed. "Pikachu approves."

Serena smiled. "Thanks Pikachu." Pikachu nuzzled her again.

Bonnie ran over and gave Serena a hug and then also hugged Ash. Then she stood back, folded her arms and looked at him. "What took you so long to figure it out?"

Clemont sighed. "Bonnie, we don't need to get into that right now." He picked her up with his Aipom arm and dropped her next to him. "I guess we should go?" He asked. He looked a little awkward about the whole situation.

"Yeah, let's go." Shauna said. "We've gotta get these two on the dance floor." She gestured at Serena and Ash. She gave Serena a quick wink.

Everyone turned to go, but Ash held Serena back for a moment. She looked at him confused. He smiled. "Don't worry about what others think, ok. What matters is you and me being happy together."

Serena took this in. He was right. She shouldn't worry about being embarrassed. And really, she had nothing to be embarrassed about. She had Ash and that was the only thing that mattered. She nodded. "Right." She said.

They followed the others towards the theatre, where the dance was to take place. On the way, people stared at them, like before. Serena could see the recognition on their faces when they saw her and Ash. She noticed a few people smile, seeing them holding hands. She smiled back if she caught someone's eye. They finally reached the theatre and started to head in. There were a lot of other people now. They noticed a few performers, but there were definitely a lot of fans that were happily taking advantage of the invite, glad to spend some time with the performers they'd been excitedly cheering for.

When they entered, Brock left to go find Nurse Joy, while Shauna pulled Clemont away to dance. Serena felt a little bit of pity for him as she saw his fearful face. Bonnie told them she would play with the Pokemon and that maybe she'd dance with Hawlucha, because he was closest to her size.

"Lucha?" Hawlucha asked, looking very alarmed.

"Yeah Hawlucha, why don't you dance?" Ash said. "Help Bonnie out a little." He looked at Pikachu, who was still on Serena's shoulder. "Hey buddy, can you help Bonnie get Hawlucha to dance?" Pikachu nodded and leaped down next to Bonnie, smiling. Serena realized Ash had just politely asked his best friend to leave him and her alone for the dance. She felt guilty, but then she saw Pikachu smiling at her and realized he didn't mind.

As Serena and Ash left them, Serena looked back to see a terrified looking Hawlucha being pulled into a dancing position by Bonnie. She saw some of the other Pokemon laughing. "Hawlucha's so cute." Serena said laughing.

"He's definitely got an interesting personality." Ash said with a smile.

Serena pulled Ash closer to her. She noticed she was feeling more comfortable with him. She supposed it was the fact that many of the people at the dance were couples, so in a way, she was less awkward looking if she actually embraced her feelings. "He's just like his trainer." She said to Ash.

"Ha...I guess so." He looked up as the lights dimmed. "What's going on?" He said curiously.

Serena saw Monsieur Pierre in the middle of the room with Aria and nudged Ash. Pierre held up his microphone and spoke. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen." He said. "I am pleased to welcome you to our closing dance party for the Masterclass showcase." There were some cheers and some clapping and then he continued. "Now this won't be like the last dance party." He said with a laugh. "You may dance with whomever you wish, no rotations. And, there will be no interruptions for battles. Serena sighed in relief and smiled at Ash, but noticed he looked a little disappointed. _Of course,_ she thought, _he'd love a battle._ She had to hold back a laugh at that realization. "Well, without further ado, please have fun and let's begin a wonderful evening of dancing!" Pierre yelled and everyone cheered and the music began to play.

Serena stepped in front of Ash so they were face to face. "Well...you still owe me a dance don't you?" She said, loving the confidence she was beginning to feel.

Ash grinned. "Yeah." He jokingly backed up a couple of steps and bowed. "May I have this dance?"

Serena curtsied and laughed. "Yes, you may."

Ash took her left hand in his right hand and he put is left arm around her waist. Serena rested her right hand on his shoulder, feeling giddy about what was about to happen. She looked into Ash's eyes. He smiled, clearly enjoying this as much as her. The song that was playing wasn't slow, which disappointed Serena a little, but she and Ash still managed to awkwardly dance along. Obviously she was a little better at dancing, with the help she had gotten from Sylveon and her experience with the performances, but she was able to guide Ash along.

"This is really fun." Ash said, shocking her, because she thought he was a little frustrated, because he'd stumbled a couple of times.

Serena smiled. "Best moment of my life." She said, knowing it to be the absolute truth.

Ash shrugged. Serena looked at him surprised, feeling a little hurt. Then Ash laughed and said, "Finding you in that forest was the best moment of _my_ life."

Serena felt tears come to her eyes. He really was perfect. She pulled him closer to her and put his arms around her waist and put her arms around his neck. He looked shocked. "I just want to be closer." Serena said.

At that moment a slow song came on and Serena's eyes widened and her face lit up. Ash noticed this and looked a little nervous, but smiled. "Um...you like this song or something?"

Serena shrugged and smiled. "Just more of an excuse to be close." She pressed closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. She felt him move his head so it was against hers and she felt a tingle as their ears brushed together. She closed her eyes and just tried to enjoy the music and her closeness to Ash.

Then there was an explosion up above and instinct had her and Ash break apart and look up, bracing themselves for battle and putting their hands to their waists in search of their pokeballs. They both flinched, realizing their Pokemon were all out. What was above them was an all too familiar sight.

"Prepare for trouble, you stole my Kalos Queen Crown!" Jessie announced.

"Make it double, we'll be taking you all down." James said next.

"To protect the world, from devastation."

"To unite all peoples, within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach, to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight."

"Meowth, that's right!" Meowth finished.

"Wobbuffet!" Jessie's Wobbuffet added.

Ash's eyes narrowed. "They've always gotta find some way to ruin a good time." He shouted up at Team Rocket, who were all in their Meowth hot air balloon, which had apparently blasted through the roof of the ballroom. "Get out of here, Team Rocket. Nobody wants you here!"

Jessie glared. "Of course they want me here. Kalos needs their true queen." She kicked Meowth. "Do it!" Meowth clicked a button on a remote he had and a mechanical arm shot down towards the ground. Serena saw it rush towards Aria and pluck the Kalos Queen crown off of her head and pull it up. Then it quickly shot down again and Serena heard Pikachu cry out in shock and pain.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled and he ran towards the robot arm, pushing through people who were watching the scene in shock and terror. Ash ran towards the spiral staircase in the middle of the room and whipped up them two steps at a time, keeping pace with the arm holding Pikachu. He reached the top, but the arm was getting too far away. He braced himself and made a huge jump, grabbing for Pikachu. Serena saw Pikachu trying to reach out to Ash, but he was too far away. He missed.

"Ash!" Serena screamed in terror. He was starting to fall, but just then Pidgeot whipped up from where he had been with Bonnie and some of the other Pokemon. He caught Ash and the latter righted himself so he was in battle position on Pidgeot's back. She squinted, someone else was on Pidgeot's back too. She saw blue and realized it was Greninja.

Pidgeot, Ash and Greninja whipped towards Team Rocket's balloon, but they had released their Pokemon. "Gourgeist, use shadow ball!" Jessie yelled with a combination of fear and anger in her voice.

"Inkay, use psybeam!" James ordered.

"Pidgeot, use gust!" Ash yelled from Pidgeot's back. Serena felt her stomach lurch as she watched Pidgeot whip its wings at extreme speeds and Ash and Greninja barely holding on.

"Del..." Serena looked next to her. Delphox was watching the scene with as much concern for Greninja as Serena had for Ash.

Serena put her hand on Delphox's shoulder. "It's ok, Delphox. Ash can do this." She paused. "And Greninja." Delphox smiled and nodded.

Serena looked up and noticed Pidgeot's gust had managed to evaporate Team Rocket's attacks. "Greninja, use water shuriken! Pidgeot, use aerial ace to get close." Serena was amazed at Ash's calmness under this kind of pressure. Pidgeot whipped upwards so fast that Team Rocket had no idea where it was. Then it cut down with such speed, it caused their balloon to shake and they lost balance in the carrier. Pidgeot, Ash and Greninja were now right in front of Team Rocket. Gourgeist and Inkay were unprepared for the water shuriken attack that launched them into their trainers and knocked them down. "Pidgeot, send them away with aerial ace and Greninja cut Pikachu and the crown free with cut on the way down!" Ash ordered. Pidgeot whipped up once again and launched downwards, slicing the balloon open. Just before it blasted away, Greninja slashed off the robot arms and he caught the crown while Ash caught Pikachu.

"We're blasting off again." Serena heard Team Rocket call out in unison, as their balloon whipped away.

Pidgeot landed in the middle of the room and Ash and Greninja got off. The three of them received a huge cheer and a loud round of applause. Monsieur Pierre got out his microphone. "Well, ladies and gentlemen," he said, "young Ash Ketchum has impressed us with his flying and battling skills once more. We must thank him for saving us from losing the Kalos Queen crown and a ruined evening." The crowd cheered again.

Serena ran through the crowd with Delphox and she grabbed Ash in a huge hug, while Delphox did the same with Greninja. "Are you ok?" Serena asked Ash, her voice full of concern.

Ash smiled. "Yeah. That was kind of fun, actually." He saw her expression. "No, don't worry, I prefer dancing with you."

Serena hugged him tighter. "Don't _do_ that." She said. "You need to stop jumping off of things."

Ash laughed. "It was for Pikachu. I had to."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said happily from Ash's shoulder. He leaped onto Serena's shoulder and nuzzled her. "Chu." He said.

Serena sighed. She looked at Pidgeot. "Well next time, maybe just let Pidgeot take care of it."

"Pidgaw!" Pidgeot said proudly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Ash said a little irritably to his Pokemon. He looked over at Greninja and Delphox. "Whoa...what's up with that."

Serena giggled. "I guess sometimes Pokemon feel the same way as their trainers."

Greninja gently broke away from Delphox and walked over to Aria and handed her the Kalos Queen crown. She smiled at him and thanked him and then looked over at Ash and Serena and waved a thank you to them. Greninja walked back over to Delphox. The music began to play again. Another slow song. Serena and Ash watched, stunned as Greninja and Delphox awkwardly danced together.

"That's a strange sight." Ash said, surprise still on his face.

Serena smiled. "It's also beautiful."

Pikachu leaped off of Serena's shoulder and went with Pidgeot, back to where Bonnie was. Serena noticed Bonnie was dancing with Hawlucha. They both seemed to be laughing at their awkward movements. Serena was glad Hawlucha was enjoying himself now. She also saw Clemont and Shauna dancing, which was a pretty strange sight, but she thought they looked pretty happy. She noticed Clemont was a little more comfortable with Shauna than he'd been with her. Serena also saw Brock a few feet away, dancing with Nurse Joy. Ash noticed this too and laughed, looking amazed, but happy.

Ash turned to Serena. "Do you want to keep dancing?"

Serena smiled and nodded. "Definitely." And they resumed their position they'd been in before Team Rocket had attacked. Serena's hands around Ash's neck, his hands, wrapped around her waist. Her head on his shoulder and his head next to hers. "Never leave me." She whispered.

"Wouldn't dare." Ash whispered back.

 **Author's Note:**

Ash is growing up isn't he? Anyways, hopefully you enjoyed. I'm not sure when 14 will be up, but I'd like to try middle of next week. Gonna be pretty busy so I'm not sure.


	14. A Call Home

**Author's Note:**

Hey everyone, hope you're all doing well. This is a bit of a filler chapter, but hopefully you find it entertaining. Who doesn't love an awkward introduction of a boyfriend/girlfriend to the mom. Anyways, hopefully I can get another chapter out soon. Maybe Friday or Saturday, but I can't promise that. I'm doing my best to get more out this month than originally planned, because a lot of you got so darn excited for it. However, I've got stupid exams and essays to write as well so, time is limited. Hopefully another chapter for the weekend and maybe one in the middle of next week. I'll see where we stand after that. I hope you enjoy.

 **Chapter 14: A Call Home**

Ash woke up early the next morning, excited. They were going to start travelling again and he was finally going to get his eighth gym badge. He stood up and stretched. He saw Pikachu get up from where he'd been sleeping next to Ash. "Good morning, Pikachu." Ash said happily.

"Pikachu." Pikachu smiled.

Ash got changed and left the room quietly, careful not to disturb anyone, especially Serena. He glanced quickly at her before leaving the room and smiled to himself. _She's cute when she sleeps_. He went downstairs with Pikachu to go eat and to see his Pokemon.

He wolfed down his food quickly, then he and Pikachu went outside to the courtyard, so all the Pokemon could eat. Ash put out their bowls of food and sat down with Pikachu. He watched as Greninja and Delphox ate together, sitting very closely. He looked at Pikachu. "So, Pikachu," he said, "are you ready to get our eighth badge?"

Pikachu pumped his fist. "Pi!" He said confidently.

Ash jumped up excitedly. "Awesome!" He yelled. "Well then I think we should do some special training before the others get up. We wanna be in tip top shape for the Snowbelle gym."

Pikachu nodded and Ash's other Pokemon excitedly murmured agreement as well. They all wolfed down their food quickly, surprising the other Pokemon, and stood ready for Ash's orders.

"Alright." Ash said. "How about some one on one exhibitions?" He looked around at his Pokemon. "Noivern and Pidgeot?" He looked at his two biggest flying Pokemon. Each of them nodded and gave the other a quick look, sizing the other up. "Great, Pidgeot, you go the other side and Noivern, you stay here."

"Pidgaw!" Pidgeot said and he flew over to the other side of the courtyard. Noivern moved to his position as well.

"Alright, Pidgeot, use gust. Noivern, use boomburst." Each responded immediately. Pidgeot's wings flapped rapidly and Noivern's ears glowed blue and he sent the loud blast to his opponent. The gust attack made Noivern lose his balance in midair though and his attack went towards the Pokemon centre. "Pikachu! Quick, use thunderbolt to deflect!"

"Chu!" Pikachu launched his electrical energy at the boomburst waves and just managed to stop the attack from blasting a hole in the building.

Ash sighed in relief. "Whoa...that was close."

A window opened up above and Ash looked up to see a furious looking Serena. "Ash! Do you need to make loud explosions this early in the morning?"

Ash scratched his head nervously. "Um...sorry. I...was training."

Serena shook her head, looking exasperated. Bonnie appeared next to her, with Squishy on one shoulder and Dedenne on the other. "Did he blow anything up?" She asked.

Ash frowned. "No...Pikachu deflected it."

Serena sighed. "Yeah...it only _sounded_ like he blew something up." She looked at Bonnie. "Well, I guess we'd better go down then." They turned away from the window.

Ash looked at Pidgeot and Noivern who had landed behind him. He smiled. "Awesome job, you two!" He congratulated them. "Those attacks were really powerful!" The two Pokemon looked at each other and then back at Ash with happy expressions. "I can't wait to get Noivern into his first gym battle." Ash said. "And Pidgeot, it'll be awesome to get you in one again. Last time would've been Viridian City. You were awesome there."

They continued to train while waiting for the others to get ready, eat and come outside. They tried to be quieter, by using more physical attacks. Ash had Hawlucha and Greninja swap karate chop and cut attacks. They both seemed to enjoy it, as they had a pretty good rivalry. Pidgeot and Talonflame tested out double edge and brave bird. Talonflame was doing pretty well, considering the size disadvantage. Noivern practised diving at Pikachu and Pikachu would attempt to jump and get onto Noivern's back. When Pikachu managed to do it, Ash thought of when Pikachu got onto Latios' back in his battle with Tobias in the Sinnoh League. He frowned. He still hated how he had gone so far in that league, only to get totally trounced.

"I have to be better." He said. He thought of the Unova League as well. He'd decided to only use his Unova Pokemon that time, but the strategy hadn't been successful and he'd lost to a good, but still much less experienced trainer. "I'll need everyone this time."

Serena, Bonnie and Clemont walked outside to where Ash and his Pokemon were training. Serena could see that all of the Pokemon were hard at work. She looked at Ash and noticed he was watching Pikachu, who was sparring with Noivern, with a look of frustration and disappointment on his face.

She went over to him, ignoring Bonnie's quiet giggle. "Ash?" She asked. "Are you ok? I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier."

Ash looked at her surprised, having not noticed her and the others walking out of the Pokemon centre. He smiled. "I'm fine...just thinking about the Kalos League." He gave her a quick hug. "And don't feel bad for yelling. I shouldn't have used such loud attacks."

"So, are we gonna go?" Bonnie called to them.

Serena nodded to her and then looked back at Ash. "Ready to go win your eighth badge?"

He smiled. "Yeah." Then he looked like he was thinking and gave her an odd look. "I was thinking of making a call first."

Serena looked at him confused. "A call? To who?"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her along behind him, heading back towards the Pokemon centre entrance. "To Pallet Town."

Bonnie and Clemont followed as Ash pulled Serena towards the phone. "What's going on?" Clemont asked, sounding concerned.

"Nothing." Ash said. "I'm just making a call back home." He sat on half the seat in front of the phone so that Serena could sit on the other half. "We'll call my mom first I guess." He said. He dialled the number and the phone rang.

Serena was nervous. She hadn't even thought of telling her mom about her and Ash. And the idea that she was about to meet Ash's mom was getting her nerves going pretty good. She looked at Ash nervously as the phone rang. He glanced quickly at her and gave her hand a quick squeeze and smiled.

"Mime!" A strange Pokemon had answered the phone and was staring at them on the video monitor. He looked a little like a clown and he was holding a broomstick, apparently having been sweeping.

"Hi Mr. Mime!" Ash said happily. "How's it going?"

"Mime!" Mr. Mime smiled. "Mime?" He pointed to somewhere outside of what the video monitor showed.

"Yeah, please." Ash said. "If she's not busy."

As they waited for Mr. Mime to find Ash's mom, which is what Serena assumed was happening, Clemont asked, "What was that Pokemon?"

"That was Mr. Mime." Ash said happily. "He helps my mom out with some of the house chores."

After a minute or so, a woman appeared on screen. She had brown hair and looked about the same age as Serena's mom. She had a kind face and it lit up as soon as she saw Ash. "Oh! My little boy! Ash, how are you?"

Ash gave a nervous look to his friends, but smiled at his mom. "I'm good. Really good. I'm sorry I haven't called in so long, but it's been pretty crazy here."

Ash's mom gave him a look like she didn't believe that there was no opportunity to call, but apparently decided to ignore the subject. She looked at Serena, Bonnie and Clemont. "So, are these your new friends?" She asked happily.

"Yeah." Ash said and introduced each of them one by one. "Clemont's an inventor and makes really cool inventions. He's also the gym leader of Lumiose City. Bonnie is his little sister. And this is-"

Ash's mom's eyes widened. "Oh!" She squeaked. She reached over to what must have been a shelf next to the phone. She pulled off something that looked like a framed picture. She held it up so that everyone could see. "You wouldn't happen to be this little girl would you?" She pointed to the picture and Serena leaned forward, recognizing it completely. It was a picture from the summer camp at Professor Oak's. Serena and Ash were standing next to each other. Serena was looking at Ash, who was smiling at the camera. She noticed how young they both looked. "You're that nice girl Serena. I remember Oak saying you were from Kalos." Ash's mom put the photo down.

Serena smiled. "Yeah, that's me."

"Well," Ash's mom said happily. "I'm very glad to see you again, Serena. And it's very nice to meet you, Clemont and Bonnie. I'm Delia." She leaned forward, looking excited. "So, Ash, how many badges have you got?"

Ash held up his badge case. "I've got seven. I just need one more." Serena noticed the pride in his voice.

Delia put her hands up in a little cheer pose. "Oh, I'm so happy. You'll have to call Professor Oak and tell him. You'll need to have him get all your Pokemon ready."

Ash nodded. "Yeah, if I'm gonna win, I'll need help from all of them."

Delia smiled. "So where are you now?" She asked. "Are you about to do your last gym battle?"

Ash shook his head. "We're in Gloria City. Serena's been doing these things called Pokemon showcases to become Kalos Queen. We've been here the last few days for the Masterclass."

Delia looked delighted and impressed. "Oh wow." She looked at Serena. "How did you do?"

Serena blushed. "Well, unfortunately I lost, but Ash definitely did his best to help me. He actually put off his last gym battle for us to come here."

Delia's eyes widened excitedly. "Oh...Ash that's so sweet. You're such a good boy."

Ash blushed. "Uh..." He said nervously. "Well...it _was_ the Masterclass."

Bonnie leaned forward. "You do know _why_ he did that though, right Mrs. Ketchum?" She asked with a mischievous smile.

Clemont sighed. "Bonnie..." He said exasperated.

Delia looked confused and then she smiled. "Ash...oh I'm so happy. Oh look at you two, sitting so close together. You're so cute."

Serena blushed and she saw Ash do so too out of the corner of her eye. She gave Bonnie a quick glare, but Bonnie shrugged at her. "You couldn't just talk about showcases and gym battles the whole time." She pointed out.

Ash scratched his head nervously. Pikachu, who had been on the floor, jumped up onto Ash's shoulder and smiled at Delia. Then he jumped over onto Serena's shoulder and nuzzled her. Delia laughed and smiled. "Well, I agree with Pikachu. You two are a great match."

Ash sighed and gave a weak laugh. "Right." He looked at Serena and then smiled and said more confidently. "Yeah, we are."

Delia squealed in excitement. "Oh I'm so proud of you! You've grown up so much. Now, I'd better let you go. Make sure to call Professor Oak. And..." Serena saw Ash's eyes widen in fear, like he knew what his mother was about to say. "Make sure to wear clean underwear, ok?" Everyone, but Ash laughed at that. Delia said goodbye and then she hung up.

Ash looked at Serena. "That wasn't so bad." He said, with a look of relief. "Except for that last part, of course."

Serena smiled. "Yeah that was cool. You're mom is really nice." She paused. "So are you calling Professor Oak now?"

Ash stared blankly at her and then shook his head. "Uh...yeah." He looked embarrassed and Serena realized he was just enjoying looking at her. He dialled the phone number and waited.

The phone rang a couple of times and then Professor Oak, who Serena recognized, appeared on screen. He had a Rotom next to him. "Ash!" He said excitedly. "It's good to see you."

"You, too Professor Oak." Ash said. "How's it going?"

"Oh very well." Oak said. "I've been getting a lot of interesting data from your Pokedex. Professor Sycamore linked the information to me, so I've been able to get a lot of interesting information from the Pokemon you've been seeing in Kalos."

Ash looked surprised, but he smiled. "Cool. Actually, you might be interested in having a look at a strange Pokemon we came across a little while ago that's been travelling with us. The Pokedex couldn't even scan it. Professor Sycamore said he'd never seen or heard of it."

Oak's eyes got a gleam of excitement, but then he looked at Serena, Bonnie and Clemont. "Well, first I think it would be nice to meet your friends here." He looked at Serena. "Have we met before young lady?"

Serena smiled. "Yeah. I'm Serena. I went to your summer camp a few years ago."

Recognition hit Oak's face. "Oh yes. You're the girl that got lost in the forest, correct?"

Serena looked down a little sadly, upset that Oak's memory of her was of her being a scared little girl. "Um...yeah." She said quietly.

Oak smiled. "Yes, but after that you were one of the finest campers. You and Ash were a great team. Looks like you are once again." This made Serena smile.

Bonnie giggled. "Oh definitely."

Clemont nudged his sister. "Stop it Bonnie."

Oak looked up at them. "And who might you two be?"

Ash introduced them. "Clemont is the Lumiose City gym leader and an inventor. Bonnie is his little sister."

Bonnie picked up Squishy out of her bag,while Dedenne hopped onto her head. "This is Dedenne." She looked up at Dedenne who did his characteristic greeting. Then she looked at Squishy. "And this is Squishy." She said, holding up the little green Pokemon. Squishy looked nervously at Professor Oak.

"Oh...wow...that is an interesting Pokemon." He leaned forward in interest. "I'll definitely need to talk to Sycamore about this." He said, more to himself than the others.

"So, Professor Oak, I wanted to tell you something." Ash said. Serena expected him to show Oak the badge case, but instead Ash continued talking. She saw him blush and look a little nervous. "Um...you mentioned how Serena and I were a good team back at camp...and..."

Oak smiled. "Come on now Ash," he said, "I know you well enough to see you acting differently with Serena. I'm very happy for you. I expect your mother is as well?"

Ash smiled nervously. "Uh...yeah."

Oak waved his hand as if to end the subject. "No need to be awkward now. I won't pry. Now, how have your gym battles been going?"

Ash looked relieved and Serena felt the same way. She liked that Professor Oak was being so nonchalant about the whole thing. This time, Ash did hold up his badge case. "One more to go." He said happily.

Oak clapped his hands together happily. "Well done, my boy." He said. "Now where is your last stop?"

"Snowbelle City." Ash said. "Know anything about it?"

Oak nodded. "I do, actually." He thought for a moment. "I've met the gym leader from there before. Now...what was it that his gym specialized in?" Serena could sense Ash tensing in excitement. "Ah...yes. Wulfric was his name and he specializes in ice type Pokemon."

Ash nodded thoughtfully. "Ice type...well Talonflame will come in handy with his flame charge, but other than that, things could be kind of tough."

Oak looked thoughtfully. "Well don't forget you've got Charizard, Quilava, Torkoal, Infernape and Pignite."

Ash smiled. "I'll definitely use them in the Kalos League, but I've gotta give the Pokemon I've got here, a chance to win the badges. That's how I roll."

Oak nodded. "Yes, well I'll make sure your Pokemon are training hard. Bulbasaur usually keeps them in check so he should be able to help."

Serena was really interested to hear about some of Ash's other Pokemon. She leaned forward. "How many Pokemon does Ash keep with you, Professor?" She asked.

Oak thought for a moment. "Hm...well there's quite a few, I suppose. A wide range, too, considering the amount of places he's been. Now, I'll only count Tauros as one, but he's got thirty of those. I guess Ash has about-"

Ash interrupted and proudly said. "Thirty-two different Pokemon. Thirty tauros and thirty-one others. Squirtle's training with Officer Jenny and Primeape's training with Anthony." He looked really happy, talking about his Pokemon. "Add them all up and just count Tauros as one, and I've got forty. Oh...that reminds me, Professor, Pidgeot's back. He flew here from Kanto to find me."

Oak smiled. "Wow, that's truly remarkable, Ash. I-" He looked outside quickly, appearing alarmed. "Oh dear, your Heracross is attempting to eat Bulbasaur's back again. I'd better go stop him. Too bad...I'd like to hear more about Pidgeot." He looked at Ash. "Good luck, Ash. Looking forward to hearing from you again."

"Bye." Everyone said, as Oak hung up.

Serena looked at Ash and saw him smiling. "I didn't know you had so many Pokemon." She said, noticing a hint of unintended irritation in her voice.

Ash looked a little guilty. "Yeah...well...I'd prefer you meet them all when I get to the Kalos League." He said, then he smiled. "Then you can meet them all in person." He looked at Pikachu, who was still on Serena's shoulder, and then outside where his other Pokemon were waiting. "And I've gotta focus on these guys right now. My Kalos team is gonna win the badges." He pumped his fist. "Then the _entire_ team is gonna win the Kalos League."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.

Clemont laughed. "And we're all gonna be cheering you on, Ash."

Bonnie jumped excitedly up and down. "Oh I can't wait to see all your Pokemon!" She looked at Ash. "You'd better win your eighth badge."

"No problem." Ash said. He looked at Serena and she realized he was hoping for her to say something encouraging.

"I'm with you." She said, looking him in the eyes. "I'm part of your team."

"Yeah," Bonnie said, "a two person team."

Serena smiled. She could tell that Bonnie was happy for her. "So, what's your plan for Snowbelle's gym then?" She said, looking back at Ash.

Ash shrugged. "Ice types can get kind of complicated, even for fire types. My Charizard got hit with a nasty ice beam once." He looked outside at his Pokemon, thinking.

Clemont nudged Ash. "Come on, Ash," he said, "you always come up with something."

Ash smiled. "I guess sometimes it's better to go in without a plan at all. That's always fun."

Clemont sighed. "That's not what I meant." He said, exasperated.

Serena laughed. "That's just Ash's style, though. Take things as they come and never give up."

Bonnie giggled. "Yeah, and it's fun watching Ash's battles when he does that. And remember, Clemont, you planned forever before _your_ battle with Ash, but he still beat you."

Clemont blushed. "I thought that was a good battle."

Ash nodded. "It _was_ a good battle." He said. "But, I think what Bonnie means is that sometimes no matter how much you plan, sometimes you've just gotta let things fall into place." He looked at Serena. "And sometimes things fall into place perfectly."

Serena blushed and smiled. "They sure do." She said.

Ash gave her a questioning look. "So are we going to call your mom?"

Serena blushed and then looked at the phone nervously, as if it had dialled her mom's number on its own. "I guess so." She finally squeaked. She dialled the number, her hand shaking as she did so.

After a couple of rings, her mother, Grace, appeared on screen. "Serena!" She yelled happily. She looked at the others. "And Ash, Bonnie and Clemont. How are you all?" They all greeted her back and then she looked at Serena. "Serena, you were so amazing during your showcase. I'm so proud of you. Everyone in Vaniville Town loves you. There's lots of nice boys that are dying to meet you."

Serena's eyes widened. She felt Ash tighten up next to her. That was clearly something he didn't want to hear. And as flattering as it was, she wasn't too interested either. "Um...actually, mom...that's kind of why I called."

Grace looked confused. Apparently she wasn't going to figure it out as quickly as Delia and Professor Oak. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Serena could feel her cheeks burning like fire. She glanced at Ash. "Well...the boys in Vaniville...I'm not interested." She was really embarrassed. Her voice seemed to have become more high pitched the more she talked.

Grace still looked confused though. "Why not? There are some very handsome ones and they all were very impressed with your performances. Now, they may not be as talented as someone like Ash, but at least they do seem quite nice. I'm sure one of them-"

Serena had been about to interrupt but to her surprise, Ash spoke up. "Um...sorry, but Grace...I don't think that's gonna happen." Serena looked at him gratefully. He was now blushing a lot as well.

Finally, Serena's mom seemed to get something was up. She looked at Ash and then at Serena, her mouth widening in surprise. Then she smiled. "This is wonderful!" She yelled, causing everyone to jump in surprise. "Ash, you have no idea how much I've been hoping for this. I suspected for awhile that Serena had a crush on you, but I've been so worried you didn't feel the same way. You're exactly the kind of young man a mother wants her daughter to meet."

As much as Ash blushed and laughed nervously, Serena noticed that he seemed a little proud of what her mother was saying. "Well...uh thanks." Ash managed to say.

Serena decided they needed to move on before things got more awkward. "Anyways mom, what's up? Anything new?"

Grace thought for a moment. "Well, not really, but I am glad you called, because there was something I was thinking about." She leaned forward. "I noticed that the Kalos League doesn't start for quite some time still and that Ash will likely have eight badges long before he needs to register. I wanted to invite all of you to stay here while you wait for it to start. Ash can use the Rhyhorn field for his training."

Before Serena could answer, Ash did. "That sounds great!" He said excitedly. "That would be perfect. And maybe we could try some more Rhyhorn racing too."

Grace smiled. "Sure." Then she narrowed her eyes. "Just remember...separate rooms."

Serena immediately covered her face with her hands and groaned with embarrassment. Then she heard Ash do a characteristic oblivious, "huh?" She looked at him and saw him staring blankly at Grace. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Serena and her mom looked at each other. They both had to laugh. Ash's clueless questions were too much sometimes. Grace managed to stop laughing and looked at Serena. "I think this will work." She said, gesturing to Ash. "Now I'd better go. Goodbye everyone." She waved, while everyone said goodbye and then hung up.

Ash still looked confused, but apparently decided to forget about the whole thing. "Alright," he said, "it's time to go." He held up his badge case and looked at his badges. "This thing feels too light, so let's get that last badge."

"Pi-pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.

"Snowbelle City, here we come!" Serena said happily.


	15. Team Flare

**Chapter 15: Team Flare**

Ash was feeling great after they left Gloria City. They'd been able to find Brock and Shauna before leaving and say goodbye to them, and now they were on the road. Clemont had suggested bypassing the mountains, so they were walking the long way around, along the beach. Everyone liked that idea, as they weren't in a big rush. They had enough time to safely get to Snowbelle City and have Ash get his eight badges for the Kalos League plus take Serena's mom's invitation to stay at her house.

"I feel great!" Ash yelled. He was well ahead of the rest of the group. He looked back to see Clemont well behind and Serena, Pikachu on her shoulder, and Bonnie a bit ahead of him. Ash was happy that Pikachu was spending some time with Serena. It was obvious that his friend was trying to make it clear to Serena that he liked her.

"Slow down, Ash." Clemont pleaded. "We'll get there soon enough."

Ash waited for his friends. While he did so, he pulled out his badge case and studied his badges. He was so excited to get his eighth one. _Ice types_ , he thought. _Definitely gotta use Talonflame. And obviously Greninja's one of my strongest. I wish I knew how many I needed._

"You're gonna be great, Ash. Even if you're at a disadvantage, you always find a way to pull through." Serena said, as she and Bonnie reached Ash.

Ash looked up at her. He was amazed at how well she could understand him. _I was so clueless._ He thought to himself. "Well I already know the first two Pokemon I'm gonna use." Ash said. "Talonflame and Greninja."

Serena gave him a serious look. "Be careful using Greninja."

Ash sighed. "I'm not gonna have a strong Pokemon like him, sit out an important battle like this." He narrowed his eyes. "Olympia said we'd need to use our ability, so that's what we're going to do."

Serena looked worriedly at Bonnie and then back to Ash. "I guess I won't convince you to do otherwise?"

Ash shrugged. "You're the only one who might be able to...but...I'd like you not to."

Serena looked shocked, clearly not expecting him to say that she might be able to stop him from using Greninja's mega evolution. Then she thought about it and Ash knew she wouldn't stop him. "Just be careful about it." She said.

"Pi-pikachu." Pikachu said, with a similar worried look.

"Don't worry." Ash said. He moved next to Serena and held her hand. He looked at her and then Pikachu. "I'm very cautious. You know that."

Bonnie giggled. "Let's hope there's nothing for you to jump off of at the Snowbelle gym."

Ash looked at Serena and saw she had cracked a smile. "I like a nice, calm and boring life. Isn't that right Pikachu?" He gave Pikachu a wink. "We keep it simple."

Pikachu smiled. "Pika!" He said.

Serena finally cracked and laughed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." She said. She sighed. "So I guess we don't know how many Pokemon you have to use in the battle yet, do we?"

"I think I know." Clemont had finally caught up to them. They all started walking again, this time staying together. "When I was staying in Lumiose City, I had a challenger that had gone to the Snowbelle gym. He only had three Pokemon and he mentioned that they'd all been beaten there, so I'm guessing it's a three on three battle."

"Alright." Ash said. He thought for a few moments. "So Talonflame, because flame charge will come in handy. Greninja, because...well..." He didn't need to finish. "Who should be my third?"

Bonnie squeaked excitedly. "What about Pidgeot?" She asked hopefully. "He beat Tierno's Raichu easily."

Ash had to admit, Pidgeot was a tempting option. Obviously he would need Pidgeot in the Kalos League, but for some reason he had a gut feeling Pidgeot wasn't right for this battle. "I don't know. I mean, obviously Pidgeot's strong, but ice types are a tricky thing. I just don't feel he's right for this battle."

Clemont thought for a moment. "Well, Pikachu then?"

Ash looked at Pikachu who looked back at him hopefully. Ash loved the spirit from his friend, but unfortunately had to disappoint him. "Sorry, buddy." He said. He had been thinking Pikachu, but his mind was now going somewhere else. He had one Pokemon that definitely needed some experience with a battle like this. "I think I'll use Noivern."

Clemont exchanged a look with Serena and then looked at Ash. "Noivern's weak against ice types. You know that right?"

Ash smiled. "Well that makes up my mind then. Thanks Clemont."

Serena had to laugh when Ash said that. It was just so him. It wasn't that he wanted to make things difficult, but he definitely liked a challenge. "So Noivern it is then." She said happily.

"Yeah." Ash said. He pulled out a pokeball and threw it out. "Noivern, come on out!" Noivern appeared in front of them. "Alright Noivern, how do you feel about making your gym battle debut in Snowbelle City?"

"Noivern!" Noivern screeched happily. He flew into the air and did an impressive spin and then landed in front of them.

"Awesome!" Ash said. "You can handle ice type Pokemon any time, right?"

"Noivern!" Noivern nodded confidently.

"Wow, Noivern's really excited." Serena said. She couldn't get over how amazing it was when Ash's Pokemon would act like him.

Ash walked over to Noivern and pet his neck fur. "Noivern knows what it's all about. You've come a long way from being a Noibat that couldn't fly."

Noivern nodded, smiling. "Vern." He said.

Serena smiled, watching Ash and Noivern. He cared about his Pokemon so much. She doubted many trainers would have been able to take a Noibat that couldn't fly and train it to become a powerful Noivern.

A blast behind them almost knocked Serena off her feet. She spun around to see a two people in red body suits, both women. One had purple hair and the other had green hair. In front of the purple haired woman was a Drapion, in front of the green haired woman, a Bisharp.

"Give us the Zygarde, and we'll let you go. If not, you're in for a rough afternoon." Purple said.

Ash rushed forward. Serena noticed he was positioning himself in front of her, protecting her. As bad as the situation was starting to look, she smiled a little. "You're not getting anything from us! Get lost!" Ash yelled.

The green haired woman laughed. "These children have no manners, Celosia. They don't know the true power of Team Flare."

The purple haired woman, Celosia, smirked. "I suppose we'll need to show them, Bryony."

Serena could see Ash was tensed up in fury. "You were pretty weak last time we met." He said, and Serena could hear the rage in his voice.

Bryony pointed at Ash. "Bisharp, stone edge on the brat."

Serena was about to jump forward to grab Ash, but Noivern was faster to act. He whipped towards Bisharp and tackled it to the ground with incredible force. He flew back a few feet, hovering in front of his trainer.

Ash got himself into his battle position. He turned his head. "You guys go ahead." He said. "We can't let them get Squishy."

Serena shook her head. "Not this time, Ash." She looked at Bonnie and Clemont. "You two go. I'm _not_ leaving Ash this time." They nodded, Clemont picking up Bonnie, his adrenaline giving him surprising strength and speed as he ran. Serena stood next to Ash. "We're fighting together."

Ash nodded and Serena could tell he was irritated, but also a little pleased. "Alright." He looked back at the Team Flare members who were glaring at them. "You're not getting past us." He said confidently.

Serena threw out a pokeball and Sylveon came out. "Alright, Sylveon," Serena yelled, "we need to stop these people from hurting our friends.

"Sylveon!" Sylveon said, and braced herself for battle.

Pikachu jumped off of Serena's back and stood between Sylveon and Noivern. "Pika!" He yelled, and Serena noticed he had a very similar expression to Ash on his face.

Celosia snarled. "Drapion, pin missile!"

Serena was quick to react. "Sylveon, protect!" It was perfect timing. Sylveon put up a strong blue barrier over her and Ash's Pokemon, saving them from the pin missile attack.

"Nice!" Ash complimented. "Noivern, use boomburst! Pikachu, electro-ball!" Serena was stunned as the powerful attacks rocketed towards the Team Flare Pokemon. Boomburst created loud explosions as it hit the entire battlefield, but Sylveon's protect saved her and Pikachu from being hit by it as well. Pikachu's electro-ball hit Bisharp right in the face and knocked it into its trainer, Bryony, taking them both out of the battle.

Celosia glared at her Team Flare partner for getting knocked out. "Of course...I have to do this myself. Drapion, use toxic, and target Sylveon!"

Serena didn't know what to do. Sylveon's protect was still up, but it was clear she was starting to struggle. "Noivern, grab Sylveon and fly up!" Ash yelled. "Pikachu, with them!" Serena was stunned, but definitely grateful, as Noivern answered his trainer's orders immediately. Pikachu was on his back in an instant and Noivern grabbed Sylveon just as the protect was wearing off. "Now finish them Serena. Double attack."

Serena nodded. "Sylveon, swift!" She yelled.

At the same time, Ash yelled, "Pikachu, thunderbolt!"

Noivern flew the two of them so they were in perfect attacking position in front of Drapion. Pikachu's thunderbolt, as powerful as ever, launched towards Drapion, surrounded by Sylveon's swift attack, combining for a devastating blow. Drapion was blasted into Celosia, just as Bisharp had been with Bryony.

Serena quickly recalled Sylveon, thanking her Pokemon quickly. Ash didn't recall Noivern though. He instead thew out another pokeball, releasing Pidgeot. He turned to Serena. "You go with Pidgeot." He saw her expression. "Don't worry, I'll be right behind you. I'm just gonna go with Noivern and Pikachu to scout out the area. We don't want to deal with any more of them."

Serena wanted to argue, but could tell she wouldn't be able to stop him. She also knew why he was sending her with Pidgeot. He was much faster than Noivern, and Ash wanted her safe. "Ash..." She said, feeling terrified at the thought of being separated again. More terrified at the thought of him being hurt again.

Ash smiled and grabbed her in a hug. "I'll be fine. And you'll be safe with Pidgeot." He helped her get onto Pidgeot's back. He pet Pidgeot's beak and, even though Serena suspected Ash was trying to keep it quiet, she heard him say, "keep Serena safe. Don't let anything happen to her." Pidgeot nodded.

Serena looked down at Ash. "You said you'd never leave me."

Ash looked hurt at those words. "Serena...please..." He said quietly and Serena could hear his voice shaking.

Serena felt tears in her eyes. This wasn't right. "Ash, you can't leave me again."

Ash turned his head away from her and she saw a tear drop to the ground beneath him. "Go Pidgeot." He said quietly.

"Ash!" Serena was stunned by the hysteria in her voice. She had to hold on tight as Pidgeot whipped into the air. "Ash!" She screamed again, turning back to look at him. She was fully crying now. She punched Pidgeot's back. She hated herself for doing it, having always felt it was a crime to hurt a Pokemon. Pidgeot didn't care though. He continued to speed away, in search for Bonnie and Clemont, and ignoring Serena's pleas to go back.

Ash, Pikachu and Noivern surveyed the area carefully. Ash felt terrible about what he'd done with Serena, but he kept telling himself it was an over exaggeration. He was only going to be a few minutes behind her. He probably wasn't even going to find anything.

"Pika...pikachu?" Pikachu asked, sounding concerned.

Ash looked down at Pikachu, who he held tightly in one arm so he wouldn't fall of Noivern. "We didn't do anything wrong. Serena's going to realize that in a few minutes."

Pikachu didn't say anything else, but Ash knew he felt just as bad about the whole thing as him. It was hard to explain, but he was really feeling like he'd screwed up, even though he believed he was going to be gone for only a few minutes.

Noivern made a quick dip to the ground and Ash's head shot up. "What is it Noivern?" Ash asked. He didn't need Noivern to answer though. He could see down below, hidden behind high rocks near the shore, a ship. "Think that ship belongs to Team Flare?" He asked Noivern.

"Noivern." Noivern said, as approached the ground. He was landing so they were far enough away to not be seen, but to have enough of a view to glimpse a bit of the ship.

They landed and Ash leaped off. Pikachu climbed onto his shoulder and Ash pulled out Noivern's pokeball. "Thanks Noivern." Ash said. He clicked the pokeball and recalled Noivern into it. "Ok, Pikachu, you and I need to get close enough to find out what's going on." Ash looked up at Pikachu, who looked fully alert.

"Pi!" Pikachu nodded. He was definitely leaving his guilty feelings about Serena behind for now.

Ash smiled. "Let's go then."

Ash made sure to stay low to the ground and he hid near the mountainside, where at least he had a few trees and bushes to hide near, and there were still a lot of rocks and boulders around. He managed to get close enough to the ship to have a view of some people hanging around the front of it. He noticed the orange body suits.

Pikachu lightly poked Ash with his tail and then used it to point towards a path. This path was parallel to Ash and Pikachu, but they had avoided it to remain out of sight.

"Those are the people we fought..." Ash whispered very quietly so that he wasn't even sure he'd said it aloud. However, he looked up and Pikachu nodded at him so he assumed his Pokemon heard it.

They watched as Celosia and Bryony strutted along the path, looking furious. Ash and Pikachu managed to get close enough to follow and hear, while not being seen.

Celosia snarled. "Those brats won't get away with this. Lysandre will make them pay."

Bryony nodded. "He may send Malva out there."

Ash looked at Pikachu confused. He was sure he'd heard the name Malva somewhere. He didn't know who Lysandre was, but Ash assumed he was Team Flare's boss.

Celosia smirked. "I'd love to see that little brat's Pikachu pulverized by Malva's Pyroar."

Ash tensed angrily, feeling Pikachu do the same on his shoulder. He then heard a noise and saw a couple of Team Flare members approaching Celosia and Bryony from the direction of the ship. One of them, a short guy with black hair and a moustache, looked a little nervous.

Celosia gave the nervous man a disgusted look. "What do you want?"

The nervous guy gave an awkward little bow. "Celosia, I have been asked to question you on your excursion today."

Bryony looked at the other Team Flare member, a taller and more confident looking guy. He had red hair. "Two of you had to come?" She asked.

The taller man answered calmly. "Lysandre saw you both coming back without the...necessary package. He assumed that if two of Team Flare's top fighters were defeated by those children, they must be dangerous."

Celosia snarled. "How does he know what happened?"

The tall man smirked. "You two don't look well."

The nervous man squeaked. "Sorry, but we need to ask you for the details. Mr. Lysandre is...not too interested in talking with you right now."

Celosia waved her hand angrily for Bryony to tell the story. Ash was pretty pleased as he heard the green haired woman discuss their battle and how Ash and Serena had knocked them out pretty easily. "We overheard them talking about gym battles so it's not like he's a weak trainer. The boy at least."

The tall Flare member nodded. "He's the one with the Greninja, correct? The one that can do the special mega evolution."

Celosia looked confused. "Is that what that was? Back at Terminus cave?"

The tall man nodded again. "It's been discussed with Lysandre. He believes that the boy's Greninja is capable of mega evolution without a stone. Apparently it needs an exceptionally strong trainer to do so."

"That's ridiculous." Bryony said. "He got lucky beating us. That boy is nothing special."

"I disagree." Ash, Pikachu and all of the Team Flare members were stunned to see a big man with red hair emerge from the bushes where they were talking. Ash felt fear temporarily grip him, realizing he could have easily been caught.

All the Team Flare members immediately gave a quick bow of their heads to Lysandre. Bryony spoke up. "Sir, I was only saying-"

Lysandre held up a hand. "I understand why you would be ignorant of this young trainer's abilities, as you have not truly gone up against him. Not when he was truly understanding of his talents. I must admit, I am also ignorant. However, I have a source that has seen what this boy and his Greninja are capable of, and I know he is not to be taken lightly." Lysandre gave it away just then. He had a quick, unnoticeable to the Flare members, but noticeable to Ash, look towards Ash's location.

Ash immediately backed away and bolted. He ran for a few minutes, hearing calls and a lot of movement in the distance behind him. He eventually needed to stop, knowing he didn't have the energy to go further. He was terrified and he knew what he had to do.

"Pi!" Pikachu had jumped off of Ash's head and was glaring at him, somehow knowing what he was thinking.

"I'm sorry Pikachu, but I have to." Ash said. "Please help me keep the others safe. Help me keep Serena safe." Ash was giving his friend a pleading look as he unbuckled his belt which held his pokeballs.

Pikachu had tears in his eyes. He shook his head. "Pikachu!" He yelled.

Ash shook his head too. "They're almost here, Pikachu." He said. "We have a chance if you take my other Pokemon. Wait until Team Flare is gone and then release Noivern or Talonflame. Fly them until you reach Serena and the others. When you're with them, do your best to communicate what happened. Do whatever you can to let Serena know I'm sorry."

Pikachu was clearly terrified and was clearly going to continue to refuse, but then Ash did something he had never done and he completely hated himself for doing. He grabbed a pokeball from his belt, pointed it at Pikachu and clicked. He did it in an instant, too quick for Pikachu to react. The light from the pokeball enveloped a completely stunned Pikachu and pulled him into the pokeball.

Ash had tears pouring down his face now. What he had just done was the biggest betrayal of trust he could ever imagine. But he had to forget about it. He knew he had to do it to get Pikachu to stay. It was to protect Pikachu. He looked at the pokeball. It was shaking madly. Pikachu was doing everything he could to get out, but Ash held it closed.

A cracked branch around the corner behind Ash, made him realize he only had a few seconds. He quickly put Pikachu's luckily now still pokeball on the belt and then hid it in a bush. Then, he ran, making sure that Team Flare members all around could see him.

"There he is!" One member yelled.

"I've got him!" Another called back.

Ash ran as fast as he could, trying to get the Flare members as far away as possible from where he had left his Pokemon. He managed to keep running for a good five minutes. He avoided ropes, nets, stones, sticks and Pokemon attacks. Anything that was thrown at him. Eventually, however, a blast in front of him knocked him backwards and off his feet.

"Well hello there darling." A pink haired woman was approaching Ash. She had big cat-like Pokemon with a flaming mane on it next to her. "Like my Pyroar, huh?" The woman asked Ash.

"Who are you?" Ash asked. He thought it was a dumb question, considering a name wasn't going to do any good at this point.

The woman smiled, looking very amused. "Well...you should know sweetie. If you wanted to win the Kalos League, you would have the right to challenge me." Ash remembered now who those Flare members were talking about. He'd seen posters if her with the other top trainers of Kalos.

"You're Malva." He said. "Of the Elite four."

Malva laughed. "Yes. Very good." She narrowed her eyes. She stopped in front of Ash and looked at him. "And you, young man, are now a prisoner of Team Flare."

 **Author's Note:**

So the it's Ash and co. against Team Flare now. What's gonna happen? Let me know what you think. Hopefully the next few chapters will be good. I've got so many ideas for what I could do. Next chapter should be up on Monday.


	16. We Can't Give Up

**Chapter 16: We Can't Give Up**

Bonnie and Clemont had managed to use one of Clemont's inventions, which he called "The Machine to Climb Mountains Quickly While Running Awayatron", to quickly scale the mountainside and find a cave, they were sure wouldn't be spotted by Team Flare. Bonnie had been worried they would be too well hidden for Ash and Serena to find, but Clemont pointed out that Pidgeot's eyesight would be able to pick up almost anything.

Bonnie looked into her bag to make sure Dedenne and Squishy were alright. She was particularly worried about Squishy, because of Team Flare. She was relieved to see them both there. Dedenne quickly scrambled up onto Bonnie's head, while Squishy gave her what looked like a smile. "I'm glad you two are ok." Bonnie said, sounding fairly scared, despite trying to appear confident.

Clemont put his hand on Bonnie's shoulder. "Of course they're ok, Bonnie." He said. "You've been taking good care of them."

Bonnie smiled, but then looked outside, frowning. Somehow, despite the bright sun, the day seemed to be so much darker. "Will Ash and Serena be ok?" She asked, barely audible.

Clemont sat down and Bonnie joined him. Clemont smiled encouragingly and looked outside. "Who is the best battler you know?"

Bonnie tried to smile, but she couldn't do it. For some reason she felt like something really bad was happening. "Ash..." She managed to say eventually.

Clemont looked back at Bonnie, concern evident on his face. "You saw during the Masterclass how well Ash and Serena worked together. We know they can beat those Team Flare members."

Bonnie looked at Dedenne who was looking outside, apparently waiting for Ash and Serena as well. "What if there are more of them?" She asked, meaning Team Flare members.

Clemont understood. "Ash and Serena will be able to beat them. You heard Noivern's attacks as we ran away. I bet he was knocking them into the ocean."

Bonnie sighed. "I just hope they don't look for trouble. I know Serena won't, but you know Ash. He might..." She didn't finish. She couldn't finish.

Clemont nodded. "Hopefully Serena can convince him to stay back in that case." He said.

Bonnie looked outside again. She didn't speak and neither did Clemont. They both just stayed quiet for the next half hour or so and watched the ocean from their cave. Then, all of a sudden, Bonnie heard a noise. It sounded like crying and yelling.

"Do you hear that?" Clemont said, apparently also having heard the crying.

Bonnie nodded and got up, slowly approaching the cave entrance. "You don't think that's Serena do you?" She asked, feeling fear start to shake her nerves.

Clemont got up and approached the entrance with Bonnie. He didn't answer. Bonnie could tell he knew as well as she did that it _was_ Serena crying and that if she was crying, something had happened to Ash.

Bonnie moved outside and looked around. At first, she didn't see anything and she was starting to feel relieved, thinking that maybe her and Clemont were imagining noises out of fear, but then she saw it. She saw Pidgeot lock eyes on their position and dip towards them from high in the sky. It was evident that Ash was not with the flailing, screaming and crying Serena on Pidgeot's back. Pidgeot landed gracefully in front of Bonnie and looked at her with sadness in his eyes. Bonnie looked at Serena on Pidgeot's back.

"Let's go back!" Serena yelled. "We're going back now!"

Clemont approached and looked up at Serena. "Serena," he said, trying to sound calm, "what happened?"

Serena stopped yelling and looked at Clemont. Bonnie was shocked and a little scared at the fury in Serena's eyes. Fury she had never known the older girl to be capable of. Bonnie saw Clemont back away a step, looking like he was wishing he'd stayed in the cave. Serena pointed at the ground, not really at anything in particular. "He," Bonnie assumed it was Ash, "put me on this stupid bird!" Serena pointed at Pidgeot, who Bonnie saw was looking ashamed. "Then he sent us up here, away from him." Bonnie noticed Serena was losing her furious edge and the tears were coming now. "Now he's looking for those creeps and he's going to get hurt." She fell forward, burying her face into Pidgeot's feathers. "I'm losing him again." Serena's muffled scream said. "He promised he'd never leave me."

Bonnie looked at Clemont, who was clearly completely confused as to what he should do. She looked back at Serena and approached her. Pidgeot lowered himself for Serena to get off, but she didn't move. Bonnie move out her hand and just barely managed to reach Serena's and hold it. "Serena," Bonnie said quietly, "come down so we can talk about this."

Serena looked down. Bonnie saw the older girl's eyes were red from crying, but also were full of guilt. "I'm sorry Bonnie." Serena said. "It's not your fault." She got down from Pidgeot's back. She looked at Pidgeot and then quickly looked down the guilt even more evident on her face.

"Pidgaw!" Pidgeot said loudly. He moved his head forward and lightly rubbed his beak against Serena's face.

Serena smiled weakly. "I'm so sorry Pidgeot. You only did what Ash told you." She looked at Bonnie and Clemont. "I guess I should tell you what happened." She looked back at Pidgeot. "Pidgeot, please go out and look for Ash. He...I..."

Pidgeot just nodded and whipped off into the air, once again in search of his trainer. Bonnie could feel her heart beating furiously. Ash might just be only a few minutes behind Serena, but Bonnie knew that was wishful thinking. Ash knew these people weren't leaving without something. As Bonnie watched Pidgeot twist out of sight, she couldn't help but feel like Ash had left Serena with Pidgeot, just so he could draw Team Flare away from his friends, alone.

Pikachu finally managed to force his way out of the pokeball. He stood next to the bust, the last traces of the light that brought him out, leaving. He quickly took note of his surroundings. It was getting dark now, and Ash was definitely nowhere to be seen.

"Pi..." Pikachu said quietly, full of fear. Ash had really done it. He'd locked Pikachu in his pokeball. Pikachu stared at tracks he could see in the ground. Ash had clearly bolted away and a few people had rushed after him. Pikachu had heard some of it from his pokeball, but seeing the roughed up dirt made it all clearer.

The little mouse Pokemon sat down and stared around. He was mad at Ash, for sure. Pikachu hated being in his pokeball and obviously Ash had never put him back into it before. To Pikachu it was maybe one of the worst things Ash could ever do to him. He stared at the ground. But, he knew that Ash did it because of love. Pikachu knew that all his trainer was doing, was keeping him and the other Pokemon safe, and he had to admire that.

"Chu!" Pikachu whipped around and looked at the bushes, remembering Ash's plan. He scurried into the bushes and looked for the belt. There it was! The belt Ash had thrown in the bushes was there and it had all of his pokeballs. Pikachu pulled it out. He made sure nothing was damaged, and then he found which pokeball belonged to Talonflame and clicked it open.

"Talonflame?" (What's up?") Talonflame said, emerging from the pokeball. "Tal-talonflame?" (Where's Ash?).

Pikachu quickly explained to Talonflame what had happened. He explained how Ash wanted to draw away the Team Flare members and have Pikachu escape with the other Pokemon in case he was captured. "Pi-pikachu-pika?" (We have to go. Can you fly us to where Serena and the others are?). Pikachu asked.

Talonflame quickly agreed and Pikachu grabbed the belt with the pokeballs and climbed onto Talonflame's back. They quickly sped into the air. Pikachu looked back and saw that the ship that Team Flare had been using was gone. He didn't even pretend to believe Ash wasn't on it, knowing without a doubt that he was. Pikachu looked back ahead to where Talonflame was flying, not wanting to think of what could be happening to Ash right now.

Talonflame flew around for a few minutes, but Pikachu realized that they were both pretty clueless as to where they should be looking. All of a sudden, Pikachu heard a noise in the distance. Not a threatening one, but an excited one. He looked around, seeing nothing, but then heard the noise again. Pikachu realized it was coming from above and looked up.

"Pika!" (Look up!) He yelled excitedly to Talonflame. Talonflame did look up and stopped, hovering in the air to wait.

Pidgeot was approaching the two of them from above. Clearly he had settled Serena somewhere, as he was alone. Pikachu hoped that Serena was now safely with Bonnie and Clemont. Pidgeot gestured for Pikachu and Talonflame to follow. He slowed his own pace for Talonflame to be able to keep up. Pikachu noticed, however, that Talonflame was doing his very best to appear as much an able flier as Pidgeot.

They flew for a couple of minutes and then Pikachu could see a cave with a Pokemon standing in front, looking like it was holding up a light. Pikachu realized it was Delphox and he sighed with relief. As Pikachu landed with Pidgeot and Talonflame, he saw Serena, Bonnie and Clemont approaching them. He noticed Serena's devastated expression and felt his own feelings of despair also well up inside him.

Serena had just told Bonnie and Clemont what had happened with Ash when they heard Delphox make a noise of excitement. Serena quickly closed her eyes and silently wished for Pidgeot to have found Ash safely. She and the two siblings ran to the cave entrance and looked into the night sky. She could see Pidgeot and what looked like Talonflame next to him. It looked like Pikachu was riding on Talonflame's back.

When the two birds landed and Pikachu hopped off of Talonflame's back, Serena stared at the little yellow mouse Pokemon with a feeling of despair she had hoped she would never feel again, after feeling it only a couple days before when Ash had been hurt.

"Pikachu..." Serena slowly walked towards Pikachu. She saw he had just dropped a belt in front of him. Her eyes widened as she realized it was Ash's. The one he put his pokeballs on. She knelt down in front of Pikachu and looked him in the eyes. She tried to blink back the tears, but felt a few drop down in front of her. "Ash...is he..."

Pikachu looked down and pointed his tail at one of the pokeballs and then pointed at himself. He then mimed throwing, gesturing at the belt before doing so, and then did a fake run. Serena usually couldn't understand what Pokemon were saying, unless it was Delphox and occasionally Pancham and Sylveon. However, Serena seemed to understand Pikachu this time. "He put you in your pokeball?" She asked. She could hear Bonnie gasp behind her.

Pikachu nodded. "Pi...chu." He said sadly.

Serena blinked slowly. "He hid you and the others so he could lead Team Flare away. He let them catch him. Is that right?" Serena asked. Again, Pikachu nodded. Serena looked back at Bonnie and Clemont. She had no idea what to do. She could feel fear, anger, grief, admiration and love all at once. She feared for Ash's safety. She was angry for him leaving her, and now Pikachu. She was grief-stricken with the fact he was a prisoner of Team Flare's. She admired him protecting her and the others. And, of course, she felt her love for him dominate all other feelings. All she wanted was to be close to him again. She wanted to look into his eyes and see his happiness and confidence that made her feel safe.

"Serena?" Bonnie asked quietly. The little girl walked over. She knelt down in front of Serena and hugged her. "We're going to save Ash. We're going to get him back."

Serena sighed. "How many times am I going to have to say that? It's as if we can't stay together lately. Something keeps separating us. The world won't let me be with him."

Clemont spoke up. "Serena, don't talk like that. What is it about Ash that we all admire in him?"

Serena didn't answer. She just looked down at the ground. Bonnie decided to answer. "His determination." She thought for a moment. "And how he always stays happy."

Clemont nodded. "Ash won't give up, Serena. We can't give up either."

Pikachu jumped onto Serena's shoulder and looked at her. "Pikachu." He said nervously, as if thinking she was about to disagree with Clemont.

Serena managed to force a weak smile for Pikachu. "Clemont's right, Pikachu. Ash won't give up, so I won't either." Pikachu smiled, also weakly. Serena realized their confidence was still shaken, but she and Pikachu definitely knew they were going to have to stay strong to help Ash. She looked at Bonnie. "You're right too, Bonnie." Serena said. "We're going to save Ash."

Bonnie smiled. She picked up the belt with Ash's pokeballs and opened them all up. Noivern, Hawlucha and Greninja all emerged. Bonnie looked at Greninja. "Greninja, do you think you might be able to get through to Ash like you did in the hospital?" She asked.

Greninja looked at Serena nervously, but then took a deep breath and looked at Bonnie. He sighed and then closed his eyes. They all waited for a few moments as Greninja stood very still, apparently searching mentally for Ash. He eventually opened his eyes and looked sadly at Bonnie. "Greninja..." He said sadly.

Bonnie looked down. Serena could see that Bonnie really thought Greninja would be able to do it. "Greninja," Serena said suddenly, even surprising herself, "I think I have an idea." She looked at Delphox. "We'll need you, Delphox," and she looked at Pikachu, "and, of course, you Pikachu."

Serena pulled Delphox over to Greninja and Pikachu hopped off her shoulder. Serena and the three Pokemon sat in a little circle. Bonnie and Clemont stayed quiet, intrigued by Serena's plan. Serena held Delphox's paw and had Delphox hold onto Greninja. Greninja held Pikachu's paw and then Pikachu held Serena's hand with his other paw.

"Greninja, you're connection with Ash is because of love." Serena was staring into Greninja's eyes. "Delphox and you feel the same way about each other that Ash and I do. Pikachu's bond with Ash is as powerful, if not _more_ , powerful than yours and his. I think if we work together, we can reach out to him." She waited for an answer.

Greninja stared for a moment. Then he looked at Delphox who nodded encouragingly. Greninja looked back at Serena and nodded. "Greninja." He said.

Serena smiled. "Ok, you know what you'll need to do, right?" She asked. Greninja nodded and took a deep breath. He looked like he was concentrating really hard, putting extra energy into it. Serena closed her eyes and squeezed both Pikachu's and Delphox's paws, signalling for them to do the same.

They stayed like that for a few moments. It appeared as if nothing would happen, but all of a sudden Greninja started to glow. For a brief moment, Serena felt a rush of what felt like foreign emotions. She realized she must have been feeling Delphox's, Pikachu's and Greninja's emotions. She started to see images. First her own thoughts. She saw Ash holding out his hand as a little kid, she saw him look at her with recognition when she had given him the handkerchief, she saw him telling her that he loved her. Then she saw the other images. She saw Froakie cleaning Fennekin's fur in a forest near a river, she saw Greninja looking concerned as Delphox was hit by Aria's Mega Delphox, she saw from both sides, the dance the previous day. Next was Pikachu's thoughts. Serena saw Pikachu looking at Ash for the first time, she saw him running towards him and away from a larger group with other Pikachu, she saw Ash looking at Pikachu with determined eyes and Pikachu look towards a Latios. She felt all these emotions and they only made her resolve stronger. She could see the light coming from Greninja, despite her closed eyes.

Finally, Serena could sense the lights had died down and that the evolution was done. She could feel the pure power emanating from Greninja and knew it had been successful. With her eyes still closed in concentration, she said, "Focus even harder now, everyone. We're almost there. Focus on each other and focus on Ash."

She doubled her efforts. She didn't think it was possible, but somehow she did it. She could feel tremendous energy coming from Pikachu. Somehow it seemed more powerful than Greninja. She felt movement around her and realized Ash's other Pokemon were joining in. She could see their memories of Ash and images coursed through her mind with incredible clarity.

Somehow it didn't seem like enough. They concentrated hard, all of them. Bonnie and Clemont had even joined. But, they weren't getting anywhere. Serena was about to open her eyes and give up, when another image came to her. She thought of Ash telling her to never give up. _Never give up. Don't give up till it's over._ She took a deep breath and she heard gasps around her. She realized that her emotions and her memories of Ash were running through the others. Through the Pokemon and through Bonnie and Clemont.

 _Serena?_ Serena tensed. Was that him? _Serena, is that you?_

Ash woke up in a small room. He realized he must have been put to sleep by one of Team Flare's Pokemon, because the last thing he remembered was his confrontation with Malva. He looked around the room. It was definitely small and there was nothing in it. He realized it was something like a prison. He could feel movement, so he assumed he must be locked in a room on the boat that he had seen with Pikachu.

"Pikachu..." Ash said quietly, thinking about what he'd done to his best friend. He hated what he'd done, but he still believed it had been necessary. If he hadn't put Pikachu in his pokeball, he and the other Pokemon might have been taken by Team Flare as well. Also, at least this way Pikachu might be able to let the others know what had happened.

Ash then thought of Serena. He closed his eyes and tried to fight back the tears he could feel coming. He almost felt worse about what he'd done to her than with Pikachu. He knew that at least Pikachu would understand what his intentions were. Either way, Ash had lost with Serena. He was either putting her in danger by letting her come with him, or betraying his promise to her by making her go with Pidgeot.

A knock on the door made Ash look up quickly. He saw the door open and a big man with wild red hair entered the room. Ash recognized him as the man the Team Flare members called Lysandre. He remembered that the Team Flare members had talked about Lysandre as though he were the leader.

"Hello, Mr. Ketchum." Lysandre said, staying by the door, which was now closed, and leaning against the wall.

Ash glared at Lysandre. "What do you want with me?" He asked through gritted teeth.

Lysandre smiled. "Well I think you know some of what I want. You obviously know I want the Zygarde core. The one I believe you call Squishy?" He phrased the last part as a question. Ash nodded so Lysandre continued. "Although, that's not it. You are also of a particular interest to me."

Ash looked confused. "Why do you have interest in me?"

Lysandre tilted his head and looked at Ash with a tired, but amused look. "I think you know." He said. "I'm fairly sure you're aware of what makes you an interesting subject for Team Flare to study."

Ash was so confused he was forgetting to glare at Lysandre. He tried to think of what the Team Flare leader was talking about. Then his eyes widened in realization. "You're interested in Greninja's mega evolution." He said.

Lysandre smiled. "So it is, indeed, mega evolution?" He asked.

Ash was about to answer, then stopped, feeling like he'd made a mistake by speaking. "I don't know." He said quickly.

Lysandre narrowed his eyes. "Don't lie. You're time with us will be much easier if you tell the truth."

Ash laughed and he was pleased to see Lysandre look a little concerned by it. "I think you're underestimating me. I'm gonna get out of here and I'm gonna make sure Team Flare doesn't ever hurt another Pokemon again."

Lysandre glared at Ash. "We don't hurt Pokemon, you fool. We study them and use their powers appropriately. We don't waste time with silly badges and Pokemon Leagues like you do."

Ash continued to smile. "I waste my time? Well, then I guess I'm not of interest to you and your team then." He gestured to the door. "I'll go then."

Lysandre shook his head. "You're not going anywhere." He paused and then sighed. "Alright, I'll apologize for saying your quests are a waste of time. They do appear to have...given you some unique strengths. Now be honest, is your Greninja truly able to mega evolve?" He looked like he was thinking of something else.

Ash sighed. "I guess it doesn't really make any difference right now. Yeah, he can mega evolve." Ash decided that hiding that was pointless as Lysandre seemed to know a lot of what he was asking already. He was not going to mention that Greninja evolved without a stone, though. That was definitely something he was sure Team Flare should not know.

"My sources say your Greninja did not use a key stone or Greninjanite when he has mega evolved." Ash stared at Lysandre with his jaw open. Already, his plan to keep Greninja's ability to mega evolve without a mega stone a secret, was no use. He knew he'd battled with Team Flare when Greninja did his mega evolution, but it could have still looked like he had used a mega stone. "I'll take your silence as an admission of this fact." Lysandre said, smiling. "Now the more important question. Where is your Greninja?"

Ash glared at Lysandre. "You're not getting any more out of me." He said defiantly.

Lysandre just looked at Ash with an expression of distaste. "We'll see if you have anything different to say once we reach our base in Geosenge Town." He turned, opened the door and left. Ash could hear the click of a lock being put on the door.

Ash sat back and looked at the ceiling. He was starting to feel fear. He knew he needed to be tough with these people, but they were clearly willing to do anything to get what they wanted and that included committing dangerous acts. He closed his eyes. _What am I going to do?_

Ash felt loneliness take over him. He thought of Serena, Pikachu and his other friends and Pokemon. He focused on an image of Serena. He hated himself for being so dense about his feelings for her all this time. He now knew that she was the most important person in his life. All he wanted was to be with her on that beach again. He wanted to relive the moment that he realized his true feelings. _Serena, I love you._ He thought.

All of a sudden, Ash started to feel his mind flood with emotions. He had no idea what was going on, but he had to shut his eyes tight to concentrate. He was seeing images of him and Serena, Greninja and Delphox, Pikachu and all his other Pokemon. Then, he felt a warm feeling. It made him feel comfortable and safe. It made him feel like he was dancing with Serena again. He pulled out the handkerchief, that had become a symbol of their love. He held it close to his heart. He closed his eyes again and this time he mustered every thought, feeling and memory he could of Serena and all of his Pokemon.

 _Never give up. Don't give up till it's over._ Ash froze in excitement. It was just like in his dream when he was in the hospital. He could hear Serena even though she wasn't actually there.

 _Serena?_ He focused as hard as he could. _Serena, is that you?_

Ash waited, willing it to be true. He needed it to be true. He so desperately wanted to be able to tell Serena how much he loved her and how sorry he was. He was about to give up, but remembered his own words in Serena's voice. _Never give up._

 _Ash? It is me. You can hear me?_ Ash felt a rush of relief. It was working. He could hear her and she could hear him.

 _Yeah I can hear you. Are you ok?_ Ash asked.

 _Of course I'm ok._ Serena said. _You're the one who isn't. How could you leave me like that?_

Ash felt guilt hit him like a splash of icy, cold water. _Serena, I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure you'd be safe. I...love you too much to risk you getting hurt._

Ash waited for Serena's response. When she answered, she had a nervous tone. _Um, everyone can hear us...just so you know._ She said. _Anyways, you told me you'd never leave me. Already you broke that promise._

Ash paused. _Serena..._ He couldn't finish.

 _Pi-pikachu._

 _Pikachu!_ Ash said excitedly. Then he thought of what he'd done to Pikachu. _I'm so sorry to you too, buddy. I hate what I did._

 _Pikachu-pika-pi._ Pikachu sounded a little angry, but he finished with concern and what sounded like acceptance.

 _Thanks, Pikachu._ Ash said. _And don't worry, I'll get out of here._

Serena spoke again. She sounded a little guilty. _Ash...I...I do understand why you did what you did. I'm grateful that you care about me that much. I...I love you._

Ash smiled. He knew Serena couldn't see him, but he hoped she could feel his emotions. He was somehow feeling something like excitement from her. _We'll be together soon._ He thought for a moment. _I know where they're taking me. The leader was talking to me. They're taking me on a boat up to Geosenge Town. I think they've got a hideout there. If you guys can get there. Greninja should be able to track me down._

Ash could feel relief, excitement, love and fear all at once and knew he was feeling the emotions of not just Serena, but everyone listening. Serena spoke. _We're coming for you, Ash. Just stay safe. At least I know you won't be sacrificing yourself for anyone._

Ash laughed at the weak joke. _I'll do what I can on my end to help._ He said. _You guys should probably get Officer Jenny involved. This could get dangerous._

Serena's fear hit Ash hard. _What are they doing to you? Why are you in danger?_

Ash sighed. _It's ok right now, but I think everything seems to be lining up. Squishy, Team Flare, Greninja's mega evolution and Olympia's prophecy. I think this is it._

Serena was silent for a few moments and then she spoke again. _Ash...I can't handle thinking of you in so much danger._

Ash concentrated hard and tried his best to channel his emotions to Serena. He thought of everything they'd done together. He realized in that moment that he'd loved her since he met her in camp. He had gone so long without understanding those feelings, but he finally did now and he was channelling those feelings towards the girl he loved. _I love you, Serena. I just need to focus on that and I'll be fine._

He felt the same feelings come back. It was unbelievable the rush of love he felt. _We're continuing our journey together. You said you wouldn't have it any other way, remember?_ Serena said defiantly.

 _Exactly._ Ash said.

All of a sudden Ash felt a wave of exhaustion come over him and he realized it was not only him, but Greninja too. He took a deep breath and could sense the worry from his friends. He felt Greninja steel himself to try to maintain the connection.

 _We'd better stop._ Ash said. _Greninja needs to rest._ _Don't worry, I'll be fine. Team Flare needs me and I can use that against them. And know that I will never give up._

Ash felt one more wave of love come from Serena's thoughts. _I love you, Ash. Be careful and just think of Pikachu, your other Pokemon and..._ She stopped.

Ash finished her sentence. _And I'll think of you, Serena. I will never stop thinking of you._ And then the connection ended.


	17. A Plan in Place

**Author's Note:**

I'm pretty happy with this chapter. I've brought some new pieces to the game now. Hope you enjoy.

 **Chapter 17: A Plan in Place**

Serena woke up early the next morning. She blinked her eyes to get the sleep out of them and then looked around the cave. Pikachu had been sleeping next to her, but he was now up as well, just as keen as her to get moving. She saw that Greninja and Delphox were sleeping pretty close to each other and that brought a smile to her face. She looked at the entrance to the cave where Ash's other Pokemon were. Pidgeot had one of his large wings out to cover Hawlucha and Talonflame. Noivern was close to them, but apparently didn't need the warmth.

"Hi Serena." Serena turned around to see Bonnie stretching. She looked funny stretching in her Tyrantrum pajamas.

Serena smiled. "Hi Bonnie. Sleep well?" She asked.

Bonnie shrugged. "I guess, but I definitely want to go and help Ash." She looked at Clemont with a distasteful look. "Wake up Clemont!" She yelled all of a sudden. She looked around guiltily as the Pokemon all groaned at being woken up like this.

Clemont jumped up. "The future! Science!" He yelled. He looked around, realization coming onto his face. "Oh...sorry." He opened his bag. "I guess I'll make us some quick breakfast." He suggested.

Serena nodded. "Thanks, Clemont." She looked at Pikachu. "Then we'll go and show Team Flare they can't mess with us."

Pikachu gave a little fist pump. "Pika!" He said confidently.

Clemont prepared a quick breakfast for everyone. Fruit for him and the girls and Pokemon food for the Pokemon. Serena wolfed down her food so fast, she felt like she must still be channelling some of Ash's thoughts. However, Bonnie and Clemont were both fast as well, so she knew it was just that they all wanted to get going.

Once they'd packed their bags and recalled all their Pokemon, with the exception of Ash's Pidgeot and Noivern, and obviously Pikachu, Serena said, "So I was thinking we use Pidgeot and Noivern to fly to Geosenge Town. That way we should be there by tomorrow." She looked at Pidgeot and Noivern. "Is that ok with you two?"

Pidgeot spread his wings. "Pidgaw!" He said proudly.

Noivern nodded his agreement as well and said, "Noivern."

Serena smiled gratefully at the two of them. Then, she looked back at Bonnie and Clemont. "Two of us will take Pidgeot and one of us will take Noivern. Bonnie, you should go with Pidgeot and Clemont you can go with her. I'll take Noivern."

Bonnie ran over to Pidgeot excitedly, happy to get a chance to ride him again. Clemont stayed and looked at Serena. "You're not gonna fly off on your own with Noivern once we're there, are you?"

Serena narrowed her eyes. "I'll do what I think is right. You take care of your sister and I'll take care of my..." She blushed, still uncomfortable saying the word _boyfriend_.

Clemont sighed. "Alright." He walked over to Bonnie and Pidgeot and helped his sister get onto the big bird's back. Then she helped him up and they were ready to go.

Serena took a deep breath. Pikachu hopped on her shoulder and then she walked over to Noivern. She was a little nervous about riding Noivern. He was definitely strong enough to handle her, but he definitely wasn't as graceful as Pidgeot. Noivern looked at her and blinked, then he looked at Pikachu with what looked like a sad look. Serena instantly felt guilty. She was making Noivern feel like she was scared of him. She immediately stepped forward and pet his soft neck fur. "Noivern, is it alright if I fly with you?"

Noivern looked at her and this time with a happy expression. He nodded and said, "Noivern."

Serena climbed onto Noivern's back and then looked at Bonnie and Clemont on Pidgeot. "Ready to go, you two?" She asked.

Clemont nodded. He gave Pidgeot a gentle pat on the back and then the big bird spread its wings, kicked off and flapped once to speed into the air. "Don't get too far behind, Noivern." Clemont called back jokingly.

Serena pet Noivern once again and leaned forward. "Show them how great you are Noivern." She said encouragingly. Noivern nodded and mimicked Pidgeot's moves to rocket out of the cave. He sped up so that he was level with Pidgeot. Serena smiled. "Wow, Noivern, you can really fly." She said.

Bonnie squeaked in excitement from where she was, behind Clemont on Pidgeot's back. "This is gonna be awesome. We'll be in Geosenge Town in no time." She said.

Pidgeot gave Noivern a look out of the corner of his eye and nodded. Serena noticed Noivern nod too. She quickly looked over at Bonnie and Clemont. "Hold on tight!" She said. They all managed to get a good grip before Pidgeot and Noivern accelerated and shot forward into the sky, determined to get to their trainer as fast as possible.

XXXXX

Ash woke up that morning to Team Flare members dragging him out of the room he'd been in on the boat. He realized they must have arrived at Geosenge Town and he was now being taken to the base. He didn't struggle. He knew that at this point there was little point in resisting as Team Flare had numbers on him, along with some powerful Pokemon.

Team Flare escorted Ash off the boat and he was placed in a helicopter with Lysandre. The big, red haired man looked at Ash with an emotionless expression. "Sleep well?"

Ash glared at him. "Like a baby." He said.

Lysandre returned the glare. "I thought I heard crying." The pilot and a couple of other Flare members in the helicopter laughed at that.

Ash ignored him and just waited for the helicopter to take him and his enemies to the Team Flare hideout. It took a few minutes, but eventually Ash saw the building, well hidden from Geosenge Town residents. It was deep in the forest and around the entire property was a tall fence. The area basically screamed, "If you enter, you'll regret it!" Ash started to worry for his friends.

"Yes, you're not likely going to be rescued with the security we have." Lysandre said smugly, noticing Ash looking at the fencing.

Ash looked at Lysandre and tried to keep a confident expression on his face. "What's that?" He said innocently. "Sorry, I was just trying to think of which part I'm going to escape from."

Lysandre smirked. "You're not going anywhere until we get that Greninja and the other Zygarde."

Ash looked confused. "You have another Squishy?"

Lysandre laughed. "Yes, and we're very close to figuring out how to control him. You've seen the ten percent form I believe?"

Ash was forgetting to be angry. Curiosity got the better of him. "What's that?"

Lysandre said in a soft voice. "It's like a dog form."

Ash nodded. "Squishy did that in Terminus Cave."

Lysandre smiled. "Yes, well we're executing great control over the one in our possession. Perhaps I can show you."

Ash didn't answer. He was curious, of course, but he hated the thought of these people controlling an innocent Pokemon and using its extraordinary powers for evil. He was quiet as they left the helicopter and entered the building.

Ash's eyes widened when he entered. The building was huge. He could see many people dressed in lab coats running around. He saw a few people at computers. On one screen he saw an image of what he now knew to be Zygarde ten percent form. He also noticed a room that was through a glass door that looked like a battlefield.

As Lysandre led Ash along a hallway, they passed what looked like a hospital room. Ash saw a Chespin in the bed and young girl that must have been its trainer beside it. She had maroon coloured hair and puffy, green hat. Her head was down on the bed and Ash realized she was sleeping. He looked at the Chespin and his mouth opened in surprise, seeing it glowing in a strange green light. "What's up with that Chespin?" Ash asked Lysandre.

Lysandre shook his head and continued walking. "That doesn't matter."

Ash squinted his eyes in confusion. "Wait, why are you taking care of a little girl and her Chespin? That doesn't seem like it would be useful for your research."

Lysandre sighed. They had rounded a corner and were approaching a door. They stopped in front of it and as Lysandre scanned a card through a security scanner, he said, "I'm doing it as a favour for a friend of mine. He cares for the girl, Mairin, and it's an inconvenience for me to have him lose loyalty. And figuring out what the Zygarde did to it will be interesting."

The door opened and Lysandre led Ash through it. Ash was even more disgusted with Lysandre after that answer, but he was now more determined than ever to defeat Team Flare. He'd make sure to help that girl, Mairin and her Chespin as well.

"Well, what do you think?" Lysandre asked. Ash realized he hadn't been paying attention and he quickly looked around. "This is where we study what Zygarde can do. We're currently experimenting on how to trigger its evolutions."

Ash felt nervous being in the room. There was a bright green glow coming from the middle, where there was an odd little copy of wilderness. A couple of pathetic trees, a little pond and some grass. A small, green Pokemon that looked like Squishy was in the middle. Ash noticed a collar on it. He looked around again and realized that up top, there were scientists in front of computers, likely controlling the habitat and the collar.

Lysandre looked at Ash. "I'll take it that your silence is a mix of fear and amazement." He looked up at a platform where there was a scientist with a notebook. "Let's show our guest the progress we've made." Lysandre commanded.

The scientist nodded and set down his notebook. He picked up a remote control and pointed it towards the Zygarde that was staring up from the top of a rock in front of the pond. Ash looked at it and heard it make a noise of fear when the scientist clicked a button on the remote. It all of a sudden started to glow white and it grew. Ash blinked his eyes and realized that the Zygarde had morphed into a dog-like Pokemon, like he had seen Squishy do in Terminus Cave. However, this one's eyes were glowing red.

"You're controlling it?" Ash asked, voice full of fear.

Lysandre smiled and nodded. "And once we've done some more tests, we'll be able control it in fifty percent form and finally its complete form." He looked at Ash. "And the Zygarde your friends have will be no different."

Ash glared at him. "And you're willing to hurt Pokemon like that girl's Chespin to do this?"

Lysandre shrugged. "Our research has costs. That Chespin must have been poisoned from some of the substances used in controlling the Zygarde."

"What? _You_ hurt Chespie?" Ash and Lysandre whipped around. The girl from the hospital room, Mairin, was standing at the entrance to the lab. Ash realized neither he nor Lysandre had closed the door.

Lysandre stepped forward. "I think you misheard, Mairin." Ash saw he looked a little worried.

Mairin's eyes flashed. "I heard what you said!" She yelled. "You said Chespie was just a cost of your research. Does Alain know what your up to?"

Ash's eyes widened. _Alain...the guy with the Charizard?_ He thought. He looked at Lysandre who was now glaring at Mairin. "I've shown you generous hospitality, and now you're making accusations like this. Maybe I should lock you up with this one." He gestured at Ash.

Mairin gave Ash a quick look, apparently only just realizing he was there now. "Why are you locking him up?" She asked, losing some of her anger.

Lysandre kept his glare. "For meddling in our affairs. Just as you are doing." He looked up at the scientist with the remote that was controlling the Zygarde, who Ash realized was growling and now had glowing, red eyes. "Give me that remote!" He shouted. The scientist tossed it down and Lysandre pointed the remote at the Zygarde. "Come." He shouted.

Ash backed away as the dog-like Pokemon approached. It was definitely under Lysandre's control and Ash remembered the power that Squishy had back in the cave. He looked quickly at Lysandre. "What are you doing?" He asked.

Lysandre glared at Ash. "Making sure you and her cooperate."

Mairin walked forward a few steps. "I can take you." She said defiantly. Ash doubted it. He was guessing she was a new trainer. She pulled out a pokeball and threw it. "Go Bebe!" She shouted. Out of her pokeball came a Flabebe with a yellow flower. "Use razor leaf!" Mairin shouted.

"F;a-Be!" The Flabebe shouted and it fired razor sharp leaves towards the Zygarde. The attack hit full on, but didn't appear to do any damage.

Lysandre laughed. "A novice like you can't do anything against me with a regular Pokemon. What makes you think you can handle a powerful Pokemon like this." He pointed his remote at her. "Do you want to attack again?"

Ash stepped between Lysandre and Mairin. "Hold it right there!" He shouted. He looked back at Mairin. "It's no use fighting him right now."

Mairin looked at him with an angry expression. "But, don't you have any Pokemon to fight with. Why can't you help me?"

Ash ignored her and looked at Lysandre. "Relax. We won't fight you."

Lysandre glared at Ash for a moment and then nodded. He clicked his remote and Zygarde returned to its rock and morphed back into its little, green, blob form. Lysandre snapped his fingers and two guards grabbed Ash and Mairin, who Ash was relieved to see had recalled her Flabebe. "Leave them in the hospital room with the Chespin. Lock it down though. Windows closed and no entering or leaving without my permission."

The guards nodded and pulled Ash and Mairin out of the room and through the hallways to the hospital room. The two of them were thrown in unceremoniously and then they heard the door click as it was locked. Then, the windows that Ash had originally seen the room through, had dark plates cover them up, putting the room in complete darkness. Ash was relieved when a light clicked on immediately after that and he was able to see again.

He looked at Mairin who was at the side of her Chespin, who still slept and had that odd, green glow. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you." Ash said.

Mairin looked back. She didn't look angry anymore, just scared. "It's ok. I know you were just being smart about the position we were in." Her eyes widened and she looked at Ash more closely. "Are you Ash?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah, how did you know that?"

Mairin smiled. "I heard about how you saved Professor Sycamore's Garchomp. I watched it on the news. That was so cool how you climbed so high up. And you were really brave jumping down to save your Pikachu."

Ash laughed nervously. "Uh...yeah. Thanks."

Mairin looked around, eyes wide. "Where is your Pikachu? Did they take it?" She sounded angry and scared.

Ash shook his head. "Don't worry. My Pikachu and all my other Pokemon are safe right now. They're with my friends."

Mairin looked confused. "How did...?" She didn't finish, but continued to stare at Ash confused.

Ash sighed. "I guess I should explain."

XXXXX

Serena, Bonnie and Clemont landed in Ambrette Town for lunch after flying full speed with Pidgeot and Noivern. Serena was really pleased with the timing they were making, but still wanted to eat lunch quickly, so she ate with a purpose. She thought Ash would have been proud.

While they ate, Clemont suggested getting Officer Jenny to get the police force in Geosenge on the move. "Ash was right. We're going to need her help. We'll need all the help we can get."

Serena nodded. "I think I've got another idea that might help us out a little." The idea had just come to her when Clemont had mentioned they'd need all the help they could get.

Bonnie looked confused. "What's your idea?" She asked.

Serena smiled. "Well...I was thinking about what Clemont just said. He's right, we'll need all the help we can get. Team Flare is going to have lots of strong Pokemon. I know getting Officer Jenny's help is necessary, but that won't be enough. And to be honest, Clemont and I aren't going to make much of a difference against all those Team Flare members."

Clemont squinted at her. "So what are you saying? Remember, we don't have Ash."

Serena held up her finger as if urging Clemont to wait. "But, we do have his Pokemon."

Bonnie sighed. "Yeah, but there's only six of them. No matter how strong they are, it's still gonna be tough to beat all of those Team Flare members."

Serena smiled again. "Don't you guys remember what Ash and Professor Oak were talking about?" She asked. She didn't wait for an answer though. "Ash has about thirty different Pokemon at the lab in Kanto. If he can transfer them-"

Clemont's eyes widened. "That's a great idea!"

Bonnie squeaked in excitement. "Wow, Serena, that's good thinking. And what better way to motivate Ash's Pokemon than a rescue mission?"

Serena nodded. "So how about it? Clemont, you and Bonnie go and contact Officer Jenny. I'm gonna call Professor Oak."

Clemont and Bonnie nodded and ran off to go and locate Officer Jenny. Meanwhile Serena rushed over to one of the Pokemon centre's phones and dialled the number for Professor Oak. She had luckily noted it down when Ash had called before. As the phone rang, she became a little nervous. She hoped Ash's mother wasn't there. Serena didn't want her to worry.

Serena's thoughts were interrupted as Professor Oak answered the phone. He looked surprised when he saw Serena on the video monitor. "Oh, hello Serena." He greeted. He looked to see Pikachu on her shoulder. "Hello, Pikachu."

Serena smiled. "Hi Professor Oak." She said. Pikachu also greeted him.

Oak leaned forward. "So, where is everyone else? I didn't expect to get a call from you, alone." He hit his head suddenly with his hand. "Sorry, how rude of me. I'm not saying I'm not happy to hear from you."

Serena held up her hand to signal it was ok. "It's ok, Professor Oak. Clemont and Bonnie are looking for Officer Jenny. See...we..."

Oak got a worried look on his face. "Officer Jenny? Why do you need her?" His eyes widened and he leaned forward again. "Is something wrong?"

Serena looked down and a tear dropped down in front of her. "It's Ash...some bad guys from a group called Team Flare took him prisoner. They have him somewhere in Geosenge Town."

Oak's mouth opened. He was clearly shocked. He took a deep breath. "Alright...I understand." He paused to let Serena wipe her tears away. "Serena, listen to me. Ash can handle whatever situation like this he gets into. I guess you know by now that he seems to get into things like this quite often."

Serena gave a weak smile, but then she quickly frowned again. "I'm still worried about him. These Team Flare people are really dangerous." She looked up quickly. "Please don't tell Ash's mom. I don't want her to worry."

Oak pursed his lips. "Well...I don't know. I suppose I could keep quiet for a couple of days, but if you don't get back to me by then, I'll need to tell her."

Serena thought for a moment and then nodded. "Ok, I guess that's fair."

Oak looked at her. "Anyways, I'm guessing you didn't just call to tell me to not tell Ash's mother he was in trouble. Is there something you think I can do to help?" He asked.

Serena smiled, amazed at how perceptive Professor Oak was. "I was thinking-"

All of a sudden Oak looked sideways with his eyes wide. "Charizard?" He yelled in surprise. Then Serena heard a roar and a big, orange Pokemon that looked like a dragon appeared next to Oak. Oak looked back at Serena. "Um, well this is Ash's Charizard. He just arrived back from Charicific Valley, where he spends a lot of time training. I asked the caretaker, Liza, to send him here to train with Ash's other Pokemon."

Serena was amazed. It was a truly remarkable looking Pokemon. It looked extremely powerful and was just the kind of thing she was hoping for. "Hi Charizard!" She said happily. "It's nice to meet you." Charizard roared happily.

Oak looked a little nervous. Serena realized he was probably worried about Charizard damaging some of his lab. He managed a weak smile. "Anyways, you were talking about how I could help Ash."

"Yeah-" Serena was interrupted again as Charizard's eyes widened and he roared at Oak.

Oak looked guilty. "Oh, Charizard I'm sorry." He looked at Serena. "Charizard and Ash are very close, so we'd better explain what happened."

Charizard looked at Serena. She was really nervous facing his powerful stare. She realized it would be extremely intimidating to be face to face with this Pokemon if she was shaking just from seeing it from a video monitor. She took a deep breath. "Charizard, I'm really sorry, but Ash is in trouble. He got taken by these really bad guys called Team Flare. They have him prisoner."

Serena felt really bad as she saw Charizard's eyes get wide in fear. The pity she felt was quickly erased by fear as Charizard's eyes became angry and determined. She saw Oak sigh knowingly, before Charizard turned, flapped his wings and rocketed out of view of the video monitor. Serena heard glass shattering and knew the powerful fire-type had just destroyed a window.

Oak sighed again, looking at what Serena assumed was the devastation caused by Charizard. "I just cleaned up from the race Staraptor, Swellow and Unfezant had." His eyes widened and he looked up. "Charizard!" He yelled. "Infernape, not you too!" He looked back at Serena, with exasperation and a bit of panic. "Charizard just flew off with Infernape."

Serena blinked, surprised. "You think they're coming here?"

Oak quickly glanced outside, to make sure nobody else had left, then he looked back at Serena. "I think you're going to be getting some reinforcements."

Serena smiled. "Well, that was actually what I was calling about. Do you think you could send some of Ash's other Pokemon?"

Oak sighed. "I wish I could, but we'd need Ash's Pokedex. Unfortunately the only way for them to get there is..." He looked outside again and then back at Serena. "Charizard's way. And unfortunately, Staraptor, Swellow, Unfezant, Noctowl and Gliscor would probably not be able to make the journey." He nodded to himself. "However, Charizard might make it. With Infernape, he'll be slower, but Charizard is a very powerful Pokemon. I do think there's a chance he might make it."

Serena looked down, a worried expression on her face. She didn't want Ash's Pokemon to get hurt by coming all that way. "I guess there's no way to stop Charizard and Infernape now?"

Oak shook his head. "No, but Serena, don't underestimate those two. They have been two of Ash's strongest Pokemon throughout the years. Infernape's weight will slow Charizard, but I still think they can make it to Kalos. Perhaps if they can land on a plane or something..." He started muttering to himself about how Charizard could fly a specific way to increase his speed.

Serena took a deep breath. "Well, hopefully they stay safe. If they can make it though, when might they get here?"

Oak thought for a moment. "Well flying on their own would take far too long. A week maybe. If they managed to land on a plane, they might make it in a couple of days."

Serena held her hand close to her heart and right next to the ribbon Ash had given her. "I hope they make it. They'd be a real help."

Oak nodded and then smiled. "You know, Serena? The determination of Charizard will get him there and Infernape will find a way to help him get there, too. And once they make it, you'll have Ash back in no time."

 **Author's Note:**

So how about that? Charizard and Infernape are rushing off to save Ash. Will they make it in time? And what will Ash and Mairin do? Lysandre's clearly got them in a tough position. Let me know what you think. I'm gonna try my best to get one more chapter out before the weekend, hopefully tomorrow. Anyways, thanks for sticking with me so far, and I hope you enjoy the next few chapters which may result in some epic battles.


	18. Almost There

**Author's Note:**

Double dose today. I was able to fly through making this chapter and chapter 19 followed quickly. Enjoy.

 **Chapter 18: Almost There**

Ash sat in a chair next to Mairin's Chespin's hospital bed. He looked across at Mairin who looked back with interest apparent on her face. He had just explained his entire ordeal. How he'd fought the two Team Flare members with Serena and then tracked down their boat, before being chased down after hiding Pikachu and his other Pokemon. He left out the part of his mental communication through Greninja. That was a little harder to explain.

"Wow, so you sacrificed yourself so your friends could escape?" Mairin asked in shock.

Ash shrugged. "I guess you could say it like that."

Mairin thought for a moment. "But, how do you know they're coming here to save you? How would they even know where you are?" She asked.

Ash scratched his neck nervously. "Um...well..." He said. "My Pokemon, can sometimes sense where I am."

Mairin's eyes widened. "No way...you're lying." Ash shook his head. Mairin looked at Chespin. "Do you think Chespie and I will be able to do that one day?" She asked.

Ash smiled. "Of course. He's your partner, right?"

Mairin nodded. "I got him from Professor Sycamore."

Ash looked at Chespin. He was still sleeping and had the odd, green glow around him. "He'll get better soon and then you two will have lots of journeys together. You'll even catch more Pokemon."

Mairin smiled. She opened her pokeball containing her Flabebe. Ash realized that Team Flare had decided that the Flabebe wasn't worth worrying about, which he realized must have meant the lockdown on the room was pretty secure. He looked at Flabebe, who was now on Mairin's shoulder. "You're going to be on our journey, too, right Bebe?" She asked her Pokemon.

"Fla-be!" Bebe, the Flabebe said happily.

Ash laughed. "See, you've already become good friends with your Flabebe. You'll make a lot more. And then, you'll grow so close that you can sense each other's feelings."

Mairin looked at Ash and this time she had a bit of a smirk on her face. "But, it's not just your Pokemon you're close with, right?"

Ash squinted in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Mairin giggled. "The way you talked about that Serena girl. Is she your girlfriend?"

Ash blushed. "Well...yeah."

Mairin laughed. When Ash looked at her confused, she managed to stop for a moment. "Isn't it supposed to be the guy who rescues the trapped girl?" She laughed again.

Ash scowled. "Funny." He said.

Mairin sighed. "Oh, alright, I guess the only reason you're trapped is because you saved her. You deserve some credit for that."

Ash raised his eyebrows. "Wow, thanks." He said sarcastically.

Mairin looked again at Chespin, who Ash realized he should now be referring to as Chespie. "Didn't Lysandre say you were travelling with a Pokemon like the one he had in that lab?"

Ash nodded. "My friend, Bonnie is taking care of it. We call it Squishy. He stays in the small, green form, though. At least most of the time."

Mairin looked at Ash. "So those Pokemon have something to do with how Chespie got sick. Lysandre said Chespie got involved when they were doing experiments." Ash nodded and Mairin continued. "So, maybe the Zygarde or Squishy or whatever you have can help Chespie?" She asked hopefully.

Ash thought for a moment. He didn't want to get Mairin's hopes up, but the idea actually did make some sense. "Maybe." He said. "It seems like the best shot right now."

Mairin looked down at Chespie. "A friend of mine works for Lysandre, but I know him and he's not evil. He probably doesn't know what's going on here right?" She asked.

Ash thought for a moment and then his eyes widened. "Are you talking about Alain?"

Mairin looked at him surprised. "You know Alain?"

Ash paused, thinking. "Well, I met someone named Alain. Does the Alain you know have a Charizard that can mega evolve? It turns black and blue." He said.

Mairin's eyes widened. "Yeah, that's my friend. When did you meet him?"

Ash remembered back to the battle. "He helped me out when my Pikachu was in trouble. Then he said he saw me battling with my Greninja and he wanted to have a battle, using his Charizard."

Mairin's jaw dropped. "That means your Greninja can mega evolve."

Ash looked shocked. "How do you know that?"

Mairin smiled. "Alain only battles against people that can mega evolve their Pokemon. The only way he would have fought you is if your Greninja could mega evolve."

Ash laughed at that. "Wow, so you know him pretty well, huh?"

Mairin sighed. "I hope so. If he turns out to be like Lysandre, I don't know what I'll do." She looked at Ash. "I was travelling with Alain for a while. We even went to the Hoenn region and met Steven Stone." Her eyes widened. "You don't think _he's_ part of Team Flare, do you?"

Ash shook his head. He barely had time to be impressed that this girl had met the Hoenn Champion. "No, Steven Stone would never work for Team Flare." He thought for a moment. "Although, Malva does...but she definitely seems different from other Pokemon masters."

Mairin looked scared. "Malva's part of Team Flare? How are we supposed to beat that?"

Ash shrugged. "I don't know, but we have to try. We can't..." He smiled. "Never give up."

Mairin waved her hand. "Hello?" She said as if Ash was off in some distant world. "What are you smiling about?"

Ash shook his head, still smiling. "Nothing." He pulled out the handkerchief and stared at it. "Just thinking of something." He said.

Mairin squinted her eyes and leaned forward, looking at the handkerchief in Ash's hands. "Why are you looking at that handkerchief like it's made of gold?" She asked.

Ash put the handkerchief back in his pocket and then looked at Mairin. "Not important right now." He yawned. "I think I'm gonna get some sleep." He looked at a little clock that was next to Mairin. "Whoa, I didn't realize it was so late. You should get some sleep too." He suggested.

Mairin shook her head. "I'm gonna watch Chespie for a little bit longer."

Ash looked at her with concern. "Chespie will be fine, soon. Don't worry. We're all getting out of here safe."

Mairin smiled at him. "I know." She looked back at Chespie. "I just want to watch Chespie a bit longer, though."

Ash nodded. "Ok." He lay down on the floor and folded up his jacket in a makeshift pillow. He rested his head on it, cursing Lysandre silently for the uncomfortable position he was in. "Goodnight, Mairin." He said.

"Goodnight, Ash." She answered and then Ash drifted off.

XXXX

Serena ate dinner slowly, worrying about the next day. She, Bonnie and Clemont were eating at the Cyllage City Pokemon centre. Pidgeot and Noivern had flown full force to get them there by night time.

Clemont looked at her, puzzled. "What's wrong, Serena?" He asked. "I thought you'd be happy. Things seem to be going pretty much how we need them to. Officer Jenny has police in Geosenge Town on high alert. And you said, Ash's Charizard and Infernape might be able to help."

Serena looked outside, where Pidgeot and Noivern were passed out, tired from their journey. The other Pokemon were all playing happily, minus Pikachu, who once again was with Serena, and Dedenne and Squishy with Bonnie. "I just don't think we'll be able to depend on Charizard and Infernape getting here. Even if they do, they'll be tired."

Bonnie got up from her seat and walked over to Serena and hugged her. "Remember what Ash would say." The little blonde girl said.

Serena had to smile. "Never give up." She answered.

Bonnie grinned. "Exactly." She looked up to where Dedenne was sitting on her head. "Right Dedenne?"

"De-ne-ne!" The little hamster-like Pokemon squeaked.

Bonnie looked into her bag. "And what about you Squishy?"

Serena also looked down at Squishy. She hadn't really thought about it, but Squishy was in pretty serious danger, coming along with them. However, she was surprised as Squishy gave a confident nod to Bonnie. "Wow, Squishy." Serena said. "You'll help us? Even though you'll be in danger?"

Squishy looked up at Serena and gave her the same confident nod. Bonnie giggled. "Squishy's super strong, remember? He can change into that other form."

Serena nodded. "Well, thank you Squishy. It means a lot that you'll help us."

Clemont looked thoughtful for a moment. "I expect Squishy is going to want to get revenge on Team Flare for some of the things they've done to him. I'm definitely glad he's on our side." Serena noticed Squishy's pleased smile.

Serena looked at Clemont. "So tomorrow we should get there, right?" She asked. She knew they had made good timing, but she still wanted to check. Clemont had been keeping track of where they were and how far they had to go.

To her relief, Clemont nodded. "Hopefully tomorrow afternoon." He stopped and gave her a warning look. "That doesn't mean we'll find Ash tomorrow. We'll need to meet up with Officer Jenny and then hopefully we can get Greninja to help."

Serena nodded. "I know, but at least we'll be close. Once we're close, Ash will know. He'll know we're there to help him."

Bonnie pumped her fist excitedly. "And we're gonna beat Team Flare easy."

Clemont looked at Bonnie. "Bonnie, I don't think you should get involved in this. It could get pretty dangerous."

Bonnie glared at her brother. "If you leave me somewhere, I'll just end up following on my own. Would you rather me be alone, or with you guys?"

Serena had to hold back a smile. She was impressed with how Bonnie had clearly planned this out to get her way. She looked at Clemont. "I think Bonnie should stay with us. I'll help keep her safe."

Clemont sighed. "Fine." Bonnie did a quick cheer. "But, Bonnie, you'll have to listen to me." He gave her a long stare. "I'm serious. Everything I tell you, you need to listen to carefully and do as I say."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll listen to you. As long as I can go."

Serena patted Bonnie on the shoulder. "And listen to me as well. I'm not letting you off easy."

Bonnie frowned. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." She looked at Dedenne. "Ok, Dedenne, we'll listen to them, ok?"

"Ne-ne!" Dedenne said happily.

Bonnie looked back down at Squishy. "And Squishy, you have to be careful too. Don't run away like before. We'll beat Team Flare together."

Serena was surprised as Squishy crawled out of Bonnie's bag and up onto her shoulder. The two of them looked at each other and then Squishy nodded. Serena smiled. "Good, the two most stubborn members of the group are agreeable then."

Clemont laughed. "Yeah, good to know Squishy's on board too."

Bonnie did a sarcastic laugh. "Ha ha, very funny."

Serena looked up at Pikachu. "And, Pikachu, I know you're going to do everything you can to help Ash. We're going to save him together."

Pikachu nodded and said, "Pika!"

Clemont smiled. "Ok, well we have a long day tomorrow, so I think we should be getting to bed. No arguing, Bonnie." He gave her a look.

Bonnie seemed to realize it was a test of her promised obedience. "Ok, big brother." She looked at Dedenne and then Squishy. "Let's go to bed, you two."

XXXXX

Ash woke up the next morning and looked around the room. He looked at the clock and realized it was still early enough in the morning that he could get some more sleep, but he decided to just get up. He knew he wasn't going to be doing much, but sleeping didn't seem to be an appealing option at the moment.

Ash looked over at where Mairin was. She had fallen asleep with her head next to the comatose Chespie. Ash felt a pang of guilt for her. He knew what he'd be like if he'd ever seen Pikachu in that position. Well, actually he kind of had been in that position before. On his very first day with Pikachu, his friend had been injured, saving them from a flock of Spearow. Ash remembered how he had felt like the world's worst Pokemon trainer at the time.

Mairin stirred and opened her eyes. She saw Ash looking at her and whipped her head up and glared at him. "What are you looking at?" She said accusingly.

Ash held up his hands in mock surrender. "Nothing. Calm down. Just making sure you were ok."

Mairin rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She looked at the clock. "Gross, it's still early. Why am I awake?" She glared at Ash again. "It's your fault."

It was Ash's turn to roll his eyes. "Yeah, I woke you up, because I needed to be accused of things I didn't do." He said sarcastically.

Mairin sighed. "Ok, ok." She said. Then she looked at him excitedly. "Do you think your friends are gonna be here today?"

Ash shrugged. "It's not going to be easy for them. Team Flare's pretty well hidden here. I told them to get Officer Jenny involved though. Hopefully that makes the search easier."

Mairin groaned. "But, you think it'll still be awhile?" She asked in a monotone voice.

Ash gave a sympathetic smile. "At least we aren't alone. I had to spend the other night on a boat."

Mairin's eyes widened. "Really?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah, when they caught me, they knocked me out and put me in a storage room on the boat. They stuck me there all night. Then, when we got to Geosenge Town, they dragged me to the helicopter and flew me here."

Mairin thought for a moment. "So what is it they exactly want from you? I guess that other Pokemon, like the one in the lab?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah, but Lysandre also wants my Greninja."

Mairin squinted her eyes in confusion. "But, couldn't he just take your mega evolution stones? Why does he want _your_ Greninja?" She asked.

Ash scratched his neck a little nervously. "Well...it's because my Greninja doesn't mega evolve with Greninjanite. Well he doesn't need to anyways."

Mairin's eyes widened. "What? You don't need a keystone or mega stone?"

Ash nodded. "Professor Sycamore says it's our bond. It's strong enough that, in a way, _we_ become the keystone and mega stone."

Mairin was now looking at Ash with what he thought must have been respect. It kind of freaked him out a little. "So...you're a really strong trainer then." She said. It wasn't a question.

Ash blushed. "Uh...well..."

Mairin sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh come on. Don't be modest."

Ash was about to answer when the lock on the door clicked and the door opened. Nurse Joy, with a Team Flare guard behind her, stepped in. She turned to the guard. "I can handle this myself. Please leave us be." The guard glared, but closed the door behind Nurse Joy and the lock clicked again. Nurse Joy turned to Mairin. "I'm here to check on Chespie."

Mairin looked at Nurse Joy with pleading eyes. "Nurse Joy, do you realize who these people are? They're really bad. They're the reasons Chespie got sick. Lysandre has me and Ash locked up in here."

Nurse Joy glanced at Ash and then looked back at Mairin. "I'm aware of the situation." She lowered her voice. "I've known for a little while that Lysandre was not as honest as a man he makes himself out to be with his corporation. I've stayed here only because of the Pokemon that need my help here. However, I haven't been able to leave, because of his security measures. In a way, I'm a prisoner too."

Ash spoke up. "Well, we can't stay here forever. My friends..." He lowered his voice. "My friends are coming here to help us get out. They're getting Officer Jenny involved."

Nurse Joy glanced nervously at the door. "You don't realize how dangerous these people are. Officer Jenny has had suspicions about Lysandre before, which is why he's put up so much security around this lab. He's essentially made what used to be a public place, a hideout."

Mairin looked terrified. "But Ash is a really good trainer. He's got strong Pokemon that can help us."

Nurse Joy shook her head. "You do know that Malva is here, don't you?" She looked at Ash. "As strong as a trainer you might be, and as strong as your Pokemon might be, I don't expect you've ever beaten a member of the Elite Four."

Ash took a deep breath. "It doesn't matter. Don't give up till it's over." He heard Serena's voice in his head, echoing his words.

Mairin nodded. "Yeah, Ash is right. I don't want to stay here. I'm doing anything I can to get out and the only way to save Chespie is by getting out."

Nurse Joy sighed and then moved forward to look at Chespie. She checked his pulse and his breathing and then stood back and looked at Ash and then Mairin. "All I want you to do is be careful." She gestured to Chespie. "His vitals are good, but I guess like you said, we need treatment from someone who cares." She gestured up, which Ash supposed was meant to mean Lysandre. "And Lysandre won't do much. The only thing I can do is make sure his vital signs are healthy."

Mairin looked at Chespie with worry. "Thank you Nurse Joy." She looked back at the Pokemon nurse. "Please help us when we need it. We're gonna try to get out...and we can't do it alone."

Nurse Joy just gave an encouraging smile and knocked on the door. The lock clicked, the door opened and she entered the hallway where the Flare guard was waiting. The guard closed the door again and locked it, leaving Ash and Mairin alone again.

Ash looked at Mairin. "I think she'll help out."

Mairin looked back skeptically. "She seemed pretty worried."

Ash smiled. "She seemed concerned."

"So?" Mairin asked. "Isn't that the same thing?"

Ash shrugged. "I guess in a way. But, she's concerned for us and also all the Pokemon that will get hurt by Lysandre if he keeps up what he's doing. If we're making a move against him, she's gonna want to be part of it."

Mairin smiled. "You really think so?"

Ash nodded. "Lysandre doesn't know who he's up against. I don't care if he's got Malva or if he's got all kinds of mega evolved Pokemon. I just know that he's doing something that's hurting people _and_ Pokemon. And anyone who does that eventually gets put in their place. We're putting him in _his_ place really soon."

Mairin pumped her fist confidently. "We've got this." Then she looked at Chespie. "You're gonna be better soon, Chespie. She looked at Ash. "What about all these Pokemon that Team Flare has. Aren't they suffering too. They can't know what they're doing is so bad."

Ash sighed. "It's horrible when people use Pokemon for bad like this, because often it's the Pokemon getting hurt. You know, there's no such thing as a bad Pokemon, just a bad Pokemon trainer. And Team Flare, they're among the worst Pokemon trainers. Lysandre is worst of all."


	19. Lysandre's Plan

**Chapter 19: Lysandre's Plan**

Serena hopped off of Noivern's back in front of the Geosenge Town Pokemon centre. She looked up at Pikachu on her shoulder and smiled. They were finally here and they had made it in great time. She held out Noivern's pokeball and recalled him back into it, thanking him for his great flying. She looked into the sky, to see Bonnie and Clemont flying with Pidgeot towards where they were meeting Officer Jenny.

"Well, Pikachu," Serena said, "I guess we should get you and the others a quick check up. Unfortunately I think we'll need to all be ready for a fight."

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded.

Serena walked into the Pokemon centre, pulling out her pokeballs and also the belt that had Ash's. She'd been holding onto it, although she'd left Pidgeot's with Clemont since they were flying together. She walked up to the desk and towards Nurse Joy.

"Hello, there." Nurse Joy said happily. "Would you like me to check up on your Pokemon?" She asked nicely.

Serena smiled. "Hi Nurse Joy. Yes, please." She handed over all the pokeballs. She was evasive in explaining why she had Ash's, just saying her friend was busy and asked her to bring them. Pikachu also hopped over onto the tray that Nurse Joy had put the pokeballs on.

"Alright, I'll check all of them out. You can relax by the TV over there." She pointed to a couch which was under a TV near the front of the lobby.

"Ok, thanks Nurse Joy." Serena said.

Serena walked over to the couch. She wasn't really interested in watching TV, but she thought she might as well see if anything interesting was happening on the news. Maybe there was something about Team Flare. She picked up a remote that was on a table next to the couch and clicked through the channels until she came to a news channel. She wasn't surprised to see it was just a regular kind of story. A reporter was talking to a Pokemon trainer who had won his town's battle tournament. It was a really snobby trainer, with spiky blonde hair and a dirty looking tracksuit and Serena became irritated by him quickly. _Ash would beat this guy easily_. She thought, as they played highlights of the battles and she noticed the trainer doing many things that she knew Ash would easily have overcome.

Serena was starting to lose interest and was about to turn off the TV when all of a sudden a breaking news alert came on. The interview with the snobby trainer cut off quickly and the screen cut away to a reporter who was standing in front of the Lumiose City Airport.

"I'm here live at the Lumiose International Airport." The reporter said. "We've just gotten word of a very peculiar incident. No need to worry right now, it seems, but the situation was very odd just a few hours ago."

Serena's eyes widened when the screen cut to a video of a landing plane, with two Pokemon on the back. Just as it landed, one of the Pokemon, a large, flaming, monkey-like Pokemon jumped onto the back of the other Pokemon, a larger, orange, dragon/lizard-like Pokemon with a flaming tail. The dragon-like Pokemon immediately flew off the plane and started flying high into the sky.

"It appeared as if the two Pokemon were an Infernape and a Charizard." The reporter narrated. "The plane, coming from Pallet Town, in the Kanto region, had been operating normally the entire flight, according to the pilot." The reporter laughed. "Right now it seems as if the two just wanted a free ride to Kalos."

The screen cut to two news anchors, a dark haired man and a red haired woman. The man laughed in response to the reporter. "Yes, well can you blame them? Kalos _is_ lovely this time of year."

The woman laughed as well. "Of course. And, since they didn't cause any harm, we'll forgive them for not paying for their tickets. At least they've provided us with an interesting story."

The male anchor nodded. The screen then split so that on one side it had the reporter at the airport and the other had the anchors in their studio. "So, Harry, do we know anything about why a Charizard and Infernape were hitching a ride here? I mean, it can't just be the Kalos weather."

The reporter, Harry, laughed. "Well, it almost seemed as if the two of them were on a mission. They did seem to be in a rush. I guess we should just be happy their mission wasn't causing any damage to Lumiose City. We had enough of that with the Garchomp."

The female anchor smiled. "Yeah, that Garchomp was something else. Although, I think we can all agree that Charizard looked a lot more intimidating than Garchomp. The Infernape looked pretty scary as well."

Serena continued watching, but she just muted out the rest of what the reporters were saying. _Wow, Ash, you've got amazing Pokemon_. She thought to herself. She smiled. She was now beginning to realize that they had some strong reinforcements coming to help Ash.

The bell to announce that Nurse Joy had finished checking up on the Pokemon went and Serena got up. She went over to the counter and collected the pokeballs and clipped Ash's to his belt and then Pikachu hopped on her shoulder.

"Everyone's in perfect health. I gave Noivern an oran berry as he was a little tired, but now he seems to be full of energy." Nurse Joy told Serena.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed happily.

Serena smiled. "Thanks a lot Nurse Joy." She said.

As Serena started to walk out of the Pokemon centre, she looked one last time at the TV. They were showing an image of Charizard flying into the air, with Infernape on his back. She marvelled at the picture. The two fire-type Pokemon looked so determined. She just hoped that they'd be able to make it in time.

XXXX

Ash and Mairin were interrupted once again, a little while after Nurse Joy had left. Ash heard the lock click and watched as the door opened to reveal Lysandre. He walked in and then closed the door. He looked at Ash for a few moments, not saying anything.

"What do you want?" Mairin asked angrily. She looked alarmed when Lysandre gave her a dark stare.

Lysandre turned back to Ash. "I'd like you to come with me, Ash. I'm going to show you the next step in our Zygarde research."

Ash narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Why is it so important to you to show me this stuff?" He asked.

Lysandre smiled and it was an evil smile that freaked Ash out. "I think you know, but I'll explain to save us time. The evolution stages of Zygarde are very similar to mega evolution. The only difference is that it has a ten percent, fifty percent and also the complete evolution. Our research on it and our ability to control its evolution is going to allow us to do great things in this world."

Ash glared at Lysandre. "Meaning destroy it or take over it."

Lysandre shrugged. "Destroying some of it will be inevitable, yes. And of course, we will control much of it. Anyways, we have managed to get the evolution of our Zygarde to its fifty percent form, but only by maxing out the power levels of our controls."

Ash held up his hands as if to show he wasn't holding a secret mega evolution stone in them. "How am I supposed to help?" He asked. "Not that I will." He said quickly.

Lysandre smirked. "Oh you'll help. See, by examining what happens when your Greninja evolves without a stone, we will be able to duplicate that in our control of our Zygarde."

Ash laughed, which surprised both Mairin and Lysandre. "You can't duplicate how Greninja mega evolves. It's only because of the bond he and I share."

Lysandre shook his head. "You'd be surprised what science can do."

Ash glared back. He had a weird temptation to say 'science is so amazing', but managed to control it. "Well, you're not getting Greninja."

Lysandre waved his hand as if to dismiss the subject. "Come with me." He turned to the door and opened it. He looked back at Mairin. "You're staying here." He walked out into the hallway.

Ash got up and approached the door. Just before he left the room he looked at Mairin. "Be ready." He said quietly.

Ash followed Lysandre down the hallways and they stopped before the door with the scanner which Lysandre swiped his card through. They walked in and Ash felt sickened by the sight before him. The Squishy-like Pokemon was now completely covered in some kind of metal, machine like covering.

Lysandre noticed Ash looking at it. "Yes, that's one of our new inventions. It just got finished today. See, it fits itself as the Zygarde changes form. So, when he becomes larger, it won't break off. We haven't been able to test its full ability, of course, as we haven't been able to fully evolve it."

"You're twisted." Ash said angrily.

Lysandre just smiled. "And soon, you're Greninja will be over there." He pointed to a glass cylindrical cage. It had cables all over it, which presumably connected to a Pokemon. "We'll hook him up to those cables and then we'll test his body signals as he mega evolves. Then we can use those tests to configure our settings on our control of the Zygarde and have him fully evolve."

Ash was just about ready to leap at Lysandre, but he got the feeling the Team Flare boss was trying to provoke him. He had to stay calm. "So are you going to get on with showing me what else you wanted to show me?" He asked bitterly.

Lysandre nodded. He collected the remote to control the Zygarde from one of the scientists and then he walked forward and pointed it at the Zygarde who was on a rock. He clicked a button and then twisted a dial and the Zygarde glowed and then appeared in its dog-like form. Lysandre once again clicked a button and twisted a dial and the Zygarde glowed again and this time it had a snake-like appearance and was much larger. The metal body suit was perfectly fitted around its green and black body. It was an extremely intimidating creature.

Ash gulped. "That's not even its strongest form?" He asked, his anger and resistance now overwhelmed by fear.

Lysandre looked pleased. "No, but not to worry, we'll have that soon enough." He handed the remote back to the scientist. He then gestured to Ash to follow him. "I have something else to show you."

Ash followed, confused. Lysandre led him out of the lab and down another hallway. He stopped in front of a door and again scanned his card through a scanner. The two of them walked in. Ash's jaw dropped when he saw all of the monitors, displaying all kinds of images of Geosenge Town.

"See, Ash? I'm prepared for anything. Your friends," Lysandre pointed to one of the monitors which showed Clemont and Bonnie talking with Officer Jenny, "are trying to find a way to infiltrate my lab. However, they are completely unaware of the trap I have set for them." He pointed to another monitor. On this monitor Ash could see six Team Flare members, waiting with their Pokemon by what he assumed must be a route to the lab. A route that Lysandre must know that his friends were planning to take. "They'll be ambushed." Lysandre said.

Ash had gone pale. He looked at some of the other monitors and then his eyes locked onto one of the Pokemon centre. He saw Serena sitting on a couch, watching the news, apparently waiting for the Pokemon to be checked on by Nurse Joy.

Lysandre had noticed where he was looking. He laughed with what Ash thought was the most evil and despicable laugh he'd ever heard. "So she's a little more special to you, then? That might come in handy."

Ash was so furious he could barely speak. His voice was quiet as he spoke. "If you touch her...even one hair...you'll pay."

XXXXX

Bonnie and Clemont landed gracefully with Pidgeot in front of the Geosenge Town police station. Clemont slid down and then helped Bonnie down, using his Aipom arm. Bonnie sighed in relief, looking at the police station. She was hoping that they could have Ash rescued soon. She just wanted to get back to travelling.

"Thanks for the ride, Pidgeot." Clemont said. He pulled out Pidgeot's pokeball and recalled him into it.

"Ready to go?" Bonnie asked her big brother.

Clemont sighed. "Yeah." He said. "I hope Officer Jenny has made some progress. Maybe she'll have figured out where we can look."

The two siblings walked into the police station. It was fairly quiet, which Bonnie was relieved about. She had been a little nervous about seeing mean and nasty criminals. Clemont led them to a desk which had a female secretary in a blue uniform.

"How can I help you?" The secretary asked.

Clemont looked a little nervous. "Um, I'm Clemont and this is my sister Bonnie. We had the Officer Jenny from Ambrette Town contact Officer Jenny here. It's about Team Flare."

The secretary nodded seriously. "I'll get her right away."

Bonnie and Clemont waited on a bench near the desk as the secretary went to go get Officer Jenny. Clemont looked at Bonnie, with concern. "You look nervous." He said.

Bonnie tried to put a confident look on her face. "I'm not nervous." She said defiantly. "I'm gonna help you save Ash."

Clemont continued with his concerned look. "Bonnie, you don't need to be involved with this. It's dangerous, so it's actually better if you stay here at the station."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "We went through this already, Clemont. I agreed to listen to you and Serena. I told you, if you leave me here, I'll end up wandering off on my own. Would you forgive yourself if that happened and I got caught by Team Flare?" Bonnie was surprised at her own conniving and manipulative monologue.

Clemont also appeared quite surprised, but he managed to get a serious look. "Fine, but you really do have to listen to me. These people are really dangerous."

The two siblings waited for a few more minutes and then finally the secretary appeared with the blue haired police officer every town had, known as Officer Jenny. She was accompanied by her Manectric, a blue dog-like Pokemon with yellow tufts of fur and a mane of yellow on his head.

"Clemont and Bonnie?" Officer Jenny asked the two of them. They both nodded and stood up to greet her. "So, your friend Ash has been taken by Team Flare, and you managed to figure out that he's in Geosenge Town?" Jenny asked.

Bonnie nodded. "You're going to help us, right?" She asked nervously.

Jenny smiled kindly at the little girl. "Of course I will." She looked at Clemont, apparently deciding he was the one to relay the information to. This irritated Bonnie a little, but she let it slide. As long as she was involved, she would allow them to treat her like a little kid. "So, it's actually very interesting that you've called me about this. I've been investigating Lysandre Labs for awhile now. I believe that Lysandre is the leader of Team Flare."

Clemont's jaw dropped. "But, he's created so many amazing inventions that have helped so many people and Pokemon. How could you think he's part of Team Flare?" Bonnie realized that Clemont probably idolized Lysandre and his inventions.

Officer Jenny looked seriously at Clemont. "Trust me, he does more to hurt people and Pokemon. He's got a lab here, but he's cut it off from public view ever since I started to poke around there."

Clemont took a deep breath. Bonnie felt a little bad for him. She realized this would be like her realizing Diantha, the Kalos Champion, was actually an abusive and violent Pokemon trainer. Clemont managed to continue talking. "Ok, so if Lysandre is leading Team Flare and if Ash has been taken by Team Flare to their Geosenge Town base, then I guess he'd be at Lysandre's lab."

Jenny nodded. "Exactly what I've been thinking." She smiled. "And I've got our raid all planned out. This is probable cause to go in and investigate, so he can't hide behind us not getting a search warrant anymore."

Bonnie jumped in joy. "So Ash is gonna be safe?"

Officer Jenny was careful not to say yes, but she did smile at Bonnie. "We've got a good plan in place. We've planned to enter through a path leading through the forest. We expect him to fight back. Once he realizes the police are going in, he's going to reveal his true colours. Obviously we'll give him a chance to surrender, but I expect resistance." She looked at Clemont. "I suppose you're not going to let me keep you and your friends here while the police go in?"

Bonnie answered. "Of course not. Ash is our friend and we're gonna be part of any fight." Bonnie noticed Jenny give Clemont a look as if to say _this girl is definitely not going._ Bonnie was about to say something, but her brother defended her.

"We're all going. Serena, Bonnie and me." He looked at Bonnie. "My little sister is going to be more of a pain than Team Flare if we try to keep her here."

Officer Jenny looked irritated, but nodded. She looked at Bonnie. "You're going to have to listen to us, ok? Everything we-"

Bonnie interrupted. "I've already made my promises. I'll listen, but if anyone tries to keep me here, I'm going off on my own. You'll feel bad if I'm kidnapped right?"

The blue haired, veteran cop looked at the little girl in surprise. She gave Clemont a bit of a nervous look. Bonnie smiled as her older brother laughed. "My little sister is a lot smarter than she should be for her age." He said.

XXXXX

A Team Flare guard shoved Ash hard and he fell into the room, stunning Mairin. He heard the door slam shut and then the lock clicked. Mairin rushed to Ash to make sure he was ok. He could hear her talking, but he didn't register anything she said. There was a loud ringing in his ears and he felt like he was going to be sick.

"Ash!" Mairin yelled, finally breaking through Ash's ringing ears. "Ash, are you ok? You're all pale and you look like you're sick."

Ash stared blankly at the younger trainer. He tried to speak, but his vocal chords wouldn't work. He closed his eyes and immediately regretted it. Again, he saw the images of the monitors displaying exactly what his friends were doing. Exactly what Serena was doing.

Mairin grabbed Ash by the shoulders and shook him. "Ash! Listen to me. You need to tell me what happened. I can't help you if I don't know."

Ash opened his eyes. He took a deep breath and looked at Mairin again. She was looking back with wide, concerned eyes. "Serena..." He managed to say.

Mairin squinted in confusion. "What? Your girlfriend? Is she here?"

Ash shook his head. He felt tears coming to his eyes. His heart was pounding and it felt like it was going to explode out of his chest at any minute. Ash had never felt fear like this before. "Lysandre...he has monitors. He's watching the whole city."

Mairin's mouth opened in surprise and realization. She glanced nervously at the door and then looked back at Ash. "He knows where your friends are." She said. Then she sighed. "Where Serena is."

Ash's breathing sped up and just before it happened, he realized he was having a panic attack. Everything went quiet, except for the loud thundering of his rapidly beating heart and the sounds of air quickly entering and exiting his lungs. His vision went black, but he was still awake. He was still overcome with the feeling of terror.

Finally, Ash's breathing calmed and his heartbeat became regular again. He opened his eyes and realized he was lying down on the floor. He had a pillow under his head. Above him, Mairin was staring at him with wide eyes. "Sorry." He said to her.

Mairin shook her head. "No, don't be sorry. I understand." She glared at the door and then looked back at Ash. "You had a panic attack."

Ash took a deep breath. "Never had one of those before." He said, with a weak voice. "Have I been out long?"

"A few minutes. I got one of the pillows so you wouldn't hit your head on the floor. You were shaking pretty badly." Ash noticed Mairin's voice was shaking. He could tell she was pretty freaked out by what had just happened.

"Thank you, Mairin." Ash said after a couple of minutes. He sat up and tried to regain his composure. He looked at the door and then back at Mairin. "We've gotta get out of here." He looked over at Chespie. "Do you think we can move him?"

Mairin looked at her Pokemon in concern, but then she narrowed her eyes in determination. She looked at Ash and nodded. "He's not getting better by staying here."

Ash smiled. He took a deep breath and put one hand on the bed, holding on as he pulled himself into a standing position. The dizziness he felt was like nothing he'd ever experienced before. He started to fall, but luckily Mairin grabbed him just in time and held him up. "Thanks." He said, grabbing the wall to steady himself.

Mairin let go, but appeared to have her hands ready in case he stumbled again. "Are you gonna be ok?" She asked nervously.

Ash nodded. "I'm gonna have to be." He said with a forced laugh. He took a deep breath. "Ok, we're doing this now." Mairin nodded and Ash continued. "You've still got your Flabebe, right?"

"Yeah." Mairin released Flabebe from its pokeball. "Bebe, you ready?" Bebe the Flabebe nodded.

Ash smiled. "It's a good thing Team Flare underestimates their enemies." He looked at Bebe. "Bebe needs to be ready to attack as soon as that door opens." He nodded to the door and Mairin nodded. "Alright, you're gonna yell that something's happening. Maybe say Chespie's acting up. That'll get them to send Nurse Joy. Remember, we can expect her help. Then the guard will open the door. That's when Bebe attacks."

Mairin nodded. "I guess that's as good a plan as we're gonna have." She took a shaky breath. "I can't remember the way out of here."

Ash waved his hand to dismiss Mairin's concerns. "Don't worry, Nurse Joy will show you."

Mairin's eyes widened and she looked at Ash with realization. "You're not seriously staying here, are you?"

Ash put his hands on her shoulders. "You're getting out of here, that's all you need to worry about right now, ok?"

Mairin pursed her lips and looked worried, but she still nodded. "But, what are you planning on doing?" She asked quietly.

"I'm going after Lysandre." Ash said with determination flashing in his eyes.

Mairin had a sceptical look on her face. "Without any Pokemon?"

"I'll figure it out." Ash smiled. "I'm good at that kind of thing." He took a deep breath. "Ok, ready?"

Mairin nodded and they were ready to put their plan into motion, but just then a loud alarm started blasting through the speakers. "Intruders!" The alarm called. "Intruders on Lysandre Labs property!"

Mairin looked at Ash with terror in her eyes, but Ash smiled. "That means things aren't going as planned for Lysandre and his Team Flare pals." He nodded. "Let's get going."

 **Author's Note:**

Ok that was a lot of writing with getting two chapters out. I'm pretty busy over the weekend, but I'll try to get the next one out Tuesday.

And also...anyone see the latest XYZ episode? Think amourshipping actually has a shot in the actual show? Let me know what you think and see you next time.


	20. Attacking Team Flare

**Author's Note:**

These next few chapters are gonna be fun. I hope you all enjoy a special moment in this chapter. Something we all hope happens at some point.

 **Chapter 20: Attacking Team Flare**

Serena stood with Bonnie and Clemont, along with Officer Jenny and her police officers, near a path leading into the forest. They were beginning their raid on Lysandre Labs. Serena pulled one pokeball out of her bag and another off of Ash's belt. She tossed them both out and released Delphox and Greninja in front of her.

"Greninja!" Greninja said confidently and turned to look at his temporary trainer.

"Ready to go save Ash?" Serena asked the frog-ninja Pokemon.

Greninja nodded and turned, waiting for Officer Jenny's go ahead. Bonnie grabbed Serena's hand and shuffled closer to her. "If we get attacked, Clemont wants me to stay with you."

Serena narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Why doesn't he want you to stay with him? And what do you mean attacked?" She asked.

Bonnie sighed and looked at Clemont who was deep in conversation with Officer Jenny. "He thinks we're gonna get attacked. He says he thinks Lysandre will have been watching us using a special security camera he apparently invented for Pokemon centres."

Serena had to laugh at what she thought was a ridiculous idea. "Come on...Lysandre won't be spying on us."

Bonnie shrugged. "Well you have to admit, this would be something Clemont might know. I guess it's better to be safe than sorry." She looked at Clemont who was apparently now arguing with Officer Jenny. "Although, Officer Jenny doesn't think there's anything to worry about."

Serena was beginning to get worried. "So why would Clemont want you to go with me?"

The little blonde girl smiled and then pulled Serena so the older girl was low enough for Bonnie to whisper in her ear. "He wants you and me to sneak in. He thinks that's safer for me and he thinks it's a better way to get to Ash."

Serena nodded. "Alright that makes some sense I guess." She looked around at all the police. "When are we gonna go?"

Bonnie followed Serena's gaze as the latter looked around at the police. "Clemont says we should go as soon as everyone starts moving. We can get lost in the crowd."

"Sounds like a plan." Serena said. She pulled out Ash's belt and took a pokeball off of it and gave it to Bonnie. "This is Hawlucha's pokeball. I want you to use him." She handed her the belt with the rest of the pokeballs. "Give the others to Clemont. He's already got Pidgeot, but Talonflame and Noivern will be a big help as well."

Bonnie's eyes lit up at the prospect of getting to use Hawlucha. Serena smiled as she watched the little blonde run over to her brother and hand him the other pokeballs. He gave Serena a quick nod and then resumed his conversation with Officer Jenny. Bonnie ran over and released Hawlucha in front of her.

"Lucha!" Hawlucha said proudly as he posed in front of Serena and his temporary trainer.

Bonnie ran forward and hugged Hawlucha. "Hawlucha, you and I are gonna team up to help Ash ok?" She said to the proud fighting-type.

"Haw-lu-cha!" Hawlucha said, doing a different pose with each syllable. He then gave Bonnie a quick bow to acknowledge that he'd listen to her commands.

Bonnie squeaked in excitement and Serena could barely contain her laughter. Hawlucha and Bonnie were becoming great friends and their personalities matched really well.

Serena looked up at Pikachu on her shoulder. "We're almost there, Pikachu." She told the electric mouse. "We'll have him back soon."

Pikachu nodded, smiling. "Pi-pikachu." He said happily.

Serena's head whipped around when she hear a loud, piercing whistle from Officer Jenny, who was now commanding the group to move forward and into the forest. _So now it begins_. Serena thought. She looked over to Clemont who gave her a quick nod and then she, Bonnie and their Pokemon slipped to the back of the group.

They waited behind some bushes as the group of police and Clemont moved deeper into the forest. Serena then turned to Bonnie. "Clemont didn't mention a route, did he?" She asked, suddenly realizing they really didn't know where to go.

Bonnie shook her head. "Should I try to catch up to him?"

Greninja then suddenly grabbed Serena's hand and looked her in the eyes. "Greninja!" He said, giving her a knowing look.

Serena smiled back. "You'll lead us there?" She asked the frog-ninja Pokemon. He nodded. Serena looked at Bonnie and said, "Let's go."

Greninja was fast, but he made sure to make the pace so that the others could keep up. Serena was grateful as clearly Hawlucha and Pikachu, who was now running alongside Greninja, would likely be the only ones with a chance at matching the powerful water type's speed. A couple of times he stopped and closed his eyes, attempting to lock onto Ash's emotions. Serena was extremely worried at one point as Greninja's eyes widened in what looked like pure terror, but he shook his head quickly and snapped out of it. Whatever that was, Serena prayed it wasn't from reading Ash's emotions.

As they approached a small clearing, they met their first enemy. A Team Flare member, likely scouting for anyone sneaking through like this group. He was a short, fat and bald guy, but he had a creepy smile as he unleashed a Crobat. Serena squinted. It was hard to see the purple bat in the darkness. Storm clouds were coming in, and despite it being the afternoon, the sky was getting quite dark.

The Flare grunt shouted for his Crobat to attack. "Air cutter!" He yelled.

Serena was about to get Delphox to intercept with a flamethrower, but to her surprise, Bonnie was quicker. "Hawlucha, high jump kick!" She yelled.

"Lucha!" Hawlucha leaped up with incredible speed and landed a powerful kick right to Crobat's face and the bat was launched back at its trainer, right as it started its air cutter attack. Unfortunately for the Flare grunt, the attack hit him just before his Pokemon did and the two of them landed at the foot of a tree, unconscious.

They continued to run, following Greninja who immediately started moving once the battle was over. Serena smiled to the little blonde girl. "Great job, Bonnie. You and Hawlucha work together almost as well as he and Ash."

Bonnie laughed. "Thanks, but Ash probably wouldn't have even let that guy throw the pokeball out."

Serena smiled and continued to run. Finally, they arrived at a massive gate, which was intimidating to look at. At eye level, was a sign saying it was electrified, which didn't surprise any of them. However, past the gate was something that made Serena's heart pound with the closest thing to joy she could feel at the moment. The Lysandre Labs building, lit up in the darkness of the storm clouds, was up a hill past this monstrous fence.

Bonnie looked nervous. "How do we get past?" She asked.

Serena looked at Delphox. "Delphox, could you use fire blast?" She asked her fox-like fire Pokemon. Delphox nodded and pointed her stick at the fence and launched a dai-shaped blast of fire at it. The effect was definitely the desired one. The fence exploded and sizzled as it tumbled to the ground. It spat out a few sparks of electricity as it lay there. Serena looked at Bonnie. "It might not be safe to walk on that." She said a little nervously.

Greninja shook his head. Then he suddenly grabbed Delphox and leaped, digging his legs into the ground, before shooting them up with incredible power and speed. He landed gracefully at the other end of the fence, having completely dodged the sizzling and sparking metal.

Serena smiled. "Great job, Greninja." Greninja leaped back over and held onto Serena. Pikachu jumped onto her shoulder and held her tightly as well. Meanwhile, Hawlucha picked up Bonnie, surprising her with his strength. "Ok, Hawlucha, you sure you can do this?" Serena asked a little concerned. Hawlucha nodded and leaped. He slowed in mid jump, but he cape-like wings and glided across, landing safely next to Delphox and he put Bonnie down. Greninja quickly followed and place Serena down. "You two are awesome." Serena said happily.

"Del!" Delphox said, beaming at Greninja.

Serena giggled at Greninja scratched nervously at the back of his neck, just as his trainer often did. "Just like Ash." She said.

Bonnie hugged Hawlucha. "You're so strong, Hawlucha!" She said happily.

Hawlucha smiled and did a pose. "Lucha!" He said proudly.

Serena smiled, but it left her face quickly as she looked up the hill at their next obstacle to rescuing Ash. She could hear a faint ringing sound. Her eyes widened in realization and worry. "They've got an alarm going." She said.

Bonnie nodded and looked seriously at the older girl. "We have to hurry." She said. She looked into her bag at Dedenne and Squishy to make sure they were ok. Once satisfied, she looked at Serena and nodded.

"Let's go." Serena said.

XXXXX

Ash and Mairin were just about ready to try their plan to get out. Ash was waiting to run forward, Bebe was waiting to attack any Team Flare guard and Mairin had Chespie held tightly in her arms. However, their plans changed immediately as the door burst open and Nurse Joy appeared with Wigglytuff at her side.

"Come on! We have to go now!" She yelled at the two young trainers.

Ash ran forward and attempted to get away, but Wigglytuff grabbed him and held him in place next to Nurse Joy. "Let me go! I'm going after Lysandre."

Nurse Joy shook her head and Ash felt intimidated by her dark stare. "No way, we're all getting out of here right now." She looked at Mairin. "Come on, let's go. We need to get Chespie out of here."

Mairin nodded and exited the room. She held Chespie with one hand and grabbed Ash's hand with her other. "Come on, Ash." She said. "We'll get Lysandre later."

Ash pursed his lips in anger, but let Mairin drag him along behind her, following Nurse Joy. His frustration was distracting him and he was barely able to keep up with them as they ran down the hallway and made a couple turns. Finally, they reached the main lobby of the building and saw the entrance. Immediately, his frustration disappeared as he saw two Team Flare grunts waiting at the entrance, apparently watching someone who was approaching. They released their Pokemon, a Raticate and a Woobat.

Ash and his companions watched, hiding behind the corner as the Team Flare members hid behind a desk for their unknowing victims who were now slightly visible through the glass doors. Ash couldn't make them out exactly, because it was starting to get dark outside, as a storm was brewing.

The doors opened and Ash's eyes widened in recognition as he saw a frog-like Pokemon lead a fox-like Pokemon in, followed by two girls. One, a little girl with blonde hair who had a Hawlucha in front of her, the other older, with light brown hair a little above her shoulders who had a Pikachu next to her. They were here. Greninja, Delphox, Hawlucha, Bonnie and, of course Serena. He exhaled in tremendous relief.

Mairin looked at Ash and saw the relief, clearly evident on his face and then she looked back at the people who had just entered. "Are those your friends?" She whispered.

Ash didn't have time to answer. As soon as Serena and Bonnie had entered the room they had entered danger. The Team Flare members emerged from behind the desk and their Pokemon jumped out to surprise the intruders.

One Flare grunt shouted. "We're closed, sweetie, so how about you leave your Pokemon here. Actually, maybe you can stay as well." He was talking to Serena and he had a really sleazy voice.

Ash's eyes widened in absolute fury at the Flare grunt's last words. He couldn't wait any longer. He burst forward with incredible speed, that Mairin and Nurse Joy were barely able to register that he'd gone and that Serena and Bonnie had no idea someone was approaching their battle. Ash jumped forward and the Flare grunt looked back in surprise, hearing feet clap against the ground. Ash tackled him to the ground with such force, the two of them tumbled into the other grunt. Ash pulled back his fist and pounded it into the face of the man who had taunted Serena. He raised it again and repeated. He was lost in his rage. He got up and kicked the man in the stomach, although it was pointless as he was now unconscious. He went over to the other Flare grunt who had hit his head into the desk and was dazed, struggling to get up. Ash again, pulled back his fist and launched it forward into this man's face, knocking him clean out. Ash had never hit people like that before. He'd been in scuffles, but he'd never really fought anyone like this before. He'd never felt rage and passion that made him want to sink his fists into someone's face like this. He stood there panting, as the Flare members' Pokemon stared at him in fear.

"Ash..." Ash looked up. It was her. It was Serena, the most important person in his life. The one he had been protecting. The reason he'd lost control. He realized she was looking at him with fear in her eyes.

Ash started to shake. He looked down at his hand and noticed his knuckles were red, black and blue. A mix of bruising and blood. He exhaled a shaky breath. His hands started to shake uncontrollably. He looked at the unconscious Flare members and felt his stomach lurch. He felt dizzy and his vision started to get foggy.

"Ash!" He looked up, still shaking to see Mairin running towards him. She stopped in front of him and looked at him with a mixture of admiration and fear. "Are you ok?" She asked. She grabbed his hand and looked at his knuckles. Ash winced, but didn't pull away.

All of a sudden there was an awkward silence as Ash and Mairin looked at Serena. Ash saw Serena's jaw was clenched as she stared at his bruised and bloodied hand being held by Mairin. He felt his hand drop as Mairin let it go quickly.

Ash then looked around as another voice called his name. Nurse Joy, bandages in her hand had run up to him. "Here, let me fix up your hand." She said. Ash felt a sting and then some relief as Nurse Joy sprayed something onto his hand. She then wrapped it up in a bandage and let him go. She looked nervously at the unconscious Flare grunts and then at their Pokemon who were still staring at Ash in fear. "You two can go." She said to the Raticate and Woobat. The two immediately fled the scene.

Ash looked over at Serena who had a worried look in her eyes. All he wanted to do was make her feel ok. He manoeuvred around the unconscious Flare grunts and stood in front of her. He decided he'd try to lighten the mood. "Hi." He said, as if they were just meeting up for a movie.

Serena stared back, her eyes still full of worry and fear, but there was a bit of something else there now. Was it anger? Ash resisted an urge to glance nervously at Mairin. He realized that the brief moment of the other girl holding his hand had set something off in Serena.

Ash glanced down and locked eyes with someone else he had been wanting to see badly. He held out his hands and Pikachu jumped up into them and then he crawled up onto Ash's shoulder. Ash looked up and smiled at his best friend. "I'm so glad you're ok, buddy." He said.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said, smiling. He then nodded to Serena.

Ash looked at Serena. "Thank you for taking care of Pikachu."

Serena then blinked and Ash saw, with a rush of relief, her blue eyes become the same ones he realized he'd been longing to see ever since they'd been separated. Happy and loving. She rushed forward, wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. "You're ok." She said and Ash could hear her crying as he put his arms around her.

Ash smiled. He gently held up Serena's face with his uninjured hand. He could feel his heart racing, but didn't let nerves stop him. He did something he never thought he'd understand. Something he never imagined himself doing. He leaned forward, closed his eyes, and pressed his lips to his girlfriend's.

XXXXX

Serena closed her eyes immediately when she realized what Ash was doing. She had fantasized about this moment for a long time. She'd often imagined herself winning the Masterclass showcase and having Ash run up to her on stage and them sharing a kiss to a cheering crowd. Or she would imagine him winning the Pokemon League and running to his number one supporter and kissing her. Or, she would imagine them alone together, in a park after a quiet walk, turning slowly to each other and finally sharing that first kiss. She had never imagined it would happen after Ash had knocked out two evil Pokemon criminals and that it would be in the lobby of a criminal organization's building.

None of her fantasies mattered in that moment, though. She couldn't have been happier as her lips locked with Ash's. She felt them burn like fire and freeze like ice. She felt electricity course through her nerves. She was almost sure Pikachu had shocked her with a thunderbolt, but then she realized that the shock waves she felt throughout her body were nothing like a Pikachu thunderbolt. This was something completely different. It was the awakening of excitement in every nerve and cell in her body. All of the love she had for Ash was felt in that moment. Everything she wanted to say to him was said in that kiss and she could feel that it was the same in reverse, as she felt Ash's love for her course through her body in combination with hers.

Finally, they broke apart, gasping for air. They stared into each other's shining eyes. Serena knew that her jealousy a few moments before was unfounded and that Ash saw no one else the way he saw her. And she knew that she would never see anyone else in the way she saw Ash. Their eyes said it all. They were soul mates.

"Ahem." Serena looked nervously to her side. She'd forgotten she and Ash weren't alone. Bonnie was the source of the noise. "Can you two do that later? I think we need to get out of here."

Ash chuckled. He let go of Serena and looked at both Greninja and Hawlucha, making sure they knew he was happy to see them. He looked around the lobby curiously. "I wonder why it's so empty. Is everyone outside?"

Nurse Joy spoke up, standing next to the girl that had run up to Ash a few moments ago. She was a short, maroon haired girl, with baggy green clothes and a green hat. Serena was shocked at the sight of the glowing, green Chespin in the girl's hands, but decided not to interrupt Nurse Joy. "A lot of them went outside, but many of them are helping Lysandre in the lab." She glanced around nervously. "He seems to be making progress with his latest invention."

Serena didn't know what that meant, but all of a sudden she realized Ash wasn't next to her anymore. He was running back from where he had emerged before attacking the Team Flare grunts. Pikachu was on his shoulder and Greninja and Hawlucha were close behind him.

"Ash!" Serena called. She ran after him. She could hear Bonnie and the girl with the Chespin running after her.

"I have to go help the police." Nurse Joy called. "I can see them battling outside."

Serena gave Nurse Joy a quick wave to acknowledge and rounded the corner, following Ash. She barely managed to keep up as he twisted around corners, apparently knowing the hallways pretty well. She slowed when she saw him standing still in front of a door. Apparently it was locked and Serena noticed it had a card reader so that only Team Flare members could get in.

"What's in there?" Serena asked Ash.

Ash looked back and Serena could see the same look he had when he'd attacked the Flare grunts a just minutes earlier. She took a nervous step back. "Lysandre." Ash said with a voice that had a terrifying edge to it.

Bonnie and the girl with the Chespin arrived. The latter spoke up. "Ash, we can't beat that thing. Lysandre has complete control over it and didn't you say he's made it even stronger now?"

Ash looked at her and Serena was beginning to worry. He wasn't looking like the Ash she loved. He looked overcome with rage. "The Zygarde can do whatever it wants. Lysandre's the one who's going down." He took a breath and Serena was relieved to see a little bit of the Ash she knew enter back into his eyes. He continued to speak to the girl with the Chespin. "Mairin, remember what I told you. He's willing to do anything, and it doesn't matter if we escape now. This ends today."

The girl, Mairin, nodded. "Ok...ok, yeah I get it." She looked at Serena which confused the latter a little bit.

Bonnie shrieked suddenly and everyone looked at her. She was grabbing at her bag as Squishy had started to squirm out. Serena realized Bonnie was terrified of the little green Pokemon running into the lab, but that isn't what happened. Everyone watched in surprise as Squishy hopped over to Mairin and looked up at her.

Mairin looked nervously at the little green Pokemon. She gave Ash a questioning look. "Is that the same thing that Lysandre has?" Ash nodded and Mairin smiled. She knelt down and placed her Chespin in front of Squishy. "You can help him right?" She asked.

Squishy nodded and Serena and the others watched in amazement as he closed his eyes and glowed bright green. He radiated power, but for some reason, Serena thought something was missing. Then she watched as the Chespin's green glow intensified for a moment and then, bit by bit, slowly faded. Squishy glowed extremely bright once more and this time his power was on full display and he started to glow brighter, this time in a white glow. Serena saw his little body grow and shift until he appeared before them in a green and black dog-like form.

Serena and Bonnie were stunned by Squishy's different form, but apparently Ash and Mairin were stunned by something else. Serena followed Ash's shocked look to Mairin's Chespin. It had been comatose in that green glow, but now it was a normal colour, like Clemont's Chespin, and it seemed to be waking up. His eyelids quivered, he feet stretched and his body rolled over.

Mairin gasped and then Serena saw it. The Chespin's eyes opened and he locked eyes with his trainer. "Chespie!" Mairin yelled with unequivocal joy. The Chespin, who Serena realized must be nicknamed Chespie, jumped up and leaped into its trainers arms. "Chespie, you're ok!" Mairin said through tears.

Serena looked at Ash and saw him smiling. She felt a twinge of jealousy, but then she scolded herself, looking back at Mairin and her Chespie. The sight of the reunion was undeniably beautiful. She had to smile too.

Unfortunately, the happy reunion wasn't to last any longer, though. "Ash...I see you've brought friends." Serena whipped around and saw Ash had backed up to near where she was. A big man, with wild orange hair was at the door. She could see the lab behind him. She knew it must be Lysandre. He looked at her and she felt sick when she saw recognition in his eyes, meaning he knew who she was. Then, he looked at Greninja. "So how about we start our experiment?" He said with an evilly, cold voice.

 **Author's Note:**

I'm gonna get the next chapter out tomorrow and then maybe another double upload for Thursday or Friday. Hope you enjoyed this one...especially Ash and Serena's first kiss. See you next time.


	21. The Real Battle Begins

**Chapter 21: The Real Battle Begins**

Ash glared at Lysandre. He'd never hated someone so much in his life. He could barely believe it, but he thought Team Flare was far worse than Team Rocket. Ash could feel the monster in him that had come out on those grunts in the lobby, but he managed to control it. He knew he wouldn't be able to beat Lysandre.

Lysandre threw out a pokeball and a Pyroar came out in front of him. It was different from Malva's. This one's mane was all around its head. A male Pyroar. "I don't want to have Pyroar hurt you." Lysandre said.

Ash nodded his head slightly and Greninja stepped in front to face Pyroar. "You're not doing anything to us." Ash said.

Lysandre laughed and then he pointed behind Ash. A feeling of dread filled him as he turned. It only intensified with what he saw. A few Team Flare grunts had come up behind them. One had Mairin in a head lock, Chespie and Bebe were locked in cages. Bonnie was in the same position, Dedenne also in a cage. And, to Ash's utter horror, Serena was also held tightly, Delphox restrained next to her. Ash, Pikachu, Hawlucha, Greninja and dog-form Squishy were surrounded, their friends trapped.

Mairin managed to croak out a warning. "Ash, don't let him do it!"

Serena's eyes widened, but she now had tape over her mouth so she couldn't speak. She shook her head wildly at Ash, clearly attempting to mimic Mairin's words.

Ash looked back at Lysandre and let out a shaky breath. "Fine."

Lysandre smiled, but then his eyes locked onto Squishy, who was growling. "You do anything and the little girl you care about so much is in trouble." Squishy glanced nervously at Bonnie and then immediately stopped growling. "Now let's go into the lab and get you ready."

Lysandre led the way into the lab and Ash followed, hating himself for what he was doing. The Team Flare guards pulled his friends along behind him. Pikachu remained on his shoulder and Greninja and Hawlucha walked closely next to him. Squishy stayed close to Bonnie but was careful to stay out of the reach of the Team Flare guards.

Lysandre turned and looked at Ash. "You and Greninja need to get in your places." He pointed over to the glass cage that he showed Ash earlier.

Ash looked at Greninja with worry, but Greninja just nodded back and led the way to the cage. As they walked over to it, Ash looked at the Zygarde in Team Flare's possession. It was in its snake form and he could hear the gasps of fear from his friends and an angry growl from Squishy.

Lysandre clapped his hands and a scientist rushed forward to hook up Greninja to the cables inside of the cage that he had just entered. Ash stood next to it and glared at Lysandre. The Flare boss smiled evilly at Ash as the scientist finished up hooking up Greninja. "Begin." When Ash just glared back, Lysandre gave a quick look to Serena and then back at Ash. "Begin...or else." Lysandre said, this time with more anger in his voice.

Ash took a deep breath and then turned to Greninja. His frog-ninja Pokemon calmly looked back and nodded. The two of them closed their eyes and focused. Ash focused on a desire to beat Team Flare, a desire to protect his friends and his desire to be with Serena. He started to get flashes of images from Greninja. Very similar, but he thought of Delphox over Serena. Then, Ash felt the raw power of his emotions. Anger, determination and love swirled around in his mind, flaring up his nerves. He clenched his fists and felt his knuckles burn on the hand he'd used to punch the Team Flare grunts. He used that pain to give him energy. He felt his stomach lurch and the power intensify. He started to flash between his thoughts and feelings to Greninja's. Their minds were becoming one. He felt a rush of water around him and then suddenly it exploded. He opened his eyes and looked to see the glass cage around Greninja shattered. The cables were now off of him and sizzling on the ground. Greninja had mega evolved.

Ash looked at Lysandre and was a little pleased at the sight of the big man's shocked and somewhat fearful expression. But, the Flare boss recovered quickly. He looked up to a platform where a scientist was standing in front of a computer. "Did you get it?"

The scientist clicked a few times at the keyboard and then Ash saw him smile, which made him feel a little sick. The scientist nodded down to Lysandre. "We got it." He clicked a few more times and then smiled again. "It's now linked to the Zygarde programming."

Lysandre smiled broadly and he looked at Ash. "And now it truly begins." He pointed his remote at the snake-like Zygarde and clicked a button. Then, he held a dial and turned it, and he clearly turned it all the way up.

Everyone in the room stared at the snake-like Zygarde and widened their eyes at it glowed white hot with energy. It was already a massive and intimidating creature, but Ash's fear intensified as he watched the monstrous Pokemon grow and morph its shape, the metal suit changing form around it. And then it emerged and glared at the room.

If Ash hadn't been bonded to Greninja at the moment, he doubted he would have had the energy to stand. He felt Pikachu shaking in fear on his shoulder and saw Hawlucha take a step back behind him. Only Greninja managed to stay strong and watch the creature, unflinching. It was the most powerful and intimidating thing Ash had ever seen. It was probably twenty feet tall. It had two massive legs and two massive arms, each extending ferocious looking claws. It had huge, powerful wings extending off of its shoulders and long flat tail out of its back. One wing had a pattern of blue while the other had red. The rest of its body was black with some areas filled in green. On its chest was a thin stripe with rainbow colours. Its head was surrounded by spikes which gave it the appearance of wearing a crown. The metal body suit was still around it and its eyes glowed red. It roared, relishing its new power.

Serena stared at the massive green and black Pokemon. She couldn't believe that Squishy could turn into that. She glanced nervously at Squishy to make sure _he_ wasn't the one who had evolved, but he remained in his dog-form, apparently just as shocked and terrified.

Lysandre laughed. "Yes!" He shouted in glee. "Exactly what we wanted." He looked at Ash. "You've done well, Ash. You've helped to put Lysandre Labs and Team Flare on top of the world.

Serena looked at Ash, worrying he'd attempt to attack Lysandre, but he just stood there, staring at the Zygarde in fear. He was pale, apparently sick at the thought that he'd helped to create such a powerful Pokemon.

"Well, Lysandre, it looks as if the plan has worked." Serena turned her head to see a pink-haired woman with a Pyroar. Her Pyroar was different from Lysandre's. This one was female with a long mane of fire that resembled a pony tail hairdo.

Lysandre turned to look at the woman. "Malva, hello." He looked back at his monstrous new Pokemon. "Yes, Ash and his friends have been a great help."

Serena's eyes widened. It _was_ Malva. The Elite Four member. If she was part of Team Flare, Serena didn't know how she and her friends would be able to win. She tried to yell, but the tape kept her from saying anything. However she _had_ managed to get the attention of the Flare members.

"What do you want?" Malva said, looking at Serena with distaste. She walked over and stood in front of Serena. "You're a pretty thing, aren't you?" Serena glared back. Malva smirked and looked at Lysandre. "What's her purpose?"

Lysandre smirked as well and then gave Ash a quick glance, before returning his gaze to Malva. "She has no purpose now. We used her to get this one," he nodded to Ash, "to cooperate."

Malva smiled at that. "Oh...that's sweet." She moved out a hand and pinched Serena's cheek. Serena would have lashed out, but she was still restrained. She, Bonnie and Mairin had now been tied up. Delphox, Dedenne, Chespie and Mairin's Flabebe were in a cage. "You're in love...interesting."

In that moment, Serena realized just how much Ash loved her. She had thought that his attack on those Team Flare grunts was terrifying, but it had still showed he was protective of her. But, this was different. Malva was somehow more intimidating. Ash was there in a heartbeat, though. He, Greninja, Hawlucha and Pikachu acted so swiftly, Malva, Lysandre and the Flare grunts were too stunned to move. Hawlucha kicked two guards in quick succession, knocking them both out. Greninja cut free Delphox and the other Pokemon. Pikachu shocked the remaining guards and forced them to flee. And, Ash tackled Malva aside, while Squishy blocked the Pyroar from attacking.

Malva was so stunned by being tackled that she lay there, frozen in shock as Ash quickly got up and untied his friends. He positioned himself so he was between the three girls and Malva, who was now getting to her feet.

"You filthy, little brat." She spat at Ash. "How dare you touch me!" She screamed.

Lysandre was now at her side. He didn't have the angry hysteria that Malva had, but he still didn't look happy. "Now is not the time to be brave, Ash. You and your friends are no match for us right now." He gestured to his red-eyed Zygarde behind him, who was glaring at the four young trainers.

Ash took a step back and he lightly pushed Serena back so that she was now between Bonnie and Mairin. "Just take me on then." He said. "Let them go."

Serena wasn't going to let him do that again. "Now way, Ash." She yelled. "I'm not leaving you, again."

Malva looked disgusted. "Pathetic." She said.

Lysandre smirked. "How about this...if you can beat my new Zygarde, I will allow you all to leave." He clicked his remote and the Zygarde shook the ground as it walked up behind Lysandre and Malva.

Serena noticed Ash step back again. Pikachu was shaking on his shoulder. She glanced at Hawlucha who was in front of Bonnie and Greninja, who was in front of Delphox. Everyone was terrified.

Ash didn't answer and Lysandre chuckled. "I thought you liked a challenge."

"There's no way you can control that thing." Ash said. "Once it attacks, it's gonna go crazy. Get it back to normal."

Lysandre shook his head. "I've done tests. I know the limits of my technology. We have complete control of this creature and it will bring us total control." He clicked his remote. "Zygarde...dragon breath."

Ash backed up and attempted to spread his arms so that he was covering all of Serena, Mairin and Bonnie. "Stay behind me." He yelled at them. Serena was too scared to argue. She noticed Bonnie and Mairin shaking in fear.

However, as they waited for the attack, nothing happened. Serena looked at the Zygarde and saw it shaking in what appeared to be anger and frustration. Its eyes glowed a brighter red than before. It stretched out its wings and gave a deafening roar, which shook the building and seemed to blow the group of trainers and their Pokemon back a bit further.

Serena looked at Lysandre. He and Malva had stumbled forward a bit from the roar as well. He looked to be completely stunned. He desperately clicked at his remote and pointed it at the Zygarde, yelling for it to obey, but the monstrous Pokemon just glared at him.

"I thought you had control of it!" Malva shouted.

Lysandre looked panicked. "It looks like the kid was right."

With that, the Zygarde roared again, this time aiming up above. He released Lysandre's desired dragon breath attack, but not where he had wanted it. It went straight up, blasting through the ceiling and amazingly it continued to blast through so that Serena could see the storm clouds from outside. The attack had blasted right through to the top of the building and outside. The Zygarde shook itself and launched upwards into the sky.

Lysandre immediately went into action. He recalled his Pyroar and ran towards and elevator. Malva hesitated a moment, with a glance at Serena and her friends, but followed, recalling her own Pyroar. Serena saw the elevator doors close and then it rose, likely on its way to the roof.

Ash turned around. "I'm going up there."

Serena's eyes widened and she shook her head. "No way. If that Pokemon doesn't hurt you, Lysandre and Malva will."

Bonnie spoke up. "I need to get to Clemont. I'm really worried about him." She had stuffed Dedenne into her bag and was already standing at the exit to the lab.

Ash nodded. "Alright. Serena, take Bonnie and Mairin with you. Go find Clemont. Bring Hawlucha. Greninja, Pikachu and I are going up."

Mairin held up her hands like she couldn't believe what Ash was saying. "Hey, no way. I wanna go up too. I'm just as involved in this as you, Ash."

Serena shook her head at Ash, ignoring Mairin. "I'm not letting you do this again. I'm either going with you, or you're going with me."

Ash sighed. "...fine." He said. He looked at Mairin. "Go with Bonnie."

Mairin shook her head. "Chespie, Bebe and I are gonna fight."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I don't need anybody to come with me." And with that, she ran off. Hawlucha gave Ash a nod and followed after her.

Ash opened his mouth as if to call her back, but realized it was no use. He quickly looked at Squishy. "Squishy, can you go and protect her?" The dog-form Squishy nodded and followed after Bonnie.

Serena looked at Ash confused. "Isn't he our only hope to beat..." She looked up nervously.

Ash shrugged and looked up. "Zygarde's not even there anymore." Serena saw it was true. The big, monstrous Pokemon had flown up and was now out of sight, but she could just barely see the shapes of Lysandre and Malva on the roof. Ash waved his hand as if to dismiss it. "Come on, if you two are coming, we have to go." He ran towards an open elevator and clicked it to go up.

Serena, Mairin and the Pokemon all followed quickly and they squeezed into the elevator. Ash clicked the button to go up to the roof and they were all surprised as the elevator doors shut quickly and they sped towards the top.

Before they knew it the doors opened and they were on the roof. Ash stepped out first with Greninja next to him and Pikachu on his shoulder. He walked a few steps forward and stopped in front of the hole that the Zygarde's attack had made. Serena, Mairin and the Pokemon followed out of the elevator and stood either side of Ash.

Serena looked around and then noticed Lysandre and Malva were on the other side of the hole, but weren't looking at them. They seemed to be watching something. Serena followed their gazes and was shocked to see a massive collection of battles in the field out front of the building. Luckily the Zygarde wasn't involved, but Serena supposed it could still appear any moment. It was all the police that had come with Clemont and many of Lysandre's Team Flare grunts. Serena could just barely see Clemont's Bunnelby fighting that woman, Celosia's Drapion.

Serena heard Ash gasp next to her and followed his gaze. Her jaw dropped. Pidgeot, Noivern and Talonflame were all in fierce sky battles. Pidgeot was in a heated fight with a Salamence, Noivern was head to head with a Flygon and Talonflame fought a Crobat, not the same one Hawlucha had knocked out earlier.

Talonflame made the quickest work of his opponent. He used a flame charge to pick up incredible speed and only just missed Crobat. Crobat turned to use a wing attack, but Talonflame used its extra speed from its flame charge to whip up into the air and then drop down using brave bird. He hit Crobat square in its chest and launched it to the ground.

Noivern's battle ended next. He used supersonic to confuse Flygon so that it started attacking various Team Flare members on the ground, before Noivern quickly hit it with a boomburst. Flygon followed Crobat to the ground.

Finally, Pidgeot's battle remained. It appeared, Pidgeot's incredible flying ability and strength had found a match in the Team Flare Salamence. Salamence launched a flamethrower attack, which Pidgeot swiftly extinguished with a gust attack. Pidgeot moved next with a double edge attack, but Salamence countered with a headbutt. They collided hard and both staggered back. They hovered in the air and glared at each other, both hating and respecting their opponent. Then, Salamence made his move. He launched forward and used thunder fang, closing his jaws on Pidgeot's wing and electrocuting it, causing it to fall in pain, looking as if it was done.

"Pidgeot!" Ash yelled in fear. Serena watched the powerful bird fall and she felt tears come to her eyes. She had come to think Pidgeot was unbeatable, but now she saw him at his most vulnerable. He continued to fall, his feathers sizzling and crackling from the electric attack. Ash ran around, leaving Serena and Mairin and not caring how close he was to a surprised looking Lysandre and Malva whom he passed on his way to the edge of the building. He held onto the edge, which was up to his chest. "Pidgeot! Don't give up!" He yelled louder.

Serena couldn't believe it. Those words had always had an impact on her, but the impact on Pidgeot was incredible. She could just barely see a flash as its eyes opened. He opened up his wings and electrical sparks shot off of him as he did so. He dipped and then shot up and hovered, glaring at Salamence. He was panting, but his trainer's words had given him new energy.

"Alright Pidgeot go! Double edge!" Ash yelled. And this time, Salamence didn't have time to come up with a counter, as Pidgeot's new energy gave him unimaginable speed. He started to glow white, just before he barrelled into the blue dragon-type Pokemon and launched it backwards.

"That was brave bird!" Serena said in shock.

Mairin gasped. "So that's Ash's Pidgeot?" She asked. Serena nodded. She saw Mairin glance over at Greninja and then up at Noivern and Talonflame, who were now watching Pidgeot's battle. "He's a really strong trainer isn't he?"

Serena felt a rush of pride and she smiled. "Yeah. One of the strongest."

Ash called out another attack for Pidgeot. "Pidgeot, don't let up! Use gust!" Pidgeot rapidly flapped its big, powerful wings and Salamence's attempts to right itself became even more difficult as the wind flailed its body around. However, it just managed to spread its wings and take a gust of wind upward so that it was now above Pidgeot. It opened its large jaws and released a powerful dragon pulse towards Pidgeot. Serena knew Ash was hoping for this. "Ok, Pidgeot, mirror move!" Pidgeot answered immediately. It spread its wings and flapped them once and a light shimmered in front of it. All of a sudden a dragon pulse was on its way back to Salamence. It was so powerful that it blasted the opposing attack and it deflected towards the ground. Luckily it hit a few Team Flare Pokemon, allowing for the police to gain some ground. "Finish up with brave bird!" Ash yelled. Pidgeot glowed white, flapped its wings hard and launched towards Salamence, colliding with it square in the chest, before knocking it aside and passing it. Salamence hovered in the air a moment, looking stunned, and then it dropped.

Serena, Mairin and their Pokemon cheered. "Wow, Ash might be the strongest trainer I've ever seen." Mairin said, excitedly. Then she stopped for a moment. "Well besides Alain, I guess." She looked at Serena. "Oh yeah, you guys met him."

Serena was shocked, but she managed a nod. "Yeah, how do you know him?"

Mairin waved her hand to dismiss it. "Long story." She looked over at Lysandre and Malva who were now glaring at Ash. "We've got other things to do."

Serena nodded. She and the others ran around, carefully avoiding the hole, so that they were now standing behind Ash. He had now turned away from the fighting off the roof, dismissing Pidgeot to go and help the battle below, and was eyeing Lysandre and Malva as they moved towards him, now both with their Pyroars out in front of them.

"Nice Pidgeot." Malva complimented. "It'll serve Team Flare well."

Ash glared back. "Greninja, ready?" Greninja, still in his mega evolved form, nodded. Serena found it both intimidating and beautiful, how he resembled Ash in this form. Greninja moved forward, blocking Malva's Pyroar as it approached. Lysandre's was remaining by his side.

"Lysandre, why don't you go and search for your pet? I'll take care of the brats." Malva said, sneering at Ash.

Lysandre nodded. He waved something in his hand and a flare went up. Immediately a helicopter that had been flying near the battle, flew up towards the building. They dropped a ladder and Lysandre hopped on, recalling his Pyroar. "Have fun, Malva." He said with a chuckle. And then he was off.

Malva ordered her first attack. "Pyroar, flamethrower!" She yelled.

"Water shuriken!" Ash countered.

Malva's Pyroar inhaled deeply and then launched the most powerful flamethrower Serena had ever seen. Even stronger then Aria's and Monsieur Pierre's mega evolved Pokemon could manage. It quickly approached Greninja, but he quickly launched his counter move. He quickly fired off a few watery stars that evaporated upon contact with the flamethrower, but somehow managed to extinguish it. Serena felt pretty pleased seeing Malva's shocked expression.

"Pyroar return!" She called and her Pokemon entered back into its pokeball. "Strong Greninja, kid." Malva said. She pulled out another pokeball. "Houndoom, out!" She tossed her pokeball and out came a massive, black dog-like Pokemon with silver horns. Serena's eyes widened when she saw its collar.

Apparently Mairin saw too. "It has a mega stone on its collar." She said, gasping.

Malva laughed. "Yup, and it's time you see it." She pressed her keystone, which she had pulled out. "Houndoom, mega-"

Malva didn't finish, because she was interrupted by a loud roar up above. Serena looked up and her eyes widened. Above, was a massive, black and blue Charizard. And, on its back, was Alain, the trainer who had defeated Ash a little while ago. He glared down at the scene below him. His black hair and black jacket were waving in the wind from the coming storm.

"Alain!" Mairin shouted happily.

But, Serena was starting to get nervous. To her, it seemed as if Alain was lining up behind Malva, as if to support her. His words all but confirmed her fears. "Malva, what's going on? I got a call from Lysandre that he was being attacked. I was close by so I came as quickly as possible."

Malva smirked. "You're brat friend and her pals have decided that Lysandre Labs is theirs for the taking."

Alain glared down at Mairin and his eyes widened. He clearly hadn't noticed her. His head moved and there was a flash of relief when he glanced at Chespie. Then, his eyes widened in shock again, seeing Ash and his Greninja. "Ash?" He said shocked.

Ash looked up at Alain. "Alain, don't fall for this. I don't know what your relationship with Lysandre is, but whatever you think of him, he's been lying to you. He's trying to use a powerful Pokemon to hurt people."

Malva laughed. "Don't listen to that garbage, Alain. These kids decided to make a false claim to the police. Didn't Lysandre tell you, Officer Jenny had it out for him. This was just an excuse to attack. Help us."

Alain looked torn, but he stared at the scene and Serena realized he was looking at an outnumbered Malva and Houndoom, against three trainers and their five Pokemon. He sighed. "Mairin, I have to trust Malva on this. Lysandre is a close friend and if he says Ash and the police are wrongly attacking, I believe it."

Mairin's jaw dropped. "Alain, are you crazy?"

Ash echoed her shock. "These people are evil, Alain. They're nothing but criminals."

Alain's eyes flashed. "Enough! Charizard, flamethrower!" The massive, black and blue dragon barrelled towards them and launched a ferocious flamethrower. Greninja managed to leap back and grab Delphox, carrying her over to the other side of the hole in the roof. Meanwhile, Ash grabbed Serena and Mairin's hands and dragged them along, just barely keeping them all out of the way of the attack.

Mairin had tears in her eyes. "Alain! Stop!"

Serena felt pity for the younger girl. She looked like she had been completely betrayed. Serena supposed she had been. Alain didn't care though. "Mairin, don't fight with them. They're wrong."

Mairin shook her head and ran forward, away from Serena and Ash. "I've seen what Lysandre is doing. He's evil, Alain. Trust me."

Alain shook his head back. "No, Mairin, you're just confused. Lysandre knows what he's doing. If they," he gestured to Ash and Serena, "are attacking, then _they're_ the criminals."

Mairin clenched her fists. "No, you're wrong!" She shouted. She pointed at Alain. "Chespie, pin missile!" Chespie leaped out of Mairin's arms and launched a group of green darts towards Alain and his Charizard.

Alain was shocked his friend would attack him, but he responded quickly. "Flamethrower." He said calmly.

Serena's eyes widened. If that flamethrower worked, it would easily burn through the pin missile attack and hit Chespie and Mairin. Ash realized the same thing. He ran forward and grabbed Mairin, while Greninja leaped to Chespie. Ash pulled back Mairin and Greninja hopped back with Chespie. It was just in time as the flamethrower scorched through the pin missile attack and hit right where Mairin had been standing.

"I hate you!" Mairin shouted, tears streaming down her face.

Ash glanced at Serena and then he nodded to Mairin. Serena nodded and knelt down next to Mairin, putting her arm around her to comfort her. Meanwhile Ash and Greninja stepped forward. Serena glanced nervously at Malva, but noticed she was entranced by the battle that was about to happen.

Alain glared down at Ash. "You already know you can't beat me. My Charizard far outpowered your Greninja last time."

Ash didn't answer. He just pointed and ordered his first attack. "Greninja, water shuriken!" Greninja was already powering it up, knowing what his trainer was going to order. He launched in quick succession, five blasts of watery, ninja stars towards Alain and his Charizard.

Alain's Charizard flew up and then twisted quickly, dodging the attack. "Dragon claw!" He shouted. Charizard whipped forward, zoning in on Greninja.

"Cut!" Ash yelled. Greninja leaped up and as Charizard swung his glowing claw towards Greninja, the frog-ninja Pokemon countered with a quick swipe. Each Pokemon struggled to force their attack through, but ultimately both fell back.

Alain looked shocked. He hadn't expected Greninja to be on even terms with Charizard. "Flamethrower!" He yelled.

"Water shuriken and then double team!" Ash ordered. As the flames approached Greninja, he quickly fired off his watery ninja stars, extinguishing the attack. Then he leaped up and multiplied so that it appeared as though there were fifty or sixty different Greninjas on the roof. "Cut!" Ash yelled. All the Greninjas surged forward and bombarded Charizard. Serena realized that Ash had Alain exactly where he wanted him. He'd brought Alain low enough so that Greninja could pull off this precise attack.

Serena was feeling so confident as Charizard looked around wildly, attempting to pinpoint which Greninja was real, but then his eyes locked onto something and it was clear he'd seen his target. "Charizard, thunder punch!" Alain yelled. Serena watched in horror as Greninja's copies disappeared to reveal the real one as he swiped at Charizard, but the massive black and blue dragon pulled back its fist and brought it forward, crackling with electricity and slammed it into the middle of Greninja's chest.

"No!" Serena yelled. She saw Ash gasp in pain and then Greninja went flying backwards. He slammed into Ash and then they kept going, as Pikachu fell off Ash's shoulder. Pokemon and trainer flew over the edge of the building and Serena felt terror like she'd never felt before. She got up, abandoning her hold on Mairin and stared at where Ash and Greninja had fallen over the edge. She stumbled, feeling her legs go numb.

Mairin spoke but Serena couldn't make out what she said. Her ears were ringing. She couldn't believe it. Alain had...Ash was...she couldn't even think the words. Was Ash really gone? Would she never see his happy smile again? Was their first kiss their last kiss?

She turned to Alain with pure fury and hatred in her eyes. He looked almost as shocked by what had just happened as her, but he was clearly not letting himself feel guilty over it. "It was his own fault." Alain said.

Serena clenched her fists. She was about to leap forward and attack Alain bare handed, but all of a sudden a loud roar was heard.

"What was that?" Mairin said, sounding scared.

Another noise this time. A loud screech that sounded like a monkey or something. Then, again, the roar. Serena looked back at Mairin and saw the look of fear in her eyes. They were both thinking the same thing. The Zygarde was back. But then Serena thought. Yes, the roar sounded intimidating, but the Zygarde's roar was still much louder. And, there was the other noise. The monkey-like screech.

And then Serena saw it. Right where Ash and Greninja had fallen, was a large, monkey-like Pokemon. It was orange, with white fur on its legs and torso and yellow fur on its knees, wrists and shoulders. On its head was a flaming mane of hair. "Infernape!" It screeched. Then, Serena noticed it was holding Greninja in its arms. Greninja was safe.

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu said excitedly. He was now next to Serena.

The next sight, filled Serena with even more relief and she fell to her knees, barely daring to accept it was true. First, a blast of fire appeared behind Infernape and then a big, orange, dragon-like Pokemon. Somewhat smaller than Alain's mega evolved one, but nearly as intimidating, appeared Ash's Charizard, with Ash, his determined expression on his face, riding on its back.

 **Author's Note:**

Don't you just love Charizard? He's the best. Anyways Chapter 22 tomorrow. See you then.


	22. Charizard vs Mega Charizard

**Author's Note:**

Ok a couple things before this chapter. I might have some things wrong with how the whole Zygarde thing works and basically mega evolution altogether. I haven't actually played the X or Y games (although I just picked up a 3DS today and I'm gonna start). Anyways, the stuff I'm doing with Team Flare, Zygarde, mega evolution and everything else, all comes from what I've seen so far in the anime and stuff I make up. Once I play through some of the game I'll probably get some ideas for either the end of this story or a future one. Anyways, hopefully you can still enjoy. Let's see how Ash's Charizard matches up against Alain's.

 **Chapter 22: Charizard vs Mega Charizard**

Ash couldn't believe it. As he fell, he had thought his luck had finally run out, and that his habit of jumping and falling from high places had finally put him in a situation he couldn't get out of. Then, when he was caught, he had assumed it was Pidgeot or Noivern that had caught him, but then he noticed the unmistakable orange on his saviour's back. He had heard a screech that had sounded familiar too, and he looked up to see another old friend. Infernape held Greninja, who was now in his regular form and unconscious, at the top of the building. He'd caught the frog-ninja Pokemon, while Charizard had caught Ash. Ash had begun to feel the pain as Greninja was struck, but for some reason, it had quickly disappeared. He felt tired, but he assumed Greninja had managed to cut off their connection before he'd been knocked out.

Charizard roared and flapped his wings and Ash felt his stomach lurch as the two of them whipped upwards and into view of those on top of the building. Ash noticed Serena on her knees, staring dumbfounded at the unexpected saviours. Mairin had a similar wide-eyed expression, while Malva glared at him.

"Ready for round two?" Ash called out to Alain, who looked surprised, but wasn't letting this faze him.

All of a sudden a flamethrower attack went rushing towards Serena. Ash didn't have time to order an attack, but Charizard took the initiative. He fired off a counter flamethrower which intercepted the other halfway, creating a huge blast of smoke.

Malva laughed. "So, you've got some reinforcements...that's fine. Houndoom, mega evolve!" She yelled. She pressed on her stone and her Houndoom began to glow with a bright, white light. The dog-like Pokemon emerged a much more intimidating sight. Its had grown and were now pointing up, rather than being curved. And, its silver, bony stripes had become something like a coat of armour, with jagged spikes around its chest and near its head.

Ash looked over at Infernape. "Infernape, I'm counting on you to keep, Serena and Mairin safe from that Houndoom, alright?"

Infernape looked up at its trainer. "Infernape!" It yelled back and nodded. He set Greninja down gently and leaped in front of the girls it was tasked with protecting. Ash saw Delphox run to the unconscious Greninja to care for him.

Ash looked back at Alain. He gently patted Charizard's neck. "I hope your ready for a challenge, Charizard, because you've never faced an opponent like this before." He whispered to his old friend. Charizard looked at Ash from the corner of his eye and spat out a flame. Ash smiled. "Good."

Alain looked at Ash. Ash realized that his opponent seemed to be unhappy with Malva's attack on Serena, but he was clearly going to stubbornly continue the fight with Ash. "Charizard, flamethrower!" He yelled, and the fierce battle continued.

"You too!" Ash ordered his own Charizard. Ash had always considered Charizard to be his strongest Pokemon. Even stronger than Pikachu, Infernape or even Greninja. Charizard had a battling spirit that almost no Pokemon could match and it showed itself here. His flamethrower met the mega evolution charged flamethrower evenly and the attacks exploded against each other and knocked both Charizards backwards. Ash took a quick glance down to the battle on the roof and saw Infernape land a perfect flame wheel attack on Malva's Houndoom.

"Charizard, use steel wing!" Alain yelled.

Ash snapped his attention back to his own battle. "Dragon tail!" He ordered. As Alain's Charizard charged towards them. Alain's Charizard's wing glowed white and then appeared to have a silvery gleam to it as it swung it towards Ash and his Charizard. Ash's Charizard pulled back just in time and flew up, quickly swinging up his glowing, green tail and smashing it into the face of Alain's Charizard. It was a super effective hit that caused Alain's Charizard to stagger back in extreme pain.

Ash saw Alain's face and the shock and fury he felt at his mega evolved Pokemon being hit like that. His Charizard righted itself and glared at Ash's Charizard. "Thunder punch!" Alain yelled.

This time, Ash and his Charizard weren't fast enough for a counter. Alain's Charizard swung its fist back and let it loose, crackling with electricity, into Ash's Charizard's chest. For the second time in only a few minutes, Ash felt himself being flown backwards with his Pokemon due to his opponent's thunder punch. Charizard managed to right himself, however, and he seemed furious that he'd allowed himself to be hit like that. He flapped his wings furiously and spat fire. Ash smiled. "Alright, buddy, use flamethrower!" He said.

Charizard whipped his head back and then launched it forward, letting loose the most ferocious looking flamethrower Ash had ever seen. The huge blast of flames rocketed towards Alain and his Charizard. "Deflect with steel wing!" Alain yelled out in fear. His Charizard flapped his wings and whipped out one of them, gleaming like steel and flew into the oncoming flames. However, Ash's Charizard's attack was too strong. Some of it was deflected, but it ultimately overwhelmed the Mega Charizard and the latter's wing flinched and then sagged. It managed to keep itself in the air, but it was clearly labouring, its wing badly hurt.

Ash took his opportunity. "Dragon tail!" He ordered. His Charizard rushed forward with tremendous speed and swung his tail back, before slamming it, now glowing green, into Alain's Mega Charizard. The two slammed into the side of the building, destroying part of it. They were both dazed and they stared at Ash in shock.

Ash and Charizard were just about ready to hit them with one more attack, when he heard a scream from the top of the building.

Serena had all kinds of emotions running through her as the two battles began. She felt fear for Ash, knowing he and his Charizard were at a disadvantage. She felt anger and hatred for Alain, disgusted that he'd blindly follow what Lysandre and Malva told him to do. And, she felt felt love for Ash and his Pokemon, amazed at Infernape's and Charizard's timely arrival and grateful for both of them fighting to keep her, Mairin and their Pokemon safe.

She glanced over to Delphox and saw her kneeling by Greninja, cradling his head in her arms. Serena would have joined her, but she still felt too weak to move, only just now accepting that Ash had survived.

All of a sudden she heard Malva order an attack on Ash's Infernape, and her attention snapped to the battle taking place only a few feet away from her. Infernape was on one side of the hole created by Lysandre's Zygarde, while Malva and her Mega Houndoom were on the other side.

Mairin quickly ran over to Serena with Chespie and Bebe, clearly scared and not wanting to watch alone. "Do you know if Ash's Infernape is strong?" She asked nervously.

Serena didn't answer right away as Malva had ordered a flamethrower that Infernape was now countering with his own. The two attacks met in midair and exploded on impact, leaving smoke to billow up in the sky. That seemed enough of an answer to Serena. "This is the first time I've seen it battle, but if Ash trained it, Infernape's definitely strong." Serena said to Mairin.

Mairin looked up at Ash and Alain who were in the middle of their own heated battle. "Even if Infernape and Ash's Charizard are strong, how can they match up against mega evolved Pokemon?"

Serena continued to watch Infernape. He had leaped into the air and was now rapidly rolling, his body covered in flames, towards Malva's Houndoom. He hit Houndoom straight on and quickly leaped back to avoid a counter. Serena smiled. "Ash's Pokemon are special." She glanced at Pikachu who was now standing next to her, remembering the electric mouse defeating Korrina's Mega Lucario at the Sholore Gym.

"Dark pulse!" Malva yelled. Serena watched in fear as the Mega Houndoom reared its head back and then spat out a ferocious burst of dark, purple and black energy towards Infernape.

"Infernape!" Infernape yelled and he leaped up quickly, dodging the attack, and dashed around the hole in the roof. He sped up and pulled back his fist. It glowed white, hot and he slammed it into the vicious, horned, dog-like Pokemon, sending it sprawling backwards towards Malva.

"Wow...he's winning." Mairin said in shock. Serena nodded. It was true. Infernape had managed to land two powerful hits against Malva's Houndoom, while somehow remaining unharmed himself.

Serena took a quick glance up and saw Ash's Charizard hit Alain's Mega Charizard with an extremely powerful and super effective dragon tail attack that sent it staggering backwards. She smiled. Things were actually going pretty well.

Just when she thought that, though, things changed for Infernape. As soon as Houndoom recovered, Malva ordered a quick counterattack. "Crunch!" She yelled. Her Houndoom leaped forward and closed its supercharged jaws on Infernape's arm, which was still stretched out from his previous attack. "Now, dark pulse again!" Malva ordered, and Serena could hear the glee in the Elite Four member's voice. Serena's eyes widened as the mouth that had Infernape trapped, launched forth another blast of dark, purple and black energy that launched Infernape across the roof. He landed in a heap in front of Serena and Mairin.

Serena watched in horror as the flaming monkey-like Pokemon struggled to stand. "Come on Infernape!" She shouted. "We need you. Ash is depending on you!" At those words, Infernape opened his eyes and stood up. Serena saw Malva stare at Infernape in fear. She didn't know what had Malva so spooked, but then Infernape glanced back at Serena and Mairin, his eyes glowing red. He then turned back to Malva and Houndoom, breathing heavily and somehow even causing his mega evolved opponent to take a nervous step backwards.

Serena took Malva's hesitation and fear as a chance to see how Ash was doing. She looked at the perfect time. Ash's Charizard must have just been hit, but the attack seemed to motivate him, because flapped his wings furiously and launched an incredible flamethrower at Alain's Mega Charizard. The latter tried to deflect with a steel wing, but the majority of the attack hit and did serious damage. Then, Ash's Charizard sped forward, swung its tail back and launched Alain and his Mega Charizard into the side of the building with a powerful dragon tail. Serena felt a rush of pride and excitement. She didn't want Alain to get hurt, but she still desperately wanted Ash to win this battle.

It looked like Ash was contemplating his next attack, but all of a sudden a scream split through the air. Serena whipped her head back and saw Infernape slam his fist into Malva's Houndoom. He then grabbed it, encased himself in flames, and started wildly spinning around in his flame wheel attack. Serena could hear as Houndoom smashed against the ground with every roll. It was obvious now that the scream had come from Malva.

Serena could understand it. What she saw in Infernape was extremely terrifying. He seemed to be losing control. His eyes had glowed red as he had slammed his fist into Houndoom and he had looked enraged as he began his flame wheel attack. He was now whipping around the roof, barely avoiding Serena and Mairin on his first lap.

Serena looked over to Malva who was now wide eyed and clearly frozen in fear and worry for her Pokemon. "Stop him!" Malva yelled. "Alright, I give up!"

And then Serena saw Ash darting towards the wildly spinning Infernape, Charizard and him both determined to stop the thrashing that the flaming monkey-like Pokemon was doing.

"Don't do it, Ash!" Mairin shouted. Serena quickly looked at the younger girl, surprised. Then, Serena saw that Mairin's eyes were trained on Malva with pure hatred. She looked over to Serena. "She's faking it. Houndoom's fine."

Serena looked back. Ash didn't seem to have heard Mairin's shout. Charizard dropped down quickly and plucked Infernape off the roof, causing the ape to lose hold of Houndoom, who landed gracefully on the ground. Serena's eyes widened. It couldn't have landed that gracefully if it was hurt. She saw Infernape in Charizard's grasp. His eyes were red, but he didn't appear to have actually lost control. He was looking up at Ash in confusion.

Suddenly, Malva laughed and pointed up at Ash, who was now hovering with Charizard and Infernape. All three looked completely shocked. "Houndoom, dark pulse!" She yelled.

Another yell joined in. "Charizard, flamethrower!" Serena looked over to see Alain, him and his Charizard looking weary, but still managing to fly.

Serena gave a panicked look towards Ash who was now fully aware he'd been duped. The attacks sped towards Ash and his two fire types. The flamethrower hit Charizard, while the dark pulse hit Infernape. There was a massive explosion, leaving a huge cloud of smoke. Serena prayed for Ash to be ok. She willed the attacks to have somehow not done much damage. Her hopes were dashed as the smoke cleared and she saw Charizard, Infernape and Ash all falling towards the ground, completely limp. And the storm began, thunder and lightning blasted through the skies, highlighting the bodies falling to the ground.

Bonnie, Hawlucha and Squishy had arrived outside to a large scale battle between the police and Team Flare. She had watched as Ash commanded his Pidgeot to victory over the powerful Salamence and cheered loudly when the powerful bird had emerged victorious.

"Great job, Pidgeot!" She yelled, as the bird passed her, on his way to do battle with a Staraptor that had knocked out a police officer's Fletchinder.

Bonnie noticed Clemont was in a heated battle with one of the Team Flare members that had attacked them on the beach. The woman with purple hair, Celosia. Bunnelby was clearly exhausted, but now he was about to be tag teamed by the green haired woman, Bryony and her Liepard.

"Hawlucha, use karate chop on the Lipeard!" Bonnie quickly ordered. It was just in time. The Drapion had used pin missile and struck Bunnelby, but Liepard was preparing a shadow claw that would have seriously hurt the rabbit-like Pokemon. Hawlucha whipped forward and chopped at Liepard's back, knocking it to the ground.

Clemont looked up in shock at Bonnie. "Thanks, Bonnie!" He said happily. He returned Bunnelby who was now clearly in no shape to continue. He called out Luxray. "Luxray, use swift!" He ordered, now having more confidence.

Bonnie called her attack as well. "Hawlucha, use flying press!"

Luxray's swift attack struck Drapion in the middle of the chest, each glowing star knocking it further back. Meanwhile, Hawlucha leaped into the air, spread his wings, whipped downwards, spun in midair and hit Liepard with a perfect flying press.

"Awesome, Hawlucha!" Bonnie congratulated, as Hawlucha did a victory pose in front of his now defeated opponent.

Celosia and Bryony glared at Bonnie and Clemont, recalling their Pokemon. "Filthy brats!" Celosia snarled. She called out her Manectric, while Bryony brought out her Bisharp. "Manectric, use thunderbolt!" Celosia ordered.

"Bisharp, use stone edge!" Bryony called.

Bonnie and Clemont were quick to respond. "Luxray, wild charge and get through that stone edge!" Clemont called, while Bonnie ordered a flying press to dodge the thunderbolt.

Luxray ploughed through the stones that came up in his way, crackling with electricity. He blasted through each stone with ease and then continued running towards Bisharp. "Finish with thunder fang!" Clemont ordered. Luxray's jaws crackled with electricity and he bit into Bisharp, causing a massive explosion that left the latter unable to continue.

Meanwhile, Hawlucha once again launched into the air and then spun around, easily dodging the thunderbolt attack from Manetric. He whipped towards Manectric and struck it hard, causing it to stagger back. "Karate chop!" Bonnie yelled. Hawlucha slammed his fist down onto Manectric's head and it hit the ground. However, it managed to stagger to its feet.

"Shock wave!" Celosia ordered.

"Bonnie, get Hawlucha off the ground!" Clemont yelled in fear.

Bonnie was fast, though. She felt she was developing some good fighting instincts. "Hawlucha jump up and then use high jump kick!"

Hawlucha performed the move with ease. He leaped up, dodging the shock wave attack around Manectric and then he whipped towards the latter and kicked it in the head, knocking it down to the ground. "Lucha!" He shouted, as he finished his attack.

Bonnie smirked at Celosia and Bryony. "You done?" She asked with a deathly sweet voice. She tried to make herself sound as much like a little kid as possible, hoping to embarrass them further.

The two Team Flare women glared and then looked up in surprise. Bonnie turned around, confused as to what they were looking at. When she saw, her eyes widened with dread. "Ash!" She yelled, as a blast of thunder was heard, following a bright flash of lightning. All kinds of surprises were in the scene she saw. First, she recognized Alain and his mega evolved Charizard. Next, she was stunned to see that there was another Charizard. She realized it must have been the one that Serena had mentioned had left Professor Oak's lab in a hurry after hearing about Ash being kidnapped. Then, she saw the monkey-like Pokemon which she assumed was the Infernape that was travelling with Ash's Charizard. What filled Bonnie with dread, however, was seeing the two Pokemon and Ash get hit by a flamethrower from Alain's Charizard and a dark pulse from a Pokemon that must have been on the roof. There was a massive explosion of smoke and then she saw Ash and his Pokemon falling to the ground.

Bonnie looked around wildly. Pidgeot and Noivern were in the middle of their own battles and hadn't noticed, so they couldn't save Ash. She saw Talonflame rushing towards him, but it was clear the flaming bird was too far away and likely too small to help anyways. Hawlucha also whipped forward, hoping to help, but he was likely too far away too.

All of a sudden, Bonnie realized Squishy was gone. She looked back towards where Ash was falling and her eyes widened as Squishy glowed white, changing form from his dog-like shape and into a snake-like shape. He launched forward with the most incredible speed Bonnie had ever seen. "That's extreme speed." Clemont said surprised. Squishy continued to whip forward and then he stopped below where Ash and his Pokemon were nearing the ground and then nodded his head towards them, and they were encased in a glowing, blue barrier. "Safeguard!" Clemont said happily. Squishy then leaped up and caught the group, encased in their protective shield and he landed with a thud on the ground.

Bonnie ran forward, followed by Clemont and Luxray, towards her friend. She could see Talonflame and Hawlucha reach him. She looked up towards the building quickly and saw Serena staring down at the scene. Bonnie waved up at her. "He's ok, Serena!" She yelled. She could see the relief in Serena's face, even with the distance between them.

Bonnie looked over at Ash. Maybe saying he was ok was a bit of a stretch, but he was definitely alive. And at least he was conscious. He was dazed, but he was ensuring his Pokemon were alright. Clemont was tending to them. Luckily, they didn't seem too badly hurt. Charizard just looked furious, while Infernape was shaking his head, just looking disappointed with what had happened.

Then, suddenly, they were in danger again. Bonnie heard Serena scream in fear and anger. Bonnie turned to see a dark pulse attack heading straight towards the group. Squishy acted just as quickly as he had with Ash. He turned towards the attack, inhaled, and then unleashed a ferocious looking dragon pulse. The bluish attack rocketed towards the purple and black dark pulse and forced it back towards the culprit. Bonnie just barely saw a dog-like Pokemon with big horns jump out of the way as the side of the building exploded.

Serena glared over at Malva, furious that the latter would attack while Ash and his Pokemon were down. And furious with the evil trick to put him in that situation in the first place. "How dare you!" She yelled at Malva. She looked over at Delphox, about to call her to battle, but then decided to let her Pokemon continue tending to Greninja. She pulled out a pokeball and tossed it. "Sylveon, go!" She shouted.

Malva laughed. "You think you can beat a member of the Elite Four?" She sneered.

Mairin looked at Serena with a panicked face. "What are you doing?" She yelled. "There's no way you can beat her."

Serena shook her head, continuing to glare at Malva. "Just stay back." She said to Mairin. She looked at Sylveon. "Ready, Sylveon?" She asked.

"Syl-veon!" Sylveon said, staring down the Houndoom from the other side of the hole in the roof.

Mairin ran over so that she was behind Serena. Chespie looked awestruck and Bebe had her eyes closed. "Be careful." Mairin said. Serena nodded to acknowledge her.

Serena went first. "Sylveon, use swift!" She yelled. Sylveon jumped up and launched the glowing stars towards Houndoom.

Malva just laughed and snapped her fingers. Houndoom used crunch and bit into each star as it approached, taking no damage at all. "Your boyfriend at least has some battle experience. You're just a weak little girl. Houndoom, use dark pulse."

"Protect!" Serena quickly ordered. As the purple and black attack launched towards Sylveon, she put up a bright, blue barrier that stopped the attack in its tracks.

Malva raised her eyebrows. "Not bad, but still no match for me." She pointed at Sylveon. "Flamethrower, and keep it up until that barrier runs out."

Serena felt her palms go sweaty. Sylveon couldn't keep the barrier up much longer, especially if being attacked. She decided to go on offence. "Sylveon, double team!" Sylveon gave up the barrier and instantly started multiplying. It looked as if there were about twenty different Sylveons on the roof. "Now fairy wind!" Each Sylveon jumped up and shook their feelers which extended from their ears. Houndoom looked up, confused, not knowing which to attack. Then, the Sylveon copies disappeared and the real one launched a gust of pure white wind towards Houndoom. I flipped the mega evolved Pokemon over and slammed it onto its back.

Malva looked furious. "Hit it with dark pulse! Now!" She yelled in anger. Houndoom quickly got to its feet and opened its jaws, releasing a ferocious blast of purple and dark energy towards Sylveon, who was still in midair from her attack. She was struck in the middle of the chest and rocketed towards Serena, landing hard in front of her.

"Sylveon!" Serena yelled in concern, running forwards to her Pokemon.

Malva laughed. "See? That's true power!" She pointed at Serena, who now was holding Sylveon in her arms, comforting her Pokemon. "Houndoom, knock them off the building! Flamethrower!"

"Pika!" Serena watched, horrified, as Pikachu ran in front of her and Sylveon to block the attack. The flames rapidly approached and were just about to hit, when all of a sudden they were deflected by another flamethrower.

Serena looked around at Delphox, thinking it was her, but her Pokemon only had focus on Greninja still, unaware of the battle. Then she looked into the sky, thinking Ash had miraculously come back with Charizard. Well, she was sort of right. It _was_ a Charizard that had saved them. But, it was Alain's Charizard.

"Alain?" Mairin said, surprised.

Alain glared down at Malva. "What do you think you're doing?" He yelled. "How can you attack them while they're down?" He looked at Mairin. "I'm sorry Mairin, you may be right."

Malva narrowed her eyes. "I'm just doing what's best for Team Flare." She retorted. She looked at her Houndoom. "He's with them now, finish him off."

Serena watched, completely dumbfounded, as Houndoom reared his head back and fired a dark pulse at Alain and his Charizard. They were too weak and too tired from their battle with Ash, so they couldn't dodge it and the attack struck Charizard in the middle of his chest. They were launched back and Charizard reverted back to his original form.

"Alain!" Mairin shrieked, running to the edge of the building, terrified for her friend.

Serena had no idea what to do. She watched as Alain, like Ash, fell with his Charizard to the ground. But, then a roar was heard and Serena was amazed to see Ash and his Charizard racing towards Alain. Ash's Charizard spread his wings and hovered in front of the knocked out trainer and Charizard as they slammed into him. Serena could see that the weight was going to be too much. She saw Ash trying to reach out and hold onto Alain, while Charizard struggled to hold his double.

"They're too heavy." Serena said.

Mairin looked over at her in a panic. "What do we do?"

The answer came in the form of Pidgeot and Noivern who rushed to towards their trainer and those he was helping. Noivern took Alain, while Pidgeot helped Ash's Charizard to hold Alain's. Serena noticed Pidgeot and Charizard exchange looks of recognition. She realized those two likely hadn't seen each other since Ash's journey through Kanto.

Noivern safely carried Alain to the ground and laid him next to Clemont and Bonnie. Pidgeot and Charizard did the same with Alain's Charizard. Serena could see Infernape was still down there too. He was just finishing off a Team Flare opponent with a flamethrower. Instead of staying down there, Ash and Charizard flew back up to the roof, along with Pidgeot and landed next to Serena and Mairin.

He jumped off of Charizard and Serena and Mairin both ran to him. The first wanting to embrace her boyfriend, the latter wanting to thank him. Ash stood awkwardly as the two of them hugged him.

Mairin thanked Ash and then she ran over to Charizard to thank him too. Serena saw the flying lizard Pokemon looking at the young girl, embarrassed. Mairin finished off with a hug for Pidgeot."Thank you guys for saving Alain. He figured it out. He knows that they're wrong." She pointed at Malva.

Serena held on to Ash tightly, not wanting to let him go. "It's true. Alain just saved us when Malva tried to attack Sylveon and me."

Ash's eyes flashed angrily. He looked over at Sylveon who still had Pikachu in front of her. The yellow, electric mouse was glaring at Malva, electricity sparking from his cheeks.

Malva glared at the group. "Enough of this. We don't need Alain anyways. All that matters is Lysandre getting control of that Zygarde. We're giving him plenty of time to deal with that."

Ash looked over at Charizard and Pidgeot. "Take Serena, Mairin and the other Pokemon down with you. Pikachu and I will deal with Malva." He looked at Serena. "Don't argue."

Serena stared into his eyes, wanting to do just that, argue, but she realized she couldn't. Ash had that look of determination that meant not only that he wasn't going to back down, but also that he knew he was going to win. She nodded and recalled Sylveon to her pokeball. She then pulled out Delphox's and Greninja's pokeballs. "It's ok, Delphox, Greninja will be ok." She told her Pokemon. She recalled both of them to their pokeballs and then handed Greninja's to Ash. "Bonnie and Clemont have the others." She said.

Ash nodded and smiled. "Thanks for taking care of them all." He pulled Serena into a hug and held her tightly. "I'll see you in a few minutes. And I'll try not to fall."

This time Serena made the move. She leaned her head back, grabbed Ash's face with both her hands, and then pulled him towards her. She pressed her lips to his with all the love she had for him. She again felt that tingle of electricity course through her nerves, head to toe and had the feeling of being completely energized by the kiss. When they broke apart, she smiled at him. "Go beat her, Kalos champ." She said and then she ran over to Charizard and got on his back. He and Pidgeot flapped their wings and then flew Mairin and Serena back to the ground, to wait for Ash's battle.

 **Author's Note:**

First...Bonnie's a badass right? I like what I've done with her and Hawlucha's relationship. Also, Charizard rules so that's why he was able to beat Alain's Charizard...sort of. Maybe not realistic, maybe so. I'd love to see it actually happen and then we'll see. And finally, Malva is one patient woman to allow Ash and Serena to have a nice little goodbye like that isn't she? Chapter 23 and 24 double upload tomorrow. See you then.


	23. Ash vs Malva: An Elite Challenge

**Chapter 23: Ash vs Malva: An Elite Challenge**

Ash glared across at Malva. He was surprised she had waited for him to send Serena and Mairin down safely. She answered his mental question quickly though. "I'm quite interested to have a battle with you. I'm impressed with your Infernape." She said.

Ash looked at Pikachu and smiled. "Well get ready to be even more impressed. Infernape's strong, but Pikachu's my ace."

Malva narrowed her eyes. "Pikachu was your starter Pokemon?" She asked.

Ash nodded. "Pikachu and I have been together for a long time. We've been through a lot together. He's my best friend."

Malva smirked. "He doesn't look like much to me." She gestured towards her growling Houndoom. It pawed at the ground, looking impatient. " _This_ looks like real strength." She then gestured towards the ground, where Ash's friends were. "Your Charizard, Infernape and Greninja look to have real strength." She looked at Pikachu. "He's weak."

Ash shrugged. "Charizard is probably my strongest Pokemon and Infernape and Greninja aren't too far behind, but Pikachu's got a little something special." Pikachu looked back and smiled at his trainer. "Pikachu's speed, smarts and heart are what make him my best weapon."

Malva laughed. "We'll see how long he lasts against Houndoom. If he lasts a couple of minutes, maybe that will change my mind."

Ash didn't answer, but instead ordered his first attack. It was time to stop talking and get this battle started. "Pikachu, let's start this off with our favourite move. Thunderbolt!" Pikachu leaped into the air, and let loose an already charged thunderbolt, straight at Houndoom.

Malva was quick to respond. "Dark pulse!" She ordered. Houndoom stepped back and blasted the dark energy straight towards Pikachu's thunderbolt. The two attacks slammed into each other and exploded on impact. "Now leap over and use crunch!" Malva shouted.

"Iron tail!" Ash countered. Houndoom easily leaped across the hole in the roof and rushed towards Pikachu. He opened his jaws to bite, just as Pikachu swung his shining, silvery tail towards it.

"Now hold onto its tail!" Malva shouted, looking pleased. Houndoom sunk his jaws into Pikachu's iron tail attack. They stood there a moment staring at each other. Pikachu still in the air looking at the powerful Pokemon that had his tail in its jaws. "Now your trapped." Malva said, smirking.

Ash smiled. "Not quite. Pikachu, electro-ball!" He felt a rush of satisfaction as he saw Malva's look of shock. Pikachu's tail quickly charged up the sphere of electricity and he released it right into Houndoom's jaws.

Houndoom roared in pain and was launched back, barely managing to stop itself from falling through the hole. "Smarten up, Houndoom!" Malva yelled. Houndoom looked back at her, looking frustrated. Ash thought he noticed something. _Did Houndoom's horn just shrink a little?_ He thought.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt!" Ash ordered. Pikachu again leaped into the air and launched a powerful bolt of electricity towards Houndoom.

"Flamethrower!" Houndoom reared its head back and opened its jaws. He jerked his head forwards and launched a massive blast of flames that powered through the thunderbolt and then rocketed towards Pikachu.

"Quick attack to dodge." Ash said quickly. Pikachu sped out of the way, just in time, narrowly avoiding the flames that scorched into the ground where he'd just been standing. "Now, use that speed and hit it with iron tail!" Ash yelled. Pikachu continued its quick attack and was in front of Houndoom before it could even register what was happening. Pikachu leaped into the air, pulled his tail back and swung it forward, now gleaming in a silvery shine again. He slammed it into Houndoom's side, knocking the mega evolved Pokemon to the ground.

"Pay attention, you mutt!" Malva shrieked in anger. Houndoom struggled to his feet and then turned and barked angrily at Malva. Ash saw again, its horn shrink just a little bit. Maybe just a centimetre or two. He also noticed its bony chest armour look a little smaller too. _What's going on?_ He thought. He didn't have time to think though, because Malva ordered her next attack. "Flamethrower!"

Houndoom didn't charge his attack this time, but instead immediately fired a quick jet of flames towards Pikachu. Without having time from his opponent's charge, Pikachu was unable to dodge the flames that sped towards him. He was struck in the chest and knocked backwards. "Pikachu!" Ash yelled in concern. "You ok, buddy?"

Pikachu struggled to his feet and then looked at Ash with a smile. "Pika!" He said confidently. He then glared at Houndoom.

"Great job, Pikachu!" Ash yelled. "Now show them what you're made of!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled and a blast of lightning shot down from the sky and hit Pikachu. Ash knew it was nothing to be concerned about though, it only charged Pikachu up.

"Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled.

Malva countered. "Dark pulse!"

Pikachu launched his supercharged thunderbolt, while Houndoom dug its feet in and blasted a dark stream of energy to counter. The two attacks met in midair and crackled against each other. It was now a battle of wills over which Pokemon's attack would force its way through for contact.

"You can do it Pikachu." Ash said. "Stay strong."

"Don't let that puny Pokemon overpower you." Malva yelled. "We have mega evolution on our side."

Houndoom dug its feet in more and opened its jaws wider. Ash heard him roar as he somehow forced his attack to have more power. Bit by bit, the dark pulse attack began to overpower Pikachu's thunderbolt. Slowly, but surely, the dark stream of energy was inching towards Pikachu, who was looking nervous and tired, attempting to keep up his attack.

Ash took a deep breath and then looked at Pikachu. "Come on buddy." He said quietly. "I know you can do it." Ash had said it to himself, but for a moment he saw Pikachu's eyes dart towards him, before reverting his attention back to his battle of wills. He, like Houndoom moments before, dug his feet in and willed himself into putting out more power. He'd sensed Ash's belief in him and it had boosted his reserves.

"Pi-ka-chuuu!" Pikachu shouted. He closed his eyes and amazingly, the electricity coming from his cheeks appeared to double. His body was now encased in a shield of electricity. And now, his attack started to overpower Houndoom's. And, bit by bit, the power from Pikachu's attack extended closer and closer towards Houndoom.

"Alright, Pikachu, let's go!" Ash said, motivating his partner Pokemon. And, with one final yell of determination, another bolt of lightning came down supercharging one last burst of energy that exploded from Pikachu and rocketed towards Houndoom.

The mega evolved Pokemon's eyes widened in fear as both his dark pulse and Pikachu's massive electrical attack blasted into him, slamming him back into the ledge of the building. Ash watched as the powerful dog-like Pokemon stumbled weakly to his feet, feeling victory within reach. He was almost unable to believe that he might actually defeat an Elite Four member's strongest Pokemon.

Malva looked stunned. "Flamethrower!" She shouted.

"Electro-ball!" Ash countered.

Houndoom inhaled deeply and launched his attack, while Pikachu leaped into the air and quickly charged his electrical sphere, before releasing it with a determined yell. The attacks collided quickly, creating a massive explosion, leaving a huge amount of smoke.

"Quick attack, through the smoke!" Ash called quickly.

Malva answered quick as well. "Smog!"

Pikachu had just whipped into the smoke at full speed, when Ash saw Houndoom blow dark, purple gas in his path. "Pikachu!" Ash yelled in concern.

"Pika!" Pikachu responded confidently, which Ash noticed made both Malva and Houndoom look shocked.

Ash smiled. "Finish with iron tail!"

Pikachu appeared instantly from the smoke, a puff of purple gas shot off of him, but he still looked strong and determined. It seemed to happen in slow motion. Pikachu had leaped out, still appearing to have a white glow from his quick attack. He had smoke and purple gas from the smog attack, trailing off of him, but he had determination and satisfaction on his face. His tail stretched out behind him and glowed in a silvery gleam. He seemed to hover in front of Houndoom. Then, he flipped and swung his tail forward, slamming it with all his might onto the top of Houndoom's head, with a loud, "PIKACHU!"

The scene seemed to stand still in that moment. Wisps of grey smoke and purple gas still hovered in the air behind Pikachu. Malva and Ash stared at the scene in shock. Pikachu seemed to be holding his position, his tail locked onto Houndoom's head. Houndoom stared up at Pikachu, shocked at the much smaller Pokemon's strength. And then, Houndoom dropped to the ground. He became smaller as he fell, and his horns shrunk and curved. His bony armour seemed to disappear became simple bony stripes on his back again. He was a normal Houndoom again, and unable to battle. Ash glanced at Malva, expecting her to pull out another Pokemon, but she was immobilized with shock. She was defeated. Ash and Pikachu had won.

XXXXX

Serena, Bonnie, Mairin and Clemont stared up at the building. They'd just heard an explosion a moment before, up above and could see smoke billowing upwards. And just now, they'd herd Pikachu yell loudly, but they couldn't tell if it was in pain or as he attacked. The only thing they could do was watch in agony, not knowing if Ash and Pikachu were alright.

"Ash..." Serena said quietly.

And then she saw him. He had Pikachu on his shoulder and he was at the ledge of the building, waving down at them, a huge smile on his face. "Get Officer Jenny!" He called. "We've got a Team Flare member up here. She's been taken care of!"

Serena felt tears stream down her face. Tears of utter joy. He'd done it. He'd actually beaten an Elite Four member and her mega evolved Pokemon. She started laughing. She could hear Bonnie and Clemont laughing also. It was so Ash. He'd likely just had the most amazing victory in his entire time as a trainer and he just seemed so normal about it.

To Serena's surprise, Officer Jenny was already over there. She glanced around and realized that many of the Team Flare members were now in handcuffs. The battle seemed to be over. Charizard went up to get Ash and Pidgeot flew up with Officer Jenny to go and collect their prisoner. When Ash landed with Charizard and got off, he was tackled. First by Serena and then Bonnie and Clemont joined.

"Ash! An Elite Four member! You beat an Elite Four member!" Clemont shouted, sounding more amazed he time he opened his mouth.

"Ash, you're so awesome!" Bonnie yelled. "Pikachu, you too!"

Ash smiled. He looked up at Pikachu on his shoulder. Serena saw that the electric mouse was looking pretty tired. He also had a strange, dark look to his complexion. Ash turned to Clemont. "Hey Clemont, do you have anything for poisoning?"

Clemont quickly grabbed a berrie from his backpack and held it up to Pikachu. "Here, that's a pecha berry. It'll make you much better, Pikachu."

"Chu!" Pikachu said gratefully. He ate the berry in a couple of bites and instantly started to look much better.

"Thanks, Clemont." Ash said, looking at his partner Pokemon happily.

Serena was about to say something, but then Mairin walked over, holding up Alain who was now finally conscious. Alain was looking at Ash with a mix of gratitude, sorrow and admiration on his face. "Thank you, Ash." He said. "After what I did, you saving me...you're a much better person than I am, that's for sure."

Ash looked shocked. "Hey, don't worry about it. We all make mistakes." Serena noticed him glance at his hand that he hurt from punching the Team Flare grunts. He looked at Alain. "You made up for fighting for them. You saved Serena, Sylveon and Pikachu. You have no idea how grateful I am for that."

Alain glanced at Serena and she blushed. She got the feeling he'd just figured out that her and Ash's relationship was a little different than the last time they'd met. Alain looked back at Ash and smiled. "You've gotten a lot stronger since our last meeting."

Ash scratched his head, looking embarrassed. "Uh...well I guess my Pokemon and I have trained pretty hard. He smiled at Pikachu. "Pikachu deserves the credit though." He looked over at Infernape and then Serena as well. "And Infernape and Serena's Sylveon fought Malva as well."

Alain shrugged. "Well, my Charizard was mega evolved and he had a tough time against _your_ Charizard." Ash's Charizard roared happily at that.

They were interrupted by Pidgeot landing next to the group. Officer Jenny got off and then pulled down Malva, who was in handcuffs. Jenny looked shocked. "I had no idea an Elite Four member would be part of Team Flare."

Malva glared at her. "None of you would have been able to take me if it wasn't for my Houndoom becoming so weak." She gestured to Jenny to get the pokeball from her pocket. "Take it. I'm done with it."

Serena's eyes widened. She looked at Ash, but noticed he didn't look too surprised. "I knew it." He said. Everyone looked at him. "When we were battling, I could see your bond breaking with Houndoom. His mega evolution wasn't working, because of how you treated him. Clearly you've forgotten whatever bond you had that allowed him to mega evolve in the first place."

Malva looked shocked, but still furious. "Don't you try and teach me about battling! I'm a member of the Elite Four!" She shrieked.

Serena laughed. "A member of the Elite Four who just lost to the one who is trying to teach you something."

Malva glared at Serena. "Nobody asked you, you little brat."

Ash stepped forward, eyes flashing angrily. Pikachu's cheeks sparked with electricity from his shoulder. "Don't even talk to her." He said through gritted teeth.

Officer Jenny took the pokeball. "You're giving up on your Houndoom?" She looked shocked, but seemed to be getting an idea. Malva nodded. Jenny tossed out the pokeball and released Houndoom, who looked tired, but a little better after the battle. He looked a little fearful of the crowd around him.

Malva glared at him. "You're nothing to me anymore." She said. Houndoom looked shocked. His eyes widened, not believing he was hearing these words from his trainer. Malva lifted up her foot over the pokeball that had just released Houndoom, and she stomped down, crushing it, and releasing her ownership of the powerful Pokemon.

Serena's jaw dropped. "How could you do that?" She stared at the Elite Four member. "If he could mega evolve, you must have had a strong bond?"

Malva eyed her former Houndoom with dark eyes. "As he said," she gestured to Ash, "whatever we had is now broken. Houndoom has to fend for himself now." She glared once more at Houndoom and then let Officer Jenny lead her away.

Jenny looked at Ash before they left. "Meet me at the Pokemon centre later. We'll need to discuss what happened with Lysandre. He seems to have disappeared." She paused and glanced at Houndoom. "I think Houndoom is going to need some help. If you could talk to him it would help." She whispered. Then, she continued walking away with Malva, to take her to the police station.

Serena's eyes widened and then she looked at Ash, who had a shocked expression on his face. "What can we do?" He asked. Serena had been hoping he'd come up with the same thing as her, but it appeared she had to nudge him towards it.

Serena looked down at Houndoom, who was watching Malva go with eyes, both sad and angry. She knelt in front of the dog-like Pokemon. "Houndoom?" She asked. Houndoom looked at her. She couldn't believe this was the same Pokemon that had launched a powerful flamethrower towards her not too long ago. He looked devastated. He looked weak. She reached out her hand and gently stroked his snout. She noticed he was still wearing his mega stone on his collar. "You don't need Malva, Houndoom." She said. The horned dog tilted its head, waiting for her to continue. Serena looked up at Ash. "Right? He doesn't need a trainer like that?"

Ash smiled and knelt next to Houndoom as well. "Houndoom, I saw how hard you tried and how strong you are. You're an awesome Pokemon. I'm sure your a big reason why Malva made it into the Elite Four." He looked at Serena and then back at Houndoom. "Serena's right. If Malva doesn't realize how great of a Pokemon you are, then you don't need her."

"Pikachu." Pikachu agreed, happily from Ash's shoulder and Ash smiled up at him.

Houndoom stared at Serena and then Ash. Serena felt such pity for him. He truly looked so lost and confused. He bowed his head and stared sadly at the ground and whimpered a little. It was amazing how he had gone from being one of the most intimidating creatures Serena had ever seen, to a creature that all she wanted to do was hug and comfort.

"Houndoom..." She said quietly.

Ash then reached forward and slowly put his hand underneath Houndoom's lower jaw. He gently lifted up so that Houndoom looked him in the eyes. "I know it's tough, but you're strong and you can get through this." He looked over at Infernape, who Serena noticed seem to be watching the scene with very emotional eyes. Ash continued and answered why. "Houndoom, Infernape had the same thing happen when he was just a Chimchar. His trainer abandoned him and then you know what he did? He used that as motivation to get stronger." Ash then looked at Charizard, and Serena realized he, too, was looking quite emotional. Ash explained this, as well. "Charizard was also abandoned, when he was a Charmander. Then, he grew up, trained hard, and he's used it to motivate him to become stronger." He looked back at Houndoom. "If they could go from being a little Chimchar and a little Charmander, and be what they are now, imagine what you can do."

Houndoom looked at Charizard and then at Infernape. Serena could see the horned dog thinking. He then looked at Ash, appearing to want him to continue, still looking troubled. However, Serena stepped in this time. She had a feeling she knew what else was troubling Houndoom. "Houndoom, are you worried that anyone will think less of you, because of what Malva made you do?"

Houndoom looked at Serena in shock, but then nodded. Serena smiled and then looked at Alain, who had now managed to gain enough energy so he didn't need Mairin's help anymore to stand. "Alain, you can admit that you made mistakes by working for Team Flare, right?"

Alain looked a little insulted, but he nodded. "Yeah, I'm definitely not happy about it." He said with a bitter voice

Serena shook her head. "But, you _did_ think you were doing the right thing?" He nodded, now appearing to get her point. Serena looked back at Houndoom. "Alain did bad things, but he thought he was doing right, because he was told to do those things by people he cared about." She looked at Ash and then Mairin, before turning back to Houndoom. "Then, other people who cared about him helped him and he realized where he'd gone wrong. I'm sure it's going to be tough for him, but he's got people he can depend on to help him through a tough time."

Alain nodded and then looked at Mairin. "Serena's right, Houndoom. I've got a tough road ahead, to try and come to terms with what's happened here, but I do have support."

Serena smiled and then looked at Ash, who continued to look at Houndoom with a sympathetic gaze. Houndoom watched Serena, waiting for her next words. Serena turned to the horned dog. "It's not wrong to admit you need support."

Ash smiled and stood up. "You know, Houndoom," he said, "maybe you want to talk about this later." He looked around at his friends and Pokemon. "Maybe we should head over to the Pokemon centre." He smiled at Houndoom. "I'm sure Nurse Joy can help you feel better."

Houndoom nodded. Serena smiled and stood up. She was happy with what she had said to Houndoom, and she was pretty sure Ash knew what she was up to, but she admired that he didn't want to rush it.

Ash collected his pokeballs from Clemont and recalled Pidgeot, Talonflame, Hawlucha and Noivern, who were all gathered around. He didn't have Infernape's and Charizard's pokeballs so he obviously had to leave them out. Clemont recalled Luxray, Alain recalled his Charizard and Mairin recalled her Chespie and Bebe. Squishy, who had been quiet despite being a giant snake-like creature, reverted back to his blob-state and Bonnie put him back into her bag, next to Dedenne. "You were awesome, Squishy." She said, looking at the little green Pokemon in admiration. He made a proud noise in acknowledgement of her praise.

Once everyone was ready, Ash walked over to Serena and held her hand. "Ready to go?" He asked. He was addressing the group, but Serena could tell his focus was all on her now. She nodded and they set off.


	24. The More the Merrier

**Chapter 24: The More the Merrier**

As they walked through the forest, Ash and Serena lagged behind the rest of the group to keep close to Houndoom who walked slowly, his head down. Clemont was a little in front, seemingly surprised _he_ wasn't the slowest of the group, and he was talking with Alain, who seemed quite interested in the Aipom arm. Bonnie and Mairin were in the lead, apparently quickly becoming friends and animatedly discussing their aspirations to become strong trainers, pointing out Ash and Alain as their idols. Ash's Charizard flew up above, while Infernape stayed fairly close to Ash and Serena.

Ash looked back at Houndoom. He couldn't believe that Malva could abandon a Pokemon like that. He knew that mega evolution required a strong bond, so seeing a bond like that shatter, was pretty heartbreaking to see. He couldn't even imagine life without Pikachu. The thought of that made him feel empty inside.

Ash felt Serena squeeze his hand and looked to see her watching him in concern. "What are you thinking about?" She asked quietly.

Ash looked up at Pikachu on his shoulder and then back at Serena. "I just can't believe a bond that was strong enough for mega evolution could be broken like that." He said, hearing his voice shake with emotion.

Serena nodded. "You know you and Pikachu, you and _all_ your Pokemon, are different than that, right?"

She had seemed to read his mind. He couldn't help but be a little impressed. He looked back at Houndoom. "But, they probably never thought their relationship would change..." He couldn't finish.

Serena squeezed his hand again. "Don't think like that. You're different from Malva. You'd never join an organization like Team Flare, would you?"

Ash sighed. "Alain joined them without knowing what they were." He said, gesturing to the trainer in front of them.

Serena shook her head. "That's different. He helped them, not knowing who they were and what they were really doing. But, when he figured it out, he helped us over them. Malva chose to join them. She knew about everything they did. She let them change her into someone who didn't care about Pokemon. You will always care about Pokemon. Look, you were fighting with Houndoom only a little while ago, now you want to do everything you can to help him. Already you've shown yourself to be different than Malva."

Ash soaked in everything Serena said. He thought carefully about it. She was right, he would never join an organization like Team Flare, and like Alain, he would immediately stop if he found himself with people who hurt Pokemon. He smiled at Serena. "You're the best."

Serena blushed. "I just want you to remember how good a person you are."

"Pikachu." Pikachu said happily. He playfully pawed at Ash's face.

Serena smiled. She looked around as they continued to walk and then she had a look of realization on her face and pulled out her Pokedex. "I haven't scanned Infernape and Houndoom yet." She said.

First, she pointed her Pokedex at Houndoom. "Houndoom, the dark Pokemon and the evolved form of Houndour. Houndoom's eerie howl is said to cause those who hear it to shudder in fear." She felt bad hearing that, as she looked back and saw Houndoom looking so timid. Then, she pointed her Pokedex at Infernape, and an image of him appeared on the screen. "Infernape, the fire-monkey Pokemon. The evolved form of Monferno and the final evolved form of Chimchar. Its crown of fire is indicative of its fiery nature. It is beaten by few in terms of quickness."

"Infernape!" Infernape said proudly, smiling at what the Pokedex had to say about him.

Ash laughed. "Yeah that sounds about right. Infernape definitely has a fiery nature. He was the main reason I got into the final four in the Sinnoh League."

Serena looked at Infernape, smiling. "Wow, so you've beaten some strong opponents then, haven't you, Infernape?" She asked.

Infernape nodded and then Ash decided to boast about his Pokemon. "Infernape was awesome. We actually went up against his old trainer in the quarter finals and he beat three different Pokemon." He looked proudly at Infernape. "I'm gonna need you for the Kalos League, Infernape." Infernape nodded happily. Then, Ash got a puzzled look on his face. "Hold on...why are Infernape and Charizard here?"

Serena looked a little nervous. "Um...well...I called Professor Oak to see if he could send some of your Pokemon to help us rescue you. He couldn't because we didn't have your Pokedex, but Charizard overheard and he and Infernape ran off. They hitched a ride on a plane from Pallet Town to Lumiose City and I guess flew here from there."

Ash smiled. "Wow...thanks Serena." He looked at Infernape and up at Charizard who was now hovering over them, listening. "And thanks to you guys, too. You saved Greninja and I back there." Infernape smiled and Charizard roared happily in response.

Serena smiled as well. "I'm glad they were able to help." She looked back at Houndoom. "So, what do you think we should do about Houndoom?" Ash got the feeling she was trying to get him to answer a specific way. He looked at her with a confused expression. "You know what I'm saying." She whispered.

Ash sighed, his suspicions confirmed. He thought for a couple of minutes and then spoke. "I think he's an awesome Pokemon. He did everything that was asked of him by Malva. And, honestly, if Infernape and Sylveon hadn't fought him first, Pikachu and I wouldn't have won." He glanced back at Houndoom, making sure he wasn't listening. "I'd love to have him join us, but not just because he's strong. I want to help him."

Serena pulled Ash closer to her and put her arm around his waist. He did the same with her. "Ash," she said, "that's exactly why I want you to convince him to go with you. So many trainers would try to take Houndoom, only because of his strength. You're the right person to do it, because you want to help him heal."

Ash smiled. "I'll talk to him. I'll see if I can convince him." He paused and they continued to walk for a few more minutes. "It has to be _his_ choice."

XXXXX

It had taken awhile, but the group had finally arrived at the Pokemon centre. The Nurse Joy that was at Lysandre's lab, was now helping the Geosenge Town Nurse Joy, so it looked like things would be operating quickly. The Nurse Joys quickly got to work and collected Mairin's, Alain's, Clemont's, Ash's and Serena's Pokemon. Houndoom went in with them. Bonnie, Clemont and Mairin went to wait together in the lobby. Alain got a room and went to rest. Meanwhile, Serena and Ash waited out front, sitting on a bench, watching the ocean.

Serena looked at Ash. "So, what do you want to say to Houndoom?" She asked.

Ash shrugged. "I'm not sure. I mean, I guess I'll tell him that really, he gets a choice of wherever he wants to go now. He can either try to deal with what has happened on his own, or he can let others help him. Then, I'll ask if he wants to come along."

Serena nodded. "Well, don't beat around the bush. I think it's much better to tell him exactly what you want."

Ash laughed and gave Serena a look that was both amused and surprised. "You're kidding right?" He asked. "After all the time you spent beating around the bush with me?"

Serena blushed. "Shut up." She said, trying to hold back a laugh. Ash kept laughing and she started to get irritated. "You know, I gave you enough hints. If you weren't so clueless-" She stopped talking immediately as Ash quickly leaned forward, gently held her head in his hands, and pulled her into a kiss.

Serena was feeling dizzy when Ash finally leaned back and looked at her. "I know." He said, smiling. "I should have figured it out, but at least I finally have." Serena just stared back blankly and Ash laughed. "Now who's the clueless one?" He joked.

Serena managed to regain her composure. "I..." She shook her head, deciding not to argue. She grabbed Ash and pulled him closer to her and this time she kissed him. She was pleased as this time, when she pulled back, he had the dumbfounded expression. "Two can play that game." She giggled.

They were interrupted by the doors to the Pokemon centre opening. One of the Nurse Joys came out, holding Ash's and Serena's pokeballs. Pikachu, Charizard and Infernape followed her out, as did Houndoom. Pikachu leaped up onto the bench and quickly climbed up on Ash's shoulder, while Houndoom walked over to the beach. Charizard and Infernape stood near the bench.

"Your Pokemon are doing well." Nurse Joy said. "Greninja was quite tired, but he should be fighting fit after a few days rest." She told Ash.

Ash smiled. "Thanks Nurse Joy." He said. He looked over at Houndoom. "Um...is Houndoom alright?" He asked.

Nurse Joy looked over at the horned dog on the beach. "His problem isn't physical, it's emotional, but I guess you know that. I'm aware of the situation. Officer Jenny gave me a call." She sighed and then looked at Ash. "Jenny seemed to think you would be a good fit to be his trainer."

Serena felt quite pleased, hearing that. She looked at Ash, expecting him to be looking happy too, but he just looked surprised. "Why?" He asked. He looked at Houndoom and then back at Nurse Joy. "I mean, I'd love to help him, but why does Officer Jenny think I'm a good fit?"

Nurse Joy smiled. "Houndoom has been the go to Pokemon for one of the strongest trainers in the Kalos region for years. He's hardly ever lost a battle. A Pokemon like that, respects those who defeat it. Houndoom will struggle coming to terms with Malva's abandoning him, but he'll respect you for having beaten him. I'm sure he will respect the way you treat your Pokemon as well." With that she gave one more look at Houndoom, and returned inside."

Serena watched Ash think for a few moments and then decided to break the silence. "Well?" She asked.

Ash looked at her. "I guess I'll call Professor Oak." He said. He looked at Charizard and Infernape. "I'm sorry, you two, but I can't keep you with me." They nodded, clearly having expected it, but they still had a sad look. "I have to give some of my Pokemon from Kalos, the chance to fight the final gym battle, but don't worry, because you two are definitely going to be important for the League." Charizard roared happily, while Infernape pumped his fist.

Serena followed Ash and his Pokemon inside and they all went to the phone. Ash sat down, making room for Serena to sit next to him. When she sat next to him, he dialled. He had a nervous look and Serena looked questioningly at him. "What's up?" She asked.

Before Ash could answer, the phone was picked up on the other end, and Ash's mother appeared on the screen, next to Professor Oak. "Ash!" She yelled. "How are you?" She asked. "Are you ok?" She looked at Serena. "Thank you so much, Serena!" She yelled. "I know you were concerned for me and that's why you had Professor Oak keep it a secret, but I knew something was up, because I saw on the news that Charizard and Infernape had gone on that plane. Anyways, thank you so much for saving my little Ash. You're such a wonderful young lady!"

Serena's eyes widened with the bombardment from Delia. She glanced at Ash, wanting him to say something. He looked back and shrugged. "That." He said, answering her question from before the phone had been answered. He looked back at his mom. "Hi mom." He said.

Delia's eyes flared. "What? You get kidnapped and all you say is hi? You beat a member of the Kalos Elite Four and all you say is hi?"

Ash looked shocked. "Wait...how do you know about that?" He asked. Serena could see he was blushing.

Delia's anger had now disappeared. She looked extremely proud. "Oh, Ash, it's been all over the news. You're a hero, here in Pallet Town, already. The story just broke a few minutes ago and already about thirty people have called me to ask me to have you sign autographs for their kids when you get back home."

Serena was struggling to hold back a laugh. She could tell that Ash was completely baffled at the idea of being a celebrity for something that had happened not even that long ago. He was exchanging a quizzical look with Pikachu. He looked back at his mother. "Um...well...I guess I'll do that." He said. "But, I've still got a lot to do here."

Delia smiled. "I know, Ash." She said. She looked at Serena. "Now don't let him allow fame to make him overconfident and cocky. He needs to stay focused."

Serena smiled. "Don't worry, I think Ash will be fine." She winked at Ash. "And I know how to get him to focus."

Delia nodded, happy with the answer. "Well, I'll let you speak with Oak, now." She looked at Ash. "Good luck, sweetie." She waved and then left.

Professor Oak sighed and then took his seat in front of the phone. "Hello, Ash. Hello, Serena." He said. They greeted him back. He looked behind them at Charizard and Infernape. "Well, I'm glad that Charizard and Infernape were able to help." He said, smiling.

Ash nodded. "They saved Greninja and I from a tough spot." He looked back at his two Pokemon and smiled sadly, before looking back at Oak. "I'd love to stay with them, but...you know."

Oak looked sympathetic. "Yes, but don't worry, Bulbasaur and I have a tough training regimen ready for all of your Pokemon. I'm sure Charizard and Infernape will enjoy it." Serena looked at the two fire types and they were now looking quite intrigued. "Actually, Ash, there's another Pokemon here for the training you might want to see."

Ash looked surprised and excited. "I bet I know what that means."

Oak smiled and nodded. He looked somewhere off screen and waved. Serena could hear a loud noise like running and then a blue, turtle like Pokemon appeared on Oak's lap and looked happily at Ash. "Squirtle!" He said.

Serena noticed Ash looking quite pleased. "Hey Squirtle!" He said. "How's the fire fighting going?"

"Squirtle-squirt!" Squirtle said, looking proud.

"Awesome!" Ash said. He noticed Serena's confused look and explained. "Squirtle helps out fighting fires with a group of other Squirtle. They're called the Squirtle Squad." He then smiled nervously at Squirtle. "Uh...Squirtle, I'd like you to meet Serena. She's my...girlfriend."

Squirtle looked completely shocked, but then smiled. "Squirtle!" He yelled happily.

"It's nice to meet you, Squirtle." Serena said.

Oak smiled. "Officer Jenny said that the Squirtle Squad should be able to do their duties without your Squirtle for awhile so that he may train and help you in the Kalos League." He explained. "Squirtle is going to help Bulbasaur and I with the training regimen."

"Great." Ash said.

Oak then picked up a couple of pokeballs. "Alright, I've got Charizard's and Infernape's pokeballs here. I'll send them to you right now. Just scan your Pokedex." Ash did so and then Oak placed the pokeballs on a tray and Serena was amazed to see it vanish in a bright light. Then, her jaw dropped, as she saw two pokeballs appear on a tray right next to Ash. "Now, say your goodbyes and we can then finish the exchange."

Ash turned to Charizard and Infernape. "I'm gonna miss you guys, but don't worry, ok. I'll see you soon." The two fire-types nodded. Infernape hugged Ash and then Charizard went next. Pikachu nuzzled both as well.

Then, Serena got up. "Thank you." She said to Infernape and Charizard. She felt tears in her eyes. "You two really saved us." She rushed forward and hugged them both at once, surprising them, but then she felt them return the hug.

Serena then sat down and watched as Ash recalled the two to their pokeballs and placed them on the tray. However, he didn't send them. "Um...Professor Oak, I'm actually going to send you another Pokemon." He said.

Oak looked surprised. "Why is that?" He asked.

Serena saw Ash look towards Houndoom, who was still outside on the beach. He then looked back at the screen. "I...I just need to make room for someone else. Is there someone specific you'd like me to send?"

Oak thought for a moment. "Well...you do have a Talonflame now, correct?" Ash nodded. "I'd love to see how he matches up with some of your other flying types like Swellow, Staraptor and Unfezant. Would you mind sending him?"

Ash thought for a moment and then nodded and pulled out a pokeball and released Talonflame. "Hey Talonflame?" Ash said.

"Talonflame!" Talonflame said. He stood in front of the video monitor.

Ash looked a little nervous. "Do you think you could help out Professor Oak for a little while in Pallet Town? He specifically requested you."

Talonflame turned and looked at the monitor. Oak smiled. "Hello Talonflame." He said. "You know, I wonder how you will match up against some of Ash's other flying Pokemon. I think you might be able to give Staraptor a run for his money. He's been winning a lot of races lately."

Talonflame looked pleased. He turned to Ash and nodded. Ash smiled. "Thanks Talonflame." He stroked the fire-bird's beak. "And I'm gonna need you back soon. You're gonna be important against the Snowbelle Gym." Talonflame nodded. He and Ash had one final goodbye, before Ash recalled him to his pokeball and placed it with Charizard and Infernape on the tray.

Serena watched, intrigued, as Ash scanned his Pokedex again, and the three pokeballs disappeared and then reappeared on screen, this time with Professor Oak. "Alright Ash, they're all here." Oak said happily.

"Great, thanks Professor Oak." Ash said. "I'll talk to you soon. Bye to you too Squirtle." Ash finished.

"Bye Professor Oak. Bye Squirtle." Serena added.

"Goodbye." Oak said and the call ended.

XXXXX

Ash looked at Serena once the call was over. "Well, I think I'll go talk to Houndoom now." He said.

Serena nodded. "Yeah, that's a good idea." She held his hand. "Do you want me to come with you?" She asked.

Ash shook his head. "No thanks. I think I should talk to him alone." He looked out at Houndoom. "He's probably gonna want some privacy."

Ash went out with Pikachu after that and walked towards the beach and Houndoom. The horned dog looked back to see who was approaching, but looked back at the beach once he saw Ash. Ash was relieved to see that Houndoom wasn't mad that he'd intruded on his solitude.

"Hi Houndoom." Ash said. The dog-like Pokemon growled in response. Not an angry growl, more of an acknowledgement of Ash's greeting. Ash sat down next to him. "You know, the smell of the ocean has always been a favourite of mine. How about you?"

Houndoom looked at Ash. He had a bit of surprised expression. He clearly hadn't expected Ash to sound so casual. "Hound." He said, looking at the ocean and nodding. He even gave a sniff and a closed his eyes, savouring the smell.

Ash smiled and did the same. He took a long sniff and savoured the smell with his eyes closed. He remembered his walk on the beach with Serena and the happiness he felt, only seemed to increase. He opened his eyes and looked at Houndoom. He was shocked to see the horned dog looking at him. "You're probably wondering why I came out here to talk to you, huh?" He asked.

Houndoom nodded. "Hound." He said.

Ash looked back out towards the ocean. He thought of what Serena had said about not beating around the bush, and decided to just do it. "Houndoom, I know you're going through a rough time right now. I know you must remember a lot of good times with Malva, and it must be really difficult to deal with the person she has become. It's gotta be tough to think of what she made you do, how she didn't even appreciate." He stopped and looked at Houndoom who now was glaring at the ground. "I'm sorry to bring it up, but I just want you to know I understand how hard it is for you right now."

Houndoom nodded, which surprised Ash a little. The horned dog looked at Pikachu on Ash's shoulder and the electric mouse nodded encouragingly. "Pikachu." He said.

Ash continued. "Houndoom, I was wondering if you wanted to come along with me?" Ash asked, surprising even himself with how quickly he was able to say it. "I think we could help each other and become good friends."

The horned dog looked stunned, clearly having not expected to be asked this question. However, Ash was pleased that he didn't look angry. Perhaps, he even looked a little pleased by the request?

They were interrupted though. A loud mechanical scratching sound split through the air, and Ash felt a weight being plucked off his shoulder. He looked up, furious, seeing Team Rocket in their Meowth hot air balloon. Pikachu was in a glass case, hooked onto a mechanical arm.

Team Rocket performed their motto and Ash glared up at them. "Give Pikachu back!" He yelled angrily.

Ash reached towards his belt and was about to grab Pidgeot's pokeball, before Houndoom stepped forward and barked angrily. "Hound!" He looked back at Ash, as if telling him not to bother. Ash smiled and nodded.

Team Rocket smirked down. Jessie and James released their Gourgeist and Inkay. Jessie peered down at Houndoom next to Ash. "What's with the Houndoom?" She asked. Houndoom answered with a blast of flames, that Meowth barely managed to manoeuvre the balloon enough to dodge. Jessie looked furious. "Gourgeist, use dark pulse!" She yelled.

James added Inkay to the attack. "Inkay, use psybeam!" He called.

Houndoom dug in his feet, leaned his head back and swung it forward, releasing a dark, purple and black jet of energy back at Team Rocket's Pokemon. His dark pulse easily powered through their attacks and slammed into Gourgeist and Inkay. The two Rocket Pokemon were blasted backwards and hit both Wobbuffet and Meowth, knocking them down. Jessie and James looked panicked.

"Great job, Houndoom!" Ash congratulated. "Think you can help get Pikachu out?" He asked the horned dog.

Houndoom nodded, but Jessie sneered down. "We've designed this mechanical arm so that nothing can break it. No Pokemon can-" Her eyes widened as Houndoom launched a blast of flames that struck the robotic arm, holding Pikachu's glass case.

Ash watched as Houndoom's flames engulfed the mechanical arm, not knowing what to expect. Jessie had seemed pretty confident that the machine was strong enough to withstand any attack. Houndoom's attack stopped, and the robotic arm still stood, holding Pikachu's case. Houndoom narrowed his eyes, about to launch another attack, but then there was a loud crack and the arm holding Pikachu broke, dropping the case. Houndoom, with incredible speed, leaped high up and caught the case in his horns. He landed perfectly next to Ash, who took the case and released Pikachu.

"Thanks, Houndoom!" Ash said happily. Pikachu hopped up onto Ash's shoulder and glared up at Team Rocket who looked nervous. "Alright let's send them on their way. Pikachu, use thunderbolt!"

Pikachu leaped up and yelled, "Pikachu!" He launched a powerful jet of electricity. It was joined by Houndoom's powerful blast of flames. The two attacks circled around each other and struck the middle of the Meowth balloon. The top of it was completely obliterated and then there was a massive explosion.

Team Rocket looked up at the missing part of their balloon in fearful exasperation and then glanced down at Ash, Pikachu and Houndoom, before being launched away by the explosion. Their chorus of "We're blasting of again," could be heard as they flew away.

XXXXX

Serena had been talking to Nurse Joy when she heard a massive explosion outside. She immediately ran out, worrying that Lysandre had returned and had hurt Ash. However, the sight that greeted her, was a smiling Ash, with Pikachu and Houndoom looking similarly happy.

"What happened?" Serena asked, running up to Ash and hugging him.

Ash hugged her back and then put his hands on her shoulders and smiled at her. "Nothing much. Team Rocket."

Serena sighed. "When are they ever going to give up?" She looked at Pikachu and then at Houndoom. "What did they try to do?"

Ash rolled his eyes. "They grabbed Pikachu with one of those glass cases and robotic arms." He then smiled at Houndoom. "Houndoom saved the day though. He rescued Pikachu and helped us get rid of them."

Serena smiled. "That's great." She looked at Houndoom, her eyes shining. "Thanks for you help, Houndoom. That was so nice of you."

Houndoom barked happily and then he looked up at Ash. "Hound!" He barked again. Ash looked surprised.

Serena smiled. "Houndoom...you wanna go with Ash?" She asked.

Houndoom nodded and smiled. Ash smiled back and took out a pokeball. "Houndoom, I know that we're gonna be really great friends. We're going to overcome any problem, together. I know you're going through a rough time right now, but know I'm there for you." Houndoom nodded. Ash held out the pokeball. "Ready?" Houndoom only needed to answer by raising his paw and tapping it against the pokeball. A red light engulfed him and he went inside. The pokeball shook once, twice and then a third time, before stopping and staying still. Ash did his signature pose when getting a new Pokemon. "Alright, I got a Houndoom!" He yelled happily.

"Pi-pikachu!" Pikachu added happily.

"Congratulations Ash." Serena said with a big smile. She was happy, not only for Ash, but for Houndoom as well. There wasn't a better trainer to help him recover from Malva's abandonment.

Ash smiled. "Thanks." He held her hand and nodded to the Pokemon centre. "Now let's go eat. I'm starving."

Serena laughed. "Typical you."

The two of them walked back to the Pokemon centre. They found their friends already getting ready to eat. Alain had come back down from his rest and was joining them. Mairin, Clemont and Bonnie were also already getting some food. Everyone finally got some food and sat down at a big table.

"It's nice to finally relax a little." Clemont said, sitting back and just staring at the ceiling. "It's been a pretty hectic few days. First with the showcase, then Ash and Greninja and then this."

Mairin looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Serena blushed as Ash showered her with praise over her performance career so far. He explained to Mairin how Serena had been performing in showcases and getting princess keys and then how she had nearly beaten Aria to be Kalos Queen. "She's amazing. She's definitely gonna win next time." Ash said proudly.

Alain looked intrigued. "I've heard about those. I'm not much for that kind of thing myself, but I've heard that it requires a lot of practice and good teamwork with your Pokemon."

Serena nodded. "It's definitely a lot of work, but it's also a lot of fun. Delphox, Pancham and Sylveon seem to really like it too, so it's perfect for us."

Mairin looked at Ash. "And then what happened to you and Greninja?" She asked.

Serena sighed. "Well, in the Masterclass they added a twist where I could have a teammate. Ash joined me and in the final we fought Aria. I guess you know about Ash's Greninja's special form which is kind of like mega evolution. Anyways, he sometimes takes the damage that Greninja does. Greninja got burned in the battle and Ash ended up in the hospital."

Ash shrugged. "It wasn't that bad." He said.

Serena rolled her eyes. "You were in a coma." She said, sounding angry. "We were all really worried. I didn't know if you'd ever wake up."

Bonnie decided to interrupt. "Let's talk about other things." She looked at Alain and Mairin. "So what are you guys planning on doing now?"

Alain answered first. "Well, I plan on searching for Lysandre. I have a score to settle with him. He's gotta pay for what he's done."

Mairin nodded. "And I'll help." She said proudly. "We can travel together again."

Alain shook his head. "Not yet, Mairin." He said. She looked like she was about to argue, but Alain held up his hand to tell her to keep quiet. "Don't worry, we'll travel together again soon, but I need to do this on my own. Lysandre and I go back way before you. This is my fight."

Mairin looked sad, but nodded. "As long as you promise we can travel together when you're done."

Alain smiled and nodded. "Of course. I promise." This made Mairin look a little happier.

Bonnie gasped like she had an idea. "Oh! Mairin do you want to travel with us then?" She asked excitedly. She looked at Ash. "Is that ok, Ash?"

Ash smiled and nodded. "Sure, if Mairin wants to, that would be great." He said.

Serena nodded in agreement. "Sure, the more the merrier."

Clemont gave a thumbs up. "Yeah, why don't you come along, Mairin?" He said.

Mairin looked shocked. She clearly hadn't expected to be welcomed so readily by all of them. "Really?" She asked, looking at Ash.

Ash nodded. "Yeah. We're off to Snowbelle City next." He said. "I'm going for my eighth gym badge and then I'm off to the Kalos League."

Mairin's eyes widened in amazement. "Cool!" She said, excitedly. She looked at Bonnie, who smiled encouragingly and then she looked back at Ash. "Alright, I'm in then."

Serena glanced at Alain, who seemed happy with this development. Then, she looked at Ash. "So now we've got two new members in our group." She said, happily.

"Yup." Ash said, happily.

Clemont looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Ash smiled with a mischievous look and then he pulled out a pokeball. "Why don't you see for yourself?" He tossed the pokeball and released Houndoom next to him.

Bonnie's eyes widened. "Houndoom joined you?" She asked, looking ecstatic.

Alain looked amazed and impressed. "Incredible." He said. "Ash, Houndoom must really respect you."

"Hound!" Houndoom barked, agreeing with Alain.

Ash looked a little embarrassed. "Heh...well...maybe." He smiled at Houndoom. "Houndoom and I are gonna be good friends from now on. We've decided to help each other out."

Clemont was looking at Ash, dumbfounded. "Ash...you just can't stop amazing everyone, can you?" Ash just laughed nervously back.

Mairin stared at Houndoom in shock. "Wow, with Houndoom you're gonna be tough to beat in the Kalos League." She said.

Serena put her arm around Ash, looking proud. "Ash is gonna win for sure." She happily said. "Pikachu and Houndoom are gonna lead the way, right?" She asked the two Pokemon.

Pikachu hopped onto Houndoom's back and pumped his fist confidently. "Pika!" He yelled, with a determined expression.

"Hound!" Houndoom barked with a smile.

Ash laughed. "I'm so psyched!" He said. "I can't wait to get to Snowbelle City."

Ash continued to talk about his excitement, but just then, Serena started to remember her last encounter with Palermo. With all that had gone on, she'd completely forgotten about the old performance expert, but now, thinking about going to Snowbelle City, Serena realized that she was expected to meet with Palermo. What would it be that she wanted to talk to Serena about? Palermo had mentioned Serena lacked independence. Did the older woman know a way to overcome that? Serena knew that the only way to find out, would be to speak with her in Snowbelle City.

 **Author's Note:**

"Oh my god this is stupid!" Some of you might be thinking that about the whole Houndoom joining Ash thing and I get it. There is more than a 99.99999999999999999% chance that won't happen in the anime. However, as I continued to write the Pikachu vs Houndoom battle, I decided to test the "Bonds of Evolution." Houndoom joining Ash is not really about giving Ash a new powerhouse Pokemon, but more about later on in the story and deciding how far he and other characters might want to go with mega evolution. The point is supposed to be that Houndoom and Malva had a strong bond, but Malva became too focused on power and had her bond with Houndoom become too focused on that. Thus, when Houndoom lost to a little Pikachu, her frustration made her give up on him. I know it's a weird thing to do, but let's see how it works. Also, don't worry, Talonflame will be back soon enough. I just didn't think it would have been fair for Ash to send Pidgeot back and since he's got a team full of flying types...there you go. And by the way...anyone else think Fletchinder was cooler than Talonflame?

Next chapter is gonna be up on Monday.

AC


	25. Teaching a Rival a Lesson

**Author's Note:**

I just wanted to thank everyone for the support lately. This story is getting tons of new followers and favourites. Last week it even reached 1000 views! Incredible! I hope you keep enjoying it.

 **Chapter 25: Teaching a Rival a Lesson**

Ash and his friends were now on the road again. They'd left the next morning after the events in Geosenge Town. Officer Jenny had warned them about Lysandre and Alain had stayed behind to discuss the matter further with her. He planned on listening in on an interview with Malva. Mairin had been sad to leave him again, but after a few days, she'd adjusted to being with her new group of friends. Chespie and Clemont's Chespin had gotten along well and teamed up a few times to steal Serena's pokepuffs.

The group had been travelling for a couple of weeks now. Ash's Pokemon were now fully recovered after their battles against Team Flare and they'd been doing some intensive training. Houndoom was looking, by far, to be the strongest, which clearly frustrated Greninja, who'd become used to being Ash's go to Pokemon. Greninja had actually been looking down ever since the events in Geosenge Town. He clearly was unhappy with his loss to Alain's Charizard, and now being outshined by Houndoom in training sessions, he was becoming increasingly frustrated.

Currently, the group were stopped by a river, which the group was following to Vaniville Town. Ash had gladly agreed to stop there for Serena to see her mom, before finally reaching Snowbelle City. He'd noticed she seemed a little nervous about getting to Snowbelle City. He remembered that the woman, Palermo, had asked to meet her there. He supposed Serena was nervous about what the older woman was going to ask of her.

Ash was animatedly discussing his upcoming battle at the Snowbelle Gym, when all of a sudden, a voice called out in happy surprise from the trees behind them. "Ash!" Ash turned around, and he smiled, seeing his short, green haired friend, Sawyer. "I didn't expect to see you guys here." Sawyer said, glancing around at everyone. He looked at Mairin in surprise. "Hi, I'm Sawyer." He said.

Mairin smiled. "I'm Mairin." She said. "I've only been travelling with these guys for a bit." She looked at Ash. "How do you know Sawyer."

"Sawyer and I became friends in Laverre City. We've battled a few times. He's been collecting badges too." Ash answered.

Sawyer nodded. "Yeah and guess what? I've got all eight. I beat the Snowbelle Gym. I guess we're both on our way to the Kalos League now."

Serena interrupted as Ash looked down, appearing a little embarrassed. "Well, Sawyer, Ash put off his gym battle so we could go to my Masterclass showcase. He's been really patient, but he still doesn't have the eighth badge yet."

"Oh." Sawyer said, looking surprised. Then he smiled. "Well that was nice of you Ash." He said. All of a sudden his eyes widened. "Ash!" He yelled suddenly.

Ash looked surprised. "Uh...what?" He asked, unsure of what the sudden shock and surprise from Sawyer was all about.

Sawyer ran forward, holding out his notebook to Ash. "I need you to sign this!" He yelled. "It's true you beat Malva, right?" He asked, admiration in his eyes.

Ash sighed. "Well...sort of. I mean, she'd already been weakened." He looked over at Houndoom, who was watching the scene, now having finished his food.

Sawyer followed his gaze and his eyes somehow widened further. "Wow!" He yelled, really loudly so that everyone covered their ears, wincing. He ran over to Houndoom. "It's true! I heard that Malva left Houndoom and that you took him with you! Wow, your so strong now!" He said excitedly. He held out his notebook to Houndoom. "Houndoom, could you put your paw print on that empty spot right there?" Sawyer pleaded.

Houndoom looked confused, but he obliged. He pushed his paw into some dirt and then pawed the page, leaving his paw print. Ash gave him a smile when he looked over.

Sawyer's eyes were shining. He then ran back over to Ash and handed him a pen. "Please sign next to Houndoom's print!" He pleaded. Ash did as asked and then Sawyer knelt down next to Pikachu who was eating on the ground, next to Ash's seat. "And Pikachu, you too, please?" He asked. Pikachu obliged as well, dipping his hand in ketchup to leave a print. Sawyer lifted up his notebook, staring at it in amazement. "Wow!" He said, looking like he'd just won the lottery. "Thank you so much!"

Serena giggled. "Ok, Sawyer, don't let Ash get a big head."

Ash, however, didn't feel comfortable with his friend treating him like a celebrity. "Um, Sawyer, I'm the same person as before, you know?"

Sawyer stared blankly at Ash for a moment and then nodded. "Yeah...yeah sorry about that." He then got an excited look on his face. "Ok, Ash, how about a battle?" He now had an excited battle hungry look that Ash could respect. "I've been training super hard and I think I can finally beat you. I know you beat Malva, but I've trained specifically to beat you."

Ash smiled. "We'll see." He looked around at the group. "You guys mind?" Everyone shook their heads. They were just as interested to see a battle as Ash and Sawyer were to fight it. "Awesome." Ash said. He recalled his Pokemon and everyone got ready. They packed up their things from lunch and they all went to find a good place for the battle. As they searched, Ash asked Sawyer about his Pokemon. "So, you catch some new Pokemon?"

Sawyer nodded. "Yeah, but I'm not gonna tell you. It's a secret for our battle." He fiddled with his wrist and then looked at Ash with a mischievous look. "You'll be surprised about what my Pokemon can do." He said.

Ash smirked. "You'll be surprised too." He replied.

Finally, Mairin, who had rushed ahead with Bonnie, yelled in excitement. "This place is perfect!" She called back to the rest of the group.

Ash caught up and stood next to her. It was a wide open clearing next to the river. The trees surrounded it as if it was designed to be a battlefield for trainers. "Awesome!" He said, happily. He looked back at Sawyer. "Ready?"

Sawyer nodded. "And Ash," he said, "how do you feel about a six on six battle. Just like it would be if we faced in the Kalos League final?"

Ash was surprised, as was the rest of the group, but then he smiled. There was no better practice than a six on six battle. "You got it." He said, happily. He turned to Clemont. "Can you referee?"

"Sure." Clemont agreed.

Ash went to one side, while Sawyer went to the other. Clemont stood in the middle, a little in front of Serena, Bonnie and Mairin. "Alright," Clemont said, "this will be a six on six battle, between Ash and Sawyer. Substitutions will be allowed. Once all six Pokemon are unable to battle for one side, the other trainer will be declared the victor. Do you agree?" Ash and Sawyer nodded confidently. "Then let the battle begin!" Clemont yelled and he waved his flag.

XXXXX

Serena was pretty excited, as she'd never seen a full six on six Pokemon battle before. She pulled out her pokeballs and released her Pokemon, as did Mairin and Clemont. This was something everyone would be interested in seeing.

Mairin was looking particularly excited. "This is gonna be awesome!" She yelled. "We're gonna get to see Ash and Houndoom fight together for the first time."

Serena hadn't thought about that. The thought made her more excited as well. "I wonder what kinds of Pokemon Sawyer has caught." She said. "He seems pretty confident."

As Sawyer and Ash pulled out their first pokeballs, Serena noticed Sawyer look a lot more serious. Clemont seemed to notice too. "I wonder what Sawyer's got planned." He said. "Maybe Ash won't sweep him this time."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Ash has never been stronger. No matter what Sawyer's got planned, Ash is gonna win."

Serena knew Bonnie was right, but she still thought Sawyer must have a reason for his confidence. She was about to say something, but then Ash called out his first Pokemon. "Hawlucha, I choose you!"

Hawlucha came out of his pokeball and flipped through the air, before landing perfectly in front of Ash. He did a couple of poses and then stared down Sawyer. "Haw-hawlucha!" He said, putting his clawed hand out and gesturing for Sawyer to call out his Pokemon. This made everyone, even Sawyer, laugh. Hawlucha's love of battling was only matched by his trainer.

Sawyer tossed out his Pokemon. "Go, Aegislash!" He yelled. It looked like a gold sword, with an eye on the hilt, behind a gold shield with purple feathers on its sides. Serena realized it must be the evolved form of Sawyer's Honedge from his last battle with Ash.

Serena scanned the Aegislash with her Pokedex. "Aegislash, the royal sword Pokemon. The evolved form of Doublade and the final evolved form of Honedge. It is said to be able to detect the innate qualities of leadership and those who it recognizes are destined to become great leaders."

Everyone gasped as Aegislash whipped forward after Serena's Pokedex spoke. However, it didn't charge at Hawlucha. It swooped over to Ash and hovered near him, looking intently at him. Ash seemed confused, but Serena stared at her Pokedex, remembering what it had just said about Aegislash recognizing leaders. Aegislash stopped staring at Ash when Sawyer called it over and finally, the battle began.

"Aegislash, use iron head!" Sawyer ordered.

"Hawlucha, x-scissor!" Ash countered.

The sword Pokemon whipped forward, aiming its sword-hilt head at Hawlucha. Meanwhile, the flying-fighting type braced for the attack, crossing his arms in front of him. Just as Aegislash was about to hit him, Hawlucha leaped up and dodged. Aegislash stopped moving and turned around. Unfortunately for the sword Pokemon Hawlucha was quickly on it, unleashing his x-scissor attack straight on. Despite a bug-type move like x-scissor being weak against Aegislash, it appeared to do quite a lot of damage, showing Hawlucha's superior strength. Aegislash crashed to the ground hard.

"Shadow claw!" Sawyer yelled. Serena could hear a little bit of panic in his voice. He'd clearly expected more out of his Pokemon. He must have thought Aegislash was the perfect choice for facing Hawlucha.

"X-scissor, one more time." Ash said quickly.

Aegislash managed to slide up off the ground and charge towards Hawlucha. Its sword separated from the shield and its edge was covered in a purple and black glow. It whipped forward, but Hawlucha jumped and flipped over it. As he flipped, he uncrossed his arms and struck Aegislash with x-scissor, hitting it in the back. The sword Pokemon crashed to the ground again, but this time couldn't get up.

"Aegislash is unable to battle. Hawlucha wins!" Clemont yelled, holding up his arm towards Hawlucha, who was posing happily.

"Yay!" Bonnie yelled, doing a high five with Mairin.

Sawyer sighed and recalled Aegislash, as Ash recalled Hawlucha. "Wow, Ash, I didn't think Hawlucha would match up against Aegislash at all." He said.

Ash smiled. "You always need to plan for type disadvantages, Sawyer. Hawlucha's strong enough to handle those match ups." Sawyer nodded and scribbled something down in his notebook. Ash smirked and threw out his next Pokemon. "Pidgeot, go!" The powerful flying type emerged from its pokeball and landed softly in front of Ash.

Sawyer looked nervous, but then took a deep breath and threw out his Pokemon. "Slurpuff, you're up next!" His cottony, big tounged Pokemon emerged. Clemont signalled for the battle to continue and Sawyer made the first move. "Slurpuff, use electro-ball!"

"Pidgeot, blow it back with gust!" Ash yelled.

Slurpuff launched the electrical sphere of energy and it rocketed towards Pidgeot, who flapped his wings and propelled himself into the air. He flapped his wings a couple more times and a strong gust of wind launched back towards Slurpuff and its electrical attack. Just as Ash had wanted, the electro-ball was launched back and slammed into Slurpuff.

"Finish with steel wing!" Ash yelled. Pidgeot swooped down, his wing glowing in a silvery shine, and before Sawyer could register what was happening, his Slurpuff was face down in front of him, a soft groan coming from it.

"Slurpuff is unable to battle. Pidgeot wins!" Clemont called.

Mairin nudged Serena. "Sawyer's not very good, is he?" She whispered.

Serena sighed. "I thinks it's more that Ash is _really_ good." She said. Mairin nodded, smiling. It wasn't like it was a bad thing that Ash was dominating. They were cheering for him after all.

Ash and Sawyer recalled their Pokemon and then Ash let out his third. Everyone tensed in excitement, seeing who it was. "Alright, Houndoom, you're up!" Ash yelled.

"Pelipper!" Sawyer yelled. A pelican-like Pokemon, with a blue and white body, along with a yellow bill, emerged. Its bill and head made up most of its body.

Serena scanned it with her Pokedex. "Pelipper, the water bird Pokemon and the evolved form of Wingull. It carries small items in its mouth over long distances. When tired, it rests by floating on water."

"Going for another type disadvantage?" Ash asked. Serena could see he looked a little frustrated with how the battle was going.

"Houndoom is weak against water. Pelipper can beat him." Sawyer said, although Serena could see he didn't fully believe it.

Clemont signalled for the battle to resume and this time Ash made the first move. It was as though he just wanted to get this over with. "Houndoom, show your not at a disadvantage. Use flamethrower!"

"Hydro pump!" Sawyer countered.

Both Pokemon launched their attacks. Pelipper launched first, unleashing a large jet of water towards Houndoom. Houndoom seemed to purposefully wait and then he launched his flames just before the hydro pump hit him. It was clear that he was in no way at a disadvantage. The flames seemed to evaporate the hydro pump immediately and then they slammed into Pelipper, who immediately dropped to the ground.

"Pelipper is unable to battle. Houndoom wins!" Clemont said. He seemed kind of bored. Serena couldn't blame him. This definitely wasn't what she was hoping for from a six on six battle. She noticed Ash giving Houndoom an apologetic look, as though he was apologizing for Houndoom's first battle with him being against a weak opponent.

Both trainers recalled their Pokemon and Sawyer clenched his fists, looking frustrated. "Ok, Ash, the real battle begins now." He pulled out a pokeball. "Pyroar!" A male Pyroar emerged from his pokeball. Its fiery mane wildly blowing around.

Ash nodded to Pikachu, who jumped out in front of him. Clemont signalled for the battle to begin and Ash again made the first move. "Electro-ball!" Pikachu leaped into the air and flung an electrical sphere at Pyroar.

"Overheat!" Sawyer yelled. To Serena's amazement, Pyroar unleashed a massive blast of flames that crashed into Pikachu's electro-ball. The attacks exploded against each other. Pikachu's electro-ball was still stronger, but the overheat attack was able to deflect it.

Ash smiled. "Not bad, Sawyer." He then narrowed his eyes. "Not good enough, though. Pikachu, one more time."

Sawyer looked confused, but then shook his head. "Pyroar, overheat again!"

The two attacks blasted forward again, but this time, overheat's power seemed to be a little less. Pikachu's electro-ball seemed to be cutting through it with ease and finally it slammed into Pyroar. Pyroar stood still for a moment, blinked slowly, and then collapsed.

"Pyroar is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner!" Clemont called out.

Sawyer recalled Pyroar and stared at his pokeball in shock. "But how did Pikachu do that? The first time overheat was able to deflect electro-ball."

Ash sighed. "Sawyer, overheat gets weaker every time you use it. I knew that Pikachu would be able to beat it the second time."

Sawyer nodded and noted it down in his notebook. He then pulled out his next pokeball. "Alright, this one is gonna be tough for you to beat, I guarantee it." He threw out his pokeball and a massive, blue dragon with red wings emerged. "Salamence, you're up!"

Serena saw Ash smile, looking excited. He called Pikachu to his side and through out his fifth Pokemon. "Noivern, come on out!" The bat-like dragon emerged and stared at Salamence with a determined expression. "Looks like it's gonna be a dragon battle." Ash said.

Sawyer nodded, smiling. Clemont signalled for the battle to continue and Sawyer called the first attack. "Dragon pulse!" He yelled.

"Boomburst!" Ash countered.

Salamence flapped his wings and leaped into the air, attempting to gain some leverage on Noivern, but Ash's work with the young Pokemon since it had hatched, had made it an excellent flier, and he manoeuvred himself well, keeping up with Salamence, not letting the blue dragon get above him. Salamence finally gave up and launched his attack from beneath Noivern, but this was clearly what Ash and Noivern wanted. The bat-like dragon unleashed his loud blasts of blue energy that shattered through the dragon pulse and slammed into Salamence. However, unlike the other Pokemon, one move wasn't able to take Salamence to the edge.

"Finally a challenge." Serena said. She looked at Ash and saw him looking pretty pleased with this turn of events.

"Acrobatics!" Ash yelled.

"Giga impact!" Sawyer countered.

The two dragons blasted towards each other. Salamence was bathed in a white glow as he flew up, while Noivern was bathed in a blue glow as he flew down. They smashed together and then rolled back in pain. Salamence, though, had not only suffered damage from Noivern's attack, but had also taken recoil damage and seemed to be panting a little more.

"Boomburst!" Ash yelled.

Sawyer's eyes suddenly widened and he sounded quite pleased as he ordered his next attack. "Giga impact! Charge through that boomburst and then use thunder fang!"

Serena gasped as Salamence did just that. He charged through the blasts of blue energy and the smashed into Noivern. She saw the blue dragon bite into Noivern and saw sparks of electricity shoot out from the bite.

"That move was an Ash type move." Serena acknowledged.

Clemont turned back and nodded. "I guess his notes on Ash have helped quite a bit." He then turned back to the battle. "Although, Noivern is still gonna win this."

Serena knew it was a fairly even battle, but she wasn't sure why Clemont still thought it was so clear. "Why do you say that?"

"Sawyer thinks that move will put Ash off his game, but Ash knows how to battle like that better than anyone. Just watch." Clemont finished.

Serena turned her attention back to the battle and saw Noivern flying above Salamence and then hovering behind him. "Acrobatincs to get in close!" Ash yelled. Noivern shot forward and slammed into Salamence. The blue dragon staggered back, trying to get some room, but Noivern stayed hot on his tail. "Now, use supersonic." Noivern shrieked out supersonic waves and they hit Salamence perfectly. Serena immediately noticed his body movements had changed.

Sawyer didn't seem to understand what had happened. "Salamence, use dragon pulse!" He yelled out. However, unfortunately for Sawyer and Salamence, the blue dragon had no clue what to do. It was completely confused by Noivern's supersonic. It charged down towards the ground and slammed into it, possibly thinking it was attacking Noivern.

Ash took advantage. "Noivern, finish this with acrobatics!" Noivern nodded from its position in the sky. He then whipped down and pulled up. He was now hovering over the ground and was aiming straight at Salamence who was still attacking the ground uselessly. Noivern then glowed in a blue light and charged straight at Salamence. He slammed into the blue dragon and sent it flying across the ground past Sawyer and into a tree.

Clemont watched Salamence for a moment and knew it wasn't going to get up. "Salamence is unable to battle. Noivern is the winner!"

Noivern looked pretty pleased and flew over to Ash. "Noivern!" He yelled out happily.

"Great job, Noivern!" Ash congratulated his dragon type. "You've gotten so strong. I'm really proud of you."

Serena smiled, seeing Noivern do a little loop in the air. He might not be as small and cute as he was as a Noibat, but he was still quite young and enjoyed the praise he got from his trainer.

Ash and Sawyer recalled their dragons and then locked eyes. Serena knew what was next, as did everyone else except for Mairin.

"Sceptile, go!" Sawyer yelled, throwing out his pokeball.

"Greninja, I choose you!" Ash called out, also throwing his pokeball.

The reptilian grass type and the frog-ninja Pokemon both emerged from their pokeballs and glared at each other. Just as Ash and Sawyer had begun a rivalry in Laverre City, these two Pokemon had as well. Their first match had been fairly close, but ultimately Greninja, then a Frogadier, had proved more experienced in battle. Their second battle was much closer and Greninja may have only won because of his mega evolution.

"Sceptile's not losing this time." Sawyer said.

"Don't be so sure." Ash answered. "Greninja's two for two and he's ready for three."

"Well we've got a secret weapon this time." Sawyer said, holding out his wrist.

Serena and the others didn't realize what he was talking about, but then she heard Mairin gasp. "No way!" She said. "But he's not even that good. How is that fair?"

Clemont gasped next. "How did he get that? Isn't it supposed to take years to get them?"

Then, Serena saw it. She couldn't believe it. She remembered Sawyer mentioning it in Laverre City. He'd said it was a dream for him and Sceptile. However, she never thought she'd see him with one only a few months later.

She looked at Ash and saw him smiling, looking at what was on Sawyer's wrist. "So...you two can mega evolve?"

 **Author's Note:**

So I'm pretty sure that Sawyer and Sceptile will be mega evolving at some point pretty soon in the show, so I'm gonna run with that. Also, originally I was going to make Sawyer give Ash a much harder time, but I think it was still important for him to learn a tough lesson. Besides, when do we want a good full battle between Ash and Sawyer, now or at some point like...the Kalos League perhaps?

I'll try to get chapter 26 out tomorrow. See you then.

AC


	26. Mega Evolved Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

First off, I just wanted to explain my choices for Sawyer's team. Obviously he already has Shelgon and Honedge, so I just made it so those two evolved. With Pelipper, I wanted him to have a Hoenn Pokemon, since he's from Hoenn, and I was trying to give him a flying, water and fire type in his last two members so Pelipper took two of those. With Pyroar, I needed to give him a fire type and I wanted it to be a Kalos Pokemon, so I just decided Pyroar would be a good one. If upcoming episodes give him new Pokemon, I'll just put those in for the future. Anyways, I hope you enjoy Ash-Greninja vs Mega Sceptile.

 **Chapter 26: Mega Evolved Rivalry**

Ash was ready for this and he knew Greninja was as well. He could already feel their emotions syncing up. He could sense the excitement from everyone. This was going to be a heated battle between two extremely competitive and powerful Pokemon. The first five battles meant nothing to either Greninja or Sceptile. Winning or losing this was winning or losing the entire thing.

Ash looked at Sawyer. "Ready to get this going?"

"Sceptile, mega evolve!" Sawyer yelled in answer. There was a blinding, white light that enveloped Sceptile and Sawyer. Everyone covered their eyes, to shield from the brightness. Finally, Ash looked up and his jaw dropped, seeing Mega Sceptile for the first time. He was much larger and much more intimidating. His claws were accentuated with two razor sharp leaves on each side of his wrist. He also had a four-edged plumage of leaves covering his chest and shoulders. His tail, which was spiked on the end with a red tip and also red stripes circling it, also was accentuated with a bush of leaves. He also had a line of red down his back. Down the red stripe on his back, were multiple pairs of yellow, red and orange seeds.

Ash stared at Sawyer and his Pokemon in shock for a moment and then smiled. "Greninja, how about we show them how it's done." Greninja glared at Sceptile for a moment and then turned to Ash and nodded. He was enveloped in a sphere of water and glowed in a faint white light. The water sphere exploded and sprayed around him. He stood there in his own special form that so resembled Ash's appearance. His skin was a brighter blue, much like Ash's jacket. He had two outer black fins, much like Ash's hair, and a red middle fin, similar to Ash's hat. The four-edged fin on his back, that resembled a ninja star, glowed light blue on his back.

Clemont signalled for the battle to continue and Sawyer called out the first attack. "Sceptile, dragon pulse!"

"Double team!" Ash countered.

Sceptile launched the blast of energy that took the form of a dragon and it sped towards Greninja. The frog-ninja Pokemon was too fast, however, and quickly multiplied, making about thirty copies of himself that surrounded Sceptile.

"Leaf storm!" Sawyer ordered. Sceptile raised his tail and a tornado of leaves swirled around him and enveloped the copies of Greninja. Sceptile curled his tail and the storm of leaves lifted up above him and Ash could see it was empty.

"Great job, Greninja. Aerial ace!" Ash yelled. From what seemed like out of nowhere, Greninja leaped down from the air towards Sceptile, who turned in shock. Greninja was now covered in his water veil and he had two blades of white energy crossed out in front of him.

"Leaf blade!" Sawyer quickly yelled. Sceptile's arms quickly glowed in a green light and he held one up to counter Greninja's strike. The frog-ninja Pokemon swung down with one blade and it slammed against Sceptile's leaf blade. Their power was even and they struggled against each other for a moment before both strikes swung back. Then, at the same time, they swung forward again, with their other arms. Greninja's blade was a little faster and was barely blocked in time by Sceptile's leaf blade. Again, they struggled against each other, but neither could gain leverage and they were both blown back from each other.

"This is a great battle." Ash said happily.

Sawyer nodded. "But don't think you can win this time. With even power, the type advantage gives Sceptile the edge."

Ash shook his head. "Greninja doesn't care about that and neither do I." Greninja looked back at him and nodded confidently. Ash nodded back and then Greninja turned back to face Sceptile. Suddenly, a feeling of pure desire to win filled Ash. It filled him with determination and new energy. He thrust out his arm and Greninja did the same, his water veil growing around him and vibrating rapidly. "Use cut!" Ash yelled and he heard Greninja yell at the same moment.

Sawyer's eyes widened in fear, as if seeing something completely unexpected. He quickly recovered though and ordered his attack. "Leaf blade!" He yelled.

Something had clearly come over Greninja, though and he was on Sceptile with incredible speed. He pulled back his arm and whipped it up, unleashing his blade of energy for his cut attack. However, this time it wasn't in a white light, but in a purple light. He swung it forward and easily hit aside Sceptile's leaf blade. Ash didn't need to order a second strike, but instead swung his own arm up, as if doing it himself. Greninja's movements completely mirrored Ash's and his blade of purple energy swung up and slammed into Sceptile's jaw and launched him up into the air. "Aerial ace!" Ash yelled. Greninja didn't hesitate, already knowing what he had to do. He was above Sceptile in an instant, almost as if he'd been waiting for him there. He then launched down and swung his purple energy sword downwards and struck Sceptile in the chest.

Sceptile slammed into the ground and a massive cloud of dust covered the battlefield. Wind whipped the faces of Ash, Sawyer and everyone watching. Greninja quickly leaped over to stand in front of Ash and waited for the dust to settle. Finally, it did settle and Sceptile was revealed to be on his feet, facing Greninja. He was clearly struggling, but obviously had no intention to give up.

"Giga impact!" Sawyer called out.

Ash didn't call his order out loud, but instead willed Greninja to use double team. As Sceptile braced himself and than launched forward with incredible speed, Ash waited till the last possible moment and then had Greninja multiply. Sceptile blasted through one of the copies and then stood still, panting and glancing around for Greninja. The copies disappeared and then Ash again ordered a mental attack. Greninja again seemed to appear out of nowhere and launched at Sceptile from behind with his purple blade of energy in his hand. Sceptile turned and Sawyer ordered him to counter with a leaf blade, but using giga impact had tired him out and he still hadn't recharged so was moving too slow. Greninja tossed his purple blade in the air above Sceptile and then leaped up and grabbed it. Then, he swung it down and smashed it, shattering the blade, onto Sceptile's head. Sceptile slumped to the ground, but Ash could see his eyes still open and glaring at Greninja with determination.

"Ok, Sceptile, now's our chance. Dragon pulse, quick." Greninja was still landing from his last attack and had no opportunity to dodge. Sceptile opened his mouth and blasted the blue energy from close range and it struck Greninja hard. The frog-ninja went flying away and landed hard on the ground in front of the river.

XXXXX

Serena couldn't believe the power of these two Pokemon. She knew Greninja was strong, but for some reason he seemed to be at a whole other level today. If he'd fought like this against Alain's Charizard, Serena knew he wouldn't have lost as quickly as he did. Perhaps more surprising was Sceptile's power. She supposed that maybe his other Pokemon were so easily defeated, because he'd focused so much on Sceptile.

When Greninja was thrown towards the river by the dragon pulse, Serena heard Delphox whimper next to her. She turned to her Pokemon and saw her staring with wide, nervous eyes. "Don't worry, Delphox, Greninja can handle this." Delphox nodded and Serena turned her attention back to the battle.

Greninja was now getting to his feet. The water around him was swirling around even more wildly, as if in a tornado. Serena could see his eyes were glowing red. She glanced at Ash. His eyes might not have been glowing, but the way he looked, she could tell his connection with Greninja was at a whole new level.

Greninja suddenly started running towards Sceptile with incredible speed, a watery ninja star in one hand, and a blade of purple energy in the other hand. He threw out the water shuriken and it whipped forward. Sawyer ordered Sceptile to deflect it with leaf blade, but suddenly Greninja was following the water shuriken closely, running right behind it. He lashed out with his purple sword and the watery ninja star doubled in speed. Sceptile caught in with his leaf blade, but the momentum of the attack still knocked him back. Then, Greninja leaped up in the air and swung down with his blade of purple energy.

"Quick, leaf storm!" Sawyer yelled out in panic. Sceptile's tail lifted up with unexpected speed and the storm of leaves quickly surrounded Greninja. Sceptile started spinning his tail and the wind picked up in the leaf storm and Greninja started spinning rapidly. Finally, Sceptile swung his tail and Greninja was tossed away and he landed with a massive splash in the river.

Serena looked over to Ash and saw him wincing in pain. She immediately started panicking, thinking that what happened at her showcase was going to happen again. Then, Greninja jumped out of the river and glared at Sceptile. He was panting, as was Sceptile, and it was clear that both Pokemon had expelled a tremendous amount of energy so far. Serena glanced again at Ash and to her surprise, saw him looking at her. He smiled and then looked back at the battle. She looked over to Greninja, and saw him look at Delphox, before he also turned back to the battle.

"Del-delphox." Delphox said, looking at Serena.

Serena understood. It wasn't as easy for Serena to understand Pokemon as it was for Ash, but her connection with Delphox was strong enough that she could understand. "You're right." She nodded. "Just like at the hospital."

Mairin looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Serena kept her eyes on the battlefield. Greninja and Sceptile seemed to be taking a break, taking the moment to just glare at each other. "When Ash got hurt during the battle at my showcase, he and Greninja...I don't really know how to explain it."

Clemont turned around. "Well, I think that when they do this mega evolution, they need something to kind of keep them from losing themselves. Their love for you and Delphox seems to be able to keep them focused."

Serena blushed while Bonnie and Mairin giggled. She turned her attention back to the battle and noticed that Greninja and Sceptile seemed to be getting ready to fight again. Sawyer seemed to think so too, because he decided to order an attack. "Sceptile, use leaf blade!"

"Night slash!" Ash yelled, apparently now deciding on voicing his orders. Serena realized that Greninja's new purple sword must be night slash instead of cut.

Sceptile charged forward, his arm glowing in a bright, green light, while Greninja leaped up, pulling out his purple sword. When Sceptile got closer to Greninja, he jumped up and swung his leaf blade towards the frog-ninja Pokemon. Greninja countered by swinging down his purple blade of energy. The attacks crashed together and again, neither side was able to overpower the other. However, after another moment of struggling against each other, Sceptile swung his tail forward and struck Greninja in the side. Greninja lost control in his struggle with Sceptile's leaf blade and the latter was able to bring up his glowing green arm and slam it into Greninja's chest, knocking him back. Then, the reptilian grass type swung his arm forward again and slammed Greninja to the ground.

Serena tensed, seeing Greninja go down like that, not knowing if he'd be able to get up from that. It had looked like a perfect strike. She could hear Delphox holding her breath next to her. Sylveon and Pancham also seemed pretty worried.

"What's up with Ash?" Mairin asked.

Serena looked at her in confusion and the younger girl pointed to Ash. When Serena looked at him, her eyes widened. He was on his knees and was holding his chest. She glanced at Greninja and saw him in the same position. But, that wasn't the strangest part. Ash looked like he was glowing. There was a faint blue light around him. It almost seemed like the water veil that was around Greninja, but almost as if it was a projected image of it. She realized that it seemed to be moving in the same exact way that Greninja's was.

Ash and Greninja both got to their feet. "Water shuriken!" Ash ordered. Greninja moved so quickly, no one seemed to be able to register it. One second, he was standing up from the leaf blade attack and the next, he was behind Sceptile and throwing his watery ninja stars he threw three quick ones and each slammed into Sceptile with incredible force. The reptilian grass type fell to his knees from the first one, was knocked down further by the second and then hit with a third one. He didn't move.

Clemont stepped forward, slowly raising his arm. "Sceptile is unable-"

He was interrupted by Sceptile jumping up and spinning around. Without Sawyer's order he swung around and struck Greninja with a leaf blade attack. Serena wondered for a moment if Sawyer was doing the mental orders like Ash, but he seemed just as surprised as everyone else. Then, she looked at Sceptile and noticed a familiar sight. His eyes were wild. They reminded her exactly of Korrina's Lucario when it had mega evolved the first few times.

"Sceptile?" Sawyer called out, sounding nervous.

Sceptile's head whipped towards Sawyer. He glared at his trainer with his wild eyes. There was no recognition there. All he saw was someone interrupting his battle. Then, he suddenly charged at Sawyer, his arms glowing green in preparation for a leaf blade strike.

"Greninja, stop him. Surround him with double team!" Ash yelled.

Grenina sped towards Sceptile and started multiplying rapidly and surrounded Sceptile. Sceptile stopped immediately. He glared around with his crazed eyes, attempting to pinpoint his enemy. All of a sudden, his eyes locked onto something and he jumped forward and struck out, landing a leaf blade on what turned out to be the real Greninja. The frog-ninja Pokemon went flying backwards.

Serena heard Ash gasp in pain. She turned to look at him and saw him holding his chest with wide eyes. Greninja landed hard in front of him and also held his chest in pain. Both struggled to their feet. Greninja glared at Sceptile, who now had attention on him again, deciding to ignore a now panicked Sawyer.

Greninja then shouted at the sky and the water around him exploded outwards, showering the field around him. But Serena noticed Ash was still down, holding his chest. Greninja ran forward, no longer in his water veil. He pulled out his purple sword of energy and swung it out at Sceptile, who countered with leaf blade. The two continued to exchange blows. Sometimes their strikes clashed against each other, sometimes they hit their mark. Regardless, it was fierce battling, and neither Pokemon seemed to care about their trainers at the moment.

Serena watched Greninja closely and realized he too had the wild look in his eyes. She looked at Ash who was trying to stand, now watching Sceptile and Greninja exchange blow after blow with each other. He looked like he could barely stand.

"Ash!" Serena ran towards him. She got there just in time. He started to fall, but she was just able to grab him and hold him up before he did. "Is it happening again?" She asked.

He shook his head. "It's different from last time." He watched the fight ahead of them. "I can feel his anger. He's out of control."

"Delphox!" Serena looked over and saw Delphox had run forward and was yelling at Greninja, panic in her eyes. Immediately, Sceptile turned his head and started moving towards her.

Suddenly Greninja swiped down with his sword and struck Sceptile along the chest and launched him back hard. The reptilian grass type went flying back and slammed into a tree. He slid down and then struggled to his feet and started running back towards Greninja. However, Greninja suddenly stumbled. He looked back to where Serena and Ash were. Serena could see his eyes were no longer wild and crazy. Then, he looked towards Delphox and motioned for her to move away, but she refused. She ran next to Greninja and tried to hold him up. He was clearly losing his energy. Serena realized it must be because Ash was losing energy.

Sceptile held up both his arms and they glowed in a green light. Serena's eyes widened, seeing that Greninja wouldn't be able to counter and knowing that Delphox definitely wasn't strong enough. She saw the frog-ninja Pokemon and her fox-like Pokemon brace themselves, but then something ran out in front of them and slammed his fists to the ground, causing blue stones to pile up in front of him.

"Pancham!" She screamed. It wasn't a scream of relief, but of fear. She knew her little panda-Pokemon wouldn't be able to handle Sceptile. Sure enough, Sceptile smashed through the stones like they were nothing. He blasted through the last one, looked at Pancham, and then slammed his leaf blade into the little Pokemon. Pancham went flying back and landed hard against a tree and didn't move. Clemont, Bonnie and Mairin all ran over to him to check on him.

Sceptile stood for a moment and glared at Greninja and Delphox. Greninja was trying his best, but couldn't seem to get the energy to stand. He glanced back at Ash and almost seemed to glare at his trainer.

Just when it looked like Sceptile was about to attack, he was hit by a gust of pink wind. Quickly following that, was a barrage of golden stars. They didn't do much damage, but they caused Sceptile to stagger back. He glared at the one attacking him and Serena followed the gaze and saw Sylveon, looking furious. Clearly she was angry with what had happened to Pancham.

"Sceptile!" Sceptile shouted, glaring at Sylveon. He ran at the fairy Pokemon and swung down with his leaf blade attack.

"Syl!" Sylveon shouted back, just barely managing to duck under Sceptile's legs and dodge his strike. She then unleashed another barrage of stars with a swift attack and caused Sceptile to stagger forward after missing his attack.

"Sylveon, don't." Serena shouted. "Come back!" She pleaded.

Serena's eyes widened as Sceptile launched forward. He swung down towards Sylveon. Serena knew that if it hit, Sylveon would be badly hurt, but her fairy Pokemon was quick. She put up a blue barrier that caught the attack. Sceptile's eyes flashed angrily and he struggled against the shield in front of him.

"It's not enough." Ash said weakly. "It's breaking."

Serena could see he was right. She could see cracks forming in the blue shield. And finally, it did break and the blue shield exploded around Sylveon. She stood, panting and looking at Sceptile in fear, knowing that he last hope of defending herself and her friends was gone.

"Pikachu!" Serena's eyes widened, not having noticed Pikachu had disappeared from her and Ash's side. The electric mouse slammed into Sceptile with his quick attack. Not many Pokemon could stand up to a mega evolved one when they themselves weren't mega evolved, but Pikachu showed it wasn't an obstacle for him. His strike was perfect and Sceptile fell back. Pikachu struck again, hitting Sceptile with a perfect iron tail and knocking him back further. Pikachu landed perfectly in front of Sylveon and stood ready in his battle position.

Sceptile looked furious and faced Pikachu with his wild eyes somehow looking even more crazed. He lunged forward and swung out his tail. Serena saw Pikachu look back at Sylveon quickly and then he jumped back and tackled her away. Serena was a little angry seeing that, but then realized why he'd done it immediately after. Pikachu was plucked off the ground and was suddenly trapped in the wild storm of leaves that Sceptile was creating from his tail. Serena could see his little body flailing around in the tornado-like attack of leaves. Sceptile then slammed his tail to the ground. The leaves disappeared and Pikachu was revealed to be lying, motionless on the ground.

Sceptile started running towards Pikachu, preparing a leaf blade attack, but then he was surrounded. Sylveon had used double team and her doubles were now around Sceptile. Serena could see the reptilian grass type focusing and pinpointing where the real one was, just as he'd done with Greninja before. However, before he could do so, he was slammed into by Pikachu once again. The yellow mouse had managed to get up. Sceptile fell back and then Sylveon was quick to fire her attack. She launched her fairy wind and hit struck Sceptile who was already off balance from Pikachu and it rolled him over and caused him to slam hard into the ground.

Pikachu and Sylveon then stood side by side and unleashed their final attack. Electricity and pink wind swirled around each other and rocketed towards Sceptile. The reptilian grass type, who had been struggling to his feet, could only watch as the attack approached him and then hit him. He was knocked back and he slammed into a tree and didn't move again, reverting back to his original form.

Everyone was quiet for a few moments, waiting to see if Sceptile would stand again, but ultimately he remained still. Sawyer hesitantly approached his Pokemon and then knelt down next to it. Sceptile moved and Serena felt Ash tense, but she saw Sceptile's eyes and realized he was back to normal. She couldn't hear, but she saw Sawyer saying something to Sceptile and then he recalled it to its pokeball.

Sawyer walked over to Ash and looked apologetically at him. "I'm sorry, Ash. I didn't know that would happen. I didn't know mega evolution could cause a Pokemon to do that."

Ash smiled back, obviously not wanting to hurt Sawyer's feelings. "It's ok, Sawyer. You just need to train more. Korrina, the Shalour City gym leader, had the same thing happen to her Lucario. You'll figure it out."

Sawyer nodded. "And then we'll battle again."

Ash didn't answer, which surprised Serena. Ash always liked to plan a future battle with his opponents. Something seemed to be worrying him though. She saw him glancing at Greninja. Serena looked at Greninja as well and what she saw made her stomach lurch. Greninja looked furious. He looked furious...with Ash.


	27. Giving Up?

**Author's Note:**

So, things got a little tense at the end of the last chapter huh? Now I'm just going with one of the theories for the whole Ash and Greninja thing that comes from that little clip in the opening of the show. It's kind of mixing up some of the theories and what I think could happen. Anyways, I hope you don't hate me for this one, but here we go. Greninja's anger will be revealed.

 **Chapter 27: Giving Up?**

Ash was busy training in the Rhyhorn field by Serena's house. The group had been staying there for a couple of days after the battle with Sawyer. Pancham had needed to stay at the Pokemon centre for a couple of days, but was expected to recover completely and none of the other Pokemon seemed to be hurt. Sawyer had left the next day, saying that he planned to visit Pomace Mountain and see Mable. He wanted to make sure that he and Sceptile could learn what Korrina had learned with her Lucario.

It had been a pretty good couple of days of training. Despite Greninja's moodiness, he was still working hard and Ash still planned to use him at the Snowbelle Gym, along with Talonflame and Noivern. Ash had even called Professor Oak one day and had him send Talonflame and his Glalie back for a day. His friends had been extremely excited meeting the new Pokemon and Glalie definitely enjoyed doing a bit of extra training with Ash. They had spent that whole day training by having Glalie create an ice field and shoot ice beam attacks at his Pokemon. Talonflame had been extremely effective at barrelling through them with flame charge. Noivern had struggled a bit due to his weakness to ice attacks, but he was working hard at focusing on his flying, so he could avoid them. Finally, Greninja had been the best of those training. When Ash had sent back Talonflame and had decided to use Houndoom a bit in the training sessions, Greninja had showed his frustration by using his new night slash to smash the ice field into pieces and then he'd used aerial ace to make quick work of Glalie.

Today, things had been a bit more relaxed and Ash had the group doing more conventional training. He had his Pokemon divided in pairs to spar with each other. Pikachu was with Hawlucha and the two were exchanging iron tail and karate chop attacks, Noivern and Pidgeot were having a fairly relaxed sky battle and Greninja and Houndoom were head to head in what was turning out to be a fierce battle.

Houndoom had just fired off a flamethrower and Greninja was trying to fight through it by using his sword from night slash. Greninja was holding up his sword of purple energy and the flames from Houndoom's attack were blasting against it and deflecting to the sides. Finally, Greninja was able to get through, but then Houndoom leaped forward and used crunch on the sword and shattered it. The horned dog then leaped into the air above Greninja and fired off a quick dark pulse. He had anticipated Greninja's movement and hit the frog-ninja Pokemon perfectly as he leaped up to dodge. Greninja was struck and slammed into the ground.

"Greninja, you ok?" Ash called out, running up to his Pokemon. Greninja struggled to his feet and then shoved Ash away when his trainer ran up to him, trying to help him up. "Hey, calm down." Ash said, a little angrily. "I'm just making sure you're alright."

"Greninja." Greninja spat, glaring at Ash. He then turned and charged at Houndoom. However, Greninja's latest rival was ready. He opened his jaws, jumped and then clamped down on Greninja's shoulder. He shook his head, shaking Greninja and then tossed him aside.

Ash ran up to Greninja again. "Come on Greninja, I think you're done for the day." He started to pull out Greninja's pokeball, but then Greninja suddenly swatted it away and stood up, glaring at Houndoom again. "Greninja, you're done!" Ash said firmly. He stood between Greninja and Houndoom. "No more." Greninja glared at Ash and then suddenly rushed forward and leaped over him and pulled out his blade of purple energy. He swung it down and slammed it down on Houndoom's horns. Houndoom hadn't expected the attack as he'd heard Ash call for the fighting to stop and had been watching the other pairs sparring. Ash turned and ran towards Greninja before he could strike again while Houndoom was down. "Stop!" Ash yelled, and he could hear the anger in his voice. Greninja was ignoring him though and prepared another strike. Ash leaped and slid in front of Houndoom and was struck hard by Greninja's upwards night slash. He felt searing pain along his stomach from where he'd been hit and he felt himself soaring through the air.

"Pidgaw!" Suddenly, Ash felt Pidgeot's feathers beneath him and looked down to see that his bird-Pokemon had caught him. With wide eyes, he realized he'd been launched pretty high by the attack.

"Thanks, Pidgeot." Ash said, as Pidgeot landed gracefully. All the other Pokemon seemed to have stopped sparring.

Pikachu leaped over to Ash and hopped on his shoulder. The electric mouse glared at Greninja, who still looked stubborn, but had a somewhat guilty expression. "Pi-pikachu!" He shouted.

Houndoom stepped in front of Ash and faced Greninja. He growled and bared his teeth. He was both mad at being attacked himself, and for Greninja hitting Ash. It wasn't long before Ash's other Pokemon seemed to be lining up against Greninja as well. Noivern and Pidgeot glared at him from the air, while Hawlucha hopped up on Houndoom's back and eyed Greninja with dark eyes.

"Don't worry about it guys." Ash said. He held up his hands and signalled for Pidgeot and Noivern to land. The two complied quickly. Hawlucha also leaped off of Houndoom's back and stood in front of Ash. Pikachu stayed on his shoulder and stopped his glare towards Greninja. Only Houndoom continued the stare down with Greninja.

"Ash, are you ok?" Ash turned and saw Serena, with Delphox and Sylveon, running up the hill towards him, concern in her eyes. "I saw Pidgeot catching you. What happened?" She stopped in front of the group of Pokemon and Ash could tell she could sense the tension.

"Nothing happened." Ash lied. He looked at Pidgeot. "I was...uh...testing Pidgeot's flying ability."

Serena rolled her eyes. "Don't lie." She watched Houndoom and Greninja as they continued to glare at each other. "Tell me what's going on here."

Ash sighed and decided to just tell her. He noticed Greninja look away from Houndoom and towards Delphox while he told the story. He felt bad seeing Delphox give Greninja her own glare. However, that seemed to be what was needed to ease the tension between his Pokemon so he supposed it was a good thing in the end. "It's not a big deal. I shouldn't have got between them anyways. They've got a pretty good rivalry." Ash finished.

Serena looked nervously at Greninja, who now had his head down. "I thought I noticed something was up after what happened with Sawyer and Sceptile."

Ash nodded. He had hoped he was the only one to notice, but he wasn't surprised Serena had seen. He knew there was no point in pretending anymore. He took a deep breath and walked over to Greninja and gently put a hand on his shoulder. "Greninja, I know you're frustrated, but you can't let your anger control you like this. I'm sorry I couldn't keep up the other day. I know you wanted to protect Delphox and the others."

Greninja looked Ash in the eyes and then turned and started walking away, down the hill towards the river. Ash heard Serena start walking towards him. "Ash?" She asked tentatively.

Ash held up his hand, signalling for her to stay back. "Don't worry." He turned and glanced at his Pokemon and then Serena. "Can you give these guys some food? I'm going to go and talk to Greninja." He nodded to Pikachu and the electric mouse jumped off his shoulder and joined the other Pokemon. Ash then turned back and started walking down the hill, following Greninja.

XXXXX

Serena didn't argue and walked back to the house with the Pokemon. She was worried about Ash and Greninja, but she knew Ash wanted to handle it on is own. Not to mention, she didn't think she could really help that much anyways. She didn't really know how to explain what was happening to Greninja.

When she got back to the house, she gave the Pokemon food and walked in. Her mom was in the living room, watching the news. She looked up when Serena entered. "Is Ash alright?" She asked.

Serena shrugged. "I don't know. He and Greninja are..."

Grace nodded. "From what you all told me, it sounds like Greninja and Ash weren't able to keep up that connection they had in that battle. Is Greninja frustrated by that?"

"I guess so." Serena said, sitting down. "I don't get it though. It doesn't make sense to me. Everyone gets tired out at some point."

"I think I have an idea of what happened." Serena and her mom turned to see Clemont walking into the room. He sat down and pulled out a device from his backpack. "I was measuring their energy levels during their battle the other day." He blushed and scratched his head nervously. "I...uh...I kind of attached a little chip to each of them after the incident at the showcase. I just wanted to be able to see what happens."

"That's kind of creepy, Clemont." Serena said, frowning.

Clemont looked down nervously. "Yeah...I know. Sorry." He shook his head and looked back up. "Anyways, that doesn't matter anymore. I think what I've found is pretty interesting. I went over the data and the results are incredible."

Serena leaned forward in interest. "What is it?"

Clemont looked pleased to have someone interested in his device. "Ash and Greninja are completely in sync, or at least they were during the latter part of the battle with Sawyer. Their pulse, their body temperature, everything. I think Ash's body just couldn't take the toll through the whole thing. Towards the end, the connection shattered. I don't think Ash broke it off on purpose, but his body had to do it."

Serena nodded. "Ok...that's all very interesting, but what does it have to do with Greninja being so angry?"

Clemont sighed. "Well...see when Ash and Greninja are connected, it's almost as if Greninja's energy doubles, because he is using Ash's energy as well. When Ash disconnected, Greninja immediately lost that boost of energy and so he was completely exhausted when Sceptile was about to attack."

Serena's eyes widened, realizing what this meant. "Oh I get it! When Froakie evolved into Frogadier, Ash said it was so he could protect Pikachu and Sanpei's Greninja. And when he evolved into Greninja, it was to protect Pikachu. This time, he wanted to protect Delphox, but he didn't have enough energy. It's just like Ash was saying."

Clemont nodded. "Exactly. Greninja so desperately wanted to protect Delphox and everyone else from Sceptile, but he lost his energy when his connection with Ash was broken. He blames Ash for not being able to protect everyone."

Grace shook her head. "How could he blame Ash? He can't expect Ash to be able to keep up with that, can he?"

Clemont shrugged. "I think he _has_ come to expect that. When they first met, Ash leaped off of Prism Tower to save Pikachu. Not to mention all the other times Ash has saved people and Pokemon in front of Greninja. Greninja probably just thinks Ash didn't try hard enough."

Serena stood up, feeling angry. She wanted to set Greninja straight. "I'm gonna go find them. Greninja needs to understand." She turned and walked out of the room quickly, surprising Clemont and her mother.

When Serena got outside she quickly called to Delphox to follow her. Pikachu and Sylveon started to follow but Serena stopped them. "I think this is something Delphox and I need to do. Is that ok, you two?" Pikachu and Sylveon exchanged a look and then looked at Serena and nodded. "Thanks. We'll see you soon." Then, she and Delphox took off towards where Ash and Greninja had left.

XXXXX

As Ash followed Greninja, he felt a growing sense of dread. He knew where his Pokemon was leading him. They were clearly following the path towards the clearing where they had battled Sawyer. Something about going back there made Ash extremely uncomfortable.

The ground from where he and Sawyer had battled was quite roughed up. Dirt was everywhere and grass had been pulled up. The area around the river, from where Greninja had emerged after being thrown in, was quite muddy. Ash supposed that the big blast of water had totally soaked the dirt near the river. He remembered the battle and then what happened afterwards. He needed to talk to Greninja.

"Greninja..." Ash said. He didn't know how to continue. He wanted to talk to his Pokemon, but he had no idea what to say. Every time he thought of something to say, he couldn't find the words to explain it.

They stood in silence awhile longer. Greninja stared at Ash for a few moments, and then looked around the clearing. Ash could tell his Pokemon was remembering the battle with Sceptile, what happened after and also what had happened in today's training. He looked so angry, so sad, so regretful, for what he'd done and couldn't do. He looked at Ash, both anger and concern clear in his eyes. "Greninja?" He croaked.

Ash tried to smile encouragingly. "It's ok, Greninja." Finally, the words started to come to him. "It's my fault. I should have been able to understand how frustrated you were getting. I should have known what was happening. I should have tried harder."

Greninja shook his head. He didn't speak, but Ash felt his emotions and knew that Greninja didn't want his trainer to blame himself. Not anymore. Suddenly, Greninja turned away from and walked towards the river and stood in front of it. Ash followed and sat down behind his Pokemon, resting his arms on his knees.

"Greninja..."Greninja said slowly. He sounded so down, that Ash felt tears come to his eyes. Greninja clearly felt awful about what had happened. Then, Ash felt a wave of emotions and thoughts come from frog-ninja Pokemon.

He saw flashes of when Greninja as a Froakie. There was Ash, carrying him to Sycamore's lab. And again, on top of Prism Tower, leaping down to save Pikachu. Now, Froakie was evolving, desperately wanting to save Ash, Pikachu, Sanpei and Sanpei's Greninja. Then it was Frogadier, motivated by Ash to power through when he was fighting against Olympia's Meowstics. Finally, it was Frogadier, desperately trying to save Pikachu and evolving into Greninja, then once again changing form to even further increase his power. Becoming...Ash-Greninja.

Ash had no idea tears were falling down his face, but he looked up and locked eyes with Greninja, who looked down at his trainer. Suddenly, Ash knew. He knew how desperate Greninja had been to find someone he could bond with. Someone he could love. It was a love, not quite like Serena's, and only similar in the way that it meant he would do anything for Ash. He wanted Ash to be happy...and safe. It was a love that only Pikachu's and Serena's love for Ash could match. Ash and Greninja were truly bonded.

And this bond made Ash and Greninja a fierce duo. It was a bond that went far beyond mega evolution. It was totally different from what Sycamore had said. But how could Sycamore know? He'd been studying mega evolution, so of course he'd think it was connected. In a way it was. Ash and Greninja had managed to use mega evolution stones to bond before, but it was as Sycamore said at the time. It was a spark for what was a much more powerful bond. One that made them a single being.

Ash stared into Greninja's eyes. He could see fear in the frog-ninja Pokemon. He could feel it. The two of them knew their bond was strong, but they still didn't understand it. They thought they had begun to, but they couldn't control it. Whatever had happened to Greninja before, when his frustration had overcome him, he had snapped become overwhelmed.

Then it came to Ash. He realized exactly what it was. "You wanted to prove yourself to me. You thought I was starting to give up on you." Greninja looked sad and closed his eyes, unable to keep eye contact with his trainer. Ash rubbed his eyes. "Greninja, I won't give up on you. You know you're one of my best Pokemon. One of my best friends."

And then Greninja let Ash know what his deepest fears were. The reason for what he was about to do. Ash felt the wave of love and loyalty from Greninja. The desire for Ash to be happy. For his friends to be happy. For Delphox to be happy. His desire for those he loved to be safe. Safe from him.

Greninja turned, facing the river. Ash's eyes widened, knowing what his Pokemon was about to do. He scrambled to his feet and ran forward. He reached out his arm quickly, trying to grab Greninja, but it was too late. All he grabbed was water, as Greninja dropped into the river and didn't come up again. He was gone.

XXXXX

Serena and Delphox were quickly able to figure out where Ash and Greninja had gone. They had followed the river and since they didn't see them along the way, they realized that the two of them must have gone to the clearing where they'd battled with Sawyer.

It was a few minutes until they reached the clearing but they were eventually able to get there. However, when they emerged from the trees, the image they saw caused both Serena and Delphox to immediately stop in their tracks. Only Ash was there and Greninja was nowhere to be seen. Not only that, but Ash was crouched by the river and it looked like he was slumped over.

"Ash!" Serena yelled out. She was worried that Greninja had attacked him. She ran up to him, but then noticed he wasn't down like he'd been attacked. He was staring into the river, a blank expression in his face. He looked like he'd been crying. She knelt down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He didn't respond so she gently shook him. "Ash, are you ok?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No..." His voice was weak. It was like he'd been tortured.

Serena turned and glanced at Delphox, who was nervously looking around. She then looked back at Ash, who still had his eyes on the river. "What happened?" She asked, although the absence of Greninja made her think she knew.

Ash sighed. "Greninja...left. He...didn't...want to hurt me...us. He thought he was a danger to us. He thought the way to protect us was by leaving."

Serena looked at the river and then back at Ash. "Clemont said he was mad that you couldn't keep up with the battle." She said, not wanting to make Ash feel worse, but still confused as to how Greninja's feelings had seemed to change.

Ash shrugged. "That was part of it. He wanted to protect everyone from Sceptile when he lost control, but somehow I couldn't keep up and our connection broke. He blamed me for that, but I think he still wanted to show that he could be stronger. That's why he's been so frustrated with Houndoom. He thought I got Houndoom just because he lost at the showcase and to Alain's Charizard. He's been mad because he feels like he can't protect his friends."

Serena didn't know how to answer that. It was depressing to hear. The frustration that Greninja must have been feeling. He must have blamed himself for Ash being hurt. He must have thought he let everyone down when he lost to Alain's Charizard. She realized that Greninja must have thought that Ash would begin relying on Houndoom, Pikachu and even Charizard and Infernape for protection instead. And since he kept losing to Houndoom in training sessions, he was becoming even more frustrated and it had resulted in him attacking Ash.

Ash continued when Serena's silence dragged on. "I always thought I could understand my Pokemon. I always thought that was what I was best at as a trainer. I screwed up with Greninja. I really screwed up. I made him think he wasn't good enough."

"Don't talk like that." Serena put her arm around Ash and pulled him closer to her. "You're the best trainer I've ever met. Look at all the strong Pokemon you have."

Ash shook his head. "No I'm not. Maybe I can train strong Pokemon, but that doesn't mean anything. Malva had strong Pokemon and look at what she is. If I make even one of my Pokemon feel the way Greninja did, I've failed."

Serena felt her eyes fill with tears. "Stop it, Ash. You know you don't mean any of that. You know you're Pokemon are happy. They love you."

"That doesn't matter. Apparently that's what caused Greninja pain. He did his best for me and I made him think that wasn't enough. I couldn't do my best for him." The bitterness in Ash's voice made Serena wince. She'd never heard him talk like this.

"Come on, Ash." She said. She tried to pull him up so he would stand, but he didn't move. "Ash, you're being stupid. Stop talking like you're a failure."

"Why should I stop talking like that?" He finally looked at her and his expression made her take a step back and let go of him. He looked angry, scared, tired and sad. "I've gotten nowhere with my dream. Maybe I've even taken steps back. Maybe I should give up."

"Give up?" Serena couldn't believe it. Ash...the one who had always told her to never do so, was saying he should give up. "Don't you remember what you told me all those years ago at the summer camp?"

Ash shook his head. "That doesn't matter."

Serena grabbed him by the shoulders, surprising both Ash and herself with the speed and strength of her movements. She stared him in the eyes. "Don't give up till it's over. Remember that? I know I do. Those words have been with me ever since then. Greninja's not gone forever. He will come back. I know it. I believe it. You have to believe it to."

"How is that going to help?" Ash said. "Believing in it isn't going to change anything."

"Of course it is!" Serena was surprised to hear herself yell.

Ash was almost glaring back at her. "How do you know that?"

"Because I never gave up on you. I believed I would see you again after being separated from you after that summer camp. I believed I'd find you again after I saw you saving Garchomp and Pikachu. I believe in you when you fight your gym battles. I believed you would wake up after the showcase. I believed I would get you back from Team Flare. I believed I'd finally be able to tell you I love you and that you'd feel the same way. Remember what Olympia said. You can't lose sight of what you want." Serena took a deep breath after saying all that. She could hardly believe that she'd just said all of that. Apparently, neither could Ash.

They were both silent after that for a few minutes. They continued to look each other in the eyes. Then, Ash smiled. It was a weak smile, but Serena could tell it was real. He nodded and then stood up, pulling her up with him. He reached out and held her face in his hands and pulled her towards him and kissed her. When he pulled back he smiled at her again. "Alright...I won't give up. I'll keep believing in Greninja. In all my Pokemon...and myself."

Serena nodded and smiled back. "Good."

Ash turned towards the river again and held Serena's hand. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Serena." He said.

Serena squeezed his hand comfortingly. "Don't think about that. No matter what happens, we'll always be together."

 **Author's Note:**

I'm sorry! I didn't want to do this, but I think it's necessary for my story. And also, the sappiness at the end. I know that was a little much, but hey, amourshippers have to like a little bit of that stuff right? Anyways, with Greninja and Ash, just remember, "Don't give up till it's over."


	28. A Dream Offer

**Author's Note:**

Alright, I'm hoping you all enjoyed that last chapter. I know it's tough to see Greninja go...at least for now...but stay strong. Anyways, here we go with this chapter.

 **Chapter 28: A Dream Offer**

Ash wiped the condensation away from the window of the van and looked out to see Snowbelle City. Serena's mom had offered to drive the group there, since she was doing some business in Snowbelle City anyways, for her Rhyhorn racing school. Ash didn't know why a cold place like Snowbelle City would be interested in that, but it didn't stop him from gratefully accepting the offer. The sooner he could get to his gym battle, the sooner he could distract himself from what had happened with Greninja.

The first thing Ash noticed about Snowbelle City, was...well...the snow. It was everywhere, all over the trees and all over the houses. He didn't understand how these people could live in conditions like this, but he supposed they probably understood it better than him.

Ash felt a hand take hold of his and he turned to see Serena looking at him, concern in her eyes. "You're gonna be great. Just like you always are." She said.

"Thanks." Ash answered. He narrowed his eyes, remembering something. "Hey, aren't you meeting that woman, Palermo, here?" He asked.

Serena looked away and out her own window. "Yeah...I called her last night and told her I'd meet her before your gym battle." Ash could hear the nervousness in his girlfriend's voice. She took a deep breath and then turned back to him. "It can't be anything bad. It's weird that she wants to meet me, but I don't think I've done anything wrong." It sounded more like Serena was trying to convince herself it was going to be ok.

Ash gave her a reassuring smile. "Of course it's something good. She was impressed with you at the showcase. I don't care if she said you lacked independence or whatever it was. I could tell she thought you were awesome. Maybe she just knows a way that you can get better."

Serena nodded. "Yeah...maybe. I guess we'll find out soon."

They stayed silent the rest of the way and then Grace dropped them off at the Pokemon Centre. She told them she'd meet them at the gym before Ash's battle. Everyone had been pretty surprised when she had shown an interest in seeing the battle, but Ash was happy with it. He liked having a big crowd to cheer him on.

As soon as they got to the Pokemon Centre, they gave their Pokemon to Nurse Joy for a quick check up. Bonnie and Mairin ran outside immediately to play in the snow, while Clemont waited at a chair nearby, working on one of his inventions. Ash went straight to the phone.

"Who are you calling?" Serena asked, following him.

"Professor Oak. I've gotta get Talonflame." Ash said, sitting down and leaving room on the seat for Serena, who sat down as well.

"I thought you had to transfer a Pokemon to do that." She said, looking confused. Ash looked down sadly. Serena clearly knew she'd made a mistake and Ash heard the regret in her voice when she spoke next. "Oh...I'm sorry. That was dumb."

"Don't worry about it." Ash said quickly. He felt guilty about the hint of anger in his voice, but he decided not to dwell on it and called Professor Oak.

The phone rang a couple of times and then Oak answered, appearing on screen. Ash was happy to see Talonflame already by Oak's side and also a couple of his other Pokemon. Staraptor, Swellow and Unfezant were also there. "Hello you two." Oak greeted happily. "As you can see, Talonflame is already set to go." He looked at the other bird Pokemon. "And these three all wanted to say goodbye to him. They've enjoyed their flying races."

Ash smiled. "That's great." He looked at his flying Pokemon. "How are all of you doing? Training hard?" They all shouted out happily. Each of them looked ecstatic to see their trainer again. Ash then glanced at Serena. "Oh and this is Serena. She's my...girlfriend." Even though it had been a few weeks, it was still awkward to introduce her like that. He then pointed to each of his Pokemon and introduced Serena to each of them. "That's Unfezant, she's from Unova. That's Staraptor, from Sinnoh. And that's Swellow, from Hoenn."

Serena smiled, looking very interested in seeing some of Ash's old Pokemon. "It's nice to meet you all. I've heard about how intense your flying races get. I hope I get to see one when you guys come to train for the Kalos League."

Ash suddenly pumped his fists in excitement. "That sounds like an awesome idea. Wow, we can have a huge race with Pidgeot, Talonflame and you three."

Oak smiled. "Well don't get ahead of yourself, Ash. You still need to win that eighth badge." He pulled out Talonflame's pokeball and waited for the fire-bird to say goodbye to the others before recalling him to his pokeball. "Alright, do you know who you're sending back?" Oak asked.

Ash felt a lump in his throat. He forgot he'd have to explain what had happened to Professor Oak. However, Serena decided to interrupt for him. "Actually, Professor, Ash only has five Pokemon with him. Greninja...um...he's doing some special training on his own."

It wasn't the best lie in the world, but luckily Oak had been distracted in that moment by something landing on his head. It was a golden owl-like Pokemon. Ash smiled immediately, seeing it, Partly because he was relieved Oak was distracted and also because he was happy to see another one of his old Pokemon. "Noctowl! How's it going?" Noctowl hooted happily and tilted his head. Ash again introduced Serena. "Noctowl is from the Johto region. And yeah, he's a different colour from most Noctowls."

Serena looked fascinated by Noctowl. "Wow, he's so beautiful. It's great to meet you Noctowl." Noctowl nodded and tilted its head with another happy hoot.

Oak sighed and then gently lifted Noctowl off of his head and placed him on his desk next to the other bird Pokemon. "Anyways," he said, "I suppose I'd better send Talonflame." He placed Talonflame's pokeball on a tray next to him. Ash scanned his Pokedex and then Oak clicked a few buttons. There was a flash and then the pokeball appeared on a tray next to Ash.

"Great. He's here, Professor." Ash said, holding up the pokeball.

"Very well." Oak said. "Well good luck Ash. I hope to be hearing from you soon. Then, you can start training with all of these very eager Pokemon of yours."

Ash laughed. "Yeah, I can't wait."

XXXXX

When the call finished, Serena looked at Ash and was happy to see him looking a little more upbeat. It seemed like Noctowl landing on Professor Oak's head and seeing his other bird Pokemon had been just enough to lift Ash's spirits. Noctowl's arrival had definitely been perfect timing and had saved them from Serena's awkward lie.

"So now you're all set, right?" Serena asked.

Ash nodded. "Yeah. Let's get going as soon as Nurse Joy is done." He got up quickly and ran over to wait by the front desk.

Serena sighed in exasperation. She liked Ash's energy, but sometimes she preferred it if he would just sit still for a moment. _At least he's not dwelling on Greninja_. She thought. She got up and went over to stand with him.

After a few more minutes of waiting, Nurse Joy came out with everyone's Pokemon and sent them on their way. Serena was happy to know that Pancham was now fully recovered. It had been heartbreaking to see him stuck in the Pokemon Centre in Vaniville Town.

Serena, Ash and Clemont collected the Pokemon and then went outside to find Bonnie and Mairin playing in the snow. Once they managed to get the two of them to stop, they made their way over to the gym. When they stopped in front of it, Serena somehow felt colder.

It was a large building with a gold exterior and a light blue roof. It had two massive doors and large windows to the sides. Serena would have considered it a beautiful piece of architecture, if the cold air coming from it wasn't making her teeth chatter wildly.

"Why is it so cold?" Bonnie whined.

Clemont tapped his glasses, apparently thinking hard about the question. "It could be that all of the ice type Pokemon in this gym, make the climate much colder." He looked at Ash with a shiver. "Why couldn't you have brought your Charizard? I'm sure he would have been able to warm things up."

Ash laughed. "Don't worry, Clemont. I've got a plan to heat things up here."

Serena continued looking at the building and then her eyes locked onto something. She could see the doors opening and then out of them, came a woman with short, grey hair. It was Palermo. Immediately, Palermo saw Serena and started walking towards her. Somehow, it didn't surprise Serena that the cold weather didn't seem to affect Palermo at all.

When Palermo reached the group of young trainers, she nodded to them. "Hello everyone. Enjoying Snowbelle City?" The nervous replies showed that everyone knew how Serena felt about this meeting. Palermo looked at Ash. "I heard about your victory over Malva. Quite impressive."

Ash blinked, looking shocked that Palermo was addressing him. "Um...well...thanks I guess." He then squinted and looked at Serena before returning his gaze back to Palermo. "You know, Serena actually fought Malva too. She and Sylveon."

Serena was shocked to see Palermo look at her with...admiration. "Really, Serena?" She asked. Serena nodded. "Interesting."

Ash looked at Palermo and then at Serena. "Um...we'll meet you inside I guess. We'll let you two talk."

Serena kind of wanted Ash to stay, but knew it was probably better to talk to Palermo alone. "Ok, I'll see you in there. Don't start the battle without me."

Ash nodded, smiling. "Of course not. I need my number one fan." With that, he and the others went up the steps to the gym and entered, leaving Serena outside, alone with Palermo.

Palermo was looking at where the others had just gone. "You're relationship with him has changed, hasn't it?" She asked. There was disappointment in her voice.

Serena blushed. "What do you mean?" She obviously knew, but for some reason she felt like she should play dumb. Palermo wasn't impressed, though, and gave her a dark look. "Yes, it's...different. We're...um..." Serena was having a hard time finding the right words.

Palermo sighed and waved her hand to dismiss the topic. "Never mind that right now. Do you have any ideas as to why I asked to meet you here?" She asked. This time, her voice wasn't so harsh. It was a bit kinder.

Serena shrugged. "I was just hoping it wasn't because of anything bad I did." Her honesty surprised her.

Palermo smiled. "Not quite. I _am_ here because of why you lost, but I don't think it is a negative. I've seen many great performers lack independence in the beginning of their careers. Aria would be one of them."

Serena opened her mouth in surprise. "Really? Aria had the same problem as me?"

Palermo nodded. "Yes, but of the great performers I've mentioned, she is the only one to have achieved the title of Kalos Queen."

This answer didn't exactly fill Serena with confidence. Palermo had made it sound like she was going to tell her something good, but this made it seem like something bad. "So, why would I be any different from those other performers?"

"They were too set in their ways. Remember when I told you how I saw you on the dock that day in Coumarine City? Before that, I had thought nothing of you. I had seen you look weak in your debut performance. However, I saw you cast aside your old self. Not to say you haven't kept some of your old personality. I don't think anyone can completely change like that. But, you definitely showed that you would stop at nothing to achieve your dream of becoming Kalos Queen." The older woman stopped and looked at Serena. She had clearly been thinking about this for awhile.

Serena hesitated before answering. She didn't know what to say. She had never really thought about how much that day had changed her. Obviously, she knew that she had kind of reset herself after losing the Coumarine showcase, but it had never really registered how much she had changed on that day. "So what are you saying?" She finally decided to ask. "Why would any of that make you want to meet me in Snowbelle City?"

Palermo smiled. "I see something special in you, Serena. Something I've only ever seen in Aria. You have what it takes to become one of the greatest Kalos Queens in the history of the Kalos region. You have the talent, the determination and the willingness to learn."

Serena sensed there was something that Palermo wasn't telling her. Something seemed to be making her hesitate. "Why would you wait to tell me that here?"

Palermo's face grew serious. Serena noticed the older woman looked a little impressed with her insistence on getting an answer. "I wanted to give you time, first of all. A tough loss like that at the showcase requires time to recover. It doesn't matter who you are." She paused for a few moments. "I wanted to make you an offer. I know you'll need time to consider, but I'm willing to wait."

Serena bit her lip nervously. She didn't like the way Palermo was dancing around her point. "What's your offer?" She finally asked.

Palermo took a deep breath. "I'd like to train you. I know it's a difficult choice for you, but understand that your relationship with Ash may not last forever. Training with me will allow you to become something that can set you up for life. Know that a relationship like the one you have with that boy is something that often doesn't last."

Suddenly, the cold air around Serena seemed to fill her heart. She felt like her brain had frozen. She felt pure anger at Palermo. How dare she say something like that. She and Ash would be together forever. Just like she had told him after Greninja left. She couldn't accept an offer that would jeopardize that. "No way." She immediately answered. "Never."

Palermo sighed. "I thought that would be your first answer. Don't worry, I'm not one to accept first answers, because I know that emotions get in the way of them. Just listen to what I have to say." She paused and made sure Serena was looking at her. "What happens when Ash is finished with the Kalos League?"

"He's...he's...I don't know." Serena clenched her jaw, hating that she didn't have an answer. Especially when Palermo gave her a knowing look.

"The answer isn't that he's going to stay here with you?" Palermo asked.

Serena pursed her lips. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Palermo sighed again. "Like I said, these relationships at your age don't often last. I can see you two care for each other quite a lot, but you need to understand that when Ash has nothing else to do in Kalos, he will be driven to move on. With different dreams, you two must remain apart."

Serena felt her heart beating rapidly. She wanted to lash out at Palermo. What she was saying was painful to hear. It was painful...because it made sense. Serena suddenly felt weak and her legs started to give way underneath her. Palermo was quick and caught her and held her up until she could stand again. "It's not fair." Serena said. "How do you know that's going to happen?" She could feel tears forming in her eyes and her vision was getting foggy because of it.

Palermo gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know it's not fair. It's not fair to either of you. I'm sure Ash would like to stay with you, but I know you wouldn't want to hold him back from his dream. And likewise, he won't want to hold you back from yours. Because you care for each other, is why you need to go your separate ways."

Serena looked up at Palermo. The older woman was surprisingly looking at her with sympathy. Serena had come to think of this woman as somewhat cruel and heartless, but she realized that it was somewhat of an act. Palermo actually was quite kind. Serena took a deep breath and then rubbed her eyes. "What do I do, then? I...I can't leave him now."

Palermo nodded. "Continue your journey with him now. However, when the time comes, you must leave him. When the Kalos League is over, your journey with Ash, your romantic relationship with Ash, must end."

XXXXX

As soon as Ash and his friends left Serena outside and entered the gym, they were greeted by a big man with white hair and a white moustache that hung down to the bottom of his neck. He had a blue coat, but it was tied around him like a cape.

"Hello." The man said. He had a deep voice that immediately made everyone pay attention to him. His serious, grey eyes made his smile seem somewhat fake. "You must be Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." He said, looking at Ash.

Ash exchanged a confused glance with his friends and then looked back at the man. "Um...yeah I am. How do you know that?"

The man smirked. Smiling didn't really suit him though, with his dominating presence. Ash felt he'd actually be more comfortable if the man was glaring at him. "I'm Wulfric, the gym leader. I've been expecting your challenge ever since I heard of your victory over Malva. Quite impressive." He looked at Pikachu on Ash's shoulder. Ash felt Pikachu tense up at the look. "This must be the little Pikachu that beat Malva's Houndoom." He then looked back at Ash. "Is it true that you are now training Houndoom?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah. Malva abandoned him so I asked him if he wanted to join me and he did." He narrowed his eyes and smiled, his battling spirit overcoming the initial nervousness. "And he's as strong as ever."

Wulfric smiled back and this time it seemed more genuine and his more intimidating presence seemed to be replaced by a more relaxed one. "I look forward to battling him. But just so you know, I plan for fire types at this gym. A lot of trainers come here expecting their fire type Pokemon to get them an easy badge, but that is rarely the case. Few trainers win at this gym. That is something I am quite proud of."

This knowledge only made Ash more excited. "Well, few trainers beat Malva and I did that. I guess your next."

"I like your spirit, Mr. Ketchum." Wulfric said. He turned and walked towards a door that Ash assumed lead to the battlefield. "I noticed you had another friend with you outside. I assume you want her to join you. I'll be waiting in here. Come in when you're ready." He then opened the door and walked through.

Ash turned to his friends and pumped his fist confidently. "I can tell he's really strong. This is gonna be awesome."

Bonnie jumped up excitedly. "I can't wait!" She shouted. She opened up her bag and looked at Dedenne and Squishy. "Squishy, you've never seen a gym battle before. Are you excited?" Squishy looked up at her and then at Ash. He murmured what sounded like an excited squeal. Bonnie jumped up and giggled excitedly. "Yay!"

Mairin looked excited too. "I've never seen a gym battle before, either. What's it like?" She asked, looking at Ash.

"You'll just have to see for yourself." Ash said.

Clemont looked like he was thinking carefully. "You're going to have to be careful, Ash. Obviously it's a smart idea to use fire types like Talonflame and Houndoom, but Wulfric made it sound like he's got a strategy to handle that. And not to mention, I thought he'd be a little more worried about you having Houndoom. It seems like he was expecting it. He must have a strategy planned."

Ash waved his hand in dismissal. "Nothing to worry about. No matter what he's got planned, I can handle it. Gre – I mean uh...Houndoom can handle him." Everyone seemed to wince when Ash almost said Greninja. He shook his head and looked out the window to see Serena and Palermo still talking. "I think I'll go and see if they're almost done. Why don't you two go to the stands?" They all nodded and started walking away and through a door next to the one that Wulfric had gone through.

Once his friends had gone, Ash started to open the door. It was unexpectedly hard to open, because just then, a bunch of snow was blown against the door and seemed to jam it. It only opened a crack. Ash tried to open the door further, but could tell it wouldn't bush unless he closed it again and then pushed it harder with some momentum. He was about to close it up again, but then he realized he could hear Serena and Palermo talking.

Ash didn't want to eavesdrop, but just as he was again about to close the door, he heard Palermo mention his name. Obviously, once he heard his name, he was definitely not going to stop listening. He had to hear what this woman was saying about him. What he heard made his stomach lurch.

"...Ash would like to stay with you, but I know you wouldn't want to hold him back from his dream. And likewise, he won't want to hold you back from yours. Because you care for each other, is why you need to go your separate ways." Ash's eyes widened. What was she saying? Go their separate ways?

Suddenly, he heard Serena's voice and strained to hear her reply. "...I do, then? ...can't leave him now."

Again, Palermo answered, and what she said made Ash feel worse than he'd ever felt before. She said something about Serena continuing her journey with Ash for now, but then she finished with the worst part. "...when the time comes, you must leave him. When the Kalos League is over, your journey with Ash, your romantic relationship with Ash, must end."

A gust of wind caused the door to slam shut in Ash's face and he could no longer hear what the two were saying. He walked away from the door and sat in a chair that was near the entrance to the battlefield. He felt emptiness inside him. First Greninja left...and now this. Serena was planning on leaving him. She was planning on breaking her promise. _No matter what happens, we'll always be together_.

"So much for that." Ash growled out loud.

The front door opened and Serena walked in. She shivered and then looked around and locked her eyes on Ash. She walked over to him and gave him a weak smile. "Hey, ready for your battle?" She asked.

Ash narrowed his eyes. He could barely control the shake in his voice. "What were you two talking about?"

Serena took a step back. Ash could tell she had a feeling he knew. "Nothing important." She lied quickly.

Ash glared at the ground. "She travelled all the way to Snowbelle City to talk to you about something that wasn't important? Seems kind of strange to me."

Serena shuffled her feet, looking nervous. "Well...um...I just mean it was nothing that you need to worry about. It's just Kalos Queen stuff."

"Kalos Queen stuff, huh?" Ash spat out. He decided he wasn't going to hide it anymore. "Does Kalos Queen stuff mean you're gonna leave somewhere?"

Serena's eyes widened and she stared at Ash in shock. "What? How did you...were you eavesdropping on us?"

Ash glared at her. "So you're not denying it?"

Serena's eye twitched. Ash couldn't tell if it was from irritation or nervousness. "That doesn't matter. You shouldn't have been eavesdropping."

"How could I not? You were talking about me. Talking about how you're gonna leave."

"I...Ash..." Serena had clearly now given up on trying to fight back. She took a step forward, reaching out her hand. "It's not like that."

Ash waved her away and got up. "Leave me alone. I've got a gym battle to get to."

As he turned away and went to the doors to the battlefield something grabbed him from behind. He turned around angrily, expecting Serena had done it, but his eyes widened seeing Grace's face. "Hold it." She said quickly. "Are you two fighting?"

Ash was a little freaked out by how she had seemed to appear out of nowhere. He glanced at Serena and saw her looking just as surprised and also quite embarrassed. He looked at Grace again. "No." He lied.

Grace sighed. "I can see that you are. Don't lie to me."

Ash looked back at Serena, ignoring what Grace had said. "Maybe it would be better if you didn't watch."

Serena gaped at him. "What? Why?"

Ash looked down. "If you're leaving anyways, why wait? It's ok. I don't blame you. I'm sorry I got mad. It's better this way."

Grace looked at them both in confusion. She obviously didn't know what was going on. "What is Ash talking about?" She asked her daughter.

Serena took a deep breath. "Palermo, the woman that talked to me at the showcase, met me here just now. She gave me an offer to train with her." Ash's eyes widened, not knowing that this was the reason.

Grace smiled. "What's wrong with that? That sounds great."

Serena nodded slowly and then looked at Ash. He could see the guilt in her eyes. "Well...she said that Ash and I would need to go our separate ways after he was done with the Kalos League."

Grace looked at both of them, realization in her eyes. "Oh...oh I see." She nodded. "Well are you accepting the offer?"

Ash watched Serena, instantly feeling guilty. He hadn't even thought about it. Maybe she hadn't actually decided to leave him. And even if she did, it was so she could achieve her dream. "Serena...I didn't know that was what it was about." He shook his head. "I'm so sorry."

Serena smiled at him. "No...I'm sorry. I..."

"You shouldn't be. I eavesdropped on you. I didn't even let you explain." He sighed. "If you've got an offer like that to train, I think you should take it. I want you to be happy."

Grace took a step back and Ash glanced nervously at her, having forgotten for a moment she was there. She smiled. "Um...I think I'll go sit with the others. I'll let you two talk." She turned and walked through the door to the stands.

Ash turned back to Serena and saw her looking at him, deep in thought. "I don't know what to do." She said. "I want to stay with you." Ash felt excitement course through him hearing that, but then she continued. "But...I also really want to be Kalos Queen."

Ash didn't know how to answer that. He wanted both those things as well. He wanted to stay with Serena, but he also wanted her to achieve her dream. He just didn't know until now that it seemed like that had now become an either/or choice. "I can't make that decision for you." He said.

Serena nodded. "I know, but you can at least let me stay with you for now, right?" She took a nervous step towards him. "Palermo said I can at least stay with you until the end of the Kalos League."

Ash didn't know how he felt about that. If she was going to leave him anyways, why would he want to just torture himself by keeping her with him all this time. However, seeing her look at him with her sad and pleading eyes, he couldn't say no. He smiled. "Yeah...yeah I guess you can.

Serena smiled and ran forwards and hugged him. "I love you." She said. Ash just held her in the hug, not answering. He was happy that she was happy, at least for now. However, he knew that at some point the decision to stay together for the time being was only going to make things more painful. As much as they would enjoy being with each other until the end of the Kalos League, the pain of their separation, may only end up being worse by that time.

 **Author's Note:**

Did you get the feels? If you're a little nervous about the whole Serena and Ash thing, just be glad I didn't go with my original choice which was to have Serena leave in this chapter. I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Anyways, there's still plenty of drama to be had. How will Serena and Ash's relationship work when they both know she might be leaving once their journey is done? I hope I got Palermo's character right. I kind of struggle with her. It's hard to give her the right amount of roughness and kindness. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. See you next time.

P.S. This chapter was slightly edited after being published. Nothing that affects the story, but something I felt I needed to change. If you're reading this a second time, it was the part where Grace got mad at Ash. Just didn't feel right to have that.

AC


	29. Ash vs Wulfric

**Author's Note:**

First off, I just wanted to let you know I changed a little thing from the last chapter. Very minor and it doesn't affect the story at all. It was just the part with Grace getting mad at Ash. I just didn't think that worked. Next...wow I didn't realize people hated Palermo so much. Don't worry, I get it since she's the biggest threat to amourshipping. I just thought some people actually liked her so I was trying to appeal to both sides.

Finally, I just want to thank everyone for their passion. A lot of emotional responses to the last chapter. And I don't want to spoil anything, but some people seem really freaked out. Relax, though. Remember, I am pro-amourshipping. Hint hint nudge nudge wink wink. I wonder how that might make me finish the story in the end...

 **Chapter 29: Ash vs Wulfric**

Serena sat down next to her mother and her friends and watched as Ash made his way to his position on the battlefield. She could see a big man, which she assumed was Wulfric, standing on the other end of the field.

Sitting there, she realized why the air around the gym seemed colder than the rest of Snowbelle City. The field was completely covered in ice and ice pillars were all over it. The air was also bitter cold. She couldn't believe that Wulfric wasn't wearing his coat properly. How could wearing it like a cape do anything in this temperature?

"Is Ash ok?" Clemont asked. "He looks kind of upset."

Serena clenched her fists but didn't answer. She didn't think they needed to get into that right now. Grace decided to make an excuse though. "I think he's nervous. Who wouldn't be? Wulfric seems pretty intimidating."

Bonnie shrugged. "Ash faces intimidating opponents all the time. I don't see why Wulfric would make him nervous."

Serena loved Bonnie, but when she was so perceptive despite being a little girl it could be both scary and irritating. "It's nothing Bonnie." She said quickly. "Just focus on the battle."

Of course, speaking turned out to be a mistake, because Bonnie was immediately able to figure out something was up. "Did you two have a fi-"

"Shh!" Mairin hissed. "It's about to start." She gave Serena a quick wink and looked at the field.

Serena sighed in relief and also looked, seeing the referee step forward. "This will be a three on three battle between Ash the challenger and Wulfric the gym leader. Once all three Pokemon for one side are unable to battle, the opposing trainer will be declared the winner. Only the challenger may substitute Pokemon. Do you agree?" Both Ash and Wulfric muttered agreement. "Then let the battle begin!"

"Talonflame, I choose you!" Ash yelled, throwing out his pokeball. The fire-bird emerged in a flash of light and hovered in the air in front of Ash.

"Cryogonal, out!" Wulfric shouted, tossing his own pokeball. A Pokemon that looked like a hexagonal snow flake emerged. It had cracks on the front that seemed to be eyes and a mouth.

"That's a creepy looking Pokemon." Mairin said.

Serena scanned it with her Pokedex. "Cryogonal, the crystallizing Pokemon. Created in snow clouds, Cryogonal make ice crystal chains and use them to capture prey."

Wulfric made the first move. "Use ice beam." He said calmly.

"Flame charge, right through it!" Ash countered.

Cryogonal hovered in the air and then launched a blast of icy energy that rocketed towards Talonflame. The fire-bird was quick, however and engulfed himself in flames and then blasted forwards. Just like he had done in the training with Ash's Glalie, Talonflame was able to charge right through the ice beam. He continued going and blasted into Cryogonal with full force and launched the crystal Pokemon back and into an ice pillar which exploded from the collision. Talonflame did a flip in the air and then landed in front of Ash, waiting.

"What a start!" Grace clapped.

"Wulfric doesn't have a chance!" Mairin yelled.

Serena wasn't so sure. She'd seen enough gym battles to know that gym leaders often tested the strengths of their opponents first. Wulfric likely expected something like that. His opening move had seemed a little too obvious. He must have known that Talonflame would be able to counter it fairly easily.

Her suspicions were confirmed when she looked at Wulfric and saw him smiling. "You're Talonflame is well trained, Ash." He chuckled. "I was wondering if you'd try that move."

Ash narrowed his eyes. Serena could tell that he knew as well that Wulfric was likely testing his strength. "We've got more than just that." He said. He thrust out his arm and pointed. "Steel wing, let's go!"

Wulfric narrowed his eyes, looking interested. "Alright, a steel move against a steel move then. Flash cannon."

Talonflame barrelled towards Cryogonal, his wings glowing in a silvery light. As he approached, however, Cryogonal started glowing, as orbs of light started started shooting towards it from the air around it. Just as Talonflame was about to strike, Cryogonal stopped and then appeared to explode in a bright, white light. A blast of energy shot out from it and slammed into Talonflame. The fire bird went flying backwards and slammed into a pillar of ice and slid down it.

Serena heard Clemont gasp. She looked at him and he explained. "That shouldn't have been so effective. Steel type moves should be weak against Talonflame. That Cryogonal is extremely powerful."

Ash looked like he was as surprised as Clemont. He had his fists clenched and was staring at the field in front of him. He then shook his head and appeared to take a deep breath. "Talonflame, you alright?" His fire-bird Pokemon flapped its wings and shot up above the pillar of ice he'd crashed into and hovered, high in the air. He turned to Ash and nodded. "Good, now use flame charge. Remember our training!"

Wulfric seemed to be confused by Ash's phrasing but he quickly ordered an attack himself. "Use hail!" He called.

As Talonflame engulfed himself in flames, Cryogonal started to glow in a blue light. Just as Talonflame charged forward, hail began to fall throughout the stadium. Ash didn't seem bothered by it though. "Don't worry about it Talonflame, just do what we planned." Talonflame continued his charge and instead of heading straight to Cryogonal, he stayed low to the ground and seemed to be zigzagging around the ice pillars.

Serena smiled, seeing what his plan was. "He's melting the field."

Clemont laughed. "Perfect. That will take a huge advantage away from Wulfric."

Wulfric obviously wasn't as pleased by this strategy and quickly ordered an attack. "Flash cannon. Aim for the ice pillars it approaches." Cryogonal immediately started glowing again and gathering orbs of light. Ash didn't seem to care, though, because he didn't change his orders for Talonflame. Finally, Cryogonal's charging seemed to be done and it unleashed a blast of white energy. It seemed to wait for Talonflame to approach a certain point and then the blast rocketed towards it.

"Brave bird, go!" Ash yelled. The blast of light shot through the ice pillar and exploded it into pieces. Serena was sure Talonflame had been hit, but then she saw it. A glowing white and blue light that covered the fire bird as it shot through the pieces of ice. He closed the gap with Cryogonal in an instant and slammed into his opponent hard. Cryogonal was blasted backwards and slammed into the ground hard. As it slid, it got caught in a patch of slushy water from where Talonflame had melted the ice. As good as the attack was, though, Serena could see Talonflame wince in pain. He'd not only been hurt by the flash cannon, but also by the recoil from brave bird.

"As good as Talonflame is doing, he's taken a lot of damage." Clemont said. "That's not a good sign since he's got the type advantage."

Ash wasn't letting that stop him from trying to finish things off, though. "Talonflame, you can do this. Flame charge one more time!" Talonflame nodded and launched at Cryogonal, flames once again surrounding his body.

"Confuse ray." Wulfric said quickly.

Talonflame was on Cryogonal with incredible speed. He easily managed to close the gap and slammed into the crystal Pokemon. However, just as he hit, Cryogonal's eyes seemed to glow in a purple light. Cryogonal was thrown backwards and slammed into the ground again. Serena was sure Ash had won, but then she saw Cryogonal manage to float up once more. Talonflame, however, didn't look quite as good. He was wildly attacking his surroundings, slamming himself to the ground and against the ice pillars.

"Finish with ice beam." Wulfric ordered.

"Come on Talonflame, snap out of it!" Ash yelled. "You need to calm down. Don't leave me!" He stopped for a moment, looking confused. Serena glanced nervously at the others, but they seemed to be watching the battle too closely to have noticed. She looked back at Ash and for a brief moment he seemed to be looking at her, but then he turned back to the battle.

Unfortunately for Ash and Talonflame, the fire bird did not seem to be snapping out of his confusion. Cryogonal quickly flew over to the bird and unleashed a blast of icy energy straight at him. Talonflame was slammed to the ground and began to get covered in ice. There was a flash of fire and the ice disappeared, but Talonflame stayed down and didn't move.

"Talonflame is unable to battle. Cryogonal is the winner." The referee called.

Serena looked at Ash and saw him staring blankly at Talonflame's still body. He'd clearly expected he could win this one. She could see the shock and frustration in his face. But he'd been in situations like this before. It seemed like this time, however, he couldn't stay focused. Like when he'd tried to call out to Talonflame, something had distracted him. When he'd said, "don't leave me." Serena felt guilt in the pit of her stomach. It was because of her.

XXXXX

Ash took a deep breath. He needed to focus. He'd started the battle pretty well after all. He just kind of lost his composure at the end. He returned Talonflame to his pokeball and then pulled out his next one. He'd initially planned to use Noivern, but he knew he had to go strong right away. "Houndoom, I choose you!"

The horned dog emerged from his pokeball and reared his head back and howled loudly. He then turned his head to Ash, gave him a quick nod and then glared at his opponent. Ash was happy to see his newest Pokemon ready to go.

"Interesting." Wulfric said. "I thought you would save Houndoom for last. Feeling a little nervous I suppose."

Ash clenched his fists. He didn't like that unnecessary taunt. The referee signalled for the battle to continue and Ash immediately went into action. "Alright Houndoom, let's show him what you've got. Flamethrower, full blast!"

"Cryogonal, use flash cannon!" Wulfric ordered.

As Cryogonal charged up his attack, so did Houndoom. The crystal Pokemon absorbed orbs of light while Houndoom inhaled deeply and charged up his best flamethrower. Finally, both of them unleashed their attacks. They crashed together and on impact a massive blast of smoke expanded through the air. When the smoke cleared, the attacks were revealed to still be crashing against each other, each Pokemon trying to force theirs further ahead. The heat from the two attacks was melting the ice in the middle of the stadium. Finally, Houndoom's eyes seemed to flash and then he opened his jaws wider and his flames increased in power. They started to speed further ahead and then they carried the flash cannon attack into Cryogonal and the crystal Pokemon was blasted away by both his own attack and Houndoom's. It slammed into a wall and slumped to the ground. Just as Cryogonal hit the ground, a large gust of hail from its hail attack in the battle with Talonflame slammed into Houndoom and made him stumble.

"Cryogonal is unable to battle. Houndoom is the winner." The referee called.

As Wulfric recalled his Cryogonal, Ash heard his friends cheering and he gave them a quick wave. Serena was smiling at him, but for some reason that didn't seem to make him as happy as it usually did. He then looked at Houndoom who was giving him a pleased look. He was relieved to see that, giving that the horned dog had just been hit by that hail attack and that the hail was still falling. "Great work, Houndoom. I knew you could do it." Houndoom nodded and looked back at Wulfric who was about to call out his second Pokemon.

"Well, since you've decided to go with Houndoom, I think I'll go with this. Abomasnow!" The big white, snowy Pokemon with green arms and legs emerged from its pokeball. Ash noticed the hail seemed to pick up speed around it. The referee signalled for the battle to resume and then Wulfric ordered the first attack. "Energy ball!"

Ash didn't understand how Abomasnow was a good choice against Houndoom. Being both a grass and ice type, Abomasnow should be extremely weak against a fire type. He shook his head. That didn't matter. He just needed to win. "Houndoom, deflect with flamethrower!"

Houndoom dug in his feet and as the sphere of green energy whipped towards him, he unleashed his flames. The attacks slammed into each other, but it was clear that the fire attack was stronger. It immediately started overpowering the energy ball. However, at this point a large blast of hail, even more than the first one, slammed into Houndoom and he lost control. His flames jerked upwards and shot away from the energy ball attack.

"Now ice beam!" Wulfric yelled. Abomasnow immediately launched his icy energy and it hit the energy ball that had started to make its way back towards him after being hit by Houndoom's flames. The two attacks merged and were then strengthened by the hail and they rocketed towards Houndoom, who slipped as he tried to regain his balance. The attack slammed into the horned dog and he rolled through the air and slammed into an ice pillar, exploding it. "Earthquake!"

"Houndoom!" Ash yelled in concern. "Come on, you need to get up quick. Jump in the air!" Ash knew that if Houndoom was hit by an attack like earthquake it would be super effective. Houndoom tried to get up, but the hail and ice were making it hard to gain balance. He tried to make his way to the melted patches of the field, but the hail kept hitting him. Ash noticed that the hail storm had now become much worse and it was now harder and harder to see.

Abomasnow jumped up and then slammed to the ground, not only hitting it with his feet, but also his fists. Immediately, the field shook wildly. Ash even fell over himself. It was worse for Houndoom, though. Ash could see the area beneath Houndoom was shaking much worse and the horned dog was wildly being thrown up every time he hit the ground. It was made worse by the hail and the slippery ice.

"Finish with ice beam." Wulfric ordered. Ash's eyes widened, seeing the icy energy whip towards Houndoom, who was now lying on the ice. It struck the horned dog and covered him in ice.

"Houndoom is unable to battle. Abomasnow wins." The referee called.

Ash couldn't believe it. How could Houndoom have lost? As soon as he'd joined Ash he was immediately one of the strongest Pokemon in Ash's entire arsenal. How could a Pokemon like that lose with such a heavy type advantage?

"Are you calling out your next Pokemon?" Ash stared blankly at the referee who was looking at him expectantly. "If you do not call out another Pokemon, you will forfeit the match."

Ash narrowed his eyes. He couldn't do that. He recalled Houndoom to his pokeball and then pulled out his final Pokemon. Now _he_ was at the type disadvantage, but that didn't matter. Ash had to win. This was for his final gym badge. "Noivern, you're up next!" He yelled and the bat-like dragon emerged from his pokeball.

The referee signalled for the battle to begin, but neither Ash nor Wulfric made a move. Instead, Wulfric looked at Ash. "You didn't come into this battle prepared. I expected a lot more from you. You let your Houndoom down. If you were capable of beating Malva, you should have easily been able to win that battle."

Ash automatically glanced towards Serena, who was looking at him with what looked like guilty eyes. He then turned back to Wulfric. "It's not over yet." He snarled.

Wulfric shook his head. "It is. It was over before we even started. A challenger that isn't prepared is easy to beat. If you had not had Houndoom, I would have easily beaten you with only my Cryogonal."

Ash didn't feel like being insulted anymore. "Noivern, acrobatics!" Noivern whipped into the air and started glowing in a blue light and then he blasted towards Abomasnow.

"Ice shard." Wulfric said, sounding bored. As Noivern rapidly sped towards Abomasnow, the massive snow and grass Pokemon formed shards of ice in his hands and then launched them at Noivern. They struck perfectly with the incoming Pokemon and Noivern lost his aim and then crashed to the ground. "Ice beam." Wulfric said. Abomasnow launched the icy energy at Noivern, who was struggling to stand, as he was being buffeted by the hail. The ice beam struck him and he went flying backwards, ice spreading along his wings. He slammed into the wall and didn't move.

"Noivern is unable to battle. Abomasnow wins. The match goes to the gym leader, Wulfric." The referee called.

XXXXX

Serena's eyes widened and she looked at Ash. He seemed frozen in shock. Noivern had been so easily defeated. Even with the type disadvantage, how was that possible? And how did Houndoom lose when he _was_ at an advantage?

"Ash, I ask that you not return to this gym until you are actually ready to challenge me." Wulfric called out. "I can't afford to waste my time with unprepared challengers."

Serena clenched her fists. She was about ready to jump down from the stands and attack Wulfric for talking to Ash like that. She felt a hand hold her arm, though and looked at her mother, who must have sensed her anger. Grace shook her head and then nodded to the door.

A quick glance at Ash, showed he was heading towards the exit so Serena nodded and lead the group through the door so that they could meet Ash in the front of the gym. However, when they got there, they saw Ash walking through the front door, not even bothering to wait for them.

"Serena, maybe you should go on ahead with Ash. We'll lag behind." Clemont suggested.

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah and Clemont should be good at that."

Serena smiled and then ran forward so she could catch up with Ash. She caught up to him at the bottom of the steps for the gym and he looked at her. He gave her what was obviously a fake smile. "I'm fine. I guess I just wasn't as good as I thought I was."

"You know that's not true." Serena said, holding his hand. "And Wulfric was really rude at the end of the battle."

Ash shook his head. "No...I think he was right. I wasn't prepared. I shouldn't have even bothered with that gym battle. I let my Pokemon down."

"Pi-pikachu." Pikachu said angrily, swatting his trainer's face with his tail.

Serena smiled at the electric mouse before turning her attention back to Ash. "Pikachu's right. And how could you say you weren't prepared? You trained really hard for this gym. You did all that training with your Glalie, remember? You made sure you were ready for the ice field and the ice type Pokemon."

"You know what Wulfric meant when he said I wasn't prepared." Ash said, not making eye contact.

Serena felt a pit in her stomach, knowing what he meant. He meant exactly what she'd been worrying about ever since Talonflame had gone down. "He meant you weren't mentally prepared." Ash nodded. "Because of me."

"No not because of you. Don't blame yourself." Ash stopped walking and looked her in the eyes. "I...I made a mistake."

A cold feeling and not one from the temperature outside, gripped Serena's heart. "What do you mean?" She asked, even though she thought she knew.

"I can't focus knowing you've got this opportunity. Staying together is only going to make things harder...for both of us. Maybe some day...maybe...we can figure something out. But for now I think we need to go our separate ways." Serena had always loved Ash's energy and enthusiasm, but now he seemed so lifeless. It was like talking to a different person.

It took a moment for Serena to be able to bring herself to answer. She wanted to argue, but she knew he was right. She didn't care if it hurt her, but she couldn't make things harder for Ash. "I...I guess you're right. I don't want to make things harder for you."

Ash shook his head. "It's not just that, Serena. I think it's better for _you_. You need to follow your dream. I'm holding you back. Maybe this will help me focus on my training and maybe it won't. I don't know. All I know as that this isn't going to work right now." Serena sighed and then leaned forward to kiss him, but he held up his hand to stop her. "No...that will only make it harder." He let go of her hand. "As of now...we're...we're...broken up."

"What?" Serena's eyes widened. "But..." She then looked down and thought for a moment. Why argue? What would be the point in saying they were a couple when they didn't plan on being in each others lives anymore. "I...yeah...I guess...you're right." She looked back at him. "What are you going to do? Are you staying in Snowbelle City?"

Ash shook his head. "I think I'm gonna go back to Anistar City. I'm going to see if Olympia can tell me anything else about Greninja. I think it'll help me reset." He took a deep breath. "And you? Are you going to do the training?"

Serena sighed and nodded. "I guess so. I'll be going to Lumiose City for that."

Ash smiled and then held out his hand awkwardly. "Well...I wish you the best of luck. Maybe...if you get a chance...you can watch the Kalos League on TV."

Serena stared at his hand. It seemed like such a stupid thin, but she reached out and shook it. She was shaking hands with the person in the world she loved most. Shaking hands as if they were just...friends. She managed a fake smile. "Yeah...of course I'll watch."

"Thanks. And I'll watch your showcases whenever I get a chance." Ash said. He then turned and walked away a few steps, before he turned his head back and looked at her one more time. She could see Pikachu could barely believe what was going on. "I don't know if the others are going to continue traveling with me. Just let them know I'll be leaving the Pokemon Centre in an hour." He paused and sighed. "Goodbye, Serena."

A tear fell down her face as she looked at him, about to leave. "Goodbye, Ash."

 **Author's Note:**

I know it may have seemed kind of fast with Noivern, but I wanted to make it seem like once Ash lost Houndoom, he had no chance. Also, ice attacks on Noivern are definitely pretty effective. And I don't believe Abomasnow actually knows earthquake in the either the X or Y games, but I wanted him to have a move that was super effective on Houndoom, so I used a TM on him in a way.

And yes...the last part. I'm sorry, but it had to be done. See you Monday.

AC


	30. Going Their Separate Ways

**Author's Note:**

Very short chapter here, but don't worry, because I am making it up to you. Tomorrow I plan on a double upload.

 **Chapter 30: Going Their Separate Ways**

Bonnie was ahead of Clemont, Mairin and Grace as they made their way out of the Snowbelle Gym towards where Serena and Ash had left. They decided to head in the direction of the Pokemon centre, assuming Ash would be wanting to go there. However, they ran into Serena on the way and Bonnie immediately noticed her friend looking more upset than she'd ever been.

"Serena, what's wrong?" Bonnie yelled, running up to her.

Serena attempted what was an obvious fake smile and ultimately couldn't keep it up. She looked at everyone for a couple of moments and then she started crying and telling them what happened. Bonnie's face became enraged and she didn't even realize she had started to run towards the Pokemon centre with clenched fists, but Clemont managed to stop her with his Aipom arm.

"It's ok, Bonnie." Serena said. "Ash is right. It's better this way. And maybe..." She wasn't able to finish the sentence.

Bonnie felt tears in her eyes. "This isn't fair though. I like all of us travelling together. Why does Ash have to ruin it?" She ran to Serena and hugged her. "You were only together for a little while. Why do you have to end it already?"

Serena gently patted her back as Bonnie sobbed. "I know, Bonnie...it's hard." She gently pushed Bonnie forward so they could look at each other. Bonnie looked up at her friend, who was smiling comfortingly at her. "Be strong, Bonnie. We're still friends and when you're done travelling with Ash, we can see each other a lot more. I'm going to be in Lumiose City."

Bonnie shook her head. "No! I don't want to travel with Ash. I want to go back to Lumiose City. I choose you over Ash. I like you more anyways."

"Bonnie, that's not fair." Clemont said nervously.

Bonnie turned and glared at him. "You can go ahead and stay with Ash, but I'm going back to Lumiose City."

Clemont sighed. "I can't do that. You know that. If you really want to go back, I'll go back with you."

This made Bonnie smile slightly. It was moments like this that made her realize that her brother truly cared about her. He had enjoyed the journey so much and if he was willing to end the journey for her, that meant a lot. "Really, Clemont?" She asked.

Clemont nodded. "If that's what you really want."

Bonnie looked at Serena. "So is that ok? I know we won't spend a lot of time together, but when you have breaks from training we can see each other."

Serena looked a little worried, though. "Well...I guess if you really want to end your journey...but I'm worried about Ash." She looked at Mairin. "Are you going to keep travelling with him?"

Bonnie turned to Mairin, but she didn't seem to be as effected by all this. She was actually looking at Clemont with interest. "Hey Clemont, do you think I could go with you guys? I'd really like to see your gym."

Clemont sighed, but nodded. "I guess so."

Grace broke in here. "You'd better all go speak to Ash. Try to be gentle. Remember this will be hard on him too."

Clemont and Mairin nodded, but Bonnie stood next to Serena. "I'm not going. I'll wait with Serena. Ash is just a big meanie."

Serena put her hand on Bonnie's shoulder. "I won't force you to go, but Bonnie, I don't want you to blame Ash. He really thinks this is the best thing. And he _is_ trying to think of me."

Bonnie shook her head. "He doesn't need to do this. All of this is his fault."

Clemont sighed. "Never mind, Serena. I'm sure Ash will understand. Can you watch Bonnie, while Mairin and I go and say goodbye?"

Serena nodded, not looking happy about it. "Sure."

Clemont looked at Mairin. "Alright, let's go." And Bonnie watched as Clemont and Mairin left to officially end their journey with Ash.

XXXXX

Ash gave his three defeated Pokemon to Nurse Joy and walked over to the phone. He couldn't believe he was doing it, but he decided to call his mom. He decided that if anyone could help him understand what he was doing, it was her.

The phone rang and Delia appeared on screen. "Ash! Oh it's so wonderful that you called. Did you win your eighth badge? Oak told me you were challenging the gym today."

Ash sighed. "No...I lost." As much as this would usually embarrass him or disappoint him, he didn't really care about the gym badge at the moment.

Delia looked shocked, but she attempted a quick recovery for her son's benefit. "That's nothing to worry about, sweetie. I'm sure you'll win when you challenge it again. When do you plan on trying again?"

"I'm taking a bit of a break to train. I think I'm going to go back to Anistar City. After that, I'm not really sure at the moment." Ash could see his mother looking at him in concern. He tried to sit up a little straighter and look a little more confident.

Delia leaned forward and Ash realized she was looking to his sides and behind him. "Where's Serena?"

Ash winced. He had been dreading the conversation coming to this point, but he steeled himself. This was sort of why he had called anyways. "Um...she's...we..." He stopped, not able to continue, fearing he might break down.

Delia's eyes widened and Ash saw that she knew what was up. "Oh...Ash I'm so sorry. What happened?"

Ash took a deep breath and then he told the story. He explained how Serena had been offered the opportunity for a special training program for her showcases. He explained how he hadn't been able to focus on the gym battle. And, he explained how he had convinced Serena to take the offer and go to Lumiose City, while he'd go his own way.

His mother was silent as he explained all this and when he finished, she was silent for a few moments afterwards. Finally, she spoke again. "Ash, if you're calling me to ask if you did the right thing, I can't give you the answer. All I'm going to say is that if you truly think this is what will make Serena happiest in the end, than I'm proud of you for making a tough decision for the sake of someone you care about."

"I just don't know if it _is_ what makes her happiest. I know I'm not doing it for me. I don't even know how much I care about the Kalos League anymore." Ash had never thought he'd say something like that, but he realized it was true. His passion for battling had quickly disappeared.

"Pi-pikachu!" Pikachu said in panic. He swatted Ash's face with his tail.

Delia gave him a weak smile. "Ash...you know you'll get back into your training. I think it's a good idea that you take a break and recover for a bit. Maybe you and Serena can get back together after the Kalos League."

Ash shook his head. "Our goals are too different. She's gotta focus on her training. And...I guess I've gotta focus on mine."

Delia sighed. "I'm sure you can figure out something. For now, just take a break and figure things out. After that, focus on your training and win your gym badge. Then, win the Kalos League. Once you've done all that, you can figure things out."

Ash nodded, not knowing if he really meant it. "Yeah...you're right. Well I'd better go. I've gotta get my Pokemon from Nurse Joy pretty soon."

Delia smiled. "Alright. Well keep in touch, Ash. I'd like to come and see you in the Kalos League."

This brought a real smile to Ash's face. "Really? That would be cool. Alright, well I'll make sure to get my eighth badge soon enough then."

They said their final goodbyes and then Ash hung up the phone. As he made his way over to the couch at the front of the Pokemon centre, Ash saw the front doors open and Clemont and Mairin entering through them.

"Ash!" Clemont yelled, seeing him.

Ash waited as they walked up to him and then lead them over to the couch and sat down. "I guess Serena told you what was up?" Ash asked.

Clemont nodded. "Yeah...and...um...about Bonnie..."

Ash wasn't actually surprised. He knew the little girl would probably have the hardest time coming to terms with the whole thing. "It's alright." He nodded, knowing what this meant. "So you two are heading back to Lumiose City I guess?"

Clemont looked uneasy, but clearly wasn't surprised Ash had figured it out. "Yeah...I'm sorry, Ash. It's just that I don't want to leave her."

Mairin spoke up. "I'm sorry too, Ash. First, about you and Serena. And also, I've decided to go with Clemont and Bonnie. I think it would be really cool to learn about gym battles more. And since Clemont's a gym leader, I can see a lot of them."

Ash managed to hide his disappointment. He'd been hoping Mairin at least would continue travelling with him. He thought about it a bit further, though. Perhaps it was better. Maybe he needed to just spend time with his Pokemon. Maybe it wasn't only Serena who lacked independence. He'd been relying on travelling companions a long time and maybe it was time he just travelled on his own. He smiled. "That sounds like a great plan, Mairin. Clemont's a great gym leader. I'm sure you'll learn a lot from him."

Clemont looked nervously at Ash. "So what are you up to next? Serena mentioned Anistar City. Are you hoping to find Greninja?"

Ash shrugged. "I'm not really sure. I'm just hoping that Olympia can tell me more about the future she saw for Greninja and I. She said it was important so maybe she'll know something about what happened with him. I at least want to know if he's alright."

Mairin looked confused. "What did Olympia tell you? Isn't she the Anistar gym leader?"

Ash nodded. "She said that Greninja and I were going to achieve something new together and that we'd be connected to a threat to Kalos. I'm guessing it has to do with Lysandre and Team Flare, but that's not important right now. Figuring out what's up with Greninja is my priority now."

Clemont nodded. "I think that's a good idea. Maybe she'll get a vision or something and tell you where he is."

"Hopefully." Ash said. "So...you guys are gonna go back to Lumiose City, right? You'll take over for Clembot, then?" He asked Clemont.

Clemont nodded. "Yeah. I definitely improved before by travelling with you. I'm sure I've gotten a lot better since then."

Ash smiled. "Of course you have. Maybe we can have a battle again when I'm done with what I need to do." He paused and looked at both Clemont and Mairin seriously. "So...I need you two to do me a favour."

"Anything." Clemont said.

"Yeah, whatever you need." Mairin added.

"Thanks." Ash smiled. "Ok...well...I just want you to make sure Serena's ok. I know you might not see much of her, but whenever possible, just make sure she's ok. And remember, Lysandre's still out there. I don't know where he is or what he's planning, but just in case...look out for him."

Clemont nodded. "You can count on me."

Mairin nodded as well. "And me."

Pikachu hopped off of Ash's shoulder and jumped over to Clemont and hopped up on his shoulder. "Pika." He said, smiling. He then jumped over to Mairin and did the same thing before coming back over to Ash.

Ash stood up as he saw Nurse Joy returning with his pokeballs. "Alright, you two. I guess this is goodbye." He went over and collected his pokeballs and then walked back over to Mairin and Clemont. "Good luck with the gym, Clemont. And I hope you learn a lot, Mairin. Hopefully I can see you guys soon."

They both nodded and smiled. Ash waved and turned towards the door and walked out of the Pokemon centre with Pikachu. As of this moment, he was now on his own, with only his Pokemon. No more Bonnie. No more Clemont. No more Mairin. And the most painful part...no more Serena.

XXXXX

Serena had called Palermo using her mother's cell phone to let the older woman know what was happening. Palermo had seemed a little surprised, but didn't argue. She had already left Snowbelle City, but told Serena that she'd be waiting for he in Lumiose City. Serena's mother had already offered to give her and the others a ride there and they were now on the road. They had left as soon as Mairin and Clemont had got back from seeing Ash.

"Is Ash ok?" Serena asked them, as they drove out of Snowbelle City.

"He was putting on a brave face." Clemont said. "I think he's gonna be ok, though. He's got a plan for what he's going to do."

Bonnie folded her arms angrily. "Who cares? It's Ash's own fault."

Serena sighed and gave the little girl an exasperated look. "Bonnie, if I don't blame Ash, I don't think you should."

Bonnie shook her head. "You're too nice to be mad at him. I'll be mad at him for both of us."

Clemont rolled his eyes. "Bonnie, you're being immature."

"I don't care." Bonnie muttered.

Grace seemed to want to break the tension. "Hey, how about we put on the radio? We can just enjoy the drive."

Serena jumped on this right away. She just wanted to get lost in her own thoughts. "Sure, that's a good idea."

Grace nodded and switched on the radio. Instantly the news came on and a weather report, not surprisingly predicting snow for Snowbelle City, came on. Serena was about to ask her mom to change the station when all of a sudden dramatic music played and a voice came on. "Breaking news, from Geosenge Town! We take you live to our reporter, John, on location."

"Greetings from Geosenge Town. I am here live with Officer Jenny. Just moments ago, it was revealed that recently captured Team Flare member and disgraced Elite Four member, Malva, has escaped from prison. Officer Jenny, do you know how this happened?" The reporter said this all very quickly, clearly filled with nervous excitement.

Officer Jenny started speaking. "We're still conducting an investigation, but we just want to assure everyone that we are doing everything we can to find Malva and put her back behind bars. We also want everyone to know that there isn't any need to panic. Malva will likely try to stay out of sight and likely is attempting to find Lysandre who is also on the run. She is not an immediate danger to the public. Just stay vigilant and we can take care of the situation."

They talked a little more, but nothing more interesting came out of the report. Grace turned off the radio, knowing that everyone in the car was going to want to talk about this. Serena was first. "Do you think she's going to go after Ash? Maybe we should go back."

Clemont shook his head. "I don't think so. Malva's gonna have to stay low for awhile. She's too easily recognizable so going straight after Ash would be too obvious. She probably won't be seen for a long time.

Mairin nodded. "And don't forget, a lot of people know who Ash is at this point, because of him beating her. Being around him wouldn't be smart if you wanted to hide."

Serena sighed. She knew they were right, but she was still worried. Of course this would happen as soon as she separated from Ash. Just like every time they've separated, something dangerous seemed to accompany the situation. It didn't matter that Ash had said they were broken up. She still loved him more than anything. She was still worried. She'd stick to the plan right now, but she promised herself one thing. If she heard anything about Malva showing up near Ash...she'd stop at nothing to help him.

 **Author's Note:**

I wouldn't say this is my best work, but I wanted to have the goodbyes and also show how Ash is struggling with the breakup by having him seek motherly support. And of course...Malva's somewhere out there...what's she up to?


	31. The Threat Approaches

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for the patience everyone. I know having a short chapter kind of sucked yesterday, but here's the first of today's double upload. I'll get the other one out ASAP. Enjoy.

 **Chapter 31:** **The Threat Approaches**

Pidgeot landed softly at the entrance to Anistar City and Ash climbed off. "Thanks, Pidgeot. Awesome job as usual." He recalled Pidgeot to his pokeball and he and Pidgeot made their way into the city.

It had been three days since leaving Snowbelle City. Ash had flown on Noivern on Pidgeot the whole way, alternating between the two so as not to tire them out. He had wanted to get to Anistar City as soon as possible, so he had decided against his usual walking that he'd done with the others. Since he was just travelling with his Pokemon, it was much easier to just fly.

"Ready to go, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded.

They'd gone to a Pokemon centre earlier in the day, so Ash decided to head straight for the Anistar Gym. As they headed towards the gym, Ash slowed down when he saw the Sundial in the distance. He squinted as he looked at it. It looked slightly different than before. He looked up at Pikachu on his shoulder and noticed the electric mouse also looking at the Sundial in curiosity. He decided to wait on the gym and go and look at the Sundial.

As they rounded a corner and got a full view of the Sundial, Ash was surprised to see Professor Sycamore with a couple of his assistants peering at the Sundial with magnifying glasses and other scientific instruments. "Hey! Professor Sycamore!" Ash called, walking faster as he approached them.

Sycamore turned around, looking surprised, but then he smiled. "Ash? What are you doing here? I thought that you'd be in Snowbelle City by now."

Ash sighed, not enjoying that he'd have to explain, but he did so anyways. "Snowbelle City didn't exactly go as planned." He explained how Serena had received her training offer and how things had kind of unravelled after that.

Sycamore nodded, looking sympathetically at Ash. Then, he narrowed his eyes in confusion. "I understand why Serena, Bonnie and Clemont are in Lumiose City, but why did _you_ come _here_?"

Again, Ash felt dread at having to explain a painful story, but he managed to do so once again. He had a hard time keeping eye contact with Sycamore as he explained Greninja's departure. He felt guilty since he'd received Greninja as a Froakie from Sycamore himself. "I'm sorry, Professor. I just didn't understand Greninja as well as I thought I did."

Sycamore looked at Ash for a moment and Ash was relieved to see the professor didn't look mad. "I wouldn't worry too much, Ash. Greninja loves you and from what you told me, that is the main reason he left." He paused for a moment. "I think Olympia will be able to help you out. As you know, she can see things we can't."

"Yeah...I hope so." Ash stopped and then looked at the Sundial. Sycamore's assistants were still examining it. Now that he was close, Ash was now able to see what was different about it. It seemed to have a light pulsating within it. The last time Ash had seen it, it had been pink and although it was an interesting sight, nothing about its colouring seemed strange. Today, though, it was alternating between different colours inside of it. It remained pink on the outside, but through it, there seemed to be green, blue, red, white and basically every other colour flashing inside of it. "What's happening with the Sundial?" He finally asked.

Sycamore looked at the Sundial, his eyes lighting up excitedly. "I'm really not sure. Olympia called me a couple of days ago, letting me know that I might find it interesting so I came here immediately. As you know, there seems to be some kind of link between the Sundial and mega evolution. I'm wondering if there is a connection here." He stopped, appearing to realize something. "I'm going to need to see Bonnie in Lumiose City. I have a feeling Squishy could be connected to this somehow."

"What?" Ash asked. "Why?"

Sycamore held his chin and tapped it thoughtfully. "Well...I'm not too sure. But...Olympia mentioned that there seemed to be a spike in energy from the Sundial when all that stuff in Geosenge Town happened. Perhaps...the energy from Squishy and the other one that Lysandre has...have caused the Sundial to act up. It would be very interesting to research."

Ash sighed, feeling a little sad that Bonnie and Clemont hadn't come with him. Sycamore would have been able to look at Squishy right away if they had. "Well...when you go back to Lumiose City, say hi to them for me."

Sycamore nodded. He had a slightly guilty expression, presumably for bringing up the subject of Ash's friends who were no longer with him. "Right. Of course I will." His eyes widened suddenly and he leaned forward a bit with a serious expression. "Have you heard about Malva?"

Ash shook his head. "No...what happened?"

"She escaped from prison. Ash...you need to be careful. I know you beat her once, but she'll be angry. There's nothing more dangerous than an angry and powerful criminal. From what I know, she managed to escape with her Pokemon. It might be better if you transfer Houndoom to Professor Oak's lab. I know she gave up on him, but I'm sure she's heard that you're training him now. I doubt she's happy about that." The seriousness in Sycamore's voice made Ash feel nervous, but he wasn't one to back down from a tough opponent, no matter how dangerous.

"I can take her." Ash said confidently. "And Houndoom can as well."

Sycamore smiled, admiring Ash's confidence. "I guess I can't say I'm surprised." He sighed. "Well alright then...I won't try to force you to do anything you don't feel you need to do."

Ash smiled gratefully. "Alright...well I should probably go. If I wait too long, Olympia might get a challenger. I'll come by later and see what you've figured out with the Sundial."

Sycamore nodded. "Sounds good, Ash." He glanced at the Sundial and then back at Ash, looking thoughtful. "I wonder..." He shook his head. "Never mind. See you later."

XXXXX

Serena woke up and stared around at her new surroundings. She'd arrived the day before and was shocked to find out Palermo lived in a penthouse apartment in one of Lumiose City's biggest apartment buildings. She supposed it shouldn't have surprised her that Palermo was rich, but having such an extravagant place didn't really seem her style.

When Serena had arrived, Palermo had instantly insisted that the aspiring Kalos Queen stay in one of her free rooms. Serena wasn't too comfortable with it right away, but in the end accepted the offer. She didn't exactly know where else to stay. She probably could have stayed with Clemont and Bonnie, but for some reason she felt that Palermo wouldn't see that as a good idea. And besides, her mother had gone through a thorough enough investigation of Palermo's credibility that it seemed like kind of a waste to not accept the offer.

The room Palermo had given her was massive and when Serena had moved in the day before, the only things in it had been an oversized bed, a bedside table with a lamp and a large, empty closet. She appreciated that Palermo had given her this huge amount of personal space, but somehow she would have felt more comfortable if she'd been given a smaller room.

The best part of the room was the view. She had a sliding glass door that lead out onto a balcony where she could see all of Lumiose City. The most amazing part of the view was, of course, Prism Tower. Serena had stared at Prism Tower for an entire hour last night, imagining Ash's heroics the day he'd saved Garchomp and Pikachu.

Serena lay in bed for a few moments, just taking in her new surroundings and then finally, she decided to get up. She made her bed, went to the bathroom, got dressed and within a few minutes was ready to start the day. Palermo had decided to give her a couple of days to herself, so she was free to explore Lumiose City on her own.

When she went out to the kitchen, Serena wasn't surprised to see that Palermo was nowhere to be found. She made herself a quick breakfast and got some food out for her Pokemon. Palermo had actually given them a room as well, which had happily surprised Serena. She walked to their room and opened the door. Sylveon and Pancham were still sleeping, but Delphox was up and ready to get the day going. It was easy to wake Sylveon, but Pancham wasn't as interested in waking up, so they spent a few minutes dealing with him. Finally, they were all up and had finished eating and they were all set to go.

"We've got the whole day to ourselves." Serena told her Pokemon with a smile. "We can do whatever you want."

Her Pokemon did a little cheer and they all got in the elevator. It was a private one that needed a key, as it was the only way in and out of the apartment. When they got down, they left the building and immediately began exploring the streets of Lumiose City.

Serena had obviously been to Lumiose City before, but each time she hadn't really had a chance to properly explore it. She'd come here to get Fennekin and find out where Ash was, but had quickly left in order to find him. Then, she'd returned here with Ash and the others, but only for a brief time while Clemont took his gym back and they had one of their run ins with Team Rocket. And the third time was for Ash's gym battle against Clemont followed by a brief visit with Sycamore.

It wasn't long before Serena grew bored. She loved spending time with her Pokemon and she knew there was a lot to do in Lumiose City, but not having her friends...not having Ash...was making this bright day in a city like this completely dull. Her Pokemon seemed to be feeling the same way. Sylveon in particular.

Serena thought of some of Sylveon's last few encounters with Pikachu and realized that those two had become quite close. Even closer than the fairy type had been with Bunnelby. Ever since Pikachu had shielded Sylveon from Houndoom on the rooftop, Sylveon had eyed Pikachu differently. Unfortunately, Pikachu had been as dense as Ash about this. Although, Serena realized that she hadn't really noticed anything either until after Pikachu saved Sylveon from Sawyer's Sceptile. The two of them had fought side by side just as Ash and Serena had.

Serena shook her head to get away from her memories which were only making her feel more depressed. She looked around and her eyes rested on Prism Tower. "Why don't we just go and see Clemont, Bonnie and Mairin. Maybe Clemont's got a challenger."

Her Pokemon nodded and Serena lead them through the streets of Lumiose City until they were outside the massive tower. She smiled, looking at it. At least she knew she had friends here that would help her through any rough times. She just wished Ash was going to have that support. As happy as she was to have her friends here, she felt that it wasn't fair that Ash was now alone.

As they walked towards Prism Tower, the front door opened and a little blonde girl came barrelling towards her. "Serena! I didn't think you'd come so early." Bonnie reached Serena in a couple of seconds and then tackled her in a hug. "Is everything ok at Palermo's place?" She asked.

Serena nodded, smiling. "Yeah, it is. She gave me my own room and these three as well." She pointed at her Pokemon. "It's really nice there. I hope you guys can visit soon."

Bonnie's eyes widened excitedly. "Really? That would be awesome." She grabbed Serena's hand and pulled her towards the tower. "Come on! I was just letting in a challenger when I saw you through the door. Clemont's gonna have a battle."

Serena felt a little excited hearing that and quickly followed Bonnie. They went through the dark hallway that lead towards the battlefield and then entered through the door. Clemont was just in the middle of introducing himself to the challenger. The challenger turned to them when they entered.

The challenger was a woman, clearly an adult. She was wearing baggy clothes. Puffy, black track pants, a much too large black jacket and a black shirt underneath it. She had purple hair tied in a pony tail and the hood of her jacket was over her head. Serena couldn't really see her face, because a red scarf was around it, along with big, black sunglasses. There wasn't any logical reason for all these clothes, but Serena supposed this person probably just felt more comfortable hiding her appearance.

"Sorry." Serena said. "I was just wondering if I could watch." She looked at Clemont. "That ok, Clemont?"

Clemont nodded, smiling. "Sure." He looked at the challenger. "Is that ok, Mauve?" The woman, Mauve, nodded. Clemont then quickly stepped forward and gestured to Bonnie and Serena. "This is my friend, Serena and my little sister, Bonnie." He then gestured to Mauve. "And this is Mauve. As you know, she's challenging the gym. She's starting a bit late, but she says she's managed to get badges pretty quickly. She's already got three." He looked at Mauve. "I'll accept your challenge if you still want to try, but I recommend challengers have four before challenging this gym."

Mauve's nose twitched and Serena got the feeling it was from irritation, but she couldn't really tell. "I'll be fine." She said quickly. Her voice was muffled through the scarf, but something seemed kind of familiar about it to Serena.

Clemont just nodded and the two trainers took their spots. Serena and Bonnie went to the stands and sat next to Mairin, who smiled happily at Serena and then turned her attention excitedly towards the battle.

Clembot took his position in the centre of the field on the sidelines and explained the rules in his robotic voice. "This will be a battle between Mauve, the challenger, and Clemont, the gym leader. Each trainer is allowed three Pokemon, but only the challenger may substitute. Once all three Pokemon for one side are unable to battle, the other will be declared the winner. Do both trainer's agree?" Clemont and Mauve nodded. "Then let the battle begin!" Clembot yelled.

Clemont threw out his pokeball. "Heliolisk, come on out!" The two-legged lizard-like Pokemon emerged and stretched out its sun-shaped collar.

Mauve tossed out her pokeball. "Pyroar, you're up." She said, calmly. A female Pyroar emerged from the pokeball. Again, Serena got a strange sense of familiarity, but just decided to ignore it. She supposed Pyroars couldn't really differ that much from each other.

Clemont yelled out a command first. "Heliolisk, use thunderbolt!"

Mauve ordered her attack as well. "Flamethrower."

The battle was over in an instant and Serena's eyes widened. Heliolisk was barely able to even charge up his electricity before the flames blasted into him and he was thrown back. He was out before he even hit the ground. "Heliolisk is unable to battle. Pyroar is the winner." Clembot announced.

Mairin looked at Bonnie in surprise. "Aren't gym leaders supposed to be really strong?" She asked.

Bonnie looked stunned and furious. "Clemont _is_ strong. I...how did that even happen?"

Serena didn't know what to say so she just stayed quiet and watched as a quiet Clemont recalled his Pokemon to its pokeball and then threw out his next one. "Magneton, let's go!" The three headed magnetic electric Pokemon emerged and faced the Pyroar. Clembot signalled for the battle to resume, but immediately another flamethrower took Magneton out in one shot.

"Who _is_ this woman?" Serena said, eyes wide. She couldn't believe that Clemont had lost two Pokemon with just one attack each. Whether Magneton was weak against fire types or not, Serena still didn't see how one attack could take it down. And before that, Heliolisk as well, particularly with no type disadvantage.

Bonnie was in complete shock and was clearly very unhappy with what was happening. "Come on Clemont!" She yelled. "Get going!"

Mairin joined in. "Yeah. Clemont, you can do it!"

Clemont smiled at the two girls and then called out his final Pokemon. Serena wasn't surprised to see Clemont's strongest Pokemon emerge. Luxray wouldn't lose in one shot. Clembot signalled for the battle to continue again and Clemont made the first move once more. "Electric terrain!" Luxray roared loudly and the ground shook and electricity started to rip out of the ground and spark everywhere. Serena looked at Mauve and noticed she looked slightly impressed.

"Hyper voice!" Pyroar shrieked loudly and waves of sound ripped into the ground in front of Luxray, before slamming into him. The electric-lion Pokemon was flipped over and landed a few feet back with a thud, but unlike Heliolisk and Magneton, he managed to get up this time.

"Thunder fang, go!" Clemont yelled.

"Flamethrower!" Mauve called.

Luxray ran hard towards Pyroar and his jaws began crackling with electricity. As he ran, Pyroar waited a moment until her opponent came closer. Then, she opened her jaws and flames blasted forth and slammed into Luxray. Serena was sure that would be it, but somehow, Luxray managed to force his way through the flames and clamped his electric jaws on Pyroar's shoulder. Pyroar shrieked in pain, but managed to continue firing her flames. There was a crackle of electricity, once more, but then Luxray twitched and his jaws let go of Pyroar. The two Pokemon stood, facing each other, both attacks having ended. And then Luxray dropped.

"Luxray is unable to battle. Pyroar wins. The match goes to the challenger, Mauve." Clembot called out.

Clemont sighed and recalled Luxray to his pokeball and then walked out towards Mauve, who had just recalled her Pyroar. "Congratulations." Clemont said. Clembot approached with the badge and handed it to Clemont. Clemont then handed the badge to Mauve. "As proof of your victory at the Lumiose Gym, I present you with the Voltage Badge."

Mauve nodded and took the badge. "You're a little stronger than the other ones I've faced." She noted, turning around.

"Um...thanks...I guess." Clemont said, a little nervously.

"I believe you spent some time with that kid, Ash Ketchum." Mauve suddenly muttered, as she approached the door to exit.

Clemont blinked. "Yeah...I did. He's a good friend. He's helped me a lot."

Mauve nodded. "I can see that. Although...don't expect him to have many more miracle victories. He'll soon learn that one win against an Elite Four member like Malva is not enough to make him a powerful Pokemon trainer."

"I bet Ash would beat _you_!" Serena suddenly yelled. She suddenly covered her mouth with her hands, surprised she had yelled out like that. She didn't know why, but this woman, Mauve really got on her nerves. The way she had swiftly defeated Clemont and acted like it was nothing. Ash never acted so smug after easy victories.

Mauve looked towards Serena. "Not in a real battle. Not even with his new toy."

Mairin stood up next to Serena. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Mauve turned away and opened the door. Before she left, she answered. "He didn't truly beat Malva. Malva is a true Pokemon master. She knows true power. Ketchum has some strength, but he couldn't keep up in a true battle. He'd be weak. One on one means nothing and he faced a weak Houndoom. I bet those two are a perfect match." With that, she left, leaving the four young trainers staring at her in frustration and awe.

"I don't like her." Bonnie muttered. "I bet Ash could beat her. Houndoom's flamethrower is way more powerful than that Pyroar's."

Serena couldn't help but smile at how Bonnie had now seemed to forget about how she was mad at Ash. Her instinct was to defend his honour, apparently. "Don't worry, Bonnie." She said. "I'm sure Ash will beat her if they face in the Kalos League."

"Yeah." Clemont walked over and joined them in the stands. "Mauve didn't see Ash in action against Malva. Nobody did. How would she know what went on at the top of that building. Mauve sounds like she's just a disappointed Malva fan."

Mairin nodded and then her face lit up in excitement. "She _was_ really strong though. I'd really like to see her and Ash battle. I bet that would be really cool. I'd like to see her face off against Houndoom and see just how strong he really is."

Serena smiled, imagining Ash heroically beating the odds and defeating another seemingly unbeatable opponent. "I'd like to see it too." She sighed, wondering if she would ever get the chance to properly cheer Ash on in a battle like that ever again.

XXXXX

When Ash entered the dark, Anistar City gym, he was greeted by Olympia immediately. It didn't really surprise him that much. She probably _did_ know he was coming...somehow. Although, opening the door, only to come face to face with the woman was a bit alarming.

"Greetings, Ash Ketchum." Olympia said, in her mystic voice. Ash noticed she was actually standing normally, without her Meowstic holding her up.

"Um...hi." Ash answered.

"I know why you are here." She turned. "Follow me. I'd like to show you something." She started walking and Ash followed. She lead him towards the battlefield and when they walked in, there were a few people in there. Some of the people that worked for Olympia. Ash instantly recognized the woman that had attacked him and his friends in front of the Sundial a while back. They weren't doing much, just holding onto their Pokemon. It was a little strange though, because they were all glowing in a blue light.

"What's going on in here?" Ash asked, as Olympia stopped in the middle of the battlefield.

Olympia smiled. "When there are no challengers, we use the battlefield to work with our psychic Pokemon. It helps us understand each other. And sometimes, we even see into the future. Usually, only I get complete visions, but sometimes one of my associates is able to get a glimpse of something."

Ash nodded and then decided to get straight to it. "That's actually why I came here." He paused. "Well I guess you said you know why I'm here anyways."

"Yes." Olympia acknowledged. "I sensed your departure from Greninja as it happened. I won't deny that I was instantly worried, because of how important your two fates are in connection to the safety of Kalos." She smiled. "However, visions show me that you and Greninja will battle together, and by together I mean _truly_ , once more." Ash started to speak, but Olympia held up a finger to stop him. "I understand your impatience and eagerness, but understand that I cannot know exactly when future events will occur. All I can say is that I have seen you and Greninja battling in the future."

Ash thought about this for a moment. It _sounded_ like good news, but he couldn't help but feel a little worried. What if Olympia was lying? She had said before that he needed to stay focused on his goals. Maybe this was just a way to get him to do that instead of worrying about Greninja.

Olympia seemed to sense Ash's doubt. "I can show you some of what I've seen. Just as I did when I showed you Greninja's past."

Ash nodded immediately. He would feel much more at ease if he could see these visions. "If you don't mind..."

Olympia nodded and immediately a green fog shimmered next to her. After another moment, an image started to show in the fog. The image was kind of blurry, though. It had a blue tinge to it. However, suddenly, it was like the image was cleared up. Ash realized they were looking through someone else's eyesight. The image cleared up and Ash could see that whoever they were seeing through, was in the water. It must have been the river that ran through Lumiose City, because Ash could see Prism Tower in the distance.

The next thing he saw made him tense up in excitement. It was Serena. She was walking away from Prism Tower and behind her were her Pokemon. For some reason, the image seemed to focus on Delphox, but Ash could still see Serena. However, the image faded much too quickly and he could no longer see her.

The image shifted and this time it was night time. Lumiose City seemed much different. Ash's eyes widened as he noticed fires burning all around whoever he was watching this through. Suddenly, the viewer started moving. They jumped out of the water and Ash saw droplets come flying up. Whoever this viewer was, they were extremely fast. Ash wondered if it was a Pokemon.

The viewer ran hard towards Prism Tower and looked up towards the top of it. Ash's jaw dropped, seeing the Sundial glowing above the top of the tower. It was pulsating in strange lights again, but this time it was much more obvious and pronounced.

Olympia started speaking, as the viewer of the images in Lumiose City stopped and stared up at the tower. "The first images were from the present. These images now are from the future. They are clearly related to the threat against Kalos. Can you think of who we are seeing these images from?"

Ash continued watching, hoping for something else to happen, but then the image shimmered and disappeared. He looked back at Olympia and thought of her question for a moment. Then, sudden realization hit him. The focus on Delphox. The river. The speed. He smiled, knowing who it was. "That was Greninja."


	32. A New Quest

**Author's Note:**

Alright, as promised, a second upload. I hope you enjoy.

 **Chapter 32: A New Quest**

Serena got back to Palermo's apartment in the late afternoon. It had been kind of a strange walk back from Prism Tower. When they had passed the river, Serena had felt a strange sensation like she was being watched. Delphox had also seemed somewhat excited. They had looked around, but it must have only been a fish or something, because there was just a splash and a ripple of water.

She was now sitting at the dinner table and Palermo had just put out some dinner for the two of them. Serena had been kind of surprised that Palermo didn't have a personal chef or something, but she was also kind of pleased. She felt a little more comfortable that she and Palermo had something more than interest in performances in common. Even though Serena's cooking skills were more geared towards desserts, knowing that Palermo did some kind of cooking was kind of interesting.

After a few moments of silent eating, Palermo decided to get the conversation going. "Well, Serena, what did you do during your free time, today?" The tone of her voice made Serena think that something was up.

"Well...I was kind of bored. I know there's a lot to do in Lumiose City, but I guess I've gotten so used to always being on the move or training with my Pokemon. I just ended up going to Prism Tower and watching Clemont have a gym battle." She felt a little nervous telling Palermo this. She couldn't explain why, but she felt like admitting what she did today was something Palermo wouldn't approve of.

Her suspicions were confirmed when Palermo sighed with what sounded like disappointment. "I can't say I'm surprised, Serena. However, I do wish that you would have done something else with your time. Unfortunately you've failed the first test."

"What?" Serena asked, feeling a little bit of irritation creep into her voice. "You said I had the day off to do whatever I want. I chose to go to Clemont's gym so I could see him, Bonnie and Mairin. What's wrong with that?"

Palermo raised her eyebrows, looking both shocked and impressed with Serena's irritation. "I won't hold it against you. No need to worry about that. I would like to warn you though, Serena, that if you are not committed to this training, it does not make much sense for either of us to continue with this arrangement."

Serena thought about this for a moment. Her instinct was to beg for forgiveness, but she managed to stop this. Ash would stay stubborn and she would too. She hadn't done anything wrong, so why was Palermo scolding her. "I _am_ committed. I left Ash for this, didn't I? How much more do I need to show you?"

The older woman smirked a little at the frustration Serena was showing. "He's had an impact on you, I can see that. As much as you relied on him, I can see that you've also learned from him."

Serena narrowed her eyes. "You didn't answer my question."

Palermo smiled. "I don't think that _you_ have actually shown commitment to this. Obviously you are passionate about performing as you have shown with your showcases and dedication to your own training, but _this_ training is different. It wasn't you who took the offer, really. It was Ash. _He_ convinced you to come."

Serena opened her mouth for an angry retort, but no words were available to her. She realized that Palermo was right. Serena hadn't done anything so far to show commitment to this new training. The only reason she was here, was because Ash had broken up with her. She realized that if she had stayed with Ash like she had been trying to do, she might never have come. No, she _never_ would have come. She wouldn't have been able to bring herself to do it. Palermo was right. "So what do I need to do to convince you? Do you not want me to see my friends?"

"Don't be silly." Palermo said. "Of course you can go and see your friends. I just don't think it's wise to visit them on every possible occasion. You need to be able to spend time on your own with your Pokemon. That is something that Ash will be learning now and I'm sure that he will have great success in the Kalos League because of it."

"Why do you keep bringing up Ash?" Serena asked.

Palermo shrugged. "He's not only someone you love, but someone you admire and strive to be like. It's important to compare yourself to those you admire."

Serena knew it was true, but Palermo talking about Ash kind of irritated her. Not to mention, every time his name was mentioned, she missed him even more. Even talking about him with Bonnie and the others earlier, had filled her with longing to see him. "I miss him...so I just don't want to talk about him."

"That's not wise." Palermo said. "Don't ignore what you feel now. It only makes it harder when those feelings come back later. You will see Ash again. If you need to say goodbye again, understanding your feelings now, will make it easier in the future."

Serena didn't say it out loud, but she felt like if she did, Palermo would end the training immediately. _If I see Ash again, I don't think I can leave him again._

XXXXX

Olympia smiled at Ash when he figured it out. "Yes, as you can see, Greninja is watching over your loved ones in Lumiose City. He went there as soon as he separated from you near Vaniville Town. I believe he senses the threat coming in Lumiose City."

Ash narrowed his eyes in confusion. "How can he sense that? He's never really been able to do that kind of thing before?"

"I believe that there is energy coming from Lumiose City that quite resembles mega evolution energy. It is very likely the reason that the Sundial is acting up." She paused and eyed Ash seriously. "I believe we both know who and what is likely the reason for this."

Ash nodded. "Lysandre." He stopped and thought for a moment. "But does that mean he has control of the Zygarde."

Olympia nodded. "Allow me to show you another vision. This is from the past." She waved her hand and the green smoke appeared beside her once more and an image appeared on screen.

It was Lysandre. He and some Team Flare members. Ash recognized Celosia and Bryony. There was also a woman with orange hair, a woman with blue hair and a man that was bald except for three stripes of orange hair, including some kind of ponytail. They were standing in front of the massive, dragon-like Zygarde. The complete form Zygarde. They all had odd laser guns pointed at it and they had beams of orange light shooting at it. The Zygarde was completely immobilized.

Lysandre looked towards the man with the three stripes of orange hair on his head. "Xerosic, input the data collected from the Sundial."

"Yes sir." Xerosic said. He knelt down to a laptop that was on the ground and clicked away at the keyboard. Once he was done, he stood up and smiled at Lysandre. "I believe it is done, sir."

The woman with the blue hair stepped forward, still holding up her laser gun that was still trained on Zygarde. "Are you sure, this time? The software you developed for that brat's Greninja didn't allow us to control this thing."

"Quiet, Mable." Lysandre ordered. "It's impossible to predict this kind of power." He looked at the woman with orange hair. "Aliana, hand me the controls." She immediately scrambled over to him and handed him the remote that Ash recognized from the night in Geosenge Town.

Lysandre stepped towards Zygarde and held up the remote. He turned the dial and clicked a button. Immediately, his Flare subordinates stopped restraining Zygarde and put down their laser guns. Ash was expecting the massive dragon-like Pokemon to attack, but he could see a new collar around its neck glowing in a pulsating light similar to the Sundial. He noticed it was no longer restrained in the strange robotic suit from before. It was just the collar.

Lysandre clicked a couple more buttons on the remote and then Zygarde turned around. It was only now that Ash could see that the Team Flare members were in some kind of open field. There were large trees with red leaves around. It seemed kind of unnatural. Lysandre pointed to one of the trees. "Dragon pulse." He ordered.

Zygarde opened his jaws and unleashed a massive, dragon shaped blast of energy that rocketed towards one of the trees. It slammed into the tree with a massive explosion. There was a huge cloud of dust and smoke and once it settled, Ash's jaw dropped. The tree was completely gone. Completely evaporated.

Olympia ended the image there. "As you can see, Lysandre has been busy. I believe he must have come to Anistar City after the events in Geosenge Town and somehow collected some energy from the Sundial. He must be planning something in Lumiose City. Perhaps he is running further experiments there and that is why Greninja senses something is happening."

Ash clenched his fists. "Well...then we should do something. We should go there right away. Serena's in danger." He turned, as if he was about to go immediately.

"Not a wise decision." Olympia said. When Ash looked at her like she was crazy, she continued. "If we interfere with what destiny has in store for us, we only risk making things worse. I understand your concern, but we need to let events occur naturally. You will know the time when you must go to Lumiose City."

Ash felt a huge wave of frustration. "But...Serena..." He glared at the ground. "I can't let her be in danger like this. Clemont, Bonnie and Mairin too."

Olympia shook her head. "Warning them or going to them now only puts them in greater danger. Fate cannot be meddled with. That is one of the most dangerous thins you can do." She paused. The best thing you can do is focus on your training."

Ash looked at her in confusion. "My training?"

"Yes, it is essential you keep your goal in mind. Greninja is still focused on getting stronger, and you must be as well." Olympia smiled encouragingly. "This time that you have alone...it is vital to your training. I recommend you make your way to Shalore City. Spend some time with Korrina and Gurkinn. After that, I believe Coumarine City would be beneficial."

"Ok...I guess there's a reason for this." Ash said, not deciding to ask why. "Anything else?"

Olympia nodded. "Old friends will be important as you move forward. You should know what I mean by that."

Ash nodded. "Yeah...yeah I know." He smiled. He'd be happy with spending some time with some old friends.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said. Ash looked up at him and saw the electric mouse looking excited. He knew what it meant as well.

"Yeah, Pikachu...we're going to have to give Professor Oak a call."

XXXXX

The next morning, as Serena and Palermo were having breakfast. It was going to be the first day of Serena's training and she didn't have any idea what Palermo had planned for her. She'd never seen Palermo do any kind of performance or anything. Come to think of it, she'd never even seen Palermo with a Pokemon before.

She decided to finally ask. "So...what kind of training are we going to do anyways? Do you know special performances or something?"

Palermo gave her a disappointed look. "I thought it was clear what kind of training I'd be giving you. You must know that overall, you're performances are already at an extremely high level."

Serena pursed her lips and stared at her food, unsure of what she could possibly be here for if it wasn't to improve her performances. Then, it suddenly hit her. Of course, Palermo hadn't said her performances were bad...she'd said it was her lack of independence that held her back. "You want to help me become more independent...so...this isn't really going to be normal performance training."

Palermo nodded. "Exactly. Now we can't ignore your performance practice. You'll need to train with that every once in a while. However, I think it would be important for you to start doing things on your own."

"Like what?" Serena asked.

Palermo again looked disappointed. "If I need to tell you what to do, how are you going to learn independence?"

Serena felt irritation spike up in her again. Just like the night before. "Well how does having me live in your apartment teach me independence?"

Palermo smiled. "True...that is a good point. But tell me...where would you be staying if I had not invited you to stay here?"

Serena looked down, feeling embarrassed. She'd only just been thinking about that the day before. "I'd probably be staying with Bonnie, Clemont and Mairin." She said quietly.

"Exactly." Palermo sighed. "At least staying here, you don't rely too heavily on your friends." She saw Serena about to say something and held up her hand. "I'm not trying to say relying on friends is completely wrong. I'm saying that depending too much on them can cause you to lose yourself."

"Alright, so you want me to spend the day by myself?" Serena asked.

Palermo nodded. "Yes...well partly. You will, of course, need your Pokemon. Spend the day with them. If you find nothing you feel like doing in Lumiose City, don't feel restricted to it."

Serena agreed to do so and they ate the rest of their breakfast in silence. A few minutes later, Palermo left to do her own business and Serena was once again alone with her Pokemon. She looked at them and decided she needed to work harder at making this a more exciting day for them. Palermo was right, they didn't need to do anything in Lumiose City. They could explore outside of it.

"Come on, everyone. Let's explore outside Lumiose City. Maybe we'll find some new Pokemon we can be friends with." She stood up and lead her Pokemon to the elevator. In a few minutes they were on the streets and heading towards the exits to Lumiose City.

As they walked towards the exit to Lumiose City, along the river, Serena felt that sensation she had before. Almost like she was being watched. She looked around, but saw nobody looking at her. Then, she looked towards the river and saw the ripple of water like she had seen yesterday. _I guess there are a lot of water Pokemon in that river._ She thought.

XXXXX

After his visit with Olympia, Ash had gone to visit Professor Sycamore at the Sundial again. Unfortunately, Sycamore hadn't seemed to uncover anything new, but he had grown quite excited when Ash had walked near it and the lights pulsating from it had accelerated. However, they had concluded that it was likely a coincidence, because they were unable to recreate the effect.

Ash left not long after. Sycamore had explained that he was planning on returning to Lumiose City the next morning and that he'd make sure to tell Ash's friends hello for him. He'd even winked and promised he'd let Serena know that Ash was especially thinking of her. Ash had pleaded with him not to though, thinking it would only make things harder for her.

It was now the next morning. Ash had spent the night at the Pokemon centre and he planned on starting his trip to Shalore City right after breakfast and a call to Professor Oak. As Olympia had said, Ash needed to do special training with his old friends.

As Ash usually did, he rushed through getting ready after waking up. Pikachu hadn't been too happy with him. Apparently the electric mouse wanted to sleep in a little more, but when Ash explained that they'd be calling Professor Oak for some of the old Pokemon, that had gotten Pikachu up quickly.

The two of them whipped towards the Pokemon centre lobby and grabbed some quick food and then Ash ran to a phone. He could just sense Pikachu's excitement from the electricity that was jumping off of his cheeks. A couple sparks hit Ash's hair, but it didn't hurt too much. He quickly sat down and dialled the number.

A couple rings later and Professor Oak appeared on the video monitor. Ash smiled, seeing Oshawott and Snivy next to him. "Hello, Ash!" Oak said happily. "How are you?" His face grew a little more serious. "You're mother explained everything that happened."

Ash was able to genuinely smile, though. "I'm actually doing really well, today, Professor Oak. I've got a clear path ahead of me." He quickly explained his meeting with Olympia. He left out the Team Flare details, but explained the Greninja situation which he had lied about before. "Olympia thought I should do some training with some of my old Pokemon. So that's why I'm calling."

Oak nodded. "I think that's a great idea. I'm sure your Pokemon will all love to get some extra training."

"Osha-osha-osha-osha-waaaaat" Oshawott yelled, looking extremely excited.

"Snive." Snivy said, trying to look like she didn't care, but not fully able to hide her own excited eyes.

Ash looked at Oshawott and Snivy. "Good to see you two." He nodded. "Ok, how about Oshawott and Snivy? I guess if they're coming, Pignite as well. Now...a flying type would be good...let's see..."

Oak thought about this for a moment. "Perhaps Gliscor? I think he deserves a reward. He's been one of the hardest working in training sessions."

Ash smiled. "Alright, sounds great. Now who should be the fifth?" The answer was obvious enough when Heracross flew into the room and landed next to Oak, knocking over a chair on the way. "And Heracross, I guess."

"Yes..." Oak said, giving Heracross an exasperated look. "That might be good. It would give Bulbasaur a break, that's for sure."

Ash laughed. He pulled out his five pokeballs and placed them on the tray. He'd talked to them all the night before, explaining that it was important for him to train with all of his Pokemon and that they'd all get equal time. There was no argument. Not even from Houndoom, who Ash had been worried might refuse to go, but the horned dog had a more relaxed personality than Ash had thought in the beginning.

Oak took a couple of minutes getting the pokeballs prepared for Ash's new team, but finally, he was able to collect them all and get all the Pokemon in their pokeballs. "Alright, Ash, let's do the exchange." He placed the pokeballs on a tray next to them and clicked a few buttons. Ash scanned his Pokedex and then Oak clicked one more button.

A light flashed over the pokeballs and then they disappeared. Then, another light flashed and the five new ones appeared. Ash exchanged an excited look with Pikachu and then looked at Oak. "Thanks, Professor, they're all here."

Oak nodded, smiling. "All here on my end as well, Ash. Good luck. I guess I'll be hearing from you fairly regularly?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah, I'll be doing quite a few exchanges. Is that ok?"

"Of course. I'm happy to do it. Well goodbye, Ash."

"Bye, Professor."

When he hung up, Ash collected the pokeballs and clipped them to his belt. He and Pikachu were about to go outside when he heard sirens. He exchanged a quizzical look with the electric mouse and then ran outside. A few police cars raced by on the road in front of the Pokemon centre. The sirens blaring and the lights flashing.

Ash looked around, completely confused. Then, he noticed where the police cars were heading. It was in the direction of the Sundial. His eyes widened and he started running towards it. He was sure it was Team Flare and if they were here, he was ready to fight.

He rounded a corner and looked towards the dock where the Sundial should be. He instantly noticed it was gone. It didn't look like Lysandre was there, but Ash did notice there were a couple of people in red suits, fighting a couple of police officers.

Ash got to the dock just in time to see the women he recognized as Mable and Aliana. They had a Weavile and a Druddigon in front of them. The battle was no contest as the Weavile used a metal claw attack to instantly knock out one police officer's Azumarill and the Druddigon used dragon pulse on the other officer's Growlithe.

Ash ran up and pulled out two pokeballs. It was time to put his new reinforcements to good use. "Oshawott, Snivy, I choose you!" He yelled and tossed out the pokeballs. The police officers turned nervously, but were quickly able to realize Ash wasn't an enemy. Oshawott and Snivy prepared themselves for battle.

One police officer, however, did run up behind him, warning him not to get into police business, but then Officer Jenny arrived and called him off. "That's Ash Ketchum. My cousin in Geosenge Town told me about him. He can help." The police and the various spectators around them backed up, allowing room for the battle to continue.

Mable smirked at Ash. "You're the brat that beat Malva, huh? Interesting. I remember you from Terminus Cave." She looked at Oshawott and Snivy. "I _do_ hope it wasn't with either of these two. They look pathetic."

Aliana laughed. "No...it was with that pathetic Pikachu on his shoulder. Wow...how embarrassing for Malva."

Ash narrowed his eyes. "See for yourself how weak they are." Oshawott and Snivy tensed up, ready to go. "Oshawott, hydro pump! Snivy, leaf storm!"

Mable narrowed her eyes. "Ice beam on the hydro pump, Weavile."

Aliana also ordered an attack. "Druddigon, use dragon pulse."

The attacks all blasted against each other. The leaf storm and dragon pulse attacks smashed together and created a massive explosion. Once the smoke cleared up, nothing had been resolved. The hydro pump had almost forced its way through the ice beam, but had ultimately been frozen. Snivy's leaf storm had also proven an even match for the dragon pulse.

Mable and Aliana exchanged somewhat doubtful looks. "He's actually quite strong, isn't he?" Mable said.

Aliana narrowed her eyes. "How could those little Pokemon hold so much power?"

Ash smirked. "You want power?" Pikachu braced himself on Ash's shoulder. Ash held out his arm and turned so his body was sideways and Pikachu had a clear path. "Pikachu, thunderbolt!"

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled and he ran off Ash's shoulder, across his outstretched arm and jumped into the air. He flipped in midair and then charged up his cheeks. Mable and Aliana called out their orders, but it didn't matter one bit. Pikachu unleashed what Ash thought was one of the best thunderbolts he'd ever used and it blasted into Weavile, Druddigon and also the two Team Flare members.

The Pokemon, Mable and Aliana all shrieked in pain as Pikachu's electricity coursed through them and then the attack ended. Druddigon, Weavile and their trainers were all slumped on the ground. There was a moment of silence and then there was a loud cheer behind Ash. He turned, surprised to see a large crowd had gathered.

Officer Jenny walked up to him with a big smile. "My cousin was telling the truth. Wow, Ash Ketchum...you and your Pokemon are something else."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled happily. as he jumped onto Ash's shoulder.

"Osha-wott!" Oshawott added, also jumping onto Ash's shoulder.

"Snive." Snivy said, folding her little arms and standing in front of Ash, looking quite pleased with the praise, despite trying to act cool about it.

Jenny smiled and then ordered two police officers to restrain Mable and Aliana. Once they'd been handcuffed, Jenny walked up to them. "You two are under arrest for cooperation in the theft of the Anistar City Sundial."

 **Author's Note:**

I hope you enjoyed this. Now I know Unova Pokemon might not be as popular as the others, but honestly, Oshawott and Snivy are a couple of my all time favourites. Especially Oshawott. Anyways, the others will be showing up soon enough. I probably can't get through all of Ash's Pokemon, but feel free to suggest who you like the most and I can try to put in the most popular ones.


	33. The Real First Day

**Author's Note:**

Here we go with chapter 33. I've got all kinds of exciting ideas for what's coming up in this story. This chapter takes the first step towards those ideas.

 **Chapter 33: The Real First Day**

Serena and her Pokemon stopped at a quiet little area outside Lumiose City. It was close enough to easily see the city, but just far enough away to avoid too much of the noise. It was a perfect spot to relax, under a tree and close to the river. Just the place she would have stopped at if still travelling with Ash and the others.

The four of them just sat and relaxed for about an hour. Serena brushed Delphox's fur, while Sylveon stretched out and took a nap. Pancham did some exploring around the river. For the first time since leaving Geosenge Town after fighting off Team Flare, Serena felt comfortable. Once they'd run into Sawyer, things had all kind of unravelled. With Greninja leaving, meeting Palermo and then Ash losing his gym match, culminating in the end of their relationship, Serena hadn't really had time to relax and enjoy things.

Suddenly, Pancham jumped away from the river. He yelled out in excitement. "Pan! Pancham!" He was animatedly pointing at the river.

Serena immediately stood up. She ran over to stand next to Pancham, Delphox and Sylveon behind her. "What is it Pancham? Are you ok?" She asked, looking into the river.

Pancham waved his arms as if to dismiss her concern. She realized he had a bit of a happy look to him. He then looked at Delphox. "Cham! Pan-pancham!" He yelled, pointing again at the river.

Delphox's eyes widened. "Del?" She leaned forward, peering into the river. She then looked around, hope in her eyes.

"I don't understand." Serena said. It was times like this she wished she had Ash's ability to understand Pokemon. It could be really frustrating, trying to understand them, especially when they got so excited.

"What are they so excited about?" Serena turned around and was stunned to see the challenger that had easily beaten Clemont, Mauve. Serena couldn't really see her facial expression because of the scarf, hood and glasses, but she sensed the woman was mocking her. "You look pathetic. I've been waiting to find you alone."

"What? Me?" Serena suddenly felt pure fear. She was alone except for her Pokemon. Even so, they weren't exactly the best of battlers. If Mauve was going to attack her, she didn't know what she was going to do.

"Yes..." Mauve took a step forward, pulling a pokeball from her pocket. "I want to make him suffer. Hurting you will make my revenge so much sweeter..."

Pancham stepped forward, ready to fight, while Delphox and Sylveon positioned themselves at Serena's sides. "What are you talking about?" Serena asked. What possible reason could this woman have for wanting to attack her? What kind of revenge was she talking about?"

Mauve laughed and tossed her pokeball forward and the Pyroar that had wiped the floor with Clemont emerged. "Pyroar, use flamethrower."

It opened its jaws so fast that Serena knew her Pokemon would be too slow to counter. She had no idea what was about to happen. She knew the power of that Pyroar, so it definitely wasn't going to be good. She braced herself and closed her eyes.

To her amazement, Serena felt nothing. She thought she must have been hit, but then realized that she would have had to feel _something_. At least a push, or maybe hear a yell from her Pokemon. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Mauve whipping her head around wildly.

"He's here? Where is he? I thought you were alone." She seemed somewhat hysterical. She turned her attention back to Serena. "You're lucky this time, girl." She paused. "At some point I'll have my revenge. Just you wait...I'll embarrass him and show the world my power." She then turned and ran off, recalling her Pyroar to its pokeball.

Serena looked at her Pokemon, who were all staring behind her, in shock, towards the river. She turned around as well, but didn't see anything. "What is it?" She supposed something about what Pancham had seen before was the reason for her being saved from Mauve. She then noticed Delphox, eyeing the river with longing. "Delphox, are you ok?" She asked.

Delphox turned to her. There was some sadness in her eyes, but also a little bit of happiness. "Del-delphox." She nodded.

Serena smiled. She didn't know what had happened, but it seemed to fill all of her Pokemon with comfort. She turned around and looked in the direction that Mauve had gone. What was up with that? Mauve must have had Serena mixed up with someone else. She seemed to think Serena was close to someone that had done something to her. Perhaps it would be better to find some hobbies in Lumiose City.

XXXXX

Ash had a hard time escaping from the crowd after Officer Jenny had told him he could go. A bunch of people had asked him for autographs and a couple of reporters had asked him for interviews. He'd signed a couple of autographs, but it became too much very quickly. Eventually, despite how embarrassing it was, he just decided to run.

Luckily for Ash, people assumed he would be sticking around Anistar City, so once he managed to dodge the crowds by zigzagging through the streets, he managed to slip to the exits of Anistar City and get back to the road.

At first, Ash was planning on flying with Gliscor to get to Shalour City, but he decided that he felt like walking for a few days. He liked the idea of just camping out with his Pokemon once again. He'd make sure to stop at Pokemon centres along the way so he could heal his Pokemon and continue making transfers, but he decided that he'd try living on the road until he got to Shalour City.

After a few minutes, and once he'd gotten well away from Anistar City, Ash decided to stop for a break. He would normally not stop so soon after exiting a city, but the running around to hide from the "fans" had been fairly exhausting. He sat down against a tree and called out his Pokemon.

Immediately, Pignite, Heracross and Gliscor crowded around him. Oshawott and Snivy were excited too, but since they'd already seen Ash, they allowed the others to greet him first. Ash smiled as he hugged each of his Pokemon. "How are you all doing? You all look really strong. I bet you've been training hard."

Gliscor nodded. "Gliscor!" He said, in his smooth, cold voice that would intimidate those who didn't know how kindhearted he was. He jumped back and did some impressive flying manoeuvres while opening and closing his pincers.

"Awesome, Gliscor. Professor Oak was right, you've definitely been training really hard." Ash smiled as Gliscor landed and winked at him.

Heracross leaped away from Ash and it looked like he was about to show off some of his own skills, but instead he hopped up into the tree and started sucking on one of the berries that were growing on it.

Pignite smiled at Ash and stepped back and unleashed a powerful flamethrower into the sky. Then, he used flame pledge and flames erupted out of the ground in a line of fiery pillars in front of him. He then turned to Ash, an expectant look on his face.

Ash clapped. "Wow, Pignite. I never would have thought you hadn't been battling in a long time. I bet you've been training with Infernape and Charizard." Pignite nodded. "Can't get much better fire type training partners than those two."

Snivy and Oshawott also showed off a couple of moves, and then the group just decided to relax for a little while. Pikachu was happily flying around with Gliscor, Heracross was continuously searching for different plants to suck on and the three Unova starter Pokemon just hung around Ash. It was the best he felt since splitting up from Serena. Really since splitting up from Greninja.

Suddenly, Ash felt his body freeze up. None of his Pokemon noticed anything. Maybe they couldn't see anything. Maybe it was just something happening in his mind. It was like he was feeling fear and anger, but he knew he had nothing to be afraid or angry about. Then, his vision changed. It was kind of a foggy blue colour for a moment, but then it cleared up and Ash realized he was looking out from water, maybe from a river. He felt his heart start pounding against his chest as he saw Serena, with Delphox, Sylveon and Pancham. And then, he realized what the fear and anger was about. A woman wearing baggy clothes, who had a scarf and sunglasses covering her face, was in front of Serena and she had a female Pyroar out as if to attack her.

The woman ordered her Pyroar to attack and Ash knew he couldn't let that happen. He felt as if he did it himself. He jumped out of the water and threw watery ninja stars to block the attack and then fell back into the water again. As he landed in the water, he was sure that Pancham, Sylveon and Delphox had seen him. He let the river guide him away a little and then watched the scene in front of him.

The woman stared around wildly, looking fearful and furious. She then said something to Serena and then ran off. Ash watched as Serena stared around confused and then started talking to her Pokemon. Her Pokemon were staring into the water, presumably looking for him. Serena didn't seem to be able to figure out what they were saying, too relieved to be safe from the attack. However, she knew that something was up with Delphox, who was having the strongest reaction to the whole situation.

And then, just as quickly as the vision had started, it ended. Ash opened his eyes and saw all of his Pokemon looking at him in concern. He looked around in confusion. Apparently, he'd been out of it or something. He stood up straight and rubbed his eyes. "It's ok, everyone. I'm fine." He looked at Pikachu, knowing the electric mouse wouldn't believe him. He knew he had to tell the truth, but he couldn't figure out what the truth was. He'd seen Serena and her Pokemon. He was near a river. His eyes widened. He'd seen something similar to that before. "Greninja...Greninja was saving Serena."

XXXXX

Serena and her Pokemon spent the day just walking through Lumiose City, after the incident with Mauve. She was surprised, but she didn't feel too freaked out by it. Something had saved them. Something was watching over them. She didn't know what to call it, but she supposed at the moment she might as well call it a guardian angel.

For a while, it was pretty boring as they walked through the streets, but eventually, Serena and her Pokemon were able to embrace it. They were going to have to figure out how to live in the city eventually, so why not now? It actually became quite enjoyable just walking and being with her Pokemon alone. They even stopped at a few places. Serena got Pancham an extra pair of sunglasses, Sylveon some new ribbons and Delphox a case to hold her branch when she wasn't using it.

Later in the afternoon, they all stopped at a cafe fairly close to the apartment building. The sky was starting to get fairly dark, so they got a table inside. There were quite a few people in the cafe with Pokemon and Serena smiled, seeing a young trainer with a small Noibat. It reminded her a lot of Ash when he was taking care of _his_ Noibat, now Noivern.

While waiting for her coffee and some pokepuffs for her Pokemon, Serena looked up at the TV. It was nothing special, just a weather report, but she looked at the clock and knew the hourly news report was about to come up. She waited a couple minutes and then the graphic showed up and the screen shifted to show Anistar City. This immediately made Serena lean forward in interest. She knew Ash was probably already there, so if anything was happening, she wanted to know.

The news narrator started speaking. "Big news out of Anistar City today, as the Sundial, which the city is famous for, has been stolen. Many of you may be wondering who could be responsible for such a thing. Well, don't be surprised as we show you." The screen then showed a video of two people in unmistakable red suits, signalling them out as members of Team Flare. One had orange hair, while the other had blue hair. Serena recognized the blue haired one from Terminus Cave. The two Team Flare women were fighting police officers, and easily winning, with their Weavile and Druddigon.

The narrator then spoke again. "Yes, Team Flare, the criminal organization involved in the events in Geosenge Town a few weeks ago, were responsible for this theft. These two members, stayed behind to fight off the police, while their associates escaped. However, things didn't go as planned for them."

Serena's jaw dropped as she saw none other than Ash appear on screen. He stood in front of the two Team Flare women with his characteristic furious determination on his face. He then called out two Pokemon. Serena was shocked to see two completely unfamiliar Pokemon appear before him. One was a little blue and white otter-like Pokemon. The other was a little snake-like Pokemon with two little legs and two little arms.

The narrator continued. "You may have heard of this young man. This is Ash Ketchum, a young trainer out of Pallet Town of the Kanto region. He's the one who defeated Malva of the Elite Four. He fought off these two Team Flare members with his Oshawott and Snivy, before finishing them off with his Pikachu." They showed as Ash's Oshawott and Snivy used hydro pump and leaf storm against Weavile's ice beam and Druddigon's dragon pulse. The attacks were even, but then Pikachu leaped off of Ash's shoulder and used an extremely powerful thunderbolt to completely do away with the Team Flare women and their Pokemon.

"As you can see, this young man has proven himself once again to be quite the capable battler. I think we can all expect to see some impressive battling from him once the Kalos League begins." The news segment ended by showing a close up of Ash, smiling with his Pokemon.

Serena looked at her Pokemon, seeing them staring at the screen in amazement. Sylveon in particular, looked quite excited, presumably because of seeing Pikachu. Serena couldn't blame her. Pikachu's thunderbolt was definitely quite impressive.

She sat back and thought about what she'd seen. It was awesome to see Ash, of course, but she knew it wasn't a good thing she'd seen him. The only reason he'd had to battle those Team Flare members was because the Sundial had been stolen. She thought of Lysandre, and even Malva, being out there. If they were planning something with the Sundial, it couldn't be good.

XXXXX

Ash didn't know what to think of his vision with Greninja. He was tempted to immediately start heading to Lumiose City, but when he thought of what Olympia told him, he knew he couldn't. _It might only make things worse_. He told himself. And besides, Greninja was there. Knowing the frog-ninja Pokemon was keeping on eye on Serena and her Pokemon made Ash feel much better.

But what was it that happened with Greninja? Did he purposefully make contact with Ash, or was it some kind of unconscious connection. Maybe it was because he was saving Serena as well as Delphox. Ash knew that Greninja's love for Delphox and his own love for Serena helped make their bond stronger, likely because of Serena's and Delphox's bond. However, he didn't quite understand how that could make him see what Greninja was seeing so far away.

Pikachu tapped Ash on the shoulder with his tail. "Pi-pikachu?" He asked.

Ash looked up in confusion. He had been walking without really looking where he was going. "Huh? Um...sorry Pikachu...lost in my thoughts."

Oshawott hopped up on his shoulder as well, opposite to Pikachu. "Osha!" He said, happily. Ash had decided to walk with all his Pokemon out. He thought it would be better to do this with all the Pokemon as he brought them back. He knew he could need them at any moment and also having them out was a lot more fun.

Ash laughed. "You're as lively as ever Oshawott."

It was pretty late in the afternoon and they were going to have to set up camp for the night fairly soon. In the morning, Ash planned on heading to the Pokemon centre and then making his next Pokemon transfer. He was going to do it pretty regularly, almost daily. He wanted to make sure he had time with all of his Pokemon. Olympia said they'd be important in the end, so Ash knew he had to make sure all his Pokemon were in top form.

As they walked, Ash didn't know how he knew it, but he supposed it had happened so many times, eventually he was going to get a sixth sense about it. He ducked quickly as a mechanical arm stretched out from behind him. When he ducked, it swooped past him and over his head, completely missing him.

"Oshawott, use razor shell!" Oshawott immediately leaped up and slashed down with his scalchop. The mechanical arm that Ash knew must have been reaching for Pikachu, was easily ripped apart by Oshawott's attack. Ash turned around and glared at the surprised faces of Team Rocket. He could see James was holding up a device that was connected to the now destroyed robot arm. "You three..." He muttered in anger.

They did their boring motto and then Jessie looked at Ash's Pokemon in confusion. "What are you doing with old Pokemon?"

She seemed so genuinely confused, Ash almost felt bad for his angry retort. Key word being almost, because he didn't actually feel bad. "None of your business. All that matters is getting rid of you."

Meowth looked around. "Where are the other twerps?" He asked in his scratchy voice.

James shook his head. "It doesn't matter. We have to get Pikachu." He called out his Inkay. "Inkay, use Psybeam!"

Jessie had called out Gourgeist at the same time. "Gourgeist, dark pulse!"

"Pignite, flamethrower! Snivy, leaf storm!" Ash yelled. The flames and storm of leaves blasted forth and easily deflected the streams of dark and light energy heading towards Ash. "Gliscor, fire fang on Gourgeist. Heracross, megahorn on Inkay."

Gliscor swooped down from the sky, completely surprising Gourgeist. He opened his jaws and they started flaming. He then clamped them down on Gourgeist and the pumpkin-ghost Pokemon screeched in pain. Gliscor threw it back and it fell at Jessie's feet. Heracross was just as effective. He whipped forward and his horn glowed in a white light. Before Inkay could move at all, Heracross' horn slammed into it and it flew back and slammed into Meowth.

Ash then felt pure rage fill him up. He really did not feel like dealing with Team Rocket at the moment. There were far more important things going on that he needed to think about, and Team Rocket was just a nuisance. All they did was waste his time. It was time to show them he had no interest in dealing with them.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt. Oshawott, hydro pump. Snivy, leaf storm. Pignite, flamethrower. Heracross, hyper beam. Gliscor, stone edge." Ash wanted each of his Pokemon to hit Team Rocket with all the force they could muster and they knew it. The attacks all combined into a massive wave of what looked like pure, white light. He could just see Team Rocket staring in fear. Their Wobbuffet tried to use mirror coat, but it was no use. The attack easily blasted through and there was a massive explosion. Team Rocket was launched into the air and flew away.

XXXXX

Team Rocket landed with a huge splash in a lake. Meowth looked at Jessie and James with the same defeated look he always got when this happened. "Why do we even bother trying?"

James sighed. "Well I thought we had a chance this time. The twerp was on his own. It seemed like the perfect opportunity."

Jessie narrowed her eyes in thought. "Why _was_ the twerp alone? I thought he would at least have the twerpette with him. Those two looked like they were getting pretty close."

Meowth shrugged. "It doesn't really matter, does it? Alone or not, he whooped us as usual." He paused. "Although, is it just me, or did he seem stronger than normal? Maybe that's why he brought back those old Pokemon. Maybe they've been doing extra training or something?"

"Maybe..." James said slowly. "I don't know...even Pikachu seemed stronger. And that's saying something."

Jessie and James recalled Gourgeist, Wobbuffet and Inkay to their pokeballs and the three Team Rocket members made their way over to the land. They realized that they'd been launched so far that they'd landed just outside Anistar City.

Meowth looked towards the lights of Anistar City. He could just barely see the dock where the Sundial should be. He remembered watching the whole scene with the twerp and those Team Flare members who had helped steal the Sundial. "You know...that twerp seemed extra strong against those losers from Team Flare as well."

Jessie nodded. "He was hanging around that Professor Sycamore yesterday when _he_ was doing some work with the Sundial. Remember it looked kind of strange with those lights. Maybe it did something to power up the twerp's Pokemon."

James scratched his chin in thought. "Well...we need to find that Sundial then. If it can make Pokemon so much stronger like that, we should definitely grab it for the boss."

"Because it worked out so well the last time we tried to steal it..." Meowth muttered.

"It will be different this time." Jessie said.

"Why?" Meowth and James asked at the same time.

Jessie narrowed her eyes. "As much as we'd like to do this ourselves, I think we need help." She pulled out the portable monitor they used to call headquarters. "We need to call the boss for reinforcements."

Meowth was hesitant, but agreed. Maybe Giovanni could see him doing some impressive fighting against Team Flare and then he'd get to replace Persian by the boss' side. He nodded. "Yeah...alright let's call the boss."

Jessie nodded and then clicked a few buttons and immediately the projection came up. Giovanni answered quickly. He had a very bored look on his face. "You three...what do you want?" He definitely didn't seem too pleased to be hearing from them.

James was clearly too nervous to speak and Jessie, for some reason, didn't seem to expect the angry sounding greeting from her boss, so Meowth spoke up. "Hi, boss." He said. "Um, we're calling on very important business. We believe we have a mission that is of crucial importance to Team Rocket. Perhaps even more important than anything we've ever done." Meowth could feel sweat on his neck. He wasn't entirely sure this was the truth, but that Sundial definitely did have some kind of power. He was sure Giovanni would be interested in it.

Giovanni _did_ look a little interested. Meowth saw him lean forward a little. "Go on." He muttered.

"Well..." Meowth started. "Do you remember what we told you about that organization that is operating here in Kalos?" Giovanni nodded. "We've found out that they have stolen the Sundial from Anistar City." He thought it wouldn't be wise to mention that he, Jessie and James had witnessed what had happened and not done anything.

Giovanni shrugged. "And why should I be interested in that. From what I know the Sundial is just a silly tourist attraction."

Meowth was a little surprised at Giovanni's ignorance, but he definitely wasn't going to point it out. "No, boss, it's a lot more than that. It's been acting up the last few days. It's already been said that it has some kind of connection to mega evolution-"

"Mega evolution?" Giovanni interrupted. "You never mentioned anything about the Sundial and mega evolution before."

Meowth felt a little nervous, but managed to continue. "Well...um...we wanted to gather as much information as possible before telling you. We didn't want to tell you anything that was wrong." Giovanni nodded as though accepting that as logical. "Anyways, it's been acting up the last little while. So they've managed to get the Sundial, and we think that it's possible the Sundial makes Pokemon a lot stronger."

Giovanni now looked fully interested. "How much stronger?"

Meowth smiled. "Much stronger. The twerp with the Pikachu was hanging around the Sundial yesterday and today, his Pokemon all seemed supercharged with new power. Even his already strong Pikachu seemed extra strong."

"Interesting..." Giovanni muttered. He put his hands on the desk in front of him and started tapping his fingers together like a classic villain, thinking about his plans. "You three may have found something interesting for once."

James recovered from his nervousness. "Anything for you, boss." He said quickly.

Jessie leaned forward, ensuring she was most visible on screen. "It was my idea to call you. I knew you'd want to hear all about this."

Meowth rolled his eyes. "So...boss...do you want us to go after it?"

Giovanni nodded. "Of course I want you to go after it." He leaned back. "I'll be making the trip to Kalos soon, then."

Meowth's eyes widened, but he stopped himself from looking at Jessie and James in surprise. He didn't want to make Giovanni think they didn't want him. That would be dangerous. "Um...of course, boss. Um...why do you want to come?"

Giovanni glared at Meowth. "I know you three aren't capable of a mission like this. This sounds too important to leave to subordinates. I'll need to run this operation myself." He nodded. "I...thank you for your information. I will be in Kalos soon."

With that he hung up. As angry as he had sounded, the last part made the three Team Rocket members look at each other in excitement. "Did you hear that?" James said. "He said thank you!"

Jessie clapped her hands happily. "He knows we did all the hard work. I'm sure he's going to reward us."

Meowth nodded. "And I'll be taking over for that Persian as the top cat of Team Rocket. Giovanni finally knows how important we are."

 **Author's Note:**

That's right...Giovanni's coming. Can Ash and co handle two criminal organizations at once? I guess we'll have to find out.


	34. New and Familiar Faces

**Author's Note:**

No massive plot changes in the story this chapter...well sort of. There are a couple of things coming that might be interesting. You can judge for yourselves. Anyways, here you go.

 **Chapter 34: New and Familiar Faces**

"Thanks Professor Oak. See you later." Ash said, waving goodbye, as the call ended. He picked up the five new pokeballs and looked up at Pikachu on his shoulder. "Alright, let's go say hello to these five."

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled out in excitement.

It was the morning after the fight with Team Rocket. Ash and the other Pokemon had camped out for the night and then had come to the Pokemon soon after waking up. Although, they did do a little bit of training before setting off. Everyone had been up for that. Ash was going to make sure to get training sessions with all the Pokemon he transferred over.

Ash and Pikachu arrived outside the Pokemon centre and called out all five Pokemon. Out came Boldore, Buizel, Staraptor, Gible and Scraggy. Although he expected it, Ash was barely able to prepare himself as they all leaped at him. Boldore and Gible caused the most pain, with Boldore's weight and Gible deciding it would be a good idea to bite Ash's head.

"Ow!" Ash said, although he didn't sound too convincing, because he was laughing. "Alright, everyone, please get off. I'd like to actually _see_ you." His Pokemon complied and Ash was able to finally look at his next team.

Boldore was a blue rock-like Pokemon with red crystals on his body and rock-like pincers. Buizel was an orange weasel-like Pokemon with a yellow floatation sack around his neck. Staraptor was a bird-like Pokemon, similar in size to Talonflame, with brown feathers on most of its body, but white ones on its chest and a red tip on its head. Gible was a big-jawed Pokemon that kind of looked like a shark with two legs. And finally, Scraggy, the youngest of the group, was a lizard-like Pokemon with orange skin along his bottom that functioned almost like pants which he constantly pulled up.

"So how have you all been?" Ash asked. "Have you been training hard?"

Buizel stepped forward, folding his arms across his chest and nodding. "Bui-bui!" He announced proudly.

Ash laughed. Clearly Buizel hadn't changed a bit. He was very similar to Hawlucha in his personality, although Hawlucha probably showed off a little more. "Glad to hear it, Buizel. I know you've always been a pretty hard worker."

"Gible!" Gible yelled. He ran forward and opened his mouth, aiming at the sky.

Ash's eyes widened. "Whoa! Wait Gible!" Luckily, this stopped Gible and Ash and all the Pokemon sighed in relief. "Don't worry, Gible, you can show us draco meteor soon. Just...maybe not so close to a Pokemon centre, ok?"

"Gible." Gible said, nodding.

And then, in a few minutes, Ash and his Pokemon were on the road. Again, he kept his Pokemon out of their pokeballs. He hadn't been sure whether or not Boldore could keep up, but the rock-Pokemon was actually doing fairly well. Ash realized he was actually probably moving a lot faster with Boldore than he would be with Clemont.

As they walked, Ash wondered why Olympia had asked him to go to Shalour City. The obvious assumption would be to learn more about mega evolution and possibly about his bond with Greninja, but if that was the case, why not ask him to go to Lumiose City and work with Professor Sycamore. He wondered if Olympia was purposefully keeping him from Serena, but dismissed the idea quickly. It was better not to dwell on that. Although, if he saw another vision of Serena being attacked, he didn't think he'd be able to stop himself from getting his strongest Pokemon from Professor Oak and going straight to Lumiose City to pulverize anyone that went near her.

"Bui-bui?" Ash jumped and noticed Buizel walking along beside him. He realized he must have been walking with an angry expression or something, because all of his Pokemon were looking at him with concern.

"Um...sorry. Just lost in my thoughts." Ash muttered quickly. When they looked at him disbelievingly, he explained. "Alright...it's just that I'm worried about someone. Some bad stuff is coming to Kalos. That's part of why I need you guys. I just don't know how long I can handle not doing anything about it. I hate having to wait for it to happen."

"Gible!" Gible shouted. He suddenly opened his jaws and aimed into the sky. Orange fireballs came firing out of it and into the sky and then came crashing down.

"Ah! Gible, why'd you do that now!" Ash yelped, running around to dodge it, sort of forgetting that Gible had actually mastered draco meteor a long time ago. And then, he stopped, hearing something totally unexpected.

"Pip-piplup!"

Ash turned around, eyes widening in disbelief. He didn't see it, but that sound was way too familiar. He looked at Gible, who was smiling. "Gible." He said.

"Piplup!" A familiar voice shouted from the trees in concern. "Are you ok?"

"Piplup." The answer came. Ash was relieved it sounded like it was, in fact, ok.

The familiar voice spoke again. "There's only one draco meteor attack that can find you out of nowhere like that." There was a rustling in the trees and then a girl with a black shirt, short pink skirt, pink boots and a white cap over her navy blue hair walked out with a blue penguin-like Pokemon. She looked like she was trying to put on an angry face, but was ultimately unable to control a big smile. "Ash! I knew it was you."

Ash laughed, hardly believing it was true. "Dawn."

XXXXX

"I want you to visit Professor Sycamore today." Palermo said. "He'll be back from his trip to Anistar City. Now, I know you won't be able to stop yourself from asking about Ash, so I won't tell you not to. However, that is not why I want you to go."

Serena narrowed her eyes in confusion. "What could Professor Sycamore do to help me?"

Palermo thought for a moment and then shrugged. "That is something you will have to figure out yourself. I _do_ think it would be valuable for you, though."

"Alright. I guess I'll go there then." Serena muttered. She kind of wanted to do what she did the day before...minus getting attacked. She'd been able to embrace wandering the streets of Lumiose City with her Pokemon.

So, after finishing their breakfast, both Palermo and Serena set off. It didn't take long to get to Sycamore's lab, so Serena was there in only a few minutes. She looked at her Pokemon and saw Delphox looking at the lab fondly.

"This is where we met, Delphox. Remember?" Serena asked with a smile.

"Del-delphox!" Delphox said happily.

They continued up the steps towards the lab. When Serena opened the door, what she saw made her eyes widen. She couldn't believe it. It didn't make any sense. How could he be here now, when he was in Anistar City only the day before? "Ash!" She yelled and she ran forward and hugged the person that was talking to Professor Sycamore.

"Huh?" The person turned around and Serena jumped back with a scream. "Sorry, do I know you?" He asked.

Serena blinked a few times. She was completely embarrassed, realizing that the guy she'd just hugged was definitely not Ash, despite the similar appearance. He had a similar blue coat. He had a red hat as well, but sunglasses were sitting on the top of it. He also had a black bag with one strap around his shoulder. And unlike Ash, who had brown eyes, this boy had blue eyes.

"Um...sorry...I thought you were someone else." Serena muttered.

Professor Sycamore coughed. "Why don't I introduce you two?" He gestured to the boy. "This is Calem. I understand why you had him confused with Ash. They _are_ quite similar. He's been working on the Pokedex for me and also challenging the Kalos region gyms." He gestured to Serena next. "And Calem, this is Serena. She's a Pokemon performer. She came in first place at the Masterclass showcase before falling just short of Aria in the final battle."

Calem nodded, looking impressed. "Oh yeah. I recognize you. I watched that on TV. Ash is the guy you were performing with, right?"

"Yeah." Serena said. She couldn't keep the sadness out of her voice. She had been so sure he was Ash. "So...um...you're competing in the Kalos League then?"

"Yup. I've got my eight badges. I just came here to see Professor Sycamore before heading back home to Vaniville Town." Calem smiled. "Aren't you from Vaniville Town as well?"

Serena looked up at him, surprise in her eyes. She'd never heard of this guy before. She felt kind of bad. If he was from the same town as her, she felt like she should probably know him. "Yeah. Sorry, I didn't know you were from there as well."

"Oh don't worry. I wouldn't expect you to. I only moved there a little while ago." Calem laughed and then turned to Sycamore. "So...is this Ash guy good? His Greninja looked really strong in that showcase."

Sycamore nodded. "Very good. If you want to win the Kalos League, you'll probably have to go through him."

Serena felt a little irritated. Nobody would be getting through Ash. She didn't care how good Calem was at battling. Ash was better. "You can't beat Ash." She growled.

Calem looked at her in surprise. "You've never even seen me battle. How would you know?" He smirked. "Of course...maybe you could find out. Why don't _we_ have a battle?"

Sycamore did a slight groan. "Uh...Serena's not a battler, Calem. Her Pokemon aren't trained for that kind of thing."

Calem looked at the professor like he was crazy. "She fought well in the showcase. She even lasted longer than Ash, who you say is really good. If she thinks I'm no good, I'd like to show her."

Sycamore was about to say more, but Serena interrupted. "Fine." She looked at her three Pokemon who all looked ready to go. "Three on three battle?"

Calem nodded. "Sounds good." He looked at Sycamore, who didn't look too pleased about the whole thing. "Professor, is it alright if we use your lab? You have an battlefield area where we can battle, don't you?"

Sycamore sighed and nodded. "Yes...I do. If you insist on this idea." And so, he lead the two trainers out back towards the outdoor section of the lab. They walked through a section of trees where a large group of bug type Pokemon were hanging around. A bright blue Vivillon swooped down to fly next to Calem.

"Hey, Vivillon. Enjoying the lab, I guess?" Calem said. Serena realized this Vivillon must be Calem's. She supposed, much like how Ash's Pokemon stayed with Professor Oak in Kanto, Calem's probably stayed here, at Sycamore's lab.

Sycamore finally lead them out of the trees and the battlefield came into view. He turned and looked at Serena as Calem took his place on one side of the field. He kept his voice quiet so only Serena could hear. "Serena, are you sure you want to do this? I don't think you realize...Calem is quite strong. I honestly don't even think Ash could beat him. I wouldn't be surprised at all if he wins the Kalos League."

Serena narrowed her eyes. For some reason, she felt she _had_ to do this. "I don't care how strong he is. Like he said, I fought pretty well at the showcase. My Pokemon can do this." She looked at Pancham, Sylveon and Delphox. "Right?"

"Cham!" Pancham yelled, pumping his fist.

"Syl!" Sylveon said, holding Serena's hand with one of her feelers.

"Del-delphox!" Delphox finished, smiling confidently.

Sycamore couldn't help but smile. "Alright." He turned to face the field as Serena went to her battle position. "Ok, you two, I'll be the referee. This will be a three on three battle. The first trainer to lose all three Pokemon will lose the match." Serena and Calem nodded. "Let the battle begin."

XXXXX

"Brock told me you were here!" Dawn yelled, running up to Ash and giving him a quick hug. Piplup and Pikachu kind of mimicked their trainers with a similar hug. "You're challenging the Kalos gyms right?"

Ash smiled, thrilled to be seeing his Sinnoh friend. "Yeah." He pulled out his badge case to show her. "I've got seven badges." He sighed. "I lost at the eighth gym, though. I'm doing some...special training before I challenge the Snowbelle Gym again."

Dawn waved her hand as if to dismiss his disappointment. "Losing means nothing to you, Ash. You'll win soon enough." She looked at his Pokemon. "I thought you would have caught new Pokemon." She smiled at Buizel, Gible and Staraptor, clearly remembering them from their travelling in Sinnoh. "Although it _is_ good to see these guys again." She looked at Pikachu. "And obviously Pikachu as well."

"I have caught a few Kalos Pokemon, but I...uh...well it's kind of important for me to train with all of my Pokemon right now. I need to have them all ready for the Kalos League." He was hesitant to tell Dawn the whole story.

He was relieved when Dawn seemed to accept that. "Oh yeah, that makes sense. I guess you should have done that when you brought your old Pokemon back for the Sinnoh League." When Ash gave her a dark stare she giggled. "I'm just kidding. Come on, Ash, you were basically second place there. You're the only one besides the Elite Four and Cynthia to beat even one of Tobias' Pokemon and you actually beat two."

Ash looked at her expectantly. "What? Did Tobias battle the Elite Four and Cynthia?"

Dawn nodded. "Yeah. He beat the Elite Four, but Cynthia ended up beating him. I'm surprised you didn't hear about it. I guess it was only really shown in Sinnoh and obviously you've been busy. Cynthia's Garchomp wiped the floor with most of his team, but I think he did fairly well."

Ash could feel his face almost glowing with excitement and interest. "What were Tobias' other Pokemon? Were they all legendary Pokemon?"

Dawn shrugged. "I'm not sure. I didn't see the whole thing." She chuckled nervously. A contest was being shown at the same time...sorry. Anyways, I thought you might find it interesting you did almost as well as some Elite Four members."

"Wow..." Ash said quietly. "Cynthia's really strong to beat Tobias."

Dawn nodded. "But hey, you've been training hard, right? I'm sure you could beat Tobias now and probably give Cynthia a run for her money." She tilted her head. "How about we have a battle and I can see how strong you've gotten?"

Ash smirked and looked at Buizel, who looked interested in fighting his old trainer. "Sure. You ok with fighting Buizel?"

"That's fine." She pulled out a pokeball and released an unexpected Pokemon. It was a huge badger-like Pokemon with flames coming out of its back. "My Quilava evolved."

Ash smiled. "Wow, looks really strong."

He scanned it with his Pokedex. "Typhlosion, the volcano Pokemon. If its rage peaks, it becomes so hot that anything that touches it will instantly go up in flames."

In a few minutes, Ash and Dawn were facing each other in an open area, perfect for a battlefield. Buizel stood ready in front of Ash, while Typhlosion stood in front of Dawn. Ash knew that despite the type advantage, Dawn's Typhlosion would likely be a tough opponent for Buizel. It definitely looked strong.

"Ready when you are, Dawn." Ash said.

Dawn smirked. "I'm ready." She pointed. "Typhlosion, use flamethrower!"

"Sonic boom!" Ash yelled.

Typhlosion's flames on his back blasted out, making him look like he was engulfed in flames and he launched an extremely powerful flamethrower towards Buizel. However, the weasel-like Pokemon didn't flinch. He braced himself and then jumped up and swung his tail, now glowing white, towards the flame. Immediately, a blue blast of air whipped towards the flames. Ash saw Dawn's eyes widen as the sonic boom easily ripped through the flames and then blasted into Typhlosion's chest, knocking him down hard.

"How?" She asked. "Buizel hasn't even been training with you that much lately right?"

"Doesn't mean neither of us train." Ash said, smiling as Buizel landed and folded his arms proudly. "Alright, Buizel, we don't wanna let up. Aqua jet!"

"Flame charge!" Dawn ordered.

Both Pokemon engulfed themselves in their preferred element. Buizel was surrounded by water and Typhlosion was surrounded by flames. Then, they launched forward, heading straight towards each other. As water hit fire, there was a massive explosion and steam and smoke blasted in all directions.

Ash didn't wait to see the result. He had faith Buizel had fought through, unlike Dawn, who was nervously trying to see through the smoke. "Water pulse, go!" He yelled.

"Bui-bui!" Buizel yelled and the smoke was just starting to clear and although hard to see, Ash was able to watch as a sphere of water whipped towards Typhlosion, who didn't seem to know where it was coming from. Dawn tried to get him to dodge it but it was too late. It landed hard in Typhlosion's chest and he flew back.

"Finish with ice punch!" Ash yelled. He knew it wasn't a very effective attack, but had a feeling it would be just enough. Buizel jumped forward with great speed and was in front of Typhlosion, who was just starting to get up, in an instant. The water-weasel pulled back his fist and it became covered in ice, and then he whipped it forward, slamming it into Typhlosion's jaw. The large, fire-badger staggered back and then dropped to the ground in front of Dawn. The battle was over.

"Aww..." Dawn whined, sounding extremely disappointed. "I really thought we could win."

"I thought you said I was capable of beating Tobias. Are you saying you think you could beat him?" Ash laughed.

Dawn shrugged. "I guess you have a point." She walked forward and checked on Typhlosion, who was now starting to get up. "You did great, Typhlosion. Thanks." She recalled him to his pokeball and then got up. She looked at Buizel. "Wow, Buizel, you've gotten even stronger. Have you been training hard at Professor Oak's lab?" She narrowed her eyes in confusion as she continued to look at Buizel.

Ash didn't understand what she was looking at and looked at Buizel himself. Buizel seemed to be staring down at himself in amazement. He then looked at his paws, as though they were unfamiliar to him. "Buizel, you ok?" Ash asked.

Buizel turned towards Ash. He looked at his trainer with shocked eyes. "Bui..." He said quietly. He pointed to Ash with his paw and then at himself. "Bui-bui." He finished.

Ash gulped. He understood what Buizel was saying, but he didn't feel comfortable talking about it with Dawn there. "Um...yeah. Yeah we fought well together." Buizel looked like he was going to try and say more, but Ash looked at Dawn quickly to try to convey to him not to. He seemed to understand.

Dawn looked at Ash. "Wow, you two were in perfect sync."

"Uh...yeah." Ash said nervously. He thought back to the other Pokemon he'd brought back the day before. It had been the same with them. "My Pokemon have definitely worked hard."

Dawn then looked at Buizel again, who was still looking at himself with amazement. "Yeah...right." Ash gave her a questioning look. "Well...I'm sure they have, but...don't you deserve some credit?"

"Bui-bui!" Buizel shouted, nodding.

The other Pokemon crowded around Ash, nodding. Gible even jumped up and lightly bit Ash's head. Luckily it didn't hurt, so Ash just left him there. "Um...I guess..." Ash muttered.

Dawn leaned her head forward and peered at Ash. "You do seem different."

"How?" Ash asked, glancing away, as if eye contact revealed that he knew something seemed to be up with him and his Pokemon in the last couple of days.

"I don't know..." Dawn said quietly. She shook her head. "Whatever." She suddenly jumped up excitedly. "So where are you going now?"

"I'm on my way to Shalour City. I'm planning on doing some training with the gym leader there. I...uh..." He realized he didn't know the reason, since Olympia hadn't told him, so he made one up. "She's got a Lucario that can mega evolve so I thought it might be good training."

Dawn nodded, accepting that. "Ok, cool." She shuffled her feet nervously. "Um...well I'm going to Lumiose City. I was hoping to see Prism Tower while I was here. Maybe we can travel together until then. It's on the way to Shalour City, right?"

Ash hesitated. He'd been hoping to go around Lumiose City completely. He was worried that if he went too close, he'd be too tempted to find Serena. And then...he had no idea what would happen if he did that. But he looked at Dawn and saw she was really excited about the idea and nodded. "Sure." _Old friends will be needed. Maybe not just Pokemon._ He thought to himself.

XXXXX

"Pancham, you're up first." Serena said, and Pancham jumped forward. As much as he liked performing, he was probably Serena's most battle-hungry Pokemon. He definitely had a spirit that could match a lot of Ash's Pokemon.

Serena noticed Calem didn't look too impressed. "Blaziken, you're up." He tossed out a pokeball and a red and yellow two-legged chicken-like Pokemon with a mane of white hair emerged. It definitely looked strong. "Ready?" Calem asked with a smirk.

Serena clenched her fists. "Pancham, use stone edge!" She yelled. Pancham slammed his fists to the ground and blue stones started shooting up from the ground, heading in a line towards Blaziken.

Calem quickly ordered his own attack. "Blaze kick, right through it." Serena couldn't see what was happening through the line of stones in front of her and Pancham, but she heard what sounded like something breaking. Then, all of a sudden, the stone in front of Pancham exploded and Blaziken came through, his flaming leg out in front of him. He continued with the blaze kick and it slammed into Pancham and the little panda-Pokemon went flying back. He landed with a thud, but was somehow able to struggle to his feet. Calem then ordered his next attack. "Sky uppercut."

"Arm thrust, Pancham!" Serena squeaked, noticing the lack of confidence in her voice. She winced as Pancham jumped forward, throwing out his arm, but then Blaziken was on him too quickly, swinging up his fist and slamming it onto Pancham's jaw. Pancham flew up and then came down and landed hard at Blaziken's feet.

"Pancham is unable to battle. Blaziken wins." Sycamore said, giving Serena a sympathetic look.

Serena ran over to Pancham, while Calem recalled his Blaziken. "Pancham, are you ok?" She asked, picking him up and cradling him in her arms. He weakly groaned, but then opened his eyes. He gave her a weak smile and then closed his eyes again. She smiled and then recalled him into his pokeball. She stood up and took her place on the battlefield again. "Sylveon." She said and Sylveon stepped forward.

Calem smirked. "Well in that case..." He threw out a pokeball and Serena's eyes widened seeing another Sylveon appear in front of them. "Sylveon vs Sylveon." Calem said.

"Fine." Sylveon turned to Serena and nodded with a determined look. "Fairy wind!"

"You too, Sylveon." Calem said.

Both Pokemon blasted pink and white wind towards each other. The attacks slammed together and there seemed to be an explosion of pink wind. It seemed like the attacks were even in power, but then Serena's Sylveon let up a little, thinking that was it. However, Calem's, being trained for battles and not performances, continued the attack and the wind swept forward and launched Serena's Sylveon back.

"Moonblast!" Calem called. His Sylveon jumped up and an orb of light shined above it and then it came down and landed, the bright orb behind it. It took on a pink light and then launched towards Serena's Sylveon, who was only just starting to get up. The moonblast slammed into her and then she went flying back and rolled over in front of Serena.

"Serena's Sylveon is unable to battle. Calem's Sylveon wins." Sycamore said quietly.

Serena took a deep breath and then recalled her Sylveon, while Calem recalled his. She then turned to Delphox, who was glaring at Calem. "Ready?"

"Delphox!" Delphox shouted and with one jump, she was in front of Serena and ready to battle, her branch held out in front of her.

"Ok, you're going with your partner, I'll go with mine. Chesnaught!" Calem shouted, releasing his third Pokemon. It was mostly white with some green and looked mammalian, except for its big shell on its back that was spiked and kind of looked like a chestnut.

Serena scanned it with her Pokedex. "Chesnaught, the spiny armour Pokemon. When it takes a defensive posture with its fists guarding its face, it could withstand a bomb blast." She looked at the Pokemon and knew that it definitely wasn't going to be easy for Delphox, despite the type advantage. She hated how that always seemed to happen to her and her friends.

Serena made the first move. "Delphox, use scratch!" She decided she needed to get close so she could use the super effective fire moves at close range.

Calem smirked. "Spiky shield."

As Delphox ran forward, claws stretched out in front of her, Chesnaught folded up and entered his shell. Immediately, extra spikes emerged from the shell. Serena's eyes widened, seeing what was about to happen. Delphox swiped at the shell and made contact with the spikes and she jumped back, holding her paw in pain.

"I thought you'd do something like that." Calem said. He pointed. "Rollout!" Chesnaught stayed in his spiky shield and started rapidly rolling towards Delphox. There was no time for her to get out of the way and Chesnaught slammed hard into her with the super effective attack.

Delphox fell to the ground in front of Serena and tried to get up. It was clear that she couldn't do it, but she was looking at Serena with pure determination. She desperately didn't want to let her trainer down. She desperately wanted to win this.

Serena shook her head. "It's ok, Delphox. Don't hurt yourself." She knelt down and placed a hand on Delphox's shoulder. "Don't worry." She looked across at Calem and saw him watching with...sympathy in his eyes. "We give-"

"Um sorry, Serena." Calem said quickly, pulling out a pokeball and recalling his Chesnaught. "I've gotta go. We'll just call this a draw. Well done." He smiled and then turned away. "Bye Professor Sycamore." He said, as he walked pass the professor.

Sycamore smiled and then looked at Serena. "Well...congratulations on the draw."

Serena shook her head. "What was that about?" She asked. "Obviously I lost."

Sycamore sighed. "Um...well...I think Calem just saw how much you cared for your Pokemon and how much they wanted to win." He smiled. "Like I said, he's a lot like Ash."

Serena looked at Delphox, who was now passed out in front of her. She recalled her to her pokeball and stood up. "I guess he is." She stared at the ground for a moment, thinking. _He was a lot like Ash._ He... She shook her head to get rid of the thought. She looked up at Sycamore and saw him looking at her expectantly. "What?"

"I asked you if you heard about what Ash did in Anistar City." She nodded, still feeling distracted. Sycamore smiled. "Why don't we go inside and we can talk?"

"Sure." Serena said quickly and they went inside.

 **Author's Note:**

... I am sort of tempted to go the love triangle route. Or is it love square with four people? Anyways, if that is something you don't want, I'm hesitant to do it so let me know if the thought makes you sick. Kind of makes me sick. So my idea with Calem is to give him a kind of counter-Ash team. You'll see what I mean soon enough. And I know a lot of you want Ash to travel alone, but there's only so much I can really do with that, but don't worry, as Dawn said, she's on her way to Lumiose City anyways.

So let me know what you think. I get the feeling this is kind of a love it or hate it chapter, but I thought it gave me some good options for the future of the story. Next chapter tomorrow.

AC


	35. Strength of a True Bond

**Author's Note:**

Uh oh...I have a divided group of readers. General consensus on no Calem in any love triangle or anything. However, a little over half of you say yes to Dawn. I'm gonna leave it open still, but regardless of the direction I go, it obviously can't happen right away. It's something that needs time to develop if I go with it. Anyways, here's chapter 35. We learn about Ash's new mysterious powers in this one. Hopefully you like where I'm heading with that.

 **Chapter 35: Strength of a True Bond**

So why are you in Kalos?" Ash asked Dawn. The two of them were now on the road after their battle. They'd set off fairly quickly after Ash had agreed to accompany Dawn until they reached Lumiose City.

"Really, just for a break. A vacation I guess." Dawn answered. "I've always been kind of interested in coming to Kalos. It is one of the most romantic places in the world you know?"

"Um...no I didn't. Why does that matter?" Ash asked. He suddenly remembered that Dawn had mentioned Brock when they'd first run into each other. Had he told her about Serena?

Dawn shrugged. "I don't know. Just makes a nice culture I guess." She giggled. "Although I wouldn't mind going on a date with a nice guy at the top of Prism Tower. I'm sure a lot of girls would like that."

Ash was suddenly feeling very awkward. He was wondering if she was trying to hint at something about Serena. "When did you talk to Brock?" He finally asked after a couple of moments of awkward silence.

Dawn thought for a moment. "Um...I don't think it was actually that long after he'd seen you. Just a few weeks ago." She looked at Ash with a confused expression. "He mentioned you were travelling with friends. He said you were in Glorio City for one of those showcase things." She then squeaked excitedly. "Oh I'd really like to know more about those. They seem a lot like contests." She shook her head. "Sorry, never mind that for now, what about your friends? Where are they?"

Ash sighed. "Lumiose City." He said quietly.

Dawn smiled, not noticing Ash's tone or expression. "Awesome! Maybe we can see them when we get there." She squinted. "Um...but why exactly are they there now?"

Ash took a deep breath. "Things just kind of went wrong in Snowbelle City. Not just the gym battle."

Dawn looked at him with sympathy. "Got in a fight?"

Ash shook his head. "No...well not really. I..." He paused, wondering just how much Brock had told Dawn. "Dawn, did Brock tell you anything specific about my friends?"

Dawn thought for a moment. "Let's see...he mentioned one was the Lumiose Gym leader. Clarence?"

"Clemont." Ash corrected, smiling a little at the mistake.

"Oh sorry." Dawn apologized. "Um...Clemont's sister. Bonnie?" Ash nodded. "And the performer...Serena?" Dawn looked at Ash, confused. "What else should he have said?"

Ash appreciated Brock not telling Dawn about his relationship with Serena...in a way. It did show his oldest friend besides Pikachu respected his privacy. However, it was a little nerve racking that he'd have to explain it to Dawn. "Well...you see...Serena and I..." Ash cursed himself for his flustering.

Dawn gasped, whipping her hands up to cover her mouth. "No...way...really?"

"What?" Ash asked, somehow now even more embarrassed. "I didn't even finish.

Dawn playfully hit Ash's arm. "Ash, you're adorable. Come on, you're making it so obvious. So you actually have a girlfriend?" She then stopped and stared at the ground.

Ash stopped as well, wondering if she was hurt or something. "You ok?" He asked.  
Dawn looked up at him, guilt in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm an idiot. Now I understand what happened. That's why you're so sad."

Ash sighed. They continued walking in silence for a few minutes. Pikachu and Piplup had started walking ahead with Ash's other Pokemon, giving the two trainers some privacy.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Dawn asked quietly.

Obviously Ash didn't really feel like telling her, but he thought for a moment. Dawn was one of his best friends. She'd even told him he was her best friend besides Piplup. So he told her. Everything that had happened in Snowbelle City. Even everything that had happened with Greninja. In fact, before he knew it, he'd vented about everything that had happened since the showcase. The hospital, the date and dance with Serena, Team Flare, Lysandre, Zygarde, Malva, Sawyer, Greninja, Palermo and the gym. He even mentioned the visions from Olympia, both from his first and most recent visits to Anistar City. The feeling of finally talking about it was so relieving. And Dawn took it all in with amazing patience.

When Ash finished, Dawn was silent for a few minutes, presumably just trying to process it all. He thought that the first thing she'd mention was how amazing it was that he defeated Malva, but he was actually hoping she wouldn't. As great as it was, he also wondered if it would have been better if Malva had just beaten him and escaped. She'd ended up escaping anyways.

To Ash's pleasant surprise, however, when Dawn spoke, it was words of comfort about Serena. "Ash, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you've been through so much. That must have been so hard to do. I mean...I know how hard it must have been to split up with Serena. I guess that sometimes happens though. People have different dreams and they move on. As hard as it is, it's amazing what you did just so she could have a better chance at fulfilling her dream."

Ash didn't know how to respond to that. It meant a lot what Dawn said. Not only did she understand how hard it was for him, but she understood why he'd done it. He got the feeling that his other friends had thought it had been more about him losing his gym battle. "Thanks, Dawn."

Dawn smiled and held up her hand. "Friends are there to talk to, right?"

Ash smiled back. "Yeah, you're right." He brought up his hand and clapped it against hers in their classic high five from their days in Sinnoh.

XXXXX

Serena was now sitting down at a coffee table across from Professor Sycamore. "Palermo did tell me you were coming today." He said, taking a sip of his tea.

"What can you do to help me with performances?" Serena asked. She had no idea why, but she had started to feel really moody ever since Sycamore had introduced her to Calem. He was so much like Ash, but there was just something off about him. That smug confidence. Ash was confident, but he'd never act like Calem had. And Sycamore, saying that Calem could beat Ash...what did he know?

"Serena...Serena, hello?" She jumped and looked at Sycamore. "I'm trying to answer your question." When she just stared back confused, Sycamore smiled. "About how I can help you with showcases."

"Oh...right." Serena sat up straighter and made sure to pay attention.

Sycamore nodded. "Alright, so Palermo says you lack independence and that you rely on your friends too much. Honestly I disagree with that being much of a problem with you, but regardless, what she wants me to help you with is something I think I know about."

Serena leaned forward, becoming interested. She felt kind of pleased about Sycamore saying he disagreed with Palermo. "Ok, what is it?" She asked.

Sycamore smiled, knowing he now had Serena's full attention. "She believes you need to understand your bond with your Pokemon better. It seems she thinks that when you rely on others, you are unable to properly identify the true talents of your Pokemon so that in the end, you basically let your Pokemon command the performance with little direction from you."

Serena narrowed her eyes. Palermo definitely had a big mouth. "Wow, I'm supposed to be her prized student, right? She doesn't seem too impressed."

Sycamore shrugged. "Remember, I didn't exactly say I agreed with her. She's well known for being stubborn about her beliefs. She's quite convincing as well." He waved his hand to dismiss the subject. "Anyways, I think it would still be wise to go ahead with exploring your bond with your Pokemon."

Serena suddenly felt excited. Did this mean...? "Are you going to help me mega evolve one of my Pokemon?" She asked.

Unfortunately, Sycamore shook his head. He looked guilty for putting that thought in her head. "I'm sorry, but that's not what I meant." He paused and looked out a window, deep in thought. "However, my mega evolution research may come in handy here."

Serena frowned, not understanding. Then, she decided to try a guess. "Um...are you saying I should try to have a bond strong enough for mega evolution even if I can't mega evolve?"

Sycamore nodded, smiling widely. "Exactly." He pulled out a notepad. For an odd moment, he looked kind of like Sawyer. He looked back at Serena. "Now, having a bond strong enough for mega evolution is quite rare. I mean, we see it enough to know it isn't a myth, obviously, but really, few trainers are able to attain this bond."

"Ok, so why should I be able to do it then?" Serena asked.  
Sycamore smiled encouragingly. "We don't know if you can, but I do see something special in you, Serena. And obviously Palermo did as well. And...Ash."

Serena did her best to ignore his last statement. "So if I don't try mega evolving, how do I know if my bond is strong enough?"

"That is something you will sense." Sycamore said. He started looking at something in his notes, looking lost in thought. Then, after a couple of moments, he looked back up at Serena. "And there is more to this."

Serena felt doubt creep into her. She knew her bonds with her Pokemon were strong, but she felt like a mega evolution bond was still something pretty far out of her reach.

Now, hearing there was more to this was a little alarming. "What else?" She asked.

Sycamore looked at his notes again and then back up at Serena. She could tell his mind was in two places at once. "You may have a particularly strong bond with one Pokemon, of course, but you'll need to have these mega evolution level bonds with all of your Pokemon."

Serena nodded. It made sense. So she'd likely have the strongest bond with Delphox and then she'd need strong bonds with the others. She knew Sylveon had a strong bond with her, otherwise it wouldn't be a Sylveon. And Pancham had to be as close if not closer to Serena than Sylveon. He was her first capture.

Sycamore took Serena's silence as a signal to continue. "This is extremely difficult to accomplish, Serena. In fact, I only know a couple of trainers who may be capable of this."

Serena snorted, assuming she knew what Sycamore was going to say. "Calem?"

Sycamore nodded. "Calem is a fantastic trainer and one of the fiercest battlers around. Don't be so quick to dismiss him. Anyways. The other trainer...I think is obvious. And this is who I want you to learn from. I know that beyond your love for him, you admire him deeply and try to emulate him. To be able to have these strong bonds with your Pokemon, you need to understand him."

Serena's eyes widened and she sat up straight. "Wait...so you're saying the other trainer that can create these strong bonds with all of their Pokemon is Ash?"

Sycamore laughed. "Could it really be anyone else?"

XXXXX

Ash and Dawn were now having lunch at Pokemon centre. They'd been travelling nonstop after their morning battle and were pretty pleased with their progress.

"We'll be in Lumiose City in no time if we keep travelling this fast." Dawn said happily. Then she noticed Ash's uncomfortable look. "I mean...I will."

"Sorry." Ash said. "I would like to go with you. I'm just worried if Serena and I see each other..."

"Yeah I get it." Dawn said, smiling sympathetically. "Don't worry about it." She smirked. "You know, this is a nice change. A more subdued Ash is easier to deal with. Much less hyperactive."

"Hey come on." Ash whined.

"Pip-piplup." Piplup said, scolding its trainer.

"Thanks Piplup." Ash said.

Pikachu then tapped Piplup with his tail. "Pikachu-pika-pi-pikachu." He said. As well as Ash understood Pikachu, his friend had lost him on this one.

Piplup then turned to Dawn and gestured at Ash. "Pip."

Dawn smirked again. "Like I was saying, you're much easier to handle."

Ash glared at Pikachu, now realizing he'd told Piplup to let Dawn mock him. He turned back to Dawn and saw her smiling. For some reason he couldn't help but smile too. And then he was laughing. Both of them were. People stared at them from other tables but it didn't matter. Ash finally felt like he could relax.

"You know, Dawn? I think you're gonna get me back to my normal self soon enough." Ash said, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

Dawn smiled. "That's fine. I guess your normal self is who my best friend besides Piplup is."

Best friend besides Piplup. Ash liked it when she told him that. It really was good to have Dawn back. She'd definitely been one of his more lively travelling companions. A lot like him in many ways. It had caused them to fight a lot, sure, but it also made them truly best friends. Besides Piplup. And Pikachu.

"What are you smirking at?" Dawn asked.

"Nothing." Ash said. "Just remembering the old days. Sometimes I wish we were back in Sinnoh. It really was a lot of fun."

Dawn nodded, a slightly misty-eyed look on her face. "Except for Team Rocket. Ugh...those three were so annoying. Please tell me they've given up on Pikachu."

Ash shook his head. "Actually, I had a run-in with them last night. Blasted them away pretty good though." Thinking back on it, Ash realized it definitely had been a particularly strong show of force from his Pokemon.

Dawn laughed. "That's my Ash. Blasting away Team Rocket like no one else."

"Hey give yourself some credit. You and Brock were always helpful against Team Rocket. Who knows? Sometimes they might have even taken Pikachu if it weren't for you." Ash noticed Dawn blush.

She laughed nervously. "Uh...yeah. I guess I did help out a bit." She paused. "I think it was more that we made a good team." She smirked. "That's why you struggled with Paul so much. You didn't have me or Brock to help you out."

Ash gave Dawn a stony look. "Hey...a little too far there don't you think?" He waited for her smirk to change to a guilty frown and then smiled. "I'm kidding. And hey, you and Brock did help me out with Paul. You were always cheering in the stands. You always had that cheerleader outfit, remember?"

Dawn nodded, although she didn't smile like Ash expected her to. He gave her a questioning look. "Sorry...it's just...I'm really starting to miss those days."

Ash sighed, understanding the hint of longing in Dawn's voice. Then, he stood up and pumped his fist confidently. "Come on, Dawn, we don't need to miss those days."

Dawn furrowed her eyebrows, looking at Ash like he was crazy. "Why?" She asked.

Ash smiled and pulled his cap backwards, signalling his next words were serious. "We're back in those days now. You and me. Travelling together again. We might not have Brock, but you and I can still have just as much fun as we did back in Sinnoh."

Dawn smiled. "Really? You think so?"

Ash put his hand up for their high five. "Of course!"

Dawn stood up and brought her hand up and they clapped their hands together in the high five once more. "Just like the old days." She said.

XXXXX

Serena just stared at Sycamore. She wanted him to say more. She wanted to know everything about how Ash was capable of incredible bonds with his Pokemon.

Sycamore nodded, apparently understanding Serena's desire to hear more. "See, ever since I heard about Greninja's special form, I've been fascinated by it, believing it to be mega evolution. I even spent countless hours trying to find information about a Greninja that could mega evolve. I never did. The closest I could find was a story about a Greninja doing something similar in-"

"Ninja village?" Serena interrupted, remembering Sanpei and his family's love for Greninjas.

Sycamore looked shocked Serena knew, but apparently decided not to waste time asking about it. "Yes. Apparently long ago a Greninja was able to do something similar to what Ash's has done. Although, from what I understand, it only happened the one time. The connection used too much energy. The bond was strong enough to do it once, but not again. From what I know, it is one of the closest bonds a trainer and their Pokemon have ever had."

Serena's eyes widened. "But...Ash and Greninja were beginning to learn how to basically do that form whenever they wanted."

Sycamore nodded, excitement in his eyes. "Yes and do you know when they started being able to do this?"

Serena thought for a moment. When had it become so easy for them to change form like that? It had only happened in key points in battle before... "My showcase!"

"Exactly!" Sycamore said. "And why would Ash and Greninja be able to pull out so much power at that moment?"

Serena shrugged. "I don't know."

Sycamore smiled. "Their desire to win. Their love. Ash's love for you and even Greninja's love for Delphox."

Serena felt her heart beat faster. If that was true...Ash truly did everything in his power to help her. He'd truly wanted her to win more than anything.

"Serena." Sycamore said, bringing her attention back to him. "Do you remember the stone I gave Greninja at the hospital?"

Serena nodded. "Greninjanite, right?"

Sycamore shook his head. "I lied about that. Remember my experiment I said I wanted to run. Well...I ran it in that room. With extraordinary results. I found something much stronger than mega evolution. So strong that it shattered through the power of a mega evolution keystone unless we had Ash restrict his power."  
Serena could tell Sycamore was about ready to jump up and down like a little kid. She realized the topic had kind of drifted away from developing her own bonds with Pokemon, but she didn't care. This was way too interesting. Although, maybe Sycamore had a point about how she tried to emulate Ash. Knowing about his ability to create these strong bonds was definitely making her excited about trying to strengthen her bonds with her Pokemon.

Sycamore continued. "That stone I called Greninjanite was actually from the Sundial. I took a sample-" Serena gave him a disapproving look," -approved by the city." He finished with an exasperated sigh. "Anyways, I collected the sample after that woman from Olympia's gym attacked us and Ash fought her with Frogadier. I noticed that a section of the Sundial had started to glow in a blue light."

Serena gasped. "So the Sundial created Greninjanite?"

Sycamore seemed to hover between a nod and shaking his head. "In a way it did, I suppose. It did of course work with a keystone. However, I think it was more a concentrated form of Ash's and Greninja's bond."

Serena nodded, sort of understanding. "So...what did you do with the Greninjanite...or Sundial piece?"

Sycamore smiled. "I put it back where it came from. Back in the Sundial. And it was absorbed into it. Truly incredible to see."

Serena remembered something one of the news reports on the Sundial theft had mentioned. "Is that when it started glowing?"

Sycamore shook his head. "No. It started glowing soon after. When you were all involved in the battle with Team Flare in Geosenge Town." He looked at his notebook again, smiling. "This was the first time Ash and Greninja did their form since the hospital right?"

Serena nodded. "Yeah." They had kind of connected when Greninja had connected their minds so they could communicate with Ash, but it hadn't been the same.

Sycamore smiled. "I'm sure that's what caused it. It ignited the piece I put back. I had originally thought it was that strange Pokemon like Squishy, but then, the other day I ran into Ash."

He paused, looking intently at his notes. He then handed them to Serena and she read them.

 _Reacts to Ash as he approaches._

 _Recognizes Ash and bonds with Pokemon._

The other notes were from after the Sundial had been stolen.

 _Ash's Pokemon extreme power._

 _Pikachu in particular._

 _Can connect with stone at distance._

Serena's jaw dropped when she saw the last note. A question.

 _Mega evolution power without evolving?_

"So..." Serena said quietly. "The Sundial is able to make Ash's Pokemon stronger, because Ash has such strong bonds with them." She thought for a moment. "Is Calem able to do the same?"

Sycamore shook his head. "I suppose Ash is unique in this way." He thought for a moment. "So what this has to do with you...I know this is obviously unique. However, I believe you and Ash are similar in a lot of ways which is why you have been drawn to each other."

Serena nodded. "So you think I can do something similar?"

"Not quite. But I think you can at least form very strong bonds with your Pokemon that will allow you to understand them much better." He smiled. "Ash has taught you to understand Pokemon on a much deeper level than anyone else could have."

Serena accepted this, but there was one more question bugging her. "If Ash is capable of this kind of power, why do you think Calem can beat him?"

Sycamore looked a little nervous. "I know that frustrates you. But I have thought about this. As powerful as the Sundial seems to have made Ash, now that it is in Team Flare's hands, who knows what will happen? It is already an unknown science and this makes things more unpredictable. Ash's bonds with his Pokemon strengthen them regardless of the Sundial's power. However, what the Sundial gave him the other day, seems to have had a remarkable effect as we saw from what he did with those Team Flare members. I just think that the power unfortunately will end. When it does, Calem is at a higher level than Ash."

Serena narrowed her eyes. "I guess we'll have to disagree on that."

 **Author's Note:**

This will get explained more as the story goes along. And by the way, Dawn blushing does not necessarily have to be a hint of pearlshipping or whatever so anti love triangle people can relax. It was more just an embarrassment thing. Much like Serena blushing when Tierno or Trevor compliment her. Anyways next chapter should be up on Monday. Have a good weekend.

AC


	36. Giovanni's Twisted Plan

**Author's Note (please read):**

Ok, this is an important author's note. When I started this story, I didn't care about having a huge following. I was going to be happy if only a couple of people started reading and enjoying this. Now it's insane how many people are reading this. And I enjoy getting input from all of you. I like trying to give you a say in what should happen. I like learning from you when you point out various mistakes as it helps me improve.

There are some things that I need to address, though. A few people have fairly said that the breakup with Ash and Serena seemed kind of rushed and that it appeared like I put Palermo in just to have drama. In a way, I guess I did. That wasn't to be unfair to the readers, though. I have a lot of fun writing drama. And now, people think the love triangle idea is another thing like that. Now, I understand if you don't like drama, or even if you do, you feel like I'm adding too much. But I've realized that I'm hesitating with a lot of things because I'm too worried about what people don't like, rather than writing what I enjoy. I'm sorry if you end up not liking it, but I'm writing this for fun. I want to go in my own direction. I can't keep worrying about making people angry. I need to just write this to have fun, like I did in the beginning. That is, after all, how I got a lot of readers.

I know this isn't a perfect story. It's my first one. I want it to be a success, but more importantly I want it to be something I look at and am happy with. Some of the things I've written, I'm not happy with, because I write it to avoid getting hate. It's stupid to do that. Really stupid. And to those of you who like to write hate comments (it's only a few idiots using guest reviews), you're wasting your time. I find it hard to believe you can't find a story you like on this site. Your time is better spent reading something you enjoy rather than complaining about one you don't.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Here it is.

 **Chapter 36: Giovanni's Twisted Plan**

It had been a week since Ash and Dawn had started travelling together. They'd made fairly good progress and hadn't had many slowdowns, with the exception of earlier this morning. Ash had made a transfer with Professor Oak and had brought back Noctowl, Quilava, Bayleaf, Totodile and Snorlax. Snorlax ended up wandering off and had started eating another trainer's food at his campsite.

Ash ended up having a battle with this trainer, who promised to forgive the incident if Ash beat him. It was fairly quick, with Quilava, Totodile and Bayleaf easily sweeping the three on three battle. Ash and Snorlax were forgiven and they were able to leave. Although, Ash had to unfortunately keep Snorlax in his pokeball, as the massive Pokemon started to immediately sleep.

"What's up with you and your Pokemon?" Dawn asked, as Pikachu and Piplup ran ahead to join Ash's other Pokemon up ahead. "You were so strong against that guy."

Ash shrugged. "I don't know how to explain it. Ever since Anistar City, I've felt different in my battles. It's kind of like a peaceful feeling when I'm battling."

Dawn thought for a moment and then smiled. "Kind of like when you faced Paul in the Sinnoh League, right?"

"What?" Ash asked. He hadn't really thought of it as something he'd felt before. However, as he _did_ think of it...his battle with Paul...

"You were so calm before that battle. Even _during_ that battle." Dawn said. Ash noticed she was talking like she was impressed. "Brock and I had been so worried about you, because of how much trouble Paul had given you. And honestly, we thought he would be able to get in your head. But, I guess like you say you feel now, you were at peace."

Ash nodded, starting to remember what that battle was like. How he'd felt. He really _had_ managed to calm himself down for that battle. And his own calm demeanour had seemed to calm his Pokemon. He'd had a clear strategy and knew that he and his Pokemon had a pure desire to win that battle. There was really no way they were losing that battle. As he thought about it, he'd felt like that in other key battles as well. Against Gary in the Johto League, against various gym leaders, against Alain with Charizard and against Malva. Even in a battle he'd lost, like in Serena's showcase. He didn't think he'd have lost that, though, if he'd been able to fully control his connection with Greninja.

Dawn was looking at Ash curiously, and he realized he'd been silent for a few minutes. "You're right." He finally said. "It's not a totally new feeling." He paused, trying to find the right words. "It's weird, though. When I've felt like this before, it's only been in key battles. It's sort of when my Pokemon and I have are really connected in what we want." He stopped and looked at Dawn, but she just looked back with interest, like she wanted to hear more, so he continued. "I kind of feels like I can really understand what my Pokemon are capable of and they can understand that they can really trust me. It's just weird that it's happening so much lately.

"It's a good thing, though, isn't it?" Dawn asked. "If you fight like this for the Kalos League, how could you lose?"

Ash smiled, knowing that, in a way, it was true. "I really hope so. I feel like, beyond any other Pokemon League I've challenged, this is my best chance." He watched the Pokemon up ahead. Totodile had begun to do a little dance and Piplup had started attempting to mimic him. He then turned his attention back to Dawn, who was still watching him. "Something wrong?"

Dawn shook her head and then smiled. "I was just thinking I'd really like to come and watch you in the Kalos League. Would that be alright?"

Ash laughed at what he considered a ridiculous question. "Of course, Dawn. That would be awesome."

Dawn smiled and then she got a mischievous glint in her eyes. "So...wanna tell me about the Unova League? Did you _actually_ lose to that Cameron guy?"

Ash gave an exasperated sigh. "I definitely was not on top of my game there. But hey, he was still a pretty good trainer. Anyone with a Lucario and a Hydreigon is pretty tough."

Dawn shook her head, disbelievingly. "Anyone with an Infernape or even a Sceptile that has beaten a Darkrai is tough to beat as well. What were you thinking not using some of your older Pokemon?"

Ash looked away, feeling a little embarrassed. "I...um...well I felt like I should give the Unova Pokemon a chance. They did well, though. I think it was more about me. I wasn't as sharp as I was back in Sinnoh."

Dawn nodded. "Just don't lose this time. It really is about time you won. Cynthia said she expects you to be in the Champions League one day."

"I don't plan on going quietly." Ash said, narrowing his eyes in determination.

XXXXX

Serena had spent the last week working with Professor Sycamore at the lab. She did various chores for him, like feeding the Pokemon, cleaning and also assisting with organizing the equipment needed for mega evolution research experiments. She quite enjoyed the work, and she was able to read through a lot of Sycamore's research and also observe his experiments.

She'd also been able to get some time in to practice her routines with her Pokemon. She'd gotten an idea from her battle with Calem, and she'd been working with Pancham on using stone edge and then breaking through the stones using arm thrust in a straight line. After that, Sylveon would use fairy wind to lift the pieces of stone into the air and then Delphox would hit it with flamethrower, creating a shiny cloud of pink wind, red and orange flames and blue sparkles. It wasn't perfect, and needed work, but she liked the progress they were making.

Serena had just finished her morning's work and headed outside with her Pokemon to do some extra practice. She had Pancham do his part of the performance, having him do stone edge and then smash through it with arm thrust. Just when she was about to have Sylveon use fairy wind, a voice interrupted.

"Learned something from me, huh?" Serena turned around and saw Calem approaching her. He smiled. "Pancham's doing pretty well."

"What do _you_ want?" Serena asked. "I thought you said you were going to Vaniville Town. Does it take a whole week to do that?"

Calem frowned, apparently surprised at the hint of hostility. "No...well yes I suppose. I went back, but I wanted to come back here. I actually wanted to ask you about Ash. Do you know where he is? I was hoping to battle him."

Serena bit her lip to stop it from quivering. She glanced down. "He's not here. Last I heard, he was in Anistar City, but knowing him he won't be staying there long if he did at all."

Calem, apparently not having noticing the sadness in Serena's voice, laughed. "So he doesn't like to stay in one place, huh? Cool. Anyways, is it true he beat Malva? I'd heard she was beaten by someone, I just didn't know it was him."

Serena nodded, feeling a little proud. She especially liked that beating an Elite Four member was probably something that Calem couldn't say he'd done. "He beat her, that's for sure. Pikachu beat her Mega Houndoom and then when she abandoned Houndoom, he joined up with Ash."

Calem _did_ look impressed. "That's awesome. So he's probably a really good challenge for me. Things have been a little too easy lately."

This made Serena give him a dark look. "I thought we had a draw." She muttered, putting as much anger into her voice as possible.

Calem nodded. "Yeah...I didn't mean you. That was a pretty good battle." He paused. "So...you think he's around Anistar City?" Serena nodded. "Ok...I guess I'll head that way. It'll be good training going up against Ash."

Serena clenched her fists. "Don't expect to win. Ash is the best."

"Why aren't you with him? Clearly you care about him a lot." Calem asked, his question making Serena feel more irritated by him.

"It's a long story. None of your business." Serena muttered.

"So you broke up?" Calem asked.

"I said it's none of your business." Serena felt her nails digging into her palms from her fist clenching.

"Right...sorry." Calem sighed. "Want me to say hi to him for you?" Serena noticed he actually did seem to be sorry. She nodded. Calem smiled. "Alright. Well thanks for letting me know where he is. See you around." He turned and left with a wave.

Serena watched as Calem walked down the street and rounded a corner out of sight. She suddenly felt a little worried about Ash. She had been telling herself that Calem wasn't capable of beating him. That Calem was, in a way, a cheap copy of Ash. But...he did seem similar in some ways. Maybe Sycamore was right...maybe he _was_ a very real threat to Ash winning the Kalos League.

XXXXX

Giovanni looked out the window to the coast of Kalos. He could just barely see the set up that some of his Team Rocket subordinates had set up. They'd put up a fairly decent camp along the coast, well hidden by the forests near Geosenge Town. Giovanni had decided that hiding out near Geosenge Town at this point was a perfect plan, as nobody would expect anyone to operate near Team Flare's now useless hideout.

In a few minutes, his private jet landed, and he was able to step out and see the camp up close. It was almost like a military set up, with large tents up everywhere and people in uniforms running around busily. There was an especially large tent at the centre of the camp, which Giovanni headed towards. As he walked, various Team Rocket members nodded to him, acknowledging their boss. Persian, waling alongside him, would growl if anyone didn't notice Giovanni.

When Giovanni entered his tent, he could see a table had been set up and a chair was behind it, along with three in front of it. He took his place in the single chair and looked at the three people in the chairs in front of him. Well...not three _people_. Two people and one cat-like Pokemon.

"You three." Giovanni muttered. He'd never been impressed by these three. They'd set their minds on capturing a boy's Pikachu, which seemed to possess particularly strong power. However, they had failed on this task for years. Not to mention their inadequacy at accomplishing any other tasks Giovanni set for them. Giovanni really only kept them in Team Rocket, because he enjoyed having members that truly feared him. He also knew that it was probably a good idea to keep tabs on that boy's Pikachu. At some point, perhaps even on this mission, it would be prudent for Giovanni himself to do the task of capturing that Pikachu.

Meowth spoke up, as obviously the other two weren't capable as they were too fearful. "Boss, I hope you are pleased with the camp we've set up. We've done everything you asked."

Giovanni narrowed his eyes. " _You_ three were not in charge of setting this up. Butch and Cassidy were in charge here." There was clearly a hint of irritation on the faces of Jessie and James, but the Team Rocket boss ignored it. "You're only here because you've done a somewhat decent job of finding an important mission."

"Yes, boss...we understand." Meowth said, glancing at Persian who was glaring at him. "Um...so...boss, we were wondering what task you had for us?"

"Task?" Giovanni asked, irritation clear in his voice. "Are you worthy of a task?"

Jessie spoke up here, apparently pride overcoming her fear. "Boss, didn't you say we did a decent job of finding an important mission? Don't we deserve a task?"

Giovanni glared at her until she looked away in fear. He then turned his attention back to Meowth. "I suppose I can...reward you with another mission."

"Thank you, boss." All three Team Rocket members squeaked out. They all then started speaking at once, asking what they could do.

"Silence." Giovanni said quickly, with a glare. He thought for a moment, almost enjoying the fear that the three of them watched him with. No...not almost... _fully_ enjoying it. "Before I give you your task, I need to know about the Sundial. It was stolen from Anistar City and two Team Flare members were on guard to distract the police, correct?"

Meowth nodded. "And then the twerp with the Pikachu beat them. And like we told you...it looked like they had extra power from when they were hanging around the Sundial."

Giovanni considered this a moment. "Obviously that Sundial has some kind of power...but I wonder, how could it not give those Team Flare members power as well?"

Meowth nodded again, apparently having thought about this. "Well boss, I was actually thinking about that. The twerp seems to be kind of special...otherwise he wouldn't have been able to beat us so much."

"That's one opinion." Giovanni spat. "Your incapability is another possibility." He sighed. "Never mind that, though. I suppose the boy is special. I could sense something about him back in Unova." He paused and then a plan became clear in his mind. "We'll need the boy in our control."

"Um...why do we need him?" Meowth asked nervously.

Giovanni shook his head exasperatedly. "You three really are imbeciles aren't you? He's a unique trainer and he's our best shot at understanding the Sundial right now." When the three of them nodded, Giovanni continued. "I already suspect that Team Flare will be performing some kind of operation in Lumiose City."

"Why is that?" Meowth asked.

"If you want to send a message to the world and show your power, where would you want centre stage to be?" Giovanni asked, as if the answer was obvious. The three of them didn't need to answer, so he continued. "We'll need to move our operation near Lumiose City. If we want to get control of that Sundial, taking it when Team Flare begins their operation is our best chance."

"So why do we need the twerp?" James, who had been almost completely silent up until now, asked.

Giovanni smirked. "We will need to attempt to control that Sundial quickly. If we have him, we have our best chance of understanding what we'll have." He thought for a moment. "I suppose taking him by force isn't a wise option as he seems to have become a little bit of a celebrity. Not to mention, he _admittedly_ seems to be quite strong and we can't afford wasting time." He sighed, hating what he was about to admit. "This is something you three may know about. You may not have noticed it outright, but think. He will have a weakness that we can exploit. You will have the most knowledge of what it could be."

The time it took for the three Rocket members to think would have been comical to others, but it only irritated Giovanni. These three really were quite moronic. Finally, Meowth spoke up, realization coming to his eyes. "The twerpette..."

"Go on..." Giovanni said, interest controlling his irritation.

Meowth looked at Jessie. "You said you thought he was getting closer with her remember?"

Jessie nodded, apparently now understanding. "Yes..." She looked at Giovanni. "The twerp and twerpette...they seemed to be getting quite...um...friendly with each other."

Giovanni narrowed his eyes. "You mean...the boy is..." He smiled. "Very interesting." He stroked Persian's head next to him. "Excellent...this is very good." He enjoyed how the three fools in front of him looked at him nervously, as if worried about the boy. "A hero's greatest weakness is almost always his heart. This is excellent news." He drummed his fingers along the table in front of him. "I need a name."

"Serena." Meowth said. "Her name is Serena."

"Is she with him?" Giovanni asked.

Meowth shook his head. "For some reason, no. She wasn't there when he was at the Sundial and he was alone when we tried to get Pikachu the last time."

Giovanni thought for a moment. If they didn't know where she was, how would they use this girl to their advantage. He then looked at Meowth. "Did you not mention he was travelling with others before?"

Meowth nodded. "Yes...um..." His eyes widened. "Clemont...the Lumiose City gym leader and his little sister."

Giovanni waved his hand to dismiss what he felt was the useless information of the little sister. However, he was interested in the fact that this Clemont was the Lumiose City gym leader. "So he may be in Lumiose City. It is very possible that this Serena girl is also there."

Meowth nodded excitedly. "Yeah...do you need us to go and get her. We can bring her to you immediately."

Giovanni shook his head. "We don't know for sure if she is there." He paused and looked to his right and saw a phone. "We need to ensure she is there before we put our plan in place. We need the number for the Lumiose City gym."

XXXXX

Bonnie was in the middle of having a mock battle with Mairin when they heard the phone ring. Clemont had been hesitant about letting Bonnie battle with Mairin, but when she pointed out how well she'd done in Geosenge Town with Ash's Hawlucha, he reluctantly agreed. Dedenne was just about to attack Chespie with nuzzle before the noise distracted them all.

Clemont was busy up at the top of Prism Tower, so Bonnie ran to the phone that was just outside the gym. She whipped through the doors of the gym and grabbed the phone at the side of the hallway.

"Hello, this is the Lumiose City gym. This is Bonnie." Bonnie said, trying to make herself sound older, but knowing she was failing.

A female voice answered. "Hello...tw – I mean Bonnie. I am Jessaline. I am a reporter that works with the Kalos Today newspaper."

"Kalos Today...I don't think I've heard of that." Bonnie said.

"Oh yes...well we are new. An up and coming newspaper." Jessaline responded quickly. "Um...we were actually hoping for a special story that could really help our newspaper get some more popularity. We were hoping for some help from your brother."

Bonnie squinted, hearing Jessaline say that. "Wait...I never said anything about a brother."

Jessaline squeaked. "Oh yes...um well...we just assumed. We knew that Clemont was the leader...so...um when you answered we understood you to be his sister."

"Who's we?" Bonnie asked.

Jessaline seemed to growl for a brief moment, but then laughed sweetly. "Oh nothing, Bonnie. I talk about the Kalos Today newspaper as we all the time."

"That's weird." Bonnie said.

"It's rude to make comments like that." Jessaline said angrily. "Anyways," she said quickly, "could we please speak to Clemont."

"He's busy working on an invention." Bonnie said. "Can I take a message?"

"Of course he's working on an invention." Jessaline muttered.

"How do you know my brother makes inventions?" Bonnie asked.

"You're an irritating twerpette aren't you?" Jessaline yelled suddenly.

"Now who's the rude one?" Bonnie quipped back.

Bonnie heard Jessaline sigh exasperatedly. "Oh...ha ha. You're so sweet little Bonnie. I'm just joking."

It hadn't seemed like she was joking. "I don't know...you sounded pretty angry. You still sound pretty angry." Bonnie noted.

"It doesn't matter!" Jessaline yelled. She sighed. "Maybe you can help us. We were hoping to Clemont knew where Serena, the performer who almost defeated Aria, is. We wanted to do a story on her for our newspaper."

"Oh..." Bonnie said. She smiled. It was good that Serena was getting some attention. She deserved it. "Ok, well she's not here. She's in Lumiose City, though. She's been training with a woman named Palermo." She gave Jessaline the information regarding the address and the building. "I don't know if Palermo will really want reporters showing up, but maybe you can call Serena and let her know."

"Yes...I think we can work something out." Jessaline said, now sounding much more friendly. "Thank you, Bonnie. You've helped us out quite a bit."

"You're welcome." Bonnie said and the call ended.

XXXXX

"Excellent." Giovanni said, when Jessie finished the call. "So the girl is in Lumiose City?" Jessie nodded. "Very good. This makes the plan much easier." He thought for a moment. "I suppose you don't know where the boy is now?"

Meowth looked embarrassed. "Um...no boss." He then smiled. "But we should be able to find him easily enough."

Giovanni shook his head. "You're incapable." He absentmindedly stroked Persian as he thought. "I suppose it doesn't matter. He will come to us."

James looked nervously at Giovanni. "Um...boss...what do you plan on doing to the twerpette. We aren't going to...hurt her are we?"

"I will do what is necessary to get what we want." Giovanni growled. "If you don't have the stomach for Team Rocket tactics, I don't need you."

James shook his head quickly. "No boss. I...I support Team Rocket tactics."

Giovanni nodded. "The girl is necessary to get the boy to comply. That may very well result in us having to do her harm."

James swallowed. "Yes...sir."

Meowth glanced at James who was now looking down and then back at Giovanni. "How do you plan on getting the twerp's attention?"

Giovanni shrugged. "We just need to get the girl. His friends at the Lumiose gym will let him know."

Meowth nodded. "So...when the twerp does what we need him to..." He looked as nervous as James. "What...does that mean with the twerpette?"

"If he fully complies...I may be in a good mood. If he struggles against us even one bit...I will need to punish him." Giovanni inhaled deeply, enjoying how his plan seemed to be very clear ahead of him. "Young love makes me sick. The girl is expendable once our plan is complete."

XXXXX

Ash felt a shiver go up and down his spine and he immediately stopped walking. For some reason, he was feeling some kind of irrational fear overcome him. He had no idea why, but something was making him feel panicky.

Dawn walked a few steps ahead, before noticing Ash was stopped, frozen in fear. "Ash?" She asked. "What's wrong?"

Ash stared at her blankly. He had no idea how to explain it. He shook his head, but he couldn't shake the fear that was overcoming him. What was it? It wasn't from Greninja was it? No...when he felt Greninja's fear, he could still feel the difference. This was definitely his own fear. He opened his eyes and saw Dawn in front of him. His Pokemon were also there, behind her.

"Ash? Are you there?" Dawn waved her hand in front of his face. "Come on...you're freaking me out."

Ash swallowed and then took a deep breath. "I don't know...I...it's hard to explain."

"Well...give it a try." Dawn smiled. "I'm not as stupid as you might think I am."

Ash laughed weakly. "Um...well...I just felt this really weird feeling. It was like pure fear running through me."

Dawn narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Ok..." She looked around at the quite peaceful looking surroundings. "I don't see anything threatening."

Bayleaf suddenly ran up to Ash and jumped up on her hind legs and put her front paws on his chest. "Bay! Bayleaf!" She yelled, looking at him with concern.

Ash smiled. "It's ok Bayleaf...probably nothing."

"Toto-toto-toto-toto-toto-toto-DILE!" Totodile yelled, dancing in front of Ash, before jumping up and clamping onto his head with his jaws. Luckily, he did it gently so it didn't really hurt.

Ash looked at his Pokemon and then at Dawn. "That's never really happened before. I don't know what happened." He thought for a moment. Wait...it _had_ sort of happened before. "Serena..."

"Serena?" Dawn asked. "What could this have to do with her?"

"I had this feeling when Lysandre threatened to hurt her. When he showed me that he was spying on her in Geosenge Town." Ash took a deep breath. "Do you think she could be in danger now?"

Dawn shook her head. "No...no she can't be." She bit her lip nervously. "I mean...how could she be? You're just worried about going near Lumiose City."

"Maybe..." Ash said.

Dawn thought for a moment. "Well...maybe you should come with me to Lumiose City, then. It might be a good idea. We'd keep our distance from Serena, but you could still check to make sure she's ok."

Ash was hesitant. It was both tempting and terrifying to think of doing that. "I don't know..."

Dawn sighed. "Come on, Ash. Either be terrified about whether she's safe or be terrified about seeing her again. Pick one."

"I guess...I guess I should go to Lumiose City, then." Ash said, after a moment.

Dawn smiled. "Perfect. And you know what, maybe I'll come with you to Shalour City afterwards. Kalos is more fun with you anyways. So a quick stop in Lumiose City. You can check on Serena and then we can go."

"I thought you wanted to look around Lumiose City." Ash said.

Dawn shrugged. "I can properly look later. If Serena's ok, you'll want to avoid some kind of awkward meet up with her, right? We'll just get in and out of there quick. Make sure Serena's ok and then we get to Shalour City."

"Thanks Dawn." Ash felt really grateful. He knew Dawn was giving up on something she had really wanted to do. "I promise, when all this is over, we can properly look around Lumiose City together."

"Sounds good." Dawn said, smiling. "Now let's hurry up. If anyone _is_ messing with Serena, we should be going to mess _them_ up."


	37. Interference

**Author's Note:**

Before this chapter, I'd like to thank everyone for helping me hit the 100-100 mark in favourites and follows for the story. Definitely pretty cool to see that. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter 37: Interference**

"I need my top group." Ash said, giving Professor Oak a serious look. "I need my strongest Pokemon." He had thought hard about it as he and Dawn had picked up their pace to get to Lumiose City as fast as possible. They were now only about a day away and he knew exactly which Pokemon he had decided should be with him should things go very badly. "Send me Charizard, Infernape, Sceptile, Pidgeot and Houndoom." He only wished he could use Greninja as well, but maybe he was still watching over Serena in Lumiose City and he would help anyways.

Oak nodded, apparently deciding against asking Ash _why_ he needed his strongest Pokemon. "Alright...I'll go and get them. Please place your pokeballs on the tray and scan your Pokedex in the meantime."

Ash did so and then waited with Dawn. "If anyone is hurting Serena, I'm not letting them get away with it. Pikachu with these five are gonna make them pay."

Dawn nodded, smiling. "And Piplup and I are there to help too." She pumped her fist confidently. "There's nothing to worry about. Either Serena's ok anyways, and we don't even _need_ to check on her, or, anyone hurting her is gonna be regretting it this time tomorrow."

"Got that right." Ash muttered. He looked at Pikachu who gave him a quick nod. "I've never put together a group like this before. And the way I've been battling...I don't think anything can stop me."

"I've gotta admit...I'm pretty excited." Dawn said. Ash gave her a disbelieving look and she quickly shook her head. "No! No I don't mean that. I mean about seeing all your strongest Pokemon. I've never even _seen_ your Pidgeot, Charizard or Houndoom. I bet they're awesome."

Ash smiled. "They sure are."

Oak finally arrived back on screen, carrying the five pokeballs in his arms. "Alright, Ash, I've got your...um...A-Team here. Are you ready?" Ash nodded. Oak clicked a few buttons and the familiar flashes of light transferred the pokeballs from each location. Ash smiled, seeing his new team on the tray in front of him. "All good on my end." Oak informed.

"All good here as well, Professor." Ash said. "Thanks for the help. I'll get in touch soon. Goodbye."

"Bye Professor Oak." Dawn called out.

"Goodbye you two." Oak said, waving before the screen went blank.

Ash looked at Dawn after he picked up his five pokeballs. "Ready to say hi to everyone?" She nodded excitedly and they ran out. They ran for a few minutes to get some distance from the Pokemon centre, so they could avoid getting a crowd in case people recognized Ash.

"It'll be good to see Infernape again. I've missed him." Dawn said. "He was so great in that battle against Paul."

Ash nodded. "Well...here he is." Ash threw out the pokeball containing Infernape and the flaming monkey-like Pokemon emerged. When he saw Ash he immediately hugged his trainer. He then noticed Dawn and a look of surprise came on his face. "That's right, Infernape, Dawn's here."

"Infernape!" Infernape yelled, and he gave Dawn a hug as well.

Ash then called out Sceptile, who although it was clear he was excited to see Ash again, he attempted to keep calm and just chew on the twig he kept in his mouth. After that, came Houndoom. The horned dog happily barked a greeting when introduced to Dawn, which made her quite excited, as she had expected him to be moody, despite Ash explaining that he was nothing like Malva. After Houndoom, was Charizard.

"No way...how could you not use him in the Sinnoh Leauge?" Dawn asked, eyes wide as she stared at Charizard.

Ash laughed nervously as Charizard looked at him with a disapproving look. Apparently this was a question he had wondered about himself. "I'm sorry, Charizard. I just thought...you were at Charicific Valley..."

Charizard eventually nodded, accepting the apology and then Ash called out Pidgeot. If Dawn was impressed by Charizard, she was apparently even more impressed by Pidgeot. This seemed to surprise both Charizard _and_ Pidgeot, although it made the latter quite pleased. Charizard was fairly used to being ogled at, whether in front of another impressive Pokemon or not, so being considered less impressive than Pidgeot seemed to bug him.

"So this is the Pidgeot that flew here all the way from Kanto?" Dawn asked, stroking Pidgeot's beak. Ash nodded, smiling at Pidgeot, who seemed to just love the attention. Ash also noticed a quick glance from Pidgeot to Charizard, who's tail fire was burning a lot brighter. "He's amazing. He seems larger than any I've seen before."

"Yeah...I don't know...he grew a lot since we separated. I didn't even know a Pidgeot could be this big." He shrugged. "I'm not complaining, though. He's definitely strong and the size doesn't slow him down one bit. He might be the best flier I've ever seen, too."

Charizard roared angrily, making Dawn laugh and then walk over to him and begin petting his leathery neck. "Sorry Charizard, you're really strong too, aren't you?" She said.

Ash gave Charizard an apologetic look. "Right...sorry Charizard. You definitely have some good flying skills too." He smiled. "Remember when you saved me from that Aerodactyl?" Ash thought for a moment. He supposed it was debatable whether Charizard had saved him back then. He definitely hadn't been as loyal then as he was now and he'd seemed to be pretty mad at the Aerodactyl at the time. Charizard nodded anyways, apparently deciding that he _had_ saved Ash.

Dawn was about to say something else, when she looked at something behind Ash with a questioning look. Her eyes then widened. "Ash look out!" She ran forward and grabbed Ash, pulling him back, causing them both to fall to the ground.

Ash looked at where he had been standing. Scorch marks were all across the ground. He turned and looked at where they had come from. There was a woman standing there. She had baggy, black track pants, an oversized black jacket and a black shirt underneath it. Her purple hair was tied in a pony tail and the hood of her jacket was over her head. Ash couldn't see her face, because a red scarf was around it, along with large, black sunglasses. A female Pyroar was in front of her.

"Ash Ketchum." The woman said. "I've been looking for you."

"What?" Ash asked, getting to his feet. His Pokemon quickly stood in front of him and Dawn, blocking the woman from attacking them again. "Why have you been looking for _me_?"

The woman laughed. "You've caused me _a lot_ of trouble." She moved her head, and Ash realized she was looking at Houndoom. "You look weak as ever, you pathetic mutt."

Houndoom's eyes widened. He looked at Ash quickly and barked, before turning his attention back to the woman and glaring at her. Ash didn't know what Houndoom meant, only that this woman seemed to be dangerous. Regardless, she'd insulted his Pokemon and he wasn't going to allow that. "Take that back! Houndoom's a great Pokemon."

"He's weak. Pathetic. How about I show you?" The woman said, laughing.

Ash stepped forward and Houndoom walked up alongside him, until they were facing the woman, ready for battle. "We'll show you how weak he is." He looked at Houndoom. "You up for this?" Houndoom nodded and glared at the woman.

"Ash...are you sure about this?" Dawn asked nervously, standing back with Ash's other Pokemon. Ash saw that they all looked pretty mad. Charizard and Infernape looked particularly enraged. Ash supposed it was some kind of fire-type honour thing.

"Of course I'm sure. You remember when Paul insulted my Pokemon. I don't take that and neither do they." Ash could feel the fury boiling up inside him. However, despite that, there was still that calm feeling as well. His mind was clear and he knew that Houndoom's was the same.

The woman didn't waste any time in ordering an attack. "Pyroar, use flamethrower!

"You too, Houndoom!" Ash yelled.

Both Pokemon opened their jaws wide and flames blasted forth and slammed into each other. The power from the two fire-types was unmistakable. There was no smoke from the collision of the flamethrowers. It was all pure fire. The heat washed over everything. Ash could feel sweat immediately run down his face. He would have taken a few steps back, but he noticed that the woman wasn't flinching, despite her baggy clothes, so he didn't want to give her the satisfaction of looking weaker than her. He was going to show her that he and Houndoom were a fierce duo and insulting them was a big mistake.

XXXXX

Lysandre stared at the Sundial in front of him. It had been absolutely useless for Team Flare since they had acquired it. All it seemed to do was glow. At some points it had stopped, but at others it had acted up furiously. Like now. Now, the Sundial was flashing in a bright light. It seemed to be alternating between red, blue and even going black at some moments.

"What do you think it is, sir?" Xerosic asked, walking up to the Sundial and peering closely at it. "I've never known the Sundial to act up like this. I had thought it was something to do with Zygarde...but...apparently not."

"Not everything to do with Zygarde, obviously." Lysandre said. He paused and thought about it. "However, don't forget that the data from the Sundial has helped us control Zygarde. There is some kind of connection there."

Xerosic raised his hand and tilted it side to side in a 'so so' gesture. "I'm not quite sure, sir. I suppose there is some kind of connection, but perhaps it isn't solely based on Zygarde. There could be another unknown factor."

"Such as...?" Lysandre asked.

"We won't know for a little while, I suppose." Xerosic said. "However, would you agree that it seemed strange that the Ketchum boy seemed to overpower Mable and Ariana so quickly?"

"Somewhat strange." Lysandre said with a nod. "Although Ketchum is quite capable. He's defeated us on a number of occasions."

Xerosic nodded, as though mourning their defeats. "I suppose that's true." He paused, thinking. "That Oshawott and Snivy, though...they seemed to look quite strong."

Lysandre shrugged. "We cannot know the power of Pokemon that Ketchum has never used against us. Don't underestimate them because of their size. Obviously that Pikachu has incredible power. Otherwise it wouldn't have defeated Malva."

"I guess you're right." Xerosic agreed, although he seemed to still have doubts.

"Don't be shy, Xerosic." Lysandre said, seriously. "I need to consider all options. If you have an idea about how we could control the Sundial...?"

Xerosic shook his head. "Well...I'm not really quite sure of how we could _control_ it. I wouldn't even say it is something that is controlled."

"That doesn't help much." Lysandre noted. "I hope you're going somewhere with this."

Xerosic nodded. "I..." He looked at the Sundial, which now had stopped flashing and was just coloured in a black colour, with a few silver, red and blue stripes throughout it. "Do you think it's possible it... _connected_ to the Ketchum boy?"

Lysandre stared back. "I think that's obvious."

Xerosic looked taken aback. He didn't seem to expect that Lysandre had known this and done nothing about it. "But sir...why haven't we tried to capture the boy again?"

Lysandre shrugged. "I'm in no rush. I have a plan and I will execute it. Ketchum is on a high right now. He believes himself to be unbeatable. I have no doubt the Sundial has given him strength. Soon, though, he will have his doubts. After that...he's no threat."

Xerosic nodded, but Lysandre knew he had no clue about what all that meant. "Very well, sir. I suppose you have a better idea about these things than I do."

"You may go now, Xerosic." Lysandre said quietly. "I have some business to take care of. I need to have complete quiet."

Xerosic quickly left and Lysandre was left alone in his office. It was quite the set up for a 'criminal' on the run. He had known he'd be alright though. His wealth had allowed him to plan for circumstances like what happened in Geosenge Town. He'd been able to build another hideout. An even better one. And he knew...no one would find him until it was too late.

Lysandre stood up and approached the Sundial. He knew what this meant. The way it reacted. Ketchum was battling, the blue and red lights were a signal of that. Quite like when the boy battled with his Greninja, and it took on a similar appearance to him, the Sundial did something fairly similar. But what was the black colour that dominated the stone? Lysandre had theorized it took the dominant colour of the Pokemon Ketchum used. Which Pokemon was he using now?

Something made Lysandre reach out towards the Sundial. He had been hesitant to do that until now. He had no idea how dangerous it could be. Clearly the power within it was extraordinary and who knew what it could do to those that didn't treat it with caution. Regardless, Lysandre placed his hand on the Sundial, and instantly it reacted.

A quick vision flashed before Lysandre's eyes. It was only an image, like seeing a photograph, but he understood it immediately. It was Ketchum, battling with the Houndoom that Malva had, in Lysandre's opinion, _stupidly_ abandoned. And on the other end of the battle, was Malva herself with her Pyroar in front of her. Lysandre could see right through her disguise. It almost made him laugh seeing her look like that.

Lysandre opened his eyes, realizing that they had instantly closed when he had received the vision. He was shocked to find himself on the floor, on his back. He was a few feet away from the Sundial. Apparently, it had knocked him back. _Incredible_. Lysandre thought. _The power_...

Lysandre stood up and looked at the Sundial. "Well, Mr. Ketchum...I think it's time you learned a quick lesson." He approached a shelf and picked up one of the guns that fired the restraining laser beams that were currently holding Zygarde. "If this can restrain the power of Zygarde, it can definitely restrain your power, Ketchum." He pulled the trigger and fired the laser at the Sundial and enveloped it in an orange light.

XXXXX

Gurkinn left the battlefield before Korrina's gym battle began. He knew the result already. Only three trainers had managed to defeat her since Ash Ketchum. The boy with the Sceptile, the boy with the Chesnaught and the woman with the Pyroar. Trainers were now quickly realizing that if they wanted to compete in the Kalos League, they would need to find lesser gym leaders to defeat.

The grandfather of the Shalour Gym approached the statue of the Lucario. He smiled to himself, thinking of how Korrina, Ash and their friends, along with those fools known as Team Rocket, had thought the rules of operating a gym was the true secret he held in this statue. No...far from it.

He looked around quickly, just to make sure that Korrina hadn't somehow defeated her opponent in record time. He then stepped around to the back of the statue. He released his Lucario from its pokeball and the two of them looked at each other.

"I feel it again." Gurkinn told his Lucario. "Do you?" His Lucario closed his eyes. His eyelids fluttered for a moment and then he opened them again. He stared at Gurkinn in shock and nodded. Gurkinn smiled. "It was subtle back when he was at the gym and before that in Geosenge Town, but now it seems to have really come out. His aura truly is special isn't it?" Lucario nodded. "I think we need to get it ready. I didn't think we'd need it until Korrina was ready, but it is clear to me now that we must prepare the training."

Gurkinn looked up towards the back of the Lucario statue. What he was looking at was very hard to see and nobody could notice if they didn't know it was there. Even if they did notice, it was useless to them unless they were a true descendent of the first mega evolution trainers. Gurkinn and Lucario began to climb up the back of the statue. Gurkinn smiled in amusement as he did this. He sometimes put on an act of his age slowing him down, but in reality, he was possibly more physically fit than Korrina. Eventually, Gurkinn and Lucario reached the place they wanted and they both placed their bracelets, which held their mega stones, into the two slots open at the back of the statue. There was a bright flash of light and immediately, above the two slots, a small window opened and something came out. A key. Gurkinn took the key and closed everything up, before he and Lucario came back down.

There was the sound of an explosion and Gurkinn knew that Korrina had likely just knocked out one of her opponent's Pokemon. He and Lucario went back around to the front of the statue and entered into his office, which was at the bottom of the statue. When he entered, he immediately went to his bed and pulled it aside, revealing a cellar door underneath it. He pulled a key, not the one from the statue, from his pocket and unlocked the cellar door. He then pulled it up and climbed down the ladder, Lucario close behind him.

Gurkinn pulled a pokeball from his belt and tossed it to the floor beneath him and his Blaziken emerged. "Blaziken, would you please light the torches on the walls?" Gurkinn asked. Blaziken made a noise of agreement and then shots of flames started flashing beneath Gurkinn, until the cellar seemed to light up. Gurkinn and Lucario reached the bottom of the ladder and then Gurkinn recalled Blaziken to his pokeball.

There was nothing impressive about this part of the cellar. It was small, dull and grey, with the torches being the only source of light. However, there was a door straight across from the ladder. Gurkinn studied the door for a moment. It was a wooden door, and clearly quite old, but to Gurkinn, it was beautiful. A picture of a Lucario was carved into the door. The greatest Lucario, according to the legends. The Lucario that all leaders of this gym, hoped for their Lucarios to become. No, not the one that had been the first to mega evolve. Not even mega evolution could match what this Lucario was capable of.

Gurkinn smiled and wiped away a tear that had formed in his eye. He always felt sentimental when about to enter this room. He studied the key in his hand for a moment and then placed it into the lock of the door and turned. There was a click, signalling that the door had unlocked, and then Gurkinn opened the door.

It was quite a large room. It had a kitchen in one corner, a dining area next to it, a leisure area next to that and a few beds to the left of the door. On the other side of the door was a library, full of books, almost all for study of the history of the Shalour Gym and the ancestors that were so crucial before the gym was founded. And ahead of the library, was the training area. It was an obstacle course, of sorts. Logs were hanging from ropes. When training, the ropes would swing the logs in all directions and the trainer would need to dodge the logs as they manoeuvred the path which also had logs and holes the trainer would have to avoid. Gurkinn smiled. It wasn't _that_ easy though. One could only truly pass this obstacle course if they passed it with their eyes closed. They needed to sense their way across through the use of aura.

Gurkinn made his way across the room and stared at the pictures that were at the end and in the middle on the far wall. There were pictures across the entire room. Beautiful paintings that captured the essence, the _aura_ , of Gurkinn's ancestors. He looked at his Lucario and saw him also observing the central pictures, clearly feeling the same sentimental feelings he was feeling. He glanced around at the other pictures. They were all from before the gym had been founded. The first gym leader had created this place in honour his ancestors. There were pictures of trainers with various Pokemon. Surprisingly, they weren't all Lucarios. There was a trainer with a Buizel, another with an Oshawott, one with a Quilava, one with a Swellow, and another with a Houndoom. There were dozens of pictures around the room. All with various ancestors and their faithful partners.

Gurkinn turned towards the pictures at the centre of the far wall again. These were the most special of the paintings in the room, however. The greatest of the ancestors. The ones who truly inspired the trainers of the Shalour Gym. The six greatest Aura Guardians. One had an Infernape, another had a Sceptile and there was one with a Charizard. One even had a Greninja. This trainer was rumoured to have been the one to travel to Ninja Village, and had accomplished an extraordinary feat with his Greninja. Ah...and the trainer with the Pikachu. The one who had saved the people of Sinnoh from that Spiritbomb. Yes...that trainer was definitely unique. Quite similar to...well actually all of these trainers were similar to him. Including the central hero. The one with two very loyal Pokemon. The Lucario, which inspired Gurkinn's family's love of the Pokemon, and a Pidgeot, a particularly large one. Possibly the greatest Aura Guardian ever...Sir Aaron.

Suddenly, Gurkkin felt a pressure leave from his mind. _What was that? No...could it be?_ He looked at his Lucario and saw his faithful Pokemon looking back with shock in his eyes. "It's weaker. I can't sense it like I could a few moments ago. Is it the same with you?" Lucario nodded. "It's still there though. Something is interfering with it, but...it isn't gone."

XXXXX

"Houndoom, use dark pulse quick!" Ash yelled. Houndoom quickly ended his flamethrower, ducked and rolled aside so that he could avoid Pyroar's flames. He then launched his dark, purple energy towards the lion-like Pokemon. It struck with full force and knocked Pyroar aside. For a moment, Ash felt a pure rush of satisfaction. He looked at Houndoom, who looked just as pleased. Then, Ash's eyes widened as there was a brief, but very bright flash from Houndoom's collar.

"You still have the Houndoomite?" The woman asked, surprise in her voice.

"Huh?" Ash asked. Both trainers seemed to have forgotten the battle, shocked by what they had seen from Houndoom. "Houndoomite?"

"On the collar, you fool." The woman growled. "My-I mean...Malva's Houndoomite. She never took it back from Houndoom."

"Um...no I guess she didn't." Ash agreed. "But...why did it flash? I don't have a keystone." He looked at Houndoom who was looking back with a pleased expression.

"It doesn't matter. He's useless whether he mega evolves or not." The woman said, fury clear in her voice. "Pyroar, get up." Her Pyroar struggled to its feet. "Hyper voice!" The woman yelled. Her Pyroar opened its jaws and screeched loudly. Houndoom winced and started staggering back quickly.

Ash felt pure determination. He knew Houndoom desperately wanted to win. He wasn't going to let him down. He knew what he needed to do. "Houndoom-" Ash inhaled deeply, feeling as though he had just lost all the air from his lungs. _What just happened_? He thought. He winced again. It wasn't pain, really, but more a wave of exhaustion and the feeling of his mind going foggy.

"Ash? Ash, what's wrong?" Dawn asked. He turned and saw her looking at him with wide eyes. He realized he was on his knees.

"I'm fine." Ash said quickly. He stood up and saw the woman laughing.

"You're pathetic. Can't even keep up with the battle huh?" She said. "I knew it was a fluke you beat me-I mean Malva. It was really only because this mutt was so weak." She gestured to Houndoom. "Pyroar, use wild charge." Her Pyroar ran quickly towards Houndoom, her body crackling with electricity. She slammed into the horned dog with incredible strength and he was launched back, landing hard at Ash's feet.

"Houndoom, you ok?" Ash asked. Houndoom nodded and got to his feet. Ash took a deep breath. Something had happened to him. He no longer had that calm and peaceful feeling in his mind. He had to get it back. There was no reason he couldn't. "Alright...use smog." Houndoom nodded and inhaled, before unleashing a blast of purple smoke towards Pyroar.

"Flamethrower." The woman ordered. Her Pyroar blasted the purple, poisonous smoke away easily, making it ignite on contact with the flames.

The failed attack made Ash feel like he remembered something. He knew something about an ability some Houndooms had. He closed his eyes. _What was it?_ He thought. _I can't concentrate_.

"Hyper voice!" Ash opened his eyes and saw Pyroar opening her jaws and then she screeched again. Houndoom was struck again and he staggered back.

"Come on, Ash!" Dawn yelled. "You've been winning everything lately. Don't stop now. Houndoom needs you!"

Ash clenched his fists. Dawn was right. Houndoom needed him. This woman had insulted him. Insulting Houndoom was insulting Ash. It didn't matter that Houndoom hadn't been Ash's Pokemon that long. He was still Ash's Pokemon. He was still Ash's friend. "Houndoom, smog one more time!" Ash yelled.

If Houndoom thought Ash ordering an attack that had failed already was strange, he didn't show it. He launched forth a huge cloud of sickly, purple smoke towards Pyroar. "Flamethrower!" The woman ordered with a laugh.

Ash smirked. "Now's our chance. I know you can do it, Houndoom. Jump into the flames!" Houndoom nodded and leaped forward. Ash heard a gasp from his opponent and also Dawn, but his mind was clear again. Maybe not as clear as before, but he knew what he was doing. Houndoom was struck and he staggered back. "You ok?" Ash asked. Houndoom responded just how Ash thought he would. He opened his jaws and blasted one of his strongest flamethrowers into the sky. Ash winced at the heat, but smiled, knowing his plan had worked.

"Flash fire..." The woman said, shock clear in her voice. "Clever..."

Ash nodded. "And now Pyroar's getting a taste of it. Houndoom, show her your power!" Houndoom glared at Pyroar and opened his jaws. Immediately a massive jet of flames launched forth. It engulfed Pyroar in flames and Ash heard the screech of pain. Houndoom kept it going a few moments and then let up. When his attack stopped, Pyroar was slumped in front of its trainer. "Give up?" Ash asked.

The woman snapped her fingers and Pyroar moaned. She snapped her fingers again and Pyroar struggled to its feet. "Not yet."

"How could you make your Pyroar keep battling like that?" Dawn yelled. "It's done. The battle is over."

"No it's not." The woman snarled. "I made the mistake of treating that one with compassion." She pointed at Houndoom. "It only made him weak."

Ash's eyes widened. "Wait...you're...Malva?"

Malva removed her scarf, pulled down her hood and released her hair from her ponytail. Aside from the baggy clothes, she was definitely recognizable as Malva. "Of course I'm Malva. I've been looking for you, Ash Ketchum."

"I guess you wanted to lose again." Ash said. He noticed that Houndoom was shaking in front of him. With fear, anger and maybe even exhaustion. "You're definitely not getting Houndoom back. You're not treating him like you did before."

"Why would I want him back?" Malva asked. "He's weak. Look at him. He can barely stand."

Ash looked at Pyroar in front of Malva. It didn't exactly look much better. "Pyroar's in rough shape too."

Malva shrugged. "I'm making sure she gets stronger. I've changed my training style. I don't tolerate weakness anymore like I did with Houndoom."

Ash's eyes widened, suddenly remembering something. "You...you were the one who attacked Serena."

Malva laughed. "Of course it was me. Weren't you there? You were the one who stopped me."

Ash shook his head. "Greninja stopped you. I was in Anistar City."

Malva looked confused. "How would you know if...?" She shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I'm proving now that it was a fluke that you beat me." She pointed at Houndoom. "The last hit wins." She laughed. "The question is...who will strike first?"

Ash hesitated. He knew she was right. If Houndoom was hit, he was done. His mind was going foggy again. He was letting nervousness take over him. "Houndoom..." Ash said quietly. He felt guilty. He'd allowed Houndoom to get hurt just to power up an attack. That was usually the kind of tactic he hated. And this was why. Houndoom was breathing heavily and then Ash noticed it. A slight purple puff from Houndoom's nostrils. He was poisoned from his own smog attack. He was going to drop at any moment.

"Pyroar...flamethrower." Malva ordered.

 _No._ Ash told himself. _I said she wouldn't hurt him again._ He ran ahead and stood in front of Houndoom. He heard his Pokemon and Dawn gasp behind him. He knew that none of them would be able to stop it. He had no idea what this attack would do to him, but he knew that he couldn't let Malva keep hurting Pokemon. The flames rapidly approached, but then something appeared before Ash. A spiky shell that blocked the flames until they stopped. In front of it, a Pokemon was out, a Blaziken and it ran towards Malva's Pyroar and struck it with a blaze kick, knocking it out.

Then, something landed near Ash. It was a guy that, with a strange realization, Ash saw looked a little like him. He was on the back of a Fearow. He glared at Malva. "You wanna run now, or should we get you back in jail?" He asked her.

Malva looked at her unconscious Pyroar in front of her. She glanced at Ash and then this other boy with hesitation. She recalled her Pyroar and took a step back, bringing out another pokeball. She then started running, releasing the pokeball as she did so. A Talonflame emerged. It was much larger than Ash's, much like his Pidgeot was larger than others. She hopped on her Talonflame's back and they whipped away into the sky and out of sight.

Ash turned to the guy who'd just saved him. He'd hopped off his Fearow and was now recalling his Pokemon to their pokeballs. He knelt down in front of Houndoom, pulling something out of his bag. "I've got a couple of pecha berries here. That should help." He said.

"Thanks." Ash said, as the other boy pulled out a couple of berries and fed them to Houndoom. Ash smiled, seeing Houndoom's become less foggy. Ash looked at the boy. "I'm Ash by the way. Thanks for saving me, there."

The boy stood up and looked at Ash. "I know who you are. I've heard quite a bit about you. According to Serena, you're quite the trainer. I'm Calem by the way."

"Ash, what were you doing? She could have killed you!" Dawn ran up to Ash and glared at him. "What is Serena going to do if you go and get yourself killed?"

Ash scratched his head nervously. "I...um...well Houndoom..."

"Hey...come on, that was impressive." Calem said. "How many trainers are willing to take a full on flamethrower for their Pokemon like that?"

Dawn looked at him. "Well thank you for saving him. I'm Dawn."

Calem smiled. "I don't think Serena mentioned you." He looked quite amused. "Jealousy thing?" He asked, looking at Ash.

Ash shook his head, while Dawn's eyes widened angrily. "Serena doesn't even know Dawn. I travelled with Dawn in Sinnoh. We ran into each other about a week ago. She's coming with me to Lumiose City." Ash narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Wait...how do _you_ know Serena?"

"I met her at Professor Sycamore's lab. She thought I was you for a moment." He laughed. "And then she didn't like hearing it when Sycamore said I might be good enough to win the Kalos League. She thought it was a slight on you. She ended up having a battle with me."

Ash's eyes widened in disbelief. " _Serena_ wanted to battle?" He smiled. "Did she do well?"

Calem nodded, smiling. "It ended in a draw." Pikachu hopped up on Ash's shoulder and Calem looked at him. "Oh...so this is the Pikachu you used to beat Malva before?"

Ash nodded, smiling at Pikachu. "Pikachu was my first Pokemon."

"Awesome." Calem said. He looked at Ash's other Pokemon. "These are really strong looking Pokemon here."

"My strongest." Ash said. "I need them for when I get to Lumiose City. I...uh...I kind of have a feeling Serena's in danger."

Calem furrowed his eyebrows. "She seemed fine yesterday. She was doing some kind of performance practising I think." He shrugged. "Anyways, if you've got a feeling, I guess you'd better check for yourself. I've had that kind of thing before, too. Definitely don't want to ignore it." He looked a little hesitant, but then started speaking. "However...before you go to Lumiose City...I was wondering about something."

"What about?" Ash asked.

"A battle." Calem said.

"With me?" Ash's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"No, Ash. He came here to battle me." Dawn said sarcastically. She laughed, but then gave Ash a serious look. "We need to be fast."

Ash nodded and looked at Calem. "We can't battle now...sorry. I need to make sure Serena's ok. If I get there even a second too late, I'll never forgive myself."

Calem nodded. "I understand." He smiled. "Well...when you're done with that, maybe we can battle then. Are you staying in Lumiose City?"

Ash shook his head. "I've gotta go to Shalour City after."

"Maybe we can battle there?" Calem suggested.

"Sure." Ash said. "And I'll show you that Sycamore was wrong about you being able to win the Kalos League."

Calem narrowed his eyes. "We'll see."


	38. A Painful Checkup

**Chapter 38: A Painful Checkup**

Dawn watched Ash closely as they flew quickly towards Lumiose City. He and Pikachu were on Charizard, while she and Piplup were on Pidgeot. Charizard was stubbornly keeping ahead of Pidgeot, as if racing. They were almost there and she could tell Ash was as tense as ever. She was worried about if there was going to be a fight. Something had seemed to mess with him during his battle with Malva. He'd started off well, but then he'd somehow lost his focus. He did plan out that move well with Houndoom using his flash fire ability, but it had still seemed kind of rushed.

"If you've got something to ask me, just do it." Ash said, not even turning his head. Somehow he was able to just kind of sense what Dawn was thinking.

"How do you know I wanted to ask you anything?" Dawn asked. It was kind of creepy. Was he doing some kind of weird mind reading thing.

"You've been quiet ever since yesterday. You're not usually this quiet. Usually you've complained about something at this point in the day." He turned around and smiled mischievously.

Dawn narrowed her eyes, but then sighed. She might as well ask. "Do you think that whatever was making you so calm isn't working anymore? You seemed to be struggling in your battle."

Ash nodded, turning back to face the sky ahead of him. "Yeah...it's gone. It's kind of like a fog in my mind that had been completely cleared. I think it's always been there, but I've only noticed it...well yesterday."

"Oh...yeah that makes sense." Dawn lied. Obviously it didn't make sense at all. Things usually didn't make sense when it came to Ash. He usually didn't let things make sense. Although...that _was_ part of the reason it was so fun to travel with him.

"I know it doesn't make any sense at all. It doesn't matter, though. It's _my_ problem. I don't want you to worry about it." Ash said. It was a little creepy to Dawn. Ash sounded...wise?

"You've really changed a lot since Sinnoh." Dawn said, after a few moments of silence. "Even since I saw you in Unova. You're...kind of mature."

"Too bad." Ash said with a laugh. "I usually take pride in being _immature_."

Dawn laughed as well, remembering moments from their travels that could probably support that point. "It's not all bad. It probably helped you realize what you felt for Serena."

Ash nodded and then sighed. "I know...but that doesn't matter now. If she's ok we can't stay long. She'll be happier if she can accomplish her dream."

Dawn didn't answer. She hadn't wanted to say anything to Ash. She'd even lied and told him he had made the right decision. However, she knew that what he'd done was actually the opposite of what would make Serena happy. It might, unfortunately, be the wiser and more logical choice, but if Ash knew more about love, he'd know that Serena would choose him over her training.

"Maybe we can go quickly after that." Ash said and Dawn jumped a little. She had no clue what he'd just said, being lost in her own thoughts.

"Sorry...what was that?" Dawn asked.

Ash turned around. "You wanted to go to Prism Tower right? Maybe we could go quickly after checking on Serena. Clemont will let us up. I can show you where I jumped off to save Pikachu."

"You've gotta be kidding me." Dawn almost yelled. "You are, right? You didn't actually jump off of Prism Tower?" Ash just smiled and then turned back, facing the sky ahead once again. "You really are insane." Dawn muttered.

Ash laughed. "Mature...insane...not much difference I guess."

Dawn shook her head exasperatedly. He was irritating. She decided to think back on the battle with Malva some more. It had definitely looked good at the start. Houndoom's flamethrower had been incredibly strong. The heat had made Dawn feel like her face was melting. And then when he'd landed that dark pulse...when the stone on his collar had flashed. "Ash...I don't quite understand this mega evolution stuff. Would you mind telling me how it works?"

"Sure. It's pretty cool." Ash said. "It can only happen when a trainer and their Pokemon have a really strong bond. I guess kind of like the bond Pikachu and I have."

"So could Pikachu mega evolve?" Dawn asked. She wondered if Pikachu could evolve, maybe Piplup might be able to as well.

Ash shook his head. "Professor Sycamore said something about how since Pikachu could still technically evolve into Raichu, mega evolution isn't possible." He shrugged. "Doesn't matter though. Pikachu could beat any Raichu, mega evolved or not."

Dawn smiled, seeing Pikachu nuzzle Ash affectionately. "So that means Pokemon have to be fully evolved to be able to mega evolve."

Ash nodded. "Yeah I think so. And then it's kind of like an extra stage of evolution, but it's only temporary. Only for brief periods of time because of the amount of power it uses."

"And you use stones for it, right? A key stone and the stone that is specific to the Pokemon?" Dawn asked, wondering if Ash was going to pick up on what she was getting at.

"Right. The trainer has the key stone and the Pokemon has the mega stone. So if I had a key stone and Charizard had a mega stone, I could mega evolve him." Ash said matter-of-factly. He clearly had no doubts about his bond with Charizard. "Same with Pidgeot."

"What about Houndoom?" Dawn asked, watching Ash carefully for a reaction.

Ash turned to face her. "He's got Houndoomite on his collar, but Malva's got the key stone. When she abandoned him, she never took the Houndoomite back."

Dawn noticed he didn't seem to be thinking of what had happened the day before. "So you're saying the key stone and mega stone are necessary for mega evolution?"

Ash shrugged. "I don't know, really. My Greninja had a special form. It definitely was like mega evolution. Professor Sycamore thought we were able to do a purer form of mega evolution. I guess it was kind of like _we_ were the key stone and mega stone." He laughed. "When we tried to use a key stone with Professor Sycamore's Greninjanite, it exploded. I had to limit the power to make it work."

Dawn laughed a little nervously. Ash might have found that funny, but she actually found it to be a little intimidating. Not that she was scared of Ash, but...some of the things he did were quite alarming sometimes. "So...it _is_ possible to mega evolve without one or both of the stones?" She asked after a moment.

Ash nodded, turning back to face the sky again. "I guess I'm living proof of that."

Dawn smirked at his obliviousness. At least his new found maturity didn't completely change some of his more amusing characteristics. "And not just with Greninja...but with Houndoom too?" She asked.

Ash whipped around, surprise in his eyes. "You think that was what that was?" He asked.

Dawn shrugged. "I don't know. He didn't change form, but that Houndoomite definitely seemed to act up."

Ash nodded. "That was definitely weird." He thought for a few moments. "I didn't know a bond could develop that quick."

Dawn smiled. "I'm not surprised, though. Look at what you did for him. As reckless as you were, you risked your life for him. And not to mention, when Malva was insulting him, you stood up for him."

Ash sighed. "Yeah...but remember when I had him take the hit so he could use flash fire? That was horrible. That was the kind of thing I hated about Paul."

Dawn was silent for a couple of minutes, thinking about that. Then, the answer came to her. "No...Ash, Houndoom didn't hesitate. He was perfectly willing to do that move. He had complete trust in you that you had a plan. And it _did_ work...mostly."

"Not completely." Ash muttered.

"Well look at what you did when it didn't work. You decided that _you'd_ take a hit. You made up for it, Ash. If you thought you did a bad thing, at least know you made up for it." Dawn smiled encouragingly. Ash nodded and turned back ahead. They remained silent the rest of the way.

XXXXX

"There it is." Ash said, pointing at Prism Tower in the distance. The tower that signalled they had finally arrived at Lumiose City.

Dawn gasped behind him. "It's amazing." He turned around and saw her staring wide-eyed at the city. She then frowned. "Of course you jumped off that thing..." She said, shaking her head disapprovingly.

Ash laughed and turned back ahead. "Charizard, Pidgeot, let us down at the entrance." Both Pokemon immediately dipped down and approached the ground. Ash's stomach lurched a little at the sudden change of direction, but he'd obviously experienced more jarring movements from flying with Charizard so he was ok with it. Unfortunately, when they landed, he noticed Dawn didn't look too good.

"Couldn't we have flown to the ground a little slower?" She asked, groaning and holding her stomach. "That wasn't fun."

"Sorry about that." Ash said, laughing nervously. He then turned to face Lumiose City. "You ok to go in?"

Dawn sighed and then stood up straighter. "Yeah. Let's go check on Serena."

Ash recalled Charizard and Pidgeot to their pokeballs and then he and Dawn entered Lumiose City. He decided the first place they should go and check, was Sycamore's lab, as Calem had mentioned that Serena had been doing some work there.

It was fairly easy to find where they needed to go. Ash knew the area well enough that he was able to find his way through the many streets of the city. Eventually, they were standing in front of Sycamore's lab.

"So what do you want to do? Are we going in there?" Dawn asked.

Ash thought for a moment. "I'm not sure. I..." He just stared at the doors to the lab, not saying anything. Not knowing what to say.

"I'll go in. I'll ask if Serena's there and say I'm just interested in performances." Dawn smiled. "It won't be a lie. I _am_ interested."

Ash nodded. "Thanks Dawn."

Dawn nodded and then ran up the steps towards Sycamore's lab. Ash waited silently, occasionally glancing around nervously to see if Serena was around. And then, after a couple of minutes, when he glanced around, his eyes landed on a surprised looking Bonnie.

"You?" Bonnie asked, eyes wide. Ash blinked. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. Bonnie stared at him for another moment and then grinned. "You came back for Serena!" She yelled happily. She ran up to Ash and hugged him. "I knew you had to smarten up at some point." Dedenne chirped happily from her bag and Pikachu said a happy greeting.

Ash gently pushed Bonnie away from the hug. "I'm sorry, Bonnie. It's not what you think. I...just came to check on something."

Bonnie glared at Ash. "What do you mean? You're not here for Serena?" She narrowed her eyes and looked like she was going to cry. "Why are you here then?"

"I _am_ here for her. It's complicated." Ash said quickly. "I don't know how to explain it. I just felt like she might be in danger."

Bonnie opened her mouth in surprise. "Danger?" She asked. "What kind of danger?"

"I don't know." Ash answered. "Like I said, it's hard to explain. The other day I just had this kind of gut feeling she was in danger."

Bonnie looked confused, but she nodded. She then looked at the ground nervously. "So you're checking on her now?"

"My friend Dawn just went into the lab. She's the girl that I travelled Sinnoh with. We ran into each other near Anistar City." Ash explained.

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah I think you mentioned her before." She looked at the lab in confusion. "Wait, why is she checking?"

Ash looked guilty. "Well...if Serena's not actually in danger...it's probably not best if we see each other."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes, but then sighed and looked at the ground. "Fine..." She shuffled her feet nervously. "I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye to you in Snowbelle City."

Ash shook his head, smiling. "Don't worry about it, Bonnie. I know it was hard for you as well. It all happened pretty fast."

Bonnie looked up at him and tears were in her eyes. "But I acted like a little kid."

Ash laughed. "Bonnie, you _are_ a little kid." She looked at him angrily, but Ash just smiled back. "There's nothing wrong with that. Trust me, you should enjoy it while it lasts. Make silly mistakes that don't mean anything now. When you get older, it's not that easy." Ash was surprising both Bonnie and himself with his words, but he realized he was sort of talking about what happened with Serena. He knew he regretted it. To him, it was a mistake that meant everything. It could have lasting effects on the rest of his life.

Bonnie nodded. "Is there still a chance you and Serena can be together?" She asked.

Ash sighed and looked away. He didn't have an answer for Bonnie. The silence was very awkward and he was saved by the lab doors opening. He prepared to bolt out of sight in case it was Serena, but it was Dawn.

Dawn ran down the steps and smiled happily at Ash. "Professor Sycamore said Serena's ok. She's apparently practising a routine by the river." She looked at Bonnie in surprise. "Oh...who's this?"

"This is Bonnie." Ash said, gesturing to Bonnie. He then gestured to Dawn. "And Bonnie, this is Dawn."

"Oh hi Bonnie!" Dawn squeaked. "Ash told me all about you. Apparently you're already really good at battling."

Bonnie nodded, smiling. "Yeah." She looked around. "I wanna go with you to check on Serena. Let's go."

Ash and Dawn nodded and the three of them headed towards the river. They zigzagged through the streets and past all the shops and restaurants. Maybe there was no need to rush, but Ash wasn't going to take any chances. They finally reached the river and looked towards it. Ash's heart started beating furiously at what he saw. She was in no apparent danger, but the sight of her couldn't have made him any more excited. And then, seeing the woman approaching her, made him feel a huge sense of frustration.

XXXXX

Serena happily congratulated her Pokemon as they finished another perfect practice session for their routine. Delphox was perfectly manipulating her flames, Pancham's stone edge was as amazing as ever and Sylveon's fairy wind was flawless. She had no idea if doing the things that Palermo had asked her to do were helping her, but her performance practices had definitely been in top form lately. Maybe it was just that she was getting over Ash. No...that wasn't it. She probably would never get over that.

It was definitely hard to get over Ash with what her training was starting to focus on. If Palermo wanted her to learn from Ash, why have her separated from him. _I guess she technically didn't separate me._ Serena told herself. _Ash just told me to go ahead with the training._ But Serena still felt it was kind of a dumb idea regardless. Palermo had still wanted her relationship with Ash to end, but she still wanted to make Serena learn from him.

"You're doing very well, Serena." A voice said behind her. She turned around and saw Palermo behind her. "Almost looking like a Kalos Queen."

 _Almost huh?_ Serena thought. _Like when I was about a minute away from beating Aria?_ "Thank you." She managed to say with fake sincerity.

Palermo frowned. "You're not pleased about something."

Serena sighed. Palermo was very perceptive. She decided to confess her anger. "I don't understand why you're having me learn about Ash from Professor Sycamore. Wouldn't it have made more sense for me to learn from Ash personally? You know...stay with him?"

Palermo took a deep breath and watched the water flow in the river. "If you remember, I _did_ tell you that you could finish your journey with Ash."

Serena pursed her lips angrily. She felt frustrated with Palermo, but now she was frustrated with Ash. "You had to know it wasn't going to work like that."

Palermo shrugged. "I had hoped it would." She looked seriously at Serena. "I had thought that you spending the last part of his journey with him would have taught you enough so that you could properly train."

Serena felt tears in her eyes, but she looked away and wiped her eyes covering it up. Palermo probably noticed, but she didn't act like it. Serena decided to move the subject along. "So...why did you come here?"

"I just wanted to check on your performance. We can't have you getting rusty." Palermo looked at Serena's Pokemon and then at her. "You're all working quite hard. I must say...you have moved on from Ash very well."

"I haven't moved on." Serena muttered. "I can't move on."

Palermo shook her head. "Ash wanted you to move on. You must do so."

Serena didn't answer. She stared at the river, wondering if she might see the thing that had been watching her. The thing that had saved her. Her eyes widened as she saw movement. Could that have been it? She peered closer at it. No...it had only been a Luvdisc.

XXXXX

"Ash, where are you going?" Dawn hissed, as Ash started walking away. She and Bonnie followed close behind, leaving behind the place where they had watched Serena and the woman, Palermo.

Ash looked back. Dawn could see his face was unnaturally frozen. It looked like he was doing everything in his power to stop from breaking down. "She's ok." He said, very quietly. "I didn't need to come."

Bonnie ran to Ash's side and tugged on his arm. "Aren't you happy to know she's ok, though. It's better than her being in danger."

"Of course." Ash said quickly. "Obviously." He kept his head down and kept walking straight. "I just didn't know it would be so hard to see her again. All I wanted to do was go to her, but I can't. It's not fair to her."

Dawn exchanged a glance with Bonnie. She'd never seen Ash like this. He was...heartbroken. It was hard to watch. "Ash...you had to come. You had to make sure she wasn't in danger."

"Maybe I didn't." Ash growled. "Maybe I was just selfishly telling myself I did. I made up an excuse to see her. A stupid excuse."

"You know it wasn't an excuse." Dawn argued. "Whatever made you think she was in danger was...some kind of connection you two have."

Ash shook his head. "She's not in danger. Nothing's wrong with her. She's fine here."

Dawn shrugged. "I don't know. She didn't look overly happy when that Palermo woman was talking to her. She seemed kind of angry with her for splitting you two up."

" _I'm_ the one who split us up." Ash spat back. "It was _my_ idea. It was all because of my gym battle. I did it so that I could focus more. I didn't do it so _she_ could be happy. I did it so _I_ could focus."

Bonnie pulled on Ash's arm again. "Why don't you just go and talk to Serena again. Maybe you should talk to her. Maybe she'd travel with you again. We could all travel with you again."

"No..." Ash whispered. "I'm not going to hurt Serena anymore." He looked at Dawn. "I'm just not supposed to be involved in this kind of thing. I always make reckless choices. I make decisions too quickly. That's only going to hurt Serena more."

"But Serena _wants_ to be with you, Ash." Bonnie squeaked. "Couldn't you see that?

Ash stopped walking and just sat down on the ground. People looked at him strangely. It was an admittedly strange sight, seeing someone sit on a dirty city sidewalk, but Ash obviously didn't care. "Why did I think she was in danger?" He asked. "Was it really that I just wanted to come and see her?

Dawn didn't know of he was asking himself or her and Bonnie. She decided to try giving an answer. She had no idea if it was right or not, but she had to try giving Ash _some_ comfort. "I don't think that's it, Ash." She said. "I don't know...maybe you sensed something about Malva and just thought it had something to do with Serena."

Bonnie looked at her with wide eyes. "You guys saw Malva?"

Dawn nodded. "She was disguised. She had a scarf and a hood and sunglasses, along with really baggy clothes, but then she revealed herself. She attacked Ash and he battled her with Houndoom."

Bonnie looked stunned. "Wait...that sounds like Mauve."

Ash looked up in surprise. "What do you mean?"

Bonnie looked at Ash. "A woman dressed like that challenged Clemont to a gym battle and easily beat all of his Pokemon with just her Pyroar. She actually started insulting _you_ a lot."

"So Malva's challenging gyms?" Ash muttered. He looked at Dawn. "Maybe it _was_ Malva I sensed. Maybe I thought Serena was in danger, because of her, but it was actually just us." He thought for a moment. "And I did have that vision from Greninja where he was saving Serena from Malva."

Dawn nodded. "Yeah...that _does_ make sense." Well...the last part didn't really make any sense. She couldn't even begin to understand Ash getting visions from his Pokemon.

Bonnie smiled. "I guess you beat her then, right Ash?"

Ash shook his head. "No...she was about to hurt Houndoom, but then some guy named Calem saved us. Apparently he met Serena at Sycamore's lab. He wanted to battle me, but I wanted to get here first."

Bonnie laughed. "Well that shows how much you care about Serena." Ash looked at her confused. "If you declined a battle, that shows you care more than anything."

XXXXX

Giovanni watched the video feed from the microscopic drone flying around Lumiose City. His Team Rocket scientists had developed it for finding rare Pokemon in hard to reach places, but it was definitely useful for spying on the ignorant people of Lumiose City. As well as the girl he needed for his plan to go well.

"There she is, boss." Meowth said, pointing to the screen, where a girl with a pink shirt and a red unzipped vest around it stood. She had a red hat covering her honey coloured hair and a blue ribbon on the top of her shirt.

"So that is the one the boy is fond of?" Giovanni asked. "Interesting." He looked at the Pokemon she seemed to be _playing_ with. They were doing silly attacks, apparently in an attempt to be pretty. "Pathetic." He muttered.

"She's practising performances." Jessie pointed out.

"Like I said...pathetic." Giovanni growled. He looked at James, who was controlling the drone. "Fly it around. Let's see how well observed she is."

James nodded and moved his hand on the mousepad in front of him. The drone then turned around and flew up a little. Immediately, they noticed an older woman with grey hair approaching the girl.

"She was at the Masterclass." Jessie gasped. "Palermo, I think."

"She's no threat." Giovanni grunted. "She's doesn't have any Pokemon with her and she is elderly. If we need to get past her, it won't be hard." He looked at James. "Keep moving. We need to know if anyone else is around her that could be a threat."

James moved the drone around some more. It flew around, not appearing to find anything, but then James gasped. A moment later, both Jessie and Meowth gasped as well. Giovanni looked at them in confusion and they pointed to a particular point on screen. James manoeuvred the drone closer and the image became clearer.

"The boy is there?" Giovanni asked. "I thought he wasn't with her." He squinted. "Is he just watching her?"

Jessie nodded. "It doesn't look like he wants to be seen." She gasped. "Hey...isn't that one of the old twerpettes?"

"It is." Meowth said. "What is she doing there?"

"Is there anything special about her?" Giovanni asked. "Could we use her as well?"

"She's a coordinator from Sinnoh." Jessie explained. "She travelled with the twerp when he was there."

Giovanni nodded. "She's no threat then." He shrugged. "Although, I suppose if we get the opportunity, we can use her to get to the boy as well."

James made a nervous whine, but stopped when Giovanni glared at him. "Sorry boss...um...something in my throat." He coughed. "Um...I don't think that twerpette is of any use to us...it...probably isn't worth our time."

Giovanni shrugged. "Perhaps you're right. I guess we can just focus on the one."

James sighed. "Um...maybe we can do something else?" He looked at Meowth. "Meowth...don't you think it might be a better idea to use another way to control the twerp?"

Meowth nervously looked at Giovanni and then at Persian next to him, who was growling. "I...uh...no James, I don't think we should. This is...probably the best plan."

Giovanni nodded with a glare at James. "We go with my plan. I told you already, if you don't support Team Rocket tactics, you have no place here. Don't make me tell you again."

James nodded with wide eyes. "Yes boss."

"Now," Giovanni said with a smile, "let's find out how we shall kidnap the girl."

 **Author's Note:**

I thought Ash and Bonnie needed to make up. And boy oh boy...that Giovanni is one sick and twisted guy isn't he? Who's worse? Him or Lysandre? I'm hoping we can get to the point where you all find that out fairly soon. A storm is brewing...


	39. A Request For Greninja

**Chapter 39: A Request For Greninja**

After much pleading from Bonnie, Ash finally agreed to go back to the gym with her to say hi to Clemont and Mairin. He made her first promise that she wouldn't tell Serena about anything and then he assured her Clemont and Mairin would have to make the promise as well.

"Yeah yeah." Bonnie muttered. "They will, don't worry." She ran ahead towards Prism Tower, with Dawn and Ash close behind her. They reached the doors in a few minutes and Bonnie hurriedly opened them. When they were all inside, Bonnie immediately announced their arrival. "Clemont! Mairin! I've got a surprise!" She lead Ash and Dawn down the hallway and they entered the battlefield.

Mairin was in there, practising with Chespie and Bebe. She looked up from the mock battle her two Pokemon were having and at first only saw Bonnie. "Oh hey Bonnie I-" She then saw Ash and Dawn enter behind her and Mairin's eyes widened. "Ash!" She yelled excitedly.

Ash smiled. "Hey Mairin. Training hard?"

Mairin nodded and came up to stand in front of them. "What are you doing here?" She looked at Dawn. "Oh hi, I'm Mairin."

"I'm Dawn." Dawn said happily. "I travelled with Ash in Sinnoh. We ran into each other near Anistar City."

Ash answered Mairin's question. "I needed to check up on something here. I was worried about something."

A door then opened at the other end of the battlefield and Ash noticed Clemont tiredly stumbling out. "Bonnie...did I hear you yelling? How many..." He looked at the group across from him and his eyes widened. "Ash?"

"Hey Clemont." Ash greeted. "How's the gym going?"

Clemont came over and once again Dawn was introduced. Ash then explained what they were doing in Lumiose City, to which Mairin and Clemont immediately started exclaiming in worry, thinking they were going to need to go right away and save Serena.

"No it's alright." Ash said. "I checked on her." He looked at Bonnie. "We just came here before leaving. Bonnie wanted to bring us over." He then looked at Dawn. "And I think Dawn would like to see the top of Prism Tower."

Clemont nodded. "Well it's definitely good to see you again, Ash. I'm glad you're alright. I was a little worried when I heard about the whole Team Flare thing in Anistar City."

Ash waved his hand to dismiss that. "Nothing to worry about. Those two are in jail and we'll get that Sundial back eventually."

Clemont sighed. "Well...I suppose you're right." He didn't exactly sound like he believed that. "Um...did you hear about Malva?"

Ash nodded. "Oh yeah...I'll tell you about that. How about we catch up on our way to the top of the tower?"

Clemont agreed and then lead them to an elevator which would take them to the top. On the way up, Ash explained the story with Malva, and then Bonnie broke in to explain that it sounded like the woman who had challenged the gym. Ash then explained what had happened in Anistar City and how he was now on his way to Shalour City. They had just finished talking, when the doors opened and they were able to step out onto the observation deck of Prism Tower.

"So where is it that Ash jumped from?" Dawn asked.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I'll show you. There's still some damage from where Garchomp attacked. Bonnie then lead Dawn around to the other side of the deck, followed by Mairin, leaving Ash and Clemont alone.

"So...you're not staying?" Clemont asked.

Ash shook his head. "I can't. You know I want to...but it's not fair to Serena." He shrugged. "I don't know...there's something else too. From what Olympia said, it seems like it's pretty important for me to get to Shalour City. Maybe it will be something that can help me get Greninja back." He thought about that for a moment. Maybe it _was_ about that. His eyes then widened. Greninja was probably really close. If he...

"You think that Gurkinn knows something?" Clemont asked, taking Ash away from his thoughts. He seemed to know a lot about mega evolution.

Ash shrugged. "Whatever the reason, I hope it's something that can finally end all this stuff. I need to just sort all this stuff out. With Greninja, with Team Flare...maybe with Serena."

"I hope you two can work something out." Clemont said quietly. "You two were really happy together. It was hard for everyone else as well...seeing you two split up."

"Yeah...I'm sorry." Ash said. "It was probably a mistake." He now knew that more than anything. Seeing Serena and seeing that she wasn't as happy as he'd thought she might be, was hard on him. It couldn't change things now, though. He couldn't mess with her feelings like that. And he still had things to take care of.

Clemont apparently decided it was better to steer the subject away from Serena. "So you said Olympia showed you something about Greninja, right?"

Ash nodded. "He's here, you know? In Lumiose City." Clemont gasped and Ash continued, smiling. "Olympia showed me a vision that was from Greninja's point of view. He was watching over Serena." Ash then looked down, staring at Lumiose City below him. "I have to try to talk to him..." He whispered, barely audible.

"Sorry, what was that?" Clemont asked.

"I've gotta go." Ash said quickly. "I'll see you later." He picked up Pikachu off of his shoulder and placed him on the ground next to Clemont. "Wait with Clemont, buddy. I've gotta do this on my own." Pikachu reluctantly nodded. Ash smiled and then he turned and ran inside the elevator, ignoring Clemont's surprised stuttering.

In a few minutes, Ash was on the streets of Lumiose City once again. He wouldn't realize it until much later, but as he ran towards the river, it was with his eyes closed, as he did his best to concentrate on where Greninja was. He didn't fall, he didn't bump into anything or anyone. He just ran, until eventually he was standing in front of the river, opening his eyes and staring into it.

"Greninja." Ash said quietly. "Greninja, can you hear me?" He waited for a few moments. Nothing happened. It was completely silent except for some sounds from people walking the streets of Lumiose City and a few cars beeping and the more peaceful sound of the river flowing.

Ash tried closing his eyes again. Maybe he could sense Greninja's presence. _Greninja._ He thought. _Greninja, please. I really need to speak with you._ Ash waited another few moments. He kept his eyes closed, attempting to search the water with his mind, as ridiculous as the attempt might have seemed. He suddenly gasped as he somehow started to...see. He knew his eyes were closed, but somehow he seemed to be seeing his surroundings in a foggy haze. Various shapes could be seen, but overall, things seemed very dark. The only light seemed to come from the shapes of people and Pokemon around, that seemed to flash in blue lights.

Ash felt sweat go down his neck. Whatever he was doing, it was difficult to keep up. He had to hurry. He focused on the river, noticing that it seemed to get brighter, and glowed a bit green, as he focused on it. He forced his mind to move along the river. It was a very odd sensation, knowing he was searching farther away than he could see if he were to open his eyes in that very moment. He couldn't let that bother him, though, Ash needed to keep going.

Finally, as his mind began to grow more tired, and as Ash was just about to give up, a bright blue light flashed in the river ahead of him. Ash could tell the shape could sense his presence and he knew immediately who it was. _Greninja,_ Ash thought, _please come to me. It's important._ He then opened his eyes, ending his connection and he felt a huge wave of exhaustion come over him. Whatever that was he just did, he definitely had no interest in doing it again. He hoped it wasn't a waste.

It was a few minuted before Ash knew it had worked. He had been staring up at the sky, sitting next to the river, just trying to recover, when a splash was heard to his right and he looked up. He couldn't control the huge smile that came to his face. "Greninja..." Ash said quietly. "Thank...thank you for coming."

Greninja nodded, but didn't move or speak after that. He just stood there waiting. Ash didn't know if he was mad, sad, or even if he was happy. He knew he could probably figure it out if he tried connecting with Greninja, but he didn't want to upset the frog-ninja Pokemon.

"I needed to talk to you." Ash said. "I...I think I'm going to be able to learn how to make our bond work." Ash hesitated and then continued. "I'm going to Shalour City. I think Gurkinn is going to help me understand mega evolution better. Or at least whatever it is we can do. I think it is going to help me control our connection better." Ash had started thinking about this carefully once Clemont had suggested this could be what he'd study with Gurkinn. It definitely seemed to make the most sense. It _had_ to be what he was going to learn about.

Greninja suddenly looked at Ash with excitement. "Greninja?" He croaked. It was as if...he was asking if he could come along. This was pretty surprising to Ash, since it _was_ Greninja who had left after all. But apparently, thinking there was a better way to control their bond, made Greninja think that it was a good idea to go with Ash again.

"Well that's the thing..." Ash said. There had been another thing he had thought about. The main reason he needed to talk to Greninja."

XXXXX

Serena and her Pokemon were almost back at the apartment when she felt a tug on her leg. She looked down and saw Pancham staring up at her with wide and upset eyes. He was gesturing to his head and then pointing back towards where they had come from.

"Oh, you forgot your sunglasses?" Serena asked. "Don't worry, Pancham, we can go back and get them." There was no way she was going to ignore him. Pancham loved his sunglasses, so it didn't matter if they had to go back. "Come on," Serena said, "they're probably along the river."

Pancham smiled gratefully and he, Serena, Delphox and Sylveon started walking back. They cut through the streets so they could walk back along the river. They walked for a few minutes and then Serena stopped, thinking she had heard a voice. She strained her ears to hear better, but nothing else could be heard.

"Delphox?" Delphox suddenly yelped, looking up in surprise.

"What is it?" Serena asked.

"Del!" Delphox suddenly started animatedly pointing at the river.

"I don't see-" Serena's jaw dropped. It was unbelievable. She _could_ see it. In the river, swimming away, was...Greninja. Serena might have mistaken him for another one, but clearly Delphox knew it was who they all hoped it would be. "We have to follow him." Serena said quickly.

They immediately started running, doing their very best to catch up to Greninja. They were quite far behind, though, and Greninja was obviously quite fast in the water. Serena knew, however, that all they needed to do was follow the river, and they would hopefully find out where he was going.

Eventually, they were starting to get close to the area near Prism Tower, after running for a few minutes. Serena was getting tempted to give up and just go back and get Pancham's sunglasses, but then she heard something around the corner that made her stop in her tracks. The voice...could it actually be? She peered around the corner, sticking close to a building to make sure she wasn't seen, her Pokemon doing the same. Her jaw dropped. It _was_ him. She was so tempted to run out to him, but then she realized he was talking to Greninja. It must have been the first time they'd seen each other since Vaniville Town. Serena couldn't interrupt that. But...she couldn't help herself but listen. It wasn't to be nosey, but just to hear Ash's voice again.

"Well that's the thing..." Ash started to say. He sounded hesitant and regretful. He was looking at Greninja apologetically. "Greninja, I think it's _me_ that needs to work on myself. It's not you that needs training. I think you've already mastered our bond. I know that sounds weird, but, I think the problem comes on my end."

"Greninja-gren." Greninja muttered, looking down sadly.

"I've missed you too." Ash said. "But, Greninja, maybe it was good to spend time apart. I think that it will help us when we fight together again. And you know what, I think it's happening soon. Team Flare is preparing something with the Sundial and we need to be on alert."

"Gren-greninja?" Greninja asked, looking surprised.

"Yeah." Ash said. "That's part of the reason I want you to stay here. I need you to watch over Serena like you've been doing." Serena felt tears come to her eyes. He still cared about her. "Please Greninja, watch over her for me. When I've finished what I'm doing in Shalour City and Coumarine City, I'll come back. Then, we'll fight Team Flare together and maybe I can figure something out with Serena."

Greninja nodded. "Ninja." He said seriously. He then turned to the river. He looked at Ash one more time and then leaped in, sending up a splash of water.

Ash looked at the water for a couple more minutes. He then gasped and turned towards Serena's direction. She quickly ducked out of the way. As much as she wanted to talk to him, something told her it wasn't right. There was a reason Ash hadn't come to see her. He was waiting. He had said he had something to do in Shalour City and Coumarine City first.

There was then a voice, calling for Ash. Serena carefully peered around the corner again and saw Bonnie, Clemont, Mairin and another girl running towards the river. The new girl was maybe slightly younger than Ash, had a black shirt, pink skirt, pink boots and a white cap covering her navy blue hair. Serena had no idea who she was.

"Ash, why did you go running off like that?" Clemont asked. Pikachu, who was on Clemont's shoulder, hopped off and jumped up onto Ash's.

"I had something I needed to take care of." Ash said. He smiled. "I just talked to Greninja."

Bonnie gasped. "What? Is he with you again?"

Ash shook his head. "Not yet. I asked him to stay here. I need him to watch over Serena for me."

Mairin looked around. "Where did he go?"

Ash shrugged. "Into the river. I guess he's kind of been staying there the whole time." He paused. "He seemed to want to get to work. I...uh..."

The new girl stepped forward. "I guess this means you want to get going?"

"You know me, Dawn, I've gotta be on the move as much as possible." Ash pumped his fist confidently. "Shalour City is our next stop." _Dawn?_ Serena thought. _She travelled with Ash before. The coordinator from Sinnoh._

Bonnie suddenly jumped up in surprise as Squishy leaped out of her bag. "Squishy? Squishy what are you doing?"

Squishy quickly hopped over to Ash and started jumping up and down wildly, making his odd little noises. He definitely seemed upset about something. Serena could see the fear in his eyes. He then hopped onto Ash's shoulder and then onto his head and started jumping up and down furiously.

"What's wrong, Squishy?" Ash asked, looking alarmed. Squishy had never really had much to do with anyone besides Bonnie, so it was odd to see him acting up so much with someone else."

Squishy then gave Bonnie a pleading look and continued hopping up and down on Ash's head. Bonnie looked at Ash. "I think Squishy doesn't want you to go." She looked worriedly at Clemont. "Does that mean Team Flare is coming?"

Clemont looked around nervously, as if he thought Lysandre, Malva and Zygarde were going to all appear at once. "I...I don't know." He said. "Can Squishy sense that kind of thing?"

Dawn looked at Squishy with interest. "Is that the Pokemon that Team Flare is after? The one the Pokedex couldn't scan. Zygarde or something?"

Ash nodded. He picked up Squishy from his head and held it out in front of him and looked seriously at him. "I don't know what it is you're saying Squishy, but I can tell you're scared. But don't worry." He smiled confidently. "I've gotta go, because I need to get stronger so I can protect my friends. So I can protect Bonnie, like you." He walked over to Bonnie and handed Squishy to her. "Squishy, until I get back, I asked Greninja to take care of Serena. I'd like to ask you to take care of Mairin, Clemont and Bonnie, alright?"

Serena could still see that Squishy was nervous, but Ash's words seemed to have calmed him down a bit. She could just barely hear from her hiding spot, the murmur of agreement from Squishy and saw him nod.

Ash then looked at Dawn. "Alright, I think we should go." He pulled out two pokeballs and Serena was pleasantly surprised to see Charizard and Pidgeot appear. Ash hopped on Charizard, while Dawn got on Pidgeot. Ash looked at Clemont, Bonnie and Mairin. "I'll be back as soon as I can. If anything happens...I'll be here right away."

Charizard roared and he and Pidgeot flapped their wings. Serena was barely able to control herself from running out to stop Ash from going. She watched as Ash and Dawn waved goodbye and then as their shapes became smaller as Charizard and Pidgeot flew higher into the sky.

XXXXX

 _Danger...danger approaches._ _I can...sense it._ The eyes of a humanoid Pokemon with feline features opened and he stared out from where he hovered in the air. He watched as the Pokemon he had charged himself with protecting, frolicked around in their underground sanctuary. All were at peace with their surroundings and at peace with one another. A peace this Pokemon had come to even expect himself.

Below him, the Pokemon saw two other Pokemon, relaxing in their usual spot near him. They enjoyed just sitting at the edge of the pond and watching their other companions run around. These two Pokemon were particularly close to him. The Pikachu and the Meowth.

The purple and white Pokemon slowly lowered himself and stood behind his closest friends. _Pikachu. Meowth._ He addressed them, using his telepathic abilities.

The two Pokemon turned around and looked up at him with wide eyes. "Pikachu?" Pikachu asked, looking a little concerned.

 _I'm not sure._ The Pokemon said, shaking his head in confusion. _I feel as though danger is once again in my future._

"Meowth?" Meowth asked, clearly not understanding how danger could be a possibility once more, considering the man who had attacked them now had no memories of the encounter.

 _I suppose it doesn't matter that he has no memories of our history with him. He is still the same evil man that doesn't care about the well being of Pokemon and people._ The feline humanoid Pokemon sighed. _I changed his memory, but I could not change his nature. It is still his instinct to harm. I fear that he wants to hurt a very dear friend of ours._

Pikachu's ears perked up. "Pi-pikachu?"

 _Yes. The boy and his Pikachu are in great danger. I feel...it is necessary to help them. The world would be a much darker place if they were to be harmed._ The Pokemon said calmly.

A noise was heard ahead and the feline humanoid Pokemon, along with his companions, looked to see what it was. It was all of the Pokemon of the sanctuary, looking on with determination. They had been listening to the conversation. First, a Venusar roared, then a Blastoise, then a Charizard. After that, all of the Pokemon began joining in, roaring in growling in unison. Some of these Pokemon were natural born wild Pokemon, while others bore the markings that signified they had come from somewhere else.

 _You want to help?_ The feline humanoid Pokemon asked. _You would join me to help the boy?_ All of the Pokemon nodded.

The feline humanoid Pokemon smiled and then looked around his sanctuary. _If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be here. We have had years of peace because of him. I cannot think of a way that I can repay him for that. This is the least that I can do._ He looked at all of the Pokemon. _Rest now. We will soon need to prepare for a long journey._

As all the Pokemon moved towards their resting areas, only two remained in their spots, near their leader. Pikachu and Meowth. The electric mouse looked up at his leader. "Pika-pikachu. Pikachu?"

 _I cannot quite understand it. I know it may seem strange, but I feel that, in a way, when he saved my life back then, we became bonded. And, I suppose that, in a way, when the other one almost killed me, I became bonded with him as well._

"Meowth?" Meowth asked, pawing at his face.

 _Of course I am scared._ The purple and white Pokemon answered. _Of all enemies that I have encountered, he is the most dangerous. I have faced Pokemon and humans alike, but this man...he has caused the most harm, both to myself and others. It does not matter, though. Like the boy showed me, Pokemon and humans must work together. They must live in peace. And...like I remember from my time in that lab...when someone I can't quite place told me something I still remember...life is precious. We cannot let that man destroy lives. He is planning something dangerous and I know I need to help stop it._

Pikachu smiled and stood up straight. Electricity sparked from his cheeks. "Pikachu! Pika-pi-pikachu." He yelled out excitedly.

 _Yes...I suppose I must admit...seeing the boy and his Pikachu again is an exciting thought. I wonder if he knows of the coming danger. If only there was a way to warn him. I do not know if the distance is too far. I must try regardless. He needs my help. I, Mewtwo, must help._

 **Author's Note:**

Weren't expecting that one were you? I know it might seem like things are becoming crowded with what's coming up with Team Flare, Team Rocket and now Mewtwo, but don't worry, I've got it all planned out. And Giovanni and Mewtwo have too much of a back story to not give them another go at each other. And the odds are against Ash with two criminal groups to fight. Everyone likes an underdog story, and I'd still say it is one, but a little help for our hero should be welcome.


	40. Ash's New Rival

**Author's Note:**

Whoa...chapter 40...how about that? Anyways, this chapter will be Ash and Calem round one. How will Ash do against the guy Sycamore says is better?

 **Chapter 40: Ash's New Rival**

"Finally, Shalour City." Ash said, looking at the coastal city from Charizard's back. "I hope this is all worth it."

"It will be." Dawn said. "So where is the gym?"

Ash pointed towards the Tower of Mastery. "Over there. Luckily we won't have to wait for the path to open up since we've got these two." He gestured to Charizard and Pidgeot. "That was pretty frustrating when I first wanted to challenge the gym."

Dawn sighed exasperatedly. "Of course it would be. I bet you didn't stop complaining."

Ash laughed, but didn't answer. He just pointed for Charizard and Pidgeot to fly towards the Tower of Mastery and land in front. In a couple of minutes, the two Pokemon landed perfectly in front, and Ash and Dawn looked up at the tower.

A voice behind them got Ash's attention. "I thought this would be where I'd meet you." Ash turned and smiled, seeing Calem. He was on the back of his Fearow. "I saw you guys flying ahead of me and I knew you'd be heading to the gym." He said.

Ash nodded. "Yeah, there's something I'm supposed to do here. Not really sure yet." He looked at Calem with confusion. "You didn't come here _just_ to battle did you?"

Calem laughed, looking a little embarrassed. "Um...actually yeah. See, I don't have much to do besides training, until the Kalos League starts. Since I heard you're so good, I wanted to challenge you."

Dawn shook her head, again looking exasperated. "You two need to find something else to do besides battling."

Ash was about to make a retort, when another voice interrupted. "Ash? What are you doing here?" He turned and saw it was Korrina, dressed in her red and white roller skater outfit, her blonde hair sticking out of her helmet. She looked at Calem. "And you, Calem."

"Hi Korrina." Ash said happily. "I...uh...it's kind of complicated." He pointed inside. "Is it alright if we come in?"

Korrina nodded. As they went in, Ash introduced Korrina to Dawn. He then gave her a rough explanation of what had happened with Serena. He noticed the Shalour gym leader didn't seem surprised at all that he and Serena had ended up together. He then explained the situation with Greninja and how he had gone to Olympia to see if she could help him.

"So she told me to come here. I guess she thinks your grandfather could help me understand it since it seems to be some kind of mega evolution." Ash explained, as they stood in front of the Lucario statue at the centre of the tower.

Before Korrina could answer, Calem interrupted. "Is that what that was that you did at Serena's showcase? Mega evolution? I was wondering about that, since you didn't have a key stone or anything."

Ash shrugged. "I don't know. Professor Sycamore seemed to think it was mega evolution, but I'm not so sure. It seemed...different."

Korrina studied Ash for a moment. "How would you know? You've never mega evolved a Pokemon before, right?"

Ash shook his head. "No...but from what I've seen, it definitely didn't have the same kind of feel to it. It's hard to explain."

"Well, Ash, I think I might be able to help you with what you are here for." Ash looked up and smiled, seeing Gurkinn, Korrina's grandfather, walking down the spiralling stairs of the tower. "I've been expecting you."

Korrina looked shocked and a little angry. "What? How come you never told me grandfather?"

Gurkinn looked a little embarrassed. "I...had my reasons." He looked at Ash. "Now, Ash...before I tell you more, I'd like to see you battle. I saw you arrive with a Charizard and Pidgeot. And obviously you have Pikachu. Could you tell me who else you have brought?"

"I've got Infernape, Sceptile and Houndoom." Ash answered, not quite understanding why Gurkinn needed to know his Pokemon.

Gurkinn looked a little confused. "A Houndoom? I would have thought you'd have your Greninja."

"He's uh...kind of busy." Ash said quietly.

Korrina's eyes lit up in excitement. "That's Malva's Houndoom, though, right Ash?" She clenched her fists. "Can I please battle it?"

Calem coughed and everyone looked at him. "Sorry...but Ash...didn't we have an agreement?"

Ash nodded and then looked apologetically at Korrina. "Sorry Korrina, but I promised Calem I'd battle him. Maybe later?"

Korrina sighed but nodded. "Alright." She turned around and started walking. "Come on, why don't you guys battle here?"

In a few minutes, Ash and Calem were standing on opposite sides of the gym battlefield. Ash was on the challenger's side, while Calem stood on Korrina's usual spot. Gurkinn was on the sidelines as the referee, while Dawn and Korrina sat in the stands.

"How many for the battle?" Ash asked Calem.

Calem shrugged. "Full battle?"

Ash nodded and then Gurkinn, who seemed eager to start the battle, spoke up. "Alright, this will be a six on six battle between Ash and Calem. Substitutions are allowed. Once all Pokemon for one trainer are unable to battle, the other will be declared the winner. Let the battle begin!"

Calem threw out a pokeball first and his Blaziken appeared before him. Ash was tempted to use Infernape, but something told him to go with someone else. "Sceptile, I choose you!" He yelled, throwing out his pokeball, which flashed and then revealed the reptilian grass-type.

Calem made the first move. "Blaziken, sky uppercut!"

"Leaf blade!" Ash countered.

Both Pokemon whipped forward with incredible speed and Ash was barely able to register it. It seemed that both of them sensed this was an important measuring stick for each trainer. Blaziken's fist clenched and he lowered it quickly, before springing it up with extreme force. Meanwhile, Sceptile jumped up, his leaf blade glowing in a green light, and then he slammed it down. The attacks slammed together and a shock wave of wind blasted outwards, causing Ash to grab his hat, before it could fly off. Sceptile and Blaziken leaped away from each other and stood in front of their trainers and stared each other down.

Ash noticed Calem looked quite pleasantly surprised. "Amazing." He said. "Even though he's a grass type, Sceptile's leaf blade matched Blaziken's power perfectly."

"Sceptile's no ordinary Pokemon." Ash said. "None of my Pokemon are."

Calem looked like he was thinking and then he smiled. "This is the Sceptile that beat the Darkrai in the Sinnoh League isn't it?"

Ash looked at him in surprise. "Yeah."

"I've done my research, Ash. I've been planning for this battle. I've got my A-Team as well." Calem said confidently."

Ash narrowed his eyes. This was definitely going to be quite the challenge. "Alright then, why don't we get this going again? Sceptile use leaf storm!" Sceptile answered immediately and turned quickly and raised his leafy tail. Immediately green wind started swirling towards Blaziken, leaves whipping around inside of it.

"Blaziken, flamethrower!" Calem ordered. Blaziken opened his mouth and blasted a massive jet of flames towards the leaf storm attack. The attacks met head on clashed together for a few moments, but ultimately the flamethrower was able to power through. It burned through the swirling leaves and slammed straight into an alarmed Sceptile, blasting him back, causing him to land on his face in front of Ash. "Quick, blaze kick now."

Ash's eyes widened, knowing two consecutive super effective hits would take a huge toll on Sceptile. He needed to concentrate. He took a deep breath and then exhaled. "Sceptile, bullet seed on the ground. Use it to get some air!" Sceptile opened his mouth and blasted the seeds quickly. It worked perfectly. Ash thought it might have been the best bullet seed Sceptile had ever used. He immediately was carried into the air as Blaziken kicked out with his flaming foot, missing Sceptile by mere inches.

"Sky uppercut!" Calem ordered, looking surprised.

"Solar beam!" Ash yelled.

Blaziken turned towards Sceptile and leaped up, his fist clenched and ready to strike. Meanwhile, Sceptile's seeds on his black glowed brightly as he continued to soar into the air from the momentum of his bullet seed attack. It seemed like he wasn't going to be able to charge it in time, but just as Blaziken was about to strike, Sceptile's mouth opened and a massive blast of yellow energy shot down. Blaziken was slammed down with extreme force and there was a massive cloud of dust.

Both Ash and Calem waited for the dust to settle, not knowing if Blaziken managed to handle the attack. Sceptile quickly hopped over to his spot in front of Ash. Finally, the dust settled and Blaziken could be seen. He wasn't completely done, but he was on his knees, panting and wincing.

Ash knew he needed to take his chance. "Sceptile, finish with leaf blade!" He yelled.

"Blaziken, blaze kick!" Calem ordered.

Sceptile shot forward, the leaf on his arm shining bright green. It looked like Blaziken wasn't going to be able to pull off the attack, but as Sceptile quickly approached him, he rolled back and then got up. His leg began flaming and then he brought it up in a defensive position.

"Keep it going Sceptile. You can overpower it." Ash encouraged.

Sceptile nodded and continued his charge. He slammed forward with his leaf blade, smashing it hard against the flaming foot of Blaziken, who at the last second, seemed to pull back and then shoot it forward. Another shock wave of wind blasted out. However, this time both Pokemon kept their position, doing their very best to force their attacks through.

"Use your other arm for another leaf blade!" Ash yelled, sensing a perfect opportunity. It was at this moment, Ash realized he was fighting like he had been before losing focus against Malva. He was completely in sync with Sceptile. Both of them had complete focus. Ash smiled, seeing a quick smirk from Sceptile as he pulled back his other arm, preparing his next strike.

"Sky uppercut!" Calem ordered.

Blaziken suddenly released his blaze kick and pulled back, causing Sceptile to lose balance as he shot forth with leaf blade. Ash wasn't letting this faze him, though. "Use your tail to steady yourself!" He yelled. Sceptile did it perfectly, slamming his leafy tail to the ground and using it to prop himself up. His leaf blade shot up once again, slamming into Blaziken's jaw. However, just as he did this, Blaziken's sky uppercut slammed into Sceptile's in the exact same moment.

Both Sceptile and Blaziken were launched into the air and flew back in opposite directions. Blaziken landed hard in front of Calem, while Sceptile landed hard in front of Ash. Gurkinn looked at both Pokemon for a moment and then raised both his arms. "Both Sceptile and Blaziken are unable to battle. It's a draw!"

Ash and Calem both smiled at each other. There was really no better way to start this battle. This showed they were on even terms. Both of them recalled their Pokemon and then prepared to call out their next ones.

"Blastoise, you're up!" Calem yelled, throwing out his pokeball and revealing the large turtle-like Pokemon with cannons on its shoulders.

Ash smirked. "In that case..." He threw out his Pokemon. "Charizard, I choose you!" The light from the pokeball flashed and Ash's faithful flying fire-type emerged.

"You don't like type match ups, do you?" Calem asked, amusement in his eyes.

"Well...uh...I don't really think about it too much." Ash said with a laugh.

Gurkinn signalled for the battle to continue and once again, Calem made the first move. "Blastoise, hydro pump!" Blastoise dug his feet into the ground and then aimed his cannons at Charizard. There was a brief pause and then water blasted forth.

Ash smirked. "Flamethrower!" Charizard didn't move except for opening his jaws and unleashing his powerful blast of flames. They blasted forth and slammed into the water barrelling towards him. There was a hissing sound as the water immediately began to evaporate. For a moment, the attacks were even, but then Charizard's attack quickly began to overpower the hydro pump. He saw Calem's eyes widen as the flames completely overpowered Blastoise's hydro pump and then slammed into the turtle Pokemon, knocking him back, causing him to get stuck with his shell on the ground.

Calem narrowed his eyes. He clearly hadn't expected that kind of power from Charizard. And now, his Blastoise was stuck. Ash then saw his eyes widen, as if realizing something. "Blastoise, rapid spin now." Blastoise quickly started spinning, withdrawing into his shell. He headed straight towards Charizard.

Ash wasn't worried, though. "Charizard, knock it back with dragon tail!" Charizard flapped his wings and he hovered in the air and then his tail glowed in a green light. He waited until Blastoise approached and then slammed his tail down. As soon as it struck, Blastoise immediately stopped spinning. Things seemed to freeze in time and then Blastoise was launched back. He slammed hard into the wall behind Calem and slumped to the ground.

Gurkinn looked at Blastoise for a moment and then held up his hand towards Ash and Charizard. "Blastoise is unable to battle. Charizard is the winner!"

Calem just stared at his Blastoise with wide eyes. He clearly had _never_ lost a battle like that before. He turned to Ash and Charizard. "Wow...that Charizard is something else..." He said quietly.

Charizard roared happily and landed in front of his smiling trainer. "Not many Pokemon can match Charizard's power." Ash said.

Calem pursed his lips and then recalled his Blastoise. "Don't expect things to continue to be so easy." He threw out his next pokeball. "Tyranitar!" The light flashed and the massive green, armoured Pokemon emerged.

Ash recalled Charizard and then looked down at Pikachu. "Ready to go, buddy?"

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded confidently and ran out ahead.

Ash knew Calem wasn't a dumb trainer, because he watched Pikachu closely, with caution. Many trainers would normally look at a little Pikachu going up against a massive Tyranitar and expect an easy win, but Ash's Pikachu was definitely not one to lose battles easily.

"I've been looking forward to battling Pikachu." Calem narrowed his eyes. "Don't think I'm going to take him lightly, though."

"No one should." Ash said. Gurkinn signalled for the battle to continue and this time, Ash made the first move. "Quick attack, go!" Calem had no time to react. Pikachu was on the ground in front of Ash in one instant, but then the next second he was slamming into Tyranitar's jaw. It was almost comical watching the little electric mouse cause the huge Pokemon to stagger back in pain. Pikachu leaped back after landing the attack and stood in front of Ash again.

Calem didn't let the attack faze him. "Hyper beam! Be careful, you can't miss on this one." Tyranitar opened his jaws and a bright, orange and yellow light began to shine in his mouth.

"Get ready Pikachu." Ash called. "Use your speed. Quick attack to avoid the hit."

Pikachu immediately started bolting quickly around the battlefield. Tyranitar continued to charge his attack, watching Pikachu closely. Finally, his eyes narrowed and he seemed to lock in on a spot. Calem pointed with a smirk. "Tyranitar, go!" The hyper beam was unleashed immediately and it slammed into the ground to Ash's right.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelped in pain, as a cloud of dust followed him into the air. He then landed with a thud near Ash.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled in concern. "You ok?"

"Pi...ka." Pikachu managed to say, struggling to his feet and turning to glare at Tyranitar, who was panting after using hyper beam.

"Alright, we have an opening." Ash said. "Iron tail!" Pikachu took a deep breath and then jumped forward. His tail glowed in a silvery light and he swung it towards Tyranitar.

"Not so fast." Calem said with a smirk. "Dragon claw!"

Ash's eyes widened. With incredible speed, and somehow already recovered from the hyper beam, Tyranitar pulled back his claw and then launched it forward, now glowing in a green light. It slammed hard into Pikachu and knocked the electric mouse back once again. Pikachu landed with a thud in front of Ash. Ash felt sweat go down his neck. He had let Pikachu down. He'd screwed up.

"Chu..." Pikachu said, somehow managing to force himself to his feet. Even Ash was surprised at his loyal Pokemon's determination.

"Ok Pikachu, if you're up for it, use thunderbolt!" Ash said. Pikachu nodded and immediately electricity shot out from his cheeks, rocketing towards Tyranitar. The massive armour Pokemon roared in pain as the electricity shocked his body.

Calem gritted his teeth. "Tyranitar, dark pulse."

"Thunderbolt, one more time." Ash ordered.

Electricity and dark energy blasted against each other. It reminded Ash of the battle with Houndoom and Malva. However, he was again feeling that lack of focus. He was so frustrated with the lack of consistency in how he was battling and it showed here. Tyranitar forced the connected attacks down and it created a large cloud of dust.

"Finish with dragon claw." Calem calmly ordered. Tyranitar did just that. Somehow the massive Pokemon had pretty good speed and he lunged forward and slammed his glowing green claw to the ground where Pikachu was. The dust settled and Pikachu was revealed to be slumped over on the ground.

"Pikachu is unable to battle. Tyranitar is the winner!" Gurkinn announced. Ash noticed he sounded slightly disappointed. Ash quickly ran out to get Pikachu and carried him back, placing him carefully on the ground next to him.

Ash then turned to Calem, who was recalling his Tyranitar. The battle was now even. Ash plucked a pokeball from his belt and tossed it out. "Infernape, I choose you!" He yelled. The fiery monkey-like Pokemon emerged from his pokeball, already in battle position.

Calem called out his next Pokemon as well. "Sylveon, you're up." He shouted and the pink fairy-type Eeveelution emerged.

Ash went first. "Infernape, use mach punch!" Calem didn't order a counter, presumably because fighting moves wouldn't do much effect. Ash expected it though. He was only testing Sylveon out. Infernape whipped forward and pulled back his fist and it glowed in a white light. He then slammed it forward with all his might and towards Sylveon, who held up her feelers to block. It made full contact and slammed hard into Sylveon, sending it flying back, spinning through the air.

"Psyschock!" Calem yelled. Sylveon managed to right herself as she went through the air and then she sent a blast of pink shock waves towards Infernape, having the attack land perfectly. Infernape screeched in pain as the shock waves jolted through him.

 _Alright,_ Ash thought, _you got your super effective hit. Now it's time to get some payback._ "Infernape, flare blitz!" Ash yelled. Calem had no time to react, as Infernape pulled off the attack perfectly and with amazing speed. The fire-monkey launched forward, enveloped in a blue light and slammed into Sylveon with extreme force. Sylveon went flying and slammed hard into the opposite wall, right next to where Blastoise had landed.

For a moment, it looked like Sylveon was done, but then she managed to struggle to her feet. Ash also noticed Infernape wince a little from the recoil damage from his attack. Calem narrowed his eyes. "Fairy wind!" He yelled.

"Flamethrower!" Ash ordered.

Pink wind shot forth from Sylveon, while a jet of flames were blasted from the opposite direction by Infernape. They met with a massive explosion in the middle of the field, creating a huge cloud of dust and smoke.

"Draining kiss, now!" Calem ordered, clearly hoping to use the smoke and dust to hide.

 _Not going to work._ Ash thought. "Infernape, deflect with mach punch!"

Sylveon leaped into the cloud of dust, while Infernape pulled his glowing fist back in preparation. For a moment, nothing seemed to happen, but then, Ash's eyes narrowed, seeing a shape shooting through the smoke. Infernape saw it too and shoved his fist forward. Sylveon appeared, her lips puckering up creepily to land the draining kiss, but it didn't matter. Infernape's fist landed perfectly on her chest, launching her up into the air.

"Flare blitz, one more time!" Ash yelled. Infernape nodded and was enveloped in a blue light and his fiery mane started billowing with increased flames. He shot up and slammed hard into Sylveon once more. He then rolled back and landed swiftly in front of Ash, while Sylveon dropped limply to the ground.

"Sylveon is unable to battle. Infernape is the winner!" Gurkinn called.

Ash smiled. He'd been able to get his focus back. As inconsistent as it seemed to be, at least when he had it, he felt he was almost unbeatable. He recalled Infernape, while Calem did the same with Sylveon. Ash then threw out his next pokeball. "Pidgeot, I choose you!"

"Pidgaw!" Pidgeot yelled, emerging from the pokeball and flying around with a perfect spin in the air, before landing gracefully in front of Ash.

"A sky battle, then." Calem said with a smile. He threw out his next pokeball and it flashed, before revealing his Fearow.

For a moment, Pidgeot and Fearow glared at each other, and then, suddenly, Ash noticed Pidgeot tense up and Fearow's eyes widen. Pidgeot quickly turned around and looked at Ash with the same expression Fearow had. "Pidge! Pidgaw!" Pidgeot shouted.

Ash narrowed his eyes in confusion and then looked at Fearow. And then he saw it. "No way..." He muttered.

Calem was watching this, having no idea what was up. "What is it?" He asked.

Ash pointed at Fearow. "Did you catch that Fearow in Kanto? Near Pallet Town?"

Calem opened his mouth in surprise. "Uh...yeah." He then looked at Pidgeot and recognition showed in his eyes. "Wait...I recognize that Pidgeot!" He said. "I saw it fighting with Fearow before I caught it. I...uh...I tried to catch it too, but it didn't work. Obviously since it already belonged to you."

Ash nodded. "Pidgeot was protecting his flock from that Fearow. It was constantly attacking them." He noticed Fearow look a little guilty. Apparently he must have changed through his training with Calem.

"Yeah I thought something was up." Calem nodded. "But Fearow's changed since then. He's a lot nicer now." He narrowed his eyes. "He's also a lot stronger, though."

Ash narrowed his eyes as well. "Well Pidgeot," he said, "how about we work together against that Fearow one more time?"

"Pidgaw!" Pidgeot yelled ferociously and he flapped his wings hard and whipped into the air. Fearow quickly followed. They glared at each other again. Maybe they weren't forest enemies again, but they were still clearly rivals.

"Aerial ace!" Ash yelled. He immediately felt his focus and determination seem to go into overdrive. He knew Pidgeot desperately wanted this win and it made his own desire to win grow even stronger.

Pidgeot's speed was phenomenal. In an instant he was behind Fearow and then he whipped forward, scraping his claws across Fearow's back as he did so. Fearow tried to charge after Pidgeot, but the latter was easily able to fly low and dodge.

"Drill peck!" Calem shouted.

"Steel wing!" Ash countered.

Fearow whipped down towards the ground, charging straight at Pidgeot, who braced himself for the incoming attack, his wing starting to glow with a silvery gleam. Ash narrowed his eyes and watched Fearow carefully, trying to pinpoint the perfect time to strike. And then, his vision seemed to change. He was looking straight up. It was as if...Fearow was about to attack _him_. But he knew...he wasn't going to let that happen. He knew how to stop it.

"Pidgeot, dodge and strike!" Ash yelled.

But it wasn't _him_ yelling. It was his trainer. He heard the command from someone else. It was _him_ who was battling. As Fearow approached him, he quickly pulled back at the last second, causing Fearow to completely miss. He then slammed down with all the strength he could muster in the steel wing and struck Fearow hard in the back.

"Stop the battle!" Gurkinn yelled.

Ash gasped for air and opened his eyes. He could see Pidgeot ahead of him, staring down with pride at Fearow who was struggling to get up after being slammed to the ground. Ash blinked, trying to understand what had just happened. Wait...someone had told them to stop. He looked at Gurkinn, who was staring at him with a mix of shock and pleasure on his face.

"I've seen enough." Gurkinn said. "There is no more to learn from this battle."

"But why?" Calem asked. "This is probably the best battle I've ever had."

Gurkinn shook his head. "There are more pressing matters." He looked at Ash. "I hope you understand."

Ash was still trying to recover from what he'd just seen...or done, he supposed, in the battle. He honestly didn't have much interest in battling at the moment after that. It had been kind of alarming. He looked apologetically at Calem. "I'm sorry, Calem. I think Gurkinn's right. There's some work I need to do with him."

Calem looked at him for a few moments and then nodded, understanding in his eyes. "Alright, I understand." He recalled Fearow, while Ash did the same with Pideot. "I guess you win this round, Ash." Calem said, a hint of frustration in his voice.

"Why?" Ash asked, not really caring about victories at the moment. That thing with Pidgeot had him a little freaked out.

"I lost three Pokemon and Fearow was about to lose. You only lost two Pokemon." Calem answered. "I'd say that makes you the winner."

"The battle didn't properly end." Ash said. "We'll have a proper one soon enough."

Calem nodded. "And it'll go differently next time."

 **Author's Note:**

Now Ash says the battle had no result...but...seemed like a win right? Hopefully you like the little twist with Calem having Pidgeot's enemy on his team. And what could be going on with Ash seeing through Pidgeot...?

I should explain my choices for Calem's team. First, Blaziken is supposed to be a counter to Sceptile. Blastoise to Charizard. Tyranitar to Pikachu (I like the size mismatch...seems kind of funny to me). Chesnaught to Greninja (at some point...maybe). I had originally planned Sylveon vs Goodra, but with where I'm going Pidgeot became my choice for Ash's sixth...sorry if that's frustrating. Anyways, that's why Fearow came in to be Pidgeot's counter. I was going to swap Sylveon for Empoleon (to be Infernape's counter) or something, but I just decided to keep it in. Might be kind of interesting at some point to have Pikachu go up against Sylveon...with the whole Serena's Sylveon and Pikachu thing.

Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter should be up on Monday.


	41. Aura

**Author's Note:**

Hello, everyone. I quickly need to explain a little problem FanFiction seems to be having that some of you may have noticed. Apparently it happens every once in a while. The reviews aren't showing up on the reviews page. I still get emails for most of them, but for some reason not all of them. They will show up in the next day or two when the problem is fixed, but until then, if you want to guarantee I see your reviews, you should either make it a guest review, since I moderate them, or just send me a PM. I'll let you know when FanFiction fixes the issue.

Anyways, here's chapter 41. Hope you enjoy.

 **Chapter 41: Aura**

Calem had decided to leave, rather than observe what Ash was going to learn from Gurkinn. He had stated that observing another trainer's training would be an unfair advantage to him. He had left fairly quickly and then Gurkinn wanted to get straight to business and called for everyone to follow him to the Lucario statue.

As Gurkinn lead Ash, Dawn and Korrina out from the battlefield and towards the centre of the tower where the Lucario statue was, Dawn walked beside Ash. "What was that with Pidgeot?" She asked. When she had seen Pidgeot preparing to counter Fearow's attack, she had noticed Ash's eyes had seemed to roll to the back of his head, showing just the whites. It was terrifying to see, but then she had noticed Pidgeot become much calmer. She definitely got the feeling that it was connected.

Ash closed his eyes. It was as if he was wishing her away. "Nothing." He said. "It was nothing. Pidgeot's strong, ok? Nothing more to it."

Dawn narrowed her eyes. "I'm not blind, I saw your eyes. It was really creepy. What happened? Did you _become_ Pidgeot or something?" She knew it sounded ridiculous, but when she said it she supposed it might actually be a possibility.

"That is actually very close to what happened, young lady." Gurkinn said, stopping in front of the Lucario statue. Everyone stared at him in surprise. "I will explain soon." He opened a door at the front of the statue and lead the group inside.

It was kind of both an office and a bedroom. There was a desk and a bookshelf on one side and on the other was a bed. Gurkinn immediately headed towards the bed and moved it aside, revealing a trap door underneath it.

"What is that?" Korrina asked in shock. Dawn was pretty surprised, as she'd expected that at least Korrina would know what Gurkinn was up to.

Gurkinn held up his hand. "As I said, I will explain soon." He opened up the trap door and Dawn could see there was a ladder which lead down below. Gurkinn tossed out a pokeball and then looked down. "Blaziken, please light the torches." Dawn heard a murmur of agreement from what she assumed was Blaziken and then noticed light coming up from the hole that was the trap door. Gurkinn recalled his Blaziken and then looked at everyone else. "Follow me down."

Once they had all gone down to the bottom of the ladder, Dawn looked around. It was kind of cramped with everyone in what seemed like a little cellar, but then she noticed the door. It was an old fashioned one with a picture of a Lucario on it. She turned to Ash, about to ask him what he thought of this whole thing, but he seemed distracted. He was staring at the door with wide eyes.

Gurkinn approached the door and unlocked it with his key. Before opening it, he turned around and looked at Ash. "Ash, what I am about to show you is extremely important. I know it may seem strange. To be honest, I am unsure what to think myself. Regardless, I know that this is something you must learn, because of what I have sensed in you." He turned to Dawn. "I sense that I can trust you. I hope I am correct?" Dawn nodded and then Gurkinn turned to Korrina. "And Korrina, do not be upset that I have not taught you any of this just yet. It is something that requires time. Ash is just a unique case. Very unique."

Korrina nodded. "I'm more curious than jealous right now, grandfather."

Gurkinn smiled and then opened the door and lead the group in. It was a pretty large place. There were book shelves in one area, beds, a lounging area, a kitchen and even some sort of training area. Around the whole room were pictures of people dressed in various old style outfits, standing alongside Pokemon. At the far end of the room, in the centre, were six other pictures that seemed to be the most important.

Suddenly, Ash started moving forward quickly, surprising everyone. Dawn followed him. "Ash, what's wrong?" She called. He ignored her and kept walking until he was staring closely at the pictures. Dawn walked up behind him and also looked at the pictures. Her eyes widened, noticing something about them. "Sceptile, Infernape, Charizard, Pidgeot, Greninja and Pikachu." She said, listing off six of the seven Pokemon in the pictures. "You're strongest Pokemon, right?"

Ash nodded, but that actually didn't seem to be what he was focusing on. Dawn stepped forward and followed his gaze. He was looking at the central picture. The one with two Pokemon. There was a man with blue and grey clothes and a black cape. His hat was also blue and grey with a yellow insignia on it. He had a staff in his hand with some kind of jewel on the end. He was on the back of a Pidgeot and in front of him was a Lucario, preparing an aura sphere.

"I know that Lucario." Ash said. His voice was quiet.

"That's impossible." Gurkinn said. He and Korrina had come up to join them. "That picture is hundreds of years old. You couldn't have known it." Dawn noticed he didn't sound too convinced of his own words.

"He was trapped in Sir Aaron's staff before a battle. Sir Aaron didn't want him to get hurt. That's when Sir Aaron sacrificed himself to save the Tree of Beginning so that the battle would stop." Dawn could hardly believe it. Was Ash giving them a history lesson?

"How do you know anything of that story?" Gurkinn asked, his eyes wide.

"I won a tournament in Rota at Cameran Palace. When they gave me Sir Aaron's staff, Lucario came out of it." Ash explained. "Pikachu had been taken to the Tree of Beginning, so Lucario helped me go and find him."

Gurkinn's eyes were wide with complete shock, but there was clear interest in his voice. "Why did Lucario emerge from the staff for you, Ash?" He asked.

Ash sighed. "He said my aura was the same as Sir Aaron's." Ash answered.

"But where is Lucario now?" Korrina asked. "Did he stay there?"

Dawn noticed Ash wince at the question. She realized something had likely gone wrong and his next words confirmed that. "The Tree of Beginning started to die when we got there. Lucario and I needed to give our aura to the Mew that was living there, so that it could save it. The same thing that Sir Aaron did."

Gurkinn gasped. "You controlled aura?"

"Like with the Riolu in Sinnoh?" Dawn asked.

"Not quite like that." Ash explained. "With the Riolu I was only sensing it."

"But you actually controlled it in this case?" Gurkinn asked.

Ash nodded. "Not for long, though. Lucario ended up pushing me away and finishing on his own. It completely drained him of energy and..." He couldn't finish, which made Dawn realize what must have happened.

There was a moment of silence from the four of them, as they all let that sink in. Gurkinn then spoke up again. "Ash...what happened to Lucario after he sacrificed himself?" He asked. Dawn suspected he had an idea forming in his mind.

"He...moved on I guess." Ash said, sadness clear in his voice.

"Mm..." Gurkinn studied Ash for a moment. "Ash, could you please look at some of the other pictures around the room and tell me what you see?"

Ash complied and started studying the pictures. At first, he didn't react, but then his eyes widened further and further as he looked at more pictures. Before he was done, Dawn thought his eyes would pop out of his head. He started listing them off. "Butterfree, Bulbasaur, Squirtle," Dawn started to wonder if something was up when he listed some Sinnoh Pokemon, "Buizel, Torterra, Gliscor," and he finished with, "Talonflame, Hawlucha, Goodra and Noivern." He stared at Gurkinn a moment. "These are...all of my Pokemon. Pretty close anyways." He paused with a glance at the Sir Aaron picture. "All except Lucario."

"What?" Dawn and Korrina asked at the same time.

Gurkinn just nodded. "I had wondered."

"What does that mean?" Ash asked.

Gurkinn gestured for everyone to sit down at the couches. When they were all seated, he began. "Ash, you have one of the strongest auras I have ever sensed. It was strong when you were here last, but now it seems to be getting _much_ stronger. I could even sense it long before you got here."

Dawn noticed Ash avoiding eye contact with anyone. He was uneasy about this whole thing, clearly. He finally spoke up, though. "I don't know why it would be stronger, but...I've definitely felt different lately. At least...it seems I've been noticing certain things I can do more often."

Gurkinn nodded. "You were in Anistar City...near the Sundial." It wasn't a question, but Ash nodded. "I've often wondered about the Sundial..."

"What about it?" Ash asked, looking up. Dawn could sense his excitement. He clearly wanted to know if it had anything to do with what had been happening to him lately.

"About its connection to mega evolution and aura." Gurkinn explained. Everyone looked at him in confusion. "I've long believed that aura and mega evolution are connected. In fact, it's not really just a simple belief, but as close to fact as anyone, even Professor Sycamore, can find." He looked at Korrina. "Think about it. Lucario was the first Pokemon to mega evolve. The aura Pokemon."

Korrina looked excited. "So the bond between trainer and Pokemon needed for mega evolution...has to do with aura?"

"Exactly." Gurkinn said. He turned his attention back to Ash. "You are an extremely talented young trainer, Ash. I can see that in how you battle. Clearly, you train very hard."

Ash smiled. "Well, thanks. I guess I have to, though. I can't win the Kalos League without training hard."

Gurkinn shook his head. "Of course not. And neither can any other trainer. Training hard is crucial. However, Ash, that means very little once you actually get there. Every single trainer needs to train hard if they are to actually win eight badges. Gym leaders are not easy opponents. Perhaps you train a little harder than most trainers, but regardless, it is something required by every trainer on their way to the Kalos League or any other league."

"What does this have to do with aura and mega evolution?" Ash asked.

"I will explain." Gurkinn said patiently and then continued. "There is a limit to how strong Pokemon can get through training. Thus, battle tactics, strategies, type match ups and more become crucial to winning Pokemon battles." He smiled, noticing Ash looking confused as to why Gurkinn was explaining something he clearly already knew. Dawn was starting to get a little impatient as well, but she stayed quiet. "Again, however, tactics get you only so far. The most skilled trainers will eventually meet up in various competitions like the Kalos League and ultimately, they will know every strategy they can use. The trainers that win, are the ones that can find a way to unlock the deepest reserves of power from their Pokemon."

"You don't think I can do that?" Ash asked, sounding a little defiant.

"That's not it at all." Gurkinn said quickly. "I think you may be one of the most capable at this kind of thing. The thing is, Ash, that kind of talent for unlocking the greatest powers of your Pokemon, usually only develops after _many_ years of experience. You are capable of this, despite being so young."

Dawn noticed Ash was unable to hide a bit of a pleased expression, but then he narrowed his eyes in confusion again. "So what about mega evolution? Isn't that a way that trainers unlock their Pokemon's extra power? Isn't it the strongest way?"

"Yes and no." Gurkinn was silent for a moment. "I thought so for a long time. Mega evolution is incredible in the power it is able to bring out in Pokemon. And I know why."

"Why?" Dawn, Ash and Korrina asked at the same time.

Gurkinn smiled at their enthusiasm. "Mega evolution comes from a strong bond between Pokemon and trainer, as you all know. The strong bond...comes from the Pokemon and their trainer's auras being in sync. At least...almost in sync. It has long been thought impossible for auras of trainers and their Pokemon to completely sync up. That is why a keystone and mega stone are needed. They match the auras to bring out the power of the Pokemon. The only Pokemon that has ever managed to not use mega evolution stones is a Greninja and it was only once." He pointed to the picture on the wall. "Well...until now."

Dawn looked at Ash. "And Ash's Greninja is only the second one to do it?"

"Yes." Gurkinn nodded.

"Wait." Ash said. "Olympia said Greninja and I would be able to accomplish new heights. If it's been done before how is it new?"

"Being able to do it more than once is new. Not only that, but you've almost mastered the form he does. I saw your showcase battle with Serena. Absolutely incredible." Gurkinn said. "See, Ash, the Greninja from ninja village, and its trainer, were extremely close, and in a time of great need, they performed this special evolution. They were unable to do it again, but it still changed the way mega evolution was seen by those who have carefully followed it."

"So what does this have to do with Ash, exactly?" Dawn asked. She was starting to get excited. Nothing this interesting had happened since her last days travelling with Ash.

"Well," Gurkinn started, "Ash seems to have the ability to sync his aura with all of his Pokemon. At least, he comes very close. Closer than most who mega evolve can even come." He studied Ash for a moment. "You did this with Pikachu in your battle against Korrina."

Ash smiled at Pikachu, who actually didn't seem too surprised about it. "Did you notice something back then, Pikachu?" Ash asked. Pikachu nodded.

"You also did it a few moments ago. At a much closer level." Gurkinn said.

Dawn wasn't surprised. Ash wasn't as well and nodded. "With Pidgeot." He said.

"Yes." Gurkinn answered. "Is it safe to say that this has only happened with Greninja before?" He asked. Ash nodded. "I could sense your auras were almost completely in sync. It was actually quite strange. With Infernape, you were close. With Sceptile, you were also quite close. However, with Pikachu, I had expected more."

"I don't know why it's so inconsistent." Ash said. "It started to kind of go back and forth the last couple of days."

Gurkinn nodded. "Well...I will get to that." He looked at Pikachu. "Don't worry about what this means with your bond with Pikachu. Clearly you two are as close as possible. It has been thought impossible to mega evolve without fully evolving your Pokemon. Pikachu's aura should not be powerful enough to sync with yours."

"But I thought you said-" Ash started to yell indignantly.

Gurkinn raised his hand, to signal for Ash to relax. "I said should not. I didn't say can not." He looked at Pikachu a moment. "Pikachu, I believe, has a similar aura to that one." He pointed to the picture on the wall. "The Pikachu that helped to trap a Spiritbomb in Sinnoh."

"We did that!" Dawn suddenly yelled. "We trapped that Spiritbomb."

"I'm not surprised." Gurkinn smiled. "See, Ash, I believe your Pokemon all have similar auras to the Pokemon of past aura guardians." He looked at the six central pictures and then back at Ash. "Your six strongest Pokemon, they have the auras of the most powerful Pokemon to ever work with aura guardians." He smiled. "And you, Ash, have an aura that matches all of the greatest aura guardians."

"So...do you think all of my Pokemon can change form like Greninja? Like the mega evolution form or whatever it is?" Ash asked.

"I highly doubt it." Gurkinn said. "It is such a difficult thing to do. Pikachu, if he was a Raichu, would be the only one of your Pokemon that could have a chance of doing it."

"Then what was that with Pidgeot, earlier?" Ash asked.

"Your auras were syncing, but that doesn't mean you will mega evolve. This isn't a big deal, Ash. I believe the power you can bring out is either at the same level as mega evolution, or even higher." Gurkinn explained.

"So...why am I only able to do this recently?" Ash asked. He thought for a moment. "Is it only because of the Sundial?"

"No." Gurkinn answered. "I believe you've been capable of this for a long time. It's just been inconsistent as you haven't been able to master it." He paused and then continued. "Can you think of times when you've felt like you were in sync with your Pokemon?"

Dawn answered for Ash. "His battle with Paul in the Sinnoh League. With Infernape, especially."

Ash nodded. "And I guess with Charizard in the Johto League. With Sceptile against Tobias in the Sinnoh League." He thought for a few seconds. "Pikachu on a lot of occasions. Greninja as well. Pidgeot against that Fearow back in Pallet Town and again, now."

Gurkinn nodded. "So, I believe you know that the Sundial is _not_ the sole reason for your power." Ash nodded. "I do believe, however, that the Sundial made you aware of this power. It is believed to contain mega evolution energy. I believe that this is because of its ability to sense and control aura. It seems that it reacted with your aura and almost forced you to become consciously aware of how powerful it is."

Korrina spoke up. "So...the Sundial made Ash consciously aware of it so that he could control it?" She asked.

Gurkinn nodded. "Exactly. And until a couple of days ago, you felt almost unbeatable, right Ash?"

"Yeah." Ash said. "And now it's really inconsistent."

"Something seems to be interfering with the Sundial." Gurkinn explained. "I suppose since it is in Team Flare's hands..." He didn't finish. "Anyways, perhaps they believed they were losing power from it and did something to interfere with it."

Ash then looked up, appearing to realize something. "But...this doesn't mean I can't still use this power right? I can still use it...that's why Olympia sent me here."

"Yes." Gurkinn answered. "I'm going to help you understand it. That way, when Team Flare makes their move, you will be able to fight back."

XXXXX

Alain was careful to stay out of sight. He knew very well that he was no longer welcome by any of these Team Flare members. If one of them saw him, he'd be in danger. He wasn't, however, going to let fear of being caught, keep him from trying to find out what Lysandre was up to. He had to find out what he had planned. And perhaps Lysandre had forgotten, but Alain was pretty well informed of his secret hideouts throughout Kalos.

Luckily for Alain, the hallways of the hideout were fairly quiet. He had expected they would be. Lysandre had most of his subordinates out throughout Kalos, capturing Pokemon to use for whatever his sick and twisted plan was. This meant there were few guards, and Alain was able to easily slip past them. His only concern was security cameras, but he knew well enough where he could position himself to avoid being seen.

Finally, Alain was outside the office he wanted to be at. Lysandre's office. He held his ear up against the door, waiting to hear if Lysandre was in there, but then, it opened. Alain looked up with wide eyes at the big man with wild orange hair.

"Alain, don't think you can outsmart me. I knew you were coming." Lysandre said with a smirk. He turned and walked into the office. He sat down at his desk and looked at Alain who was still at the door. "Please, come in."

Alain hesitated, but realized it would be pointless to fight. At least now. He stepped into the office. He immediately noticed the Sundial, which was bathed in a glowing orange light from a device shooting some kind of laser at it. He sat down across from Lysandre and glared at him. "I see you've been busy."

"The Sundial is important in controlling Zygarde. We can't afford to have it go running off rampaging." Lysandre explained calmly.

"Really?" Alain asked. "I thought that would be exactly what you wanted."

"You've let your friends propagandize you against me." Lysandre made a sad face.

"Don't try that with me." Alain growled. "I know what you are now. I'm not falling for it."

Lysandre narrowed his eyes and studied Alain a moment. "I suppose you're right." He shrugged. "It doesn't really matter. It's clear who has the power, here. I hope you can see that."

Alain glared at Lysandre. "Go ahead and do what you want to me. Ash and his friends won't let you get away with whatever it is your planning. They stopped you last time and they'll stop you again. You have no idea what you're up against."

Lysandre laughed. "I'm surprised at your ignorance, Alain. You know that Ketchum didn't do anything to stop me last time. I'll admit, things didn't go as planned, but it had nothing to do with him." He narrowed his eyes. "He had his moment against Malva, but if I had control of Zygarde, Kalos would already be mine."

"You want to control Kalos?" Alain asked.

"Oh yes." Lysandre said, as though it were obvious. "At first. After that, I'd expect to control more. With Zygarde, there is really no limit as to what I can do."

"You're insane." Alain muttered. "What are you planning?"

"I can't reveal everything. I can't have you telling all your friends my exact plan." Lysandre smiled.

"What do you mean by that?" Alain asked, shock replacing anger.

Lysandre waited a moment, enjoying Alain's shock. "I plan on letting you go." He said. "I need you to send a message for me. Well...I don't _need_ you. However, sending you with the message is an appealing enough idea. When they see someone like you in such fear, my message will be clear enough."

Those words were definitely chilling. "What's your message?" Alain asked.

"Oh it's quite simple, really." Lysandre said quietly. "Lumiose City is my first target. A bit of an obvious one, I suppose, but necessary I believe. I need to...make a splash so to speak."

"You want to show off Zygarde by destroying the biggest city in Kalos?" Alain asked, eyes wide.

"Not necessarily." Lysandre smirked. "Lumiose City may cooperate with your help. It will be destroyed, of course, if people decided they must fight me. However, I have no wish to destroy those who will allow those with true power to have control."

"What makes you think I wouldn't fight?" Alain was feeling a little fear creep into him.

"Mairin is in Lumiose City." Lysandre asked, his voice deadly quiet. Alain looked surprised which made Lysandre smile. "Yes, she's with the gym leader and his sister. The performer girl is also there. Ketchum is with another girl right now. I believe he's currently in Shalour City. I suppose he's trying to plan some way to fight back."

"How do you know all this?" Alain asked.

"I keep tabs on those who are important to watch." Lysandre explained. "Anyways, will you pass along my message? Fight and lose is one option. Surrender, obey and live is another." He smiled. "Simple choice, really."

Alain was so tempted to call out Charizard and attack, but he knew that Lysandre would have some kind of security measure set up to fight back. "Why would I tell people that? What makes you so powerful? Maybe Zygarde isn't as powerful as you say."

Lysandre smiled again and picked up a remote and aimed it behind Alain. A screen rolled down from the ceiling and then an image appeared, projected from the wall behind Lysandre. It was a video of Lysandre controlling Zygarde with his remote. There was a mountain in front of both of them. Alain's jaw dropped, seeing Zygarde unleash a dragon pulse and vaporize the mountain with one attack. "As you can see," Lysandre said, "it is not wise to fight back."

 **Author's Note:**

Alright, I hope you liked it. Don't worry, Serena will be in the next chapter. And by the way, the love triangle thing...I've decided not to go with it. It might make an interesting plot for a separate story if I want to make a full on romance type thing with all kinds of love drama...we'll see. Also, I think the every weekday updates might not be lasting a whole lot longer. A couple of weeks and then it might go back to 2-3 a week. It looks like I'm getting a pretty good job I wasn't expecting to get so...I kind of need to take it since I'd be more than doubling my minimum wage I get now. I know that kind of sucks, but hopefully the warning is appreciated.

One more thing. I've been thinking it might be kind of neat to have a little Q&A at the end of each chapter where I can answer questions (without spoilers) about the story that you have. So, for example, I will answer a couple of questions someone has asked.

Q: Is Ash going to use aura?

A: Yes...I guess this chapter answered that, but still...yes.

Q: Is Ash going to get the Riolu from Sinnoh?

A: No, unfortunately not. I believe that Riolu already belongs to someone. I wish he had a Riolu or Lucario, but I probably won't be giving him one as there isn't enough time to develop it.

So there you go, that kind of thing. Anyways, see you tomorrow.


	42. Training Begins

**Author's Note:**

Here's chapter 42. Ash's training starts here. I was originally only going to make it one chapter, but I think I'll add a bit more and then...things get a bit more exciting. Anyways, here you go. I hope you enjoy.

By the way, feel free to send reviews as PM's, because that review issue still hasn't been fixed. I'll get reviews eventually, but if you want me to see them right away, PM's are better for the moment. Or guest reviews.

 **Chapter 42: Training Begins**

It was a few days after Ash had left and Serena was continuing to train hard with her Pokemon. She was doing her best to understand them the way Palermo and Sycamore wanted her to, but it was beginning to frustrate her. She didn't know what she could do differently. She didn't even know if she was supposed to change much in her actual performances. Regardless, she was still doing the work. She had nothing to do in the meantime. It was better to use her time to practice.

Serena was currently having a break with her Pokemon by the river. She had wondered if Greninja would show up at some point, but he hadn't. She supposed he felt it was better to stay out of the way. It wasn't like he knew they'd been watching when Ash had asked him to watch over them.

The thought of Ash and what he'd asked Greninja, made Serena smile to herself. He really did care about her. He even seemed hopeful that he could come back to her. It was a little alarming to see his old friend Dawn with him, and it had made Serena a little jealous, but seeing Ash talking to Greninja, made Serena realize that she was the only one he saw that way. Much like he was the only one she saw that way.

Serena looked at Delphox. She knew that her partner Pokemon was hoping to see Greninja, but she was clearly pleased, just knowing that Greninja was going to be there if anything happened. Sylveon also seemed a little reassured, after seeing Pikachu.

After a few minutes of relaxed silence, Serena was about to start practising with her Pokemon again, but she was interrupted by a happy squeal of excitement. Serena turned and smiled, seeing Bonnie running up to her, Clemont and Mairin behind her. This was the first time Serena had seen them all since watching Ash leave, and she hadn't mentioned it. She was hoping they'd let her know on their own, but she suspected that Ash probably told them not to.

"Serena!" Bonnie yelled. She ran up to Serena and hugged her. "We've been looking all over for you. Clemont wanted to take a break from the gym, so we decided to go for a walk. We all wanted to find you."

"Well it's nice to see you, Bonnie." Serena said, smiling. She looked at her Pokemon. "Do you three want to join them?" Her Pokemon all nodded. Serena then looked at Clemont and Mairin who had finally caught up to Bonnie. She could barely control a laugh at seeing Clemont panting. Clearly his gym battles hadn't been helping him get in shape. "Hi, you two." Serena greeted.

"Hi Serena." Clemont said, gasping. "I'd like to just get out of the city for a bit. I've been getting challengers non stop lately. A lot of people are trying to rush to get their gym badges so they can train for the Kalos League."

Serena was a little hesitant about leaving the city, considering what had happened with Mauve, but she decided that if she was with the others, she'd probably be ok. "Sure, that sounds like a good idea." She agreed.

In a few minutes, the four of them were approaching the spot where Serena had been attacked by Mauve. As uneasy as she felt being at the spot, it was probably the best place for them to all relax. The tree provided some good shade and the noise of rushing water in the river was quite peaceful.

They sat quietly for a few minutes, and no one said anything. Clemont was fiddling with an invention, Mairin was staring at her Pokedex in an attempt to figure out moves Chespie could learn, Bonnie was humming to Squishy and Serena was brushing Sylveon's fur.

Finally, the quiet started to bother Serena. She was irritated that it was becoming clear that none of them would say anything about Ash, so she decided to nudge them to it. "So...anything you guys want to tell me?" She asked.

"No." They all said, a little too quickly.

"I was by the river near Prism Tower a few nights ago." Serena said. "I saw something pretty interesting."

Bonnie broke first. "I'm sorry, Serena. Ash told us not to tell you. He didn't want you to feel bad about him not going to see you. He was going to Shalour City for some kind of training with Gurkinn." Then, she smiled. "But, Serena, he still really cares about you. He came to Lumiose City just to check on you. He said he felt like you were in danger."

Serena immediately thought of what had happened at this very spot. Had Ash somehow sensed that it had happened? "He came only to check on me?" She asked.

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah. He was really worried. And then he-"

"Asked Greninja to watch over me." Serena interrupted.  
"What?" Bonnie asked. "He only told us that he had talked to Greninja."

"I saw them talking." Serena explained. "He asked Greninja to keep an eye on me. To make sure I didn't get hurt."

"He's thinks it might have been Malva." Bonnie explained. "Apparently Mauve is Malva."

It didn't exactly surprise Serena. Mauve definitely had seemed quite similar. "So maybe Ash sensed it when she attacked me."

Apparently Ash had discussed something like this with Bonnie, because she seemed to know Serena had been attacked, despite Serena not telling her. "Yeah. He knew you were attacked, but he didn't know what it was. I guess that's why he rushed here to check on you."

Serena managed to control herself from shaking with emotion. It meant so much to her that Ash still cared about her this much. She supposed it should have been obvious that he still cared about her. It wasn't like either of them had really wanted to break up, but she had let some doubts creep into her mind. This only vanquished those doubts completely. She knew that at some point she'd be with him again.

XXXXX

"Ow!" Ash yelled, holding his head from where the log had slammed into it for about the sixth time in two minutes. "This is stupid. I can't do this. I'm not using aura, I'm using my skull to get slammed into."

It was the first day of his training with Gurkinn and it was definitely not going well. Gurkinn had him doing the obstacle course in his aura guardian room. It might have been at least a percentage point possible to navigate the swinging logs and obstacles with his eyes open, but when Gurkinn announced he'd have to do it with his eyes closed, Ash nearly fainted. He'd only tried the first two times because Dawn encouraged him. The next two times, he'd tried because Gurkinn showed off that he could do it. And then these last two times he did it, because Pikachu had given it a go, and despite his best friend failing, Ash had to try again to match the spirit.

"It's not easy." Gurkinn explained patiently. "You are likely the youngest person to ever even try this." He smiled. "I didn't learn until I was an adult and it took years to learn. Even now, I doubt I have the same talents as you."

"I don't exactly feel talented." Ash muttered. "I feel like I have a pounding headache."

"Think, Ash, have you ever done anything like this? The things you've done, perhaps you've managed to sense your way with aura before." Gurkinn asked.

Dawn stepped forward from where she was standing to the side with Korrina. "Didn't you use aura to sense where Riolu was when J captured him?" She asked Ash.

"Sort of." Ash nodded. He then groaned. "But I didn't have to see through closed eyes. I've never..." He stopped. Wait...he _had_ done that before. He did that only a few days ago. First, when he'd run to the river and after that when he'd looked for Greninja. He looked at Gurkinn. "I'll give it another go."

"Good." Gurkinn smiled.

Ash stood at the front of the obstacle course and studied it a moment. It wasn't like he'd be able to get a pattern from the swinging logs. Gurkinn had set it up so that they'd swing randomly. That wasn't why he was studying them though. He was trying to get a sense of their aura. These logs might not be living, but at one point they were part of living trees. Ash had no idea how he knew he needed to do this and why this was important, but he supposed it was his instinct. Suddenly, he started to feel something. It was a gentle pressure, nothing painful and actually a somewhat pleasant feeling, in his mind. It was coming from one of the logs. And then, he started to sense more than one.

"Ash?" Dawn asked.

"Sh!" Gurkinn hissed. "He's sensing it."

Ash managed to ignore them. He closed his eyes and immediately everything went dark. However, after a moment, he could see shapes. He could see Dawn, Korrina, Gurkinn and Pikachu. Their shapes were clear in blue lights. Pikachu's was clearer and Ash wondered if that had anything to do with his own connection to aura guardians. Then, the logs started to appear. They seemed to be less, the further away they were, but Ash could tell that at least close to him, all of them seemed to be there. And they seemed to be swinging slower.

"Pi...ka...chu?" Pikachu was asking. However, the voice was slow. Ash looked down at Pikachu and saw him slowly, very slowly, tilting his head while looking up at him. _Aura slows things down?_ Ash thought, amazed at what he was doing.

Ash then looked forward. This was the hard part. As slow as things were moving, Ash still needed to concentrate and make sure he didn't even lightly brush one of the swinging logs. If that happened, he knew he'd feel it in full force and snap back to what he now supposed should be called, the regular world.

One foot went forward, and Ash was once again on the obstacle course. A log was inching towards him from his left and he pulled his head back and watched it, with his aura vision, slowly move past his face. He smiled, knowing it was working perfectly. He would have already been hit, the way he was going earlier. He took another step forward and stepped carefully over a log that jutted out of the ground. Another log came inching from the right and Ash slid aside and then carefully stepped over another stump in his way.

And then Ash was moving more and more swiftly. He was almost toying with the obstacle course now. He was sensing everything and everything around him was almost brighter than if it was the middle of a sunny day. Not only that, everything was slower too. Ash could take as long as he wanted, navigating this obstacle course. He slowly ducked to avoid a log and then he hopped over another. It was so easy. But then the exhaustion started to set in.

At first, Ash managed to steady himself. He stumbled on a log and one of the swinging ones started to speed up, but he focused hard and managed to slow it down and duck underneath it. However, this only made him feel even more exhausted and everything started to gradually speed up and the visions of light started to fade. He knew his control over the aura around him had gone and he opened his eyes. It was just in time to see a log smack him in the middle of the forehead and then everything went black.

XXXXX

Serena and her friends enjoyed the rest of their afternoon in relative quiet. It was nice for them all just to sit and relax and not have to worry about what went on in the city and, of course, what was going on in their own lives. Unfortunately, the peace couldn't last forever.

At first, it was excitement. Mairin had suddenly started shouting out, looking ecstatic about whatever she saw. She was jumping up and down and animatedly pointing towards the sky. For a brief moment, Serena felt a similar excitement, recognizing that it was a Charizard flying towards them. However, she quickly realized it wasn't Ash's, but in fact Alain's Charizard. This did, however, explain Mairin's extreme excitement.

Alain apparently had noticed them, because Charizard immediately started to dip down and fly towards their spot. In a couple of minutes, there was a thud on the ground and Charizard had landed. Alain quickly hopped off of him and was immediately embraced by Mairin.

"Alain! It's so good to see you again." Mairin yelled.

Alain smiled politely, but Serena could see that something was making him feel uneasy. He was clearly worried about something. With a pit in her stomach, she remembered that he had actually set off after Geosenge Town in search for Lysandre. If Alain was here...that could really only mean a couple of things. Either he didn't find Lysandre...or...

Clemont asked before Serena could. "So, Alain, what are you doing here? Did you manage to track down Lysandre?"

Alain took a deep breath. "That's exactly what I was able to do." He looked around at everyone seriously. "Lysandre sent me here."

Serena immediately backed away, standing in front of her Pokemon. She hadn't forgotten that Alain had actually fought alongside Team Flare before. It was definitely possible that Lysandre had once again managed to brainwash him against them.

"Don't worry." Alain said. "I know he's insane. I'm not here to tell you to join Team Flare or anything." He looked towards Lumiose City. "I do need to pass along his message, though. It's...pretty convincing what he has to say." He narrowed his eyes. "But that's no reason to bow down to him."

"What is it?" Bonnie asked.

Alain sighed. "I'm afraid we aren't done with Lysandre. Not even close." He pulled out something from his pocket. It looked something like Serena's tablet. It had a little monitor on it and Alain clicked a button and a video started to play. "He's got complete control over Zygarde." Alain explained. The video showed a repeating image of Zygarde blasting a mountain into...nothing.

"Ah!" Bonnie yelled, as Squishy hopped out of her bag and onto Alain's tablet. It fell to the ground and then Squishy started jumping up and down on it in anger. "Squishy, stop it."

Alain just waved his hand, though. "It's ok. I get why he's mad." He didn't bother picking up his tablet and they all just watched as Squishy continued to stomp away at it. Squishy was definitely furious with what he saw. Serena realized he must be friends with the other Squishy, or Zygarde, she supposed she should call it. It would make her mad too.

"So...what does it mean if he has complete control over it?" Mairin asked. "Is he going to try and take Squishy?"

"I'm sure he'd like to." Alain nodded. "However, that doesn't seem to be his main objective. He's more interested in making a big splash to show off his new power. He wants to take over Lumiose City and show all of Kalos what he's got."

"What does that mean?" Clemont asked. Everyone knew what it meant. It was more that they all needed to hear it for some reason. Maybe they would have forced themselves to not believe it if they didn't actually hear it.

"He wants the people of Lumiose City to back down while he rolls in with Zygarde and Team Flare." Alain explained. "However, I don't think we can let him." He looked furious. He was clearly thinking about how wrong he had originally been about Lysandre.

Serena nodded. It was terrifying, but Alain was right. "We'll get all the trainers we can and we'll fight back." She said. "We won't give up till it's over."

XXXXX

"Interesting." Giovanni said, watching and listening to the conversation taking place on the screen. "So Team Flare is about to begin their assault? Things are moving along quite nicely."

"Yeah, boss." Meowth agreed. "Um...but if you don't mind my asking, when are we going to move in? Aren't we going to attack Team Flare to get the Sundial?" He asked.

Giovanni shook his head. "They are far too powerful right now. That Zygarde may possibly be the most powerful Pokemon in all of Kalos and it definitely rivals the power of legendary Pokemon around the world." He thought for a few moments. "We do need to get things moving, though. I do have a plan."

Jessie looked most interested. "What is it? Could you tell us, boss?"

Giovanni considered this a moment. As much as these three had failed in their quests over the years, they were actually proving quite useful with this operation thus far. He needed information first, though. "How strong is the boy's Greninja? I assume it won't be easy to deal with."

Meowth nodded. "It might be stronger than the Pikachu. It...um...has a special power."

"Without the twerp it probably can't use it." James pointed out.

"Either way, it's really strong." Meowth continued. "If it's guarding the twerpette, it won't be easy to get her."

"Maybe we shouldn't do it then." James suggested.

Giovanni glared at him. "Do you remember what I told you?"

James nodded, eyes wide. "Yes, boss. I only meant...with the twerp's Greninja guarding the twerpette, maybe we should try something else."

Giovanni shook his head. "As I said, I have a plan. If we can't deal with one Greninja, we might as well cancel this entire operation. Now, tell me about the one with the Charizard."

Jessie answered. "He helped the twerps get Pikachu back from us once. I'm pretty sure he can mega evolve his Charizard."

"He can mega evolve his Charizard?" They all nodded. "That could make things more difficult." He thought for a moment but then shook his head. "No, we can manage that. He'll be busy planning a defence against Team Flare. Getting the girl won't be easy with the Greninja likely there to fight us, but I don't think it will be impossible."

"What about Team Flare and the Sundial?" Jessie asked.

Giovanni smirked. "We will make our move very soon. However, we need to be cautious with that Zygarde. Perhaps...we allow that problem to become easier to deal with. We aren't the only ones Team Flare needs to deal with."

XXXXX

Ash opened his eyes and stared up at the faces of Pikachu, Dawn, Korrina and Gurkinn. His head was pounding. He put a hand up to his forehead and felt a bump on his head.

"Are you ok?" Dawn asked.

"I think so." Ash answered. "My head hurts a bit."

"That's just because you're trying to think." Dawn smirked.

"Ha ha." Ash looked at Gurkinn. "So I did it, right? I was using aura."

Gurkinn nodded, smiling. "Almost perfectly. Ash, I would never have imagined you could do that so fast. And especially with the interference from the Sundial."

"How far did I make it?" Ash asked. He looked at the obstacle course. "Halfway at least, right?"

Korrina laughed. "Ash, you were almost at the end. That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen. I really want to learn how to do that." She looked at Gurkinn. "Please, grandfather, can you teach me?"

Gurkinn smiled. "In time, Korrina. We must not rush into that. Ash is a unique case, as I said. I didn't learn until I was much older than you."

"Is it normal that I got tired?" Ash asked.

Gurkinn nodded. "I expected it to happen after only a couple of steps, though. For you to nearly finish the course...that was phenomenal." He started laughing. "Are you sure you haven't been practising this since birth?"

Ash laughed nervously. "Not that I know of." He looked at Pikachu. "So...I'm guessing I'm not the only one that needs to do this?"

"Correct." Gurkinn answered. "While your Pokemon can't control aura like you, I believe you should be able to lend your power to them."

Ash smiled at Pikachu. "Well, buddy, why don't we give it a go?"

Pikachu nodded confidently. "Pika!"

In a few minutes, Ash and Pikachu were standing in front of the obstacle course again. Ash's headache wasn't bothering him as much as when he'd woken up, so he was perfectly willing to give things another go.

"You sure about this?" Dawn asked, looking a little uneasy.

"Of course." Ash said. "I need to learn and there's no point in waiting until it's too late."

Korrina laughed. "No point arguing, I guess."

Gurkinn nodded to Ash. "Begin when you're ready."

Ash smiled and looked forward, as did Pikachu. He closed his eyes and focused. It wasn't long before he saw the dark world with the lights of aura around him. He didn't know how he would guide Pikachu, as he knew that things were once again moving slower for him, but he decided to give something a try.

Ash focused on the bright blue light that represented Pikachu's aura. He wondered if perhaps he could reach out with his own aura. He focused hard and imagined the light that was flashing from his own body, his own soul he supposed he should call it, flowing towards Pikachu, as if to nudge him forward.

Pikachu's ears perked up, clearly sensing something. Ash told him, controlled him, or guided him a step forward. He had no idea which was the way to explain it. Pikachu didn't hesitate, though. He moved flawlessly and swiftly forward. Much faster and much more graceful than Ash had moved. He even used attacks to knock aside swinging logs and to dodge ones just about to hit him. Iron tail at one point to hit aside a log from the left, thunderbolt for one on the right and quick attack to slip through two converging ones.

Ash realized he and Pikachu were as close as ever in that moment. It wasn't quite like his connection with Greninja, he could feel a little more separation here, but it was as close as he'd ever gotten to something like that with Pikachu.

And then, it was over. Pikachu had made it to the other end. Ash opened his eyes and he saw Pikachu do so at the other end of the course. They smiled at each other. The exhaustion was still there, but excitement trumped it. Ash looked around at everyone else, suddenly noticing they were very quiet.

"Did I do something wrong?" Ash asked, looking at Gurkinn.

Gurkinn shook his head. "Of course not." He whispered. "That...that was perfect."


	43. Rise of the Ape

**Author's Note:**

Finally, that review issue is fixed so I can get all your reviews again. Yay. Things are starting to heat up now...that battle is coming up very soon. And the last part of this chapter is a special treat for you all. I hope you enjoy it.

 **Chapter 43: Rise of the Ape**

"Take your pick." Giovanni gestured to a line of Pokemon next to him. Some of Team Rocket's finest and most powerful Pokemon. The only ones that could be used for a mission of this importance. Giovanni was going to trust the trio of Jessie, James and Meowth, but he wasn't going to allow them to use their own weak Pokemon.

Jessie stepped forward first, eyeing the Pokemon with wide, amazed eyes. Her eyes scanned across them and then rested on one of the rarest of the bunch. A Kabutops that Giovanni had acquired a few years ago in the Kanto region. "I'll take Kabutops, please."

Giovanni nodded and waved Kabutops forward so he was standing next to Jessie. "Night slash, X-scissor, ancient power and hyper beam are its moves." He looked at James. "And you?"

James studied the Pokemon a few moments and then pointed at a Drapion. "I'll take Drapion, please."

Again, Giovanni waved the Pokemon forward. "Cross poison, venoshock, pin missile and poison fang are its moves." Giovanni then looked at Meowth. "You will have to rely on your own...strength. These Pokemon will not take orders from another Pokemon."

Meowth nodded, as though expecting it. "Yes boss." He looked at Kabutops and Drapion. "I think these two will allow us to do our mission successfully, though."

"Of course." Giovanni said. "And if not...you know I won't be pleased. Make sure you are successful. This is one of your most important missions. You're lucky to have been selected for it. Perhaps it isn't wise to choose you, after all of your failures, but you have done reasonably well, lately. I do reward acceptable work."

"Yes, boss." They all said, bowing.

"Now, you all remember the plan I hope?" Giovani asked, eyeing them carefully to make sure they didn't lie.

"Yes, boss." Meowth said. He held up the bag with their disguises. "It's sure to fool the twerpette and even the twerp later on. They won't have any clue."

"Good." Giovanni said. "Now, you may go. Be quick. Be strong. Don't fail." The three subordinates all nodded and quickly exited, recalling their new Pokemon. Perhaps they weren't the most capable, but Giovanni still expected that they would succeed. He'd planned the operation perfectly, so if they failed, it was only due to not following his orders. Soon, they'd have the girl and then, Ash Ketchum would have to obey any command Giovanni gave him.

XXXXX

Over the next few days, Ash kept extremely busy with his training. While he and Pikachu were practically flawless at the obstacle course, some of his other Pokemon were struggling. He'd been transferring them regularly, multiple times a day. Charizard, Pidgeot, Sceptile and Infernape were fairly good at it, but it was definitely a struggle for most of the others.

On the first day, Muk had somehow managed to get logs embedded in his slimy body, so it was pretty difficult getting him out. After that, Snorlax, who was actually doing fairly well through about a quarter of the course, suddenly looked at the kitchen area of the room and then was knocked down by a few logs at once. Donphan also did part of the course fairly well, but a log jammed in his horns and ended up pulling him aside and he started to get continuously hit after that.

The first successes started happening with some of Ash's smaller Pokemon, who were obviously a little more agile. Hawlucha perfectly performed a flying press to swiftly whip through about a third of the course. He was ultimately hit after that, but he had definitely performed well up until that point. After that, Buizel managed to get through about the same amount, using sonic boom, water pulse and ice punch to knock aside the swinging logs.

Finally, after five days, the first Pokemon besides Pikachu, was able to accomplish the course. It was quite strange to see, as Totodile almost didn't seem to take things seriously at all. He just started to dance his way through the obstacles, occasionally using water gun to hit some of the logs away. When they'd finished, Ash explained that he thought Totodile was able to do it, because it was easy to encourage him to relax and have him do what he thought felt right.

Quilava was the next to do it, his speed being a huge advantage to him. After that, Swellow showed some impressive flying skills which enabled him to dodge past the obstacles perfectly. Leavanny was next, doing a somewhat similar thing to Totodile, almost seeming to dance past the swinging logs.

Noctowl had one of the most impressive performances, although Ash had initially wondered if it was kind of cheating. He froze the logs with confusion, but according to Gurkinn, it was impressive that the owl-Pokemon was able to do so to every single log and then fly through them.

Ash had just finished managing to do the course himself once again, after Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Pikachu had done it, when Gurkinn stopped him. "Ash," he said, "I've been thinking it might be an interesting experiment to have you use a Pokemon that you haven't had much of an opportunity to bond with."

"You think I should catch a new Pokemon?" Ash asked.

"Not necessarily." Gurkinn answered. "Do you have any Pokemon you haven't spent much time with? I suppose Houndoom, but it is clear you two are already quite close."

The answer came to Ash quickly. Perhaps he'd bonded with this Pokemon, but really, they hadn't spent much time together. "Let me just make a call to Professor Oak. I think I've got an idea." Ash said, smiling.

A few minutes later, Ash was in front of the phone, and it was ringing for Professor Oak. After a couple of rings, the Professor answered and Ash immediately noticed his face had a bruise on it. "Whoa, Professor Oak, what happened?"

Oak sighed. "I had a call from a friend of yours, Anthony, about a certain Pokemon he's been training for you." He touched the bruise on his face and winced. "This was how I was greeted."

Ash did his best to bite back a laugh. He knew which Pokemon it was and it was exactly why he'd called. He didn't want Professor Oak to get hurt, but he knew the personality of that Pokemon and it was a little amusing. "Professor Oak, that's actually who I was calling about. That's quite the coincidence. Is he with you?"

Oak nodded and held up a pokeball. "I have him right here."

They did the transfer and then, a few minutes later, Ash was in front of the Lucario statue with Dawn, Korrina and Gurkinn. "Alright," Ash said, smiling, "I've got him." He opened up the pokeball and there was a flash of light. However, before Ash could even see the Pokemon, he felt a fist slam into his face and he was knocked on his back.

"PRRRRIMEAPE!" Was all Ash heard as he fell to the floor.

Ash sat up fairly quickly, though, smiling. His face hurt, but he knew it was just Primeape's way of greeting him. He could see the others were a little alarmed, but he ignored that for now and looked at his old fighting-type. A monkey-pig-like Pokemon with fluffy white fur and brown, boxing glove like fists stood in front of him. He had a glare on his face, but it was clear there was excitement in his eyes. "Wow, Primeape," Ash said, "you've gotten a lot stronger."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu nodded.

"Primeape!" Primeape agreed, pumping his fist.

Ash looked at the others. "This is Primeape. I got him pretty early on in my journey. We won a fighting-type tournament together and then Primeape got an offer to train to become a true P-1 champion." Ash looked at Primeape. "Clearly, you've been training hard."

Gurkinn smiled. "How about we test his strength before we try him in the obstacle course?" He asked and then he looked at Korrina. "It might be interesting to have a P-1 champion take on the fighting-type gym's best fighting-type Pokemon."

Korrina nodded and pulled out a pokeball and released her Lucario next to her. "Ash, how would you and Primeape like to battle Lucario and me?"

Ash looked at Primeape who was now staring down Lucario, looking like he wanted to fight right then and there. "I think Primeape would love that." He said, laughing.

Dawn's eyes widened excitedly. "Are you going to mega evolve Lucario?" She asked Korrina.

Korrina shook her head. "That's not fair to Primeape. I think we'll-"

"Hold on." Ash said, narrowing his eyes. "I think you're underestimating Primeape." He looked at his pig-monkey-Pokemon. "You want a tough opponent, don't you, Primeape?"

"Primeape!" Primeape yelled, nodding.

"There you have it." Ash smirked. "Mega evolution it is."

They made their way to the gym battlefield and Ash and Korrina took their places. Ash was in the challenger's spot, while Korrina was opposite him in her gym leader spot. Lucario was in front of Korrina, while Primeape was in front of Ash. Dawn and Gurkinn were on the sidelines.

Gurkinn stepped forward and explained the rules. "This will be a one on one battle between Ash and Korrina. Once Primeape or Lucario are unable to battle, the other trainer will be declared the winner. Do you agree?" Ash and Korrina nodded. "Then let the battle begin!"

Korrina quickly pressed down on her key stone which was on the bracelet on her wrist. "Lucario, mega evolve!" She yelled. There was a blinding white light, and Ash had to shield his eyes. After a few moments, he looked and saw it was complete. Lucario's feet and fists were now red. The yellow fur that usually was just around his chest, was now extended to his tail. The aura sensing appendages on his head were extended. He also had black stripes on his face and throughout his body.

Ash smiled, seeing Primeape looking more pumped up after the mega evolution. It was a big test for him, but Ash...well he could sense that Primeape was strong enough for this. He'd looked in his Pokedex and checked the moves Primeape now had, and he was ready to go. "Primeape, use power-up punch!"

"Lucario, you too!" Korrina ordered.

Both Pokemon pulled back their fists, bracing themselves to leap forward, and then they did so. With incredible speed, Lucario and Primeape closed the gap between them and then launched their fists forward and slammed them together. The shock wave of energy blasted them both back. Both Primeape and Lucario left skid marks in the dirt of the battlefield from where they'd been blown back.

Primeape turned back to Ash, looking pleased. Ash nodded back. "Yeah, that was good, Primeape. I knew you could do it."

Korrina looked dumbfounded. "How did he match Lucario's power-up punch?" She asked.

"He's been training hard." Ash said.

Gurkinn interrupted. "Not quite." Both Korrina and Ash looked at him. "Obviously he's trained hard, but once again, Ash, you are helping your Pokemon. Clearly your limited time with Primeape was enough to bond with him and that allows you to lend your strength to him."

Ash smiled. "Works for me." He looked back at Primeape and Lucario, who didn't seem too interested in learning about why Primeape was so strong. They wanted to battle. "Alright, let's get back to it."

Korrina nodded. "Lucario, aura sphere!" Lucario swiftly pulled back his arms and prepared an orb of blue light and then blasted it forward. It was too fast for Ash and Primeape to react and it slammed into Primeape, sending him flying through the air. He landed hard on the ground to the left of Ash.

"You ok, Primeape?" Ash asked. Primeape got to his feet and nodded. "Good. Ok, use aerial ace!" Primeape seemed to disappear in that instant, he was so fast. Ash looked towards Lucario and saw him glancing around, unsure of where Primeape was. And then, before he could react, Primeape was behind him in the air and lashing out with his leg and kicking Lucario in the back. The aura Pokemon was slammed to the ground. "Seismic toss!" Ash yelled. Primeape landed quickly and then grabbed Lucario. He then jumped up, launching himself high into the air. He held Lucario by the legs and swung him around a few times and then threw him down with all his might. Lucario rocketed towards the ground and then slammed into it hard, shooting up a huge cloud of dust.

Primeape landed in front of Ash, looking quite pleased with his performance thus far. They waited for the dust to settle and once it cleared, Lucario was still trying to struggle to his feet. Clearly being mega evolved hadn't given him a huge advantage over Primeape. Finally, though, Lucario was able to stand. Ash knew, one more move was all he needed.

Korrina wasn't giving up, though. "Aura sphere!" She yelled. Lucario prepared another sphere of blue light in his arms and then launched it forward.

"Power-up punch! Knock it away." Ash ordered. Primeape pulled his fist back and waited for the aura sphere. Once it came into his reach, he launched his fist forward and slammed it into the orb of blue light. For a moment, the sphere seemed to try to force its way past Primeape's fist, but Primeape was too strong and the aura sphere was launched back, causing Lucario to have to dodge it swiftly. "Finish with aerial ace!" With Lucario having to dodge his own aura sphere, Primeape had a perfect opportunity to strike and he used it. He launched forward, slid past Lucario and then jumped up and kicked him. Lucario was once again launched to the ground, but this time he didn't get up, instead he stayed down, reverting back to his original form.

"Lucario is unable to battle. Primeape and Ash are the winners!" Gurkinn called.

Ash was surprised, of course. It was definitely a quicker battle than it had been with Pikachu and Lucario, but perhaps his training had already started to make him stronger. Primeape pumped his fist happily and then ran back to Ash and hugged him. "Great job, Primeape!" Ash said happily. "You were so awesome!"

Gurkinn approached Ash. "You know what, Ash?" He said. "I think there is very little left to do. A little more practice, and you should be good to go. It seems as though, the interference with the Sundial is affecting you less and less. You're truly beginning to rely on your own abilities."

"Yeah." Ash said, thinking of how easy it had been to fight with Primeape. "And then I've got one more stop before I can go back to Se – my friends." He blushed, hoping Gurkinn hadn't caught what he was about to say.

Gurkinn nodded. He was about to say something, but then the phone rang. "Well, I'd better go get that." He said, leaving the battlefield to go and get it.

When Gurkinn left the battlefield, Korrina and Dawn came up to Ash. "Congratulations Ash." Korrina said. "That was definitely impressive."

"Yeah." Dawn agreed, looking at Primeape. "Fighting like that, there's no way you can lose in the Kalos League."

"I hope so." Ash said. He looked at Primeape. "How do you feel about helping me out with that, Primeape?"

"Primeape!" Primeape nodded.

The door to the battlefield opened and Gurkinn appeared. "Ash, it's for you. Your friends are calling from Lumiose City."

XXXXX

The next few days were busy. Serena and the others had notified the police that Lysandre was likely plotting to attack Lumiose City with his Zygarde and things had become very hectic. A lot of people were evacuating, fearing both surrendering to Lysandre and fighting against him. However, a few trainers had agreed to help.

Serena had even told Palermo that she was taking a break from training, so that she could help prepare for whatever Lysandre had planned. She was surprised when Palermo had actually seemed quite impressed with this.

"Just what Ash would do, I think." She had told Serena.

Serena and her friends were currently at the Pokemon centre, getting their Pokemon checked on. They were making this a daily visit, wanting to ensure that their Pokemon were in perfect condition for whenever Lysandre showed up. They were sitting on one of the couches while they waited for Nurse Joy to do the check up.

"I've been thinking," Clemont said, "we should probably give Ash a call. If we're going to have any hope of winning this, we're going to need him."

Serena nodded. "I guess I was just hoping to give him an opportunity to train. Olympia did say it was important right?"

"I guess so..." Clemont agreed. "Well...maybe we can just let him know what's going on. We don't exactly know when Lysandre is going to show up. If we at least tell Ash what's up, he can maybe speed up his training a bit."

Bonnie nudged Serena. "You're going to talk to him, right?"

Serena blushed. It was almost like she was starting over. It was like she had her secret crush on Ash all over again and she was nervous about talking to him. "I...maybe it should just be you guys. He might not want to talk to me."

"Come on, Serena." Mairin said, rolling her eyes. "Ash will want to talk to you. He'll want to make sure your ok. He only didn't go to see you when he was here, because he didn't want to hurt you, because he was leaving again."

The most surprising one to speak up was Alain. "Serena, you should talk to him. We...don't know what's going to happen in the next little while. It's better not to leave things unspoken."

Serena nodded. "Alright...let's go call him then."

They gathered around one of the phones and then dialled the number to the Shalour Gym. Gurkinn answered the phone. After they all greeted him, Clemont spoke up. "Hi sir, um...is it alright if we speak with Ash? It's kind of important."

Gurkinn nodded. "I'll go get him."

A couple minutes later, after Serena thought her heart couldn't beat any faster, the person appearing on the screen caused her to feel really dizzy all of a sudden. And, of course, the first person Ash locked eyes with, was her. "Serena..." He said quietly.

"Um...why don't we all go see if Nurse Joy is done with the Pokemon?" Bonnie suggested. Serena's eyes widened and she had a sudden urge to strangle the girl, but Bonnie just smirked as everyone nodded and they left Serena alone at the phone.

Serena and Ash were quiet for a few moments, but then Ash finally spoke again. "Is...your training going ok?"

Serena nodded. "I...I think so." She squeaked. She took a deep breath to try and calm down. "Um...are you doing alright?"

"Yeah." Ash said, smiling. He looked to something beside him and gestured for whatever it was to come forward. A pig-monkey-Pokemon appeared next to Ash. "This is Primeape. He just beat Korrina's mega Lucario."

"Wow." Serena finally smiled. Seeing Ash so happy with his Pokemon always had that effect on her. "It's nice to meet you, Primeape."

"Primeape!" Primeape said.

Ash then looked a little more serious. He looked like he was hesitating. "Serena...I...I'm sorry. I...was in Lumiose City a few days ago. I..." He couldn't finish. He was now avoiding eye contact.

"I know." Serena said, causing Ash too look up in alarm. "Don't worry, the others didn't tell me. I...saw you."

"What?" Ash asked, looking embarrassed. Primeape and Pikachu looked a little awkward and they stepped away from Ash, apparently deciding to give him some privacy with the call. "When did you see me?"

"With Greninja." Serena explained. "When you asked him to watch over me."

Ash blushed. Serena didn't want him to be embarrassed, but it still kind of made her feel good that he so obviously cared about her. "I...well I'm worried about you." Ash finally said. "And I needed someone I could really rely on to help you if you were in trouble. Not that I don't trust Clemont, Bonnie and Mairin. It's just that...Greninja's the closest thing to _me_ being there."

Now it was Serena's turn to blush. "Thank you, Ash. That means a lot." She braced herself. She didn't care about the last time they had spoken. She didn't care about what he had said about them breaking up. She still loved him and she knew he felt the same. "Ash...I-"

"I love you, Serena." Ash interrupted. "I screwed up. Leaving you was stupid." He took a deep breath. "I know I still have a few things I need to do, but after that...maybe..."

"Of course." Serena said quickly, unable to control her huge smile. "Maybe Palermo will help me become Kalos Queen or maybe she won't. I don't care, though. I only want to accomplish my dreams with you there by my side."

"Me too." Ash whispered. "That's the only thing that matters."

There was a loud squeal behind Serena and she turned around to see Bonnie running up to her. "I knew you two would get back together!" She yelled. "Yay!" She picked up Dedenne from her bag. "Isn't this great, Dedenne?"

"De-ne!" Dedenne said happily.

Serena looked exasperatedly at Ash, but saw him laughing. He didn't seem to care about Bonnie's interruption. He then looked at Serena. "Um...did I see Alain there before? Did he find anything out about Lysandre?"

Bonnie then stood next to Serena. "Yeah." She said and then she gave Serena a mock disapproving look. "Really, Serena, you had to focus on getting back together instead of telling Ash what was happening?"

Ash laughed, but then looked seriously at Bonnie. "Ok, what's up?"

"Lysandre has full control of that Zygarde he has." Bonnie explained. "He told Alain to tell everyone in Lumiose City that he wants them to either surrender or he will..."

"Attack." Ash finished. He thought for a few moments and then nodded. "I'll leave right away." He said. "We'll beat him together."

"Wait." Serena said quickly. As much as she wanted to see Ash again, she knew Olympia had told him to train for a reason. "Don't you still have training to do?"

"My training is pretty much going perfectly." Ash said, waving his hand to dismiss it. "I'm supposed to go to Coumarine City, but I can probably skip that."

"No." Serena said seriously. "Ash, we don't even know when Lysandre is going to be here. You need to finish your training. It's important. If anything happens, we'll send a message to you right away. I want you to be here as much as you want to be here, but it's only asking for trouble if you ignore what Olympia told you to do."

Ash narrowed his eyes, looking like he wanted to argue, but then he sighed. "Fine." He looked at Bonnie. "Could you give us a moment, Bonnie?"

Bonnie smirked at Serena and then nodded. "Alright." She turned and walked away, returning to the group waiting at the desk for Nurse Joy.

"Serena," Ash said seriously, "if I hear anything about Lysandre or Team Flare, I'm coming back. I don't care about training. If you're in danger, I'm going to be there as fast as possible. Even faster."

Serena nodded, not bothering to argue. "Ok...just...don't worry too much." She smiled. "I _am_ capable of taking care of myself, you know?"

"I know." Ash said, smiling. He then seemed to focus on her and Serena suddenly felt a warm feeling, right in her heart. She didn't know how to explain it, but for some reason she felt it was coming from Ash. "We'll be together again, soon."

 **Author's Note:**

Now was that chapter title not perfect? And, you know, hopefully the chapter was as well. Primeape was maybe a little too strong but...he _has_ been training like non-stop for what...almost 20 years. Plus, Ash is boosting him up a little. He was such an awesome Pokemon...I don't get why he's never had the opportunity to come back. Anyways, hopefully you liked the chapter. And I hope you enjoyed Ash and Serena's moment.

So, chapters 44 and 45 should be up on Friday or maybe Saturday. I won't be able to use internet tomorrow, but I should be good for Friday and if not, Saturday. I'll still be able to write, though. I'll have the chapters done regardless, so I'll either upload on Friday or Saturday.

A couple of questions to answer.

Q: Will Cilan and Iris come back?

A: They will...and not just them. Maybe some others too. Could be fairly soon as well...

Q: When will Team Flare and Team Rocket clash?

A: I've got a plan with them. I can't reveal everything, though.


	44. Hello Hello

**Author's Note:**

Things are moving along pretty quickly now. Let's see what happens in chapter 44.

 **Chapter 44: Hello Hello...**

When Ash had finished his conversation with Serena, he had immediately gone to Gurkinn and told him that he had to go. Gurkinn had been fine with it, saying that really, all Ash had to do was continue trying to focus on strengthening his aura. Ash and Dawn had then set off quickly for Coumarine City, although Dawn had rushed off momentarily before, claiming she needed to make a quick call. Ash had been pretty impatient, but she'd stressed it was important and that he'd thank her later for it, so he didn't argue too much.

Ash hadn't bothered switching out the current team he had, which actually consisted of his older Pokemon. Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charizard, Pidgeot, Primeape and, of course, Pikachu, were with him. Pidgeot and Charizard flew full speed towards Coumarine City over the next day and a half. It was probably the fastest either of them had ever gone.

Ash didn't really know what he needed to do in Coumarine City. He was assuming that perhaps he had to go and see Ramos, the gym leader, but if that wasn't it, he had no idea what he'd find in Coumarine City.

"I guess we'll stop at the Pokemon centre." Ash told Dawn, as they approached Coumarine City. "We'll stay there for the night." Dawn nodded. Ash directed Pidgeot and Charizard to where the Pokemon centre was and they were landing within a few minutes.

When they entered the Pokemon centre, Dawn stopped Ash at the front. "I'll take your Pokemon up. Why don't you give Serena a quick call?" Ash could tell she was barely controlling herself from giggling, but he nodded and handed her his pokeballs, while Pikachu hopped onto her shoulder.

Ash then went towards the phone, while Dawn went towards the desk to give Nurse Joy the Pokemon. When he sat down, and was about to dial the number to call Serena, he suddenly had an idea. He'd been thinking about how they were going to fight against Lysandre and Team Flare. There was really not much of a chance, unless they had a lot of trainers and Pokemon to help them. He knew there were some trainers there and that the police would help, but he suspected they'd still be heavily outnumbered. There was, however, somewhere nearby Lumiose that could be of some help. Ash decided that was the place to call first.

The phone rang a few times and then a middle-aged man with grey facial hair and a green and brown vest and jacket appeared. "Ash? Wow, it's been a while. How are you?" Keanan asked, looking pleased.

"Hi Keanan." Ash greeted, smiling back. "Well, I guess things are...complicated to be honest." He scratched his head nervously. "Um...I don't know if you've heard about what happened a few weeks ago in Geosenge Town?"

Keanan nodded. "Yes, we were all watching the news coverage on that." He smiled. "Goodra was quite pleased to hear of your victory over Malva. That's quite impressive. I think he would have liked to be there to help you, though."

"That's actually why I was calling." Ash said. "Lysandre escaped that night. I guess you know that. Anyways, it sounds like he's planning to attack Lumiose City. There's a few people preparing to defend against him, but he's going to have a Pokemon called Zygarde with him that can...do a lot of damage. Not to mention, Team Flare is probably going to outnumber whatever we have in Lumiose City."

Keanan nodded. "And you were hoping the Pokemon from the Wetlands could help you?" He asked.

"Well, I was thinking more about Goodra." Ash corrected.

Keanan smiled. "Ash, you know those Pokemon love Goodra more than anything, right? He's become the true leader here. I'm sure he'll want to help and I know the others will go with him."

"Really?" Ash asked. This was really more than he could have hoped for.

"Of course. Besides, if Lysandre is attacking Lumiose City, I'm sure the Wetlands will be one of the next targets. Everyone might as well make a stand together." Keanan said seriously.

"Right." Ash said. "Well...if you think they're up for it, that would be a really big help."

"I'll talk to them right away." Keanan assured. "Reinforcements are on the way."

When Ash's call with Keanan finished, he was just about to call Serena, when someone came up behind him. "Well hello there, Ash. Nice to see you again." Ash smiled, turning around to see an old man in a green shirt. He looked like a typical elderly gardener. The Coumarine City gym leader, Ramos. "What are you doing in Coumarine City? I'd have thought you'd be training for the Kalos League."

"Hi Ramos." Ash greeted. "Um...well it's a long story, really. A lot has happened since we last saw each other."

"Mm." Ramos nodded. He then gestured over to the couches. "How about you tell me? Although, I think I know some of what's gone on. I may live in a tree, but it's not under a rock, you know." He then noticed the phone. "Oh, I'm sorry. You're making a call. I'll wait over there, then."

Ash hesitated. He didn't want to be rude...maybe the call could wait...but Ash would have liked to call Serena. Although, she would probably be heading to Palermo's for the night. Maybe it was better to actually wait until tomorrow. "No, it's alright." Ash said. "Let's talk."

They sat down at one of the couches in the lobby. Ramos started to speak, but just then, Dawn came over with all the pokeballs. Pikachu hopped onto Ash's shoulder and Dawn sat down. "Hi." She said to Ramos. "I'm Dawn."

"Dawn is a coordinator from Sinnoh." Ash explained. "She and I travelled together when I was challenging the Sinnoh League."

"Ah, well hello there young miss." Ramos greeted. He then looked around the Pokemon centre. "But where are your other friends, Ash?"

"Well...as I said, there's a lot to that." Ash muttered. He then explained about everything that had happened since Geosenge Town. For some reason, he had no issue telling Ramos all of it. It was easy to talk to him. It was like talking to a supportive grandfather. "So...I'm not exactly sure what Olympia wants me to do here, but I came. I'd obviously rather be in Lumiose City, but I guess it was important if Olympia wanted me to come here."

"Very interesting." Ramos nodded. "Well, perhaps I can at least help you out while you stay here. You and Dawn are free to stay at the gym. It'll be quite interesting to be up in the tree at this time of year. We have a large flock of Butterfree that should be arriving any time now. They come to Coumarine City about this time every year, from all over the world."

"Sounds awesome." Ash said. He looked at Dawn. "How about it?"

"Sure." Dawn agreed. "Maybe there's a special Butterfree or something that Olympia wants us to find. I guess it's our best shot right now." She smirked. "Well...I've got something in the works too."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked. She'd been acting kind of suspicious ever since she'd made that call back at the Shalour Gym. "What's in the works?"

"Nothing." Dawn giggled. "Anyways, these Butterfree sound interesting. I think we should check them out."

"Yeah." Ash said. "It would be awesome if..." He trailed off, thinking. Wait...maybe there _was_ a special Butterfree that could help them. Olympia _had_ said that old friends would be needed. Maybe...an old friend _would_ be showing up. He smiled. "We've definitely gotta see those Butterfree. I've got a good feeling they'll be showing up soon."

XXXXX

Serena had just finished discussing some arrangements with Clemont and Alain about where they should be planning to fight off Lysandre. Alain had mentioned that the base where he'd met Lysandre was south of the power plant, but that probably meant Lysandre would likely try to attack from the opposite direction. They ended up deciding it would be better to spread out, despite it being dangerous to spread their already thin numbers. Serena was beginning to realize they were practically preparing for a war.

However, as bad as things looked, Serena couldn't help but feel a little excited. She felt guilty about it, of course, but knowing Ash was coming and knowing that they would be together...she couldn't feel as scared of what was coming as she might have if Ash wasn't going to be there soon. In a way, the coming battle made her feel safer, because she knew that she'd have Ash with her.

As she walked back towards Palermo's apartment, Serena noticed how quiet things seemed. She supposed it was because of how many people had left from fear. It was a little creepy, walking like this, but she knew Greninja was nearby. Regardless, she decided to call out her Pokemon for some company. There were three flashes of light, and then Pancham, Sylveon and Delphox appeared.

"Hi everyone. I just needed some company. It's just a little creepy walking in the dark, alone, you know?" Serena explained. Her Pokemon all nodded and they began walking again.

Suddenly, there was the sound of feet hitting the ground behind her. Serena quickly turned around, bracing herself, but only saw three non-threatening looking people coming towards her. They were dressed in business suits. One was a woman with red hair. Another was a man with blue hair. The third was a very short person that seemed to have what looked like whiskers on their face. Serena didn't stare though, not wanting to be rude.

"Excuse me, miss." The woman said. "I am Jessaline, from the Kalos Today paper. I'm not sure if you got my message."

Serena _had_ gotten the message, from both Bonnie and Palermo, but to be honest, she didn't really have much interest in getting interviewed. However, since these people had apparently made the effort to come and find her, she supposed she would have to give them something. "Oh...yes. I'm sorry. I just didn't have time to call you back." She lied.

"Quite alright." The man with blue hair said. "Not a problem at all."

"How about we do the interview right here?" The short person said. "It's nice and quiet here. Nobody should interfere." He looked around. "I'll go and make sure that nobody interferes."

Just before the short person left, though, the blue-haired man stopped him. "Hold on. Maybe I should be the one guarding – I mean, ensuring we have quiet." He sounded nervous.

"No!" The short person said seriously. "You have the gift from the boss, remember?" Before the blue-haired man could answer, the short person left.

Serena looked questioningly at the blue-haired man. "What does he mean by gift from the boss? Something that will help with the interview?"

"Something like that." Jessaline answered. She then smirked and quickly pulled her suit away, revealing bright red tights. The man did the same. Immediately, the two of them threw out pokeballs, revealing a purple scorpion-like Pokemon, Drapion, and an upright brown shellfish-like Pokemon with a half-moon shaped head and blade-like arms, Kabutops. "You're coming with us."

"Team Flare?" Serena felt stupid asking the question, but nothing else really came to her in the moment. She was starting to feel panic rising up in her. This couldn't really be happening now. She'd let herself get cornered so easily. She was all alone.

But then there was a loud splash from the river nearby and within what seemed like a second, a frog-ninja Pokemon was standing in front of Serena and her Pokemon, staring down the Drapion and Kabutops in front of him.

"Greninja!" Serena shouted out in relief.

Jessaline looked angry, but not surprised. "James – I mean Jameson – don't back down. If you let up, I'll tell the boss." She pointed at Greninja. "Kabutops, night slash!" Kabutops jumped forward, his blade-like arm, glowing purple. He slashed it down towards Greninja. However, the frog-ninja Pokemon was prepared. He pulled out his purple sword of light, and countered night slash with night slash. Kabutops tried to force his attack forward, but Greninja wasn't backing down and managed to shove him back. "Help...me..." Jessaline glared at the man named Jameson.

"Um...Drapion, use cross poison." Jameson ordered.

"Kabutops, X-scissor." Jessaline ordered.

Serena knew she had to help Greninja. "Pancham, block their way with stone edge. Delphox, stand with Greninja and prepare to use flamethrower. Sylveon, on top of Pancham's stones and then use fairy wind." She was surprised at how quickly she was ordering the attacks and how easy it seemed in the moment, but she had to ignore that for now. Her Pokemon responded quickly. Kabutops and Drapion had to stop in their tracks from Pancham's stone edge. This gave Sylveon an easy target and she was able to strike quickly with fairy wind. The attack struck perfectly, but Serena realized these must be particularly strong Pokemon, because they barely flinched.

"Hyper beam." Jessaline called. Serena could just see Kabutops preparing a the yellow energy past the stones from Pancham's attacks.

"Sylveon, quick, off the stones." Serena yelled.

"Use Drapion!" Jessaline growled.

"Drapion, venoshock." Jameson yelled. Before Sylveon could get back, a jet of what looked like purple electricity engulfed her. She shrieked in pain and slumped, falling off the stone and landing with a thud on the ground. She didn't move.

And then Kabutops' hyper beam struck. It blasted through the stones and headed straight for Greninja and Delphox. Greninja held out two glowing swords of purple light, preparing to force back the hyper beam. Delphox held out her branch, flames already starting to shoot forward from it. Then, the attack struck. For a moment, the flames and Greninja's night slash held, but then the two Pokemon were blasted back and they slammed to the ground in front of Serena. Delphox didn't move, but Greninja quickly got up. It was now only him and Pancham.

"Pancham, dark pulse!" Serena yelled.

"Pin missile." Jameson said, however, there was a brief hesitation before doing so.

The dark jet of energy shot forward and at the same time, a group of purple needles came back, countering it. However, Greninja took this opportunity to strike. He followed Pancham's dark pulse until it collided with the pin missile and then used the smoke from where the attacks collided. When the smoke cleared, there appeared to be about fifty different Greninjas around, all preparing to attack with water shuriken.

"Ancient power!" Jessaline yelled. Immediately, Kabutops started to glow in a purple light, and then hundreds of stones seemed to emerge around him. They all shot forward with unimaginable speed, slamming into the field of Greninjas. Serena heard him cry out in pain and then a moment later he slammed into the ground next to Pancham. He lay there a moment, but then struggled to his feet again. "Prepare hyper beam." Jessaline called.

Serena knew she needed to help Greninja, otherwise, who knew what was going to happen? "Pancham, stone edge. Use it to get some air and then use dark pulse." Pancham nodded and then slammed his fists to the ground, generating the stones that shot up in front of him and Greninja. He immediately jumped onto them and Greninja followed. They hopped the stones and as soon as they reached the one closest to Drapion and Kabutops, they unleashed their attacks, dark pulse and water shuriken.

But, of course, it was too late once again. Kabutops unleashed the massive blast of yellow energy and it erupted past Greninja's and Pancham's attacks and slammed into them. The stones shattered as they were struck as well. Greninja and Pancham were launched high in the air and then came crashing down. Pancham didn't move, but once again, Greninja forced himself to rise.

"That Greninja is a real pain." Jessaline growled. "Kabutops, night slash."

"Drapion, cross poison." Jameson ordered quietly.

Greninja took a deep breath and then he pulled out two swords of purple light and braced himself for the coming assault. Kabutops reached him first and he slashed out with his purple blade-like arm. Greninja, however, managed to duck and then stab upwards with his own night slash, shattering his own sword with the force he used to drive it into Kabutops, who fell back hard from the attack. Drapion reached Greninja next, its claws stretched out in front, glowing purple. Greninja quickly stepped back to dodge and then slashed out across Drapion's chest with his second sword. Drapion was shot backwards from the force.

Serena was too scared to move. She wanted to run to her hurt Pokemon, but the fear of what was happening was too overwhelming. These were extremely powerful Pokemon. She could see Greninja was struggling. Not to mention, they'd already defeated all of _her_ Pokemon with only one move each.

Greninja wasn't going to give up though, and Serena could see that. He had promised to watch over her for Ash, and he was fulfilling that promise as well as he could. He wasn't going to go down easily.

"X-scissor!" Jessaline shouted.

"Venoshock." Jameson ordered.

Greninja immediately started multiplying so that there were at least about fifty copies surrounding Drapion and Kabutops. Drapion, however, didn't stop. Serena could instantly see the plan. The scorpion-like Pokemon would flush out the real Greninja, for Kabutops to strike. The jet of purple energy started blasting around at all the copies and a few would go down with each strike. However, when Drapion had finished shocking each one, Greninja was nowhere in sight...until suddenly he shot down from above Drapion and slammed his foot hard into the scorpion-like Pokemon's back. For a moment, Drapion stumbled around, but then it dropped and didn't move.

Jessaline looked angry, but she apparently decided to ignore it. "Kabutops, X-Scissor." Kabutops immediately shot forward, his blade-like arms crossed in front of him. Greninja was prepared, though. He brought forth yet another sword of purple light and slashed forward, intercepting Kabutops' strike. They struggled against each other, each trying to force their attacks through. Serena then saw Jessaline smile, as if excited. "Lock him in and then use hyper beam."

 _No!_ Serena thought. She was about to run forward. She couldn't let Greninja get hurt trying to protect her. She didn't care if he was protecting her for Ash. However, just before she could move, something grabbed her legs. She fell forward and then turned her head, seeing the short person from before. He was now tying her legs in rope.

"You're not going anywhere, twerpette." He said, finishing the knot.

Serena tried kicking him, but her legs could barely move. She was about to try again, but she heard Greninja struggling in his battle and turned her head. She could see Kabutops had locked Greninja's arms within his X-Scissor and that his hyper beam was fully prepared. For a moment, things seemed to freeze in time. Serena saw Greninja turn to look at her and there was pure guilt and defeat in his eyes. And then the hyper beam struck and the frog-ninja Pokemon was blasted away with extreme force. Serena had no idea where he landed, but it must have been far away and into something hard, because she heard a crash that sounded like it was coming from quite a distance away.

"Greninja!" Serena screamed. She glared at the Team Flare members that had attacked them. "You're not getting away with this. Ash is going to be here soon and he's going to crush you and Lysandre."

"Isn't that cute?" Jessaline asked her two companions. "It looks like our disguises worked. Hopefully the twerp's Greninja thought so too. The boss really knows what he's doing."

"What are you-" Serena suddenly felt ropes being wrapped around her arms. She struggled to fight as Jameson and the short person tied her up. "Get off of me!" She screeched. She had no other choice. She had to yell for help. "Somebody he-" A piece of tape was quickly shoved onto her mouth. A second later, a bag was over her head. Serena couldn't believe it. She was being kidnapped. And she knew why. It was all so they could mess with Ash. It didn't matter, though. What these people didn't realize, was that Ash would make them pay for this. They had no idea what was in store for them.

XXXXX

As Ash, Dawn and Ramos arrived at the massive tree that was the Coumarine City gym, Ash started to feel fear and anger boiling up inside of him. He had no idea why, but the only possible explanation he could think of, was that something was happening to Serena.

"We have to-" He gasped in pain and stumbled forward. He felt like he was getting attacked. He closed his eyes and focused. _Greninja...what's happening?_ And then he could see. Two people dressed in red body suits with a Kabutops and a Drapion in front of them. _Team Flare?_ Ash could just see that Delphox, Sylveon and Pancham were all unconscious and that Serena was watching Greninja battle, looking terrified. _No..._

"Ash?" Ash opened his eyes and realized he was sitting on the ground. Ramos and Dawn were looking at him with concern. "What's wrong?" Dawn asked.

"Ser-" He winced and grabbed his chest. He closed his eyes again and focused. He was seeing and feeling exactly what Greninja was seeing and feeling. He was soaring through the air, bright yellow light in front of him. The light was carrying him. He had failed. His trainer had asked him to watch over Serena, but he had failed. And now...darkness.

XXXXX

Ash opened his eyes and looked around him. He was in a room with all kinds of plants and various gardening tools and other nature objects. He groaned, sitting up straight and then noticed light was streaming through a window at the other end of the room. _When did I go to bed?_ He thought. Then his eyes widened, remembering.

"Serena. Greninja." Ash jumped out of bed and collected his things which had been placed on a shelf nearby the bed. He then looked around, wondering where Dawn and Ramos could be. Immediately, he noticed them. He realized the room he was in, lead out onto some kind of balcony, and he could see the two of them sitting out there, watching something. Pikachu was with them. He ran outside to meet them.

"Pika!" Pikachu happily shouted, jumping up onto Ash's shoulder.

"Ash!" Dawn exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"You passed out after stumbling down there." Ramos pointed to the ground. "I had to have my Gogoat carry you up."

"I'm..." Ash shook his head. "Serena's been attacked. Serena and Greninja."

"What?" Dawn asked. "How would you know?" She then shook her head, deciding that was a dumb question. "Never mind...what happened?"

Ash quickly explained the vision and feelings he'd felt. How he'd seen the Team Flare members and Serena and her unconscious Pokemon. How Greninja had been fighting and then how he'd been hit with a hyper beam.

"Well...I suppose you'd better get going, then." Ramos said. He then looked towards whatever he and Dawn had been looking at before. "I'd been hoping you might find whatever it was Olympia had wanted you to see, but perhaps there's nothing here for you."

"Yeah...I guess..." Ash trailed off, following what Ramos had been looking at.

They were all gathered in the trees and plants around Ramos' gym. There must have been about two hundred of them. Multiple groups must have come from all over the world. They were blue Pokemon with white wings. The butterfly-Pokemon known as Butterfree.

Ramos realized what Ash was looking at. "They arrived here last night. Dawn and I have been watching them throughout the morning. Very peaceful creatures, don't you think." He smiled. "Although, they can definitely be fierce fighters."

Ash nodded. "I know that. I used to have one." It was a long shot, but Ash had to try. He closed his eyes and focused. It took a moment, but eventually it came. The dark world with the blue lights that signalled aura. He moved his mind towards where the many Butterfree were. They were all very similar, the auras, but Ash knew that if the one he was looking for was there, it would be different.

After a few minutes, Ash was feeling a little tired and he was about to give up. It was becoming clear to him that he was wasting time and that he had to get moving to save Serena and leave Coumarine City with nothing. But then, just as he was about to cut off his connection with the aura, his mind noticed a light pulsing much stronger than the others. He reached out to it, and immediately felt a sense of familiarity. It was _him._ Ash focused harder and reached out to the light. He could sense alarm, but then also excitement.

Ash opened his eyes and saw Ramos and Dawn looking at him strangely. He didn't care, though. They'd see what it was about in a few seconds. He looked towards the many groups of Butterfree and then he saw it. There were three shapes approaching them. A smaller Butterfree, clearly younger than the other two. A pink Butterfree, which clearly excited both Dawn and Ramos, because they hadn't expected to see a different coloured Butterfree. And then, the one that Ash wanted to see. The Butterfree with the yellow scarf.

"Butterfree!" Ash yelled happily. And his old friend, the first Pokemon he had ever caught, slammed into him with the closest thing to a hug, a butterfly-Pokemon could do. It finally backed away and he and Ash looked at each other. "I knew it." Ash said. "I knew you'd be here."

"Ash," Dawn asked, "that's not...your Butterfree is it?" Ash nodded.

Ramos laughed. "Well how about that?" He looked at the two other Butterfree. "And I suppose this is his mate and his son."

Ash hadn't even really registered that. He had obviously seen the pink Butterfree before, but he hadn't thought about how the smaller one could actually be Butterfree's son. "No way...wow Butterfree, congratulations."

"Bwee-ee-ee." Butterfree said happily.

Dawn then looked at Ash seriously. "Ash, I know it's nice to see one of your old Pokemon and everything, but...Serena."

Ash nodded. He hadn't forgotten, but there was something he was hoping for. "Butterfree, I know we haven't seen each other in a long time, but I need to ask you something. It's probably not fair, but I've got no other options right now." And then he explained what he needed. When he finished, Butterfree didn't even hesitate. He nodded. Ash smiled. "Alright, a quick call to Professor Oak and then we're off."

 **Author's Note:**

Hopefully you liked this chapter. Anyone a little confused about the Team Flare disguises? What is Team Rocket's plan with that? And Butterfree...another old Pokemon returns...maybe with an army behind him?


	45. Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter 45: Calm Before the Storm**

Bonnie was helping Clemont to clean the battlefield of the gym, when Mairin and Alain burst through the doors, panic in their eyes. They had clearly been running and they had to gasp for air for a few moments, but finally, they were able to speak.

"Serena's missing." Mairin said. "Her Pokemon are all at the Pokemon centre. Greninja is there too. They've all been hurt really badly. Especially Greninja."

"What?" Bonnie asked. "Serena..."

Clemont took Bonnie by the arm. "Come on. Let's go to the Pokemon centre."

It didn't take them long and within a few minutes, the entire group was in the room that Nurse Joy had put Greninja, Delphox, Pancham and Sylveon in. Bonnie could see that, although Serena's three Pokemon were in rough shape, Greninja was badly hurt. Nurse Joy echoed these thoughts as she explained the injuries.

"It appears as though Sylveon, Delphox and Pancham were simply overpowered. They need rest, but they should be fine. Greninja on the other hand..." Nurse Joy trailed off and looked at Greninja in concern. "It seems as though he continued to fight, despite having already been taken to his limits. He was hit with a hyper beam from what I can tell, and then he crashed into a building. I'm doing my best with him, but...his recovery won't be easy."

Bonnie looked closely at Greninja. Even though he was unconscious, he was wincing, as though he was still feeling pain. She then looked at Nurse Joy. "What about Serena? Where is she?"

"I'm afraid it seems as though the people that attacked her Pokemon, attacked her." Everyone turned around as another person entered the room. It was Palermo. "When Serena didn't arrive back last night, I suspected something might be up. I searched the streets for a bit and came upon Greninja. He just barely managed to point me in the direction of Serena's Pokemon before he passed out."

"Greninja did what Ash asked." Clemont said. "He couldn't have done anymore." He thought for a moment. "Do we know who it was?"

Alain sighed. "It had to be Team Flare."

"Gren...ninja." Everyone gasped and crowded around Greninja, who just barely had his eyes open. He was looking at Alain. "Greninja." He croaked.

"So it _was_ Team Flare?" Alain asked. Greninja nodded and then closed his eyes, now passed out once again.

"They must think they can stop Ash from fighting them if they have Serena with them." Clemont said. "This is really bad."

"No." Bonnie said defiantly. Everyone looked at her. "If they do anything to Serena, Ash is going to make them pay. We all are."

There was the sound of a bell and Nurse Joy left the room. The group just silently watched Greninja and Serena's Pokemon for a few minutes, and then the door opened again and Nurse Joy reappeared. "Excuse me," she said, "but there is someone named Brock here. He's asked to see you."

"Brock?" Bonnie asked, not registering the name fully for a moment. Then her eyes widened. "Ash's friend!" She whipped out of the room, startling Nurse Joy as she slid past her. When Bonnie got into the lobby of the Pokemon centre, she noticed Brock right away. "Brock!" She yelled, running up to him.

Brock turned to her and smiled. "Hey. Bonnie, right?" Bonnie nodded. "I've been looking for you guys." He said, as the others approached and greeted him. "I got a call from Dawn and she explained what was going on with Team Flare. I got here as soon as I could." He pointed to a second Nurse Joy that was greeting the Lumiose Joy. "I've brought extra medical help from Glorio City. Unfortunately I think we'll need it." He smiled. "Dawn also called a couple friends of Ash's that she knows and I called a couple people in Kanto. Hopefully they can get here soon."

"That's great!" Clemont exclaimed. "Thanks Brock. We could definitely use all the people we can get. I guess you've noticed it's become kind of quiet here."

Brock laughed nervously. "Yeah." He paused and looked around. "Where's Serena? I thought she'd be here with you guys."

"I guess we should explain that." Clemont said sadly.

XXXXX

Lysandre watched as the trees whipped past below him from the helicopter. It was close. Very close. Soon, they would be at Lumiose City. Soon, they would be starting the new world. He looked up and saw the beast that would help him in ending the current, poisonous state of the world. Zygarde looked more ominous than anything. It didn't matter though, it was only a threat to those who tried to stop Lysandre.

"Sir, we are very close to Lumiose City." Xerosic, who was sitting across from Lysandre, said. "We have approximately sixty members surrounding it. Each of them is equipped with a team of powerful Pokemon. Everyone has been busy. From what we know, we outnumber their Pokemon by approximately a margin of three to one."

"Very good, Xerosic. That ensures that we don't need to use Zygarde immediately. I'd prefer to avoid destroying Lumiose City. It is quite beautiful when it doesn't have fools running around it." He paused for a moment. "So Alain didn't take my warning?"

"It appears as though he didn't." Xerosic nodded. "He's been helping plan a defence of the city with the gym leader. They've gathered a few trainers, but ultimately they have no hope. As I said, they are heavily outnumbered."

"And Ash Ketchum. He's still not there?" Lysandre asked.

"No. I believe he was spotted in Coumarine City. If this is true, we don't need to worry about him." Xerosic started chuckling. "I believe we are in very good shape, sir."

"Yes..." Lysandre said slowly. "I wouldn't underestimate Ketchum, though. He seems to surprise many people when they do so." He looked up at Zygarde up above them. "I suppose we have a backup in case of Ketchum's arrival. Perhaps we can better control the Sundial as well."

"You don't think he's that much of a threat, do you?" Xerosic asked. "Ketchum may have beaten Malva, sir, but surely you don't think _he_ would be the one that would cause us to require Zygarde in this battle."

"Time will tell." Lysandre said calmly. "I just know that Ketchum is quite the capable trainer and that we've already underestimated him once. It isn't wise to do so again."

"Yes sir." Xerosic said quietly.

"Xerosic, do you know what we can do, once we take Lumiose City?" Lysandre asked, smiling now at the thought of how near his plan was to being complete.

"Control Kalos, I suppose. One people see us controlling the largest city, they are sure to respect our power." Xerosic answered.

"Correct." Lysandre said. "Mostly correct." He thought for a moment. "I've grown tired of seeing this world grow older, but not wiser. We've seen nothing but the same for years and years. People have become lazy. They've become so willing to accept what they are, that they aren't willing to work at being what they _can_ be."

"Um...yes, I suppose so, sir." Xerosic agreed. "Very few advancements within our society."

"Oh there have been advancements." Lysandre corrected. "There are people that work hard, like myself. Even our enemy, Ash Ketchum. People have goals, of course. People work towards something in life most of the time. However, so many of them give up. So many of them accept nothing. It's sickening to watch. Why is it that _I_ am able to create so much? I, perhaps, am naturally more intelligent, but really, it is the hard work I put in."

"You are definitely hard working, sir." Xerosic nodded. "The hardest working man, I know."

"Thank you, Xerosic." Lysandre said sarcastically, although Xerosic didn't seem to notice. "Anyways, seeing how much people are capable of, just by looking in a mirror, it makes me sick to see so many people waste their intelligence. They don't understand how much we can accomplish. Look at the power available to us if we only just reach out and grab it." He pointed up towards Zygarde. "People look at Pokemon and see friends and pets. These are creatures with so much power, we should be using them to advance our society further. Our world could be so much better off, if we learn to harness the powers of the other creatures that inhabit it."

XXXXX

"Excellent work, you three." Giovanni complimented. "You've done well." It was strange for him to be complimenting a trio that had failed him on countless missions, but he had to do it this time. They had actually performed the mission almost flawlessly.

They were currently at their hideout that they had established just west of Lumiose City. They were waiting there until they could carry out their plan

"Thank you, boss." Meowth said with a bow.

Giovanni looked at the girl they had performed this operation for. She was staring around at them all, eyes wide with fear, fury and anger. "Remove the tape from her mouth. Let's hear what she has to say." Giovanni said.

James knelt down and carefully removed the tape from the Serena's mouth. She immediately started asking questions. "Team Rocket. What were you dressed like Team Flare for? Why did you need me? And who are you?" She looked at Giovanni.

Giovanni smirked. "If you ask too many questions, we'll shut you up again." He waited to see if she would speak, but when she was quiet for another few moments, he decided he'd answer her questions. "First, I'll tell you who I am. I am Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket."

Serena looked at Jessie, James and Meowth and then back at Giovanni. "Not much of a leader if these are the best you can get."

"You little-" Jessie stepped forward, but Giovanni held up his hand and she immediately stopped moving.

"They're not the best, I'll admit, but they did their job in capturing you. Not even you can deny that." Giovanni said. Serena didn't say anything and he continued. "I assure you, I am quite capable of leading Team Rocket. I doubt you even knew we had anything planned here."

"Well we were a little too busy with Team Flare." Serena muttered. "Dealing with them is bad enough. We didn't think we'd have more psychos after us."

"We're not quite after you, specifically." Giovanni corrected. "We're after the Sundial, which, as you know, is currently in the possession of Team Flare. Once we take it from them, we hope to use you to get Ash Ketchum to cooperate." He noticed her eyes widen. "Yes, your little boyfriend is quite important to our mission. We believe he has some kind of connection to the Sundial. Obviously, we doubt he'd cooperate if we asked him nicely, so we decided he needed a little encouragement."

"You're sick and twisted." Serena growled.

"Sometimes sick and twisted gets you what you want." Giovanni replied.

"So what was with the Team Flare disguise?" Serena asked. "Why did they," she looked at Jessie, James and Meowth, "dress up like Team Flare?"

Giovanni nodded, as if accepting that this was a good question. He was happy to answer, as this was likely the part of his plan he was most pleased with. "Your Pokemon and Ketchum's Greninja will now think Team Flare is the one who kidnapped you. This will likely be the first assumption by your friends as well. This means, when Ketchum returns, he will be after Team Flare like a Zangoose on a Seviper."

"You need Ash to fight your battle for you?" Serena asked, almost laughing. "You're pathetic. He's just going to beat you after he beats Team Flare."

"If he struggles against us, we have you." Giovanni laughed. "If he does anything to fight back, you will be harmed and we will make sure he knows." He noticed Serena's lips quiver in fear. "I suppose you understand the situation now. Ketchum defeats Team Flare. We get the Sundial. Ketchum cooperates because we have you."

"Are you letting me go when you've got what you want with the Sundial?" Serena asked, her voice weak.

Giovanni pretended like he was thinking about this, but in fact, he already knew the answer. "I don't think so. See, Ketchum has been quite a pest for Team Rocket for quite a while. I think once we get what we want, he needs to be punished. First, we take his Pikachu. After that...well as I told these three...you are expendable."

XXXXX

Ash focused hard, doing his very best to give Charizard, Pidgeot and the massive group of Butterfree as much energy as he could. He looked back and saw his own Butterfree in the lead of the group of about fifty others. When Ash had asked for help, his old Butterfree had been more than willing. He'd immediately gone to his friends and had gathered the best fighters. None of them had hesitated either. They were all willing to help out Ash and his friends.

After Ash had secured the help from Butterfree, he had made a quick call to Professor Oak. He had to laugh, thinking of the conversation with the Professor. The first thing he had done, was ask for every single one of his Pokemon to be sent. Oak, of course, had told him that wasn't exactly legal. Ash had insisted and his seriousness eventually made Oak realize something was up.

Ash finally cooled down enough to tell Oak that Serena was in danger and that Team Flare seemed to be planning some kind of attack on Lumiose City. He'd then emptied his backpack of all his clothes and camping supplies right there and had told Oak he needed every Pokemon. It took Oak a lot shorter than expected, presumably because he was rushing, but he managed to collect every single one of Ash's Pokemon, including the thirty Tauros. Ash then spent the next few minutes collecting the pokeballs sent his way and filling up his backpack to the limit.

If Team Flare wanted a fight, they were going to get one. Not only were the wetlands Pokemon on their way, but Ash now had about sixty Pokemon in his backpack and a massive army of Butterfree. Altogether, Ash had managed to secure about one hundred and fifty reinforcements of Pokemon. The only problem was if they would manage to get there before it was too late.

"Ash...do you realize how fast we're going?" Dawn suddenly asked, making Ash look at her in confusion. She looked a little panicked, but also kind of impressed.

"What?" Ash asked. He looked down and his eyes widened. It wasn't like they were going at rocket speed or anything, but they were definitely going much faster than they'd ever gone before. It was impressive for Charizard and Pidgeot, but even more so for all of the Butterfree. "Wow..."

"Are _you_ doing that?" Dawn asked.

"Well...maybe I'm helping a bit." Ash answered.

"You're really worried aren't you?" Dawn frowned. Ash didn't feel like answering so he just nodded. "Do you sense anything?" She asked.

"No." Ash lied. The truth was, he was feeling the same feeling he'd had that day he'd had the shiver up his spine that had made him rush to Lumiose City. The same fear that was filling him from head to toe. He knew it wasn't going away. Serena was in serious danger.

Suddenly, Ash felt his vision change. He was in...a hospital room. Well, a Pokemon centre room. He was in a lot of pain. His chest was hurting and he felt really weak. He knew, however, that he had to get up. He couldn't just stay here. He sat up and looked around the room.

"Greninja?" Ash heard himself croak. He felt like a familiar presence was inside his mind. The feeling somewhat excited him. It made him feel hopeful. He looked around and his eyes rested on a fox-like Pokemon that was stretched out on one of the other beds. "Ninja!" Ash shouted out loudly, hopping up from his own bed, not caring about the pain he was feeling. He ran towards the fox-like Pokemon, Delphox.

Delphox must have sensed he was near, because her eyelids fluttered briefly and then her eyes opened. "Del...delphox?" She said weakly.

Ash shook his head sadly. "Greninja." He explained. "Gren-greninja..." He couldn't keep the guilt out of his voice. He knew he had failed. His trainer...he had asked him to look out for her. To make sure nothing happened to her.

"Delphox...del-delphox." Delphox said, lifting her head up. She was saying comforting words. She didn't want Ash to blame himself for what had happened.

Ash looked away, feeling embarrassed. When he did so, he noticed the other Pokemon were also on beds in the same room. Pancham and Sylveon. They were still sleeping, but they looked like they would at least be ok. They looked better than Ash felt in that moment.

He looked towards the door of the room and started walking towards it. He stumbled a couple times, his legs being very weak, but eventually he made it. He heard shuffling behind him and realized Delphox had stood up. She was glaring at him.

"Delphox!" She shouted, pointing at the bed.

"Ninja!" Ash argued back and he opened the door with his webbed hands.

Ash started walking down the hallway. Nurse Joy was there and she stared at him in shock, clearly unable to believe he was up. She was so shocked that she didn't even stop him as he walked past. She only stared with wide eyes.

Another couple of moments later, and Ash was at the end of the hallway, staring out at the group he was hoping to find. There was Bonnie, Clemont, Mairin and even Alain. And another person was there too. Ash felt two conflicting feelings here. He felt instant recognition and what was just a brief memory of meeting this person. He shook his head. He still knew this person, it was Brock.

Bonnie was the first to notice Ash. "Greninja!" She shouted, looking panicked. She looked at something that must have been behind Ash. "Delphox!" She ran up to Ash, just as he felt he was going to fall over. Luckily, she made it in time and was able to hold him up. "Greninja, you're supposed to be resting."

"Ninja..." Ash said quietly.

Clemont came up next to his sister. "Bonnie's right, Greninja. I know you want to help us, but you're in no shape to be up and about like this."

Alain, who had just approached, looked Ash in the eyes. The shock on his face was clear. "This is incredible." He said. "There is no way Greninja should be able to be up after being attacked like he was. I've never seen anything like this."

"It doesn't matter." Bonnie pouted. "He should still be resting."

Ash shook his head. He didn't want to rest. He knew the fighting was coming. Something was telling him it was close. "Greninja..." He growled, struggling to get up. He managed to use Bonnie to stand up again. "Ninja."

"Please, Greninja," Bonnie pleaded, "go back to bed. You're only going to get hurt."

Ash sighed and then shook his head once more. He took a deep breath and started walking towards the door of the Pokemon centre. He had to keep going. It didn't matter how tired he was. It didn't matter how painful things were. He knew what was coming and he had to help. He finally made it to the door and opened it up and stepped outside.

When Ash got outside, he winced at the sun shining brightly. It wouldn't be long before it was covered in darkness, though. He could sense it. It was about to begin. He closed his eyes and focused. He strained his ears for any unusual sounds. And then he heard it. The sound of motors and something slicing through wind.

Ash turned around to his stunned friends and gestured for them to follow. He limped as fast as he could towards the closest entrance of the city. He could just barely see it. The grass of the fields outside Lumiose City. They would be peaceful most of the time...if they didn't have dozens of people in red suits walking all over them.

Clemont gasped behind him. "They're here."

Alain called out his Charizard from his pokeball. Ash felt a twinge of irritation. This Charizard was a fierce rival of his. He had to ignore that, though. Today, they were allies. "Get ready." Alain said, seriously. "It's time to fight."

Ash gasped and opened his eyes. Instead of seeing Lumiose City, though, he saw the skies in front of him and instead of Alain's Charizard, his own was there. "Team Flare is there." Ash said.

"What?" Dawn asked, fear in her voice.

"I just saw through Greninja. Team Flare is starting their attack."

 **Author's Note:**

A slightly shorter chapter, but it sets up the big stuff. Next week, the battle begins. Hopefully, the Lysandre conquer logic seems to fit. I kind of expanded on his "new world" goal from the games. Giovanni, well I guess he's kind of become just pure evil. And I guess this has kind of become a war, huh? Hopefully that's to your liking. Next chapter(s) will be up on Tuesday. Have a good weekend.


	46. The Battle of Lumiose City Part 1

**Author's Note:**

The battle starts now. That's all I'm gonna say.

 **Chapter 46: The Battle of Lumiose City Part 1**

Bonnie felt guilty about it right away, but she knew she had to do it. She knew that if she hadn't bolted away from the group as soon as they spotted Team Flare approaching, Clemont would have banished her to the Pokemon centre. He would have gone on about how she wasn't safe if she was outside fighting. She didn't care about that, though. Without Ash, they had little hope of winning. They at least needed a couple extra Pokemon, and Bonnie had Dedenne and, even more importantly, Squishy.

After she'd been running for a couple of minutes, Bonnie heard the sounds of fighting. The battles around Lumiose City had begun. She even thought she could hear Clemont calling out to her, but she didn't know if that was her imagination or not.

When she'd gotten far enough away, Bonnie decided she needed to get to one of the other entrances. She didn't run away just to let Team Flare come waltzing in. She ran so she could fight.

"Dedenne? Squishy?" Bonnie looked down into her bag. Immediately, both Pokemon responded. Dedenne hopped up onto Bonnie's head, while Squishy jumped out onto the ground. "Squishy wait-" Bonnie started, expecting that Squishy was going to run away, but instead he closed his eye, as if focusing. Lights immediately started flowing towards him and he glowed in a bright light. A moment later, and he was in his dog form.

Squishy looked at Bonnie and she suddenly realized he was looking fairly pleased with himself. He was actually trying to impress her? He then nodded to his back and looked at her again and she realized he wanted her to hop on his back. She did so, realizing she was slightly too big, but apparently it didn't matter to Squishy, as he immediately started running at an impressive speed.

It only took a minute before they encountered their first enemy. A fat Team Flare man, with patches of black hair spotted throughout his head, was trying to sneak into the city while the battling went on outside. He noticed Bonnie as she started to charge out, and apparently he didn't care that she was a little girl. Presumably, because of the rare Pokemon she was riding. He called out a Feraligatr and quickly ordered it to use hydro pump on her.

Bonnie just went with instinct. She didn't even know if Squishy was obeying her order or if he was doing it of his own accord, but he did it nonetheless. "Dragon pulse!" Bonnie shouted, and Squishy's jaw opened and he unleashed the dragon-shaped pulse of energy which smashed back the hydro pump and rocketed into the Feraligatr, who subsequently crashed into his trainer. As she and Squishy continued running, Bonnie felt a pretty big rush of satisfaction. If Squishy had indeed listened to her order, she had accomplished something only a handful of the top trainers throughout history had done. She'd commanded a legendary Pokemon.

Bonnie looked at her surroundings and her satisfaction quickly disappeared. The few trainers that had stayed in Lumiose City, were heavily outnumbered. There were countless battles of two and three versus one. Surprisingly, though, the Team Flare members weren't rushing forward. They seemed content to fight their outnumbered battles before gaining ground.

Bonnie then looked ahead to where Squishy was heading. She had no idea what he was doing, really. He definitely had some place in mind. She then looked up for the first time and realization hit her.

Perhaps it was the sounds of battling that had made Bonnie not notice the helicopters up above, but she couldn't believe she had somehow ignored that Zygarde was right there with them. No wonder the Team Flare members were taking their time. They had a clear backup plan in case anything went wrong.

Squishy barked and then Bonnie finally understood. His plan was to fight Lysandre. She felt her heart hammer against her chest. Why had Squishy decided she should come? Was he more comfortable with her? Was it because...he felt like she was his trainer? She shook her head. No, that was ridiculous.

Her eyes then widened with realization. Lysandre was probably near Zygarde. If he was, that meant Serena must be there. Bonnie focused on Zygarde and then saw that one of the helicopters seemed especially close to it. That was probably where they'd find Serena.

XXXXX

Alain and Mairin were gone in seconds, both of them hopping onto Charizard's back. As soon as they took off, Clemont turned to where he thought Bonnie was, but his jaw dropped, seeing she wasn't there. He started spinning around in a circle, looking for her. He noticed that Greninja, Delphox and Palermo were also gone. Only Brock was there.

"Where's Bonnie?" Clemont asked, noticing the panic in his voice.

Brock looked back at him, looking confused for a moment, likely because he was distracted by the incoming Team Flare army. He then seemed to notice Clemont's panic, though, and the question apparently registered. "Do you think she went to the Pokemon centre?" He asked.

Clemont shook his head, feeling frustration mix with his worry. "No...she ran off because she knew I would've sent her there." He clenched his fists. "Team Flare is probably going to target Squishy. That means Bonnie's in serious danger."

Brock nodded and then looked towards the battles that were beginning outside the city. "She's gotta be out there, right?" Clemont nodded. Brock pulled out three pokeballs and released a pink oval-shaped Pokemon with a pouch with an egg, a blue amphibious Pokemon with a toothy frown and a blue four legged fish-like Pokemon. "These are Chansey, Croagunk and Marshtomp." Brock explained. "We're gonna need to fight to find Bonnie, right?"

"Right." Clemont nodded and tossed out three of his own pokeballs, releasing Bunnelby, Chespin and Luxray. "Thanks for the help, Brock." He said, as they made their way out.

"No problem." Brock said, smiling. "I know what it's like to have little siblings." He laughed. "And I guess it wasn't that much different when I travelled with Ash, too."

"Yeah," Clemont agreed, "Ash can go a little crazy, sometimes."

"I guess his kind of crazy would come in handy right about now, though." Brock admitted.

"It sure would." Clemont muttered. He was about to say more, when a blast of flames hit the ground in front of them. Clemont looked for the culprit and saw two red-haired Team Flare members that looked like they were twin brothers. One had a male Pyroar and the other had a Diggersby.

"Croagunk, poison sting! Marshtomp, mud shot!" Brock yelled. Clemont was impressed with how quickly Brock had ordered the attacks, but unfortunately they were countered easily with Pyroar burning away the poison sting and Diggersby countering with his own mudshot.

"Diggersby, hit Marshtomp with hammer arm!" The one Flare member ordered. Clemont was stunned by the speed of the large rabbit-like Pokemon. He quickly closed the gap on Marshtomp and slammed the water-type with one of his ears, doing a lot of damage.

Clemont knew he had to get in the fight. "Luxray, thunder fang! Chespin, pin missile!" He yelled. Luxray ran hard towards Pyroar, his jaws crackling with electricity, and he chomped down hard on the fire-lion's shoulder. Meanwhile, Chespin's green missiles shot towards Diggersby, but were quickly countered by a mud shot.

Brock used Chespin's distraction to his advantage, though. "Marshtomp, water gun!" Marshtomp had managed to recover just enough from being hit with hammer arm a few moments before, and he fired off an impressive jet of water that slammed into Diggersby.

This battle had distracted Clemont too much, however, and he didn't even notice the trouble Luxray was in. His electric lion was now in a fierce wrestling match with his fire counterpart. They were swapping blows of thunder and fire fangs. "Bunnelby, help out with dig." Clemont yelled. Bunnelby nodded and was in the ground in an instant. A moment later, and the rabbit-Pokemon was emerging just behind where Luxray had managed to roll Pyroar to. Bunnelby slammed hard into Pyroar and then Luxray finished it with one more thunder fang.

"Good work." Brock complimented, as their Pokemon all came back and stood in front of them.

Clemont nodded to acknowledge, but he watched the two Team Flare members carefully. They looked angry at their loss, but overall, not too concerned. The two of them nodded to each other and then threw out two Pokemon each. A Gengar, a Clauncher, a Manectric and a Machop.

"These guys won't give up, apparently." Brock noted.

"They're waiting for us to give up." Clemont pointed out. "And with how many Pokemon they have," he said, looking around at the huge numbers of Team Flare members swarming around the city and doing battle with the few trainers defending it, "I don't know how long we'll last."

"We have to try." Brock growled, bracing himself for the next part of the battle.

"Yeah..." Clemont said quietly, still looking around the battle-heavy fields around Lumiose City. He then shook his head and looked at his opponents. "No!" He said more forcefully. "No, we won't give up! We won't lose!" He realized how angry he was. "Luxray, wild charge!"

XXXXX

"How do we get up there?" Bonnie asked, not really knowing if Squishy would really be able to answer or not.

Squishy stood still for a moment and glared up at the sky. He then glanced back at Bonnie, before staring straight ahead and bending his head down, as if focusing hard. He started to glow brightly again, as green lights began shooting towards him from their surroundings. Bonnie felt herself rising higher as he changed shape. In a few seconds, she was now on the back of Squishy in his giant snake-like form. Unfortunately, it was a little more difficult to stay seated, but she managed to hold on as he jerked his head back and fired a dragon pulse up towards the helicopter.

For a moment, Bonnie was sure it would hit, but then Lysandre's Zygarde suddenly moved into action and shot his own, clearly stronger, dragon pulse. The attacks smashed into each other with a massive explosion, causing everyone battling to stop and stare up in shock. Bonnie smirked as she saw Lysandre's helicopter almost lose control from the blowback.

Everything seemed to freeze in the moments after the two Zygarde attacks collided. Clearly neither side knew whether their battles on the ground really mattered if the two Zygardes were about to fight, but then, Lysandre's voice boomed out from a speaker likely being held up in the helicopter.

"Fellow Team Flare members, this is your leader, Lysandre. In case you haven't noticed, there is a child playing at war with Z-1." His voice was chilling. Bonnie was terrified of what he was going to order his team to do now. "Celosia, Bryony, Mable and Aliana. Move in. The rest of you, it's time time to stop fooling around."

With that, Lysandre's helicopter and his Zygarde quickly began moving towards Lumiose City. Bonnie realized he was heading towards Prism Tower. This really frustrated Bonnie. Prism Tower was pretty much her home. How dare Lysandre think he can just take it.

Bonnie's frustration was going to have to wait, though. As she was watching Lysandre go, she hadn't notice herself get surrounded by the four female Team Flare members. She recognized Celosia and Bryony from when she beat them in Geosenge Town and she was surprised seeing Mable and Aliana, thinking they were in jail from when Ash had beat them in Anistar City. She supposed Lysandre likely easily busted then out or they were able to break out like Malva had in Geosenge Town. They each had a Pokemon in front of them. A Drapion, a Bisharp, a Weavile and a Druddigon.

"You're gonna pay for your rude behaviour in Geosenge Town." Celosia snarled.

"No one insults us like that." Bryony agreed.

"And Z-1 is ours as well." Mable added.

Aliana smirked. "Looks like we got a fun little mission here."

Bonnie noticed Squishy was looking around rapidly. Whether he was strong or not, being surrounded wasn't good. She also knew he was concerned about her from the glances he made towards her.

"Leave us alone!" Bonnie yelled. "Squishy and I haven't done anything to you." She realized that wasn't exactly true in her case, considering she'd humiliated Celosia and Bryony. However, they had definitely deserved it at the time.

Celosia ignored her. "Don't have Ketchum's Pokemon to save you now, do you?" She sneered. "Once we're done with Z-1, you're learning some respect."

"Respect?" Bonnie's jaw dropped. Could this woman actually be serious? There was no way. "You're a criminal."

"We're advancing the world into a better era." Bryony said seriously. "No more tolerance for disrespectful little children like you and your friends."

Bonnie wasn't going to let them continue with this nonsense. She could see that their Team Flare pals were starting to be more aggressive and were advancing closer to Lumiose City. She knew she needed to get Squishy into the battle, otherwise they had no chance. "Squishy, use dragon pulse!" She yelled.

Immediately, the four Team Flare women surrounding Bonnie, backed away, seeing Squishy's mouth forming a dragon pulse. However, just as he was about to unleash, one of them, Bryony, pulled out some kind of gun and shot an orange beam of light towards him that caused him to rear his head back in pain and shoot the attack into the sky.

"Squishy!" Bonnie yelled in concern. Mable then copied her fellow Flare member and shot Squishy with another laser. This caused him to flail in pain and Bonnie was thrown off of him. She landed right in front of Mable and her Weavile. She wasn't out of options, though. "Dedenne, thundershock!"

The little hamster-like Pokemon immediately leaped up from Bonnie's head and unleashed a jet of electricity, straight at Weavile. It didn't do much, but it at least caused it to stagger back and even distract Mable. This distraction gave Bonnie just enough time to get close to Squishy, who was wincing in pain from the jets of orange light attacking him.

Bonnie stared around in panic. She could see that the Team Flare members could sense their incoming victory. They knew they were going to get Squishy. They knew that the rest of their team was going to win the battle going on around them. Bonnie felt her eyes begin to water. They needed Ash. They needed his confidence. His battling skill. His battling _spirit._ They needed _something._

A blast suddenly struck Aliana's Druddigon and knocked it to the ground. Bonnie felt Dedenne hop up onto her head, clearly trying to get a look at where it had come from. Bonnie also looked around, but it was hard to see with the beams of orange light shooting near her and the Pokemon surrounding her. Not to mention there was a massive battle going on, as the small number of trainers defending Lumiose City, tried to keep out Team Flare.

"What was that?" Aliana snarled, turning around letting her anger at being attacked, distract her from holding her beam on Squishy. Bonnie noticed Squishy twitch. He was still restrained by the other four beams, but maybe if they could stop one more, he could get out.

Something seemed to be reading Bonnie's thoughts, because another blast shot out and slammed into Celosia's Drapion, which staggered back and knocked her laser gun out of her hand. "Argh!" She glared around. "Where is this coming from?"

Bonnie understood her confusion. It was hard to tell, with all the fighting going on. The battle seemed to be really heated now. Explosions were happening all over the place as attacks collided.It almost seemed like Team Flare was even backing up a bit. Bonnie had no idea how that was happening. She knew their side was pretty heavily outnumbered.

And then she heard it. "GOODRA!" The roar of an old friend. It was only a moment later that the two-legged white and purple dragon-Pokemon appeared. He slammed aside Druddigon, Weavile and both Pokemon's trainers with his tail, which was glowing in a green light. A couple seconds later, a blue Florges appeared next to him and struck Drapion and Bisharp with a perfect moonblast. Bonnie noticed that behind her two saviours, a few dozen other Pokemon from the Wetlands were all starting to engage in battles, ferociously forcing the Team Flare trainers back.

Squishy slumped forward, panting, but he managed to right himself pretty quickly. He looked at Goodra and Florgest gratefully. Dedenne was next, jumping up onto Goodra's head and happily chirping away. Finally, after staring at Goodra in shock for a moment, Bonnie ran forward and hugged him. He couldn't have shown up at a better time.

"Goodra, you're the best." Bonnie said. "You saved us." She turned to Florges. "You too, Florges. Thank you."

A man then came running up to them, a Bellsprout and a Wooper with him. Bonnie instantly recognized him as Keanan, the caretaker of the Wetlands. "Bonnie!" He yelled out in concern. "Are you alright? I noticed you were surrounded, just as we arrived. Goodra and Florges immediately ran to you."

"I'm ok." Bonnie said. "It's all thanks to you guys."

"Well, I knew Goodra would want to help." Keanan said. "And his friends from the Wetlands were more than willing. Ash gave us a call and asked for Goodra's assistance, so we got moving as fast as we could."

Bonnie smiled. Ash might not be there yet, but he'd already had a huge influence on the battle. He'd managed to bolster their forces by a huge number. "You showed up at the perfect time." Bonnie said. "I don't know what would have happened-" Bonnie stopped as she turned and noticed Squishy whipping away towards Lumiose City. "Squishy, stop!" She yelled.

"Where's he going?" Keanan asked. Apparently he was deciding he could ask about the unusual Pokemon at a different time.

Bonnie knew exactly where Squishy was heading. "He's going after Lysandre. He's gonna try to fight that." She pointed up towards the Zygarde, hovering above Prism Tower. Her eyes widened as she noticed something else above Prism Tower. "Is that the Sundial?"

Keanan narrowed his eyes and looked for a moment. "Incredible...why is it glowing like that?"

Bonnie hadn't noticed, but she realized it was glowing. It looked like one of those laser guns, or something like them, was holding it in some kind of orange force field, but other than that, it seemed to be pulsing in a all kinds of colours. One second it was blue, then it was yellow, then it was orange, then green. It was changing in all kinds of colours.

They might have continued to stare at the Sundial for a lot longer, but the Team Flare women that Goodra and Florges had attacked, were now struggling to their feet. They looked around, presumably looking for Squishy, but then their gazes all rested on Bonnie, Keanan and the Pokemon with them.

Bryony spoke up. "You three, split up and look for Z-1. I'll stay here and deal with the brat and her friends. Destroy any of Ketchum's friends you see on the way. If he gets here, we want his spirit crushed." The others nodded and quickly ran off. Bonnnie wanted to stop them, but she didn't really seen any way she'd be able to get past Bryony.

Keanan nudged Bonnie. "You go with Goodra. Florges, Bellsprout and I will fight her." Bonnie looked at him like he was crazy. She couldn't leave him without Goodra, who was probably the strongest Pokemon in the entire battle, besides Squishy, Zygarde and maybe Alain's Charizard. Keanan seemed to understand why she was hesitating. "Remember, Florges nearly beat Goodra before. And Bellsprout and Wooper are quite capable as well. Go."

Bonnie took a deep breath and nodded. "Ok." She looked at Goodra. "Come on Goodra, let's go. We need to find Squishy. Maybe we should try to find Clemont as well." Goodra nodded and they set off. Bryony tried to attack them, but Florges deflected it easily. The next stage of the battle had begun.

XXXXX

Alain covered his face, as smoke from the flames smashing together blasted up towards him and Mairin. He and Mairin were both on the back of his Mega Charizard. They'd been fighting from the sky since the battle started. Mairin had been taking pot shots with Chespie and Bebe, while Charizard and Alain focused on enemies in the sky. They were currently in a fierce struggle with three Altaria.

"Mairin, have Bebe use fairy attacks. Altaria is weak against them." Alain yelled. He didn't look to see if she had heard, instead keeping focused on the battle. The three Altaria were surrounding them, so they had to be careful. He took a quick glance to the ground and immediately noticed what looked like the trainer. "Get Chespie to attack down there." He pointed down to the trainer. "Distract him." Now it was time for his own attack. "Charizard, dragon claw! Attack the middle one."

Charizard launched forward, his claws glowing in a green light. He lunged forward with green light surrounding his claws and slashed forward at the middle Altaria. Altaria easily dodged the attack and prepared a dragon pulse quickly in its mouth. It then opened and shot the blast forward. Luckily, Mairin had heard the strategy moments earlier, and Bebe deflected the attack with fairy wind, while Charizard continued using dragon claw to shield from the shock wave.

As good as the deflection from Mairin was, though, she and Alain had now allowed the other two Altaria to get behind them. They started to each prepare a flamethrower. Alain felt panic start to grip him. He'd made a mistake, rushing in with a dragon claw on one Pokemon. Now he'd put Mairin, her Pokemon and he and Charizard in danger.

"Dragonite, use dragon rush!" A female voice yelled. Out of nowhere, a Pokemon bathed in a blue, dragon-shaped light. It slammed into the two Altaria that were preparing their flamethrowers and sent them flying through the sky.

Alain would have thanked his saviour, but he had to focus on the third Altaria. "Charizard, thunder punch and then dragon claw!" Charizard rushed forward once again, but now Alain noticed that Altaria wasn't as relaxed now and it just stared in fear as Charizard slammed his electricity-covered fist into the blue Pokemon's chest. Immediately after, he slashed upwards with his green coloured claw. Altaria seemed to freeze in the air for a moment, but then dropped down towards its trainer, who was in the middle of dodging a pin missile from Chespie. A couple seconds later, the Dragonite that had saved them, sent the other two Altaria down as well, with its own thunder punch.

"You two alright?" Alain looked over to the person speaking. There were two people on the Dragonite's back. A dark-skinned girl with extremely long, violet hair. Behind her, was a green-haired man, with a green monkey-like Pokemon Alain recognized as a Pansage, who was the one who had posed the question.

"Yeah. Thanks a lot for the help." Alain said, smiling.

"You saved us." Mairin added.

"It's a good thing we got here in time." The girl said. "We got a call from a girl named Dawn, saying our friend Ash needed help with some criminal organization called Team Flare. We came over right away. I'm Iris by the way. And this is Cilan." She pointed to the green-haired man.

Mairin laughed. "Ash is helping us win the battle even when he's not here."

Alain nodded, looking at the battle below. A group of Pokemon, that had arrived a few minutes before, were helping hold off the wave of Team Flare members rushing towards the city. He'd noticed Clemont, who was with Brock, look at the Pokemon with recognition, and he got the feeling that Ash had been involved with their arrival as well. "He sure is." Alain said quietly, still knowing they had a lot of work to do and that Ash being here would be a much bigger help.

 **Author's Note:**

When is Ash going to show up? What will he do to Lysandre, thinking that he has Serena? Things are heating up.

The next chapter should be out either later today or tomorrow. Hopefully you liked this first part of the battle.


	47. The Battle of Lumiose City Part 2

**Chapter 47: The Battle of Lumiose City Part 2**

Clemont winced as he watched Chespin get a flamethrower right to the face and get slammed to the ground in front of him. He quickly recalled the energetic grass-type to his pokeball and ordered Luxray to take care of the opponent, a Torkoal, with a quick thunder fang. Luxray darted forward, his jaws shooting off electricity, and then bit hard into the Torkoal. The enemy Pokemon staggered back and fell to the ground, causing its trainer to quickly recall it and run off.

"We're doing pretty well." Brock said weakly.

Clemont sighed. They were both down to two Pokemon each. Luxray and Bunnelby for Clemont and Croagunk and Chansey for Brock. Clemont had sent out Heliolisk and Magneton earlier, but they'd been easily defeated by a Tyranitar, before it was defeated by a combo attack from Chansey and Croagunk. "We need to find Bonnie. Those Wetlands Pokemon aren't going to be able to hold Team Flare back for much longer."

"Right." Brock nodded. He was just about to take a step forward, when someone stopped in front of them. "Well...apparently we have another obstacle."

Clemont instantly recognized the purple-haired woman from Team Flare, Celosia. She was sneering at Clemont and Brock, both her Drapion and Manectric in front of her. "Just ran into your little brat of a sister. Lucky for her, she had that Goodra to save her."

"So you ran away from Goodra like a scared little kid, while Bonnie probably stared you down face to face." Clemont taunted back. As much as Bonnie frustrated him with running off, he was proud of her. He knew that she'd at least fought this woman off.

"I didn't run away. I was ordered to look for Z-1." Celosia snarled. "A very important mission." She narrowed her eyes and smirked. "And attacking you was another order that I'll gladly follow." She pointed at Luxray. "Drapion, use pin missile."

"Swift!" Clemont shouted. Luxray immediately whipped out his tail, shooting off a dozen shiny golden stars that smashed into the pin missile attack, causing a little explosion between Clemont and Celosia. "Bunnelby, dig!" Bunnelby quickly burrowed into the ground.

"Cross poison!" Celosia ordered. Clemont's eyes widened as Bunnelby shot out of the ground behind Drapion. However, Drapion whipped around, his claws glowing in a purple light and crossed in front of him. He slashed outwards and struck Bunnelby hard, sending the rabbit-like Pokemon flying. He landed hard and didn't move.

"Bunnelby!" Clemont yelled out in concern. He knew his faithful rabbit Pokemon wasn't going to be able to continue and recalled him to his pokeball. He was now down to only Luxray. As strong as Luxray was, though, Clemont wasn't liking how things were going for him.

"Chansey, use pound on Manectric!" Brock ordered.

"Luxray, discharge on Drapion!" Clemont yelled out.

Both Chansey and Luxray whipped forward towards their targets. Chansey pulled back her fist and thrust it forward, slamming it into Manectric's jaw. Meanwhile Luxray slid past Drapion and unleashed a blast of electricity that jolted the poison Pokemon with extreme force.

"Manectric shock wave!" Celosia yelled. "Drapion, cross poison again!" Manectric was quickest to act, sending his electricity jolting through Chansey with incredible speed. Next Drapion lunged forward and slashed out with his purple claws, perfectly striking Luxray. Normally, Clemont knew Luxray would be able to handle attacks like that, but he'd been battling non-stop for quite a while now and he was exhausted. The attack seemed to do a lot of damage and Luxray panted heavily after staggering back to stand in front of Clemont, while Chansey did the same, standing in front of Brock.

"Any ideas?" Clemont asked Brock.

"Our Pokemon are too tired." Brock said. "We need help."

Clemont knew that was wishful thinking. It wasn't like anyone was available at the moment. Even with the Wetlands Pokemon, the defences of the city were stretched pretty thin. And considering there was no sign of Ash, things were starting to look pretty bad. He'd noticed someone arriving on a Dragonite to help out Alain, so maybe some other trainers had heard of what was happening and were on their way. It still seemed pretty unlikely, though. "I don't think we're getting much help." He finally told Brock.

Brock smiled. "Hold that thought."

Then, as if on cue, a female voice shouted out an attack order. "Corsola, bubble beam!"

After that, another voice, this one male, ordered another attack. "Umbreon, shadow ball!"

The blast of bubbles slammed into Drapion and flew him back, while the shadow ball struck Manectric hard in the head, causing him to flip threw the air. The trainers, who Clemont noticed were a girl with orange hair and a guy with spiky brown hair, ordered the same attacks. Once again, Drapion was smashed back towards Celosia with another bubble beam, while Manectric was knocked out with another shadow ball.

Celosia quickly recalled her Pokemon and glared around at the new trainers. "How dare you interrupt our battle!"

"How dare you attack our friends!" The girl with the orange hair yelled back.

Celosia looked like she wanted to yell something back, but she was quickly realizing she should probably be getting out of their. She probably had other Pokemon, but now _she_ was getting outnumbered. She quickly took off past a stunned Clemont.

When she left, Brock pulled Clemont along behind him until they reached the two trainers that had helped them. "Clemont, this is Misty and Gary. A couple old friends of Ash's and mine." He looked at Misty and Gary. "This is Clemont. Ash has been travelling with him through Kalos."

"Nice to meet you and all, Clemont," Gary said, "but I think we should get moving. This isn't really the time to be making introductions."

"Right." Brock said, looking more serious. "Alright, we're looking for Clemont's little sister, Bonnie. We're worried she might be heading towards..." He looked up towards Prism Tower and pointed.

"What is _that_?" Misty asked, gaping at the terrifying Zygarde.

"Team Flare's weapon of mass destruction." Clemont muttered. "Lysandre might have Serena up there as well."

"Who's Serena?" Both Gary and Misty asked at the same time.

"Uh..." Brock said, "well I think it's more Ash's place to say..."

Clemont rolled his eyes. It wasn't the time to talk about that. "Come on, let's go." He turned and started to run. He might not be the most athletic person in the world, but worry for his sister had him moving fast enough that he was slipping past the battles fairly quickly in search of his sister.

On the way, he noticed some people he knew fighting some heated battles. Alain, Mairin and the people on the Dragonite, were fighting a group of Skarmory and Fearow. They seemed to be winning, but it clearly wasn't easy. On the ground, he noticed Professor Sycamore was fighting alongside a guy that looked slightly like Ash. His Garchomp was in front of him, while the other guy had a Chesnaught. They looked to be fairly well off. Garchomp was mega evolved, while Chesnaught seemed to be a dominant battler. And then, a few feet away from Clemont, he noticed a very strange sight. Palermo was battling. She had an elderly looking Delphox in front of her. However, as old as it may be, it looked to be strong, as it was easily beating back a trio of Houndour. Clearly Palermo was much more than a performance coach.

"So where's Ash?" Clemont looked to his left and saw Misty running alongside him. "Is he fighting the Team Flare leader?"

"He's not here." Clemont explained. "It's a long story, but he had to leave for some kind of special training. He'll be here, though. Ash won't let them win."

"Well if Team Flare has this girl, Serena, I'm sure Ash is going to make them pay." Misty said with a smile. "Ash doesn't let anyone who hurts his friends off easy. And I'm sure it's worse if it's his girlfriend."

"How did you know?" Clemont asked.

"Brock made it clear enough." Misty said. "Sounds like Ash has grown up quite a lot."

"He's the leader of our group." Clemont thought of all the times Ash had not only inspired him, but also Bonnie and Serena. Even all of their Pokemon. Even people they had met throughout their journey, like Tierno, Shauna, Trevor and Sawyer. He thought of the battle with Sawyer, where the Sawyer's Aegislash had seemed very interested in Ash, because of its ability to sense leadership. "He's going to be here soon. And when he gets here, Team Flare is going to be shaking in their stupid red suits."

XXXXX

"Goodra, ice beam!" Bonnie yelled. Goodra immediately unleashed a blast of icy energy which struck the Scizor head on. The steel-bug Pokemon immediately started to get encased in ice and was immobilized only moments later. Bonnie smirked at the stunned Team Flare trainer as she ran past him, on her way towards the city. "Dedenne, shock him quickly." She ordered. Dedenne gave the stunned Flare member a nice jolt of electricity as they ran off.

Bonnie looked up towards Prism Tower as she, Goodra and Dedenne made their way towards the city. She could see Zygarde hovering above it. This made her a little relieved, because it meant that at least Squishy wasn't in the middle of fighting it. She did know, however, that it was only a matter of time. She wished Goodra was a little faster, but she knew it was better to stick with him. He was extremely strong and he definitely seemed willing to listen to her commands. It was definitely safer moving forward with him.

"Druddigon, dragon pulse!" A voice shouted. From somewhere off to their right, a dragon-shaped blast of energy shot towards Goodra and slammed him in the side. He stumbled for a few steps, looking like he would fall, but he managed to stay upright. However, he'd definitely been winded. Bonnie immediately recognized Aliana. She'd been hoping she wouldn't run into any of those Team Flare women again, but she supposed one of them was bound to keep an eye out for her.

"Goodra, are you ok?" Bonnie asked.

"Goo-goodra." Goodra said, glaring at Aliana and her Druddigon.

"Can you battle?" Goodra nodded and Bonnie smiled. She almost felt like she _was_ Ash. She'd had success battling with Hawlucha in Geosenge Town and now she was doing a pretty good job with Goodra. "Ok, use rain dance!"

Goodra focused hard for a moment, and then a dark cloud formed above him. Bonnie knew he could have soaked everyone that was fighting around Lumiose City, but all he needed to do was use it on himself. The rain started to fall on him and he instantly looked better. Bonnie smiled, remembering how this technique had turned Ash's battle with Clemont around.

"Now, dragon pulse!" Bonnie yelled.

"Druddigon, dragon pulse again." Aliana ordered.

Both dragon types reared their heads back and then launched them forward, shooting out their dragon-shaped beams of energy. The power seemed almost even as they slammed together and created a massive shock wave of energy that caused both Pokemon to stagger back. Bonnie did notice, however, that Goodra's dragon pulse had seemed to just barely force Druddigon's back a bit before they had exploded.

"Slash!" Aliana ordered.

"Dragon tail!" Bonnie shouted, glad that Goodra had learned that move.

Druddigon shot forward, his claw out in front of him. He pulled it up as he approached and then slashed down. However, as Druddigon was approaching, Goodra prepared his own strike. His tail began glowing in a green light. Just when Druddigon brought down his claw, Goodra shot his tail upwards and countered. For a brief moment, Druddigon held his attack strong, forcing it against Goodra's attack. However, Goodra was just too strong and he managed to force his attack through and strike Druddigon in the chest, knocking him high into the air. Goodra didn't stop there, though. He brought his tail down again and aimed carefully as Druddigon started to fall back down. As Druddigon approached, Goodra shot his tail forward once more and slammed it into Druddigon once again. Druddigon went flying and fell hard in front of Aliana.

Aliana glared at Bonnie, clearly hating the little girl for commanding a powerful Pokemon like Goodra with such ease. "You think you can be a Pokemon trainer just because Ketchum's Pokemon listen to you? Only weak Pokemon listen to weak trainers."

"Goodra beat Druddigon pretty easily." Bonnie retorted. "I guess that's why Druddigon listened to you. Your both weak."

This made Aliana's eyes flare. For a moment, Bonnie was almost sure the woman was going to explode on the spot. She recalled her Druddigon and then threw out another pokeball. It was a large dog-like Pokemon. A Mightyena. "Mightyena, use crunch!"

Bonnie opened her mouth to shout a command, but it was pointless. Mightyena was on Goodra too quickly, clamping his jaws onto the dragon-Pokemon's tail. Goodra shouted out in pain and tried to shake him off, but Mightyena was holding on tight.

"Now, sucker punch!" Aliana ordered. Mightyena kept her jaws around Goodra's tail and then pulled her front paw back. She then leaped off of the tail and shot her paw forward, striking Goodra in the face, causing him to stagger back in pain.

"Blaziken, sky uppercut!" Suddenly a Blaziken shot forward and struck Mightyena hard in the chest with a fist, sending the dog-like Pokemon flying upwards. Bonnie noticed something strange about the Blaziken though. Its mane of white hair was spiked upwards and seemed to make an 'X' with the hair on its chest. It also had fire shooting out from its wrists. She realized what it was. A Mega Blaziken.

"Blaziken Mask?" Bonnie said, turning around. She noticed him right away. The mysterious hero of Lumiose City. He was dressed in a red cape and had a mask that made him look like Mega Blaziken.

He then pulled the mask aside for a moment and the man behind it smiled and winked at Bonnie. "I noticed you needed some help, Bonnie."

"Da...da...daddy?" Bonnie stuttered. Was her father actually Blaziken Mask? After all this time, she actually hadn't noticed that?

Meyer put the mask back on. "That doesn't matter right now." He said. "I take it you're looking for Clemont and your...Pokemon...Squishy?"

Bonnie nodded. She supposed Professor Sycamore had told her dad about Squishy. She hadn't actually seen her father since they had arrived back in Lumiose City. Apparently he was off doing research for Professor Sycamore.

"Mightyena, crunch!" Bonnie whipped around. She had completely forgotten about Aliana and Mightyena. She saw the dog-like Pokemon running straight for Blaziken.

Meyer didn't panic, though. "Blaziken, blaze kick." He ordered calmly.

As Mightyena whipped towards Blaziken, jaws opened in preparation for his crunch attack, Blaziken braced himself. Just when it seemed Mightyena would land the attack, Blaziken's leg shot up, engulfed in flames and slammed into Mightyena. The dark-dog Pokemon was launched backwards and it slammed into Aliana. Both of them stayed down, apparently unconscious.

"Come on," Meyer said, "let's go. We should head towards Prism Tower. Stay close to me."

"Not so fast." A voice said. Bonnie and Meyer looked up to see two Team Flare members. However, they were in white suits rather than the typical ones. They had a Golbat, a Toxicroak, a Liepard and a Swalot in front of them. The one who had spoken was a male, who was bald. The other was a woman, who had red hair. "Golbat, use supersonic!" His Golbat shot forward and hit Blaziken with its supersonic waves. Bonnie immediately noticed Blaziken's stance change. He'd successfully been confused.

The woman ordered an attack next. "Swalot, use poison gas!" Swalot sucked in air and seemed to expand and then it released a mist of poisonous gas that surrounded Blaziken, who didn't have the awareness to avoid since it was confused. The fire-chicken Pokemon stumbled, now not only confused, but poisoned as well.

"What do we do?" Bonnie asked, looking at her father in panic.

Meyer watched for a moment, clearly taken aback by the speed with which this had happened. His powerful Blaziken had been overwhelmed pretty quickly. However, his daughter's concern seemed to jar him back to reality. He stood in front of Bonnie, shielding her. "Get out of here, Bonnie. Find your brother."

"No!" Bonnie screamed. Leaving Keanan was one thing. He had Pokemon with him. Her dad had lost his. She could help. She ran up and stood next to him. "Goodra, dragon pulse. Dedenne, thunder shock."

XXXXX

Greninja focused hard, trying hard to see into his trainer's mind. He needed to help Ash get here as fast as possible. It was the only way he could gain the energy needed to help in the fight. He was too badly injured from what had happened the night before. He could feel every bruise and scrape on him. There was no way he could fight like this. He needed Ash.

He was currently sitting in the river, hoping for the water to give him some extra energy. With that failing, he was now attempting to connect with Ash. He had felt very little at first, but for the last minutes, he had been feeling something. He was feeling anger, determination and love. It was definitely Ash.

"Del-delphox?" (Do you feel anything?) Delphox, who had joined Greninja by the river, asked. She was clearly concerned. She also was in no position to fight, so she knew that Ash's arrival would make things much better for everyone.

"Ninja." (A bit.) Greninja answered.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise, coming from Prism Tower. Greninja looked up and saw the Sundial. It was much easier to see now, given that the sun was beginning to set. Its odd glowing was shining much brighter.

The Sundial wasn't what made Greninja look up, though. He saw the Zygarde hovering near it, but it seemed to be getting agitated. It was moving around with jarring movements and it seemed to be looking down at something. Instantly, Greninja knew what was happening. He knew he had to get there to help, no matter what condition he was in. He leaped out of the water and began to move. He could hear Delphox right behind him.

They moved quickly, despite their injuries. Likely, it was because they both knew that if Zygarde was getting involved in a battle, it was much better to help the one fighting it. They _had_ to stop that Pokemon from wreaking havoc all over the city. From wreaking havoc all over the Kalos region. Really, from destroying the world.

Suddenly, Greninja heard a scream from a city entrance to his left and stopped. He knew he had to get to Prism Tower...but he couldn't ignore the scream. It was Bonnie. If she was in trouble, Greninja had to help. She was Ash's friend. He bolted off to go and find her.

XXXXX

Clemont was surprised he was actually managing to keep up with Brock, Misty and Gary. He was obviously usually quite slow, but today, he was actually managing to keep up pretty well. Actually, he was even slightly ahead at the moment. He supposed his motivation to help Bonnie was giving him extra strength. He was going to scold her after this, but he definitely needed to make sure she was safe first. He could see the battle was once again going poorly.

Clemont and the others were heading towards the Lumiose City entrance that was closest to Prism Tower, and as they ran, they could see that the defences were starting to crack. The Wetlands Pokemon had definitely helped, but they could only do so much. They were still heavily outnumbered and Team Flare seemed to have a lot of strong Pokemon.

"Brock!" A girl's voice came from behind. They continued running, but the girl came running up next to Brock, who was next to Clemont. She was wearing an orange outfit and a green bandana around her brown hair.

"May!" Brock said happily. "Glad you could make it."

"Anything for you and Ash." May said. She looked at the others. "Oh! Misty, I didn't know you were here."

"Yeah." Misty said. "Brock called Gary and I as well."

Brock quickly introduced Misty to Clemont and Gary. "Ash isn't here yet. We've managed to hold the fort for now, but as you can see, things aren't looking too good."

"Where is he?" May asked. "How could he not be here?"

"Long story." Clemont explained. "He had to do some special training and then something else important in Coumarine City. We can't worry, though. Ash will be here."

Suddenly, a scream was heard up ahead. Clemont's eyes widened and he picked his pace up. It was Bonnie. She was in trouble. He noticed Luxray look back at him from where he was, running in front, and he nodded. They were going to crush whoever was hurting his sister.

There was an explosion up ahead and then Clemont saw a jolt of electricity go up into the sky. He thought for a moment it was Pikachu, but realized quickly that was just wishful thinking. Pikachu had far more power than that. He looked closely, adjusting his glasses as he ran, and saw that it was Dedenne, perched on top of Goodra's head. The sight of Goodra made him smile, but the scene in front made him worry.

The masked hero known as Blaziken Mask was standing next to Bonnie. The alarming thing was that he had no Blaziken in front of him. This told Clemont that Blaziken was out of the game, which was definitely not good. He noticed that Goodra also looked to be in rough shape. He could see a Golbat, a Toxicroak, a Liepard and a Swalot. Their trainers, a man and a woman, were wearing white suits.

"Luxray, discharge!" Clemont yelled. Luxray charged forward and unleashed a blast of electricity that coursed through Golbat and Swalot.

"Clemont!" Bonnie yelled happily.

The male Flare trainer glared at Clemont. "How dare you interfere. Toxicroack, brick break!"

"Croagunk, counter with your own brick break!" Brock yelled.

Croagunk launched past Clemont and thrust out his arm and collided with his evolved form. The attacks strained against each other, but ultimately Croagunk was overpowered by his evolved counterpart. "Finish with another brick break!" The male trainer yelled, and his Toxicroak slammed Croagunk down once more, where it didn't move.

"Liepard, shadow claw on Goodra. Swalot, finish after that with belch!" The female trainer yelled. Her Liepard was on Goodra in an instant, slamming its claw upwards and striking his head, knocking Dedenne off of it. Immediately after, Swalot unleashed a loud, disgusting belch that shot out brown and purple sludge that struck Goodra across the entire front of his body. He slammed into the ground with a hard thud.

"Goodra, rain dance!" Bonnie yelled. Goodra tried his best to stand and muster enough energy to do it, but he was too weak. The constant battling had taken a toll on him and he was now badly poisoned.

"It's ok, Bonnie." Clemont called. "Luxray, thunderfang on Swalot!" Luxray darted forward and bit into Swalot with his electric jaws. The purple poison-Pokemon immediately staggered back in pain.

"Golbat, supersonic on Luxray!" The male trainer yelled. With incredible speed, Golbat flew in front of Luxray and quickly started shooting off his supersonic waves. Clemont could see it in Luxray's stance that he was now confused. "Finish with poison fang!" Golbat launched forward and chomped down on Luxray with his poisonous jaws and Luxray slumped to the ground.

Clemont quickly recalled Luxray and then ran over to stand with Bonnie and Blaziken Mask, his friends following. Blaziken Mask seemed to look at Clemont with concern. "Are you alright, son?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I-" Clemont then stared in shock at the man as he lifted off his mask. "Dad? You're Blaziken Mask? You're a hero?"

"Unfortunately not today." Meyer said darkly. "I was pretty easily beaten by those two." He pointed to the sneering Team Flare members. "Although, to be honest, my Blaziken had been fighting a lot as I looked for you and Bonnie."

Clemont decided to delay his shock for a moment. He braced himself as he turned to face his opponents. He realized, with a sense of dread, he and his friends were pretty much all out of Pokemon, and that these two Flare trainers seemed almost unbeatable. Things definitely didn't look good.

 **Author's Note:**

Well, everyone but Ash seems to be here now. I know May was just kind of thrown in, but I didn't have enough room for _everyone_ to have a heroic entry. I literally did heads or tails to see whether it was her or Misty and Gary who saved Brock and Clemont. And I guess Meyer could have been swapped out for her, but come on, he had to save his daughter right?

Double upload today, so next chapter is also up.


	48. The Battle of Lumiose City Part 3

**Chapter 48: The Battle of Lumiose City Part 3**

Squishy was furious. He couldn't believe what that horrible man was doing to his friend. He had to get up there. He could tell that his presence was having an effect. He could see his friend was becoming agitated. He was starting to break free of his restraints. Lysandre's weapons were powerful, of course, but they couldn't trump friendship. They couldn't match the power of Squishy and his friends.

Thinking of his friends made Squishy feel guilty. He was hoping he could have brought Bonnie. He knew that it was likely that if Lysandre did, indeed, have Serena, that she would likely be with him up in that helicopter. Not to mention, he had grown quite fond of having her around. She was fun to be with. As stressful as Squishy's life had been for so long now, Bonnie had made it much easier to cope. The others as well. It was fun watching Clemont make inventions and Serena do her performances. And, of course, Ash's battles were truly exciting. Squishy had never thought that battles could be so entertaining when they weren't used as a method to capture him.

Squishy decided to try a dragon pulse. He didn't want to hurt his friend, but he couldn't think of any other way to properly get his attention. Clearly his presence was having an effect, but maybe his attacks and his power could further draw the attention of his friend.

He was just preparing the attack, when he heard the sounds of battling near the city entrance. It wasn't just the sound of battling, though. There was also a scream. It was Bonnie. She was in danger. Squishy closed his eyes and thought for a moment. He desperately wanted to help his fellow Zygarde, but he also needed to help Bonnie. He winced as he made his choice and he turned around. Zygarde could wait. Bonnie needed his help now.

Squishy rushed through the streets. It would have been a strange sight for people if they had been there to see it, but obviously Lumiose City was quite empty. The large, green snake-like Pokemon dodged past a few cars that were in his way and slid under traffic lights and skidded around corners. He knew he had to hurry. The sounds were getting closer. Squishy was almost sure he could hear Clemont and maybe some others as well.

Suddenly, as Squishy rounded a corner, he almost slammed into a frog-like Pokemon and his fox-like companion. It was Greninja and Delphox! They looked at each other for a moment. Greninja and Delphox looked stunned to see Squishy in his powerful snake-like form. Squishy was pretty surprised as well. These two hadn't looked very good earlier. They didn't exactly look too good now, but considering they were in the hospital a few hours ago, they were doing fairly well.

Greninja stared at Squishy a moment and then nodded and started running towards the area where Bonnie's scream had come from. Delphox and Squishy were quick to move after him. Squishy was surprised by Greninja's speed. He seemed to be limiting it for Delphox, but he was still moving at a pretty rapid pace. Squishy was aware he was what many would consider a legendary Pokemon, but he doubted he could pull through the pain that Greninja was dealing with right now. In his opinion, _that_ was legendary.

It only took a couple of minutes and they could see the exit to the city. Each of them picked up their speed, hearing the sounds of the battles outside of the city growing louder. They could also hear the battle that they were rushing towards. They rushed through the exit and immediately noticed the battle up ahead.

The first thing Squishy noticed, was that Bonnie was with a fairly large group of friends. He recognized Clemont and also the man named Brock. There was also a man dressed up like a Blaziken, a guy with spiky brown hair, a girl with orange hair and a girl with brown hair. Despite the large group, though, they seemed wary of the two Team Flare members facing them. Clearly they'd lost some Pokemon from battling them. Squishy was stunned to see Goodra down and not looking too good. It had seemed like he was far more powerful than most of the Pokemon here, but apparently the constant fighting had gotten to him. Although, he seemed to be trying to struggle to his feet. Perhaps he'd still be able to help.

Squishy could see that the Team Flare members looked pretty confident. They had a Toxicroack, Golbat, Swalot and Liepard. Each of these Pokemon looked to be fairly healthy. Squishy got the feeling these Flare trainers had been waiting for an ambush. He looked at Greninja who was glaring ahead. The frog-ninja Pokemon seemed to feel Squishy's gaze and looked back. They nodded to each other and launched themselves forward.

XXXXX

"Looks like your friends are holding off the assault for now." Serena narrowed her eyes at Giovanni as he watched the screens in front of them that showed the images being displayed by his drones flying around Lumiose City. "I wonder if Ketchum will show up. Obviously I had hoped he would, but I suppose I may have to do away with Team Flare before I deal with him. It looks as if they'll be tired out enough."

"How do you plan on dealing with Zygarde?" Serena asked. She was both taunting him and also just curious. How could he be so confident when he had to know that Zygarde was extremely powerful. There was no way he'd been able to defeat Pokemon like that before.

"A decent question, I suppose." Giovanni said, stroking his Persian, who had been constantly glaring at Serena since she'd been dragged into Giovanni's helicopter, which was hovering in a forest near Lumiose City, but well out of sight, so they could avoid being attacked needlessly. "I believe the Zygarde your friends have," he pointed to one of the screens which showed Squishy running through the streets of Lumiose City, "is going to tire it out at some point. Once he's done helping out your friends who seem to be in a little jam at the moment."

Serena glared at the screen. It was true. She could see Bonnie, Clemont and a few other people, staring down a couple of Team Flare members who seemed to have overpowered them. She recognized Blaziken Mask and also Brock, who she was stunned to see there. Goodra was there as well, but Serena had seen the arrival of the Wetlands Pokemon earlier and wasn't as surprised by that. She was surprised, however, seeing him struggling hard to get up. It looked like everyone was hesitant to send out their Pokemon, likely because of the exhausting battling they'd all been doing.

"Ash will be there. He won't let Team Flare, or _you_ , get away with this. I can feel it. He's coming. And you'd better watch out, because he's _mad_." Serena knew it was true. She really could feel it. Something was telling her that Ash was close. It seemed so obvious to her. In a way, it was almost like he was right there, telling her he was almost there. It was almost like he was staring down Giovanni and Lysandre right then and there.

Giovanni laughed. "It definitely seems like he's running out of time. It should be quite amusing either way. It's not like I'm a fan of either side. Although, watching you worry is fairly amusing."

Serena didn't answer and instead watched the screens. She could see a few people she knew, fighting. Alain and Mairin were teaming up with a couple of people riding a Dragonite against a team of Skarmory and Fearow. Professor Sycamore was also fighting and he was alongside Calem, who Serena realized must have shown up during the battle. Garchomp and Chesnaught were quite a ferocious duo. The most surprising was Palermo. Serena had never seen the old woman with a Pokemon before, but it was ridiculous to think she wouldn't have one. She had an elderly Delphox that was clearly a fierce battler. It also had the gracefulness of a Pokemon that had been performing for decades. Every attack was such a fluid movement. A beautiful and terrifying Pokemon.

Giovanni suddenly got up. "James!" He called and the blue-haired Team Rocket member came out from the back section of the helicopter. Serena noticed the other two members of his trio poke their heads out to see. "Watch the girl. I need to see to something up front." Giovanni left to the pilot's area and then James came out and sat across from Serena.

For a couple of minutes, James silently watched the screens which were showing the battles around Lumiose City. Serena noticed that he didn't look happy. If she thought of it, he'd been acting down since she'd been kidnapped. Despite the fact he'd been involved in that, Serena got the feeling he wasn't too happy about Giovanni's plans.

"Are you guilty about all this?" Serena finally decided to ask, looking at James.

The blue-haired man jumped at the question and nervously looked towards where Giovanni had left. He then looked at Serena a moment and stared blankly. After a couple of moments he managed to gain a more serious expression and then shook his head. "I do what Team Rocket asks of me. I'm a loyal member of Team Rocket."

"Like mindlessly going after Pikachu all the time?" Serena asked.

James narrowed his eyes. "We're going to get Pikachu tonight."

"Pick the good side for once." Serena said, ignoring the last part. "You know you don't support what Giovanni's doing. He's evil. I always thought you, Jessie and Meowth were evil, but he's at a different level." James didn't answer and only continued to watch the video feed of the battles. "Ash will beat Team Flare and then he'll completely crush Giovanni. Either pick the good side because it's the right thing to do, or pick the good side because it's the smart thing to do."

XXXXX

"Charizard, finish with flamethrower!" Alain yelled. His Charizard flapped his wings furiously and shot higher into the sky. He reared his head back and then fired off a massive jet of flames that blasted into the trio of enemies down below. A moment later, three different Skarmory went tumbling to the ground, finally defeated.

"Dragonite, thunder punch." Alain turned and watched as Iris' Dragonite pulled back his fist and sent it forward, crackling with electricity. It slammed into one Fearow, who was launched into his two companions. Just like the Skarmory, they went tumbling to the ground, finished.

"Yeah!" Mairin yelled in triumph. "What a win!"

Alain took a deep breath and looked around the battlefield. As good as that victory was, he could see that Team Flare was still advancing forward. They'd spent all that time beating those powerful flying types, yet it almost seemed pointless. The battle was still heavily in Team Flare's favour. Team Flare was still winning.

"We've gotta beat Lysandre." Alain said. "It's the only way. The rest of them might give up if we can beat him and Zygarde."

"Are you crazy?" Mairin asked. "Even Charizard can't beat that thing. You saw that video. It's capable of evaporating a mountain."

"I know it's a slim chance, but what else can we do?" Alain argued. "If we keep fighting these small battles like this, eventually we'll just get exhausted. We have to strike big. Beating Lysandre means beating Team Flare. We have to try."

"We're with you." Iris called out from her Dragonite. Apparently she and Cilan had been listening. "Dragonite and Charizard can do this."

"Right." Alain nodded. Charizard turned towards Prism Tower. "Let's go."

As they flew towards their destination, they had to deflect a few attacks from other flying types and even a few attacks coming from the ground. Charizard and Dragonite took care of the skies, while Pansage, Chespie and Bebe took care of the ground. It wasn't a perfect system, but they were able to slowly make their way across.

They were just about to fly into the city, when Mairin grabbed Alain's shoulder in panic. He turned around, looking at her in confusion. "Down there!" She yelled, pointing to the ground. "Clemont, Bonnie and Brock are down there."

Alain noticed that their friends looked to be in pretty rough shape. The two Team Flare trainers across from them had four Pokemon in front of them and it looked like a Goodra was down because of them. Brock had a Chansey, another guy had an Umbreon and a girl had a Corsola, but Alain could tell that it was unlikely they'd be able to do much against the Team Flare Pokemon. As he thought of that, they each sent those Pokemon out, and another girl also sent out a Blaziken. They all shot forward at the same time, but the Swalot that the Team Flare members had sent out a poisonous gas that blocked their path. When the foursome stopped moving, the Team Flare Golbat was able to use supersonic to confuse them. Their strategy was almost flawless. Confuse and poison. They were working perfectly together.

Alain narrowed his eyes. They had to help. "Charizard, down there now. Flamethrower!" Charizard shot down, opening his jaws, flames forming within them. However, just as he was about to unleash, Alain noticed a shape rapidly moving towards fight. He realized who it was and knew that he had to stop Charizard. "Don't attack!" He quickly yelled, causing Charizard to stop and look up in confusion. "It's Ash's Greninja."

XXXXX

Bonnie had seen Alain coming and had instantly felt hope rise up in her. He was exactly what they needed at that point. A strong trainer and a strong Pokemon. She even saw a couple of people on a Dragonite. She wouldn't deny that help either. However, she saw him stop suddenly and wondered what was happening. Maybe he was going back to Team Flare?

"Ninja!" Suddenly a frog-like Pokemon leaped out in front of them, holding two swords of purple light in his webbed hands. He slashed out ferociously with one and Golbat dropped like a stone. Another slash to his right, and Swalot also crumpled to the ground.

"What Pokemon is that?" The girl with the orange hair asked. "It looks like such an amazing water type!" She looked pretty excited.

"That's Ash's Greninja." Clemont explained. "But...I don't understand how he can even stand. He should be in the Pokemon centre after what happened to him."

"Seems fine to me." The guy with the spiky brown hair said.

"What do you expect from a Pokemon that Ash has?" The brown haired girl with the green bandana said. "Wow...it's so strong."

Greninja was ducking and dodging as Toxicroak and Liepard lunged at him from opposite sides. He was flawless. It was like he was fresh out of the Pokemon centre. It was like nothing could beat him in that moment.

Bonnie then heard a noise and looked to her left. Her eyes widened and she smiled, seeing Squishy and Delphox appear at the edge of the battle. They looked like they wanted to help Greninja, but clearly it looked like the frog-ninja Pokemon didn't want any.

Greninja suddenly jumped back as both Liepard and Toxicroak lunged at him. Liepard was using shadow claw, while Toxicroak was using poison jab. With Greninja sliding out of the way, the two Team Flare Pokemon struck each other and both staggered back in pain. Greninja then formed a couple of watery ninja stars and threw them out. Both Toxicroak and Liepard were struck hard and fell to the ground.

The frog-ninja Pokemon then glared at the two Team Flare members. Bonnie was pleased to see them looking pretty panicked. Their Pokemon had seemed almost unbeatable, but Greninja had cut them down in seconds. But just then a Weavile and a Houndoom came rushing out from behind the Team Flare members. Their trainer was close behind. Bonnie instantly recognized Mable.

"Enough of this!" Mable growled. "This Greninja has become far too much of a nuisance for Team Flare." She pointed. "Weavile, night slash. Houndoom, flamethrower."

Weavile and Houndoom were just about to attack, but just then Greninja stood up straight, his eyes glowing red. It was terrifying to see and Bonnie actually understood why the Team Flare Pokemon had hesitated.

"What are you-" Mable started, but then her eyes widened and she stopped. She was staring at Greninja in horror.

Greninja stared into the sky and yelled. Bonnie couldn't tell if it was from pain or if he was just feeling pure power rushing through him. And then, in that moment, water started rushing around him and he started glowing. The torrent shot up high into the sky, far past the buildings and into the clouds. The glowing from Greninja was brighter than ever before, but Bonnie knew exactly what it meant and she couldn't be more relieved. The water rushed around the frog-ninja Pokemon for another few moments and then exploded around him, spraying anyone who was near. Then, Ash-Greninja was revealed. Two outer black fins, a red one in the middle and the massive water shuriken on his back. There was only one thing this transformation could mean.

The entire battlefield had gone quiet. Bonnie could tell, even without looking, that everyone was staring in their direction. Everyone had seen the torrent of water shoot into the sky and had heard Greninja's yell. Not even everyone was sure about what it meant. Trainers on both sides were worried. Was it a powerful Team Flare Pokemon? Was it an ally to save the city? Bonnie knew that everyone was asking themselves these questions.

In that moment, there was a roar coming from north of the city. It was faint, but loud enough for everyone to hear in the silence. Everyone, whether from Team Flare or the defending trainers of Lumiose City, turned towards the noise. Bonnie could sense her friends' excitement. They knew. It was so clear to them.

There was another roar and then a massive jet of flames appeared in the skies ahead. It was like nothing Bonnie had ever seen before. She'd seen Alain's Charizard shoot off massive flames in the battle, but this was a whole other level. Quickly following the flames was an extremely powerful jet of electricity that shot into the sky. Bonnie smirked, knowing that people were starting to figure out what that meant. It was the signature move of a certain trainer's most loyal Pokemon.

The next sight was pretty strange. Appearing at the top of a hill were what looked like a large group of bull-like Pokemon, all standing in a straight line, as they stopped. After that, Bonnie could just see some other Pokemon appearing behind and around them. She could sense the anger, excitement and determination from these Pokemon. After this, came a large group of butterfly-like Pokemon that appeared from the sky, lining up just above the bull-like Pokemon. There had to be about fifty of them.

Then, finally, came the person that everyone involved in the battle was waiting for. There were gasps from pretty much everyone. Gasps of fear and gasps of excitement. The enemy for one side and the hero and leader for the other. A Pidgeot flew in front of the group and then next to it was a Charizard, with Ash and Dawn on its back. They hovered above and in front of their massive assortment of Pokemon.

Bonnie could feel the fury emanating from Ash. He was clearly intent on punishing Team Flare. He wasn't letting them get away with anything. He wasn't letting them get away with what they had done by targeting Serena. It looked like he was looking at Pidgeot and then he pointed. Pidgeot immediately started flapping his wings ferociously and wind began rushing across the battlefield. Everyone started shouting as they started falling over from the unbelievably powerful gust of wind that was hitting them. Bonnie even stumbled before being held up by Clemont. How was Pidgeot capable of that kind of power?

"Lysandre!" Bonnie was shocked that she could hear Ash. For a moment, it seemed like she could hear it in her mind, but she decided that was ridiculous. Ash was just mad enough that he was making his voice heard. "You picked a fight with the wrong person!"

There were then shouts from the battlefield and some flashes of light. Immediately, what looked like an army of flying bug types like Beedril, Ninjask, Dustox and Ledian started rushing towards Ash. Bonnie noticed he didn't even move, but it didn't matter. The huge group of butterfly-like Pokemon rushed forward and immediately began engaging in battle.

Ash flew higher, presumably so he could see past the bug battle in front of him. He then pointed forward. Suddenly, it seemed like an earthquake had started. The ground was shaking even as far back as where Bonnie and her friends were. The huge group of bull-like Pokemon had started rushing forward. It seemed to go quiet, except for the sounds of their stampeding, and then they were in the field, slamming into Team Flare Pokemon and Team Flare trainers.

Ash seemed to wait a moment. He watched as his first wave of Pokemon broke into the Team Flare line. It was clear that the battle had already turned in the favour of the good side, but Bonnie could see Ash wasn't going to let that make him go soft. She could just see him nod and then he moved forward, and his other Pokemon rushed forward as well.

The real battle had just begun.

 **Author's Note:**

Was Ash's entrance epic enough? I hope so. He's in total "wreak havoc" mode so the next part should be fun to write.

By the way, apparently there's an episode of XYZ coming up called "Siege on Lumiose City! Team Flare Attacks!" So...that's kind of weird. Maybe I'm a Pokemon psychic or something.

Next chapter should be up tomorrow. See you then.


	49. The Battle of Lumiose City Part 4

**Author's Note:**

Ash's army is here. Let's see how he matches up against Zygarde and Lysandre.

 **Chapter 49: The Battle of Lumiose City Part 4**

As Ash moved forward into the battle, he realized he and his Pokemon were absolutely unbeatable. He could see down below that his Pokemon were taking out Team Flare Pokemon one by one with single hits. He saw Oshawott strike down a Sycther with his razor shell, Snorlax take out a Hydreigon with an ice punch, Krookodile knock out a Maganium with a dragon claw. In the skies it was no different. Swellow and Staraptor teamed up to take out a Tropius. Noivern and Gliscor put down a Salamence. Talonflame, Unfezant and Noctowl struck down a trio of Skarmory. Nothing could stop them.

When any enemy Pokemon got close to Ash, it was maybe even more lopsided. Charizard, Pidgeot and Pikachu deflected anything that was even remotely close to him. A hyper beam from a Tyranitar rushed towards Ash, but Pidgeot was able to slap it down with a steel wing. A hydro pump from a Feraligatr headed towards Charizard's tail, but Pikachu's thunderbolt jolted right through it. There was trio of Dusknoir that sent of three shadow balls and Charizard played a little bit of baseball and sent them all back with dragon tail. The way they were fighting, they couldn't lose. Ash knew that if he ever brought this kind of power to the Kalos League, he'd be absolutely unbeatable.

Ash noticed the Butterfree army was making quick work of the bug Pokemon Team Flare had sent up. He could even see his own Butterfree among the group, easily taking down any enemies that came near him. A Ninjask barrelled towards him and Butterfree struck him with a surprise psybeam. Ash smiled, seeing that clearly his old Pokemon had been keeping his battle skills in tip top shape.

It wasn't even the just the battles around him, that Ash could see. He closed his eyes a few times, and watched as Greninja crushed what he knew to be Mable's Weavile and Houndoom. The frog-ninja Pokemon was stronger than ever, despite his injuries.

It wasn't long before it became crystal clear that the reinforcements Ash had brought were too much for Team Flare to handle. Ash could even see quite a few were fleeing, while the police were rounding up a few others. A few battles still went on, but he knew that overall, the battle was pretty close to being over. At least, the battle with those he didn't care about. The battle with Lysandre was still very much alive. Ash had Charizard stop and he looked towards Prism Tower, seeing that Zygarde was carefully watching him. Ash knew that Lysandre was well aware of what was going on and that was exactly what he wanted. _Let him know how strong I am. Let him see that he has no chance of beating me. Let him know that no matter what he does, he's getting a painful dose of Ash Ketchum._

Then, Ash noticed Zygarde move from his spot above Prism Tower. He flapped his wings and flew higher into the sky and then moved forward. Apparently, Lysandre was making a move. Zygarde seemed to move in slow motion as he flew and then he stopped, hovering in front of Lumiose City, just above the battlefield. Then, Lysandre spoke, using some kind of speaker from the top of Lumiose City.

"Welcome, Mr. Ketchum. I see you've brought some friends to the party." The voice caused everyone to stop battling. Although, there wasn't really that much left, with Ash's Pokemon having already wiped out most of Team Flare's Pokemon. "An impressive entrance. You have quite the army at your disposal."

Ash narrowed his eyes. He wasn't stupid. Lysandre wasn't complimenting him, he was taunting him. Lysandre was hinting that Ash's Pokemon were no match for his Zygarde. _And I guess he's actually right about that._ Ash thought. _But that doesn't matter. I won't give up until Serena's safe._

"I suppose you actually wish to fight me." Lysandre said. "You seem to be quite upset. If you don't mind, I'd like to know why."

"He's just taunting you, Ash, don't answer." Ash jumped. He'd almost completely forgotten Dawn was behind him. She'd joined him on Charizard's back so that Pidgeot could perform his gust easier when they'd arrived.

Realizing this, Ash looked over at Pidgeot, who was hovering near them. "Pidgeot, take Dawn to my friends. Bring Greninja back up with you." Pidgeot nodded and hovered just beneath Charizard, in position to catch Dawn. Ash didn't feel great about doing it, but since Dawn was already starting to protest, he had to do it. He pushed her off Charizard and she landed on Pidgeot's back. Pidgeot immediately started whipping towards the ground, Dawn cursing at Ash from his back.

"I'm waiting." Lysandre suddenly said, causing Ash to jerk his head back towards the city in front of him. He was suddenly noticing how quiet it was. It was like everyone below him was holding their breath.

"Give Serena back and I'll go easy on you!" Ash yelled. He felt his mind flare up with power. He somehow knew that his voice could be heard in Lysandre's mind as well. Perhaps everyone around the city, as well.

"Serena?" Lysandre asked. He actually seemed to be quite confused. It was like there was real curiosity in his question.

Ash wasn't buying it, though. Lysandre had threatened Serena way back in Geosenge Town. He was perfectly willing to stoop to those tactics. "Don't try that with me." Ash said. He realized he didn't have to yell. He knew he could be heard. "You attacked her. You attacked her Pokemon. You hid like a coward and ambushed her when she was all alone."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lysandre said, his voice almost making Ash believe him. He really did sound like he was confused about what Ash was saying. "I admit, I might have considered doing something like that, but I was busy with other matters."

"Don't lie to me." Ash growled. "This is your last chance." He closed his eyes. He could see Pidgeot landing. Dawn was getting off. Greninja was getting on. "The easy way is to give her back. The hard way is for me to come and get her."

Lysandre started to laugh. "Very well. If you want to make excuses to fight me, I won't argue." He was silent for another moment and then his next words signalled the real fight to begin. "Zygarde, dragon pulse."

"Pikachu, thunderbolt! Charizard, flamethrower!" Ash yelled and he knew he had more. He could sense they were close enough. "Pidgeot, gust! And Greninja, water shuriken!"

Ash knew Zygarde's power was likely almost unbeatable, but he also knew _he_ was almost unbeatable. This was going to be a battle of wills like nothing before. The dragon-shaped beam of energy shot forward from Zygarde and it grew bigger and more ferocious as it approached. Charizard and Pikachu were quick to launch their attacks in answer. Their most powerful fire and electric jets shot forward. Ash smiled with satisfaction, seeing them miraculously clash against the dragon pulse, somehow holding it at bay. However, it was clearly not enough. Charizard and Pikachu were using everything they had, but the power of the dragon pulse was still too much.

Then, a brown shape shot up next to Ash, with a blue Pokemon on its back. Immediately, Pidgeot started flapping his wings ferociously. It seemed to give new life to Pikachu and Charizard and they forced out just a little more from their attacks.

And finally, Greninja stood up straight on Pidgeot's back. Ash narrowed his eyes and then saw throught Greninja. He pulled back his webbed hands and could feel the water forming within them. He thrust them both out, still holding the water shurikens and then shoved them together, creating and even larger one. He then pulled it back once more and threw it forward with all the force he could muster. Pidgeot's gust carried the giant water shuriken, which was spinning with incredible speed, and it combined with Pikachu's electricity and Charizard's fire. It spun through the attacks, starting to become a rapidly spinning star of fire, electricity and water and then it struck hard against the dragon pulse. Immediately, the attack was forced back, the shuriken crackling against it, now powered up by the other attacks. Then, bit by bit, it forced its way further along.

"Full power!" Ash yelled. "Keep it going! One more!" His Pokemon all repeated their attacks and another fiery, electric water shuriken was whipped forward, picking up speed from Pidgeot's gust. It slammed into the other shuriken and the two attacks struggled against the dragon pulse with even more force. Then, the speed increased and they shot forward.

As the attacks slammed into Zygarde, the screech pierced through the ears of everyone around, and likely for people in cities miles away. It was launched backwards and Ash instantly felt guilty, seeing the top of a building get crushed by the massive Pokemon. He shook his head, though. He had to focus on defeating it. Lysandre was too powerful with it in his control.

There was a small cheer from down below. Apparently people thought that landing the single attack was enough to win. Ash appreciated the support, but he knew things were far from over. He'd only made Zygared angry. Maybe that would help it get free from the restraints Lysandre had on it, but it was likely going to make him more dangerous at first.

Lysandre then spoke again, and Ash could hear the irritation in his voice. "Impressive, Ash Ketchum. It seems as though your Pokemon are capable of quite a lot. They'll be valuable additions to Team Flare once I'm done with you."

Ash ignored him and instead looked at Greninja. "Ready?"

"Ninja!" Greninja nodded and pumped his fist.

"Good." Ash said. "Charizard, Pidgeot, go!" The two flying-types responded immediately and launched forward. Ash knew they had to get close. They needed to finish this fast. Zygarde was too powerful to give time to recover. Ash knew it wasn't in control of what it was doing, but he couldn't let up on it. Zygarde could cause too much damage.

Lysandre quickly ordered an attack. "Land's wrath." Zygarde managed to right himself extremely quickly, stunning Ash. It whipped into the air and spread its wings and glowed in a bright, green light.

Ash's Pokemon stopped as everything seemed to shake around them. His eyes widened, realizing what was going to happen. "Run!" He yelled down to everyone below him. "Get out of here!" It was too late, though. Pillars of stone began shooting out of the ground. Ash saw people and Pokemon go flying in all directions. He noticed flying types, even from Team Flare, were flying around in an attempt to catch people, no matter what side they were on. Charizard and Pidgeot spun past a pillar and then Ash looked down towards where he knew his friends were.

His eyes widened when he saw that his old friends were there. Misty, Brock, Gary, May, Iris and Cilan. They'd all come to help. He knew now what Dawn's secret plan had been all about. He saw Iris and Cilan were on Iris' Dragonite and that they'd pulled Dawn on as well. Alain and Mairin had taken Bonnie. Ash needed to get down there and help. He looked around and saw Noivern and Gliscor.

"Noivern! Gliscor! Help me out." The two looked towards where he was pointing and whipped down, closely followed by Charizard and Pidgeot. Gliscor landed in front of Brock, who quickly hopped on his back, joined by May. Gary and Misty got on Noivern. Greninja grabbed Delphox and pulled her up behind him and Ash grabbed Clemont and pulled him onto Charizard.

Ash then noticed Goodra, who was just barely struggling to his feet. "He was poisoned." Clemont explained. "He was helping Bonnie. I don't think she had his pokeball."

"Ash!" Ash turned and saw Keanan, flying on the back of a Swanna that was presumably from the Wetlands. He had something in his hand and he threw it. "Goodra's pokeball." Keanan explained and then flew off.

Ash caught the ball and quickly recalled Goodra. He then noticed Squishy, glaring up at the sky where Zygarde was causing all this destruction. He suddenly knew what he needed to do. He turned to where Greninja and Delphox were hovering. "Greninja, you need to come with me. Clemont, you go with Pidgeot and Delphox." Clemont didn't argue and with surprising bravery, he jumped onto Pidgeot's back as he flew beneath Charizard, while Greninja leaped up onto Charizard's back. "Pidgeot, go with the others." Ash ordered. Pidgeot hesitated a moment, but then nodded and flew off.

Ash then looked at Squishy. He somehow knew what he had to do. Lysandre's Zygarde had gained its complete form, because Lysandre had been able to use something from Ash and Greninja when they had transformed. Maybe...he could do the same for Squishy. It was a long shot, but it was their best hope right now.

"Squishy!" Ash called and the snake-like version of Squishy turned his head and looked at Ash. "Greninja and I can lend you our strength. The only way to beat Lysandre is if we stop Zygarde. It's your friend, right?" Squishy nodded. "Well, we can help free him together. You need to free him from what's controlling him. Your friendship can do that." Squishy nodded again. "But you need to be stronger." Ash explained. "You need to be like him."

Ash closed his eyes and he knew Greninja was doing the same behind him. He instantly saw the dark world with the blue lights and moved his mind towards where Squishy was. The power was alarming at first, but he could also sense its purity. Squishy had no evil in him. Ash focused hard and reached out to the blue light that was Squishy's aura and then he instantly felt a connection.

When Ash opened his eyes, it was to the scene of Squishy glowing in a bright, green light. He could feel that their powers were linked. He could feel the power coming from Greninja as well. Squishy suddenly became much larger and expanded. Finally, the light dimmed and his complete form was revealed.

He was about twenty feet tall. He had two massive legs and two massive arms, each extending ferocious looking claws. He had huge, powerful wings extending off of its shoulders and long flat tail out of his back. One wing had a pattern of blue while the other had red. The rest of its body was black with some areas filled in green and also blue in some spots. On its chest was a thin stripe with rainbow colours. His head was surrounded by spikes which gave it the appearance of wearing a crown. However, unlike his fellow Zygarde, the spiky crown was red in the three middle spikes. Ash realized this was due to Squishy's connection with him and Greninja. The blue spots mixed with the green throughout his body also signalled that.

"Ready to go?" Ash asked. Squishy roared and nodded. "Let's go!" Ash yelled and Squishy and Charizard shot into the sky.

As they flew up, a pillar of stone shot up from the ground and headed straight for Squishy, but he simply kicked it with his massive foot and it crumbled underneath him. Ash got the feeling Squishy might be even stronger than Lysandre's Zygarde. Squishy had both Ash and Greninja helping him. Charizard and Pikachu were there as well and they weren't going to make it easy on Lysandre either.

Eventually, after dodging and destroying a few more stone pillars, they managed to get up into the sky again. When they did, they were within a stone's throw of Lysandre's Zygarde. Apparently Lysandre could see that Squishy was in his complete form, because his voice was heard from the speaker near the top of Prism Tower. "Are you willing to destroy Lumiose City just to beat me?" He asked, amusement clear in his voice.

"We'll beat you before that." Ash growled. "Squishy, dragon pulse!" He knew Squishy would listen to him. The only reason they had been able to connect their powers was because they trusted each other and Squishy had to trust that Ash knew what he was doing in ordering an attack on Zygarde.

Squishy flapped his wings and shot up higher into the sky. The attack formed in his mouth and then he shot it forward. Zygarde responded in kind and the dragon pulse attacks smashed together, creating a massive shock wave of wind and energy that knocked Zygarde, Squishy and Charizard back. Greninja held on to Ash tightly, while Ash did the same with Charizard. It was like being in the middle of a hurricane. The power of these two Pokemon was unbelievable.

"You think that you're a great trainer, just because you can command Z-1?" Lysandre asked. "You're weak, Ketchum. The power that Z-1 has, could be used to do so much. If he truly is willing to listen to you, you could use that power to take anything you wanted."

"All I want is Serena!" Ash yelled. "Squishy, extreme speed!" Squishy launched himself forward and closed the gap between him and Zygarde in an instant. He slammed into Zygarde and launched his copy backwards. "Now, bind!" Ash could sense that Squishy understood exactly what he wanted. He launched forward again and grabbed Zygarde and wrapped his wings around it.

"What are you playing at?" Lysandre hissed. "Zygarde, break free. Outrage."

"Hold tight, Squishy!" Ash called out. "You can do this." Zygarde was thrashing about wildly and Ash could already see that Squishy was straining. He could barely hold Zygarde when he wasn't using such a powerful attack, but now that he was wildly thrashing about, it was that much harder. He looked back at Greninja. "Use water shuriken."

"Ninja!" Greninja nodded and leaped into the air. He pulled back his hands and formed a single, powerful water shuriken behind his back. He lifted one webbed hand, holding the watery ninja star and then thrust it forward with all his power. It spun rapidly towards Zygarde and struck him in the jaw. The massive, legendary Pokemon roared in pain, but momentarily stopped his struggle.

Ash tried to concentrate. He had to think of something to get Zygarde out of Lysandre's control. It was the only way to beat Lysandre. He moved his eyes towards Prism Tower. He knew Lysandre was there. Maybe, if he beat Lysandre, he could stop whatever it was that was controlling Zygarde. He looked at Squishy, who was still struggling with Zygarde. "Squishy, if you can hold him for a few more minutes, we'll be able to free him. I need to fight Lysandre." He saw Squishy slightly nod. "Alright Charizard, let's go." Charizard nodded and flew towards Prism Tower.

XXXXX

Serena watched the video feed with wide eyes, barely able to believe what was happening. Ash had brought...an army. He must have had _every_ one of his Pokemon. There were about thirty Tauros, fifty Butterfree and large assortment of others. Had he actually brought all of that...for her?

"Well...how about that?" Giovanni said, looking amused. "Looks like Ketchum is quite motivated. I wonder why..."

"That army is coming for you, next." Serena muttered, not looking at him. "And I'm looking forward to seeing it."

Giovanni didn't answer and the two of them continued to watch as Ash sent his army of Pokemon forward. It was amazing to see as they easily overwhelmed Team Flare. On one screen, she could also see Greninja, in his Ash-Greninja form, easily defeating a Weavile and a Houndoom and sending them crashing into their trainer, a woman with blue hair, Serena recognized as Mable.

Serena then looked to see how Ash was doing. He was easily fighting through the skies. Either his flying types around him, Charizard or Pikachu would easily deflect any attacks sent towards them. It was flawless.

And then a few minutes later, there was Zygarde. Serena clenched her fists as it launched its dragon pulse at Ash. However, Ash's Pokemon miraculously fired off a tremendous counterattack. Charizard's flamethrower, Pidgeot's gust, Pikachu's thunderbolt and Greninja's powerful water shuriken. Serena could barely believe that those four, as strong as they were, could match up against the power of a legendary Pokemon.

When Lysandre's Zygarde started using land's wrath, Serena struggled to keep her eyes open. She clutched the ribbon Ash had given her and willed his Pokemon to avoid the hits. She was again, impressed as Ash's Pokemon avoided the pillars of stone that shot up towards him. It was incredible to watch.

She breathed a sigh of relief as Ash managed to get his friends out of the way, getting them onto his flying Pokemon. She smiled, seeing Delphox fly safely away with Clemont and Pidgeot. However, seeing Ash stay made her feel panic. Of course, what she saw next, made her unsure what to think and feel.

Ash seemed to be focusing on Squishy and instantly, the snake-like Pokemon started to glow. He glowed like that for a few moments and then his body grew and expanded. He looked almost exactly like Lysandre's Zygarde, but there were some slight differences. It also had some features that were similar to...Ash-Greninja, like the red spikes and the scattered blue around his body.

"What was that?" Giovanni suddenly leaned forward, eyes wide with something Serena was pretty sure was fear. "Did Ketchum do that?"

"Why, are you scared?" Serena taunted.

Giovanni looked at her a moment, unable to keep his clueless expression off his face. The shock from what Ash had just done had surprised him too much. Eventually, he was able to recover and glare at her. "I just need to know what I'm getting into. It looks like Ketchum is more valuable then I thought. By using you, I will be able to take that power for myself."

Serena rolled her eyes and continued to watch what was happening. Ash seemed to actually be ordering Squishy to attack. Squishy launched a dragon pulse, which was countered by Zygarde using the same move. Suddenly, every screen cut out, each of them going black. Serena realized that the power of the two legendary Pokemon attacks had overwhelmed Giovanni's drones.

"Fascinating." Giovanni said. "The power of those Pokemon..." He stared outside the helicopter, smiling to himself. "I must have it."

"In case you didn't realize," Serena said, "Ash and Lysandre are the ones controlling them. I don't think you've got any say."

"They're tiring each other out." Giovanni smirked. "And with Ketchum, I happen to have leverage. In case _you_ didn't realize." He thought for a moment and then nodded, as though answering a question he had asked himself. "We're moving in. As of now, this is a three way battle."

 **Author's Note:**

Pokemon WW3 right?

So, with the Squishy thing, I'll explain the kind of Ash-Squishy form he got. One of the theories I've heard is that Ash-Greninja will help Squishy and/or the other Zygarde achieve the complete form. So, I thought it would make sense if he took a slight Ash-Greninja like appearance. So that's it.

Anyways, hopefully you enjoyed. Next chapter is tomorrow.

Q: Will I be giving Ash's Pokemon like Charizard, Sceptile and Pidgeot mega evolutions?

A: Not planning on it right now. Ash-Greninja should be enough. Besides, I think they're strong enough without that.


	50. The Battle of Lumiose City Part 5

**Chapter 50:** **The Battle of Lumiose City Part 5**

Once they'd all landed safely on the outskirts of Lysandre's destructive attack, everyone turned to look at what was happening above the city. Bonnie instantly felt fear, seeing both Ash _and_ Squishy, now in his complete form, facing off against Lysandre's Zygarde. As strong as they both were, she didn't see how they could fight that battle without one or both of them being seriously hurt. Not to mention, the city was in pretty serious danger too. She hoped that Nurse Joy had been able to clear out the Pokemon centre.

Clemont's voice suddenly broke through Bonnie's thoughts. "Hey, where's d- I mean Blaziken Mask?" He asked, looking around with worried eyes. I thought he'd flown here with us."

"You don't think he went into the city, do you?" Brock asked.

"He _does_ think he's a superhero." Bonnie said, feeling frustrated with her father. His Blaziken was poisoned. Did he really think he'd be any help to Ash if he couldn't even use his strongest Pokemon. Ash was already using super strong Pokemon and he was barely able to keep up with Zygarde. Meyer couldn't be much help.

"I'm going back, then." Clemont said. Everyone stared at him in shock for a moment. Even for the newcomers, Clemont's bravery was unexpected. "Even if we don't find Blaziken Mask, we can at least help Ash."

"Alright, I'll go with you." Dawn spoke up finally.

"Me too." Alain said and Mairin quickly followed suit.

Eventually everyone was volunteering to go, but then Clemont spoke up. "Thanks everyone, but I think some of us should stay here. We need to be on guard in case any of the other Team Flare members try to pull anything." He looked at Bonnie and she knew that his reasoning had nothing to do Team Flare, but actually that he needed someone to stop her from going to Lumiose City with him.

In the end, Brock, Misty, May and Gary agreed to stay behind, "to keep an eye on Team Flare", while Alain, Mairin, Iris, Cilan and Dawn, would go with Clemont. Bonnie could see her brother looking at her apologetically, but she felt like giving him a good kick to the shins. It wasn't him who had commanded Squishy in battle. She and Ash were the only ones who could say they've done that. She wasn't a little kid.

Alain, Mairin and Clemont got on the back of Charizard, while Iris, Cilan and Dawn got on Iris' Dragonite. Just before they were set to go, Pidgeot landed next to them, an Infernape and Sceptile on his back. It was kind of strange seeing the two Pokemon sitting like humans on the powerful bird's back, but Bonnie knew these were a couple of Ash's strongest Pokemon and they were going to be needed.

"Bonnie," Clemont said, looking at her, "be careful, ok?" She nodded and then Clemont smiled. "Keep everyone safe, here, alright?"

Bonnie knew that Clemont was just trying to make her feel like she was needed, because he knew that he was sidelining her, but she still appreciated it. "Nobody's getting past me." She said. "Team Flare won't try anything while I'm here."

Clemont nodded and then they set off. All of the flying types didn't seem bothered by all the weight they were carrying. Bonnie was amazed with Pidgeot's strength in carrying Infernape and Sceptile. Apparently his sheer determination to help his trainer was enough to make him fly stronger.

"Don't worry Bonnie, you're brother can handle this." Brock said, looking at her seriously. "He's a pretty fierce fighter. He wasn't letting anything stop him when we were looking for you."

"Yeah..." Bonnie said, watching as the group got closer and closer to Lumiose City. "I just want to be there to help."

XXXXX

Ash looked back at Squishy and Zygarde as he approached Prism Tower. He could see it was becoming more and more difficult for Squishy to restrain his mind-controlled friend. He knew he had to hurry. He had to finish this fast. Lysandre couldn't keep controlling that thing. He needed to be stopped and soon.

"Crobat, cross poison!" A voice yelled from the top of a building near Prism Tower. Suddenly, a bat-like Pokemon shot out from Ash's right, its wings crossed in front of it.

"Water shuriken!" Ash ordered quickly. Just as Crobat's wings were uncrossing to strike Ash, Greninja's watery ninja star smashed into it and sent it spinning away. Ash immediately looked to see who had attacked him. He recognized the man from the vision Olympia had showed him of Team Flare. Xerosic. "What do you think you're doing?" He yelled down.

"Ensuring Mr. Lysandre doesn't have to deal with you. At least until he has his Zygarde back with him." Xerosic answered with a chuckle. "Malomar, psycho cut."

"Pikachu, get ready to counter with thunderbolt." Ash ordered. Pikachu nodded and tensed up on Ash's shoulder in preparation. A few moments later, the dark, squid-like Pokemon shot up from beneath Charizard and slashed upwards. However, just like Greninja with Crobat, Pikachu was too fast. His thunderbolt crashed down and jolted the psychic Pokemon and caused it to stagger away. Ash turned to Xerosic. "This is just wasting time. You know you can't beat me."

"My job is to delay you, not to beat you." Xerosic chuckled. It was strange to for Ash to fight a villain that was perfectly willing to admit they were weaker than him. Even Team Rocket refused to admit it most of the time. "Now, Crobat, use steel wing. Malomar, use psycho cut again."

"Charizard, flamethrower on Crobat. Greninja, night slash on Malomar. Pikachu, you know what to do." Ash ordered his three strongest Pokemon. When Crobat shot towards them, Charizard perfectly launched his flames and they engulfed the bat-like Pokemon, which was once again blasted backwards. Then, Malomar came up, preparing a savage cut towards them, but Greninja pulled out his glowing sword of purple light and smacked the squid-like Pokemon away easily. The two enemy Pokemon then came shooting back up, ready to go again, but Pikachu unleashed a tremendous thunderbolt that smashed into them, sending them rocketing into the side of the building Lysandre was on top of. "Done?" Ash asked.

Xerosic stared down at his Pokemon, clearly noticing they were, indeed, done. He looked up at Ash and the latter was pleased to see a little bit of fear on the Team Flare member's face. "You'll be too late."

Ash ignored him and ordered Charizard to move forward towards Prism Tower once again. They finally reached it, and Ash looked up at the Sundial. It lit up the now dark sky. It was just a bright, white light now. It was likely still pulsing in all its different colours, but just unnoticeable to the human eye. Ash knew that it was because of him and his Pokemon. It still had the orange outline from the laser machine Lysandre was using on it, but Ash somehow was sure that it didn't matter. It was still unlocking the power he was capable of. Ash just needed to keep the door open.

"Hello Ash." Ash looked down and saw Lysandre was standing on the area where he had saved Garchomp. The Team Flare leader looked pretty comfortable. "Clearly Xerosic wasn't able to keep you away very long. Oh well...I'm not surprised."

"Where's Serena?" Ash yelled. He didn't care about hearing about Lysandre's disappointment with Xerosic. He didn't care about hearing fake compliments about his strength. All he wanted was to get Serena back from this maniac.

"I told you, I don't know what you are talking about. I don't have Serena." Lysandre said, looking seriously at Ash. "I never did."

"Charizard, flamethrower!" Ash yelled.

Lysandre simply dropped a pokeball at his side and then ordered a counter. "Flamethrower as well." He said calmly, as a male Pyroar appeared next to him. Ash was stunned as Charizard, who's flamethrower was hardly matched by anyone's even when not at the top of his game, was held at bay by Lysandre's Pyroar. Lysandre laughed. "See, Ash, I'm quite a capable trainer myself. Didn't you ever wonder why Malva was willing to obey _me_ as her leader, despite being a member of the Elite Four? Didn't you ever wonder why she'd be willing to risk an Elite Four position to work with me?"

"What are you saying?" Ash growled.

"I'm saying that you've never faced someone like me." Lysandre smirked. "I'm stronger than any member of the Elite Four. That is part of the reason Malva wanted to work with me. It's how I got Alain to work for me, albeit temporarily and without him knowing everything." He narrowed his eyes. "You may be capable of beating them, but you have no chance of beating me."

Ash turned his head towards where Squishy and Zygarde were still struggling against each other. He could see Squishy's grip was getting weaker. He had to move. "Greninja, water shuriken!" He yelled. Greninja pulled back his arms and formed the watery ninja stars and then shot them forward. They spun rapidly towards Pyroar and struck it in the chest and then the jaw. He staggered back in pain, but then quickly righted himself. Ash knew he needed to give his Pokemon easier movement. "Charizard, land on the platform. We're going to fight."

When they landed, Ash, Pikachu and Greninja hopped off Charizard and glared at Lysandre. "Alright," Lysandre said, "a good old fashioned battle." He nodded forward and Pyroar stepped forward to fight. "I know you may not trust me, but if you can beat me, there is really nothing to stop me from fighting back. You can end my control of Z-2 if you beat me in this battle."

"You're right, I don't trust you." Ash said. "But I also know I need to beat you." He looked at his Pokemon. He knew Lysandre wasn't using his best yet, so he couldn't either. As ridiculous as it seemed to him, that meant sending out Charizard. "Charizard, you're up."

"Fighting fire with fire?" Lysandre smirked. "Flamethrower." He ordered.

"You can match that, Charizard." Ash called.

Both fire-types opened their jaws and shot out their jets of flames. They clashed together and the heat made Ash feel like his body was melting right there in that moment. However, as uncomfortable as that was, he knew one thing. As strong as Lysandre claimed to be, Charizard's power was definitely a match for Pyroar's. He could see that Lysandre wasn't too pleased about it, either.

"Dragon tail!" Ash yelled.

"Fire blast." Lysandre coutered.

Charizard flapped his wings and shot forward, his tail glowing in a green light as he approached Pyroar. However, just as he approached, Pyroar unleashed his five pronged fire attack and it launched forward towards Charizard.

"Keep it going, Charizard." Ash encouraged. "Remember the Cinnabar Gym." Charizard immediately changed his stance and then faced the attack head on, his wings outstretched behind him, his feet landed on the ground and his tail, still glowing in preparation for his dragon tail attack, flat on the ground. The fire blast hit, but Charizard strained himself and actually somehow managed to catch it.

"What?" Lysandre stared in shock. "He...caught it?"

"Go!" Ash yelled, ignoring Lysandre's confusion. Charizard knew exactly what Ash wanted. Thrust his arms forward and the fire blast started to reverse course and go straight back towards Pyroar. Charizard then flapped his wings again and hovered in the air. He pulled back his glowing tail and shot it forward. He slammed it into the fire blast and sent the attack rocketing towards Pyroar. It struck the fire-lion head on and slammed it backwards. It skidded across the ground and rolled over in front of a stunned Lysandre.

"Impossible." Lysandre stared down at his Pyroar and then pulled out its pokeball and recalled it. He then threw out another one, glaring at Ash the entire time. A purple and white weasel-like Pokemon that stood in a fighting stance. A Mienshao.

Ash looked at Pikachu and nodded and called back Charizard. _I'm making quick work of this._ He thought to himself. "Pikachu, iron tail."

"High jump kick." Lysandre ordered.

Mienshao leaped forward, its foot outstretched to land a powerful kick. Meanwhile Pikachu braced himself for a moment and then leaped up to counter, his tail shining in a silvery light. The attacks collided but it was immediately clear who was stronger. Mienshao winced on impact and then was launched backwards.

"Thunderbolt!" Pikachu charged the electricity in his cheeks and then unleashed as much as he could give. Ash only felt slightly guilty as the ground was ripped up in front of them. He knew Clemont would forgive him. The thunderbolt rocketed forwards and struck Mienshao with full force. It stood, wobbling on its feet for a moment, and then toppled forward. "Two nothing." Ash taunted.

Lysandre looked furious. He recalled Mienshao to its pokeball and then glared at Ash. "A Charizard and a Pikachu. The two Pokemon that defeated Alain and Malva." He then looked at Greninja. "And the Greninja that can mega evolve without mega evolution stones." He looked at Zygarde and Squishy, still struggling away. He then pulled out another pokeball. "We'll see how strong his mega evolution really is." He threw out a pokeball and a massive blue serpentine Pokemon emerged. Ash immediately noticed a stone around its neck. Lysandre saw where his eyes had gone and he smirked. "Correct, Ketchum, he can mega evolve." He pulled out a stone that was on a bracelet on his wrist and pressed his finger to it. "Mega evolve, Gyrados."

The light that shone from this mega evolution was particularly bright. The power was evident. Ash and his Pokemon had to shield their eyes, otherwise they surely would've been blinded. Finally, it dimmed and they were able to look upon Mega Gyrados. It was similar, but it kind of looked more like a giant shrimp now. Its body was more curved and it had wing-like fins stretching out from both sides. It also now had a black underside and its body now had a red pattern on its sides. It had a large black fin in the middle of its head.

Ash turned to Greninja, who was glaring at Mega Gyrados. "Ready to go?" He asked. Greninja nodded and leaped forward. Ash looked at Lysandre. "You haven't beaten me yet, Lysandre. Just because you can mega evolve your Gyrados, doesn't mean it can win. You're still like Malva and all of your Team Flare friends. You'll never win when there's something better to fight for."

Ash was just about to order an attack, when a noise interrupted. It was the sound of a bunch of propellers or motors going at the same time. He looked at Lysandre, expecting that he was ordering his people in the helicopter to do something, but noticed that the Team Flare leader also actually looked quite surprised.

"What's going on?" Ash asked, still wanting to accuse Lysandre of causing the noise. Mostly because he wanted to blame Lysandre for everything at the moment.

"I don't know." Lysandre answered. "That shouldn't be coming from us. Did you get even more reinforcements?"

"No." Ash muttered, irritated that _he'd_ be accused of whatever it was that was showing up. He was cautious about doing it, but he turned his head to see what was happening. Lysandre didn't order an attack, so he kept his attention on whatever was approaching from the forest next to Lumiose City. From their vantage point on top of Prism Tower, it was fairly easy to see. And what they saw, seemed to surprise both Ash _and_ Lysandre. A large group of people in black suits were emerging from the forest. They definitely weren't Team Flare, but something about them seemed familiar.

"Who are they?" Lysandre asked.

The answer then came to Ash, as a single helicopter started flying out of the forest. "Team Rocket. And I don't mean the three you might know."

XXXXX

The first thing Bonnie heard, that signalled things were going to get worse, were the helicopters. She had heard them when Team Flare had arrived, and she was hearing them now. She turned to look at Brock, who had also apparently heard them, because he was turning his head around to look at the direction the noise was coming from.

"Do you think it's more Team Flare members?" Bonnie asked, hating the sound of fear in her voice. She trusted Ash's army of Pokemon, but she hated the thought of fighting more. It was not only terrifying, but exhausting.

"I don't think so." Gary said. "They," he pointed to a few exhausted looking Team Flare members who were also staring around in confusion, "don't seem to know what's going on."

"What is it then?" Misty asked, clutching a pokeball in her hand. Clearly her instincts told her that something bad was on its way.

Then, they appeared. Running through the trees, were probably about eighty to a hundred people. They were all wearing black outfits, which told Bonnie they weren't members of Team Flare. However, they definitely didn't look friendly and a lot of them seemed to be coming their way.

"Who are they?" May asked, pulling a pokeball out herself.

"No way..." Gary said quietly. "That's Team Rocket."

Bonnie stared at him like he was insane. From what she knew, Team Rocket was a trio of a a red haired woman, a blue haired man and a Meowth that consistently failed at capturing Ash's Pikachu. The people currently emerging onto the fields around Lumiose City, definitely did not look like they were the goofy and incompetent crew she was used to.

Brock must have noticed her doubtful look. "Bonnie," he said seriously, "Jessie, James and Meowth are not the only members of Team Rocket. It gets a lot worse than those three. Some of them are actually quite dangerous."

"What are they doing here, though?" Misty asked. "Team Rocket doesn't operate in Kalos, do they?"

"I didn't think so." Brock answered. "But maybe they..." He turned his head and looked towards Lumiose City, where Squishy seemed to be holding tightly to Lysandre's Zygarde. "Jessie, James and Meowth must have spread the word about those two." He pointed to the battling Zygardes. "They must have decided it was worth coming here for them."

Gary stepped forward and threw out a pokeball and a large turtle-like Pokemon appeared. A Blastoise. Bonnie could tell it was stronger than Tierno's just by looking at it. It had clearly been in some tough battles. "Well, looks like we've got more battling to do." He laughed, although there was no amusement in it.

Just then, a helicopter flew out from the trees. It hovered above the large gathering of Team Rocket members for a moment, and then flew forward. It then stopped, hovering in the middle of the field between Lumiose City and the area where everyone had fled to avoid Lysandre's land's wrath attack. Something dropped down from the helicopter and then hung beneath it.

It was some kind of net. There seemed to be something in it. It was moving. Bonnie narrowed her eyes. It was hard to see, now that it was night time. Then, a person from an opening in the helicopter spoke out. A man's voice. He didn't sound friendly, that was obvious enough.

"Greetings people and visitors of Lumiose City." He was speaking through a similar kind of speaker that Lysandre had been using. He waited for a moment, clearly hoping that people were now starting to focus their attention on him. "I see that you've been quite busy today. It looks like Team Flare and Ash Ketchum's friends have had quite a party here."

"How does he know who Ash is?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know." Brock answered, looking just as confused as Bonnie felt.

The man in the helicopter continued. "Now, it seems as though you have exhausted your battling strengths. No matter. You don't need to worry about fighting anymore. At least if you're smart." Bonnie felt her heart starting to beat faster. That kind of thing usually meant the person speaking was hoping for a battle. "I'm here for the Sundial, both of the Zygarde and Ash Ketchum."

Suddenly, the Team Rocket members that had emerged from the forest, started to move forward. Bonnie thought some of them would move towards the city, but they were clearly focused on the large group that was assembled outside of it. She immediately noticed Team Flare members starting to move away. As tough as they acted, they seemed to be pretty spooked by this new arrival. They'd already been beaten once. Clearly they had no intention of being beaten again and Bonnie could understand why they were getting the impression that this man was capable of doing so.

"Ash Ketchum, I'm speaking to you, now." The man said. "I believe I have something you want."

Bonnie then realized exactly what it was that was moving in the net underneath the helicopter. It wasn't a thing, it was a person. A person that everyone had thought had been kidnapped by Team Flare. They had been completely wrong. The people that had kidnapped Serena were actually Team Rocket. And they were using her as a bargaining chip to get what they wanted.

XXXXX

Ash was on Charizard in an instant, not caring one bit about Lysandre anymore. Greninja and Pikachu were quick to follow. He could sense Lysandre's shock at him abandoning the battle, but he didn't care. Someone else was due for his wrath now. He now understood that Lysandre had been telling the truth about Serena.

He barely even noticed as he shot past a surprised looking Clemont, who was acompanied by Alain, Mairin, Dawn, Iris and Cilan. He was fully aware, though that Pidgeot, who had Sceptile and Infernape with him, was now accompanying Ash, Pikachu, Charizard and Greninja. He realized he had his number one team with him. Exactly who he needed to save Serena.

"Stop right there." The voice from the helicopter said. Ash gritted his teeth and called for Charizard and Pidgeot to stop. He couldn't risk Serena getting hurt. He could just barely see her in the net, looking at him. "I hope you remember me, Ketchum. I am Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket. Our last meeting was...interesting."

 _It sure was_. Ash thought. _You tried using legendary Pokemon to destroy Unova. Can't imagine you doing that again..._

"I'll make a deal with you." Giovanni said. "If you help me control the power of the Sundial, so that I can control those Zygarde, you can have her back."

Ash watched the helicopter in front of him for a few moments, thinking. If he could hit it and cause them to go off balance, he could dart in with Charizard and catch Serena. Or maybe, he could get Charizard to use flamethrower on the rope holding the net and then fly in quickly.

"I hope you aren't trying to plan something silly like a rescue." Giovanni said. A light flashed next to him and a large, horned purple Pokemon appeared next to him. "My Nidoking will use hyper beam on her if you make any move other than what I order you to do."

"What makes you think I couldn't get her in time?" Ash asked. He was bluffing, of course. There was no way he'd risk Serena getting hit by a hyper beam. He needed to appear confident, though. He wanted Serena to feel safe and he also wanted Giovanni to have a sliver of doubt. He had Ash backed into a corner, but he didn't need to know there wasn't a way to get out of it.

"Your Pokemon are weighed down. They couldn't make it in time." Giovanni countered. "You wouldn't be foolish enough to risk it."

Ash narrowed his eyes. Maybe a poker face wouldn't work here. He could stall, though. Something might come to him if he had time to consider his options. "Why do you want the Sundial?" He asked.

"To control both Zygarde, of course." Giovanni answered.

"And why do you want them?" Ash was actually curious what Giovanni would say here. It was obvious why he wanted them. He wanted to use them to control his enemies. Would he say that to Ash, though? It would make his promise to release Serena, meaningless.

"You're a clever one, aren't you?" Giovanni replied, irritation in his voice. Then he started chuckling. "I suppose it would be obvious that no matter what you do, I'm not really keeping my word. However, I don't pretend to be trustworthy. Where would I be if I were?"

Ash's eyes widened. He knew what Giovanni was going to do now. He had no intention of letting Ash delay things. "Charizard, go!" He yelled.

"Hyper beam." Giovanni said calmly.

Ash felt pure panic. This couldn't happen. "Serena!" Charizard knew how desperate he was. The fire-lizard was going as fast as he could. Pidgeot was as well. However, it wasn't enough. They weren't closing the gap. Nidoking was about to unleash. Now he was firing his hyper beam. It was heading straight for Serena.

And then it stopped. Almost right in front of her face. It stayed there for a moment, frozen in place, a blue outline around it that seemed to be what was holding it. Then, it was redirected into the sky.

The whole thing was so strange and unexpected that Charizard and Pidgeot stopped. Everyone seemed to stop. No one was sure what was happening. Ash took a quick glance back at Squishy and Zygarde, thinking maybe one of them had done it. But no, they were still involved in their own struggle

Then, when he looked back, something suddenly appeared before him. No, it teleported before him. It was facing Giovanni, and Ash could tell by its stance that it was angry. It was a Pokemon. It was purple and white and had a mix of human and feline features. And Ash recognized it.

"Mewtwo?" Ash asked.

Then, one of the most powerful Pokemon Ash had ever met, turned and looked at him. _Hello Ash. I hope I arrived in time_.

 **Author's Note:**

Sorry for the late upload. Computer issues. Anyways, hope your excited for more battles. See you next time.


	51. The Battle of Lumiose City Part 6

**Chapter 51: The Battle of Lumiose City Part 6**

Serena stared at the strange Pokemon in front of Ash, completely dumbfounded. She had no idea what it was, why it had saved her and why Ash seemed to recognize it. She realized she probably shouldn't argue with the whole thing, though. She decided to just be grateful it had decided to show up at this point. That hyper beam to the face likely wouldn't have been very fun.

Suddenly, the Pokemon that had saved her teleported and in the next moment, it was hovering right next to her. The net she was in immediately ripped apart and she expected to fall, but there was a definite feeling of weightlessness. The Pokemon reached out and held her shoulder and she blinked in surprise. However, once she opened her eyes again, she was hovering in front of Ash and was then dropped in front of him on Charizard.

"Serena!" Ash yelled happily, hugging her tightly.

As weird as the situation was, Serena ignored all that and hugged him back. Who knew what would happen now between Team Rocket, Lysandre, Zygarde and Squishy? It was terrifying, of course, but at least she was with Ash. Nothing seemed as bad as it was only a few moments ago.

 _Are you alright?_ Serena stared in shock at the Pokemon that had saved her. He was looking at her. Was it him that had spoken?

"This is Mewtwo." Ash explained quickly. "He's...uh...an old friend I guess. He uses telepathy to speak. I'll explain later when," he gestured to everything around them, "this is done."

"Oh..." Serena looked at Mewtwo. "Yeah, I'm alright. Thank you, Mewtwo."

 _Good._ Mewtwo suddenly looked to the ground and Serena could see that a large group of Pokemon were coming out of the woods. Many of them looked normal, although quite a few also seemed to have strange markings on them. _My friends have arrived. I had to come a little ahead of them, because I could sense what Giovanni was going to do._

When Mewtwo said this, Serena looked up towards where Giovanni was standing in his helicopter. He was staring at Mewtwo, looking completely stunned. "What...are you?" He finally said. "Are you a Pokemon?"

Mewtwo seemed to actually laugh for a moment. _Yes, I happen to be a Pokemon. I happen to exist, because of you._ Giovanni stared at him with more confusion and then Mewtwo waved a hand in the air and Giovanni's eyes became glassy for a moment.

"What are you doing?" Ash suddenly asked, fear in his voice. "He'll just go straight for your sanctuary."

 _I only returned his memories of when he funded the lab that created me and what he did to me afterwards._ Mewtwo replied. _I have no intention of him finding my sanctuary._

"Then why not take his memory of all this? That would save time." Ash asked. Serena nodded, thinking it was a good question.

 _Easier to give than to take._ Mewtwo explained.

"You...your _my_ Pokemon." Giovanni suddenly said causing them to all look at the Team Rocket leader.

Serena could see that this made Mewtwo pretty mad. Ash is the one who spoke up though. "Mewtwo doesn't belong to anyone!" He yelled. "All you did was try to use him for evil." Now that Giovanni didn't have leverage, she realized Ash was pretty confident in his chances at beating the Team Rocket leader. Not to mention, they had Mewtwo as well.

Then, shocking everyone who was observing the scene with Giovanni and Mewtwo, a loud roar was heard behind them. Serena turned and saw Lysandre's Zygarde suddenly shove away Squishy, who was looking exhausted. Then, he reared his head back and fired a dragon pulse that slammed into Squishy, firing him towards the forest where Team Rocket had emerged from. Then, Zygarde looked towards _them_.

"Ready, everyone?" Ash asked. His six Pokemon all answered in confident calls. "Charizard and Inferneape, flamethrower. Sceptile, leaf storm. Pikachu, thunderbolt. Greninja, water shuriken. Pidgeot, blow it all forward with gust."

The attacks all shot forward just in time. Zygarde prepared another dragon pulse and it was launched forward and it sped towards them. The attacks slammed together and a massive explosion shook the air over top of Lumiose City. Serena felt Ash quickly pull her down, doing whatever he could do to shield her from the incoming shock wave.

Her stomach lurched as suddenly Charizard was whipped away by the wind, rolling through the air. Serena's eyes were shut tight, but she managed to open them just a crack and was surprised to see Mewtwo struggling with the blast as well. However, she just barely saw him start to glow in a blue light and then felt her body stop moving. She opened her eyes more and saw that Mewtwo had just managed to stop them.

"Where's Giovanni?" Ash suddenly asked. Serena didn't really register what he was talking about for a moment, but then realized that the helicopter that Giovanni had been on wasn't in the sky anymore.

"Did he get hit?" Serena asked, not guilty at all that she was hoping he _had_ been hit.

 _No._ Mewtwo said. _He's on the ground._ He pointed and Serena could just see Giovanni on the ground near his helicopter. Jessie, James and Meowth were there too. They were glaring up at Zygarde and Serena instantly knew that Giovanni was going to do whatever he could to get control of the Sundial.

"We have to stop him. He's gonna try to get on Prism Tower." Serena yelled.

"We've gotta deal with Zygarde first." Ash said. "Don't worry, as bad as Lysandre is, at least he's going to fight Giovanni off. We can let those two fight each other." He took a deep breath. "Meanwhile, Mewtwo and I-"

"Don't even try it." Serena interrupted, knowing what he was about to suggest. "I'm staying with you."

Ash hesitated and she turned and glared at him. For a moment, he looked like he was going to argue, but then he smiled. "Fine. Just don't..."

"Don't do anything you would do?" Serena asked sarcastically.

"Yeah." Ash nodded. "Exactly." He looked down and Serena followed his gaze. They'd been blown back pretty far. They were now hovering over what she supposed they should call, their army. In between them and Lumiose City, was the massive gathering of Team Rocket members. Zygarde was behind them, hovering over the city. "Can you guys still fight?" Ash called down to everyone below them. There was a confident chorus of shouts of agreement. "Alright," Ash yelled, "then let's go!"

XXXXX

Clemont didn't really have time to be shocked about the mysterious Pokemon that had just saved his friends. He would have loved to know what was going on, but things were quickly becoming pretty hectic. With Zygarde suddenly free and Squishy currently down, things weren't looking good. That was without considering the whole Lysandre and Team Rocket thing. Clemont was starting to wish he and Bonnie had just run off. He shook his head. No, he couldn't have those thoughts. He had to help his friends and he had to find his dad.

Just as he was thinking of all this, a roar was heard from Prism Tower and Clemont looked to see Lysandre standing next to a terrifying looking creature. "Mega Gyrados." Alain quickly explained. "Looks like Lysandre is still in this fight."

Clemont could tell Alain was desperate to settle his score with Lysandre, so he took a deep breath and spoke. "You deal with that. I'll go look for my d- Blaziken Mask." He looked over to where Iris, Cilan and Dawn were. They were staring up at Zygarde and glancing nervously at where Ash was. "You guys go ahead and help Ash." They nodded and set off, grateful they had the excuse to go and help.

Clemont then clicked a button on his backpack strap and his Aipom arm came out. He extended it out and hooked onto a baclony of a building nearby and then jumped off of Charizard. He had no idea what was coming over him the last few hours. Apparently he _had_ been learning a lot from Ash throughout their travels. He managed to use the Aipom arm to kind of rapel his way down and in a few minutes he was on the streets. He did his best to ignore the sounds of battling coming from Prism Tower and, of course, what he knew to be a war going on just outside the city. It wasn't easy, but he focused on looking for his dad and managed to tune some of it out.

He should have expected it, but he'd obviously been hoping to avoid any battles. Regardless, rounding a corner, Clemont ended up having to stop, startled by a Tyranitar and an Arbok. Their trainers, a woman with red hair and a man with blue hair, were behind them. They had white suits with a red 'R' on the top left. They were members of Team Rocket.

"Well, Archer, looks like we've got our first enemy." The red-haired woman said.

"Yes, Ariana, and from what I know, he's the gym leader here. This should be interesting." The blue-haired man replied.

Ariana started cackling like a witch. "He's not even calling out any Pokemon. They must already be defeated. Some gym leader he must be."

Clemont gritted his teeth. What was he supposed to do, call out exhausted and beaten up Pokemon? He sighed and pulled out Luxray's pokeball. If one of his Pokemon could do it, it was Luxray. "Luxray, please, I need you." He called out, sending out the electric-lion. Luxray didn't look too good, but he managed to stand straight and stare down his opponents.

Archer chuckled. "That thing can barely stand." He pointed. "Tyranitar, earthquake!"

Tyranitar was just about to strike the ground with its tail, when a blast of pink wind struck it in the back. Quickly following that, blue stones started shooting up from the ground and struck Arbok, sending the purple snake flying. Then, a jet of flames smacked into both of the Team Rocket Pokemon and knocked them to the ground.

Clemont glanced at where the attacks came from and instantly smiled. Serena's Sylveon and Pancham were there, accompanied by his dad and his Blaziken, in its mega evolved form and clearly not poisoned anymore. Nurse Joy, along with the Joy from Glorio City who came with Brock, were also there, with the Pokemon from the Pokemon centre.

"Blaziken, finish this with one last flamethrower!" Mega Blaziken shot his head forward and launched a massive blast of flames towards Tyranitar and Arbok, who were already struggling to their feet. They screeched in pain and then tumbled to the ground. Meyer then looked at a stunned Archer and Ariana. "I suggest you get out of my city now." They didn't need to be told twice and they instantly ran off.

"Clemont, are you alright?" Meyer asked, walking up to him.

"Yeah, thanks for the help." Clemont answered. "I came here looking for you. Why'd you disappear like that?"

"I had to clear out the Pokemon centre. I'm..." He gestured in the direction of Zygarde. "That could make things pretty dangerous."

"Right." Clemont agreed. He then looked at Sylveon and Pancham, who were both nervously looking around, obviously thinking of Serena. "Hey you two, don't worry. Serena's safe...well as safe as any of us are right now." The two Pokemon looked relieved after that, but obviously seemed a little worried still.

"Come on," Meyer said, "we need to go and help. There's something of Professor Sycamore's that might be able to help Ash."

XXXXX

Charizard landed and Alain and Mairin hopped off. This was it. It was always going to come to this at some point. Lysandre had brought Alain into this world of mega evolution. He'd then manipulated Alain into doing his dirty work for him. He'd caused Mairin's Chespie to nearly die. He'd attacked a city of innocent people. He was going to pay for it.

There was no time for small talk. "Charizard, flamethrower!" He yelled.

Lysandre laughed, amused at Alain's eagerness to start the battle. "Aqua tail." He countered, his voice calm. Gyrados easily vaporized the incoming flamethrower by striking it with his water-covered tail. Lysandre then narrowed his eyes. "So, no interest in the other battles raging on around the city, Alain?"

"Beating you is one step in ending all this." Alain explained. "Ash is strong enough to deal with the rest. I'm ending your control over Zygarde." He pointed. "Charizard, dragon claw!"

"Iron head." Lysandre countered. Gyrados braced himself and lowered his head as Charizard launched forward, his claws glowing in a green light. Charizard slashed down once and Gyrados threw up his head and struck back. The fire-lizard's first strike clattered off like nothing and then he slashed down with his other claw. Gyardos again countered by launching his head up and Charizard's claw was deflected once more. As Charizard flew back a few paces, Lysandre laughed again. "You've gotten weaker, Alain. Perhaps it wasn't a fluke that Ketchum beat your Charizard with one that wasn't even mega evolved."

"Ash knows more about Pokemon than either of us." Alain said. "He can bring out the power of his Pokemon like nobody else." He took a deep breath. He had to focus. He was letting his anger with Lysandre get in the way of properly fighting the battle. "Charizard, fly up." Charizard whipped up high into the air and hovered well above Gyrados. "Dive down and use flamethrower!"

"Aqua tail." Lysandre ordered, looking unimpressed. His Gyradors raised its tail and held it up against the jet of flames, which evaporated on contact.

"Quick, thunder punch!" Alain shouted. Charizard seemed to have already known what his trainer was going to order. His flames had hidden him and he passed through them unseen. He pulled back a fist and it crackled with electricity. Then, he rushed forward and slammed it into Gyrados' water-covered tail. It jolted through and Gyrados shrieked in pain, while Charizard flew back to avoid the thrashing it was doing.

"Clever, Alain." Lysandre muttered, glaring at Alain and Mairin. "Gyrados, use earthquake."

"What?" Alain asked. That didn't make any sense. Charizard was in the air. That move wouldn't do anything to him. Gyrados then slammed his tail to the ground and Prism Tower began to violently shake. Alain heard a yelp behind him and immediately knew why Lysandre had called the attack. "Mairin!" He yelled, turning around and seeing her trip due to the shaking ground. His eyes widened, seeing her perilously close to the edge. He reached out and tried to grab her, but the ground was shaking too much and he almost fell off himself. Then, his breath stopped as he saw her go over the edge. "Charizard, catch her!"

"Chespie, vine whip!" Mairin yelled. Alain managed to get to the edge and he saw Mairin holding on to Chespie, who had his vines on one of the ledges. He was straining, but it looked like he'd be able to hold on for Charizard to get them.

Alain turned to Lysandre. "What do you think you're doing?" He shouted. He then stopped, eyes wide. Lysandre wasn't there. Then, there was a loud scraping noise and he looked up to see the Sundial being pulled up by some kind of machine that was being lowered by a helicopter. He looked up and saw Lysandre was in it. "Coward!" Alain yelled.

"I need to deal with Ketchum." Lysandre explained. "And I need my Sundial for that. Thank you for supplying me with some mega evolution energy." Alain clenched his fists as Lysandre's helicopter whipped away towards where Ash was battling Zygarde.

Charizard then emerged from below, carrying Mairin and Chespie. "You two alright?" He asked. Mairin nodded. "We're gonna have to get going again. Lysandre's doing whatever he can to make things more difficult."

XXXXX

Bonnie couldn't take it. She wasn't going to sit back and watch while her friends continued to fight. She was getting involved. So, naturally, she snuck off while Misty and Brock were confronted by a couple of Team Rocket members calling themselves Butch and Cassidy. May had pushed ahead using her Blaziken, so she hadn't been around to watch Bonnie. Gary, meanwhile, had been kind of filling Ash's leader role on the ground while Ash dealt with the chaos in the sky.

She was enjoying herself, actually. Bonnie was using Dedenne to distract various Team Rocket members in order for good trainers, Ash's Pokemon, Wetlands Pokemon or the mysterious Pokemon that had showed with the Pokemon Brock had called Mewtwo.

Finally, a couple of the Team Rocket members noticed her. They had a Wheezing and a Golbat. One was a man with blue hair, while another was a man with purple hair. "Hey kid, what do you think you're doing here?" Blue-haired man said.

"Dedenne, thundershock!" Bonnie yelled. Dedenne didn't hesitate. He leaped off of Bonnie's head and sent his jet of electricity towards the Golbat. The bat-like Pokemon screeched in pain and staggered back.

"Not bad, huh Proton?" The purple-haired man said, chuckling.

"Shut up, Petrel." Proton said. "Golbat, wing attack!"

As Golbat was about to shoot towards Dedenne, vines wrapped around his wings and pulled him back. Then, a blue turtle-like Pokemon shot forward and struck Golbat with what Bonnie knew to be a skullbash attack. The two Pokemon that had just helped her out quickly scrambled forward and stood between her and the Team Rocket trainers. It was a Bulbasaur and a Squirtle.

"Are you Ash's Pokemon?" Bonnie asked them. The two nodded. "Awesome!" Bonnie yelled. She'd been wanting to meet these two for a long time, ever since Ash had mentioned they were a couple of his oldest. She remembered he'd said they'd been key factors in him winning the Battle Frontier in Kanto.

Golbat had just managed to get to his feet and was panting, but apparently still able to continue. Proton didn't look too happy about what had just happened. "Golbat, smarten up and get ready to attack." He looked over at Petrel. "Help out for once."

Petrel smirked and then looked at his Wheezing. "Wheezing, use sludge."

Bonnie didn't bother ordering Ash's Pokemon this time. Considering these were a couple of his oldest, she decided they likely had enough experience and training that would make them capable of handling this fairly easily.

And she was right. Squirtle easily deflected the poisonous sludge attack with a water gun. After that, Bulbasaur fired off a razor leaf attack that smashed into Wheezing with tremendous speed and force, knocking the poison-Pokemon back.

"Golbat, wing attack!" Proton ordered. Golbat quickly darted forward and it looked like he might be able to land the attack, but Bulbasaur jumped up and a seed shot out of the plant on his back and it struck the bat-Pokemon. Immediately, vines shot out of it and covered it. Squirtle then gave it one more water gun and it was launched back, where it landed hard on the ground and didn't move.

"That's it." Pretrel glared at Bonnie, who was giggling at how easy it was for Bulbasaur and Squirtle. "Wheezing, smokescreen." Bonnie immediately stopped laughing as thick, black smoke started surrounding her and the Pokemon guarding her.

Suddenly, Bonnie felt a hand grab her shoulder. She was then dragged out of the smoke and she looked up to see Proton holding onto her. "Let me go!" She shouted. "Stupid Team Rocket."

"She's pretty rude, isn't she?" Proton asked Petrel.

"Yeah, definitely gotta teach her some manners." Petrel agreed, smirking.

"Dedenne, thundershock!" Bonnie yelled. When nothing happened, she looked and saw that Dedenne was currently being held down by the exhausted Golbat. Since Dedenne wasn' often used for battling, he didn't have enough strength to get out of it.

Just when Bonnie thought she was going to get kidnapped for sure, the grip on her shoulder was gone and she heard Proton yell in pain. She turned around and saw a fluffy pig-monkey-Pokemon with brown, boxing glove hands, punching the two Team Rocket members that had attacked her. Then, vines wrapped around them and she noticed that Bulbasaur and Squirtle had managed to get out of their restraints. He tossed them up and Squirtle launched them away with one more water gun.

"Bonnie!" Bonnie stood up and looked towards where the voice had come from. Gary was running up to her with Blastoise next to him. "What did you go running off for?"

"I don't wanna watch from the sidelines." Bonnie said, narrowing her eyes. "I can fight."

"Yeah..." Gary muttered. "Looked like it." He looked at the three Pokemon that had saved her. "Good thing Ash's Pokemon were here." He sighed. "Whatever, come on. You can stick with me, but stay close." He turned around and was about to go forward towards the field where the fighting was, but then he stopped.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked.

Gary pointed. "Giovanni." Bonnie followed where he was pointing and she could just see it. The Team Rocket leader seemed to be hovering around the city entrance near Prism Tower. "He's probably trying to find Lysandre so he can get whatever he's using to control Zygarde."

"Then let's stop him." Bonnie said and she started running forward, hearing Gary muttering behind her.

XXXXX

"Pidgeot, fly around the back. You, Infernape and Sceptile attack from that side. Mewtwo, you get it from above. We'll take this side." Ash ordered. It was strange to be giving Mewtwo an order, but the legendary Pokemon didn't seem to bothered by it. He recognized the seriousness of the situation and seemed ok with Ash taking the lead.

"What's your plan?" Serena asked him, as Mewtwo and Pidgeot set off towards their places.

"Um...I don't really have one." Ash answered, laughing nervously. "Hopefully we can stall until Squishy recovers. And maybe Mewtwo's powerful enough to beat Zygarde anyways." He said hopefully.

"Maybe..." Serena said quietly, although she didn't sound very confident. Ash understood why. As powerful as Mewtwo was, Zygarde had ripped up an entire field pretty quickly and had the power to destroy a mountain with a single strike.

Ash then shook his head. "No... _we're_ strong enough. Greninja and I are meant to do this. Don't worry, we're not losing this. What do we say?"

"Don't give up till it's over." Serena answered quickly.

"Right." Ash said. "So let's fight. Greninja, get ready to use water shuriken. Pikachu, you be ready with thunderbolt." Both of his Pokemon murmured their agreement. "Serena, you sure you want to stay?"

"It's not like it's much safer down there." She answered, apparently knowing just the way to defeat Ash's argument of trying to keep her safe. He glanced down at the battle below and could see little explosions from various Pokemon attacks happening everywhere.

"Fine." Ash sighed. The last thing he wanted to do was bring Serena close to an angry legendary Pokemon, but he didn't seem to have any choice at the moment. "Charizard, let's go."

The fire-lizard flew forward and approached Zygarde. The massive legendary Pokemon was staring around angrily. He was aware that he was being surrounded. Of course, he looked towards Ash and Serena first, apparently deciding to strike down the humans before anything else. His mouth opened and Ash knew he was preparing a dragon pulse. However, he was struck by flames and a storm of leaves from behind him and lurched forward in pain. Infernape and Sceptile had distracted him.

"Now, Greninja and Pikachu, go!" Ash ordered, wanting to take this chance. Greninja immediately sent a powerful trio of watery ninja stars that whipped towards Zygarde. Pikachu then launched a powerful thunderbolt that engulfed them in electricity, turning them into electric water shurikens.

However, Zygarde quickly righted himself from the attack from Infernape and Sceptile and seemed to be preparing another dragon pulse. This was where having Mewtwo on their side came in handy. A dark ball of purple and black energy shot down from above Zygarde and struck him in the jaw. It wasn't the best power Mewtwo could muster, because it was rushed, but it was enough to distract Zygarde so the attack from Pikachu and Greninja could strike.

There was a loud roar from Zygarde as he thrashed around in pain. This time, though, he seemed made at Mewtwo for distracting him. He looked up into the sky at the legendary psychic Pokemon and roared again. He then shot up and in an instant he was slamming into Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo!" Ash shouted in concern. "That was extreme speed." He explained quickly. "Charizard fly up fast.

As they flew up, Ash could see Mewtwo staggering back in pain. He probably hadn't been hurt like that since Giovanni had attacked him in Johto. He definitely looked a little stunned at the power of Zygarde. However, he seemed to be recovering and he quickly fired a shadow ball back towards Zygarde which slammed into the legendary Pokemon's chest and caused it to stagger back.

Suddenly, Ash realized they had to move back. "Charizard, down!" He yelled. It was just in time, too, because Mewtwo and Zygarde had just sent a shadow ball and a dragon pulse against each other and the attacks exploded against each other, sending a shock wave of wind downwards that Charizard managed to avoid the worst of.

"How are we supposed to help when we can't even get close to them?" Serena asked.

"I don't know." Ash answered. "Maybe..." He glanced around, hoping for some kind of answer to come to him. He then noticed a Dragonite coming towards them, with Dawn, Cilan and Iris on its back.

"Ash! We came to help." Iris yelled. "What..." She looked up at the battle that was now raging between Mewtwo and Zygarde. They weren't even bothering to charge their attacks. It was a barrage of mini shadow balls and mini dragon pulses. They were just doing everything they could to land an attack, even if it was minor.

"We're trying to figure that out as well." Ash said. "It's hard to get close without getting knocked back." Then the answer came to him and he looked towards Prism Tower. Unfortunately, what he wanted didn't seem to be there anymore. "Where's the Sundial?"

Serena quickly found out where and pointed it out. "I'm guessing that's Lysandre's helicopter." She said darkly. She was silent for a moment and then pointed out something else. "Look, that's Alain and Mairin. They're chasing them."

"We've gotta get that Sundial." Ash said. "It's our best chance of stopping Zygarde. Then, we can focus on Lysandre and Giovanni."

 **Author's Note:**

Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

By the way, we've unfortunately reached the time when I'm going to be uploading a little less often. I'm gonna be a lot busier now. I'll try to get out a couple more chapters this week, but next week is less certain. Don't worry too much, though. I do my best to get as much done as possible.


	52. The Battle of Lumiose City Part 7

**Author's Note:**

So, this chapter will lead us what will ultimately wrap up this battle. It is admittedly weird at the end here, but basically with how the games work, it's not too far fetched. Anyways, hope you enjoy.

 **Chapter 52: The Battle of Lumiose City Part 7**

It felt pretty weird for Bonnie as she ran with Gary towards where they had seen Giovanni. From what Ash had told her, he was an old rival that had decided to go the route of being a Pokemon researcher like his grandfather, Professor Oak. Obviously his change in goals hadn't taken away from his battling skills, because his Blastoise was ploughing through Team Rocket pretty easily.

"We're going to need to be really careful." Gary told Bonnie. "Giovanni is extremely strong. He managed to control Mewtwo at one point. I'm guessing his Pokemon can do some serious damage."

"What's our plan, then?" Bonnie asked.

Gary shrugged. "Hopefully we get him while he's distracted by trying to get control of that Sundial."

As they made their way towards the city, it was hard to not get distracted by the mess of the battlefield. At this point it was actually kind of hard to see what was going on with Zygarde, Mewtwo and Ash, because of the dust and smoke all around. Bonnie was able to see, however, that Squishy didn't seem to be anywhere in sight, which obviously made her worried.

Then, of course, as they made their way through, they were stopped by a trio of Team Rocket members. These three being the most familiar of them all. Jessie, James and Meowth. It was strange, but James seemed to have a relieved expression on his face. Bonnie wondered what kind of bad stuff that could be a signal for. They had their Gourgeist, Wobbuffet and Inkay in front of them.

"You guys...wow you haven't given up after all this time?" Gary asked. "I guess I should give you some credit for never giving up."

It looked like a vein was going to pop out of Jessie's head at those words. "I hate it when the old twerps show up." She screeched. "They always change the routine."

"How is all this routine?" Bonnie asked.

"Shut up mini twerpette!" Jessie yelled. "Gourgeist, dark pulse!"

"Blastoise, hydro cannon!" Gary countered.

Gourgeist quickly moved forward and shot the purple and black energy in Blastoise's direction. Meanwhile, the turtle-like Pokemon lowered his body and carefully aimed the barrels on his shoulders. As the dark pulse got closer, he fired and water exploded out and easily overpowered the dark pulse. It forced the attack back and slammed into Gourgeist, knocking the pumpkin-ghost Pokemon back, where it landed hard on the ground in front of Jessie.

"Bulba-bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur shouted as he shot out his vines and wrapped them around Inkay. He raised it into the air and then held it in place. Squirtle was quick to answer his friend's call. He fired off a quick water gun that drenched the little psychic-squid Pokemon. Bulbsaur let go and Inkay began to drop to the ground. However, just before it landed, it got one more hit. Primeape went rushing forward and slammed his fist into it hard, knocking it into Gourgeist who was about to get up.

"You guys are as weak as ever." Bonnie giggled.

"Why couldn't the boss just give us the Team Rocket Pokemon again?" Jessie muttered. "They completely overpowered that twerpette."

"Hm?" Bonnie looked at James in confusion. The blue-haired Team Rocket members was just blankly staring off at the other battles, apparently uninterested in the current one he was involved in.

"James smarten up!" Jessie yelled. "You've never had a hard time fighting the twerps before. At least not like this."

"I...well...this is different." James said quietly.

Bonnie exchanged a confused glance with Gary. What was this all about? She looked at the Team Rocket trio, completely dumbfounded. It seemed like James was...regretful? Gary wasn't going to waste his time wondering, though. "Blastoise, hydro cannon!"

"Wobbuffet, mirror coat!" Jessie shouted.

Blastoise's massive blast of water shot towards the Team Rocket trio with incredible speed. However, just before it was about to hit, Wobbuffet slid in front, his body covered in a shiny glow. The water struck him hard and seemed to stay a moment, but then shot back and slammed into Blastoise, who staggered back. He looked more irritated than hurt.

"Blastoise, you can beat that!" Gary shouted. "Hydro cannon, one more time!" Gary shouted. Blastoise lowered himself and carefully aimed his cannons. Bonnie could tell he was in full focus. He narrowed his eyes and fired.

"Mirror coat!" Jessie ordered, looking pleased with how it had gone before.

The water from Blastoise surged forward and blasted into Wobbuffet. The mirror coat held the attack for about five seconds, but Blastoise powered through and it seemed to shatter like it was a real mirror. Wobbuffet was blasted back and slammed into the woozy Gourgeist and Inkay. None of them were able to get up after that.

Jessie and Meowth narrowed their eyes and looked nervously at Gary. Even James seemed to look a little concerned at what was happening, no longer distracted by his surroundings. They all took a step back, recalling their Pokemon.

"Time to run off?" Gary taunted. "Or what is it that you say? You're blasting off-" He wasn't able to finish, as Blastoise's body slammed hard into him and launched him back about ten feet. Bonnie's eyes widened and she stared at what it was that had struck them.

"No..." She whispered, seeing the man that had done it, a Persian at his side.

"Very good hyper beam, Persian." Giovanni said, smirking. He then looked at Bonnie. "Well, little girl, I suppose you'll have to do. Ketchum won't want you hurt, I suppose."

"Boss, what about the Sundial?" Jessie asked.

Giovanni pointed to the chase that seemed to be going on. Bonnie could see Alain and Mairin were on Charizard's back and were struggling to get close enough to Lysandre's helicopter. However, he seemed to be shooting beams of orange light back at them. The same thing that had caused Squishy's fellow Zygarde to get under their control. Charizard seemed able to dodge it, but it wasn't allowing him to get close. "Looks like Ketchum's friends will take care of that." He then looked at Bonnie. "I decided we needed a new bargaining chip first."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes and then gave a quick glance to Gary, who was clearly unconscious underneath his Blastoise. She then looked back and glared at Giovanni. "You can't do anything to me." At those words, Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Primeape stepped in front of her in a guard position. Dedenne hopped forward and joined them.

Giovanni laughed. "Those three are weak." He waved his hand forward and his Persian took a step forward and opened his jaws. "Hyper beam."

Bonnie covered her eyes, not wanting to watch as the blast approached her and the Pokemon in front of her. She heard them countering with their best strikes, but somehow she knew that Giovanni's Persian was strong enough to beat them. Then, she suddenly felt something wrap around her and lift her up and throw her away. She opened her eyes to see, thinking it was Team Rocket, but she just managed to see Bulbasaur's vines, retreating back to him. Next, the hyper beam powered through the electricity, leaves and water that Dedenne, Bulbasaur and Squirtle had put up. Primeape held it for a moment with his fists, but it still continued. The four Pokemon were blasted back and landed a few feet away from the unconscious Gary and Blastoise.

"Now, no more struggling." Giovanni commanded. "It wouldn't be wise."

XXXXX

Serena watched Alain chasing down Lysandre for a moment. She knew they could be a big help, but she felt like it was a mistake to leave Mewtwo fighting Zygarde alone. "We can't leave." She finally said to Ash. We need to slow down Zygarde first."

"It's too hard to get close." Ash argued. "They're both too strong."

Serena thought for a moment and watched the two legendary Pokemon. Then she turned to Iris, Dawn and Cilan. She might not have met them before, but she trusted them, knowing they had come here just to help Ash. "Can you too attack from below?" They both nodded immediately. "Ok, Ash, get Pidgeot to join them. Then, we can go up while Zygarde's distracted. We'll join with Mewtwo."

"I'll go." Ash said, nodding. "But there's no way I'm bringing you up with me for that."

"Don't be such a kid, Ash." Iris said. "She wants to go with you, just do it." She smirked and then pointed up. "Dragonite, ice beam!" She yelled and then turned to Ash and Serena. "Better get moving."

Serena could tell Ash was irritated, but he did get going with that, as Dragonite's ice beam struck Zygarde in the back and caused the massive Pokemon to roar in anger. "Pidgeot!" Ash yelled. "Help out Iris, Dawn and Cilan!"

Charizard then whipped to the side as Zygarde flew down and attempted to lash out at Dragonite. The orange dragon type was easily able to dodge, though and slid aside perfectly. Infernape and Sceptile then hit Zygarde with a perfect flamethrower and bullet seed combo. Serena actually made a quick note of it. She thought that would be a nice move for a performance in the future. She decided she'd work on getting herself a grass-type once all this was over.

Serena then glanced down and noticed Zygarde was opening his jaws and looking up at Mewtwo, who had just launched a shadow ball at him. "Ash, he's about to attack!" She yelled.

"Greninja, water shuriken!" Ash ordered. Greninja was lightning quick. He leaped off Charizard and threw two watery ninja stars that slammed into Zygarde's head and distracted him enough so that he couldn't launch the attack. Greninja quickly landed back on Charizard's back and they were able to fly up and join Mewtwo.

 _Change of strategy?_ Mewtwo asked.

"Yeah." Ash said. "It's kind of hard to help you when we're split up. He's focusing more on you."

 _I noticed._ Mewtwo said dryly, looking a little amused.

"When did _you_ get a sense of humour?" Ash asked, chuckling a little.

 _Perhaps my life is too peaceful thanks to you._ Mewtwo replied.

Their brief conversation was interrupted by a roar from Zygarde. Suddenly, the dragon-like Pokemon shot up and Mewtwo and Charizard had to quickly fly out of the way. Zygarde then locked eyes with Mewtwo, not appearing to care about Ash, Serena, Greninja and Charizard.

Apparently the lack of interest in Ash, irritated him, because Serena noticed him tense up, just before he started shouting at Zygarde. "Hey, missing something aren't you?" He shouted. "Greninja, water shuriken. Pikachu, thunderbolt. Charizard, flamethrower." The attacks all rocketed forward and slammed into Zygarde's back and he roared into the sky and then turned.

"Why'd you do that?" Serena asked, fear in her voice.

A shadow ball then struck Zygarde from the other side he lurched forward and turned his head. Then, after that, an ice beam, bubble beam, bullet seed, flamethrower, leaf storm and gust all shot up from below. They blasted Zygarde upwards and it roared again.

"That's why." Ash said, smiling. "Alright, let's wrap this up! Charizard, fly forward." Charizard was just about to do so, when a roar came from the forest. All those involved in the massive sky battle stopped and looked, including Zygarde. Then, a massive shape emerged from the trees and Squishy shot forward, barely stopping in time to avoid a collision with Zygarde.

Squishy was on their side, Serena knew that, but she still felt nervous with his arrival. A battle with three legendary Pokemon was a recipe for disaster. Not to mention, Greninja seemed to be at a legendary level himself. So, counting him, that made it foursome of high powered Pokemon, capable of serious damage.

No one moved once Squishy arrived though. It was a chance for a brief rest. Each Pokemon and trainer were hesitant to make the first move. Zygarde may have been the only enemy, but he _did_ seem to be powered up by the Sundial, making the limits of his power unknown.

The quiet dragged on a bit longer. No one even seemed to care about the battles raging below. Whatever happened next, was too important to the outcome of the battle. And it was. However, it didn't involve those in the battle with Zygarde. An explosion near the edge of Lumiose City caused everyone to turn their attention away, even Zygarde.

Serena's eyes widened, seeing Lysandre's helicopter spitting flames and smoke out from the bottom. She thought it was Alain for a moment, but then she saw that he and Mairin were hovering quite a distance away, staring in shock at what was happening.

"Giovanni." Ash said quietly.

"What...?" Serena scanned the ground below and saw the Team Rocket leader, staring up at the flaming helicopter. He had a Persian standing next to him. And it looked like Jessie, James and Meowth were there as well. However, the fourth person there, tied up behind them, made her grit her teeth in anger. "He's got Bonnie."

"This guy doesn't stop." Ash growled.

They continued to watch as Lysandre's helicopter spun wildly in the air. Suddenly, the Sundial that was hooked up to it, began to crash to the ground. Serena thought it would explode on impact, but it was apparently quite sturdy and only landed with a thud near Giovanni. Then, she noticed Lysandre, holding onto one of the doors, actually looking quite panicked. He had the pilot with him. He was yelling and looking at Zygarde and Serena knew he was trying to command it to come and help him. However, it didn't move.

"It won't respond." Ash said. "Giovanni's got the device."

Serena glanced towards the Team Rocket leader and realized it was true. He was kneeling next to the Sundial, which still had the machine that was covering it in an orange light. The remote that Lysandre had been using to control Zygarde was also in his hands.

Ash then sighed. "We can't leave Lysandre like that."

"What?" Serena asked. "He's evil."

"He's going to die. I...I can't let that happen." Ash said quietly.

Serena watched Ash for a moment, seeing his instincts to fight evil and to save people clash with each other. However, she knew which would triumph and she completely understood it. It wasn't right to leave someone like that. "Alright, let's go-"

They didn't need to move though. Suddenly, Alain darted forward with Charizard, heading straight towards the spinning helicopter. Charizard managed to grab the sides of the helicopter opening where Lysandre and the pilot were and slow the spinning. She could see Lysandre staring at Alain in shock, barely able to believe that his old friend turned enemy was actually saving him.

It looked like Alain was shouting something and then Serena saw Lysandre nod. Charizard slightly repositioned himself and then Lysandre and the pilot were able to jump on. Charizard was clearly struggling under the weight of the four people on his back, but he managed to steady himself and get away from the helicopter. He flew forward a bit and then, suddenly, the helicopter exploded. Charizard was launched forward by the explosion and whipped towards the ground.

Serena was sure they were going to crash into the ground, but then, pink wind shot up from the ground and lifted Charizard up, just before crashing into the ground. He still landed hard on the ground, but he was quickly able to get up, clearly alright, and his passengers managed to get off of him, all ok as well.

Then, Serena realized what it was that had saved them. "Sylveon!" She said excitedly. It wasn't just Sylveon that was there, but also Pancham, Clemont, Blaziken Mask and two Nurse Joys with a collection of Pokemon from the Pokemon centre. "They cleared out the Pokemon centre!" She said happily.

"Things aren't done yet." Ash muttered. He was looking in the direction of Giovanni. Serena took one last look at Lysandre, who now seemed to be surrounded by a group of Pokemon, and then looked at Giovanni.

The Team Rocket leader was studying the control device in his hand and then he looked towards their direction. Obviously looking at Zygarde. He clicked something and then apparently ordered an attack, because Zygarde quickly started moving. He lashed out with one clawed fist and grabbed a startled Mewtwo. He shook the psychic Pokemon wildly, thrashing him around wildly.

"That's it!" Ash yelled. "Squishy, use bind, quick!"

"Hold it, Ash Ketchum!" Giovanni's voice boomed out from a a device he was holding up. Serena saw Ash clench his fists but he held up his hand to stop Squishy nonetheless. "As you can see, I've got a friend of yours here, and now you don't have Mewtwo to fight your battles for you."

Serena looked down towards Clemont and saw him staring at where Bonnie was, clearly extremely worried. Blaziken Mask also seemed to be pretty upset by the whole thing. Ash, meanwhile, was shaking in anger in front of her. "He's...going...to...pay." Ash growled.

"Zygarde, bring Mewtwo here." Giovanni said. "And the other one, you come as well...or the girl..." He just laughed. "Ketchum, you come as well."

First, Zygarde began moving, Mewtwo not even moving anymore in his claws. He must have been held too tightly that he'd gone unconscious. The massive legendary slowly flew forward and hovered in front of Giovanni. Squishy went next, looking just as furious as Ash. His tail was thrashing wildly back and forth behind him. Finally, he stopped, hovering just behind Zygarde.

"Come on, Ketchum, you next." Giovanni ordered.

"We're going to figure this out." Ash whispered to Serena. "He's not getting you again." Charizard then started flying forward.

As they slowly flew towards Giovanni, Serena noticed the smug looks of the Team Rocket members below them. The battles had all stopped, with everyone seeing that Giovanni seemed to have all the cards. It looked like they'd been mostly beaten, as they seemed to be surrounded by a collection of Wetlands Pokemon, Mewtwo's Pokemon, Ash's Pokemon and the trainers that had already been there. However, that clearly didn't matter with Giovanni looking to now have three legendary Pokemon under his control. Finally, Charizard stopped next to Squishy and they glared at Giovanni.

"What do you want?" Ash asked.

"Everything." Giovanni said simply. He then knelt down next to the Sundial once more and leaned forward, staring intently at the machine that was shooting the orange light on the Sundial. Then, he clicked a button on it and positioned it so it was aiming at Mewtwo. "Now, time to get my Pokemon back."

"Don't you dare!" Ash yelled. He then leaped off Charizard, despite being about twenty feet into the air. However, Greninja quickly followed him and caught him, before gliding to the ground, using the water shuriken on his back as a makeshift set of wings. They landed perfectly and stared down Giovanni. "I'm not letting you do that."

"Ash..." Serena whispered to herself. "What are you doing...?"

Giovanni looked at Ash in shock for a moment. Then, he smirked. "Bring her forward." He said. Serena looked behind the Team Rocket leader and saw Jessie and James, walking forward, holding Bonnie, who had ropes holding her arms behind her. "Are you sure, Ketchum?" Giovanni asked.

"You're underestimating me." Ash growled.

"You are!" Someone shouted from behind them. Serena looked in confusion at where the voice was coming from. "Don't continue this fight, it's pointless." It was Lysandre. He was looking at the device with the orange light with worry in his eyes. He glanced at Alain and then looked at it again, as if signalling it. She saw Alain gasp, apparently realizing something.

"I'm not underestimating anyone." Giovanni said proudly. "I'm aware that all the pieces are in my control." He then aimed the machine again and clicked a button. An orange beam of light shot out of it and engulfed Mewtwo in an orange light. Serena saw his eyes open and then immediately shut, as whatever the orange light was, caused him clear pain.

"Stop it!" Ash yelled.

"Never. He's finally mine again." Giovanni laughed.

Ash then started running forward. Giovanni quickly raised his hand and snapped his fingers towards Jessie and James. Jessie took Bonnie forward, because James had stopped moving. Serena glanced quickly at his face and was surprised to see his eyes narrowed towards Giovanni. She then turned her attention back to where Jessie and Meowth were pushing Bonnie in front of Giovanni and Persian. Ash had again stopped moving.

"Anything else and she gets hit with hyper beam." Giovanni said. He then looked at Mewtwo, who was now hovering limply in the air, an orange glow around him. "Mewtwo, use shadow ball."

Suddenly, Mewtwo's eyes shot open. They were bright red and he was clearly not himself. He turned towards Zygarde, formed a large shadow ball in his hands and fired it forward. It slammed into the massive legendary Pokemon and the latter screeched in pain, before slumping and falling to the ground. Serena couldn't believe it. He'd just attacked the Zygarde he had under his control. She could see Squishy was furious about the whole thing, but was too concerned about Bonnie to make a move.

Giovanni then explained his reasons for the attack. "Perfect. Definitely a great deal of power from the Sundial. That Zygarde was already weakened from you, Ketchum, so it wasn't as useful to me." As he said this, Zygarde started shrinking, glowing in a green light, as he began to change into his original form. "I'll get you next." He said to Squishy. "However, Ketchum, I want you to give me your power." He looked at Bonnie. "If not, you know what happens."

"How am I supposed to do anything?" Ash asked, glancing nervously at Greninja next to him.

Giovanni laughed. "I'll hit you and your Greninja with this device. I'll get whatever power it is that you have and I'll control it so that I can lend it to Mewtwo."

"Inkay, psybeam!" Everyone seemed to gasp as a blast of shiny energy slammed into Giovanni's back and shot him forward. Serena's eyes immediately went to the person that had ordered the attack. It was...James.

Giovanni quickly struggled to his feet. "Idiot!" He shouted, glaring at James. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You...you're going too far." James said, weakly attempting to have a brave voice.

"James..." Jessie said, surprise in her voice.

"Boss, it was an accident." Meowth said quickly. "He didn't mean to do it."

"Shut up!" Giovanni yelled at them. He took a step forward, completely forgetting about Ash now, although the latter was frozen in shock like everyone else. "How dare you attack me!" He growled at James. "Persian, thunderbolt." It was instantaneous. The electricity was jolting through Inkay in less than a second. The psychic-squid Pokemon hovered in the air a moment and then dropped.

It was then that Serena noticed Ash make his move. He cautiously stepped forward and slowly approached Bonnie. He finally reached her, Giovanni apparently not caring at all. Or rather, not noticing. The two of them quickly walked back, Ash managing to free Bonnie from the ropes around her wrists. She immediately went running to Clemont. Serena was surprised as she embraced Blaziken Mask in a huge hug.

Serena then turned her attention back to Giovanni and James. The blue-haired Team Rocket member was nervously stepping back as Giovanni approached him, Persian growling along beside him. "Persian, thunderbolt."

"Gourgeist, dark pulse!" Jessie suddenly yelled.

"I'm in too! Fury swipes! I'll show you who the top cat is!" Meowth shouted.

The voices caused Persian to hesitate and then glance around in shock. It was unbelievable. Gourgeist's dark pulse struck the large cat-Pokemon in the face and it staggered back. Then, Meowth was on him immediately after, swiping his claws across his evolved counterpart's face. Serena exchanged a confused glance with Ash. Was Team Rocket, well _their_ Team Rocket, actually turning on their leader?

"Fools!" Giovanni yelled, as Meowth leaped back, standing in front of Gourgeist and Wobbuffet, claws at the ready. He turned away from a smiling James and glared at Jessie and Meowth. "You finally do some competent work and then you decide you can turn on me?"

"I don't need a boss." Jessie said, pointing her nose into the air. "I should have realized that a long time ago."

"Yeah, and not even the twerps insult us like you do. I should've been the top cat a long time ago." Meowth shouted.

"Persian, hyper beam!" Giovanni yelled.

"Gourgeist, dark pulse!" Jessie shouted.

It was obvious it wouldn't work. The two blasts collided, but immediately the hyper beam began to shoot forward. It was just about to strike Meowth and Jessie's Pokemon, when a blast of electricity shot forth and deflected the hyper beam skyward. Then, in one of the most bizarre scenes Serena ever saw, Ash was standing next to Jessie, Pikachu and Greninja next to him.

"I've got this." Ash said to Jessie.

"Uh...right." Jessie said nervously. "Um...thanks twerp."

Ash smirked. "Don't mention it." He then narrowed his eyes at Giovanni. "Ready to go?"

As Giovanni glared at Ash and Jessie, Serena noticed James quickly sneaking around so that he could stand next to his...allies. He was holding his unconscious Inkay in his arms. Giovanni didn't seem to care about striking him immediately anymore, though. He smirked and Serena knew he had a plan. "Very well, Ketchum. You and these fools against me." He then tossed out five pokeballs in front of him. A Nidoking, a Nidoqueen, a Rhyperior, a Marowak and a Golem appeared in front of him. He then looked at Mewtwo. "Over here, now!" Mewtwo immediately teleported, standing in front of Giovanni's Pokemon. "It all comes down to this, Ketchum. If you can beat the legendary Mewtwo and my six strongest Pokemon, you've saved the day once again."

Serena gasped as Charizard shot towards the ground. He turned his head to her when he landed and she knew immediately he wanted her to get off. She did so and went to join Bonnie and Clemont, who were standing reasonably close by. Charizard flew over and landed in front of Ash. He was joined by Pidgeot, who had Infernape and Sceptile hop off and stand with him.

"I'm taking Persian!" Meowth suddenly yelled, glaring at Ash. "You can take the others."

"Fine by me." Ash said.

"We'll do this one at a time." Giovanni suggested. "I want to watch you lose your Pokemon one by one.

"Twerp, I'm going first. Do what you do and help me out." Meowth growled. Serena's jaw dropped and she couldn't help but laugh. Meowth was asking Ash to...be his trainer. "This is only temporary." Meowth said and then he looked at Jessie and James. "Don't be getting any ideas."

"Sure thing, Meowth." Ash said. He then laughed and pointed forward. "Alright Meowth, I choose you!" And one of his oldest enemies leaped forward, under Ash's command.

 **Author's Note:**

So what do you think? Good on the Team Rocket trio right? And Ash is going to command Meowth in battle. I know that's weird, but what I'm going for is that Meowth is asking Ash to kind of lend his power to him. And Giovanni calling for it to be one on one is a bit odd I guess, but that _is_ how big battles in the games work right? They just go one at a time. It's also kind of like Giovanni is trying to embarrass Ash by beating him in a proper trainer battle.

Maybe Lysandre got a bit rushed out, but I wanted it so that he collected enough mega evolution energy so that he could control Squishy and Mewtwo as well as the other Zygarde, but then have Giovanni interrupt him. And Alain saving him is kind of allowing for his enlightenment.

I'll try to get the next chapter out tomorrow. See you then.


	53. The Final Battle

**Author's Note:**

Here we go. This one should be intense. **Warning** about the end. I'm not sure if it's really a K+ rating kind of ending to the chapter. It's not gruesome or anything, but it might kind of upset people. I tried to make it not too bad.

By the way, on Monday I'm taking a break from this chapter to just kind of reset after the intensity of writing these battles. It's not easy. I'll be posting the first chapter of a brand new story. It'll be about Bonnie's adventure. I think it'll be a fun one. This story should have the next chapter out either Tuesday or Wednesday.

 **Chapter 53: The Final Battle**

"Alright Meowth...uh...fury swipes!" Ash ordered, barely believing what he was doing.

"Right on, twerp!" Meowth shouted happily. He leaped forward and extended his claws and whipped them towards Persian's face. However, Meowth's evolved counterpart was too quick, easily managing to duck and dodge.

Giovanni chuckled. "Meowth, you're pathetic. Allowing yourself to be commanded? I thought you were above that."

"I've been following orders from you for years." Meowth said. "It's time to listen to someone who knows what they're doing." He turned to Ash. "Come on, gimme another one."

"Uh...what other moves do you have?" Ash asked. He'd only ever seen Meowth use fury swipes and maybe bite once. Other than that, he seemed kind of limited.

"I don't know...I never really managed that night slash one." Meowth answered.

"Thunderbolt!" Giovanni yelled. Persian darted forward quickly and slid behind Meowth. Immediately a jet of electricity shot towards the smaller cat and he shrieked as electricity coursed through his body. "Game over, Meowth." Giovanni laughed again.

"Not quite." Meowth stood up and glared at his now former boss. "I've faced worse thunderbolts than that." He turned to Ash. "Come on twerp. Gimme one of your innovative strategies. I know you got more than this."

"Right..." Ash didn't really know what he could do. He couldn't really get in sync with Meowth. The two of them weren't bonded. Ash was able to bring out the power of his other Pokemon because they were close. He and Meowth...well...they were kind of the opposite of bonded. He narrowed his eyes. No...as bad as Meowth had been for so long, at least he'd made the right choice here. They did have one thing in common, and it was that they both cared about their friends. "Give night slash a go."

"What?" Meowth asked. "I told you, I can't do that."

"Trust me, you can do it." Ash said firmly.

"Persian, show them a real night slash." Giovanni said quietly.

Persian then rushed forward, his front right claw glowing in a purple light. He raised it as he ran forward, preparing to viciously strike Meowth. Ash saw Meowth hesitate and twitch nervously. He was too spooked to try it. _Come on Meowth_. Ash thought. _You can do it_. Meowth's ears suddenly perked up and he tensed up. He pulled back his right arm, narrowed his claws together, and lunged forward. Just before they met with Persian's night slash, they started glowing in a purple light. He'd done it.

The attacks smashed together and Ash noticed, with a feeling of satisfaction, that Persian looked shocked by the power of Meowth. "Keep it going Meowth!" Ash encouraged. "Power through!" Then, bit by bit, Meowth _did_ power through. He shoved forward and knocked back Persian's claw. After that, he struck forward once more and slashed Persian across the shoulder with his newly learned night slash and sending the cat-Pokemon staggering back.

"Yeah!" Meowth shouted happily. "Good one, twerp, thanks!"

Giovanni narrowed his eyes. "Thunderbolt."

"Deflect it with night slash!" Ash yelled. Meowth quickly stepped back and then swung forward with his claw again. Once more, it glowed in a purple light and it smashed into the electricity that had surged forward from Persian. Both Pokemon continued their attacks, Persian trying to overpower Meowth and Meowth trying to keep the electricity at bay. "Bring it forward, Meowth!" Ash commanded. Meowth then started running forward. It was a slow run, given the fact that he was being pushed back by Persian's thunderbolt, but he still managed to keep forcing his way through. "Now go!" Ash yelled. Meowth then shoved his claw forward and slammed it, now charged with the electricity from Persian's own thunderbolt, into Persian's face.

Persian screeched in pain and staggered back. Ash smiled, seeing Giovanni look furious with how things were going. "Hyper beam." He said through gritted teeth.

"Alright Meowth, let's wrap this up!" Ash yelled, knowing they could finish this with one more good strike. "Get ready for that hyper beam."

"You got it, twerp." Meowth shouted. "That thing ain't hitting _me_." He braced himself as Persian charged up his hyper beam. Just as his evolved counterpart was about to unleash, Ash called for Meowth to charge forward. There was no hesitation. Persian let go and Meowth was running straight for it. Then, at the last moment, Meowth leaped up high into the air, rolled forward a few times, and struck down with his new favourite move. It was a perfect night slash to Persian's back and the latter dropped. Meanwhile, Pikachu deflected the hyper beam into the sky with a thunderbolt. Meowth turned and looked at his defeated opponent and then jumped up in glee. "Yeah! Who's the top cat now?"

"Great job, Meowth!" Ash congratulated him.

As Meowth walked back to Jessie and James he gave Pikachu a quick high five and then nodded to Ash. "Good teaming up with you, twerp. You're not that bad."

"Feel free to join up with me in the Kalos League." Ash said, looking seriously at Meowth. The talking cat Pokemon stared back in shock for a moment, looking slightly offended. "I'm kidding." Ash said with a laugh. He then turned to Giovanni, who was glaring in Meowth's direction. "Round two." Ash muttered.

"Nidoking and Nidoqueen." Giovanni suddenly said.

Ash had expected something like this. He knew that once he started winning, which is what he expected from the start of this battle despite using Meowth at first, that Giovanni would start to change the rules. "Fine. Sceptile and Infernape." His grass and fire types went forward. "Let's do this quick. Sceptile, leaf blade on Nidoking. Infernape, mach punch on Nidoqueen."

Sceptile reached his target first. He ran forward, the leaves on both his arms glowing in a green light, and then he swung forward with one, striking Nidoking upwards. Then, he quickly swung down with his other arm, knocking the powerful poison-Pokemon down with a strike to the head. Meanwhile, Infernape leaped forward, slid under Nidoqueen's arm as she tried to strike out, then he pulled back his fist and it glowed in a white light. He swung forward and struck Nidoqueen hard in the back, knocking her down next to Nidoking.

"I think it's time you gave up." Ash told Giovanni, who was staring at his Pokemon with wide, angry eyes. "You can't beat me."

"Golem, Rhyperior, Marowak, go!" Giovanni yelled.

"Pidgeot, gust! Charizard, flamethrower!" Ash ordered.

Pidgeot immediately whipped into the air and rapidly started flapping his wings. Wind started shooting towards the three Pokemon charging back. It was so strong it knocked them all back. Next, Charizard blasted a powerful flamethrower that smashed into them as they tried to stand. Ash had to give them credit, though. They managed to get up, even after that.

"Hyper beam! All three of you!" Giovanni yelled.

Ash narrowed his eyes. What was it with Giovanni and hyper beam? "Pikachu," Pikachu leaped forward at the sound of his name, "thunderbolt!" The electric mouse put everything into it. He leaped up, charged the electricity in his cheeks and unleashed a massive jet of electricity. It whipped towards the trio attacking them and jolted through all of them and easily knocked them out. Ash smirked. "Looks like I win."

"Not quite." Giovanni growled. He clicked the device that was linked to the machine controlling the Sundial and Mewtwo. "Mewtwo, shadow ball."

Ash didn't even need to order it. Greninja leaped forward and was between Mewtwo and Ash's Pokemon in an instant. As the shadow ball came whipping towards him, he pulled out one of his swords of purple light and swung it down. It slashed through the shadow ball with ease and it was immediately extinguished.

"Stop using Mewtwo for your own sick and twisted game." Ash shouted. "You've clearly lost here. Almost all of your Team Rocket members are defeated. Three of them even turned on you. I beat all of your Pokemon. You're finished."

"I'm not finished. I won't lose to a child like you." Giovanni muttered.

"Fine...if it has to be this way..." Ash looked at Mewtwo. He had the feeling that the real Mewtwo was in there still. He was fighting for control. He wanted to get it back. And the way he was looking at Ash, made the latter think that the legendary Pokemon was aware of what was happening. He wanted Ash to fight. "Greninja, water shuriken!"

"Shadow ball." Giovanni countered.

Greninja whipped his arms behind his back, grabbed the bottom ends of the shuriken that was there and pulled it over his head. He ran forward, holding it at his side in preparation to swing it out. Mewtwo, meanwhile, floated higher in the air and formed a powerful shadow ball in his hands. He raised it over his head and then threw it down. Greninja whipped up the water shuriken and held it over his head and leaped into the air. The shadow ball crashed into the watery ninja star, but was unable to force its way through and strike Greninja. The frog-ninja Pokemon continued up and thrust his arms forward, slamming his shuriken into Mewtwo. There was an explosion and both Pokemon were blasted away from each other. Mewtwo was wincing in pain, while Greninja was swiftly able to land and roll, before rising up again, the shuriken on his back reforming.

Ash smiled. Greninja was even at Mewtwo's level. A Mewtwo that was powered up with the Sundial. However, it wasn't something he had really wanted to find out. Mewtwo had come to help him not fight him. He needed to figure out a way to free the psychic Pokemon. Otherwise, this battle could go on forever. And if Ash wasn't careful, Greninja and Mewtwo could cause a lot of damage. More than had already been caused.

"Greninja, we need to do this quick." Ash said. "Nigh slash!" Greninja whipped forward. Before Giovanni could even react, Greninja was striking down with one of his swords of purple light. Ash winced along with Mewtwo as the legendary Pokemon was thrown back by the force of the attack. However, a moment later and Mewtwo was back up again.

What were they going to do? Greninja was strong enough to keep up, maybe even win, but they couldn't drag this out. Sooner or later, Giovanni was going to do something stupid. And perhaps the Team Rocket leader could hear Ash's thoughts, because his next order was just what he worried about. "This is ridiculous." Giovanni said. "Mewtwo, direct the machine towards the other Zygarde."

"Stop him!" Ash yelled at Greninja. Greninja leaped up and shot two quick water shurikens at Mewtwo, who was raising an arm to control the machine with his psychic energy. They both struck and caused him to stagger back a couple of times, but Mewtwo stubbornly continued to move the beam of light towards Squishy, who was now shooting up into the sky to avoid it.

Once again, things were chaos, as people began to run, fearing that Giovanni was going to use Mewtwo and Squishy to wreak havoc all around. Ash's Pokemon all rushed forward, but Mewtwo ripped up the ground beneath them, knocking them all back. Giovanni suddenly cursed out at someone to his left and Ash noticed Jessie, James and Meowth were using Gourgeist to hit him with seed bomb. Ash actually felt bad for the trio when they were blasted back by a shadow ball. Suddenly, there was a screech up top and Ash saw Squishy getting struck by the orange beam of light.

"Now, Mewtwo, get Greninja." Giovanni said quickly.

Ash's eyes widened and he turned his attention to Mewtwo and Giovanni again. Mewtwo was, indeed, directing one of the beams of orange energy towards Greninja. Ash wasn't going to let it happen, though. He ran at Giovanni. If he wasn't going to let this be a Pokemon battle, that was fine. Ash was perfectly happy attacking Giovanni himself. He wasn't alone. Pikachu ran with him, while Greninja dodged Mewtwo's "attack". Ash's other Pokemon were trying to attack Mewtwo, but every time they tried, he would use the energy from the machine to make them back away.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt!" Pikachu nodded at Ash's order and charged the electricity in his cheeks, but just then, something plucked Ash and the electric mouse off of the ground. He looked up and saw the red eyes of the Pokemon he had helped to transform. Squishy.

Then, in that moment, Ash felt searing pain shoot throughout his body. He yelled out in pain. Where was it coming from? Squishy wasn't squeezing him or anything. He managed to open his eyes just enough to see that Greninja, having been distracted by Ash getting grabbed, had been caught by Lysandre's device. In unison, Ash and Greninja writhed in pain, both trying to fight the control that Giovanni was trying to get over them. They fought for what was only seconds but seemed like hours.

Then, the world became very small and very quiet. Ash's vision became foggy and all thought left his mind. He stared blankly at the ground below him, not registering anything on it. He could hear nothing, but he felt a desire to. He wanted something to do.

 _Look at me, Ketchum._ A voice said in Ash's head. He instantly knew where to look and moved his head towards the location. It was a man. He was smirking up at Ash, looking quite proud. _Tell me I have won._

"You have won." Ash said quietly.

XXXXX

"What's wrong with him?" Serena asked. "What's he doing?" She was starting to have trouble breathing. Ash was so lifeless. He was just staring blankly at Giovanni. It wasn't _him_ that had been hit by the device, but it seemed as though the bond with Greninja was _that_ strong that it didn't matter.

"Squishy, stop it!" Bonnie yelled. "Let Ash go!"

Squishy actually did slowly drop to the ground and placed Ash and a terrified looking Pikachu down. For a split second, Serena thought he'd listened to Bonnie, but she noticed Giovanni speaking into his remote and knew it was him that had ordered Squishy to do it.

Apparently Giovanni didn't care about Pikachu at the moment, because he allowed the electric mouse to bolt over to where Serena, Clemont and Bonnie were standing. He stared at Serena with worried eyes, obviously looking for someone to share his fear with.

Serena took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. She had to stay calm to be able to stop this. She and Pikachu could do this together. She glanced over at Greninja, who was also standing in a similar still position like Ash. Her eyes then widened, seeing a certain fox-like Pokemon in the distance slowly moving forward, eyes locked on Greninja.

Delphox ran close to where Greninja was and then started shouting. Greninja didn't respond at all and just continued his blank stare. Serena then looked at Ash and decided she should do the same. If anything could break Ash and Greninja out of Giovanni's control, maybe it was her and Delphox. She looked down at Pikachu. He would be a big help as well. The two of them looked at Ash and started to move forward.

"Ash?" Serena called out. "Are you in there somewhere?"

"Get her out of here!" Giovanni shouted, looking at Mewtwo. The powerful psychic Pokemon raised an arm and looked like he was concentrating on Serena, but just then Delphox noticed her trainer was in danger and shot a powerful flamethrower that blasted into Mewtwo. To the legendary Pokemon, it was only a minor distraction, but it allowed Serena to get closer to Ash.

Squishy then stepped in between Serena, Pikachu and Ash and stared her down. She blinked once and then looked up slowly at the powerful Pokemon. There had to be something that could break the control over him. Maybe it was her imagination, but he seemed to be wincing in pain, as if struggling against something. It could have been that he was struggling against the control of Giovanni.

"Destroy the machine!" Lysandre yelled from where Alain was guarding him from any possible escape attempt. "It'll stop the mega evolution energy."

Serena looked at Pikachu. "Think you can do that, Pikachu?" She asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded with a fist pump. He jumped into the air and started his chant as he charged up an electro-ball. "Ka-pika-pika-pika-pika...CHU-PI!" He launched the electro-ball towards where the machine was, but instantly it was deflected. Greninja was now in front of it, his purple sword of light extended out from in front of him. Serena glanced up and saw the ball of electricity shooting up into the sky. _Well_ , she thought, _we had to try it_.

"You can't fight me anymore." Giovanni said, looking at Serena. "Your boyfriend's weak. He can't fight back."

"He can!" Serena felt fury fill her with energy. "Ash! Come on! Don't give up till it's over! Don't let Team Rocket of all things be the one to beat you."

"Use dragon pulse on that annoying brat!" Giovanni yelled, directing his order to Squishy.

Serena saw Delphox running towards her, but her injuries from when she'd been attacked the other day were too much and she was moving too slow. Squishy took a step back, lowered his head and opened his jaws. Serena could just see the light forming in his mouth. Pikachu braced himself next to her, preparing a counter, but Serena knew he wouldn't be able to do it. Without Ash, his power wasn't the same.

"Bonnie, stop!" Clemont yelled.

"Squishy!" Bonnie appeared in front of Serena, looking up at Squishy. "Squishy, don't let him control you. We're your friends. We're best friends. You, me, Ash, Serena, Clemont and all our Pokemon. Don't let that stupid machine control you. You can beat it."

Serena couldn't believe it. Squishy stopped almost immediately. The dragon pulse disappeared in his jaws and he just stared at Bonnie. It might have been seconds. It might have been minutes. Some people may have thought it was even hours. The little girl that wasn't even old enough to be a trainer yet, just continued to stare down one of the most powerful Pokemon on the planet. Then, Serena noticed it in Squishy's eyes. They grew softer and then the red glow in them vanished. Bonnie had stopped him.

"Attack her!" Giovanni yelled. Squishy turned towards Giovanni and glared at him. Serena smiled, noticing a hint of fear in the Team Rocket leader's eyes. However, he still had back up. "Mewtwo, strike him down."

"No..." Serena gasped. It was Ash.

XXXXX

"No..." Ash shook his head. What was going on? Why was he saying that? His mind had been so clear and empty only moments ago. He hadn't been hearing anything, but now noises were filling his ears. Thoughts seemed to be rushing in. It was so confusing. He felt like he should understand them, but it was all so jumbled.

He looked around him. Suddenly the people and shapes around him seemed familiar. Before, they had seemed strange and foreign. The man that had told him to speak. He had seemed to be the only one that Ash felt comfortable in listening to, but now, he felt a bad feeling when looking at that man. Who was it? He was evil wasn't he? He was cruel and violent.

"Giovanni." The name suddenly came to Ash. When he said it, he felt the taste of bitterness in his mouth. Giovanni was evil. He was the leader of an evil organization. Ash clutched his head as the memories started clicking together in his mind. It was painful.

However, the pain he was feeling wasn't his own. He could tell that somehow. It was like he was feeling pain in some other perspective. _Ninja._ Ash opened his eyes and looked up suddenly. It was...a Pokemon. No... _his_ Pokemon. Greninja. The frog-ninja Pokemon was looking back at him with what Ash realized must be a very similar shocked expression to his own.

"What's happening?" Giovanni asked, a bit of panic in his voice. "Is the machine broken?"

It was all very clear to Ash now. Greninja had been hit with the energy from the machine. And since they were bonded in Ash-Greninja form, _he'd_ been under control as well. But it was weak, because their energy was combined so when Delphox and Serena had called out to them, they were able to regain control.

But why Squishy? The answer to that question was easy to realize as well. Ash and Greninja had combined their powers with him as well. When they broke Giovanni's control, it was easier for him to break it as well.

Ash knew it wasn't over yet, though. Mewtwo was still under Giovanni's control and the Team Rocket leader was realizing that now. They'd been distracted when Ash had spoken, but now Giovanni was ready to use Mewtwo again. "Strike them down with shadow ball!" Giovanni yelled.

"Greninja, hold him off!" Ash yelled. He had to get to Serena and Bonnie and get them out of the way. He darted past Squishy, who had put himself between Bonnie, Serena and Mewtwo and grabbed both girls by the arms. "Come on!" He told them. They didn't argue and quickly followed him to where Clemont and Blaziken Mask were.

Suddenly Blaziken Mask held out his hand to Ash, holding something out. "This is Professor Sycamore's. It's a key stone." Ash noticed that it was a familiar looking, white stone. He reached out and took it.

"Why do I need this?" Ash asked.

"I don't know, but perhaps you can make use of it." Blaziken Mask said. "Given the fact that you have unique abilities."

"Right." Ash muttered. He looked at the key stone in his hand for a moment and then it started to glow. Suddenly, a bright, purple light shone from where Greninja and Mewtwo were in the middle of a heated battle. It had come from the Sundial. "That's it..." Ash said quietly.

His friends asked him what was up, but he ignored them and quickly ran back to where Greninja and Mewtwo were fighting. It was clear Greninja was winning, because Mewtwo was starting to get hit more and more and his strikes were missing constantly. Ash held up the key stone and the glow from the Sundial intensified.

"What are you doing?" Giovanni asked, anger and worry mixing in his voice.

"Helping Mewtwo fight back." Ash answered with a smile. "Mewtwo! Don't let him control you. You have friends here that need you." There was a loud chorus of roars from the Pokemon that had accompanied Mewtwo here. Somehow, they'd all heard Ash and were trying to call out to their leader to reaffirm what he was saying.

Mewtwo and Greninja stopped their fight. Ash could see that Greninja could understand what he was doing. Likely, it was due to some shared thoughts due to their connection still going. Mewtwo was even hesitating, almost like he was hearing what Ash was saying. Ash squeezed the key stone in his hand tighter and raised it higher. He focused all his energy into it. He knew he could do it.

It all happened in the span of about five seconds. The key stone in Ash's hand shattered, shooting off heat and light in all directions. The night sky was lit up as if it was the middle of the day and the heat from the stone made it feel that way. Just when that dimmed, the machine next to the Sundial exploded, shooting off the orange energy up into the sky. Ash heard a small, pained gasp from Lysandre when that happened, but it was only good news to him.

When the light cleared, Ash looked at Mewtwo and it was clear it worked. However, it was also alarming what he saw. Mewtwo looked a little different. He seemed bulkier and emanated even more power than he'd already had before. He also seemed to have some kind of purple armour around his neck. Had he...mega evolved? He was panting heavily, though. Clearly Lysandre's device had taken a toll on him.

The powered up legendary Pokemon turned to a terrified looking Giovanni. He seemed so strong, but Ash actually had a strange feeling that Mewtwo was actually weaker in a way. _You're an evil man, Giovanni._ He said. He glanced back at Ash. _There's only one way that we can end this. Perhaps it is wrong, but I see no other alternative._

"What do you mean?" Ash asked. He kind of got the feeling he _did_ know.

Mewtwo suddenly teleported behind Giovanni and took hold of the Team Rocket leader's thrashed around, but Mewtwo didn't let him move. _This ends now. With both of us._ He raised himself into the air and hovered in front of Ash. _We must make it so no one can do this ever again._ He turned to the Sundial and the massive stone was raised up, a blue glow from Mewtwo's psychic attack around it. _The Sundial must be destroyed. It is too powerful._

"What are you planning?" Ash asked.

 _When the Sundial is destroyed, I believe it will shatter our connection. Likely, I will not survive it._ Mewtwo studied Ash a moment. _Do not worry, you are strong enough to withstand it. He was unable to take the energy from you that he got from me._

"What? I don't get it. You seem fine now." Ash said, completely bewildered. He had no idea why Mewtwo was saying this. Why did he seem to think he was going to...go.

Mewtwo shook his head. _I'm only strong now, because of the power you gave me from the Sundial. That device was both sapping my energy, but also sustaining me. Once my connection with the Sundial is gone, so am I._

Ash wanted to argue with Mewtwo, but he suddenly knew it made sense. He felt like he had been sapped of some energy himself. However, as Mewtwo said, he'd not lost very much, because he'd been able to break the connection. He then gasped and looked at Squishy and then at the other Zygarde, who was curled up on the ground, with Squishy now standing over him.

Mewtwo apparently knew what Ash was worried about. _I think their bodies are built to handle this...mega evolution energy. Mine is not._

"What happens now, then?" Ash asked.

Mewtwo held up Giovanni and then focused. It seemed to take a few minutes, but finally, Giovanni just stared blankly at the ground and then passed out and Mewtwo dropped him to the ground. _I've completely wiped his memory. He will remember nothing of what has ever happened between us. In fact, he will remember nothing of his life. It's a cruel fate for a cruel man, but I suppose he should be grateful to even have his life spared at all._

Ash was actually a little relieved that Mewtwo hadn't killed him, which is what he'd been worried about. However, it definitely was a pretty cruel fate to have all of your life's memories erased from your mind. But maybe it was a fresh start for Giovanni. Maybe he'd end up not choosing the evil path from now on. "So...what are you going to do with the Sundial?"

 _It ends with me._ Mewtwo explained. He started to slowly rise up, the Sundial trailing along behind him. _Goodbye Ash Ketchum. Thanks to you, I know that the world has hope._ He then looked at the ground and Ash noticed a Pikachu, not his, was there with a Meowth. _Please take care of our friends, you two. I think they can live in peace, here in Kalos. It was nice back in our sanctuary, but life underground is no way to live forever._

Ash realized that the two Pokemon, despite looking sad, almost didn't seem surprised. They just nodded. Maybe Mewtwo had known something like this was going to happen this whole time. He was a psychic Pokemon afterall.

"Goodbye Mewtwo." Ash finally said, as Mewtwo floated up, higher and higher with the Sundial. "Thank you.

As he watched Mewtwo float up, he felt a hand take hold of his and he looked to his side to see Serena, looking up at the sky. "I'm sorry about Mewtwo." She said.

"I am too." Ash said quietly. He sighed and then smiled. Mewtwo was at peace, though. Ash knew he was happy...somehow. Maybe they had somehow bonded with that mega evolution.

They continued to watch as Mewtwo disappeared high into the sky. Ash could just barely see a dot that was the light of the Sundial. It became microscopic. They were so far away now, but Ash kept his focus on it. He felt this was the only way that he could see Mewtwo through this. It was his way of being there for him. Finally, the light disappeared. Ash shut his eyes, holding back the tears that wanted to come. He wouldn't do that. Mewtwo didn't want it.

Then, with the Sundial gone, Ash, Greninja and Squishy all collapsed to the ground at the same time.

 **Author's Note:**

Very sad ending, right? I hope that Mewtwo thing wasn't too sudden, but the point was he was that his energy was completely drained and the Sundial mega evolved him long enough to end the fight.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed besides the sad ending.


	54. More Battles to Fight

**Chapter 54:** **More Battles to Fight**

The splitting headache was torture to Ash, even while he slept. In his dreams, he could even feel the pain in his head. It was excruciating. When he opened his eyes, it wasn't any better. That is, until he saw Serena's face light up at seeing him awake. Obviously that made him feel a little better. However, once he remembered what had happened the last time he was awake, he felt grief take hold of him.

"Ash, are you feeling better?" Serena asked, taking hold of his hand.

Ash mindlessly nodded, not really having heard the question. He looked around the room. He'd assumed he would have been in a hospital room, but he realized he was in a normal room. "Where are we?"

"Professor Sycamore's lab. The hospital is kind of full right now and he thought that since you're problem wasn't exactly physical, you should stay here." Serena explained. "All of your friends are waiting outside. And don't worry, Greninja and Pikachu and all of your Pokemon are ok. Greninja woke up only a couple of hours ago. Squishy's and his friend are ok as well."

"And you?" Ash asked quickly, looking carefully at her to spot if she was lying.

Serena rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, Ash. Don't worry about me. Actually, don't worry about anyone. Just try to relax and get better.

Ash sighed. He supposed she was right. It had definitely been a stressful...well it had been pretty stressful since Greninja had left and Palermo had shown up. Ever since he'd split from the group and had set off to deal with his own thing. Maybe it _was_ finally time to relax a bit. However, he still had questions that needed answering. "How long have I been out?"

"Um...about three days." Serena answered, looking at him nervously, as if she felt like it was her fault he'd been out that long."

Ash realized why she was nervous though. No one else, not even Pikachu, was in the room. That must have meant... "Did you watch over me the whole time?" He asked.

Serena blushed and nodded. "I couldn't leave. Pikachu would have stayed too, but I wanted him to get some fresh air. Greninja is on his way over from the Pokemon centre now." Her face was bright red now. "It hasn't just been you and me in here the whole time. People have been coming in and out. It's not like-"

"Thank you." Ash interrupted. "And it's fine if it was just you." He realized that his headache was already starting to leave him, just by looking at Serena. He sat up, in preparation to go. "Well, I guess it's time to get moving. The city's probably a mess right? I should help."

Serena gently pushed him back down into his bed. "No, it's fine. The damage in the city was actually pretty minor and the grass and bug Pokemon have helped out with cleaning up the fields around the city. Your Leavanny's been really helpful with that."

"Are all of my Pokemon still here?" Ash asked, not fighting too hard to get up. He _was_ pretty tired after all, despite the exhaustion.

"Yeah. They've been key to fixing things up." Serena explained happily. "They're all so wonderful, Ash. It's been really cool to meet some of them. I haven't seen some of the bigger ones yet, but the smaller ones have come to visit you. By the way...Bayleaf...does she...?"

Ash started laughing. "Bayleaf is pretty affectionate, that's for sure."

Serena smiled. "Yeah, I noticed. Although, she seemed to not like me too much at first. She warmed up to me later though, when she saw me taking care of you."

"You had it easy compared to Pikachu." Ash said. "Bayleaf was jealous of him as well and things were pretty rough at first."

Serena nodded and then her face looked a little more serious and Ash knew she was about to bring up the topic he'd been hoping to avoid. "So...do you want to talk about Mewtwo?"

Ash sighed and looked away. "I'd rather not."

"It's not good to hold in your feelings. I think we've learned that, haven't we?" Serena pointed out. "I know you're upset about it."

 _What, is she controlling aura now_? Ash asked himself. With a sudden realization, he found that he couldn't feel the aura he'd been feeling since he was in Anistar City. Perhaps it was because of the Sundial. Maybe, with Mewtwo destroying it, Ash's abilities were gone. But how did that make any sense? He'd been able to use aura before he'd ever seen the Sundial. Why would it be any different now?

"Ash...please talk to me." Serena encouraged. "I obviously don't know much about whatever happened with you and Mewtwo before, but he saved us all and he did it because of you. That must mean you two were close."

Ash felt guilty. He'd let the worry about aura distract him from his grief. And now that Serena mentioned it, Mewtwo _had_ sort of come to help him. What did he owe Ash? Was it because of what happened in Johto? "I saved his life once. Giovanni almost killed him in Johto and I helped him and the Pokemon he had been protecting." Ash explained to Serena. "I guess he decided to return the favour...even though it cost him what I saved in the first place."

"He'll always be remembered as a hero." Serena said, smiling. "I know I'll always remember him that way. He saved my life."

Ash stared at Serena for a few moments and then smiled. She was right...Mewtwo _had_ saved her life. As guilty as Ash felt for what had happened to Mewtwo, he couldn't help but think he'd have only been feeling worse if that Hyper Beam had actually struck Serena when she was in Giovanni's net. "I guess Mewtwo actually gave me something better than I gave him."

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"I saved his life, but he saved something more important to me than my own." Ash explained. Obviously he didn't need to explain further, because Serena just gave a nervous smile and blushed.

Suddenly, the door to the room opened and Misty came in. "Hey Serena, we're about to-" She looked at Ash. "Ash! You're awake!"

"Misty!" Ash said happily. Obviously he'd seen her briefly during the battle, but really, this was the first time he'd actually seen her since seeing her in Kanto when he'd done the Battle Frontier challenge. "How's it going?"

"I'm fine." Misty smiled. "Uh...looks like you're fine too. Well, considering everything that's happened. Why don't you too come out for lunch?" She smirked and then poked her head back out into the hallway. "Pikachu! Greninja! I think someone is going to want to see you two."

Ash smiled, hearing the sounds of his Pokemon whipping down the hallway towards the room. Pikachu was first and he bounded up onto the bed and climbed onto Ash's shoulder, before affectionately nuzzling his face. "Hey Pikachu!" Ash greeted. Next came Greninja, he ran up to the bed and hugged Ash happily, glad to finally be with his trainer again. And safe this time. They hadn't been safe together since...before Glorio City. "Greninja, you were awesome in the battle. We were done for if it wasn't for you."

"He's such an amazing water type..." Misty said dreamily. "I really want one."

"She's been begging Professor Sycamore for a Froakie for the last couple days." Serena explained with a giggle.

"He said that if no new trainer picks a Froakie in the next few days I can have one." Misty continued. "Keep your fingers crossed for me." She then turned to leave the room. "Come on, let's have lunch."

Ash slipped out of bed and stood up. Immediately, his legs buckled beneath him, almost completely numb from not having been used the last few days. Luckily, Serena and Greninja were both able to catch him. "I can walk." He said stubbornly, but neither of them let go, obviously not believing him.

The trio, with Pikachu comfortably on Ash's shoulder, slowly followed Misty as she lead the way down the hall towards the outdoor section of Sycamore's lab. "Some of your Pokemon are staying here." Serena told Ash. "I don't think it's as big as Professor Oak's lab, but they seem to enjoy it."

Finally, they got outside and immediately, Ash was hit with a barrage of cheers, compliments, concerned looks and any other thing you'd expect from people that have been waiting for their unconscious friend to get up. It looked like almost all of his friends were still there. Clemont and Bonnie were obviously there, Meyer sitting between them. Brock, Dawn, May, Cilan, Iris, Mairin and Alain. Even Gary was there, a bandage wrapped around his head. Ash even noticed Calem and with even more surprise, Palermo.

Serena must have noticed that Ash was looking at Palermo, because she leaned over and whispered a quick explanation. "She fought in the battle. She says she can see why...um..."

"I get it." Ash said, unable to control a big smile as he sat down. The stress of the last few weeks finally seemed to be disappearing. It had been tough and they'd lost a lot, but things still looked to be going in the right direction. And finally, Ash had Serena again. Nothing could top that.

"So, Ash, had a good sleep?" Dawn asked jokingly, as everyone began to eat.

"I'm guessing not." Sycamore said, looking at Ash questioningly. "Do you feel differently, Ash?"

"Not too great, to be honest." Ash answered. He noticed Dawn look a little guilty and just shook his head to signal she didn't need to feel bad.

"With the Sundial gone, I suppose not." Sycamore said, nodding.

Ash remembered what Gurkinn had told him. The Sundial had a connection to mega evolution and aura. Since it had seemed to connect with Ash, that could be why it had shocked his mind so badly. "Do you think it caused this?" He asked, wanting confirmation.

Sycamore nodded again. "I believe so." He paused for a moment and looked over at Greninja, who Ash noticed was sitting and eating with Delphox, Pikachu and Sylveon. It was strange, but Ash got the feeling that Sylveon and Pikachu were sitting quite close to each other. "Perhaps you should try using Greninja's special form?"

"Now?" Ash asked. He supposed it made sense. As tired as he felt, he _had_ done the form when he'd felt tired before. And to confirm whether or not he could do it, maybe he should try. He looked over at Greninja, but his frog-ninja Pokemon was already on his way over, knowing he was wanted. "Ready to give it a go?"

"Ninja." Greninja nodded, looking determined.

Ash closed his eyes and focused. Immediately, he knew everything seemed to be off. He couldn't feel Greninja in the same way. He couldn't feel his energy, his life force, his aura or anything. He just felt the air around him. He opened his eyes and saw Greninja was looking back, disappointment on his face.

Ash looked at Professor Sycamore. "Do you think we'll ever be able to do it again?" He asked. He was also worried about how he'd be able to work with his other Pokemon. The Sundial had definitely helped him out with them as well.

"Well..." Sycamore said slowly. "I'm not sure. I think you were capable of bringing out great power in your Pokemon before, but it's possible that the Sundial's...um...disappearance, has shocked your mind. I think you and Greninja should still be able to accomplish quite a lot."

That wasn't exactly the answer Ash was looking for, but he supposed he wasn't going to get a better one just by being disappointed. Maybe he just needed to try and win with regular methods. He had no idea if he _could_ , but really, there was no other way to go ahead at the moment.

"Come on Ashy boy," Gary said, "you know you can win battles without relying on special forms or anything. And Greninja, you definitely seemed pretty strong _before_ you transformed during the battle. I don't think you'll have any problems."

Ash smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He then thought for a moment. There was definitely a way he could test Greninja's strength. He still planned on competing in the Kalos League and there was one more step he had to take before he qualified. And considering that time was running out before he could enter, he was going to have to get a move on things fairly quickly. "Greninja, you never got a chance in my last gym battle. How about we show Wulfric what we can do?"

"Greninja!" Greninja nodded, with a confident fist pump.

"Ash," Serena said, with an exasperated sigh, "you only just got up. Can't you take it easy for a few days."

"I think he should take it easy too," Calem said, "but he's running out of time to enter the league. If he doesn't have his eighth badge, he's going to need to get it."

"Not necessarily." It was kind of comical as everyone at the large table seemed to jump up in unison. Ash turned his head and his eyes widened as he saw Diantha, the Kalos Champion, walking out through the lab doors. "How's everyone doing?" She asked.

Everyone who knew who it was, stammered out a greeting. And, of course, Brock rushed over to tell her how beautiful she was and got a poison jab to the back from Croagunk. Finally, she came over to Ash and he realized what she had meant when she had first spoken. "What do you mean?" He asked, not wanting to just assume he was right.

"For what you did Ash, I would like to offer you a free pass to the Kalos League." Diantha answered. "There is no doubt that you are one of the most competent trainers in all of Kalos." She paused and pulled out three slips of paper and handed one to Ash. "With this, you can get into the Kalos League with no problems."

Ash stared at it. It was amazing. He could just relax and not have to worry about travelling all the way back to Snowbelle City. He wouldn't have to battle with Wulfric again. He wouldn't have to worry about Greninja's special form until the league started. He could just spend some time with his Pokemon and Serena and his friends. So, naturally, he handed the piece of paper back to Diantha. "I can't do that." He said. "I want to finish what I started."

Diantha nodded, smiling. "Of course. I can't say I'm surprised." She then looked over to where Gary was sitting. "Gary Oak, the grandson of Professor Oak in Pallet Town?" Gary looked pretty surprised, but he nodded. "I'd like to offer you a pass as well. Perhaps you'd be more interested since you haven't had time to collect any badges. From what I've heard, you were also a key figure in the battle. I believe you would make an excellent addition to the Kalos League."

Gary immediately shook his head. "Sorry, but I'm not too into that anymore. It was a lot of fun when I competed in Kanto and Johto, but Pokemon research is more what I'm interested in."

This seemed to surprise Diantha a little more than Ash's refusal, but she nodded in acceptance. Ash noticed, though, that she still had the third slip in her hand. There was someone else she planned to give the offer to as well. He looked at Calem, but remembered that he seemed to have acted like he'd already had his eight badges. His mental question was answered when Diantha approached where Alain was sitting. "Alain, perhaps you'll accept the invitation. I'm aware that you defeated countless enemies in the sky and also fought well against Lysandre and his Gyrados."

Ash immediately saw Alain was about to shake his head. However, in that moment, Ash realized he didn't want Alain to refuse this offer. He would have liked Gary to accept as well, but understood his reasons for not doing so. Alain on the other hand, didn't really have anything else to do at the moment."Do it, Alain. The Kalos League should have the strongest trainers. It's only right if you join."

"I'm not really into that kind of thing, though." Alain said. "I'm-"

"You like battling, don't you?" Ash asked. "You've beaten Greninja and I twice." Ash narrowed his eyes and smirked. "We need a chance to get our revenge and there's no better place than the Kalos League."

Mairin was next to try and persuade Alain. "You should do it. It would be rally fun. And this way, there's more of a chance that one of our friends will actually win it. It would be so awesome if you and Ash face each other, too."

Diantha nodded. "We need the Kalos League to be better than it has ever been, Alain. Lumiose City and all of Kalos need to have something to rally around after what has happened here. I am desperate to find as many talented trainers as possible."

Alain looked like he was deep in thought. He looked at Mairin first, who nodded encouragingly. Then, he looked at Professor Sycamore, who smiled and nodded as well, obviously in support of Alain entering. Finally, he looked over at Ash. "You say you and Greninja want revenge?" He asked.

Ash looked at Greninja, who was gazing at Alain with a determined look. He then turned back to Alain and nodded. "We're ready when you are?"

Alain smiled and then nodded. "I'll see you in the finals, then." He looked at Diantha. "I'm in."

"Wonderful." Diantha said, handing him the slip of paper. "You won't have any problems if you register using this." She then turned and looked at Ash. "And Ash, make sure to win that last badge in time."

"No need to worry." Ash said, exchanging a look with Dawn, who laughed at the use of her old saying.

"One more thing." Dianth said. "As you know, Malva has...um...left the Elite Four with a bit of a problem. Obviously, with her involvement in Team Flare's activities, I've had to remove her from the group."

"Who's going to replace her?" Ash asked.

"Time will tell." Dianth said, smiling. "See, we've decided that the Kalos League will be a suitable place to find possible recruits. Now, whoever was to win the league, would need to prove themselves in the Champions League, however, depending on how they did, the winner of the league may be invited to join the Elite Four. Although, if they were to defeat _me_ , I would be taking the final Elite Four position, while the challenger who defeated me took my place as champion."

Ash stared at the ground in shock. Wow...he could end up becoming a member of the Elite Four if he won the league. And of course...he could become champion. He thought of that day when he'd battled Diantha with Pikachu against her Gardevoir. They'd clearly lost, but Ash had promised Diantha that he would challenge her again. And he had told her he would challenge her not _if_ , but _when_ he won the Kalos League. Ash looked at Serena. He definitely had good motivation to earn one of those positions.

XXXXX

"You seem to be feeling better." Serena noted as she and quietly walked around Professor Sycamore's lab. Ash had wanted to help with cleanup still going on in the city, but Serena and the others had managed to convince him to rest at the lab a bit longer. Serena smiled to herself, well aware that she and Ash were finally alone again, with Pikachu and Greninja having decided that their trainer was fine to stay with her.

"I'm feeling pretty good about the future right now." Ash replied. Serena could just hear a hint of excitement in his voice. He'd seemed to be in a pretty good mood since Diantha had shown up. Maybe he was just happy that Alain was going to be in the league. He definitely liked facing strong opponents.

Something was bothering Serena, though. It wasn't anything major, but she would have liked some kind of confirmation. She realized that despite the hug Ash had given her when Mewtwo had saved her, nothing else seemed to be going on. It was almost like she had her secret crush on him again. She had thought that once it was all over, they'd be together again, but for some reason, nothing seemed to be really pointing in that direction.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked, noticing something was up.

"Nothing." Serena said quickly. Ash gave her a doubtful look and she sighed. "Um...remember when we talked on the phone the other day?"

"Yeah." Ash nodded. They were both silent for another few moments and then Ash laughed. "Come on, Serena, just because I haven't been hugging and kissing you, doesn't mean I've changed my mind. Remember, I could barely stand up when I woke up earlier." He looked at her seriously. "I love you. I didn't stop when we split up in Snowbelle City. I don't plan on ever stopping."

Serena noticed a couple of eyes peering through one of the bushes and got the feeling a couple of Ash's Pokemon were spying on them. She didn't care too much, though. All that mattered was Ash telling her what she needed to hear. And not just that, she could tell he meant every word of it. "I didn't stop either." She said. She thought of what Palermo had told her the day before, while she was watching over Ash as he slept. The old performer had told her that Ash would be able to teach her far more than anyone else and that even in his absence, Serena had learned from him. Palermo had told Serena that it wasn't right for them to break up, regardless of what it meant for her becoming Kalos Queen. However, she had said it would likely help in that regard as well. "We're not leaving each other again, right?"

"Never." Ash said, taking Serena's hand in his and they continued to walk around the garden. After a few minutes of silence, Ash spoke again. "I was hoping to set off for Snowbelle City tomorrow. I want to win that eighth badge."

"Are you sure you're ready?" Serena asked, concern in her voice.

"Of course. Wulfric told me to be ready. Maybe I'm not going to be at my best, with whatever the Sundial did to me, but I know that I'm still prepared." He took a deep breath. "I'm not winning this thing for me. I'm winning it for Mewtwo. He's given me something that I need to take advantage of. It's the perfect opportunity."

Serena got the feeling that Ash had been thinking carefully about something. He definitely seemed extra motivated. "You seem to really want to win. What's up?"

"If I can win the Kalos League, Diantha said I might be able to join the Elite Four. I might even be able to become champion." Ash explained. He stopped and looked Serena in the eyes. "You know what that would mean, right?"

"You'd accomplish your dream. You'd be a Pokemon master." Serena said, smiling.

Ash shook his head. "Even better than that."

Serena narrowed her eyes in confusion. She didn't quite understand what he meant. What could be more important than winning the Kalos League and becoming a Pokemon Master. Maybe Ash thought he'd have to do more than just be an Elite Four member or Kalos Champion to be a Pokemon Master? She shook her head. "I don't understand."

"Serena, I'd be able to stay in Kalos." Ash said.

"You could stay anyways. Even if you didn't I'd still go with you, wherever you went." Serena said quickly. She didn't want Ash to feel like he had to stay here just because of her.

"I want to stay, though. Obviously I need to accomplish my dream, but I could do both. It's the best scenario. I'll win the league and then you'll beat Aria and become Kalos Queen." Ash was shaking in excitement now. "Think about it, Serena. I'll be the Kalos Champion and you'll be Kalos Queen. It's how it should be.

Serena smiled, imagining both of those scenarios happening. It definitely looked good in her mental image of it. "First, you need to win the Kalos League," Serena said, "and that means winning that eighth badge."

"And I'll need you there to cheer me on." Ash said, nodding.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be." Serena agreed.

It was quite a shock for Ash's snooping Pokemon as he kissed the unfamiliar girl they saw him with. But for Serena, it was just setting the world right again.

 **Author's Note:**

Wow...I made that pretty sappy didn't I? Sorry about that if you don't like that stuff, but as I've said before, I think amourshippers like a little bit of that. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know that free pass for Alain is a bit much, but let's be honest, the actual writers in the anime seem to be doing the same thing. I'm not sure when the next chapter is going to be out, but hopefully later this week.

By the way, if you haven't ready the first chapter of my Bonnie adventure fanfic, please do so. I think it'll be a fun one to get deeper into once this fic is done. I'd definitely like some more feedback on it since I'm just starting it out.


	55. Rival Determination

**Author's Note:**

Been a while huh? Sorry, just really busy these days. Hopefully I'll get some extra time soon enough. Anyways, here's chapter 55.

 **Chapter 55: Rival Determination**

As Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie were preparing to set off for Snowbelle City, Alain and Mairin joined them outside the city, where repairs to the the fields were still underway. Alain smiled to himself, seeing so many of Ash's battle-trained Pokemon hard at work, basically doing gardening.

"So Wulfric, the ice type gym leader," Alain said. "He's definitely not an easy one is he?"

"He beat me last time," Ash said, nodding. "This time will be different, though. I'm ready to go."

"Ash, you don't have anyone with you but Pikachu and Greninja right now!" Bonnie laughed. "You don't seem ready to me." She looked happily at the three Pokemon in her bag. It was odd, but nobody seemed bothered that she had both Zygarde with her. The one that Lysandre had controlled was still recuperating and apparently the one Bonnie called Squishy had convinced him the little girl was safe. She'd decided to call the new one, Bluey, due to his blue marking.. They were in one pouch while Dedenne was in another.

"Uh...right," Ash said, looking around for whichever Pokemon he was thinking of. His eyes locked on something and he smiled. "Talonflame! Noivern! Hawlucha!" He turned to Bonnie as the three flying types were making their way over. "We're going with the Kalos team for this one."

"You've only got five of those," Serena pointed out."

"Look behind you," Ash said with a smirk.

"Goodra!" The big, two-legged dragon Pokemon appeared behind Serena and lowered his head and looked happily at her.

"Keanan said that the Wetlands should be fine until the league is over," Ash explained. "Goodra's back."

Alain narrowed his eyes, although with an amused expression. He got the feeling Ash was showing Goodra off to him. A show of power before the league. Alain was well aware that despite Ash's Goodra being quite friendly, in battle it was ferocious. Singlehandedly, he'd cleared out dozens of enemies for Bonnie during the Team Flare battle when he was fighting with her.

"Why aren't you flying?" Mairin asked. "Aren't you running out of time to get there?"

"We'll be giving them a lift in one of Giovanni's helicopters." Alain turned his head and saw Professor Sycamore approaching the group. "I...um...don't think he'll mind. He'll be in the hospital a while longer."

"I couldn't care less about him," Ash muttered. Everyone stared at him in shock. Ash was not usually one to sound so bitter, even about his enemies. Although Alain could sympathize. He likely wouldn't have saved Lysandre if Mairin had actually fallen off of Prism Tower. He barely was able to make himself do it anyways. He wondered how the Team Flare leader was doing right now, under serious security in the Lumiose City prison.

Alain decided to change the subject. "So Ash, why aren't your other friends joining you?"

"They're going to stick around and help with prepares. Gary said he'd help with sending some of my Pokemon back to the lab as things get cleaned up." Ash smiled looking over at something. Alain turned and saw he was looking at the Butterfree army that had arrived at the battle with him. Three Butterfree, one pink, one wearing a yellow scarf and one smaller one, were approaching. "Hey Butterfree," Ash greeted, looking at the one in the yellow scarf.

"That's your Butterfree?" Mairin asked.

"Well sort of," Ash said. "He lives with these two now." He gestured to the two other Butterfree. Alain realized they were the mate and son of Ash's Butterfree.

"The pink one is really quite interesting," Clemont said, adjusting his glasses and peering at it. Sycamore was also quite intrigued. "It must have been a sought after mate for a lot of Butterfree."

"My Butterfree had no problems...well not once he showed off how great he was." Butterfree looked pretty pleased with his former trainer's praise.

"So are these three leaving?" Alain asked, looking at the Butterfree trio.

Ash's Butterfree then shook his head and flew forward to Ash and nudged him. "Bwee-ee-ee!" It exclaimed. It then nudged a pocket on Ash's coat and his badge case fell out.

Ash started laughing. "Really?" He asked, and Butterfree nodded. "Alright, you're in."

"What?" Serena asked, looking at Ash in confusion.

"Butterfree wants to help me out in the Kalos League," Ash explained. "Alright Butterfree, well, when I get back from my gym battle, we'll get to training right away. Until then, keep up the good work here." Butterfree nodded happily and he went back to the repair work with his family.

"Is it true they plan on having the Kalos League here?" Clemont asked suddenly, staring around. "Even after all that's happened?"

"It'll be just east of the city," Sycamore answered. "I've seen some of the preparations. A little attack by Team Flare isn't going to stop something as big as that."

"I'm so psyched!" Ash yelled. "I've gotta get that badge. There's no way I'm losing this league."

Alain smiled. He'd never really been interested in entering something like this, but something about Ash made it such an intriguing opportunity. If they were to meet in the league at some point, Alain was going to give Ash a battle he'd never forget. And he had no intention of losing.

XXXXX

Sawyer chuckled to himself as he read over what had happened in Lumiose City in the newspaper. Of course Ash had saved the day. Who else would it be?

The young, green-haired trainer looked over at his Sceptile, who was busy training. His other Pokemon had earned themselves a rest long ago, but Sceptile was still hard at work, having refused to settle down. He was determined to be as strong as possible. There was no way he was going to lose to Greninja.

Sawyer thought of the last battle he'd had with Ash. Really, Sceptile had won that one. If they could control the mega evolution, and they seemed to have it under control now, he knew they were strong enough now.

"I just need my other Pokemon to be strong enough," Sawyer said out loud.

Based on the intensive training they'd been doing ever since seeing Ash the last time, Sawyer liked his chances. He'd perfected mega evolution at Pomace Mountain, he'd studied through all of his notes on both his and Ash's Pokemon and he'd trained specifically to beat Ash.

Obviously he needed to be prepared for more than just Ash, but to Sawyer, Ash was the biggest hurdle to overcome. He was Sawyer's idol and friend, but Ash was also his greatest rival.

He wondered who Ash would use if they were to go up against each other. Pikachu and Greninja were guarantees, but after that, it was a little trickier. According to the news reports, Ash seemed to have an army of very capable Pokemon. He supposed Hawlucha and Noivern would be likely, considering their successes the last time they'd fought Sawyer. He doubted Pidgeot and Houndoom, though. Ash would likely change it up a bit.

"I can't lose again. We've come too far. Sceptile and the others are too strong now. No matter what Ash throws at us, we're going to win." Sceptile had stopped doing his leaf blade practicing, hearing his trainer speak, and walked over, looking at Sawyer with determination. "Are you ready for battling Greninja?" Sawyer asked.

"Sceptile!" The reptilian grass-type yelled confidently, throwing his arms up into the air.

"Interesting Sceptile you've got there," a voice said from behind Sawyer. He looked around and saw a woman, standing near a tree, smirking at him. She had a red coat, despite the warmth outside, and black, baggy pants. Her hair was stuffed into a hat, but Sawyer could just make out some pinkish/purplish strands sticking out. She also wore dark sunglasses.

"Thanks," Sawyer said, after his study of the woman. "Um...I'm Sawyer by the way." He stood up from the log he was sitting on and took a step towards the woman, holding his hand out to shake hers.

The woman stared at him a moment and didn't move. "I'm Mauve." She looked at the newspaper that Sawyer had left on the log. "Reading up on that Ash kid's heroics?"

Sawyer nodded, smiling. "Yeah. Actually, Ash is a friend of mine. Sceptile and I have a good rivalry with him."

"Really?" Mauve asked, tilting her head in interest. "How have you fared against him."

Sawyer laughed nervously. "Um...not too well, but I've studied up on him quite a bit. I know his battle style really well. My Pokemon and I have trained super hard so we can beat him."

"Quite a tough trainer, isn't he?" Mauve muttered. Sawyer nodded. "I suppose you're entering the Kalos League then?" Mauve asked.

"Yeah," Sawyer said, "I'm on my way there, now."

"I'm entering as well," Mauve said quietly. "It hasn't been too difficult to earn the badges. These gym leaders are nothing compared to what I'm used to."

Sawyer narrowed his eyes. What did that mean? He obviously didn't find gym battles to be easy. If this woman did, what kind of power did she have. He then smirked. "Why don't we have a battle?" He asked. "I promise you, I'm no easy feat. Not anymore." He pulled out his notebook. "My journey has taught me all I need to know."

Mauve studied Sawyer for a moment and then looked at his notebook, an interested expression on her face. "Your study of Ash Ketchum is in that notebook, correct?"

"Um...yeah," Sawyer said, a little irritated she only seemed to care about Ash. He decided to say so. "You know, Ash isn't the only trainer in the Kalos League. If you face me, you won't be getting anywhere." His confidence surprised both himself and Mauve.

Mauve then laughed. "You seem quite intriguing, actually." She thought for a moment. "Very well, how about a best two out of three battle? First to defeat two Pokemon is the winner."

Sawyer nodded. He was excited to get some practice. And if this woman wasn't just boasting, she was really strong. "Alright."

In a couple of minutes, the two of them were standing on opposite ends of a small clearing near where Sawyer had been training. Mauve pulled out a pokeball and Sawyer did the same.

"One more thing before we begin," Mauve said.

"What's that?" Sawyer asked.

"If I win, I want to see your notes on Ash Ketchum." She glared across at Sawyer as if daring him to refuse.

He didn't feel it was right to do so. It wasn't fair to him, after all the hard work in getting that information, to just hand it over. It also wasn't fair to Ash to just hand over his weaknesses to some random trainer. Sawyer shook his head. It didn't matter. He would win. "Fine." He threw out his first pokeball, selecting Aegislash as his opening act.

Mauve then threw out her own pokeball, revealing a Talonflame in front of her. It looked incredibly strong. Sawyer could tell by its eyes that it had been in a lot of tough battles and by its confident glare, he could tell it rarely lost.

"Aegislash, use sacred sword!" Sawyer yelled, desperately wanting to land a powerful first attack.

"Quick attack to dodge. Then use flare blitz," Mauve ordered, calmly.

Aegislash actually launched forward with very impressive speed. Sawyer saw both Mauve and Talonflame look alarmed as the fire-bird barely managed to dodge as it whipped high into the air. It then flapped its wings hard and its body was engulfed in flames and it launched down quickly towards Aegislash.

"Quick, use king's shield!" Sawyer yelled. As Talonflame rapidly approached, Aegislash quickly moved itself into a defensive position and held its shield up in front of it. Talonflame smashed hard into it and struggled against Aegislash's defences, but ultimately was thrown back hard, with a push from the shield Pokemon. "Sacred sword! Try it again!"

"Quick attack!" Mauve yelled and Sawyer noticed a hint of panic in her voice.

This time, Talonflame was too slow. Aegislash's shield quickly moved aside as its sword whipped out. It swung up and then slashed sideways as Talonflame moved to dodge. The fire-bird crashed to the ground in pain.

Sawyer knew he needed to take this opportunity. "Iron head!" He yelled. Aegislash didn't hesitate. A silver glean passed over its body as it whipped towards a woozy looking Talonflame. Just as the fire-bird was about to get up, Aegislash struck it hard, sending it flying back once again. "One more time!" Sawyer called.

"Use flail!" Mauve shouted.

Once again, Aegislash had a silver gleam rush over its body and then it launched forward towards Talonflame, who was barely moving. However, just before landing another attack, Aegislash got an unwelcome surprise. Talonflame suddenly jerked back wildly and struck the sword and shield Pokemon with extreme force and sent it spinning through the air, before it was able to right itself.

"Very impressive, Sawyer," Mauve said, a smile on her face. "You are indeed, a very capable trainer."

Sawyer was a bit shocked at this sudden friendly attitude, but he couldn't stop from smiling. "Thanks. I got a tough beating from Ash a while ago and I think its really made me stronger. I've figured out how to analyze my opponents and then wear them down with strategy."

Mauve smirked. "Well, let's see what else you've got. This first match seems to be winding down."

Sawyer nodded, though he didn't think it was that way for Aegislash. The sword and shield Pokemon had only taken one hit and had managed to right itself pretty quickly. Talonflame had lost attack power, been hurt by recoil and been hit hard with a couple of powerful strikes. Aegislash had the edge here and both trainers knew it.

"Talonflame, brave bird!" Mauve ordered.

Sawyer narrowed his eyes. He knew Mauve was planning something. King's shield could easily counter this attack. She likely had a plan for that. "Gyro ball!" He shouted.

The look of irritated surprise on Mauve's face was satisfying. As Talonflame flew up into the air and launched down, bathed in a white light, Sawyer saw what her plan had been. King's shield would have likely been prepared for an attack coming from the side, so Talonflame would have been able to strike from above. In this case however, Talonflame launched itself straight into a rapidly spinning Aegislash and was caught in between the sword and shield. It spun for a few moments and then the fire-bird was launched away. It rolled through the dirt and didn't move.

Mauve pulled out her pokeball and recalled her Talonflame. Complete shock was on her face. She then looked at Sawyer. "I underestimated you. It looks as if you are definitely in the same league as Ketchum."

Sawyer did his best to control himself from jumping up and down at that praise. If he was honest with himself, he felt like he was just as good back when he'd faced Ash the last time. He'd just allowed himself to get too wrapped up in the excitement and emotion of it all. He'd let himself get flustered by the drama of Ash having beaten Malva in Geosenge Town. Now, he was completely in control. He understood his Pokemon completely and they trusted him.

"Thanks," Sawyer finally said. "And that Talonflame is really strong by the way. I think if that brave bird had gone as you'd planned, Aegislash would have lost."

"It appears you were the better trainer in that battle," Mauve said, obviously doing her best, but failing, to hide the bitterness in her voice. She pulled out another pokeball and tossed it out. An orange turtle-like Pokemon with a black shell, a Torkoal, appeared in front of her. "Are you changing Pokemon?"

Sawyer thought for a moment and then nodded. He recalled Aegislash to its pokeball and then threw out his next. A big, blue shrimp-like Pokemon with one pincer much larger than the other, appeared in front of him. One of his secret weapons for Ash. His Clawitzer.

Mauve didn't waste any time. "Earthquake!" She yelled. Her Torkoal immediately stood up on its back legs and then crashed down. The ground wildly shook and Sawyer nearly fell over. He saw Clawitzer struggling to right himself as it was wildly knocked around by the shaking earth. Finally, it stopped, and Sawyer looked to see Clawitzer struggling to right himself.

"Heal pulse!" Sawyer ordered. Clawitzer nodded and aimed his large pincer to the ground and a pink glow appeared inside. Then pink shockwaves spread around Clawitzer and he started to stand straighter, quickly healing thanks to the move.

Mauve wasn't going to let Clawitzer recover that easily, though. "Stone edge!"

Sawyer smirked. That was fine. Clawitzer had healed just enough. "Crabhammer! Smash right through it."

Torkoal did a similar position to when it had used earthquake, but this time, stones quickly started shooting up from the ground, heading in a straight line to Clawitzer. The shrimp Pokemon immediately rushed forward, swinging his massive pincer back and forth. Easily, he smashed his way through the stones appearing in front of him. Finally, he appeared before Torkoal and aimed pincer at it.

"Dragon pulse!" Sawyer shouted. It was incredible how much power shot out of Clawitzer's pincer. The dragon shaped blast of energy shot out and slammed into the fire-turtle. Torkoal went flying through the air and then landed with a thud in the distance. It was, however, still able to get up. Sawyer had another plan, though. "Use ice beam on the ground and then use it to pick up speed." Clawitzer quickly obeyed and launched a powerful ice beam on the ground, which quickly spread, right up to where Torkoal was. Clawitzer launched himself forward, picking up great speed with the ice.

Mauve laughed. "Earthquake again!" She ordered. Torkoal once again smashed the ground. The field shook rapidly once again and Sawyer saw the ice just in front if Clawitzer crack. His shrimp-Pokemon slid into it and then, getting caught on an edge, was launched into the air. "Flame wheel!" Mauve quickly ordered.

"Crabhammer!" Sawyer yelled. Even if in the air, Clawitzer could strike back.

Torkoal immediately started spinning rapidly, its shell becoming covered in flames, and then it launched forward and up into the sky. Sawyer saw Clawitzer prepare his crabhammer and then swing forward, just as Torkoal made contact. The attacks strained against each other, but then, Torkoal forced its way through and Clawitzer's attack slipped. He went flying to the ground and landed hard.

"Finish with stone edge!" Mauve ordered, as Torkoal dropped to the ground. It emerged from its shell and then, as it landed, spread its legs wide and slammed them to the ground. Stones shot upward in a line up to Clawitzer and then sent the shrimp-Pokemon flying into the air, before it landed with a thud in front of Sawyer.

"I guess we have a draw," Sawyer pointed out, recalling Clawitzer to its pokeball.

"I suppose so," Mauve nodded. She hesitated for a moment and then sighed. "I think we should leave it at that."

"What?" Sawyer asked.

"I believe I've learned enough from our battle," Mauve answered, recalling her Torkoal to its pokeball. "You aren't the only one who analyzes strategy and battle styles. I was able to see how you have developed a style to counteract Ketchum's. I have no need to read your book."

Sawyer narrowed his eyes. Something about this woman creeped him out. "Why do you want to beat Ash so badly?"

Mauve laughed and then raised a hand to her hat. "Allow me to show you." She pulled off the hat and her hair dropped down. Then, she pulled off her sunglasses. She smirked at Sawyer and then turned away and set off.

Sawyer stared at her, dumbfounded, as she walked away. It took a moment to recognize her, but he suddenly realized who she was. "Malva," he whispered.

A crazy thought then entered Sawyer's mind. However, it wasn't crazy, really. It was fact. He had just had a draw with an Elite Four member. He was ready for the Kalos League. He was ready to face Malva again if he had to. And he was ready to face Ash and finally beat him.

XXXXX

Calem watched some of Ash's Pokemon as they worked hard on repairs, in and around the city. He shook is head in disbelief. Every single one of them was extremely loyal. None of them seemed bothered by what they were doing.

His own Pokemon were helping as well, of course, but even Calem could see that they weren't as willing. They did anything Calem asked of them, but it just wasn't the same as with Ash's Pokemon. And he wasn't even there, having just left for Snowbelle City.

The sight of such loyalty made Calem realize just how good a trainer Ash was. Calem was aware of his own abilities as well. He knew he was quite the capable trainer. In fact, he was very confident in his abilities heading into the Kalos League. However, he knew he needed to find another gear in order to beat Ash.

He thought of their last battle that had been cut short. Ash had refused to say he'd won, but obviously he'd controlled the match overall. That was without even fighting Greninja. And Calem knew that the frog-ninja Pokemon would be capable of phenomenal power, regardless of whether or not it could use its special form.

Calem then looked over to his left, where he saw his Chesnaught. The powerful grass type was levelling out a section of dirt by using rollout. He was working with Ash's Bulbasaur and Squirtle who used leach seed and water gun on the levelled earth. Apparrntly Bulbasaur didn't need to use the "leech" part of his move, being quite capable of firing normal seeds into the ground.

Watching Chesnaught made Calem smile to himself. Ash hadn't used Greninja, but Calem hadn't used his strongest either. He'd need more training, for sure, but Chesnaught was a very underrated powerhouse for Calem.

Thinking back on the day he'd started his journey, Calem remembered how he'd immediately locked eyes with the Chespin in front of him. Most Chespin were fairly mischievous Pokemon, but his was always focused on training. It wasn't overly serious, though, and they did have a lot of fun together.

The day Chespin evolved was when Calem knew he'd become a very strong Pokemon. The spiny-nut Pokemon had been ambushed by a trio of Murkrow. He evolved immediately and had fired of a pin missile that knocked all three out simultaneously.

Quilladin had gone on to be extremely strong, easily defeating any opponent he faced. That was, until he'd lost to a trainer in Sinnoh. Paul was his name. His Electivire had easily defeated Quilladin.

Calem and Quilladin had been pretty down after that, but then had resolved to train harder. Finally, Quilladin evolved into Chesnaught and they have never had to look back. Since evolving, Chesnaught had never lost a single battle.

It wouldn't be easy, but Calem knew, if they were to face Ash in the Kalos League, it would be there biggest test and also their biggest victory.


	56. Final Gym Battle?

**Author's Note:**

So here is the rematch of Ash vs Wulfric. Obviously a lot of you will have seen the episode of anime already. There are some similarities that couldn't be avoided, but also there are some differences that had to happen based on what I've done so far with this story. Hopefully you enjoy.

 **Chapter 56: Final Gym Battle**?

Ash stood at the head of his group, staring up at the Snowbelle Gym in front of him. Sycamore had just dropped them off before heading to an appointment he had with a researcher in town.

Ash took a deep breath. This was it. His last chance to win his eighth gym badge to enter the Kalos League. He didn't care about Diantha's free pass. He'd worked too hard to travel around Kalos and earn the first seven badges. Not to mention, he had a score to settle with Wulfric.

"Ash, are you ok?" A hand rested softly on his shoulder and he turned to see Serena looking at him in concern. Clearly she knew he was remembering the last visit to the gym. Not only had it been a blow to his quest for badges, but it had also been a strain on their relationship.

Ash didn't bother with a fake confident smile. He actually was pretty nervous. Wulfric had completely overwhelmed him last time. It didn't matter that he'd been distracted with what was happening with Serena. He'd been outclassed.

Obviously he'd regained his battling form soon after and had even emerged much stronger for a while. However, Ash had lost, at least for now, the abilities he had possessed both from the Sundial and his natural aura gift.

Serena coughed loudly, apparently to get Ash's attention. He quickly shook his head to clear his mind. Nervousness wasn't going to hold him back. He needed to do this. And with Serena with him, along with Clemont, Bonnie and his Pokemon, nothing was going to stop him. This was one step towards finally accomplishing his dream. One step towards a life in Kalos with Serena.

"Let's go show Wulfric how ready I am," Ash said, and he narrowed his eyes and marched forward.

When he entered the gym, Ash was almost expecting it. Wulfric was standing right in front of the door to the battlefield. "Welcome back," the Snowbelle Gym leader said. "I've been expecting you."

"I hope you're ready," Ash said confidently. "This time it's you that needs to worry about how prepared you are."

Wulfric laughed. "Interesting. Well, how about we get started?"

Ash nodded and followed Wulfric through the doors to the battlefield. Just before entering, he looked back and locked eyes with Serena. He didn't need any words. Her reassuring smile gave him whatever confidence he may have been lacking. He then turned and entered through the door.

Once Ash and Wulfric took their places on opposite ends of the ice field, they each pulled out their first pokeball, eager to get things started. However, they were interrupted as the referee scrambled to explain the rules.

"This will be a three on three battle, between Ash, the challenger, and Wulfric, the Snowbelle gym leader. Only the challenger may substitute Pokemon. Once all Pokemon for one trainer are unable to battle, the other will be declared the winner. Do you agree?" Ash and Wulfric both nodded their agreement. "Then let the battle begin!"

Wulfric quickly threw out his first pokeball and revealed his Cryogonal, once again as his first choice. Before Ash threw out his pokeball, he took one more look towards Serena, who was now sitting in the stands with Bonnie and Clemont. This was for her. He looked back towards Wulfric and his Cryogonal. Time for some revenge.

"Talonflame, I choose you!" Ash yelled, and his faithful fire and flying type emerged, spinning through the air with some impressive flying, before landing in front of his trainer.

"I'll be interested to see if Talonflame can put up a better fight this time," Wulfric said. Then he narrowed his eyes. "Cryogonal, use hail." Immediately, the cold temperature in the gym became colder, and the hard bits of ice began to fall. Wulfric had been quick to give himself the advantage.

"Not bad," Ash muttered, "but we can take that. Talonflame, let's heat things up! Flame charge!" An already fast attack, somehow seemed faster. Ash noticed Wulfric's shock as the fiery body of Talonflame was crashing into Cryogonal only an instant after Ash's order. "Now, steel wing!" Ash yelled. Talonflame didn't hesitate at all. Cryogonal, already staggering back from the flame charge, was struck once more by Talonflame's silver-coloured wing and was knocked hard to the ground, where it slid away on the ice.

Wulfric smiled and laughed. "Yes! This is the kind of battle I want! Excellent!" He definitely looked pumped up. "Ice beam!"

"Flame charge! Right through it." Ash countered, wondering why Wulfric would use a move that Talonflame could easily counter. Then, as Talonflame rushed forward, engulfed in flames, Ash figured it out. It was a trap. "Fly up!" Ash was going to need to get Serena to make Talonflame some pokepuffs later, because the fire-bird was really in top form today. He launched upwards, still engulfed in his flames, and easily avoided the ice beam. More importantly though, he didn't get too close to Cryogonal. Ash knew what Wulfric had been planning. He'd wanted to draw Talonflame in close, likely for his confuse ray attack. Talonflame stopped his flame charge and hovered, high in the air. Ash saw him wince from the hail, but other than that, he was fine.

"Quick thinking, Ash," Wulfric admitted with a frown. "However, don't think this battle is over just yet. I have more. Cryogonal, flash cannon."

As Cryogonal started to glow, with lights whipping towards him, Ash knew he needed to think fast. He couldn't really avoid the hit. He knew Cryogonal could likely land it. Talonflame would have to power through. "Alright Talonflame, let's show them how much stronger we are! Brave bird, full power!"

Talonflame nodded, flapped his wings hard and launched further upward, covering his body in a white and blue light. Then, he twisted rapidly, and surged downward, straight towards Cryogonal, who was just about to launch his attack. For a brief moment, Ash was sure Talonflame's speed might allow him to strike before Cryogonal could attack, but unfortunately, the snowflake-Pokemon was definitely able to unleash.

The blast of energy shot forth from Cryogonal as Talonflame was just a couple feet away. Ash could barely see what was happening. He could only see the blue glow from brave bird in the midst of the smoke that had blasted outwards from the colliding attacks. Then, in that moment, Talonflame screeched out a loud and and furious battle cry and the blue light became larger and brighter. There was a crashing sound and Cryogonal was suddenly flying through the air and then crashing into the ice field. It looked like it was going to try to get up for a moment, but then it collapsed.

"Cryogonal is unable to battle. Talonflame is the winner!" Ash pumped his fist happily as Talonflame flew over and landed in front of him. He was wincing from the recoil and also at a shot of hail, but otherwise he looked ready to continue. Ash looked up at Serena who smiled happily at him, knowing the importance of that victory. Oh...and Bonnie and Clemont were happy too, he realized. That was also good.

"Well done," Wulfric admitted, returning Cryogonal to its pokeball and then pulling out another. "You'll have a hard time with this, though." He threw out his next pokeball and a massive four-legged Pokemon made of ice, emerged on the field. An Avalugg. The referee signalled to continue, and Wulfric made the first move. "Stone edge!"

"Flame charge!" Ash countered. "Use your speed to get past it."

Stage two of the battle was on.

XXXXX

Serena was so proud of Ash. He was so focused and his reactions were as quick as ever. Wulfric probably couldn't even recognize him from their last match. Obviously she still had a hint of worry in her, but that could never be helped. First of all, the way Ash battled, it was always nerve wracking, even though it was exciting. And, of course, it was only natural for her to worry about him when he was fighting for something he was so passionate about.

She took a deep breath and returned her focus to the match below. Avalugg had jumped up on his stubby hind legs and then he'd slammed down with his front ones. Stones immediately started shooting up from the ground, making a line straight for Talonflame.

The fire-bird wasn't going to sit and take it, though. He quickly followed Ash's command and engulfed himself in flames and charged forward. He swooped over one stone, spun left on another and then continued to zig zag through them until he was heading straight for Avalugg.

"Keep it going," Ash encouraged, "and strike hard!" Talonflame seemed to double his speed at Ash's words and in an instant, he'd slammed hard into Avalugg.

"Ice fang!" Wulfric ordered quickly.

"Steel wing!" Ash countered. "Back to back."

With Avalugg off balance from the flame charge, Talonflame was able to strike first. He whipped back one wing and it glowed in a silvery light. He then swung forward and smashed it into Avalugg's side. Avalugg winced at the pain, but Serena just noticed that his jaws were opening, his teeth covered in ice, just as Talonflame went in for the second strike. Just when the steel wing went forward, Avalugg's jaws closed on it and Talonflame was trapped.

Then, Serena noticed something strange. As the hail fell, causing even more damage to poor Talonflame, it landed on Avalugg strangely. His body seemed to glow as the hail fell on him.

"What's that?" Serena asked, assuming Clemont would know.

She was right, because he answered immediately. "Avalugg's ability is ice body. It heals itself when the hail falls on it," he explained.

Serena narrowed her eyes. That wasn't good. That meant the damage Talonflame had done, was quickly being erased. Not to mention the fact that he was trapped. "Come on, Ash," she whispered, "think of something."

He didn't exactly show it, but Ash must have been doing just that. He looked worried, as one would expect, but he wasn't panicking. Although, he didn't panic in life threatening situations, so why would he panic here?

"Avalugg, let's finish this. Gyro ball!" Wulfric yelled, looking pleased with the control he had in this battle.

"Come on Talonflame," Ash encouraged, "you can get out!"

Serena felt such pity for the determined bird. He thrashed about wildly, but just couldn't manage to free himself. Then, Avalugg started spinning. For the first few spins, Serena could see the red shape of Talonflame, but then it just became a blur as Avalugg spun faster and faster.

For a few moments, although it seemed like an eternity, Avalugg continued to spin. Then, finally, he let go of Talonflame, and the fire-bird was launched back and slammed into the wall and slumped down.

The referee raised his arm. "Talonflame is unable-"

"Talon...flame!" Serena's eyes widened as Talonflame shot up and into the air, somehow looking more determined than before. He'd taken a good beating, that was clear, but he was definitely up and ready to go.

"Great job, Talonflame!" Ash yelled happily.

Wulfric looked stunned. "Incredible..." he muttered, staring in awe at his opponent. Avalugg looked just as surprised.

Ash didn't wait to let Wulfric regain his composure. "Alright, let's do this, Talonflame. Build up some speed with flame charge!"

As Talonflame began flying around, engulfed in flames, Clemont made a noise like he was worried. "What is it, Clemont?" Bonnie asked him.

"Well, flame charge builds up Talonflame's speed, as we know. Obviously that's good in most cases, but that may be what Wulfric wants," Clemont began. He looked at Wulfric and Serena followed his gaze. The gym leader was eyeing Talonflame cautiously, bur he didn't seem worried as the fire-bird noticeably increased his speed. "See," Clemont continued, "gyro ball is a move that does more damage when the opponent has more speed than the user. The faster Talonflame is, the worse it will be if he gets caught up in gyro ball again."

"Ash has a plan," Bonnie suddenly said. Serena and Clemont both looked at her in surprise. When did she become an expert? She pointed. "Look!"

Serena looked down to Ash. He usually had a determined look while battling, but now, he seemed more focused. He was eyeing Talonflame carefully, clearly thinking of something. Bonnie was right. He definitely had some kind of scheme worked up in his mind.

"Steel wing!" Ash suddenly ordered. "Stay low and don't get too close."

"What?" Serena muttered quietly. "How is he supposed to use steel wing if he doesn't get close?"

Clemont and Bonnie didn't have an answer, so they just watched, waiting to see what was on Ash's mind. Talonflame stopped his flame charge and then dipped down and flew forward, staying low to the ground. Hail struck him once, but other than that, the fire-bird's speed was unhindered as he shot forward, his wing glowing in preparation for his strike.

Wulfric narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing?" he muttered. He shook his head, as if deciding it didn't matter. "Gyro ball," he commanded.

Immediately, Avalugg started spinning rapidly, once again becoming a blur. As Talonflame approached, Serena could tell what Avalugg would do, just before he did it. He launched forward, heading straight for Talonflame.

"Now!" Ash yelled, raising his fist into the air. Then, Talonflame tilted to the side and shoved his wing down. There was a loud crack and scraping sound as his steel wing attack cut into the ice. He twisted and turned, narrowly avoiding Avalugg. The ice Pokemon turned around as Talonflame cut away, but all of a sudden he whipped into the air, spun a few times and the landed, rolling forward awkwardly. "Finish with brave bird!" Talonflame shot up and whipped high into the air. Then, using both the speed built up from his flame charges and the downward momentum, he shot down towards Avalugg, bathed in his blue and white light. Avalugg had no opportunity to dodge. Talonflame struck him with incredible force and he was launched back. He rolled over onto his back and didn't move.

The referee waited a moment and then raised his hand. "Avalugg is unable to battle. Talonflame is the winner!"

"Yay! Go Talonflame!" Bonnie yelled happily, clapping her hands.

"That's Ash for you," Clemont said with a laugh. "That was really clever to cut the ice like that. It really messed up Avalugg's movement and gave Talonflame the perfect opportunity to land that finishing blow."

Serena smiled. Ash didn't need to rely on any special powers. Ash just needed to be Ash. That was more than enough to win battles and it was more than enough for her.

XXXXX

One more to go. Ash clenched his fists, feeling excitement course through him. As Wulfric recalled his Avalugg, Ash could feel himself tensing up. Winning this one meant entering the Kalos League. He looked at Talonflame. He was panting heavily, obviously pretty tired. The fire-bird had done an amazing job. He'd really proven himself so far today.

"Do you want a rest, Talonflame?" Ash asked, reaching for his pokeball.

"Flame!" Talonflame yelled, shaking his head. He was determined to keep going. Ash couldn't blame him. Could you really mess with this momentum?

"Alright then," Ash said, nodding. "We'll sweep it. Three for three."

Talonflame nodded. "Talon-talonflame!" He then turned and glared at Wulfric, who was about to throw out his next pokeball.

Wulfric smiled, holding his pokeball. "Very impressive, Ash," he said. "Your mind was clouded when you came here last. You didn't seem to be in sync with your Pokemon. Now, I can see how strong your bond is. Your Talonflame shares your great battling spirit." He then narrowed his eyes. "However, my last Pokemon shares my own battling spirit." He threw it out and the frost snow Pokemon, Abomasnow, emerged. "Are you ready for this?"

Ash smirked. "I've never been more ready." He pointed. "Start strong, Talonflame! Flame charge!"

"Wood hammer!" Wulfric countered.

Talonflame was launching forward in an instant, his body engulfed in flames. Meanwhile, Abomasnow was pulling his arm back, a green light shining along it. Talonflame just about landed his strike, however Abomasnow showed his own impressive speed. He slammed his green arm forward, quick as lightning, and with thud, Talonflame was launched back and he rolled along the ice and landed in front of Ash, not moving.

"Talonflame is unable to battle. Abomasnow is the winner!" the referee shouted.

Ash recalled Talonflame to his pokeball and looked at it in his hand. "You were amazing, Talonflame. Don't worry, that Abomasnow is going down."

"He was determined, yes, but perhaps it was unwise to allow him to fight after two consecutive battles," Wulfric said, watching Ash carefully.

Ash narrowed his eyes. "Talonflame wanted to continue. He'd rather go down fighting, than give in to exhaustion. I won't force my Pokemon to stop if they don't want to. Like you said, they trust me. Well, that trust goes both ways."

"Pika!" Pikachu happily agreed from his spot next to Ash.

Wulfric was silent for a moment and then nodded and smiled. "Very well. How about we continue the battle then? Show me what else you have!"

Ash plucked a pokeball from his belt and held it up. "You got it! I'll show you some of my best!" He threw out is pokeball. "Greninja, I choose you!" The light of the pokeball flashed and the frog-ninja Pokemon emerged. The referee signalled for the battle to continue and Ash didn't wait a second. "Night slash!"

"Wood hammer!" Wulfric countered.

Greninja leaped forward with his, as usual, impressive speed. He pulled out two swords of purple light, pulled one back and then lunged forward with it. Abomasnow was ready, though. He smashed down with his green arm and the two attacks crashed together.

It was clear that neither Pokemon was going to give an inch as they strained to push their attacks through. However, Greninja had been prepared for it. He pulled back his extra sword of light and then leaped up, dropping his other one, causing Abomasnow to lose his balance and fall forward. Then, Greninja held his second sword with both hands and swung it down, smashing it against Abomasnow's back.

"Aerial ace!" Ash ordered quickly. Greninja must have known what Ash was thinking, because it appeared as though he leaped high up just before the order was given. Then, his feet glowed in a white light and he launched back down. He slammed his feet hard into Abomasnow's back, just as the latter had tried to get up. "One more time!" Ash yelled.

However, in that moment, a blast of hail shot into Greninja and forced him to hesitate. That was all Abomasnow and Wulfric needed. "Ice shard!" Wulfric yelled quickly. Abomasnow immediately raised his arms and chunks of ice shot forward towards Greninja. It wasn't a super effective hit, but it was enough to get some distance from Greninja. Obviously with the frog-ninja Pokemon's speed, close combat wouldn't work for Wulfric.

"You ok, Greninja?" Ash asked, as Greninja slid back along the ice towards him.

"Ninja!" Greninja nodded, doing a confident fist pump.

"It seems Abomasnow and I need to get more serious," Wulfric said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked. Did they have a secret move or something. Then, with a laugh, Wulfric picked up the pendant that was around his neck. He clicked it open and what he meant was immediately clear. "A key stone..."

Wulfric nodded. "I only use this in very serious battles. Few trainers have been able to force me to use it." He pressed his key stone and it started to glow. "Abomasnow, mega evolve!"

Then, the now familiar bright light erupted out of the stone. Just before shutting his eyes, Ash saw light shine from the mega stone hidden in Abomasnow's chest fur. Finally, after a few moments, the light dimmed, and Ash was able to look upon his now much stronger opponent.

Mega Abomasnow was huge. It towered over Greninja. Its fur had gone wild and kind of looked like hundreds of white ribbons coming out of his body. It also looked like there were two massive chunks of ice extending from his back. His fists looked like thorny plants. Definitely an accurate representation of what Wulfric had called "more serious".

Ash and Greninja looked at each other and nodded. Whether it worked or not, they had to at least try. Ash closed his eyes and focused. He immediately knew he wasn't accessing that world of aura, because the only darkness he saw was the back of his eyelids. However, he did seem to feel something. His heartbeat started to speed up. His breathing grew quicker. He started feeling more energized. He opened his eyes excitedly. However, only a disappointed looking Greninja was staring back.

Wulfric obviously had no clue what was going on. "Are you alright, Ketchum?"

Ash nodded quickly, slightly embarrassed. "I'm fine." He looked at Greninja again. "Don't worry. You're strong enough to win this. Maybe we can't combine our power in our special way, but we can still work together normally."

Greninja stared back a moment, looking a bit doubtful. Perhaps he was a bit spooked by facing this massive creature without his own secret weapon. Then, there was a flash of light up above and Ash and Greninja looked up to see Delphox standing next to Serena.

"We're right here, Greninja!" Serena yelled. "Don't give up till it's over!"

"Del-delphox!" Delphox agreed.

Greninja nodded and turned to Ash. "Ninja!" He held up a fist in a show of confidence in strength.

"Good," Ash said, "now let's win that eighth badge."

Wulfric, having been patient through all that, apparently got the point that the battle was back on. He made the first move. "Energy ball!"

"Water shuriken!" Ash countered.

The sphere of green energy shot forward with impressive speed. However, Greninja's speed was an easy match. He launched two quick watery ninja stars. One slammed into the energy ball and the two attacks exploded on impact. The second was perfectly timed, avoiding the explosion and catching Abomasnow just as he'd let up after his attack. He staggered back, but it wasn't a particularly effective strike.

Ash narrowed his eyes. They needed to avoid being hit. One strike from Abomasnow could cause a lot of damage. "Double team!"

"Ice shard!" Wulfric ordered.

As Greninja quickly began to multiply, Abomasnow started shooting chunks of ice all around him. The massive snow Pokemon couldn't keep up, though. As fast as he struck down Greninja's copies, others would quickly appear in their place.

"Water shuriken!" Ash shouted. All the Greninjas immediately pulled back their arms and started firing off the watery ninja stars. Abomasnow tried dodging, but had no idea which one was right. Then, he was struck hard in the side by the real one and stumbled sideways. "Night slash, quick!"

"Wood hammer! Wulfric ordered.

All the Greninjas shot forward, pulling out their swords of purple light. However, Ash immediately realized that Abomasnow had found the real one, likely due to the water shuriken attack. It was too late now, though. Greninja needed to power through on this one.

Abomasnow swung his massive fist back and it glowed bright green. He then thrust it forward and Ash could tell it was with phenomenal force. Then, he noticed something. Abomasnow's size was an advantage, but also a disadvantage to him. The same for the ice field.

"Slide under him!" Ash ordered. Even though Abomasnow had seemed to pinpoint the correct Greninja, the multiple copies sliding by his legs seemed to mess with his concentration. Suddenly, the copies disappeared and the real Greninja was easily sliding under the massive form of Abomasnow. As he slid, he took a quick slash upwards, actually throwing Abomasnow a few inches into the air with the strike. Then, when he'd finished his slide, he slashed out again. However, this time Abomasnow was able to get his green fist up just in time to block.

The two Pokemon strained against each other. Somehow Greninja was holding his own here. Although, Ash knew that the mega evolved Pokemon would likely be able to force his attack through at some point.

Then Ash smiled. He could use Abomasnow's size and power to his advantage again. "Full power, Greninja! Push forward just a little more." Amazingly, the frog-ninja Pokemon was able to do just that. Abomasnow's arm moved back a little. Then, it's face became angry and Ash knew he needed to act. "Now let go!" Greninja knew exactly what Ash had wanted. He leaped upward, dropping his purple sword of light which disappeared instantly. And, in that moment, Abomasnow had thrust forward with all his might and he'd embedded his arm into the ice. "Water shuriken on his arm!"

Wulfric seemed to understand the plan immediately. "No!" he shouted. "Break free! Quick!"

It was useless, though. Abomasnow's extreme power had caused him to strike into the ice with so much force that he couldn't get out quick enough. Not only that, but Greninja was now making it even harder. The watery ninja stars were bombarding the place where Abomasnow's fist was embedded. The freezing was instant. With the hail, ice field and already cold temperature, the water froze around the arm and the whole. Abomasnow was stuck.

All Ash had to do was finish things off. "Aerial ace!" Greninja moved so swiftly, it was like he'd teleported. He appeared in the air above Abomasnow and then launched down smacking into him with a couple of kicks. Then, it was a barrage of kicks. The frog-ninja Pokemon didn't let up until he'd almost exhausted himself. However, somehow Abomasnow hadn't gone down.

"Come on," Wulfric shouted, "break free! Wood hammer."

Greninja was about to rush forward once again, but winced as hail buffeted him. That was when Ash noticed the ice around Abomasnow crack. He wasn't using his free arm for wood hammer, he was using the one in the ice. He was hoping to combine the ice with the attack for more power.

"I don't think so!" Ash yelled. "Greninja, finish this! Night slash back to back!"

Greninja nodded and launched forward. He pulled out two purple swords of light and held them at the ready, behind him. Then, he leaped up, brought one sword up high, and slashed down. Then, with a massive crack, Abomasnow's fist, the green light glowing through a huge chunk of ice, came up and crashed against Greninja's attack.

The ice immediately shattered and the purple sword smashed into the wood hammer. Their power was once again even. However, as powerful as Abomasnow was, the effort in pulling out his fist was too much, along with the barrage of aerial ace attacks while trapped.

Greninja shifted just a little and his attack slid past and he slashed Abomasnow's arm with the first sword. Then, he twisted in midair, doing a rapid spin, and slashed upwards, striking his second purple sword into Abomasnow's jaw.

There was a moment where things stood still. Everything seemed to go silent. Greninja held his sword out and stared down his opponent. Abomasnow stared back, a mixture of anger and shock on his face. Then, the massive Pokemon dropped and didn't move, reverting back to his original form.

The referee held up his arm. "Abomasnow is unable to battle. Greninja is the winner! That means the match goes to the challenger, Ash from Pallet Town!"

XXXXX

Serena and Delphox were running through the doors of the stands and back through the doors of the battlefield within seconds. When they emerged, Ash and Greninja and all of Ash's other Pokemon were waiting for them. Serena grabbed Ash in a big hug and Delphox did the same with Greninja.

"You did it!" Serena almost shouted. "You're going to the Kalos League!"

Ash shook his head. "Not just me. We all are."

Serena rolled her eyes and laughed. This was Ash's accomplishment, but of course he wanted to share it. "You were amazing!" She looked over to Greninja and Delphox and then at Talonflame. "You were both awesome as well."

"Ash! That was so cool!" They turned and saw Bonnie running through the door. Clemont was surprisingly not far behind, although he was panting heavily. "It was like you and Greninja were still using Ash-Greninja even though you weren't."

Ash shrugged. "I think it'll come. We were close."

"Ash, you never stop surprising me," Clemont said. "That was really incredible."

Suddenly there was a laugh behind and everyone turned to see Wulfric. "What a battle!" he shouted, "Amazing job, Ketchum!"

"Thanks," Ash said. "You were good, too."

Wulfric shrugged. "I have a lot to learn if I'm ever going to be at your level, Ketchum. Few trainers beat my gym. Fewer beat my Mega Abomasnow. And hardly any can beat me three to one. Absolutely incredible."

Serena smiled, feeling extremely proud of Ash, but of course he was going to be humble. "I guess I got a bit lucky. Talonflame was really set to go. And having Greninja was a big help. And I didn't hold them back this time."

"The bonds you have with your Pokemon," Wulfric said, "are incredible." He then looked at Serena, Bonnie and Clemont. "And you three...I can tell that your support has aided Ash."

"They're the best," Ash agreed.

Wulfric nodded and then took something that the referee was handing him. "Well Ash, as proof of your victory over the Snowbelle Gym, it is my honour to present you with the ice badge." He held out his hand, showing off the snowflake shaped badge.

Ash carefully took it and stared at it a moment. Then, he turned to his Pokemon and held it up in his signature pose. "Yeah! We got the ice badge!" They all jumped up happily, including Goodra, who caused the ground to shake when he landed. When they finished celebrating, Ash turned back to Wulfric. "Thanks for a great battle, Wulfric. Let's have another one someday."

Wulfric nodded. "It'll be an honour to battle with the Kalos Champion." Ash did a little laugh, but Serena noticed that Wulfric didn't actually look like he was joking. The way he'd said that was fairly serious. "I wish you the best of luck, Ash."

"Thanks," Ash said. He then looked at Serena. "Although, I'm already pretty lucky."

Author's Note:

Ash...such a sappy guy. Anyways, hopefully you liked that. I wanted to put Ash at a level where he didn't need to win by a narrow margin. Also, even though I wanted Noivern in, I feel like Talonflame deserves some wins. I have a feeling he's gonna be a fall guy in the league (in the anime). And I put Cryogonal in over Bergmite because...why use Bergmite? So...hopefully you enjoyed and I'll see you next time. For those of you reading the Bonnie fic, I'm working on chapter 2 so hopefully I'll upload it tonight or tomorrow.


	57. League Registration

**Author's Note:**

Wow...I'm so excited. We're so close to the league here. I can already hear the cheers of the crowd. I can't wait. Anyways, this is a slower paced chapter, but hopefully you'll like it. It sets things up nicely, I think, plus there's some...go on, guess. Yes, amourshipping moments. So, I will shut up now and you can read.

 **Chapter 57: League Registration**

"Alright, here we go again," Gary muttered, sounding exasperated. "Blastoise use hydro cannon."

Bonnie couldn't blame Gary for his exasperation. She shook her head and rolled her eyes as the jets of water struck Greninja...and Ash. The former easily handled it, basically taking the jet like it was a shower. Ash, however, was unceremoniously launched away like a rag doll. He landed on his butt with a thud in the grass quite a distance away. As he stood up, comically rubbing his backside as he groaned, Serena rushed to him, everyone following behind. Everyone else, meaning Bonnie, Clemont and Ash's other friends, who had all decided to stay to watch the Kalos League.

As Serena fussed over Ash, Bonnie looked at the other practice fields that had been set up in the trainer's village. The registration hadn't opened yet, but many people had already shown up and were busy training their Pokemon. Hers eyes rested on Alain and Mairin. Bonnie didn't expect Alain to be training, but the fact he was training with his Metang made it a bit easier to comprehend. That Charizard of his didn't need too much.

"Why do you insist on hurting yourself?" Serena almost yelled, causing Bonnie to turn her attention back to the couple. "Getting hurt won't help you and Greninja get that form back."

"If he takes damage, I should take damage," Ash argued. "We need to make things the same as when it worked. I know we can get it back."

"You're being such a kid," Iris muttered. Bonnie resisted the urge to kick her. Iris was quite irritating, as she always seemed to say that.

"I think it's actually quite the exquisite blend of loyalty and friendship," Cilan announced. "I can smell the sweet aroma of an unbreakable bond." He sniffed the air and sighed contentedly. Bonnie giggled. Cilan was definitely strange, but likeable.

"He can have an unbreakable bond as long as it doesn't break his bones," Serena said with frightening authority. Nobody seemed willing to say anything to argue with that. Except, of course, Ash.

"If I'm winning this league, I need to do whatever I can to be stronger. This is one of the ways I'm going to do that." He looked Serena in the eyes. "I need you to trust me. I'll be fine."

"And...checkmate," Misty chuckled. Bonnie laughed as well. It was clear by Serena's sigh and Ash's grin that he'd convinced her.

"Can you at least take a break?" Serena asked. "You need to take a rest once in a while. That'll be important, don't you think?"

Ash paused for a moment. Bonnie could tell two of his three main desires were in conflict. Making Serena happy versus training for the league. His third desire to eat made the choice, though, as his stomach suddenly growled loudly. "Uh...break time it is," he said with an embarrassed laugh.

Luckily for everyone in the group, Brock and Cilan were master chefs and Clemont wasn't so bad, either. The three of them quickly got to work, while everyone else got to setting up some picnic tables. The group had gotten quite large, so they needed a couple.

While in the middle of their preparations, though, Bonnie noticed Ash was missing. Obviously Serena had as well, because their was an irritated breathing sound coming from her direction. Then, the sound of an explosion behind some trees, alerted everyone to where Ash was, and Bonnie, Serena and Dawn went to see what was up.

Ash and Greninja were both on their backs and Noivern was watching them while hovering in the air above. Apparently he'd just used boomburst. Bonnie was a little surprised. It seemed the young dragon type had more power in him than Gary's Blastoise. And that thing was insanely strong. Even though its attacks were less effective against Greninja, it had been attacking him for a while. Noivern had managed to wind him pretty good.

"Ash..." Serena started, taking a step forward. She had a plate in her hand and Bonnie was a little worried she was going to attack Ash with it. Although...maybe Ash would accept that if Greninja got another attack from Noivern at the same time.

"Uh...yeah?" Ash asked, sounding a little nervous. "It looked like you guys were all handling lunch preparations pretty well..." Bonnie noticed Greninja was shaking in his spot next to Ash. Was he laughing? It was kind of strange to see that. He was a pretty serious Pokemon most of the time.

Serena exchanged a look with Dawn and then sighed. "Any progress?" she asked, keeping the frustration in her voice to a minimum.

Ash finally sat up. Greninja did as well. Actually, they'd done it at the exact same time. It was a little alarming. Pikachu, who was standing off to the side, pricked his ears up, looking surprised. Obviously he'd noticed what Bonnie had.

"A bit, maybe," Ash said, although he didn't sound too confident. "I know we're close, but something is off. It's so frustrating." He and Greninja looked at each other, their shoulders slumped in disappointment.

"But whatever it is, it isn't all due to the Sundial, right?" Dawn asked. "You told Gurkinn, you had those abilities before."

Bonnie was a bit confused now. The conversation seemed to have turned to something she wasn't fully aware of. Noivern landed next to her and exchanged a confused glance with her. Maybe he knew how she was feeling. He was kind of a little kid among the Pokemon. He, however, at least he got to battle.

"With Greninja it's a bit different, though. Whatever we could do, it had something else to it." Ash stared at the ground, disappointment starting to get the better of him.

Bonnie decided to try cheering him up. "You don't need the special form, Ash," she said, looking at Serena and Dawn, signalling for them to agree, although it was actually something they all likely believed anyways. "In the battle against Wulfric, you guys were in perfect sync."

"Right," Serena agreed, nodding to Bonnie. She walked over to Ash and knelt down next to him. "You'll get it eventually, but don't worry too much about it. Greninja's not your only Pokemon. You need to win this league with everyone."

"Ninja," Greninja said forcefully, causing Ash to turn to him. The frog-ninja Pokemon pointed at Serena and nodded. "Gren-greninja," he said and then pointed again, but this time to Pikachu and then Noivern.

"See?" Serena said, smiling gratefully at Greninja. "You can't just rely on Ash-Greninja. You two are already really strong. All your Pokemon can help you. And you know I'll be there to help you with anything as well."

"Uh..." Dawn suddenly whispered, getting Bonnie's attention. "Why don't we head back?"

Bonnie smirked and then nodded. She signalled for Pikachu to join them. Greninja had gotten the idea as well and came over. Noivern was already in the air. Bonnie and Dawn then quickly headed back to their group of friends, Ash's Pokemon with them. Ash and Serena would be there soon enough. They needed some alone time, though.

XXXXX

"Attention trainers. Registration for the Regional Kalos League Tournament is now open. All participating trainers will be required to register at their nearest Pokemon Centre. Four of them have been set up in the trainer's village. Thank you for your cooperation."

Ash's eyes lit up at the announcement. They'd just finished eating lunch, so he was already likely in a good mood. And, Serena hoped, he was likely happy after they'd been able to finally get a few minutes away from the rest of their friends. It was nice to just enjoy each other's company without giggles or smirks from everyone else. She'd have to thank Dawn later.

"I've gotta go register," Ash announced standing up. Pikachu swallowed his last mouthful of food, took a dab of ketchup, and then quickly hopped on Ash's shoulder. Greninja also got up to join his trainer.

"I'll come too," Serena said quickly, casually placing her plate down next to Clemont's Chespin, who thanked her with an ecstatic grin. Luckily Clemont didn't notice.

"I guess I'll come too," Alain said. "Maybe I'll need someone to vouch for me that Diantha let me in."

Ash nodded and then the three of them set off. When they reached the Pokemon Centre, though, Clemont, Bonnie and Mairin showed up behind them, Clemont panting heavily due to the fact they'd likely all been running to catch up.

There wasn't a lineup, surprisingly, and Ash and Alain headed up to the desk. Ash, being ever so polite in his eagerness, ran ahead to go first. Alain didn't seem to care, though.

"I'm here to register!" Ash happily announced, slamming his badge case onto the counter in front of Nurse Joy. "I've got all eight badges, right here!"

Serena could actually understand how excited Ash was. Well, to an extent. She'd been pretty hyped up when she'd registered for the Masterclass. However, looking at Ash now, she could tell there might be a tad more excitement in him than she had back then.

"Excellent," Nurse Joy said, smiling and taking the badge case. She opened it, examined the badges and then handed the case back to Ash. "Everything seems to be in order. Now, if you could please scan your Pokedex for identification."

"Sure," Ash said, pulling it out and placing it on the scanner.

Suddenly, a monitor appeared on a big screen behind Nurse Joy. A picture if Ash was on the left, with the symbols of his eight badges underneath. On the right, were six squares, each with a picture of a Pokemon in it. Pikachu, Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Goodra and Noivern. All the Pokemon he had on hand. She realized that Butterfree, who was outside with everyone else, wasn't included, because he was technically wild. Ash would likely have to do something about that. Then, a robotic voice that sounded a bit like Clembot came on.

"Welcome, Ash from Pallet Town. You have successfully acquired the eight badges necessary for entry into the Kalos League Tournament. Your gym battle record stands at eight wins and two losses. You have used a total of six Pokemon in these gyms. Your Pokemon with the best battle record, at one win and zero losses in gym battle competitions is Goodra."

"Uh...well I guess one win and no losses is technically perfect," Clemont muttered, looking unimpressed. Serena suspected he thought something was wrong with the software for declaring a Pokemon with only one battle as the best one on Ash's team. Maybe he was also a little bitter that the one win was at his gym and against him.

Nurse Joy then handed Ash what looked like a map, a set of keys and four cards. "This is a map of the trainer's village," she explained. "It's quite easy to find your way around, but if you get lost, this will easily guide you to your room, as well as the arenas. There are four keys and four cards. You are allowed up to three guests in your room. Any others will be able to stay at the Pokemon centre. The cards are for meals, which are free to any competing trainers and their guests. Each trainer also has a computer in their room which can be used to research any data on their competition. You must ensure to register all your Pokemon you wish to use by this evening, before the opening ceremonies. The format of the tournament will be revealed then."

Serena could see Ash was a little overwhelmed by all that. Luckily she seemed to understand, so she knew she'd be able to help him with whatever he forgot later.

Nurse Joy then turned Alain. "Are you here to register as well?" she asked.

"Yes I am," Alain said, pulling out his slip of paper from Diantha. "I...uh...had a different path to get here."

Joy seemed to understand immediately, though, and she took the paper. "Ah...yes, Champion Diantha informed us there would be a competitor with one of these. Alain, correct?"

Alain nodded. "Yes."

"Alright, well if you'd please scan your Pokedex as Ash did," Joy asked, gesturing to the scanner.

Serena didn't really know why, but she was actually quite surprised when Alain pulled out a Pokedex. For some reason, she thought he wouldn't have one. However, it would make sense since he seemed to know Professor Sycamore quite well.

Once again, the robotic voice came on, while the monitor showed Alain's picture on screen. However, no badges were shown and neither were any Pokemon. Maybe it only showed Pokemon if they were in gym battles. It welcomed Alain and then gave a similar message to what Ash had, although the gym battle information was...off. You have successfully registered for the Kalos League Tournament with special permission due to special performance in outside situations. Your gym battle record stands at zero wins and zero losses. You have used a total of zero Pokemon in these gyms. Your Pokemon with the best record in gym battle competitions is unknown."

Nurse Joy then gave Alain his own map and room keys and cards. She didn't need to explain it to him, though, as Alain has heard it when Ash had received his. Finally, they were able to go.

The rest of the group were just arriving when they stepped outside the Pokemon Centre. Gary smiled at Ash. "All set to go, Ashy boy?" Serena still didn't get why he called Ash that, but apparently her boyfriend didn't mind, so she decided she wouldn't let it bother her.

"Yep!" Ash said proudly. "All ready to win the Kalos League."

"You'll have to get past Alain to do that," Mairin said, a little hint of anger in her voice. "I don't think that's happening."

"Yeah right!" Bonnie suddenly yelled, her anger more apparent. "Ash is gonna win easy." Serena bit her lip to stop from laughing. It was a little amusing seeing these two have a little argument, considering they'd become very good friends since Geosenge Town.

Ash and Alain were able to calm the two girls down and then everyone set off to the rooms Ash and Alain had. Likely since they'd registered at the same time, their rooms were next to each other. When they arrived, though, Serena realized something. Not everyone would be able to stay here.

"Well Serena, Bonnie and Clemont will stay with Ash," Brock said quickly, obviously realizing the same thing.

"We've got two extra spots in my room," Alain said. "Um..." he obviously didn't know what to do. There was Iris, Cilan, May, Dawn, Misty, Gary and Brock.

Mairin apparently wanted to decide. "Iris and Cilan! As a thanks for saving us." Nobody seemed bothered by it luckily. Serena still felt bad, though. It didn't seem fair that five people would have to go back to the Pokemon Centre.

"Serena!" Serena turned and a smile came to her face as she recognized the voice that had called to her.

"Shauna!" she called back happily. "What are you doing here?"

Serena could have slapped herself for asking such a dumb question. As Shauna came to a stop in front of her, her two friends appeared from around a corner down the street she'd come from. One of them a stocky guy with a black t-shirt, Tierno. The other a smaller guy with orange hair and a camera around his neck, Trevor.

"Hey guys!" Tierno greeted.

"Long time no see," Trevor said.

Then, both of them looked at Serena and lurched forward, each going down on one knee in front of her. "Serena!" they both shouted. "You're as beautiful as ever!"

There was a bit of giggling from behind Serena and then she felt a hand take hold of hers. She held back an amused smile, sensing the jealousy from Ash. She took a quick look at him and could've sworn smoke was shooting out of his ears. He was, however, civil as he greeted the trio in front of them.

"Hey guys," he said, "you all registered?"

Tierno stared blankly at Ash and Serena's hands, while Trevor, looking embarrassed, quickly stood up and took a step back. "Uh...yeah. Yeah we just registered." He then looked at all the people behind them. "Looks like you've got a big fan club," he said, sounding amused.

Ash and Serena quickly introduced everyone. It actually took quite a while. Tierno, now knowing he had no shot with Serena, had now turned his attention to Dawn. She, however, was as interested as Serena had been. Meaning not at all. Trevor, meanwhile, had targeted Misty. Perhaps it was the orange hair. She was a little bit more polite about it, but she also wasn't interested.

"Why don't the rest of you stay with us?" Shauna suggested. We've got five extra spots and there's five of you left, right?"

"Sure! That's a great idea!" Trevor and Tierno agreed.

"Right," Shauna said, "so May, Dawn, Misty and I go in one room. You two can stay with Brock and Gary."

"Uh..." Tierno and Trevor exchanged a disappointed look. "Yeah...ok."

They spent a few more minutes catching up, and then everyone decided to get going to their rooms. Ash, Alain, Trevor and Tierno, were all going to need to register their Pokemon. Then, everyone needed to get ready for the opening ceremonies of the league. They had time, but it was better not to leave things so that they'd be rushed.

When Serena, Ash, Bonnie and Clemont entered their room, Serena's jaw dropped. It was so...luxurious. She'd only gotten a somewhat decent Pokemon Centre room for her Masterclass. This, however, was like a suite in a five star hotel. The beds were huge and very comfortable looking. There was a big couch and a couple of fancy chairs. Really, anything you'd think would be in a fancy hotel room, was there.

Naturally, Ash didn't seem to care about all this. He immediately dumped his things on a bed and sat down in front of the computer. Clemont and Bonnie each went to their beds, apparently deciding to nap before the opening ceremonies. Serena just decided she'd join Ash, and she dumped her own belongings on her bed and sat down in a chair behind him and watched what he was doing. Greninja, Pikachu and the Butterfree trio also watched, all looking quite interested.

On the screen was a picture of Ash. A message was on screen, telling him to scan his Pokedex. He did so, and then a rush of images and names appeared in a column next to Ash's picture. Serena realized it was all the Pokemon he owned.

"How many are you allowed to register?" Serena asked. She was quite interested in all this. Maybe Ash's excitement had started to take hold of her. She almost felt like it was her who was competing.

"A maximum of thirty," Ash muttered, disappointment in his voice. "I was hoping I could register everyone."

Serena could understand his disappointment. He'd worked so hard with all his Pokemon and he definitely seemed to think this was a league he had a good shot at winning. He'd likely been envisioning using all of them.

"Well..." Ash said quietly, moving his mouse over to the picture of Pikachu first, which, Serena noticed, made the electric mouse look quite pleased. "I guess I need to be really picky."

As he moved his mouse over to the picture of Greninja, Serena looked at Butterfree. "What about Butterfree?" she asked. "How do you register him?"

"He's still one of my Pokemon," Ash explained. He pointed to the screen and then moved the mouse over to a picture which was one of Butterfree. He clicked on it and Butterfree's picture appeared under Ash's next to Greninja's and Pikachu's. "I'm going to have to transfer a Pokemon once I'm actually using Butterfree. Right now, he's technically wild."

Serena didn't really understand, but nodded. "Oh ok," she said quietly, watching as Ash clicked a picture of another bug Pokemon that was blue with a big horn for a nose. "Who's that?" she knew she should recognize it from the battle in Lumiose City or from the when she'd met so many of Ash's Pokemon after, but she didn't quite recall it.

"Heracross," Ash answered. "He's really strong. I'll need him for the later rounds."

"Shouldn't you use him early as well?" Serena asked, as Ash clicked on a picture of the little blue otter like Pokemon he'd used in Anistar City against those Team Flare women.

"It depends on how the tournament runs," Ash said, now clicking on Charizard's picture. "I don't want my Pokemon to get too tired out."

"Oh yeah," Serena said, nodding, "that makes sense."

"At least to me it does," Ash said with a laugh, clearly knowing Serena was slightly lost in what was going on. He then clicked on a picture of his Bulbasaur. "I remember when I was in the Hoenn League, I used the same group of six in three straight full battles. They were probably all really tired out by the third one. That could've been a big reason why I lost."

"Oh yeah," Serena said, as Ash clicked on a picture of his Swellow, "you ended up losing to the person who won that league, right?"

"Yeah," Ash answered, sounding a bit frustrated. He clicked on Goodra's picture with quite a bit of force.

"Uh...what I'm trying to say is that you probably would have won if you'd used the strategy you're planning here," Serena said a little nervously.

"Oh..." Ash said, sounding a little distracted as he searched through his Pokemon. When he clicked on the picture for his Infernape, it was a lot more gentle. "Yeah...maybe I would have. Oh well, it's worked out ok. Losing leagues in the past has both made me stronger and also brought me here to Kalos. It's brought me to you."

Serena just smiled and stayed quiet after that. She just decided to enjoy the peace of watching Ash select his Pokemon. He was so motivated. And she remembered why. He wanted to win this league so that he could stay in Kalos with her. They were both probably willing to put their dreams on hold for each other, but Ash had correctly spotted this as the best scenario. He could join the Elite Four or maybe even be the Champion and then Serena could be Kalos Queen.

In a way, they'd be a king and a queen.

 **Author's Note:**

Hopefully you enjoyed that. The next chapter will be the opening ceremonies and maybe...something else I think will be good. It might even have the beginning of a battle...well, more like the introduction of the first round or something. Not sure when it'll be up, but hopefully not too long.


	58. Opening Ceremonies

**Author's Note:**

So this is another action-less chapter, but hopefully it builds the hype. Opening ceremonies for the league.

 **Chapter 58: Opening Ceremonies**

"Well, Ash, I think it's time to go," Clemont said, looking at the clock in the room. At those words, Ash was up from the computer, where he'd just been double checking the Pokemon he'd registered and he was putting on his hat.

"I can't wait!" Ash yelled, pumping his fist in excitement. He gave an embarrassed smile to Serena and Bonnie who had both winced at the yell. "I've been waiting so long for this. There's nothing like a Pokemon League. It all comes down to this."

"So do you need to go anywhere special?" Serena asked, adjusting her ribbon, almost like it was a nervous tick.

"Uh..." Ash paused, thinking about that. Usually the competing trainers had to assemble somewhere. He probably should've figured that out. "I'm not sure..."

Before Serena and the Lumiose siblings could scold Ash for his cluelessness, there was a knock at the door. Alain's voice followed. "Hey Ash, you there?"

"Yeah!" Ash called, running to the door and opening it. He was surprised to see Alain, Trevor and Tierno all there. Nobody else was with them. "What's up?" Ash asked, his confusion apparent on his face.

"All the competing trainers need to gather at the main arena," Alain explained, looking slightly amused. "We should probably head over there." He looked behind Ash at Serena, Bonnie and Clemont. "Mairin and the others will meet you three soon. Spectators can watch from the stands."

"Sure," Serena said, giving Ash an excited smile. "Have fun, Ash. I'll see you after."

"Of course!" Ash said happily, giving her a thumbs up. "You three have fun as well. Make sure to cheer me on."

"Battles only start tomorrow," Bonnie said, looking at Ash like he was crazy.

"I know," Ash said, as Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder and Greninja stepped beside him, "but I still need to see where you guys are. I'll wave to you in the crowd." For some reason, that seemed to excite Bonnie, so she nodded with wide and excited eyes.

With one last wave, Ash, Pikachu and Greninja set off behind Alain, Trevor and Tierno. Butterfree and his family decided to stay with the others, presumably to let Greninja and Pikachu have the focus.

"Why is Greninja staying out of his pokeball?" Trevor asked, fiddling with his camera. Ash noticed he was being particularly fidgety with it.

"I feel like Greninja deserves to get the full experience here," Ash answered, giving Greninja a smile. "He was the key to beating Wulfric and Mega Abomasnow."

"Wulfric has a Mega Abomasnow?" Trevor and Tierno asked at the same time.

"Yeah," Ash nodded, looking surprised that they didn't know. Then he remembered Wulfric told him he only used mega evolution for the best challengers, so he decided not to mention that.

"Neither of us were able to beat him and he didn't even use mega evolution," Tierno explained, looking a little intimidated now, as he glanced at Greninja.

"That was a long time ago, though," Trevor said, looking surprisingly confident. He again fidgeted with his camera. "I think Wulfric would have a hard time against me now."

"Yeah," Tierno agreed, pulling out a pokeball and smiling at it, "Blastoise and I are a lot stronger. All my Pokemon are. Our dancing is in top form."

Ash smirked. "Hopefully we get to battle. I'd like to see it."

Tierno laughed nervously. "Ha...yeah, Ash. Um...let's just hope we don't meet too early. That'd really suck."

Alain, who had been quiet up until now, looked at Trevor. "So Trevor," he said, "Ash mentioned you have a Charmeleon."

"Actually, he's a Charizard now," Trevor announced proudly. "He's really strong." Again, his hand flitted to his camera. Ash just decided to assume it was like Serena fidgeting with her ribbon. It didn't mean too much. "You have a Charizard as well, don't you?"

"Yeah," Alain nodded. "My first Pokemon."

"And he can mega evolve, right?" Trevor asked, interest lighting up his eyes. "It turns into a black Charizard, right? I heard about it on the news when they reported on the Team Flare incident."

Alain smiled, looking amused by Trevor's interest. "Yeah, he becomes a dragon type when he mega evolves," he explained.

"That's so cool," Trevor exclaimed. "Did you know that Charizard can actually mega evolve in another way?"

"Really?" Ash asked, eyes wide. He had no idea that there could be multiple ways for Pokemon to mega evolve. Maybe he could find this other mega stone and give it to his own Charizard.

"I've heard rumours," Alain said, nodding. "I've never seen it, though. I'd really like to. It would be interesting to match it up against my own Charizard."

"Maybe someone in the league has one..." Trevor said quietly. "I've heard a lot of powerful mega evolution trainers are coming here."

"I hope so," Alain said. "I'd like to become the strongest mega evolution trainer, and I'll need to beat the others if I'm to do that."

They walked the rest of the way in silence and then finally reached the arena. It was massive and Ash took a step back just so he could take it all in. Out of all the huge stadiums he'd competed in, this one seemed particularly impressive. It was hard to see what it fully looked like at ground level, but he could tell it was in a kind of a circle shape, which made sense, considering that was usually what arenas were like. It was blue on the outside, and Ash could see pictures of Pokemon and trainers projected on screens all around it.

"Look, there's your picture, Ash," Tierno said excitedly, pointing so Ash could see.

Ash looked and saw Tierno was right. It was a bit odd seeing his face up on a big arena wall, for everyone to see. He scanned some of the other pictures, hoping to find his friends. He recognized one, finally, and smiled, seeing Sawyer. He hadn't spotted the actual green haired trainer yet, but at least seeing his picture meant that he'd successfully registered.

"This is pretty exciting," Alain suddenly said, and Ash actually heard the shake of said excitement in his voice. "I'm glad I joined."

"It's only gonna get better," Ash assured him. "Well...until I beat you."

Alain just gave an amused smile and the four trainers continued towards the stadium. There were a few others heading towards it, but from the noises inside, Ash could tell that most people had already arrived.

When they entered through the doors of the stadium, Ash felt his excitement double. He could tell that it was brand new. Everything was clean, the walls were covered in posters, TV's and more monitors showing pictures of the competing trainers. It felt really strange as Ash passed a picture of himself, staring down an unseen opponent.

"Do I actually do that?" Ash asked, pointing out the picture. He had no idea how they got these pictures. Maybe the gyms had cameras. He made a mental note to ask Clemont later.

Trevor laughed, looking at the picture. "Yeah, but it's actually scarier when it's real." Ash laughed as well and then they continued on.

They finally reached another door that lead into a long hallway. At the end of it, Ash could see the lights of the stadium and hear the sounds of the crowd. The ground seemed to be shaking from the noise. If the crowd, which wasn't even full at this point, was this loud now, Ash wondered how loud they would be when the battles began.

When Ash and his friends emerged from the hallway, he squinted and looked around. Many trainers were already there, conversing amongst themselves. The crowd was about three quarters full. The most noticeable thing about the arena, was that there was a huge hexagon shaped hole in it. Actually, now that Ash was in the arena, he realized that was the shape of it. It was a hexagon, not a circle. All the trainers had gathered around the hole. Ash glanced inside and all he saw was a pit and some bars and gears. What was this supposed to mean?

Ash suddenly glanced up, hearing everything go quiet. Well, mostly quiet. Some people were still talking, but the majority had stopped. Some people were staring up at something on the walls, while many others...were staring at him. He followed the gazes of the people staring at the walls and noticed they were looking at screens...that were showing him.

"Remember, Ash," Alain whispered, sounding serious, "you're pretty well known, now. Beating Malva and then saving Lumiose City has made you a bit famous. It'll get you popularity, but it might also put a target on your back."

Ash nodded, looking a little nervously around at the people staring. He noticed that it was mostly hostile looks, which he found to be unfair. What was he supposed to do? Lose to Malva? Let Team Flare destroy Lumiose City? Let Serena get hurt? He then narrowed his eyes and returned a few glares. He'd show these people he was the real deal.

As Ash continued his various staring contests, his gaze went to a blonde, female trainer that looked kind of familiar. She looked back, but unlike most of the trainers, she actually gave him a friendly smile. He was just remembering why she looked familiar, when he heard his name called behind him. "Ash!" came the happy voice of Sawyer.

Ash turned and smiled, watching as his green haired friend approached. "Hey Sawyer, great to see you again," he greeted. He noticed that Sceptile was at Sawyer's side. The reptilian grass type immediately started glaring at Greninja.

"Yeah," Sawyer agreed, giving Sceptile a nervous glance, obviously a little worried his partner Pokemon was too eager to fight. "So Ash, I heard about what you did. That's so amazing that you saved Lumiose City." He gestured around to the still glaring trainers around. "These people are crazy not to like you. You're a hero."

"Uh..." Ash rubbed the back of his head, giving a nervous laugh. "I wouldn't say that."

Alain, Trevor and Tierno had noticed Ash was talking to Sawyer at this point, so Ash introduced everyone to each other. Alain and Trevor were particularly excited upon hearing about how Sawyer's Sceptile, still glaring at Greninja at this point, could mega evolve. Likewise, Sawyer was fascinated about Alain's Charizard and the information that there were two different mega evolutions for Charizard. He noted this information down in his notebook, and Ash thought he noticed Sawyer make a note to be cautious of Alain's Charizard.

Suddenly Sawyer's head jerked up and he looked at Ash with wide eyes. "Ash, you'll never believe who I battled!" He didn't wait for Ash to guess, although a confused glance with Pikachu would have been the only answer Ash could've given. "Malva!" Fortunately, he managed to say this as a whisper, so no other people heard. Ash had a feeling it was better for that battle to stay secret. "She's coming here," Sawyer said, looking around as though she might be right there.

"I know," Ash said quietly, ignoring the surprised looks from Trevor and Tierno. Alain didn't seem surprised, although he knew more about Malva than any of them. "She attacked Serena a while back. I can't wait to make her pay."

"Shouldn't we call the police?" Trevor asked, sounding nervous. "Malva might get Team Flare to make a comeback."

"No!" Ash said firmly. "She's here to send her own message. I'm gonna make sure she gets one from me, instead."

XXXXX

Serena and the others set off not long after Ash. She trailed along at the back of the group, even behind Clemont. She was fidgeting with her ribbon nonstop. As exciting as this all was, it was definitely nerve wracking. She'd been nervous before her Masterclass, but somehow, this made her heart race even more.

"Worried about Ash, huh?" a voice said, coming from Serena's left. She turned and saw Misty had dropped back to walk with her.

"Um...well...yeah," Serena said, with a slight nod. It was kind of a silly question. Why would she not be worried? Ash deserved to accomplish his dream. He'd been working so long to achieve it. And...he wanted to win it for her. That made it seem more important.

"Wow...Ash got a keeper in you, didn't he?" Misty asked, although it was like she was speaking a thought without realizing it. She then looked at Serena and smiled. "How'd you break through that thick, dense skull of his?"

Serena laughed at that, thinking of all the times Ash had been so clueless. Then, after thinking a moment, the answer came to her. "I didn't give up. I'll never give up on him."

Suddenly, Serena was surrounded, as Dawn, May, Shauna and Iris, all dropped back to join in the conversation. Gary, Brock, Cilan and even slow Clemont, were all up ahead, not knowing what was happening. Bonnie and Mairin were ahead as well, but Serena could tell they were eavesdropping.

"Serena," May started, looking seriously at her, "have you and Ash gone on a date?"

"Um..." Serena muttered nervously. That was a tough question to answer for two reasons. One, because it was asked so suddenly. And two, because when they'd gone on what could have been considered a date, it hadn't really started out as them being a couple. Maybe ending it as a couple made it one, though. She just decided to shrug, thinking that was a safe answer.

"You haven't gone for dinner or anything? A walk?" Dawn asked, looking disappointed.

"Well, before helping me with the Masterclass, we took a walk on the beach," Serena answered, smiling as she remembered that night. It was the first time the idea of Ash reciprocating her feelings had seemed possible. But again, was that a date?

May didn't seem to think so. Or her question, at least, made Serena realize that maybe it hadn't really been a date. "Did Ash really understand what was going on?"

Serena couldn't help but feel slightly irritated. Did any of this really matter? She and Ash were together now and that was all that mattered. "Look," she said, with surprising force, "Ash might not understand love the way we might, but I don't care. He doesn't need to take me on dates to show me he cares and I'm definitely not going to complain about not being on a date when we weren't even a couple."

"Yep," Dawn said with a smirk, "we're making sure you two go on a date."

"Come on, Serena," Shauna pleaded. "It would be nice, don't you think?"

"Ash is going to be spending a lot of time training and battling over the next week or so," Iris explained. "It's only right you two have a proper date before that."

"Why do you all care so much?" Serena asked, feeling her cheeks grow hot from embarrassment.

"It's just too good of an opportunity," Dawn answered. "We've never seen Ash take note of a girl. And," she glanced around at all the girls, "let's be honest, we're not bad on the eyes right?"

Serena narrowed her eyes. What was Dawn saying here? "Are you jealous?" Serena asked, but then she immediately clapped her hands to her mouth. That was meant to be a mental question.

Dawn only laughed at that, though. "No! Don't worry about that, Serena. I'll admit that maybe when I first met Ash..." she blushed and stopped talking, but Serena noticed the other girls, even Shauna, despite not even knowing Ash as well, were nodding in agreement.

"What? Did you all like Ash?" Serena could hear a slight hint of panic in her voice. No girl wanted to be told by her boyfriend's group of friends, that were girls, that they had all been interested in him at one time. It didn't matter, though, as they all nodded with embarrassed smiles. "I don't need to know that!" She was particularly aiming this at Shauna, who she considered her best female friend outside Bonnie.

"Serena, relax," Misty said, placing a hand on Serena's shoulder. "We've all moved on and we're happy for you and Ash." She paused and waited for the others to signal their agreement. "See, we just don't want Ash to screw this up. You're perfect for him. We just know how dense he is and really, that's lost him a chance with a lot of girls, right?"

"It was meant to be, though," May added. "You and him are adorable together. We just want to get Ash to show his feelings better."

"He told me he wanted to win the Kalos League so he could be Champion while I became Kalos Queen," Serena informed the others. "I think he showed his feelings just fine."

"Wouldn't one last night alone together, before the league, be nice?" Iris asked, eyes shining in excitement.

Serena couldn't lie. It would be nice, of course. "It doesn't matter. Ash has done enough to show me he cares. Anything else is just a bonus." She glared ahead, not looking at the other girls. Now she was frustrated. She'd allowed them to make her think about it.

A date with Ash before the Kalos League...it was such a nice thought.

XXXXX

When the lights dimmed, it was obvious that things were about to start. Ash took a quick glance towards the stands and was luckily quite easily able to spot his group of friends. Of course, his main focus was on Serena. Seeing her made his heart beat faster, as it always did these days.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer started speaking, "welcome to the opening ceremonies of the Kalos Pokemon League Lumiose Conference!" The cheers made the whole arena shake like there was an earthquake. Ash was a little worried someone might fall in the pit.

The announcer continued once the crowd had finally quieted down. "The greatest Pokemon trainers have assembled here today, in order to compete in this tournament. The Kalos region has some of the toughest gym leaders in the world, so these trainers have accomplished an impressive feat just to get here. The battles are sure to be fierce and competitive."

The announcer continues to pump up the crowd with promises of how exciting the league would be, and then finally moved on. "Now, I'm sure many of you are wondering why the stadium has a pit in the middle of it. Well, how about we give an example of how this stadium works"

A spotlight then lit up the pit and Ash's eyes widened as something started to shoot up from the bottom of it. It only took a moment, and then a flat surface with a huge staircase came up. At the top was a bowl, which Ash realized would likely be for lighting the torch. Diantha was next to it, holding a microphone.

"As you can see, the stadium allows for different fields to come up," the announcer explained. "If you would please look up on the screens, you will see examples of the fields we have designed."

When Ash looked up, what he saw was definitely not what he expected. The fields were nothing like the ones he'd battled on before. These were complete environments. There was one with a forest and a river, with tall grass and trees. The ice field had a snow topped mountain in the middle, surrounded by large chunks of ice and a few small bodies of water. The rock field was somewhat similar, but far more dry, obviously. The water field was one big lake, with trees surrounding it and some rocks scattered throughout the water.

Once the excited murmuring of the crowd had died down, the announcer spoke once again. "Now, for the main event of the evening. If you'll turn your attention to the middle of the arena, you'll see that Champion Diantha is here to help open things up."

The crowd cheered somehow louder than before. Diantha's popularity was definitely obvious in that moment. She waited a few moments, smiling and waving and then held up a hand to signal for quiet. "Thank you all for that warm welcome," she announced, her voice causing anyone who hadn't stopped talking to immediately do so. "It is an honour to be here in the presence of so many trainers trying to take my job." This drew huge bouts of laughter from the crowd but only polite chuckles from the trainers. It was true, after all. They certainly did want her job.

After the laughter died down, Diantha continued. "As many of you know, the opening of Pokemon League competitions often begin with a torch runner lighting the fire of Moltres." There were some murmurs of agreement and some nods. "Well," Diantha said, and her head turned so it was facing in Ash's direction, "I believe we should have a special torch runner, light the torch. As a thanks for saving Lumiose City, the Kalos region and the entire world."

All of a sudden, there were more murmurs of excitement and then there was a tap on Ash's shoulder. He turned and saw a league official holding out the very torch Diantha was talking about. Something about the league official seemed familiar. He had blue hair and... "James?" Even Ash was surprised he recognized him, considering how many times he'd fallen for Team Rocket's bad disguises.

"Don't worry, twerp," James said quickly. "I'm not here to ruin anything. I was told to bring this to you, that's all."

Ash just shook his head in disbelief, but took the torch anyways. Before he turned away to take up the torch, he looked at James one more time. "Thanks, James." It was gratitude for far more than bringing the torch.

"Good luck, twerp," was all James said, before turning away.

Ash, Pikachu on his shoulder and Greninja at his side, quickly made his way through the crowd of trainers. They weren't giving him dirty looks now, but he assumed that was due to the cameras on him and any glares might be spotted. As he walked up the steps, he couldn't help but laugh a little. This wasn't the first time he'd done this. In fact, it wasn't even the second.

Finally, he made it up the steps and came face to face with Diantha. Others might have been starstruck in that moment, but really, to Ash she was a friend rather than an adored celebrity. She nodded to him and he approached the pyre.

Ash held out the torch, but didn't light the fire immediately. First, he turned to Greninja. "Together," he told his Pokemon. Greninja nodded and reached out a webbed hand. Then, Ash looked at the sky. "Thank you," he whispered, so only Pikachu and Greninja could hear.

Then, Ash and Greninja moved their arms forward and lit the torch together. The Kalos League had officially started.

When the flames shot up, Ash and Greninja stepped back, admiring it. Moltres' flames were truly unique and beautiful. No other Pokemon and no normal fire, could create such heat and beauty.

The crowd cheered loudly and then Diantha started speaking again. "Thank you Ash, for without you, this league wouldn't be happening." She then called for the announcer to start speaking. As he was making some sort of speech about the history of the league, Diantha turned to Ash. "I'm not sure if you're aware, but-"

"Malva?" Ash interrupted, scanning the crowd of trainers to see if the former Elite Four member was there. He felt a cold shudder as he did, indeed, spot her in her Mauve disguise.

"Yes," Diantha answered, her voice much angrier than Ash had ever heard her sound. "I doubt Team Flare is involved, but she may be planning something."

"Honestly, I don't think that's what it is," Ash said, shaking his head. "She's been collecting gym badges legitimately as far as I know. I think she just wants to prove a point."

Diantha studied Ash a moment and then nodded, smiling. "And you want to get the chance to battle her? In a full battle?"

"That's the plan," Ash answered, voice full of confidence. He hadn't really thought too much about Malva until Sawyer had mentioned her, but now that he thought of it, he really wanted to beat her. "Please don't call the police on her just yet. I really don't think she's planning something dangerous."

"I'll keep an eye on her, but if you truly think she isn't going to cause trouble, I suppose we can let her compete," Diantha agreed, surveying the crowd below them. "Unfortunately some unlucky trainer may lose a spot due to her being involved, but trainers expecting to win this thing need to be capable of holding their own against the Elite Four."

"She won't get past me," Ash assured her. He then narrowed his eyes and smiled. "Remember our deal?"

Diantha laughed a little at that and gave a short nod. "If you win the Kalos League, you and I shall battle."

 **Author's Note:**

So I guess I had a bit of extra fun with the Serena part of the chapter. I don't know...all the poke girls admitting they'd had crushes on Ash and then even adding Shauna seemed pretty funny to me. Nothing to worry about though, they're just helpihg Serena out a little. I had other stuff planned for this chapter, but I decided to put it in the next to make it extra good. Hopefully you like the extra amourshippihg focus I'm doing. Things are gonna get battle heavy soon, so I wanted to get some more in. See you next time.


	59. Greatest Weakness and Greatest Strength

**Author's Note:**

I warn you, things get very sappy at one point in this chapter. So, hopefully you like sappiness. Also...things go a little nuts at the beginning. I'm not sure how it'll be received, but I kind of like what I did so hopefully you do too. Anyways, here you go.

 **Chapter 59: Greatest Weakness and Greatest Strength**

As the announcer started to wrap up his speech, Ash said a quick goodbye to Diantha and started to head down the steps to join the other trainers. On his way down, he remembered his promise to Bonnie and looked up at where is friends were and gave them a wave. He thought he could see the little girl jumping excitedly.

"Hello Ash, good to see you again," a voice said, very close to him, almost causing him to fall as he jumped in alarm. He glanced down and saw a familiar elderly face with a long white beard, heading up the stairs.

"President Goodshow!" Ash exclaimed happily. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Well missing one league doesn't mean I'm retired," Goodshow explained with a soft chuckle, referencing his absence at the Vertress Conference. "Now, I definitely expected to see you here." He leaned in and held up his hand like he was telling a secret. "Word is, you're the early favourite to win. You've come a long way since we first met."

Ash laughed, feeling a bit embarrassed. "I'd like to think so," he told the Pokemon League president.

The announcer had just stopped speaking and Goodshow looked up with wide eyes. "Oh goodness! Sorry Ash, I have to get up there." He sighed, looking at all the steps he still had to take.

Ash quickly pulled out a pokeball and clicked it open. The light then flashed, revealing Noivern. "Noivern, can you fly President Goodshow to the top?"

Noivern nodded and positioned himself for Goodshow to get on. The League president looked gratefully at Ash as he got on. "Thank you very much, Ash. Hopefully I'll see you around during the tournament."

"Sounds good," Ash agreed, giving a thumbs up.

Ash reached the bottom at about the same time Goodshow was about to start speaking. He decided to just stay where he was, rather than search for his friends. Noivern landed next to him as the speech began.

"Greetings Pokemon trainers and the friends and families of those competing," Goodshow began. "I am pleased to once again, be in front of some of the finest aspiring trainers." He then looked down to where Ash was. "And a thank you to one of them for giving me a hand in getting up here. You have a fine Noivern, there, Ash."

Noivern looked pretty pleased at that and stood taller as people started clapping. "You're being like Hawlucha," Ash told his dragon type, laughing. Although, that was just more praise for Noivern, as Hawlucha was probably his best friend.

"Now," Goodshow began, "I'm not going to delay things much longer. I'm sure you're all anxious to know how this tournament is going to work." There was a loud cheer of agreement. "That's good, because I'm just as anxious to tell you. If you would please look at one of the screens."

Ash looked up at the screens and noticed that pictures of all the trainers were showing up. He noticed his picture was near Calem's, who Ash hadn't even seen yet. He noticed there were eight rows of eight pictures. Only sixty four competitors. With almost all of them glaring at Ash, it had seemed like more.

Once the murmuring of the crowd died down, Goodshow continued. "Fortunately, we have a nice even amount of trainers, so the format of the tournament is quite simple. It's almost like some outside force has designed this just to make it easy to explain and execute. Well, maybe they were a bit lazy...it seems quite easy and convenient." He paused as the crowd laughed at that. "Anyways...the format of the league will be simple, but very exciting. With sixty four trainers, we will be having six rounds. The first two rounds will be fought in the smaller arenas that lie beneath this stadium. There are four of them, allowing for eight battles in each for the first round and four in the second. The final sixteen is when things get interesting."

"That's when the battles will be here," Ash told his Pokemon excitedly.

Goodshow echoed Ash's words. "The final sixteen, the quarter finals, the semi finals and the finals, will all be fought here." He again paused while the crowd murmured their excitement. "Now, I'm sure you're all wondering about the battle format."

"I wonder what it'll be," Ash muttered, feeling the urge to jump up and down in excitement.

"An unusual format has been selected, but I believe it will be exciting," Goodshow announced, seemingly enjoying the crowd's anxiety at not knowing. "Starting from the very first battle, in round one and onward, each match will be a full six on six battle."

"What?" Ash almost shouted. It definitely wasn't disappointment, though. This was definitely exciting. Full battles were a lot of fun.

Goodshow needed to wait a couple of minutes before the excited crowd could calm down a bit. "I should let you know, that due to each round having full battles, competing trainers are allowed to carry up to three extra Pokemon with them, but only within one hour before and after their battles. Well, is everyone interested to find out what the first round matchups are?" There was a loud roar, signalling a yes. "Very well," Goodshow said, chuckling a little. "Please turn your attention to the screens again"

Ash looked back towards the screen and immediately noticed the pictures of all the trainers flip around, showing only pokeball symbols on a blue background. The pictures than rapidly started moving around screen. Ash's attempt to follow his own was immediately a failure. Finally, the shuffling stopped and the pictures turned around, connected by a white line to show who was battling who.

There were letters on the top of the screen, showing which arena the trainers were competing in. On the left side, were numbers, showing the order. Ash quickly scanned through and saw he was in Arena D and was the first match of the day. He saw he was battling against a man with a big jaw and short, puffy hair. In his picture, it looked like he was holding an umbrella by his head.

"I wonder who that is," Ash said out loud.

It didn't take long for his question to be answered, as a loud, deep voice got his attention. "Looks like I'm up against the hotshot kid." He was talking to himself, but Ash was aware the man knew he was hearing. Clearly it was his intention to be heard. "I'm not too worried. Any success he's had is a fluke. My dragons can beat that kid easily."

Noivern suddenly started growling and grunting in anger. Not even Pikachu and Greninja were as upset as him. His anger seemed to intensify as the man spoke further.

"That Noivern of his doesn't look like much. I can't blame him, though. That kid can't control a dragon type." He then started laughing, his big jaw opened wide.

Then, Noivern suddenly whipped forward, stopping only inches in front of the man's face. The laughter immediately stopped, as did the sounds of talking among both trainers and spectators. The sight of a Pokemon charging at someone in a big crowd could do that.

"Knock it off, Remo!" someone called, and Ash turned, noticing that blonde girl he had thought was familiar. "Taunting won't get you anywhere."

The man, Remo, just laughed again, apparently not very intimidated by Noivern or the girl scolding him. He pulled out a pokeball and clicked it. A flash of light came out and a Garchomp with a necklace of blue beads appeared next to him. Remo then looked at Ash. "If you wanna get this battle going now, kid, I'm all for it."

Ash narrowed his eyes. He'd let the shock of the situation kind of freeze him, but now he was angry. This guy hadn't only insulted him, but Noivern too. However, a battle now would get him disqualified. He wouldn't go out like that. "Noivern, come back," he ordered.

Noivern hesitated a moment, but then turned away and started flying back. Remo wasn't done, though. "Don't turn away from something you started. Garchoo, dual chop!"

Ash's instincts took over, as did Noivern's. "Dragon claw!"

As Garchomp, or Garchoo apparently, rushed forward, his arms glowing green, Noivern whipped around, his claws also green. The attacks smashed together, creating a shower of green sparks.

"Dragon rush!" Remo yelled, a twisted smile on his face. Before Noivern could break free, Garchoo held tight and was enveloped in a blue light. He rushed forward, scraping Noivern along the ground while holding him. "Now, flamethrower!"

"Acrobatics!" Screw the rules. This idiot was attacking, so Ash was putting everything in to fighting back. Noivern quickly shot up, covered in his own blue light, and easily dodged the flames that shot down. He danced around the air for a moment and then fired himself forward and struck Garchoo in full force. "One more time!"

"Dragon rush again!" Remo countered.

As both Noivern and Garchoo covered themselves in their blue lights, preparing to shoot forward against each other, something teleported between them. Guilt suddenly washed over Ash and he winced, knowing what it was. Gardevoir...Diantha's Gardevoir. Just as the two dragon types started to move, they stopped mid charge, as a blue aura covered Gardevoir.

"Stop this immediately!" Somehow, Diantha had made her way down the stairs quite quickly. "Ash...what do you think you're doing? This kind of thing can get you disqualified."

"Hold on!" Again, Ash noticed that blonde girl that was so familiar. Where was she from? She stepped forward and Ash noticed that Alain, Sawyer, Trevor and Tierno were making their way to the front of the crowd of trainers behind her. "Ash was only defending himself. What was he supposed to do, let Noivern take a hit right before his first match?"

Diantha stared at the girl in shock for a moment and then looked back at Ash. "I didn't see what happened at the beginning. Is that what happened, Ash?"

Ash took a quick look at Remo, who actually didn't seem the least bit bothered that he was at risk of disqualification. Why was he so confident? Finally, Ash nodded. "Yeah, he attacked Noivern. Instincts kicked in. You know how it is." He couldn't control the anger in his voice. He felt guilty, but he was also angry with Diantha for her interference.

Diantha's lips actually twitched, as though she was going to smile, but it was so quick that Ash wasn't sure if he'd seen right. She then looked at Remo. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't disqualify you."

Remo smirked and twirled his umbrella. Some kind of jewel on the top twinkled as a spun. "I think the kid wouldn't like that."

That was why he hadn't been worried. He was right. There was no way Ash wanted to move on due to his opponent being disqualified. Not to mention, he and Noivern needed to finish things. "Let him stay. We'll do this the proper way tomorrow." Ash closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He needed to calm down.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Diantha nod. "Very well, but one more thing like this, and someone gets disqualified." She said this as an announcement to all the trainers.

After that, Diantha left, and a nervous sounding Goodshow closed things off. The opening ceremonies had ended, and it was time to prepare for the first round the next day.

As Ash glared at a departing Remo, he heard a soft cough next to him. It was the blonde girl. "Hi Ash," she said, holding out her hand. "I don't know if you remember me, but we battled before. I'm Astrid."

Ash stared blankly a moment as he shook her hand, still thinking of Remo, but then the memory came to him. It was right before all that Diancie stuff. Astrid had beaten him with her Absol. Wait...not just an Absol. "You had a Mega Absol, right?"

Astrid nodded, smiling as she showed off her earring, which had her key stone. "I hope your Hawlucha is ready for a rematch."

"We're ready for anything," Ash assured her.

Astrid then narrowed her eyes. It was so sudden how she'd gone from nice and friendly to intimidating and angry looking. "I have some advice for you," she said.

Ash decided to return the serious look. He'd been doing this all night, so he was well practiced. "Who says I need advice?"

"I do," Astrid said quickly. "You realize every trainer here, including me and likely your friends as well, are all gunning for you?"

"I've noticed that not everyone is very friendly," Ash muttered, shaking his head in disbelief as he noticed a couple more glares from departing trainers.

Astrid's smile returned at that, but her voice remained serious. "Don't let your weaknesses be so easily spotted. Everyone knows what it is, now. Remo looks dumb, but he's more cunning than you might think."

"What weakness?" Ash asked, having no idea what it could be.

"If you don't know, then your name should be crossed off the favourites list," Astrid said quietly. She then turned and started walking towards an exit. Before she was too far away, she looked back once more. "Make sure to beat Remo, Ash. I've been looking forward to battling you." Then, she turned back to the exit and disappeared.

Just when Astrid had left, Ash's friends appeared at his side. Alain looked furious. Ash assumed it was about Remo, but Alain's glare was on Ash. "All that hard work and you were going to let a taunt get you disqualified?" he almost yelled.

Ash narrowed his eyes and returned the glare. "He attacked Noivern! Am I supposed to let that happen?"

"Of course not, but don't pretend you didn't let things escalate," Alain argued.

"What?" Ash barked back. "Don't tell me about escalating things. Maybe you should go talk to your pal Malva about that!"

Alain just shook his head and turned away, stomping towards the exit. "Are you alright?" Trevor asked nervously.

"I'm fantastic," Ash muttered sarcastically.

"Ash, you've got it easy compared to Trevor," Tierno said excitedly. "He's facing Alain tomorrow."

"Really?" Ash looked at Trevor for confirmation and the latter nodded. Ash hadn't even noticed who his friends were facing, having been so wrapped up in finding his own matchup and then...other things.

"Sawyer and I don't know the people we're facing, but we're on later in the day so we'll get to watch your battles," Tierno explained.

"We'll get to watch you teach Remo a lesson," Sawyer said, standing proudly. "You and Noivern can beat him for sure."

"You know what," Trevor said, looking around, "we should probably go. I need to get ready for my battle tomorrow."

"Yeah," Tierno agreed. "Let's go."

Tierno and Trevor started making their way out, but Sawyer stayed behind. "Ash, you're being really quiet."

Ash shook his head, hoping Sawyer wouldn't try to continue the conversation. He needed time to think. He needed to figure out the weakness Astrid was talking about.

"If there's anything I can help you with..." Sawyer said quietly.

"Just leave me alone for now," Ash said, doing his best to keep the bitterness out of his voice. The more he thought about Astrid's words, the angrier he felt.

"But...ok. I'll see you later I guess." Sawyer then turned and headed off in the same direction as Trevor and Tierno.

Ash kept standing where he was, as everyone cleared out and the arena grew quiet. He looked up at one point, wondering if President Goodshow was still by the torch, but he was nowhere in sight. Somehow, he'd managed to get down without Ash noticing.

Other than that, Ash just stood and thought. What could Astrid have meant? His weakness...did everyone really know it? Was it really that dangerous to him. He narrowed his eyes. No, he could deal with it. He and his Pokemon were ready for anything.

That's when Ash realized he'd forgotten Noivern, Greninja and even Pikachu on his shoulder, were all still there. "Sorry guys, I'm just distracted by all that." He looked at Noivern. "You gonna be ok?" The bat dragon nodded confidently, grunting out what Ash assumed was a yes. "Good, because you're gonna be the one that beats Remo tomorrow. How does that sound?"

Noivern suddenly jumped into the air, flapped his wings, and flew high up. Once up, he screeched loudly, and then performed a demonstration of his best acrobatics attack. He landed with a thud back in front of Ash, Greninja and Pikachu.

Ash smiled. "That's great, Noivern. You're as strong as ever. Take a good long rest. You'll need your strength." He returned Noivern to his pokeball and then pulled out Greninja's. "You have a good rest too. You must be tired after all the training." Greninja nodded, looking grateful for his coming rest, and Ash recalled him as well.

"Pika-pikachu?" Pikachu asked, looking at Ash in concern.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Ash assured his partner Pokemon. He looked up towards the stands to see if any of his friends were still there. He smiled, seeing Serena, but then noticed someone was talking to her. It was Calem. He saw the rival trainer look down at him, turn to say something to Serena, and then start making his way down towards the field.

Something told Ash to walk away. He noticed Serena was making her way to one of the doors, so he decided he'd go and meet her outside. However, just as he was making his way down the hallway, he heard Calem calling his name.

"What do you want?" Ash asked. He didn't know why he was angry, but for some reason the Remo incident had left his mind as soon as he'd seen Calem. As soon as he'd seen him talking to Serena.

"You put on quite the show back there," Calem said quietly, coming to a stop behind Ash. "Kind of lost it didn't you?"

"And I guess you would've let your Pokemon get hurt?" Ash asked, turning and glaring at Calem.

"My Pokemon wouldn't have lost control like that," Calem muttered. "Even if they did, I would have called them back to their pokeball, rather than have them turn their back on someone they just charged at."

Ash clenched his fists. He'd liked Calem when they first met, but his new rival was really getting him riled up. "There's nothing wrong with my Pokemon. Take that back."

Calem narrowed his eyes. "I overheard what that girl Astrid said. She was right. You showed everyone what your weakness is."

"Yeah?" Ash took a step forward. "I didn't have a hard time with you, did I? I wasn't too weak then."

"Relying on some kind of magic stone to help you out doesn't prove anything," Calem quipped. "That Sundial overpowered you. You're not so great without it."

Ash was starting to grind his teeth. He felt a spark hit his neck from Pikachu, who was clearly angry as well. "Why don't we see right now?"

"I'm not going to get myself disqualified," Calem said calmly. "I have more control than you. You'd better watch out. Serena's not gonna want-"

Ash didn't even remember doing it, but when Calem said Serena's name, his ears started ringing and things just sped up. He blinked a few times and then looked at the ground, seeing Calem rubbing his jaw. He could feel his knuckles throbbing from where they'd made contact. He felt bad, but he wasn't telling Calem that. "Stay away from me," Ash growled. "And stay away from Serena."

As he walked away, Ash heard Calem say something, but he ignored it and continued on his way. He knew he needed to calm down. He didn't know why he was letting himself get like this. Usually he could control his emotions better than that. He'd screwed up in letting these people get in his head. He'd allowed the glares, Remo's insults, Astrid's warning and Calem's... Why was he so mad at Calem? He'd only been saying the same things as Astrid until Ash had argued back. Of course...Ash had been angry as soon as he'd seen Calem talking to Serena.

Suddenly, as Ash walked through a doorway, he was grabbed. Both his arms were held tight, someone had his legs and another had his head. He thrashed around, but whoever the people attacking him were, they were unnaturally strong. They must have been body builders or something.

"Stop it, Ash! It's just us," a voice hissed. A familiar voice. And definitely not one of a superhuman body builder or anything, which made Ash embarrassed. It was Misty.

Ash realized his eyes had been closed and he opened them. His captors let go of him and he noticed he was surrounded by all the girls of the group, minus Serena. Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, Shauna and even Bonnie and Mairin. "What do you want?" Ash asked, rubbing his neck, which was a little sore after being grabbed.

"We need to address something," Dawn said seriously, giving Ash a dark stare.

"Oh come on!" Ash whined. "Not you too. I've already been scolded enough about it. I wasn't going to let Noivern get hurt. And anyways, Remo deserved it."

"That's not what we're talking about," Iris said, shaking her head. "But later, you need to tell me where I can get my own Noivern. It's an awesome looking dragon type."

Ash ignored the last part. "If that's not it, what do you want? I need to get going."

"You're right about that," May said, mischief in her eyes. "You're going on a date."

"What?" Ash rolled his eyes. He didn't have time for this. He started to walk away, but Bonnie and Mairin stepped in his way.

"You're taking Serena on a date," Bonnie announced, somehow sounding like an adult, despite being a little kid.

"A...what are you...huh?" Ash stared around at all the girls, who were all giggling now. This was officially the most intimidated he'd ever been. Bring on the Team Flare army. That was much easier to deal with

Shauna sighed. "Ash, don't you want to do something nice for Serena?"

"Of course, but...I don't...um...get this stuff." He stepped back, worried about what their next move was. He heard a quiet chuckle from his shoulder. Pikachu apparently found this amusing. He looked at Misty, deciding he was more comfortable with his oldest friend of the group. "What do you want me to do?"

"Well Serena likes you for you, so no need to change that," Misty explained. "Just be you and then do something with her. This is your last night before things get a little crazy. Spend it with her. Besides, you need to distract yourself from battling."

Ash couldn't help but laugh at that. Maybe this was actually just what he needed, as nerve wracking as it might be for him. "Alright, I'll figure something out."

"That was easier than I thought it would be," Dawn said, laughing. "Look at you, Ash. Such a romantic."

Before they could get him back in a bad mood by teasing him, Ash left the group of girls to go find Serena. The sun was down now, but the moon lit everything up quite nicely. As Ash searched around the arena, he could see various street vendors decorating their booths that were there for the league. Maybe he and Serena could find something out of all that.

Finally, after about ten minutes of searching, he found Serena looking at one of the booths. It was something for her taste, that was clear. It had all kinds of Pokemon accessories. There were even pictures up of Aria, showing that these were good for performers.

"Find anything interesting?" Ash asked, stepping in beside her.

"Ash!" Serena squeaked happily, not having noticed him coming. Maybe she didn't hear his question, because she ignored it. Or perhaps it just didn't matter to her. "Are you and Noivern ok?"

"Yeah, Noivern's great. He's all fired up now to beat Remo," Ash answered, putting all the confidence he could into his voice.

"That's good," Serena said, narrowing her eyes in suspicion, "but I asked about you, too."

"Oh...right. I'm fine." Ash told himself he wasn't lying, but obviously the night hadn't exactly gone great since Remo had started his taunts. He reached out and took Serena's hand in an attempt to reassure her, however that turned out to be a mistake.

"What happened to your hand?" she gasped, holding it up and staring at it. There was a bit of bruising on it.

Ash quickly pulled it away. "I...nothing. Don't worry about it."

So, of course, as luck would have it, Calem walked by at that very moment, a red welt on the side of his face. He ignored both Ash and Serena, but the latter noticed Calem's face. It didn't take a genius to figure it out. "You hit him?"

Ash swallowed nervously. "I've...not had the best night."

"Why?" Serena asked, her angry face showing she wasn't taking a bad night as an excuse.

"He was telling me I couldn't control my Pokemon. I wasn't too happy about seeing him with you, either." Ash had quickly decided to be honest. Serena was getting better at seeing through anything he hid from her.

"You were jealous?" She actually laughed a little at that, but quickly resumed her angry face. "Do I get jealous when all these girls you've travelled with show up all at once?"

"I'm sorry..." This wasn't supposed to be happening. The last thing Ash wanted was to argue with Serena. "Everything just all piled up."

Serena's expression softened, clearly seeing Ash's sincerity. "Calem said he wanted to help you. He said you needed to learn to control your weakness. Did he mention any of that?"

Ash looked at the ground and narrowed his eyes. "He only told me that I lost control and that I couldn't control my Pokemon. Just what Astrid said."

"Astrid?" Serena asked, confusion in her voice.

"Blonde girl. We battled before. She has the Mega Absol," Ash explained. "She said I shouldn't show people my weakness and that I lost control. Alain kind of freaked out about it too."

"So what, your weakness is getting angry? That's never been a problem before." Serena then took Ash's hand, the uninjured one, and they started walking. "You're usually able to keep your cool when you battle."

Ash thought about it. He was starting to understand. When Remo insulted him, he hadn't cared, but insulting Noivern was another story. "I'm overprotective."

"Maybe a bit..." Serena said quietly. They were quiet a moment and then she started laughing. "Like bringing an entire army of Pokemon to rescue a girl."

"Not just a girl. It was you." Ash sighed. He felt particularly bad now about all that had happened with Calem, and Alain as well. They'd just been trying to warn him.

"Is it really only just a weakness?" Serena asked, after a moment of silence, which Ash assumed was due to her enjoying what he had said. "It's a good thing to want to protect your friends and Pokemon. I guess...maybe you overdo it sometimes. I wonder...maybe that's why your bond with Greninja is so strong."

Ash had thought about that as well. Greninja, even all the way back to when he was a Froakie, had always been proud and desperate to protect those he cared about. Both times he evolved were due to protecting his friends. So Ash-Greninja...maybe that was part of it. "I can control it. I know I can. Thanks Serena, you're the best."

She gave his hand a comforting squeeze and then looked around. "So...are you hungry?" There was a bit of nervousness to her voice.

Suddenly Ash was nervous as well, remembering what he'd promised Misty and the others he'd do. It was kind of ridiculous. He and Serena had no reason to be nervous. They were a couple after all. "I...um...I was wondering about that. Do you want to...um...go on a...date?" It was the most awkward question Ash had ever asked and the most awkward delivery possible.

They stopped walking for a moment. Ash could see Serena smile, but then it turned to a frown and she sighed. Was she disappointed? Ash felt a bit of panic. Did he screw something up? Finally she spoke. "Did Shauna and the others talk to you?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Ash asked, not really getting why it could be.

"I don't want you to feel pressured to do stuff you aren't comfortable with. If you want to train, I get it." Her eyes were a little watery, but she was clearly trying to hide it.

Ash took a deep breath. He quickly tried to think of why he wanted this, as awkward as it was. The words came quickly and surprised even himself. "Serena, what did you feel when you were competing in the Masterclass? When you were battling Aria."

The question surprised Serena. She looked quite confused that Ash had followed up asking her on a date with this question. However, she answered. "I was nervous. More nervous than ever before. But...I also had the most fun I've ever had. It was exhilarating."

"That's the way I feel in big battles," Ash started, shuffling his feet with nervous energy. "In my biggest battle ever, against a guy named Paul, that's exactly how I felt. I was terrified, because of how difficult the challenge was. I'd never beaten him before. But...I also loved every moment of it, because that was the reason I became a Pokemon trainer. For battles like that."

"What does this have to do-" Serena started, but Ash quickly interrupted.

"That feeling...that's what I feel when I'm with you, but only one hundred times more intense." He paused, avoiding eye contact. This was not the kind of speech he was used to. "I don't really know much about love, but I know that spending time with you is like winning the most exciting and intense battle ever, but somehow better. So that's what I want to do. Whatever you want to do tonight, I'm psyched for it."

Ash supposed he should have expected it, with Pikachu bolting off of his shoulder, but he was stunned as Serena grabbed him in a tight hug and kissed him. If just being with Serena was one hundred times more exhilarating than an intense battle, this was maybe one thousand times more exhilarating. His brain felt fuzzy, his heart pounded at what might have been an unsafe rate and his stomach tightened up like he was on the wildest roller coaster ever. When it ended, Ash was pretty dizzy.

He was not very steady on his feet, wobbling around a bit until a giggling Serena held his shoulders. Ash then looked at her, seeing stars all around her face. He tried talking, but it only came out as incoherent mumbling. Whatever was happening to him was terrifying...but he'd never felt happier.

After a couple of minutes, things sorted themselves out and the excited couple set off for what was really their first date, Pikachu awkwardly trailing behind. Maybe Glorio City was actually the first, but this was their first real one since becoming a couple and something about that made it really special to Ash and he knew Serena felt the same.

"Knowing you, we should find a place to eat," Serena said, staring around, a huge smile on her face.

Ash's stomach rumbled, apparently in agreement with those words. Sometimes Ash wondered if his stomach was a separate living thing, because of moments like that. "Yeah," he said, patting his stomach, "that's a good idea."

They spent a few minutes looking around, promising themselves to return to some of the very intriguing booths and shops set up for the league. and then Serena gasped excitedly and pointed. "Look! That's perfect!"

Ash followed her gaze and smiled when he saw what it was. It was a restaurant dedicated to Kanto. He sniffed and instantly the aromas of home reached his nose. Pikachu did the same, standing at Ash's feet now, as it would have been awkward to be on his shoulder. His sniff was then followed by a quiet sigh. Suddenly, Ash felt guilt hit him again, for what seemed like the twentieth time that night.

He knelt down and looked at Pikachu. "I guess you'd like some company, huh?"

"Oh I have an idea," Serena said quickly. There was a sudden flash of light as she clicked open a pokeball and Sylveon appeared.

Ash narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Why Sylveon?"

Serena looked like she was trying to hold back a laugh as she looked at Pikachu, who Ash noticed was standing still as a statue, eyes wider than ever. Sylveon looked a little embarrassed too, but also had a hint of amusement in her eyes. "These two have gotten pretty close, don't you think?" Serena asked. When Ash continued his clueless stare, she explained. "Like Greninja and Delphox."

Ash looked at Pikachu again, who clearly was finding this quite stressful. He would probably rather be in an intense battle right now. "Hey buddy, no need to worry. Just like Dawn says."

"Syl-sylveon," Sylveon said, nervously reaching out and brushing a ribbony feeler along Pikachu's cheek.

"Why don't you two spend some time together?" Serena suggested. "Just...hang out of that's what you prefer, Pikachu."

Pikachu took a deep breath and then looked at Ash, who nodded encouragingly. This seemed to give him enough confidence, because he smiled at Sylveon and then nodded. "Alright, we'll see you two back at the room later, ok?" Ash told the two Pokemon and they responded with a nod.

Both pairs split off after that, the Pokemon heading somewhere unknown, while Ash and Serena went to the Kanto style restaurant. They were properly alone now, and happy that Pikachu didn't have to awkwardly follow. Neither of them minded him being there, but it hadn't been fair to him. It was nice that he and Sylveon seemed to have something going.

The Kanto restaurant was quite easy for both Ash and Serena to fall in love with. It had decorations of Kanto Pokemon all over the place. Serena and Ash sat underneath a Charizard model, which had a lamp as it's tail flame. The food was great too. They both had a stew that Ash had always loved eating while travelling with Brock, that the old Pewter City gym leader was an expert at making. For dessert, it was jelly filled donuts, which were another thing Ash had fond memories of Brock making.

Once they finished, Ash's stomach was content, so he looked at Serena, smiling. "Now we can do anything." He patted his stomach. "He's gonna stay quiet for awhile."

Serena did a very unusual snort of laughter, which apparently embarrassed her quite a lot. She covered her mouth with her hands, blushing. "That was gross," she squeaked, her voice muffled by her hands.

Ash did his best not to laugh, his face twitching from the effort. "It's just a laugh. Anyways, what do you want to do?"

Serena managed to recover from her embarrassment and looked around. "Let's just walk around. Maybe there's some neat battling or performance things we can find."

"Sounds good to me," Ash said, taking her hand and starting to walk.

It was quite peaceful for the both of them. Despite the noise of the excited Kalos League visitors, the little booths and shops around the trainer's village made it seem like they weren't really so close to Lumiose City. It was more like being at a festival in a little town.

Despite their interest in many of the things available, Ash and Serena mostly continued to just walk around the trainer's village, hand in hand. Ash knew it was going to be a lot more hectic after tonight, which had admittedly already been hectic, so spending this time with Serena was all he wanted.

After about an hour of quiet, peaceful walking, Serena decided to get some conversation going. "Do you know anything about your matchup tomorrow?"

Ash shook his head, thinking that he'd need to check up on Remo in the database later. "All I know is what he showed. His Garchomp."

Serena looked at Ash, and he was surprised to see worry in her eyes. "Did Alain and Mairin not tell you?"

Ash didn't bother mentioning why Alain wouldn't have told him anything. He supposed whatever it was, Mairin would have assumed Alain had told Ash. "No, what is it?"

"Remo's Garchomp can mega evolve. Mairin said Alain battled him before." Serena bit her lip nervously. "Do you think Greninja can do what he did against Wulfric? Even if you can't use Ash-Greninja, he would likely still be able to win."

Ash knew that was true. Greninja could very well be the strongest Pokemon in his arsenal. There was even a decent chance that he was the strongest Pokemon at the tournament. So...Ash's plan for Remo was obvious. "I'm giving Greninja the day off tomorrow."

"What?" Serena gaped at him, although after a moment her lips twitched and she smiled. "Never mind...just typical you, I guess."

Ash slipped his arm around Serena's waist and they continued their walk. "I've got a plan," he assured her. "Remo won't get away with insulting Noivern."

"Remember, keep your cool," Serena urged, resting her head on Ash's shoulder.

"I will," Ash said quietly.

"Are you using some of your older Pokemon?" Serena asked, excitement in her voice.

"Yeah, I've already thought of a couple that should be good," Ash answered, excitedly imagining battling with his old friends again. It would be different from the Team Flare battle.

"Who will you use?" Serena asked, her voice soft as she seemed to be zoning out, completely relaxed, using Ash's shoulder as a pillow. Ash hoped she wasn't going to fall asleep while walking.

"That's a secret," Ash answered, glancing down through the corner of his eye. Serena's eyes were open, so at least she wasn't actually about to fall asleep.

"Of course it is," she said, amusement in her voice. She pulled Ash closer and made her head more comfortable on his shoulder. He leaned his own head down, so their ears gently rested against each other. "You always have a plan," Serena whispered.

Ash smiled to himself. He did have a plan and Serena was right, he always managed to come up with one. And it was so much easier with her there with him. "I sure do," he said, "and from now on, my plan always includes you and me." And right there, it was easy to see Ash's greatest strength. Nothing could overcome him if he had Serena.

 **Author's Note:**

Oh my goodness, that sappy stuff. I could make maple syrup out of that. Well, enough about that, as there are things I'd like to explain. First, hehe, I had Goodshow break the fourth wall. I had to mock how I was making it a nice and simple round by round elimination. Second, full battles all the way through. Maybe it gets repetitive, but I think having reserves makes it easier to keep every battle interesting. Having the Kalos team and putting in 3v3s early could also be repetitive since the same moves would be used over and over. And this way I can put in a lot of Ash's Pokemon. Third, the Remo thing. He's only had two minutes or so of screen time so I didn't have much to go on for his character. Kind of seemed like a jerk, though so I used that interpretation to build bad blood with Ash. I've always liked the thought of battles raging before they were supposed to. Fourth, Ash's weakness and the Alain and Calem stuff. Honestly, I was reaching here. I decided to go with prideful over protectiveness. Seemed very Ash. I think I know what I'll do with that in the next chapter to make it better. And the idea with Alain being mad was that he doesn't wanna see the guy he entered the league to battle with, lose by disqualification...obviously. And Calem...more about just having all that stress cause Ash to snap and be a little jealous. Anyways, hopefully you enjoyed. See you next time.


	60. Round One Begins

**Author's Note:**

Wow, if you've read this far, you are loyal. 60 chapters is pretty insane. I'm crazy to have written it and you are amazing to have read it. Thank you all very much. Appreciation for hard work is...well...very much appreciated.

Anyways, about the chapter. I'm excited about this. We're finally at the action. The bad blood is built, Ash and Serena's relationship is stronger than ever, and the hype is real. Let's get things going!

 **Chapter 60: Round One Begins**

Waking up to the sight of a Pokemon staring at you was normal for a Pokemon trainer. In fact, it was something that should be expected. However, Serena was really only used to waking up to the sight of Delphox, Pancham, Sylveon and maybe Dedenne, Squishy or even Pikachu. The sight that greeted her this morning, was a winking vampire bat Pokemon with creepy yellow eyes. Well, only one eye was open, but Serena assumed the other was yellow.

"Gliscor, you're gonna freak Serena out if she wakes up and sees you doing that," Ash's voice said, coming from where the computer in the room was.

Serena had, indeed, been a little freaked out. Although, Gliscor's wink, and his tongue sticking out while doing so, was actually kind of cute in her opinion. She only had a brief memory of seeing him in Lumiose City, so this was their first real meeting. She sat up in her bed and smiled. "Hi Gliscor," she greeted.

"Gliscor!" The bat Pokemon happily exclaimed, opening his closed eye.

Ash turned around from his seat at the computer. Serena noticed him scooping up some pokeballs. She hadn't even noticed before that there was a transfer machine there. Clearly Ash had just collected his team from Professor Oak. He smiled at Serena. "Didn't know you were up. Uh...Gliscor was kind of excited I think, so I let him out as soon as he got transferred over. Last time he battled in a league was against Paul, so he's pretty psyched."

"He's cute," Serena said, kind of surprising herself with the Bonnie-like explanation for what many would actually see as a very intimidating Pokemon.

"Scor?" Gliscor asked, turning around to Ash.

Ash laughed, but gave a confident fist pump for his Pokemon. "Remo won't think you're cute, that's for sure!"

Serena yawned and looked around the room. "Where are Bonnie and Clemont?"

"They went to eat," Ash explained, standing up and clipping the pokeballs to his belt. "Pikachu and Butterfree went with them. I wanted to wait for you, though."

Serena blushed at those words. She had actually topped eating on Ash's list of priorities. If that didn't prove how he felt, nothing could. "I'll get ready and we can go right away," she announced, jumping out of bed and heading to the bathroom.

In a few minutes Serena was ready, and she and Ash set off, Ash recalling Gliscor before doing so. It was somewhat like their date the night before as they walked. Serena was feeling much more comfortable about actually appearing like a couple, so she held on tight to Ash, who may or may not have understood why.

When they reached the Pokemon centre, Pikachu was up on Ash's shoulder in an instant and Bonnie and Clemont were waving from a table. It was only the two Lumiose siblings and surprisingly they were with the blonde girl that had argued in Ash's favour at the opening ceremonies the night before. Serena remembered Ash had said her name was Astrid.

"Hey guys," Ash said, as he and Serena walked over. He looked at Astrid, a puzzled expression on his face. "Um...hi Astrid."

"Hi," Astrid greeted. "Clemont and Bonnie recognized me, so they invited me to sit with them," she explained. She then looked at Serena. "We didn't really get a chance to meet. Serena, right?"

"Yeah," Serena said, nodding. "Nice to meet you. And thanks for helping Ash out yesterday."

Astrid dismissed that with a wave of her hand as Serena and Ash sat down. "I didn't want him getting disqualified. As soon as I heard about the Team Flare attack and saw what Ash had done, I knew I had to battle him again."

"It'll be different from the last time," Ash assured her, as he dug into his food that Bonnie and Clemont had already got for him. "Hawlucha and Greninja, or Froakie back then, weren't very happy with how that battle worked out."

"Well, make sure to get past Remo first. He's a pretty good dragon type trainer as far as I know," Astrid warned, looking quite serious. "He's got more than his Garchomp."

"And I've got more than Greninja and Pikachu. I'll be fine," Ash assured her. "Anyways, I like a good challenge."

"Can you please tell us who you're using?" Bonnie suddenly shouted out. "I wanna know!"

Serena shook her head and gave an exasperated sigh as Ash laughed. "Secret, Bonnie. Only Professor Oak knows. And Serena met one earlier."

"You won't be disappointed," Serena said with a wink. "It's a really strong looking Pokemon."

The door to the Pokemon centre opened just then, and Serena noticed Ash tense up a bit. She was a little confused about why. It was only Alain, Mairin, Iris and Cilan. She then noticed Alain look over at Ash, a similar tense look about him. She got the feeling that Ash's run-in with Calem hadn't been the only one he'd had. Luckily, however, Alain's face didn't seem to have been given the same treatment as Calem's.

Ash then sighed, shoved the rest of his food into his mouth...somehow, and stood up. "I've gotta go talk to Alain about something," he said, his voice sounding much too serious to be coming from Ash Ketchum.

XXXXX

Ash was relieved, although maybe not all too surprised, when Alain stood by the door when he saw Ash approaching. Mairin, Cilan and Iris continued towards the others and so the two trainers were able to speak in private.

"Hi Alain," Ash greeted awkwardly. "I..." He took a deep breath and shook his head. "Sorry about last night. Things just went kind of crazy and it was all so fast."

Alain looked at Ash for a moment, giving a deadpan stare, but then smiled. "Don't worry about it. I shouldn't have snapped at you, either. Who knows, I might have done the same thing. Remo...he's not a very likeable guy, is he?"

Ash laughed, more so from relief than from the question. "No...not so much." He decided to take this chance to find out about Remo's Garchomp. "Is it true his Garchomp can mega evolve?"

Alain nodded, scratching behind his head as he thought for a moment. "Yeah, I battled him before. He was strong, for sure, but I think you can outsmart him. Are you using Greninja?"

"No," Ash said, shaking his head, feeling a bit embarrassed that he was admitting he wouldn't be using his strongest Pokemon against someone that could mega evolve. "Greninja's...got the day off."

"But..." Alain started, looking completely dumbfounded. However, he stopped, thinking for a moment. "I guess you've got someone else in mind for Garchomp, huh?" He chuckled a little, shaking his head. "You're pretty strange, Ash. Although, I have to admit, I like your style."

There was a noise from behind, as Clemont, Bonnie, Serena and Astrid came up to the two trainers. Clemont pointed towards the clock above the desk by Nurse Joy. "We'd better get going, Ash," he panted, somehow tired from running only about fifteen feet. "Iris and Cilan will catch up later."

Ash nodded and looked back at Alain. "Good luck against Trevor. I wouldn't underestimate him. He seems pretty confident about... _something_."

"I don't underestimate anyone," Alain said seriously. "I have a feeling Trevor's going to be a good first opponent. This first round is really going to set the tone for this tournament, that's for sure."

As Ash and his Kalos travelling companions plus Astrid, turned and started to head through the door, Alain called Ash's name and he waited a moment, looking back. "Yeah?"

"Show Remo that nobody messes with Ash Ketchum," Alain said forcefully.

"You bet!" Ash replied with one last fist pump before heading off behind his friends.

It didn't take too long before they were at the arena, which had people crowding around it already. Ash could see Bonnie was bouncing in excitement, the Butterfree trio who were sticking close to her, dancing around her head. Obviously she didn't want to wait much longer for the battles to begin. He couldn't blame her, though. He was about ready to throw his first pokeball right then and there.

Once they got into the arena, they ran into Dawn, Brock, Gary, Misty and May fairly quickly. All of them were looking quite excited as well. Dawn was even in her cheerleader gear and had given Piplup a pair of pom-poms. Gary seemed to be quite amused by this, likely thinking about the group of cheerleaders that had trailed him around for so long.

The large group headed towards the elevators which would lead the competing trainers to their specified arenas. Spectators needed to go a different route. Ash and Astrid, who also had one of the first matches, would be heading down from there. Ash could feel his excitement bubbling inside him. He was so close. His first Kalos League battle was finally about to happen.

"Make sure to crush this guy, Ashy boy," Gary instructed, with narrowed eyes. "He seemed like a real loser out there last night."

"No need to worry!" Dawn exclaimed. "Our Ash can handle anything."

Ash smiled gratefully at his friends. Having them there for him in the stands meant so much to him, and he didn't know how to thank them. Well...he knew one way. "I'm winning this one for you guys. Remo can't beat me when I've got all of you cheering me on."

"I know you'll be great, Ash," Serena said, eyes shining. Obviously, out of all of them, Serena was the one Ash wanted to win this for, the most. His desire only grew stronger as he looked into her eyes.

Ash then looked up at Pikachu on his shoulder and picked his faithful partner up off of it. "Sorry, Pikachu, but I can't have you out there with me, since you aren't battling." Pikachu gave a slight nod, irritation on his face. He wanted nothing more than to go out there and help crush Remo. "Don't worry, you'll get your chance." Ash held Pikachu out to Serena, who immediately took him. "I need my biggest fans working together."

"Of course," Serena said, holding up Pikachu and giving him an encouraging smile.

Pikachu hesitated a moment, obviously hoping a little more pouting could somehow get him into the battle at the last minute. However, he finally just sighed and turned to Ash. "Pika!" he shouted, giving a fist pump.

Ash gave his partner Pokemon a confident nod and then turned to Astrid. "Let's get going!" The blonde girl nodded and the two headed into the elevator. As the doors closed, Ash gave Serena and Pikachu one last thumbs up, assuring them he was ready to go.

"You've got a lot of loyal friends," Astrid said, as the elevator started its descent. "And that girlfriend of yours...I've never seen someone look at another that way. It's the same when you look at her, but with her it's a lot more obvious."

"I'm winning this tournament for her," Ash explained, thinking of his promise. In a way, it was a new dream that was more important than being just a Pokemon Master.

Ash noticed Astrid bite her lip and look away, possibly holding back a laugh. "Very sweet," she said, "although if you don't mind, I'm not going to let that be easy for you."

"It means more because it's going to be difficult," Ash said, ignoring the slight embarrassment he was feeling at discussing his relationship with someone that was still mostly a stranger to him. "This is one of the greatest gifts I can give to her."

The elevator stopped at that moment and the two trainers stepped out. There were four hallways, each labelled with a different letter that signalled the different arenas. This would be where Ash and Astrid separated.

"I hope you can give her that gift, someday, Ash," Astrid said, smiling. She then did a very Ash-like thing and held out a fist. "Good luck against Remo. Kick that idiot's butt."

Ash smiled back and nodded. "He's as good as beaten."

XXXXX

Serena and the others were quite close to the front of the stands and where Ash was set to be standing. The first thing she had noticed when they'd sat down, was that despite this not being the main arena, it was still huge and they'd managed to pack in a massive load of fans. She noticed a lot of signs that signalled people were fans of Ash, so she realized that her boyfriend's heroics in Geosenge Town and Lumiose City, had made his Kalos League matches a must see for many fans.

It wasn't too long before the referee approached the side of the battlefield and Serena knew that things were about to start. Pikachu had decided to stand next to Dawn's Piplup, along with Dedenne, Squishy, the Butterfree trio and Iris' Axew, on the railing in front of the group. They were the Pokemon cheer squad, or at least Dawn had called them something like that. That didn't matter, though, the point was, without Pikachu in her arms, Serena was able to nervously fiddle with her ribbon as she anxiously waited for the match to start. She knew Ash was going to be great, but for some reason, she could never stop herself from being nervous about his battles. It just meant so much to him that she hated the thought of him losing.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the announcer shouted, causing Serena to jump. "Welcome to one of the first matches of the Kalos League! This is sure to be a good one, folks. We have a couple of early favourites going head to head." _Early favourites?_ Serena thought. _Is Remo that good?_

"Don't worry, Serena," May, who was sitting next to Serena, said, noticing Serena's worried expression. "They just want people to stick around. Ash is going to wipe the floor with Remo."

Serena just nodded and waited for the announcer to continue, which he did. "Now, please welcome the first trainer, Dragon Tamer Remo!" There was a great deal of booing as Remo approached the field from a hallway on his side. He stepped onto what looked like a hexagon shaped platform and it lifted him into the air and carried him forward so it was like he was hovering above the field, which was only a flat metal surface right now, as they were only revealing it once the match was starting. Remo didn't look the least bit bothered by the booing. He was just glaring at the hallway that Ash would be coming out of in a moment. "And now, please welcome the next trainer, Ash, the Hero of Lumiose City!" This time, the crowd roared so loud, Serena forgot to cheer because she had to cover her ears. Everyone loved Ash and most had likely never seen him in action.

"Does he even notice how famous he is?" Brock asked, amusement in his voice.

Serena laughed as well as she watched Ash walking out to his position. He didn't seem to notice the cheers at all. He was just focused on moving ahead to his battle. Just like Remo, he stepped onto a hexagon shaped platform and it carried him forward so he hovered in front of the battlefield, across from his opponent.

"Now that our trainers are here, let us find out what field they will battle on for the first half of the match, as it will change once three Pokemon for one trainer have fallen." Serena clenched her fists as the flat metal surface between Ash and Remo opened up halfway through and the two sides slid away, revealing a large hole. Suddenly, something started to rise up and Serena was shocked to see water, with a few rocks scattered throughout it and some trees surrounding it. It wasn't as fancy as the one for the main arena looked, but it was still more detailed than any water field Serena had ever seen. She wondered if Ash had prepared for something like this.

"I wish he was using Greninja," Clemont muttered, sounding nervous. "This would have been a perfect field for him."

Serena nodded, completely understanding Clemont's worrying about that. This would definitely be a field that Greninja could have used well. She snapped her attention back to the announcer's voice as he continued. "As you all know, this will be a full six on six battle. Once three Pokemon for one trainer are eliminated, the field will change. Once all six Pokemon are out for one trainer, the other will be declared the winner and shall move on to the next round." Serena noticed the referee look at both Remo and Ash for confirmation they understood and both nodded. "We also have a very interesting thing to add for the battles here at the Kalos League. We have the platforms our trainers are standing on miked. We will be able to clearly hear their commands and...any trash talk." This earned some excited mutters from the crowd, but they all grew quiet as the screens on each side of the arena lit up. On each side was a picture of Ash and Remo, along with five pokeballs and an empty picture slot, which Serena assumed would be for the Pokemon currently battling. "Well everyone," the announcer shouted out, "let the battle begin!"

XXXXX

"Noivern, I choose you!" Ash shouted, throwing out his pokeball with full force. There was a bright flash of light and his dragon Pokemon emerged and spun through the air before landing on a rock in front of Ash. Noivern looked ready to go, which made Ash glad he'd chosen the young Pokemon first. He saw Noivern's picture show up next to his and felt his determination flare up. It was really time to get going.

"Dragalge, let's show this kid a real Pokemon!" Remo shouted, throwing out his own Pokemon. A brown and purple sea dragon Pokemon emerged, quickly taking advantage of the water field as it submerged itself immediately.

"Let the battle begin!" the referee shouted, and his voice rang out across the stadium.

Ash wasn't going to hesitate one bit. He was fully intent on making the first move. "Boomburst! Get Dragalge out of the water!" Noivern quickly shot into the air and rapidly started flapping his leathery wings. Suddenly, huge blasts of blue energy shot towards the water, bringing up large splashes of water on each contact.

"Twister!" Remo ordered. "Use the water to protect yourself." Ash hated to admit it, but it was an impressive move. He saw the brown shape of Dragalge shimmer underwater as the the water around it started swirling around. Suddenly, a huge, swirling tornado seemed to shoot up above it and it started to catch Noivern's attacks, as it rushed towards him.

"Fly higher and keep out of the way of that twister," Ash cautioned. Noivern ended his boomburst and flapped his wings again, shooting high up into the sky. He was barely visible and was definitely out of reach of the twister attack, which Dragalge had just stopped. This was definitely not going to be easy. It was hard to reach Dragalge without having access to the water or a good way to attack it. Boomburst had likely done a little damage, but now knowing twister would be used to defend it, there was no point trying it right away.

Remo wasn't going to let Ash think forever, though. "Dragon pulse! Knock that overgrown bat out of the sky." Dragalge suddenly shot up to the top of the water and tilted its head up. It seemed to be aiming carefully, and then it fired. The dragon shaped beam of energy shot up and started to head straight towards Noivern.

Ash wasn't concerned at all, though, noticing this as a perfect opportunity. Alain was right. Ash _could_ outsmart Remo. And it looked like he had far more patience as well. The dragon tamer had pulled his Pokemon from its almost unreachable hiding place. "Acrobatics to dodge!" Ash ordered, sure of what would happen if the dodge was successful, which he knew it would be. And it sure was, as Noivern covered himself in his baby blue light and whipped through the air, before easily shooting past the dragon pulse.

Remo reacted just as Ash had thought. "Dragon pulse again!" And sure enough, Dragalge remained at the surface of the water as it aimed its attack and fired.

"Keep using acrobatics and then hit it into the air with dragon claw!" Ash commanded, knowing that Noivern was well aware of the plan. The bat-dragon Pokemon shot through the air again and slipped past the dragon pulse. However, this time he was much closer to Dragalge after the dodge and shot down further. The blue light around him vanished and then his claws glowed green, just before he slashed out with them and knocked Dragalge into the air, eliciting a loud gasp and many cheers from the crowd for the first direct hit of the match. As Dragalge spun through the air, a noticeable wince on its face, Ash knew this was the opportunity to all but clinch this battle. "Supersonic!"

"Dodge it!" Remo shouted, although Ash had no idea how he could have been serious with that order. Dragalge was in no position to be dodging anything. The supersonic sound waves easily struck and it was clear that Dragalge's eyes had gone cloudy and the attack was a success. Ash could see the fury on Remo's face as his confused dragon type plummeted to the water.

"Hit it with acrobatics before it lands!" Ash ordered. Noivern nodded and shot through the air in his blue light again, not bothering with his dancing build up. He slammed hard into Dragalge and the latter's descent to the water beneath was sped up. There was a huge splash and then it emerged and started banging its head against a rock, still confused.

"Snap out of it!" Remo shouted. "Use thunderbolt!" Dragalge's only response was to continue to mindlessly slam its head against a rock.

Ash smirked. This was it, now. He was about to take the early lead. "Noivern, finish this up. Boomburst followed by dragon claw!" Noivern's pleasure at this early success was clear. Ash thought he could feel the dragon type's emotions himself. He shot up into the air once more and then flapped his wings again, screeching. The blasts of blue energy shot down and smack into poor Dragalge and a splash from one of the explosions carried it into the air. This was where things would end. Noivern rocketed down, taking full advantage of his opportunity, and pulled back a claw as it started to glow green. He then slashed forward, just as he reached Dragalge, and struck the sea dragon with full force. It shot back down towards the water, although unfortunately for it and Remo, it slammed into a rock rather than the water. And, as Ash had planned, it didn't move again.

"Dragalge is unable to battle. Noivern is the winner!" the referee announced, holding up a flag.

"Yeah! Great job, Noivern!" Ash shouted, as Noivern landed on a rock in front of him and spread his wings proudly. Ash took a quick glance at one of the monitors and felt satisfaction rise up further as he saw Dragalge's picture disappear and one of the pokeball symbols go black.

"There we have it, folks," the announcer called. "Ash's Noivern helps the youngster take the early lead. It's still early, though. We'll just have to see what else Remo has to counter Ash's quick thinking and devastatingly powerful attacks."

Ash thanked Noivern once more and then recalled him. He'd make sure to save him for later. He pulled out his next pokeball and watched Remo do the same. "Don't think you're gonna win, because of that, kid," Remo warned. "I've got a lot more up my sleeve." He twirled his umbrella with one hand, while holding up his pokeball. "Just you watch." He threw out his pokeball and shouted, "Kingdra, you're up!"

Ash clicked his pokeball and enlarged it. He threw it out, calling out his next Pokemon's name and shouting, "I choose you!"

 **Author's Note:**

I know...that ending was kind of mean. Who did Ash choose? You'll find out soon. Depending on time zone, you could be getting two chapters today. What? Really? Two chapters? Yes, this is only the first. I'm hoping to write the next one after I upload this and sleep.

Anyways, how about Noivern getting himself a nice win there? Things looked pretty good and Ash was outsmarting Remo from the start, it seems. However, there's still a long way to go. Five more Pokemon to beat, including a powerful mega.

See you soon.


	61. Can't Dragon Me Down

**Author's Note:**

Sorry, I promised this would be a little sooner, but there were a couple of delays. Anyways, here's the next part of the Ash vs Remo battle. Hope you enjoy.

 **Chapter 61: Can't Dragon Me Down**

"And the next match will be Kingdra for Remo, against Gible for Ash," the announcer called out. Serena couldn't help but feel a little bit disappointed in Ash's choice. Gible looked more like the kind of Pokemon Bonnie would try to cuddle up with rather than a strong battler. However, she knew that Ash wouldn't choose the small dragon type if he wasn't capable of winning. She had no idea about its battle history.

Dawn actually enlightened the group about Gible, and her excitement made Serena much more confident. "Gible's amazing," she exclaimed, her pom-poms shaking from her excitement. "Remember how he totally beat Conway, Brock?"

Brock nodded, also looking pretty excited about the choice. "Gible might not look as fierce as some other Pokemon that Ash has, but he's up there with the strongest of them."

Serena, feeling much better now, turned her attention back to the battle. She hadn't even noticed Remo had ordered an attack. His Kingdra, a blue seahorse like Pokemon, was firing off a powerful looking hydro pump that was rocketing towards Gible. Ash, however, didn't panic. "Pretend the water is dirt, and use dig to dive under!" It was the most bizarre way Serena had ever seen dig be used, but she couldn't deny how effective it was. Gibles little arms and legs furiously started moving and he swam deep into the water, easily dodging the hydro pump.

Clemont laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. "Am I ever not going to be surprised by a move that Ash uses?"

Remo obviously wasn't as happy about Ash's innovative tactics, judging by the scowl on his face. He twirled his umbrella and held it up as he ordered his next attack. "Kingdra, use twister!" Immediately, wind started whipping around the water and it started to swirl up like a whirlpool. It suddenly shot into the air, and Serena felt terrified, seeing Gible get shot into the air, getting caught in the tornado of water.

"Draco meteor!" Ash shouted, his voice completely empty of any panic. Serena realized why, as the wildly spinning Gible was somehow able to fire off a fireball that shot into the sky. It exploded loudly and split into a barrage of fireballs that started raining down on the water. There were loud hisses as each one landed, bringing up huge amounts of steam from the water. A few of them even shattered the rocks. And there was a loud grunt of pain as Kingdra was struck by and knocked into the air. In that moment, Gible was released from twister and was in midair, ready for Ash's next order. "Dragon pulse!" As Gible was falling towards the water, he pulled back his head and then thrust it forward, launching the blast towards Kingdra, who was also on its way down. The attack landed perfectly and sent Kingdra rocketing away, outside the boundaries of the battlefield and into the wall of the stands, where it slumped to the ground.

"Kingdra is unable to battle. Gible is the winner!" the referee called out.

Serena saw Ash do a happy fist pump and Gible open and close his large jaws happily. Things were definitely going well to start off. "I guess Gible proved you guys right," Serena said to Dawn and Brock.

"Gible's amazing," Dawn said smiling. "That draco meteor is really strong. Piplup knows that better than anyone, don't you Piplup?"

Piplup had a bit of an irritated look on its face as it nodded. "Pip...piplup."

As Remo called back his Kingdra and pulled out his next pokeball, Bonnie suddenly grew very excited. "Oh look!" she shouted, pointing to something behind the group. Serena turned and saw Bonnie was talking about someone who was going around selling snacks. Obviously, with Ash starting out so well, the little girl's attention was not as much on the match as it could have been. "Can I get some ice cream, Clemont?"

Clemont sighed. "Bonnie, don't you want to watch Ash's battle?"

Bonnie folded her arms, looking quite upset. "I just wanted some ice cream. I'd enjoy the match more with some ice cream."

Before Clemont could argue any more with his sister, Serena stood up. "It's ok, Clemont, I'll go get it for her." As much as Serena wanted to watch the match, which she noticed was just getting underway now, between Gible and a three headed dragon Pokemon, she felt the need to get up and move with all the nerves she was feeling. It helped that Ash was doing so well and she felt she could afford to be momentarily distracted as she got up.

"Thanks Serena!" Bonnie and Clemont both said. Bonnie sounding happy and Clemont sounding apologetic.

As Serena made her way towards the person selling snacks, Ash was just ordering another draco meteor. Remo's Pokemon, which Serena heard him call Hydreigon, was countering it by shooting into the air with dragon rush. It looked like a strong Pokemon, but Serena was quite impressed with Gible's performance against Kingdra, so she had a good feeling he'd be able to pull this one off.

Just when she reached the snack vendor, Serena heard a loud splash and looked towards the field and her eyes widened. Hydreigon was up in the air and steam was shooting up from the water. Gible floated up a moment later. "Gible is unable to battle. Hydreigon is the winner!" the announcer called out.

"Would you like anything twer- I mean uh...young lady?" the snack vendor asked. It was a woman with red hair and she looked a little familiar.

"Um, yes please," Serena said, her voice hesitant as she tried to keep her attention on the battle. Ash had just sent out a spherical, icy rock Pokemon with horns. It looked pretty strong, so she felt confident enough that she'd be able to make her order and turned back to the vendor. "An ice cream cone please."

"Sure thing!" the vendor said happily. She quickly scooped up a large helping of ice cream and put it on a cone. She handed it to Serena. "Enjoy!"

"Uh...how much?" Serena asked, confused. "I haven't paid."

The vendor shook her head and leaned forward and whispered. "It's on the house, twerpette. Tell the twerp, Team Rocket says good luck."

Serena stared in shock at the vendor for a few moments and then shook her head to make sure she wasn't seeing and hearing things. "Jessie?" Before the vendor, which all signs pointed towards being Jessie, could answer, Serena heard a loud crash and looked towards the battlefield. Ash's Pokemon had just crashed into a rock and wasn't looking too good. "Uh...sorry. I have to go," Serena said quickly and she quickly started heading back to her friends.

XXXXX

Ash winced as Glalie was once again smashed into a rock from a fierce tri attack and didn't move. "Glalie is unable to battle. Hydreigon is the winner!" the referee announced. Suddenly, this battle was tied up and Remo had used only one Pokemon to do it. This Hydreigon was bringing up bad memories of Cameron's Hydreigon in the Unova League.

"I've got someone who can take this," Ash said quietly, although with the mikes on the platform he was on, his voice whispered throughout the arena. He recalled Glalie and pulled out his next pokeball. He tossed it out, shouting, "Gliscor, I choose you!"

"Gliscor!" the vampire bat Pokemon hissed out as he emerged. He danced through the air, opening and closing his pincers threateningly as he stared down Hydreigon. Ash assumed he was likely doing his creepy wink as well, although he couldn't see from where he was standing. Ash was excited about this one. He had the feeling Gliscor and Hydreigon were capable of having a pretty heated battle.

The referee signalled for the battle to resume and Ash made the first move. "Gliscor, use stone edge!" Gliscor shot higher into the air immediately. He crossed his arms in front of him and they briefly glowed. He then shot them out outwards and dozens of little stones shot outwards, very different from the way stone edge worked for Serena's Pancham.

"Counter it with tri attack!" Remo ordered quickly. The three heads of Hydreigon separated and spread out, the middle went up and the outer ones went to the sides. A white line of light connected the three heads, in the form of a triangle, and then they shot outwards towards. The triangle shaped blast of energy smashed into the stones from Gliscor's stone edge and exploded on impact, creating a huge cloud of smoke, that covered the majority of the field between Gliscor and Hydreigon.

"Now's our chance, Gliscor," Ash shouted, knowing that Gliscor was getting the same flashback as him from their battle with Paul. "Giga impact!" The vampire bat Pokemon shot into the huge cloud of smoke, covered in a purple and yellow light, as he built of the power for his attack. All that could be seen was a yellow light darting around the smoke as Gliscor prepared his strike. Ash couldn't see Remo through the smoke, but he knew from the silence that his opponent was trying to spot an opening. Ash knew it wasn't coming, though. Gliscor was too good a flier for that. There was a rushing wind sound and Ash knew the strike was about to happen. The smoke was just starting to clear up and Ash got a perfect view of Gliscor smashing into Hydreigon with full force, sending the three headed dragon crashing towards the water, where it landed with a huge splash, the water actually shooting up towards Remo, who conveniently had his umbrella to keep himself from getting drenched.

As Gliscor rolled away through the air, the way he'd trained to for avoiding recoil damage after giga impact, Hydreigon emerged from the water, each of its three heads panting. That had been a pretty good strike, even for a powerful Pokemon like Hydreigon. Remo wasn't going to wait for any recovery, though. "Dragon rush! Hit it quickly while it tries to recover."

Hydreigon was quickly enveloped in its blue light as it prepared to launch upwards. Ash clenched his fists. This was going to be close, but he had enough confidence that Gliscor was going to have enough time. The three headed dragon Pokemon shot upwards, heading towards the spinning Gliscor with impressive speed. As the gap closed, Ash tensed up, a hint of doubt creeping into him. Maybe Hydreigon would be too fast. And just then, Ash noticed it. A change in Gliscor's positioning. He was ready. "X-scissor! Go!"

The power of both Pokemon was obvious to everyone in the stands, both trainers on the field and most importantly, both Pokemon going head to head. Just as Hydreigon was about to make impact, Gliscor spun forward, his arms crossed, and then he quickly began to extend them, before they got locked in contact with Hydreigon's dragon rush. The stronger Pokemon's attack would prevail. They just needed to wait to see which would be able to power through.

Finally, there was a huge explosion up above where the two Pokemon had clashed, creating yet another cloud of smoke. Gliscor's arms had extended as he'd finished his x-scissor attack, but Hydreigon's heads had rushed forward in the same moment. It was unclear who had won the clash of wills, or even if it had been a draw. The smoke cleared and the scene above was shocking to everyone in the stadium, including Ash and Remo. Neither Pokemon was crashing to the ground, but rather locked in close combat. They weren't even using official moves. Gliscor's pincers were shooting out from side to side, fighting back Hydreigon's outer heads as they darted forward, while the vampire bat Pokemon's tail was being used in an attempt to strike the middle head.

Ash smiled as he noticed this. A heated battle was just what he wanted, and he could tell Gliscor was loving it. He could see an opening, though, and he wanted to make progress on this battle. That meant finishing things off. "Gliscor, fire fang!" The swift flier, saw the opening as well. With Hydreigon's three heads locked in combat with Gliscor's pincers and tail, the vampire bat Pokemon was able to dart his head in, his jaws flaming up, and bite into the middle head as it was knocked back by Gliscor's tail.

Hydreigon immediately was engulfed in flames and shrieked in pain, as Gliscor whipped backwards, apparently admiring his work. Fire fang might not be an effective move against Hydreigon, but it had done what Ash had wanted, in causing burn damage.

"Let's wrap this up, Gliscor," Ash called, getting a quick nod from the vampire bat. "X-scissor!" With Hydreigon still struggling from his burn, Gliscor had ample time to cross his arms and prepare a devastating strike. He shot forward, his arms still crossed, and then, just as he approached Hydreigon, he uncrossed and unleashed the super effective hit from above. Once again, Hydreigon was sent plummeting towards the water beneath them. It landed with a loud hiss and steam shot up due to the flames that had engulfed the three headed dragon. It floated up a moment later, not moving.

"Hydreigon is unable to battle. Gliscor is the winner!" the referee announced. Ash looked over to the screen and saw Hydreigon's picture disappear and one of the pokeballs next to Remo's picture go black. Three down and three to go.

The announcer's voice then rang throughout the arena. "Alright folks, we'll have a brief intermission, as the battlefield changes and we give Remo a chance to regroup after having his first three Pokemon go down. See you in a few minutes."

XXXXX

"Ash, your Pokemon are so cool! And you were cool, too!" Bonnie squeaked out excitedly, making Ash chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck in slight embarrassment. He had been able to come over to the stands during the intermission, which Serena was quite happy about. And obviously Bonnie was as well, getting a chance to compliment the coolness of Ash and his Pokemon.

"Having Gible use dig to swim was really quite an impressive move," Clemont said, the amazement still clear on his face. "And Gliscor's spinning to avoid recoil damage after giga impact...that was amazing."

"Well Gliscor learned that while training with the Air Battle Master, McCann," Ash explained. "He worked really hard at perfecting giga impact. Mastering it was pretty important to him."

Serena wasn't too surprised, hearing that. Gliscor, like all of Ash's Pokemon, seemed to have an amazing battling spirit. His determination to train was proof of that, as was his performance just now against Remo's Hydreigon. It was incredible how Ash's Pokemon worked so hard for him and it was the same in reverse. Ash did everything he could to make his Pokemon stronger.

"Who are you using next?" Bonnie asked, once again jumping up and down in excitement. "Please, please, please tell me!"

Just then, the announcer's voice rang out again, interrupting before Ash could either refuse or comply with Bonnie's pleas. "Ladies and gentlemen, please return to your seats. The battle is set to resume in a moment."

"Good luck, Ash," Serena said quickly, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "Go out there and finish the job."

"Uh..." Ash shook his head, having momentarily lost his focus. Dawn and May were giggling at his reaction. "Yeah...yeah, I'll do that." He gave a thumbs up and ran off to get to his spot.

XXXXX

"Primeape, power up punch!" Ash yelled, thrusting out his own arm, as though _he_ was the one in battle. This was likely Primeape's last chance to finish his opponent.

"Druddigon, dragon claw!" Remo countered, knowing how beat up both Pokemon were as well, needing this strike to land to keep him close.

Primeape pulled back his fist, leaped on a rock and used it to launch himself high into the air. Meanwhile, Druddigon lumbered forward, holding back with his glowing green claw. Primeape rocketed downwards, shooting out his boxing glove fist, just as Druddigon slashed out with his claw. The attacks met with impressive force on each side, but Ash could see that the downward momentum was carrying Primeape down with more power. Sure enough, Druddigon's claw slipped just a little bit as Primeape shoved forward. The pig-monkey's fist shot past Druddigon's claw and his body soon followed. He slammed forward once again and the power up punch struck the dragon type in the jaw, lifting it up into the air with impressive force. It came crashing down and slumped to the ground, leaving Primeape standing in front of it, looking quite proud.

"Druddigon is unable to battle. Primeape is the winner!" the referee announced, holding up a flag to signal the victor.

"Awesome job, Primeape!" Ash called out to his fighting type. He pulled out a pokeball and returned the happy, but tired looking Pokemon. He then selected the next one, but waited for Remo to go first.

"Not bad, kid," Remo admitted, "but my next one is a fierce one. Haxorus, come out!" A large two-legged dragon type emerged. It was mostly a sickly yellow green colour, with a black torso. Its claws and scythe-like tusks were coloured red. _Almost like blood_ , Ash thought darkly.

Ash wasn't backing down, though. He had a powerhouse that could match this Pokemon. "Snorlax, I choose you!" The massive green Pokemon with a white belly and pointed ears emerged, luckily awake and ready to battle. "Ready to go, Snorlax?" Ash asked, wanting to make sure.

"Snorrrr-lax!" Snorlax growled out, nodding. Ash felt pretty satisfied seeing Remo swallow nervously at the sight of Snorlax. Ash had made sure to include his often hungry Pokemon for this battle, knowing that he'd need his size and strength at least once. Battling Haxorus seemed like a good opportunity to put that power to use.

The referee signalled for the battle to continue, and Remo made the first move. However, Ash could tell the move was from impatience and fear, because it wasn't well thought out. "Dual chop!" Remo shouted.

"Protect!" Ash countered. Ash Haxorus ran forward, the ground shaking beneath it as it did so, its claws glowed in a green light. Snorlax was ready as it approached, though. He glowed in a white light for a moment, and then extended his large belly forward. Haxorus struck out with his claws and they slammed into Snorlax's stomach. However, the attack didn't do a thing, and Haxorus looked at Snorlax with the same fear that Remo had looked at him with. "Ice punch!" Ash shouted. Snorlax quickly pulled back his fist, and a frosty glow covered it. He then thrust forward and slammed it into Haxorus' stomach. The dragon Pokemon's eyes bulged for a moment, and then it was launched backwards, where it slammed into a rock which subsequently exploded.

"Get up!" Remo shouted. "Use dragon pulse!" Haxorus struggled to his feet, the super effective hit having winded him pretty good. He pulled back his head and then swung it down, unleashing the shiny, dragon shaped beam of energy. It rocketed towards Snorlax with impressive speed.

"Protect!" Ash shouted. However, despite Snorlax trying, protect didn't work and the attack slammed into him and knocked the massive Pokemon to the ground.

"Now's our chance," Remo yelled, "use guillotine!" Haxorus roared and stood up straight, his sycthe like tusks shone in the sunlight.

Ash narrowed his eyes. That move was a one hit finisher. Snorlax needed to fight fire with fire. He had a move that could definitely finish this thing. "Alright Snorlax, get ready. Use hyper beam!" As Haxorus rushed forward, eyes narrowed in determination, Snorlax quickly managed to get to his fit. Ash saw him dig his feet into the ground and the glow of orange light coming from his hyper beam preparation. Then, just as Haxorus was about to strike, the massive blast of yellow and orange light shot out of Snorlax's mouth.

It was amazing to see the blast carry such a large creature through the air. Ash got the feeling that Haxorus was knocked out before he was even slammed into the wall of the stands, only a little distance away from where Kingdra had landed earlier. The green dragon Pokemon slumped down and the call was easy for the referee. "Haxorus is unable to battle. Snorlax is the winner!"

Remo wasted no time in calling out his final Pokemon and Ash supposed there would have been no reason for doing so. His Garchomp emerged and stood threateningly in front of him, staring down Snorlax, who Ash was keeping out for now. The referee signalled for the battle to continue, and Remo, in his desperation, called the first attack. "Garchoo, use dragon rush!"

"Snorlax, use protect!" Ash countered, a little alarmed at how desperate Remo sounded, and also wondering why he wasn't using mega evolution yet.

As Garchoo rushed forward, Snorlax quickly dug his feet into the ground once more and braced himself. His body glowed in a white light for a moment and then he once again extended his large belly forward. Garchoo slammed into him and strained against the barrier of protect, but ultimately was unable to get through. He staggered back, glaring at Snorlax for blocking his attack.

"Alright, that does it!" Remo shouted, holding up his umbrella and placing his hand on the top of it. "Garchoo, show your true power! Mega evolve!"

 _Here we go..._ Ash thought to himself, tensing up from nervous energy. The bright lights from the interacting key stone and mega stone shone brightly throughout the stadium. Ash held the brim of his hat down to shield his eyes, and noticed Snorlax looking away. Finally, after a few moments, Mega Garchomp was revealed, and this one looked just as powerful, if not more so, than Professor Sycamore's. It was taller and bulkier. Its jaw and forehead had grown out, fully showing off its razor sharp teeth and intimidating eyes. Bony, teeth-like blades extended throughout his body and his blade-like arms were bright red.

"This one just got a lot more exciting, folks," the announcer called out. "Remo's Garchomp has mega evolved. What will Ash do to counter this development?"

"I'll do a lot," Ash assured the crowd. "Snorlax, get ready." He needed Snorlax to brace himself, because he knew that Remo was going to make the next move. Patience would be much better than taking the offensive against a supercharged Garchomp.

Remo did just as Ash thought. "Garchoo, dual chop!"

"Ice punch!" Ash yelled.

Garchomp whipped forward, his speed much greater now after his mega evolution. His blade-like arms glowed green and he slashed forward. Snorlax, who had pulled back his fist as Garchomp approached, thrust it out, now covered in a frosty glow. Garchomp's first arm smashed into the ice punch and the ice on Snorlax's fist shattered, making it almost look like it was snowing in between the two Pokemon. Then, Garchomp slashed out with his other fist and struck Snorlax under the jaw, somehow knocking the huge Pokemon into the air.

"Now finish this with dragon rush!" Remo ordered, satisfaction in his voice. There was no time to counter it. Garchomp covered himself in a blue light and he shot up into the sky, slamming into Snorlax and carrying the huge Pokemon with him. The two spun around the air for a few moments as Garchomp did his best to make Snorlax as dizzy as possible, and then they came crashing down. Snorlax hit the rocky terrain with a loud thud and groaned.

"Snorlax is unable to battle. Garchomp is the winner!" the referee announced, waving his flag to signal Garchomp.

Ash took a deep breath and then returned Snorlax to his pokeball. He took a glance over to the screen showing his and Remo's remaining Pokemon. He now had three left. That didn't matter, though, because he only needed one. It was going to come down to this anyways. "Noivern, I choose you!" He threw out the pokeball and his bat-dragon Pokemon emerged and braced himself, seeing the powerful enemy he'd already clashed with once before. "You can do this, Noivern. I'm counting on you," Ash encouraged. Noivern looked back and gave a confident nod.

The announcer suddenly laughed. "Well, folks, looks like we've got the two Pokemon that had an early run-in at the opening ceremonies last night. This is sure to be a heated battle, but I don't know how much Noivern will be able to do against a mega evolution. We'll just have to wait and see."

The referee signalled for the battle to continue, but this time, neither Ash nor Remo made a move. Despite Ash still having two other Pokemon, this battle was crucial to both trainers and, even more so, to both Pokemon. The bad blood had been built up the night before, and Garchoo and Noivern were each desperate for this win.

Finally, Remo's patience wore out. "Garchoo, dual chop!"

Ash decided to counter just as he had the night before. "Dragon claw!"

Both dragons shot forward, Garchoo's blade-like arms glowing green, while Noivern's claws also glowed green. They each swung forward with one arm and their attacks clashed with a shower of green sparks that sprayed into their faces and onto the ground beneath them. Somehow, Noivern was just managing to keep up with his mega evolved opponent, his determination matching the mega evolution energy. Finally, their initial swipes slipped past each other and so they swung forward once again with their other arms, again creating a shower of green sparks. They strained against each other another few moments and then shoved each other back, each wanting to get some space to recover.

Ash felt pretty good about that start. Incredibly, Noivern was managing to keep up with Garchoo's power. However, keeping up wasn't good enough. They needed to win this, and that meant getting ahead. "Noivern, get into the air. We'll beat him in the sky." Noivern nodded and gave one hard flap of his wings and he shot into the sky, quickly getting above Garchoo, who Remo ordered to follow. "Dragon claw again!" It was risky to be in close combat with Garchoo, but Ash needed to find a way to soften the opposing dragon type up. That way, Noivern might be able to finish things with a boomburst.

"Dual chop!" Remo shouted.

Once again, both dragon types shot forward towards each other, green claws and blades swinging out in front. Unlike the earlier clash where they had struggled against each other for control, this time they rapidly slashed out, using both claws and blades, in a rapid exchange of blows. Each strike caused another show of green sparks, and in a few moments, it was almost like the two Pokemon were just covered in a green light as they continued to slash out at each other. Neither was giving an inch. Each of them were desperately try to land a blow, but each strike was blocked.

"Get back and use acrobatics!" Ash ordered, hoping the powerful flying attack could create an opening.

"Do the same and use dragon rush to counter!" Remo shouted in response to Ash's command. It seemed as though their Pokemon's moves almost mirrored each other in the early going of this battle.

Noivern and Garchoo quickly shoved out at each other and then whipped backwards. Immediately, Noivern covered himself in his blue light and danced around the air, charging up the power to dart in towards his opponent. Garchoo meanwhile, covered himself in his own blue light and seemed to be locking in on Noivern. Suddenly, both Pokemon shot forward and slammed into each other with full force. The shock wave sent both of the spiralling backwards away from each other, each wincing in pain.

Remo seemed quite agitated that Noivern was keeping up with his Mega Garchomp, and the panic in his voice proved it. "Garchoo, flamethrower!"

"Boomburst!" Ash countered.

Garchoo quickly pulled back his head, and flames quickly appeared in his open jaws. He thrust his head forward and the jet of fire launched outwards and rocketed towards Noivern. The bat dragon Pokemon was ready, though. He flapped his wings, screeching loudly, and launched the powerful, blue shockwave towards the flames. It ripped right through and narrowly missed hitting Garchoo, who slid out of the way just in time. The boomburst crashed into a rock and shattered it into little pieces as it exploded loudly.

Then, Ash got an idea to gain the edge on Garchoo. If this went as he thought it would, he'd have the advantage in a few moments and he'd be heading to the next round very soon. "Noivern, use supersonic. Keep using it and don't let Garchoo get close."

Remo narrowed his eyes, looking frustrated. It was clear he didn't know a good way to get in close to stop supersonic. That apparently left him with only one option. "Garchoo, dive to the ground. Use dig!" Garchoo responded quickly, slipping past Noivern's supersonic waves and shooting towards the ground. He burrowed under with impressive speed, and in a moment, it was quiet as Remo and Ash paused, Noivern flying above and Garchoo somewhere below.

Ash smirked. This was exactly what he wanted. "Noivern, hit the ground with everything you've got. Boomburst!" Ash saw Remo's eyes widen as he realized he'd been tricked into trapping his Pokemon. Noivern zipped down so he was closer to the ground and then started firing off his shockwaves of loud, blue energy. Each strike created a loud explosion, shaking the ground and bringing up a large cloud of dust.

Finally, after about a dozen strikes of boomburst, Garchoo shot out of the ground, screeching and holding his head, looking quite agitated. Remo wasn't going to let them give up, though, which Ash had to respect, although he knew there was no reason to give up just yet anyways. "Dragon rush! Get back up in the sky!"

"Acrobatics!" Ash countered, spreading out his arms, just as Noivern spread out his wings. He was starting to feel it. They were getting in sync. The bat-dragon darted around the air and then whipped downwards, just as Garchoo was approaching. They slammed together, just as they had done before, and each shot back from the shock wave of extreme energy.

"Flamethrower, quick!" Remo shouted. Ash clenched his fists, seeing that there was no chance to counter it. As Garchoo spun away from the collision, he was able to quickly fire off a jet of flames. They struck Noivern, before he knew they were coming and the bat-dragon screeched in pain as the flames engulfed his body. "Now hit him with dragon rush again!" Garchoo quickly managed to straighten himself and then bathed himself in a blue light and shot upwards.

"Counter with dragon claw!" Ash shouted. Noivern shook himself and flapped his wings to get rid of whatever flames were biting his body. He then held up a claw and it glowed green, just before he folded his wings and dove down to meet with Garchoo.

The two dragons clashed once more. Noivern thrust down with his claw and Garchoo barrelled forward with all the speed he had. There was a brief moment as Noivern's claw held strong against Garchoo's dragon rush, but then the latter was able to overpower him. The bat-dragon's claw slipped and Garchoo sped up and slammed into Noivern's chest with full force, followed by quick strike to the jaw.

Noivern hovered in the air a moment and then started to drop. It was a devastatingly powerful strike and it was super effective. Perhaps it was too much for Noivern. Ash clenched his fists as he saw Remo's satisfied smirk as he watched Noivern fall to the ground. _No...he's not done._ "Noivern, I know you've got more in you. Let's show these two how strong we are. I don't care if that Garchomp is mega evolved. Our bond can bring out just as much power!"

If it had looked like Noivern was going to go down in that last moment, what happened next, could have made everyone in that arena think he'd been resting at the Pokemon centre all day. With renewed energy, he opened his eyes wide and flapped his wings ferociously, stopping his descent towards the ground. He wasn't going down that easy.

"Awesome!" Ash shouted happily. He pulled back his arms, just as Noivern's wings flapped in preparation for his next move. "Now, use acrobatics! Put everything you have into it."

"Dragon rush, one more time!" Remo ordered, nervousness in his eyes.

Both dragon types enveloped themselves in their blue lights and then charged towards each other, Garchoo coming from up above and Noivern shooting upwards from the ground. The speed of both of them made it difficult to follow, but Ash couldn't have seen it clearer. It was like he was staring up at Garchoo himself. Then, just as they were about to crash into each other, Noivern dipped a wing and spun to the left, barely dodging Garchoo. He then shot up and past the enemy dragon type, flipped around and picked up some extra speed. Garchoo turned around just in time to watch with wide eyes as Noivern slammed into him with all the force he could muster.

"Now knock him down with dragon claw!" Ash shouted. Noivern knew what Ash was ordering before it was ordered. His claw was already glowing green and he shot down, closely trailing the wincing Garchoo. He struck his opponent once again, slamming his claw into Garchoo's chest and rocketing him towards the ground. He landed with a huge explosion of dust. However, as the dust cleared, Garchoo was just barely standing, glaring up at Noivern.

"Come on, Garchoo!" Remo shouted. "Keep going. Use flamethrower!"

Ash narrowed his eyes, knowing the result was clear. Garchoo had managed to get up, but one more hit would do it. "Noivern, finish things off! Boomburst!"

Garchoo tried to open his jaws and use flamethrower, but he was too exhausted. At most, Ash was able to see a red spark shoot out from his mouth, but that was it. The opposing dragon type could only watch as Noivern flapped his wings, screeched and fired down his blasts of blue energy. With a loud crash, the first shock wave hit the ground next to Garchoo, causing him to stagger to the left. Another hit in front of him, making him stumble back. Finally, the third struck and the momentary cloud of dust wasn't enough to hide the fact the battle was over.

When the immobile form of Garchoo in his regular form was revealed, the referee held up his flag towards Ash. "Garchomp is unable to battle. Noivern is the winner! This means, the match goes to Ash from Pallet Town and he moves on to the next round."

The loud cheers didn't matter to Ash. When Noivern landed, Ash leaped off his platform and ran to his Pokemon and grabbed him in a huge hug. "Noivern, you were so amazing. Thank you so much!" Ash shouted. Noivern, panting from the exertion, just smiled.

"Congratulations, kid. You're...uh...not such a bad trainer." Ash turned and saw Remo looking at him, frustration on his face, but also an accepting smile.

"Thanks Remo," Ash said, forgetting their bad blood immediately, as he usually did in these kinds of situations. "It was a great battle. Hopefully we can have another someday."

Remo gave a short laugh. "Yeah, kid, that would be fun. Make sure to win this thing, though. It'd be fun fighting the champion."

"Will do," Ash said, holding out his hand to his opponent. Remo nodded and returned the handshake, before turning and heading off towards his exit.

"Ash!" And suddenly Ash was tackled in a hug by Serena. "Round two! You were amazing out there!" She looked at Noivern then. "And you, too, Noivern. That was the strongest I've ever seen you."

Ash smiled. "We were a real team, weren't we Noivern?" Noivern nodded, giving a noise of affirmation. "This isn't it, though. We've got a lot of work to do. Each battle is only going to get harder and harder.

 **Author's Note:**

Go Noivern! I really wanted to see this in the anime, but unfortunately I doubt it'll happen. Oh well, that's what fanfiction is for. I hope you enjoyed this. Next chapter will include the Charizard battle. I'm barely gonna beat the anime in showing that one, although they kind of win since everything I do is based on their ideas, so whatever. Tomorrow for the next chapter. I'm taking advantage of some extra free time.


	62. X vs Y

**Author's Note:**

This one was fun to write. Let's hope the epicness of this battle can match what will happen in the first league episode of the anime.

 **Chapter 62: X vs Y**

Serena couldn't really put it into words how happy she was for Ash and Noivern. It was such a special moment. She kind of knew it from her first round win at the Masterclass. It was proving that you belonged with the best. It was proving that you and your Pokemon hadn't worked hard for nothing. And it was proving that a dream that seemed so far away at the beginning of your journey, wasn't an impossibility.

"I guess we should go," Ash said, after he was tackled in hugs by the rest of the group. Serena didn't know what he was talking about and couldn't understand why he didn't want to just celebrate his victory a little more. When he realized that nobody got what he was saying, he explained it. "Alain and Trevor should be battling now. Don't you guys wanna go see that?"

There was a quick murmur of agreement and the group quickly set off out of the arena. It was quite easy to find their way, and somehow Ash was already an expert on where the arenas seemed to be. Within a couple of minutes, they were running down the hallway towards the arena where Alain and Trevor were battling, and they couldn't hear too much, which likely meant it wasn't too exciting of a match.

When they emerged in the stands of the arena, Serena looked towards the battlefield, which she noticed was a rock field. Alain had a Pokemon that looked kind of like his Metang, but it had four metallic legs instead of two. Ash answered her mental question fairly quickly. "Alain's Metang evolved into Metagross!" he said excitedly. Serena then looked at Trevor's Pokemon and saw a badly beaten up Florges. When she looked up at the screen showing each trainer's remaining Pokemon, she saw that this was Trevor's fifth and Metagross was still Alain's first.

There was a wave down below, near the middle of the front of the stands, and Serena noticed Mairin, Shauna and Tierno were all waving to them, apparently having noticed they were there. This time, Serena lead the way. "Come on, let's go sit with them."

Unfortunately for Trevor, by the time the group reached their other friends, Florges was getting struck by a very powerful looking meteor mash. When they finally sat down, there was plenty of room due to there being less fans from the lack of excitement in the battle. When they were seated, the referee was calling the play and Trevor was returning Florges to its pokeball.

Shauna and Tierno looked pretty miserable, but Mairin was ecstatic. "Alain's Metang evolved!" she shouted out happily. "Trevor actually looked like he might have been able to win with his third Pokemon, but then when Metang evolved, Metagross was able to easily win."

"Trevor's still got his best weapon," Tierno said, sounding a little irritated by Mairin's excitement. "Let's not count him out yet."

"Yeah!" Shauna agreed, raising two clenched fists into the air. "Go Trevor! You can do this!"

Serena felt the urge to cheer for Trevor as well, but since Alain was also their friend, she decided to stay quiet. Hopefully Trevor's next Pokemon would at least put some excitement into the match. It was great to see Ash dominate a match, but in other battles it was kind of sad.

Trevor's voice suddenly carried out, as he tossed out his sixth and final Pokemon. "Charizard, let's go!" There was a flash of light and then the powerful looking fire breathing lizard emerged. It definitely looked strong. Not as strong as Ash's, but Serena got the feeling it wasn't going to be easy for Metagross to handle this one.

"No way!" Ash suddenly yelled, getting everyone to look at him. He pointed to Charizard. Serena didn't see for a moment, but then she noticed something shining. "A mega stone," Ash whispered, sounding impressed. "How did Trevor get that?"

Tierno and Shauna looked just as surprised. Tierno, in fact, sounded a little angry when he spoke next. "How could he not tell me? We're best friends."

"I guess he wanted to surprise us," Shauna suggested, sounding excited rather than angry. "This is good, though. This means Trevor has a chance."

Trevor wasn't going to start off by using his mega stone, though. He instead ordered an attack, perhaps wanting to prove that Charizard could beat Alain's Pokemon without mega evolution. "Charizard, use fire fang!"

Alain wasn't going to let a super effective hit strike easily, though. "Metagross, counter it with zen headbutt."

"Careful, Trevor..." Ash whispered, more to himself than anyone else.

Serena could see why Ash was worried. It didn't really look like Metagross was doing anything, and Charizard was charging forward, eager to land his strike with his flaming fangs. However, it was obvious the steel Pokemon was preparing something. Just when Charizard was close, Metagross lunged forward with its head and smashed it into Charizard's chest, throwing the fire-lizard into the air, where it flapped its wings and hovered, wincing from the hit.

"Charizard, dragon claw!" Trevor shouted.

"Meteor mash!" Alain countered.

"Good move," Ash said, eyes narrowed as he focused. "Dragon claw let's him get in close, but it's not as risky as fire fang."

Serena just nodded, pretending she had already figured that out. It was kind of odd _watching_ a battle with Ash. He was picking apart the details better than she or Clemont had ever done while watching _his_ battles. She got the feeling he was actually quite enjoying being on the sidelines for once. She turned her attention back to the battle and watched as Charizard dove in.

Charizard slashed outwards with one of his glowing green claws, clearly trying to aim for the middle of Metagross' head. Metagross, however, was fairly quick and shot up one of its metallic front legs. It clashed into Charizard's claw and the attacks struggled against each other. At least this proved one thing; Trevor's Charizard was at least a match for Metagross in terms of raw power.

"Flamethrower! Full blast!" Trevor suddenly shouted. Perhaps it was an obvious play, but maybe that was why it had worked on Alain, who was used to facing more cunning trainers than Trevor. He'd allowed Metagross to get locked in close combat with Charizard and now it was fully vulnerable to the blast of flames that were shooting downwards. Or perhaps not.

"Psyschock!" Alain countered. Just as it looked like Charizard's flames would hit, a jet of pink energy shot out from Metagross and clashed with the flames. There was a huge cloud of smoke as the attacks collided and Charizard whipped into the air to get out of it.

"This is a pretty good battle," Ash said, looking quite excited. "Trevor's Charizard is really strong. It's a lot stronger than when Talonflame, or Fletchinder, beat it as a Charmeleon."

"Yeah, Trevor must have trained really hard," Serena agreed, also quite impressed with how Charizard was doing against a very strong trainer in Alain.

"I think he's the same as almost everyone here," Tierno said, a hint of amusement in his voice. "Trevor, and almost everyone else competing, trained really hard, just to beat _you_ Ash."

Ash sighed, and laughed lightheartedly. "When did _I_ become everyone's target?"

Serena just took his hand and gave it a gentle, comforting squeeze and turned her attention back to the battle. Charizard was now using his aerial advantage to keep some distance from Metagross and wait for the smoke to clear. It was a brief break for both Pokemon, however, Serena noticed that Metagross looked to have a little less energy than Charizard. It had been able to take down five Pokemon, but there was no way that it hadn't been hit a few times. Charizard _had_ to have the edge here, and not just due to the type advantage.

Trevor then took a deep breath and looked towards where they all were in the stands. His eyes widened, apparently due to seeing more than just Shauna and Tierno there. Then he looked towards Charizard, the field and back to the stands. He was planning something, but Serena had no idea why she and her friends were part of the inspiration for it.

"Charizard, use flamethrower on the field. Heat up the rocks!" Trevor shouted, looking pretty pleased about his strategy and looking towards the stands again. Serena noticed Ash give a nod next to her and then Trevor turned his attention back to the field. Charizard was really lighting things up. The rocks all over the field were just getting a barrage of flames and some of them even started to melt at the tips. The arena even started to heat up after a few moments, and a haze was coming over the field.

"Remind you of anything Ashy boy?" Gary suddenly asked Ash, laughing.

"Yeah, and it makes me know that Trevor's about to win this one," Ash said jokingly, although Serena noticed Gary narrow his eyes a little at that. Serena realized that they were probably talking about a battle that they'd had, and it had probably involved Ash's Charizard. She decided she would find out about some of Ash's old battles at some point.

After a few more jets of fire hit the ground, it looked like Trevor and Charizard were ready to move forward with their plan. Metagross, who had been on the ground a moment before, was now hovering in the air, obviously unable to deal with the heat of the ground. Maybe Metagross was good in the air, but Serena knew that this would likely be where Charizard could take the edge.

"Charizard, use flame charge!" Trevor shouted.

"Zen headbutt!" Alain countered.

Charizard engulfed himself in flames and then shot forward. He quickly closed the gap between him and Metagross, but then Trevor shouted, "Now fly under it!" The speed and flying abilities were impressive, as was the planning. First, getting Metagross into the air, by heating the field, and then getting underneath it where it wouldn't be able to use zen headbutt. Now it was a perfect chance for Charizard's next strike, and Trevor was going to use it. "Flamethrower!" Charizard looked up, opened his jaws and unleashed a massive jet of flames that engulfed Metagross completely. When the attack stopped, Charizard flew to the side, as Metagross dropped like a stone and landed on the ground with a thud.

The referee held up a flag towards Trevor. "Metagross is unable to battle. Charizard is the winner!" Tierno and Shauna high-fived while Mairin angrily folded her arms and lowered her head.

"This is where the real battle starts," Ash said quietly, his eyes looking towards Alain, who was recalling Metagross and pulling out another pokeball.

"Charizard, come on out!" Alain called, throwing out his pokeball. The light flashed and Alain's own fire-lizard emerged, immediately shooting into the air and staring down his double across from him. "Trevor," Alain said, "let's show each other our true power. I suspected you had a mega stone right from the beginning. I've been waiting for this."

Trevor nodded. "I kind of thought you'd figure it out," he said, holding up the camera around his neck and placing a finger around the capture trigger. That's when Serena noticed a glowing near it and realized he'd put his key stone there. He clicked it and called out to his Charizard. "Charizard, mega evolve!"

Alain pressed his finger to his own key stone at about the same time. "Charizard, respond to my heart! Mega evolve!"

It was usually too bright to see when one Pokemon was mega evolving, but when two Pokemon mega evolved it was actually quite painful for the eyes, even when covering them up. Serena and Ash just ducked their heads together and waited for the few moments it took and then looked upon the two mega evolved Charizards.

There was nothing new to report on Alain's Mega Charizard, which, as usual, was a bit larger and coloured black and blue. Trevor's on the other hand, was not what Serena expected. It was somewhat similar to its regular form, but like Alain's a bit larger, and definitely more intimidating. It had a large, orange spike coming out of the middle of its head, in between the regular horns that were usually there. It also seemed to have spikes on its tail, concentrated at the tip where the flame was much wilder than before. Its wings were quite different as well, seeming to be much more stretched out and jagged looking. It also kind of looked like he had two, leathery pieces of skin on his arms with were kind of like the leaves a Sceptile would have.

The announcer was definitely excited, as was the crowd, who were happy to see Trevor looking much more competitive now. "We're looking at what could very well be the best match up of the early part of this tournament folks. A battle of two mega evolved Charizards, and it looks like they mega evolved in different ways. This should be very interesting."

"I don't understand how they could mega evolve differently," Dawn said, the confusion apparent in her voice. "How does that work? If one is Mega Charizard, then what is the other?"

Clemont had apparently already thought of this. "I'm not sure why they would mega evolve differently, but perhaps it has something to do with Charizard having such a resemblance to dragons, that Alain's mega evolves into a dragon type. Maybe people aren't so wrong when they assume Charizard is a dragon type. And then with Trevor's it seems to have retained a lot of it's original appearance. It seems that rather than changing its type, it just has a power boost." He adjusted his glasses and thought another moment. "I think we should call Alain's Charizard, Mega Charizard X and Trevor's, Mega Charizard Y."

"Those are weird names," Bonnie muttered, not impressed apparently. "Why call them that?"

"Is there a scientific reason?" Ash asked. "Science is so amazing!"

"It doesn't matter!" Mairin suddenly shouted. "It's starting."

Alain made the first move, apparently quite eager to get things going. "Charizard, flamethrower!"

"You do the same, Charizard," Trevor ordered.

Serena decided to go with the names Clemont had given the two Charizards, as it was easier for her to mentally differentiate between the two. The two flamethrowers shot forward from each Charizard and crashed together in between them. Amazingly, Charizard X's blue flames looked just a tad smaller than Charizard Y's normal coloured flames, and they were slowly pushed back. Serena could see that Alain was actually not too surprised about this for some reason, as he just watched the flame struggle closely. It seemed that initial flamethrower was just a test.

"Fly low and then use dragon claw!" Alain shouted.

"Counter with your own dragon claw!" Trevor ordered.

Charizard X quickly stopped his flames and then shot down. He flew low to the ground a moment and then pulled back a claw and it instantly began to glow green. Then, he immediately shot into the air and charged towards Charizard Y, who was preparing his own dragon claw, as he turned towards the ground. Just as Charizard X reached back with his claw and struck forward, the gap now closed, Charizard X thrust down with his own claw. There was an explosion of green sparks, very similar to Noivern's and Mega Garchomp's clash, however Charizard X was able to power through and push his claw past and slash upwards into Charizard Y's jaw, causing him to spin away, roaring in anger and pain.

"Quick, use flamethrower!" Trevor ordered.

"Hold it off with your own and use thunder punch!" Alain shouted.

"Alain's already won this," Ash said quietly, so only Serena could hear. "He knows that fire attacks aren't going to do anything right now, so he's just using them as defence until he can use more effective attacks."

Serena could see what Ash meant when Charizard Y's flames shot down towards Charizad X, who quickly fired off his blue flames. The two flamethrowers collided, exploding with a huge cloud of smoke, which Charizard X swiftly flew into. A moment later, and he emerged, fist crackling with electricity. Charizard Y had no opportunity to counter, and the electric fist slammed into his chest and he was sent spiralling away once again.

"Charizard, you can do this," Trevor encouraged. "Use flame charge and pick up some speed." Charizard Y immediately responded, engulfing himself in flames and shooting through the sky. Bit by bit, Serena did notice his speed increasing, but she wondered why Alain was letting it happen. _He's got something planned,_ she thought.

"Flamethrower!" Alain ordered. "Stay low to the ground." Charizard X quickly aimed down to the ground and whipped towards it, before spreading his wings and slowing his descent. Then, he aimed into the sky, where Charizard Y was still whipping through the air in his flame charge, and then he opened his jaws and fired off a massive jet of blue fire.

"Charge down and use your own flamethrower!" Trevor ordered. Charizard Y quickly stopped moving, although he was still engulfed in his flames, and then he shot down towards his opponent's flames. Just before he reached the flamethrower, the flames engulfing his body disappeared and he opened his jaws and fired out his own flamethrower. They shot down and struck the blue flames beneath with full force. "Now, to the side and use dragon claw!" Charizard Y quickly dipped a wing and slipped past the colliding and exploding flames and charged down towards his opponent. He was moving at an incredible speed, having increased it with his earlier flame charge.

"Dodge now and hit it with thunder punch!" Alan shouted quickly. It was a clever move, and Serena realized now why he'd allowed Trevor to build up the speed of his Charizard. He was moving _too_ fast. When Charizard X moved aside, Charizard Y had no time to slow his charge. Just when he swung his claw forward, and then attempted to hit his enemy to his side, Charizard Y was struck once again by a powerful thunder punch that only sped his descent to the ground. The electric punch did a great deal of damage for sure, but the crash to the ground was likely the most painful. It wasn't even over. "Flamethrower!" Alain yelled.

"Charizard quick! You have to get up!" Trevor yelled, panic in his voice. Serena felt pretty bad for him. He'd done so well in winning against Metagross and the mega evolution was pretty impressive as well. However, he hadn't even been able to land proper hit in this match. Alain's experience was proving to be too much for Trevor to handle. Charizard Y didn't agree, though, as an orange shape shot out of the dust cloud that had come up when he'd landed. He was beaten up, but there was determination in his eyes and he wasn't giving in just yet. He just barely managed to avoid the blue flames that crashed to the ground where he'd just been. He hovered in the air, facing his opponent, ready to continue.

Alain looked pretty impressed by this, smiling a little at the sight of the determined enemy Charizard. He wasn't going to stop with his attacks, though. In fact, Serena got the feeling he'd only been warming up before, and he was really getting serious now. "Charizard, dragon claw!"

Trevor, surprisingly, didn't make a counter order. At least not yet. As Charizard X pulled back a claw and it glowed green, Charizard Y only watched and waited. Alain's powerful partner Pokemon then charged forward with a powerful flap of his wings. The gap was closing quickly and Serena was wondering if Trevor had somehow been spooked and was, indeed, giving up. Then he made his order. "Fire fang!" Just as Charizard X swung forward with his green claw, Charizard Y made a quick movement backwards, pulled back his head and then opened his jaws and bit down, his jaws flaming up. The flaming jaws closed around the glowing green claw of his enemy and the two mega evolved Charizard's were locked together. However, flames were beginning to shoot out from Charizard Y's hold, and were spreading out across Charizard X's body.

"Get back!" Alain yelled. It wasn't a super effective hit, but just as Ash's Gliscor had managed to burn Remo's Hydreigon in the earlier battle, Trevor's Charizard had managed to burn Alain's Charizard. The black and blue Charizard quickly obeyed his trainer's order and flew back, avoiding any possible further strike from his enemy. Serena saw Alain narrow his eyes. He was looked like he was focusing hard, but there was a light in his eyes that showed he was really enjoying this. She remembered Mairin saying something about how much he enjoyed battling other trainers with mega evolved Pokemon and facing another Mega Charizard had probably been a dream for him. And amazingly enough, Trevor wasn't disappointing him.

"Charizard let's keep it going," Trevor called out. "We can do this. Use flame charge!"

Ash made a noise like he wasn't impressed with the order. Serena looked at him for an explanation and he spoke. "He got overconfident with landing the fire fang. Alain's gonna counter this."

And sure enough, as Charizard Y closed the gap, engulfed in flames and moving with impressive speed due to his flame charge, Alain called his order. "Thunder punch followed by dragon claw!" Then, just when it looked like Charizard Y's speed was too much and he was about to crash into Charizard X with full force, the latter thrust forward with his electricity-charged fist. The flames around Charizard Y vanished in an instant and then there was a loud boom like thunder as Charizard X's fist exploded against his opponent's chest. It wasn't over there, though. As Charizard Y was sent rocketing away, Charizard X shot after him, his claw glowing green in preparation for his dragon claw. He reached his enemy in an instant and swung down, launching Charizard Y to the ground once again.

There was another sickening crunch as Charizard Y landed, crashing into a rock and exploding it on impact. Somehow, though, he was able to struggle to his feet. He was shaking and panting with the energy it took, but he wasn't giving in. Serena, due to her time with Ash, always cheered for someone who didn't give up. She silently willed on Trevor's determined partner.

"Charizard, we're not going down," Trevor encouraged. "Flame charge! Build up speed and use dragon claw!"

"Not quite," Alain said quickly. "Charizard, let's finish this. Blast burn!"

Serena noticed Ash tense up next to her. That was the move that Alain had used in the first battle between Charizard and Greninja. It was a deadly powerful move and it didn't look any weaker this time, that was for sure. As Charizard Y shot into the air, engulfed in his flames for flame charge, the ground beneath him started to break apart, flames emerging from the cracks. It was truly desperation time for Trevor's Charizard. As flames and molten rocks shot up from the ground, Charizard Y did his very best to evade, trying to use his speed from flame charge to shoot higher into the sky and out of reach of the attack. There was no longer any focus on striking Alain's Charizard. It was all about avoiding this dangerous attack.

A few flaming rocks reached the speedy Charizard Y and he flew in and around them, doing whatever he could to not make contact. Unfortunately, he couldn't keep it up. Finally, a flame shooting up from the ground struck Charizard Y in the leg. Whether effective or not, it was a powerful attack and he was already pretty wiped out. His flame charge was extinguished as he winced from the strike. His speed slowed and another rock struck his back. Then, another struck his wing. Eventually, he was overcome by the blast burn and there was an explosion in midair. When the attack ended, Charizard Y plummeted to the ground for the third time in the battle. However, this time he didn't get up.

"Trevor's Charizard is unable to battle. Alain's Charizard is the winner! This means the winner of the match is Alain and he moves on to the next round!" the referee shouted out, waving his flag towards Alain.

As the crowd cheered, Serena looked down to a very happy looking Mairin and a very sad looking Shauna and Trevor. Shauna spoke first. "Poor Trevor...he worked so hard to get the eight badges."

"Yeah..." Tierno agreed sadly. "I was hoping we'd all be able to at least win a round. It sucks that he had to go against Alain."

"Don't be sad, guys," Ash said, doing a fist pump. "This is just an opportunity for Trevor to get better. He'll have learned a lot from this battle. And he did a great job. Alain is really powerful. He's even beaten Greninja...twice."

That knowledge made Shauna and Tierno look much happier. They'd come to believe Ash was unbeatable, so hearing that he'd lost to the same trainer Trevor had lost to, obviously made them much more accepting of the result. And Ash was right, Trevor did a great job. His Charizard didn't give up and showed a lot of power. Alain was likely always going to win this match. Really, the only thing that this Mega Charizard battle had proved, was just how strong Alain was. Ash was right about that, too. Alain was _really_ powerful.

 **Author's Note:**

Round of applause for Trevor. As Ash said, he did a great job here. Maybe too great a job, but I kind of felt bad for him so I made him pretty strong. And the anime isn't going to let Alain one shot him or anything. The actual battle will be pretty heated. I think I did a decent job of having Charizard X avoid most hits, but still make Charizard Y pretty strong.

Hopefully that was an exciting one for you all. Not sure if the next chapter will be out tomorrow or not. I might be doing a chapter for my Bonnie story. Haven't decided yet. It'll be out at least Friday, I think. See you next time.


	63. The Newest Rival

**Author's Note:**

Well, how about that first league episode? I don't know what to think. Kind of disappointed in that hyped up Charizard battle. Anyways, hopefully the other mega battles are a bit longer. But no more of that right now, here's chapter 63.

 **Chapter 63: The Newest Rival**

"Today's gallantry award goes to Noivern!" Brock announced happily, placing a large bowl of his homemade food at the pleased looking dragon type's feet. "You did a great job. Eat all you want!"

"Vern!" Noivern said, nodding and then leaning down to eat. Hawlucha, who Ash had called back along with his other Kalos Pokemon, patted his best friends back, looking quite pleased. Ash had wanted the other Kalos Pokemon to be able to celebrate Noivern's big victory, although he'd made sure to tell Professor Oak to give the Pokemon he'd used against Remo a big feast, especially Snorlax.

Ash and his friends were having a bit of a celebration for the success of the first round earlier in the day. Everyone was there, and Astrid, who had also emerged victorious in round one, had come along as well. Bonnie had become quite determined to set the fellow blonde up with Clemont, so the little girl had begged her to join them for the celebration. Sawyer and Tierno had also come out on top in their first round matches. Sawyer had won a convincing six to one match, using only three Pokemon, while Tierno had managed a six to three win like Ash. Trevor was also participating in the celebration, being quite a good sport about his loss. He had no reason to be disappointed, in Ash's opinion. He'd proven he'd belonged in the Kalos League.

Ash had tried to find Calem, to invite him, but wasn't able to find him. Ash had wanted to bury the hatchet, but unfortunately, that wasn't exactly possible if Calem wasn't around. Of course, maybe the other trainer had been trying not to be found. Ash knew they'd have to run into each other at some point. As long as they both kept winning, they'd have to deal with their run-in after the opening ceremonies.

"It's crazy that thirty two of the strongest trainers in Kalos are already done," Astrid said, shaking her head in disbelief. "And tomorrow there's going to be sixteen more."

"When are they announcing the next matches?" Serena asked, sitting down next to Ash at the picnic table that he, Bonnie, Clemont, Astrid and Brock were at.

"I heard that it'll be tonight. We'll be able to watch at the Pokemon centre. It should be on pretty soon actually," Clemont informed the group.

"I can't wait to find out my next opponent," Ash said excitedly, looking over at his Pokemon. Goodra was in the middle of playing with Dedenne, while Clemont's Chespin was helping himself to some abandoned food near the two of them. Ash wasn't mad, though. Goodra had likely given it to the always hungry grass type. "I really wanna know. I need to figure out my next team."

"I hope it's not Alain," Bonnie said, looking over at the mentioned trainer, who was talking to Gary about something. "That would ruin the rest of the tournament. You two need to battle later."

"Well I wouldn't mind another crack at Alain," Astrid said, sounding pretty confident. "He beat Absol and I pretty badly when I battled him before. I'd like some revenge for that."

"Speaking of revenge, I wonder when I'm gonna get mine," Ash said confidently, looking at Astrid's Absol who was eating behind her. He then looked over at Hawlucha, who was showing of some karate chops to Noivern and Greninja. "You're not the only one who wants to make up for a bad loss."

"I really hope none of you guys need to face each other," Serena admitted, sounding a little sad. "It really sucks that Trevor got eliminated. I don't want any more of you to be knocked out until as late as possible."

"No need to worry about _me_ being knocked out," Ash stated confidently. "I'm winning this thing. I promised you I would and I'm not letting you down."

"Ab-absol..." Ash looked down and noticed Astrid's Absol was looking at him with narrowed eyes. They weren't angry eyes, though. It was more like interest.

"Absol really wants to battle you again, I think," Astrid informed Ash. "He likes your battling spirit.

"Lucha..." Ash hadn't noticed Hawlucha coming over, but realized the fighting type was right behind him and was looking at Absol, recognition in his eyes. He looked up at Ash, and Ash knew that his Pokemon was remembering the last time he'd seen this Absol. "Haw...hawlu-lucha," he said.

Ash nodded. "You've got it. He won last time, but you're a lot stronger now. And besides, you and I hadn't been together that long when you battled Absol. We're a good team, now. We might not be able to mega evolve, but you and I can work together to beat anything in our way. Just like Noivern and I did earlier."

Hawlucha gave a confident fist pump. "Lucha!" he shouted. He then looked at Absol and narrowed his eyes, but smiled. "Haw-lucha-lucha."

Absol nodded, returning the stare. "Sol."

"Hey Ash!" Ash looked up and saw Dawn waving from where she was in front of the Pokemon centre. "They're about to show the next matchups on TV."

"Be right there!" Ash called back. He stood up and recalled his Pokemon and Pikachu hopped up on his shoulder. "Let's go see who I'm gonna beat."

In a few minutes, the group was all crowded into the Pokemon centre, along with a few other eager trainers and fans. The TV was on and President Goodshow and Diantha were in the middle of talking about the success of the first round.

"We had some heated battles," Diantha said. "As expected, Ash Ketchum put on quite the performance, defeating a skilled dragon trainer in Remo. As you said last night, President Goodshow, he has a fine Noivern."

"Oh yes," Goodshow agreed happily, "that was a heated battle for sure. Noivern put on quite the show in defeating a mega evolved opponent."

"And the other highlight of the day would have to be the Mega Charizard battle between Trevor and Alain. The scoreboard showed a bit more of a lopsided defeat than it actually was. Trevor put up quite a fight," Diantha said, looking at the camera. "All the defeated trainers put up quite the fight. You should all be proud of yourselves. Making it to the Kalos League was a tremendous accomplishment on its own."

"Yes, indeed," Goodshow agreed with a nod. "However, we must now focus on those who did advance." The screen shifted to eight rows with four pictures each, for the remaining trainers. "We will now randomly shuffle the trainers and see tomorrow's matchups." Then, just as Goodshow had said, the pictures turned around and immediately began to shift around, quickly gaining enough speed so it was impossible to follow. Finally, the pictures stopped and turned around, and the matchups were revealed. Ash looked over to Astrid, just as Goodshow began to speak again. "Oh...look at that. Another tough matchup for Ash as he faces off against Astrid."

XXXXX

"Oshawott, follow what Greninja does when he uses Night Slash. You can probably use Razor Shell in a similar way." Serena laughed a little as the little otter-like Pokemon pulled out his scalchop and swung it around kind of wildly, attempting to mimic Greninja's swift movements.

As soon as Ash had found out who he'd be facing, that being Astrid, he'd called Professor Oak and transferred a couple of Pokemon to do some training, and of course Serena had decided to watch. It seemed he was hoping to have Oshawott learn to fight in close like Greninja. Ash had mentioned that Oshawott was actually pretty skilled with his scalchop, but he'd also pointed out that any lesson learned from Greninja would be a huge advantage.

"Alright, ready?" Ash asked his Pokemon. Both Greninja and Oshawott nodded. "Ok, Greninja, use Night Slash. Oshawott, use razor shell. Make sure to follow what Greninja does. Again, both Pokemon nodded and then Greninja made the first move. He whipped out his sword of purple light, bent his knees, held the sword so it crossed along his body, and then swung out. He then leaped forward and swung it back where he was standing a moment before with an overhand strike. Serena could see Oshawott was pretty stunned by the quick movements.

"You can do it, Oshawott," Serena encouraged. "Remember how powerful you were against Team Flare."

Oshawott looked at Serena and nodded confidently. "Osha!" He then held up his scalchop in a similar fashion to how Greninja had held his Night Slash sword, and then he lunged forward and slashed towards the right. He quickly followed that up by pivoting and swinging backwards, although he slipped and was just about to accidentally strike Greninja's leg, before the frog-ninja Pokemon quickly sidestepped.

"That was close, Oshawott," Ash said, sounding much happier than Oshawott must have expected, because the otter Pokemon jumped up happily. He seemed to think for a moment and then he pulled out a pokeball and called out Hawlucha. "It might be a good idea to practice with Hawlucha. He can practice defensive moves. That sound good to you Hawlucha? You need to be ready for tomorrow."

"Lucha!" Hawlucha shouted out confidently, doing one of his victory poses.

"Osha!" Oshawott yelled, mimicking Hawlucha's pose.

"Ok, ready?" Ash asked his Pokemon and both nodded, getting into position to face each other. "Oshawott, use Razor Shell back to back. Hawlucha, dodge and use Karate Chop." Oshawott looked more desperate to impress his trainer this time. He lunged forward, doing quite an impressive copy of Greninja's movement earlier. He slashed outwards and Hawlucha swiftly stepped backwards and then smack down with a glowing fist. Just as Oshawott was moving up for another strike, Hawlucha's fist hit the otter Pokemon's wrist and the scalchop dropped to the ground. Hawlucha then ducked low and brought his fist up and...stopped it just under Oshawott's chin.

"Wow, Hawlucha, you look ready," Serena noted, impressed with the quick movement by Hawlucha. Maybe Oshawott wasn't the strongest, but his speed was impressive enough that Hawlucha dodging that quickly was quite the feat.

"Yeah, good move Hawlucha," Ash said, although he seemed kind of distracted. "Can you try doing Karate Chop again?"

Serena didn't understand what was so important about the karate chop and Hawlucha seemed a little puzzled as well. "Lucha?" he asked. Ash nodded and the fighting type leaped back, pulled back his fist and swung it down and forward as it glowed in a white light. Serena noticed it this time. It seemed to be a little different than a normal karate chop. Hawlucha seemed to notice as well, as he was looking at his fist with a very pleased expression. "Haw-hawlucha!"

"Looks like you're training pretty hard," a voice said and Serena noticed Astrid was standing near the battlefield that she and Ash were on. The blonde trainer had her Absol and Meowstic next to her. "Sorry, I wasn't trying to spy. I was just coming to do some training too."

"No problem," Ash said, shrugging. "I just want a good battle tomorrow. So make sure you don't tire yourself out training."

"I won't," Astrid assured him. "Make sure to follow your own advice, though."

It was kind of a strange moment. Serena could see that these two had become friends, but she could also sense how much they wanted to beat each other. Their smiles were strained and their eyes were narrowed. It was more obvious with Hawlucha and Absol. Their initial fight hadn't been much, but both could tell their next one would be much closer. The league was getting a lot more interesting and it was really only just starting.

XXXXX

"Staraptor is unable to battle. Altaria is the winner!" the referee called out, waving his flag towards Astrid's side of the water field.

Ash gritted his teeth and recalled Staraptor to its pokeball, as the first pokeball next to his picture on the monitor was blacked out, signalling him as the first to lose a Pokemon in the match. This wasn't how he had wanted to start things, but at least it proved one thing. Astrid was a good opponent. He pulled out his next pokeball and threw it forward. "Talonflame, I choose you!" His fire and flying type emerged from its pokeball, flew threw the air, and then landed on one of the rocks in front of Ash.

"And we'll have another aerial battle, folks. Altaria versus Talonflame. Let's see how this one shapes up," the announcer shouted out excitedly.

The referee signalled for the battle to continue and both Astrid and Ash called for the Pokemon to take flight. Ash decided to make the first move. "Talonflame, get in close. Steel Wing!"

"Altaria, counter with Cotton Guard!" Astrid shouted.

Talonflame gave one hard flap of his wings and launched himself forward, slicing through the air with incredible speed. His wing glowed in a silvery gleam as he quickly closed the gap between him and his opponent. Altaria, however, looked ready to clash. It brought its fluffy, cottony wings up in front of it and then they expanded, making it look like a cloud was covering the dragon type. Talonflame's wing slashed outward, but it didn't seem to do anything as it seemed to get caught up in the cottony defence.

"Now hit it with Dragon Pulse!" Astrid ordered, her voice calm but commanding. Immediately, the cloud-like cotton around Altaria began to retract and then it opened its mouth and the dragon shaped blast of energy shot outwards, taking hold of Talonflame, and rocketing towards the water below. With a huge splash, Talonflame crashed into the water.

"Talonflame, you ok?" Ash called out, not sure what the answer was. Fortunately, the answer was positive as Talonflame shot out of the water, hovering in the air and glaring up at his opponent. He turned his head and gave Ash a quick nod. "Good. Alright, let's get serious then. Flame Charge!" Altaria and Astrid didn't have any time to react. Talonflame was shooting into the air in an instant and was engulfed in flames a second before slamming hard into Altaria. "Now Steel Wing, back to back!" Ash ordered. Once again, Talonflame whipped forward, somehow faster than before, and slammed one wing upwards, striking Altaria under the chin and then slamming down with his other wing, shooting Altaria to the ground.

"Impressive comeback attack by Ash and Talonflame as they've quickly managed to take control of this aerial battle," the announcer noted. "Amazing teamwork right there!"

Astrid wasn't ready to concede this part of the match just yet, though. "Altaria, use Take Down! Charge at Talonflame with full speed."

"We'll match power for power! Fly up high and use Brave Bird!" Ash yelled, pumping his fist with the order.

Both Pokemon actually flew further away from each other in preparation for their attacks, Altaria flying lower to the ground and Talonflame flying higher into the air. Then, they both turned and faced each other and launched themselves forward. Altaria had tucked its cottony wings in and narrowed its eyes, shooting up like a missile. Talonflame, meanwhile, covered himself in a blue and white light and fired himself down, using his extra speed from Flame Charge and his downward momentum to give him extra power. The collision happened in only a couple of seconds and the shock wave of energy shot out around the arena. Then, a blue shape went crashing to the ground and struck a rock before rolling into the water.

Ash was sure they'd won it, but a moment later, a panting Altaria emerged, shaking off the water from its cottony wings. Astrid could see her Pokemon was losing energy, so she quickly made an order, likely desperate to finish up Talonflame before moving on with the battle. "Altaria, use Perish Song!" Immediately, Altaria began to sing a very eerie sounding song, that sent chills down Ash's spine. He couldn't remember what that move did, but he didn't like the sound of it.

The announcer informed the arena of the effects of Perish Song. "This one got exciting in a hurry, folks. With Perish Song, both Altaria _and_ Talonflame will fall within using three moves each. Astrid has managed to use her already weakened Pokemon to put Ash in a bind."

"We'll finish it before three," Ash assured himself and the crowd. "Talonflame, let's do this! Flame Charge!"

"Dragon Pulse!" Astrid countered, looking pleased with her latest move.

As Talonflame shot down, engulfed in his flames, Altaria fired off its dragon shaped blast of energy. Ash was immediately able to see it wouldn't be powerful enough to overpower Talonflame's attack, but it was enough to slow him down. The fire-bird's flaming body easily crashed through the dragon pulse, but the minor explosion it caused, slowed him down enough so that he missed hitting Altaria who swiftly moved to the side and dodged.

"One down, two to go," Astrid informed Ash, looking quite confident. "Altaria, use Take Down!"

"Counter with Steel Wing!" Ash ordered. He was _not_ happy about how his moves were very limited now. He needed to finish this.

As Altaria launched forward towards Talonflame, head bowed low to strike, Talonflame spread his wings and they glowed in a silvery light. Then, just as Altaria was about to strike, Talonflame swiftly moved his body up and then slashed down with his wings, striking Altaria down towards the water, where it landed with another splash. However, it still emerged again, although it was panting heavily. Ash clenched his fists in frustration. They would win this if they didn't have to worry about Perish Song.

Astrid gave a little laugh, seeing Ash's frustration. "Altaria, Dragon Pulse! Get in close before using it."

"Brave Bird!" Ash shouted, all his emotion in the order.

Both Pokemon shot high into the air once again. This was it. The third move each. Ash didn't know if it mattered who won the battle at this point, or if winning would cancel out Perish Song, but he knew Talonflame wanted to win, so he wasn't giving up. Altaria was doing its best to get close to the fire-bird, but Talonflame was too fast as he shot higher and higher into the sky. Just when he was so high up it was hard to see him, he turned around and began his descent downwards. Ash could just barely see the blue and white glow around him. Altaria quickly released its Dragon Pulse and it fired up, heading straight for Talonflame. The Brave Bird attack easily overpowered it, though and Talonflame just barrelled right past it. Then, he reached Altaria in an instant, slammed into the dragon type with full force, and sent it rocketing to the ground, where it crashed into the water with a huge splash.

It was clear the battle was done. Ash looked up at Talonflame and saw him flying towards the ground. He was just thinking that maybe Perish Song had done nothing after all, but then there seemed to be an echo of the eerie song, and Talonflame's eyes widened, before his flying stopped and he dropped like a stone to the water, landing close to where Altaria had hit.

"Both Talonflame and Altaria are unable to battle. It's a draw!" the referee shouted, holding out both of his flags.

"Good battle, Ash," Astrid said, recalling her Altaria and pulling out a pokeball. "Just remember, I'm not quite the same as Remo. You're going to have a much harder time with me." She then threw out her next pokeball and a large serpentine Pokemon appeared. A Gyrados, which immediately took advantage of the water field, submerging itself and then shooting its head up for an intimidating roar.

"I'm all for tough battles, Astrid," Ash assured his opponent. "And so is my friend, here." He plucked a pokeball from his belt and tossed it out. There was a laugh from the crowd as Oshawott emerged, looking very nonthreatening in comparison to Gyrados. Astrid, though, did not laugh. Ash knew she wasn't going to underestimate an opponent based on appearance. The referee signalled for the battle to continue and Ash made the first move. "Oshawott, Hydro Pump!"

"Counter with your own Hydro Pump!" Astrid ordered.

The crowd couldn't laugh at Oshawott now. The two jets of water matched each other perfectly, power for power. The size and appearance of each Pokemon meant nothing. Ash couldn't help but feel a little pleased at his move. He'd used it as a test, and Oshawott had passed.

"Not bad," Astrid admitted. "Now let's see if Oshawott can match this. Gyrados, use Aqua Tail! Hit Oshawott with everything you have!"

"I don't think so!" Ash shouted, bending his knees and getting into his battle pose. "Oshawott, use Aqua Jet to dodge!"

Gyrados moved pretty quickly, despite its size, likely due to the being in the water field. It raised its large tail and a rush of water surrounded it and it quickly darted towards Oshawott. The otter Pokemon was ready, however, and enveloped himself in water and leaped into the air. The torrent carried him high into the sky, easily slipping past Gyrados' tail.

"Now combine it with Razor Shell and strike hard!" Ash yelled, thrusting a fist outward with the command. Just as commanded, Oshawott's Razor Shell extended out from his Aqua Jet, appearing like a lance in front of the torrent of water. Then, the jet turned towards Gyarados and launched downwards.

"Counter with another Aqua Tail!" Astrid ordered. Gyrados' tail immediately sprang up again, enveloped by rushing water once more. It sprang up and stood in a defensive stance in preparation for Oshawott's attack. Then Oshawott's Razor Shell/Aqua Jet combo struck the Aqua Tail and the force of the strike was undeniable. There was a huge splash as Gyrados' tail whipped away in pain and it crashed towards the water.

"Now, quick strike! Razor Shell!" Ash called out, sensing the perfect opportunity. And it was just that. With Gyrados reeling from the pain of the previous strike, Oshawott was able to drop down from his Aqua Jet and slash out back to back strikes with his Razor Shell as he descended towards the water. The first hit Gyrados under the jaw and the second struck the side of its head. Then, Oshawott landed in the water, dove under and then emerged, leaping onto a stone in front of Ash. He stood up proudly, again mimicking one of Hawlucha's poses. "It's not over yet, Oshawott," Ash warned, but with amusement in his voice. "Make sure you're ready."

"Osha!" Oshawott shouted confidently in reply.

Astrid could see this was going to be a tough battle, Ash could tell by a bit of a frustrated expression on her face. Then her eyes widened, as she seemed to get an idea. "Gyrados, use Twister!" she yelled. It was too fast for Ash to counter it. Immediately a tornado started swirling around a stunned looking Oshawott. The otter Pokemon stared around, obviously trying to find a way he could get out of it, but he was clearly trapped. Then, he was swept into the air and rapidly started to spin around in the violent, swirling water. Ash winced, feeling sympathy for his energetic water type. Then, Astrid decided to make things worse. "Now, hit it with Hyper Beam!" What Gyrados did next was alarming to everyone in the crowd. It slammed its tail into the water and launched itself into the air. It hovered in the air, blocking out the sun a bit and leaving the tornado, that was rapidly spinning Oshawott, in a large shadow. Its jaws opened wide and an orange and yellow light began to form. After another moment, the twister attack ended and a dizzy looking Oshawott was suspended in midair. Then, Gyrados unleashed, just before descending back towards the water. The Hyper Beam shot out with tremendous force, completely enveloping Oshawott, and making Ash sure the little water type was done for. He was launched back and slammed into the wall of the arena, leaving an imprint of his body, before falling to the ground.

"Wow! And it looks like little Oshawott is _down_!" the announcer yelled out. "It was a predictable result, from the start, but it _is_ a shame seeing that spunky Pokemon go down. He was looking like a fierce little competitor."

The referee raised his flag. "Oshawott is-"

"Wott!" Oshawott suddenly yelled out, struggling to his feet from where he'd landed. The crowd gasped, unable to believe that little Pokemon had managed to get up from that. Ash had to admit, even he was surprised. That was a nasty looking Hyper Beam. Then, he looked at Oshawott's eyes and saw a surprising sight. The almost always happy Pokemon looked utterly enraged, eyes wide and jaw clenched. He wanted revenge.

 _Wait...revenge?_ Ash thought. _Maybe..._ "Oshawott, let's do this! Use Revenge!" The speed he moved at was too much for Gyrados. Whether he'd been launched to the other end of the arena didn't seem to matter one bit. Oshawott closed the gap in what seemed like only a couple of seconds. And, instead of using his scalchop, he leaped up and slammed a little fist into Gyrados' jaw that sent the massive water serpent reeling back. "Now, Aqua Jet to get around and then hit it with Razor Shell!" Just as Oshawott was descending to the ground after his initial strike, he enveloped himself in water and did as Ash instructed. He whipped over Gyrados' head and then came up behind, emerged from the water, and then slashed out with a strike that almost perfectly mirrored what Greninja had taught him. Gyrados' head was once again sent reeling away and then it crashed into the water with a huge splash, Oshawott landing softly on a stone next to it.

"Gyrados is unable to battle. Oshawott is the winner!" the referee shouted, unable to hold back the surprise in his voice.

"I don't believe it!" the announcer shouted. "Little Oshawott downs his hulking opponent. What a victory!" Ash laughed as he saw Oshawott again mimicking Hawlucha's victory poses.

"Not bad, Ash...not bad," Astrid admitted, returning her Gyrados to its pokeball. "There's still a long way to go, though."

"I know," Ash said, nodding. "I'm looking forward to it."

 **Author's Note:**

Maybe that was kind of sudden with throwing you into the battle like that, but can't have a build up with going to the arena and all that every time. And I skipped past Staraptor's battle (sorry I know some of you like him) since I was making the Talonflame battle a big one and I didn't really think back to back aerial battles would work. And that Oshawott vs Gyrados battle. I enjoyed that one. BW was not a good series, but for me, Oshawott made it somewhat bearable. I like the little guy. I also love the battles where the little Pokemon take out the huge ones. A little David vs Goliath there. Not sure when the next one will be up. I'm thinking Sunday, but not too sure. Maybe earlier maybe later, but around that time. It'll be a longer one. I will do a better job with extending certain battles. See you next time.


	64. A Fierce Rematch

**Author's Note:**

I think I should just touch on that Trevor vs Alain match (my version). Obviously I made Trevor WAY too good but I really thought they'd make his Charizard somewhat capable in that first league episode. That match was hyped up for a oneshot which I didn't expect but maybe should have. Oh well, this is a different universe from the anime at this point so that's how I'll justify it. And Oshawott's Revenge. I just wanted to give him a move besides Tackle, so I chose that (plus it seemed kind of funny to me). I know he was kind of crazy strong, but remember, Ash is better and that goes a long way, too. Also, author favouritism helps a lot.

 **Chapter 64: A Fierce Rematch**

"Who knew Oshawott had that much power?" Serena heard Iris muttering to Cilan. "If he'd done that against Cameron, Ash would've won easy."

"Well," Cilan said, laughing lightly, "this is a very different Ash, I think. He seems much better at bringing out the power of his Pokemon. And Oshawott learning Revenge helped. It's very powerful when a Pokemon's endurance is low."

"So getting hit by that Hyper Beam actually ended up being a good thing?" Serena asked.

"I wouldn't say that exactly," Cilan said, pointing to Oshawott who, although looking determined, was clearly quite tired. "It brought out great power, but Ash needs to rely on Oshawott's speed for this next match."

That next match looked like it was just about to start, too, as Astrid was pulling out her next pokeball and throwing it into the air. "Meowstic, let's do this!" she shouted, and her female Meowstic emerged on a rock in front of her. It stood still a moment and then a blue aura appeared around it and it started to float up into the air, much like Olympia's Meowstic duo.

"Alright folks, we've got Oshawott versus Meowstic." the announcer informed the crowd, for any who somehow didn't know. "After this match, we're guaranteed an intermission, so let's hope it's a good one."

The referee signalled for the match to continue and Ash made the first move. "Oshawott, we've gotta use the water to our advantage. Dive in!" With a quick nod, the little otter Pokemon dove in and submerged himself quickly.

"Don't think you can avoid Meowstic," Astrid warned, a confident smirk on her face. "Psychic on the water! Let's make the waters a little rough for swimming." Meowstic's eyes glowed a bit as the water seemed to violently whirl around. It wasn't like when Gyrados had used Twister, but the surface was wildly whipping around and it was clearly not much better underneath.

"You can do this, Oshawott," Ash encouraged loudly, obviously trying to make sure his voice was heard above the water. "Use Aqua Jet!"

Astrid's counter order was so fast, Serena was barely able to register it. It was like the blonde trainer had known that would be Ash's next order. "Quick Guard!"

It didn't look like Meowstic had done anything. All Serena saw was her eyes flashing quickly, and then hold up two paws. Oshawott rapidly shot out of the spinning water, emerged in his torrent of water. He was moving at such a speed, Serena was sure it would be a powerful strike. However, just as the otter Pokemon was about to hit, his Aqua Jet slammed into the air in front of Meowstic and the water around him shot outwards and he leaped back, landing on one of the rocks, careful to avoid falling into the water which hadn't calmed down.

"That Meowstic is still pretty strong," Ash acknowledged. Serena could see from her spot in the stands how his eyes were narrowed while he tried to think of a plan.

"We didn't stop training after beating you the first time," Astrid said with a laugh. "All of my Pokemon are stronger. This battle is just a question of which of us has improved more."

"Right," Ash said, nodding. "Well, how about we try this. Hydro Pump!"

"Dodge and use Charge Beam!" Astrid ordered quickly.

The speed at which Oshawott moved, as he backflipped from the stone he was on to another one behind, was quite impressive. The jet of water he produced, however, was even more so. It shot towards Meowstic like all the water from an ocean was being fired out. The psychic cat Pokemon was ready, though. It waited for the water to approach and then thrust out its arms and a beam of electricity fired out, colliding with the Hydro Pump and straining against it for a moment, and then it shot forward and jolted through the water. It smashed into Oshawott and the otter Pokemon cried out in pain and fell into the water. A moment later, he floated up, eyes cloudy.

"Oshawott is unable to battle. Meowstic is the winner!" the referee shouted, waving his flag to Meowstic.

"Well that does it for the first half of this match, everyone," the announcer informed the crowd. "We'll be back in a few minutes with a new field and after Ash has some time to regroup after losing his first three Pokemon."

XXXXX

Ash gritted his teeth as he recalled Oshawott and stepped off of his platform. As he headed towards where his friends were waiting to meet him, he thought of what he needed to do to get back in the match. He knew he had one good way to get back in the match. Hawlucha wasn't the only one who needed revenge here.

"Ash, you're doing great, don't worry about it," Serena said, as Ash approached the group.

"You always pull through in situations like this," Clemont added, adjusting his glasses as he did so.

The others quickly followed suit in words of encouragement and praise for Ash. They wouldn't have said anything else to Ash, but the obvious words of encouragement from Serena and his friends meant a lot. And really, he wasn't giving up. He was a bit frustrated, but he was definitely enjoying the challenge. His last nail biting fight was really only against Team Flare and Giovanni. He'd even kind of dominated that one. It was good to go through a little adversity here. Astrid was a good opponent.

"So Butterfree's next, right?" Bonnie asked excitedly. Ash didn't bother trying to hide it since it was obvious. Butterfree wasn't part of Dawn's Pokemon cheer squad, so Bonnie and everyone else knew he'd be getting his shot today.

"Yeah, Butterfree is making an appearance, Bonnie. And if he fights as well as he did against Team Flare, Astrid's in trouble," Ash said, getting both Bonnie and himself hyped up for his butterfly Pokemon's league debut.

"I saw some highlights of Astrid's first round match," Brock said, a light in his eye showing it hadn't exactly been for battle research purposes. "I think Butterfree might get a perfect opponent. You'll see what I mean."

Ash was glad Brock didn't spoil it. He preferred the surprise factor in battles. "Butterfree will beat whoever he battles."

"Pika-pikachu," Pikachu muttered angrily from his position in Serena's arms.

Ash felt guilt hit him hard. He felt awful about sidelining Pikachu again, but something had told him to make sure his most loyal Pokemon was rested. Ash wanted Pikachu the whole way through after this, if he were to win. And for Ash, assuming he was going to win was part of his style. He needed to stay confident. "Pikachu, you'll get your chance. I promise. I don't break promises, do I?"

Pikachu looked at Ash with narrowed eyes for a moment, but then cracked a smile. He nodded slowly and gave a fist pump. "Pikachu!" he shouted out.

"That's the spirit," Ash said, giving his own fist pump.

"What a sweet aroma of confidence blended with loyalty and determination," Cilan sang out, eyes closed as though he was actually smelling some sort of fancy meal.

Serena looked at Cilan with a mixture of confusion and alarm on her face, but then looked back at Ash. "Do you have a plan for Astrid's Absol?"

"I'll probably need to worry about three Pokemon before I deal with that," Ash answered, looking towards the field which was emerging. "I'll bet Absol is her last. I need to worry about one Pokemon at a time before that."

For a couple more minutes, Ash conversed with his friends. He was basically just trying to stay loose and not get too caught up in planning a strategy. He felt he was going to work best if he went with his spontaneous mindset. It had worked well in the past and he had faith it'd work out now.

Finally, the announcer's voice rang out through the arena. "Ladies and gentlemen! The second half of the battle between Ash and Astrid is about to begin on our ice field. Please return to your seats."

Ash gave his friends a quick salute and set off back to his platform. As he stepped onto his, Astrid was stepping onto hers. It took a couple more minutes before things were ready again, and then the referee took his position at the side of the battlefield.

"Alright folks, let the second half of this exciting battle begin!" the announcer shouted out, getting a loud cheer out of the crowd.

The referee officially called for the two trainers to call out their Pokemon and Astrid went first, throwing out her pokeball and yelling, "Vivillon, let's go!" Out of the pokeball emerged a white winged Vivillon that fit perfectly with the ice field.

Astrid's choice brought a smile to Ash's face. Brock was right. She had a perfect opponent for Butterfree. Ash tossed out his own pokeball quickly after her. "Butterfree, I choose you!" Then, his own butterfly Pokemon emerged, yellow scarf not on to allow for easier battle movement. Ash could see the determination in Butterfree's stance. "Ready, Butterfree?" Ash asked his second oldest Pokemon.

"Bwee-ee-ee!" Butterfree shouted back, before giving a nod.

"Looks like an interesting one, here, ladies and gentlemen," the announcer called out. "A butterfly battle between Vivillon and Butterfree."

The referee signalled for the battle to resume and Astrid went first. "Vivillon, start this off with Psybeam!"

"Counter with your own!" Ash ordered.

If anyone blinked, they might have missed it. Both flying bug types fired off a shiny blast of energy at their trainer's calls, and the attacks met with an explosion that sent both quickly drifting backwards. Their attacks were even.

"Aerial Ace!" Ash shouted, knowing a flying type move would be a good move to use.

"Counter with Struggle Bug!" Astrid yelled back, narrowing her eyes as she watched Butterfree shoot forward.

As Butterfree whipped towards Vivillion, the white winged butterfly Pokemon seemed to hold still a moment. Then, just as Butterfree was about to strike, Vivillon slipped to the side and then barrelled into Butterfree as he started to fly past. Ash saw his Pokemon wince a little but Butterfree righted himself quickly and turned around and hovered in front of Ash, staring down Vivillon.

"Let's do this quickly," Astrid called out, sounding quite confident. "Vivillon, use Hurricane!" Immediately, Vivillon started rapidly flapping its wings, and Ash could feel the wind starting to pick up. It only picked up more speed as Vivillon continued flapping. Suddenly it was so wild that Ash had to grab onto his hat to keep it from falling off and then he squinted and saw Butterfree get whipped high into the sky by what seemed like a tornado within the already crazy amount of wind. The tornado whipped around up high, and then it was slammed to the ground, and the ice where Butterfree landed cracked loudly.

"What a super effective strike for Astrid and Vivillon!" the announcer shouted, while the crowd gasped at what had happened.

Then, Ash smiled as he saw Butterfree flap his wings hard and quickly rise into the air again. Sure it had been a good strike, but Butterfree had handled far worse. He'd migrated across tough winds just to get to Kalos, so that was nothing he wasn't used to. "Ready to show your power, Butterfree?" Ash asked and Butterfree nodded confidently. "Alright then, use Tailwind!" Butterfree then flapped his wings hard once again and flipped around and flew behind Ash where he closed his eyes and gave one more quick flap of his wings before returning to his original position.

The announcer informed the crowd of the effects of Tailwind. "Ash and Butterfree have just given themselves a speed edge, everyone. Tailwind will increase Ash's Pokemon's speed for four attacks."

"Right," Ash said with a nod, "and here comes number one. Butterfree, Aerial Ace!"

"Counter with Struggle Bug again!" Astrid ordered.

It wasn't even close this time. Although Vivillon tried to cut away again at the last second, the extra speed Butterfree had from a mysterious wind that seemed to blow from behind him, seemed to give him a major advantage. He slammed into Vivillon with full force and sent the enemy butterfly spinning away.

"Now, use Silver Wind!" Ash yelled, punching the air. As Vivillon spun away from the Aerial Ace strike, Butterfree flapped his wings again, and a sparkling, silvery gust of wind shot forward and seemed to grab hold of Vivillon. It had extra speed due to Butterfree's Tailwind and it carried the opposing bug type up into the air and then slammed it down.

"It looks like Ash and Butterfree have really taken over this one," the announcer yelled out. "Butterfree's speed seems like too much for Vivillon."

Ash smirked, agreeing with the announcer. "Butterfree, let's keep it up. Psybeam!"

"Quick, use Psybeam too!" Astrid ordered, a hint of frustration in her voice.

Vivillon's attack was quick, for sure, but not quick enough. The shiny beam of energy made it forward about three feet before Butterfree's blasted out and countered it. The explosion from the colliding attacks was so close to Vivillon that the opposing butterfly Pokemon was sent flying backwards once again.

Ash knew he needed to make this next strike count, because Tailwind's effect was about to run out and Astrid would make it hard to use it again. "Butterfree, we need to use all your speed and power. Aerial Ace!" Butterfree didn't hesitate. He launched himself forward and just as Vivillon was getting itself up off the ground, it was slammed into once again by the powerful and extra speedy attack. Butterfree pulled back, looking quite proud as his opponent slid away on the ice.

"A barrage of attacks using Tailwind's extra speed has Butterfree in complete control!" the announcer shouted out. Ash could hear the amazement in the announcer's voice. "Will Vivillon be able to counter now that Tailwind has worn off? Or is it too late?"

Ash didn't want to risk that. "Butterfree, let's wrap this up. One more Aerial Ace!"

As Butterfree shot forward and Vivillon slowly floated up into the air, looking utterly exhausted, Astrid smirked. Clearly she had a plan. "Vivillon, use Electroweb!" Just before Butterfree was about to strike, a yellow, crackling web was shot out by Vivillon. It seemed to grab hold of Butterfree and then electricity fired out of it, shocking Ash's loyal bug type.

"What a counter by Astrid! Butterfree gets a good shock and no longer will he have any speed advantage," the announcer informed the crowd.

"We don't care!" Ash shouted, clenching his fists. "Do we Butterfree?" Butterfree flew higher into the air and nodded, not even wincing as the electric web jolted him. "Let's finish this up for real. Psybeam, full power!"

"You use Psybeam as well," Astrid shouted to her Vivillon.

With Vivillon now having the speed advantage, its beam of shiny energy shot out first. Butterfree wasn't too slow to follow, however, firing off his own Psybeam pretty quickly despite his lowered speed. When the two attacks collided, smoke shot out from where they met, but this time, both Pokemon continued their attacks. It was now a battle of willpower.

"Don't give up, Butterfree," Ash encouraged loudly. "You can do this. Show everyone how strong you are!" And suddenly, the energy that Butterfree was shooting out seemed to double. In a second, the Psybeam from Vivillon was quickly rocketing backwards and the opposing bug type barely managed to squeeze out enough power to delay the attack from forcing all the way through. "Finish now!" Ash yelled. With one last cry, Butterfree's Psybeam went the rest of the way. Vivillon cried out in pain as an explosion engulfed it. A moment later it dropped to the ground, smoke coming off of its wings.

"Vivillon is unable to battle. Butterfree is the winner!" the referee shouted, with a flag wave to Butterfree.

Ash could see Butterfree was pretty tired, so he thanked his old friend and recalled him to his pokeball, as Astrid did the same. It was all tied up now, and Ash felt like finishing things up. He had the perfect Pokemon to get things started. "Greninja, I choose you!"

When Ash's powerhouse emerged, he noticed Astrid narrow her eyes, and then she tossed out her own pokeball. Her Pyroar emerged and Ash knew she likely had something planned to counter the type disadvantage, but that didn't matter. He and Greninja would finish this quick.

XXXXX

"P-Pyroar is unable to b-battle. G-Greninja is the w-winner!" the referee stammered out.

Serena exchanged a shocked look with Clemont. Ash and Greninja had looked like they were on a mission. Astrid had tried a Wild Charge, which admittedly was a good move to use against a water type like Greninja, but it had only seemed to tickle the frog-ninja Pokemon. The way he just stared down at Pyroar before smashing a Water Shuriken in its face was...a bit terrifying.

"That Greninja has come a long way from being a little Froakie," Astrid said a little weakly as she recalled Pyroar and pulled out her next pokeball. "I guess he wants revenge as well." She then tossed out her next pokeball and her Meowstic, the same one that had defeated Greninja as a Froakie so long ago, emerged and floated into the air.

"Of course he wants revenge," Ash assured his opponent. "He's getting it, too."

The referee signalled for the battle to resume and both trainers stayed still a moment. This was a crucial moment in the match. If Astrid could find a way to take out Greninja, she'd only have to worry about a tired Butterfree and what Serena assumed would be Hawlucha. And Astrid still had her rested Absol ready to go. Finding a way to upset Greninja would be a likely ticket to victory.

Astrid finally broke, obviously knowing she had to get a strike in. "Meowstic, use Disarming Voice!" Meowstic suddenly opened its mouth and started singing out in a loud, high pitched voice. Serena actually thought it sounded kind of cute, but surprisingly, Greninja seemed to hate it. He was grabbing his head and wincing from the noise.

"A super effective move for Meowstic. Disarming Voice is a fairy type move, which Greninja will struggle with," the announcer explained, sounding fascinated that the powerhouse that was Greninja, had been hit so suddenly.

"You're Greninja's strong," Astrid admitted, looking pleased with her attack, "but so is Meowstic."

"Yeah?" Ash called out, and Serena could hear the determination in his voice. He wasn't letting Meowstic get in his way. "Greninja, Water Shuriken!"

"Quick Guard!" Astrid ordered quickly.

Greninja's speed was usually a deadly part of his attacks, but it didn't do anything here. As his watery ninja stars shot towards Meowstic, the psychic cat Pokemon raised its invisible barrier and Greninja's attack struck it and evaporated.

"That's fine," Ash said, tensing up. "Greninja, get in close. Use Night Slash!"

"Quick Guard again!" Astrid called out. Serena was starting to get irritated by the blonde trainer's confidence. If Greninja could land a hit, she wouldn't be so cocky.

Again, Greninja used his incredible speed to shoot forward. He didn't struggle on the ice at all. Serena almost thought he was running on air. Just before he reached Meowstic, he pulled out his purple sword of light and prepared to hit his opponent with the super effective strike. However, once again the barrier was up and Greninja's attack smashed into the invisible wall. For a moment, it looked like he was going to force his way through, but then he leaped back and his sword vanished as he stared at Meowstic in frustration.

"Charge Beam, now!" Astrid ordered. Ash seemed almost immobilized by shock. Serena realized he was scolding himself for letting Greninja get in close when he knew Meowstic could use a move like that. Unfortunately it was too late for both of them. The electric beam of energy shot out and crashed into the frog-ninja Pokemon. He skidded along the ice and then quickly got to his feet. It had been a powerful strike, and he'd felt it, but Serena knew Greninja could take a lot more than that.

"Not bad," Astrid admitted. "Charge Beam was enough last time."

"Well it's nowhere near enough this time," Ash warned, sounding even more determined than moments before. And then Serena realized what was going to happen a second before it began. Ash and Greninja pulled their fists up in front of their faces in unison. "We're going to be stronger!" Ash yelled. "Let's go!" Then, he and Greninja pulled down their fists, spread the arms out and cried out. A torrent of water shot up from Greninja, wilder and far more powerful than the one that had enveloped Oshawott during Aqua Jet. Serena could just barely see the features on Greninja that signalled Ash-Greninja. It wasn't complete, but it was better than nothing.

"Amazing!" the announcer screamed. "Ash's Greninja appears to have mega evolved, just as the reports claimed it could do."

Ash didn't seem to care about what the announcer had said or the now crazy crowd. He wanted to wrap this battle up and get onto the last one. "Night Slash!"

"Quick Guard!" an alarmed looking Astrid squeaked out.

Meowstic was able to put up its barrier on time, which actually impressed Serena. Greninja had launched off like a bullet and had ripped a hole in the ice as he did so. When he slashed out with his sword, it met with the barrier for a moment, but then there was a loud shattering sound. Then, there was a little squeak as Meowstic was launched into the air with an upwards strike. The psychic cat just spun around for a couple of seconds and then dropped in front of Greninja a moment later.

"Meowstic is unable to battle. Greninja is the winner!" the referee called out.

"Yay!" Bonnie yelled out happily next to Serena, Dedenne chirping away from his place on the railing in front of her. "Ash-Greninja!"

"They finally got it back," Serena breathed out in relief. She'd been so worried. She'd wondered if the Sundial being gone had actually ended it, but obviously that wasn't the case. And it didn't matter if it wasn't complete. Serena had faith in both Ash and Greninja that they'd get the full form back.

As Astrid recalled her Meowstic, Greninja's torrent disappeared from around him and he reverted back to his original form. He and Ash looked a little tired, but they'd been through enough that a minor use of their transformation wouldn't be too difficult on them. Greninja gave a quick nod to Ash, who returned the nod before recalling the frog-ninja Pokemon to his pokeball. Serena couldn't help but smile at this. Ash had finally got the form back, but he wasn't letting his last Pokemon lose his opportunity for revenge.

Serena looked at Astrid, who was pulling out her last pokeball. The blonde trainer looked across the field at Ash, who had his final one in his hand. "I'm on my last one, Ash," she said, "but don't think that makes things easy. My final Pokemon is my strongest."

"I know," Ash answered, appearing to grip his pokeball tighter, "but someone needs some payback for a rough outing last time." He then threw out his pokeball. "Hawlucha, I choose you!" The light flashed and the fighting hawk Pokemon emerged, spinning through the air and then posing proudly for the crowd.

Astrid smiled, obviously glad to have the rematch. She held her pokeball a moment and then finally threw it out as well. "Come on out, Absol!" Then, her loyal disaster Pokemon emerged, immediately staring down Hawlucha. "Ready, Ash?"

"You bet!" Ash assured her.

"Well, I'll get serious from the start," Astrid said, placing her finger up to her earring. Serena tensed up, knowing that was where Astrid's key stone was. "Absol, mega evolve." Serena was honestly sick of the bright lights of mega evolution. They hurt her eyes too much. However, it only lasted a few moments and then she was able to look at the product. Mega Absol looked pretty fierce, now with wings and a longer horn. Hawlucha had his work cut out for him.

"We can do this, Hawlucha," Ash said to his determined looking fighting type who nodded.

"Here we go, ladies and gentlemen," the announcer shouted. "Astrid's final Pokemon is Mega Absol. Let's see how Hawlucha fares."

The referee signalled for the match to resume and neither trainer hesitated in ordering their first attacks. Serena could tell this one meant a lot, whether it was for the league or not.

XXXXX

"Hawlucha, High Jump Kick!" Ash yelled, putting all his emotion into the order.

"Absol, Megahorn!" Astrid shouted at the same time, just as much emotion in her call.

Both Pokemon whipped forward and the determination to win was apparent in the speed at which they moved. Hawlucha kept his body low as he ran, arms spread out, and then he leaped up, stretching out his leg for his kick. At the same moment, Absol was bounding forward, and then he spread his wings, bowed his head, and his large horn glowed green. There was a brief second where they launched towards each other in silence, and then their attacks smashed together.

"Lucha!" Hawlucha yelled out, doing his very best to force his kick to overpower the extreme power of Mega Absol's strike.

Absol wasn't having an easy time, though. Ash could see the disaster Pokemon gritting its teeth as it tried to edge its horn forwards. Absol had definitely not expected the strength Hawlucha was showing.

Finally, after a few more moments of straining against each other, both Pokemon shot backwards and retreated to stand in front of their trainers. Ash could see the concentration in Absol's eyes. He was watching Hawlucha very carefully. On a happier note, Ash could see Hawlucha shaking with excitement. He'd wanted to join Ash's team for this very reason. To fight alongside him in exciting battles.

"Having fun, Hawlucha?" Ash called out with amusement.

Hawlucha quickly turned and gave him a nod, smiling. "Haw! Lucha-lucha!"

"Good," Ash told his fighting type. "Well you know the way to have even more fun. We've gotta win this. Let's show them what we're made of!"

"Lucha!" Hawlucha yelled in agreement, turning his attention back to Absol.

Astrid didn't seem interested in letting Ash show his strength first, though, because she made the next move. "Absol, hit him with Psycho Cut!"

"Cut that Psycho Cut with X-Scissor!" Ash ordered, mimicking the crossed arms required for the move.

On Astrid's order, Absol flapped his wings and fly higher into the air. Once he'd gained some height, his horn glowed pink and then he quickly shook his head towards Hawlucha. The pink blade of air then shot towards the fighting hawk Pokemon, who braced himself with his arms crossed in front of his body. Just when it looked like he'd be hit, Hawlucha quickly uncrossed his arms and an X shaped blast of air shot outwards and struck the pink blade of air and split it into three pieces which all struck the ground at Hawlucha's feet.

"Let's take the battle to them!" Ash yelled. "Jump into the air and get ready for some in close fighting."

"Get ready, Absol," Astrid warned, though not sounding worried.

Hawlucha was obviously more than willing to try to get in close. That was his style. He ran forward a few steps and then kicked off of the ice field hard and zoomed into the air. He actually passed Absol quite quickly and in a moment, was well above his enemy, looking down at the disaster Pokemon, while hovering.

"Dark Pulse!" Astrid ordered, clearly not wanting Ash to get the opportunity for close combat.

Ash was ready, though. He had a plan to move this battle in the direction he wanted. "Hawlucha, use Flying Press! Spin past that Dark Pulse."

As Absol carefully aimed and then fired off the powerful jet of purple and black energy, Ash clenched his fists, willing Hawlucha on. It was a move Ash had used a lot in Sinnoh, since Dawn had taught him, and he'd had the feeling that Hawlucha's Flying Press would work perfectly with it. And it definitely did. With the jet of dark energy shot towards him, Hawlucha spread his cape-like wings and then dipped down. Just as he reached the oncoming Dark Pulse, he started to spin. As he moved down, he picked up speed, both from gravity and the spinning. Absol didn't even see it coming. The disaster Pokemon ended its attack and then was slammed into, obviously not having seen Hawlucha or expecting the speed he'd be moving at.

"Now hit him with your new move. Brick Break!" Ash yelled, thinking of the night before when he'd noticed Hawlucha's more powerful Karate Chops.

Absol, still staggering away from the Flying Press, wasn't able to do anything as Hawlucha sped towards him once more. The hawk Pokemon pulled back his fist and then slammed it down, just as he flew above Absol's back. The attack was so perfectly placed, that Absol's front and back jerked upward as the middle of his back was jerked downwards. He rocketed to the ground and the ice cracked from the hard landing.

"Flying Press! One more time!" Ash yelled, wanting to keep up the barrage of super effective hits.

"You can do it, Absol," Astrid encouraged. "Shadow Claw, followed by Psycho Cut!"

As Hawlucha launched towards the ground, preparing his strike on Absol, it looked like he was going to land another easy hit. Then, suddenly, Absol grunted and stood up straight, flapped his wings and shot into the air. As he approached Hawlucha, he pulled back his front paw and a dark energy covered the claw. Then, just before Absol met Hawlucha in midair, he thrust his Shadow Claw forward, and hit the fighting type in the chest. Ash saw Hawlucha's eyes bulge and he was suddenly stopped in midair. Then, Absol held onto him, manoeuvred into a position above Hawlucha and then slashed downwards with his glowing pink horn. The pink blade of air picked up Hawlucha and carried the fighting type to the ground and crashed him hard into it.

"Hawlucha!" Ash called out in concern. "You ok?"

"Lu...cha," Hawlucha grunted out, managing to get to his feet. Looking up and watching Absol like a...well, like a hawk.

"Good," Ash said, smiling. "Let's keep going. High Jump Kick!"

"Dark Pulse!" Astrid ordered, clearly knowing the spinning move would be harder to do from below while using High Jump Kick.

Ash gritted his teeth, but watched, determined Hawlucha could do it. As Absol fired off the blast of dark energy, Hawlucha kicked off hard and aimed his leg up. For a moment, the dark energy shot down, and Hawlucha flew upwards. Then, they met and surprisingly, Hawlucha seemed to power through. His kick forced its way through much of the jet of dark energy, but he quickly lost momentum, just as Absol ended the attack.

"Quick, use Psycho Cut again!" Astrid yelled, seeing the opportunity with Hawlucha suspended in midair. It was too quick for Ash. The pink blade of air shot down again and took hold of Hawlucha. Once again, the hawk Pokemon was whipped to the ground and landed hard with another cracking of the ice. Luckily, Hawlucha managed to get up again.

Ash knew he needed to think of a way to get up to Absol without putting Hawlucha in a vulnerable position again. If Absol stayed up high, it was hard get up there, with him having two powerful long ranged attacks. Hawlucha needed to get in close, though, so Ash needed a way up.

Astrid gave Ash the answer immediately. She was ordering a powerful attack, but little did she know, it made Ash think of one of the better strategies he'd ever come up with. "Psycho Cut rapid fire!" Astrid yelled.

Ash smiled, seeing the blades of pink air shoot down in rapid succession. "Hawlucha, use those Psycho Cuts to your advantage. Psycho Cut Climb!"

As the Psycho Cuts rained down, Hawluch leaped forward and charged into them. He did it perfectly, kicking off of the ground and the slamming his foot down on one of the attacks and using the momentum to lift himself up further. He quickly used the others in the same way and suddenly was using the blades of pink air as some kind of speedy staircase towards a stunned Absol. Finally, on the last one, Hawlucha kicked off hard and then spun around, looking at Absol below him. Ash was glad he'd made sure to keep that move as part of his training program with his Pokemon.

"Let's do this! Brick Break!" Ash yelled, punching out with his own fist like he was the one doing the move.

"Megahorn!" Astrid countered, sounding a bit off, likely still surprised by the Psycho Cut Climb.

Surprise didn't matter at the moment, though, as Absol and Hawlucha were once again engaging in battle. Hawlucha whipped down and thrust out his fist, which was glowing white with power. Meanwhile, Absol's horn glowed green, as he waited to counter. They met with full force, as the attacks smashed together, causing a shock wave that rippled Absol's fur and shook Hawlucha's feathers.

Then, suddenly, the two Pokemon were engaged in a fierce aerial battle, as Ash and Astrid rapidly called out their close range attacks. Brick Break clashed with Megahorn. Shadow Claw clashed with High Jump Kicks minus the high jump. Whenever Astrid tried a Psycho Cut or Dark Pulse, it was quickly countered with X-Scissor. Neither side was giving an inch.

The battle was the closest of the tournament so far for Ash. These Pokemon were evenly matched, whether one was mega evolved or not. It was exhausting, but exhilarating. Ash didn't want it to end and he knew Hawlucha was feeling the same way. He even had a feeling Astrid and Absol felt that way, too. However, if he wanted to move on, he had to do it. And he could see an opportunity appearing.

"X-Scissor!" Ash yelled, knowing how Astrid would counter.

"Psycho Cut!" came her predictable order.

"Use it to get some height!" Ash quickly yelled, knowing it would work, with Astrid and Absol being focused on the close combat. Hawlucha quickly brought up his leg and brought it down on the pink blade of air before him. He then shot up a few feet, already preparing the strike Ash was about to order. "Flying Press!"

"Megahorn!" Astrid countered.

It didn't matter, though. Hawlucha's signature move shot down with incredible power. He forced his way through Absol's glowing, green horn and then struck the disaster Pokemon in the back, causing it to cry out in pain.

"Hit it with Brick Break!" Ash yelled, feeling excitement bubble up inside him, sensing his victory. Hawlucha quickly pulled back his fist and slammed it down, sending Absol crashing to the ground. "And finish with one more Flying Press!"

It was kind of bittersweet for both Ash and Hawlucha as he posed and then began his descent downwards with a spin. They both loved a tough battle and having to end it was kind of disappointing. However, winning was satisfying and especially a win against someone who'd showed them up before.

Absol actually managed to get up once he'd hit the ground, but Ash could see him breathing heavily. It was only a couple of seconds before Hawlucha was slamming into him with Flying Press and sending him to the ground again.

Hawlucha, once landing his strike, quickly hopped over to stand in front of Ash, standing at the ready in case Absol could continue. Then, to both Ash's and Hawlucha's surprise, Absol did rise to his feet again. He spread his wings and stares threateningly at Hawlucha for a few moments. Then, the disaster Pokemon winced and seemed to laugh, before giving Hawlucha a smile and a nod. Ash saw Hawlucha return the nod, which Absol accepted with another smile. The disaster Pokemon then closed his eyes and keeled over.

The referee watched Absol a second longer and then held up his flag. "Absol is unable to battle. Hawlucha is the winner! The match goes to Ash from Pallet Town and he moves on to the next round!"

 **Author's Note:**

Wow, how about that. Hopefully you liked that Psycho Cut Climb (I thought it seemed cool with how I imagined it. And on the topic of Hawlucha vs Mega Absol...that next episode. They're giving us the rematch! I can't believe it. By the way, don't watch the 2nd preview if you don't want spoilers on how it goes. Apparently the result had to be included. The epic Raichu vs Sceptile match is far more important...Anyways, next chapter...um...Wednesday or Thursday. I hope. See you then.


	65. The Next Challenge

**Author's Note:**

Well, another of my crazy time uploads (at least for me). Don't worry, just a very odd schedule I go by now. Anyways, here's Chapter...65? What the...that is one crapload of chapters. Anyways, hope you enjoy. No battles in this one, but some enjoyable stuff hopefully.

 **Chapter 65: The Next Challenge**

"Hawlucha, you did it!" Ash yelled, jumping onto the field and sliding on the ice over to his proud looking Pokemon.

"Lucha!" Hawlucha answered happily, turning around, looking more delighted than ever. He jumped up and gave Ash a high five with his clawed hand.

Ash looked over to where Absol was lying, now being comforted by Astrid, who was stroking her Pokemon's white fur. She seemed to be murmuring some words of comfort and then she recalled Absol to his pokeball and she stood up and looked at Ash. She smiled and then walked over. "Congratulations, Ash. That was a great battle." She gave Hawlucha a little nod as well. "You've definitely improved, Hawlucha. You were so fast and strong."

"Haw-hawlucha!" Hawlucha said, which Ash assumed was some kind of thanks.

"You and your Pokemon were all really great as well, Astrid," Ash pointed out, thinking on how tough a battle it actually was, despite him sweeping the last half. He held out his hand. "We'll battle again, really soon, ok?"

Astrid nodded and shook his hand. "Of course. We each have a win. It'll be a tie breaker next time." She didn't sound too serious about that and was clearly joking, but Ash liked the sound of it, actually. He might have taken the more important victory, but he did see how one could see that they'd need a tie breaker one day.

"Hawlucha will win again next time," Ash assured Astrid. "So will my other Pokemon."

Before Astrid could answer, a familiar weight landed on Ash's shoulder, and he looked up to see Pikachu smiling back at him. Then, arms wrapped around his back and he noticed Serena hugging him tightly. Bonnie and Clemont were also there. The others seemed to be heading out, obviously not wanting to crowd the field.

"Congratulations!" Serena squeaked happily, quickly kissing Ash, which surprised him, since hundreds of people were watching. Serena seemed to realize that a moment later, as she blushed and glanced around, appearing a little embarrassed. She ended her hug and opted for holding Ash's hand instead. "Um...you were good as well, Astrid. That was a great battle."

"Thanks, Serena," Astrid said, ignoring Serena's embarrassment. "You know, I think I lost, because Ash is far more motivated than me. He's really on a mission, here."

Ash and Serena exchanged a knowing smile. They both knew what Astrid meant. "One third of the way there," Ash told his girlfriend. "Four more battles."

"They only get harder from here, Ash," Astrid warned, causing Ash to look at her again. "Obviously you know that, but just make sure to keep sharp. The final sixteen are going to be really tough."

"I'm ready for anything," Ash said, pumping his fist with his free hand. "Right Pikachu and Hawlucha?"

"Lucha!" Hawlucha yelled, posing proudly.

"Pika!" Pikachu said with his own fist pump.

Suddenly the announcer's voice rang out through the arena, and everyone looked up, wondering what was going on. "Ladies and gentlemen, let's just quickly congratulate Ash and Astrid on a terrific battle. Both of them fought their hardest and proved just how tough this league is, even for the most talented trainers and their powerful Pokemon." The crowd cheered in agreement, chanting out both Ash's and Astrid's names. When they settled down, the announcer continued. "With this battle over, all battles for the second round have now concluded and the final sixteen are now set to move on and do battle in our grand stadium up top."

This brought a huge cheer and Ash looked at Serena. "I hope Alain, Sawyer, Tierno and Calem made it. There's not many left now, are there?"

"I don't think we need to worry about Alain, Sawyer and Calem," Serena said with a light laugh. "Tierno might have had a bit of trouble, though."

Ash didn't know if Serena was saying that out of withheld irritation about Tierno's past flirting, or if she actually thought that. Personally, he thought Tierno's dance routine was going to make it hard on many of the more serious opponents here. It could really throw people off their game. Ash would know, considering the trouble he'd had in their first battle. It hadn't been a regular fight, but facing that dancing for the first time was tough.

Before Ash could say anything else about it, though, the announcer continued. "Now, in order to allow for the most entertaining battles in the next round, we are giving our sixteen remaining trainers a rest day, tomorrow. The round of sixteen will begin the next day." There was some disappointed muttering from the crowd, but Ash understood the reasoning, despite his own urge to fight his next battle that very moment. Besides, he could spend his off day with Serena, so that was fine with him.

"We understand your disappointment," the announcer called out to the crowd, causing them to stop their murmuring. "Please understand, though, that the competing trainers and their Pokemon need to be at their very best in these next few rounds. The battles will be much more entertaining if everyone is rested both physically and mentally." There was some murmuring of agreement and then the crowd went silent again. "Before we say farewell for the time being, however, we will announce the next round's matchups right now. Now, if you'll please direct your attention to the screen, where we will join President Goodshow, Champion Diantha and a special third guest, who will be joining in on commentary for the remainder of the tournament."

Ash looked at the screen and realized they were going to a live broadcast, similar to the one they'd had last night when they'd announced the matchups. There were three people this time, though. Goodshow and Diantha were there, of course, but the third was also familiar. "Professor Sycamore's doing commentary! Awesome!" Ash said happily.

The three of them were discussing some of the earlier matches of the day, and Ash strained his ears to see if he could catch anything about his friends' matches. Goodshow finally mentioned one. "Well, that Calem certainly had a good day, today. His Fearow, Blastoise and Chesnaught were unstoppable as he swept his match. A dominant performance, for sure."

Diantha nodded in agreement. "Yes, Calem was quite good, but I'd like to point out Alain's dominant performance as well. His duo of Charizard and Metagross once again gave him a decisive victory. And this time, he didn't have feisty young Trevor to take out his Metagross and he swept his match as well."

"Well, as you two know, I'm quite familiar with both of those trainers," Professor Sycamore said, smiling proudly, obviously pleased with the performances of Calem and Alain. "However, I'd like to point out that Tierno had quite a good day, today. Quite an underestimated trainer going into the tournament, but he's managed to shock his first two opponents with that unique battle style of his."

"Very true, Professor," Diantha agrees with a nod. "Tierno clearly knows how to make use of a unique style of training to throw his opponents off. A good way to deal with a strength disadvantage. Although perhaps I shouldn't say he's always at a strength disadvantage, as his Blastoise put in a dominant performance today, in defeating four of his opponent's Pokemon."

Goodshow nodded, his eyes staring up ad though he was remembering the battle. Then, he looked at Diantha again. "And how about young Sawyer. His Sceptile and Salamence put on quite the show as well."

"Absolutely," Diantha agreed. "Sceptile's speed and Salamence's brute strength make Sawyer a tough opponent, as he has a way to counter his opponents' strategies with just those two." She paused and them gave a small laugh. "He also has some other impressive Pokemon, as demonstrated in the first round. He might be able to upset one of the favourites of the tournament."

"Speaking of favourites," Goodshow started, smiling at the camera, giving Ash the odd feeling the Pokemon League President was looking at him, "how about Ash's victory which occurred only a few minutes ago?"

Sycamore answered this one. "Well, Ash has been unlucky, although I can guarantee he doesn't see it that way, to have been matched up against two of the strongest trainers to start the tournament." He paused, chuckling a little. "He's definitely used some unique strategies so far and that battle between Hawlucha and Absol showed just how quick Ash can think under pressure."

"I completely agree, Professor," Diantha said, nodding. "That Psycho Cut Climb, as Ash called it, was quite the unique strategy. I'd say it was the reason Hawlucha was able to pull out the win. It just shows that a good trainer is crucial to the performance of a powerful Pokemon."

"Mm, very much so," Goodshow agreed, stroking his beard. He mentioned a couple of other trainers and the trio discussed their battles as well. Finally, the President seemed to have arrived at the last trainer for discussion. "Lastly, I think we should discuss how that young lady, Mauve has competed. I believe she's the only trainer to have not lost a single battle yet, correct?"

Ash narrowed his eyes at the mention of Malva's alter ego. He could see Diantha's eye twitch, but she managed to keep herself composed. "Yes, that's correct. She's been quite impressive. Her fire types have been able to even defeat many water types. Her Talonflame controls the air, her Torkoal is good for defence, her Chandelure is quite intelligent and her Pyroar is well rounded. Her other two Pokemon-"

"I think that's enough information, Champion," Goodshow interrupted, looking embarrassed about doing so. "We don't need to give away the abilities of all of Mauve's Pokemon." Diantha nodded and gave a quick look to the camera. Ash realized that she'd been directing all that to him. He didn't have time to think about that, though, because Goodshow was talking again. "Well, now that we've discussed the events of today and gone into detail on some of the trainers, why don't we see the matchups for the next round?"

The screen then went to the assortment of trainer pictures. There were now only four rows of four. Suddenly, the pictures flipped, and then the cards began to rapidly shuffle. Ash thought he'd be able to follow his card this time, but again wasn't able to. Finally, the cards stopped moving and the pictures were revealed, white lines connecting those who would be battling each other. Ash immediately noticed Tierno's and Sawyer's pictures were lined up.

"Wow, so Sawyer versus Tierno," Ash said, forgetting to even look for his own matchup. "That'll be an interesting battle."

There was only silence for an answer Ash looked at his friends in confusion. Astrid didn't look bothered, but Serena, Bonnie and Clemont all looked like they were switching between different emotions all at the same time. They looked scared, then angry and then determined. Pikachu was even pretty tense on Ash's shoulder.

"What's up?" Ash asked, looking at a pale Serena. She just pointed to the screen. Ash looked, but the image of the matchups cut away in that moment and the three commentators were on screen again.

"Wow, it looks like quite the battle line up, doesn't it?" Goodshow asked his companions.

Diantha nodded, looking quite excited, actually. "Yes, it definitely does. I'm particularly excited about the first match." She looked at the camera, and this time, Ash knew he was the focus of her look and words, even if she couldn't see him. "Ash versus Mauve is going to be quite the battle to see."

Ash smiled instantly, ignoring the stares from his friends. He wanted this. He couldn't be happier about his next matchup.

"Malva," he whispered, narrowing his eyes. "Bring it on."

XXXXX

The next morning, Serena woke up and instinctively looked around the room to see if her friends were there. She noticed Bonnie and Clemont were sleeping and wasn't surprised, seeing that Ash was gone. He'd obviously decided to let everyone rest while he went to do some extra training. Once he'd found out he was going up against Malva, his motivation seemed to skyrocket.

Serena sat up, yawned and stretched and decided to get up. She decided she'd go and get something for breakfast and then join Ash at the training grounds. Whether it was a day off or not, he was going to need it for training. That was obvious enough to Serena.

In a few minutes, Serena had gotten dressed and was out the door and heading to the Pokemon centre to go and eat. On the way there, she heard a voice calling her name and noticed Dawn running up to her.

"Oh hi, Dawn," Serena greeted her with a smile. "How's it going?"

"Not bad," Dawn answered, slowing down to walk with Serena. "So you heading over to help Ash with training?"

"Well I thought I'd eat first," Serena said. "Do you want to join me?"

"Sure," Dawn nodded and gave an odd little smile. "You can tell me about your date the other night."

Serena narrowed her eyes, but couldn't keep herself from smiling a little. "Right," she muttered. "Yeah I guess I could tell you a little about it."

"It's only fair," Dawn said, tilting her chin up proudly.

"Why?" Serena asked, narrowing her eyes once more, in confusion.

"Uh...nothing," Dawn said quickly. "Just...girl talk right? That's what we're supposed to do."

"Oh...well I guess so," Serena agreed quietly. She'd really only ever had girl talk with Bonnie and Shauna. It was weird with Dawn, though, considering they didn't know each other very well.

Dawn seemed to read her thoughts. "Don't worry about it, Serena. You and I should already be best friends. We're a lot alike actually. Coordinators and performers do a lot of the same things. We probably have a lot of stories we could tell each other and we could probably help each other out as well. I bet May could help as well."

Serena smiled at that suggestion. Dawn was right. From what Ash had said, contests were definitely quite similar to performances. She and Dawn probably could be a big help to each other. And not just that. Dawn seemed to be a good friend to Ash. She'd been a big help to him during the whole Team Flare situation and that made her a friend to Serena right away. "Sounds good, Dawn."

Dawn clapped her hands happily at that and immediately launched into an explanation about contests. The two of them continued the conversation all the way to the Pokemon centre. Serena was quite interested in all the little details. It sounded kind of like something in between performing and regular battling. The appeals round was like the freestyle performances and then there was a battle round, which sounded like it could get pretty heated.

"Ash even tried contests a couple times," Dawn mentioned, as the two girls sat down with their food. "He wasn't too bad, either. Although in the battles part, he seemed to forget it wasn't a gym battle."

Serena laughed at that, imagining an audience expecting fancy and beautiful moves, but getting a more rugged battle style instead. However, to Serena, there was more to Ash's battles than that. "I think Ash's battles are beautiful in their own way," she told Dawn.

Dawn immediately nodded in agreement. "I totally agree. Like that Psycho Cut Climb Hawlucha used yesterday. I really want to teach my Pokemon to do that. Buneary could probably do it really well."

Serena hadn't even thought of that. Some of the moves Ash used could probably help her out as well. She'd done it with Pidgeot at the Masterclass, but there was a lot more she could learn. Well, Palermo had told her to learn from Ash. Being confident and learning leadership wasn't the only thing she had to learn.

After a few more minutes, the two girls finally finished eating, and then headed out of the Pokemon centre. A lot more people were out now. As disappointed as many were yesterday about the rest day today, they definitely seemed to be embracing it. Likely it was due to the amount of shopping and food that was available. A lot of people were buying fancy foods and various league paraphernalia. Serena smiled as she saw a group of kids buying Hawlucha action figures and mimicking the Psycho Cut Climb with them.

After another few minutes, Serena and Dawn finally reached the training fields and immediately noticed Ash. Serena wasn't surprised to see he had Houndoom with him. The fire dog was obviously going to be fully motivated to beat his former trainer. He looked it, too. He was in the middle of firing off a powerful Dark Pulse, which Pikachu was barely keeping at bay with his Thunderbolt. Serena had a chill go down her spine seeing the mock battle, thinking of the first time Pikachu and Houndoom had gone head to head.

When Ash noticed Serena and Dawn, he quickly had Pikachu and Houndoom stop and waved the girls over. As they approached, Serena had a look at Ash's other Pokemon, which were presumably part of the team going against Malva. Houndoom and Pikachu, were obviously there. Along with them was a blue feathered bird Pokemon which Serena remembered was a Swellow. There was also the dark blue beetle like Pokemon with the large horn in the middle of his head, which Serena remembered Ash telling her was his Heracross. Next to Heracross, was a four legged, long necked Pokemon with leaves coming out of its body; Ash's Bayleaf. Finishing the group, was an orange weasel-like Pokemon with a yellow sac around his neck. He looked pretty serious and was folding his arms as he stood.

Dawn saved Serena from having to ask what the last Pokemon was called. "Awesome, you're using Buizel against Malva."

Ash nodded, looking proudly at his team. "Yep. I think I've got a good group here. Houndoom and Pikachu are more motivated than ever and the other four are some of the most battle hungry Pokemon I've got."

"I think all of your Pokemon are that way, Ash," Dawn pointed out, laughing.

"Uh...yeah I guess you're right," Ash agreed, chuckling and scratching the back of his head. "Well, whatever, this is my team. I've got a good feeling about them."

"I would've thought you'd use Greninja for sure," Serena said, although she knew that Ash had his own way of dealing with things like this and it was better to just let him do that.

"Greninja needs to be ready the rest of the way," Ash explained seriously. "Besides, Buizel can handle the water type load, right Buizel?"

"Bui-bui!" Buizel agreed, with a nod and a fist pump.

"Well, looks like an easy win for me tomorrow, if this is what I'm going up against. Weak and pathetic." The voice that had just said those words, brought an icy chill through Serena's veins. She'd never been so tempted to attack someone. She turned and glared at Malva, who was in her Mauve disguise, although now easily recognizable to those who knew her.

"You need to spy on Ash's Pokemon to win?" Serena asked, noticing the fury in her voice. "If anything is weak and pathetic, it's you."

"Go ahead and see what I have,"

Malva said, pulling out a couple of pokeballs and preparing to throw them in the air. She stopped, however, when Ash interrupted.

"Don't bother, Malva. I know a few of your Pokemon, but I don't need the others spoiled." He sounded so calm and confident, making Serena feel kind of dumb for her minor freakout. "And go ahead and study my Pokemon. You should get to know the team that's gonna beat you."

Malva laughed, almost sounding like a cackling witch. "If you think this group can beat me, you're sorely mistaken. I already know Houndoom's weak, because he lost to your pathetic Pikachu. And other than that, you've got two Pokemon with type disadvantages to my fire types, a weak little bird and a pathetic water weasel."

"I know. They're great, aren't they?" Ash said, laughing a little.

"Are you actually underestimating Ash? Again?" A voice said from behind Malva. Serena was shocked to see Calem there. She was relieved to see that the mark from where Ash had punched him didn't look too bad.

"Who are you?" Malva asked, turning to him. "Hold on...you look familiar."

"We've met," Calem said, rolling his eyes. "I stopped you from torching Ash while he was protecting Houndoom from further abuse from you."

"Yes...I remember now. The Chesnaught..." She glanced back at Ash, who Serena realized was quite stunned about Calem's arrival, and then looked back at Calem. "I suppose I'll have to punish you for that later on."

"Unfortunately you won't have the time," Calem said with a laugh. "I'm not planning on committing any crimes and joining you in jail. And besides, you're not making it any farther in this league. You'll beat her, won't you, Ash?"

"Absolutely," Ash answered quickly.

Malva glanced quickly back and forth between the two, again, and then started walking away. She did turn back just before she was too far away, though. "I'll see you tomorrow, Ketchum." Then she left.

There was a bit of an awkward silence after that, and then Calen stepped forward. "You're actually going through with this? You're risking your spot in the league by fighting an Elite Four member?"

"Wouldn't you?" Ash asked, smirking.

Calem laughed an nodded. "Yeah...I guess I would."

Ash then looked down, guilt apparent on his face. "Um...sorry about-"

"Don't worry about it," Calem quickly interrupted. "It was a crazy start to the league and it all seemed focused on you. I might've snapped, too."

"What's this about?" Dawn suddenly whispered to Serena.

"I'll tell you later," Serena muttered quietly.

Calem glanced over at Ash's Pokemon and then looked at Ash again. "I'm surprised you're not going with the group you battled me with. I thought you said those were your best."

"I'm going with a gut feeling," Ash said, smiling over at his Pokemon. "I'll have a chance to use the others."

"Right..." Calem said quietly, seemingly lost in thought about something. "Well, I guess you should get back to it. I'll see you around." He gave Serena and Dawn a quick wave and then turned and left, going the opposite direction from where Malva had gone.

"Well that was awkward," Dawn said loudly, when nobody spoke for a few moments. "Come on, Ash, let's have a practice battle. Gimme a chance to battle Houndoom."

XXXXX

"Do you think you'll be alright tomorrow?" Serena asked, concern clear in her voice. "You know I believe in you, but I'm still worried. I don't want you to be too focused on revenge or anything."

Ash smiled and put his arm around Serena's waist. They were having another nighttime walk, and it was exactly what he needed to rest his mind before tomorrow's match. And for some reason, Serena's worrying for him made him more relaxed. It just showed how much she wanted him to win, and reinforced his own desire to win the league for her. "I'll be fine, as long as you're there."

Serena gave him a mini hug and laughed a little. "I'll always be there for you. You know that."

"Of course I do, but it's still nice to hear it out loud." Ash took a deep breath and thought about how much had changed since Serena's Masterclass. Those few days had set off a chain of events that were still connected to what was happening now. What had happened back then, ended up leading to one of the most dangerous battles Ash had ever been a part of, and that was saying something. And, he wouldn't change a thing about it, because it had involved him figuring out his feelings for Serena and her feelings towards him. It resulted in something he loved as much as, no even more than, battling.

"Remember our walk in Glorio City?" Serena asked. Apparently she'd been having similar thoughts.

"I'll never forget it," Ash said seriously.

"Did you know, then?" Serena asked quietly. "Did you know how you felt?"

Ash thought back to that night. It had definitely been weird for him. The entire day had been kind of weird. He'd been reunited with Pidgeot, flown all the way to Glorio City, saved Serena's life, watched the battle over him between her and Miette and...he'd felt feelings he 'd never felt before. It had been kind of frightening. "I don't think I knew exactly," he said honestly. "I think I felt...love, but I just didn't understand it. I definitely did some weird things after that walk, though."

"Yeah," Serena agreed, giggling a little. "Like being flustered about how I looked in my outfit for the fashion show."

"You can't blame me for that," Ash said quickly, feeling slightly embarrassed. "You looked...amazing. You always do."

Serena was quiet for a few moments after that and then spoke again, quite softly. "I knew it a long time ago."

"When?" Ash asked, almost a little too quickly. He really wanted to know, though, although he had a pretty good idea.

"Back at Professor Oak's camp," Serena said, not surprising Ash. "I know that seems crazy, because we were so young, but you were...I don't know how to say it exactly."

"Your knight in shining armour?" Ash joked.

"Well...kind of. I was pretty freaked out until you helped me." She sighed and pulled Ash closer to her. "Maybe I didn't quite understand, kind of like you at first, but it definitely started then. I guess seeing you saving Professor Sycamore's Garchomp was when I really figured it out. That's when I knew I had to find you."

"I'm really glad you did," Ash said seriously. "I love you, Serena."

"I love you too, Ash," she echoed. "Promise me one thing, though."

"Anything," Ash said quickly.

Serena stopped and turned to Ash and looked at him seriously. "Tomorrow, don't beat Malva for me. Don't think of it like that. Beat her for you and your Pokemon, especially Houndoom. This isn't just some normal league battle."

Ash smiled his usual confident smile. "Deal," he said, before leaning in and kissing his girlfriend.

XXXXX

Serena had to hold her hands up to her ears due to the insanely loud crowd that had completely packed the grand stadium. The smaller arenas underground had been big, but this one was at another level, and the crowd seemed to agree. It just oozed excitement.

Bonnie seemed to have no issue with the loud crowd, of course. She was staring around with wide eyes and giggling in a kind of psychotic way. "This is so fun!" she squeaked. "Right you three?" she peaked into her bag and Dedenne and the Zygarde duo all looked at her like the crazy child she was.

Serena took another look at the field down below. It was still an empty pit, but the platforms were out, with walkways behind them, in preparation for the arrival of Ash and Malva. The large video screen up top also had their pictures, Malva's in her Mauve disguise, up, with the pokeball symbols next to them and the empty slot for the picture of the Pokemon which would be in use.

Clemont suddenly pointed to something. "Look! The referee is going out." Serena's eyes locked in on the shape of the man holding two flags, who was making his way to the side, standing in front of a railing before the empty pit.

Then, the announcer's voice came on and the crowd instantly went quiet, excitement for the match making them want to hear the announcements. "Ladies and gentlemen! Are you ready to begin the Round of Sixteen?" The crowd roared in approval, clapping and yelling loudly. "That's good, because I think our remaining trainers are excited as well. And folks, we have a good one to start this third round off. Ash versus Mauve. Folks, this is sure to be a good one."

"Is anyone going to figure out it's Malva?" Bonnie asked, clearly aiming her question to Clemont.

"I don't know," he said quietly, barely heard over the loud crowd. "Ash made sure Diantha wasn't going to say anything. I think he prefers it if she's disguised, anyways. That way, there's no excuse to arrest her and stop the match."

Before anyone could answer Clemont, the announcer came on again. "Now, how about we welcome our first two trainers. First, we have the fan favourite! Ash from Pallet Town!"

"Yay! Go Ash!" Bonnie yelled loudly, making Serena wince a bit as she clapped. That little girl could really make her voice heard.

Serena looked down below and smiled, seeing Ash confidently walking out, Pikachu on his shoulder. He didn't even seem to hear the crowd. He was on a mission and nothing was going to distract him from that. He came to a stop on his platform and looked out across at the other one, patiently waiting for his opponent.

"And next, we have the fiery Mauve!" the announcer yelled.

The crowd started with polite cheers, which were nowhere near as loud as the ones for Ash. However, it immediately stopped, as the person emerging from the hallway opposite Ash proved not to be someone named Mauve. The gasps and whispers were quick to follow. Serena couldn't believe it. Malva had come out, not bothering to hide herself. Serena noticed that Ash looked pretty tensed up, quite surprised by this as well.

There was predictable silence from the announcer, but then finally a voice came out through the arena. This time, however, it was Diantha's voice. "Ladies and gentlemen, I must apologize. As you can see, the woman standing opposite to Ash is not a woman named Mauve. In fact, Mauve does not exist. The woman going by that name this entire time, has been the disgraced former Elite Four member and Team Flare cooperator, Malva."

The crowd immediately started whispering and murmuring again. They were all wondering what this could mean. Serena heard people asking if the match would be cancelled. Some were asking if the police should arrest Malva right then and there. One person, who Serena would've loved to kick in the knee, muttered something about Diantha being a poor champion for letting Malva in if she knew about the disguise.

Diantha must've heard some of these concerns, because she addressed them. "I know it's not fair, that Malva has taken the place of a legitimate contestant in the tournament. However, what many do not know, is that she did, indeed, acquire her badges legitimately. Obviously she should have been in prison, but that's something to discuss later. I was aware of her being in the tournament, but a certain trainer asked me to allow her to participate. He wanted a chance to prove his initial victory was no fluke and to teach Malva about the true nature of the bond between trainer and Pokemon. I'm going to ask now, Ash, do you still want this?"

"I'm ready whenever you are," Ash shouted out, making Serena laugh a little. He definitely was ready.

Diantha laughed as well, as did much of the crowd. "Very well. Now, if the audience doesn't mind, could we let this battle continue?" The crowd suddenly erupted in massive cheers and applause, clearly approving this. They were now more excited than ever. They were going to see their fan favourite go up against an Elite Four member. What more could you ask for?

Something on the screen caught Serena's attention, and she was surprised to see the Mauve picture replaced with a clearer Malva picture. It likely wasn't hard for them to find one, as she was quite well known.

The announcer's voice then came on again, and despite sounding a bit shocked, he was loud and excited enough as he got to work on hyping up the crowd. "Alright everyone, are you ready for what could be one of the most exciting battles of the tournament?" he asked excitement building up in his voice more towards the end of the question. The crowd roared in approval. "Let's get going then. The battle between Ash and Malvs is set to begin." There was a brief pause as the battlefield rose up. It was the grass field with trees and tall grass and a small pond. "Trainers! Please select your first Pokemon."

Serena narrowed her eyes as Malva plucked a pokeball from her belt. This was it. The purple haired trainer threw out her pokeball and it spun threw the air. "Torkoal!" was all she shouted, as the fire tortoise Pokemon emerged.

It seemed like all eyes were on Ash, now. Nobody was speaking and Serena got the feeling nobody was breathing, either. Then, his voice rang out clearly, as he turned and held out his arm. "Pikachu, I choose you!" Like a yellow bullet, the electric mouse shot off Ash's shoulder, ran along his arm, and then leaped forward and landed on the field in front. Serena knew Pikachu was always ready for a battle, but this time, it seemed different. He'd been waiting on the sidelines for two battles, now. He was ripe for action.

Serena laughed a little. "Malva's in trouble."

 **Author's Note:**

Oh boy...that next one's gonna be intense. I know those choices seem odd for a battle with an Elite Four member, but just trust Ash. He's got this. Anyways, not much else to say. Hopefully Saturday for next chapter. See you then.

P.S. If any of you are interested, chapter 3 of my Bonnie adventure story is up. Still hoping to get more feedback on that before going deeper into it. I think it's starting out pretty well, so if you wanna give it a try, I'd appreciate it.


	66. A Fiery Rematch

**Author's Note:**

First of all, there are a few people that have told me that they look forward to this story just as much as the anime. That is an amazing compliment, and even if it's not 100% true, that means a lot, so thank you for saying that.

Next, since this is a 6v6, I had to make up a couple of Malva Pokemon. Fire types of course and hopefully they work. Other than that, we're good to go. Ash vs Malva.

 **Chapter 66: A Fiery Rematch**

"We've got Torkoal for Malva and Pikachu for Ash," the announcer called out. "Remember folks, this is the Pikachu that defeated Malva before. Let's see what he can do here."

Ash smirked at those words. He knew exactly what Pikachu could do and he could see just how motivated his best friend was. This battle meant just as much to Pikachu as it did to Ash. It probably only meant more to Houndoom.

"Pikachu's weak," Malva taunted, her own smirk apparent on her face. "And I've removed the stain that was my weak Houndoom."

Ash ignored her and waited for the referee to signal the start of the match. There was a brief moment of hesitation, which Ash realized was because the referee was watching to see if any more insults, at least from Malva's end, were going to continue. Well, the Pokemon League was entertainment after all. And Malva's insults were probably entertaining to some. He finally made the call, though, and the match began.

Ash didn't waste any time. "Pikachu, let's do this. Quick Attack!" The electric mouse shot off like a bullet, kicking up the grass and spraying up dirt from where he'd started. Malva and Torkoal didn't have any time to react, as Pikachu, a white glow around his body, zigzagged through the field, and then slammed his body into Torkoal with full force, before leaping back in preparation for another order from Ash.

Torkoal shook its head, clearly a little winded from the attack, but otherwise seemed to be fine. Malva didn't look too worried about the attack either. Obviously it was just a test to her. Now, it was time for her counter. "Torkoal, use Flame Wheel," she ordered calmly.

Ash wasn't letting Pikachu get hit as easy as that, though. "Pikachu, get ready!" he shouted, not wanting the attack just yet. Pikachu tensed up and lowered his body to the ground, watching Torkoal carefully, as the fire-tortoise withdrew into its shell and started rapidly spinning. First came the smoke, billowing out of the holes. Next, the flames started whipping out, eventually fully engulfing the shell. It flipped on its side and then rapidly started approaching Pikachu. Ash waited for his moment, though. He let Torkoal get halfway to Pikachu and then made his order. "Iron Tail, now!"

"That won't work," Malva called out, sounding amused, although not in a kind way, naturally.

"We'll see," Ash answered back, watching as Pikachu leaped into the air, his tail straightening out behind him. The electric mouse then flipped forward, his tail shining in a silvery light. Just before Torkoal arrived, Pikachu slammed his tail into the ground with all the strength he could muster. With a loud cracking sound, the ground ripped open and a large crack appeared, just in time for Torkoal to run over it, get caught, and get launched into the air from the jarring stop. "Quick, Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered, wanting to ensure they used this opportunity.

"Right yourself and use Lava Plume!" Malva countered, a bit of irritation in her call.

Ash could see right away that there attack wasn't going to work. Or at least, if it did, Pikachu would be hurt. Torkoal emerged from its shell, still in midair, and immediately started shooting out thick, gooey blobs of molten rock from the holes in his shell. They started raining down all over the field, splashing down on the grass and immediately burning parts of the field to ashes. It was kind of like Draco Meteor.

 _Time to give Malva a surprise,_ Ash thought. "Pikachu, defend yourself with Counter Shield!" Pikachu didn't stop his Thunderbolt attack, but instead fired it off differently. He hadn't lost the skill at all since Sinnoh. Ash even thought it was a little better, but perhaps it was because the Thunderbolt was that much stronger these days. Pikachu started rapidly spinning around on his back, while his electricity was sent into the air. And, just as the name of the defensive technique implied it would, it formed a shield around the electric mouse, as the electricity was fired off in a circle around him. There were loud buzzes as the pieces of molten rock struck the shield and bounced off, but none of them were able to get through. Torkoal finally landed, and the attack ended.

"What a move by Ash and Pikachu!" the announcer shouted excitedly. "A perfect defensive technique to counter what looked to be a guaranteed strike for Malva."

"Not bad, Ketchum, but your electrical shield won't protect you from this. Torkoal, use Earthquake!" Malva ordered loudly. Ash could tell by her voice, that she was becoming pretty frustrated. She obviously hated the fact that Pikachu seemed to be controlling the pace of this battle.

Things were dangerous at the moment, though. Pikachu couldn't really avoid Earthquake, and that move would be super effective. Well, Ash wasn't going to let it happen. "Pikachu, Quick Attack. You need to get close to Torkoal."

It didn't look good as Torkoal stood up on its hind legs, and then slammed down with its front ones and its feet dug into the ground. Instantly, the ground started to shake lightly. The attack wasn't in full force yet, though, and Pikachu was bolting ahead, his body covered in a white glow. However, despite getting halfway to Torkoal in about a second, the ground started wildly shaking at about the same time, and it only got worse, and quite quickly. Pikachu lost his balance with a shake of the earth, and stumbled, but didn't stop. His Quick Attack wasn't too quick at this point, but he was doing what he could to get close to Torkoal. Ash clenched his fists, seeing Pikachu wincing in pain, doing everthing he could not to get tossed around wildly by the shaking ground. Somehow, despite it being a super effective move on Pikachu, the electric mouse was holding strong.

Malva obviously noticed Pikachu's impressive strength, because she decided to get things moving forward. "Stone Edge, now!" she yelled, and Ash saw her smirk in satisfaction with the order. And it was obvious why she was so confident. Torkoal once again stood up on its hind legs and slammed its front legs down. The ground stopped shaking, but Ash saw it was too late anyways. A stone shot out of the ground just under Pikachu and threw him up into the air, where he shouted out in pain. Then, another came up and struck him right where the previous one threw him. It finished with a third, also driving up out of the ground and striking the electric mouse, just as he was landing from the last one.

"Oh no! Pikachu gets hit by a powerful Stone Edge attack," the announcer called out, and Ash could actually hear the disappointment in their voice. The crowd also made a lot of concerned noises, obviously still rooting for Ash.

"You alright, Pikachu?" Ash asked, seeing his best friend wincing and standing up. The electric mouse winced, but then looked at Ash and gave a determined nod. "Good, well let's get this going quickly. Quick Attack!"

"Counter with another Earthquake!" Malva ordered, a smug expression on her face.

Ash was ready this time, though. Pikachu had already built up enough speed. "Now, Iron Tail on the ground and get some air!" he ordered. The speeding yellow bullet that was Pikachu, immediately shot into the air. He was moving so fast from his Quick Attack, that it was almost impossible to see him slamming his tail to the ground. It was good timing, too, as the earth was just starting to rumble from Torkoal's Earthquake. Pikachu was whipping high into the air, though, perfectly protected from the shaking ground. "Dive towards Torkoal!" Ash yelled quickly.

"Lava Plume to defend yourself!" Malva countered, seeing Ash's plan to get close. Torkoal immediately stopped focusing on its Earthquake attack, and focused on the sky, where Pikachu was speeding towards it. Suddenly, smoke billowed out of the holes of its shell, and once again gooey blobs of molten rock were shooting out of the holes of Torkoal's shell. "Can't use your shield in the air, can you?" Malva taunted.

"I've got something else," Ash said, making sure to stay focused on the battle. "Pikachu, use Iron Tail and do Lava Plume climb in reverse. Lava Plume Decline!" It was perhaps a bizarre way to do it, but Pikachu was ready and willing and it worked flawlessly. His tail glowed in its silvery gleam, and the electric mouse spun past the first piece of molten rock and struck it with his tail, gaining extra speed as he shot towards Torkoal. Then, piece by piece, Pikachu struck the molten rocks as the shot towards him and each one only made his decline faster. Finally, there was nothing between him and Torkoal, but air, and it was time to strike. "Hit it with a full on Iron Tail!" Ash yelled. And Pikachu did just that. Ash could see the satisfaction in Pikachu's body position, as he aimed down, straightened his tail, and then flipped and smashed it into Torkoal's head with a dead on strike, before jumping back and awaiting the next order.

"What a strike for Pikachu! Ash's Pokemon are very well trained, that's for sure. These defensive techniques have Malva in a bind." Ash got the feeling the announcer was almost taunting Malva, which he couldn't help but laugh at.

Obviously Malva didn't find anything amusing, because she quickly made her next order. "Torkoal, Stone Edge right now!" she yelled.

Ash narrowed his eyes. It was time for Pikachu to really take over and land some hits. Maybe they'd done a good job of defending themselves, but the only attacks that had landed, were Quick Attack and Iron Tail. Torkoal needed some shock therapy. "Quick Attack and climb the stones as they come up. You can do it, Pikachu."

With the attack not being at close range this time, when Torkoal slammed its legs into the ground and the stones started shooting out, they weren't able to immediately strike Pikachu. They shot towards the electric mouse in a line, just the way it worked with Pancham's Stone Edge. Pikachu was ready for it this time, though. Just as the stone nearest him started shooting up, he leaped forward with Quick Attack, and he was off. The stones meant nothing as the seemed to continuously rise up, seemingly having a mind of their own and attempting to strike up and hit what was using them as a runway. It didn't matter to Pikachu, though, as he bolted across them, using them as a clear path to Torkoal. Finally, he leaped off and once again, drove his body into the fire-tortoise, causing it to stagger back from the quick strike, just like the beginning of the battle.

"Now, use Thunderbolt, close range!" Ash yelled. There was no way Malva could react to this one, as Pikachu was too close. The electric mouse jumped into the air, charged his cheeks, and then unleashed a massive jet of electricity that slammed into Torkoal with full force. The fire-tortoise was engulfed in the yellow light of the electricity and cried out in pain, as the electricity coursed through its body. "Get on Torkoal's back and let's finish this up," Ash called out, ready to get this battle moving along.

When Pikachu leaped forward, Ash noticed Malva had a plan immediately. It was too late for him to call back the electric mouse, though, as Pikachu was already in the air and about to land on Torkoal's shell. "Flame Wheel. Take Pikachu for a rough ride."

"Thunderbolt, full power!" Ash yelled, determination clear in his voice. He knew Pikachu could do this.

As Torkoal withdrew into its shell, Pikachu charged up his cheeks, ready to unleash the electricity. Both Pokemon were ready to go. Sudeenly, Torkoal's shell rapidly started spinning and Ash saw Pikachu brace himself in preparation for the holding on. Then, just as the flames started coming out, that's when Pikachu unleashed his Thunderbolt. Within a few seconds, Torkoal was spinning around, as its shell alternated between being engulfed by flames and by electricity. It was now a matter of who would fall first. This was the endgame for this battle. Whoever could hold on, was going to win. All that Ash knew, was that he had faith in Pikachu, as he heard his loyal pal screaming out with his, "CHUUU!" Pikachu wasn't giving in and it didn't matter how strong Torkoal was, Pikachu's determination was much more important.

Finally, the spinning stopped, as did both attacks. It was a strange sight for a moment, as both Pokemon stood in the middle of the field, completely still and upright. Torkoal was standing straight, head and limbs out of its shell. Pikachu was also up, on Torkoal's back. However, despite both panting, neither had apparently been able to defeat the other. Then, Pikachu turned and gave Ash a nod and a smile...and Torkoal collapsed underneath him.

"Torkoal is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner!" the referee shouted with a flag wave towards Ash.

The crowd erupted in a massive cheer. There were chants of "Go Ash Go!" and "Go Pikachu Go!", along with an assortment of other cheers. Ash was pretty sure he even heard the voices of a familiar trio chanting happily for Pikachu. He wasn't sure, but it seemed to be coming from a group of snack vendors. One with blue hair, one with red hair and one short...creature. _Thanks Team Rocket,_ he thought, smiling to himself.

As an irritated Malva recalled Torkoal to its pokeball, Ash signalled for Pikachu to come back. Pikachu had obviously done well, but he had to be pretty tired from that match, and Ash knew he might need the electric mouse later on. "Great job, buddy," Ash congratulated, as Pikachu bounded over and took his place next to his trainer.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said proudly in answer.

Malva wasted no time in sending out her next Pokemon. "Magmortar, battle time." Out of her pokeball came the big, lumbering fire type, with its oval shaped body covered in flames and two cannons for arms. This was one of the two Pokemon Ash didn't know about, so it was a little harder to prepare for. That was likely why Malva was choosing it now, hoping to throw him off after getting the lead.

"You can't get me off my game, Malva," Ash assured the former Elite Four member. "I'm not losing to you. Ever." He pulled out a pokeball and threw it forward. "Heracross, I choose you!" With a flash of light, the beetle Pokemon emerged and zipped through the air, before landing in front of Ash and bracing himself for battle. He'd taken down a Magmar before, so Ash felt he'd be able to handle Magmortar.

"A Magmortar for Malva and Ash goes with Heracross. An interesting choice for Ash, given the type disadvantage, but he must have something planned, that we can be sure of," the announcer called out.

The referee signalled for the match to begin and if anyone was wondering if the match was heating up, the beginning of this battle showed it was, as Ash and Malva ordered their attacks at the exact same moment. A Fire Punch for Magmortar and a Megahorn for Heracross. Each Pokemon whipped forward, Magmortar's cannon arm becoming engulfed in flames, while Heracross' large horn glowed in a green light. They smashed together with a massive shock wave that immediately sent both Pokemon shooting back.

"Great job, Heracross," Ash said, impressed with his bug type's raw power in being able to take on that Fire Punch head on. "Now let's keep this going. Fury Cutter!"

"Counter with Thunder Punch and Fire Punch!" Malva ordered quickly.

As Heracross kicked off and started speeding towards Magmortar, the bulky fire type held up both of its cannon arms, one becoming engulfed in flames, while the other was engulfed in fire. Heracross didn't back down, though, instead rushing forward with even more speed. His horn glowed in a white light this time and then he slashed forward, just when he got within reach. At the same time, though, Magmortar thrust out with its electricity covered cannon fist and slammed it into the horn, causing both to stagger back from the collision. Heracross then shot forward and slashed out once again, not backing down. Then, once again, Magmortar thrust out with one of his cannon fists, this one covered in fire, and struck the horn back once more.

 _She's just countering with those punches,_ Ash thought. _We need to deal with those cannons. They'll probably be even worse when they're used for long range attacks._ "Heracross, back up and use Hyper Beam!"

"Counter with Fire Blast!" Malva shouted.

Heracross quickly flew back and aimed his head low, an orange and yellow glow coming from his charging Hyper Beam. Meanwhile, Magmortar held out its cannon arms, fire visibly forming within them. Finally, after a few moments, Heracross hovered a few feet higher, straightened up, and unleashed his blast. However, Magmortar wasn't to be outdone, shooting out the five pronged blast of fire in counter. Within a second, the two powerful attacks were colliding and the explosion was enormous, blowing smoke and debris from the ground out in all directions, even shaking up the crowd a little bit.

"Wow, what a show of power from these Pokemon," the announcer said with a cough, apparently having caught a bit of the smoke from wherever he was sitting. "That Heracross can certainly match a fire type power for power."

 _He sure can,_ Ash thought, _but if the attacks don't land, it doesn't mean much. We need to get her to make those cannons vulnerable._ Then, suddenly, an idea came to him. "Heracross, fly up high and then dive down with Fury Cutter!" Heracross didn't hesitate. He quickly kicked off from the ground and shot up into the air, his horn already glowing in a white light. He flew up so high he was barely in sight, and then he shot down, clearly locked on Magmortar's position.

"I knew you'd make a mistake soon," Malva taunted. "Magmortar, use Lava Plume." The hulking fire type quickly looked up high, held up its cannon arms and aimed carefully at Heracross. There was a brief silence as its body seemed to shudder, and then immediately molten rock began shooting up out of the cannons, heading straight for Heracross.

"When are you going to learn, Malva?" Ash asked, perhaps taunting a little bit himself. "I'm not making a mistake. I'm just always a few steps ahead of you. Heracross, hit it all back with Fury Cutter! Aim for Magmortar's cannons!" Malva and Magmortar were too stunned by the order to even do anything about it, although Ash doubted they could have done much. Even if Magmortar had moved his cannons away, Heracross was still sending the Lava Plume attack straight back. First, a few molten rocks struck Magmortar in the face, causing it to stagger back a bit. Then, one finally went into one of the cannons, which were still firing out the original attack, and Ash could hear it get caught against one molten rock that was on its way out. This was where things would get interesting.

Suddenly, there was an explosion in Magmortar's right arm, and it roared in pain and fell back, waving it around rapidly, trying to get the molten rock out. Then, a few more came shooting back from Heracross, again striking Magmortar in the face and causing it to roar in pain again. Finally, it looked into the cannon that had the jam, and seemed to try shooting out another Lava Plume or something. Malva noticed this and tried to shout for Magmortar to stop, but it was too late. The attack exploded out into its face and sent the huge fire type flying into the air. It was just in time for Heracross, too. The bug type struck out one last time with Fury Cutter, and smack Magmortar back to the ground.

"Now, finish with Hyper Beam!" Ash yelled. Heracross was already charging it up, knowing what his trainer was going to order. He turned, his powerful attack already ready to send out. Magmortar, struggling to get up from his own attack, didn't even see it coming. The huge blast of orange and yellow light smashed into the hulking fire type and slammed it into the ground once again and then shot it through the grass field and it landed in a cloud of dust off to the side.

"Magmortar is unable to battle. Heracross is the winner!" the referee shouted, waving the flag to Ash and Heracross.

"Amazing! The type disadvantage means nothing and Heracross downs Magmortar. A great win for him and Ash!" the announcer shouted out.

An even angrier Malva than before, pulled out Magmortar's pokeball and recalled it. She then pulled out another and threw it forward, where a flash revealed a Pokemon that looked like a purple chandelier with candles for the lights. A Chandelure. Ash knew he'd need to be careful of this one. Diantha made it sound pretty tough when she talked about it.

"Heracross, you ok to stay out?" Ash asked his bug type. Heracross turned and nodded quickly, shouting out a confident reply. "Alright, then you're in. Just stay sharp, and we'll be up by three in no time."

The referee signalled for the battle to resume and Malva made the first move. "Flamethrower! Roast that bug, now!"

"Fly back to avoid it and then use Megahorn!" Ash ordered quickly.

Chandelure immediately floated forward and then a jet of flames shot out, heading straight for Heracross. The bug type was too quick, though, and leaped back, before shooting into the sky. The ghost and fire type didn't give up, though and shot out another jet of flames, now chasing Heracross with the fire, desperate to do as Malva ordered, meaning roasting him. However, no matter how much Chandelure tried, Heracross' speed was too much, as he would slide back, cut to the side, swerve over and swerve under to avoid each and every jet of flames that were sent at him. Finally, the bug type got his opportunity for his own attack. He spun around one of the jets of fire and then had a clear line of sight and headed straight for Chandelure. His horn glowed green just before he struck, and then the chandelier Pokemon was sent crashing to the ground, although it quickly floated up, recovering quickly.

"Trick Room!" Malva shouted quickly. Ash looked around in frustration as the walls began to form around the two Pokemon in the field. He knew what this meant. Heracross didn't have a speed advantage anymore. "Now, use Flamethrower again!"

Ash had to try, even if it was doubtful. "Hyper Beam!" The only way to counter was with a powerful long range attack. If they could land it, at least it would be harder for Chandelure, even with a speed advantage in Trick Room.

So, with Trick Room in effect, Chandelure shot into the air, now much faster than before, and aimed towards Heracross, who was tensed in preparation, readying his Hyper Beam. Then, the jet of flames shot out and launched towards Heracross with almost unnatural speed. They struck the bug type full on, and he was launched back and slammed into the ground. He was quickly able to get up, though, albeit with a painful wince. His body language showed something else, though, and Ash smiled, seeing the bug type was ready. The Hyper Beam blasted out and struck Chandelure full on, smashing the chandelier Pokemon hard into the top of its own Trick Room. It shook itself, clearly winded by the attack, but managed to get its bearings.

"Heracross, we can do this. Use Megahorn full power!" Ash ordered, hoping Heracross could recover quick enough, whether Trick Room was in place or not.

"Too late, Ketchum," Malva smirked. "Chandelure, finish this. Flamethrower close range and back to back!" Unfortunately she was right. Heracross was still panting from both the Flamethrower and his own Hyper Beam. He seemed to try to get himself up, his horn briefly flashing green, but Trick Room made Chandelure too fast. A blast of flames quickly fired into Heracross and slammed the bug Pokemon back and into the wall of Trick Room, where he slid down, but still managed to get himself up. The only thing that showed, though, was his refusal to give up, which made Ash proud. The last Flamethrower was rough to watch after seeing that and it sent Heracross sprawling to the ground, where this time, he didn't manage to get up.

"Heracross is unable to battle. Chandelure is the winner!" the referee called, although the disappointment was clear in his voice. Obviously he was pulling for Ash to win this as well.

"Great job, Heracross," Ash said, as he recalled Heracross to his pokeball. He then looked down at Pikachu next to him. If Chandelure won battles with smarts, so could Pikachu. His best pal had a tough battle against Torkoal, but it wasn't like Chandelure was unscathed from the battle with Heracross. "Think you can do it, buddy?" Ash asked.

Pikachu's only answer was running onto the field with a shout of, "Pika!" Ash laughed, seeing that. Of course Pikachu was ready. He loved a good battle as much as Ash.

"And Pikachu's out again. This time to take on Malva's Chandelure. Let's see how this one goes, folks," the referee said, an extra bit of excitement to his voice as he announced Pikachu's return to the battle.

The referee signalled for the battle to begin and Ash went first. "Thunderbolt!" he yelled.

"Still not going to get in your attacks first," Malva called out. "Flamethrower!"

With Trick Room still in effect, Pikachu's great speed was only a disadvantage to him. The time it took to charge up his Thunderbolt seemed to greatly increase, while Malva's Chandelure had a Flamethrower immediately ready to go. It quickly whipped towards Pikachu, and the jet of flames shot out, crashing into the electric mouse and sending him flying back. Luckily, though, Pikachu landed on his feet, and his cheeks were sparking, ready to send out his attack. The electricity shot out and seemed to grab hold of the chandelier Pokemon and it jolted right through.

"You ok, Pikachu?" Ash asked, a little worried about the Flamethrower. Pikachu nodded back, though, clearly determined to keep going. "Great, then I've got an idea. Use Electro-Ball!"

"Very well, use Shadow Ball to counter!" Malva ordered.

Both Pokemon started to charge up their spheres of energy, one of shadows and the other of electricity. Chandelure was moving quicker, though, because of Trick Room. Ash, however, noticed a flicker of the invisible walls, and realized that time seemed to be running out. He just needed to protect Pikachu on this one attack, and then they could really shock Malva with their speed advantage. Suddenly, Chandeulure dove forward, and then the ball of shadowy energy shot towards Pikachu. Just when it looked like it was going to strike, though, it didn't, as Pikachu's Electro-Ball shot back up towards it and the two attacks strained and crackled against each other.

An idea quickly came to Ash and he knew he had to act fast. "Pikachu, hit those attacks with Iron Tail. Send them up towards Chandelure." Pikachu nodded and ran forward, much slower than usual, but still fast enough that he had the momentum to jump up and send out his powerful glowing tail. He slammed it into the clashing spheres of energy and then they shot upwards, spinning around each other.

"Dodge it," Malva ordered calmly.

 _Just what I wanted,_ Ash thought happily. The two attacks whipped upwards and then Chandelure easily moved to the side. However, with Trick Room already weak and close to ending, the power of the two energy filled spheres was too much for it. With a loud sound like shattering glass, the invisible walls around Pikachu and Chandelure exploded. And now it was Pikachu's chance. "Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled.

"Flamethrower!" Malva countered.

This time, Pikachu's attack fired off first, In fact, it was fired off with almost unimaginable speed. The jet of electricity shot up and quickly engulfed Chandelure, before the flames could even start. It spun around, seemingly trying to rid itself of the electricity shocking it. Then it starting shaking and flailing around crazily, doing whatever it could to get out. It suddenly shot to the ground, losing all focus from Pikachu's attack.

Ash saw his next opportunity just then. "Hit it with Iron Tail! Back to back!" he ordered. As Chandelure shot towards the ground and then the electricity around its body disappeared, it seemed lulled into a false sense of security for a brief moment. Then, Pikachu leaped up and slammed it to the side with an Iron Tail. Chandelure went spinning sideways, clearly desperately trying to right itself. Then, another Iron Tail came, as Pikachu flipped and then brought the steel tail down from above. Chandelure crashed to the ground, shooting up a dust cloud with the crash.

"Use Flamethrower! Don't let that rat beat you!" Malva shouted

"Spin while using Quick Attack!" Ash ordered.

As Chandelure charged up the flames from below, Pikachu seemed to use his Iron Tail in the air to slice into the air and shoot himself forward. As he closed the gap, Chandelure managed to fire off its Flamethrower and it quickly approached Pikachu. However, the electric mouse was ready. He quickly started spinning his body and the swirling flames only seemed to help him, as he spun around the jet of fire.

"Now finish with Electro-Ball!" Ash yelled, punching the air in front of him. Pikachu then passed the flames, just above Chandelure, and struck out his tail. He charged up the sphere of electricity in his tail, flipped, and then slammed it down. With a big explosion, Chandelure was once again sent flying through the air, and then landed with a thud in front of Malva.

"Chandelure is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner!" the referee shouted.

"And Ash and Pikachu take the three to one lead, heading into the intermission," the announcer yelled. "Get ready, folks, because once we return, I think this one's going to heat up even further.

As the crowd shuffled around, heading off to get snacks and stretch their legs, Ash took a deep breath. He had the lead, sure, but he was pretty wiped out so far. He knew things were only going to get harder, too. Especially now that he'd used his most loyal Pokemon twice already. Speaking of which, Pikachu was just scurrying up onto his shoulder at that moment. "You did great, Pikachu," Ash told him. "Way to show Malva how strong you are."

"Pi-pikachu!" Pikachu said happily, smiling.

Ash smiled back and started to walk over to where his friends were waiting for him. He took one glance back towards the field and saw Malva was just standing and waiting in her battle spot. He could've sworn there was literally a dark cloud over her head, but it was just her fury that made her look that way. He had a chill go down his spine seeing that. She was _not_ happy. He shook his head and turned his attention back to his friends, who he quickly approached.

"Ash! You're doing so well!" Serena shouted happily, hugging him. "Pikachu, you did great, too. Great job out there."

"Wow, Ash," Brock said, sounding particularly impressed. "To see you going head to head with a former Elite Four member is amazing already. But...you're really controlling things out there."

"You are not the same kid I fished out of that lake way back," Misty said quietly, shaking her head in amazement.

Ash smiled and looked at Pikachu. "I'm giving my Pokemon the credit for this one. Pikachu, especially. You're really on a roll, buddy. Great job."

"She'll be a lot tougher in the next half, though," Brock warned.

"Yeah, Ash," Clemont agreed. "Remember, these are Elite Four level Pokemon you're facing. Three of those aren't going to be easy, whether you've managed it in the first half or not."

"I'll be fine," Ash assured the group. He placed his hand on a pokeball on his belt. _I've got someone who knows what it takes to beat Malva. He's ready to go when I need him._ "Malva's going up against some tough Pokemon as well."

 **Author's Note:**

Pikachu, you wonderful electric rodent. I love dominant Pikachu. Anyways, things are looking good for Ash, as he dominates the match so far, but obviously Pikachu's gotta be pretty wiped out. And I don't know if you realized, but the reason I gave Malva a Magmortar, was for a bit of a callback to Gary's Magmar going down to Heracross. This time, however, perhaps an even more impressive win for the beetle. There's something else I know I wanted to say, but it's lost. Oh well. See you next time. Hopefully Monday, or maybe Tuesday.


	67. Doom and Hope

**Author's Note:**

Here we go with a nice long chapter to conclude the Ash vs Malva saga. This rivalry has brewed since about chapter 15 so I'll admit, I'm a little sad to see it go, but I think I conclude it fairly well. Hopefully it works. One more thing I'd like to mention, is that I changed some of the moves that Malva's Pokemon use from the games. You may have noticed that with Chandelure and Torkoal last chapter. Some of them just seemed weird to use for this battle, so I picked some others. Anyways, we're all set to go. Ash vs Malva conclusion.

 **Chapter 67: Doom and Hope**

When Serena returned to their seats at the end of the intermission, she sat between Dawn and Sawyer. The two of them were visibly shaking with nervous excitement. Serena supposed that neither of them had ever actually seen Ash perform at this level. Even though Dawn had seen Ash make the semi finals before, and Sawyer had often been steamrolled by his idol.

"I really wish Ash had fought like this in Sinnoh," Dawn whispered, as Ash made his way back out to his position in front of the new ice field that had been brought up. "He would've won for sure."

"Well maybe he just learned from what went wrong," Sawyer suggested, holding his notebook close to him.

"And it seems that travelling with you has helped," Serena said to Dawn. "He's done some pretty creative moves that I bet would work perfectly in a contest."

Dawn gave a bit of an embarrassed laugh. "Yeah, I guess we gave each other some ideas."  
She then narrowed her eyes at Serena and smirked. "We all know what's really got him going this time around, though."

Serena just politely laughed and turned her attention back to the field. It was about to start again. Both Ash and Malva had pokeballs in their hands. Malva threw hers out first and a large, white fox Pokemon with nine tails emerged. A Ninetales. Serena narrowed her eyes, remembering the last time she'd seen one.

Ash wasn't fazed, though. He quickly tossed out his pokeball, shouting, "Bayleef, I choose you!" With a flash of light, his long necked grass type emerged.

"He's obviously got a plan, but a grass type against Malva's fire types is really risky,"  
Sawyer said nervously. "He did well with Heracross despite the type disadvantage, but risking that kind of matchup twice is really pushing it."

Serena shook her head. "It's just Ash's style. He'll be fine."

"It's starting!" Dawn hissed, pointing to the field, where the referee seemed to be signalling to both trainers. Serena squinted and focused. Ash could really take control by winning this battle. And winning with a grass type would be a tough one for Malva to take.

Malva made the first move. "Ninetales, start with Quick Attack!"

"Bayleef, use Vine Whip on the ice pillars and use it to speed up and counter," Ash shouted quickly.

Ninetales quickly lowered itself in preparation to run, and then shot forward, having no problem running on the ice. Bayleef moved just as quickly, though, shooting out her vines and wrapping them around an ice pillar in front of her. She then tugged hard and whipped forward, sliding quickly on the ice to counter Ninetales. The two Pokemon clashed midway, but Ninetales was the one to get sent spinning away, crashing hard into an ice pillar as it slid. Bayleef's weight had proved to be too much, in combination with her buildup of speed.

"Wow, Bayleef isn't a Pokemon known for its speed, but a smart use of the field by Ash and she gets the edge," the announcer called out, sounding impressed.

"Now, let's keep it up, Bayleef," Ash encouraged. "Razor Leaf!"

"Burn through it with Flamethrower!" Malva countered.

Bayleef quickly pulled herself into position, still using her vines to pull herself along the ice, and then got herself in position to attack. She whipped her head forward and razor sharp leaves quickly started to shoot towards Ninetales. The fox Pokemon was ready, though, quick to fire of its jet of scorching hot flames. Serena saw the leaves immediately disappear as the attacks clashed, and then Bayleef was struck hard by the super effective attack and flew back, falling onto her side as she hit the ground hard in front of Ash. Serena was worried that would be it, but Bayleef shook her head and then quickly got to her feet, her determination pulling her up.

"You ok, Bayleef?" Ash called out, sounding concerned.

"Bay!" Bayleef assured her trainer.

"Good, then let's take over this battle," Ash said confidently. "Use Vine Whip on the ice pillars again and gain some speed."

"Follow with Quick Attack!" Malva ordered.

Serena could barely follow what started happening next. Ninetales started running around the field, darting in and around the ice pillars, desperately trying to keep pace with Bayleef. The grass type was just as fast, maybe faster, perfectly using the field to her advantage as she shot out her vines and slid throughout the field. Occasionally the two would clash, causing one or the other to stagger back. One time, Ninetales went crashing into an ice pillar again. Another time, Bayleef was hit and missed wrapping her vines on an ice pillar and was then hit again, causing her to stagger and she barely managed to avoid a Flamethrower as she managed to reach out her vines again and pull herself up by grabbing another ice pillar.

"Amazing," Brock muttered from his seat on Dawn's other side. "Ash has managed to almost completely take away Malva's type advantage while adjusting for Bayleef's lack of speed. He's completely controlling this battle."

Serena didn't say anything, but smiled proudly as she turned her attention back to the battle. Seeing Ash controlling the pace of a battle against one of the top trainers in Kalos was amazing to watch. He was almost living his dream right now. Outside of battle, he might get mocked for being slow on some things, but here, he was a genius. A chess-master of Pokemon battles. And Malva's best pieces were quickly going down, while Ash was quickly approaching checkmate.

"Bayleef, it's time to move things along. Use Razor Leaf while moving. Hit the ice pillars with everything you have!" Ash yelled and Serena could tell he had a plan to wrap this up.

As Bayleef and Ninetales continued to speed around the ice field, Serena could just barely see Bayleef firing off her razor sharp leaves towards various ice pillars. The effect was immediate. Suddenly, the sounds of the ice pillars shattering could be heard, as the leaves shot into them, slicing them apart like hot knives through butter. The pieces scattered all over the ice, as Bayleef slid away to stand still in front of Ash. Ninetales kept its charge going, though, which proved to be a mistake. It ran straight across pieces of sharp ice and lost its balance and fell to the ground as its paws flinched in pain.

"Now, hit the ground with Vine Whip and jump up for a Body Slam!" Ash ordered loudly and Serena could see in his body position that he sensed victory.

"Aim quickly and use Flamethrower!" Malva shouted, a bit of panic in her voice.

While Ninetales seemed slow to move, Bayleef was fast, in slamming her vines hard into the ground. The grass type shot up high into the air and then spread out in preparation to use Body Slam. However, as Bayleef approached the ground, Ninetales looked up and opened its jaws. Just before Bayleef landed with a sickening crunch on Ninetales, Serena saw flames shoot up.

Bayleef cried out in pain, but she managed to keep going and leaped off of a still Ninetales. She panted heavily in front of Ash, waiting to see if her opponent would move. And unfortunately it did. Ninetales' shaky legs managed to force itself up and it stared back at Bayleef, ready to continue.

"Flamethrower!" Malva ordered quickly.

"You know what to do," Ash said to his grass type. "Vine Whip!"

Serena saw Ninetales open its jaws in preparation to unleash the flames. She was worried this could be the strike to end things for Bayleef, and was almost tempted to look away. However, all of a sudden, vines shot out like s bullet and wrapped themselves around Ninetales' snout, shutting it completely and stopping the Flamethrower.

"Barrage of Razor Leaf!" Ash yelled. "Let's finish this!" Serena couldn't help but pump her fist in excitement as the razor sharp leaves were unleashed on Ninetales. It didn't matter that the attack wasn't a normally effective one, because it was, as Ash put it, a barrage of razor leaves. Ninetales might have been able to get out of the way, but the earlier battling had exhausted it. It could only stand as it was struck again and again by the leaves, before it finally dropped to the ground.

"Ninetales is unable to battle. Bayleef is the winner!" the referee announced.

"Yeah! Great job, Bayleef!" Ash shouted, praising his Pokemon.

"Bay-bayleef!" Bayleef called back, standing up proudly.

"What a win!" Sawyer said excitedly. "Ash is amazing. He might just end up rolling right past Malva."

"Looks that way," Serena said in agreement. The way Ash was battling, how could she not be confident?

She turned her attention back to the field and saw Malva about to throw her next pokeball. Ash had recalled Bayleef, since she looked pretty tired, and was about to throw his as well. They threw them out at the same time and it was almost like they knew each other's choices. A Talonflame emerged for Malva, while Ash's Swellow emerged on his side. It would be an aerial battle.

* * *

Ash eyed Malva's Talonflame carefully. He knew from training his own that it was a strong Pokemon to begin with, and he could tell Malva's was very well trained and battle hardened. He trusted Swellow, though. His feisty flier from Hoenn loved a good fight and could definitely handle this.

When the referee signalled for the battle to continue, Ash set to work quickly. "Quick Attack!" he shouted.

"Counter with your own Quick Attack!" Malva countered.

Both birds shot forward and within a second were slamming into each other, before both staggering back from the collision. Neither of them were interested in giving up, though, because once again, they both launched themselves forward. Suddenly, despite being flying types, they were low to the ground as they continuously flew forward and slammed into each other. Each were determined to prove they had the upper hand in flying speed.

Ash knew they couldn't keep that going, though, so he quickly changed tactics. "Swellow, you can win higher in the air. Get some distance and control the battle higher in the sky." Swellow quickly darted upwards, in the middle of a charge towards Talonflame, and shot high into the sky. Talonflame, quickly flapped its wings to stop its charge and then followed Swellow up. "Double Team!" Ash ordered.

"Watch closely," Malva said patiently, her calmness surprising Ash a little, as Swellow began to rapidly multiply.

Ash couldn't worry about what Malva was thinking, though. He needed to plan out Swellow's next attack. "Peck!" Suddenly, all the dozens of Swellows shot forward, their beaks glowing white. They all slammed their beaks into Talonflame, disappearing on contact.

"Flare Blitz!" Malva suddenly yelled, as a wincing, but also focused looking Talonflame spread its wings. It then engulfed itself in flames, which were much stronger and wilder than the ones that engulfed Ash's Talonflame when it used Flame Charge. The only thing he could compare it to was his Infernape's Flare Blitz, although perhaps not that strong. Talonflame then shot forward, just as one of the Swellow copies darted in. It they slammed together and the Swellow copy didn't disappear, instead crying out in pain. And Talonflame didn't stop, carrying Swellow within the fiery charge and then darting to the ground. It finally let go, just above the ground and Swellow crashed hard into it.

"Swellow!" Ash called out in concern. "Swellow, are you ok?"

"Swe...swellow," Swellow managed to say, struggling to get up. The blue bird gave a shake of his head and then gave Ash a quick nod.

"Good," Ash said, smiling. "Well, how about we show them some power. Aerial Ace!"

"Brave Bird!" Malva ordered. Ash could see that Talonflame had flown back up high into the sky and had turned around at Malva's order, its body being enveloped by the blue glow.

Ash could tell it wasn't going to work as soon as he saw the speed that Talonflame was moving at. Swellow's Aerial Ace was too slow, and he was flying up, while Talonflame had the downward momentum. Within a moment, the two crashed together again, and then a blue body crashed to the ground. Unbelievably, though, Swellow struggled to his feet again, panting heavily.

"What determination by Swellow!" the announcer shouted. "Two powerful attacks send him to the ground, but he just won't give up!"

Ash smiled, seeing the heart of his Pokemon. Swellow had always been determined and refused to give up easily. Ash didn't want to get his flying type badly hurt, though. He started to reach for Swellow's pokeball, deciding he'd go with another Pokemon, but then Swellow turned his head and looked seriously at him. The blue bird didn't want that. That was just like giving up. He wanted to win or go down fighting. "Alright," Ash said. "Well let's fight, then. Double Team and then Quick Attack!"

"Use Quick Attack as well!" Malva ordered.

Within seconds, dozens of Swellows were spreading along the ice field, looking up to the sky where Talonflame was darting around, building up speed to hit its enemy. Then, the blue birds all shot up at once, like a large group of blue bullets. Ash narrowed his eyes and focused. He could see Talonflame was moving around quickly, once again trying to pinpoint Swellow's location, but this time it didn't work. Just as Talonflame was darting past one of the copies, the real Swellow slammed hard into it, sending it staggering back.

"Quick, use Peck!" Ash yelled. Immediately, Swellow shot forward again and smacked his beak into Talonflame's chest, causing it to cry out in pain.

"Enough of this!" Malva shouted. "Flail!" Suddenly, Talonflame shot forward and slammed its chest into Swellow, causing the blue bird to fly back, before he managed to right himself. "Now, finish this with Flare Blitz!" she ordered. Talonflame once again engulfed itself in flames and then launched forward. In an instant it slammed into Swellow, and then a blue shape began dropping from the sky.

Ash's eyes widened, seeing how far Swellow was about to drop. He didn't know if it was allowed, but he didn't care. He leaped off of his platform and onto the field and then started running. He slipped a couple times, but managed to keep his balance. He could just see that Swellow was about to land a few feet ahead of him, so he dove and slid towards the spot. He got there just in time to catch the blue bird, saving it from a very hard landing. Ash could see that Swellow wasn't going to be doing any more battling, but that didn't matter at the moment. "You alright, Swellow?"

"Swe...swe...low," Swellow barely managed to whisper, looking at Ash with a sad smile, before closing his eyes.

"Swellow is unable to battle. Talonflame is the winner!" a very disappointed sounding referee called out.

Ash quickly recalled Swellow to his pokeball, thanking his loyal flier for his hard battle. As Ash made his way back to his platform, the crowd cheered for him, evidently quite pleased with his desperation to protect his Pokemon from further harm. Obviously there seemed to be no issue with him running onto the field. Maybe that was just because he was battling Malva, but he didn't really care about that. He'd have done it no matter what.

When Ash made it back, he pulled out his next pokeball and threw it out. "Buizel, I choose you!" he shouted, as his orange water weasel Pokemon emerged.

"A smart choice for Ash, as he selects a water type to go against Malva's fire type," the referee informed the crowd.

As soon as the signal came for the battle to resume, Ash made his order. "Buizel, start things off with Aqua Jet!"

"Counter with Flare Blitz!" Malva shouted.

Both Pokemon immediately engulfed themselves in their element of choice, Talonflame from the air and Buizel from the ground. Then, they both launched towards each other, like missiles of fire and water. When they collided in midair, there was an explosion of steam and smoke, which enveloped both, blocking everyone's view of them.

Ash wasn't going to let lack of sight stop him from making an order, though. "Buizel, I know you can do this. Ice Punch!" Then, just as the smoke was clearing, Ash could just see the outline of Buizel pulling a fist back and slamming it forward into Talonflame, who staggered back. "Now, use Sonic Boom and send it to the ground!" The smoke was now cleared enough, that Ash could fully see what happened next. With Talonflame staggering back, Buizel was able to pull his tail back and then shoot out the shock wave of white energy. It struck Talonflame and seemed to take hold of it and then rocket it to the ground. The fire bird crashed hard into one of the remaining ice pillars and it exploded on impact.

"A devastating hit by Buizel!" the announcer shouted happily.

"Not done yet," Ash assured the crowd. "Buizel, use Aqua Jet!" Buizel, starting to drop from his place in midair, immediately engulfed himself water and shot towards where Talonflame was struggling to get up. Once he was halfway, Ash added to the order. "Add in Ice Punch!" Ash could just barely see Buizel thrust out a frosty fist through his torrent of water, and then the jet of water began to freeze. It picked up speed due to the extra weight of the ice, and then it was fully encased, just before slamming into Talonflame as an ice torpedo.

Once again, Talonflame was in a shower of broken ice, as Buizel's attack exploded around it. Ash could see the fire bird was in rough shape, while Buizel was barely fazed by the earlier collision. Malva didn't seem too bothered, though. She quickly made her next order. "Flail!" she shouted. Immediately, Talonflame lunged forward, and slammed hard into Buizel. Ash was stunned, as Buizel was blasted away with incredible force, skidding along the ice like a rag doll. He managed to get to his feet from the other end of the field, but that attack had clearly done a lot of damage. Ash remembered something about Flail. _It does more damage if the Pokemon is hurt. Did Malva_ let _Talonflame get hurt?_

"Buizel, we can finish this if we move quickly. Use Aqua Jet!" Ash ordered.

"Fight back with Quick Attack!" Malva countered.

As Buizel engulfed himself in water, Ash noticed Malva's Talonflame bracing itself in preparation to fly forward. Then, both Pokemon kicked off and charged towards each other. Just before colliding, however, Talonflame shot up and then dove down, striking Buizel in the middle of the back. The water weasel crashed to the ground and skidded along the ice, grunting in pain.

"Quick! Finish with Flare Blitz!" Malva ordered. There was nothing Ash could do. Buizel wasn't in a position to counter, and Talonflame was moving too quickly. The fire bird quickly manoeuvred itself so it was above Buizel again, and then it shot down, engulfed in its flames. It crashed into Buizel, just as the water type tried to get up, and then flew back up, wincing from the recoil.

Ash clenched his fists, knowing the call was coming from the referee. Then, sure enough, it did. "Buizel is unable to battle. Talonflame is the winner!"

Ash quickly recalled Buizel to his pokeball and then took a deep breath. He could tell by how Pikachu was looking at him, that his loyal buddy wanted to get back out there, but he knew it was time to bring out his final weapon. He couldn't risk Pikachu right now, and Bayleef would be at a double type disadvantage against Talonflame. No, he had to use his last Pokemon. "Houndoom, I choose you!" he shouted, throwing out the pokeball that flashed and revealed the horned dog Pokemon.

"Amazing! This battle is reaching its climax, folks!" the announcer shouted out. "Ash isn't pulling any punches. He's using the very Houndoom that used to belong to Malva. This one has just gotten _very_ interesting."

Houndoom turned his head and locked eyes with Ash. They both knew how important this battle was to the dark dog Pokemon. Malva needed to learn a lesson and Ash and Houndoom were going to teach it to her.

* * *

"Oh wow!" Dawn said, excitedly. "This is the big moment."

"Yeah," Serena agreed, squinting so she could focus better on the field. "I hope Houndoom can really teach Malva a lesson."

"Well..." Dawn said quietly, "we _did_ teach him a pretty cool move yesterday. I think Malva's getting a lesson in training either way."

Serena just laughed and kept her focus on the match, which the referee had just signalled could resume. Ash made the first move, obviously wanting to get the determined Houndoom going right away. "Houndoom, Flamethrower!" he shouted.

"Dodge with Quick Attack!" Malva countered. Serena only saw it for half a second, but she could've sworn she saw a hint of sadness on Malva's face as she looked at Houndoom.

Talonflame moved into Quick Attack with incredible speed. It darted through the air like a bullet. It was a speed that could maybe even match Greninja, in his regular form, but it meant nothing to Houndoom. His jet of flames were carefully aimed and he knocked Talonflame out of the air with a flawless strike. Talonflame fell to the ground and landed hard, shaking its head as it struggled to get up.

"Let's get in close. Use Crunch!" Ash yelled. Serena was surprised at Houndoom's speed, not thinking he was a Pokemon that would be known for it. However, he shot forward and within a couple of seconds, he was clamping his jaws onto Talonflame's wing, causing the fire bird to shriek in pain.

"Flail!" Malva ordered, and once again Serena could see something wasn't quite right about the former Elite Four member's expression. Whether Malva's heart was in it or not, though, didn't matter. The attack was well timed. Talonflame jerked its body outward and slammed hard into Houndoom and the dark dog flipped over and flew off to the side from the powerful attack. "Now, get into the air and get ready to use Brave Bird!"

"This is his chance!" Dawn suddenly whispered, nudging Serena.

Before Serena could be surprised at Dawn's ability to sense opportunities in high level battles, she noticed that Ash seemed pleased from his relaxed posture and that he had also likely noticed something. "Houndoom, let's do what we practised. Fire Tornado!"

Houndoom didn't hesitate. He quickly bowed his head low to the ground and then suddenly transfered all his weight onto it and started spinning, using his curved horns as a the way to spin. The ice allowed him to gain speed very quickly, and suddenly he just looked like a rapidly spinning, black top. Then, the flames came and swirled around him, quite similar to a fire spin, but somehow different as they shot up like a vortex. Like a tornado. It was an expansion of Counter Shield. Fire Tornado.

Suddenly, the fiery vortex swirled upward as it gained more and more power. Houndoom didn't seem to be bothered by the spinning at all, having practised long and hard at it the day before, being taught by Ash, Dawn, Pikachu and Buizel on the Counter Shield technique. The Fire Tornado was becoming so wild now, that Talonflame was clearly feeling the effects. As it attempted to fly upward in preparation for its Brave Bird, it was getting pulled back by a suction from the tornado. Then, finally, as it grew even more, Talonflame _was_ pulled in.

"Now, add in Dark Pulse!" Ash yelled, his voice clear, as the crowd had gone quiet as they watched this move in stunned silence. The Fire Tornado suddenly began to change colour, as black and purple began to mix wit the fire. After a few moments, the Fire Tornado seemed to have black and purple lightning crackling within it. "Now let it go!" Ash ordered, and immediately Houndoom leaped back, only panting a little from his continuous spinning. He seemed to be watching his work with pride. "Hit the tornado with one more Dark Pulse!" Houndoom nodded and then opened his jaws, and the jet of black and purple energy shot forward. It struck the Fire Tornado right in the middle.

The explosion was enormous, and Serena was sure that a move like that was capable of winning the most difficult of Performance Showcases. The Fire Tornado burst apart with flames shooting outwards like live fire snakes and the Dark Pulse energy exploding like fireworks. And, within the explosion, a smoking shape was falling to the ground, feathers shooting off of it as it went. Serena's eyes widened seeing how rough Talonflame looked. Its feathers were all ruffled and its body was smoking. It was definitely not a surprise when the referee signalled it unable to battle.

As Malva recalled Talonflame to its pokeball, Serena tensed up. This was it. Malva was sending out her final Pokemon. If Ash won this, it was over. She couldn't help but allow a little bit of fear creep into her, though. Bayleef and Pikachu were both exhausted from their battles, and they would likely have a very hard time against a fresh Pokemon. Houndoom was the healthiest Pokemon Ash had for this battle, and even he had taken a hard hit from Talonflame before finishing that battle.

"Come on, Ash...you can do this," Serena whispered, holding on tight to her ribbon.

* * *

"Houndoom, I'm sticking with you. This is your battle to finish, right?" Ash called out to his determined looking Pokemon. The answer was a confident bark, before Houndoom turned to Malva, who was throwing out her final pokeball. It was no surprise when her Pyroar emerged, already in battle position, crouching low to the ground in preparation to leap forward. Houndoom quickly copied the position. Ash could tell this was going to be a heated battle.

When the referee signalled for the battle to resume, neither Ash nor Malva called an order. Instead, they watched the field carefully, as their Pokemon started to circle each other. The tension was obvious. Both Houndoom and Pyroar were desperate to sink their claws and teeth into each other, but were waiting for their trainers to find an opening. Neither wanted to disappoint either their trainers or themselves. Finally, both Ash and Malva ordered their attacks and at the same moment.

"Flamethower!" Malva shouted.

"Dark Pulse!" Ash countered

The attacks clashed in between the two Pokemon, and despite both continuously trying to force theirs through, neither was able to move their attacks forward. The purple and black energy continued to struggle against the jet of flames, neither gaining any traction. Then, finally, both Pokemon stopped and continued their circling.

"Enough of this!" Malva shouted. "Fire Fang!"

"Crunch!" Ash yelled back!

Then, just as both Houndoom and Pyroar seemed to want, they both leaped forward, teeth bared in preparation for their attacks. They collided in midair and then hit the ground, rolling around as both tried to sink their jaws into the other. Pyroar was the first to do so, sinking her flaming fangs into Houndoom's back. However, a moment later, the dark dog was able to use his horns to shove Pyroar back and then he turned and bit into her shoulder, causing her to roar in pain.

"Now hit Pyroar back with Dark Pulse!" Ash ordered quickly. Houndoom seemed to smile as he knew it was the perfect opportunity. He opened his jaws wide and the jet of purple and black energy shot outwards, smashing into the fire-lion Pokemon and sending it flying into the air.

"Wild Charge on the way down!" Malva shouted.

"Fire Tornado!" Ash countered.

Pyroar somehow seemed to be able to right itself in midair and managed to aim itself in a position to charge towards Houndoom, starting to crackle with electricity, as it landed and began to charge. However, the dark dog acted swiftly on Ash's orders and flipped and rapidly began spinning. The determination in Houndoom to win this battle seemed to speed up his tornado generation and Pyroar had only made it halfway, before the flames were shooting high into the sky and swirling around rapidly.

Ash didn't bother combining it with Dark Pulse, wanting to use the attack differently this time. "Now, stop spinning and stay within the tornado. Use it as a shield." Houndoom immediately stopped spinning and then suddenly disappeared from where he was, beneath the tornado. Now, he was within it.

"Think that'll stop us?" Malva asked. "Keep up Wild Charge. Hit that tornado with everything you have!" she ordered.

And Pyroar did just that. Ash was honestly not sure what to think when the fire-lion Pokemon crashed into the flaming tornado, crackling with electricity. Then, there was a large explosion as the flames shot outward, spraying the ice field and instantly melting large sections of it into slushy patches. Then, Ash tensed up, seeing Houndoom crashing to the ground, the defence having been unable to protect him.

"Flamethrower!" Malva ordered quickly. Pyroar immediately fired off a powerful jet of flames and they quickly engulfed the opposing fire type and he howled in pain, trying to get up, but unable to with the barrage of flames hitting him. "Dart in quickly and use Fire Fang!" Timing it perfectly, so that Houndoom had no time to move after the Flamethrower, Pyroar leaped forward, her jaws flaming up, and then bit hard into Houndoom's side. When the bite hit, Houndoom howled in pain once again, and then flames shot out across his body, and Pyroar leaped back, admiring her work.

Ash stared at the scene, eyes wide and jaw clenched. He couldn't let this happen. Malva was not going to beat Houndoom. He knew he had Pikachu and Bayleef left to battle, but they were already pushed to their limits. And even if they were fully healthy, this was Houndoom's battle to win. It was just like his battle with Paul, when Infernape it was only right for Infernape to be the one to finish the job. Houndoom had the score to settle with Malva and it was going to be Houndoom that would win.

Suddenly, Ash could feel it. It was like a burning sensation, throughout his body. It hurt, in fact it hurt quite a lot, but something about it made Ash feel stronger. He could use this pain to his advantage. Then, he locked eyes with Houndoom, and he knew. There was a brief flash of light from his mega stone and Ash knew he was feeling what Houndoom was feeling. The flames biting into his body. The lasting burn effect from Pyroar's Fire Fang. It was excruciatingly painful, but it would also bring out some of Houndoom's extra power. Flash Fire.

Houndoom struggled to his feet, the flames flaring up brightly once more, before settling down. He turned his gaze towards Pyroar, and Ash was pleased to see the fire-lion take a nervous step back. Houndoom's fury was evident. "Houndoom, let's take control of this battle," Ash encouraged. "Time to hit Pyroar with everything you have. Flamethrower!"

"Counter with your own!" Malva shouted.

In one moment, the two Pokemon were just glaring at each other, and then in the next, massive jets of flames were connecting in between them. The heat was extraordinary, almost seeming to fill the entire battlefield and even escaping into the stands. The ice field was almost completely slush and water at this point, taking away any advantages of using the ice for speed, and likely making the Fire Tornado technique completely useless now. That didn't matter, though. That wasn't how this was going to end, anyways. It was going to have to be a regular exchange of attacks. Improvised moves weren't going to do anything anymore.

Ash narrowed his eyes, watching the two Flamethrowers fight against each other. He was sure Houndoom would be able to overpower it with his increased strength from Flash Fire, but Pyroar was managing to keep it at bay. Then, his eyes widened as he came up with an idea. "Houndoom, stop using Flamethrower and charge right in and use Crunch!"

"What are you trying, Ketchum?" Malva asked, actually almost sounding like she was genuinely curious, except for the angry suspicion in her voice. Then her eyes widened. "Flash Fire, no!"

Ash ignored her and watched closely as Houndoom ended his Flamethrower and charged forward, teeth bared to strike with Crunch. He didn't flinch at all as he charged into the flames and within seconds, he was leaping towards a startled Pyroar and biting into her shoulder and knocking the fire-lion to the ground. "Now use Smog!" Ash ordered. Houndoom quickly bowed his head low over Pyroar and breathed out a sickly purple gas. Ash could even see from his distance, the purple puffs of air that started to come from Pyroar's nostrils as she breathed, now poisoned.

"Close range Hyper Beam!" Malva shouted suddenly. Ash's eyes widened as he saw Pyroar open her jaws and then lift her head up and fire off the massive blast of yellow and orange energy. Houndoom was rocketed away and landed with a splash in a pile of slushy ice.

"Houndoom!" Ash yelled, sick with himself for falling into that trap.

Then, amazingly, Houndoom got to his feet. Ash could tell, it was just pure desire holding him up. The dark dog Pokemon was exhausted. One more hit was surely it. Ash was so tempted to call him back, not wanting him to get hurt. _But that's even worse to him than losing,_ Ash thought. _Houndoom wants to win. He wants to show Malva how wrong she was._

"Incredible determination from Houndoom, as not even a close range Hyper Beam can keep him down," the amazed announcer shouted to the crowd, which cheered happily for Houndoom.

"Alright, Houndoom, let's do this," Ash said confidently. "Clear a path with Flamethrower!" Houndoom quickly reared back his head and then unleashed a massive jet of flames that blazed through the slush in between him and Pyroar. Ash was stunned, as it seemed as though almost all the slushy ice that had been between the two, was evaporated and it was just a clear metal surface between them. "Charge forward full speed!" Ash yelled.

"Wild Charge!" Malva countered.

As both Pokemon charged towards each other, Ash watched closely, waiting for his opportunity. Houndoom just kept his head low and his eyes locked on his opponent, patiently waiting for his order, or even just the collision. Meanwhile, Pyroar charged from the opposite direction, her body crackling with electricity. As the gap closed, Ash saw the opportunity. "Dark Pulse on the ground and get some air!" Houndoom immediately complied and hit the ground with a powerful jet of black and purple energy, which sent him up into the air, causing Pyroar to run past and then skid to a halt, losing the electricity around her body. "Now, Dark Pulse again! Hit Pyroar!" Houndoom, now dropping down, quickly turned his head and fired off another jet of purple and black energy. It quickly struck Pyroar and sent her crashing to the ground.

"What a strike for Houndoom!" the announcer yelled. "This could be it, folks!"

 _It is!_ Ash told himself, knowing it to be true. "Crunch!" he yelled, seeing that Pyroar wasn't getting up, wincing as purple smoke puffed out from her snout. Houndoom landed softly and then charged forward. He bared his fangs and then drove them into Pyroar's side, causing it to screech in pain again. "Now, leap back and finish this with Dark Pulse!" Ash ordered.

Ash could see it in Houndoom's movements. The horned dog knew he was about to win. He knew he was about to prove his old trainer wrong. He quickly leaped back with one jump and then aimed his attack. He then opened his jaws and a jet of purple and black energy blasted outwards. It smashed into Pyroar with a mini explosion. The smoke quickly cleared and the result was clear.

The referee raised his flag to Ash. "Pyroar is unable to battle. Houndoom is the winner! This means the winner of the match is Ash from Pallet Town!"

The crowd roared loudly in approval, chanting out Ash's name and Houndoom's name and even the names of his other Pokemon that he'd used. It was clear who they'd been cheering for. It had been clear from the beginning. Malva had shown herself to be a cruel trainer. A trainer that desired power over a bond with her Pokemon, despite having been able to achieve a strong bond once before.

Ash was on his way over to Houndoom, when he thought of that. Of how Malva must not have always desired power over Pokemon. She'd had a bond with the very Houndoom that had just defeated her. An incredible bond that was capable of letting him mega evolve. Ash glanced over at Malva, and was surprised to see her getting onto the field as well, making her way over to her Pyroar. His distraction stopped him from noticing that Houndoom had come up to him.

"Houndoom," Ash said happily, "you did it!" Houndoom gave a happy bark nudged Ash's leg happily, as if congratulating his trainer on his own accomplishment in defeating Malva. "You really put everything you had into it," Ash said quietly. "You did a great job. You proved Malva wrong."

"Pi-pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed in agreement.

"He...he's right, Houndoom." Ash looked up and was surprised to see Malva walking over, through the slush, obviously having returned her Pyroar to its pokeball. "I..." Malva stared at the ground, unable to finish her thought. Ash was stunned to see a tear drop down to the ground.

"You know, Malva," Ash said cautiously, "you fought pretty well. Your Pokemon _and_ you. You were a team, whether you realize it or not. Your Pokemon fought their hardest for you and obeyed your orders without question. They trusted you. Even Talonflame, after you let it get hit, just so it could make better use of Flail."

"What are you saying, Ketchum?" Malva asked, although it wasn't with bitterness.

"You didn't become an Elite Four trainer for nothing. You're a great trainer. You've worked hard with your Pokemon," Ash explained, not really sure why he was complimenting the woman he'd been wanting to beat so badly since Geosenge Town.

"I suppose I did," Malva muttered, sadness creeping into her voice. "I lost my way to Team Flare, though. I let them...change my views. They made me think power was so important. They made Houndoom so much stronger when they gave us his mega stone. We were both so happy. Instead of seeing the mega evolution as a sign of our bond, though, I just looked at it as a sign I could be so much stronger.

"You don't need to think that way anymore," Ash informed her. "Pokemon aren't for power. They're for...friendship." He looked down to Houndoom, who nodded in agreement. The horned dog then stepped towards Malva, and gently nudged her leg with his head.

"Houndoom..." Malva whispered, slowly kneeling down and looking her old Pokemon in the eyes. "I'm...so sorry." Houndoom's only answer was to lean his head forward and brush it against Malva's forehead. A signal of his forgiveness.

"Excuse me ma'am, but we've been told to bring you into custody," a voice said from behind Ash. He turned and noticed a couple of police officers had come, one of them holding handcuffs. They were actually here to arrest Malva righ then and there.

Ash did another crazy thing that he would never have imagined himself doing even a few minutes before. He stepped between the police officers and Malva and spread out his arms, blocking the officers from coming forward. Pikachu go the idea and leaped off his shoulder and stood in battle position in front of them. "Just hold on," Ash told the officers. "She's no threat right now. Her Pokemon are exhausted. Let her talk to Houndoom."

"You're interfering with an arrest, Mr. Ketchum," one officer said. "Do you know the consequences for that?"

"I'm really not one to care about consequences," Ash said seriously. "So don't try anything."

"It's alright, officers, give her a moment," a familiar voice said, and Ash saw Diantha approaching from behind the police officers.

Ash gave the Champion a grateful look and then turned back to Malva and Houndoom. He saw the former Elite Four member hugging her old Pokemon, a few tears streaming down her face. "I promise, Houndoom," she said, "I will never treat a Pokemon the way I treated you ever again."

Ash smiled and watched the pair for a few moments. He thought of the way Malva had treated Houndoom and how willing the Pokemon was to forgive her. Their bond was never actually broken. It had been harmed, for sure, but it was easily fixable. And the healing had begun. Malva was changing, and Houndoom was willing to accept her back. Ash pulled out a pokeball from his belt and stepped forward, holding it out to Malva, who cautiously took it and stared at it. "I'll take care of Houndoom for now, but maybe when your done with..." he let Malva's eyes drift over to the police before coming back to him, letting the look say his words for him. "When you're done with that, I think Houndoom should go back with you. If that's alright with him." He glanced over to the dark dog, who gave him a slow nod.

"Really?" Malva asked, looking stunned. She then looked over at Houndoom, who nodded back at her. "Houndoom...you would really come back to me?" Again, the dark dog nodded. Malva then looked at the police and then at Ash. She held out the pokeball and he took it back. "Please take good care of him while I'm gone."

"Of course," Ash assured her. "That's what I do."

Malva actually laughed a little at that, realizing what she was saying. "Right...well one more thing then, Ketchum."

"What's that?" Ash asked, narrowing his eyes in confusion.

"Win the Kalos League. Win and become a Pokemon Master. If anyone deserves it, it's someone who knows the true meaning of the relationships between Pokemon and their trainers more than anyone else. And Ash Ketchum, that person is you."

 **Author's Note:**

Oh my...I turn Malva into a despicable hateful monster and then I go and make her a human again. It's kind of an apology to her character. Maybe she turns into a freak in the Team Flare arc in the anime, but currently, they're making her so nice, it's been awkward writing her as a monster. Anyways, hopefully that wrapped up nicely. I know it's crazy having Ash dominate the scoreboard once more, but I tried to emphasize that Pikachu and Bayleef were basically at their limit, more so Bayleef. So, it was fairly close to the regular old 6-5, but I just decided Ash wouldn't needlessly send out his exhausted Pokemon. So let me know what you think on this one. I'd like to know. This is something that has kind of been built towards since very early in the story, so it's a big moment.

Anyways, I hope to have the next chapter out by Wednesday...ish. See you then.

P.S. **WARNING** : I'm on vacation between July 18th and July 29th so obviously no uploads between those dates. Don't worry the story will continue when I get back, no matter how the anime does it. Remember, this is a different universe at this point, so I can't let the anime decide everything I do. Anyways, just don't panic and worry when there are no uploads for close to 2 weeks. If it gets to 3 weeks, you may allow the panic to begin, but I can assure you that won't happen. Bye bye.


	68. Battling to the Quarters

**Author's Note:**

Shorter chapter compared to some of the recent ones, but it's again building up to a big battle. Here is where things get...different.

 **Chapter 68: Battling to the Quarters**

 _So Ash beat Malva. He actually beat her. Ash is better than an Elite Four trainer._ Sawyer couldn't stop thinking about this, as he watched the following battles, while waiting for his own. As each trainer advanced to the quarterfinals, he could only think of how tough it was going to be, if there were to be even one or two more trainers at Ash's level. The task was so daunting. Could he really compete in this tournament? Could he really match up against his idol?

"Hey Sawyer, what's up? You've been pretty quiet today." Sawyer jumped at the question, having let his surroundings drift out of his thoughts. He looked to his left, where Ash was sitting. Even though the other trainer had asked Sawyer a question, his eyes were still on the battlefield below, where Alain was currently rolling right through his third round match.

"I...I'm fine," Sawyer muttered, unconvincingly. "Just...um...nervous about my next match." He looked back at the field, avoiding eye contact as Ash suddenly looked back at him.

"You're joking, right? You don't need to be nervous. Sure, Tierno's strong, but that's what will make the battle fun. I thought you liked a good battle." Ash sounded so genuinely confused, as if he had never been nervous before. Sawyer doubted that, though. As confident as Ash was, there was _no_ _way_ he hadn't been at least a little nervous before battling Malva.

Sawyer turned to Ash, deciding to confront him with that thought. "Are you saying battling Malva didn't make you nervous?"

Ash nodded, as though agreeing that was a good point. "Yeah, well I guess I _do_ get nervous sometimes." He took a quick look over to Serena, who was talking to Dawn and then looked back at Sawyer. "I think nervousness gets me more battle hungry, though. Get what I mean?"

Sawyer laughed a little at that, although not fully getting that feeling. Obviously Ash didn't realize what he was actually nervous about. The idea of not being able to keep up with him. Sawyer remembered his own battle with Malva. It had been close. In fact, they'd had a draw. However, seeing Ash so calm and being able to really take control as he battled...it was intimidating. Sawyer had been so sure he was finally at Ash's level once the tournament had started...now he wasn't so sure. "I think you and I get nervous in different ways, Ash."

"Just have fun," Ash said seriously. "There's no more Malva drama to deal with. There's no more Team Flare stuff to go through. It's just the Kalos League now. We can all just finish the tournament and enjoy it."

"Easy for you to say," Sawyer joked. "You're the one who got rid of those obstacles. You've already proven yourself to be one of the best trainers here. Probably _the_ best. It's pretty intimidating."

Ash stared down at the battle below for a few moments. It was kind of odd, but he seemed to have little interest, despite his friend being involved. Sawyer supposed that with Alain winning so easily, there wasn't really much point in the crowd being emotionally invested, especially after Ash's dramatic match.

Finally, Ash spoke again. "Sawyer, you made me a bit nervous when we ran into you on the way to Vaniville Town."

"Really?" Sawyer asked, barely able to believe what he was hearing. "How?"

"When I found out you had the eight badges before me, I was sure I'd fallen behind," Ash explained, his eyes looking at something that wasn't there, perhaps just seeing the memory in front of him. "When we had that battle, and I just kept beating your Pokemon..." he looked up at Sawyer, a guilty expression on his face. Sawyer realized Ash seemed to think he was accidentally taunting.

"Go on," Sawyer encouraged, more interested in what Ash had to say than any unintended insults.

"Well, when I was winning, I knew that I wasn't facing you at your best. It was frustrating, because I knew I'd be facing a much stronger opponent once the Kalos League came up." He was silent another couple of moments and then continued. "And then you still won against Greninja, even with Sceptile kind of going out of control. You showed that even when you weren't at your best, you had enough power to beat one of my best, when I was fighting with a clear head."

Sawyer couldn't help but feel a little proud of that. He'd made Ash worried about his strength? That was the ultimate compliment in his opinion. "I've trained really hard, just so I can beat you, Ash. Because of you, I came to this tournament, really thinking I could win. I think when we battled last time, I let my excitement overwhelm me and it really messed up how I worked with my Pokemon."

"Is your head clear, now?" Ash asked, his gaze moving over to where Tierno was talking to Trevor.

Sawyer nodded, realizing that his nervousness had become excitement, just like Ash had described. And it wasn't the overwhelming excitement Sawyer has described. It was the battle hungry excitement that Ash had described. And his excitement was telling him it was time to get rid of the obstacle that was Tierno.

* * *

"This has been quite the battle, folks," the announcer called out, as Tierno recalled his fainted Raichu. "Tierno is now down to his last Pokemon, while Sawyer still holds four. However, it hasn't been easy. Tierno's dancing has given young Sawyer a hard time."

Ash didn't know if he could fully agree with that. Tierno had, indeed, started well, but Sawyer had adjusted quite quickly, as he'd adapted his own battling style to counter Tierno's movements. Really, Sawyer was in top form, because it was obvious that this was Tierno's best performance as well, at least from what Ash had seen.

"Oh...I hope Blastoise can do this," Shauna said quietly, from her spot a couple seats down from Ash. Blastoise had just been called out by Tierno.

"Blastoise is Tierno's best," Trevor assured his friend. "He won't go down easy."

"It looks like it'll be Blastoise against Slurpuff!" the announcer shouted excitedly. "Let's see if Tierno's last Pokemon can get him back in the game."

The referee signalled for the match to resume, and instantly, Blastoise and Tierno started doing dances and spins, trying to confuse Sawyer and Slurpuff with their movements. Ash barely stopped himself from laughing when Sawyer ignored it and ordered his attack. "Slurpuff, Energy Ball!"

Tierno was quick to counter, though. "Rapid Spin!"

As Slurpuff formed the green sphere of energy in its hands, Blastoise withdrew into its shell and quickly started spinning. While Slurpuff's Energy Ball expanded in front of it, Blastoise shot forward in a zigzag, both distracting Slurpuff and making the water type a difficult target. Finally, Slurpuff fired its attack and it shot towards a straight spinning Blastoise. Unfortunately, though, Blastoise flipped onto its side at the last second, and seemed to catch the Energy Ball, emerging from its shell.

"Hydro Pump!" Tierno ordered quickly. Blastoise quickly threw out the caught Energy Ball, and then fired off two jets of water which picked up the sphere and rapidlt carried it to a stunned Slurpuff. The two attacks crashed into the fairy type and launched it back, crashing into a rock near Sawyer. "Rapid Spin again!" Tierno ordered, quick to get his Blastoise moving again, which Ash could tell was making things difficult for Sawyer's Slurpuff.

Sawyer wasn't panicking, though. He seemed to be planning something. "Slurpuff, aim another Energy Ball!"

"Get ready to catch it and keep moving!" Tierno shouted in response.

Blastoise continued to zigzag around the field, creating a nearly impossible target for Slurpuff to focus on. Ash knew, however, that like last time, Tierno was going to draw in the attack with a straight charge at some point. Slurpuff seemed to realize this too, Ash realized. It seemed to be focusing more on creating the powerful Energy Ball than aiming. Finally, Blastoise did turn its spin into a straight charge, and Ash saw Slurpuff aim its shot.

Just as Slurpuff let go, though, Sawyer made another quick order. "Fairy Wind!" Ash could instantly see what Sawyer was planning. The Energy Ball was shot forward, and Ash saw Blastoise already slowing in preparation to catch it. However, at the last second, the pink wind grabbed ahold of the green sphere and increased its speed. As Blastoise slowed to catch the Energy Ball, it went in with too much speed and it exploded against the water turtle's side, throwing it back.

"Now use Draining Kiss!" Sawyer ordered quickly, obviously hoping to take advantage of striking while Blastoise was winded by the other attack.

"Not a good idea, Sawyer," Ash whispered to himself. He noticed Serena give him a quizzical look, but decided to just let her see things play out to figure out why he'd said it.

As Slurpuff ran towards Blastoise, who was falling back, a bit dazed by the attack, Tierno was quick to start dancing, inspiring his Blastoise to turn and use the fall to help itself. As it fell back, it withdrew into its shell once more and again started to rapidly spin. "Now, Hydro Pump while spinning!" Tierno ordered.

It was too late for Slurpuff, who was now caught between the safety of distance and a failed attack. It just stood and watched as Blastoise spun faster and faster, until finally the blasts of water came forth. They struck Slurpuff like bullets. One jet knocked the fairy type back a few steps, the next knocked it off balance and then the third took ahold of it and whipped it back towards a rock.

"Finish with another Rapid Spin!" Tierno ordered. As Slurpuff tried to get up and manoeuvre itself to dodge, Blastoise just spun around in a confusing set of movements once again. Finally it lunged forward and the spinning shell struck Slurpuff and fired it back again, and this time it didn't get up.

"Slurpuff is unable to battle. Blastoise is the winner!" the referee announced.

"Oh I get it," Serena said quickly and Ash looked to see her looking quite pleased with what she'd figured out. "You could see that Blastoise was going to be able to recover from the Energy Ball too quickly. So Sawyer trying the close range attack wasn't going to work."

Ash nodded, smiling. "Yeah. I guess I've turned you into a battle expert, haven't I?"

"Maybe," Serena said, shrugging. "I can't pick up on that stuff as quick as you, though."

"At least you can pick up on stuff outside of battles," Ash joked. "That's when I get lost."

"Enough chatting, lovebirds," Dawn scolded them." Sawyer's sending out his next Pokemon.

Ash looked back at the field and saw Sawyer with his next pokeball in his hand. He threw it out and there was a flash of light before his loyal Sceptile emerged. Ash didn't say anything, but he got the feeling this battle was over already. Sawyer's Sceptile wasn't going to lose to Blastoise, no matter how well it moved. Ash could just sense it.

Tierno seemed to have sensed something as well, because when the referee signalled for the battle to resume, he ordered an attack rather than have Blastoise dance right away. "Blastoise, use Ice Beam!" he shouted.

"Leaf Storm!" Sawyer countered.

The attacks blasted forth at the exact same time. The icy energy met the wildly swirling leaves in the middle of the battlefield and exploded outward, breaking a few rocks in the shock wave. It was even, but Ash knew that if an ice type move couldn't beat a grass type move, things weren't looking good for Tierno.

"Rapid Spin! Dance around quick!" Tierno shouted, reverting back to his battling comfort zone, after the failed attack. Blastoise quickly did as commanded and withdrew into its shell and quickly started to spin.

Sawyer seemed to watch Blastoise a few moments, Sceptile also heavily focusing, and then made his order. "Sceptile, Frenzy Plant! You know what to do."

Ash squinted in confusion at that order and then slowly smiled, realizing what it meant. Sceptile and Sawyer were close enough that Sceptile could tell, without words, what Sawyer wanted. The plan also became visible as Ash watched Blastoise' next move. The water turtle spun around in an attempt to be a more difficult target, but when Sceptile didn't act, Tierno and his Pokemon decided to move and Blastoise suddenly rushed forward towards Sceptile. It was a crucial point in the battle, that proved Sawyer as the better trainer. Sceptile didn't need any signal and immediately attacked, screeching and raising his arms and causing a large branch to shoot up from the ground and shoot Blastoise into the air, before grabbing onto it and throwing it to the ground.

"An incredible strike by Sawyer and Sceptile!" the announcer shouted. "Blastoise will feel that in the morning."

As Sceptile crouched low, panting from the exhaustion of performing such a powerful attack, Blastoise was clearly in no condition to make a quick counterattack. Ash had to admire the move on Sawyer's part for that reason alone. Moves that forced your Pokemon to rest were pretty risky, but if executed right, the opposing Pokemon might never have the opportunity to take advantage anyways.

Finally, Blastoise managed to right itself and stood up straight, staring down its opponent. Sceptile also seemed to have recovered, and looked ready to finish the battle once and for all. Both Pokemon crouched, preparing for their trainers' next orders.

"Hydro Pump!" Tierno ordered.

"Leaf Blade!" Sawyer shouted. "Right through it!"

Again, Sceptile seemed to wait for Blastoise to move first. Ash could tell Sawyer had trained it to spot mistakes, even the littlest ones, in an opponent's moves, that could be used to their advantage. With an uneasy feeling, Ash realized his young rival likely studied all his moves and had been picking them apart the whole tournament.

Eventually, Blastoise began its attack. It crouched low again, and then carefully aimed its cannons. Finally, with a loud roar, it launched forth its powerful jets of water and they rushed towards Sceptile. The reptilian grass type was extremely quick to react. It held up both arms and the leaves on them both extended out and glowed bright green. Then, he bolted forward and engaged his enemy's attack.

Ash supposed Sceptile probably felt like he was just taking a shower. The reptilian grass type rushed into the water without a second thought and the green glow of the Leaf Blade was seen quickly pushing through it. Eventually, the green light was only a few feet away from Blastoise and the water type dropped its stance and panted, unable to keep the attack going. It just stared at Sceptile as the speedy grass type rushed forward and slashed out with the super effective attack back to back. Blastoise was thrown back like a rag doll.

"Leaf Storm!" Sawyer ordered quickly, and Ash realized the young trainer was ready to finish this match now. Sceptile turned so his back was facing towards the panting Blastoise and then he raised his leafy tail and leaves started to swirl outwards towards Blastoise. The spiralling leaves seemed to pick up the water turtle and suddenly, the opposing Pokemon was stuck in the vortex of leaves. Sceptile then raised his tail high, and the storm of leaves mimicked the movement.

"Blastoise try to use Ice Beam!" Tierno called out and Ash could hear it in the dancing trainer's voice that he didn't think it would work.

And Ash knew it wouldn't as well. As did Sawyer. With a nod to Sceptile, Sawyer signalled for the match to end. The reptilian grass type slammed his tail to the ground and the momentary dust cloud that came up, revealed a very still Blastoise.

"Blastoise is unable to battle. Sceptile is the winner!" the referee announced with the usual flag wave to the winning side. "This means the winner of the match is Sawyer and he moves on to the quarterfinal round!"

* * *

As the group ate dinner that night, it was obvious where the trainers who remained in the tournament had their minds. Serena could see that Ash, Alain and Sawyer were all continuously looking towards the Pokemon centre, eagerly awaiting the announcements of the quarterfinal matchups.

Serena couldn't believe she had to say it, but the words became necessary when Ash again ignored his food and stared blankly at the Pokemon centre. "Ash, just eat your food. They'll announce the battles soon enough." The idea that she'd actually just had to tell Ash Ketchum to eat was more bizarre than the idea of Bonnie never hugging a Pokemon again. It was actually a bit creepy.

"Yeah...yeah sorry," a distracted Ash muttered in reply. However, he continued to barely eat and stare at the Pokemon centre.

Serena decided there was no more point in trying to keep him from staring anymore, so she chose to discuss the league instead. "I guess there's a pretty good chance you'll go up against someone else you know for the next match."

"Yeah," Ash agreed, the beginning of the conversation actually managing to get him to start eating again. "Alain, Sawyer and Calem are all in, so likelihood is, two of us will go against each other."

"Sawyer looked like he really knew what he was doing, today," Clemont pointed out, glancing over at the green-haired trainer at another table. "Tierno managed to trick him a couple of times with the dancing, but Sawyer was very good at adjusting."

Serena nodded and looked at Ash to see if he was going to say something, but instead found that her boyfriend was just nodding to himself, smiling a little. "Something up?" she asked him.

The question wasn't answered, as excited yells were now coming from the Pokemon centre. Naturally, Ash bolted from his seat at the noise. Obviously, the daily recap was on the TV now, and the next round's matchups would soon be revealed.

Serena, Bonnie and Clemont quickly made their way to the Pokemon centre, keeping an eye out for Ash, and managed to find him standing next to Sawyer and Alain, staring at the TV. Serena managed to get herself over to Ash's side, just before President Goodshow came on the screen, seated in between Diantha and Professor Sycamore.

"Greetings, ladies and gentlemen," the League President said, waving a little to the camera. "Now, as you all know, today was the first round of the Kalos League: Lumiose Conference in the grand stadium. And, luckily enough, the matchups did not disappoint." After he said that, some clips started playing, from Ash's match with Malva. There was Pikachu running at Torkoal, Heracross hitting Magmortar, Bayleef skating with her vines and Houndoom's final Dark Pulse. "Obviously, we had quite the match to start things off," Goodshow said, as the screen went back to him with the Champion and Professor.

"Oh yes," Diantha agreed, smiling. "Ash and Malva had quite the heated battle. I must say, though, Ash didn't surprise me one bit. I knew he had it in him to pull this one off. Not to mention, he showed the heart of a true trainer, in forgiving Malva and helping her realize her faults."

A few people were turning and glancing at Ash, who nervously avoided eye contact and was noticeably blushing. Serena felt pretty proud of him in that moment. It was nice to see him acknowledged for more than his battling skill. To her, there was so much more to him than battling, so she was glad that the crazed fans could see him that way.

"Ash definitely proved, once again, why he is a favourite for this tournament," Sycamore said, looking like he was still amazed with the performance Ash had put on. "It was amazing to see how well he used Houndoom despite it still obviously having a deep connection with Malva."

Diantha nodded in agreement. "And amazingly enough, I think we've only glimpsed the tip of the iceberg with what Ash is capable of. He's only briefly used his strongest Pokemon in Pikachu and Greninja and I think we can expect much more from both of them and Ash's other Pokemon."

"Yes," Goodshow agreed, "Ash will definitely be intriguing to watch, as always." He paused, waiting to see if the others were going to continue, and then moved on. "Now, the battle between Sawyer and Tierno was quite interesting, don't you think?"

"Ah...definitely," Sycamore said, nodding. "Sawyer is quite a good strategist, but it was still a difficult task to find a way around Tierno's dancing technique."

"I agree, it was a good match, Diantha said. "I do think Sawyer is only getting stronger as this tournament moves along, though. He's adjusted to each of his opponents techniques and has adapted his own style to be much more difficult to battle against as he's progressed. His next opponent is in for a rough match."

They continued discussing the various other matches, emphasizing the particular strong traits of each of the advancing trainers. Serena could tell from the way they talked, though, that really, the four trainers she knew were definitely considered the favourites. At least, her biased ears heard it that way.

Finally, the part that everyone was excited about came. Goodshow wrapped up the conversation about the last battle, and then looked at the camera once again. "I believe it is time to find out what our quarterfinal matchups will be. There will be four of them tomorrow, and that will take us to the best of the best in the semifinals.

Serena squinted so she could focus better as the eight pictures of the remaining trainers appeared on screen. As before, the cards flipped over to reveal the pokeball logos and then they started shuffling up rapidly. Serena immediately lost sight of Ash's card and could only watch in anticipation as the cards whipped around. Finally, the cards flipped around and the white lines connected the opponents.

Serena gasped, seeing Ash's next matchup, and turned to look at him, smiling up at the TV. Next to him, Sawyer was also smiling, despite a little nervousness showing on his face. As Ash had mentioned before, there was a pretty good chance two friends would be battling each other. And, he was proven right. His next opponent would be Sawyer.

* * *

Serena woke up in the middle of the night, sensing movement. She didn't know why she could sense it, but perhaps it was all the time on the road and being wary of wild Pokemon and, of course, Team Rocket and the chances of them sneaking up on the camp the group would set up. She sat up in her bed and just barely noticed the door to the room closing, very quietly. A quick check of the other beds in the room showed that it was, of course, Ash who had left.

 _Why doesn't he ever stay still?_ Serena asked herself, shaking her head exasperatedly as she got out of bed, deciding she'd go and see what her boyfriend was up to. She didn't bother getting changed out of her pyjamas and just grabbed her shoes and quietly exited the room. She pulled out a pokeball and sent out Sylveon and Delphox, hoping they'd be able to help track Ash, who she knew had Pikachu with him, and likely Greninja as well.

Her two loyal Pokemon quickly set to work, carefully looking around and straining their ears and even sniffed the air a few times. Eventually, Delphox finally seemed to sense something and signalled for Serena and Sylveon to follow. The fox-like Pokemon lead her trainer down a path and Serena couldn't help but sigh in exasperation, realizing where this path lead to.

In a few minutes, she saw him. He did, of course, have Pikachu and Greninja out with him, along with Talonflame, Hawlucha, Noivern and Goodra. His entire Kalos team. And naturally, they were training. Hawlucha was sparring with Noivern. Talonflame with Goodra. And the aces Pikachu and Greninja. It wasn't intense training, but more like a way to loosen up for the coming battle.

"Ash, what are you doing up at this time?" Serena asked, walking up to the group, causing all the Pokemon to stop what they were doing.

Ash jumped a little at the sudden appearance of his girlfriend. He looked around nervously, almost like he was seeing if there was a way to escape. He finally looked back at her, an embarrassed smile on his face as he rubbed the back of his neck, nervously. "Uh...hi Serena," he said quietly. "I...just thought we'd get a bit of training done before the battle."

"It's the middle of the night," Serena pointed out, even though it didn't really need to be said. "Don't you want to make sure you're rested."

"I woke up and couldn't sleep. Pikachu was the same and these guys are all too excited as well." He looked at his team of Pokemon, who were all nodding in agreement. "Sawyer's gonna be a tough opponent, so we all want to make sure we're loose for the big match."

Serena was going to argue, but then she looked at Ash, who was happily looking at his Pokemon, and she decided there was no point. "Fine," she said, exchanging a look with Sylveon and Delphox. "So, you're using all of your Kalos Pokemon?"

"Yeah," Ash answered, turning his gaze back to her. "I needed to switch it up from the last time I battled Sawyer, and I think these are the right Pokemon to do it."

Serena nodded, having to agree. It was definitely a tough looking group. Even the always happy Goodra was going to be an intimidating sight for Sawyer. Ash was certainly set up well for this battle, no matter what Sawyer threw at him.

"You can go back to bed," Ash said suddenly. "I don't want to keep you up. You don't need to worry about me. I'll be fine."

Serena shook her head, suddenly feeling wide awake and knowing she'd never get back to sleep. "No, I think I'll stay here with you. I'm not tired. I can help you train."

"Uh..." Ash looked at her a moment, apparently wondering if she was joking, but then smiled and laughed. "Alright. Well, let's get to it, then."

 **Author's Note:**

Ok, so Sawyer in the quarters and not the semis is different from the anime, I know. But, again, different universe remember. I guess it's starting to become clear what I'm doing, but I _do_ have a reason for what I'm doing which I won't explain until the league is over. So, Sawyer and Ash. Since none of that Ash losing to Sawyer, struggling with the gym battle and then going into the forest stuff happened in this story, the rivalry has a bit of a different feel to it. I've set it up so Sawyer was nervous, but that his true talent hasn't been showing up. Now, it's about to show up. And no worries, this battle will be concluded before I leave. Next chapter on Friday.


	69. Not Idle Against the Idol

**Author's Note:**

Alright, so how about those scans? Anyone else scream like a little girl when they saw them?...No? Well, I think I was justified in doing so. Anyways, looks like the anime's heating up, so how about this story getting heated up? Ash vs Sawyer.

 **Chapter 69: Not Idle Against the Idol**

"Ladies and gentlemen, the next quarterfinal matchup is about to get underway. We have two good friends battling it out here, so things are guaranteed to be very interesting." The announcer paused for the crowd's cheers, which seemed to get louder each round, in Ash's opinion.

Ash looked out at the empty field ahead, from his spot in the hallway. In a few minutes, he would be battling it out with Sawyer out there. He knew it was going to be difficult. Something told him that Sawyer, despite his initial nervousness, was very prepared for this battle. The green-haired trainer had closely studied Ash's tactics, and was very good at making a plan to adjust. Not to mention he was already a talented trainer, with powerful Pokemon.

Ash smiled and looked up at Pikachu on his shoulder. "This is gonna be really fun, don't you think, buddy?"

Pikachu nodded and punched the air with his little, yellow fist. "Pi-pikachu!"

"Now, it's time to introduce our next pair of trainers," the announcer shouted out. "Please welcome, all the way from Hoenn, Sawyer, the quick thinking strategist!" As Sawyer emerged from his side of the arena and walked out to his platform, Ash was glad to see the confidence on the younger trainer's face. He was ready.

"Here we go, Pikachu," Ash told his loyal partner, getting ready to be called out to the field.

"And next, we've got Kanto's legend, and the hero of our own Lumiose City, Ash Ketchum!" The crowd roared so loudly, Ash could almost feel the shaking of the ground beneath him as he walked out to his platform. He locked eyes with Sawyer as he stood on his spot and they exchanged a quick nod. "After Ash's performance against Malva yesterday, I think we can definitely expect another good performance from him, today. And, Sawyer is not an opponent to be taken lightly. He's going to do whatever he can to pick apart Ash's strategy."

The announcer hyped up the crowd for a few more moments, and then, finally, the referee took his place on the sidelines. There was a loud mechanical noise, and Ash looked down to see the battlefield rising up. He was pretty pleased to see the grass and tree field rising up. It was much easier to move on this field or the rock field than with the ice and water fields. And quick movement was an advantage to him.

"It looks like the first half of this battle will be on the grass field!" the announcer informed the crowd, excitedly. "Now that we know the field, I suppose it's about time we get this match started. Ash and Sawyer, please select your first Pokemon!"

Both Ash and Sawyer threw out their pokeballs at the same time, and two flashes of light revealed their first choices. Hawlucha emerged with a quick pose, before standing in preparation to fight, and on Sawyer's side, a large ape-like Pokemon with brown fur emerged. A Slaking.

"We've got Hawlucha versus Slaking. This looks like it'll be a good matchup right from the start," the announcer stated. "Well, without further ado, let's begin the battle!"

The crowd roared in agreement and Ash noticed Hawlucha give a few waves, enjoying the spotlight. _If performances had more battling, Hawlucha would love it,_ Ash thought to himself. He looked over to the referee, who had both flags out, ready to signal for the battle to start. He then thrust them down and shouted, "Let the battle begin!"

Neither Ash nor Sawyer wasted any time in ordering their first attacks. Both of their Pokemon were ready for their orders and the two trainers were eager to give them. There was no room for hesitation.

"Brick Break!" Ash yelled, punching the air.

"Hammer Arm!" Sawyer ordered at the same time.

Hawlucha whipped forward, staying low to the ground, pulling back his fist in preparation for his strike. Meanwhile, Slaking also appeared ready, standing still, but in battle position, its own arm held up, ready to strike. Finally, Hawlucha got in range and lashed out, Slaking instantly doing the same. Hawlucha's fist slammed hard into Slaking's descending wrist and both Pokemon strained against each other. Finally, Slaking's overwhelming weight proved too much and its attack broke through, sending Hawlucha crashing to the ground.

"Use Body Slam to lie down!" Sawyer ordered quickly. Ash didn't quite understand. It seemed like an odd way to phrase it. He shook his head, not wanting to wonder about that at the moment, as he was more worried about Hawlucha, who clearly couldn't get out of the way in time, still winded by the Hammer Arm. Slaking's body quickly descended, and its belly landed hard on Hawlucha, before it rolled onto its side, held its arm up to its head and started...lounging?

Ash realized what Sawyer's order had been about, just before the announcer praised the move. "What a clever way for Sawyer to adjust to his Slaking's unfortunate Truant ability, which causes it to rest during battle. That Body Slam was a good way to use Truant to his advantage."

Ash had to agree. It definitely was smart on Sawyer's part, and Hawlucha definitely had no time to avoid it. Ash was relieved to see that the fighting hawk was reasonably ok, though, as he squirmed his way out from underneath Slaking. Now was their chance. If Slaking was going to lounge around, they could get in some attacks.

"Hawlucha, use High Jump Kick!" Ash shouted quickly. Hawlucha quickly nodded, flipped back to get some distance, and then ran forward. Once close enough, the fighting type leaped up, his leg glowing white, and then whipped out his foot, slamming it full force into Slaking's jaw. It roared angrily, but after a quick shake of its head, returned to its lounging.

"Stay strong, Slaking," Sawyer encouraged. "Get ready to strike back."

"I don't think so," Ash said quickly. "Hawlucha, another Brick Break, followed by X-Scissor!" The order came as soon as Hawlucha had landed from the previous attack, but he got moving with no hesitation. This time, he leaped towards Slaking's belly, which was apparently itchy, because the loafing Pokemon was scratching it. Hawlucha didn't care, though, as he pulled back his fist and then thrust it forward, striking Slaking's stomach and causing it to stop scratching and glare at Hawlucha. This was why Ash had ordered the back to back attacks, though. Hawlucha, after landing the Brick Break, quickly crossed his arms out in front of him and then uncrossed them with incredible speed, once again striking Slaking's belly, and using the momentum to leap back.

This was the final straw for Slaking. It stood up, surprisingly quickly, shaking the ground a bit by stomping it in anger. It was definitely not happy about being attacked while it rested. It kind of reminded Ash of his Snorlax on a couple of occasions.

Sawyer looked like he had been waiting for this and quickly made his next order. "Slaking, Hammer Arm back to back!"

"Hawlucha, use your speed to dodge and then get in there with a High Jump Kick!" Ash shouted.

Hawlucha stood still a moment, watching as Slaking held out both arms, which began glowing white, in preparation for its attacks. Then, the fighting hawk shot forward, ready to engage. Slaking took a step forward as Hawlucha ran, making it so the ape like Pokemon was now standing sideways, one arm behind and the other out front. It lunged forward when Hawlucha approached, but the fierce fighter was quick to sidestep, before leaping up, his leg glowing white again in preparation to attack. He whipped towards Slaking's face, making it look like he would once again land a strike on the large Pokemon's jaw. However, just before the High Jump Kick could land, Slaking slammed down with the arm that it held above and behind its head, and struck Hawlucha down. Then, just as Hawlucha hit the ground, Slaking brought up the fist that had missed before and launched Hawlucha back into the air.

"Hyper Beam!" Sawyer ordered quickly. "Then use Slack Off." Ash could only wince as once again, Hawlucha was unable to dodge a powerful strike. The yellow and orange light shot out of Slaking's mouth and slammed into the fighting hawk Pokemon, driving it hight into the air, so that Ash couldn't even see his fighting type in the distance. Then, Slaking once again lay down on the ground, and its body glowed briefly, before it gave a contented sigh.

"Things aren't looking good for Ash and Hawlucha, as Sawyer and Slaking have fired off some powerful attacks," the announcer called out. "And, it looks like Slaking is now regaining some health, using Slack Off."

Ash clenched his fists. There was no way he was losing that easy. Then, he saw it. High in the air, descending like a bullet, was Hawlucha. The crowd gasped, thinking he was falling, but Ash could tell that wasn't it. He made his order, knowing Hawlucha was preparing this move. "Flying Press! Full speed!"

There was another gasp from the crowd, as they finally realized Hawlucha wasn't wipes out by that Hyper Beam. He descended like a bullet, wings folded in for extra speed. Ash saw him spinning rapidly as he drew nearer to his target, preparing to land the strike. Then, just before reaching Slaking, he spread his cape like wings and hit the opposing Pokemon with full force.

"Quick! Use X-Scissor and jump back!" Ash ordered. It was just in time, too. Slaking was wincing and starting to move after the hit and was clearly about to get up. Hawlucha quickly crossed his arms in front of him and then uncrossed, striking the stirring Slaking before leaping back.

"Hammer Arm and then Body Slam!" Sawyer called out quickly, this time taking the offensive. And it worked well, since Hawlucha and Ash were both caught off guard by the sudden change in how Sawyer was now playing the battle. Just as Hawlucha landed after using X-Scissor, Slaking lunged forward with its massive arm. It just barely missed Hawlucha, but it caused the fighting hawk to lose his guard enough for Slaking to quickly lunge forward again and throw its body overtop of its much smaller opponent. It rolled around a bit, apparently enjoying another brief rest, and then stood up, revealing a very still Hawlucha.

"Hawlucha is unable to battle. Slaking is the winner!" the referee announced, waving a flag to Sawyer.

Ash's eyes were wide as he recalled Hawlucha to his pokeball. That had been quick thinking and strategy on Sawyer's part. Ash knew he needed to be much better to win this. He'd been overconfident after his battle with Malva. He had to adjust to his opponent's strategy just like Sawyer was doing.

"Goodra, I choose you!" Ash yelled, calling out his friendly, but fierce dragon type for the first time since his battle with Clemont.

"Wow, Ash is determined to come back strong as he decides to match power with power!" the announcer excitedly murmured. "This'll be a heated battle, folks."

The signal came for the battle to resume and Ash quickly called an order, happy to see that Goodra was excited to get back into battling for him again. "Goodra, use Dragon Pulse!"

Sawyer countered, quickly. "Slaking, Hyper Beam!"

Both powerhouse Pokemon charged up their attacks, and then fired them forward. The orange and yellow beam collided with the dragon shaped blast in the middle of the battlefield. The attacks exploded outward as soon as they made contact, and the rush of wind and energy that shot out, seemed to shake the stadium.

Ash smiled as Goodra gave him a quick glance. His pseudo legend definitely hadn't lost any of his old strength. If anything, he was stronger. Much stronger, actually.

"Hold onto your hats, everyone," the announcer said quickly. "Literally. These are some powerful Pokemon battling it out, here."

"And Goodra's the stronger one," Ash assured the crowd. "Let's keep things going. Ice Beam!"

Ash saw Sawyer look a little frustrated as once again, Slaking made its way to the ground to lounge. Unfortunately for him, it was too risky getting close to Goodra for the Body Slam technique and its Hammer Arm. Its long range move wasn't going to be effective either, with Goodra's powerful Dragon Pulse. This time, Ash was the one who had adjusted, and he'd done it well.

As Slaking brought its arm up to rest its head on, Goodra thrust his head forward, and the icy jet shot out. It struck Slaking in the chest quite quickly and immediately, ice began forming, making the huge Pokemon shiver and squirm around.

Ash knew he needed another order, wanting to wrap things up before Sawyer could get Slaking to heal itself. "Goodra, Dragon Pulse!"

"Quick, get up and counter with Hyper Beam!" Sawyer shouted, a hint of panic in his voice.

Ash's eyes widened as he actually saw Slaking start to move, and with surprising eagerness. As Goodra charged his Dragon Pulse, Slaking was struggling to its feet, opening its mouth, apparently about ready to charge the Hyper Beam. Then, it seemed to wince and hesitate, holding its chest.

Ash instantly knew what it was. Goodra's Ice Beam had slowed Slaking down just enough. And now it was time to strike. "Let it rip, Goodra!" he yelled, once more punching the air.

"Dra!" Goodra yelled, as the dragon shaped blast on energy launched out and rocketed towards Slaking. The speed of the attack was impressive, but the power was even more so. It seemed to pick up the massive Slaking and throw it high into the air, and then it came crashing down with a loud thud.

"Slaking is unable to battle. Goodra is the winner!" the referee shouted, waving his flag to the dragon type who was actually jumping up and down with excitement.

Ash smiled as he saw Sawyer recall his powerful but defeated Slaking. Sawyer had mentioned awhile ago that Ash preferred an in close battle style. It was still his preference, maybe, but Goodra was a perfect Pokemon to throw Sawyer off his game. The dragon type's powerful long range attacks could make things very hard for Sawyer if the green haired trainer had planned this match for in close battles.

"Don't think I didn't plan for this kind of thing, Ash," Sawyer said, pulling out a pokeball. Ash narrowed his eyes, wondering if his opponent had guessed what he was thinking. "I can deal with dragon types." He threw out his pokeball and his Slurpuff emerged.

"A smart move by Sawyer, as he chooses a fairy type to deal with Ash's powerful Goodra," the announcer informed the muttering crowd, who up until the explanation, obviously didn't seem impressed with the choice.

Ash wasn't taking any risks, though. If Sawyer thought Ash was going fight the battle with a type disadvantage, it was time to mess with his strategy again. Ash pulled out Goodra's pokeball and returned him. "Thanks, Goodra. Don't worry, you'll get another chance, soon." He then tossed out his next pokeball. "Talonflame, I choose you!" he yelled. As the fire-bird emerged, Ash gave Sawyer a smirk. "I won't let you pick apart everything in this battle, Sawyer. Sorry, but I've gotta mess with any plans you've got."

Sawyer looked a little frustrated, but didn't say anything until the referee signalled for the match to resume. Then he smiled. "I had a plan for this as well, Ash. I thought you might use Talonflame against Slurpuff, because of Steel Wing. Well I've got a good move to counter it. Slurpuff, Electro Ball!"

Ash quickly ordered the counter. "Talonflame, dodge with Flame Charge!"

Slurpuff was pretty quick to charge up the sphere of electricity and then it launched it forward, with just as impressive speed. Talonflame, however, was too quick. He engulfed his body in flames, and then shot up into the sky, the electrical sphere sailing past him.

Whether Sawyer had anticipated it or not, Ash knew he had to try it. "Steel Wing!" he shouted.

"Fairy Wind!" Sawyer countered.

The flames around Talonflame quickly disappeared, and then he launched towards his opponent, wing shining in a silver light. Slurpuff seemed to brace itself, though, holding out its arms. Then, just as Talonflame was about to strike, pink wind blasted out and struck the fire-bird. Talonflame didn't give in, though, instead battling against the dusty, pink wind, trying to get through to land the Steel Wing.

This was where Ash realized they'd been drawn into a trap. He could see Sawyer's plan just before he called the order. "Jump back and then use Electro Ball!" the green haired trainer ordered. Slurpuff quickly ended the Fairy Wind and then leaped back. Talonflame, of course, hadn't anticipated this, and in his determination to get through the now disappeared Fairy Wind, thrust himself forward and down, obviously trying to hit Slurpuff. Unfortunately, the fire-bird only hit the ground in front of the fairy type, who now had an electric sphere in its hands. The Electro Ball was then thrust forward and it exploded against Talonflame and launched him backwards.

Talonflame landed hard in front of Ash, but he managed to get to his feet, panting. Both Ash and his flying type knew they needed to be more careful. They couldn't let Sawyer draw them in like that.

"Don't worry, Talonflame," Ash encouraged. "You're stronger. I know that. I won't let you down on this one."

"Talon-talonflame!" the flying/fire type shouted back, his tone signalling he wouldn't let Ash down either.

"Alright, then let's build up some speed. Up in the air and then use Flame Charge!" Ash shouted, pointing to the sky.

As Talonflame shot up into the air, engulfing his body in flames, Ash saw Sawyer squinting up at the fire-bird. It was clear the green haired trainer was trying to figure out whether to try long range attacks, or just wait for Talonflame to come to Slurpuff. Ash didn't care, though. He was ready either way.

After a few moments of rare Pokemon League silence, Ash decided Talonflame had built up enough speed. "Alright Talonflame, let's do this. Charge at Slurpuff!"

"Get ready with Electro Ball, Slurpuff!" Sawyer ordered.

As soon as Talonflame cut the distance in half, Ash ordered the next part of the attack. "Switch Flame Charge to Brave Bird, now!" It was an odd, but actually quite beautiful sight, as the flames seemed to just change colour into white flames. And somehow, Talonflame seemed to pick up more speed.

"Get ready to throw," Sawyer cautioned Slurpuff. Then, the green haired trainer's eyes widened and he quickly made another order. "Keep hold of Electro Ball. Don't let Talonflame hit it."

Obviously Sawyer knew there was no way Slurpuff could dodge the attack, so something else seemed to be on his mind. Ash didn't care at the moment, though. Right now, it was about Talonflame landing a powerful Brave Bird.

And he did just that. With one last burst of extra speed, Talonflame shot down to Slurpuff and struck. Ash could barely see the fairy type manoeuvring to avoid having the Electro Ball get hit, but the movement made the Brave Bird attack much more effective. Talonflame launched Slurpuff a few feet away, causing the fairy type to skid along the ground, barely holding the Electro Ball up.

Talonflame then landed and winced from the recoil, and Ash knew Sawyer's plan in that moment. "Throw it now!" The Electro Ball shot through the air and slammed into the wincing Talonflame and launched him backwards.

Ash wasn't letting this faze him, though, and he knew Talonflame wouldn't either. "Quick! Use Steel Wing!" Suddenly, through the smoke from the exploding Electro Ball, the fire-bird shot out and then slammed into Slurpuff with his shining, silver wing. The fairy type cried out in pain, sailed through the air, and then landed hard in front of Sawyer.

"Slurpuff is unable to battle. Talonflame is the winner!" the referee announced, waving the flag to the proud looking fire-bird.

Ash took a deep breath and then smiled. He'd taken out two of Sawyer's Pokemon, but he was already feeling the strain of the battle. It was going to be a gruelling one the rest of the way. That he could tell for sure. And...he knew he was going to enjoy every moment of it.

* * *

"Look at Ash," Serena said with a giggle. "He's like a little kid in a candy store."

"No one loves a good battle more than Ash," Dawn said, joining in with the laughter.

"Too bad it's not against Tierno, though," Shauna muttered, kind of putting a downer on the enjoyment of the battle. She seemed to have taken Tierno's loss to Sawyer harder than Tierno had. She'd obviously been hoping to get to cheer on one of her best friends further than the Round of Sixteen.

"Don't worry about it, Shauna," Tierno said, trying to sound upbeat. "Now we can focus on cheering for Ash."

"And Alain," Mairin muttered quietly, although Serena was pretty sure that no one had heard, but her.

Serena just shook her head and then looked back to the field. Sawyer had recalled his fainted Slurpuff and it looked like Ash was deciding to give Talonflame a break. They each pulled out their next pokeballs and then threw them out. Two flashes of light later, and their choices were revealed.

"Oh my, looks like a very interesting matchup here, everyone," the announcer stated. "It'll be a dragon battle between Sawyer's Salamence and Ash's Noivern."

"Noivern beat Salamence last time," Serena explained to Dawn and Shauna who were on either side of her. "It was pretty close, but Noivern's flying gave him the edge."

Both girls seemed quite interested and leaned forward in interest. Serena once again trained her eyes on the field and then held onto her ribbon for good luck, as the referee signalled for the battle to begin.

"Acrobatics!" Ash yelled quickly.

"Dragon Rush!" Sawyer countered.

Then, just like in Noivern's battle against Remo's Garchomp, the two dragons enveloped themselves in blue lights and charged at each other. They slammed hard together with a powerful shock wave of energy shooting out, creating wind the blew into Serena's face. The two dragons weren't interested in a draw, though, and they shot backwards and then forwards again. They repeated this four more times, buffeting the crowd with powerful shock waves each time, and not gaining any ground on one another.

Ash was the first to get them out of this exchange of attacks. "Noivern, back up and use Boomburst!" The bat dragon was quick to act, letting Salamence rush in, and then quickly moving aside and flying up. He turned once he'd flown up a few feet, and then flapped his wings and screeched, as powerful sound waves burst forth from his ears. Salamence decided to turn towards Noivern at the wrong time, getting the blast full in the face and rocketing towards the ground. "Now, get down using Acrobatics!"

"Salamence, Dragon Claw!" Sawyer countered quickly, although Serena could see he wasn't sure, much like anyone else watching, if Salamence would be able to react.

Noivern covered himself in his baby blue light, and then shot down towards the opposing dragon type. Serena was surprised however, as Salamence struggled to stand and then flew up from the dust cloud that had come up when he'd crashed. He launched upwards and slammed his fist glowing green claw towards Noivern. They collided once again, but this time Noivern flew back, but able to right himself fairly quickly.

"Salamence is definitely a lot stronger," Serena explained to her friends. "Sawyer's made sure to train him a lot more, clearly."

"Noivern's strong as well," Dawn pointed out. "He can win this."

Serena nodded and felt herself tensing up as the two trainers called their next orders. "Dragon Claw!" they both shouted. The determined dragon types roared and then launched themselves towards each other, their claws extending out and glowing bright green. They slashed outward and the claws collided with a massive shower of green sparks. They then brought up their other claws in unison, continually slashing out and colliding with each other, unable to break through.

Finally, Ash had the idea to take charge. "Noivern, Boomburst close range!"

"Salamence, counter with Flamethrower!" Sawyer shouted quickly.

As the blast of powerful sound waves shot forth from Noivern's ears, flames emerged from Salamence's jaws. They collided against each other and both Pokemon were blasted away by the huge explosion between them. Neither of them had really been able to land direct attacks, but they were clearly wearing down quickly from trying to keep up with one another.

Ash could obviously see this and quickly moved to make his next order. "Noivern, Boomburst again!"

"Counter with another Flamethrower!" Sawyer shouted.

Then, once again, a powerful burst of sound waves shot out from Noivern's ears and a jet of flames emerged from Salamence's jaws. The gap between the two Pokemon's attacks quickly closed, and then they exploded against each other, creating a massive smoke cloud

This seemed to be just what Sawyer had wanted. "Salamence, in the smoke and use a Dragon Rush and Flamethrower combo!"

When Salamence went into the smoke, Serena realized what Sawyer was doing. "He's using the same strategy Ash used with Gliscor against Remo. He's using the smoke to cover before he's ready to attack."

Before anyone could answer her, though, Ash made an order, with his usual quick battle thinking. "Noivern, get in the smoke and find Salamence. Then use Boomburst."

As Noivern quickly went into the smoke, his ears up to search with sound waves, there were a few moments as the arena went quiet in anticipation. No one could see what was happening through the smoke. Then, the smoke did start to clear, and suddenly a bright red light showed up, signalling Salamence was using Flamethrower. It was followed by the sound of an explosion and then the two Pokemon were caught up in the smoke again.

Serena was just starting to think the battle was going to be hidden until it was over, but just then, a blue light shot out, carrying another shape at the front. Noivern had Salamence locked in using Acrobatics. Serena could just see Salamence opening his jaws for another Flamethrower, but Noivern was quick to act, blasting outwards with a close range Boomburst. Once again, Salamence was blasted away.

"Come on, Salamence, you can do this," Sawyer encouraged. "Dragon Rush!"

"Acrobatics!" Ash countered.

The two dragons then launched towards each other once again, bathed in their blue lights. They clashed in an instant, this time not bouncing back to charge forward again, but straining against one another to force their attacks through.

Sawyer was quick to use this to his advantage. "Dragon Claw!" Salamence must have been expecting the order, because he was lashing out with the green claw in an instant, knocking Noivern back. "Now Flamethrower!" Before Noivern had any chance to recover from the Dragon Claw, the flames were hitting him.

His screech of pain made Serena clench her fists in frustration. Ever since he'd been a baby Noibat, Noivern had held a special place in her heart. "Noivern..." she whispered sadly, hating the sight of him in pain.

"Finish with Dragon Rush and Dragon Claw!" Sawyer yelled. With Noivern being winded by the barrage of flames, he once again had no time to defend himself. He was struck hard by Salamence, who was covered in his blue light. Then, Salamence slashed down with a green claw and Noivern went crashing to the ground.

"Noivern is unable to battle. Salamence is the winner!" the referee shouted, waving a flag to Sawyer's side.

"Well," Dawn muttered, sounding just as unhappy as Serena felt, "it looks like Sawyer's a lot better than he must have been before."

* * *

Both Ash and Sawyer recalled their Pokemon, Sawyer obviously deciding to save his powerful dragon for later in the match. Ash thought for a few moments and then looked down at Pikachu, who was standing next to him. "Ready to go, buddy?"

Pikachu gave a quick nod and leaped out onto the field, obviously quite eager to regain the lead for Ash. The electric mouse was just as determined as he'd been against Malva, and Ash could see that Sawyer had noticed. The green-haired trainer quickly pulled out his next pokeball and threw it out. With a flash of light, his sword and shield Pokemon, Aegislash emerged, ready to battle it out with Ash's loyal partner.

"And we have Pikachu versus Aegislash. Perhaps a speed battle in this one," the announcer wondered aloud. "It will be interesting to see how Sawyer deals with Ash's loyal partner." The crowd murmured in agreement and the excitement was clear. Finally, the referee signalled the start of the match and the two trainers began.

"Pikachu, get this started with Iron Tail!" Ash ordered.

"Strike back with Slash!" Sawyer quickly countered.

Both Pokemon whipped forward, Pikachu's tail beginning to glow, and Aegislash's sword unsheathing, also glowing. They met at the midway point in the battlefield and slashed out with tail and sword. There was a loud clang, as though Pikachu's tail was also a sword, when the two attacks collided. After a moment of straining against each other, Pikachu's power broke through and Aegislash's sword slipped back, allowing the Iron Tail to strike fully. Aegislash went spiralling back, obviously not having expected the raw power Pikachu had put into the attack.

Once there was some distance Ash could see that Aegislash was wary of advancing forward. Clearly it wasn't interested in fighting Pikachu up close. At least not yet. Sawyer seemed to be forming a plan, though and quickly made another order. "Use Swords Dance!" he shouted.

Aegislash quickly set to work. It spread out, its sword and shield held up straight, and then a circle of red swords spread out around it. They spun for a few moments and then disappeared, and Aegislash held up its sword, looking much more confident, even though it didn't really have a face. Ash knew what had happened, though, and cursed himself for not attacking before Aegislash had used Swords Dance. Now it was much stronger.

"Pikachu, you're still stronger. Get in there with Quick Attack!" Ash yelled.

As Pikachu burst forth, Ash saw Sawyer smirk and instantly knew he'd fallen into a trap. "Aegislash, King's Shield!" Just before the speeding yellow bullet that was Pikachu could strike, Aegislash sheathed its sword behind its shield, stood straight, and a massive barrier shot up in front of it. Pikachu smashed into it and there was a loud, vibrating buzz sound and then he staggered back, staring up at his opponent.

"Two very smart moves by Sawyer. Not only has he raised Aegislash's attack, but also lowered Pikachu's," the announcer informed the crowd. "Initially, it was clear Pikachu was the stronger of the two, but perhaps Aegislash is slowly gaining an advantage.

"I don't think so," Ash said loudly. "Pikachu's too strong for moves like those to hold him back."

"How about we see?" Sawyer asked, looking confident. "Aegislash, use Slash!"

"Quick Attack to dodge!" Ash shouted.

Then, the chase was on. Aegislash shot forward, unsheathing its sword which instantly glowed white. It slashed down in one spot, hoping to hit Pikachu, but the electric mouse easily slid aside and then made a run for it. Aegislash continued the pursuit with furious determination, though, clearly desperate to land a strike with its increased power. It slashed away at all the places Pikachu ran to, slicing up the grass, digging into the dirt and even chopping down a couple of the trees and bushes. Ash could see that it could do a lot of damage if it landed an attack, so he knew he needed to make a move.

"Pikachu, circle Aegislash with Quick Attack while using Thunderbolt!" it was a move he'd only really used once and it hadn't even been in a battle, but Ash had a good feeling it would work if his loyal partner could execute it the way he had the first time.

Pikachu quickly set to work, even looking like he was moving faster somehow. Within a few seconds, Aegislash was hovering in midair, staring around in an attempt to find the electrified Pikachu bullet. Its hesitation and confusion only helped Pikachu further as suddenly a circle of electricity was forming around Aegislash and continuously rising up, circling the sword and shield Pokemon as it did so, perhaps drawn to the metal.

"Now let it go and throw in an Electro Ball!" Ash yelled, punching the air in triumph for the successful move. Pikachu did just as he'd asked. The electric mouse unleashed his electric circle and quickly charged up his electrical sphere. He then fired it up and the Electro Ball began smashing around the circle, bouncing around while Aegislash desperately tried to avoid it and get out. Unfortunately for the sword and shield Pokemon, it wasn't fast enough and the Electro Ball exploded against it, causing it to then crash into the circle of electricity surrounding it. It quickly went crashing to the ground.

Ash was almost sure it was finished there, but somehow, Aegislash managed to rise up. It was close to the edge, but it wasn't done just yet. It was determined to fight, which Ash had to respect.

Sawyer was quick to get to work on a strategy to fight back, though. "Aegislash, fly high and use Swords Dance!"

"Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted in answer.

Unfortunately the jet of electricity wasn't able to make contact, though. It definitely came close, but Aegislash ensured there was enough distance as it flew up very high. Ash could just see the sword images circling it again in the distance. Then, it began to descend towards the ground and Ash knew it was an opportunity to strike.

"Thunderbolt again!" Ash yelled.

"King's Shield!" Sawyer countered.

Ash then realized this was the idea behind Aegislash descending so fast after charging its attack power. It faced the ground and quickly aimed its shield to block the incoming electricity. Once again, the barrier came up in front of it. As soon as the electricity struck, a massive amount by the looks of it, it became smaller and smaller, the longer Pikachu kept going.

"Pikachu, stop!" Ash shouted quickly, seeing the attack was lowering Pikachu's power, the longer he kept it going.

As soon as Pikachu stopped, though, Sawyer made his next move. "Aegislash, Sacred Sword! Now!" With impressive speed, Aegislash quickly unsheathed its sword, swooped down and slashed outwards towards a stunned Pikachu. The glowing red sword hit the electric mouse and sent him skidding along the ground.

Ash winced, feeling as though it was him who was struck by the powerful sword attack. Pikachu quickly got up, though. And, by the look on the electric mouse's face, this battle wasn't going in Aegislash's favour anymore. Ash took a deep breath and glanced at Aegislash. He smiled, coming up with a plan to beat King's Shield and finish this thing.

"Quick Attack! Full speed ahead, Pikachu!" Ash saw Pikachu nod quickly, before kicking off hard and bolting towards Aegislash.

Sawyer was quick to act, shouting out, "King's Shield!" as soon as Ash had made his order.

Ash narrowed his eyes. This was just what he'd wanted. "Pikachu, climb the barrier and then hit Aegislash with the best Iron Tail you've got!"

Sawyer didn't make any move to counter. Maybe it was because he thought it wouldn't work. Maybe it was because he was shocked by Ash's command. None of that mattered, though. Pikachu reached the barrier of King's Shield in a second, and then kicked off the ground and started running up in a straight line, doing the climb perfectly. Within a couple of seconds, he was up and over, descending down upon a startled Aegislash, tail glowing in a silvery gleam.

"Finish it!" Ash yelled in triumph.

With a loud, "PIKA!" the electric mouse flipped and slammed his tail hard into the sword and shield Pokemon. There was another loud clang and then Aegislash went crashing to the ground, sword embedding into the earth.

"Aegislash is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner!" the referee shouted, waving his flag to the proud looking electric mouse.

"Yeah! Great job, buddy!" Ash congratulated his loyal partner, as he ran towards him.

"Another impressive performance by Pikachu!" the announcer yelled. "Well, with that battle finished, we'll now have a brief intermission as Sawyer has now lost three Pokemon. The match will resume again shortly."

Ash looked over to Sawyer before turning to go to his friends. The green haired trainer nodded and smiled. There would be no hard feelings in this one. The two trainers just wanted a tough battle and that's what they were getting.

 **Author's Note:**

Now I know Noivern and Hawlucha losing after their mega wins is a bit...off. But, I did make sure it was against Sawyer's tanks minus Sceptile. It gives a chance for other Pokemon to shine since they had a spotlight win. Plus, it might not be the last time we see them. Especially since I've changed my mind on something big which will actually probably be preferable to a lot of you. By the way, did I do Truant well? Obviously it's a bit weird since it was ignored in Ash's Norman battle in AG, but based on scans it looks like it'll be part of the battle in the anime so I wanted to give it a go. I know, I go on about this being a different universe, but I still get influenced. Anyways, next chapter will be long and up on Sunday hopefully.


	70. Ash-Greninja vs Mega Sceptile

**Author's Note:**

Wow, Chapter 70. This story is long, isn't it? Anyways, this is the conclusion of Ash vs Sawyer. Hope you enjoy. Last chapter for awhile.

 **Chapter 70: Ash-Greninja vs Mega Sceptile**

Serena gave Ash a big hug when he reached the group waiting for him. As difficult as the battle had been thus far, he was still performing like a top quality trainer and she couldn't be happier. She also gave Pikachu a congratulatory pat on the head, quite impressed with his performance as well.

"Sawyer's really come a long way," Ash acknowledged, taking a deep breath and looking towards the battlefield, where the grass field was lowering. "He's drawn me into a few of his traps."

"You've come a long way as well, Ash," Clemont pointed out. "Look at Goodra. He was just a little Goomy when you met him, but now he's capable of defeating a powerful Slaking."

"Yeah," Serena said, nodding in agreement. "And seeing Noivern go head to head with a Salamence, win or lose, that's pretty amazing since he was just a baby Noibat not even that long ago."

"And Pikachu," May added, "is way stronger. It didn't matter how many times Sawyer used King's Shield." She leaned forward, an interested look in her eyes. "Wasn't that electric circle the move Pikachu used in that contest back in Kanto?"

"Yeah," Ash answered, nodding. "I don't know why it came to me, but it seemed like a good idea so I went with it."

"Worked pretty well," Gary pointed out.

They talked a few more minutes and then Serena noticed the next field was coming up. It looked like they were going to be battling it out on the rock field. The announcer called for everyone to return to their seats and Ash gave his friends a quick wave, winked at Serena, and then set off back to his platform.

Another couple of minutes later, and Serena was in her seat. She saw the referee settle in his spot on the sidelines and both Ash and Sawyer pull out their next pokeballs. The final stretch was about to begin.

"Welcome back to the second half of the quarterfinal matchup between Ash and Sawyer," the announcer greeted. "Now, as the score stands, Ash still has four Pokemon, while Sawyer is down to his last three. Let's see if the young trainer from Hoenn can get this battle tied up."

The crowd cheered and then waited in silent anticipation for the two trainers to call out their Pokemon. Two flashes of light later, and the choices were visible. Sawyer once again had Salamence out, and Ash had selected Talonflame. Serena wasn't sure what to think, but knew she needed to have faith in Ash's choice. He knew what he was doing.

* * *

The referee made the call and the battle was all set to resume. Without any orders, both Talonflame and Salamence whipped into the air, obviously intent on showing one another who was the better aerial fighter. Both Ash and Sawyer seemed perfectly willing to go with it, too.

"Start things off with Steel Wing!" Ash yelled quickly.

"Dragon Claw!" came Sawyer's counter order.

Talonflame flapped his wings hard, and then launched forward, his wings quickly shining with a silvery gleam. Salamence moved at the same time, green, glowing claws extending out in front of him. They clashed together in an instant, bringing their attacks forward with full power. Once the first Steel Wing hit the first Dragon Claw, there was a shower of sparks that shot into the faces of the clashing Pokemon. Neither cared, though, and they only decided to bring forward their second strikes. With another shower of sparks and neither Pokemon proving stronger, they flew apart, before turning and glaring at one another, ready to continue on their trainers' orders.

Ash was quick to move. "Talonflame, speed things up with Flame Charge!"

"Hit back with Dragon Rush!" Sawyer ordered.

Before charging forward, both Pokemon prepared their attacks, bracing themselves. Salamence enveloped himself in a blue light, roared and then launched forward. Meanwhile, Talonflame engulfed himself in flames, spun around once to build up some speed, and then whipped ahead, ready to fight. The dragon and bird collided in an instant, the light around Salamence and the flames around Talonflame, immediately disappearing. Then, Talonflame screeched in pain, and staggered back, winded by the collision.

"Quick!" Sawyer yelled. "Thunder Fang!"

"Dodge with Flame Charge!" Ash ordered quickly.

A moment later, and Salamence was chasing after Talonflame, jaws crackling with electricity. The flames around Talonflame's body were apparently no deterrent to the dragon, who seemed quite willing to sink his electric jaws into the fire-bird's feathers. However, Salamence appeared unable to keep up, and was only falling further and further behind Talonflame.

Ash knew they couldn't keep the chase up forever, though. Talonflame was picking up speed from his continuous Flame Charge, but to win, they needed to land attacks, not flee them. "Dive towards the ground!" Ash yelled, deciding he could draw Salamence down, before having Talonflame shoot into the air and then counterstrike.

Sawyer was clearly watching closely, but he seemed willing to have Salamence continue the chase. Talonflame seemed to draw the enemy dragon type in, and then he quickly made the dive to the ground, Salamence in pursuit. Once they were about two thirds of the way down, Ash was sure it was going to work, but then he saw Sawyer smirk. "Flamethrower!" the green haired trainer yelled.

The flames shot down with impressive speed and crashed into Talonflame. It didn't matter if it was a move with little effect, as it did exactly what Sawyer wanted. It crashed Talonflame to the ground, leaving him vulnerable to Salamence's next move.

"Thunder Fang!" Sawyer yelled once more, punching the air as Ash often did. The powerful dragon whipped down with an extra boost of speed, his jaws crackling with electricity again. He quickly reached Talonflame and bit into the poor bird, causing it to screech in pain as electricity coursed through his body.

Ash narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. No...he wasn't letting Salamence take this match. Talonflame was winning this no matter what. "You can do this, Talonflame," Ash encouraged. "Hit Salamence with the best Steel Wing you've got!"

From Ash's position, it was easy to see as the previously writhing Talonflame instantly calmed from his trainer's call. He straightened out, eyes widening with furious determination. Then, his wing glowed brightly and he slashed it upward with all the force he could muster. The power within the fire-bird's strike was almost unbelievable. The Steel Wing struck Salamence in the side and sent him soaring through the air and then he crashed into a rock which subsequently exploded.

"Now get in there with Flame Charge!" Ash ordered quickly. Then, a quick nod from Talonflame, and the determined flier was rocketing towards a dazed Salamence, body shooting out wildly powerful flames. He struck the dragon with full force once again, knocking Salamence further away. "Now fly up high and let's wrap this up. Brave Bird!"

Sawyer wasn't going to give up on this fight just yet, though. "Counter with Dragon Rush!"

Talonflame shot into the sky with incredible speed, barely visible as he flew. Salamence had only just managed to get up and brace himself for the next attack, when Talonflame reached his preferred height, and then aimed down, a blue light around his body. Once Talonflame began to charge down, Salamence clearly knew it had to get moving. He braced himself again, and then shot up, a blue light enveloping his body. Then, the two fliers were rocketing towards each other, in what everyone could see was the last move of this battle. Finally, they crashed together at full force. They strained against each other for a brief second, and then one of them was able to break through, driving the full force of their body into the other. Then, a body went crashing to the ground, landing with a crunch in the stones beneath.

"Salamence is unable to battle. Talonflame is the winner!" a surprised sounding referee announced.

Ash wasn't surprised at all. He knew Talonflame had that power in him, and was proud to know that all these people watching could see it. "Great job, Talonflame," Ash told his flying type as he landed in front of his trainer, breathing a bit heavily, but obviously intent on continuing to battle.

"Talon-talonflame," the fire-bird said in answer, likely a pleased acknowledgement of his trainer's praise.

Ash smiled and then looked ahead at Sawyer, as the announcer called out praises for Talonflame. The green haired trainer looked deep in thought but then quickly pulled out his next pokeball. Ash wasn't surprised when it wasn't Sceptile, knowing Sawyer was keeping his best for last. The fifth Pokemon was a good choice, though. A blue shrimp-like Pokemon with a massive pincer on its right side.

"I'm not worried with Clawitzer, here," Sawyer informed Ash. "He's ready to deal with anything you have."

Ash didn't say anything, waiting for the match to resume, before he gave his answer. Finally, the referee called for things to start up again, and Ash called his order. "Flame Charge!" he yelled. The speed that Talonflame took off with was too quick for Sawyer to react. The fireball that was Talonflame hit Clawitzer in a second, and was soaring into the sky a moment later in preparation for his next attack.

"Heal Pulse, quick!" Sawyer shouted. His Clawitzer quickly aimed its large pincer down and then a pink light emanated from it. The shrimp Pokemon, which had looked a little shaken up by the Flame Charge, instantly looked better, healed by the move.

"If you're going to heal yourself, we won't give you a chance," Ash assured Sawyer. "Talonflame, Flame Charge again!"

Sawyer was much quicker to react to this one, though, quickly making an order before Talonflame got moving. "Water Pulse!" he shouted.

Talonflame once again launched towards Clawitzer, bathed in flames. However, this time, despite his speed, his opponent was ready. Just before being able to strike Clawitzer with another powerful Flame Charge, the shrimp Pokemon whipped its mega launcher pincer out, and a massive sphere of water shot out. It struck Talonflame hard and the flames were quickly extinguished with a hiss, and smoke billowed off of the fire bird's wings as he landed hard on the ground a few feet back.

"Ice Beam!" Sawyer ordered quickly, obviously trying to take advantage of a back to back attack opportunity. And unfortunately it worked. The jet of icy energy quickly shot outward and struck the winded Talonflame, who fell back once more from the attack, ice covering his wings. However, it quickly melted off, evaporating in a burst of steam, because of Talonflame's Flame Body.

"Talonflame, get in the air. You have the advantage up there," Ash quickly told the flying/fire type. A quick nod later, and Talonflame was fleeing to the sky, getting some distance between him and Clawitzer.

"That won't work," Sawyer said confidently. "Clawitzer, full power Water Pulse." Ash could only watch in stunned silence as the massive orb of water formed in Clawitzer's pincer, and then it was launched upward. It rocketed up with incredible speed and struck Talonflame hard, throwing the fire-bird to the side. "Now use Ice Beam!"

"Shield yourself with Steel Wing!" Ash shouted in response.

As Clawitzer once again sent up a powerful jet of icy energy from his massive pincer, Talonflame spread his wings and then crossed them in front of himself. They shone brightly for a moment and then a silvery gleam passed over them. The icy energy quickly struck, and for a few moments it blasted into Talonflame's wings. The fire-bird held strong, though, and then finally the attack ended and he uncrossed his wings, panting from the exertion.

The brief rest opportunity Talonflame was trying to take, though, proved to be his downfall. "Dragon Pulse!" Sawyer shouted, without hesitation. Once again, Clawitzer aimed his pincer and then fired his attack. Ash and Talonflame could only watch as the attack struck whipped towards the fire-bird and then struck him. He fell to the ground like a stone.

"Talonflame is unable to battle. Clawitzer is the winner!" the referee shouted, waving his flag to the shrimp Pokemon. Ash narrowed his eyes. Now it was time to really test Sawyer. He was down to his strongest three Pokemon and Sawyer was in for a really tough challenge.

* * *

"Goodra, I choose you!" came Ash's yell, as he threw out his next pokeball.

Serena was happy with the choice, but then Clemont made a worrisome groan. When some of the group looked at him, he explained why. "Goodra is weak against dragon and ice attacks. We already know that Clawitzer can use two of those. I don't really know why Ash would choose him. Pikachu would've made much more sense. And, obviously, Greninja."

"Big brother, you can be pretty dumb sometimes," Bonnie muttered, watching the field. "Pikachu's attack power is lowered and Greninja needs to be at full power for Sceptile. Goodra easily beat Slaking so why wouldn't Ash go with him?"

Serena burst out laughing at Bonnie's explanation. Anyone who heard that, would've probably assumed it was an experienced trainer speaking, not a little girl. Clemont's face was priceless as well, obviously not expecting his sister to be able to rationalize Ash's choice like that.

After another few moments, a noise from the battlefield signalled the match was starting up again. Ash had just ordered Goodra to use Dragon Pulse, and Sawyer had called for Clawitzer to counter with its own. The two dragon shaped blasts swept forward and then crashed together in the middle of the field, creating a huge explosion that ripped into the ground and brought rocks and dirt spraying up around where the attacks had met.

"Not bad," Serena admitted, "but I bet Goodra can do a lot better than that. Clawitzer can't keep up with him."

"Yeah," Clemont agreed, apparently back to being optimistic, "I think Ash and Goodra were just testing Clawitzer's strength."

And apparently Ash was testing even further, now, ordering the next attack. "Goodra, use Ice Beam!"

"Clawitzer, you too!" Sawyer shouted.

Again, both Pokemon fired off their attacks, but this time it was their jets of icy energy. They collided in midair, just as the Dragon Pulses had, but this time there was no explosion. Instead, the two Ice Beams formed a sphere of ice as they clashed, and once the attacks ended, the ice crashed to the ground and shattered.

Serena knew it at that moment, that the true battle between these two Pokemon was now going to begin. She saw both Ash and Sawyer tense up, almost mimicking their Pokemon who were bracing for the next attack. Each side was eager to continue and Serena was eager to see it.

"Ice Beam on the ground!" Sawyer yelled. "Slide on it to get in close."

"Dragon Pulse!" Ash shouted quickly, obviously not willing to stand by as Sawyer and Clawitzer put a plan in motion to attack Goodra more conveniently. It was a little odd, actually, seeing Sawyer trying to put Ash in a close combat fight. With Goodra, Ash clearly preferred the distance.

While Clawitzer aimed its huge pincer at the ground and started hitting it with Ice Beam, Goodra wasted no time in attacking. The powerful dragon type quickly aimed and then unleashed the massive blast of energy that whipped towards Clawitzer. The shrimp Pokemon was hit hard by the blast but it managed to quickly grab the ground with its pincers, briefly stopping its Ice Beam, and stopped itself from getting launched away. It seemed to take a few deep breaths after the attack, and then it set to work on its Ice Beam again, the path already starting to form.

"Keep it up, Goodra," Ash encouraged. Serena could tell he didn't like that Clawitzer's and Sawyer's plan was beginning to take shape. "Hit the ground with Dragon Pulse!"

"Move forward and counter with your own!" Sawyer shouted in response.

Just as Goodra lifted his head up to charge up his attack, Clawitzer quickly zipped forward on the part of the ice path he'd created. It wasn't complete, but he'd managed to get closer to Goodra, and that was definitely not what Ash wanted, especially if the ice gave Clawitzer more speed. When Goodra fired down with Dragon Pulse, Clawitzer was quickly able to counter. However, this time Goodra's was clearly more powerful, and the resulting shock wave blasted Clawitzer back a few feet.

Serena could see that Goodra was clearly the stronger one, but Sawyer seemed to have the speed advantage here. It was all a question of whether or not Ash could counter Sawyer's strategy or not, and if he could land some more attacks.

"Isn't Goodra amazing, Dedenne?" Serena heard Bonnie ask her little hamster-like Pokemon. "Remember when he used to be scared of you?"

"Ne-ne!" Dedenne answered, as Goodra struck Clawitzer with an Ice Beam, freezing part of its pincer.

Sawyer quickly ordered a Heal Pulse, but Ash was having none of it, ordering another Dragon Pulse which knocked Clawitzer back, the shrimp Pokemon looking further exhausted. Serena wondered if there was much left to go in this battle.

Then, it seemed as though Sawyer decided to get set on another plan. "Clawitzer, get behind the rocks. Keep hitting Goodra with Ice Beam. Make sure to hit low to the ground."

The rocks throughout the field then became target practice for Goodra, although with some dangerous return fire. The rocks were shattering into pieces all over the field. A continuous barrage of Dragon Pulses, Ice Beams and even the use of his tail when Clawitzer tried to get close, all ripped apart the field. Unfortunately, Clawitzer was rarely getting hit, as he was continuously hitting the ground, and Goodra a few times, with Ice Beam attacks. Pretty soon, there were quite a few patches of ice on the field, making the movements of the shrimp Pokemon much swifter.

And then, things became very dangerous for Goodra, as an Ice Beam struck him in the chest and he staggered back, wincing in pain, allowing Clawitzer to get in close. Sawyer quickly took advantage of his opportunity. Despite Sawyer being a friend, Serena couldn't help but feel frustrated as he made his next order. "Hit Goodra with Dragon Pulse and Ice Beam. Keep it up until you win. Use the ice to avoid him."

"No..." Serena whispered, clutching her ribbon as the first Dragon Pulse hit, causing a whine of pain from Goodra.

Ash wasn't backing down, though. Serena was surprised, even though Ash's actions probably shouldn't be surprising her anymore, as she looked at him and saw him calm as ever. "Goodra, stay calm. We can win this with one hit. Bide!"

Serena focused hard on Goodra immediately, as the dragon type glowed and a white light surrounded him. It was a risky move, considering he was being hit with super effective moves quite consistently. However, if he was truly the stronger Pokemon and if Ash was truly the better trainer, both things Serena was confident about, it would work.

It was painful to even watch as Goodra winced at each attack. However, the light around him glowed ever brighter each time. A Dragon Pulse hit, causing a little whine from Goodra, but making the light around him grow. Then, an Ice Beam hit, and his body glowed even brighter. Finally, just as a Dragon Pulse was forming in Clawitzer's pincer, Goodra was glowing so brightly, Serena was sure the power he held would've been capable of beating anything in his path.

"Let it rip!" Ash yelled, all the emotion of the battle coming out in his voice.

"Gooooooo," Goodra hummed, as he made the final preparation to strike, turning and focusing on Clawitzer. Somehow, he managed to hit the ice with his tail and the shrimp Pokemon fell from the crack. Then, Goodra unleashed. "DRAAAAA!"

The only thing that could be seen was an enormous, bright, white light. It was as if twenty Pokemon were mega evolving right in front of Serena's eyes. She wanted to see what was happening, but it was too bright, and she had to shield her eyes. Finally, the light cleared, and Serena looked at the field. All she saw was Goodra, standing in front of a long, wide track in the dirt, as if a huge path had been cleared by about ten tractors. Clawitzer was nowhere to be found.

It took a few moments for everyone to realize where the shrimp Pokemon was. The reason he'd been hard to spot, was that he'd been launched out of the arena. Sawyer had spotted him quite quickly, actually, possibly because he'd nearly been struck by his Pokemon as it had sailed past him. Clawitzer was at the end of the hallway behind Sawyer, embedded into a wall. Sawyer would later mention it was next to a picture of Goodra.

It was obviously easy for the referee to make this call. "Clawitzer is unable to battle. Goodra is the winner!"

"Wow," Serena heard Iris say dreamily. "I don't think even I could train a dragon type to have that much power. Ash isn't a kid anymore. He has to be best trainer here. No one can beat that. There's just no way.

Serena smiled as she looked down at the field and saw Ash giving a thumbs up to Goodra. As good as he was, he wasn't flaunting it. He was just moving on like any other battle. She couldn't help but believe in what Iris said, too. No one could beat that kind of power that Goodra had just shown. Well, there was at least one Pokemon that might be able to. Unfortunately for Sawyer, though...that was his next opponent.

* * *

Ash heard some groans of disappointment from the crowd as he recalled Goodra. He understood it, though. After seeing that power, who wouldn't want to see more? The thing that Ash knew, though, was that he was about to unleash even more power than that. Not to mention, Sawyer's final Pokemon was capable of quite a lot as well.

As Ash held Greninja's pokeball in his hand, he saw Sawyer looking at what was obviously Sceptile's pokeball. Both trainers had known this point was coming. Really, ever since Ash and Sawyer had met, this was meant to come. Throughout all their battles, Greninja and Sceptile had improved their powers each time. And now, both were capable of taking it to an entirely new level. They hated each other in the heat of battle, but respected one another outside of it. Now, it was time to see who would emerge the victor on the biggest stage.

"Greninja, I choose you!" Ash yelled, throwing out the pokeball with full force, Sawyer throwing his at the same time. A couple of seconds later, and the two rival Pokemon were staring each other down, ready to begin.

"Sceptile was just a Treecko when we first met, Ash," Sawyer said, watching the two glaring Pokemon. "Now, he's strong enough to beat whatever you've got." He held up his notebook in front of him, and Ash saw the key stone dangling from it. The green haired trainer grabbed ahold of it and shouted, "Sceptile, mega evolve!" It wasn't as bright as the light from Goodra's attack, but the light still forced Ash to shield his eyes. When it finally stopped, he looked up to see the powerful enemy Pokemon that was Mega Sceptile, taller and bulkier and more colourful than his original form.

Ash knew he and Greninja needed to respond in kind. Whether they lacked the complete form or not, they needed to power up as much as possible. He held up his fist in front of his face and Greninja mimicked his movement. Ash couldn't see it, but the frog-ninja's eyes glowed red, as the two pulled their fists down, Ash yelling, "We'll be much stronger!" Instantly, a wild torrent of water shot up around Greninja, spraying the ground around him. Ash could just see the red and black fins on his Pokemon's head, signalling part of his transformation.

"Amazing!" the announcer shouted. "We have Mega Sceptile for Sawyer and...uh...Mega Greninja for Ash. This is sure to be one of the best battles of the tournament thus far."

Ash nodded, agreeing with that statement. He could feel it that this battle would take all that he had. Greninja could feel it. The two of them were ready to fight. Ready to fight as one.

"Let the battle between Sceptile snd Greninja begin!" the referee shouted, waving both flags upwards.

"Night Slash!" Ash yelled immediately.

"Dragon Claw!" Sawyer countered.

The crowd probably only saw a green and blue blur as Sceptile and Greninja shot towards each other. In seconds, they were slashing out with their attacks. The purple sword of light from Greninja struck Sceptile's glowing green claw and a shock wave rippled outward, knocking Ash's hat up a bit and also shaking the ground beneath the two Pokemon. They strained against each other a few moments, and then leaped backwards.

Ash smiled. That was quite the way to set the tone of the battle. But there was no point in making it slow. Unlike with Goodra, when using Greninja, speed was a must. "Aerial Ace!"

"Leaf Blade!" Sawyer shouted quickly, holding up his arms as though he were the one performing the attack.

Greninja backed up a few paces and then ran forward, kicking up dirt, which was swirled up in his water torrent for a second, before shooting out behind him. His legs glowed in a white light, just visible through the water, as he closed the gap between him and Sceptile, and then he leaped forward, kicking out at the enemy Pokemon.

Sceptile was ready, though, the leaves on his arms glowing bright green and stretching out, before he thrust them forward to block his enemy. Greninja smashed into the Leaf Blade with full speed, another powerful shock wave shooting out, this time reaching the crowd, which gasped at the power.

And this was where the true battle began. In an instant, Greninja was kicking and punching at Sceptile, arms and legs glowing white, Aerial Ace in full effect. Sceptile wasn't going to let himself be hit though, and was perhaps just as eager to land a strike, lashing out with Leaf Blade and dodging and parrying to defend.

The speed and power of both Pokemon was on full display. When Sceptile would try to slash out at Greninja with a quick Leaf Blade, the frog-ninja would duck quickly, leaving only a few drops of water from his torrent. Then, Greninja would slide under one of Sceptile's arms and strike out with his fist, only to get blocked by another Leaf Blade.

Ash and Sawyer didn't stop in their orders, either. In close combat, both had powerful attacks that were easy to use in close and with speed. Greninja's Night Slash and Sceptile's Dragon Claw met multiple times, each time shooting out purple and green sparks which together shone brightly in the sunlight.

As order after order came, neither Pokemon slowed down or became tired. In fact, Greninja and Sceptile only seemed to get more and more pumped up. They were only getting stronger and faster. The exhilaration of the battle was fuelling them to only make it better.

Ash could feel his own blood pumping through his veins as Greninja's was doing. His heart was racing. His eyes darted around, following the battle before his eyes, but also the battle he, himself as Greninja, was fighting. He felt the satisfaction as his blade of purple light slashed across Sceptile's chest. He felt the pain as a Leaf Blade struck his gut. The joy in landing an attack and the pain of being hit by one only made the battle better for Ash.

Sawyer couldn't let the enjoyment of close combat last forever, though. He waited until Sceptile landed a Leaf Blade on Greninja's shoulder, and then quickly made an order. "Leaf Storm!" he yelled, punching the air.

With Greninja staggering back from the Leaf Blade, and Sceptile's swift movement, there was no opportunity to dodge. The reptilian grass type turned and lifted his leafy tail up and immediately the swirling storm of leaves and green wind shot out. It slammed into Greninja, pulled him into the storm, and then Sceptile aimed the attack upwards, holding Greninja up in the air.

"Keep ahold of him and keep slamming him to the ground!" Sawyer yelled.

The pain of the leaves striking Greninja's body from within the storm was quickly felt by Ash. The water torrent didn't protect him from any of it. To Ash, it felt as though hundreds of burning knives were rushing around him and burning and cutting into him. It was excruciatingly painful. He winced at almost every cut from the leaves, knowing he was getting nervous glances from Pikachu and probably Serena and his friends in the stands.

Any thought of his concerned friends immediately left his mind in the next moment, though. Sceptile, on the order from Sawyer, slammed his tail to the ground, and the storm of leaves holding Greninja quickly followed. Ash would've screamed in pain, but it actually hurt so much he wasn't able to find his voice to yell. It was like all the bones in his body were being used as baseball bats and the baseballs were rocks. The brief relief of being lifted into the air again was quickly ended, as once again he was slammed to the ground.

It continued on for what seemed like hours to Ash and Greninja. Ash honestly had no idea how long, but the pain made it an eternity. The Leaf Storm was bad enough, with the slicing and burning leaves, but the smashing into the rocky ground was even worse, making Ash's bones shake and, in his paranoid state he thought, crack.

Finally, Sceptile finished with one last slam, and then tossed Greninja away. The frog-ninja rolled along the ground, the water torrent around him noticeably weaker, and for the first time in the battle, Ash felt the exhaustion truly kick in. Combined with the excruciating pain, all Ash felt like doing was taking a nap. He could feel his eyes drooping. He could feel his body telling him no more. It was over. Greninja couldn't keep up. Sceptile was too strong.

"Gren...ninja..." Ash closed his eyes briefly and then opened them again. He was staring at the dirt, seeing it through the water rushing in front of him. He sat up a bit, looking in the direction of his enemy, Sceptile. The reptilian grass type was looking triumphant, obviously thinking it had won. "Ninja!"

Ash blinked and he was seeing through his own eyes again, although flashes of Greninja's vision were appearing in his mind. He felt Greninja's emotions as well. Pure determination. Determination that was only surpassed in the battles against Lysandre and Giovanni. Greninja wanted this. He wanted it badly.

"I wanna win too, Greninja," Ash assured his powerhouse Pokemon. "And we will. I know we will."

Again, Ash saw through Greninja's eyes and he felt as though Greninja was perhaps seeing through his own. It was a feeling he couldn't explain. He felt like he was Ash in one moment. He was Greninja in the next. Greninja's thoughts, vision and emotions were both foreign from his body, but his very own at the same time, same with his thoughts, vision and emotions. Ash was Greninja and Greninja was Ash.

Suddenly, the torrent around them rushed quicker and started to rise and expand. Greninja had his arms spread out, letting the power rush into him. Ash did the same, embracing how the new rush of strength made the pain disappear from his body. Then, the torrent exploded all around the field, causing water to rain down on Ash, Pikachu, Greninja, Sceptile, Sawyer, and even the startled referee. Ash both felt and could see the water shuriken shoot out on Greninja's back. It was complete. Their form was back, and it was time to really show Sceptile how strong they were.

"Aerial Ace!" Ash yelled, punching the air and then kicking outward in sync with Greninja's movements.

"Leaf Storm, quick!" Sawyer shouted, his panicked voice proving he could sense the extreme power emanating from Ash and Greninja.

Ash actually held back, or rather Greninja held back, wanting to truly test the power they had. He stretched out his body as the swirling leaves and green wind shot towards him and then enveloped him. There was a light burn, but to Ash and Greninja it was nothing like before. It was weak to them. Weaker than the power they had. Perhaps Sceptile was strong, but they were stronger. As Ash had said, they would become so.

Greninja clenched his fists and tensed up his legs, and he ran forward. The wind and leaves of Leaf Storm strained against him but it was a meaningless obstacle. Greninja was too strong. And suddenly he was running through it at full speed, as though it wasn't there. He could see a stunned Sceptile up ahead, and so he leaped up, kicking outwards towards the enemy. With a satisfying thud, his foot drove into the reptilian grass type's head, and his opponent crashed hard to the ground, thrown up a few feet by the Aerial Ace. Greninja landed, waiting for Sceptile to rise, wanting to properly fight the rest of the battle, not wanting to strike the opponent while he was down.

Sawyer wasn't done with his quick thinking, though, despite the surprise of Ash and Greninja's power up. "Frenzy Plant!" he yelled.

Ash's eyes widened, and then he looked down through Greninja's eyes. A thick branch then shot out out of the ground, in unison with Sceptile's tail, as the enemy Pokemon stood up. It struck Greninja's chest and seemed to grab ahold of him. It pulled him up high into the sky and then let go, shooting him into the air.

Ash clutched his chest, feeling the bruise which he knew he was getting on his own body. It was a wakeup call, though, and he was happy to get it. He and Greninja couldn't get cocky like that. They'd been getting drunk on their rush of power. They needed to be smarter than that, though. Strategy was just as important.

Ash focused hard and felt his senses link up with Greninja. He didn't know if it would work, but he decided to try it. He focused on the shuriken on their back and then manoeuvred their body downward. It worked perfectly. The shuriken stretched out, and suddenly Greninja was using it like wings, to glide down towards the ground, straight for Sceptile.

This wasn't the only part of Ash's plan, though. As Greninja sped towards the ground, the water shuriken guiding his descent, he narrowed his eyes and focused on Sceptile, desperately wanting to land the next strike. "Get ready!" Ash yelled, knowing Greninja knew what he meant.

Sawyer obviously had a plan as well, as Ash noticed him smirk in apparent triumph. "Use Frenzy Plant again!" he ordered. "Send Greninja back up!"

Sceptile straightened up once again and raised his tail. As before, the massive branch shot out of the ground and rose up in the sky, heading straight for Greninja. It moved fast, very fast. It would've been a sure hit on most other Pokemon, and very powerful, too. However, Ash and Greninja were too strong and they were ready.

"Night Slash!" Ash yelled, both hearing his voice from his own hears and from Greninja's. "Cut right through it!" He moved just like Greninja, pulling an invisible sword from his hip, just as the frog-ninja Pokemon pulled the purple sword of light from his. Then, the two them held up their swords and descended faster, heading straight for the incoming branch.

Ash and Greninja slashed out as soon as the branch reached them. The opposing attack was again no match for their power. They sliced through it like it wasn't even there. Their Night Slash attack could have been pure fire and the branch of Frenzy Plant was soft, melting butter. They easily ripped through it and landed on the ground softy, standing up straight as the branch crumbled next to them.

"Double Team!" Ash yelled next. And then, he and Greninja were running, all across the field. Ash could both feel and see the images of himself as Greninja bursting forth and spreading around the field. There were dozens, no there were more than a hundred. There were so many that Sceptile was almost lost in the flood of them all. Ash and Greninja could sense their opponent, though. They could see through the eyes of any of their copies. "Water Shuriken!" came Ash's voice again.

"Leaf Storm!" Sawyer countered. "Mow them down!"

As Sceptile turned, lifted his tail, and started firing out the blast of leaves and green wind, Greninja and the copies all pulled their shurikens from their backs. They twirled them through the air, held them forward and pulled them back. Ash could feel them charging up with even more power. Sceptile was managing to destroy some copies, and Ash felt a bit of pain as each went down, but he wasn't moving nearly fast enough, and the copies weren't going down easy. His task was a failure, and now Ash and Greninja's attack was almost ready.

Ash closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and then opened them again. The copies of Greninja all started shooting towards him, causing his Water Shuriken to grow larger each time they made contact. He started to pull back, the massive shuriken almost weightless in his hands. Then, it was only him, holding up his massive, watery weapon in the air, and Sceptile send his storm of leaves straight at him. Ash shook his head, knowing it was pointless. He then thrust down with his arms, just as Greninja did.

The attacks met immediately, but the Leaf Storm had no chance. It was immediately pushed back and evaporated, allowing a clear path for the giant Water Shuriken. The massive, watery ninja star shot forth. It was a huge, speeding weapon of unbelievable power. It smashed into Sceptile at full force. It exploded outward on contact, spraying out with water, wind and smoke. Once again, the field was rained, and the crowd got a healthy dose too, the wind blowing the water heavily into people's faces.

Once the smoke cleared, Ash and Greninja looked forward to see their enemy. Sceptile was down, struggling with all his might to get up. After a few moments he managed to do so, but Ash knew, the end was near.

"What an incredible display of power by Greninja," a stunned announcer shouted. "And great determination by Sceptile to stand. This one is a tough one, folks."

Sawyer nodded at the last words and then took a deep breath before his next order. "Sceptile, Leaf Blade and Dragon Claw back to back!" Sceptile screeched in answer, and then one of his arms glowed green in preparation for Leaf Blade, the other for Dragon Claw.

"So this is how we finish," Ash said quietly. "Fine. Greninja, Night Slash!" Greninja, of course, knew exactly what Ash wanted. He crossed his arms and held both webbed hands at his hips, and then pulled upwards, unsheathing two purple swords of light. Then, he ran forward to engage with Sceptile.

The first clash was Leaf Blade against Night Slash. The two attacks crashed together, emitting a loud, vibrating buzz that shook across the arena, causing many members of the crowd to clutch their ears and wince. Then, each Pokemon slashed out with their next attack, colliding Dragon Claw and another Night Slash, once again, shaking the very air in the stadium with the colliding attacks.

Then, just like at the beginning of the battle, they were once again rapidly exchanging blows. Sceptile's determination was barely allowing him to keep up with Greninja's increased speed. It became a hard fought battle for both. However, bit by bit, Greninja's speed was too overwhelming. A Dragon Claw hit the frog-ninja in the side, and as Ash winced, he felt himself and Greninja speed up. He stabbed forward and struck Sceptile in the stomach. Then he slashed sideways and hit the reptilian grass type in the side. After a couple more exchange of blows, Ash and Greninja had taken control.

It was a barrage of Night Slash attacks. Swipe after swipe of Greninja's sword met with Sceptile. Each time, the opposing Pokemon would wince or stagger back. He was struck in the jaw by an upswing. Another slash hit the grass type in the chest. Finally, Greninja stabbed forward and struck Sceptile in the gut, leaping back as the enemy fell backwards.

"Now let's finish this!" Ash yelled, holding his fist up in front of him. "Aerial Ace!" he shouted, pulling his fist back and punching forward while kicking out in another copy of Greninja's movements.

Ash and Greninja were then whipping around the field, feeling like the air itself. They were building up speed for the ultimate attack. They kept an eye on Sceptile, who had barely managed to get to his feet and was slumping forward a little. Ash heard a command from Sawyer, but he knew their was no point, as Sceptile was too tired to act. Greninja launched forward, an almost invisible bullet streaking towards Sceptile. His leg flashed in a bright, white light and then he leaped up, kicking out with all his might.

The thud he heard as his foot made contact with Sceptile's jaw was the one of the most satisfying feelings ever. As Greninja, Ash landed and then spun around, watching his rival crash to the ground, shaking the earth beneath him as he landed. He was reverted back to his original form before his head hit the ground. Greninja then looked towards his trainer and the two of them felt each other's satisfaction, joy and excitement. They'd won.

"Sceptile is unable to battle. Greninja is the winner!" the referee shouted. "This means Ash moves on to the semifinal round!"

"Yeah!" Ash yelled, leaping onto the field, Pikachu close behind him. When he and Greninja reached each other, Greninja was back in his original form. They high fived and then smiled at each other. Ash was exhausted and knew Greninja probably was as well. He knew, though, that both of them had loved every moment of that battle. It had been one of the best ones ever.

"Congratulations Ash," came Sawyer's voice from behind Greninja.

"Thanks," Ash said, stepping next to Greninja and holding his hand out to Sawyer. "And Sawyer, you fought really well. You've come a long way."

Sawyer smiled, nodded and shook Ash's hand. "It was really fun to battle you, Ash. I thought it was gonna be closer, but you kind of took over at the end."

"It was close," Ash assured his friend. "Sawyer, that was one of the hardest battles I've ever had."

"Really?" Sawyer asked, eyes lighting up.

"Yeah," Ash said, nodding. "And you know what, it'd be really awesome to battle again some time."

"Yeah," Sawyer agreed. "Deal." He looked at Greninja and then back at Ash. "You have to win the Kalos League now, Ash. You're too strong to not win."

Ash nodded. "We're ready for anything in our way." He looked up to the video screen which was showing Ash's picture in one of the slots for the final four. It was the farthest he'd been since Sinnoh, and he only wanted to go further.

 **Author's Note:**

And Greninja gets the win! Had a bit of a hard time at the start but once the complete form kicked in, he was godly. Hope you enjoyed it. Now, I'll explain why I went with the 6-3 win again, here. First, it was close when Ash went with his strong but not elite Pokemon. Sawyer was able to keep up there. But, going into the Pikachu, Goodra and Greninja part of the battle, that's where I wanted to put Sawyer behind. Sets it up as Sawyer being strong but not elite as he can't quite keep up unless it's Sceptile. I know they'll probably make it 6-5 in the anime like always, but I don't like the idea of Sawyer being at that level just yet.

Anyways, now for the sad part. I must say goodbye to you all until about July 30th which should have the next chapter. I will enjoy my vacation, but I'll miss this for my brief time away. Hopefully I can come up with some good ideas while away. Anyways, see you when I get back.


	71. Planning Ahead

**Author's Note:**

Yay, I'm back! Thank you all for your patience. I know some people get barrages of messages when they go on vacation, so it's awesome that you didn't find it necessary to do so. Anyways, glad to be back. I missed my writing, as much as I enjoyed my trip.

One thing before we start. Friend and fellow fanfic author, Mr Looneytune (mr_looney_tune), has come up with a fun little thing on Twitter where he's putting up polls for fans to vote on their favourite youtubers, artists and...FanFiction authors. I (amourshipcanon), along with Jamesvelectric (jamesvelectric), Official Amourshipper (amour_shiper101) and Jeff the Amourshipper (jeff_amour), have been nominated for best fanfic author. We'd like as many votes as possible so any of you that have Twitter, it would be awesome if you could participate. No pressure to vote for me, just vote who you think is best. Even put a write in nomination if you want. Just a fun little thing we have going so more votes is more fun. I believe I'm currently in 2nd place so you can see what you can do to put me down to fourth...

Anyways, let's get to the main stuff.

 **Chapter 71: Planning Ahead**

A few hours after his quarterfinal victory over Sawyer, Ash had wandered off from his group of friends, including Serena, to go and spend some time alone with his Pokemon at the edge of the forest near the trainer's village. A lot was on his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about where he was now, after such a long journey.

"The final four, Pikachu," Ash whispered to his best friend, looking out into the trees. "We haven't made it this far since Sinnoh."

"Pika-pikachu," Pikachu answered with a happy nod from his trainer's shoulder.

Ash looked over to where Greninja was sitting with Goodra and Talonflame, the three of them a few feet away from a quietly sparring Hawlucha and Noivern. "Last time was against Tobias. Remember that?" Ash asked Pikachu, turning his gaze back to the trees ahead.

"Chu..." Pikachu muttered, not sounding too happy from the memory.

"Yeah it wasn't the way I wanted to go out, either," Ash told his loyal partner. "Whether we managed to perform the best against him or not, losing like that was tough." He paused a moment and thought of his progress since that battle. "It shouldn't matter now, though, if we battle a Darkrai or a Latios or any other Pokemon. We're strong enough and determined enough to beat anyone. And we've got all our friends supporting us. We won't lose, Pikachu. Calem, Alain, or whoever else is in the final four, won't beat us. We're winning this thing."

"Hey Ash, is that you?" Ash actually wasn't surprised to hear Calem's voice. He turned his head and saw his newest rival emerge from the path he'd come from earlier.

"Hi Calem," Ash greeted. "So I guess you made it through, huh?" Ash had decided not to watch the other quarterfinal battles, wanting to make his semi final battle more of a surprise.

"Yeah, I guess there's a good chance we'll battle each other, now," Calem answered with a smile.

Ash nodded. Something told him to expect it. It was an odd feeling, but he felt like it was all but certain that he would be battling Calem next. Perhaps it meant nothing, but Ash was excited at the thought. Calem had been an exceptional fighter in their last bout which had been interrupted. Another battle would be something Ash knew he'd enjoy. "Let's make it an even better one than last time."

"Last time was already really good," Calem said with a laugh.

Ash laughed as well, silently agreeing. However, he felt it was still possible for he and Calem to have an even better match than before. "I think we're both stronger and we know each other a little better. That could make things pretty interesting, don't you think."

Calem narrowed his eyes and looked towards the forest, as Ash had been doing earlier. "I guess you're right," he finally said. "But Ash, don't think you can predict what I have planned for you. I need to change my battle plan."

"You should know I'm not easy to predict either," Ash stated seriously. "I don't even plan things a lot of the time."

Calem smirked at that and shook his head while chuckling a little. "I've never met a trainer like you before. Somehow, you just exude power, even though you're a pretty lighthearted person."

"Do I?" Ash asked, frowning at the praise. He'd never thought of himself like that. Really, he'd only ever felt like that when he'd organized his army of Pokemon to assault Team Flare. He'd known his power in that moment and he'd known what the stakes were. It was a confidence that was hard to match. He hadn't even had that kind of confidence when he was beating Malva.

Calem nodded again. "I've battled a lot of tough opponents, Ash, and none if them have made me question my methods like you."

"Question your methods?" Ash repeated.

"Yeah," Calem laughed at Ash's blank expression. "I mean, I think we have a pretty similar approach, but there's something different about you. We both have our greatest strength in our bonds with our Pokemon, but you take that to another level."

Ash thought about that for a few moments. He didn't really get it, but he realized that maybe that was what made him and his Pokemon stronger. They didn't need to overthink things. They just did their best and trusted each other. There wasn't any need to worry about how strong their bonds were, because they already knew how strong they were.

"Ash, don't let up if we face each other, tomorrow, alright?" Calem pleaded. "I don't want to sound cocky, but I haven't lost a battle in a really long time, if we don't include our battle in Shalour City. I really want a challenge."

"You'll get one," Ash assured his rival. "I don't plan on going easy on anyone. Right Pikachu?" he asked, looking up at the electric mouse on his shoulder.

"Pi-pikachu!" Pikachu growled back confidently, punching the air with his fist.

"Ninja!" came a croak to Ash's right and he looked up to see Greninja standing next to him, looking at Calem.

"So this is your powerful Greninja?" Calem asked, looking at the frog-ninja Pokemon with amazement in his eyes.

"Yup," Ash said proudly. "He did pretty well today, didn't he?"

Calem nodded and laughed, but Greninja looked at Ash and shook his head. He quickly pointed to Ash and back at himself. Calem noticed this and was clearly confused. "What's he saying?"

Ash gave a quick smile to Greninja and then looked at Calem. "He's saying it wasn't just him. That we did well, together."

"Oh, right," Calem said, nodding in understanding.

Ash didn't say anything else, but he watched the forest again, in silence. Calem didn't quite understand what Greninja had meant, even though he, like everyone else watching the Kalos League, would know that Greninja and Ash had that special form. What Ash and his powerful water type could do, went far beyond what trainers and Pokemon could normally do. Perhaps Calem would find that out soon enough.

* * *

The four cards on the screen in the Pokemon centre shuffled rapidly, causing the large crowd to quickly lose sight of which trainers they belonged to. After a few seconds they finally stopped and flipped over. Calem did a little fist pump. Just as he'd predicted and hoped for, his match against Ash was finally here.

"Wow, would you look at that?" President Goodshow yelled excitedly, the screen going back to him with Professor Sycamore and Diantha. "A match that some oddsmakers had as a favourite for the final. Ash versus Calem!"

Sycamore laughed, looking just as excited as Goodshow. "I have to admit, I expected something like that as well. Although, once Alain joined the League, I knew he'd be in the mix with those two."

"It will definitely be a good one," Diantha joined in, also looking excited, although a little more composed. "Ash has proved to be just as dominant as predicted before the tournament began. Meanwhile, Calem has also shown himself to be a dominant trainer, having lost no more than one Pokemon in his matches up until now, even sweeping a couple, including today's. Honestly, his Chesnaught could probably give Ash quite a hard time, even with powerful Pokemon like Pikachu and Greninja, who, we should remember, don't match up well against Chesnaught in terms of type matchups."

Calem laughed to himself as Goodshow and Sycamore responded to that. Type matchups meant very little to Ash, and Calem knew Diantha was well aware of that. Ash and Greninja dealt with Sawyer's Sceptile well enough.

Calem watched the rest of the discussion between the Professor, Champion and President for the next couple of minutes. Finally, after heavily discussing the Ash and Calem match, they moved onto the other one, and then finished the quarterfinal recap. Once they finished, the crowd started to leave. On Calem's way out, he saw Ash separating from his friends and walking over to him.

"Well, looks like it's happening tomorrow," Ash said happily.

Calem nodded and smiled, wishing the battle could already start. "I hope it's a good one."

"It will be," Ash assured him. He then nodded and held out his hand. "May the best trainer win."

Calem reached out his own hand and shook Ash's, nodding. "Of course. But Ash, just remember that it'll be me."

Ash laughed and took a step back once their handshake had finished. "We'll see, Calem. Either way, I know it's gonna be a lot of fun." He then gave one more nod and turned away, heading back to his large group of friends.

Calem stood there for a couple of minutes and thought about what was coming. Suddenly, his heart started beating faster, and his ears started ringing. It was actually happening! He was going to battle against the greatest opponent he'd ever met. He knew he needed to get ready. Not really by training, but mentally prepared. He pulled Chesnaught's pokeball from his belt and immediately ran out of the Pokemon centre.

It only took a few minutes before Calem reached the training fields. He'd been a bit worried he might spot Ash there, but was relieved to see his upcoming opponent wasn't there. He wanted tomorrow's battle to be unexpected, so seeing Ash training wouldn't have been right. Also, Calem didn't want Ash to know what his own plans were.

With a flash of light from the pokeball in Calem's hand, Chesnaught emerged in front of his trainer. Just from Calem's excited expression, Chesnaught clearly knew what was coming. He held up his fists and then flexed his muscles. "Ches! Chesnaught!"

Calem smiled at his partner Pokemon. "Yeah, that's right. We're going up against Ash tomorrow, and we need to be ready."

Chesnaught hadn't had his chance against Ash yet, since the battle had been interrupted in Shalour City. It was clear the grass type was excited, though. He'd been able to see the raw power from Ash and his Pokemon enough to know it would be an extremely tough battle. Ever since the battle against Team Flare in Lumiose City, Chesnaught had bern fully aware of his and his trainer's most dangerous opponent.

"We need to be ready, Chesnaught," Calem warned. "Ash overpowered us last time. I need to have a strategy to beat him. Last time I went with my strongest Pokemon, but I think our best tactic against Ash needs to be better thought out than that. Raw power isn't enough. Who knows? A good strategy might not be enough."

Calem stopped and stared at the training field, thinking. The plan to beat Ash was going to have to be better than all the opponents that had gone up against Ash could figure out. Remo had tried raw power, which was definitely not a good thing to plan the whole match around. Astrid had used a strong defence, but then Ash had overwhelmed that. Malva had a good combination of strategy and power, but Ash's unpredictable style had given him the edge. And Sawyer had given Ash a hard time with his strategic planning, but once Ash had used his strongest Pokemon, Sawyer wasn't able to keep up.

It seemed like no matter what kind of strategy Ash's opponents came up with, he managed to overwhelm them with some kind of counter. Raw power, strong defence, strong strategy, or even just his unconventional style. Ash just knew how to find a way to win. He trusted his Pokemon and they trusted him.

How could someone beat him, though? Ash had battled trainers that were closely bonded with their partners, but they'd all been defeated. Calem knew he couldn't worry about that, though. If he doubted his bonds with his Pokemon, a battle against Ash, who never doubted such things, was surely going to end in defeat. No, Calem knew that was his own best quality as well. He and his Pokemon were as close as Ash and his Pokemon. That needed to be true, and Calem needed to believe it.

No, trust in his Pokemon was something Calem didn't lack. He needed to come up with a strategy that could be used no matter what Ash threw at him. He needed to counter Ash's unconventional style, his Pokemon's power, their speed and their smarts. He needed to prepare for anything that a good trainer, a champion level trainer, could bring out.

"Serena was right when she talked about how good a trainer Ash was," Calem said to Chesnaught, thinking of the day he'd met her and had decided Ash was worth searching for. "I really want to see how we match up. Chesnaught, if we can beat him, nothing will stand in our way."

* * *

"That was quite the battle that Ash had, wasn't it Delia?" Professor Oak asked taking a sip from his cup of tea and looking at the TV which was showing highlights of the Kalos League battles from earlier in the day.

Delia nodded and smiled, sitting down in a chair next to Professor Oak's. "It sure was! I'm so proud of my little boy!"

Oak managed to stop himself from shaking his head in exasperation. To call Ash a little boy at this point was ridiculous, but he supposed mothers always saw their children differently than other people. He still wanted to try to convince Delia, though. For Ash's sake. "Delia, I think it's a bit much to call Ash a little boy, don't you think?"

Delia narrowed her eyes. "Until he learns to be more careful, he'll always be my little boy. Did you see what he did with that Greninja of his? That looked very dangerous and I don't want him to risk hurting himself like that."

The Professor opened his mouth to argue, but when Delia's eyes flashed angrily, he just looked back at the TV. Then, as though the TV was listening, they started showing highlights of the battle between Greninja and Sceptile. Oak was truly amazed at what Ash had done. He had a very limited knowledge of mega evolution from Professor Sycamore's notes, but clearly what Greninja could do was far more impressive.

"Young Mr. Ketchum is going to have another tough test tomorrow," the TV announcer suddenly said. "He'll be battling another tournament favourite in Calem from Vaniville Town. It may very well be the most anticipated match of the Kalos League thus far."

"Do you know anything about that boy?" Delia asked, as clips of Calem's battles began to play on screen.

Oak nodded. He'd actually met Calem briefly when the young trainer had passed by Pallet Town a while back. Oak had immediately been able to identify an exceptional talent in the boy, that he'd only ever seen in Ash and his grandson, Gary. Calem was very good at bringing out power beyond the ordinary limits of his Pokemon. "I met him once. He's quite talented."

Delia pursed her lips, looking a little nervous, but her eyes appeared determined. "Ash can beat him, though, right?"

Oak gave Ash's mother an encouraging smile. "Of course, Delia. From what Gary tells me, Ash is performing at a level that is close to a Champion. According to him, television isn't doing it justice. He says Ash has never looked stronger. Apparently in person, it is one of the most impressive sights you can see." He smiled as his hand slipped to his pocket, where a gift for Delia, and also Ash, was held.

Delia looked like she was about to answer, but then the phone rang and Oak quickly got up and headed to his large video monitor and answered. Ash's face suddenly appeared on screen. Before either Oak or Ash could speak, though, Delia was squeaking happily. "Oh Ash! My little boy! Congratulations on making it to the semi finals!"

Ash looked a little surprised for a moment, but then smiled. "Hi mom, and thanks. It hasn't been easy, but I've worked really hard and all my Pokemon and friends are supporting me." Pikachu immediately appeared on Ash's shoulder, smiling in agreement. "And hi Professor Oak," Ash quickly greeted. "How are all my Pokemon?"

"Excellent, my boy," Oak informed Ash happily. He took a quick glance towards Delia, who nodded, accepting this was more about Pokemon than a mother and son conversation. He turned back to Ash on screen. "Each and every one of them is eager to battle. I suppose you want to make a transfer?"

Ash nodded, unclipping some pokeballs from his belt. "Yeah, I don't want these guys all getting tired out. I need a team that's fully ready for tomorrow's battle."

"Are you bringing in Charizard, Infernape, Pidgeot and Sceptile. You used them in your last battle against Calem, correct?" Oak asked, glancing out a window and seeing Charizard having a relaxed sparring match with Krookodile.

Ash seemed to think for a moment, clearly trying to assess his options. Finally, he shook his head. "I think Calem will be preparing a good strategy that would make it hard if I used all of them." He thought for another few seconds and then smiled. "Pidgeot and Charizard, I think. Sceptile and Infernape need to be ready for someone else."

Oak nodded and turned in his chair and knelt down to where he'd organized all of Ash's pokeballs in a drawer close to his desk. Since Ash was regularly changing Pokemon, this made it much easier. He peered closely at the pokeballs and then picked up Pidgeot's and Charizard's pokeballs and placed them in front of him. "Will they be the only transfers?" he asked, preparing to get up to go and get the two Pokemon.

Ash again thought hard for a few moments. Oak was glad, as it meant Ash was ensuring he was well prepared. Suddenly, there was a noise from the window, and Oak looked back to see two Pokemon peering into the lab. Delia quickly went over and opened it. Immediately, Bulbasaur and Squirtle ran in and hopped up on the desk and looked up happily at their trainer on the screen in front of them.

Ash nodded, smiling widely, and Professor Oak wasn't surprised by his next words. "Bulbasaur and Squirtle as well, please, Professor Oak. It's time to get them into a battle. They haven't had a chance since helping me win the Battle Frontier."

Oak nodded and smiled. It was a little easier to keep the lab peaceful without Bulbasaur these days. Since Charizard had arrived from Charicific Valley, he'd taken over some of the duties of peacekeeping, which allowed Bulbasaur to take some breaks. Charizard had grown quite close to Pignite in his time here, and the other fire type was also learning the peacekeeping role. With both Charizard and Bulbasaur gone, it would be a good chance for Pignite. Other than that, Sceptile, Infernape, Krookodile and the temporarily present Houndoom would be able to help. And according to Officer Jenny, the Squirtle Squad was doing quite well for now, without their leader, so there was no rush to bring back Squirtle.

The two Pokemon looked quite happy at Ash's request. They'd been two of his most loyal in all his time as a trainer. It was only right for them to get another chance. And they weren't the only happy ones. There was a loud roar and a "Pidgaw!" near the window, and Oak looked to see Charizard and Pidgeot had noticed Ash was talking and that he'd requested their services.

Now it was time for the pep talk, which Oak was pleased to be able to see. Ash looked at his four call ups. "Alright you guys, this is going to be a tough battle. I need some of my most trusted Pokemon. Think you can help me out?"

Not surprisingly, Charizard was first to answer, being the most battle hungry of the group. Unfortunately, the fire-lizard's excitement caused a stack of books to go up in flames. Luckily, Delia was able to put them out, with some help from Squirtle. Meanwhile Charizard got a slap in the face from Pidgeot's wing. After a couple of moments where Ash laughed, his Pokemon were able to give him a more peaceful show of excitement.

"Hahaha!" Ash laughed loudly. "That's great, everyone. I can't wait to battle with you all again!"

After some more words from Ash, it was finally time for Oak to recall the four Pokemon to their pokeballs. At least the early arrival of Charizard and Pidgeot made that task quite simple. Finally, the pokeballs were all assembled and on a tray, ready to be transferred. Oak saw Ash place four on his own tray and then look up.

"I'm keeping Pikachu, obviously, and Greninja with me," Ash explained. "Please make sure the others are ok."

"Of course," Oak assured Ash with a smile. He clicked a button, while Ash did the same on his end, and lights flashed over the pokeballs, before the disappeared and then the others appeared immediately after. "All good on my end," Oak informed Ash.

"Same here," Ash answered, holding up the four pokeballs. "Thanks Professor Oak. I'll talk to you again, soon. And sorry, mom, I'll make sure to call-"

"Hold on, Ash," Oak said quickly, reaching into his pocket. "I have a proposal for you. I think you, and Delia as well, will be interested."

Ash narrowed his eyes in confusion. "What is it?" he asked.

"Yes, what are you talking about, Samuel?" Delia echoed her son.

Oak smiled, holding up his hand and revealing what had been in his pockets. Delia was the first to realize it, since it was likely much easier for her to notice, given the fact that Ash was looking through a screen. She immediately clapped her hands together and cried out happily.

"What?" Ash asked again, peering in closer.

"Plane tickets to Lumiose City," Oak informed Ash. "If you can defeat Calem in tomorrow's match, your mother and I will be flying to Kalos to watch you compete in the championship battle."

Ash's jaw dropped, but then he quickly started to smile. "Awesome! Well don't worry, mom, I'll win that battle. Pikachu, Greninja, Charizard, Pidgeot, Bulbasaur and Squirtle are all ready. So am I. As tough as it'll be, I won't lose."

"You'd better not," Delia warned. "I want to see my little boy in the finals."

"Uh..." Oak could see Ash debating with himself about whether or not to argue about that, but eventually he just smiled. "Yeah, I'll be there. And so will you two, along with everyone else."

"We're rooting for you, Ash," Oak said confidently, doing his best to mimic Ash's famous fist pump. "It's time for you to become a Pokemon Master."

* * *

Serena could barely keep her eyes open as she prepared to watch the battle. It was so nerve wracking. Ash was really among the best of the best now. He'd been so good up until now, but he was going to need to be even better. Serena took a deep breath. Of course he'd be better. He was Ash. Ash always improved, each time he battled. He wasn't going to hold anything back, she knew that.

The one thing that worried her, though, was how strong Calem was. She knew firsthand how strong he was. He'd completely controlled the battle she'd had with him. Pancham, Sylveon and Delphox had been completely overpowered. Serena obviously knew Ash was strong from watching him battle, but having actually battled Calem herself, it was easier in some ways to know his strengths.

"Ash is amazing," Brock said a couple seats down from Serena. "I've never seem him battle so well. He's really never been stronger."

"I bet he'd be able to beat Tobias, now," Dawn added, staring wide-eyed and excitedly towards the battlefield below. "And he pretty much beat Calem when they battled in Shalour City."

Serena sighed a bit in relief. She'd forgotten that part. If Ash had already shown himself capable of beating Calem, he'd be able to do it again. And Dawn and Brock, particularly Brock, knew Ash very well. If they were saying he was the strongest he'd ever been, that meant something. There wasn't any reason to doubt her boyfriend. He was going to win this battle.

Suddenly, the voice of the announcer shot out out of some speakers, and the monitor on the wall of the arena lit up with Ash's and Calem's pictures. "Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready to get started with this semi final battle, between two of the most impressive young fighters in the tournament?"

The crowd roared in approval, and the noise proved how anticipated this match was. The audience had seen a lot of these trainers at this point, so they knew how strong they all were. Obviously, Ash had managed to fight his way through some of the toughest battlers in the tournament already. Meanwhile, Calem had also shown himself to be quite dominant, hardly losing a single battle on his path to the final four.

The announcer spent a bit more time hyping up the crowd, and then got set to make his introductions. "First of all, we'll introduce Calem from Vaniville Town! A fierce fighter, strong strategist and a strong believer in his Pokemon." The crowd cheered as Calem made his way to his platform. It was loud, but Serena could tell who the biggest cheer was going to be for. "And next, we have Ash from Pallet Town! The powerful and unconventional trainer who has proven his bonds with his Pokemon surpass anything we've ever seen before."

Once the crowd had finished screaming so loud that any sane person was plugging their ears, the battlefield raised up in between the trainers. It was a water field, which Serena was a bit worried about. If Ash hadn't selected any water or flying types, his Pokemon would be at a heavy disadvantage. However, Calem could also be in that situation.

"Now, everyone, as you all know, this is a crucial match," the announcer stated. "The winner will move on to the championship battle, against Alain, who emerged victorious in the last battle." He paused while the crowd murmured excitedly. "Once again, this will be a six versus six battle with substitutions allowed and an intermission once three Pokemon on one side have been defeated. Once all six are defeated, the opposing trainer will be declared the victor." The referee was obviously informing Ash and Calem of these rules as well, and Serena saw them both nod. "Well," the announcer said, "let's find out the first Pokemon each trainer will use."

Serena clenched her fists. This was it. This was where it began. Ash had never made it past the semi finals before, so this was possibly the most important match in his life at this point. She saw him and Calem pick up their first pokeballs and throw them out. There were two flashes of light, and then Serena heard an excited gasp from Tierno a few seats down.

"Another Blastoise!" Tierno shouted excitedly. "And Ash has a Squirtle? I didn't know that." He looked a bit worried. "I don't know if a Squirtle could beat a Blastoise, though."

Serena narrowed her eyes. It was one thing for her to have doubts. She was Ash's girlfriend, so worrying was only natural. But when others doubted Ash, it made her a little irritated. "Squirtle's going to win this, Tierno. I guarantee it."

"Squirtle's awesome!" Bonnie yelled happily. "He helped me in the Team Flare battle, with Bulbasaur and Primeape."

Tierno smiled and nodded. "Yeah, alright. I guess I should never doubt a Pokemon of Ash's. And besides, it looks like that Squirtle could probably dance pretty well."

"Squirtle was a big part of Ash's Battle Frontier win," May explained. "Ash had really struggled with Brandon for the final symbol, but Charizard, Bulbasaur, Pikachu and Squirtle managed to do it for him."

Serena was already feeling at ease. Ash's Pokemon seemed to be trusted and accomplished fighters no matter who he chose. And she knew Squirtle was one of his oldest, so there was no doubt he had a close bond with Ash, that would make battling together much easier. Ash was on his way to becoming a champion, and Squirtle defeating Blastoise would be the next step.

"Blastoise, Hydro Cannon!" Calem yelled, starting the battle.

"Squirtle, Hydro Pump!" Ash countered.

As Blastoise lowered his shoulders and aimed its cannons, Squirtle started to rapidly spin in his shell and then shot towards Blastoise, water firing out of the holes in the shell. As Squirtle headed towards his fully evolved counterpart, Blastoise fired off his attack. As the attacks neared each other, Serena could feel their raw power. Neither trainer was going to back down, and their Pokemon wouldn't either.

 **Author's Note:**

Hope you liked that. Maybe not the best, but I might be a bit rusty after that break.

So, probably wondering what's up with the change with Calem and Ash's "A-Team" battling him. The decision to go away from that will be explained later. For now, the excuse is that both trainers are trying to be unpredictable. Hopefully that works. And the Delia and Oak stuff. Well, why not, since I've got almost everyone else.

Anyways, I hope to have next two chapters up by Wednesday. One Tuesday and the next, Wednesday. Or just a double on Wednesday. Not sure. See you then.


	72. Rivalries Within a Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

First of all, thank you all for the reviews on the last chapter. This story gets a lot of reviews, but I think last chapter had the most, so that was awesome.

So about the two chapters for today...well my computer didn't like that idea. I know...backup files blah blah blah. I screwed up. Anyways I hope to have it tomorrow, but I'll be pretty busy so might be Friday. Either way, I'm planning some heavy duty writing in the next while, so I hope to get to a chapter every other day soon. (I know, I miss the days of daily uploads as well)

 **Chapter 72: Rivalries Within A Rivalry**

Ash narrowed his eyes quickly, focusing in on the battle ahead. He saw Squirtle's training with the Squirtle Squad kick in right away. As the smaller turtle Pokemon hurtled towards his opponent, spinning rapidly and shooting out water, he dipped past the jets that Blastoise had shot out, and skidded along the water. Squirtle started shooting along the water, circling Blastoise and striking him with bursts of water. Even though they weren't very effective strikes, they were clearly doing damage, as evidence by Blastoise's growls of pain.

Calem was quick to try to turn the tide of battle, though. "Blastoise, keep moving. Use Rapid Spin!" Immediately, the large turtle Pokemon withdrew into his shell and started skidding along the water, just like Squirtle was doing. Ash realized Calem's plan too late. "Hit Squirtle!"

"No, Squirtle!" Ash called out in concern. His oldest water type was quickly struck by the much larger shell, and he flew back towards Ash, landing hard on a rock.

"Now hit him with Ice Beam!" Calem quickly ordered, throwing his arm out in front of himself. Blastoise quickly leaped out of the water, his spinning adding some speed, and he fired a jet of icy energy from his large jaws. Squirtle was still wincing from the previous strike, and had no opportunity to dodge. The ice quickly started to cover his chest.

Ash knew he needed to move quickly. He scanned his mind for an idea, and then suddenly it came to him. It might not work, but it was worth a try. "Charge into that Ice Beam with a Skull Bash!" Squirtle didn't hesitate at all. He quickly tensed up and then kicked off hard, braving the ice that blasted into him. And as he whipped forward, Ash saw his plan working. Bit by bit, Squirtle was becoming encased in ice. Finally, just before reaching Blastoise, he'd become an ice torpedo, almost like Buizel had done on some occasions. He somehow powered through the rest of the Ice Beam, and then struck Blastoise hard in the chest. The ice shattered all around them, and then miraculously, the massive shape of Blastoise went flying back, as though it was him with the size disadvantage. He crashed into a rock in a similar way to how Squirtle had a few moments earlier.

"Incredible power on both sides!" the announcer shouted. "The fully evolved Blastoise is clearly quite powerful, but give Squirtle credit. Evolution isn't holding him back."

Ash nodded to himself at those words, watching as Squirtle spun back and landed safely on a rock after landing his strike. He glanced quickly towards Blastoise and knew he had another opportunity to strike with the opponent still dazed. "Squirtle, use Bubble Beam!"

Calem was trusting that Blastoise would recover in time, though. "Ice Beam, one more time!"

Squirtle was the first to move. He inhaled quickly, and the opened his mouth and a stream of bubbles sped towards Blastoise. Then, just before hitting, the larger turtle Pokemon opened his own jaws, and fired out the icy jet of energy. It cut through the bubbles quite easily, and then hit Squirtle with impressive speed, knocking the smaller turtle Pokemon backwards.

"Now, Rapid Spin!" Calem shouted.

Ash saw Squirtle quickly get up, and knew he needed to act quickly as well. "Counter with Skull Bash!"

And suddenly, both Pokemon were kicking off from the rocks beneath them and flying over the water towards each other. Blastoise was rapidly spinning in his shell, while Squirtle barrelled towards his opponent with his head aimed forward. With a couple of seconds, they crashed together and flew apart, both crashing into the water with huge splashes. They both scrambled out onto rocks and glared at each other, panting.

Ash knew this thing was nearing its end, and knew they needed to act. "Water Gun!" he shouted.

"Ice Beam!" Calem countered.

Immediately, the jets of ice and water shot towards each other. They met in between the two Pokemon, and then suddenly, a long line of ice started to form a mini path between the two.

Ash knew he could use this to his advantage. "Use that path, Squirtle. Hydro Pump!"

"Rapid Spin! You use the path, too!" Calem ordered in answer.

Then, both water types withdrew into their shells and shot forward. Their speed increased as they sped along the ice, and their spinning became a blur. The water coming from Squirtle's shell just seemed to be forming a circular water shield around him. Finally, two Pokemon met in the middle and there was a blast of energy as they crashed away from each other.

Water sprayed around the field as both Blastoise and Squirtle skidded backwards from their collision. They both crashed hard into rocks in front of their trainers, and then struggled to their feet, panting. They watched each other for a few moments, and then nodded in unison. Then, they both collapsed.

"Both Blastoise and Squirtle are unable to battle. The battle is a draw!" the referee shouted, holding up two flags.

Ash smiled and recalled Squirtle to his pokeball. "Thanks, Squirtle. You did a great job." He looked across the field and saw Calem smirking back. It was like how their first battle had started. This signalled an evenly matched pair of trainers to start.

"Ready for round two?" Calem asked, holding up a pokeball. Ash just nodded and smiled in answer. Calem then threw out his pokeball, and a large, orange mouse like Pokemon emerged. A Raichu.

Ash didn't even need to look at Pikachu to know his loyal friend wanted this one. He just nodded and Pikachu leaped forward, landing on a rock in front of Ash. It would be an interesting battle, since neither Pokemon were known for swimming and couldn't use the air either.

"Another battle where Calem will use a fully evolved Pokemon against a pre-evolved form on Ash's side," the announcer explained. "We all know, though, that Pikachu is one of Ash's most powerful Pokemon."

"You've got that right," Ash said, nodding, causing Pikachu to turn and smile back at him. When the referee signalled for the battle to continue, Ash and Pikachu were more than ready. "Quick Attack!"

Pikachu set off like a bullet, kicking off from the rock and leaping across stones towards Raichu. Calem, however, was ready with a counter. "Use Dig! Act like the water is dirt."

Ash watched, stunned as Pikachu hit the rock where Raichu had been a moment before and turned around in shock. In front of the rock, and orange shape was "digging" its way underwater. Calem was using Ash's own move against him. The same move Gible had used against Remo in the first round. This had Ash and Pikachu both caught off guard temporarily.

And Calem was quick to take advantage of his opponent's hesitation. "Raichu, Iron Tail!" Then, with impressive speed, the orange shape that was Raichu, shot out of the ground and swung out a glowing, silver tail. It struck a startled Pikachu hard in the jaw and sent him flying up into the air. "Now jump and use Brick Break!"

Ash was impressed. This Raichu had clearly been a well trained Pikachu before being evolved. It had the speed of its pre evolved counterpart, and its power from evolution had only increased it. However, Ash knew one thing. Pikachu could beat any Raichu, no matter how strong or fast. "Quick, counter with Iron Tail!"

Calem was clearly expecting Raichu to be able to land the strike, and it looked like it would happen, too. The orange electric mouse leaped into the air and hurtled towards Pikachu with a glowing white fist. The yellow electric mouse was quick to move, though. He righted himself by spinning around, and built up power in his tail as he did so. He lashed out with the glowing, silver tail and it crashed into Raichu's fist, causing a shock wave to shoot out from the contact. The water below shook from the power, and Pikachu and Raichu strained against each other to force their attacks through. Finally, gravity took them both down, and then the battle became more ferocious.

Ash and Calem knew electric attacks were almost pointless, so they barked out the physical attacks in rapid succession. The water field didn't limit either Pokemon. Each used the rocks scattered around them with ease, jumping on and off them rapidly, to both evade and chase their opponent.

At one point, Pikachu chased down Raichu, and struck the latter in the chest with an Iron Tail. When the orange electric mouse staggered back and then tried to lunge forward with a Brick Break, Pikachu was able to dodge by using the speed of Quick Attack to dart along the water to another rock.

After that, Raichu managed to draw Pikachu in by using Dig on the water again, opening up an opportunity to send him in the air again with a Brick Break. Pikachu was quick to counter, though, firing off a Thunderbolt that Raichu felt, whether the attack should have been effective or not.

Throughout the battle, there were consecutive exchanges of Iron Tail and Iron Tail, or Iron Tail and Brick Break. A few times they would clash with Pikachu hitting from above with Quick Attack, while Raichu would strike from below with the manufactured Dig attack. There were also the few exchanges of Thunderbolts, and this was where Ash saw he had the clear advantage.

At one point, Pikachu and Raichu were firing off a Thunderbolt from two rocks about ten feet from each other. The first attacks met and exploded against each other, but then Pikachu was quick to set off another one. Raichu quickly leaped aside, and then fired off his own, which Pikachu dodged in turn. These two missed attacks gave Ash an idea, though.

First, Ash could see that Pikachu was still at an advantage with speed, regardless of Raichu being faster than most other Raichu. Pikachu had swifter movements and recovered from hits much faster. Pikachu wa also quite able at fighting while airborne, further giving him an advantage over Raichu who preferred to stay low. The other thing that Ash could see, was the power of Pikachu's Thunderbolt. Where Raichu's had missed Pikachu, there was only a scorch mark. However, where Pikachu had missed, he'd managed to crack the stone a bit, giving Ash an idea to take over this match.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack and hop around the rocks!" Ash ordered quickly. The electric mouse quickly set to work, hopping along the rocks and building up speed until he was a yellow blur.

Calem wasn't going to leave Raichu open for an easy hit from that, though. "Use Dig again!" he shouted. The fully evolved Pikachu counterpart moved quickly. He hopped into the water and quickly kicked his legs to get deeper in.

Now Ash could use his plan. "Stop and use Thunderbolt on one of the rocks. Put everything into it!" He knew Pikachu could do it and he was right. The electric mouse stopped quickly, leaped into the air, charged up his cheeks, and unleashed a ferocious Thunderbolt onto the rock beneath him. Everyone in the arena could probably hear the crack as the stone shattered into little pieces and shot into the air. Now it was time for part two. "Hit the pieces down with Iron Tail!"

Calem didn't really look too worried, but he was still going to attempt caution. "Dodge them!" he ordered quickly. However, as fast as Raichu was, he didn't have the speed of a water type in the water, and dodging was easier said than done.

Pikachu struck the bits of stone with all his might, lashing out at each one with his glowing, silver tail. Each stone rocketed towards the water like little bullets and sped through the water. On the third one, as Raichu attempted to swim up, a stone struck the orange electric mouse in the jaw. This winded him enough to allow two others to hit his chest. Then, suddenly, Pikachu was rapidly swinging and the stones rained down, hitting Raichu with a deadly barrage until finally, Pikachu ran out of ammunition and had to land.

When Raichu scrambled out of the water, he was clearly dazed. However, he and Calem were still determined. "Thunderbolt!" Calem shouted loudly.

"Electro Ball!" Ash countered quickly.

Both electric types charged up their attacks, aiming carefully, and then fired. Raichu's jet of electricity shot towards Pikachu, while the latter's electrical sphere went the opposite way. The attacks exploded on contact shaking the very air in the stadium and emitting a shock wave of wind and energy that shot outwards. Ash saw Raichu stagger back and wince and he sensed their opportunity.

"Pikachu, finish this! Quick Attack followed by Iron Tail!" Pikachu didn't hesitate. He was off like a yellow bullet again and he closed the gap between him and Raichu in an instant. He slam his speeding body into Raichu with full force, knocking the opposing electric type off balance. Then, as Raichu staggered back, Pikachu leaped up, stretched out his tail, and swung it forward. Some must have thought Raichu had been shot out of a cannon. The Iron Tail launched him away and he slammed into the water at the opposite end of the field, creating a huge splash.

"Raichu is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner!" the referee shouted.

"Yeah! Awesome job, Pikachu!" Ash shouted happily.

As Calem recalled Raichu, Ash decided to do the same with Pikachu, signalling the electric mouse to come back. That had been a tiring battle, so Pikachu would need a rest. He looked across to Calem as Pikachu hopped back, and saw the opposing trainer with his pokeball out, smiling a little.

"It's time to really heat up this battle, Ash," Calem announced. He threw out his pokeball and the large, brown feathered bird Pokemon that was Fearow, emerged.

Ash nodded. This was a rivalry within a rivalry and a good one at that. He plucked a pokeball from his belt and threw it out. "Pidgeot, I choose you!" It was time for Ash's loyal flier to take to the skies in his Pokemon League debut.

* * *

"And it looks like we have an aerial battle between a couple of flying types from Kanto," the announcer stated. "There isn't much data on Ash's Pidgeot, but we do know that Calem's Fearow is a fierce flier."

Serena tensed up in excitement at the sight of Pidgeot. She'd only seen him battle a few times, but each time he'd impressed. She didn't know much about Fearow, though. But the way Pidgeot glared at him made her think there was something more to this battle. Her theory was proved right, when Dawn informed the group of the last battle between Ash and Calem.

"Apparently that Fearow used to attack Pidgeot's flock back near Pallet Town," the coordinator explained.

"What?" Misty asked in surprise. "I remember that Fearow. Pidgeotto evolved to fight him. That's when he and Ash decided to make him the guardian of the flock."

Brock also apparently remembered. "I think Ash said he threw a rock at it on his first day as a trainer when he tried to catch it as a Spearow. There's definitely some bad blood here."

Serena laughed a little at that. She could just imagine a frustrated, much younger Ash, trying his best to catch a Pokemon. It was pretty amazing that one of his first attempted catches would end up being the fierce rival of one of his actual first catches. They'd all come so far since those days. Even Serena knew that. "How did their last battle go?" she asked Dawn.

"Pidgeot was winning," Dawn explained, "but Gurkinn interrupted the battle."

Serena was about to press for more information, but just then, she noticed the battle was starting. She hadn't even noticed the referee giving the signal, and just heard Ash and Calem ordering a Steel Wing and Fury Attack respectively.

The determination, and even the hostility, of both Pokemon was evident. They shot towards each other and clashed within a second. Pidgeot's wings shone in a silvery gleam and he slashed outward continuously with them. Fearow was just as vicious, striking out with his claws, beak and wings. It was probably the most violent and unorganized looking fight Serena had ever seen. These two Pokemon just hated each other.

"Pidgeot, get back and then use Aerial Ace!" Ash quickly ordered, perhaps a bit uncomfortable with the overt hatred causing this battle to become more violent. Luckily, Pidgeot's loyalty to his trainer kept his temperament under control. With a quick slash with Steel Wing, he got some space and whipped backwards, gaining some distance to shoot forward again.

Calem had a counter move planned, though. "Hit back with Drill Run!" he shouted.

Serena gasped as both Pokemon whipped up into the sky, faster than anything she'd ever seen, with the exception of Greninja. The two birds then shot towards each other, Pidgeot folding in his wings flying straight as an arrow and Fearow spreading his wings and rapidly spinning around. They crashed together and yet another shock wave hit the crowd from these two trainers' powerful Pokemon. Serena had to grab her hat to keep it from flying away.

Pidgeot and Fearow both staggered back, winded by the impact, and hovered in the air, about fifteen feet away from each other, eyes narrowed in determination and fury. Each flap of their wings showed their intense desire to win. Each second of glaring only built the hostility.

Finally, Ash made a move. Serena was relieved, too, because while she trusted Pidgeot to wait for his trainer's orders, Fearow was less predictable. "Gust! Get Fearow off balance!" he shouted.

Calem called for Fearow to get out of there, but Pidgeot moved too quickly. He flapped his wings as fast as a motor and then instantly Fearow was grabbed in a violent swirl of wind and was getting launched to the water below, despite his desperate attempts to fly back up. Within a few moments, Fearow's struggles didn't matter, as he crashed into the water with a huge splash.

Serena could see that even Ash was surprised by the power of Pidgeot's gust, just like everyone else in the arena. She supposed he had good reason, since he'd only ordered Pidgeot to get Fearow off balance. However, he was clearly willing to go with it. "Alright, Pidgeot, Aerial Ace!"

As Pidgeot folded his wings and shot to the ground, Serena saw Calem glance to the water, just as Fearow's head emerged. Then he glanced back up again and smirked. "Feather Dance!" he ordered. Then, just before Pidgeot landed his strike, hundreds of glowing white feathers, which Serena couldn't tell whether they were real or made of light, shot up. Serena noticed Pidgeot's eyes dart around in confusion, but he still managed to hit Fearow again, before shooting back into the sky.

However, the impact wasn't nearly as strong as before. "That was a really smart move by Calem," Clemont suddenly acknowledged, as Fearow started to hover above the water, recovering from the Aerial Ace quite quickly. Serena remembered seeing Feather Dance once before at the Battle Chateau when it was used on Pikachu. Clemont described for the group what she was remembering about the move. "Now Pidgeot's attack is lowered. Since those two were looking close in power, this could be really bad."

Serena narrowed her eyes and watched as Ash and Pidgeot exchanged a quick look. Serena knew what it meant, and she told the group. "Ash and Pidgeot won't give up."

As though he heard Serena's words, Ash pumped his fist and made his next order. "Aerial Ace, one more time!" he shouted.

"Drill Run, full power!" Calem ordered.

Then, once again, the two bird Pokemon were flying towards each other. Pidgeot descended from above, wings tucked in to build speed. Meanwhile, Fearow shot upwards, spreading his wings wide and spinning around rapidly. Then, they crashed hard together, and Serena winced at the sound of the hard thud. It was only worse when she saw Pidgeot reeling back, winded by the strike, his lowered attack power proving a disadvantage.

"Fury Attack, quick!" Calem suddenly shouted. And with Pidgeot still winded from the previous collision, there was no chance to counter. Serena had to turn away as Pidgeot started to get slashed and clawed and pecked in brutal fashion. She knew if it was hard for just her to watch, Ash was probably about ready to explode.

"Pidgeot!" Ash's voice suddenly rang out. "Remember, don't give up. You didn't give up against Team Flare and I know you won't give up now." These words made Serena turn back to the battle, part of her wanting to see the effect of Ash's motivation. Her gaze went to Pidgeot's eyes, and although he was still being brutally beaten back, his eyes flashed with furious determination.

"This battle's over," Serena said with a smile.

Just when Serena finished saying that, Ash made his order. "Steel Wing!" And then, with lightning quick speed, Pidgeot's silver, glowing wing shot out and struck Fearow in the middle of the chest. Lowered attack power or not, any Pokemon would've felt that and Fearow was no exception. He sailed backwards and then Pidgeot shot forward again and lashed out, sending Fearow higher up in the sky.

"Pidgaw!" Pidgeot screeched loudly, sensing his triumph drawing near.

Serena knew Calem wasn't letting it end that quickly, though. As Fearow was speeding upward after Pidgeot's strike, Calem called his order. "Drill Run! You can overpower him."

"I don't think so," Ash stated confidently. "Pidgeot, finish this up with Brave Bird."

Serena nearly missed the two Pokemon readying themselves when she blinked. The both flew high into the sky and faced each other from a large distance. Then, each tensed up and shot forward. Fearow was once again spinning rapidly, looking like a brown blur as he shot forward. Pidgeot, meanwhile, showed off his power and beauty. A blue light covered his body and he sped forward with the greatest speed he'd ever been able to muster. The gap between the two birds closed in an instant and they collided with another stadium shaking shock wave. Serena couldn't quite see, but she saw the two seeming to lean against each other in midair. Then...they both dropped.

As the two flying types fell, a bit of distance began to separate them. Within a few seconds, both of their bodies hit the water with huge splashes. Serena saw the referee peer in and then start to raise both his flags, clearly about to declare the battle a draw. However, in that moment, two ripples appeared and both birds began to emerge, scrambling onto the nearest rocks. Then, just to show off to each other, each stood straight and looked at their opponent.

Suddenly, Serena noticed something in both Pidgeot's and Fearow's looks. There didn't seem to be the same hostility that there was at the beginning of the battle. They almost...smiled at each other. Their battle had given them respect for one another. Serena didn't know if that would last for long, though. If both were still fit to fight, that hostility could come right back.

However, just as Serena thought about that, both Pokemon twitched and their bodies slumped a bit. It was then that Serena could see how much they were panting. She watched carefully now, knowing whoever dropped first would be declared the loser. Pidgeot suddenly stumbled, and Serena was sure her heart stopped, but then he righted himself...just as Fearow began to slip. The opposing bird almost managed to catch himself like Pidgeot had, but he was just a bit more exhausted by the fight. His legs buckled, his wings dipped, and then his head drooped, as he crumpled to the ground.

The referee whipped up his flag and shouted out the call. "Fearow is unable to battle. Pidgeot is the winner!"

The crowd roared in excitement, and Serena didn't blame them. That had been a great battle, as nerve wracking as it was. And the happiness from both Ash and Pidgeot filled her with pride.

The announcer quickly came on and exclaimed about the exciting battle. He might have gone on about Pidgeot all day if someone hadn't told him to calm down, which was caught on his microphone. He then quickly announced that there would be an intermission, as the score of the battle was now three to one for Ash.

Once the announcer ended his announcement, the field between Ash and Calem started to lower and they both started to head off of their platforms. As Serena saw Ash heading down his pathway, she noticed him wipe his forehead. He had a very good early lead, but clearly it had already taken a lot out of him.

* * *

"Ash, you're Squirtle is so awesome!" Tierno shouted, looking excitedly at Ash. "You've gotta let him meet my Blastoise later, ok?"

Ash nodded and laughed, happy to get this brief rest. The battle was pretty tiring so far. "Of course, Tierno. But...Squirtle might not wanna see a Blastoise for a few days after that."

Tierno chuckled a bit at that, nodding. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Well I think Pidgeot and Pikachu were pretty amazing, too," Brock pointed out. "I didn't know how strong Pidgeot had become."

"Yeah he's great, isn't he?" Ash said, feeling proud of the powerful flying type. "He showed a lot of heart out there."

"And so did you," said Ash's favourite voice, coming from Serena. "You gave Pidgeot just what he needed. Just like that night in Geosenge Town when he beat that Salamence."

"It wasn't only that," Ash told her, smiling brightly and taking her hand and pulling her close to him. "He, along with Pikachu and Squirtle, knew that you guys were all cheering us on. We'll never give up as long as you're all there for us."

Serena just stared back at Ash for a few moments. They were obviously both forgetting that the others were there, until Bonnie butted in with a question. "So Ash, who are you using next?"

"I don't wanna ruin the surprise, Bonnie," Ash said, eyes twinkling. "Let me just say this. Shauna might be excited by my next choice."

"Huh?" Shauna asked, clearly surprised at the mention of her name when it came to a high level Pokemon battle. "Why me?"

Ash chuckled a little, enjoying the confusion of his friends. "You'll see." With that, he gave Serena a quick peck on the cheek and set off back towards the battlefield. It was time to put this thing away.

* * *

As the announcer reintroduced the crowd to the battle, Ash gripped his next pokeball tightly and looked across at Calem at the other end of the rock field. As bad as things looked for Ash's rival, he clearly wasn't panicking. Calem was calm and cool, despite being down and not really even having a win yet.

Finally, when the announcer was finished, he called for Ash and Calem to select their next Pokemon. Calem was faster to throw his out, but his choice actually made Ash laugh, because it was almost like the Squirtle versus Blastoise match again. Ash threw out his pokeball and shouted, "Bulbasaur, I choose you!"

The announcer actually laughed when both Pokemon were revealed. "And we have Venusaur versus Bulbasaur! I have to say, we all know how good Ash is, but he does know how to make us wonder. However, I'm sure his Bulbasaur is strong. We saw Squirtle go head to head with Blastoise, so we can likely expect the same here."

"That's right," Ash said with a nod, as Bulbasaur turned his head to him and gave a serious and determined look. Ash knew Bulbasaur had a bit of a shaky history with meeting Venusaurs, so this was a welcome opportunity for the stubborn grass type to prove himself.

When the referee made the signal for the battle to start, Calem quickly made an order. "Venusaur, Frenzy Plant!"

"Get ready, Bulbasaur," Ash warned. "When the branches come up, use Razor Leaf!"

For a moment, it seemed like nothing was happening, but then, Venusaur roared loudly, and the ground started to rapidly shake. Ash saw Bulbasaur tense up, doing his best to hold onto the ground. Then, the branches started shooting up. At first, Bulbasaur stayed in the one spot, electing to fire off his attacks from there. He proved he was capable, by slicing into a few of the branches, but they were coming up too fast, and approaching him. Eventually, he had to start moving.

As Bulbasaur ran in and out of the emerging branches, Ash clenched his fists in frustration. This was dangerous and he had to do something. Then, he glanced up at Venusaur, and saw the large grass type was quite still, vulnerable to an attack if Bulbasaur could get through. That's when Ash got an idea.

"Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip and swing from the branches towards Venusaur." Bulbasaur was instantly in the air after that, shooting out his vines and grabbing onto the branches. The movement was noticeably easier for him and he approached Venusaur quickly. "Now, use Leach Seed!" As Bulbasaur shot out over Venusaur, the seed from the bulb on his back fired out and struck Venusaur over the head. On contact, vines spread out and started covering his body.

"Nice move, Ash, but now Bulbasaur is open for an attack," Calem explained. "Leaf Storm, let's go!" he yelled. Ash's eyes widened as he saw Bulbasaur approaching the ground after his attack. It was too late to do anything, though. Immediately, Venusaur fired out the swirling, powerful leaves and they smashed into Bulbasaur at full force. He seemed to be grabbed by the attack, and was then slammed into the branches of Frenzy Plant behind him. The branches started to rapidly explode, as both Bulbasaur and the Leaf Storm attack ripped into them. Finally, after the vast majority of the branches had been vaporized, Venusaur let go, and Bulbasaur fell hard to the ground.

"Bulbasaur!" Ash called out in concern. "Are you ok?"

Bulbasaur quickly straightened up and turned his head slightly to give a quick nod. "Bulba-bulbasaur!"

Ash smiled at that. "Alright, good. How about we take over? Hit him with Solar Beam!"

"You use Solar Beam too, Venusaur!" Calem ordered.

And suddenly, it became very quiet as both Pokemon lowered themselves and aimed the plants on their backs to the sky. Ash could see the light sparkling on both, as they charged up their attacks. However, he noticed something else about Venusaur. Even with Leech Seed not being too effective, it still drained a bit of energy, and Ash could tell it was slowing Venusaur down just a little.

Finally, Ash's assumptions were proved right. He saw Bulbasaur tense up in readiness and aim his bulb towards the still charging Venusaur. Both trainer and Pokemon on the opposing side looked shocked and worried. Ash was obviously ecstatic, though. "Fire away, Bulbasaur!" Then, just like that, a large yellow beam shot out, covering the field in its light. It rocketed towards Venusaur and smashed into him. The crowd gasped as the huge grass type flipped over from the impact.

"What a hit!" the announcer yelled. "Look at that power!"

Ash nodded. Bulbasaur definitely had power, and it was time to show more of it. They had to move quickly, as Venusaur was managing to get to his feet. "Vine Whip, quick!" Ash yelled. Bulbasaur immediately ran forward, vines shooting out and reaching to Venusaur. Then, he was slamming them into the opponent, causing Venusaur to roar in pain.

"Counter with your own Vine Whip!" Calem suddenly yelled. As Venusaur was wincing at Bulbasaur's attacks, he managed to slide out a vine, and Ash immediately knew it was trouble. It rocketed out and slammed into Bulbasaur, sending him spinning backwards through the air, before he crashed hard into a rock. The fierce fighter quickly got to his feet, though, not ready to give in.

"Razor Leaf!" Ash yelled. Bulbasaur quickly started running forward, and the sharp leaves started rapidly spinning out towards Venusaur, cutting into him and making him wince.

"Counter with Leaf Storm!" Calem shouted. Then, Venusaur roared loudly, and prepared to send the blast of leaves. However, in that moment, he roared in pain as energy was drained from Bulbasaur's Leech Seed, giving Ash another opportunity.

"Alright Bulbasaur, this one's risky, but you can do it. Solar Beam!" Ash yelled, punching the air.

With Venusaur's forced hesitation, Bulbasaur had the opportunity to begin charging up, but Ash could see the opponent was ready to go again. Calem once again ordered Leaf Storm, and Ash knew this was the final move of the battle. The leaves blasted towards the still Bulbasaur and Ash was sure he'd be sent through the air once again. However, he held strong and kept his grip on the ground.

The barrage of leaves against Bulbasaur couldn't have been easy to take, though. His energy had to be draining. Ash cursed himself. Maybe Solar Beam wasn't the right move to order. However, just as he thought that, a light started to glow from Bulbasaur's back. It was bright, brighter than the first one. Ash smirked, seeing it. "Let it rip!" he yelled.

The blast that was fired out shouldn't have been possible from such a small Pokemon. But, as with most of Ash's Pokemon, Bulbasaur was unique among his kind. His blast of yellow energy easily forced its way past the Leaf Storm and straight into Venusaur. The huge grass type roared in pain and was launched backwards, crashing hard into a rock and exploding it. He didn't move once landing.

"Venusaur is unable to battle," the referee announced. He held up the flag towards Ash and Bulbasaur. "Bulbasaur is the winner!"

As Calem recalled his Venusaur, Ash watched him closely. There was no way the other trainer could be calm, now. But no, he was smiling. He wasn't worried at all. "So far so good, Ash," he said, pulling out his next pokeball. "But it's not over yet, and now things get a lot harder." He then threw out his next pokeball, and a large, orange dragon Pokemon emerged.

"And Calem's fifth Pokemon is Dragonite!" the announcer yelled. "That's a fierce looking Pokemon."

Ash narrowed his eyes. It sure was, but he could beat it. The referee made the call to resume the battle and Ash didn't waste any time. "Bulbasaur, Razor Leaf!" His tough and stubborn grass type didn't hesitate. His leaves shot forward and instantly started battering Dragonote's chest.

Neither Dragonite nor Calem moved to stop it, though. They stood as the leaves struck the orange dragon. Then, after much waiting, Calem made his order. "Flamethrower."

All Dragonite did, was open his jaws, and the fire came rushing out. The flames easily scorched through the leaves and then they rushed towards Bulbasaur. Within a second, they hit the poor grass type and he was launched backwards, where he landed and rolled onto his back.

"Bulbasaur is unable to battle. Dragonite is the winner!" the referee shouted.

Ash stared at the scene in front of him in shock for a moment. Tired or not, Bulbasaur wasn't one to be beaten by a single hit, even if it was a super effective one. He recalled the grass type to his pokeball and thanked him. For a moment, Ash looked at Dragonite, thinking of what he should do next. Pidgeot and Pikachu were tired and might be needed for Calem's sixth Pokemon. Ash needed a fresh one. He smiled at the thought. He had a Pokemon that would love this challenge.

Ash quickly pulled the pokeball from his belt and held it up. "Get ready, Calem, because things are getting harder for you as well." He tossed up the pokeball, caught it, and then threw it out. "Charizard, I choose you!"

 **Author's Note:**

My boy Pidgeot gets a big win and my boy Charizard's about to get into the heat of battle. I remember the Orange Islands battle with Charizard and Dragonite and I was so excited, but then disappointed by it being kind of short. I've always thought Charizard and Dragonite should be a good matchup. This one's gonna be good, guys.

I hope to get that next one out tomorrow, but it might be Friday. I'll see you when it's up.


	73. Together to Their Goal

**Author's Note:**

Wow, I've never had so much fun writing a chapter. I don't want to say anymore as I might spoil it. Let's just get to it.

 **Chapter 73: Together to Their Goal**

"Wow, look at that Charizard!" Trevor yelled excitedly from a few seats away from Serena. "That one is really rare. The flame on its tail is way bigger than any I've ever seen."

Alain spoke up at this, shocking Serena a bit since he'd been so quiet, obviously just watching to study his two possible opponents. "It's not that he's rare. Well, in a way he is, I guess. It's more so that he's uncommonly strong."

Serena could barely stop herself from shaking in excitement. She'd never really had the chance to see Charizard battle. She'd been distracted when he'd fought Alain's Charizard and the Zygarde mess had been too hectic to really get what was going on. And the battle with Giovanni had been way too easy for Ash's powerhouses. Finally getting the opportunity to see the powerful fire type in a true battle was quite exciting.

"This one already looks good, folks," the announcer called out to excited murmurs of agreement from the crowd. Serena and the group went quiet, knowing the battle was about to resume. "Calem's Dragonite has already shown itself to be capable and reports tell us that Ash's Charizard is up there in power with his Pikachu and Greninja."

Serena noticed Charizard stand straighter at those words. She realized he was probably well aware of Greninja's role becoming what the fire-lizard's used to be. This was a chance for him to prove he was still capable of being a goto Pokemon. A key partner in Ash's quest to become a Pokemon Master.

Both Pokemon braced themselves as the referee prepared to make the signal. Then, in an instant, as soon as the signal was made, both of them shot into the sky, with a hard flap of their wings. Serena could already tell, she was about to watch a highlight battle for the entire Kalos League.

"Flamethrower!" both Ash and Calem yelled in unison, as Charizard and Dragonite flew up. The two fierce fighters quickly opened their jaws, and the rush of flames burst out, meeting in between them. The heat exploded out outward, hitting the crowd like an invisible blanket of fire. As the jets of fire mixed together, a large sphere of flames expanded between the powerful Pokemon. Eventually it grew too large and exploded, showering the field in embers of the fire, and sending both Dragonite and Charizard reeling back.

Serena could tell how much Ash trusted Charizard, because he could clearly tell the fire-lizard would be able to right himself. "Dragon Tail, let's go!"

Calem also had that faith, though, and shouted out an order for Dragonite at the same time. "Thunder Punch, full power!"

Everyone in the crowd seemed to gasp at once, as both fliers righted themselves and then flew towards each other. Serena could see Charizard's tail glowing green, while Dragonite's fist crackled with electricity. Within only a couple of seconds, the two of them met in the middle, and lashed out their attacks. A shock wave of energy whipped out from the context, and it seemed to cause a sonic boom sound. Sparks of electricity shot out from Dragonite's fist, while a few green sparks flew off of Charizard's tail. Their power levels were once again proving even.

Then, Calem and Ash decided to shock the crowd with their Pokemon's power again. "Flamethrower!" they both shouted. Still locked in combat from their previous attacks, Charizard and Dragonite opened their jaws, and then flames burst out towards each other. This time, they exploded quicker, and right between them, causing both to go spinning away from the blast.

"That Dragonite is so amazing!" Iris sang out. "I still think mine is better, but I'll give Calem credit for how he's trained his."

"No offence Iris," Cilan said, sounding amused, "but I think that Dragonite is stronger than yours. The only reason Charizard is keeping up is because, well..."

Iris sighed, apparently deciding not to argue. "Because he's Ash's Charizard."

Serena smiled at that, and returned her focus to the match, where both Pokemon had now righted themselves and were hovering in the air and glaring at one another. Each flap of their wings showed they had a lot more to give and that this battle was far from over.

"Go Charizard!" Ash yelled. "Dragon Rage!"

"Dragon Rush, quick!" Calem countered.

Just as Charizard opened his jaws, and a dark sphere grew within his mouth, Dragonite spread his wings, and then bathed himself in a blue light. Then, Charizard unleashed the powerful blast, and it headed straight for his opponent. Dragonite was too fast, though. Using Dragon Rush, he cut past the Dragon Rage and then zoned in on Charizard. Before Serena could even blink, the orange dragon was striking the fire-lizard in the chest with a direct hit, emitting a loud roar of pain from the fire type.

"Now use Ice Beam!" Calem shouted. Dragonite then flapped his wings, gaining a bit of extra height on his still wincing opponent. Then, he opened his jaws and thrust his head forward. Icy energy barrelled into Charizard's chest, and the fire-lizard roared in pain once again. "And Thunder Punch!" Again, Dragonite acted with what Serena was almost tempted to say was unfair speed. He whipped down, pulled back his electricity covered fist, and then thrust it forward. He struck Charizard hard in the jaw and the flying fire type was launched upwards. Serena winced, almost in unison with Ash, who was obviously frustrated with being unable to protect his loyal Pokemon.

Charizard showed just how fierce he was, though. He roared so loudly, the crowd gasped and screamed. He righted himself immediately and looked down. Serena could tell he wanted an immediate order from Ash.

Ash was quick to give it, too. "Show him who's boss, Charizard. Dragon Tail!"

"I don't think so," Calem called out. "Dragonite, counter with another Thunder Punch!"

Then, once again, the two Pokemon flew towards each other, appearing like orange blurs as they went. Serena could barely see the green glow of Charizard's tail and the electricity shooting off of Dragonite's fist. Finally, the two reached each other, swinging out with their attacks. But then, just at the last moment, Charizard spun, dipped past Dragonite, missing the Thunder Punch, and then swung upwards with his tail. It struck Dragonite in the middle of the back, and he roared in pain at the super effective hit.

"Now use Dragon Rage!" Ash yelled, punching the air in satisfaction, which Serena could also feel. She was tempted to also punch the air, as the dark sphere shot out from Charizard's jaw and exploded against a turning Dragonite. The opponent was then sent flying back, just as he'd sent Charizard flying back previously.

"These two Pokemon are giving it their all!" the announcer exclaimed excitedly. "Don't look away for a second, everyone. You don't want to miss any of this!"

Apparently Ash wasn't worried about the audience losing track, because he quickly made his next order. "Chase and use Flamethrower!"

"Defend with your own Flamethrower!" Calem countered.

Serena wondered if Tierno was entranced by the next stage of the battle. She definitely was. The two fliers were chasing around each other and firing out Flamethrower after Flamethrower, and it all blended together like a beautiful dance. At one point Charizard's flames hit Dragonite's wing, causing the latter to dip down. However, when Charizard flew down in an attempt to land another, Dragonite quickly spun and hit the fire-lizard in the chest with his own Flamethrower. These exchanges of blows continued for what seemed like hours to Serena, but probably seconds to the Pokemon. Finally, they separated and hovered at a distance, panting and catching their breath.

It didn't take long for the two trainers and their Pokemon to get back to it, though. All four wanted to battle, and there wasn't much interest in resting. Serena watched Ash closely, and saw that his face was lit up with excitement. He was definitely enjoying this and from what she could see and understand of Charizard, he was enjoying it just as much.

"Dragonite, hit him hard with Dragon Rush!" Calem ordered. Instantly, Dragonite bathed himself in a blue light, roared, and then shot forward. Serena looked at Ash in surprise, not sure why he wasn't ordering a counter move. She glanced up at Charizard, and noticed he didn't seem nervous at all, completely trusting his trainer.

Finally, Dragonite struck Charizard, and the fire-lizard roared in pain. Then, Serena was just barely able to see it. Charizard's head turned slightly down to Ash, and the later quickly nodded. "Grab him!" he yelled. And with lightning quick speed, Charizard threw out his arms and grabbed ahold of the dragon type barreling into him. Then, he quickly started to fly higher, holding tight to the now squirming Dragonite. "Seismic Toss!" Ash yelled loudly.

And suddenly, Charizard was whipping higher into the sky. He eventually got so high, he and Dragonite became specks in the distance. Serena could just see what looked to be the two of them rapidly spinning around in a circle. Even from this distance, she could tell how fast it was. It could've made anyone dizzy enough to forget their own name. Finally, they began to descend, and then Serena caught sight of Dragonite's very dazed expression. Then, with about thirty feet to go before hitting the ground, Charizard held Dragonite by the tail, spun him around, and then threw him hard. The orange dragon shot to the ground like a bullet and crashed into the ground, shooting up a massive cloud of dust.

As the dust slowly started to drift away, Serena saw the referee lean forward, slightly raising his flag. For a moment, she became excited, but then she looked more closely. She could just see a shape through the dust, and it was standing. Finally, the dust fully cleared and Dragonite stood up straighter. As impressive as it was, Serena could see he was labouring. His energy was low, that was for sure.

"Wow, that's some impressive stamina from Dragonite!" the announcer exclaimed. "I bet everyone's curious to see how this one turns out now."

Serens could tell that Calem was well aware of Dragonite's limited energy and he was quick to set whatever his plan was, in motion. "Dragonite, we need to move fast. Dragon Rush!"

"Get ready to counter with Dragon Tail!" Ash shouted up to Charizard.

Serena narrowed her eyes as Dragonite tensed up and then covered himself in a blue light. She glanced up at Charizard and saw his tail whipping back in forth, getting ready to battle back. Then, Dragonite roared and kicked off of the ground, and shot up quickly. He closed the gap between him and Charizard in an instant, and Serena had to respect his desire. He wasn't one to give up. He was hitting Charizard with all his might. Or so Serena thought.

Just as it looked like Dragonite was about to make contact, and Charizard was about to strike back with Dragon Tail, Calem ordered a change in direction, that Dragonite must have been expecting, because he acted perfectly. "Fly left, then use Ice Beam!" Then, in an instant, Dragonite was slipping to the left, just out of reach of Charizard's swinging, green tail. The blue light around the orange dragon disappeared, and he opened his jaws wide. The jet of ice struck Charizard in the jaw, encasing his jaws in ice. "And Thunder Punch!" Dragonite then whipped forward, pulled back his fist, letting it spark and crackle with electricity, then thrust it forward. Charizard's eyes bulged and then it was his turn to plummet to the ground, as Dragonite struck once more, hitting the fire-lizard with a downward strike on the shoulder.

Serena gritted her teeth seeing Charizard go crashing to the ground. Sometimes it wasn't a nice sight to even see Ash's opponents' Pokemon go down like that, but her concern was deeper when it was Ash's Pokemon. The fire-lizard luckily didn't go down as hard as Dragonite had, but he still hit the ground with a sickening crunching sound. There was some doubt as to whether or not he'd get up, but Ash's stories of Charizard's determination proved true, as he rose up quite quickly.

Now it was time to finish the battle, though. Serena could see it in the way Ash and Calem were standing and the way that Charizard and Dragonite tensed up. There was a brief moment of silence, as each pair studied each other. Then, it began.

"Fly up and use Flamethrower!" Ash yelled. "Keep it going." Serena was shocked at the order. She could see that Charizard's jaws were still frozen, so he wouldn't be able to release the flames. Why bother?

She didn't have much time to worry about that, though. Calem was quick to order his counter. "Get ready with Thunder Punch!"

Serena watched closely, tensed up in worry. Charizard's jaws were twitching, but nothing escaped as he flew up, eyes narrowed in determination. Dragonite, meanwhile, had his fist held back, prepared to thrust it forward. Finally, Charizard arrived. Serena saw him desperately trying to unleash the flames, even seeing smoke come from his nostrils, but he was unable to release the fire. Instead, he got another Thunder Punch to the chest, throwing him back.

"Keep trying Flamethrower," Ash encouraged, "and use Dragon Tail at the same time." Calem immediately ordered another Thunder Punch and then the two Pokemon whipped towards each other again. Their attacks clashed hard and the shock wave of energy shot them apart.

"Flamethrower!" Calem yelled quickly, and Serena knew it was to take advantage of Charizard being unable to use a distance attack to counter.

However, Ash didn't agree. "Charizard, you can do it. You're not gonna lose, because you can't do a Flamethrower, right?" It wasn't mean spirited, but exactly the kind of motivation that worked on Charizard. Serena's eyes widened at the result. There was a loud cracking sound as the hard ice on his jaws exploded, and then, as Dragonite's flames rushed in Charizard's direction, a rush of flames ten times as big went back. The wave of fire completely engulfed Dragonite and when they stopped, Serena could see he was barely keeping himself in the air. But then, Ash decided to guarantee victory. "Seismic Toss!"

Charizard was on Dragonite within a second, grabbing onto the orange dragon with incredible speed. He then shot high into the sky once again and rapidly began circling the air. Finally, after Dragonite was probably seeing stars, Charizard descended to the ground again. This time, he held onto Dragonite till the very end of his descent. Then, about five feet above ground, he shoved down, throwing Dragonite, and flew up. He spun through the air, and then landed in front of Ash to watch the result of his attack.

It wasn't hard for the referee to spot. Dragonite didn't budge one bit and the only sound was a light moan. He held up the flag to a proudly roaring Charizard. "Dragonite is unable to battle. Charizard is the winner!"

Serena finally breathed out in relief. That battle had been too stressful to watch. She watched Calem recall Dragonite to his pokeball and then pick the final one off his belt. That was when she noticed he still didn't look too nervous. He was on his last Pokemon while Ash still had four, but he wasn't panicked. And Serena knew there was actually a decent reason for his confidence. She'd battled Calem's final Pokemon herself.

Calem threw out the pokeball and the light flashed. His final Pokemon stood up straight. Chesnaught was ready.

* * *

Ash looked at Charizard and immediately got a nod, signalling the fire-lizard wanted to continue. Even though Ash was slightly hesitant to use Charizard and Pidgeot now, he couldn't deny they were logical options against the grass type Chesnaught. He was hoping to keep Greninja as rested as possible, and Pikachu's attacks weren't very effective. His best options were his flying types and since the one in front could use fire as well, he was the right choice. "Alright, stay in Charizard," Ash said with a smile. Charizard roared happily in answer and turned back to the spike backed Pokemon in front of him.

"Calem is down to his last Pokemon, folks," the announcer informed the crowd. "However, this Chesnaught has already shown himself capable of sweeping an entire team of six. Will he be able to defeat Ash's four remaining Pokemon? Let's find out!"

Ash tensed up as he watched his opponents. He knew he had to be careful. Type advantage alone wouldn't win this. It seemed to take forever for the referee to signal for the match to resume, but finally he did. And once it started, Ash was quick to get into action. He was a win away from the finals and Chesnaught wasn't stopping him.

"Flamethrower!" Ash yelled, putting all his emotion in the order.

"Rollout!" Calem countered, very relaxed with the order. He was clearly in sync with his partner Pokemon. Ash could already sense it.

Charizard quickly flapped his wings, got in the air, and then opened his jaws to release the flames. At the same moment, Chesnaught folded within his shell, and then curled up and began to rapidly roll. Charizards flames shot towards it and quickly covered the Chesnaught ball. However, as the flames followed, Chesnaught just kept rolling. Nothing seemed to be happening.

Ash let frustration and impatience get the better of him for the first time in what seemed like forever. "Stop the flames and use Seismic Toss!" Charizard quickly did as commanded, ending his jet of fire, and then he launched himself forward. Ash knew he'd be able to do it and he did. He plucked Chesnaught's rolling form off the ground and then immediately started to fly up.

"Not so fast, Ash," Calem said quickly, smiling. "Chesnaught, Spiky Shield, now!" Ash's eyes widened as large, sharp spikes shot out all around Chesnaught's back. Charizard roared in pain as they dug into him and he lost his grip on Chesnaught. "Now use Hammer Arm!" Chesnaught was acting before the order came, pulling his arm back and then smashing it down. Charizard crashed down at an incredible speed. "And then finish with Rollout from the air!"

"Charizard..." Ash called in concern. But it didn't matter. The fire-lizard could barely move. He could only look up and watch as the spinning Chesnaught barrelled into him from above, knocking him down again, where this time, he stayed still.

"Charizard is unable to battle. Chesnaught is the winner!" the referee shouted.

"Amazing! The grass type Chesnaught makes quick work of an opponent he should be weak against," the announcer shouted out in shock.

Ash narrowed his eyes unhappily at that. Charizard had just been in a long, heated battle with Dragonite. He would've been able to beat Chesnaught at full strength. Ash knew that. He couldn't worry about that now, though. He quickly recalled Charizard to his pokeball, thanking the fire-lizard for his fantastic performance.

Ash then stood still a moment. Pidgeot was his next best choice. Maybe he should go with Greninja now, but he didn't want to tire the frog-ninja out, if he was to battle in the finals within a couple of days. Ash knew it wasn't smart to think ahead like that while still in the semi finals, but confidence in his ability to move on was just his style. He took a deep breath and nodded. He threw out the next pokeball. "Pidgeot, I choose you!"

The large, powerful bird emerged in a flash of light, and immediately took to the air. He hovered in front of his trainer, and stared down his next opponent in Chesnaught. This was a matchup well in his favour again. Being a grass and fighting type, Chesnaught would be doubly weak to Pidgeot's attacks.

"A smart move by Ash as he selects Pidgeot as his next Pokemon," the announcer stated. "Although his attack power is lowered, Pidgeot should still have the advantage over Chesnaught. We'll just need to see if Fearow beat him up enough."

Ash shook his head at that. Pidgeot was fine. Ash trusted him. When the referee made the call to resume the match, Ash waited for Calem to make the first move. He was in luck, as Calem apparently wanted to make it. "Rollout!" he shouted, and once again, Chesnaught began to rapidly spin around the field, waiting for his opportunity.

"Pidgeot, interfere with Gust!" Ash ordered. He just barely noticed a surprised look from Calem, before Pidgeot began to rapidly flap his wings. As he had done earlier, Pidgeot generated an obscene amount of wind. It hit the ground around the rolling Chesnaught, even digging into the dirt a bit. It seemed as though nothing was going to happen, though, as Chesnaught continued to roll, but then, Ash noticed a slight change in Chesnaught's movement. "Keep it up and then hit with Steel Wing!"

"Keep rolling, Chesnaught!" Calem encouraged. "Keep your grip."

The battering of wind continued for a couple of minutes. It was surprisingly exciting to the crowd, as Pidgeot's wind sometimes shot up and buffeted them. And also, Chesnaught's changes in movement were becoming more noticeable. The only thing that made Ash worry a bit, was that Calem wasn't changing strategy. But perhaps that was just a way to make Ash doubt himself.

Finally, though, Ash saw an opportunity. He saw Chesnaught dip in a mini crater and his speed slow down from the light bump. "Go!" he ordered Pidgeot. The powerful bird's speed was like lightning and within milliseconds, he was striking his wing upwards, knocking Chesnaught high up into the air. "Now use Brave Bird!"

"Spiky Shield now!" Calem shouted.

Ash gasped as he saw Pidgeot rushing forward, bathed in his blue light. He was going too fast to stop, heading straight for the sharp spikes. Then, he struck Chesnaught with all his force. Unfortunately, the only cry of pain was Pidgeot's. Not only had he suffered damage from the shield, but recoil from Brave Bird, as well. He staggered back, opening himself up to a midair strike like Charizard.

"Hammer Arm!" Calem shouted, just as he'd done before. And, again, Chesnaught's powerful arm went back, before slamming hard into Pidgeot. The powerful bird crashed to the ground, landing hard. He struggled to get up, but exhaustion slowed his movements. "Drop using Spiky Shield!" came the next order.

Ash's eyes widened in both anger and fear. Chesnaught curled into his shell, extended the spikes, and then dropped. He landed hard on Pidgeot, getting another cry of pain from the bird. Ash didn't know what to do. Pidgeot couldn't move. He would have to substitute. He reached for his pokeball...but then it was too late.

"Finish with Pin Missile!" And suddenly a barrage of green arrows began to fire into Pidgeot's still form from Chesnaught's back. The barrage continued a few moments and then Chesnaught stopped and stepped back. Pidgeot's still body emerged from the smoke.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle. Chesnaught is the winner!" the referee announced, waving the flag to Chesnaught again.

Ash grit his teeth as he recalled and thanked Pidgeot. He glared up at the stands as the announcer applauded Chesnaught's ability to win despite the type disadvantage. Maybe Ash had become too used to his moves and his Pokemon being the main point of praise.

He glanced down at Pikachu, the electric mouse glaring ahead at Chesnaught, all tensed up. Ash sighed. He had to do it. He couldn't worry about resting Greninja for the finals. He had to get there, first. He reached his hand down to his belt, placed his hand on the pokeball, and...

A tug on Ash's pant leg made him release his grip and look down. Pikachu was now looking up at him, fierce determination in his eyes. Ash could sense the desire to battle, the desire to win. "Pika!" Pikachu said confidently. "Pikachu-pika-pika-chuuu," the electric mouse explained.

"You want this to be a battle of partners?" Ash asked. Pikachu nodded. Ash stared at his loyal partner Pokemon. He realized in that moment how frustrating it must have become for Pikachu, with Greninja taking over in so many important battles. The battles that Ash used to always choose Pikachu for. Pikachu wanted, and Ash knew he deserved, to be the one to get him to the championships for the first time. "Alright, buddy, you're in." Pikachu didn't move and looked at Ash with a bit of amusement. Ash quickly realized what the electric mouse wanted him to say. "Pikachu, I choose you!"

* * *

"And this one just got very interesting, folks," the announcer shouted. "Both Ash and Calem are going with their first ever Pokemon. It's a battle of starters."

Serena smiled as she watched Pikachu brace himself to fight. It was so good of Ash to give the electric mouse this battle. Pikachu really did deserve this one. And Serena knew, he was just as capable as Greninja at winning it. He might not have the same power, but his bond with Ash was as strong, if not stronger. He might not be able to do some kind of mega evolution-like form change, but their bond could bring out extreme power. When it came down to it, Pikachu was always Ash's true ace.

For the rare time in this battle, Serena didn't feel any nervousness as the referee made the signal to resume the match. She had complete faith in both Ash and Pikachu. And now, it was time for them to get to the finals together.

"Rollout!" Calem shouted once again, making Serena want to go out onto the field slap him. She was getting sick of that strategy.

Ash immediately tried a counter, though. "Thunderbolt! Aim low!"

As Chesnaught began to roll, Pikachu tensed up and lowered himself to the ground. Serena could see the electricity sparking in his cheeks as he charged up his attack. Then, once Chesnaught was halfway towards him, Pikachu unleashed. At first it did nothing, only seeming to deflect of the spinning form of Chesnaught. But then, it seemed to find the sweet spot. There was an explosion and Chesnaught was flung into the air, a cry of pain coming out.

"Now use Iron Tail! Quick!" Ash shouted, punching the air in excitement. Calem had no opportunity to counter. Chesnaught was vulnerable and Pikachu was more motivated than ever. The electric mouse kicked off hard, sped up through the air, and twisted quickly, striking out with his silver tail. The attack struck hard and Chesnaught rocketed to the ground, landing with a hard thud. "Land and use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

"Pin Missile!" Calem fired back.

The electricity fired out of Pikachu's cheeks so fast, Serena was sure the attack would land. Chesnaught was ready, though. His mini green missiles shot out just in time and collided with the Thunderbolt in midair. The attacks exploded against each other, shoving both Chesnaught and Pikachu backwards.

"Quick Attack!" Ash ordered next, not wasting a second. Serena could tell he was doing his best to use Pikachu's determination and speed to keep up the attacks.

Calem was countering with a nasty defence, though. "Spiky Shield!" he shouted.

As Chesnaught withdrew into his shell and Pikachu rushed towards him, Serena was sure the electric mouse would bounce off like the others, reeling in pain. However, Ash had a plan. "Now circle him using Thunderbolt!" Then, just like in Pikachu's battle against Aegislash, he began shooting out electricity as he ran. He circled Chesnaught quickly, looking like a yellow blur. However, in moments, he'd created a circle of electricity around Chesnaught, which climbed up, just as it had against Aegislash. Chesnaught was trapped. Or at least Serena thought so.

Calem apparently disagreed. "Keep using Spiky Shield but fire off a Pin Missile attack to destroy that electricity." For a moment, nothing happened, and Serena thought that maybe Calem's confidence had been pointless. Then, there was a loud crackling sound, followed by a boom and a shower of sparks and smoke, firing out from where Chesnaught was. After a couple of moments, the grass and fighting type was revealed, seemingly unharmed except for a little wince that Serena noticed.

Then, once again, Ash made a quick order. "Iron Tail!" he shouted loudly.

"Hit back with Hammer Arm!" Calem countered.

Both Pokemon immediately braced themselves, and then made their moves. Pikachu leaped up, stretching out his tail behind him. Chesnaught, meanwhile, pulled back his arm and made a fist, ready to fling it forward. Pikachu came swinging down, just as Chesnaught thrust out. Their attacks hit with a loud, vibrating thud sound and Serena saw the ground shake from the impact. Neither attack broke through, though, and both Pokemon jumped back.

Serena saw Ash watching closely, and then his next order came. "Thunderbolt, aim straight!" he ordered quickly."

"Not gonna happen!" Calem shouted. "Chesnaught, Pin Missile!"

Then, once again, Pikachu fired out his electricity, while Chesnaught fired out his little, green missiles. The attacks rushed together and then made contact. The air seemed to crack from the explosion, and then smoke shot out, expanding outward and upward.

This seemed to be Ash's plan, though. "Now use the smoke to hide and use Iron Tail!" he ordered.

"Get ready with Hammer Arm!" Calem ordered.

Serena watched closely as the electric mouse shot into the smoke, tail outstretched behind him. She really hoped this would work. She saw Chesnaught tensed up, his arm raised in preparation to counter. There were a few moments of silence as Pikachu darted through the smoke, staying hidden. Then, Serena noticed a slight change in the smoke and a yellow shape shot out.

Serena could see that Pikachu was determined to land his strike. He bolted out of the smoke at an incredible speed. Unfortunately, Chesnaught seemed to be more than ready. He ducked suddenly, and Pikachu's tail whipped over his head, missing. Then, he swung up his arm with full force, striking Pikachu in the middle of his body. The electric mouse cried out in pain and was shot into the sky.

Calem wasn't done, though. His strategy with Chesnaught was to delay and defend until he could use a barrage of attacks. This was his barrage opportunity. "Pin Missile!" And then, dozens of the green missiles fired up, heading straight towards the defenceless Pikachu. They exploded against Ash's loyal partner and then Pikachu crashed to the ground, a bit of smoke coming off of his body. He landed hard and was slow to get up.

"You ok to keep going, buddy?" Ash called out. Serena wasn't surprised to see Pikachu straighten up at that and nod confidently. He wouldn't give up till it was over. "Good, then let's keep it up. Thunderbolt!"

"Pin Missile again!" Calem shouted. Serena couldn't quite understand why Ash was using the same strategy again, but she assumed he had some sort of plan.

Once again, electricity shot out from Pikachu, and green missiles shot out from Chesnaught. And then, again, the exploded on impact, shooting out another large cloud of smoke.

Ash was quick to act, though. "Electro Ball!" he shouted.

Pikachu nodded quickly and leaped into the air. Serena could see the determination on his face. His tail stretched out and he quickly began to charge his attack. "Pika-pika-pika-pika-pika..." he chanted. Then, once the sphere of electricity was large enough, he fired it out and into the smoke with a loud, "CHUPI!"

Calem and Chesnaught probably didn't expect the attack to be as fast as it was. It shot the smoke like a rocket and then smashed right into the middle of Chesnaught's chest. It exploded on contact and the grass type was launched backwards through the air, before crashing hard into the ground.

"Keep it up, Pikachu!" Ash yelled. "Quick Attack!"

As Pikachu rushed towards Chesnaught, Serena was sure the attack would strike hard and true. Calem's Pokemon was struggling to rise from the previous attack and there was no way he'd be able to counter. Or was there? Calem seemed to have faith in that. "Spiky Shield!" he shouted.

Then, with incredible speed, Chesnaught spun around, curled up, and withdrew into his shell. Pikachu was just landing the strike when the spikes came out. He bounced off with a horrible cry of pain that made Serena grab ahold of blue ribbon tightly in fear. Pikachu landed on the ground hard and then looked up in surprise.

Serena realized why, just as Calem made his order. "Rollout!" he shouted. Then, Chesnaught spun forward with an unnatural seeming burst of speed. He struck Pikachu hard and the electric mouse cried out as the grass type rolled over him. "Keep it up!" Calem yelled.

And within a couple of seconds, Pikachu was in big trouble. Chesnaught would roll away as Pikachu struggled to his feet, and then roll back quickly and strike, just before he was up again. It was hard to watch for Serena. However, it did show Pikachu's fierce desire to win and that he wasn't going to let Ash down. It wasn't looking good at the moment, but Pikachu was always capable of fighting his way out. And Ash was always able to help him find the way.

"Pikachu, dig your tail into the ground and use Electro Ball!" Ash suddenly shouted, just as Chesnaught landed another Rollout. As Chesnaught rolled away, moving a little faster to obviously try and land his next attack before Pikachu could strike, Pikachu slammed his tail to the ground and began his chant.

Then it was a true battle of speed. Serena saw Chesnaught spin around and then roll quickly towards Pikachu. The closer he got, the brighter the light became underneath Pikachu. Finally, Chesnaught reached his target, and Serena nearly looked away, not wanting to see Pikachu get hit. But just in that moment, the ground exploded in front of Chesnaught and a bright, yellow light shot both Pokemon up into the sky.

"Quick, use Iron Tail!" Ash shouted. Pikachu acted swiftly, rejuvenated by his Electro Ball success. His tail whipped out behind him, he flipped and then brought it forward. It smashed right into the centre of Chesnaught's head and sent him crashing to the ground. "Thunderbolt!" Before Chesnaught could hit the ground, his descent was accelerated. Pikachu fired out the jet of electricity, and it jolted through Chesnaught and crashed him faster into the ground, where he landed with sickening crunch.

"That was smart to get in that Thunderbolt before Chesnaught landed," Brock said, startling Serena a bit, since the group had been quite silent during the battle. "If he'd landed, it would have been much less effective. Grass types are able to use the ground to lessen the effectiveness of electric attacks, so that was quick thinking."

Serena glanced at Ash and saw him watching the field closely, as Pikachu landed on the ground and prepared to resume the battle. He really was a quick thinker in battle. He could see things so quickly and act on them right away. She supposed she shouldn't be surprised, though. He'd made it this far for a reason. And now, it was time to get further.

"Quick Attack!" Ash suddenly ordered. It wasn't going to do a huge amount of damage, but it was a good move to take advantage of Chesnaught being winded. Pikachu shot off and like a yellow bullet, he fired himself into Chesnaught's chest, just as the latter was trying to get up. The move was perfect and Chesnaught staggered back, holding the place on his chest where he'd been hit. "Now, Iron Tail!"

"Hammer Arm quick!" Calem shouted.

Pikachu leaped into the air once again, whipping back his tail and thrusting it forward. At the same time, Chesnaught quickly righted himself and then slammed out his fist. The attacks struck each other with full force, again shaking the ground with the energy they generated.

"Don't let up! Thunderbolt close range!" Ash shouted. The emotion in his orders showed just how important this was to him and it only seemed to be increasing. The same could be said of Pikachu's movements. Serena could see just how much the two of them wanted this. Their journey to the top couldn't end here. Not after how far they'd come. Serena knew from what Dawn had told her that Ash's last semi final appearance had ended badly. This time, he and Pikachu weren't letting it slip away.

However, Calem and Chesnaught were once again similar to Ash and Pikachu in this respect. They must have come a long way on their journey as well and they had no intention of giving in. "Pin Missile!" came Calem's order.

The powerful attacks exploded against each other, both Pokemon right next to the explosion. Serena saw them both go flying back, but it wasn't over yet. These next few attacks were all about the heart and determination of both Pokemon and their trainers. Serena wanted Ash to win with all her heart, but she couldn't deny that she would feel a hint of sadness if Calem went down. His efforts were admirable as well.

"Iron Tail!" Ash yelled, pulling back his fist and then punching upwards with it.

"Hammer Arm!" Calem countered, mimicking the move.

The electric mouse and the spiny armour Pokemon rushed towards each other. They closed the gap in an instant and lashed out with their attacks. Iron Tail met Hammer Arm and yet again the clash of pure power from Ash's and Calem's Pokemon, created a shock wave of energy that rippled through the stadium.

"Keep it up!" both trainers shouted. And then the rapid exchange of blows began. Iron Tail after Iron Tail and Hammer Arm after Hammer Arm. Most clashed head to head, generating the shock waves of energy that shook the stadium with each Pokemon's raw power. However, both sides landed a few hits as well. An Iron Tail struck Chesnaught in the jaw, but he quickly recovered with a downwards strike that slammed Pikachu back to the ground. Pikachu followed up with a quick swipe to the legs, knocking the grass type down. It wasn't brutal in the way that Pidgeot's and Fearow's battle had started. In fact, this was the true beauty of Pokemon battles. Two opponents that respected each other. Two that knew each others power. It was truly a match of two fantastic trainers and their most loyal and determined Pokemon.

Finally, with one last clash of the two attacks, both Pokemon were launched backwards and skidded to a stop. Each looked at each other, gasping for air, but both smiling, loving the true battle of wills they were having. They were exhausted, though and Serena could see that it was almost over. She was a bit sad to see it, but excited all the same.

"Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled.

"Pin Missile!" Calem shouted back.

The attacks were already charged and fired out. Electricity blasted out from Pikachu while the green missiles shot forth from Chesnaught. Once again, they exploded on impact, but this time, both Pokemon kept up the attacks. The energy and smoke expanded outward as the attacks collided, but neither stopped, desperate to force theirs through. Each increased their power, electricity and missiles increasing in size, strength and speed. It became so bright as each attack struck, now hitting in a wide line between both Pokemon. Finally, a massive explosion ripped through the stadium, lighting it up so brightly, no one in the arena had any clue what was happening.

It took about a minute for the light and smoke to clear up. Serena and her friends were coughing from the smoke and a they were all fixing their hair and clothes from the wind that had buffeted them. Serena had never felt such power from two regular Pokemon. That kind of strength could usually only be from mega evolved Pokemon. From a Pikachu and a normal Chesnaught, that strength was unheard of. She glanced down at the field and gasped at what she saw.

Pikachu and Chesnaught were standing. It was unbelievable. Someone should have fallen from that battle. Someone should have lost from that. But wait...Pikachu was turning away and his body language showed excitement. Serena immediately focused in on Chesnaught and saw him suddenly drop to his knees. The crowd gasped all together, and then he dropped again, face hitting the ground.

"Chesnaught is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner!" the referee shouted. Serena and her friends were already on their feet cheering for the next part. Serena was crying in happiness as she saw Pikachu run towards Ash and leap into his arms, the two of them yelling in excitement. "Calem is out of usable Pokemon. This means, the winner of the battle is Ash from Pallet Town. Ash moves on to the Championship round!"

The Championships. _He made it,_ Serena thought. _Ash finally did it._

 **Author's Note:**

Yeah...Ash didn't even need to pull out his sixth (Greninja). I'd be lying if I told you this was my intention the whole time, but eventually, I decided Pikachu needed the big win. I think it's right for him to get Ash into the finals (even though it didn't go that way in the anime). And I liked the idea of Ash and Calem battling it out with their starters. It just felt right. Now let me know, did you shed a tear. Kind of an emotional moment, right?

Build up to the finals in the next chapter which should be out Monday. See you then.


	74. Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

Well, this one will have the amourshipping that has been lacking with the battles lately. Hopefully not too sappy (I know, I always say that). And the start, well it'll be repetitive for older Pokemon fans, but newer ones might like the history. Anyways, here we go.

 **Chapter 74: Inspiration**

Ash stared blankly at himself in the mirror. What on earth was he about to do? This wasn't him at all. It was one thing to carefully pick out a suit for going to a dance with Serena, but to wear whatever this monkey suit was for some weird TV interview was another whole can of Wurmple. Pikachu didn't seem too happy with the grooming he'd had, either. They were both dressed up or styled weird, in Ash's opinion. He didn't like it, no matter what the reason was. He was only doing it because Serena had convinced him.

"Excuse me Ash?" a voice said from the other side of his changing room door.

"Yeah...yeah I'm ready," Ash muttered. He looked at Pikachu. "Let's go, buddy," he said, and the electric mouse hopped on his shoulder.

Not long after his semi finals victory over Calem, Ash had set off for the Pokemon centre with Serena to get Pikachu and the others healed up. While waiting, he'd been ambushed by President Goodshow, who begged him to do an interview as a way for fans to get to know him better before the final match. Unbelievably, he'd managed to convince Alain as well. It actually kind of freaked Ash out. It should have been him that was easy to get for this purpose, but it turned out to be Alain.

Eventually, Serena told Ash he should do it. She seemed to think it was a good way to show everyone that he was more than a skilled battler. It made him kind of realize that his popularity had mainly been for that reason. Sure, people knew he'd played a part in saving Lumiose City, but their excitement over him had mainly been due to the mysterious Greninja evolution and his unconventional but very effective battling. He did see the value in showing he was a human being.

Ash took a deep breath and then made his way to the door. He paused once again before leaving and exhaled slowly, then opened it. The studio assistant, or whatever she was supposed to be, waved for him to follow her and she led him down the hallway. It grew brighter as they approached the filming area. Ash saw the spotlights shining brightly at a couch and two chairs, which surrounded a large coffee table. Currently, Goodshow, Diantha and Professor Sycamore, were having their interview with Alain. Ash hovered at the edge to hear.

"So Alain," President Goodshow started, sounding serious as he lowered his voice, "one of the most intriguing aspects of your story is, of course, the Team Flare...connections. Could you shed some light on that?"

Ash looked at Alain, feeling bad that the older trainer was being put in a situation where he had to discuss a difficult part of his life. However, Alain just nodded and smiled, before beginning to talk. "I knew that one was coming," he joked, getting a laugh from the studio audience that Ash had only just noticed. "It's a long story, but I'll just share some of the more important and also less private details.

"The first thing I think I should mention, is that a great deal of my time working with and for Lysandre, was actually very enjoyable. It helped me learn about my passion, in both mega evolution and Pokemon. You have to understand, I had no idea what Lysandre did behind the scenes. I just thought he was a magnificent scientific mind.

"Through Lysandre, I was able to achieve a lifelong goal of mine, and acquire a mega stone and key stone so I could mega evolve my Charizard, who I consider my best friend to this very day. Well, him and someone else, who I don't want bothered, so I won't mention her name. For the record, I met her thanks to my work with Lysandre as well. I wouldn't have travelled as much without that job and a large part of my life would be empty without her." Ash chuckled to himself, knowing Alain was referring to Mairin, who actually probably would've loved a TV shoutout.

Sycamore leaned forward after Alain paused. He seemed particularly interested in the story. "So when did you learn you weren't in a good situation?"

Alain was silent as he thought for a moment. His gaze flitted over to Ash and then he looked at Sycamore. "My upcoming opponent was the one that opened my eyes. Ash defended my friend and even was a friend to me after I attacked him. I was able to see just how poisonous the people Lysandre associated with were. Ash showed me light, when I realized I was in the dark. And that is why I'm going to beat him in the finals. I know he likes nothing more than a good challenge. I plan to give him his hardest one yet, as my way of thanking him."

And with that, Alain seemed to have decided that the interview was over. Ash smiled to himself as they wrapped it up. Alain was right. If he really wanted to thank Ash, giving him a tough, gruelling battle was the way to do it, no matter how weird it sounded. All that mattered to Ash, was that he and Alain understood.

"Up next," Goodshow suddenly said, "we've got the young and impressive hero of Lumiose City. Kanto's own, Ash from Pallet Town!" As Ash made his way over to his seat, he glanced at the applauding studio audience. He immediately saw Serena, smiling and waving next to an excited Bonnie.

When Ash sat down, Diantha greeted him, and then posed the first question of the interview. "Well Ash, how was that battle earlier today?"

Ash smiled gratefully at the Kalos Champion. This was definitely the question to put him at ease. "It was one of the toughest battles I've ever had. All of my Kalos League battles have been tough. This one was unique, though. Calem seemed to have a counter for everything I threw at him."

Diantha nodded, smiling at the cameras and then back at Ash. "Pikachu performed quite admirably, but I must ask, why did you not use your sixth Pokemon, which I believe was registered as your very popular and powerful Greninja?"

Ash looked at Pikachu, who hopped down off of his shoulder and into his lap. Ash started petting the electric mouse as he looked back at Diantha. "Simple. Pikachu really wanted to win this. We've come so far together and really, it was only right to fight that last battle as a team."

"A true sign of a trainer and Pokemon being the truest of friends," Sycamore chimed in. "I said before that I thought Calem could match you in that, but honestly, Ash, your ability to understand and work with your Pokemon is astounding. Your love for them and the same in reverse allows for limitless energy, it seems."

Ash didn't really know what to say to that, but decided to nod. "Um...thank you."

"Pi-pikachu!" Pikachu happily shouted.

"You know what?" Goodshow asked, causing Ash, Sycamore and Diantha to look at him. "All this talk about Ash and his Pokemon...I think we should get a true backstory, from the young hero himself."

Ash blinked nervously, but suddenly everyone seemed to be yelling in agreement from the audience. He was even pretty sure he heard Bonnie's voice among them. He finally just nodded and put on a fake smile. When he started, everyone grew quiet. His story, was one that everyone wanted to hear.

"Well, if you say so. I guess I should start with my first day as a trainer. Believe it or not, Pikachu wasn't my choice. I woke up late and missed getting to pick my starter. Professor Oak gave me Pikachu only because I was desperate. Actually, we didn't even get along until we helped each other with a flock of Spearow, which was led by what is now Calem's Fearow. After that, we were best friends.

We ended up travelling with a couple of gym leaders from Kanto. Misty, a water trainer, from Cerulean City, and Brock, a Pokemon breeder and doctor, from Pewter City. The three of us travelled all across Kanto together, while I collected my badges. Actually, they know the Pokemon I used today better than anyone else. They probably still barely believe that Charizard listens to me, considering how he sort of hated me for awhile.

"I ended up losing in the final sixteen of the Indigo League, and then I challenged the Orange League. I won four badges there, and then challenged their Champion, Drake. Pikachu ended up beating his Dragonite and getting me the win after a long six versus six battle which was my first ever full battle.

"Our journey still had a long way to go, though. I ended up hearing about the Johto region and decided to battle their gyms and compete in the Silver Conference. That was where my Charizard showed his strength. He was the key in me beating my long time rival, Gary, and then he barely lost in a really tough battle against my next opponent's Blaziken.

"Once losing in the top eight in Johto, I once again set off for another journey, to the Hoenn region, this time on my own. However, I met my friend May and her brother, Max, quite early, and then Brock showed up not long after that. Then, in Hoenn, I challenged their gyms, while supporting May as she competed in contests. We both fell a bit short, but then our group stayed together, as we all went back to my own region, Kanto. May once again started competing in contests, while I took on the Battle Frontier. It was tough for both of us, but finally, May got her ribbons and had another strong showing in the Grand Festival. Meanwhile, I actually ended up conquering the Battle Frontier, Pikachu, Charizard, Bulbasaur and Squirtle, getting me past Brandon.

"I was actually invited to be a Frontier Brain, but I chose to decline, still feeling the urge to travel. Pikachu and I set off for the Sinnoh region, where we reunited with Brock, and then met my friend Dawn, an aspiring coordinator like May. It was in Sinnoh where I found a rival, named Paul, that tested everything I had. As Dawn and I collected our ribbons and badges, I was motivated to get better, losing to Paul pretty much every time I fought him. After Dawn nearly won the Grand Festival, narrowly losing to a tough rival named Zoe, I competed in the Lily of the Valley Conference. I went up against Paul in the quarterfinals and I finally beat him, his old Chimchar, now an Infernape, being key to the victory.

"However, beating Paul didn't mean I was a Pokemon Master. I lost pretty badly in the semi finals to a guy named Tobias, who had a Darkrai. After that, I knew there was more to do and took on the Unova League. My travels through Unova led to me meeting my friends Iris, a dragon Pokemon trainer, and Cilan, a gym leader but aspiring Pokemon connoisseur. After our travels, I fought in the Vertress Conference, losing in the quarterfinals, motivating me to be much better for my next challenge, the Kalos League."

Ash finally paused here, taking a few deep breaths. He couldn't believe how much he was saying, but surprisingly, it was so easy to do it. He was talking about all the amazing journeys he'd had, and he was realizing something from it. They'd all led up to this last journey through Kalos. The journey that was meant to be. The journey that would lead him to the only person that could make him realize true love. Thinking of Serena made it easy to start talking again.

"I came to Kalos with one goal in mind. Win and win again and after that, win. I know there's more to being a Pokemon Master than winning one league, but I also know that you need to win the league first, so you can battle against those who are on the path to being Pokemon Masters. I was so focused on winning, I rushed to my first gym. It was a mess that ended in me making two great friends.

"Clemont and Bonnie helped me out after an...um...incident at the Lumiose gym. And after that, I met another close friend. While Clemont and I were having a battle, we were attacked and then a Froakie hurt himself saving Pikachu. We quickly took him to Professor Sycamore to heal him.

"Apparently Froakie really appreciated that. Or maybe it was that he saw me save Garchomp on Prism Tower, or me jumping down to save Pikachu. Regardless, he ended up choosing me, after he'd been in conflict with so many other trainers. That Froakie...well now he's one of the strongest Pokemon in the world. The Greninja that can change his form.

"But Clemont, Bonnie and Greninja weren't the only friends I made. There was Fletchling, now a Talonflame. Then there was Hawlucha, the Forest Champion. I even met a weak little Goomy who's now a fierce but still friendly Goodra. There was even an egg that hatched into a baby Noibat, who grew up so quickly and is now my loyal Noivern.

"I met a lot of great people and Pokemon in Kalos. It's been my favourite journey. But one thing has made it particularly special. One person has lit up the dark days. She's warmed up the cold nights. She's made me confident when I've doubted myself. She's loved me even when I've pushed her away. Serena, the one who taught me what it was like to fall in love."

Ash was about to keep going, but then his mind caught up to what his lips were spewing out, and his jaw clenched immediately. He'd really said a lot. And the crowd had definitely enjoyed his very sappy ending to his monologue.

The three adults interviewing him were looking at him with respect, though. There was no mocking of his words. In fact, Ash was realizing he'd done just what Serena had hoped he would do. He'd shown himself to be more than a battle-bot. He was just a guy who loved meeting Pokemon and making friends. And it just turned out that he'd fallen in love while doing those things.

Ash decided to end off with one thing. "I know Alain said he was going to beat me, and I'm glad he thinks he will, but I just want everyone to know, I'm winning this. I'm winning this for Serena."

* * *

"Oh my little boy, you looked so handsome on TV!" the smiling woman named Delia squeaked out, running out of the Pokemon centre towards Serena, Ash, Clemont and Bonnie. She grabbed Ash in a huge hug and Serena heard him groan in embarrassment, but it was then followed by a slight laugh.

"Hi mom," Ash mumbled, his voice muffled by his mother hugging him. "I'm glad to see you, too."

Delia finally released her son and stepped back to look at him. "Look at you, sweetie. You're finally here. You're in the finals of a Pokemon League!"

Serena smiled as she looked at her proud boyfriend. "Yeah, but it was my Pokemon that got me here. And my other friends as well. And..."

"Oh goodness!" Delia yelled, turning to Serena, Bonnie and Clemont, but locking eyes with Serena. "How rude of me! It's so nice to meet you all in person. Oh Serena, sweetie, you're even prettier in person than on the phone. Ash is so lucky."

"Oh...um...thank you," Serena stammered out, a bit uncomfortable with the praise. In her mind, she was the lucky one. "Um...Ash is always very respectful," she muttered, trying to make sure Ash didn't get needlessly scolded later for no reason. She was well aware of mothers finding things to get upset about. "He's...um-"

"Well didn't you watch the interview?" Bonnie suddenly asked.

"Bonnie!" Clemont scolded. "Don't be so rude."

The little blonde girl ignored her brother. This was the one time Serena liked Bonnie's spontaneous outbursts of words, though, as it was in support of Ash. "He showed everyone exactly how he feels about Serena."

Serena blushed at that, feeling awkward that Ash's mom would have seen that, but Delia was just smiling and nodding. "Oh yes," she said happily, "my Ash is such a gentleman."

"Uh...right," Ash muttered. "You know, I'm kind of tired. That was a tough battle and that interview wasn't easy, either."

"Oh yes, dear, you go to bed," Delia quickly said. "And don't you and Serena get up to anything. You're too young for that."

Serena knew she was as red as a tomato. Why would Delia say that? She didn't think... "Too young for what?" Ash asked, yawning. He then just shook his head and started turning away, taking Serena's hand as he headed towards where there room was. "Goodnight, mom."

* * *

"Serena...Serena!" Ash hissed, poking his sleeping girlfriend awake.

"Huh?" Serena mumbled, slowly opening her eyes. "Ash...what are you doing?"

Ash blushed. It had seemed so obvious to him, but now he realized that Serena wouldn't have any clue what he was doing. He just decided to go ahead and explain. "Well...since we get the day off before the finals tomorrow, I thought you and I could spend the day together. Just us."

Serena quickly sat up at that, smiling a little. "Really?" Ash nodded, but then Serena looked a little worried. "But your mom and Professor Oak just got here. Don't you want to spend time with them?"

Ash smiled, thinking about his conversation with his mom just a few minutes ago. "My mom told me to prepare in whatever way makes me feel the most comfortable. Easy choice, right?"

Serena smiled and then grabbed Ash in a tight hug. "You don't even realize how great a boyfriend you are, do you?"

"Um...you're a great girlfriend. The best," Ash managed to croak out, barely controlling his embarrassment. "So...do you want to go?"

Serena nodded and hopped out of bed. "Yeah, I'll be ready in a few minutes."

Ash stepped outside to wait, smiling to himself. It really was the way he wanted to spend his day. It was kind of crazy, because before Serena, it would've been a day dedicated to training. However, Serena had allowed him to see the value in just sitting back and relaxing. And doing so with her, was more exciting than any battle.

After a few minutes, Serena stepped out of the room and stopped in front of Ash, looking quite excited. "So...what is it you wanted to do? Should we eat first?"

Ash held back a laugh at that question. This girl really knew him. Only she would make sure to ask about his eating schedule. However, he'd planned ahead for that. "Brock packed some food for us. We're good to go." He gave her a wink and then clicked open a pokeball, releasing Noivern in front of them. He then set Pikachu on the ground and called out his other Pokemon. His Kalos team, which he'd called Tracey for, as Oak was now at the league. "Noivern, could you take Serena and I to Prism Tower? It's not far." Noivern immediately nodded, and lowered himself so that Serena could get on. Ash then looked at the others. "I want you guys to do whatever you want today. You know why?" They all looked at him in interest. "You need to be loose for our big battle tomorrow."

"Lucha?"

"Flame?

"Goodra?"

"Vern?"

Hawlucha, Talonflame, Goodra and Noivern were all quite excited by this announcement. They were getting to participate in their trainer's biggest match and that was definitely something special, considering the powerful Pokemon that each were aware he possessed. Ash wanted them for a reason, though. They'd put him through the Kalos gyms, and now they deserved to get him to the top at the Kalos League.

Serena stroked Noivern's neck fur, congratulating him, and then she pulled out her three pokeballs. Pancham, Delphox and Sylveon emerged. Delphox immediately went to Greninja's side, while Sylveon went to Pikachu's. "You three enjoy yourselves as well. Just don't go crazy," Serena told her Pokemon, giving an extra smile to Sylveon and Pikachu, the latter still nervous despite having gone around the trainer's village with Sylveon the first night. Ash knew he'd be fine, though.

"Alright," he said, getting onto Noivern's back, in front if Serena, who wrapped her arms around him, "Noivern will be back here soon. See you guys later." Noivern quickly kicked off from the ground at that, and they were off, waving to their Pokemon as they flew away.

Ash and Serena didn't talk on the way to Prism Tower. There wasn't much point, as the rushing wind was quite loud, and the city sounds increased as they neared their destination. It wasn't too long a journey, though, and Prism Tower was in sight in only a few minutes. Once Noivern saw it, he flapped his wings hard and sped towards it. He landed softly on the platform at the top. Near where Lysandre had fought both Ash and Alain. Who would've thought both would become the finalists in the Kalos League when all that was going on?

Ash quickly hopped off Noivern and then helped Serena down. "Thanks a lot Noivern," Ash said to his dragon type. "Now you go and have a great day. Uh...we'll contact you when we're ready to come back." Noivern gave a quick nod, flapped his wings, and shot off into the sky, heading back towards the group waiting for him.

"So..." Serena said quietly from behind Ash, sounding a bit different than usual.

Ash turned and looked at her, a hint of confusion on his face. "Um...well I just thought you'd like to spend some...what is that?" Ash's jaw dropped when he saw Serena wasn't looking at him, but a blanket with candles and plates.

"You really planned this all out, didn't you?" Serena asked excitedly, sitting down blanket.

Ash just mouthed to himself quietly, sitting down across from her. He had no idea where this was all from. He poked at one of the candles and then fiddled with a plate. He suddenly felt something odd under it and picked up a piece of paper.

 _Ashy boy,  
I overheard your conversation with your mom and I knew I had to help you out. You didn't really think you could take a girl to the top of a tower without a picnic or something, did you? At least think of a blanket next time. Oh well, that's what I'm for, I guess.  
Anyways, I set off over here to Prism Tower right away, after quickly getting some stuff from Brock, who apparently keeps all this romancey stuff with him at all times. Weird, right? Hopefully I set it up right and you and Serena like it.  
Smell ya later,  
Gary  
P.S. No, Ashy boy, don't tell her about this. She's about to ask, so just say it's a list of stuff you made for this date. And her next question will be how did you do it? Answer is that you got up early in the morning and set off straight away. Simple enough. Anymore and you're on your own._

"What's that?" Serena asked, making Ash jump and shove the letter away.

"It's...um...a list of stuff I made for this date." Ash had no idea where Gary had learned about this girl stuff, but the more alarming thing at the moment was the future-telling note he had left. He shook his head. That didn't matter at the moment. Only Serena mattered. "So...do you like it?" he asked, watching her gaze at him with the widest grin she'd ever had.

"Of course!" Serena squeaked, looking at everything with wide, happy eyes. "This is amazing, Ash. How did you do it?"

Ash tensed at that question, as it showed Gary's future-telling skills once again. "I got up early and set off right away," Ash said, sticking to Gary's script. He was a bit irritated, as the effort he did put in, was now being overshadowed by what Gary had done behind the scenes. He had thought he'd done so well.

Serena narrowed her eyes. "But...Noivern didn't seem to have done any flying," she said. "He looked like he'd just woken up, actually."

"I used Talonflame," Ash lied, instantly realizing it was a bad one. He could've at least said he'd transferred Pidgeot back.

"Ash...something's off here," Serena said suspiciously. "Tell me what's up."

Ash gulped and then pulled out the note from Gary and handed it to her. As she read it, he became nervous that she'd want to leave right away, but instead, Serena just giggled a bit and scrunched up the note and tossed it aside. "You're not mad."

"No, why would I be?" Serena asked, getting a bit more comfortable in her spot. "I know you did a lot to set this up. Who cares if Gary decided to help a bit? It's nice that you have friends who support you that much."

Ash smiled gratefully at that. "Yeah, I guess it is." He then shuffled over so he was sitting next to Serena. "You know, as supportive as my other friends are, nobody is as supportive as you."

Serena blushed and leaned her forehead against Ash's. "Really?"

"Really," Ash said seriously, taking both of her hands in his. "Whenever I'm in a battle, even before we became a couple, I can always look at you or hear your voice, and know that I can win."

Serena leaned back at that and looked Ash in the eyes. "Even before we were together?"

"I think so, now that I look back on it," Ash answered honestly, feeling his heart starting to beat just a little faster. "You...have that effect on me, I guess."

"It's the same for me," Serena said quickly, eyes lighting up. "I just need to look at you or remember what you've said, and my showcases become a lot easier."

Ash took a deep breath and smiled, his heart speeding up more and more every second that passed. "Tomorrow, if there's a moment where I need you, you'll be there, right?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course!" Serena answered back, actually sounding a bit upset.

"I know," Ash said quickly. "I know, it's just, I don't know what this will be like and I just like to hear you say you'll be there. It helps keep my head in the game."

"Are you nervous?" Serena asked, a bit of concern in her voice.

"Yeah, but you know me. I like a bit of nervousness. It just turns into excitement with me." Ash clenched his jaw. It was actually kind of terrifying what he was about to accomplish. Fighting in the finals was his greatest challenge yet. He was confident, of course, but he had doubts. Alain was his toughest opponent. Ash knew that Alain was probably capable of defeating all his past opponents who had ended his league runs. Cameron for sure, Ritchie, Harrison, Tyson, and even Tobias. Alain just seemed to have that special quality to him.

"You're going to win," Serena assured him, leaning forward so they were nose to nose, making his heart start to really pound. "You'll beat Alain." She then pressed her lips to his, making blood rush to his head and the noise of his heart drum through his ears. "And then," she said, lips moving along his as she spoke, "you'll beat Diantha. You'll be the Champion. Just the way it should be." Ash just closed his eyes and pulled her closer to finish the kiss. His mom was right. He was really, really lucky. The luckiest person in the world.

* * *

It was the middle of the night, after what may very well have been the best day of Serena's life. However, the day with Ash hadn't relaxed her. No, it had completely invigorated her. Just her and Ash for a whole day. They were able to talk and...do more than talk. Nobody interrupted them. Not Bonnie. Not Clemont. It was really just them.

Unfortunately, her heart was pumping so much that she couldn't sleep. This did allow her to notice when the door opened, though. She whipped her head around and noticed Ash's bed was empty. She instantly rolled her eyes. It was one thing for her not to sleep, but he had a big day tomorrow. He needed rest.

Serena quickly hopped out of bed and grabbed her shoes and set off after him. He was actually moving quite fast, so it was kind of hard to keep up. It seemed like he wanted to go somewhere, that was for sure. She would have called out to him, but since it was night, she decided that wasn't the best move. She just did her best to catch up, which wasn't going well. However, she saw the arena ahead, and realized he might be heading there.

Her suspicions were confirmed when she rounded a corner and saw Ash going through a door, into the arena. She quickly ran ahead and headed in the same way. She was a bit surprised it wasn't locked, but that wasn't her concern right now. She didn't know exactly where to go, but followed her gut feeling and just walked towards the stands near the battlefield. She headed through one of the archways and then she saw him.

Ash was at the edge of the stands, staring out at the battlefield, finally standing still. He looked a little tense, but otherwise quite peaceful. Serena knew he was imagining what would be playing out in the area in front of him the next day. Perhaps a fierce battle between Pikachu and Metagross. And, of course, Greninja and Charizard. Serena was excited herself, so she knew Ash definitely was.

She was about to go out to Ash, when two people emerged from another hallway, making their way towards him. Serena quickly noticed it was Brock and Misty.

"Ash, you need to learn how to sleep," Misty said, stopping next to him and giving Pikachu a quick scratch behind the ears.

"All fired up from your date with Serena?" Brock asked, although he seemed to be joking. Serena had been about to go out to them, but hearing your name when others didn't know you were there, well who would reveal themselves after that?

Ash gave a little laugh. "Yeah, I guess that. But also..."

"Your big day," Misty breathed out, sounding like she could barely believe the moment was here. Serena supposed Misty and Brock had actually known Ash as a somewhat weak trainer at one point, so the level he was at now, was probably pretty incredible to them, more so than even Serena could tell.

Ash nodded. "I've dreamed of this for so long. Years and years. It's been everything that's guided me. Well, you guys as well, but you know what I mean."

"You've grown up a lot since that first day," Misty said, looking up at the sky, the memory likely playing in front of her eyes. "I can't believe I fished out a future Pokemon Master that day."

"Yeah," Brock said, laughing a little. "And when you challenged my gym, and Pikachu and you could barely do anything. Now, you could beat any of my Pokemon without breaking a sweat."

"It's been a long journey," Ash whispered, his words barely reaching Serena's hiding spot. "I've worked so hard. We all have for our dreams. The thing is, though...now I'm not so sure being a Pokemon Master is the thing I want most. I want it, of course, but it's not the most important thing to me."

Misty gave Ash a poke to the side. "Stop it. I know you're saying this, because you're doubting yourself. You think if you lose, you have to break up with Serena, because you both have different dreams."

"No...well sort of. But I don't want to do that. I mean, I kind of did that once already, but she's too important to me now." Serena opened her mouth in surprise. Ash would really give up on his journey to be with her. She didn't want that.

"Just win, Ash. That way you're well on your way to never worrying about nonsense like that again," Brock said seriously. "You need to be the regular old confident Ash to win. Just remember that every single one of us is supporting you, win or lose."

Serena nodded at Brock's words, despite not being seen. She couldn't have said it better herself. Ash was the most important thing in the world to her. Losing, winning, no mater what, he was the person who inspired her to overcome any obstacle. They would accomplish their dreams together. Ash could lose by a landslide tomorrow and that thought wouldn't change one bit.

It wouldn't happen, though. Ash wasn't going to lose. He would win, because Serena and everyone else was there with him, and with his Pokemon.

 **Author's Note:**

I guess I'm overdoing the slight doubts and the inspiration stuff, but in a way, that needs to be pushed. I like to think the inspirational aspect is a main part of the relationship.

I know the date part was short, but at least there was the moment. I try not to overly push the kissing and stuff, as this _is_ K+ and not T or M. That reminds me, though. My next story is gonna be for an older audience. The Bonnie fic, which will be updated soon by the way, will be my younger reader story. I just feel like I need to try something else. But I will discuss that when we are closer to the end of GCTO, which is unfortunately approaching.

Enough of that rambling, though. The next chapter might not come before Thursday's episode, which sucks, because I wanted to beat it in starting the battle. I'll try my best, but not likely as I'll be quite busy. Just so happens to be my birthday on Wednesday.

To my fellow AmourDudes and AmourDudettes,

I have this to say to you all, amourshippers and proud, remember that dudes.

Now, the rest of you can wonder what on earth that was all about.


	75. Ash's Greatest Challenge

**Author's Note:**

 **Spoiler Alert: Talking about anime in both author's notes.**

Well, there's some similar stuff with this chapter and the most recent episode, and there's some different stuff. Whatever. I wrote chunks of each battle that's going to be in my version, so the movesets may be different from the show. I do that so that the movesets stay consistent for each battle. Anyways, my Tyranitar logic is screwed up. I forgot about Sandstream so he uses Sandstorm at one point. Oh well. Anyways, hope you enjoy and don't think it's too repetitive.

 **Chapter 75: Ash's Greatest Challenge**

The noise was deafening and Ash wasn't even in the main part of the arena yet. He was about to split off from his friends, but of course, was receiving the well wishes of his companions before his big match. Well, everyone but Mairin, who was off with Alain at the other end of the arena. Ash kind of felt bad that he had the big group with him and Alain was only supported by Mairin, but he also got the feeling his opponent was far more comfortable that way.

"You're ultimate match, Ashy boy," Gary said, although there was no joking or sarcasm in his voice. In fact, if Ash didn't know any better, he'd almost think Gary was...proud of him? "Go out there and win this thing, alright?"

"You know I will, Gary," Ash answered confidently, showing his old friend a classic fist pump. "I can't lose with all of you cheering me on." He couldn't help but glance a little nervously at Serena, saying that, but looked away immediately when he saw her narrow her eyes suspiciously.

The elder Oak decided to speak up next. "Ash, you've come a long way since showing up late and receiving a misbehaved Pikachu." Ash just looked back at the Pokemon professor, not really knowing what he was getting to, but still happy he was there, like everyone else. "I was always doubtful of you in the beginning, trailing behind Gary and the others, however, you've proved that was foolish. Ash, I'm proud of you."

Ash looked away a little uncomfortably and coughed. He felt a sting in his eyes and barely managed to control himself. Then, he looked up and smiled at the friendly old, professor, who had been somewhat of a father or grandfather figure to him over the years. "Thanks, Professor. I...I won't let you down."

After that, everyone continued to say words of encouragement. Cilan told Ash to, "Have an exquisite battle." Iris told him to make sure, "the little kid doesn't come back." Dawn, of course, said there was, "No need to worry." All of them had their unique ways of showing their support. A dance from Tierno, a picture of Pikachu fighting Chesnaught from Trevor and just a hug that meant just as much as anything else from his mother.

Finally, after a few minutes of all this, it was just Serena who hadn't said anything. "Time to go find our seats," Bonnie said quickly, holding up her hand and pointing the group away. Nobody hesitated and suddenly, within a couple of seconds, Ash and Serena were alone, with Pikachu hopping off Ash's shoulder and heading a little ways off to give them privacy. The only noise was the drumming and cheering from the arena. The hallway had actually become quite empty, with everyone being in the arena now.

"So this is it. It's finally here," Serena said quietly, smiling a little, fiddling with the ribbon on her chest with one hand, and making a fist with the other one at her side, showing her nervousness.

"Yeah," Ash answered, taking a deep breath. "Yeah, it finally is. It's really weird, isn't it. After all this time. Even for you, probably."

She nodded and took a hesitant step forward. "You'll be ok, right?" She asked. "I...I don't want you to be distracted. You should be having fun."

Ash pursed his lips and looked away. He knew that she knew he was nervous and distracted. This match meant so much to him. It meant being with her forever. It meant they would truly be able to accomplish their dreams together. "I'll be fine," he muttered.

Suddenly Serena had her arms wrapped tightly around him, actually making it very difficult to move. Ash was a little alarmed at the strength she possessed. He couldn't deny it was comforting, though. The cold feeling of doubt was replaced by the warmth of Serena's encouragement. "I won't leave," she whispered. "Win or lose, I'll never leave." She pulled back and looked Ash in the eyes. "Understand?"

And just like that, all of Ash's doubt, all of his worries and all of his nerves, were gone. Then, in seconds, it was replaced by the familiar feelings of confidence, joy, excitement and determination. Ash smiled and chuckled a little, amazed at Serena's ability to spark his resolve like that. "You're amazing," he whispered.

They stood like that for a few minutes, not speaking and just looking at each other. Ash didn't worry if it was going to make him late. He knew he'd be able to get there in time. The match was secondary at the moment, anyways. His attention was on Serena, the girl with the straw hat. The girl that inspired him to do what he could never do before. The girl that he'd win for.

Eventually, Serena sighed and took a step back. "I guess you should go," she said quietly.

"I guess so," Ash agreed. "But, one more thing." He pulled Serena close once again, and kissed her. His heart started pumping like never before and he felt the energy course through his veins. Once again, it was like a friendly Thunderbolt from Pikachu, with the warmth of a loving Charizard Flamethrower. Heat rushed to his cheeks in a blush, but Ash didn't care. He needed Serena to know how much she meant to him. Maybe she knew already and maybe it was clear enough without saying it anymore or showing it through a kiss. However, Ash felt like he could never express it enough.

When they broke apart, Serena was blushing as well, but smiling. She didn't say anything else as she turned around and started to walk away. Ash smiled to himself, and also turned away. As he walked, Pikachu ran up to him and hopped onto his shoulder, looking just as confident as Ash was now feeling. As he was about to step through a doorway towards where he would be going towards the field, he glanced back and saw Serena looking back at him.

"Remember what Aria said?" Ash called out.

Serena nodded and laughed, although Ash couldn't hear, now that they were pretty far away from each other and the noise of the arena was so loud. But, as she laughed, it didn't matter whether she'd heard or not, because she did exactly what Ash wanted. She smiled, and just like Aria said, that smile gave strength. The strength to win.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome!" the announcer shouted, getting an eruption of noise from the crowd. "Welcome to the Championships of the Kalos League Lumiose Conference!" Serena winced as the crowd once again roared in excitement. They just seemed to get louder and louder each round, and now, they were screaming so loud, Serena's ears were on fire.

As the field started to rise up between the trainer platforms, Serena noticed it was a rock field and that something, no three somethings, three some _ones_ were in the middle of it. She gasped, recognizing not only Diantha and President Goodshow, but Aria as well. "What's Aria doing here?" she asked.

Shauna, who was on Serena's left, giggled a little. "Didn't you know? The Kalos Queen is responsible for crowning the Kalos League Victor. I thought you would've known that, since it could have been one of us giving Ash his trophy."

That made Serena feel pretty bad, actually. That would have been a really special moment if she was the Kalos Queen. If only she had won. If only she could have been stronger. The image of being the one to give Ash his trophy was now so vivid in her mind. She would have much preferred it to be Diantha.

"Greetings Pokemon trainers, Pokemon lovers and the friends and families of those competing today," Diantha called out, silencing the roaring crowd just by speaking. "I'm sure you are all excited for what is about to take place on this very field within a few moments. Am I correct?" The crowd screamed and clapped, signalling she was, indeed, correct. "Now, I would like to first congratulate all of the trainers who challenged the gyms throughout Kalos. Whether they managed to secure eight badges, seven badges, one badge or none at all, you all fought hard to reach your goal, and I congratulate you on that." She paused as the crowd applauded and then quickly started speaking again. "And next, I would like to congratulate the sixty-two competitors of this league, who fought so hard, but ultimately fell short. Do not be disappointed, though. You competed hard, as did your Pokemon. I applaud all of your efforts."

"Yay! Tierno and Trevor!" Shauna shouted, clapping Trevor on the back, who was sitting in front of her.

"And finally," Diantha said, once the crowd quieted once more, "we have two very special and very worthy trainers to congratulate next. I would like you to all put your hands together for the Kalos League Lumiose Conference finalists, Ash and Alain!" And just like that, the arena was buzzing with the noise of the crowd. Serena didn't hold her hands over her ears this time, though. Instead, she joined in, showing her support for Ash. "Now let's welcome them to the field!" Diantha shouted.

"Representing our own Kalos region," the announcer shouted, "we've got Alain, the mega evolution expert and former assistant of Professor Sycamore!" Mairin was probably the loudest person in the arena, shouting and screaming her lungs out while Alain stepped out onto the field. He looked serious, but Serena could also see a smile on his face as he must've somehow heard Mairin and looked up at them all. "And next," the announcer called, the crowd seemingly taking a deep breath to prepare another cheer, "we've got Kanto's representative, all the way from Pallet Town, Ash, the hero of Lumiose City!" Clapping, cheering, pure screaming and horns were heard all around the arena. Serena could barely take it, but she cheered her best for Ash as he and Pikachu calmly approached their spot on their platform. He was ready. Serena could see it.

"Welcome Alain and welcome Ash," President Goodshow greeted the two trainers. "I'm very excited to see what the two of you have in store for us all." He paused and Serena noticed Ash and Alain both nod in answer and then the crowd cheered some more. Goodshow then held up his hands and the crowd quieted a bit. "Anyways, I believe we should introduce our guest, the one responsible for awarding the victor's trophy. Please welcome the Kalos Queen, Aria!" Apparently performances were not ignored by battle enthusiasts, because everyone roared and cheered at Aria's introduction, clearly quite pleased to see her.

Aria then spoke next. "Thank you all very much," she announced, turning and smiling around to the crowd. "I'm honoured to be here as Kalos Queen. And, I am honoured to be here to see a great battle between two fantastic trainers. I look forward to the moment when I can be the one to declare one of them a Kalos League Champion!" On that last note, her gaze shifted towards where Serena and her friends were sitting and Serena got the feeling that the Kalos Queen was looking right at her.

The trio on the field made a few more announcements and pumped up the crowd a bit more, before finally wrapping it up and beginning to make their way off of the field. When they left, Serena noticed the referee approaching his spot and then hold up his flags in preparation to signal the beginning of the match. He started speaking the rules to Ash and Alain at the same time the announcer spoke them to the crowd.

"This will be a six versus six Pokemon battle between Ash and Alain. Substitutions are permitted. Once three Pokemon are unable to battle for one trainer, there will be a brief intermission to allow for a field change and for the trainers and Pokemon to have a brief rest. Once all six Pokemon for one trainer are unable to battle, the other trainer will be declared the winner. And, the winner of the match will be declared the Kalos League Champion. Do both trainers agree?" Each word made Serena's heart beat a little faster and she almost didn't want to have the match continue. She was so nervous.

However, when she looked at Ash and saw his confident smile and his nod, before answering a determined, "Yes," she couldn't help but let her excitement return. It was Ash's big moment. His dream match. His chance to beat one of his toughest rivals and his chance to emerge the victor of a Pokemon League for the first time in his life.

"Trainers," the announcer called seriously, "please select your first Pokemon. Alain, you have the first selection."

Serena instantly turned her gaze to Alain. She wondered if he would choose any Pokemon besides Charizard or Metagross. None of them had ever seen him use another one besides them. It almost seemed to go in slow motion as he pulled out a pokeball, enlarged it and then threw it out. A flash of light shone from the pokeball, and then a large, green, two-legged dinosaur-like Pokemon. A Tyranitar. It was massive, and its roar ripped through the stadium, making Serena and her friends shake a bit in uneasiness.

Ash didn't even flinch, though. Serena saw him glance down and instantly knew his choice. It made perfect sense, too. "Pikachu, I choose you!" he shouted and pointed ahead.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted, and leaped onto the field, ready to continue right from where he'd left off against Chesnaught. He was undefeated after five tough battles throughout the league thus far, so who better than to go out than him, Ash's loyal Pokemon who got the team to this spot in the first place.

"This looks interesting already, folks," the announcer said excitedly. "To open the Kalos League Finals, we've got Alain and his Tyranitar up against Ash and his Pikachu!"

The crowd roared once again in excitement, desperate for the match to start. Serena saw the referee hold up his flags higher, and then whip them down. "Let the match begin!"

* * *

Ash wasn't going to hesitate for one second. Pikachu's speed was an advantage over Tyranitar, and they were going to use it. "Quick Attack, let's go!"

The electric mouse was off like a bullet, shouting "PIKA!" as he bolted off. He streaked across the field, leaping over a stone and then kicking off from another. He was slamming into the side of Tyranitar's jaw before he or Alain could even register that Ash had made the order. It showed just how in sync they were.

And Ash wasn't going to let up. If Alain couldn't keep up, that was his problem. Ash wasn't going to worry about it. "Iron Tail, back to back!" he shouted. And as Tyranitar roared from the pain of the initial strike, he staggered back, while Pikachu used the momentum from hitting his jaw, to spin around and slam upwards and then downwards with his tail. The massive armour Pokemon's head jerked up and then down as the metallic tail struck. "And now Thunderbolt, full power!" Ash yelled, thrusting his fist up into the air.

"Piii-kaaa-chuuu!" Pikachu roared out, the electricity shooting out of his cheeks in a straight line towards the staggering opponent that was Tyranitar. It made contact immediately and the armour Pokemon roared in pain. Pikachu landed swiftly on the ground and braced himself for whatever counterattack was about to come.

The counterattack came quickly. Ash saw Alain narrow his eyes, and then his order came. "Sandstorm!" he shouted quickly. Ash and Pikachu tensed up in unison as Tyranitar roared and spread out its arms. Suddenly, from what seemed like out of nowhere, gusts of wind started swirling around the field, quickly turning brown and blocking all sight of what was happening. There was a bit of booing from the crowd, but Alain obviously didn't care. He was proving that this match was all about winning. "Dragon Claw!"

"Pikachu, get out of there!" Ash yelled, not even knowing where his loyal partner was in the swirling mess of the sandstorm. He heard a roar from Tyranitar and instantly knew the electric mouse was in trouble. Then, another roar pierced the air, and Ash just saw a brief flash of green light from a Dragon Claw.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried out in pain, shooting into the air, just a little above the sandstorm. There was no opportunity to get out of it, though. He fell right back down, into the den of the swirling sand and towards the beast within it.

"Hyper Beam!" came Alain's next order, and Ash knew from the roar he heard within the streaming sand, that Tyranitar had already locked onto his target. Well, Ash knew Alain wasn't going to be an easy opponent. If he wanted to win, he had to be able to beat strategies like this.

Ash closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He'd been Pikachu's eyes in battle before, but how would that work when he couldn't see what was happening, either? _Focus...focus,_ he thought. And then he realized he could hear the whistles of the wind and the scraping of the sand on the rocks. He could almost hear the sound of the sand hitting Tyranitar, and then, more faintly, Pikachu. It wasn't like seeing through the aura vision, or whatever that had been, but in a way it was similar. Ash didn't know if those abilities would ever return, but he realized he just needed to rely on his own instincts and his bond with Pikachu, and they could get out of this predicament.

"Quick Attack to the left!" Ash suddenly shouted. He heard the quick swishing sound as sand was kicked and Pikachu bolted to the side. It was just in time, too, as Tyranitar roared loudly and then Ash opened his eyes to see a bright yellow light blasting through the sandstorm. As bad as the swirling sand had been before, it seemed to go crazier with the explosion from the Hyper Beam impacting with...something. Dirt exploded upwards and a loud cracking sound was heard as a rock shattered.

However, nobody had any idea what had happened to Pikachu. The arena was silent. Everyone was likely sure that Pikachu had been hit. Tyranitar knew how to place attacks within a sandstorm. Pikachu was lost. Was there any way he stood a chance? Ash smiled. He knew full well what Pikachu was capable of. And he knew to trust his partner Pokemon.

"Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled suddenly, causing the crowd to gasp and mumble in surprise and confusion, somehow doubting him despite his proven record.

There was silence for a moment, and then a shadow showed at the top of the sandstorm, from something small leaping upwards. Then, a yellow shape appeared in the sky, cheeks sparking. "Piii-kaaa-chuuu!" he yelled out, the jet of electricity firing down. Another roar came from Tyranitar and his shape staggered back, a little, his shape lumbering through the sandstorm.

"Earthquake, quick!" Alain shouted quickly. With a roar, Tyranitar hit the ground, or at least that was what Ash assumed he had done, as the ground suddenly vibrated. Ash saw Pikachu start dropping to the ground and knew it was too late. As the ground shook rapidly, Ash heard his faithful partner Pokemon hit the ground and then cry out as the ground shook him violently. "Now use Dragon Tail!" Alain ordered. Ash again saw brief movement and then heard the collision and Pikachu's cry of pain. Pikachu went flying in the air again.

Ash saw his opportunity at that moment. "Electro-Ball!" he shouted. As Pikachu spun the air, he quickly started to right himself, stretching out his tail and beginning the chant.

"Pika-pika-pika-pika-pika-pika-CHUPI!" he yelled, and the sphere of electricity rocketed downwards. The explosion against Tyranitar could be heard throughout the stadium. The electricity shot outwards and crackled through the sand. However, Tyranitar was still able to fight, his roar of pain signalling he was still good to go.

Ash knew he needed to end this quickly, though. Pikachu could beat Tyranitar, he had faith in that, but he needed Pikachu for more than that. If he let this battle drag out, Pikachu would be too tired out for some of Alain's other powerful Pokemon. They needed to keep up with the speed and power strategy. That's how they started and that's how they'd end. "Pikachu," Ash called, "let's wrap this one up, alright?"

"Pika!" came the confident call of the electric mouse from within the sandstorm.

"Quick Attack!" Ash yelled.

"Dragon Claw! Alain countered.

Ash heard it as Pikachu kicked off with all his might. He closed his eyes once again and focused on the sounds. He could hear Pikachu rushing towards Tyranitar, leaping up off the ground and quickly approaching the armour Pokemon. Tyranitar roared loudly, and Ash knew the Dragon Claw was coming. However, there was no impact, and then a loud smacking sound reached Ash's ears and he knew Pikachu had dodged and landed the hit, before leaping back and getting ready for the next order.

"This is the finisher. Get ready, Pikachu. Use Iron Tail!" Ash yelled, punching the air in triumph, as though he'd already won the battle.

"I don't think so, Ash," Alain cautioned. "Tyranitar, counter with Dragon Tail!"

Then, both Pokemon cried out and then rushed towards each other, tensing up their tails, or so Ash assumed. He heard the loud thud as their attacks collided and even felt the rush of energy emanating from the collision. He could sense the surprise of Alain and the crowd for his much smaller Pikachu being able to match the hulking Tyranitar power for power.

"Now let's finish this," Ash said, smiling as he knew this part of the battle was over. "Electro-Ball!"

There was the sound of something hitting the ground hard, presumably Tyranitar's tail as Pikachu released it to gain leverage for his attack. Then, the chant began and Ash sensed the mini-victory. "CHUPI!" Pikachu finished, and Ash could somewhat see the yellow sphere rush through the sandstorm, strike a massive shape that was Tyranitar and then explode.

Instantly, there was a loud roar of pain, followed by a crash to the ground and then the sandstorm quickly cleared up. Tyranitar was revealed to be face down on the ground, not moving, a light moan coming from him. The referee raised his flag up high towards Ash and a proud looking Pikachu. "Tyranitar is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner!"

"Yeah!" Ash yelled happily, as Pikachu came bounding back towards him. "Great job, buddy, you were awesome!"

"A great start for Ash," the announcer shouted. "He and Pikachu show of their teamwork once again and take down a powerful Pokemon to get the early lead."

Ash looked down at Pikachu and his expression grew serious. "I want you to take a break now, alright? I'm gonna need you for later."

Pikachu nodded and gave a confident fist pump. "Pika!" he shouted.

Ash smiled and then unclipped a pokeball from his belt as Alain also prepared to throw out his next pokeball. "Alright,"  
Ash said quietly, "let's see what else Alain's got." He threw out his next pokeball, yelling, "Talonflame, I choose you!" With a flash of light, the powerful fire-bird emerged, spinning through the air, and then hovering in front of Ash.

In answer, it seemed as though Alain had known Ash would select Talonflame, because he called out a male Unfezant. It spun through the air in similar fashion to Talonflame and hovered at the opposite end of the field.

"It looks like we've got a sky battle for this one," the announcer called, voice shaking with excitement, showing to be just as much a fan of battling as those in the crowd.

When the referee made the signal, Alain ordered the first attack. "Unfezant, Steel Wing!"

Ash was quick to counter, though, perfectly happy with close combat. "Talonflame, you too."

With one hard flap of each Pokemon's wings, each were off. As they approached each other at full speed, their wings glowed white and shone in a silvery gleam. There was a brief moment of silence before they clashed, and then the screeches and thuds of clashing metallic wings were heard.

Talonflame dipped low before striking, but Unfezant read the move perfectly, slashing down with his wing to counter as the fire-bird brought his own upwards. Within seconds, it was a fierce fight as wing hit wing, causing sparks to fly over the field. A few times, the flying types would break apart and then fly back to gain momentum, before launching forward and slashing at each other once again.

Ash knew he needed to change things up, though. This evenly matched battle could go on for ages, and he wanted the edge now. Their specialty was speed, and Ash knew exactly how to get more of it. "Talonflame, use Flame Charge, quick!"

"Taaalllooon," Talonflame shouted, landing one more hit with Steel Wing, before shooting back. He soared high into the sky and then quickly started to descend. "Flllaaame!" he shouted, as he descended, body completely engulfed in fire. Unfezant had no opportunity to dodge, as his fiery opponent slammed into him with full force. He spun away, screeching in pain, a few of his feathers smoking.

"Don't let up!" Ash ordered forcefully. "Keep up the chase."

"Quick Attack! Match its speed!" Alain shouted.

The aerial dance started up once again, but this time it wasn't a furious, up close battle of swinging wings, but a chase through the air, as both birds tried to prove their speed. Ash was impressed with Alain's Unfezant. It kept pace with the fiery Talonflame quite well, even staying away long enough to slam into the fire-bird at one. However, Talonflame's buildup of speed from the continuous Flame Charge eventually prevailed. He slipped past a dive from Unfezant, and then gave chase. The opposing bird couldn't evade this time, and Talonflame struck hard with Flame Charge once again. Unfezant screeched in pain and then spiralled to the ground, smoking a bit from contact with the flames.

Ash was sure that Talonflame had won the fight, but then suddenly, Unfezant got to his feet, flapped his wings, and shot back up into the sky. Alain had clearly expected this, because he made his order without any hesitation. "Sky Attack!" Unfezant's speed quickly picked up, and a light glow started to surround its body as it shot around through the air, building up energy for the attack.

"Don't let it charge up. Flame Charge!" Ash yelled.

"Flaaame!" came the determined reply of the fire-bird. The flames around his body flared up wildly and he shot towards his zigzagging opponent. The flaming rocket that was Talonflame moved so quickly it seemed impossible he would miss his target. But somehow, Unfezant spun away, dodging the charge by mere inches.

Ash instantly realized Talonflame was in trouble. Unfezant had just enough built up speed and energy now to land a powerful strike, and the fire-bird was vulnerable after the missed attack. Unfezant shot upwards after spinning away, and then he cut back quickly. Talonflame was just turning after his miss, and then his opponent struck him with full force. He screeched in pain and was launched towards the ground, smashing into a rock with a painful crunching sound.

"Talonflame!" Ash yelled in concern, not sure if a dust cloud was hiding a fainted Talonflame or not. Luckily, the dust was quickly whipped away, as the fire-bird flapped his wings hard, and then shot back up into the sky, ready to resume the battle. "Awesome," Ash yelled, praising Talonflame's determination. "Alright, let's get that one back. Brave Bird!"

"Sky Attack!" Alain countered. "Fly up high and then go down with speed."

"Flaaame!" Talonflame shouted, flapping his wings hard once again, covering himself in a blue light, and then shooting upwards like a rocket. The use of Flame Charge earlier made Talonflame move faster than ever, but Ash could see he was too far away to reach Unfezant before his attack was charged. Just as Talonflame was nearing the opposing bird, Unfezant spun and then changed course, heading downwards to meet head to head. For a second, there was silence, and then they crashed together with massive blast of energy which shot outwards towards the crowd and the field below, making Ash grab onto his hat before it could blow away.

Both flying types whipped away from each other, wincing in pain from the impact with each other. However, Ash noticed Talonflame look a little more winded, having taken recoil damage from the use of Brave Bird. They needed to wrap this up quickly. "Talonflame, dive down and up with Flame Charge and then use Steel Wing!"

"Unfezant, Quick Attack and then Steel Wing to counter!" Alain shouted, eyes narrowing as he watched Talonflame engulf himself in flames to shoot down towards the ground. Ash realized that each move Alain was making for this battle, was to counter exactly what Talonflame did. Quick Attack was almost completely taking away the advantage of Flame Charge, and Sky Attack had matched Brave Bird power for power.

Ash smiled at his own frustration. This was exactly what Alain had talked about, in thanking him by giving him a tough battle. This was exactly how he wanted his opponents to battle. Identify his own strategies and counter them quickly, forcing him to come up with new ways to win on the spot. He trusted his current one, though, even if Alain was mimicking it. "Now fly up!" he ordered.

"Taaallloon!" Talonflame shouted, cutting up quickly, showing off his incredible aerial skills. The flames around his body flared up and he increased his speed as he shot up, spreading out his wings, which glowed brightly in preparation for a clash of Steel Wings.

Unfezant shot up and then spun around at a similar speed, though, a white glow around his body as he sped downwards. His wings extended outwards in a mirror image of Talonflame, preparing to strike them forward. Both birds tensed up as they rapidly approached each other, and then they quickly shot out their wings as they clashed. A shower of sparks sprayed around as the metallic wings hit each other.

After a few exchanges of Steel Wings, both Pokemon flew away from each other, desperate to get another breather. They flew lower to the ground, hovering in front of their trainers as they gasped for air. Talonflame was ready to keep going, though, as he quickly turned his head and gave Ash a nod, ready for his next move. Unfezant was no different, giving a hard flap of his wings to signal his own readiness.

"Brave Bird!" Ash yelled.

"Sky Attack!" Alain countered.

And suddenly, both birds were shooting up into the sky once again, ready to clash head to head one more time. They soared higher and higher, building up speed. Then, they spun around, diving towards the ground. Ash was almost wondering if both Pokemon had forgotten they were attacking each other, but then, as they approached the ground, they pulled their bodies up and whipped forwards, towards each other. They crashed together with immense speed and power, emitting a shock wave twice the size of the one from their last clash. It shook the ground, showing the pure strength from impacting Pokemon. They seemed to strain against each other a moment, and then one of them fell.

It was like watching in slow motion, as the one flying type sagged a bit, but managed to keep itself from falling, but then the other dropped like a stone. Then, the losing bird hit the ground and rolled over on its side, a light moan coming from it. The referee raised a flag, and then held it towards Alain. "Talonflame is unable to battle. Unfezant is the winner!"

Ash gritted his teeth and recalled Talonflame to his pokeball as the announcer exclaimed about the now finished aerial battle. "Thanks Talonflame, you did a great job. You showed you were worthy of being here." He hesitated a moment as he prepared his next choice. Pikachu would make sense based on type advantage, but Alain was too smart for that. Unfezant was trained well enough to be able to avoid electric attacks, he was sure. No, he had to match Unfezant in a sky battle. He pulled the pokeball from his belt and threw it out. "Noivern, I choose you!"

"Vern!" came the bat dragon's roar, as he emerged in a bright flash of light and landed in front of Ash, tensed up in excitement and ready to fight.

"Interesting choice, as Ash opts not to go with Pikachu for the type advantage. However, he seems keen on finishing this in the air, so Noivern's a wise choice for that," the announcer rambled out. "Let's see how this one goes."

The referee signalled for the battle to continue and Ash was quick to get to work. "Acrobatics, let's go!" he yelled, pointing forward.

"Quick Attack to dodge and then use Sky Attack!" Alain ordered quickly, again looking extremely focused as he watched Noivern tense up, ready to move.

"Noivern!" Noivern screeched loudly, and he kicked off the ground hard, shooting into the air, He started to zigzag through the air quickly, his body starting to glow in a blue light, and then he shot forward towards Unfezant. However, just as he was mere inches away from the opposing flier, Alain's plan was put in motion.

Unfezant shot up, narrowly avoiding the attack, and then sped upwards, building up speed and beginning to glow white in preparation for his attack. Noivern quickly gave chase, the blue light leaving his body, but his speed still impressive. Ash smiled at the bat dragon's eagerness to strike a blow. He was no longer a crying Noibat, but a fierce fighter, just as eager as Ash and the others to fight to the top.

However, Ash realized too late how dangerous Noivern's eagerness was. Alain shouted for Unfezant to act, and then it spun through the air and rocketed towards Noivern. The dragon type stopped his charge, but it was too late. Unfezant smashed into him with incredible force and he rocketed towards the ground, crashing hard into a rock and exploding it on impact.

"Noivern, you ok?" Ash asked quickly, as the dust cleared away and Noivern was revealed, shaking his head as he regained his bearings. Noivern looked at his trainer and gave a quick nod, signalling he was ready to go. "Alright, good," Ash encouraged, "but we've gotta be more careful, alright?" Another nod, this time quite serious, made Ash realize how much Noivern wanted to win. "Ok, well then let's use Acrobatics again, and this time, I know you won't miss!"

"Vern!" Noivern shouted, and he was in the air in an instant. This time, Alain and Unfezant couldn't make a plan to dodge, and Ash knew it wouldn't have worked anyways. Noivern was psyched up and ready to fight and his speed couldn't be matched in this moment. He zigzagged through the air, covering himself in a blue light, and then smashed into Unfezant with full force, sending the opposing bird spiralling away.

"Keep it up, Noivern," Ash encouraged. "Boomburst!"

"Steel Wing to deflect!" Alain countered.

Noivern screeched loudly, spreading out his wings to prepare his strike. He straightened up his ears, aiming carefully towards Unfezant, and then the blast of energy fired out, rocketing towards the flying type. Unfezant was ready, though. He spread his wings and they glowed brightly, shining as they glowed in a silvery gleam. Then, crossed them in front of himself as the Boomburst waves made contact. Ash could see Unfezant straining against the attack, barely able to hold it back, but unfortunately, Boomburst wasn't breaking through.

Then, Ash could see there was an opening. "Acrobatics, now!" he yelled. Noivern didn't hesitate, instantly ending his attack and shooting upwards, already bathed in his blue light. Again, he zigzagged through the air, building up incredible speed as he whipped upwards. Unfezant was too winded from holding back the Boomburst attack to properly defend himself. He tried continuing the Steel Wing defence, but Noivern powered through it, breaking through and driving his body into Unfezant with incredible power and speed. "Now strike down with Dragon Claw!"

Noivern shot up quickly, and then spun and spiralled back down towards a staggering Unfezant. "Noivern!" he screeched, pulling back a glowing green claw, and then slashing it outwards. It made contact with a satisfying thump and then Unfezant rocketed towards the ground, hitting it hard and then skidding along until rolling over, but then miraculously managing to struggle back up to his feet.

"Sky Attack, one more time," Alain ordered quickly, obviously hoping Unfezant could manage one last powerful blow, despite his exhaustion at this point.

This battle had dragged on too long for Ash anyways. He needed Noivern fresh for the next opponent, so being tired out from Unfezant, who Talonflame had already battled hard, was not something he wanted to happen. "Acrobatics! Show him who's stronger!" Ash ordered.

Unfezant flapped his wings hard and then shot into the air, folding in his wings and shooting up like a missile. Noivern positioned his body similarly, zigzagging through the air first, and then folding his wings as his body glowed blue and he dived towards his opponent. They sped towards each other like rockets, and then in an instant, they slammed into each other at full force. Suddenly, as shape fell away, and Ash smiled, seeing Noivern shoot up into the sky, looking quite pleased, while Unfezant dropped to the ground once again. This time, when it landed, it didn't move again.

"Unfezant is unable to battle. Noivern is the winner!" the referee shouted, waving his flag towards Ash and Noivern, who was landing happily in front of his trainer.

"An impressive barrage of attacks from Noivern, followed by an incredible showing of his nerve in head to head combat. Incredible!" the announcer shouted.

Ash narrowed his eyes and smiled, excited for Alain's next choice. He watched as his opponent recalled Unfezant and then pulled out another pokeball. He threw it out with full force and then a bright light flashed, revealing a two-legged weasel like Pokemon with red feathers extending out of its head. A Weavile. This would be a tough one for Noivern, but Ash clenched his fists and nodded, as he saw Noivern brace himself for a fight, obviously wanting to continue.

When the referee made the call to resume the match, Ash and Alain were both quick to act. Alain immediately ordered a Double Team from Weavile, while Ash ordered Noivern to take to the skies, in preparation for an initial strong strike.

As Weavile copies started to spread all over the field, Ash smiled, perfectly happy to let Alain think he was safe with the defensive move. Ash and Noivern had a move that would easily counter it. "Boomburst! Hit the ground with everything you've got!"

"Noi!" Noivern shouted, spreading his wings and aiming his ears down towards the ground. "VERN!" he screeched, as the shock waves of energy fired towards the Weavile copies down below. Ash narrowed his eyes, watching closely. He saw some of the copies disappearing instantly, as the loud sound waves struck them. However, it was a little hard to spot the real one, as some of the copies moved away defensively, to avoid Boomburst. Finally, though, Ash was just barely able to spot a quick glance upwards from one of the Weaviles, making him sure it was the real one.

Ash waited for one more Boomburst to shake the ground, and then pointed. "Dragon Claw, straight down!" Noivern once again moved like lightning, shooting down with a glowing green claw and slashing out in the direction Ash pointed. He spotted the correct one immediately once close, his supersonic hearing identifying his target. He slashed out at the startled Weavile and the dark weasel Pokemon was sent flying through the air. It crashed into a rock hard, making it wince as it got to its feet. "Acrobatics, now!" Ash yelled.

"Ice Beam, quick!" Alain countered.

Noivern moved so quickly on Ash's order, it was impossible to pull him back. Ash could see that they'd put themselves in a vulnerable position, though. Noivern was weak to ice attacks, so ordering a close range charging attack put him right in front of Weavile for the weasel Pokemon to land an attack. He tensed up as he watched Noivern rush forward and Weavile lean back. Just as Noivern looked like he'd land the strike, Weavile exhaled and the icy beam of energy struck the incoming bat dragon. Noivern screeched loudly in pain and missed Weavile completely. He crashed hard into the ground, skidding along it, the ice on the bottom of his body breaking off as he slid.

"A costly mistake from Ash and Noivern, allowing a super effective hit to strike," the announcer explained to the crowd. "In such a tight match, all moves need to be precise."

Ash ignored his urge to abandon the match and throttle the announcer and instead made his next order. "Noivern, turn and use Boomburst, quick!"

Despite being winded, Noivern acted quickly once again, spinning around, still on the ground, and firing out the loud sound waves from his ears. An unsuspecting Weavile was launched off its feet and sent flying across the field. It skidded along the ground just like Noivern had.

"And just as we talk about Ash making a mistake, he uses those quick instincts of his to take advantage of Alain and Weavile being too comfortable with their successful strike. These two trainers know just what to do to take advantage of the few opportunities they get."

Ash was ready to make another opportunity happen. "Noivern, up in the air and use Acrobatics!"

"Ice Beam!" Alain shouted. "Get ready!"

Ash was surprised Alain was expecting him to use the same move in the same way, but he couldn't worry about that. If Alain was going to fall for it, that was fine. He watched closely as Noivern darted through the air, body bathed in a blue light. Then, Noivern shot down and darted quickly towards Weavile. Just as he neared and it looked like Weavile was about to open its mouth for an Ice Beam, Ash saw his chance. "Up and over!" he yelled.

"Now!" Alain suddenly shouted. Ash's eyes widened and he clenched his fists in frustration as Noivern did as commanded and darted up quickly, which would have been perfect for avoiding an Ice Beam and landing a hit on the downward hit. However, Alain had planned for this, clearly, and Weavile suddenly aimed up and behind itself and fired off the Ice Beam at the incoming Noivern.

"Vern!" Noivern screeched out in pain, staggering away from the landed attack. Ash noticed a few patches of ice on his wings and body, and knew he needed to end this.

Ash focused on the two Pokemon and then immediately noticed that Noivern was close enough to get in before Weavile could use another Ice Beam. "Noivern, Dragon Claw, quick!"

"Metal Claw!" Alain countered.

Noivern immediately rushed down, claw extending out and glowing green. He slashed outward with full force, just as Weavile slashed up with a glowing white claw. The attacks struck each other hard and sparks showered around both Pokemon. Ash could see Noivern tensing up, doing his best to force his attack through.

"Quick, use Boomburst at close range!" Ash yelled, seeing the opportunity available.

"Ice Beam!" Alain shouted quickly, no panic in his voice, apparently not worried about the close range Boomburst.

Suddenly, both Pokemon were charging their attacks, releasing their holds of Dragon Claw and Metal Claw. Then Boomburst and Ice Beam fired out at close range, impacting immediately and exploding against each other. The blast of energy ripped through the field, sending rocks flying in all directions. Ash even had to dodge a couple, while shielding his eyes from the dust and wind flying towards him.

Finally, after the dust settled, the result of the impacting attacks was revealed. Ash sighed, seeing Noivern face down in front of him, while a panting Weavile stood in front of Alain. The referee held his flag up towards the latter. "Noivern is unable to battle. Weavile is the winner!"

Ash pulled out Noivern's pokeball and then hesitated. He plucked another one from his belt first and then tossed it out. "Hawlucha, I choose you!" With a flash of light, the showy fighting type emerged, punching the air a few times in excitement. Then, he looked to his left, and noticed his downed friend. "Hawlucha, make sure Noivern's alright for me, ok?"

"Lucha!" Hawlucha shouted in answer, running over to Noivern and kneeling down next to him. Ash saw Noivern raise his head and look up. He growled out something and Hawlucha nodded, before Noivern lay his head back down. Hawlucha glanced up at Ash and gave a confident nod.

Ash held up Noivern's pokeball and recalled the bat dragon as Hawlucha turned around. "Thanks Noivern," Ash whispered, "you did a great job." He looked out at the furious looking Hawlucha and narrowed his eyes. It was time to show Alain another level. "Ready to go, Forest Champion?"

Hawlucha leaped into the air, spun around with a kick, landed and punched the air a few times. He finished with a confident pose, getting a large cheer from the crowd. "Haw! Hawlucha!" he shouted out, lowering himself and bracing for the coming fight with Weavile. Ash smiled. Alain was definitely in trouble now.

 **Author's Note:**

Ugh...so frustrating, but also kind of cool with the Hawlucha thing. I had that moment playing through my head since a month ago and then the anime does something pretty close. Well, he's not gonna do that weird red body thing he did in the anime. I just wanted to keep my Hawlucha motivation moment so that's the only similar thing. That and his opponent.

Anyways, next chapter likely on Sunday. Bonnie story will be tomorrow. And, those of you on Twitter, I've posted a few little ideas and a rough summary idea of my next story on there. (amourshipcanon) is the username if you want to check it out.

Bye for now. See you at the Bonnie fic, tomorrow...ish (timing is kind of weird). We'll say Saturday morning eastern standard time. Writing half asleep makes you ramble uselessly. I'll look at this at some point and cringe. Oh well.


	76. The Championship Continues

**Author's Note:**

Ah yes, I think this is a better chapter. At least in terms of battles. Maybe the other stuff is a bit much, but hopefully you get where I was going with it. I might have repeated myself too much. I did kind of hint at it a bit last chapter, but I now realize I should have done more. Oh well, we'll see if it worked. Ash vs Alain part 2 now.

 **Chapter 76: The Championships Continue**

Serena felt her heart pounding as she watched Hawlucha brace himself for the fight against Weavile. She was shocked at how furious he looked, but also couldn't help but feel a little proud of him. He really wanted to defend Noivern's honour. He wanted to win this battle for his surrogate brother and best friend. It was just the kind of battling spirit that made him perfect for Ash's team and a perfect choice to go up against a trainer like Alain in the finals.

"Oh isn't that sweet?" Delia squeaked loudly. Serena glanced over to where Ash's mother was sitting, next to Misty and Professor Oak a few seats down. "Hawlucha looks like he really wants to win this one for Noivern."

"That battling spirit will win this one for sure," Professor Oak said confidently. "And with Ash calling the shots, he and Hawlucha will have it done in no time."

Serena smiled and held back a laugh at seeing Ash's oldest supporters. Two of the first to have heard him speak of his dream to become a Pokemon Master. Now, they were finally seeing him get closer to that reality. If he could win this, he'd be well on his way to being able to truly be a Pokemon Master. And the two of them, well really the entire group, weren't going to stop telling themselves it was going to happen. As nervous as they all were, believing in Ash made them all feel like they were making a difference in the match. As long as Ash was focused, they didn't need to be nervous, though.

That _was_ something Serena was a little worried about. Ash seemed to be somewhat off. He'd looked pretty down after both Talonflame and Noivern had gone down, and he was usually much better at handling those situations. Sure, he'd seemed to bounce back, and maybe he was bouncing back here, but he didn't seem to be as...joyful about it.

She finally brought her attention back to the field, and it was just in time, too. The referee made the signal to resume the match, and Ash was quickly moving his arm forward to order an attack. "Brick Break, let's go!" he yelled loudly.

"Metal Claw!" Alain quickly countered.

Serena tensed up as she saw Hawlucha burst forth, pulling back his fist, which glowed brightly. He leaped up and slashed it downwards, just as Weavile stepped back quickly, and shot out its arm, its claw also glowing. The attacks smashed together, and immediately both Pokemon bounced away from each other, the outburst of energy from the clashing attacks shooting them both backwards. Serena could tell feel the strength of Pokemon just from that one exchange of attacks.

"Ice Beam, straight ahead now!" Alain shouted, pointing forward, desperate to land the supereffective hit on Hawlucha.

"Defend with X-Scissor!" Ash countered, mimicking Hawlucha as the fighting type crossed his arms in front of himself, preparing the attack.

"Lucha!" Hawlucha yelled, rapidly uncrossing his arms and slashing outward with them, as the icy energy shot towards him. A blast of energy in the form of an 'X' fired forward and struck the Ice Beam midway between the two Pokemon. The attacks exploded on impact, causing dust and smoke to spread around the field.

"Use the smoke and hide yourself. Then use Double Team!" Alain ordered. Serena clenched her fists in frustration, knowing it would be difficult for Hawlucha to find Weavile in not only the smoke, but also the copies once the smoke had cleared.

Eventually, the smoke did clear, and Serena saw Hawlucha staring around wildly, clearly quite confused about where his opponent was. She glanced at Ash, though and was almost unsurprised to see him smiling, just narrowing his eyes and scanning the field. His calm demeanour seemed to make Hawlucha relax as well, because the fighting type looked back at Ash, and then stopped his rapid head movements.

"Just relax, Hawlucha," Ash said calmly. "You can find Weavile. You just need to focus." Serena was amazed at how Hawlucha instantly looked completely zoned in, somehow more focused than when the match started. He just stood still, eyes slowly moving across the field. The Weavile copies would sometimes move and sometimes stay still, trying to throw him off, but it didn't make a difference. He was going to find his target, and he would do it soon.

Alain seemed to realize this, as he quickly decided to make an order for an attack, while he still had the advantage of a hidden Pokemon. "Weavile, get ready with Ice Beam, and then strike Hawlucha with full power!" Suddenly, all of the Weavile copies stood still and then lowered their bodies. They slowly opened their mouths, and Serena could see the glow of Ice Beam within them. Ash and Hawlucha needed to hurry.

Then, suddenly, Hawlucha's head snapped to the left, and his eyes narrowed, seemingly finding his target. Ash wasted no time in calling his order. "High Jump Kick, now!" he yelled loudly, punching the air.

"Haw!" Hawlucha yelled, running forward quickly, then jumping onto a rock, and then kicking off hard. He sailed towards one of the Weaviles, leg glowing, while outstretched and ready to make contact. Serena instantly noticed the target Weavile flinch, and knew Hawlucha had picked the right target. It wasn't going to be fast enough to use its Ice Beam or dodge, though. Hawlucha was far too fast. With a loud, "LUCHA!" he slammed his foot hard into Weavile, sending the weasel Pokemon flyinig back, its copies instantly vanishing. It smashed hard into a rock and then rolled down towards the ground.

"Now, use Flying Press!" Ash yelled, clearly keen on taking advantage of the winded opponent. Hawlucha acted swiftly, leaping high into the air, spreading his wings wide, and then spinning rapidly as he launched himself towards Weavile.

Alain didn't seem to think Weavile was out just yet, though. "Metal Claw, quick!" he shouted. Serena's eyes widened as Weavile jumped up at the last second, just as Hawlucha was about to land his attack. The weasel Pokemon swung upwards with a glowing white claw, and then struck the fighting hawk Pokemon as he descended. Hawlucha was thrown aside with another slash and was sent rolling across the hard, rocky ground, sending up small clouds of dust as he skidded along.

"Hawlucha, you ok?" Ash called out in concern.

"Lucha!" Hawlucha answered back confidently, quickly jumping up onto his feet. Serena glanced nervously over at Weavile, who was bracing itself to engage once again. That had been a nasty hit, and it definitely wouldn't be good to be hit by something like that again.

"Alright, get in close and use Brick Break!" Ash ordered quickly. "Use your speed."

"Get ready with Metal Claw," Alain cautioned his Pokemon. "Brace yourself."

As Hawlucha ran forward, Serena saw Weavile stretch out its arm, and the claw at the end glowing white. And then Hawlucha reached his opponent, and the exchange of blows began. First, it was like their first attacks, with Brick Break hitting Metal Claw, shooting out a shock wave of extreme power. However, this time both Pokemon managed to dig in and hold their positions. Then, suddenly, each of them were swinging out with both arms, punching and slashing, desperate to land an attack.

Serena could barely register what was going on. Both Hawlucha and Weavile were moving so fast, they were like blurred shapes. A few times she would hear a cry of pain as either a fist or sharp claw made contact, but other than that, it was hard to tell what was going on. Finally, they seemed to slow down, as Hawlucha jumped up to avoid a low sweeping Metal Claw, and then smashed downwards with a Brick Break. The fist made contact, and Weavile thrown back, sliding along the ground, before getting up, wincing in pain.

Ash wasn't going to let up now. "Hawlucha, High Jump Kick!" The fighting hawk was off before the order was finished. He kicked off the ground hard, and his leg glowed white as he launched towards Weavile. The opposing Pokemon had no chance to dodge, as Hawlucha sailed towards it too fast. The kick struck Weavile in the chest, but it managed to actually hold its ground. Its eyes bulged from the pain, but it went down to its knees and held its position tightly.

"Ice Beam now!" Alain yelled. Serena's eyes widened as she saw Weavile open its mouth and the icy energy whipped out immediately. Clearly Alain's Pokemon were so well trained that they could plan out attacks without any need for words. The icy energy struck the fighting type in the chest and he was launched upwards into the air, ice forming along the front of his body. "Now, Metal Claw!" Weavile was leaping up within a second and slashing outward with its glowing white claw. The ice on Hawlucha's chest shattered as the claw made contact, and then the hawk Pokemon crashed to the ground hard.

Hawlucha was still for a few moments, and Serena gasped, seeing the referee start to lift his flag, but then, the fighting type started to move. He got to his knees, and then quickly stood up straighter, glaring at the weasel Pokemon ahead of him. Serena saw Ash smile as Hawlucha braced himself to fight again. "Haw-hawlucha!" Hawlucha yelled, ready for his order.

"Alright, let's get this one wrapped up then," Ash said confidently. "Hawlucha, X-Scissor, let's go!" Hawlucha instantly started running towards Weavile, arms crossed in front of him. He clearly wanted to get as close as possible.

Alain seemed to be perfectly fine with that, though, instantly ordering Weavile's next attack. "Ice Beam, now!"

As Hawlucha ran towards Weavile, Serena saw the latter quickly begin forming the ice attack in its mouth. Then, once Hawlucha was only a couple of feet away, it unleashed. The hawk Pokemon was quick to act, though, uncrossing his arms immediately, shooting out the light in the form of an 'X'. The attacks exploded against each other, instantly shooting up a large cloud of smoke. And that's when Ash made his move.

"Brick Break, now!" he yelled. Serena could just see Hawlucha dart through the smoke, and even heard the smack as his fist presumably made contact. A moment later, and the evidence of the attack was shown, as Weavile sailed out of the smoke, eyes shut tight as it winced. It then crashed into a rock and slipped to the ground. It wasn't done, though, as it slowly started to get to its feet. Ash had a move for this as well, though. "Finish with Flying Press!"

"Lucha!" Hawlucha yelled, leaping into the air. He quickly posed, and then narrowed his eyes as he spun and then launched himself forwards. He was like a missile as he launched towards the staggering Weavile. He hit the opposing Pokemon with a hard crash, and then leaped back quickly, while Weavile dropped to the ground, this time not getting up.

The referee held up his flag towards Ash. "Weavile is unable to battle. Hawlucha is the winner!"

Serena was, of course, happy for Ash and Hawlucha, and joined in with her friends as they cheered for him going into the intermission with the lead. However, as he looked up towards her in the stands, she noticed something odd. He was smiling and looked somewhat excited, but more noticeable to her was that there was a look of relief. It was as though he were stressed out and had relieved it by taking the lead. It was like he wasn't having fun. At least, not like he'd had fun before.

* * *

Ash was instantly surrounded by his friends as he rounded a corner after making his way through the arena hallways for the intermission break. They were cheering and high fiving him almost as though he'd already won the battle. He tried to explain that there was still a long way to go, but they were having none of that.

"You're halfway there Ashy boy," Gary explained excitedly. "There's no way you'll lose this one. Three more wins and you're there."

"It's not even close to being done, Gary," Ash argued. "I'm not going to relax until it's done."

Serena then stepped to Ash's side, taking his hand. "Just have fun, Ash. Don't worry about winning or losing."

Ash glanced at her, wondering what she was trying to say. She knew how badly he wanted to win this. She knew the reason. He was, of course, enjoying himself out there, but there was definitely still some tension. Maybe she'd noticed. He supposed that wasn't a bad thing. It showed how much she cared for him and that she was watching out for him.

"I...um...well it's hard not to think about either of those things," Ash finally told her. "You know why I want to win this."

Serena frowned. She glanced nervously at everyone watching the two of them and then looked back at Ash. "That's not you, though. You can't battle thinking that way."

Ash shook his head and looked away. "Never mind that now, I'm doing fine. I feel fine. Just let me battle the way I want to." He hadn't meant to snap at her like that, but he just wanted her to understand how important it was to win this for her. He didn't care if it was a different way of looking at his goal. It meant just as much.

"Do you two love birds need some time to sort this out?" Shauna teased, although she and most of the group did seem a little uneasy.

"I think that's best," Delia announced, giving Ash a reassuring smile. "Good luck, Ash. Do this in whatever way makes you comfortable."

Ash wanted to stop them all from leaving, but apparently he and Serena had made it awkward for them, which he didn't feel too great about. The group filed out pretty quickly, once again leaving Ash and Serena alone, just like they were before the match had started. Although, this time it wasn't exactly for the same reasons as before.

"Ash," Serena said, looking him in the eyes, her expression serious, "it's amazing that you say you want to win this for me. It's really sweet of you. I don't think anyone has ever been so passionate about something for me before. But, it's not right."

"Of course it's right," Ash argued. "If I win, I'll be that close to beating Diantha. I'll be so close to achieving my dream and it'll be right here in Kalos. Right where you want to achieve your dream."

Serena sighed and shook her head. "That doesn't need to be what you think about, though. I want that as well, but remember what I said. I won't leave, win or lose. You're more important than the Kalos Queen crown."

"It helped me when you said that," Ash told her honestly, "and I believe you." He took a deep breath and then turned and placed his hands on her shoulders, looking her in the eyes. "I want this because it's the perfect opportunity for both of us."

Serena gave a weak smile and looked down. "Ash, you're a great trainer without having me around. If having me there for you makes you better, then that makes me happier than you could imagine." She paused and then looked up and held his cheek with her hand. "But don't forget what's always made you want to be a Pokemon Master. You love Pokemon, you love battling and you love adventure. Fight for those reasons. Weren't they always what you fought for?"

Ash nodded leaned his forehead against hers. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I'm winning, aren't I?" He didn't wait for Serena to answer and continued. "I've wanted to win this for you as soon as it started. I want to win it for the other reasons too, but you're the most important reason I've got."

"I can see it's making you tense, though. You're fighting well, but I'm worried about you. You're not enjoying it the same way." Ash was surprised to see her eyes water a bit. "You should be having fun and not worrying about holding me or yourself back. We'll figure it out no matter what the result is."

There was suddenly a bell, which signalled that the intermission was ending. Ash stepped away from Serena and smiled. "It's alright, Serena. I'm fighting well and I won't stop. I just need to see you cheering and I'm going to be fine."

* * *

Serena cheered and clapped as Ash came back onto the field, which was now a grass field.. She could see him smiling and he looked confident, but he still seemed off. He again glanced up at where she was sitting and waved towards her. She did like it when he did that, but she was still worried that he seemed to need it. It was like he was only looking for reassurance.

She couldn't say any more to him, though. He was finishing this battle the way he wanted to. Well, the way he'd convinced himself he wanted to battle. The only thing that gave her comfort, was that he was definitely fighting well. And perhaps he was still enjoying himself. She just remembered the way he'd fought against Calem, though, and he'd seemed different. There had been pressure, of course, but it hadn't been the same feeling. This was really his big chance, and he was desperate to win it...for her.

The announcer reintroduced the crowd and Ash and Alain both pulled out their next pokeballs. Alain called out his Pokemon first, and a four-legged Pokemon with a disc-shaped head with an 'X' on its face. His Metagross.

"And Alain chooses Metagross as his next Pokemon. Will Ash bring Hawlucha or Pikachu back out, or will he use one of his other two Pokemon?" the announcer wondered aloud.

Ash was quick to reveal his choice, throwing out his next pokeball. "Hawlucha, I choose you!" The fighting hawk emerged with a flip, and immediately got into his fighting stance. He was ready to continue right from where they'd left off."

The referee made the call for the battle to continue, and Alain was quick to act. "Metagross, use Meteor Mash!"

"Flying Press, let's go!" Ash countered, his order showing he wasn't willing to waste any time as it was Hawlucha's best move.

"Meta!" Metagross' echoing metallic yell rang out, as its four legs coming together in front of it and glowing blue. It instantly started charging forward, aiming up as Hawlucha leaped into the air.

The fighting hawk Pokemon was moving just as fast. "Lucha!" he yelled out, as he posed and then spun before launching down towards the charging Metagross. The two Pokemon closed the gap between them in an instant and they crashed together with explosive power, firing out a massive shock wave of wind and energy that spread throughout the stadium. The two of them strained against each other for a few moments, and then shot backwards. Metagross stayed hovering in the air, while Hawlucha softly landed on the ground in front of Ash.

Serena was impressed with the power Hawlucha was showing. Metagross had shown itself to be incredibly powerful, winning a large portion of Alain's battles throughout the tournament. Sure, it had fallen to Trevor in the first battle, but that had been after winning five consecutive battles and even landing a few good blows on his Charizard. Battling it fresh was not going to be easy, especially with Hawlucha already having been in a battle.

Ash was focused, though. His battle skills were still there, whether his passion for the battle was the same or not. He narrowed his eyes and then called an order. "Hawlucha, in close and use Brick Break!" The fighting type moved quickly, instantly running forward and pulling back his fist, which glowed white. Metagross was stunned by the speed and Hawlucha was able to jump up and strike it quickly in the middle of its body, sending it down to the ground with a hard thud. "Now, X-Scissor from above!"

"Lu..." Hawlucha yelled, as he crossed his arms, beginning to descend towards the stunned Metagross. Then, just as he uncrossed his arms, striking out along the top of the steel type's head, he yelled, "CHA!" He then used the momentum to flip back and stand at the ready a few feet away from Metagross.

"Quick, use Psyshock!" Alain ordered suddenly. Serena's eyes whipped towards Hawlucha, who didn't seem to know what was happening. Then, all of a sudden, a jet of what looked like pink electricity was shooting out from Metagross. It seemed to grab onto Hawlucha and lift him into the air, jolting right through him. "Now, Meteor Mash, quick!" Before Hawlucha could even drop to the ground, Metagross was launching towards him, legs outstretched in front of it and glowing in a blue light. It smashed into the fighting hawk Pokemon with full force, sending him sailing across the field, where he landed hard in front of Ash and rolled over a few times.

"Hawlucha!" Ash called out in concern. He looked pretty tense and unhappy with being unable to see that attack coming. Metagross had moved pretty quickly for such a large Pokemon. Hawlucha got up pretty quickly, though, actually looking happy about being hit like that. Serena realized it was actually because he enjoyed getting hit a few times in battle. He definitely was a unique Pokemon. "Awesome," Ash said with a fist pump. "Alright then, Brick Break! Full power!"

"Counter with Metal Claw!" Alain yelled.

Both Pokemon then launched themselves forward, Hawlucha lashing out with his glowing white fist and Metagross lashing out with one metallic leg, which also glowed white. The attacks clashed hard and shot out another shock wave of wind which made the grass on the field blow wildly. The two strained against each other, desperate to force their attacks through and land another blow.

"Psyshock again," Alain ordered quickly. Serena gasped, feeling panic for Hawlucha who was stuck up close. He wouldn't be able to counter that.

Ash didn't seem to agree, though. "Break off and use X-Scissor!" he yelled. Hawlucha didn't hesitate, pulling back from his locked combat with Metagross and sliding back with his arms crossed in front of himself. Then, Metagross shouted out in its metallic, echoing voice, and a jet of the pink, psychic energy quickly shot towards Hawlucha. "Now!" Ash ordered quickly. The fighting hawk Pokemon quickly uncrossed his arms at the order, and the blast of air in the form of an 'X' fired out, instantly making contact with the Psyshock. The attacks exploded against each other, shooting large amounts of dust and smoke high into the air, and surrounding both Pokemon. "Now, High Jump Kick!" Ash yelled.

"Lucha!" Hawlucha yelled, his voice clear through the smoke. He presumably was kicking off from the ground as he shouted that. Then, there were a couple brief moments of silence, before Metagross was suddenly sent flying through the air, before descending rapidly and crashing hard into the ground in front of Alain.

"What an impressive attack by Hawlucha!" the announcer screamed, almost as loud as the cheering crowd. "Through the smoke and he sends his much larger opponent flying."

Serena glanced at Ash and was happy to see that he was looking more like he was actually enjoying the fight, rather than worrying about winning it to make her happy. Maybe he'd actually listened to her. Could that have been why he'd chosen Hawlucha? The fighting type had that exact fighting flair that Ash had when he was really enjoying himself. He was the perfect one to get Ash back into it.

Metagross was able to finally right itself and then began to hover in front of Alain. It looked furious, but Serena didn't know if that was its natural look, or if it was indeed angry for being hit. That didn't matter at the moment, though. Alain was ready to make his next order. "Metagross, Meteor Mash, now!"

"Alright, we'll end this how it started. Ready Hawlucha?" Ash called out. Hawlucha nodded, bracing himself to jump. "Good, then counter with Flying Press. Put everything into it!"

"Lucha!" Hawlucha yelled, nodding right before leaping high into the air, while Metagross combined his legs in front of itself. Hawlucha quickly did his pose, as Metagross' legs glowed bright blue. Then, just as Hawlucha spun and launched himself forward, Metagross charged as well, shooting upwards to make contact.

Serena could instantly tell this collision was going to do far more than the first attack had done. Both Pokemon were charging towards each other with far more speed, power and determination. The gap between them closed in an instant and they smashed together with a massive shock wave that shot outwards throughout the crowd. There was a bit of smoke, billowing outwards from the collision, seemingly coming from Metagross' Meteor Mash. It made things a little hard to see, but it didn't take long to see the result of the collision. The two Pokemon suddenly dropped to the ground and landed next to each other with hard thuds on the grass below. Neither moved.

"Both Metagross and Hawlucha are unable to battle. It's a draw!" the referee shouted, waving a flag towards both Ash and Alain.

Serena was a little surprised as Ash actually ran out onto the field to help Hawlucha up. She saw him saying something to the fighting hawk Pokemon, and the latter nodded, looking pleased. They gave each other a fist bump, and then Ash recalled Hawlucha to his pokeball and walked back to his platform. As he pulled out his next pokeball, he looked up towards Serena and gave a thumbs up. A smile immediately came to her face. He was going to do this the right way. He was just going to battle.

* * *

Ash laughed to himself as he saw Serena smiling widely back at him from the stands. He still wanted to win for her, he couldn't deny that, but as he had come out from the intermission, the realization of what his girlfriend had been telling him had hit him. He'd let that wish, that desire, completely consume him. There was nothing wrong with wanting to win for her, but to let something like that cause him worry, when it wasn't something neither of them would let get in their way if it didn't happen, wasn't right. He needed to enjoy his moment. He was in the finals. He was in the finals for the very first time. He was going to enjoy it.

That had been why he'd selected Hawlucha again. The fighting type had just the kind of battling attitude that could wake Ash up. The willingness to go head to head and exchange blow after blow was just what Hawlucha loved about battling, and it made the battles that much more exciting. Ash loved those kinds of battles as well, and he knew Hawlucha would remind him of that. That was why he'd made sure to go out and thank the fighting type before recalling him to his pokeball. Hawlucha might not have had the same kind of role as Pikachu or Greninja in a match like this, but he'd woken Ash up to enjoying the moment. Well, along with Serena he had.

However, just because Ash was making sure to enjoy the moment, did not mean he was going to let Alain take the victory. He still had the desire to win this match with all his heart. And, he knew it was only going to get tougher from here on out. However, lucky for him, he had his big three left, while Alain was down to just two Pokemon. He held up his next pokeball, ready to throw it out.

Alain went first, though. He pulled out his next pokeball and tossed it out and a two-legged somewhat humanoid Pokemon emerged. It had blade-like arms and a head with what looked like axe blades on it. The armour on its body was red on the shoulders and thighs and pincer like blades were in the middle of its torso. It looked fast and it looked dangerous. A Bisharp.

Ash wasn't going to let a Bisharp scare him, though. He had powerful Pokemon as well. He tossed out his next pokeball, shouting, "Goodra, I choose you!" With a flash of light, the large, two-legged purple and white dragon type emerged.

"Goo-goodra!" Goodra called out happily, stomping his feet, ready to get into the battle. Ash smiled at this, glad that Goodra had just as much battling spirit for the next phase of this battle as he did. It was important, and he knew Goodra would do his best.

"Looks like a battle of speed against power," the announcer called out, the crowd murmuring in excitement. "It's an interesting turn of events, though. Usually Ash is the one with the speedy Pokemon, but this time he's got Goodra on his side. It's important for both trainers, nonetheless. Alain only has Bisharp and one other Pokemon remaining, while Ash has Goodra, Pikachu and a third remaining. However, Pikachu has already battled, so if Alain can defeat Goodra, he can even up this match quite nicely."

Ash tensed up in excitement as he watched Goodra and Bisharp brace themselves. He was definitely excited. He just needed to get Bisharp out of the way, and then he was on to the biggest challenge, but final one of the Kalos League. It seemed to take forever, but finally the announcer stopped talking, and the referee raised his flags. With one swish downwards, the match was signalled to resume.

"Goodra, Dragon Pulse now!" Ash yelled immediately.

"Metal Sound, quick!" Alain countered.

Goodra was actually fast in charging up his attack, but as the announcer had predicted, Bisharp had the speed advantage. The sword blade Pokemon burst forward, arms spread out at its sides. It jumped up midway between its starting point and where Goodra was, and then smashed its metallic arms together. Immediately, a loud clanging sound shot towards Goodra and he winced from the sound, the Dragon Pulse refusing to escape from his mouth. Ash wasn't a fan of the sound either, especially since he knew what it was doing to Goodra's defence power. However, lowered defence or not, Goodra was still going to be strong enough to give Bisharp a nasty surprise.

"Let's go, Goodra. Fire away!" Ash yelled.

"DRA!" The dragon type roared, quickly unleashing the Dragon Pulse. The dragon shaped beam of energy fired forwards, and with Bisharp putting itself in the air for its Metal Sound attack, it was completely vulnerable. Ash was glad to see the Dragon Pulse was as strong as ever and it was definitely effective in slamming hard into Bisharp and sending it flying through the air. It landed hard on the ground and skidded along, before managing to land upright.

"What a start to this battle!" the announcer exclaimed. "Bisharp was quick to lower Goodra's defence, but that didn't stop that dragon from firing off a nasty looking Dragon Pulse."

Ash was glad to have his Pokemon complimented, but he had no interest in waiting around for the announcer to keep going. He wanted to keep this battle going with as few breaks in the action as possible. It made it harder on Alain, and, he glanced up at Serena, it made it more fun. He eyed Bisharp carefully as the steel type started to slowly edge forward, ready for its next order. Ash was going to take advantage of it, though. "Goodra, use Bide!"

Alain seemed to have a plan for this, though, as Ash saw him smirk. "Bisharp, use Swords Dance!" As Goodra lowered his head and a red glow appeared around his body, Ash noticed Bisharp stand still in a similar way. Then, little red sword images appeared around its body and shot up into the air, while spinning around its body. It then spread out its arms and tensed up, definitely looking much stronger. Ash gritted his teeth. Alain had not only lowered Goodra's defences, but also raised Bisharp's attack. "Now use Fury Cutter!"

Ash saw Goodra take a quick look back at him and nod, signalling he was ready to take some hits. Ash nodded, back worried but definitely willing to trust the dragon type. Bide was his go to move, so they needed to use it eventually. As Bisharp ran towards Goodra, its arms outstretched and glowing white, Ash tensed up in unison with Goodra. This would hurt, but it could also get them a big edge once Bide was unleashed.

And then, Bisharp was there, slashing upwards at Goodra with one blade, striking the dragon type's head back. It then darted around slashed along Goodra's back making him stagger forward a few steps. Within moments, Bisharp was rapidly darting around its large opponent, slashing and hacking as much as it could, ignoring the bright red glow around Goodra's body. Ash clenched his fists as he watched. Alain's strategy was almost flawless. He'd lowered Goodra's defence, raised Bisharp's attack, and now he was using an attack which gained power for each strike. He seemed to have planned this battle before it had even begun. He'd obviously seen Goodra's work against Sawyer, and had made sure to come up with a plan to defeat Bide. It's last use had definitely been effective on Sawyer's Clawitzer.

The attacks continued for what seemed like hours to Ash, but Goodra was unbelievably holding it all together. He was so tense, Ash couldn't tell if it was from the power of the incoming Bide, or from the pain he was experiencing. He didn't make a sound, though, and the glow around him just started to brighten. Finally, Ash noticed it. The red glow flared up brightly, and then Goodra's entire body glowed white. Ash just needed to wait a moment for the right opportunity. He saw Bisharp slash at Goodra's tail, then dart over and strike his side. Then, it made its big mistake. It darted around to slice at Goodra's chest, but that was where it was vulnerable.

"Do it!" Ash yelled, punching the air.

"GOO," Goodra yelled, taking a deep breath, while Bisharp just stepped back, looking terrified. "DRA!" the dragon type finished with a loud roar. And then a massive, white, bright light exploded outwards from the friendly but extremely powerful Pokemon. Ash couldn't see it, due to its brightness, but he knew it made full contact, and was sure that Bisharp was down, or close to being down. Goodra's defences had been weakened and Bisharp's attack had been increased, but Goodra's attack and Bisharp's defence had been unchanged, making Goodra's powerful attack a serious blow to Bisharp and Alain.

Finally, the light cleared up, and just like with Clawitzer, Bisharp was initially hard to find. However, it was finally spotted. The field had been completely torn up in a straight line extending from Goodra and the Bide attack had ripped deep into the ground. Bisharp's body was spotted embedded into the earth midway between Alain and Goodra. Ash saw the referee look down and start to hold up a flag, but then, miraculously, the steel type began moving. Suddenly, it jumped out of its place in the ground, dirt shooting up as it did so. It definitely looked pretty wiped out, but clearly it still had some fight left to it.

"Amazing!" the announcer yelled. "Bisharp somehow manages to stay in the battle after that fierce Bide attack. It's anyone's battle now, folks!"

"Let's get back on the offensive. Bisharp, Fury Cutter!" Alain shouted.

"Stop it with Ice Beam!" Ash countered.

As Bisharp started to run forward, Goodra tensed up, making sure his aim was careful. Then, he started firing off the jets of icy energy. At first, Bisharp managed to leap aside, the Ice Beam striking the ground just beneath it as it jumped. However, just as it seemed about to get in close to Goodra, the dragon type succeeded in landing a hit. The attack struck Bisharp in the leg, encasing it in ice, and then causing the steel type to fall over.

"Now, hit it up with your tail and fire it into the air with Dragon Pulse!" Ash shouted, feeling his victory was close." Goodra must have sensed it too. He turned and slammed his tail out in front of him, and the shake of the ground knocked Bisharp up into the air. Goodra then hit the steel type again with his tail, knocking it up higher. The dragon type then inhaled deeply, locking in on his target, and then unleashed the attack. The dragon shaped beam of energy blasted into Bisharp, and seemed to take hold of it, carrying it high up into the sky. There was an explosion up above, and Ash was sure that was it this tme.

Then, unbelievably, he saw that Bisharp was descending from the smoke still able to battle. He was so stunned that he barely heard Alain's next order. "Now, finish with Guillotine!" he yelled. Ash's eyes widened as Bisharp rapidly descended towards Goodra, blade-like arms crossed out in front of it. There was no chance to order a counter and Goodra wasn't fast enough to dodge. Ash and his dragon type could only watch, stunned, as Bisharp closed the gap, reached Goodra, and slashed outwards with its blades. The steel type landed behind Goodra and knelt on the ground, presumably waiting for the result of its attack.

Goodra stood still a moment, not looking hurt or anything, but not moving an inch. Then, his knees startled to buckle, and he fell forward a bit. Finally, his head lolled back and he fell the rest of the way, crashing to the ground with a loud thud. Ash stared stunned, as the referee held up his flag towards Alain. "Goodra is unable to battle. Bisharp is the winner!"

As the crowd shouted out in surprise and excitement at Goodra's defeat, Ash recalled the dragon type to his pokeball. "Thank you Goodra," he whispered. "You did a great job. Bisharp's going down. And so is Charizard. We're winning this and you'll have been a big part of it." He put the pokeball on his belt and then knelt down and looked Pikachu in the eyes. "Are you ready to fight again, buddy?"

Pikachu nodded seriously. "Pika!" he said confidently, giving a fist pump.

"Alright then, I choose you, buddy," Ash said with a smile. Pikachu smiled back and then turned and leaped onto the field, staring down Bisharp when he landed.

"And Ash sends Pikachu back out. This one will be good, folks," the announcer explained. "Ash and Alain are both down to two Pokemon. The two currently out have already battled. This match is coming to an end, and we still have no clue who will emerge the victor."

 **Author's Note:**

So, the reason I'd been having Ash get so focused on winning the tournament for Serena was _because_ it wasn't him. I know a few of you have pointed that out. But, now that's been nicely sorted out, with Hawlucha and Serena snapping him out of it and getting him back to the "enjoy the moment" Ash. I kind of did it weird, though I think. I'll leave you to criticize that in your reviews, though.

Anyways, I was much happier with the battles for this chapter. Maybe a bit shorter than they should have been, but time is a slight issue and I wanted this done. And next chapter, I am definitely planning a certain battle to be nice and long and I hope to make it the best one I've ever written. So, way to go me, setting that bar up nice and high. I won't fail, though. I promise to make that battle epic. Pikachu and Bisharp is going to be the best battle of GCTO by far...

And yes, I know there's the differences between attack, special attack, defence and special defence. For convenience purposes I just put them all together.

Next chapter should be done for Wednesday. See you then.


	77. Don't Give Up Till It's Over

**Author's Note:**

Longest chapter I've ever written and I'm pretty happy with the result. You'll need to judge whether or not I succeeded in making the best battle of GCTO. Hopefully I did.

 **Chapter 77: Don't Give Up Till It's Over**

"If Pikachu can get this one, Ash is in really good shape," Clemont muttered, not exactly sounding very confident. Serena could tell that everyone watching was pretty tense and nervous, now that the final stretch of the battle was on.

"Yeah," Brock agreed, his voice slightly more upbeat, "both Pikachu and Greninja will have the advantage over Charizard."

Serena didn't say anything, but she knew they were just saying that. Obviously Greninja with his powers had a decent enough chance, but she was worried about Pikachu. If the electric mouse fell to Bisharp, even with Greninja likely being capable of an easy win over the steel type, going up against Charizard with even one hit already landed on him would be tough. There was no room for error.

She brought her attention back to the field and noticed Pikachu staying low to the ground. He was preparing to move as soon as the battle resumed. Bisharp was no different. Both Pokemon knew how crucial this part of the battle was. Neither wanted to leave their trainer with one remaining Pokemon. Finally, the referee raised a flag and then moved it down, signalling the battle to resume.

"Quick Attack!" Ash yelled instantly.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted, kicking off hard and shooting towards Bisharp. As was often the case, Ash was making good use of Pikachu's speed. The electric mouse was on Bisharp too quickly for the sword blade Pokemon or its trainer to react. His body struck Bisharp in the head, causing it to stumble backwards.

Just like with Tyranitar, Ash was ready with the followup order. "Iron Tail!" Pikachu responded immediately, twisting his body around and stretching out his tail. He swung it upwards and struck Bisharp hard in the jaw, making a metallic clanging sound. The steel type was lifted off its feet and it spun through the air, before crashing to the ground.

However, just as it had been fast in recovering from Goodra's Bide earlier, Bisharp quickly hopped to its feet. "Metal Sound quick!" Alain ordered. Then, just as it landed, Bisharp clapped its blade-like arms together and the loud metallic ringing sound split through the air. Serena saw Pikachu grab his ears and take a few steps back. He looked more angry than anything, obviously knowing his defence power had been lowered.

"It doesn't matter Pikachu," Ash called out. "We'll win no matter what." Pikachu nodded, not bothering to look back and lowered himself to the ground again in preparation to attack. "Thunderbolt, let's go!"

Serena was shocked, somehow, at how fast Pikachu moved. He darted around Bisharp so quickly, it was nearly impossible for anyone to catch sight of him. Then, the yell of the electric mouse was heard. "Piii-kaaa-chuuu!" He leaped up into the air in that moment, going just over the stunned Bisharp's head. The electricity shot down and Bisharp jerked its body painfully and fell to its knees.

"Iron Tail again!" Ash ordered, punching the air in triumph. Serena could see how confident he was, his eyes lit up as he focused on his battling partner.

"Kachu!" Pikachu shouted, flipping over and slamming his tail once again into Bisharp, striking the steel type hard in the back. It went hard to the ground, face hitting the grass.

"And one more!" Ash yelled. Serena thought he was overdoing it a moment, but then saw Bisharp somehow starting to stand.

This was where Alain made his move, though. "Fury Cutter!" Then, just as Pikachu landed on the ground behind Bisharp and jumped of for another Iron Tail, the steel type twisted around, slashing out with one of its blade-like arms. The attack quickly made contact with Pikachu's swinging tail and they hit together with a loud, ringing clanging sound. Bisharp wasn't done, though. It immediately pulled back, causing Pikachu to fall forward, having expected a struggle. Then, Bisharp swung forward again with its blade and struck Pikachu as he fell. The electric mouse went flying into the air and the steel type leaped up after him. With one more swing, Pikachu was sent crashing to the ground, skidding along painfully.

Serena winced, almost as though it was her feeling the pain. She hated seeing Pikachu get hit like that. She'd grown so close to the electric mouse, perhaps more so than any of Ash's other Pokemon, even Greninja. "Come on, Pikachu," she whispered to herself, clutching her ribbon as she watched Ash's loyal partner struggle to his feet.

Ash was watching just as closely, not exactly looking worried, but more so angry. He looked like he wanted to make sure this battle was wrapped up soon. "You can keep battling, right buddy?" he asked his fierce and loyal Pokemon.

"Pika!" Pikachu announced firmly, getting a large cheer from the crowd. He'd become quite the fan favourite along with his trainer, actually being the only undefeated Pokemon along with Greninja and Alain's Charizard to appear in multiple matches. His performances had been admirable the whole way through and he wasn't going to stop now. Serena held her ribbon tightly. _Win this, Pikachu._

"Good, then let's heat things up. Electro-Ball!" Ash looked like he was about to leap onto the field and fight Bisharp himself, he was getting so into things. Serena almost enjoyed watching his enjoyment of the battle and Pikachu's spirit, just as much as the excitement of the battle.

Pikachu was up in the air in an instant, stretching out his tail behind him, and quickly charging the electric sphere at the tip. He did his chant as it started to grow larger and larger, crackling wildly at the end of his tail. Finally, he flung it forward and yelled, "CHUPI!"

"Fury Cutter, quick!" Alain ordered. Bisharp was quick to move as the electrical sphere launched towards it. It slashed outwards with one of its arms and stopped the attack in midair, just before shooting it back to the ground with one last shove. Then, it lurched forward, swinging out at Pikachu once more, desperate to finish him off.

Serena could tell this was where things would really heat up. Ash was ready with an order immediately. "Iron Tail! Keep using it to defend and attack."

Then, the rapid exchange of blows began. Bisharp's speed was definitely impressive, as it forced Pikachu to be on the defensive early on. It hacked and slashed rapidly, making the electric mouse dart side to side, just to avoid being hit, rather than being able to counter attack. Finally, though, Bisharp's blade dug into the grass on one swipe, allowing Pikachu just enough time to leap into the air with an Iron Tail. Bisharp barely managed to counter with Fury Cutter in time, just managing to bring up the blade that had been embedded into the ground.

Once the attacks hit once, they started hitting more and more. Each strike emitted a loud clang like two swords clashing. Both Pokemon were desperate to win, striking out with all their power each time. Serena could see Pikachu's scrunched up face, and even Bisharp seemed tensed up and desperate to win. Each attack was a message to the opponent that neither would back down. Each attack was more powerful than the last.

Serena watched both Pokemon closely, waiting to see if she could spot any kind of weakness. She knew she wasn't exactly in a position to tell Ash, but she knew that if she noticed it, he'd notice it and likely much earlier than her. And suddenly she did see one. When Bisharp swung forward with one overhand slash, Pikachu's tail struck it from below and they locked together briefly. They exchanged a few more blows, each Pokemon looking more and more tired as they continued, but also more and more determined. Finally, Serena saw Bisharp doing another one of those slashes. Maybe Ash could use...

"Electro-Ball, now!" he suddenly yelled. Then, just in that moment, Pikachu's tail was locked against Bisharp's blade, the Iron Tail attack straining against Fury Cutter. Serena noticed Pikachu's smile as the electricity started to form rapidly at the tip of his tail. Bisharp even glanced up nervously at the electric mouse, seemingly knowing what was about to happen.

"CHUPI!" Pikachu finally yelled. A massive explosion tossed the two Pokemon apart and caused smoke to billow up into the air from where they separated. Pikachu landed softly on his feet, standing proudly in front of Ash. Meanwhile Bisharp rolled along the ground like a rag doll. Serena's eyes widened as it somehow managed to move a bit. She couldn't believe it. After Goodra's Bide and Pikachu's close range Electro-Ball, it was going to get up _again_? But then, it's head snapped back and it dropped to the ground again, not moving.

The referee held up the flag towards Ash and Pikachu. "Bisharp is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner!"

"YES!" Professor Oak yelled, jumping up and throwing his arms into the air. "That's the Pikachu I know!" Serena, along with the rest of the group, stared at the old Pokemon professor in shock, not expecting him to be this emotionally invested. It did make sense, though. He'd been the one to set Ash and Pikachu off on their journey, so he had good reason to be proud of the two.

"Let's not celebrate yet," Gary warned quietly.

Serena noticed the younger of the Oaks looking closely at the field. Alain was recalling Bisharp to his pokeball and pulling out his last one. His sixth and final Pokemon. He held it in his hand for a moment, looking up and staring at Ash. Serena saw Ash meeting the gaze straight on. It wasn't hostility or anything like that, but more so a couple of trainers looking forward to the conclusion of a close battle. Now, it was time for the one trainer to send out his partner Pokemon to go up against Ash's.

Alain threw out the pokeball, and the light flashed brightly, before the Pokemon inside was revealed. It roared loudly as its feet hit the ground with a thud. Its wings spread wide and it stared at the little yellow mouse Pokemon in front of it. Charizard looked fresh and ready to battle.

* * *

Ash was tempted to call back Pikachu and send Greninja out right away, but from the way Pikachu was standing, the electric mouse had no intention of backing down from the toughest fight of his life. He knew Pikachu wanted to be the one to win the league for him. He knew his partner Pokemon had always wanted that. He wasn't going to deny the electric mouse the chance. Even if it was slim, Pikachu had beaten the odds before, and no one deserved this opportunity more than him.

"Let's win this, buddy," Ash said seriously.

"Pika!" Pikachu affirmed, turning and giving a fist pump.

"With Alain down to his final Pokemon," the announcer called out, "this match is drawing closer to its conclusion. However, let's not forget that Charizard is by far the strongest Pokemon Alain has, and its mega evolution has caused every single one of his opponents to fall. Even Ash's tough Pikachu will be in tough to beat him."

Ash ignored this and just watched the referee, ready to start this battle off the way he'd started the others. Pikachu's speed was his go to move, no matter how predictable. He doubted Alain could counter it. He saw the referee slowly raise the flag, and then, when the flag went down, Ash got right to it.

"Quick Attack!" he yelled, narrowing his eyes and watching Charizard closely. It seemed to work, as Alain was apparently too slow, once again, to order a counter attack. Pikachu darted towards Charizard like a bullet and barrelled into the fire-lizard's chest, causing it to roar loudly in pain.

Alain was ready to make an order now, though. "Dragon Claw!"

"Iron Tail, quick!" Ash shouted, sensing that Pikachu was in danger, being so close. Charizard was pretty fast, despite its large size. It lurched back, leaving Pikachu hovering in the air a moment, and then lunged forward with a glowing green claw. Pikachu was too fast to let himself get hit that easy, though. He quickly twisted his body and lashed out with his glowing tail. It struck hard against Charizard's claw, and green and yellow sparks shot outwards from the clashing attacks. "Now, push off and use Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled, seeing a chance to land a super effective hit.

Pikachu strained his tail against Charizard's Dragon Claw, and pushed off hard. He used the momentum to shoot off into the air, putting himself in perfect position for his next attack. Ash quickly called for him to use the Thunderbolt, and Pikachu aimed and charged his cheeks. "Piii-kaaa-chuuu!" he quickly yelled, the jet of electricity shooting down quickly.

"Deflect with Dragon Claw!" Alain yelled. The fire-lizard put his claws up quickly, getting them in position just in time for Pikachu's attack to slam into them. Ash knew Pikachu was too strong, though and was proved right as Charizard's block couldn't hold and then the electricity powered through coursing through the fire-lizard's body. He roared in pain and staggered back, finally getting relief as Pikachu dropped to the ground.

"Awesome job, Pikachu," Ash praised his partner Pokemon. "We've got this."

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted, echoing the confidence Ash felt.

"I don't think so, Ash," Alain said seriously. Ash's concentration broke when his opponent said that, and he turned his gaze to Alain, who was pulling back his sleeve to reveal his key stone. "It's time to really test Pikachu's strength." He pressed his fingers to they stone and held up his wrist. "Charizard, respond to my heart. Surpass evolution. MEGA EVOLVE!"

Pikachu and Ash both took a nervous step backwards. The last time they'd gone up against Mega Charizard, Greninja and Ash had been thrown off of a building, only to be saved by his own Charizard and Infernape. The first fight wasn't too great, either. Ash squinted as the lights began to shoot out from the key stone and mega stone. He felt his eyes stinging, but he didn't want to look away. He could see the light cover Charizard's body, and the fire-lizard growing larger. As the light dimmed, and the image of the powered up Pokemon grew clearer, Ash could see the black and blue body, with blue flames shooting out from its nostrils.

"Get ready, Pikachu," he warned, voice calmer than he thought it would be. Pikachu nodded and tensed up, ready to move.

"Blast Burn!" Alain yelled.

Ash could feel the ground starting to shake. He gritted his teeth as Charizard launched himself into the air, making a quick counterattack impossible. Suddenly, cracks started forming in the ground, smoke and flames shooting upwards. Pikachu was staring around wildly, desperate to find a way out of this. When the molten rocks started to shoot up out of the ground, Ash felt the sweat drip down his neck, both from worry for Pikachu and heat from the attack. Within seconds, the rocks and flames were rapidly shooting up, Pikachu darting around the field to avoid them. Then, Ash saw his chance.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail and go into Blast Burn Climb!" he yelled, just as the electric mouse avoided a jet of flames from a crack in the ground beneath him.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted with a nod. His tail then quickly stretched out, and he kicked off the ground hard. He soared into the air and then slammed his tail into one if the rising molten rocks. It exploded on impact and he shot further into the air. Pikachu moved so quickly, and so gracefully, Ash knew that if he ever needed to do a performance with Serena again, Pikachu would be his first choice. His determination made his aim and his movement flawless. He rose up into the air with the soaring molten rocks like a bullet, zigzagging through the heated maze above him. Then, he finally reached the top, coming almost face to face with Charizard.

Luckily, both Alain and Charizard were too stunned by Pikachu getting through their finishing move, and were too slow to act. Ash wasn't going to take his time, though. "Iron Tail on the rocks. Hit then into Charizard!"

"Chuuu-PIKA!" Pikachu roared out, twisting his body around so quickly he looked like a mini, yellow tornado. The Iron Tail was moving so fast and it struck with such power, that it barrelled through two rocks and sent dozens of rock shards firing towards Charizard. The fire-lizard winced and staggered back, roaring from the pain.

Ash knew they needed to keep it up. Pikachu was starting to drop to the ground, but they couldn't let Charizard have a moment of rest. The attacks needed to come fast and hard, and Pikachu could do that better than most. "Keep using Iron Tail!" he yelled.

"Dragon Claw, quick!" Alain countered.

And as Pikachu descended, falling with the remains of the steaming and smoking rocks from Blast Burn, Charizard stuck with him. Both of them lashed out with their attacks in a rapid exchange of blows. They continuously struck each other, sparks showering the ground beneath them. Finally, Pikachu managed to knock aside one of Charizard's glowing green claws, and then struck upwards, hitting him in the jaw. It was a good hit, but Ash immediately noticed that it had put Pikachu in a tough spot.

"Grab the tail!" Alain shouted, eyes narrowed as he looked up. Ash's heart started beating faster as he saw Charizard quickly snap his jaws forward and grab Pikachu's tail in them. Pikachu cried out in pain as his tail was bit into.

"Don't panic, Pikachu," Ash encouraged. "Electro-Ball, full power!"

"Not this time, Ash," Alain said quickly. "Flamethrower!"

Ash clenched his fists as he watched. He could see Charizard's eyes widening as the flames grew within his mouth, but there was also a bright, yellow light, as Pikachu's Electro-Ball also expanded. "Pika-pika-pika..." Pikachu started to chant, as Charizard's mouth started to open at the back, blue flames starting to spill out of his mouth. "Pika-pika-pika..." came more of the chant, the Electro-Ball visibly becoming hard for Charizard to hold in his jaws. "CHUPI!" Pikachu finally roared.

At the same moment the Electro-Ball exploded, Charizard's Flamethrower burst forth, the blue flames clashing with the exploding electrical sphere. Sparks of electricity and flames went in all directions and smoke enveloped the field. The blast of wind shook the stadium, causing the crowd to gasp, almost in fear from the show of power. Ash squinted, not knowing the result of the explosion. He knew Charizard was fine, as he heard a roar, and then saw the black and blue fire-lizard emerge from the smoke with a flap of his wings. He was winded, but clearly still had a great deal of energy left Then, finally, the rest of the smoke cleared, and Pikachu was revealed, barely on his feet, but somehow standing.

"Pikachu, great job," Ash praised his fierce fighter. "I knew you could-"

Pikachu turned his head towards Ash, his eyes cloudy. He had a sad, exhausted smile on his face. He blinked once, slowly, and then when his eyes opened again, they quickly closed. He fell to the ground, and didn't get up again.

"PIKACHU!" Ash yelled in concern, leaping onto the field and running towards his partner Pokemon, ignoring the referee who was declaring Charizard the victor and ignoring the announcer who praised Charizard's power. He picked up the electric mouse in arms and held him up. "Pikachu, are you ok?" Pikachu didn't move, he was completely knocked out. His light breathing was the only thing that made Ash know he wasn't too badly hurt. "Pikachu, please."

"Chaaa..." came the light squeak from the electric mouse's mouth. His eyes barely opened, but he managed to look at Ash and give the weakest of smiles.

Ash narrowed his eyes and nodded, as Pikachu passed out again. He walked slowly back to his platform, pulled off his jacket and placed it on the ground, before gently wrapping up Pikachu within it. He turned and pulled off a pokeball from his belt and watched Alain, who was looking at him carefully. "This is it," Ash whispered to himself. "It's my last chance. My last chance to win this battle. I'm not going to lose. I've come to close. I've come too far." He looked at the pokeball in his hands. _We started this league together, Greninja. We lit that torch together. Now, we're going to end it together._ He gripped the pokeball tightly, pulled it back, and then threw it forward with all the energy he had. "Greninja, I choose you!"

* * *

Serena wiped a couple of tears off of her face. Seeing Pikachu knocked out like that had been awful to watch. She hated that he was too wiped out to even watch. Seeing him wrapped up in Ash's jacket, so still like that, was heartbreaking. He'd fought so well and so hard. She clenched her fists and held one up to her ribbon. Ash had to win, now. He had to beat Alain. Pikachu had shown that Charizard wasn't flawless. There was no way Greninja would lose. _There's no way that he'll lose._

"Greninja won't lose," Sawyer said confidently, from his place next to Clemont a few seats down. "If he can beat Sceptile with the type disadvantage, he can beat Alain when it's _him_ with the type advantage." Serena didn't say anything, but she thought Sawyer was being a bit too confident in his Sceptile's strength. It was definitely strong, but it wasn't in the same league as Alain's Charizard. Definitely not.

She looked towards the field and saw Greninja bracing himself, ready to fight, his legs spread out wide, and his webbed hands low to the ground. As soon as the signal went to fight, he'd be ready to do whatever was asked of him. Charizard looked just as ready, wings spread wide and feet wide apart. Both Pokemon wanted this. It was a rivalry that had shown Ash just how much he needed to work on his bond with Greninja. It had shown just how much power they could achieve. Finally, the referee held up his flag, and then waved it down.

"Aerial Ace!" Ash yelled, his voice full of emotion, showing just how much he wanted to win. The frog-ninja kicked off the ground right away, zooming towards Charizard with his feet stretched out in front of him, glowing white.

"Counter it with Thunder Punch!" Alain shouted back, just as emotionally charged as Ash. Charizard acted just as swiftly as Greninja, jumping back and then pulling back his fist. It crackled with electricity, just before he threw it out with full force.

The two Pokemon struck each other with all the power that they had and a shock wave of wind and energy exploded outwards, going far beyond any that had occurred throughout the tournament thus far. It was as though a Noivern Boomburst was shooting out in all directions. A sound like a sonic boom rang through the air. Serena had to just close her eyes and hold her head down, the blowing wind almost too much for her. And she wasn't the only one, the crowd around the entire stadium was gasping and murmuring in both excitement and fear, amazed at the strength of these two Pokemon.

Finally, Serena was able to look up, and she saw that both Pokemon had leaped away from each other. She stared at Greninja and saw him tense up and look back at Ash. They locked eyes for a few moments, and then nodded in unison. Greninja turned quickly, held up a fist, just as his trainer did. "Grenina," Ash called out, "we'll get much, much stronger!" They pulled down their fists in unison, yelling out at the rush of power they both felt. Serena could even feel it from her place in the stands, as wind rushed around both Ash and Greninja.

Suddenly, a massive torrent of water shot up around Greninja, reaching high into the sky. It spun wildly, twisting so fast, Serena was actually a little worried about Greninja. But then, she watched as Ash held up two fists, spread his arms out wide, shouting from the rush of adrenaline. The torrent exploded, showering the field and spraying the crowd with water. Serena had to quickly wipe her face, as the spray put water in her eyes. She quickly looked back at the field, and saw Ash and Greninja standing like mirror images of each other. Their right legs were forward, their left legs were back. They each had their right fist held up, while their left was at their side. Greninja's body seemed to exude power, the giant shuriken on his back glowing brightly. The red fin in the middle of his head seemed to almost be lit up. Serena had only ever seen him look this powerful when he'd fought against the brainwashed Mewtwo in the Battle of Lumiose City.

"Wow, it looks like these two Pokemon are ready to go all out!" the announcer shouted excitedly. "And with Greninja now using his mysterious form, we can expect this battle to heat up even more."

"Let's get this going again," Ash said confidently, bringing his fist out to his side, just as Greninja did. Both of them put their hands to their hips and then pulled upwards, a purple sword of light forming from Greninja's. "Night Slash!" Ash yelled.

"Dragon Claw!" Alain countered, his eyes darting between Ash and Greninja. Serena couldn't blame him. They were perfectly in sync. It was as pure a connection as they had had during the battles with Team Flare and Team Rocket.

She decided to ignore that, though, and watch the match. She doubted she'd have the opportunity to see anything like this for awhile. Both Pokemon launched forward, Greninja's feet moving so fast they were just a blur, and Charizard using one flap of his wings to gain momentum for his own charge. Greninja held his sword at his side, while Charizard braced himself with his glowing green claw. Finally, the gap closed, and they each slashed outwards. Yet again, the arena shook with raw power of the colliding attacks, and purple and green sparks fired off of the attacks, shining brightly in the sky. They strained their attacks against each other, neither giving an inch, until finally, they both pushed once more, and each slid back a few feet.

"Aerial Ace, let's go!" Ash yelled, raising up his leg, just as Greninja did, just before the frog-ninja leaped forward.

"Keep using Dragon Claw!" Alain shouted quickly, his quick order barely keeping pace. Serena could tell that that was the key to Ash winning. With him being in sync with Greninja, it would be extremely difficult for Alain and Charizard to keep up with their quick orders and movements.

Charizard was keeping pace so far, though. He roared, and lashed out with his glowing green claw, just as Greninja kicked out with his glowing white foot. Another gust of wind blew out ward from the colliding attacks. Neither side stopped there, though. Within seconds it was a barrage of kicks and punches from Greninja, as he and Ash put all their energy and focus into beating back Charizard's attacks. Charizard kept pace, though, swinging out with both claws, blocking almost every single kick and punch. Eventually Greninja was too quick, though, and his barrage of attacks broke through Charizard's defences. A kick knocked away a Dragon Claw, and then he was quickly able to dart in and land a punch on Charizard's jaw. As soon as he landed the one strike, he didn't let up.

It punch after punch and kick after kick, as Ash and Greninja lashed out, the one striking air, while the other hit the black and blue beast in front of him. Charizard couldn't even roar or move to stop the attacks. Serena could see the determination in both Ash and Greninja. Neither wanted to let up. Neither wanted to give Charizard an inch. However, as powerful as they were, everyone needed a breather at some point, and the barrage of attacks couldn't continue. Greninja aimed one last swift kick to the head, and then leaped back, before crouching down and breathing heavily, Ash again mirroring the action. Charizard was panting too, though, and his exhaustion was more from the pain. Somehow he still seemed to have a great deal of energy, though, as he roared loudly and spread his wings. He flapped them hard and then shot into their air. Now he and Alain would use the sky to their advantage.

"Charizard, Flamethrower!" Alain ordered, now able to take the offensive.

"Double Team, quick!" Ash ordered, standing up quickly, just as Greninja did. They both spread out their arms, and then Greninja immediately started multiplying, just as Charizard's flames burst towards the ground. It hit one of the copies, but within seconds, there were possibly close to a hundred of them, and there would be no way for Charizard to spot the real one. Serena was amazed at how each image of Greninja moved with the same movements as Ash.

"Fine, then we'll take all of them out at once. Charizard, use Blast Burn!" Alain ordered, whipping his hand through the air as though he was sweeping away the field of Greninjas. Charizard immediately flapped his wings and flew high into the air, roaring loudly, as flames burst outwards from his nostrils. Serena could feel the stadium starting to shake from the attack already.

"I don't think so," Ash shouted confidently. "Jump as high as you can. Get into the air." And just like that, Ash bent his knees and leaped. He obviously didn't go very high, but Greninja, and his copies, all shot into the air, quickly gaining on Charizard and swiftly moving away from the molten rocks and fire which were starting to shoot up from the ground.

"Flamethrower! Mow them all down!" Alain quickly ordered, and Serena saw him smiling, as though he'd expected Ash's jumping move.

"Counter with Water Shuriken!" Ash yelled, reaching behind his back, just as all the Greninjas did, grabbing their shurikens.

Suddenly, all of the copies started converging on one point, moving so fast they were a blur. Each time one of them hit that point, they'd disappear, but the Greninja that was there, the real one, would hold his shuriken higher, as it grew larger and larger. Finally, just as Charizard unleashed his blast of flames, the real Greninja remained, his Water Shuriken attack ready to go. He flung it forward with all his might, his trainer looking like he was throwing an invisible football. The blue flames and the massive watery ninja star exploded against each other, smoke and steam shooting outward, knocking both Pokemon back.

That was when Serena saw that Greninja was in trouble. Her friends gasped in worry around her, while she just grabbed at the ribbon on her chest. As Greninja was blown back from the colliding Flamethrower and Water Shuriken, he was struck by one of the molten rocks from Blast Burn. She winced as she heard both the frog-ninja Pokemon and Ash yell out in pain. Within seconds, he was getting struck over and over again, falling through the heated maze of the molten rocks and shooting flames. Every collision with a burning rock and every lick of the scorching flames was horrible to watch. Serena desperately wanted to go out there and call for it all to stop. She could see Ash wincing and clutching his chest, back, leg and head at each hit. Finally, Greninja crashed to the ground, as the attack settled, rocks crashing down all around him.

Ash and Greninja were both down and barely moving. Serena's eyes widened in panic as she stared at the referee, seeing him starting to raise his flag. Luckily, in that moment, Ash raised a knee, and so did Greninja. It took a couple of moments, but the two were finally able to lift themselves up. They were panting heavily. That had been a nasty attack, and it had clearly done a number on both Greninja and his trainer. They were already becoming exhausted, and who knew how much more Ash could take. If what happened at Serena's showcase happened again, she would be devastated. It was lucky that Ash recovered from that, so if it happened again, there were no guarantees.

Alain didn't seem to care about any of that. Perhaps he was so focused on winning, that he didn't even notice that Ash was in so much pain. Whatever it was, he wasn't hesitating with his next order. "Thunder Punch!" he yelled, punching the air as though he was the one doing it.

"Ash!" Serena shouted in concern, standing up immediately, eyes wide as she watched Charizard descend quickly towards Greninja, his fist pulled back and crackling with electricity. Ash and Greninja could only stand and watch as the fire-lizard rushed towards them. The gap finally closed, he pulled his fist back more, he landed and then he flung his fist upwards, hitting Greninja hard in the chest and launching him straight up into the air.

As Greninja was thrown up in the air, Serena saw Ash's head wildly jerk back. Then, as the frog-ninja Pokemon fell back to the ground, Ash's legs buckled underneath him. Both Greninja and his trainer fell to the ground. Serena felt her heart pounding in her chest and heard ringing in her ears. She needed to get out there. She needed to run to him. She could hear her friends murmuring in worry as well. Ash's mom and Professor Oak seemed to be just as emotional as her.

Without even realizing it, Serena was moving away from her seat and running down the steps towards the railing that separated the fans from the field. She needed to get out there. She needed to get to Ash. She reached the railing in a few seconds and was about to jump over it, and then something grabbed her from behind. She turned her head angrily, and was surprised to see Jessie holding one of her arms, while James had the other. Meowth was also there, holding on to one of her legs. They were all dressed in their vendor uniforms, even Meowth. "Let me go!" she yelled.

"Hold on twerpette," Jessie said firmly. "Look, it's not over yet." She pointed with her free hand, and Serena followed, seeing that amazingly enough, Ash and Greninja weren't down for the count. Charizard was holding back, looking a little cautious, clearly a little surprised at their resilience. "The twerp isn't going to lose that easily. Pikachu took this one too far for him to lose now."

"Yeah," James agreed. "The twerp and Greninja better win this one for Pikachu."

"It's not ok if the twerp blasts off again," Meowth growled.

Serena couldn't help but laugh at the support from Team Rocket, or "Good Team Rocket" as she had now decided to call them. They actually really wanted Ash to win. Was it some kind of attachment they had for him, after years of chasing him and Pikachu around? Whatever it was, she though it was kind of sweet. However, she still wanted to show Ash how much _she supported_ him. He needed a spark. She turned around and looked at him, seeing him struggling to stand. "Ash!" she yelled, and he immediately looked up, locking eyes with her. "Don't give up till it's over, alright?"

* * *

 _Don't give up till it's over. Of course she'd say that,_ Ash thought, smiling. And naturally, Serena's words gave him just the spark he needed to stand, and Greninja stood with him. He looked towards Alain, surprised to see his opponent watching him hesitantly. Maybe he'd expected Ash and Greninja to be down and out after his attacks. Well, apparently Alain didn't know Ash _that_ well. He looked over to Serena and gave her a thumbs up. "It's not over," he said confidently. He could see the Team Rocket trio smiling and nodding happily in agreement, but he was only happy himself when he saw Serena smile. When he turned back to the battle, he narrowed his eyes. _It's definitely not over_.

Apparently Alain had decided he needed to strike again, as he looked up towards Charizard and narrowed his eyes. "Flamethrower, now!" he yelled.

Ash instinctively reached around his back, just as Greninja did, the frog-ninja grabbing his water shuriken. "Go! Water Shuriken!" Ash yelled, throwing out, just as Greninja did.

"Ninja!" Greninja yelled, putting everything into it, just as Ash had. The shuriken spiralled through the air so fast, that Charizard's flames were barely able to get out in time. The attacks clashed just a few feet away from Charizard and as they exploded on impact, shooting out steam and smoke, Charizard got the blow back, spinning away through the air, before righting himself just in front of Alain.

"Double Team, now!" Ash ordered quickly. Their advantage was keeping up the pace. With their renewed energy from Serena's words, that was easy.

"Gren! Gren! Gren!" came the echoing voices of dozens of Greninjas as they multiplied around the field. Ash saw Charizard staring wildly around, seeing they were all moving too fast for him to be able to do the same move as last time.

"It doesn't matter," Alain said confidently. "Flamethrower!"

Charizard roared loudly, took a deep breath, and then immediately started shooting out the blue flames from his jaws. They spread rapidly around the field. Taking out multiple Greninja copies with each shot. Ash didn't panic, though. Greninja was too fast. "Aerial Ace, let's go!" he shouted, just as Charizard took down a trio of Greninjas to his left, leaving only four groups of three remaining.

With another roar, Charizard aimed a blast at another group, just as all the Greninjas rushed forward. He took it out, the blue flames evaporating them completely. He then seemed to wait, as all the copies, and presumably the real Greninja, ran towards him. He waited until they were one large group, and then fired off a massive jet of flames. The flames completely enveloped the group running towards him...but when the attack ended, nothing was there.

"Now!" Ash kicked out with his leg, just as Greninja did. He saw Charizard turning around in surprise as Greninja appeared behind him, slamming his glowing white leg into the fire-lizard. Charizard went crashing to the ground from the impact, skidding along for a few feet, before jumping back up again. "Night Slash!" Ash quickly ordered, knowing he needed to keep the attacks going.

"Dragon Claw!" Alain countered quickly.

"Gren!" Greninja shouted, as he landed and crossed his arms and put them at his hips. He started running full speed towards Charizard, uncrossing his arms and pulling upwards, two swords of purple light appearing in his webbed hands. He leaped forward, just as Charizard did. There was a brief moment of silence, and then the purple swords were clashing with the glowing green claws. Each exchange of attacks seemed to shake the air, a vibrating buzzing sound emitting from the clash of sword and claw. Sparks of purple and green were flying all around the two Pokemon as the twisted and turned and jumped and flew, trying to gain whatever leverage they could.

Finally, Greninja managed to break through, slicing sideways and knocking Charizard's claw away, before managing to jab forward with his second sword. Charizard roared in pain, staggering back a couple of steps. However, the fire-lizard recovered quickly, lunging forward and slicing upwards with his claw, striking Greninja hard in the chest and knocking the frog-ninja on his back. Ash gasped in pain, but he bit it back and lent his strength to Greninja, guiding his Pokemon to its feet.

"This battle is heating up big time, folks," the announcer shouted. "These are no doubt the strongest Pokemon of the tournament and they're battling it out until they reach their breaking point."

 _Our breaking point isn't even close,_ Ash thought to himself. "Let's keep this up. Leap back and use rapid fire Water Shuriken!"

"Fly up and keep using Dragon Claw!" Alain ordered.

"Gren!" Greninja shouted, leaping back as Charizard flapped his wings and shot into the air, his claws still glowing green. "Ninja!" Greninja shouted again, grabbing the water shuriken off of his back and firing it up towards Charizard. Ash smiled in satisfaction as the fire-lizard slashed out with both glowing claws, managing to break the attack, but clearly struggling to do so.

Within seconds, Greninja was rapidly running around the field, forming smaller watery ninja stars in his webbed hands and firing them up, while also occasionally throwing the large one from his back whenever it reformed. Charizard desperately flew up and around the attacks, doing whatever he could to dodge, and deflect. Ash started to become a little frustrated, when attack after attack was slashed apart, or dodged. He needed to land one, and then he could really take advantage.

 _Focus, Greninja. Focus,_ Ash encouraged, not knowing if he was telling himself or the Pokemon to focus. He was truly feeling in sync with the frog-ninja Pokemon. His vision was flashing between his own, of Greninja firing off attacks towards Charizard, and back to Greninja's vision, of his own hands reaching back and throwing up the watery ninja stars.

When his vision went into Greninja's, Ash could feel the frog-ninja focusing harder. Well, maybe it was Greninja, or maybe it was Ash. Maybe, it wasn't even as simple as that. They were one, so one's actions were the other's actions and one's emotions were the other's emotions. He suddenly stopped his barrage of Water Shuriken attacks, and looked up towards the flying Charizard.

Ash instantly saw an opportunity. "Aim high and fire away!" he ordered quickly. Greninja quickly crouched low, reaching around and plucking the water shuriken from his back. He held it in his webbed hands, carefully watching Charizard. Finally, his body tensed up, and he threw upwards with all his might. It shot upwards, spinning rapidly, and Charizard brought both his claws out quickly, slashing forward. The attacks collided and Ash instantly saw the shuriken breaking, unable to slip through Charizard's defences. But the distraction had been enough. "Aerial Ace!"

"Greeennn..." Greninja shouted, kicking off hard and shooting up into the air, his leg outstretched and glowing white. Charizard didn't see him coming in time, too distracted by defending himself from the Water Shuriken. He tried to quickly twist around and slash towards the incoming Greninja, but wasn't nearly fast enough. "NINJA!" Greninja yelled, slamming his foot into Charizard's side, and then using the momentum to rise up further.

"Water Shuriken, now!" Ash yelled. He and Greninja quickly reached their arms around their backs and then Greninja grabbed the shuriken. He thrust down with all his might, still rising up from the kick on Charizard. The shuriken spun towards the wincing Charizard, and then exploded in a shower of water over the black and blue beast. Charizard was launched to the ground, slamming hard into the now roughly beaten up field, shooting up a cloud of dust.

Alain clearly had faith in his partner, though, instantly making an order, despite nobody seeing what was happening in the dust cloud. "Thunder Punch!" His faith was rewarded, too, as the black and blue fire-lizard shot into the air, wincing, but still determined. His fist pulled back, crackling with electricity. Ash and Greninja were too stunned to defend. The electric fist made full contact with Greninja's stomach, and he was launched high into the air. "Let's wrap this up!" Alain yelled. "Blast Burn!"

When Ash heard that order, feeling the pain in his gut from the Thunder Punch, and feeling the wind whistle in his ears as Greninja was launched into the air, his journey with Greninja came to his mind all at once. He could see Froakie, leaping in front of Pikachu to save the electric mouse from his own Electro-Ball. He also saw it from Froakie's view, seeing himself carrying Froakie in his arms, running towards Professor Sycamore's lab. There was the scene on top of Prism Tower, Froakie watching Ash willingly sacrificing himself to save Pikachu. Then there was Froakie desperately trying to save Pikachu and Sanpei's Greninja, evolving into Frogadier to do so. Once again, it was Frogadier's view, watching Ash jumping over the lava of a volcano, desperate to save the falling Talonflame, only saved by Frogadier and his frubbles. After that, there was Frogadier, fighting alongside both Ash and Talonflame, desperately fighting against Olympia's Meowstic duo, and emerging the victors. And then again, Frogadier, saving Pikachu and Sanpei's Greninja, evolving into Greninja himself and then merging with Ash for the first time. There were the images of them merging, against Sawyer, against Alain, against Monsieur Pierre and Aria, against Team Flare. It had all come to this. _Don't give up till it's over._

"Double Team!" Ash yelled, opening his eyes, just as Greninja did. He could see and feel the ground shaking, the smoke and fire already leaking out of the ground. Greninja started to rapidly multiply, straightening himself out, still rising from the momentum of Charizard's Thunder Punch. Within seconds, there was probably about a hundred Greninjas all hovering up high in the air. Ash's eyes started watering, feeling the heat from the Blast Burn, seeing the fire, smoke and molten rocks rising higher into the air and picking up speed. "Together, Greninja! WATER SHURIKEN!" Ash roared.

"Grrreeennn!" Greninja shouted, ripping the shuriken off of his back, the copies all doing the same. They all started spinning them above themselves, before the copies started to converge on one spot. His body seemed to be glowing, whether it was from the rising flames, or from their own raw power, Ash didn't know. Either way, Greninja was lit up and looked extremely intimidating. Finally, the real Greninja emerged from the copies, the shuriken above him spinning like a disc, larger than ever before. As the fire and molten rocks rushed towards the frog-ninja Pokemon, the red fin on his head glowed brightly and in response the rapidly spinning disc above him started to glow as well. It began glowing in an orange, fiery light, no longer looking like a disc of water, but of fire. "NINJA!" Grenina roared, throwing it with all the power he and Ash had.

The fiery water shuriken rushed towards the incoming molten rocks and fire. If there was any doubt of the power of these two Pokemon before, it was proven here. Ash watched the scene above him, seeing it in slow motion, knowing that once they hit each other, the entire arena was going to feel it. For a brief moment, not a sound was heard, except for the ringing in Ash's ears. Then, Blast Burn hit Water Shuriken, and one of the largest explosions Ash had ever seen or felt occurred right there. The first thing Ash noticed was the heat. He was glad he wasn't wearing his jacket, because the heat hit him full blast, instantly drenching his body in sweat. The crowd was shouting and gasping almost in fear, possibly thinking the entire arena was going to blow up. Ash was almost sure of it himself. He almost lost his footing, with the ground shaking so wildly. Wind ripped through the stadium, and Ash had no opportunity to grab his hat as it blew off of his head, as he had to concentrate on standing. He couldn't even see where it had gone, as the lights of the explosion and the smoke was blocking his vision. Ash suddenly reached his mind out to Greninja, feeling as though their connection was loosening. He instantly felt exhaustion come over him, and fell to his knees. _Don't give up,_ he told himself.

It took a couple of minutes for everything to clear up. The smoke was still higher up in the stadium, shooting up into the sky, and also on the field. The field no longer had any grass on it, now just a charcoal covered pit. Ash winced from the pain he felt and did his best to focus on the two shapes that were in the middle of that pit, and the trainer on the other side.

Ash was a little surprised to see Alain was also on his knees, apparently having been knocked down from the violent shaking and gusts of wind from the colliding attacks. He was quickly on his feet, though, and his eyes widened as he looked at the field in front of him. Ash followed his gaze, and his jaw dropped as well.

Both Charizard and Greninja were on the field, standing opposite each other and in front of their trainers. Neither of them were down. They looked completely exhausted. They were panting heavily, looking like they were going to collapse at any moment. Ash could feel Greninja's pain and exhaustion, and knew Charizard was likely no different. He somehow knew that no more attacks would be used. It was only a matter of time before one of the Pokemon fell.

Suddenly, in unison, Charizard and Greninja dropped to their knees. They were both shaking, desperate to keep standing. Neither of them could keep this up any longer, but their pure determination kept them up. It couldn't last, though. One was going to drop. Or... Ash clenched his jaw as Greninja fell a bit more, his webbed hand hitting the ground below him. Charizard did a similar movement, his wing being the thing holding him up. Then, finally, both Pokemon dropped, and Ash fell with them.

It was peaceful, just lying there. He didn't need to worry about anything. Whether he was Ash or Greninja, he was just at peace where he was. It was so relaxing in that moment. The pain was gone temporarily. He was able to let the exhaustion wash over him and rest. He didn't need to stand up. It was over. He had fallen, but that was ok. Why put the energy into standing up? He could give up, right here and right now, and just move on afterwards. _Give up?_ Ash suddenly asked himself, his mind starting to clear up immediately. _I don't do that._

 _Don't give up till it's over!_ Ash heard in his mind. Wait...no it wasn't in his mind. He started to open his eyes, light hitting his eyes immediately. "Don't give up till it's over!" came the familiar voice.

Ash's eyes immediately shot open and he looked at a face above him. It was a yellow face, with red spots on its cheeks. It had long, pointy ears, with black tips. It looked exhausted, but it was smiling down at Ash. Somewhat smiling. In its mouth was Ash's hat, so it couldn't properly smile. But Ash could still sense its excitement. He smiled back, glad to see that Pikachu was alright.

Ash reached out and took the hat from Pikachu's mouth and put it on his head. "Time to win this thing, right buddy?"

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded, giving a fist pump.

Ash nodded back and slowly sat up, still feeling exhausted, but knowing that Pikachu, Serena and all of his friends and even family were there, he felt extra strength rise up within him. He looked towards the field, and saw that Greninja was in the same position as him. At the other end of the field, was Charizard, still on the ground, a light glow around him. Ash ignored that, though, and forced himself to his knees. "We don't give up. Never." With one final push, Ash and Greninja stood up, looking confidently towards their opponent.

That's when Ash realized what the glow around Charizard's body had been. The fire-lizard was no longer the larger, black and blue behemoth it had been only a few moments before. No, it was in its regular form, still down, and definitely not moving. Ash felt goosebumps all along his arms. There was only one thing that this could mean.

A movement to his right caught his attention, and Ash turned his head to see the referee raising a flag towards him. "Charizard is unable to battle." Ash's jaw dropped, barely believing what he was hearing. He could actually barely hear it, considering the crowd was screaming and cheering wildly. He could only imagine what the referee was saying, as he spoke the next words. "Greninja is the winner! This means, the Champion of the Kalos League, is Ash from Pallet Town!"

 **Author's Note:**

"Champion of the Kalos League." Is that the right phrase for it? Not sure. Is Diantha the Kalos Champion, or the Champion of the Kalos League? I'm so confused. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed that one. That battle turned out to be over 4000 words long, so I hope it worked. I wanted it long, but if that was too long, let me know. I have...other plans.

Are you worrying about how much is left? Well, honestly not much. I do have something pretty big planned, though. I'd say, seven chapters remaining. That gives us 2-3 weeks, depending on my schedule. I'm going to take a teeny tiny little break until the next one. This one exhausted me, as much as I enjoyed it. I hope to have the next chapter out by Sunday. The rest will make the conclusion of the massive story much better, I promise. See you then.


	78. The Bond of a Champion

**Author's Note:**

Alright, last episode of the anime, huh? Well... last week was short fuse week and I went nuts. But let's relax a moment, Team Flare arc previews look good. And who knows, maybe it's true that shenanigans went on with the league. Ash will get another shot regardless, I think.

Anyways, on with the chapter. Kind of a tough one to do. Perhaps a bit of a let down after what I am now willing to call the best battle of GCTO. Short chapter, too, considering what we've had lately. Although, it's about the same length as what every chapter used to be, so let's not complain, alright...

 **Chapter 78: The Bond of a Champion**

There was nothing that could really describe what Ash was feeling at the moment. He'd imagined this moment time and time again. He realized now, how ridiculous some of his fantasies had been, such as jumping up and down, or dancing victoriously on the battlefield. There was absolutely no way he'd have enough energy to do that, Ash-Greninja or not. Battles like this took it all out of you, and adding the exhaustion of merging with Greninja only made Ash feel more like he'd drop at any moment.

His ears had been ringing for a few moments as his victory was declared by both the announcer and referee. He heard some of the cheers from the crowd, but none of it really mattered at the moment. As his senses came back to him, Ash's mind ignored his success immediately. He didn't even look towards his friends, his mom, or even Serena.

"Greninja," Ash whispered, slowly starting to limp forward, seeing his loyal water type turning and reverting back to his original form. Both Pokemon and trainer suddenly stumbled from further exhaustion, the end of their connection taking even more of their strength. Ash managed to limp his way towards the frog-ninja Pokemon in time, though, and the two managed to hold each other up.

"Gren...ninja," Greninja slowly croaked out, his tired eyes somehow lit up with excitement. The battle had been just as important to him. Not only had he finally defeated a powerful rival Pokemon, but he'd also truly fought as one with the trainer he cared for so much.

Ash smiled back at the frog-ninja Pokemon. "We did it," Ash said weakly, eyes drooping a bit. He gave his head a quick shake to wake himself up. "I knew you could do it. I knew all of you could do it." He glanced down at Pikachu, who was also pretty tired, leaning against Ash's leg for support. "You're all champions."

At that moment, there were four flashes of light, and the exhausted trio, were suddenly joined by four more exhausted Pokemon. Hawlucha and Noivern held each other up, while Goodra just sat on the ground, Talonflame resting on his shoulder. Everyone was beaten up, bruised and scratched. And somehow, they couldn't have looked happier. They all realized what they had just accomplished. They'd defeated their strongest opponent ever, and they'd won the most important match in their trainer's life. The trainer they'd all grown to love so much.

Maybe Ash should have expected it. For someone who often had so much unexpected energy, maybe he should have guessed his Pokemon would have had it. But really, after a battle like that, to have your Pokemon tackle you, or just fall on you really, was the last thing he would have expected. It was a great feeling, though. Even if Goodra's weight was close to killing them all. The Kalos team was really that, a team. And their teamwork had just won one of the most difficult tournaments a trainer and their Pokemon could enter.

When they were finally done with the group hug, or whatever the pileup could really be called, Ash and his Pokemon just sat down. The crowd was still going nuts, and the announcer was recapping the match. Ash thought he even heard President Goodshow, Diantha and Sycamore chiming in. He didn't listen, though. He just looked at his Pokemon, his friends, and finally embraced what they'd actually just achieved. If he had the strength to stand, he would've jumped up right then and there, yelling happily for his achievement.

"Ash?" Ash let his attention go to the voice calling his name. He turned his head, and saw Alain, holding up his Charizard as best as he could, as they struggled to get over to Ash's position. Finally, after a somewhat awkward few moments, they made it. Alain looked at Ash a moment, then his Pokemon. His gaze finally rested on Greninja. "I don't know what to say," he said with a weak laugh. "Congratulations, I suppose."

Ash smiled and got up on one knee. He was exhausted, but he wasn't going to sit while his opponent congratulated him. He took a deep breath and stood. He wobbled a moment, and felt kind of lightheaded, but managed to stay upright. "Thanks, Alain," he breathed out, stumbling as he held out a hand." He felt himself starting to fall, but something grabbed him just in time. He looked to his right and saw Greninja holding him up, but the frog-ninja held tight, as he was close to dropping as well. Ash glanced back to Alain who was watching with a bit of concern. The younger trainer held out his hand. "Thanks for the best battle of my life," Ash finally managed to say.

"Ninja," Greninja nodded, holding out his fist to Charizard, apparently agreeing with those words.

Neither Alain nor Charizard hesitated. The one shook Ash's hand, while the other put a clawed fist to Greninja's. The two had lost, but they couldn't have had more respect for Ash and Greninja. They were an inspiration to anyone, regardless of their immense power.

When the handshake ended, Alain looked past Ash, and chuckled a little, before looking back at the younger trainer. "I think the celebration is about to start," he said quietly.

Ash turned his head and his jaw dropped, before he smiled widely. Serena was not only with Team Rocket now, but with everyone else. They were all crowded around the railing, held back only by a couple of league security guards. Serena noticed Ash looking over and said something to the security guards. They looked over to Ash, who nodded and signalled to let them pass. He didn't even know if he had that kind of authority, but it apparently didn't matter, as they were all let through.

Perhaps the most remarkable thing about the whole celebration, was Team Rocket's involvement. Jessie and James, of all people, were the first to reach Ash. They each took an arm and held it up in victory, getting a cheer from the crowd. Luckily, Ash and Greninja were somewhat recovered, and each managed to stand on their own strength for this. Ash didn't really have time to be tired, though, as he was too shocked by a couple of his oldest enemies being part of his celebration. He didn't mind one bit, though. They were...friends.

He glanced over to Pikachu, who Meowth was hugging and bawling over. Apparently he was overwhelmed with emotion. Pikachu didn't seem to mind, though. He just smiled back at his trainer when Ash looked over.

Once Jessie and James had their moment with Ash, they let the others come. Dawn was next, high fiving Ash and giving him a quick hug. Ash noticed her give a worried glance towards Serena after that, but she clearly didn't mind. Although, as May, Iris and Shauna followed, Ash could see a vein show up in his girlfriend's forehead, so he made sure to edge his way towards his male friends as soon as possible.

First up was Cilan, who told Ash how flavourful the battle was. Apparently Ash's performance was "exquisite" which Ash was pretty sure had been the adjective for his last battle as well. Following Cilan were Tierno and Trevor. Each were nearly speechless, but managed to congratulate their friend with a dance from the former and a picture from the latter. Then, it was Sawyer, who promised Ash that one day he would give him a battle just as good as Alain had given him, which Ash happily agreed to.

Next, were Brock and Misty. They both just looked at Ash in stunned silence for a moment, and then grabbed him in a group hug. "Ash, I knew you'd do it one day," Misty said with a laugh. "It was bound to happen at some point. You were always getting better, every day."

"Yeah," Brock agreed, smiling and shaking his head a little. "You were like one of my little brothers, always running off, but you learned every day, Ash. I'm really impressed."

"Thanks, guys," Ash said, feeling a little awkward. He'd been saying thanks so much, it didn't feel right to say it the same way to these two. They were his first travelling companions and had known him longer than everyone but Gary, Professor Oak and his mom. Brock and Misty seemed to understand, though, and each just gave Ash a clap on the shoulder, before letting Gary through.

"Ashy boy!" Ash's former number one rival shouted happily, giving Ash a fist bump. "Look at you, buddy, you did it. Finally!"

"I couldn't have done it without friends like you, Gary," Ash said truthfully.

Gary glanced down a little nervously. "Yeah, well, I'm sorry for not always being a friend."

Ash shook his head and jokingly shoved Gary. "I think you were. Maybe neither of us realized it, but we helped each other out a lot when we started our journeys. We pushed each other to be better. I wouldn't be here without that."

Gary smiled gratefully at that and nodded. "Well said, Ash, well said." He walked away kind of quickly after that, turning his head away and rubbing his face.

Ash watched Gary walk away for a moment, until he was distracted by a squeak in front of him. Bonnie suddenly tackled him, quickly followed by Clemont. "Ash you're so cool!" Bonnie shrieked, when she and her brother stepped back.

Clemont nodded, adjusting his glasses, looking thoroughly amazed. "Ash, you truly were quite remarkable today. I don't know how you do it. There's nothing scientific about what you do, but it's just so inspiring."

Ash laughed a little at that, rubbing his nose in embarrassment. "I...uh...well I think science is amazing and all, but really, I don't know how you could really fit it into a battle strategy. That's something you usually have to come up with as you're going."

"Ash, you need to teach me how to battle when I'm a trainer, ok?" Bonnie pleaded, eyes wide.

Ash didn't hesitate and nodded immediately. "I can't wait, Bonnie. And then we'll battle."

He smiled as Bonnie and Clemont walked away, Bonnie excitedly chattering away about how she would one day compete in this league as well. Dedenne was happily agreeing from her head. Ash even caught sight of Squishy and the other Zygarde in Bonnie's bag, almost sure the two of them were nodding in agreement.

"Ash!" Ash's eyes widened as he was tightly hugged. He was held like that a few moments, until finally released, and then he turned to see his mother and Professor Oak smiling down at him. "Well," Delia said, mockingly serious, "I'm waiting for your report."

Ash instantly remembered the promise he'd made so long ago. After losing in the Unova League, he'd assured his mom that he'd win the Kalos League, and she had said she'd be waiting for the report of his victory. "Mom," he said, standing up straight, "I did it. I won the Kalos League!" He realized he hadn't actually said it out loud until then. It had felt unbelievably good to do so.

Delia smiled and nodded, while Oak held out a hand. "Well done, my boy, well done. You really are something else, Ash."

Ash laughed as he shook the old Pokemon professor's hand. "Well you've helped a lot. Both of you. I know it's tough with me being away so much, mom, but you've always supported me. And Professor Oak, I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't rely on you to take such good care of my Pokemon at your lab."

"Anything to support you, Ash," Oak said seriously.

"You know I'll always be there for you, honey," Delia murmured. She then leaned forward. "Now, time for your biggest fan to congratulate you," she whispered, before standing straight again and winking. She and Oak then walked away, and Ash saw who his mother was talking about, although he'd known before she'd spoken.

Serena just stood and stared at Ash a few moments, smiling. Ash almost didn't want her to move. The sight of could have been enough for him. The most beautiful girl in the world. The most supportive friend in the world. And, just plain the best girlfriend in the world. It didn't matter if she was Ash's first girlfriend. First and only, is what she would be. He knew she was the best.

He somehow managed to find the energy to walk, still feeling the exhaustion of the battle, but Serena's smile giving him strength. She also moved forward. In a couple of seconds, the gap was closed, and their arms were around each other. Ash never wanted to let go. All the stress of the battle left his body, and he could feel the same happening with Serena.

"I...I didn't give up," Ash whispered, not even knowing of his voice would be heard with the ridiculously loud crowd, which apparently wanted to watch the celebrations on the field.

Serena heard, though, and she laughed weakly, her warm breath hitting Ash's neck and giving him goosebumps. "I knew you wouldn't," she whispered back. "You're too stubborn."

"Hehe, yeah, me and Greninja. We don't do that." Ash finally leaned back and looked Serena in the eyes. "Besides, how do I give up when I've got you."

"And the others," Serena said quickly, although she blushed, clearly happy with what Ash had said.

"I know, but I've thanked them all already." Ash turned and glanced towards his friends and Pokemon. They were all talking amongst themselves and celebrating. He could see that Greninja was being held up by Delphox, and Pikachu by Sylveon. Ash knew they'd need to get to the Pokemon centre soon.

"They're so cute together," Serena whispered. Ash nodded, watching as Greninja leaned his head tiredly against Delphox's. "He doesn't even see it, though. I guess he won't figure it out till she's older."

Ash suddenly realized Serena was talking about something totally different than Greninja and Delphox. "What?" he asked, looking at Serena.

"Look," she whispered, pointing. Ash followed what she was pointing at, and his gaze fell upon Mairin and Alain.

Mairin was holding Alain's hands and jumping up and down excitedly. She was animatedly talking about something, and Alain was clearly amused about whatever it was. Ash could see Charizard watching the two with amusement in his eyes as well. As dense as Ash could be about this stuff, he could tell how Mairin felt about Alain. He might have been clueless about it at the time, but he'd seen Serena look at him like that before they'd gotten together.

"One day, maybe," Serena finally said, bringing Ash's attention back to her. "He's as dense as you."

"Hey!" Ash complained, frowning. "I'm the one who told you I loved you first."

Serena closed her eyes and smiled at that. "I know," she whispered. "The best day of my life." She then opened her eyes and looked closely at Ash. "What about you? I guess this tops that?"

"Of course," Ash said quickly, smiling. "Definitely the best day of my life."

Serena's eyes widened and her mouth opened in surprise. "Wh-what?" she squeaked. "I-I mean yeah, of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?"

Ash laughed and then held Serena's face in his hands. "It's the best day for me, because it's the first step in what we promised to do together." He waited for her to say something, but apparently she wanted him to continue. "We said we'd accomplish our dreams together. I told you on the phone that day before Team Flare attacked. I told you that I only wanted to win with you by my side. I remembered to have fun and enjoy the moment, but we also accomplished winning together."

Serena stared at Ash a few moments and then exhaled like she'd been holding her breath. "We'll always stay on our journey together, right?"

Ash nodded. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

After the very long celebration on the battlefield, Ash was finally able to get to the Pokemon Centre. Luckily, the whole group didn't decide to accompany him. Serena was quite relieved, as it was just her, Ash, Clemont and Bonnie. Just as it had been since the quest for this moment had really begun, with Ash's victory over Viola in Santalune City.

Ash didn't seem in the mood for talking much, as the four waited for Nurse Joy to take care of his Pokemon. Serena could tell he was utterly exhausted, and really, that he should have been in bed. However, she knew he wasn't going to rest until he knew his Pokemon were alright. He settled for absentmindedly leaning his head on her shoulder, which Serena actually quite enjoyed.

While they waited, they quietly watched the TV which was showing, of course, the highlights of the battle. There was Pikachu taking down Tyranitar, Noivern downing Unfezant, Hawlucha's win over Weavile and hid draw with Metagross, Pikachu's win over Bisharp and finally, Greninja's champion-level performance against Charizard.

Serena watched the replays almost disbelievingly. It was amazing how Ash and his Pokemon had performed. To see it live, Ash made it look pretty natural, but on TV, you could see the true talents he had as a trainer. He made his orders so quickly, his Pokemon never hesitated and almost every call was the right one.

And not only could Serena see how good Ash was, but how good Alain was. His Pokemon were a mix of speed, smarts and brute strength. They complimented his style perfectly. Each Pokemon he used seemed capable of countering whatever Ash used himself. Tyranitar limited Pikachu's speed with Sandstorm, Unfezant matched Talonflame's aerial speed, Metagross brute strength forced the quick striking Hawlucha to his limits, Bisharp weakened Goodra until taking the opportunity for a single hit takedown, and Charizard had everything to push Greninja as far as possible.

"Ash, you're amazing," Serena whispered, watching the replay of Charizard falling to the ground and Greninja barely holding on.

"Hm?" Ash mumbled, clearly barely understanding, if at all. He was obviously too wiped out to talk.

"Never mind," Serena answered back, exchanging a smile with Bonnie who was giggling a little.

Serena looked back at the TV and was excited to see the trio of President Goodshow, Professor Sycamore and Diantha on screen. They all actually looked pretty tired as well, but also excited. It had been a long league, but the finale had been spectacular.

"Well," Goodshow said with a smile, "Sycamore, you owe me a soda. I told you Ash would win at the start of this tournament."

Sycamore nodded, mock embarrassment on his face. "I suppose so," he answered. "In my defence, though, I took the field because of the incredible talent of the trainers I was aware would be competing. And you do know how close this final was, right?"

Diantha chuckled at that, while Goodshow gave an unimpressed shrug. "This may have been the greatest final in Kalos League history," the Champion exclaimed. "Two Pokemon going beyond evolution and battling right to their limits. It was like nothing I've seen before, and I've seen a lot."

"I'm lucky enough to have known both Greninja and Charizard when they were just a Froakie and a Charmander," Professor Sycamore explained. "To see how much each of them has grown, couldn't have made me more proud."

"Is it true that Greninja refused its trainers as a Froakie until meeting Ash?" Goodshow asked, leaning forward in interest, perhaps forgetting he was on camera as he stared openmouthed in interest.

Sycamore nodded, looking up as though remembering those days. "I think we've all noticed a stubborn streak in Greninja," he murmured, "but you know, sometimes those who are rough around the edges, are much softer on the inside than most others.

"Froakie was always quite stubborn. Olympia, the Anistar City gym leader, explained how he would keep to himself and train while being raised before coming to my lab. He even became an outcast among the others of his kind.

"It only seemed to get tougher for him when he arrived in Lumiose City. He was selected by a few trainers, which really was no surprise. I think it was simple for even a rookie trainer to see that he had good potential. However, sometimes a Pokemon can tell when a trainer can't let it realize its full potential."

Sycamore was silent for a few moments after that, so Diantha then spoke up. "So, are you saying Greninja, or Froakie back then, refused to acknowledge his trainers simply because they were weak in his mind?" Serena could tell that Diantha didn't seem too impressed, obviously thinking a Pokemon should bond with their trainer regardless of power.

Sycamore quickly shook his head, though. "Not at all. You see, Greninja is a very, very, very unique Pokemon. I think that is obvious to everyone on the planet at this point. His powers haven't been seen in hundreds of years. No one, not even me or any of the other Pokemon researchers could even begin to properly understand it. It's mysterious still, despite the work I've done on it. However, one thing is clear. He relies on love. No doubt, the trainers he rejected cared for him and I'm sure he tried to reciprocate, but the love I'm talking about is much deeper. A love that very few are capable of showing to all Pokemon they meet. So, when that kind of person appeared in front of Froakie, and his powers sensed it, his trainer was selected in that very moment. Just by fate."

Serena stared at the screen for a few moments, when Sycamore stopped talking. She couldn't help but take a sideways glance at Ash. He seemed to have dozed off, as Serena could hear deep breathing from the head resting on her shoulder. He was completely unaware of the conversation that had just taken place about his bond with Greninja. Somehow, it seemed to fit. Of course he wouldn't notice. It was nothing new to Ash that he loved his Pokemon. Serena had noticed he'd been touched when Olympia had mentioned the connection of love to Greninja's powerful bond with Ash, but really, Ash didn't see himself as special because of it. He just saw it as normal.

There was a sudden ringing sound from the desk, and Serena glanced up to see a light flashing, signalling Nurse Joy was done. Serena immediately felt the weight go off her shoulder and a second later, noticed Ash bolting away towards the desk. A moment later, Nurse Joy emerged from a hallway with a tray with five pokeballs and Pikachu. Greninja was out of his pokeball and slowly limping behind, although looking much better than after the battle.

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu exclaimed, jumping up onto Ash's shoulder.

Ash turned his head and smiled up at the electric mouse. "Hey buddy, how you feeling?" He whispered, his lack of energy starting to show. Serena could see he was regretting his sprint to the desk.

"Pika," Pikachu answered quickly, looking at Ash with slight concern. "Pika-pikachu?"

"I'm fine," Ash mumbled and then yawned, before stumbling a bit. Serena immediately started heading over, Clemont and Bonnie close behind. Suddenly, Ash's legs buckled underneath him and he started to fall.

"Ash!" Serena cried out in worry.

"Gren!" Greninja suddenly shot past Nurse Joy and caught Ash by the shoulders and held his trainer up. "Ninja?" the water type asked.

Ash took a couple of breaths and then looked up at Greninja, smiling. "Thanks, Greninja. I'm fine, don't worry. I just...need to...sl-"

Serena's eyes widened as Ash's eyes suddenly rolled up, and then he collapsed into Greninja's arms. Pikachu quickly hopped off his shoulder and then looked up at him with concern from the ground. "Pika! he shouted.

When Serena, Clemont and Bonnie got over, Nurse Joy was looking closely at Ash, while Greninja continued holding him up. The Pokemon nurse looked up at the three when they got there, smiling. "Don't worry, I think Ash will be fine. He's just...uh...completely wiped out. That's the best way to describe it."

Serena gave Pikachu an encouraging smile while Clemont thanked Nurse Joy for her help and took Ash's pokeballs. Pikachu instantly hopped up on Serena's shoulder and then Serena looked at Greninja, who was now manoeuvring Ash to be carried over his shoulder.

He was being quite careful, Serena noticed. The frog-ninja Pokemon was ensuring his trainer didn't slip from his hold at all. His movements were gentle and his look was tender. All that Sycamore had been talking about was plain in front of Serena's eyes. Greninja cared so much for Ash and moments before, his trainer had been showing the exact same care. Perhaps they didn't appear like strong champions at the moment, with Ash over Greninja's shoulder, but if someone looked into their hearts, their souls, an unbreakable bond would be easy to see.

As they started to slowly make their way out of the Pokemon centre, Serena allowed relief to wash over her. Finally, they could all have a little bit of peace. No Masterclass, no Team Flare, no Team Rocket, no gym battles and league. No doubt, it had been exciting, but as Ash was showing, it was exhausting.

While thinking about all this, Serena took one last look towards the TV. Diantha was currently talking, and it seemed she was on a different subject than the bond between Ash and Greninja. Serena just shook her head, dismissing it, and followed her friends out of the Pokemon Centre. As they walked, she couldn't help but remember what Ash had said to Diantha so long ago.

He'd assured her he'd win the Kalos League. He'd asked for a battle if he were to accomplish such a feat. Diantha had agreed, somewhat jokingly, but also with a knowing look in her eyes. Serena sighed, and stared ahead, feeling her willingness to relax go away. Maybe it wasn't over quite yet. She couldn't help but smile, though. There was nothing better to Ash than a tough battle, and somehow he was already about to get a tougher match than Alain had given him.

 **Author's Note:**

An odd one, I think. I was just trying to emphasize what got Ash to this point. Friends, family, Serena, Pokemon. All of that. The special bond with Greninja, of course.

And oh boy, that little tease at the end. What on earth could I have planned?


	79. A Champion's Promise

**Author's Note:**

A bit of extra fun in this chapter with the victory ceremony. I think it's needed, considering last week. Not much else to say, so might as well get to it.

 **Chapter 79: A Champion's Promise**

Ash winced in both pain and embarrassment. He didn't know it was possible for embarrassment to be physically painful, but it was, and he preferred Charizard's Blast Burn to it. At least he'd been expecting that pain. He definitely hadn't been expecting his mother to inflict so much. And with Serena's help.

"I don't need to do this, mom," Ash complained again, as the hairbrush his mother was attacking him with ripped painfully through the knots in his air. "It's just getting medals and a trophy. I'm not doing one of those interviews again."

"No son of mine is going on a stage with the Champion of the Kalos region and the Kalos Queen, looking like he hasn't combed his hair since leaving Pallet Town," Delia growled, again attacking his head with the brush.

Ash didn't say anything to that. He may or may not have been very good with his hair care during his travels. It hadn't really come up, though. He usually had his hat on to cover it, so maybe it wasn't noticeable. It wasn't like his friends had been bugged by it. They hadn't thought of it till now, either. He glanced nervously towards Serena and noticed she was struggling not to laugh. Of course, now she was thinking of it, which he wasn't too happy about.

It was the next day after the final match of the Kalos League. After passing out at the Pokemon Centre, Ash had slept for the entire rest of the day and through the night. He'd woken up in the morning to the sight of Serena, Bonnie, Clemont and his mother all watching him in concern. They'd all informed him that Diantha had delayed the victory ceremony so that he could rest and that it would take place in the afternoon.

Once Ash had acknowledged this, though, his mother had gotten into action very quickly, making him get out of bed immediately and getting to work on making him look "presentable". Ash didn't really need to argue at first. He didn't need to wear a suit or anything, and Delia had just wanted to clean his regular clothes. However, when she'd started on his hair, that's where things started to get quite uncomfortable.

Luckily, though, she was finally finishing up, and Ash had to admit it looked decent enough. He was quick to grab his hat and slip it on, though, because, as he had said many times before, "it didn't feel right to not have it on". Once he was ready, he looked unhappily at his mom. "Is everything fine, now?"

"I guess so," Delia said with a smirk. "Now we should get going. We don't want to be late."

When they left the room, Clemont and Bonnie were waiting outside, as they had left awkwardly when Ash's grooming had begun. Bonnie was looking pretty excited about what was coming up. She was shaking with excitement and was whipping down the path towards the stadium within seconds, leaving everyone behind. Ash, Serena and Delia kept their pace slow, though, in order to allow for the always trailing Clemont to keep up.

"I can't believe this day has finally come," Clemont gasped out. "When I first met you, you were getting thrown out of my gym by Clembot. It's amazing that Bonnie and I were saving a future Kalos League winner that day."

"Yeah," Ash said, thinking back to that day. It had been the day he'd met Greninja, as a Froakie. Maybe if he'd never been thrown out of the gym like that, the two would never have met. It was all meant to be.

"That was the same day as the Garchomp incident, right?" Serena asked.

Ash nodded, although it was with a nervous glance at his mom, who had been pretty upset when she'd heard about Ash having jumped off of the tower, although she'd been unable to come up with an argument against him trying to save Pikachu. "I guess that day wasn't just important for me meeting Greninja," he finally said.

Serena smiled and took his hand in hers. "I thought it was a movie when I saw what was happening on the news. And then when I saw you, I knew I had to start my journey."

Ash stared up at the sky, seeing the arena up ahead in the distance. He couldn't believe how far he'd come since that day. Really, since the day he'd first received Pikachu. He'd gone from someone who didn't know how to catch a Rattata or a Spearow, to someone who had mastered a bond with a Pokemon that hadn't been seen in hundreds of years. It was definitely good progress. And everything was just so much better now that he was with Serena. He just wondered what he could do next. This couldn't be his high point in life. He was still so young. He had so much more to do, but he needed to figure out what.

* * *

When they'd arrived at the stadium, Serena was shocked, whether she should have been or not, at how quickly people started to flock around them. Dozens of little kids and even some adults were holding out paper and pens and pictures, all hoping for Ash to sign something. It was madness, and she could tell he was a little overwhelmed. She became quite flustered herself, especially when she saw a group of girls pushing their way through the crowd asking Ash if he was single. She thought she was about to get violent for one of the first times in her life, but luckily at that moment they were saved.

"Excuse me everyone, I apologize, but I'll need to take Ash and his companions with me." Serena could just see the face of Diantha through the crowd, and sighed in relief. The crowd immediately started backing away. Serena quickly pulled Ash along towards the Kalos Champion, and Bonnie, Clemont and Delia followed close behind.

"Thanks, Diantha, that was...um...awkward," Ash mumbled, glancing back nervously as the group entered the stadium, as though he thought some people would continue to follow them.

"I thought that you might encounter a situation like that," Diantha answered, leading everyone down a hallway marked 'VIP'. Serena bit her lip to stop from laughing. Diantha had sounded exactly like Clemont when she'd said that."Unfortunately, Ash, you may need to get used to that kind of attention."

"I guess so," Ash said quietly. He then looked at Serena and smiled. "But hey, it was gonna happen no matter what. Once Serena's Kalos Queen, we're gonna have people all around us anyways. She already has lots of fans."

Serena blushed at that. She wasn't a bundle of nerves around Diantha, but she definitely couldn't act as calm as Ash around her. And a declaration that she'd be Kalos Queen to someone that had already accomplished so much in her life, well that seemed a bit much for Ash to do, as much as she appreciated his support.

"Speaking of Kalos Queens," Diantha whispered, looking straight ahead, but not after a quick glance at Serena, "Aria is quite looking forward to seeing you, Serena."

"Oh really?" Serena asked, unable to keep the excitement out of her voice. She and Aria were pretty much friends now, but it was still cool to have the Kalos Queen looking forward to seeing you. "Well, I'm glad I get to see her again. Although, I'd kind of like to be in her place today."

"Yeah," Ash said quietly, looking at the ground. "And to think I could've helped make it so that it was you."

"Don't dwell on what went wrong in the past," Diantha said firmly. "Look at your future and plan for your successes."

They walked the rest of the way in silence, and then came to a hallway, which would lead them outside to the battlefield, which was now going to be a stage. Serena could see the light filtering in at the end of the hall and hear the yelling crowd. She held Ash's hand tightly, not sure if it was for her comfort or his.

"We can go with Ash, right?" Serena suddenly asked, worried they were going to have to go to the stands where the rest of their friends probably were already seated.

"Please!" Bonnie squeaked excitedly. "That would be so cool!"

Diantha laughed and looked at them both with amusement. "Of course!" she exclaimed. "As long as Ash is ok with it."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Ash asked, gently elbowing Serena, showing his excitement.

Diantha nodded and then looked ahead. "Alright, well how about we head out there? We seem to be on time."

Ash gave a thumbs up and when Diantha began walking up ahead, he and Serena followed close behind, while Clemont, Bonnie and Delia were at the back. A few moments later, the group stopped at the end of the hall and looked out to the field ahead. Well, it wasn't actually a field, but a stage. Serena could see President Goodshow, Professor Sycamore and Aria all waiting patiently. There was also a table in front of them, which held a large, golden trophy with a pokeball shape on the top, and what looked like branches coming up from the base. Next to it, Serena could see a collection of medals with red ribbons.

They didn't need to wait there long, though, as the announcer suddenly came on to announce their arrival. "Ladies and gentlemen," he called out, "let us please welcome the Kalos Champion, Diantha!"

As Diantha made her way towards the stage, the crowd roared in excitement. No matter how many times they saw her, the crowd always seemed to react like they'd never see her again. She accepted the applause graciously, smiling and waving to the crowd as she walked. When she reached the stage, she stopped and then she placed her hands at her hips and pulled them up. Serena was stunned to see her somehow holding six pokeballs, three in each hand. She quickly tossed them in the air, and six flashes of light revealed them.

Ash gasped and shouted in excitement. Serena was pretty interested as well. Now standing around Diantha, was a group of six powerful looking Pokemon. There was a Hawlucha and a Goodra, which Serena could tell had Ash particularly excited. Other than that, there was a large, brown T-Rex Pokemon with fur around its neck and head. A Tyrantrum. Next to it, was a light blue, long necked, four-legged Pokemon. An Aurorus. Hovering next to Aurorus, was a Gourgeist, which Serena couldn't help but feel a chill from seeing, considering what Jessie's Gourgeist had done in the past. And finally, closest to Diantha, was her Gardevoir, standing tall and proud, showing itself to be the Pokemon of a Champion.

The reveal of Diantha's six Pokemon had the crowd somehow going crazier. Serena realized it was probably quite rare to see what were probably Diantha's six best Pokemon all at once like this. The only better thing would be to see her battling with them.

After she called out her six Pokemon, Diantha began to make her way up the stage. Before heading up, she signalled for Gardevoir, her Hawlucha and her Goodra to follow her. It was less awkward for Gardevoir and Hawlucha to get up top than for Goodra, but eventually Diantha and the three Pokemon were up. Serena realized that Aria also had her Delphox out, who was greeting Diantha's three Pokemon on stage.

Once Diantha was on stage, Serena knew it was time. She didn't even realize how tightly she was squeezing Ash's hand until feeling it twitch. She gave him an apologetic look, but the two were quickly distracted by the voice of the announcer.

"Now, for the man of the hour, put your hands together for Ash from Pallet Town! He is accompanied by the runner-up of the Masterclass, Serena and Lumiose City gym leader Clemont and his sister Bonnie. Rounding out the group is Ash's mother, Delia. Let's welcome the Kalos League winner and his friends and family!"

Throughout the tournament, Serena had been a bit irritated by some of what the announcer had said, but she couldn't deny that he had the ability to get the crowd going. As she and Ash walked out into view if the crowd, Ash raising up both their hands, happily showing they were a couple, the crowd cheered and yelled. The ground shook from the noise, making Serena wonder how Ash could have focused on his battles with how much could be heard and felt at this level.

When they reached the stage, they stopped and Ash let go of Serena's hand. He glanced at Diantha, who nodded towards her Pokemon, signalling Ash to call his out as well. He quickly started to unclip the pokeballs at his belt and then threw them all up at once. Five flashes of light later, and the team that had clinched the tournament was revealed.

"Lucha!"

"Vern!"

"Flame!"

"Goodra!"

"Gren!"

Pikachu even joined in from his spot on Ash's shoulder. "Pika!" he shouted out excitedly.

Serena started to take a step back, thinking she needed to remain below the stage, but Ash quickly took her hand again. "I want you by my side, remember?" he said quietly, but somehow making himself heard. Serena stared at him in stunned silence a moment, but then finally smiled and nodded. Even if Aria got to crown him the winner, Serena would at least stand by his side while it happened.

After a couple of minutes where Ash and his Pokemon greeted Diantha's Pokemon below stage and then slowly gathered on stage, the true ceremony could begin. Ash and Serena stood off to the side, Ash's Pokemon all lined up next to him, minus Pikachu who was on his shoulder. Serena was amazed at how calm they all were. Ash and his Pokemon had nerves of steel apparently. She'd dealt with crowds before, but this was another level.

When everyone was in position and the crowd quieted a bit, President Goodshow held up a microphone. "Greetings, ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to welcome you to the closing ceremonies of the Kalos League Lumiose Conference." He paused while the crowd applauded and then spoke again once they began to stop. "This was by far one of the best Pokemon Leagues I've seen in awhile. The competitors here really gave it their all and the Pokemon showed true strength, nerve and loyalty." Once again the crowd applauded, obviously in agreement with that, having clearly loved every moment of the tournament. "It is sad that we need to end the tournament, but it is also exciting to declare a new winner!" Goodshow exclaimed. He then looked towards Diantha who held up a microphone next.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Diantha began, "I would first like to thank you for the support you gave to this tournament and its competitors. I know our trainers really appreciated it." Ash nodded in agreement next to Serena and the crowd once again shouted their approval. Then, Diantha continued once again. "This tournament was a unique one. We may have had some of the most talented trainers and powerful Pokemon ever to compete. As Professor Sycamore says, it was marvellous. And, for a trainer to win this tournament, they needed to be truly exceptional and truly trust their Pokemon, while their Pokemon did the same." Serena noticed Ash glance quickly up at Pikachu and then over at his other Pokemon. Everything Diantha said couldn't have been more true. "Well, people of Kalos, it is my great honour to announce the victor of the Kalos League. Please put your hands together for Ash from Pallet Town! And not only that, his Pokemon, which include those here today. A congratulations to Pikachu, Goodra, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Noivern and Greninja!"

The noise was deafening, although Serena enjoyed it. Ash was trying to be calm about it, but Serens could see the excitement and pride in his eyes. He was clearly proud of what he and his Pokemon had accomplished, and for good reason, too. Serena was so happy that this moment had finally arrived for him, and she fully embraced it.

After about a minute of nonstop cheering, the crowd finally settled, and Professor Sycamore held up a microphone. "Ash, you showed what it means to be a Pokemon trainer in this tournament. I think all Pokemon and all trainers can be proud that you have emerged the victor." He paused a moment and turned to Aria. "Now, I believe it is time for you to officially be declared the winner of the Kalos League."

At this moment, Serena felt the disappointment come back. It could have been her. _She_ could have been Kalos Queen. _She_ could have been the one to do this. She watched as Aria stepped forward, microphone held up. She was definitely quite comfortable in front of the crowd, with all her experience as Kalos Queen. "Hello, everyone. I must say, I am very proud to be here for the closing ceremonies of the Kalos League. I am honoured to have the role of giving the victor their trophy." She then paused and turned so that she was facing Ash and Serena. "However, if you don't mind, there is someone else I think should have that role for today."

Serena's eyes widened. What was Aria doing? Was it allowed? She stared around the stadium, almost feeling as though everyone was closing in on her. She was nervous that people would think she was trying to take the Kalos Queen title away. But no, Aria was the one requesting this. Aria wanted Serena to do this. Serena locked eyes with the Kalos Queen, who nodded and gave her an encouraging smile. Serena slowly began to smile herself, and gently moved her hand away from Ash's, beginning to walk forward. She didn't need to look at him to know how excited and happy he was. He wanted this just as much as her. She finally reached where Aria was standing, and looked at her, feeling some nerves come back.

"Serena, did you bring your Pokemon with you?" Aria asked, holding her microphone away and whispering.

"Yeah," Serena squeaked and nodded.

"Do you have any that are close to Ash's Pokemon?" The Kalos Queen asked, looking over at where Diantha's three Pokemon and Aria's own Delphox stood. Serena realized that the idea was for six Pokemon to be there, perhaps one for each of Ash's. She quickly nodded and pulled out two pokeballs, opening them up and releasing both Sylveon and her own Delphox. She quickly pointed for them to go stand with the others, and then looked at Aria. "Alright, are you ready?"

"Definitely," Serena said, feeling more confident.

Aria smiled and then guided Serena over to the table with the trophy and medals. When they stopped in front of it, she held up her microphone. "Alright, ladies and gentlemen, it is time to award our champions with their prize. Serena, if you would please take one of the medals." Serena quickly leaned forward and reached out to one of the ribbons attached to one of the medals. When she held it up, she saw a symbol of a pokeball on the top of it, and a Hawlucha image on the bottom of it. Aria peered over Serena's shoulder to see the medal and then held up her microphone again. "Champion Diantha's Hawlucha, would you please come up here?" Serena turned and saw Diantha's Hawlucha, much like Ash's would normally do, make a quick pose, and then it leaped forward, landing gracefully at Serena's side. Serena realized she was supposed to give it the medal and knelt down to do so.

"Lucha," Diantha's Hawlucha thanked Serena, taking the medal in a clawed hand.

Serena smiled and then stood up straight and looked at Aria, who looked over to where Ash's Pokemon were standing. "Would Ash's Hawlucha please come forward?" Serena giggled a little as she watched Hawlucha saunter over. He was definitely going to enjoy this moment in the spotlight. As he walked, Aria acknowledged his performances in the league. "Ash's Hawlucha was key to his quick advancement through the tournament. He managed to overpower Astrid's Mega Absol, put a dent in Sawyer's powerful Slaking and then help Ash get through a tough Weavile and a powerful Metagross in the final match against Alain. He is truly deserving of being a Kalos League winner." When Hawlucha finally made it over, he stood in front of Diantha's Hawlucha and bowed. Diantha's Hawlucha held up the medal and then carefully placed it over Ash's Hawlucha's head, as the crowd cheered. When Hawlucha stood up, Serena could see the pride in his eyes.

After Hawlucha, the other Pokemon followed suit. Next, was Noivern, who received his medal from Diantha's Gardevoir, his performance against Remo's Garchomp being identified as his key moment. After Noivern was Talonflame, receiving his medal from Aria's Delphox, his highlight moment being identified as his win over Sawyer's Salamence. Following that, was Ash's Goodra, who received his medal from Diantha's Goodra. Apparently he wasn't the only super-friendly Goodra, because Diantha's Goodra had the same friendly smile and excited eyes as it presented the medal.

Once Goodra received his medal, the crowd went very quiet, realizing that this was likely the most important part of the ceremony, with Ash's two most loyal and powerful Pokemon coming next, and of course him as well. Aria turned to Serena and signalled for her to take the trophy and the three medals. It wasn't hard, as the trophy wasn't too heavy and the medals could be held in one hand. She picked them all up, and then turned around and stepped forward, seeing Sylveon and Delphox coming to stand next to her.

"Ash's Pikachu and Greninja are two of his fiercest fighters and most loyal partners," Aria informed the crowd, "and I believe it is important for them to be acknowledged alongside their trainer." The crowd shouted their approval and Serena looked at Ash, seeing he couldn't agree more as well. "Alright then," Aria said, please come forward Ash, Pikachu and Greninja."

* * *

Ash took a deep breath, looked up at Pikachu on his shoulder, and then started to walk forward. Yet another moment he'd often dreamed of. However, this moment was more than he'd ever hoped for before. To have Serena be the one to present him with the trophy was the greatest gift he could imagine. He would never forget this moment. He finally reached the spot in front of her and stood. Pikachu quickly hopped off his shoulder and stood at his side, across from Sylveon, while Greninja was at his other side in front of Delphox.

"Pikachu," Aria announced, "Ash's first Pokemon and key to his advancement in the league. He defeated two of Malva's Pokemon, gave Ash a strong start against Sawyer, put Ash into the finals with an against the odds win over Calem's Chesnaught, and defeated two of Alain's Pokemon while also putting up a good fight against Alain's Mega Charizard. Congratulations, Pikachu!"

"Syl-sylvoen!" Sylveon exclaimed happily, holding up her ribbon-like feelers and placing the medal gently around Pikachu's neck.

"Pika-pikachu!" Pikachu said happily in response.

"And next," Aria announced, "we have Greninja. This fierce fighter showed power we have never seen at a Pokemon League before. Not only was he key to saving Lumiose City, but he was key to the Kalos League victory, winning against Astrid's Pyroar and Meowstic, Sawyer's Mega Sceptile, and finally, in one of the fiercest fights ever at a leauge, defeating Alain's Mega Charizard."

Ash watched and smiled as Delphox held up the medal and carefully placed it over Greninja's head. He noticed it was a particularly large ribbon, in order to get past the fins on his head. The frog-ninja Pokemon, often so serious, looked prouder and happier than ever before.

Finally, it was Ash's turn next. He looked up and saw Serena looking back, eyes shining with excitement. He didn't even hear as Aria announced his name, and spoke of what he'd done at the league. That didn't really matter at the moment. All that mattered was sharing this moment with his Pokemon who had got him hear, his friends and family both in the stands and below the stage, and of course Serena. He lowered his head as she placed the medal around his neck, and then looked up again, while she held up the trophy.

"Here you are, Kalos League champ," she whispered.

Ash took the trophy from his girlfriend and looked at it closely in his hands. He couldn't believe it. He'd watched in disappointment five times before as other trainers held these trophies and he watched in the stands. He knew exactly how some of those who had lost in this tournament were feeling right now as they watched him hold it. But there was one thing he knew, that he hoped all those disappointed trainers watching him now, knew as well. Those defeats in the past, those disappointments, all made him a better trainer. He learned from his losses, had support from his friends, made himself a better trainer to his Pokemon. He hadn't let those losses hold him back, but instead used them to make himself grow stronger.

He looked back up from the trophy and saw Serena smiling in amusement as she watched him hold it. He realized he was holding it extremely carefully, as though it were a baby or a weak Pokemon. Another thing Ash realized in that moment, was that he he was meant to win this league. He was meant to have this moment. He placed the trophy down and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Serena. "Thank you, Serena," he whispered, "for never giving up on me."

When he stepped back, Serena just smiled and nodded. "Enough stalling, Ash," she said with a laugh. "Go show everyone that trophy."

"Right," Ash said with a laugh. He leaned down and picked up the trophy. It felt so light in his hands, and he didn't know if it actually was that light, or if he was just letting the adrenaline take over. He, Pikachu and Greninja all went to the front of the stage, standing with the rest of the Pokemon. Ash stepped forward, looking up and around at the crowd. He turned once, and glanced at his Pokemon and they all nodded and smiled, before he turned back to the crowd. Ash then did the only thing that felt right. He held the trophy up high above his head, and immediately the crowd roared in approval. Ash, the victor of the Kalos League. It couldn't have felt more right.

As Ash held the trophy up above him, Diantha, Sycamore and Goodshow made their way over to him. He shook each of their hands and posed for various pictures with them, as camera crews made their way in front of the stage. Trevor was actually among them, as was Ash's mother, both of them determined to get the best pictures possible.

After a picture with Sycamore had finished, Diantha came forward for another. As she held the trophy with Ash, she glanced at him and Ash could tell something was on her mind. "Is something wrong?" he asked her.

"Not at all," Diantha assured him. "I just...well..."

"What is it?" Ash asked, feeling a bit nervous. Was Diantha unhappy about something?

"Well, Ash," Diantha said slowly, and she actually started to smile, amusement in her eyes. "I'm just a bit anxious to keep my promise."

Ash's eyes widened and he stared at her a few moments. "You...you mean...?"

"Yes," Diantha said seriously. "Ash, you made a deal with me when we first met and you were quick to remind me of it at the opening ceremonies. I accepted it back then and I still accept it. The only thing is...now I think _I_ may be more excited about it than you."

Ash laughed, assuming she was joking. The Champion couldn't actually be more excited about a battle than he was. However, she looked like she meant it, and she seemed to be waiting for an answer. "So...you really want to battle with me? Even before I battle the Elite Four."

"Well," Diantha said quietly, "it's not exactly the Elite Four right now, as Malva is no longer in it. However, you defeated her anyways, so you don't need to dwell on the idea that you're beneath that level. Regardless, I'd be very interested in just having an unofficial battle, before you challenged the Champion's League. We had a deal that we would battle if you won the Kalos League, and you kept your end."

"Alright," Ash said, smiling. "Yeah, you're on, Diantha!" He glanced back at his Pokemon and saw that both Greninja and Pikachu seemed to be aware of the conversation going on. Both of them looked quite excited. "Just know that I'm gonna win."

"Make sure you bring your best," Diantha warned, "because I won't let up one bit."

 **Author's Note:**

Yes, another battle is coming to GCTO. A bit too much? Maybe, I don't know. However, it is one I'd like to do. This is why Infernape and Sceptile never got into the league. I had intended to do that, but then I realized that the best team should be used for the best. Ash will put together is aces for this one. I'm thinking Pikachu, Greninja, Charizard, Infernape, Sceptile and unnamed Pokemon. You guys decide. I obviously had Pidgeot as part of it before, but we can change it up. If you want one of the others taken out, we can consider that, but I think it's hard to argue with the first five. I know Greninja's pretty weak, but might as well put him in, right?

Anyways, let me know what the dream team for Ash is, and I'll see you next time.


	80. Confidence and Strong Support

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for the delay on this one. I got a little over excited and started my story that I'm going to be writing after this one. It's called "Lumiose University – A Degree In Pokemon" and its got a very long first chapter up (10 000 words) if you're interested. It's M rated, but really, I'll try to make the M rated scenes not crucial to the plot, so you can avoid them if you want. Definitely doesn't have M rated stuff to start.

Anyways, this is GCTO, so let's get to that. I read all of your suggestions, and eventually, two Pokemon began to take over for the sixth spot on Ash's A-Team. Krookodile vs Snorlax. It ended very close, but one of them has taken the spot. Read on, and you'll find out who.

 **Chapter 80: Confidence and Strong Support**

Ash and Serena were walking through the trainer's village for what was probably the twentieth time in the past week. They'd both come to enjoy it, especially as the many of the trainers were now gone, already moving on to new challenges. It was a bit quieter without them, and their large groups of friends and families. However, there were definitely still quite a few people, as many fans had jumped at the opportunity to stick around for last week's announced bonus match up, which would be taking place tomorrow.

"Do you think you're ready?" Serena asked, her tight grip on Ash's hand showing how nervous she was about the coming battle. Despite being one of Ash's biggest supporters, she could definitely get quite nervous sometimes. It was odd how she would be confident when he was doubtful, and then other times it was the reverse. Maybe that was why they meant so much to each other. They could always inspire confidence in one another.

"Of course I am," Ash said confidently. "You know how much training I've done. Besides, this match has a way different feel to it than my battle with Alain. It's a bonus match. It doesn't affect me challenging the Champion's League, so I don't need to be stressed about it." He instantly felt relief in his hand, as his words seemed to calm Serena, which made her vice grip loosen up a bit.

Serena took a deep breath, and then exhaled slowly. "It means more than that, though, doesn't it? There's no way you see a battle against Diantha as just a bonus match. You want to prove you can do it, right?" She stopped walking, causing Ash to stop as well, and the two locked eyes. "You can show not only her and the Elite Four, but also yourself that you can battle against the best and win."

Ash laughed a little at that, and took a glance up the street, in the direction they had been walking towards. He could see Pikachu up there, in the middle of getting a meal from Brock, who had prepared his best for the Pokemon Ash had selected for his battle against Diantha. Well, almost all of them. One of the Pokemon he was using was likely eating through about twenty truckloads of food right about now at Professor Oak's lab. The other five, though, seemed to be enjoying what Brock had prepared.

For a moment, Ash stood still and watched his Pokemon. He'd had quite a hard time in deciding who to use. He had the advantage of knowing Diantha's Pokemon, but he knew that if he selected his Pokemon solely based on type match ups, he'd start the battle already behind. He'd had to select his Pokemon with the best battling spirit and of course raw power. He knew that each and every one of them was going to give it their all tomorrow, and that each had the strength to match up against Diantha.

Finally, he looked back at Serena, who was watching him, waiting for him to speak. "Of course it's more than a bonus match. I just think it's easier to do what I was struggling with at the start of my battle against Alain. Or did you forget what you wanted me to do?"

Serena nodded, blushing a little in embarrassment. "Yeah, I know. Obviously I want you to enjoy it. I just know that this is a different kind of challenge for you."

"I like new challenges," Ash said with a smile. "That night after I got out of the hospital was the start of a really fun new challenge for me. If this one is just half as exciting, I'll definitely enjoy it."

"I don't think it could even be half that exciting," Serena said, giggling a little. She grabbed Ash's hand again and they started walking again. "That was really nice of Aria to let me give you your trophy for the ceremony last week. Did you ask her to do that?"

Ash shook his head, but smiled at the memory. "No, I didn't have a chance to, although you know I would have, right? It meant even more with you giving me the trophy. Like I said, we're accomplishing our dreams together. And this is just one step in that. Even fighting together at your Masterclass was a step."

Ash and Serena walked the rest of the way towards their friends in silence. As they approached, Pikachu briefly left his food to greet them, before having to rush back to keep Clemont's Chespin from getting it. Ash was glad to see that all of his Pokemon looked loose and ready to go. It didn't surprise him that some of them almost looked bored. They were ecstatic about the opportunity to go head to head against the strongest Pokemon in all of Kalos

There was Pikachu, of course. Ash would never leave his first Pokemon off of his most important match. He probably trusted Pikachu more than anyone to be there when needed. Team Rocket had been right all these years in thinking he was a special Pikachu. Ash doubted any other could do what his could.

Next was Charizard. He'd always been one of Ash's strongest Pokemon, even as a Charmander. When he'd evolved and turned disloyal for so long, it had been devastating for Ash. However, now he would do anything for Ash, and he would be part of this crucial battle. He enjoyed tough opponents, and he was going to get them.

Ash's Sceptile was there as well. He was a stubborn Pokemon, but like the others, he loved a good battle. He never gave up, and knew how to fight in crucial battles. His performance against Tobias' Darkrai in Sinnoh had proven he was capable of going up against the best.

Then, there was Infernape. After the cruel training he'd been forced to do with his old trainer, Paul, as a Chimchar, he'd quickly embraced Ash's friendlier approach. Together, he and Ash had grown stronger on their journey through Sinnoh, and eventually Chimchar had become a powerful Infernape. His victory over Paul in the Sinnoh League had shown him capable of pushing himself to the very limit and fighting the toughest of trainers. A perfect Pokemon to battle Diantha.

Still back at Professor Oak's lab, but ready to fight, according to Tracey, was Snorlax. Snorlax might have had a bottomless pit for a stomach and a love of sleeping, but he put his all into whatever fights Ash asked him to participate in. He'd been crucial to Ash's victory over Gary in the Johto League, and he'd even helped out here against Remo. Perhaps he would have beaten Remo's Mega Garchomp, but Professor Oak had apparently realized that Snorlax had eaten a bad patch of apples and was likely not fighting at full strength that day. Tracey was making sure that didn't happen again for tomorrow.

And finally, there was Greninja. There was no way the frog-ninja Pokemon would be kept out of this match. He was capable of more than nearly every Pokemon on the planet. He fought with furious determination and never gave up. His battle against Charizard had given Ash this chance and obviously he was going to be on the team.

"Hey Ash," Sawyer greeted, running up to him, notebook in hand. "I've saw your Sceptile training earlier, and I think he's definitely figured out that move we taught him. It looks even stronger than when my Sceptile does it when mega evolved."

Ash looked over to his Sceptile, who was busy eating, but clearly listening, trying not to show how proud he was. "Yeah, he seemed to really get the hang of it yesterday. It's gonna come in handy tomorrow, that's for sure." He looked over a Sceptile and gave a thumbs up. "Right, Sceptile?"

"Tile!" Sceptile shouted confidently, nodding and giving a fist pump.

Ash smiled and then looked over to his Charizard, who was eating his food next to Alain's Charizard. "How about you, Charizard? Do you think the move Alain taught you is ready?"

Charizard looked up at Ash and his eyes shone with excitement. He then reared his head back, aimed high into the sky, and fired a huge jet of flames into the air. He was probably ready to use the new move right then and there, but luckily had enough control to not do so. But the excited Flamethrower definitely showed that Charizard was confident and ready to show some new skills in battle against Diantha.

"I think everything's gonna be fine tomorrow," Ash said happily, giving Serena a knowing look. "We're all set."

* * *

"Ash, wake up!" Serena hissed, shaking her boyfriend's arm as he snored loudly. "Ash, your battle!"

That got him up in a second, his head shooting off of his pillow and his eyes widening. "Battle! Where?" he yelled. He stared at Serena, terror in his eyes. "I didn't miss my match against Diantha, right?"

Serena bit her lip to stop from laughing, knowing that if Ash was fully awake he would know that nobody would let him sleep through his match. "Relax, I'm just waking you up, because you wanted to make sure to get Snorlax from Tracey."

Ash opened and closed his eyes a few times, obviously trying to wake himself up. "Right, I should've remembered that. Alright, I'll do that now.

He quickly hopped out of bed and immediately went to the phone to make his call. Serena decided she'd go outside while he did that, and quietly made her way out. When she got outside, she was surprised to see Diantha approaching the room. Serena just stared blankly as the Champion approached, her surprise making her voice disappear.

"Hello Serena," Diantha greeted, giving Serena a kind smile. "How's everything here?"

"Hi. Um...it's fine," Serena answered, confused as to what Diantha's purpose for coming here before the battle was. It seemed a little odd, as she'd had an entire week to talk to Ash, so why come now?

Diantha nodded, looking away like she was slightly distracted. "That's good. I'm looking forward to this match. I want Ash to have a clear head so he can show his true strength."

"He's ready," Serena said confidently, any nervousness and confusion about Diantha's arrival leaving. "Ash picked his team and he's trained hard. They're all ready to show you what they can do. He's going to give you the toughest battle you've ever had."

Diantha smiled, amusement in her eyes. Serena blushed at the Champion's look, not having meant to show _that_ much support for Ash in front of her. "I'm glad," Diantha said seriously. "The truth is, I rarely get a good challenge. It's a problem for any regional Champion. Not even the Elite Four are capable of taking us to the limit. They can test us, sure, but they can never give us a match like Ash and Alain gave each other. I don't mean to sound conceited. I'm just saying that this match is _very_ important to me, because I see it as my first chance at a challenge in a long time."

Serena glanced towards the room, amazed that only a few moments ago, the trainer that the Kalos Champion was talking so highly of, had been snoring like a little child. She looked back at Diantha, smirking at the thought, but was completely serious with her next words. "It's a very important match to Ash as well. And don't worry, because he'll not only give you your toughest challenge in a long time, but the toughest match of your life."

Diantha chuckled at that, eyes lighting up in both excitement and amusement. "I'm sure he will, especially with all of his friends supporting him." She then raised and eyebrow and smirked at Serena. "And with a special girl like you supporting him, his strength seems limitless."

The door to the room opened in that moment, and Ash stumbled out, Pikachu on his shoulder. It seemed as though he was still a little bit tired, so he wasn't moving very gracefully. He came to a sudden stop when he saw Diantha, though, and immediately straightened up. "Diantha!" he exclaimed, quite loudly, his surprise making him unaware of the volume of his voice. "Uh...what are you – I mean hi, how's it going?"

Diantha nodded in greeting, smiling and looking somewhat amused by Ash's arrival. "Hello, Ash. I was just telling Serena, here, that I came by to ensure that you were ready for our match later on. She tells me that you'll be giving me the toughest match of my life."

Serena's eyes widened and she felt her cheeks go fiery hot at that. Whether she was Ash's girlfriend or not, it was still kind of awkward if he knew that she'd been talking so highly of him in front of the Kalos Champion without him being there. However, Ash couldn't have looked happier, as he smiled gratefully at Serena. He then looked at Diantha and gave her a confident nod. "Serena's right about that. And not only will I give you your toughest challenge, but I'm gonna beat you, too. If I want to be the best, I need to beat the best. Right, buddy?" he finished, looking up at Pikachu.

"Pi-pikachu!" Pikachu answered back confidently, giving a fist pump and then looking at Diantha with narrowed eyes. The electric mouse looked ready to battle right then and there.

"If you battle the way you did against Alain, I have no doubt that you'll stay true to your word," Diantha said seriously, before smiling with a mischievous glint in her eye. "Although, perhaps not the part about you beating me. I won't let that happen."

Serena couldn't help but speak up here, ready to show her support in front of the Champion again. "Ash wins all the time when people don't let him. I know he's gonna win today."

* * *

"Electivire, finish with Thunder!" the purple-haired trainer ordered calmly, waving his arm in front of his face, dismissively. He was slightly bored with this battle. No battle had excited him in years, even when he'd lost. Not since, well, not since the trainer he'd often called pathetic. Not since Ash Ketchum had defeated him in the Lily of the Valley Conference.

Paul watched in boredom as his large, yellow Pokemon with black stripes, roared and huge blasts of electricity showered down on the Machamp in front of them. After a few seconds, the dust settled, and the multi-handed fighting Pokemon fell to the ground, completely still, smoke still coming off of its body.

"Machamp!" Paul's opponent, a tall, black-haired trainer who seemed to like acting like a tough guy until now. He knelt down at his Machamp's side, eyes wide, completely surprised at his Pokemon having been defeated. He turned to Paul. "How...how are you so strong?"

"I train hard," Paul answered simply, pulling out Electivire's pokeball and recalling it. "A job well done, Electivire." He suddenly turned around and started walking away. The trainer he'd just battled against called out once, but there was no point in answering. Paul had no interest in any rematch offer or in giving advice. He'd mentioned he trained hard, so that should have been enough.

For a few minutes, Paul walked aimlessly through the forest near Veilstone City. He had been spending some time with his brother, Reggie as of late. He was preparing for his next journey, deciding he needed to train a bit before it. Just as he'd heard Ash had done in Unova, Paul had had a setback after his success in Sinnoh, losing fairly quickly in his second time challenging the Hoenn Leauge. He'd only made it to the Top Sixteen, and hadn't felt right the entire time he'd been battling throughout the league.

No battle had felt right since Sinnoh. Paul had even had a few battles against Reggie, but they'd been no challenge, despite the respect he had for his brother. He'd re-challenged some of the better gym leaders around, but still, they'd all seemed so dull. Even his battle against Brandon in Snowpoint City had been dull in comparison to Ash. He needed to have something to reinvigorate his battling spirit. He might not have ever shown it, but he did enjoy a good battle, but now, these days, he could never even achieve that private enjoyment.

Paul suddenly noticed his brother's house in the distance, and decided he might as well get home. His Electivire could rest after the battle, and Reggie would be able to do whatever Nurse Joy would've done at the Pokemon Centre. Maybe he'd be able to have a battle with Reggie later as well. Even if it wasn't exciting, Reggie at least kept Paul's senses sharp, so that one day, if he managed to get the spark back, he'd be able to fight at the top of his game.

When he reached the house, Paul could hear noise coming from inside. It sounded kind of like it was echoing, so he assumed it was the TV. As he entered the house, he noticed his suspicion was true, as he the flashing light of the TV, and the sight of Reggie sitting on the couch in front of it. Paul quickly kicked off his shoes and went inside, glancing at his brother's large collection of badges before walking over to the couch and then sitting down next to Reggie.

"So, any good battles today?" Reggie asked, as Paul slowly started removing the pokeballs from his belt.

"Not one. Electivire beat a Machamp a few minutes ago. It wasn't a challenge at all," Paul answered, unable to keep the bitterness and frustration out of his voice.

Reggie just laughed, as though he'd expected it. He'd been sympathetic to his brother's frustration most of the time, but sometimes he would laugh when Paul talked about being bored at an easy victory over what would sound like a tough opponent. "You know what Paul, I think you might want to watch this with me," Reggie said after a couple moments of chuckling. "A very exciting battle is about to come on."

"I don't usually like to watch other people battle," Paul said, uninterested. "It doesn't really do anything for me. I mean, I'd watch you battle, of course, but there's hardly anyone else I'd find interesting enough to watch."

Reggie laughed again when Paul said this. Paul glared at his brother a moment, and felt irritation increase as the latter continued smiling. "Paul, I think there _is_ someone in this battle you'll want to watch. Someone is taking on the Champion of the Kalos region. He won the Kalos League last week. I guess we didn't hear about it since we've been so busy with our own training."

"Who is it?" Paul asked, finally looking at the TV for the first time, but only seeing an irritating commercial for a special kind of pokeball that makes wild Pokemon friendlier after being caught. "I'm not really interested in seeing someone pointlessly battle a Champion. It was even ridiculous for _me_ when I tried to battle Cynthia."

"Take a look for yourself," Reggie said, amusement and excitement in his voice. "It'll be back on in a second."

Paul rolled his eyes and watched the TV, staying patient through one more commercial only because his brother seemed to be particularly excited about this battle. Finally, the commercial ended, and then the image of a big city with a tall tower at its centre showed up on screen. Paul recognized it from pictures he'd seen. Lumiose City in the Kalos region. A few more images of the city were shown, and then a shot of the stadium came up, showing a hexagon shaped arena. It looked massive, and had pictures and lights all over it. It definitely looked like a good place to battle.

Suddenly, the camera shifted to an inside arena shot, showing the seats inside the stadium being packed with excited fans. At the centre of the arena, a plain dirt field seemed to be rising up from below. At that moment, a TV announcer started to speak. "Welcome back ladies and gentlemen, for this highly anticipated match up. We had quite an exciting Kalos League finale last week, and if predictions are correct, Champion Diantha and her young challenger will put up at least an equally good performance."

"I've heard Diantha's really strong," Paul said to Reggie, not even noticing as he started to position himself more comfortably on the couch. "She's got a Gardevoir, right? And it can do that strange evolution."

"Mega evolution, yes," Reggie answered. "But according to what they've been saying, her opponent's got something that may be just as good."

"Why won't you tell me who it is?" Paul asked, narrowing his eyes in frustration as they started showing highlights of various Diantha battles. It was mostly her Gardevoir teleporting away from opponent's attacks, and then ending the battle with a single Shadow Ball. She looked far too good for even a league winner to be able to match up against her.

Reggie didn't answer, and just smiled as the screen flashed to the field again. Diantha was now approaching the battlefield, walking along a long pathway, towards a hexagon-shaped platform. The announcer sung her praises as she walked and waved towards the crowd. When she reached her platform, she stood still, confidently staring ahead, her hand at her hip, already gripping a pokeball.

"And with Diantha's entrance done, we now get to introduce her challenger, last week's Kalos League Victor," the broadcaster announced. "This young man has really shown some spunk the last couple of weeks, and he's about to get quite the test of his skills. Let's look at what Ash Ketchum has managed to do."

Paul's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He didn't even look at Reggie, who he knew was probably smirking at him. He didn't care, though. He _had_ to see what had happened. How his old rival had won, and why he was deserving of this big battle against a Champion. Highlights of his Kalos League battles began to show. He had a bat-like dragon Pokemon that had defeated a Garchomp that had one of those special forms. A Mega Garchomp. Then, there was a hawk-like Pokemon with cape-like wings that had defeated a Mega Absol. More surprises came after that. Ash had apparently defeated a disgraced Elite Four member, using her own Houndoom. Paul knew he'd need to find out what on earth had happened there.

The next part was the most interesting. In Ash's quarterfinal match, he was battling against some green-haired kid. It started out pretty close, and the green-haired kid seemed to be a decent battle. However, Ash's experience eventually took over the match. His large, two legged purple and white dragon type Pokemon, a Goodra, completely knocked out his some blue shrimp-like Pokemon. Then, the green-haired kid sent out his Sceptile. In answer, Ash sent out a frog-like Pokemon that looked kind of like a ninja.

Paul wasn't too surprised when the green-haired trainer managed to mega evolve his Sceptile, having heard that Sceptile was capable of doing so before. However, when Ash's frog-ninja Pokemon, Greninja, changed form, Paul's eyes widened further. Ash hadn't even used whatever those special stones were. And, his Greninja seemed to even look like Ash. When they showed clips of the battle, Paul could see the raw power of both Pokemon, but it eventually became clear who was stronger, and Ash's Greninja finished the match with a powerful Aerial Ace.

The next match was closer, with Ash using what Paul believed to be mostly his Pokemon from Kanto. His Squirtle and Bulbasaur put up impressive performances against their fully evolved counterparts, as did Pikachu. Then, Ash's Pidgeot had a fierce aerial battle against a Fearow, eventually managing to get the win. The Charizard and Dragonite battle was fierce, with each Pokemon landing many powerful blows, before Charizard managed to get the win. Finally, when Ash's opponent sent out a grass type with a spiky shell on its back, a Chesnaught, it managed to make the match close. However, Ash then sent out Pikachu, who managed to win another fierce fight, putting Ash into the finals.

Paul immediately became furious with himself for not somehow knowing this had been going on, as he was quickly hooked by just the highlights of the Kalos League final. Ash's entire team put up incredible performances, battling all out with the powerful Pokemon they battled. Pikachu was perhaps the most impressive, defeating a Tyranitar and then going head to head with the mega evolved Charizard Ash's opponent had as his final Pokemon. When Pikachu fell, Ash then sent out his Greninja, who changed form again. It looked to be one of the fiercest battles ever. Paul was amazed at how in sync Ash was with his Greninja. Eventually, it came down to Greninja throwing some kind of glowing, orange disc that clashed against the fiery molten rock attack that Charizard countered with. Each hit the ground hard, and it came down to whoever could stand first. Greninja managed to rise, and Charizard couldn't, leaving Ash as the winner.

As the screen then shifted back to the live footage, they showed Ash starting to walk down his path toward his platform. He smiled and waved, looking like the same happy and energetic trainer he'd been back in Sinnoh. There was then a close up of him, looking up into the crowd and winking. It seemed to have more meaning than a simple wink to the crowd. The camera then changed focus, and suddenly it was showing a large section of the crowd. Paul immediately recognized Ash's friends Dawn and Brock, but they weren't who the camera focused on. It zoomed in towards a girl with honey-blonde hair, who blushed and waved, likely on screen in the arena as well. Paul didn't really understand what that was all about, but assumed she was an important friend of Ash's or something, and he saw her as crucial to him winning the league.

Once Ash had made it to the platform, and the broadcaster started speaking some more about how exciting the match was going to be, Paul turned to Reggie. He couldn't help it, as a smile came to his face. "Ash finally did it, huh?"

"Yeah," Reggie said, also smiling. "Not bad, eh? And it looks like he's got some really strong Pokemon."

"I hope he uses Infernape," Paul said quietly. "I'd kind of like to see Infernape again."

Paul then turned to the TV and watched and listened carefully, as they prepared to begin. The broadcaster started speaking the rules, as the referee on the field did as well. "This will be a six on six full battle between Ash, the Kalos League Victor, and Diantha, the Kalos region Champion. Substitutions will be allowed. Both competitors have agreed to a plain battlefield, in order to give no field advantages to one type of Pokemon. There will be no intermission after three Pokemon have been defeated. Once all Pokemon for one trainer have been defeated, the other will be declared the winner." The referee then seemed to ask if both Ash and Diantha agreed, and both nodded, pulling up their first pokeballs. "Trainers, please select your first Pokemon!"

Paul actually clenched his fists in excitement as each trainer threw out their first pokeball. On Diantha's side, a flash of light revealed a large, T-Rex-like Pokemon, with fur around its head and neck. And then, on Ash's side, a flash of light revealed his first choice, and Paul leaned forward, even more excited.

"And the first match of this highly anticipated battle, will be Diantha's Tyrantrum versus Ash's Infernape!" the broadcaster yelled excitedly.

Paul narrowed his eyes, and took a deep breath. He then smiled, as the screen showed a close up of a determined looking Infernape. "Go get 'em Infernape. And good luck, Ash."

 **Author's Note:**

Ahhh! It's Paul! Yeah, I thought it would be kind of cool to have Paul show some support for Ash. And the idea is, that Paul will kind of get out of his rut with the excitement of seeing Ash battling Diantha.

And Snorlax getting that sixth spot. Yes, I'm sorry to those that chose others, but I went with the majority. I had to come up with a lame excuse for him losing to Remo's Garchomp earlier in the story, though, so I went with "eating bad apples." So...yeah...my writing skills at their best there, right?

I was hoping to get the battle started this chapter, but I went longer with Paul than expected. However, I will make sure the next chapter isn't as delayed as this one was. I hope Wednesday at the latest.


	81. A Worthy Challenger?

**Author's Note:**

I'm so sorry. I said no later than Wednesday and then now it's later than Wednesday. I hate doing that. Too many delays and then I also made this a lot longer than expected. I'm somehow making the battles the same amount of attacks but longer. I don't get it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Ash vs Diantha part 1.

 **Chapter 81: A Worthy Challenger?**

Ash's heart raced at a pace that probably wasn't very healthy, but he didn't really care at the moment. He could barely believe he was actually about to have a full, real battle with a Champion. He was even a little surprised at how confident he was. Sure, when he'd challenged Diantha early in his Kalos journey, he'd had his usual confidence, but deep down he'd known that the odds were against him. Now, he truly felt confident. He was at a level where he could win against the best. Right now, Diantha _was_ the best, and Ash wanted to change that today.

The first step, would be winning the first battle of the match, and Ash had full confidence in Infernape. He could see the fiery ape bracing himself, ready to charge at Tyrantrum as soon as the signal came. He hadn't battled since the Team Flare attack on Lumiose City, so he was more than ready to go. This was part of the reason why Ash had chosen Infernape first. He needed a hungry fighter, and Infernape was just that. In a way, so was Snorlax, but that was a different matter.

Ash looked across the field towards Diantha, who stared back, excitement in her eyes. She really did think he'd be a challenge, and he couldn't be more honoured by it. He'd come so far since his first day as a trainer and struggling with a disobedient Pikachu, who was now next to him as his most loyal Pokemon. Nothing was going to stop him now. He was going to win.

The crowd went completely silent as the referee at the side of the field raised his arm, flag held high. It was almost as if nobody was breathing. Ash's eyes immediately went to Infernape, who's head was ever so slightly turned. The flaming ape Pokemon was looking confidently at Ash out of the corner of his eye, assuring his trainer he was completely ready for the toughest challenge of his life. The referee's voice then broke through Ash's thoughts. "Let the battle...BEGIN!"

There was no hesitating if Ash was going to have any chance to land the first attack. "Infernape, use Mach Punch! Let's go!" The order was swift, and Ash narrowed his eyes as he watched, not willing to celebrate until the attack had landed.

What worried Ash first, as Infernape bolted towards Tyrantrum, was that neither the dinosaur Pokemon, nor its trainer, were making a move to stop the incoming attack. Ash just decided to grit his teeth and ignore it, though. If they were testing Infernape, they were making a mistake, because his strength would overwhelm them. The fire-monkey ran through half the field, and then pulled his fist back, continuing his charge at double the speed. His fist then glowed bright white, and he leaped forward, thrusting out his fist and slamming it into Tyrantum's chest. The dinosaur Pokemon snarled and narrowed its eyes, but it only staggered back a step, apparently minimally damaged by the attack.

Now it was Diantha's turn to make a move, with Infernape jumping back in surprise from his shockingly ineffective attack. "Dragon Claw," she calmly ordered, not moving a muscle as her order left her lips.

Tyrantrum roared loudly, pulled back its claw, and then ran forward a step, swinging it forward. The glowing green claw whipped out like a bolt of green lightning and struck Infernape right across the chest. The fire-monkey screeched in pain and then was launched across the field, skidding painfully across the dirt, rolling over a few times, before managing the jump back to his feet. He was panting from the attack, but he looked back at Ash and nodded confidently, signalling to his trainer that it would take a lot more than that to take him down.

Ash didn't exactly like the start, but at least he'd gotten an early sense of Diantha's power and also how much was going to be needed for his own Pokemon to win these fights. It was already looking a lot tougher than he'd even thought before. That didn't faze Ash, though. No, it only got him even more fired up. "Alright Infernape, let's keep it up. Use Dig and get underground!"

"Fernape!" Infernape yelled shooting his arms towards the ground and quickly burrowing under. Ash doubted Diantha would have been able to keep up with Infernape even if she'd tried, which again, she didn't. That didn't matter to Ash, though. The direct attack didn't work before, so it was time to be a bit sneakier. There was no way Diantha could get Infernape now.

"I'm a bit disappointed, Ash," Diantha called out suddenly. "You aren't properly planning out your attacks. I'm two steps ahead of you each time."

Ash ignored her, keeping an eye on the field. He was watching Tyrantrum as it narrowed its eyes, apparently getting ready to counterattack. "Get ready, Infernape, you can strike soon."

"Not quite!" Diantha shouted quickly. "Tyrantrum, use Earthquake!"

Ash's eyes widened, furious with himself for not seeing this coming. Tyrantrum roared loudly, and then slammed its tail to the ground. Immediately, the ground started to tremble, and within seconds, it was violently shaking. Ash could barely keep himself upright, and felt Pikachu hold his leg to keep from falling. Then, with a loud yell, Infernape leaped out of the ground, dirt spraying up as he jumped. He was tossed up a couple of times as the ground continued to shake, and then lay on the ground a moment, before managing to rise to his feet.

"Wow, Diantha's taking this match to Ash early on, here," the announcer called out. "She really seems to be a couple steps ahead with each order. Can Ash make a comeback?"

Ash did his best to ignore the announcer, and looked at Infernape. He knew the fiery ape was capable of keeping up a tough battle for a long time, but he also knew that he needed to smarten up and get some hits. Diantha was right. She was staying a couple of steps ahead of him, and he needed to get even. He needed to think quick, just as he'd done the entire Kalos League.

"Ready to go, Infernape?" Ash asked, eyes narrowing as he watched Tyrantrum lower its head, getting ready for the next attack. Infernape nodded, and spread his legs out, holding up his arms in preparation to leap forward. "Alright, then let's get on offence. Flamethrower, full power!"

"Defend with Dragon Claw!" Diantha swiftly ordered, eyes narrowing a bit as though she sensed Ash had a plan coming.

"Infernape!" Infernape screeched, before pulling back his head, and then thrusting it forward, the massive jet of flames bursting forth. The flames looked so powerful, Ash was sure that they'd overwhelm Tyrantrum, but the dinosaur Pokemon didn't seem to agree. It held up its glowing green claws, and then smashed them into the ground, before suddenly shooting them back up. Dirt from the field immediately showered over the oncoming flames. They kept going, though, even if the jet of fire was a bit smaller. Tyrantrum had weakened the early part of the attack enough, though, managing to get its claws up to deflect the incoming flames.

"Power through Infernape!" Ash encouraged. Infernap then spread his body out, and Ash could see him tensing. Then, the flames coming from his jaws expanded and another massive rush of fire launched towards Tyrantrum. The dinosaur Pokemon seemed to have planned for this, though, as it continued holding up its claws to defend, and then spun away, deflecting the rest of the flames towards the ground. It was surprisingly agile for such a large Pokemon. Infernape wasn't giving up that easy, though. With one more deep breath, he launched another blast of flames towards Tyrantrum, who was now rushing towards Infernape, glowing green claws outstretched.

"Tyrantrum, stay close and keep using Dragon Claw!" Diantha ordered, as though she knew what Tyrantrum had planned the whole time. Ash was impressed, despite knowing he should have expected Diantha to be perfectly in sync with her Pokemon.

Then, as Tyrantrum rushed towards Infernape, pushing past the flames with Dragon Claw, Ash saw his opportunity. "Mach Punch, now!" he yelled quickly. Infernape ended his Flamethrower in an instant, launching himself forward with his fist pulled back and glowing white. He closed the gap within a second, and then thrust his fist upwards.

"Infernape!" the fire-monkey yelled, slipping in between Tyrantrum's claws which attempted to deflect him, and then landing his Mach Punch right on the underside the dinosaur Pokemon's jaw. This time it seemed to feel the attack more, likely since it was less expected. It roared in pain, its head snapping upwards from the impact.

"Yes!" Ash shouted in triumph, ecstatic to see a successful strike. He knew he needed to act quick, though, already seeing Tyrantrum regaining its bearings. "Infernape, Flamethrower straight down!" Infernape was quick to act, spinning upwards quickly, so that he was above Tyrantrum. Then, he reared his head back and fired a massive jet of flames downwards.

"Dodge to the side, now!" Diantha swiftly ordered, moving her arm the side as though that would move Tyrantrum. The dinosaur Pokemon did as commanded, and narrowly avoided the flames, by sliding to the side.

Ash wasn't disappointed, though. Hitting Tyrantrum wasn't the focus of his attack. Pretty soon, the T-Rex Pokemon was going to be feeling the attack anyways. Then, Ash saw it. Tyrantrum's eyes widened, and it started to stagger back from where Infernape was shooting out flames, stumbling further and further back as Infernape descended, the heat on the ground too much for it. Now was their chance. "Mach Punch, let's go!"

"Dragon Claw!" Diantha countered, although her voice wasn't as confident as it had been earlier. Ash could see her eyes shooting back and forth between Infernape and Tyrantrum.

"Infernape!" the fire-monkey screeched, pulling back his fist and then leaping forward. Just before he reached Tyrantrum, the dinosaur Pokemon managed to just barely get its glowing green claw up in time. Ash felt the thud from the two attacks colliding and he had to make sure to keep his balance.

As the two Pokemon strained to force through their attacks, Ash's mind started to work at maximum speed. He had only moments before Diantha could do something, so he needed to move quick. An idea quickly came to him, despite being risky. "Infernape, use Dig, now!" The flaming ape Pokemon gave one last shove with his fist, and then ducked low and rapidly burrowed underground. Ash knew Diantha would order another Earthquake attack soon, so he had a plan ready for it. "Now, use Flare Blitz!"

"Earthquake!" came the predicted order from Diantha.

As Tyrantrum roared and raised its tail, preparing to strike the ground and shake it until Infernape emerged, Ash quickly noticed the effects of his plan. The ground around Tyrantrum was starting to smoke, cracks starting to form in it. The dinosaur Pokemon even hesitated, glancing nervously around at the heating rocks, and suddenly wincing and moving a large foot as the heat on the ground increased. Then, with a loud crack and an explosion of fire and rocks, a flaming blue figure emerged from the ground and collided with Tyrantrum with full force. The T-Rex Pokemon was carried up about ten feet into the air, roaring in pain. Then, with one final shove, Infernape sent it back to the ground, where it crashed hard, causing rocks and dust to shoot into the air.

"Now, Mach Punch, one more time!" Ash yelled. Infernape landed softly, shaking off the pain of recoil damage, and then rushed forward, his fist glowing white. He entered the cloud of dust, and then a moment later there was a thud and Tyrantrum was launched out, rolling across the ground, more dust shooting up around it.

"Up and use Head Smash!" Diantha ordered, confidence in her voice. Ash knew there was reason for the confidence. Head Smash was a powerful move, despite its major recoil damage.

"Infernape, you can do this. Flare Blitz! Finish this one off!" Ash yelled, locking eyes with his fire and fighting type before he crouched low and prepared to engage.

As the dust settled around Tyrantrum, Ash just saw its big, lumbering shape running forward, already up. Its head was aimed low, and its speed seemed to increase as it ran, ready to put everything into its attack on Infernape. The fire-monkey monkey wouldn't back down, though. "Infernape!" he screeched, as the blue flames engulfed his body. He then kicked off with all his might, dust shooting up as he shot forward.

The two Pokemon closed the gap in an instant, meeting at the centre of the battlefield almost immediately. Dust, flames and smoke shot outward, as they collided, wind swirling outward and shaking both trainers and those at the front of the crowd. Ash winced and had to make sure to keep his balance. He could hear both Pokemon shouting out, doing their best to force through their attacks. Then, Ash heard Infernape cry out one more time, and suddenly a large shape shot out of the massive dust cloud at the centre of the field and rolled along the field, followed by the blue, fiery form that was Infernape.

"One more Mach Punch!" Ash ordered. The flames around Infernape quickly disappeared and he leaped up, pulling back his fist. He then rapidly descended, shooting out the glowing white fist and slammed it into Tyrantrum's side. More dust shot up as Tyrantrum's body was shoved further into the ground. Infernape then leaped back and stood in front of Ash, tired but looking pleased.

"Infernape..." Infernape panted, landing in front of Ash and wincing from the exhaustion and from the recoil from using Flare Blitz earlier. He looked proud as he looked back at Ash, though. He knew the results of his work before anyone else in the stadium. Ash gave him a confident nod and watched as the dust settled.

Tyrantrum wasn't moving, except for its chest which went up and down with its exhausted panting. The referee slowly raised up his flag, looking shocked about what he was about to do. The crowd was silent as well, stunned at the result of the first battle. "Tyrantrum is unable to battle. Infernape is the winner!" the referee shouted. Then the crowd came alive, the stadium seemingly shaking from their cheers and applause. This was proof. It was a real match. A real challenge for Diantha.

* * *

"He did it...HE DID IT!" an excited Gary shouted from his seat in front of Serena. "Ashy boy's proving himself here, isn't he? Yes!"

"It's just one battle," Professor Oak said cautiously. "He still needs to win five more."

Serena was with Gary, though. That battle had been about more than chipping away at Diantha's Pokemon. It was Ash proving he belonged here. He was proving he deserved this match against Diantha. A lot of people had become fans of his during the Kalos League and even before, but many had still assumed Diantha would be better than him. Infernape's strength and Ash's quick thinking had proved otherwise. These two were even. At least to start.

"Ash wasn't thinking about that," Serena said, watching as both Ash and Diantha recalled their Pokemon. Apparently Ash was deciding to save Infernape for later. She then looked back to Professor Oak and Gary, who both looked back, confusion on their faces. "He just wants to show he can be here. That first battle showed that he at least has a chance. He's not worried about winning or losing right now."

"But he's _going_ to win," Gary said confidently, turning his head back to the field. "Infernape showed up big, there, and I bet whoever goes next will be just as good.

Serena nodded and smiled as she watched Diantha pulling up her next pokeball. "Well done, Ash," the Kalos Champion called out, an excited smile on her face. "That was just what I was hoping for. Your Infernape is exceptional." She then enlarged her pokeball and threw it out. "But I'm not done yet, so let's continue this battle." With a flash of light, her Aurorus appeared in front of her, standing tall and proud. Tyrantrum was more of a mean looking Pokemon, but Serena actually found Aurorus to be slightly more intimidating since it didn't look so mean, despite the power everyone knew it would have.

Ash didn't seem fazed at all, though. He wanted each Pokemon to be tougher than the last, so he was perfectly fine if Aurorus proved stronger than Tyrantrum, just as long as he could keep up. He held up his pokeball and looked more excited than he did at the start of the match. "I'm not done, either. I'm ready to get this battle even more heated up." Then, he threw out his pokeball, shouting, "Sceptile, I choose you!" With a flash of light, his grass type emerged, looking determined, the twig in his mouth whipping around as he rapidly chewed it.

"What's he doing?" Bonnie asked from her spot next to Serena. "Sceptile is weak to ice types, so Aurorus has an advantage."

"Actually," Clemont said, adjusting his glasses as he did every time he needed to explain something, "it's not a bad choice. Aurorus is both an ice _and_ rock type. This means grass type moves will be quite effective since they do a lot of damage to rock types. Also, Sceptile's speed will come in handy here, since Aurorus is too big to move quickly."

Serena was happy to hear that, but she wasn't going to assume Diantha didn't have a plan to counter this kind of scenario. She definitely would have trained her Aurorus to be able to handle grass type Pokemon and Pokemon with speed. Ash probably knew that as well, though, which made Serena confident he'd pull this off as well. He wouldn't ever underestimate an opponent like Diantha. He'd use his advantages, sure, but he wouldn't risk the whole battle by solely relying on them.

Serena shook her head to make sure she was focused on the match, rather than her thoughts on it. She knew she didn't want to miss any of it. She saw the referee raising his flag to signal for the battle to resume, and then wave it down. Round two was underway.

"Sceptile, Leaf Storm, let's go!" Ash ordered, raising his arm up and pointing towards Aurorus confidently.

"Light Screen, quickly!" Diantha shouted, holding up a hand as though she was putting up the barrier she was asking for.

As Sceptile turned and raised his tail, the leaves forming around his tail and beginning to swirl, Serena saw Aurorus hold its head up straight, and a bright glow go over its body. It shimmered for a few moments, before seemingly disappearing. Serena was wondering if it had failed or something, but then her attention quickly went to Sceptile, who now seemed ready to fully unleash his attack.

"Tile!" Sceptile yelled, his leafy tail straightening out, aiming towards Aurorus. The swirling leaves within the green wind then shot towards the sauropod Pokemon. The attack rushed forward quickly, striking Aurorus with full force. Serena saw it wincing in pain, but overall, it didn't seem too bothered, just stepping back a bit.

"It was Light Screen. It made the attack less effective," Clemont explained, his voice showing how impressed he was. "The perfect way to make up for Aurorus' weakness."

Ash didn't seem to care, though. He'd still landed an attack, and he was ready to land another. "Alright Sceptile, time to get in close. If Leaf Storm doesn't do as much damage, we'll go with Leaf _Blade!_ "

Diantha was quick to make her counter order. "Now use Reflect!" she shouted, again raising up her hand in a defensive signal. This time it was quicker, another flash of light coming over Aurorus' body, making it glow for a second before disappearing.

"Sceptile!" Sceptile yelled, spreading out his arms. The leafy blades glowed bright green, and then he broke into a run. He shot forward with incredible speed, that could probably only be topped by Pikachu and Greninja. He was in front of Aurorus in an instant, leaping up, and then slashing outwards with his glowing green blade. He struck Aurorus in the jaw, causing it the jar to the side a bit, but ultimately it seemed fine. Sceptile then leaped back, getting ready for Ash's next order, clearly unhappy his two strong attacks hadn't done much damage.

"Diantha's set up a strong defence now," Clemont whispered, his amazement with Diantha frustrating Serena a bit.

"It doesn't matter," Serena said quickly. "Ash has handled these kinds of situations before. I know he can figure this out."

"Of course he can," Clemont admitted, "but I'm just saying that now that Diantha has a strong defence..." He didn't need to finish and Serena got what he was saying. Now it was Diantha's turn to attack.

"Aurorus, use Blizzard! Let's cool things down a bit." Diantha's voice was full of confidence. She sensed the frustration from Sceptile at not being able to do much damage with his attacks. She was ready to really take it to him and Ash.

Serena glanced at Ash, worried that he had nothing he could do. This attack would deal a lot of damage, and Ash couldn't make a move to stop it. Or could he? When Serena looked at him, Ash looked just as confident as Diantha, a wide smile on his face. But what was his plan?

"Sceptile," Ash shouted, getting his Pokemon's attention. "Don't panic. We've got a move that'll help us. Time to use what Sawyer taught you, alright? Use Frenzy Plant!"

"Scep-sceptile!" Sceptile yelled back confidently. He then quickly leaped back, as Aurorus began rearing its head back while it inhaled, preparing its attack. Then, Sceptile held up two fists, and then punched them into the ground. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, just as Aurorus started thrusting its head forward, mouth opening to release the attack, the ground started rapidly shaking. Within a second, huge branches started shooting up out of the ground. Serena saw Aurorus unleash its Blizzard attack with full force, but then it was struck hard by a branch, knocking it back. The attack couldn't have done too much damage, but it was enough to give Sceptile breathing space.

"Now, use the branches as cover!" Ash ordered. "Speed up with Quick Attack!" Suddenly, the reptilian grass type was shooting through the branches like a green bullet. As the snow and ice swirled throughout the field, Sceptile somehow seemed to avoid it, as he leaped from branch to branch, using his new attack as cover and a way to speed away from harm. Branches sometimes became completely frozen by ice, and some just shot back down towards the ground, disappearing. Sceptile had enough, though, and easily continued to slip in and out of the way, avoiding the freezing attack that was after him. Finally, after avoiding it through multiple laps of his new branch course, the Blizzard attack ended, and Sceptile was able to land without a scratch, his branches dissolving as well.

"What a move by Ash to avoid Diantha's quick strike as she attempted to move to offence. These two Pokemon have both shown strong defences," the announcer called excitedly, his praise of Ash exciting Serena a bit, since the match had started out with more Diantha praises.

Diantha wasn't going to quit her attempt at offence that easily, though. "Aurorus, use Thunder!" The order from the trainer, and reflexes of the Pokemon, while Sceptile and Ash were still somewhat recovering from the previous defence, left Sceptile vulnerable. Aurorus cried out to the sky, and then a dark cloud seemed to appear out of nowhere. Serena saw Sceptile glance up nervously, and then suddenly, a massive bolt of lightning shot down. Sceptile shouted out in pain, as the electricity jolted through him. Despite it being a weak move on grass types, Serena knew that the raw power of the attack would make anyone struggle.

When the attack ended, Sceptile stumbled back a few steps, wincing and shaking his head from the pain. He clearly wasn't too happy about it. "You can do this, Sceptile," Ash encouraged, "just hang in there."

"Tile!" Sceptile shouted, giving his head one more shake and then standing tall and straight, ready to keep fighting.

"Good, then let's keep this going with Quick Attack!" Ash ordered, doing a fist pump, showing his eagerness to keep the pace of the battle up. Sceptile was apparently just as eager. He quickly lowered his body to the ground, and then kicked off hard, shooting dust into the air behind him. He was in front of Aurourus in a second, and then leaping up and slamming his body into the dinosaur Pokemon's neck a moment later. Again, the attack didn't do too much damage with Reflect being in place, but it still did some, that was visible enough.

"Blizzard, now!" Diantha shouted quickly. Serena's eyes widened and she glanced at Ash, seeing him clenching his fists, not looking happy about letting Sceptile get drawn in like that. Aurorus was too quick this time, rearing back its head, and then thrusting it forward as Sceptile descended to the ground and attempted a quick retreat. The freezing cold wind, ice shards and snow then launched forward like a wave. It struck Sceptile full on, plucking him off the ground and carrying him through the air. Serena winced, seeing the reptilian grass type flailing around. It carried on a few more moments, and then finally, he was launched away, slamming hard into the ground in front of Ash.

The initial attack was bad enough, but what Serena saw next looked worse. Sceptile had been thrown around like a rag doll, but the effects of Blizzard weren't over. Ash's stubborn grass type was covered head to toe in ice, completely immobile. "Does this mean he loses?" Serena asked, concern clear in her voice.

"I don't know," Clemont answered, also sounding worried. "If he can't break out, yes, but he might be able to do so."

Serena instantly looked to Ash, hoping that his quick thinking battle mind would have an idea. She didn't know if she should have been surprised or whether she should have expected it, but when she saw Ash's face, he had the confident smirk that said he had a plan. "Sceptile, you can break out. Use Leaf Storm!"

Serena narrowed her eyes as she focused on Sceptile. Nothing seemed to be happening as she watched, while the first few seconds flew by. Her heart was racing now, worried that the referee would call the battle at any moment. Then, she heard it, a very quiet cracking sound. She gasped at what she saw next. The ice around Sceptile seemed to be glowing a dull green, but with each passing second, it became brighter and brighter. Cracks could be heard more and more now, as the ice started shooting out, some of the leaves coming out as well.

Diantha wasn't going to just watch and let this happen, though. She was going to take advantage while Sceptile was down. "Aurorus, use Thunder!" she yelled quickly.

"Sceptile, now!" Ash yelled. "Break free and use Frenzy Plant to defend yourself!"

Serena saw the dark cloud once again appearing above the battlefield. She could see the electricity sparking within it. Suddenly, there was a loud crack from the field, and leaves shot out in all directions, Sceptile crying out in triumph as he broke free. At almost the same moment, a crack pierced the air from above as lightning crackled in the cloud. Then, it flashed bright yellow, and a massive bolt of electricity descended. However, just before striking Sceptile, the lightning bolt was blocked. A branch from Frenzy Plant exploded as the electricity made contact, showing just how powerful the attack was.

It didn't matter to Ash and Sceptile, though. They were ready to take advantage of Sceptile breaking free. The branches were now shooting up all over the field. Once again, one of them struck Aurorus hard in the face, making it stagger to the side a few steps, narrowly avoiding another. It didn't do much damage again, but Serena saw a light flash across its body. Ash was about to get his chance. He just needed to make this part of his plan work.

"Sceptile, use Leaf Storm, and hit the whole field with it," Ash ordered quickly, eyes darting around the field as the branches continued to shoot upwards and flail around. Sceptile was quick to move, spinning around and raising up his tail. The leaves quickly started to whirl around, and then they were suddenly shooting outward in an instant, spreading out and swirling around the branches ahead of them. Within a few seconds, Serena could see the leaves and green wind shooting all across the field of branches, hiding Sceptile from sight. "Now's our chance. Use Quick Attack to jump through the branches and then use Leaf Blade. Keep up the assault!"

"Tile!" came Sceptile's determined shout, showing how much he wanted to win this battle. For a few moments, no one had any clue what was happening. Everyone watched in silence, including Diantha, who Serena was glad to see was confused by Ash's tactic. Then, suddenly, a green shape shot out of the maze of branches, a glowing green blade extended out, and Sceptile slammed his Leaf Blade into Aurorus' chest. Aurorus cried out and staggered back a bit, the glow flashing once again, showing it was weakening. Then, just as Ash had commanded, Sceptile kept up the assault. He darted in and out from under Aurorus' legs, slashing it on all sides with Leaf Blade, each strike weakening its defences and making it impossible to strike back as it staggered away each time. Finally, with one jump up towards Aurorus' back, Sceptile slammed down hard, and a shattering sound was heard, while Aurorus' body glowed brightly a moment. The defensive shield was gone.

"Alright, let's finish this!" Ash yelled. "Leaf Storm!"

"Counter with Blizzard!" Diantha countered, quick to take the change in attacks as her opportunity to strike back.

Both Pokemon quickly started preparing their attacks, Sceptile leaping back and jumping towards his branch field behind him, while Aurorus pulled its head back in preparation to thrust it forward with the icy attack. For a few moments, each built up the power of their attacks, desperate to put everything into them. Then, with a loud cry from each, the storms of leaves and snow shot towards each other. They struck with a massive explosion, cold air and leaves shooting out across the arena, making the people in the crowd shiver, before having to pull leaves out of their hair. Serena could hear the branches ripping apart, and she could also still hear the determined cries of the Pokemon. With one last burst of energy, a shower of snow and leaves spread out across the field, and then the result of the explosion of power was revealed.

With a loud thud, Aurorus' body crumpled to the ground, its long neck swaying back and forth before hitting the dirt. Meanwhile, a panting Sceptile stood up straight, looking towards the referee as though daring him to not declare the result. The referee quickly raised his flag and then swung it down, whether because of Sceptile's look or not, Serena didn't know. "Aurorus is unable to battle. Sceptile is the winner!"

"Two wins and no losses. He's definitely in Diantha's league," Serena said confidently, smiling as she saw Ash doing a fist pump. She glanced towards Diantha and noticed the Kalos Champion didn't seem at all disappointed. She actually looked ecstatic. She was getting exactly the challenge she wanted.

* * *

Ash took a deep breath and then watched as Diantha recalled Aurorus to its pokeball. He couldn't deny that he was happy with his start, but he was already feeling the strain of how tough this battle was. Infernape and Sceptile had given it everything they had, and each match had been very close. And Ash knew that Diantha was just going to be tougher and tougher to beat as the match went on.

Diantha now had her next pokeball in her hand and was preparing to throw it. He exchanged a look with Sceptile, who nodded, signalling he wanted to stay in the match. Ash was happy with the enthusiasm, so he was glad to give Sceptile another chance. He was ready for whatever Diantha had up next. She finally threw out her next pokeball, and the light flashed brightly. Emerging in front of the Kalos Champion was a familiar looking Pokemon to Ash. A Goodra.

"And Diantha chooses her Goodra. She's definitely not interested in falling further behind to young Ash Ketchum," the announcer called out. "After losing with Aurorus, Goodra is an interesting choice, as Sceptile managed to both use his speed and overpower his previous opponent. Goodra likely won't keep up with Sceptile's speed, so Diantha's obviously hoping for dominance with power."

Ash knew Diantha had a plan with this battle, but he refused to change his choice to stick with Sceptile because of it. Part of his strategy was believing in his Pokemon, so believing Sceptile could do what he did against Aurorus was part of his strategy here.

Finally, the referee held up his flag, preparing to give the signal to resume the battle. Both Pokemon tensed up, ready to fight, and Ash and Diantha did the same. Then, the referee waved his flag, and the battle was back on.

"Quick Attack, let's go!" Ash ordered.

"Muddy Water!" Diantha countered quickly.

As Sceptile launched himself forward, Ash quickly noticed Goodra, narrowing its eyes. Its antennae raised up high, and then water suddenly shot outwards across the dirt in front of it. As Sceptile neared Goodra, the dragon type struck the ground hard with its tail, and muddy clumps of dirt suddenly shot up towards the incoming Sceptile. Ash heard the reptilian grass type shout in irritation as the mud hit its face. It was worse, though, as the Muddy Water attack did more than just irritate Sceptile. He continued to run, but it was easy for Goodra, despite its lack of speed, to step aside. With the mud in his face, Sceptile was less able to keep up.

"It doesn't matter, Sceptile," Ash encouraged his grass type. "We can still win this. Use Frenzy Plant!"

"Sceptile!" Sceptile shouted confidently, slamming his fists into the ground. Suddenly, the ground started to shake, and Ash knew Sceptile had done the attack perfectly yet again. Diantha couldn't beat him that easily.

"Blast through it with Fire Blast!" Diantha shouted quickly. With a loud cry, Goodra opened its jaws, just as branches started to rapidly shoot up from the ground. Ash watched in surprise as the dragon type aimed carefully, and then unleashed the five pronged fire attack towards Sceptile. As branches shot up between Sceptile and Goodra, it didn't make a difference. The powerful fire attack blasted through each one, and then, within seconds, it was hitting the semi-blinded Sceptile. He shouted in pain as the attack made contact, and was thrown back from the force.

"Sceptile, you ok?" Ash asked, as Sceptile miraculously managed to get to his feet.

"Tile!" Sceptile shouted, although he sounded pretty winded.

"Good, then focus hard and use Leaf Blade! Use that speed!" Ash ordered quickly. Sceptile nodded, although he blinked a few times as he tried to get the mud from his eyes. He then spread his arms out and bolted ahead, the blades glowing bright green as he approached Goodra. Diantha had no chance to order a counterattack, as Sceptile reached Goodra too quickly, while the opposing Pokemon was waiting after its landed attack. The powerful glowing green blade struck the dragon Pokemon hard in the chest, making it stagger back a few steps and cry out in pain.

Goodra and Diantha seemed able to handle it, though, and were now ready for their counter. "Dragon Pulse, close range!" Diantha ordered, as Sceptile leaped back from his landed Leaf Blade." Ash gritted his teeth as he saw Goodra pull back its head, and then thrust it forward. With a loud shout, the dragon shaped beam of energy shot out from its jaws. It launched towards Sceptile too quickly for him to defend. Once again, he was sent flying backwards, rolling through the dirt from the impact. "Now, use Focus Blast!"

"Sceptile, counter with Leaf Storm!" Ash shouted in desperation, not sure if Sceptile would be able to get up in time. His plea was heard, though, and the reptilian grass type was quick to rise. As Goodra pulled back its arms, forming a sphere of blue energy between them, Sceptile quickly turned and raised his tail, leaves starting to swirl at the tip.

"ScepTILE!" Sceptile shouted, as the leaves swirled faster and faster and then shot forward towards Goodra. The opposing Pokemon released its attack at the same time, the blue sphere having grown large enough that it seemed to be a match for Leaf Storm. The attacks met midway between the two Pokemon, and then exploded against each other, leaves and smoke shooting outward. However, a bit of Sceptile's attack managed to force its way through, and Ash saw Goodra wince in pain as a line of leaves struck its side.

"Fire Blast!" Diantha suddenly ordered, as both Pokemon were staggering back from the exploding attacks. Despite being hit, Goodra recovered very quickly, rearing its head back, and then thrusting it forward. Again, the five pronged fire attack launched forth, and again there was no chance to dodge. As Sceptile was struggling to stay on his feet from the blow back of the colliding Leaf Storm and Focus Blast, he could only watch as the powerful fire attack struck him. He was launched back like a rag doll. He spun through the air, body smoking a bit, and then he landed with a hard thud in front of Ash.

Ash already had his pokeball out as the referee made the call. "Sceptile is unable to battle. Goodra is the winner!"

As the announcer sung praises for Diantha's Goodra, Ash thought carefully about who he was going to use next, but was surprised as Diantha pulled out her pokeball and recalled her Goodra. What was she up to? He shook his head, deciding not to let it bother him. He just needed to pick a Pokemon by going with a gut feeling. He plucked a pokeball from his belt and threw it out. "Charizard, I choose you!" he shouted, as his powerful fire-lizard emerged with a loud roar.

Diantha watched Ash's Charizard a moment, holding her next pokeball in her hand. Ash wondered if she was about to change her choice, but then she threw out her pokeball, not fazed by Ash's choice. When the light flashed from her pokeball, and her choice was revealed, Ash's jaw dropped.

"And Diantha brings out her ace already!" the announcer shouted excitedly. "Unbelievable! Gardevoir makes a much earlier entrance than we expected. Can Ash's Charizard handle this challenge?"

Ash narrowed his eyes. He could see through this. Diantha was testing him. He'd made it through the first part, defeating her first two Pokemon. He'd lost to Goodra, but Sceptile had managed to at least land a couple of hits. Since he'd made it this far, Diantha was going to see how he did against her best. He took a deep breath. He could do this. And if he managed to defeat Gardevoir this early, he'd have a really good shot at winning this thing. Especially if both Pikachu and Greninja were fresh for the final stretch. "Bring it on, Diantha," he said confidently. "Charizard can handle this challenge." In answer to that, Charizard roared loudly and spread his wings, showing he was ready to fight. "Let's do this."

* * *

"It sucks that Sceptile lost, but he did really well," Sawyer said excitedly. "He used Frenzy Plant really well. Only Ash could've made him use it so well like that."

Serena nodded, thinking of how flawlessly Sceptile had used his new move. It was incredible how quickly he'd learned it. And not only had he learned it, but he'd mastered it. She didn't want to say it to Sawyer, but Serena thought that Ash's Sceptile had made far better use of it than Sawyer's. Sawyer had taught him the move, though, so he definitely deserved credit. It had definitely helped Ash out.

Sceptile's performance wasn't the issue now, though. Charizard was up next, and Serena knew he was someone Ash was relying on to really push the pace of the match. He probably hadn't expected Diantha to send out Gardevoir, but Serena knew that Charizard was one of Ash's best bets besides Pikachu and Greninja to win this one.

She took a deep breath as the referee raised his flag, preparing to signal for the battle to continue. Both Pokemon tensed up, sensing how crucial this part of the battle was. Even if Gardevoir was favoured to win, there was no way she or Diantha would take Charizard lightly. As the referee waved the flag, Serena knew this battle would be crucial to the outcome of the match.

Ash was quick to make the first move. "Charizard, Flamethrower now!" he yelled throwing up his arm as he made the order. Charizard roared in answer, flapped his wings hard, and shot up into the air. He opened his jaws wide, and then unleashed the massive jet of flames downwards.

Serena was sure it was going to hit Gardevoir and do serious damage. However, just before the jet of flames hit, Diantha gave a simple nod, and the psychic/fairy type disappeared. Serena clenched her fists as Charizard continued the attack for a couple of moments, before realizing his target wasn't there. He glanced around a moment, and then Gardevoir appeared underneath him.

"Thunderbolt!" Diantha ordered quickly. Charizard was completely vulnerable. He could only look down in surprise as Gardevoir looked up, held up her arms, and then unleashed the electricity upwards. The fire-lizard roared in pain and flailed around in midair as the electricity coursed through him. Finally, the attack ended, and Serena could see Charizard drooping a bit from the pain of the super effective attack.

"Charizard, you ok?" Ash called out to his fire type in concern. As soon as Ash spoke, Charizard responded. He quickly straightened out, flapped his wings, and shot higher into the sky, getting some distance between him and Gardevoir. He looked down at Ash and roared confidently in answer to his trainer's question. "Good," Ash said happily, "because it's time to show Gardevoir how strong you are. Heat up the field with Flamethrower!"

Serena was a bit surprised Ash was reusing that strategy, but as Charizard began shooting flames towards the ground, she realized he had good reason to. With Charizard staying higher in the air, it was difficult for Gardevoir to attack, making heating the field a quick task. Before too long, Serena could see the ground smoking a bit, and knew Ash was about to get his chance. Diantha even looked a little frustrated.

"Raise yourself up with Psychic," Diantha quickly ordered, although Serena could tell she wasn't happy about doing it.

"Quick, use Seismic Toss!" Ash yelled immediately, not wasting a second after Diantha made her order.

Charizard roared and shot towards Gardevoir like a bullet. With the psychic/fairy type raising herself up from the ground with Psychic, she was distracted just long enough for Charizard to make his move. He grabbed Gardevoir firmly and pulled her close to his chest, before shooting back up into the sky. Serena could see Diantha's ace Pokemon squirming in desperation to get free, but Charizard's grip was too strong. Once he was as high as he wanted to be, he started to rapidly spin around, flying in a circle, up and down. Eventually, the fire-lizard was just a blur, until he started to descend again at full speed. As he approached the ground, Serena saw him grab Gardevoir by the arms. Then, when Charizard was just about fifteen feet from the ground, he pulled Gardevoir back, and then tossed her down with all his strength.

When Gardevoir hit the ground, dust and smoke shot up so high Charizard had to fly up to avoid it. It was evident the ground was still hot from Charizard's Flamethrower, as more heat emanated from the smoke shooting up. For a few moments there was silence as both trainers, Charizard and the crowd watched. Then, a blue light appeared within the smoke, and then it immediately all dispersed, Gardevoir emerging from within it, floating due to using Psychic.

"What a display of power by both Pokemon!" the always excited announcer shouted. "Charizard delivers a nasty Seismic Toss, but Gardevoir handles it perfectly, looking even more motivated than ever."

Serena bit her lip nervously, seeing the announcer was right. Gardevoir definitely did look fine, which wasn't a good sign considering what that Seismic Toss was capable of, as evidenced by its effect on Calem's Dragonite in the semifinals of the league. Gardevoir wasn't even fighting at maximum strength yet, so there was clearly a lot of work ahead, here.

"We're not giving up," Ash assured any who were listening. "Charizard, Flamethrower, let's go!"

"Counter with Shadow Ball!" Diantha shouted back quickly. Serena could hear it in the Champion's voice that she was really starting to get into this battle. That was in some ways both good news and bad news for Ash. It was more exciting for him, but also more dangerous.

Both Pokemon responded to their trainers' orders in a heartbeat. Charizard's jaws opened wide and fire quickly began to form within his mouth, while a dark sphere began to enlarge from within Gardevoir's hands. They both charged their attacks a few moments, and then at the same instant, launched them forward towards each other.

As the attacks barrelled towards each other, Serena could see the raw determination in both Pokemon's posture. They'd both been hit hard by one another, and they were each desperate to prove their strength. As the attacks made contact and a massive explosion shook the very air between the Pokemon, each held their position while the wind and smoke blew outwards towards them and the crowd. Serena heard a few gasps from people in the crowd, amazed from the power of the two Pokemon, who were now separated by a thick cloud of smoke.

Diantha was quick to take the offensive this time. "Use Psychic to hide within the smoke," she called out calmly.

"Gard!" Gardevoir shouted, glowing a brighter blue, just before the smoke became covered in a light blue aura. The cloud immediately started to surround Gardevoir, but Serena got the feeling Diantha's ace was managing to see through it somehow.

Ash, as always, had a strategy for this. "Blow the smoke away with your wings," he shouted, sounding more excited than ever. Serena realized that he'd likely noticed Diantha turning up the intensity as well. Charizard was just as intense, though, and quickly responded to the order, flapping his wings as fast as he could. Serena immediately noticed the psychically controlled smoke beginning to waver.

Diantha seemed to have planned this, though, as she made her next order immediately, just as Ash had done for Seismic Toss. "Shadow Ball!" she yelled quickly.

Serena glanced nervously towards Charizard, who was still flapping his wings. There was still no way he could see the attack. Ash didn't seem to think so, though. "Charizard, focus and then hit it back with Dragon Tail!"

Serena was sure Charizard was too distracted by his wind generation. The Shadow Ball suddenly emerged from the cloud of smoke, and headed straight for the fire-lizard. For a moment, he did nothing, but then suddenly he was flipping around, his tail glowing bright green.

Just as Charizard's tail made contact with the Shadow Ball, Diantha was quick to counter. "Another, now!" she ordered, as the smoke around Gardevoir began to blow away. As her own Shadow Ball rushed towards her, Gardevoir was quick to form another, and within a couple of seconds, two Shadow Balls were on a collision course for each other. They collided with another huge explosion, smoke and wind blowing outwards on contact.

Ash was desperate to take this chance here, and quickly made another order. "Seismic Toss!" he shouted, pointing ahead quickly as a sign of his desperation. Charizard was off like a bullet once again, easily handling the wind that buffeted him from the explosion.

Just as he entered the smoke, though, Serena could tell Diantha wasn't going to let this move happen again. Diantha's next quick order was proof of that. "Thunderbolt!"

For a couple of moments there was silence as both Pokemon were hidden within the smoke. Then, suddenly, Charizard was barreling towards the ground, Gardevoir tightly in his grasp. However, things were just as painful for the fire-lizard, as electricity engulfed the two of them, making them a large yellow shape as they rocketed towards the ground. Just as they approached, Serena could tell Charizard was wavering. When they were about ten feet above the ground, he was barely able to give one last shove to the ground. Both Pokemon hit the dirt hard, shooting a cloud of dust up with each thud.

Diantha didn't feel it was necessary to wait, though, instantly ordering her next attack. "Shadow Ball, now!" she ordered.

For a moment, nothing happened as the dust began to settle. Then, just as both Pokemon were revealed, Charizard just barely rising, a dark sphere launched towards the fire-lizard and struck him in the chest, sending him flying back where he skidded along the ground. For a moment he lay there, before managing to rise up and glare at his opponent.

Ash seemed to get even more fired up by this, though, and seemed more confident somehow. "Charizard, it's time to use your new move. Remember everything Alain taught us. Blast Burn, now!"

"Moonblast!" Diantha countered quickly.

Serena suddenly felt the raw power and determination from the two Pokemon as they prepared their attacks. Gardevoir held her arms up high, a bright pink light shining above her, a pink sphere within it. Meanwhile, Charizard roared loudly, flapping his wings and shooting up into the air, before descending rapidly. He pulled back his fist and then punched it into the ground with another loud roar.

There was a moment of silence as the attacks seemed to hover, and then explosions and cracks pierced the air, along with Gardevoir's loud shout of, "Garrr-devoir!"

The ground instantly started ripping apart, as fire and smoke and molten rocks shot up from within it. They moved forward in a diagonal formation, rocketing towards Gardevoir. Meanwhile, the pink light descended from the sky, enveloping the scorching ground and shooting towards Charizard. The large pink sphere was close behind, and Serena could see it striking across a few molten rocks as it headed straight for Charizard. Then, each Pokemon was struck full on by each other's attacks, each getting launched high into the air from the explosions.

The crowd watched, stunned, as the two shapes flew up into the air, and then sped towards the ground. Each hit with a hard thud. Serena was just about to dare to believe, but then she saw Gardevoir slowly rise to her feet. Overall she was alright, but Serena could see Diantha's ace breathing heavily. She'd definitely felt it. Charizard on the other hand, seemed to have got the worst of it. Serena saw him try to rise up once, but then his exhaustion took over and his head it the ground.

"Charizard is unable to battle. Gardevoir is the winner!" the referee shouted, a wave of the flag going towards Gardevoir.

As both Ash and Diantha recalled their Pokemon, Serena could sense the frustration in her group of friends. Seeing Charizard go down was pretty tough on their morale. "I thought we could at least depend on Charizard for a win," Iris said disbelievingly. "He's one of Ash's strongest."

"He helped, though," Serena said quietly, a few of her friends looking at her in surprise. "That Blast Burn hurt Gardevoir. I think Diantha's going to regret not using mega evolution in that battle."

"That may be," Alain, who had been very quiet throughout the battle, said darkly, "but not using mega evolution proved the level her Gardevoir is at. Ash doesn't usually let that stuff bother him, but it's hard to ignore a loss like that. He definitely made progress with that battle, but it could still get to him later on when he fights Gardevoir again." He absentmindedly started fidgeting with his key stone as he stared at the battlefield. "Mega evolution trainers need to know when not to use mega evolution just as well as when to use it. Diantha is really testing Ash by not using it in that last battle."

Serena narrowed her eyes in frustration. She didn't care if it proved something. Ash knew what Charizard had done that battle. He'd made a serious dent in Diantha's best Pokemon. Once Pikachu or Greninja had a chance, Charizard's damage would show itself. Gardevoir was beatable.

 **Author's Note:**

I hate making Charizard a fall guy, but it was against Gardevoir so justifiable maybe? He had a decent enough performance against her I hope. And using Blast Burn there...I thought since Sawyer and Alain had a couple of the same Pokemon they might as well each teach a good move to Ash's.

So I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out, but I'll say that GCTO has about 4 chapters left, maybe 5. I expect I will have all of those chapters done by this time next week. I'm going to be doing some heavy duty writing next week, so it should get done. So, within seven days, you'll be getting a good chunk of chapters. Then, we cry a bit for GCTO ending, but then move onto a hopefully much better story. See you next time.


	82. I Wanna Be The Very Best

**Author's Note:**

Hoorary, the next chapter is finally here. I know it's been a few days, but don't worry, because the GCTO content is coming fast and furious now. I've actually written a decent amount of the next few chapters, just so it flows together better. It looks like it'll be this one, the next one (which will be quite long), and then two more. The final chapter will be quite long as well. So, after this chapter, three more to go. I know that's sad, after all the fun here, but it's also gonna be fun to move onto some other stories, right? Like my Lumiose University story, huh? Sounds like a lot of you enjoyed that first chapter and it's gonna be getting regular updates starting next week. Maybe even Friday if I don't die from ending GCTO. And the Bonnie story as well. I'm excited to get that one more regularly updated. It's been neglected a lot with all the work on GCTO. Anyways, let's get on with it. Chapter 82 coming right up.

 **Chapter 82: I Wanna Be The Very Best...**

Ash stared at Charizard's pokeball for a moment after recalling him. He'd done well, and he'd made a difference. Ash wasn't going to let Gardevoir's victory get in his head. "Thanks Charizard, you were awesome. We're gonna win this, and you're going to have been a crucial part of it."

"Ash, your Charizard is very strong," Diantha called towards him, as she pulled out her next pokeball. "Almost any other opponent would have been defeated by that Blast Burn attack." She then smirked, as she held up the pokeball. "But I'm not any other opponent, and neither is Gardevoir." She threw out her next pokeball and a light flashed, revealing her Gourgeist in front of her.

"I can still beat you," Ash assured the Kalos Champion. He glanced down to Pikachu and smiled. "Ready to go, buddy?"

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded and gave a confident fist pump.

"Good, then I choose you!" Ash yelled, turning and pointing ahead. Pikachu nodded and leaped forward, sliding a couple of feet on the dirt, before stopping and bracing himself for battle. He was pumped up for this just as much as Ash. They'd come so far together since that first day in Pallet Town, and now they were finally having a true battle against a Champion.

Diantha looked quite interested as Pikachu stood ready for battle. "Interesting," she said calmly, "I hope Pikachu's better prepared than last time."

Ash narrowed his eyes, feeling a little insulted by that. "Pikachu's always ready," he assured the Champion. "And we haven't forgotten last time. We're winning this battle for sure."

Diantha just nodded in return and then both trainers looked towards the referee, eager to get the match going again. Ash's fists were clenched, and he could see Pikachu's tail swishing back and forth, apparently feeling just what he felt. If Diantha was going to say Pikachu wasn't prepared last time, they were going to show her just how ready he was now. When the referee waved his flag, Pikachu's speed was their weapon of choice, once again.

"Iron Tail, now!" Ash yelled, thrusting his fist forward as Pikachu took off, a dust cloud trail going up behind him as he ran towards Gourgeist. Diantha even looked startled by the speed, and had now chance to order a counter move as Pikachu leaped up towards Gourgeist.

"Chuuu-PIKA!" Pikachu roared, as he launched forward, spinning around and then slammed his metallic tail into the pumpkin Pokemon. There was a loud smacking sound, and then Gourgeist rocketed to the ground, dust shooting into the air from the collision.

"Now, use Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered quickly, quickly forgetting about proving Pikachu was ready, and instead focusing on winning the battle.

As Pikachu descended to the ground, he aimed his head low, then pulled it back up, cheeks sparking as he charged up the electricity. "Piii-kaaa-CHUUU!" he shouted, a massive bolt of electricity shooting down and hitting the ground where Gourgeist was still winded from the Iron Tail.

"Geiiist!" Gourgeist shrieked, as the electricity coursed through its body. Ash felt a rush of satisfaction, as Pikachu landed, ready for his next order, looking just as satisfied. If Pikachu had whatever abilities Greninja had, Ash knew they'd be syncing up into a special form at that moment. Right now, they were at their best.

Diantha was ready to make her counter, though, and Ash knew that he and Pikachu couldn't let their guard down. Even at their best, Diantha was still strong enough to make them pay for any simple mistake they made. "Well," Diantha said, chuckling a little, "it looks like Pikachu's ready." She then narrowed her eyes, as Gourgeist straightened up. "Don't think I don't have a strategy, though. Pikachu may be fast, but can he see a hidden ghost?" Ash stared back, not having any clue what Diantha was talking about. Gourgeist was completely visible. The answer came fairly quickly. "Gourgeist, use Phantom Force!"

Once Diantha made her order, Gourgeist vanished in an instant, immediately making Ash nervous. It had disappeared so quickly, that there was no way to plan for it. He couldn't hear anything, or see any slight movements. Pikachu was just as lost, ears perked up and staring around wildly. Neither of them knew what to do, and Ash could see that Diantha was fully aware of it.

"Pikachu won't be able to find Gourgeist until it's too late," Diantha assured Ash, confidence clear in her voice. "Phantom Force is a move that keeps the Pokemon using it completely hidden until it attacks."

Ash didn't say anything and just kept his eyes wide, searching for anything that could help him and Pikachu. He didn't care what Diantha was saying. There was always a way to get out of these situations. Or at least, there was always a way to use it to your advantage. Ash knew this move wasn't flawless. Whether Diantha was a Champion or not, it looked like she still had to learn that.

His attention immediately went to Pikachu as a shape appeared behind the electric mouse, rushing forward, covered in a black mist. It crashed into Pikachu and sent him flying backwards, where he landed hard and rolled along the ground, before stopping in front of Ash. Ash gritted his teeth in frustration, but was relieved as Pikachu quickly got back up, shaking off the pain. _Not bad_ , Ash though, _but I see a way to counter that already._

Ash wasn't going to put his plan to work yet, though. He preferred if it wasn't necessary, as it likely involved another painful Phantom Force for Pikachu. "Pikachu, Iron Tail, now!" he yelled quickly, seeing Gourgeist briefly stopped after its attack.

"Use Seed Bomb!" Diantha yelled in answer.

Pikachu bolted ahead immediately, tail stretched out behind him as he charged towards Gourgeist. As he closed the gap, his tail began to glow in preparation for his strike. Gourgeist was just as prepared, though, rising up into the air quickly, its mouth glowing green as it prepared its attack. Then, just as Pikachu got underneath it, Gourgeist began to fire, seeds shooting out rapidly.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted confidently, not backing down one bit. He leaped up by slamming hard onto the ground with his tail, and using it to spring himself up faster. The seeds hit him, but he didn't seem to care as each exploded against him. Ash wasn't expecting the recklessness, but understood it. Pikachu didn't want to waste any time deflecting the attacks. He needed to strike now. He managed to barrel through the seeds, and then, after bursting through a cloud of smoke, emerged right in front of Gourgeist. "Chuuu-PIKA!" he yelled, spinning around and slamming his tail as hard as he could into Gourgeist. The pumpkin Pokemon seemed to gasp for a moment, and was then launched to the ground, hitting it hard.

As Pikachu landed softly on his feet on the field, Gourgeist slowly managed to rise up, and Ash saw Diantha smirk as she called her order. "Gourgeist, Trick or Treat!"

Ash had been expecting another Phantom Force, so this one caught him off guard. Once again, Gourgeist disappeared, but it reappeared very quickly, this time to Pikachu's side. It then grabbed Pikachu's arm and quickly shot forward, a black mist forming in front of them. Gourgeist seemed to be singing or humming as it slowly dragged a now dazed Pikachu through the mist. Then, both disappeared briefly, before reappearing in front of Ash, where Gourgeist dropped Pikachu, before returning to the opposite end of the field.

Ash stared in shock at Pikachu, who was now slowly rising to his feet. The electric mouse was mostly the same, but Ash could see something different about him. Black mist was around his body, and every time he breathed, Ash could almost feel a chill go through the air. "What did you do?" he asked angrily, looking at Diantha.

"Trick or Treat makes those it is used on become a ghost type," Diantha explained, calmly. "Don't worry, it isn't permanent. However, I must ask, are you aware that ghost types are weak to ghost type moves?"

Ash narrowed his eyes. Of course he knew that, and he now knew what Diantha was up to. "Pikachu, don't worry. You're stronger than Gourgeist no matter what." Pikachu straightened up and nodded, bracing himself for the next stage of the battle.

"We'll see," Diantha said darkly. "Gourgeist, Phantom Force, once more!"

Ash narrowed his eyes as Gourgeist disappeared. He knew this was risky, but unfortunately he saw no other way. He needed to have faith that Pikachu could handle it. "Pikachu, get ready with Iron Tail."

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded, his tail straightening out behind him. The cold air and the black mist was making Pikachu's ghost-like presence more noticeable. He wasn't shivering like he had been before, although he did look uncomfortable, knowing that it was likely going to be a more powerful strike this time.

Then, Gourgeist suddenly appeared, right behind Pikachu, covered in a black mist and making the air feel like ice. It slammed into Pikachu with full force and Ash heard Pikachu cry out in pain. It wasn't over, though. Now was the time for their plan. "Lock onto it with Iron Tail, quick!" Ash yelled.

It nearly didn't work, as once Ash made the call, Gourgeist did its best to let go of Pikachu. However, the determined electric mouse wasn't going to give up that easily, flinging up his tail so quickly it struck Gourgeist hard in the back, before Pikachu was able to hold it in place.

"Now, Electro-Ball!" Ash ordered, pumping his fist as he saw Pikachu holding on tight. He could see that Diantha was noticing trouble, but there wasn't really anything she could do. It was up to Gourgeist and Pikachu now.

"Pika-pika-pika..." Pikachu started chanting, as Gourgeist whipped up and down and desperately tried to throw him off. "Pika-pika-pika..." the chant continued, the electrical sphere at the tip of Pikachu's tail continuously growing.

"Let it rip!" Ash shouted, punching the air as Pikachu spun Gourgeist around, now completely overpowering it.

"CHUPI!" Pikachu roared, as the electrical sphere exploded against Gourgeist and Pikachu thrust down with his tail. Sparks and smoke flew up from the attack and Gourgeist rocketed to the ground. There was a crunching sound as it hit, and Ash watched closely as the dust and smoke started to fade.

The call was easy for the referee to make. "Gourgeist is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner!"

"Well done, Ash," Diantha called out, as she recalled Gourgeist to its pokeball. Pikachu's definitely far stronger than last time."

Ash nodded, as Pikachu looked back at him proudly. "Pikachu is always far stronger than last time. We're always getting better."

"Well, let's see if you can improve on the last result against my Goodra," Diantha said confidently, throwing out her next pokeball. The light flashed and her Goodra emerged and stood up straight, looking incredibly intimidating in front of the much smaller shape that was Pikachu.

Ash wasn't going to back down from this challenge, though, and he knew that Pikachu wouldn't either. "Are you ok to keep going, buddy?" Ash asked his loyal partner.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted, giving a fist pump before turning around and facing Goodra. He couldn't have looked more ready. Rather than tiring himself out with the battle against Gourgeist, he'd only warmed himself up. He wasn't going to stop now.

When the referee made the signal to continue, Ash and Pikachu were quick to make use of their speed advantage. Ash knew full well from his time with his own Goodra, that it was a skill that the large dragon type lacked, so if he and Pikachu managed to avoid its powerful strikes and chip away at its defences, they'd have a good chance. "Quick Attack!" Ash yelled quickly.

Diantha was quick to counter with the same move she'd ordered to counter Sceptile's speed against Goodra. "Muddy Water!" she shouted, as Pikachu bolted forward.

It wasn't fast enough this time, though. As Goodra roared and raised its tail, Pikachu seemed to double his speed and then leaped forward. "PIKA!" he shouted, as his body struck Goodra's chest with all the force he could muster. It was almost comical as the massive dragon type fell backwards from the impact of the much smaller Pokemon, its back hitting the ground hard.

"Now, Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled, seeing Pikachu quickly spinning around in midair, ready to strike again immediately. His cheeks immediately started to spark with electricity. However, just before he unleashed the attack, Goodra shouted out, and then dark water sprayed upwards towards Pikachu. The Thunderbolt immediately stopped and Pikachu shielded his eyes and hit the ground, wiping them furiously. "Pikachu!" Ash called in concern.

"Pika..." Pikachu answered back, blinking a few times and then lowering himself to the ground to brace for his next attack. Goodra was up as well, and Pikachu wasn't going to let some mud get in his way of fighting back.

"Just like with Sceptile, Pikachu's got the speed advantage over Goodra," Diantha explained, watching Ash closely, "but don't forget, speed needs accuracy." Her eyes quickly shot towards the two Pokemon who were staring each other down. "Fire Blast, now!"

"Electro-Ball!" Ash quickly shouted.

"GoooooDRA!" Goodra roared, the five pronged fire attack quickly forming in front of it, before launching forward.

Pikachu was just as fast as he prepared his attack. He leaped in the air, stretching out his tail, and shouted his chant at full speed. "Pika-pika-pika-pika-pika-pika-CHUP!" he roared, flinging his tail out with full force. The two attacks launched towards each other and then exploded against each other on contact. Fire, sparks, smoke and dust shot out in all directions and the ground and the air shook with the vibrations of the colliding attacks. Ash had to shield his eyes as dust shot out towards him. He gritted his teeth, knowing Pikachu was already having a hard enough time seeing with the previous Muddy Water attack.

Diantha was quick to take advantage of the lack of sight, obviously thinking the same as Ash. "Goodra, use Dragon Pulse!"

"Pikachu, focus with your ears and use Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted quickly. He didn't want to engage in a battle of power with Goodra, but it looked like that was how it was going to have to go. Not to mention, Pikachu's sight would be an issue as well.

As the dust began to settle from the previous exchange of attacks, Ash saw the blue light of the Dragon Pulse forming within Goodra's jaws. He felt a bit of panic within him, though, as he wasn't able to see Pikachu's electricity. He couldn't even hear Pikachu. Then, all of a sudden, Goodra roared and the shiny dragon-shaped beam of energy shot forward. The dust was just cleared enough that Ash could see where it was heading.

The Dragon Pulse hit nothing but dirt, and exploded against the ground, shooting up another cloud of dust. Ash smiled, seeing exactly where Pikachu was. Diantha seemed to notice as well, although it was too late. "Piii-kaaa-chuuu!" Pikachu shouted from the air, as he landed on Goodra's head. The electricity completely covered the dragon type's body and it roared in pain, thrashing wildly about, desperately trying to get rid of Pikachu. It didn't matter if Pikachu's eyes were trying to see through mud, now. He didn't need to look to know that he had Goodra right where he needed it.

"Pikachu's very determined, that's for sure," Diantha admitted, and Ash couldn't help but feel satisfied that he and Pikachu had the Champion looking frustrated. They were really doing it. They were battling a Champion, and not only that. They had her on the ropes. At least with this battle.

"You've got that right," Ash assured her. "And now it's time to show just how much that determination means. Pikachu, Electro-Ball!"

"Counter with Focus Blast!" Diantha ordered quickly. "Don't think you've got Goodra completely trapped, Ash. My Pokemon are determined as well."

As Pikachu began his chant from Goodra's back, Ash saw the dragon type's arms close together and an orb of blue light appear in between them. It grew at the same speed as Pikachu's electrical sphere, and Ash could already sense the danger coming. Just as Pikachu's Electro-Ball was ready to go, Goodra managed to do one last push and spun around, breaking free of Pikachu's hold. Neither of them wasted any time in worrying about it, though, and swung forward with their attacks. Unfortunately for Pikachu, the Muddy Water attack managed to get to him this time. The Electro-Ball barrelled past Goodra as it moved its body left, and then the Focus Blast hit Pikachu squarely in the middle of the chest.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted in pain, as he was launched high into the air, spinning around as the blast carried him up. Then, after a few seconds, it exploded with a cloud of smoke, and then Pikachu began to fall.

"Despite Goodra's lack of speed, it can still avoid an attack from a Pokemon who can't aim straight," Diantha explained. "And Goodra can definitely aim straight. Dragon Pulse!"

Ash narrowed his eyes. Pikachu wouldn't let Muddy Water decide the outcome of this match. He was far too smart and really just far too powerful for that. Ash could see him as he approached the ground. The electric mouse wasn't backing down. His eyes were narrowed in determination, and he was ready to fight back. "Iron Tail!" Ash shouted. "Power through that Dragon Pulse!"

The electric mouse immediately spun around, aiming his tail downwards. It immediately started to glow white, before a silver gleam passed over it. As the Dragon Pulse shot upwards towards him, Pikachu didn't flinch at all. Ash saw him blink a few times, eyes squinting so he could see. Then, he swung down with all his energy, his tail smashing against the incoming Dragon Pulse. "Chuuu!" Pikachu yelled, as the attacks strained against each other. For a moment, he was still, but then he started to descend, powering through the attack and gaining speed as he did so. As he started to get closer to Goodra, Ash could tell both Pikachu and the dragon type were putting all their energy into the struggle.

Ash knew just how they were going to finish this. "Pikachu, finish this with Electro-Ball! Put everything into it!"

Diantha could clearly see her Goodra was in trouble, and was desperate to fight back. "Break off Dragon Pulse and use Fire Blast!" she ordered quickly.

As Goodra broke of the Dragon Pulse, Pikachu immediately started to fall quicker. This didn't change his focus, though. He kept his tail straight, and the Electro-Ball was quickly forming. The flames appeared in Goodra's jaw and quickly expanded as Pikachu sped towards the dragon type. The attacks quickly expanded, becoming complete seconds before they made contact. As they struck, Ash heard a loud, "CHUPI!" from Pikachu and a loud, "DRA!" in response. Flames and sparks shot outwards and Ash heard a loud thud and another softer one through the sound of rushing wind in his ears. He shielded his eyes as smoke blew at him. After a few moments, he was able to look, and the result was shown before him, with one Pokemon down in front of their trainer, and the other standing upright, looking proud.

"Goodra is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner!" the referee shouted, waving his flag towards Ash. Ash nodded to Pikachu and signalled for him to come back. He was proud of his loyal partner, but he definitely needed to rest. There was still a long way to go. Two more Pokemon to beat, and one of them was Gardevoir.

* * *

"He might actually do this..." Clemont whispered very quietly, barely heard with the buzzing of the crowd. "Ash might actually beat a Champion."

Serena nodded, not bothering to answer. She'd come here with the mindset that Ash was going to win. Sure, she was getting nervous whenever Diantha landed an attack, or whenever Ash looked trapped, but she'd been confident from the start. Ash had earned this match. Ash was capable of winning, and she was glad he was proving it.

She turned her focus towards the battlefield again, and saw both Ash and Diantha pulling out their next pokeballs. This match was crucial for Diantha. If Ash managed to win this one, she would be down to just Gardevoir, while Ash would still have four Pokemon. Of course, both Pikachu and Infernape had already battled, so it was going to be tough for Ash no matter what.

Diantha called hers out first. "Hawlucha, come on out!" she shouted, and a flash of light from her pokeball revealed her fighting hawk Pokemon, who flipped through the air and then landed softly, before bracing for battle.

Ash didn't hesitate to call out his next Pokemon, apparently perfectly willing to go with the matchup he could see would occur. "Snorlax, I choose you!" he shouted. When the light flashed, the enormous, always hungry Pokemon emerged, standing upright and ready for battle. Serena smirked, amused at how serious Snorlax looked. Ash had promised him that if he won, Snorlax would get a huge meal to celebrate. Of course, Snorlax knew Ash well enough to know he was probably getting the big meal no matter what, but he was still willing to work for it, as evidenced by him emerging standing up, which was definitely a plus with what Serena had heard about some of Snorlax's past.

Serena got the feeling that Ash had planned for this specific battle. It was probably a little strange for him to have to go up against two Pokemon he had himself, but it also gave him an advantage as to knowing their weaknesses. Ash had learned in his battle against Sawyer, that Hawlucha's quick striking style wasn't enough to wear down Slaking before the heavy strikes were returned. Perhaps Ash was thinking Snorlax could do what Slaking did.

As the referee raised his flag to signal for the match to resume, Serena clenched her fists. She was about to find out about Ash's strategy with Snorlax now, and hopefully it was just as effective. She was aware that Diantha likely had something planned as well, though, and that was what worried her.

Diantha was quick to make the first move, and Serena wasn't surprised that Ash allowed it, given what his apparent strategy seemed to be. "Hawlucha, Poison Jab!" the Champion ordered quickly.

Ash made the counter move quickly, though, clearly not willing to give Hawlucha a free strike so easily. "Snorlax, use Protect!" he shouted, holding out his hand as though blocking the attack himself.

"Lucha!" Hawlucha shouted, pulling back its fist as it crouched low, running towards Snorlax. As it ran, Serena saw the fist beginning to glow in a purple light, and she knew that if it landed, it wouldn't be good news for Snorlax. The massive Pokemon stood straigher, then puffed out his belly, which briefly glowed white. Then, as Hawlucha lunged forward and smashed its purple fist into the belly, nothing happened.

Ash didn't hesitate, and Snorlax seemed more than ready to make his move. "Ice Punch, let's go!" Ash yelled, punching the air, as though he was the one attacking.

"Snorrr-laaaxxx!" Snorlax roared, pulling back his fist, which glowed white while moving back. It started to glow blue as it was thrust forward towards a startled looking Hawlucha. Serena could see the bits of ice coming off of the fist as it sailed towards Hawlucha. As the fist struck, Serena heard the thud it made, and then Hawlucha went flying across the field, crashing hard into the ground and sliding a few feet before coming to a stop.

"What a hit by Snorlax!" the announcer shouted. "A perfect block to set up the strike, and then Hawlucha gets sent flying!"

"Clever move, Ash," Diantha admitted, watching Hawlucha carefully as it got to its feet. "Don't forget that Hawlucha is trained for fights like this, though. Its not only capable of fighting with speed, but also brute strength. She smirked, as she made a fist in front of her face. "Hawlucha, use Swords Dance!"

"Haw-hawlucha!" Hawlucha shouted, quickly straightening out, and then folding its cape-like wings over its face and spinning around. Suddenly, little, glowing red sword images started spinning around it as though dancing. They then shot up into the air and Hawlucha unfolded its wings and spread out, looking noticeably more intimidating. Its eyes showed that it was ready to fight.

"Now, X-Scissor!" Diantha ordered quickly.

"Ice Punch again!" Ash shouted. Serena was a bit confused why he wouldn't use Protect again, but then remembered that there was an increased chance of it failing if used back to back, which had happened against Remo.

As Hawlucha rushed forward, it crossed its arms across its chest. Serena could see the determination in its eyes. It was desperate to show its increased strength and it clearly didn't like Snorlax's previous attack. Snorlax wasn't going to give in though. He had his fist pulled back and it glowed with both icy energy and raw power. He was going to strike back with everything he had. Finally, Hawlucha reached its hulking opponent and leaped up, uncrossing its arms and lunging forward. At the same moment, Snorlax thrust forward with his frosty fist, striking right in the middle of the X-formed blast of light that rushed forward from Hawlucha. The two attacks clashed together and Serena was shocked to see Snorlax struggling against the power. Clearly Swords Dance had done its job and Hawlucha was matching Snorlax power for power. Eventually, neither side could take anymore, and they each shoved outward one last time, sending both Pokemon skidding a few feet backwards.

This was where Hawlucha's speed advantage showed itself, with a quick recovery. "Poison Jab, let's go!" Diantha shouted quickly. As Snorlax started to stand up straighter, he had no opportunity to act. Hawlucha was too quick in rushing forward, pulling back its fist, and then thrusting it into Snorlax's large belly.

"Snorlax!" Ash shouted in concern. Serena's eyes widened as Snorlax fell backwards, roaring in pain while Hawlucha flipped back, seemingly admiring its work. Serena could already see the purple smoke coming from Snorlax's nostrils. He was poisoned.

"I told you I wouldn't go easy on you, Ash," Diantha said seriously. "And forcing you to deal with a poisoned Pokemon is part of that. Hawlucha, hit it with Flying Press!"

"Snorlax, try and use Protect!" Ash called, although the doubt in his voice showed that he knew Snorlax wouldn't be able to do it.

"Lucha!" Hawlucha shouted, leaping high into the air and gliding into position above Snorlax. Serena clenched her fists tightly as she watched it pose. It looked so much like Ash's Hawlucha in that moment that it was almost painful for her to watch it attacking Snorlax. As it aimed and then launched towards Snorlax, Serena was praying for Ash to come up with a counter. He needed to find a way to get rid of the poisoning. Hawlucha didn't mind the poisoning, though, as it struck Snorlax with a loud smacking sound and again, Snorlax roared in pain, while Hawlucha quickly leaped back.

"It's risky, but we've gotta do it, Snorlax," Ash called out, voice surprisingly calm. "Use Rest!" There was a quick growl from Snorlax, and then Serena focused in on the giant Pokemon. She squinted in confusion as she saw him close his eyes, and then immediately her eyes widened again as he glowed white briefly. The purple smoke that had been coming from his nostrils immediately disappeared. It was a great move, having healed the sleeping Pokemon. However, there was a problem. Waking up Snorlax would definitely be an issue.

"Very well," Diantha said, sounding both impressed and curious with Ash's move, "if Snorlax is asleep, I guess we'll just have to keep attacking. Hawlucha, Flying Press again!"

"Snorlax, listen to my voice. I know you can hear me," Ash started calling, cupping his hands around his mouth as he called, so his voice echoed carried further towards Snorlax. "Just stay calm and listen to me. You can wake up!"

It was too late for the first Flying Press, though. As Snorlax gave a big snort through his sleep, Hawlucha descended like a bullet. There was a brief moment where Snorlax's arm came up, but it was just so that he could scratch his belly in his sleep. Hawlucha then slammed hard into Snorlax, and quickly flipped away, while Snorlax growled painfully in his sleep.

"Flying Press, one more time!" Diantha shouted, while Snorlax moaned in his sleep.

"Lucha!" Hawlucha shouted in answer, once again launching itself high into the air, before posing and then bolting towards the ground, and Snorlax. It rapidly descended and, once again, Snorlax didn't budge, the speeding hawk Pokemon slamming into him again. He roared in pain again, and Serena could see from Ash's posture that he was getting frustrated.

"Come on, Ash, you can do this," Serena whispered, clutching her ribbon as she watched Hawlucha flipping backwards.

Diantha once again ordered another Flying Press and this time it was apparent that Ash needed something to happen. Despite Snorlax sleeping, he had definitely taken some heavy damage here, and it was risky to let him get hit one more time. "Come on, Snorlax, you can do this!" Ash shouted, as Hawlucha started posing in the air. "Wake up, Snorlax! You've got a big meal waiting for you after this battle, so wake up!"

The final shout came just as Hawlucha started speeding to the ground, but Serena could see that it had the desired effect. Snorlax's eyes suddenly shot open and they seemed to lock onto the fighting hawk Pokemon speeding towards him. With incredible agility, he held up his legs and then rolled forward from his back and got to his feet. "SNORRR-LAAAXXX!" he roared loudly, as the startled looking Halwucha sped downwards.

"Ice Punch, let's go!" a confident Ash yelled, punching the air in triumph. Snorlax was quick to act. He pulled back his fist, with a pure look of determination on his face. It glowed so brightly that Serena was sure he was somehow doubling the power in the punch from last time. Then, just as Hawlucha reached him, Snorlax thrust forward with his fist, and he smacked it hard into the incoming fighting hawk Pokemon. This time there was no straining for power. Snorlax completely overwhelmed Hawlucha, and within a second, it was sent flying backwards, hitting the ground hard and digging into the dirt, before continuing through the ground and leaving a paved path behind it.

"Yes!" Serena shouted, surprised by her own display of excitement. She supposed it was because she had been sure Snorlax was about to lose, so this turn of events was definitely exciting.

"Now, use Hyper Beam!" Ash shouted, clearly ready to finish this match off. From the match against Remo, Serena knew just how much power Snorlax could get into a Hyper Beam, and he also seemed particularly motivated.

"Snorrr..." Snorlax growled, taking a deep breath and then locking his sights on Hawlucha, who was still struggling to get up. Serena could just see the orange energy forming around his jaws.

"Hawlucha, counter with X-Scissor! Let's finish this up!" Diantha shouted, sounding surprisingly confident herself. Serena supposed she had enough reason to. Hawluch _had_ carried much of this battle so far, despite the heavy hits it had taken.

It was definitely going to be close. As both Pokemon braced themselves, Snorlax forming his Hyper Beam, Hawlucha crossing its arms and preparing to run, Serena could see their determined looks. Each attack would take everything they had.

Suddenly, Hawlucha was running full speed, arms crossed in front of it, head bowed low. Serena had to admire its bravery. When she'd had Giovanni shoot a Hyper Beam at her, she definitely would never have imagined running towards it, so seeing Diantha's Hawlucha running towards Snorlax's was somewhat impressive. Snorlax watching the incoming fighting hawk was also impressive. It was clear enough at this point that despite the size difference, Hawlucha's attacks packed a great deal of power too.

Eventually, the two Pokemon were within reach, though, and the exchange of attacks was imminent. As Hawlucha leaped forward, uncrossing its arms and releasing the X-formed blast of white light, Snorlax roared one more time and the massive jet of yellow and orange energy shot outwards from his jaws. As the attacks made contact, there was a moment of silence as they pushed against each other, Then, with a massive explosion that rocked the stadium, smoke, dust and wind burst out in all directions. Serena shut her eyes and held tightly to her ribbon, desperate to keep it on more than her hat, which luckily stayed on as well. After a few moments, the wind and smoke settled, and Serena was able to look towards to field. She wasn't even that surprised at what she saw.

"Both Snorlax and Hawlucha are unable to battle. It's a draw!" the referee shouted, holding up both flags, towards both trainers.

"You know what this means, right?" an excited Gary asked, turning around and looking at everyone in the group.

Serena felt her heart start to race as she started to realized what Gary was noticing. Her friends all started to mutter excitedly as well, also apparently realizing. In fact, the whole crowd was buzzing at what was happening. Despite it being a draw, that result had put Ash in an extremely good position. Diantha was down to just one Pokemon, now. Ash still had Infernape, Pikachu and Greninja. The advantage was his, no matter how strong Gardevoir had proven itself to be against Charizard. Ash was ready to beat the Champion.

"Don't think that you have this match won yet, Ash," Diantha said seriously, as she recalled Hawlucha and pulled out her next pokeball. "I'm aware of the numbers, but Gardevoir is my strongest, even without mega evolution. This match is far from over, Ash."

"I know," Ash answered, putting away Snorlax's pokeball and pulling out his next one. Serena wondered if it was Greninja's, or if Ash was going to try to hold off on using him for now. "We've come this far, though, and we're not stopping now. Infernape, I choose you!" he shouted, throwing out the pokeball, which flashed open and revealed the flaming monkey Pokemon, who looked more than ready to fight again. "Bring it on, Diantha!"

Diantha smirked in answer and held up her pokeball. "Here we go, Ash. You beat Gardevoir, and you're the winner. Come on out, Gardevoir!" Again, as the pokeball hit the field, it flashed brightly, before revealing Gardevoir. She looked determined to fight, and even glanced over at the screen at the side of the field, which showed Diantha with just Gardevoir remaining. She had no interest in losing this match for her trainer. "Now, let's see if Infernape can do what Charizard couldn't."

 **Author's Note:**

I don't know if these were the best of battles, exactly, but I hope they were still good. I think what comes next will be more at the level of the finale of my Ash vs Alain battle. I have epicness planned for that. The next chapter is coming fast. If possible, I'd like to get it done for tomorrow morning. At worst it'll be in the afternoon. (Talking Eastern Standard Time). I might even get two done for tomorrow. Then, I think Thursday will have things get finished up. I'm trying to get this done while I have this brief period of free time before school really kicks off, so I'm working hard before the hard work begins. See ya soon.


	83. Like No One Ever Was

**Author's Note:**

Wow, this one took a lot longer than I thought it would. Definitely pretty long. Anyways, might as well get to it. Hope you enjoy.

 **Chapter 83: ...Like No One Ever Was**

Ash was both terrified and exhilarated. He had Diantha on the edge of defeat. However, it was definitely a lot different from any other time he'd had an opponent at the edge like this. Going up against Diantha's Gardevoir was an entirely different kind of challenge. It had defeated Pikachu way back without even breaking a sweat. Even today, it had managed to defeat Charizard without even mega evolving. If Ash had known he'd be facing a tougher opponent than Alain's Charizard while he was exhausting himself and Greninja against it, he would never have believed it. It didn't matter, though. He _had_ to win. There was no way around it. He, along with Infernape, Greninja and Pikachu, could do this. They would win.

Diantha looked just as ready as Ash, as did Gardevoir. They were motivated to win this as though it actually _was_ a title match. Both were tensed up, and it was almost like Diantha was preparing to leap into the battle herself. It would've been intimidating if Ash wasn't enjoying the battle so much. He enjoyed nothing more than a trainer and Pokemon who were both strong and motivated.

Ash turned his attention towards the referee, who was preparing to signal for the match to resume. He was going to need to move fast, and he knew Diantha would move quickly as well. Each needed to act as soon as the signal was made. Once the referee held up his flag, Infernape and Gardevoir were even more tensed up and ready to go. When the flag was waved, neither could have moved faster on their trainers' orders.

"Mach Punch, let's go!" Ash yelled immediately.

At the same moment, Diantha's order came as well. "Shadow Ball!"

"Infernape!" Infernape screeched, as he pulled back his fist and launched himself forward. He moved extremely quickly, and Ash could see that Gardevoir wasn't going to be able to attack with Shadow Ball in time. The fiery ape closed the gap in an instant, and was launching his fist towards Gardevoir's torso before the Shadow Ball was even half formed. The embrace Pokemon was launched back, wincing in pain as she slammed into the ground a few feet away.

Gardevoir was up quickly, though, the Shadow Ball still forming in front of her. She aimed towards a startled Infernape, and then unleashed it. The black and purple sphere launched towards the fire-monkey, and struck him hard in the chest. He sailed through the air, and landed with a hard thud in front of Ash.

"You alright, Infernape?" Ash asked, wincing himself from seeing Infernape get hit like that. The fire and fighting type was up quickly, though, and gave Ash a quick nod before turning back to face Gardevoir. "Ok, get underground. Use Dig!"

As Infernape quickly started burrowing underground, Ash looked ahead to Diantha, who seemed to be watching closely. Gardevoir was as well, and Ash wondered if she was using her psychic abilities to get a sense of where Infernape was going. "As I said, Ash," Diantha said seriously, "this battle only gets more difficult as we move along. Gardevoir can find Infernape. Draw him out with Psychic!"

Ash gritted his teeth. He was obviously not too happy about this. He knew that Gardevoir would likely be able to find Infernape. He needed to use Dig to get a surprise attack. The idea came quickly, as Gardevoir's eyes began to glow blue. "Infernape, up now! Aim towards Gardevoir!" It was risky, and both Ash and Infernape knew this part wasn't likely to work, but it was also important to the plan. As Infernape burst out of the ground, right in front of Gardevoir, there was a brief moment where his fist approached her face, but then he was covered in a blue light, and thrown backwards, landing a few feet away from the first hole that he'd made.

"Ash, I expected better from you than that." The Kalos Champion sounded disappointed and frustrated with Ash's move. "Infernape had no chance in landing that attack."

"I know that," Ash answered back confidently. "I knew Infernape could take the hit, though. He set up the next move perfectly. Flamethrower, now!"

"Infernape!" Infernape yelled again, leaping up and jumping right in front of the first hole he'd made with Dig. He pulled back his head, and then thrust it forward, jaws opening wide. The flames burst outwards going straight into the hole. Ash could see Diantha and Gardevoir had noticed the plan, but before they could act, smoke burst out of the opposite end of the tunnel Infernape had made, and then came the flames. They struck Gardevoir with full force, carrying her up into the air. She screeched in pain as the flames hit her, and once the attack ended, she fell to the ground hard, and wasn't nearly quick as before in getting up.

Diantha seemed to sense she needed to move this battle along, as she looked a little worried. Ash thought he saw her reach for her key stone, but instead, she just moved out her hand as she made her next order. "Gardevoir, Shadow Ball now!"

Ash wasn't going to sit and wait for another Shadow Ball to hit Infernape. They were going to strike back, quickly. "Flare Blitz, full power!" he shouted.

"INFERNAPE!" Infernape roared into the sky as the blue flames enveloped his body, making him radiate both heat and raw power. Ash could see Gardevoir narrowing her eyes, likely also sensing Infernape's strength. As Infernape tensed up, Ash could tell Gardevoir was putting all of her strength into creating her Shadow Ball. It quickly expanded and looked ready to go. Infernape wasn't intimidated, though. With one last shout, he kicked off and launched towards Gardevoir, who in turn launched her Shadow Ball. As the fiery ape shot forward, the Shadow Ball came right at him. Ash's eyes widened as the two made contact, and he could just see Diantha past the colliding attacks, watching with narrowed eyes, as though surprised her attack wasn't pushing through. "Fernape!" Infernape then roared, and suddenly the Shadow Ball exploded and the fire-monkey continued his charge past it towards the stunned Gardevoir. He struck the embrace Pokemon with everything he had and she hit the ground about ten feet away, body slightly smoking from the impact. Infernape suddenly crouched low after the attack, wincing from the recoil damage.

Amazingly enough, Gardevoir was able to get up fairly quickly, although it was obvious she wasn't happy about that last hit. Diantha was quick with her next order, though clearly ready to take advantage of Infernape's recoil damage. "Thunderbolt, now!" the Champion yelled.

"Gard!" Gardevoir shouted out, holding up her hands in front of her. They sparked for a few seconds, and then suddenly a massive jet of electricity fired out of them. An attack that could only be rivalled by Pikachu's Thunderbolt. It launched towards Infernape, who was still wincing, and then struck him with full force. He screeched in pain as the electricity coursed through him. Ash winced himself, frustrated that he couldn't do anything. It was almost like Paul's Electivire when it had locked Infernape in and used Thunder on him back in the Sinnoh League. That had taken Infernape to the very limit.

Finally, the attack stopped, and Gardevoir's arms went to her sides, while Infernape dropped to the ground. Ash felt his heart pumping. Was Infernape done? Was he also defeated without Gardevoir using mega evolution. Then Ash heard it, a deep breathing sound. It was very deep, and if Ash didn't know who it was coming from, he would've been scared. _Yes! Your true power, Infernape,_ Ash thought. He never tried to bring out that power through the methods that Paul had tried when he'd had Infernape as a Chimchar, but when it came on like this, Ash couldn't help but feel excited. Infernape was at another level when he used Blaze. Suddenly, his leg raised up, and then another. Ash could see Gardevoir take a nervous step back, and he knew that she was seeing Infernape's glowing red eyes. Finally, with one last push off the ground, Infernape stood up straight and roared at the sky. "INFERNAPE!" The flames on his body burst outwards, making him look like a pure fire, as they licked the sky and emanated scorching heat.

"Ready to see Infernape's true power, Diantha?" Ash asked confidently. "See, Infernape's Blaze isn't like any you've ever seen before. I can guarantee that."

Diantha was watching Infernape with wide eyes, and Ash could see that she was aware this was a unique showing of Blaze. She then smiled and looked back at Ash. "Very well, if it's that powerful, maybe Gardevoir should bring out her power." She then grabbed the key stone on her necklace and held it up. "Gardevoir, mega evolve!"

Suddenly, the bright lights from the key stone shot outwards, followed by the mega stone on Gardevoir. They connected in between trainer and Pokemon, and more light seemed to shoot outwards. Ash had to shield his eyes as the blinding light enveloped the field. Finally, after a few moments, he was able to look, and his heart pounded faster than before as he looked at Mega Gardevoir. She was actually more similar to her regular form than a lot of mega evolved Pokemon, but Ash could feel the extra power emanating from her. The white "dress" on the bottom half of her body now seemed to be wider. Her arms were also now white, rather than the green they'd been before. The white hair at the sides of her head extended further outward, becoming jagged. She was both beautiful and terrifying. It would be a true test for Infernape.

"This one looks good, folks!" the announcer shouted excitedly. "Infernape looks raring to go, and Diantha has finally mega evolved her Gardevoir."

Ash narrowed his eyes. It didn't matter if Gardevoir was mega evolved. Infernape was stronger than ever when he was using Blaze. They could win this. "Go Infernape, use Mach Punch!"

"Fernape!" Infernape yelled. He burst forward, his fist out behind him, covered in flames and glowing white with power. He reached Gardevoir in an instant. He lashed out quickly, all his power going into the punch, desperate to hit Gardevoir with everything he had. Unfortunately, Gardevoir was gone before his punch was halfway towards her, reappearing behind Infernape less than a second later. Again, Infernape pulled back his fist and twisted around, lashing out once again. Gardevoir dodged again, appearing to Infernape's left. Again and again Infernape tried to attack, but again and again Gardevoir dodged.

"Shadow Ball, now!" Diantha ordered quickly.

Ash wasn't going to let her end things so quickly, though. He knew Infernape could strike, but he was realizing he needed to be smarter about it. "Infernape, underground now! Dig!" As Gardevoir slipped away from another Mach Punch and began to form her Shadow Ball, Infernape quickly started to burrow underground. Ash saw Gardevoir watching closely, getting ready for anything Infernape might try. Ash knew he could do it, though, and quickly made the order. "Flare Blitz, now!"

"Infernape!" Infernape roared from underground, voice muffled. The ground suddenly started to smoke, and it started to shake and crack as Infernape prepared his attack. Then, with one last shout, the fiery ape burst out of the ground, dust and smoke and flames all shooting up. Gardevoir seemed briefly distracted, and wasn't able to fire off her attack. Instead, she held up her Shadow Ball as some kind of shield and Infernape launched towards it, his flaming body hitting it with all the force he could muster. For a moment, nothing happened as the attacks strained together. Then, with a massive explosion, blue flames, sparks of black and purple energy, dust, smoke and wind all fired outwards. Ash shielded his eyes and heard two hard thuds as both Pokemon presumably hit the ground.

When the smoke and dust settled, Ash looked towards the field and saw both Pokemon slowly getting to their feet. Infernape was breathing heavily, and wincing from the recoil damage. Gardevoir wasn't exactly looking fantastic, though. She was also panting a bit. Suddenly, a something flashed across her arm and she winced, holding up her arm in pain. She was burned from the Flare Blitz. Ash pumped his fist in satisfaction and looked proudly at Infernape, to see if he had noticed.

That's when Infernape dropped to the ground, and didn't get up. Ash clenched his jaw as the referee made the call. "Infernape is unable to battle. Gardevoir is the winner!"

Ash took a deep breath and pulled out Infernape's pokeball, quickly returning the wiped out fire type. "Thanks, Infernape, you did an awesome job." Ash glanced down to Pikachu, who was glaring ahead at Gardevoir, just as frustrated with its ridiculous strength. Ash knew he had to go with Greninja next. Pikachu had been in two tough battles already. Greninja was fresh. He plucked the pokeball from his belt and held it up. "Greninja, I choose you!" he shouted, throwing it out. The light flashed brightly in front, and then the frog-ninja Pokemon emerged with a flip through the air, before landing softly in front of Ash. "Let's win this, Greninja," Ash said confidently. "We can do this."

"Gren!" Greninja answered back, crouching low and bracing for battle. He was just as fired up. He knew this would be every bit as challenging as the battle against Alain, and perhaps even more so. Ash could already feel their emotions syncing up. He could feel the water rushing around him and see it over Greninja. As the torrent exploded outwards, Ash felt the power and renewed energy. He and Greninja were ready to end this.

* * *

"Well now this seems a little closer than we though, huh?" Gary said nervously. "Pikachu's already battled twice, and Greninja's got the type disadvantage."

"There is one advantage Greninja has," Clemont said quietly. "Gardevoir can't use Psychic on him, because of being part dark type."

Serena didn't really care about whether there were type advantages or not. This was going to be tough for Ash and Greninja no matter what. She clenched her fists as she watched the referee hold up his flag. Both Pokemon and both trainers were ready to go. This battle would be extremely tough for both. When the signal came, both Ash and Diantha were quick to act.

"Night Slash!" Ash yelled quickly, pulling his hand up from his side as Greninja did, the frog-ninja Pokemon revealing a purple sword of light as he did so.

Diantha's order was just as fast. "Thunderbolt!" she shouted out, arm raising up as she made the order.

"Greee-NINJA!" Greninja shouted, bolting forward with his incredible speed. He didn't even flinch as the bolt of lightning shot towards him. He just held up the sword in his hand and extended it out in front of him. The electricity clashed against it, shooting out to the sides as Greninja ran forward. His run slowed, but ultimately he was still able to push through. Finally, once in reach of a stunned Gardevoir, he gave one last shove and cut of the jet of electricity and then lashed out with his Night Slash attack. It struck Gardevoir hard in the chest and sent her flying up into the air.

Ash was quick to take advantage of the early strike. "Now, use Aerial Ace!" he shouted, kicking the air as Greninja did, just before launching himself up off the ground. He seemed to briefly disappear, and then he was suddenly behind Gardevoir. He pulled back his leg again, and it glowed in a bright, white light, and then he lashed out, slamming it hard into Gardevoir's shoulder and sending her rocketing to the ground. The psychic/fairy type hit the ground hard, and dust shot up into the air from the impact. "And now use Water Shuriken!" Ash roared, pulling his hands behind his back while Greninja did the same in midair, the later pulling off the giant shuriken on his back. He then thrust it down with all his might and it crashed towards the ground, shooting up more dust and getting a shout of pain from Gardevoir.

"What a start!" Serena said excitedly. "Ash and Greninja are in perfect sync!"

It was as though, Gardevoir and Diantha had heard her, though, as they were quick to get a counterattack in motion. "Shadow Ball, now!" Diantha shouted. As Greninja landed from his attack, he had no opportunity to dodge. Just as the dust was clearing around Gardevoir, she was launching her Shadow Ball. It hit Greninja square in the chest and sent him flying backwards, before exploding against him in midair and sending him crashing to the ground. Serena immediately looked towards Ash and saw him wincing in pain. Diantha wasn't done, though. She was making up for the barrage on Gardevoir. "Now, hit him with Thunderbolt!"

"I don't think so," Ash shouted quickly. "Greninja, Double Team, now!" Serena was amazed at how quickly Greninja moved, despite being winded by the Shadow Ball. Immediately, copies started shooting outwards, and within seconds, dozens of Greninjas were spread out all around his side of the battlefield.

Serena looked towards Gardevoir, who now had electricity sparking between her hands in front of her, but she was staring around wildly, confused as to where to strike next. Eventually, she just decided to attack at random, firing bolts of electricity in every direction, destroying each Greninja copy she hit. Dust shot up wherever her attacks hit, but none of them were on the desired target.

Finally, Ash decided to take advantage of the Greninja being hidden. "Alright Greninja, use Water Shuriken, now!" As the electricity continued to shoot out, Greninja's copies all started moving rapidly towards one spot. Once Gardevoir noticed where they were going, she took aim there, but it didn't seem to matter. Before she was able to take her shot, the real Greninja was revealed, holding a massive water shuriken above his head, ready to strike. "Throw it now!" Ash yelled.

"GreeeNINJA!" Greninja roared, throwing out the watery ninja star with all his might, in unison with Ash, who only threw air. Gardevoir wasn't backing down, though. Serena saw Gardevoir wince in pain once as flames briefly passed over her body, but the Champion's ace quickly ignored the lasting effects of Infernape's Flare Blitz. As the shuriken rushed towards her, she yelled out, and her Thunderbolt rushed forward, clashing with Greninja's Water Shuriken midway between the two Pokemon. The watery ninja star rapidly spun against the electricity, causing sparks to shoot out in all directions. Within a few seconds, the electricity had engulfed the shuriken so that it appeared to be a massive electrical ninja star. It suddenly exploded in the middle of the battlefield, water and electricity shooting off of it. Both Greninja and Gardevoir had to jump back to avoid the worst of the shock wave, which still shook throughout the whole arena.

"This one is really heated, everyone," the announcer shouted, as the smoke started to settle. "Ash Ketchum has really proven himself here to be an even match, perhaps more than even, for Champion Diantha."

 _Got that right,_ Serena thought, resisting the urge to do an Ash-like fist pump. As confident as she felt in Ash, she was still amazed that he was managing to control the pace like this. He and Greninja were really fired up, and it looked as though _nothing_ could stop them.

Again, Ash was quick to make another move. "Greninja, use Night Slash!" he yelled, again mimicking the frog-ninja Pokemon's movement as he pulled the purple sword of light from his hip.

Diantha was ready as well, though, completely confident in her ace Pokemon. "Shadow Ball, now!" she shouted, as Gardevoir braced itself for the incoming Greninja.

"Gren!" Greninja shouted, holding his sword up in front of him, doubling his speed and charging towards Gardevoir, preparing to lash out. Gardevoir wasn't going to make it easy for him as he approached, though. Instead of forming a large Shadow Ball, she continuously shot smaller ones, desperate to slow Greninja's progress. The frog-ninja Pokemon had to duck and dodge a few, while deflecting a few others, and it seemed to slow his progress enough, as Gardevoir was able to quickly teleport back and begin forming a more powerful attack. As Greninja continued his charge, Gardevoir cried out as she put all her energy into her next attack, and then thrust her arms forward, just as Greninja came within reach. "Ninja!" Greninja roared, as he slashed outward at the Shadow Ball in front of him.

Another huge explosion rocked the field, as the Shadow Ball ripped apart between both Pokemon. Serena could instantly see that Greninja received the worst of it, as Gardevoir only slid back a few feet, while Greninja was launched through the air, before crashing down and hitting the ground hard. Serena noticed both he and Ash wincing in pain, as the frog-ninja Pokemon rose to his feet. That had definitely been a painful blow.

"Ash, I have to thank you," Diantha suddenly said, her voice carrying clearly. "This has truly been a great battle. You've definitely proven yourself."

"I like nothing more than a good battle," Ash answered honestly, "so there was no way I wasn't going to give you one."

"Well let's hope the end is just as good as the rest has been." It was clear by her tone that she was ready to continue now. "Gardevoir, use Psychic to rise into the air!"

"Greninja, Double Team, let's go!" Ash ordered in response. Serena could see that each were preparing another big attack. As Greninja quickly began to multiply, dozens of copies spreading around the field, Gardevoir began glowing in a blue aura and swiftly started to rise up in the air. "Now, get ready with Water Shuriken!" Ash yelled, mimicking all the Greninja copies as they pulled the shurikens off of their backs, holding them high above their heads, and began spinning them.

"Shadow Ball!" Diantha shouted. "Put everything into it!" Gardevoir nodded in answer and held her arms out in front of her. Immediately, a black and purple sphere appeared within her hands, quickly expanding and crackling with power.

Both Greninja and Gardevoir seemed desperate to put all their power into these attacks. A massive Water Shuriken was forming over what Serena presumed to be the real Greninja. It was spinning rapidly and continuously expanding as the copies rushed towards him, adding more and more power to the attack. Gardevoir was similar, her Shadow Ball expanding with every passing second as well, growing larger and larger as more power filled it. Finally, as the last copy rushed towards Greninja, his shuriken seemed to be a massive, blue disc above his head, spinning so fast it was a blur. Gardevoir's attack was no smaller, a massive black and purple orb in front of her, crackling with power and chilling the air with its ghost-like presence.

"Greeen..." Greninja yelled, as he pulled back his arm, the shuriken spinning faster and faster above him. Suddenly, it started to glow in a red light, as the red fin on his head lit up at the same moment. It was just like what had happened against Alain and Charizard. It somehow seemed to spin faster and faster, and then with one last thrust, Greninja sent it forward with a loud, "NINJA!", at the same instant that Gardevoir threw out the Shadow Ball.

The attacks whipped forward, and within a second, they were smashing against each other. They strained against each other for a few moments, sparks and smoke shooting out in all directions. The power emanating from the attacks shook the stadium and the very air they were breathing. The crowd gasped as the power shook them. Finally, with one last yell from Greninja, his fiery Water Shuriken pushed through, smashing through the Shadow Ball and obliterating it as it rushed forward towards Gardevoir. With one last, massive explosion it exploded against her, shooting smoke, water and dust up in all directions. Greninja was even sent skidding backwards from the shock wave. Serena had to shield her eyes, and could only wonder whether they had actually managed to win or not.

* * *

Ash had to blink a few times once the smoke had cleared, to adjust to heat he was now feeling from the field. When he opened his eyes, he was almost not surprised to see Gardevoir standing. She was definitely a persistent Pokemon, he had to give her credit on that. She definitely looked tired, though. She was starting to feel the strain of having battled against both Charizard and Infernape, before this one against Greninja, and that last attack had left its mark for sure. Greninja wasn't exactly full of energy, though. He'd felt the attacks against him, as had Ash, and he'd expelled a lot in using that Water Shuriken. They weren't out of the woods just yet.

"Gardevoir, are you alright to continue?" Diantha called out, concern in her voice. Ash wondered how long it had been since Diantha had actually had to ask that question.

"Gard!" Gardevoir shouted confidently, standing up straighter as if to prove her point.

Ash narrowed his eyes. He and Greninja had to be ready. Gardevoir looked more pumped up then ever, and he got the feeling that the match had only gotten tougher. Diantha was ready to continue, too, and she was quick to make her next order. "Thunderbolt, now!"

"Counter it with Night Slash!" Ash shouted quickly.

"Gren!" Greninja shouted in answer, pulling up the purple sword of light as he launched himself forward. Gardevoir's jet of electricity immediately rushed forward to meet the frog-ninja Pokemon, and Ash tensed up along with Greninja, seeing it approaching through his Pokemon's eyes. They didn't panic, though. They held up their sword, and prepared to meet it head on, once again. When the attack hit, Ash immediately felt his arms buzzing from the impact, and quickly noticed there was far more power to it than last time. He squinted as he tried to look around the incoming Thunderbolt, seeing Gardevoir straining against him and Greninja. He saw flames shoot across her body, still burned thanks to Infernape's Flare Blitz. With one last shout from Gardevoir, she was able to ignore the burning, and push forward with her Thunderbolt. Ash and Greninja shouted in pain as the electricity took hold of them. Ash had felt Pikachu's Thunderbolts before, but something about this one was worse. When Pikachu did it to him, it wasn't with full meaning. Not to mention, he probably felt it more since it was more effective on Greninja. Stars danced in front of his eyes as the electricity coursed through his body.

Finally, once the attack ended, Ash dropped to his knees. He gasped for air, and he could see Greninja was doing the same. Frustration welled up inside him. How was Gardevoir able to keep this up so long? How strong was that thing? _Don't give up, Greninja,_ Ash encouraged, unaware that he was saying it within his head. _We're not done yet._ With a hard push off the ground, both Ash and Greninja stood up. The exhaustion was starting to make itself felt. Ash could feel the heat of the burn, the pain of the Thunderbolt and the multiple attacks they'd taken. They had to finish this soon.

"Greninja, let's finish this. Double Team and Water Shuriken!" Ash yelled, pulling his hands behind his back and grabbing air and bringing his arms up above his head. As he did so, Greninja's movements were the same, bringing up his giant shuriken. Within seconds, he was multiplying, dozens of copies shooting up around him, also holding up their shurikens which spun around rapidly in unison.

"We're ready to finish this as well," Diantha shouted confidently. "Gardevoir, Moonblast!" As Greninja's copies expanded outward and then suddenly started moving backwards, now converging on the real one, making his water shuriken grow, Gardevoir prepared her attack as well. She raised her arms up high above her, and suddenly a pink glow shone above her and started to expand outwards. It seemed to cover the entire battlefield and a massive pink orb rested in the middle. Finally, as Greninja's shuriken was prepared, spinning rapidly above his head, both Pokemon were ready to launch their attacks once again.

Ash did his best to channel all of his energy into the Water Shuriken, and just as Greninja threw it forward, it flashed brightly and the red glow of Greninja's red fin flashed as the shuriken turned red like fire. At the same instant, Gardevoir shouted out, and the pink light and the pink orb above the field all seemed to shoot down at once. The attacks both converged on their targets, and a second later, an explosion, even larger than the one that had rocked the stadium when Charizard and Greninja had clashed, shook the stadium. Ash fell on his back from the blast and felt Pikachu grab onto his leg to keep from getting blown back. Ash felt his body burning from the attack, knowing it was due to the Moonblast being super effective. It was pure agony. It was far worse than the Blast Burn from Alain's Charizard. Ash had never felt anything worse.

So when the pain suddenly cut off, Ash felt both pure relief and pure terror. He sat up straight and looked towards the field. It was too badly covered in smoke. He tried to sense Greninja, but he wasn't getting anything. Well, nothing from their Ash-Greninja connection. He could sense his Pokemon was in trouble, that was all. Had he lost?

When the smoke finally cleared, Ash was relieved to see that Greninja was standing. At the other end of the field, Gardevoir also seemed to be upright, but it was clear that both weren't as full of energy as before. Ash blinked once more, and then looked at Greninja, wondering what was wrong with their connection. When he looked at the frog-ninja Pokemon, though, he was shocked to see Greninja looking back guiltily...in his regular form. He'd broken the connection. _He did it so I wouldn't get hurt._ Ash's eyes widened as Greninja stumbled, barely able to stand up. Somehow, though, he did manage to keep himself upright, and then turned towards Gardevoir.

Diantha looked shocked at this turn of events, but she was clearly in no mood to let her opportunity slip away. "Gardevoir, finish this off with Thunderbolt!" she yelled.

"Gard!" Gardevoir shouted in answer, raising up her hands in front of her, the sparks of electricity quickly shooting up between them.

Ash looked on with frustration. There was nothing they could do. Greninja was too wiped out, and too stubborn to move. He'd cut of their connection, so that Ash wouldn't get hurt, but it had also left him more vulnerable. This was it. He turned his head slightly and gave Ash one more apologetic look, before facing the Thunderbolt straight on.

The Thunderbolt hit Greninja with a loud crack as it shot forward from Gardevoir's hands. It jolted through him and he didn't even cry out as it did so. When the attack ended, the frog-ninja Pokemon didn't even fall right away. Smoke was billowing up from his body, and he was clearly done, but he wasn't going to go down that easily. First, one leg buckled, and he fell to one knee. Then, the other leg went down, and he was on both knees. With one last deep breath, Greninja's head lolled back, and then he fell forward, face hitting the ground.

Ash and Pikachu both ran forward, ignoring the call of victory for Gardevoir from the referee. Ash couldn't believe it. Greninja had actually lost. It didn't seem right, not after that victory against Alain. He was supposed to be the strongest. He'd come into this battle fresh. He'd been Ash's best hope. "Greninja!" Ash shouted in concern, kneeling next to his wiped out Pokemon.

"Gren..." Greninja croaked, eyes opening, head slightly raising up as he looked at his concerned trainer. Ash could see that Greninja felt awful already about the loss. He hated losing more than anyone.

"It's ok, Greninja," Ash said seriously. "You did your best. I know you did." He looked towards Pikachu, who looked back confidently. "We can still win this thing. Pikachu's got this, don't you, buddy?"

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted confidently, turning and looking at Greninja. "Pi-pikachu."

Greninja turned his gaze towards Pikachu and looked at the electric mouse for a few moments. His gaze briefly went back to Ash, before turning back to Pikachu and nodded. "Gren-greninja," he said calmly, before slowly raising up a webbed hand and forming a fist with it. He held it out to Pikachu, who didn't hesitate to return the fist bump. Ash smiled at the two of them. Greninja knew he was leaving the match in good hands.

"We're going to win, Greninja," Ash promised the frog-ninja Pokemon. "Don't worry."

* * *

Serena was almost sure her heart was about to explode out of her chest. She couldn't believe that Greninja had actually lost. Gardevoir was _that_ strong. How was it possible? Ever since the battle against Team Flare and Team Rocket, Greninja had seemed unbeatable. Yet, here they were, with Greninja down, and Gardevoir still standing. As Serena saw Ash recall Greninja and make his way back to his platform, she turned her gaze towards Pikachu, who remained in the spot where Greninja had gone down.

"It's not over yet," Serena told her friends confidently. "Pikachu's been with Ash since the beginning. If anyone deserves this win more than Greninja, it's him."

"You know, Pikachu was definitely disappointed that he wasn't able to defeat Alain," Clemont answered, nodding. "I think he's more fired up than ever for this match. He can do this."

"He's still got that ghost type curse from Gourgeist, remember," Alain said gloomily. "Gardevoir's Shadow Ball is going to be super effective, now." He then shook his head, as though angry with himself for saying that. "It doesn't matter, though. Ash and Pikachu always find a way, don't they?"

"Yeah, and today's no different," Serena answered confidently, narrowing her eyes as Ash and Pikachu started to tense up, ready for battle. As the referee brought up his flag, Serena clutched her ribbon, and prayed for Pikachu to be alright. It was going to be the toughest battle of his life, whether Gardevoir was tired or not.

When the signal came, Diantha made the first move. Serena got the feeling that the Champion was under the impression that beating Greninja had given her the edge. Maybe she would be right to think that, but Serena knew that Pikachu was going to give it his all, and wouldn't go down easy. "Gardevoir, Shadow Ball now!"

"Counter with Electro-Ball!" Ash shouted in response.

Both Pokemon immediately crouched low, their attacks quickly starting to form. Gardevoir had her arms outstretched in front of her, the dark sphere rapidly forming and expanding outward. Pikachu was just as fast, calling out his chant as the electrical sphere formed at the tip of his tail. Within a few seconds, both were ready to unleash. With a shout, Gardevoir thrust forward with her arms and the Shadow Ball launched towards Pikachu. Pikachu answered quickly, leaping into the air, flinging his tail outward, and shouting "CHUPI!" Serena was glad that the mud seemed to be mostly gone from his eyes, as his attack seemed to go right where he wanted it. The Electro-Ball and Shadow Ball smashed together, and exploded on impact, sparks and smoke shooting out across the field. Gardevoir managed to stay upright, but Pikachu was knocked hard to the ground from the shock wave, clearly not having expected that much power.

"You ok, buddy?" Ash called out, concern in his voice, and the slightest bit of panic. Serena could tell he was frustrated that his comfortable lead had slipped away. He desperately didn't want to have come so far to lose.

Luckily, Pikachu was quick to get up. "Pika!" he answered quickly, not even looking back at Ash, making sure to keep his eyes on Gardevoir.

"Alright, good, because it's time to heat things up!" Ash shouted, confidence returning to his voice. Perhaps Pikachu's refusal to give in, sparking his resolve again. Then, just as Ash said that, Gardevoir shrieked in pain, as flames engulfed her body, the burn that Infernape had inflicted on her, causing her to take damage again. "Quick, Pikachu, Iron Tail, now!" Ash ordered, desperate to take advantage of Gardevoir's distraction.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted, kicking off hard, and launching himself forward. Diantha and Gardevoir had no chance to counter, the latter staggering back from the fire that had just scorched her body. As Pikachu bolted forward, Gardevoir could only watch as he leaped towards her. "Chuuu-PIKA!" Pikachu roared, jumping high above Gardevoir's head, flipping over, and slamming his tail hard into her chest. Gardevoir went flying through the air and slammed hard into the ground, skidding along a few feet before stopping.

"Keep it up!" Ash encouraged. "Quick Attack, let's go!"

"Psychic, now!" Diantha countered.

As Pikachu ran forward, a white glow around his body as he moved so quickly, Serena was almost certain that Gardevoir wasn't going to be able to counter in time. Then, just when Pikachu was nearly within reach, Gardevoir's eyes glowed blow, and then a blue light quickly surrounded Pikachu's body. He was suddenly stopped mid run, and then was slowly raised into the air. Gardevoir shouted out once, and then thrust her arms forward, quickly rising up, and then Pikachu went flying up high into the air, shouting in pain.

"Now use Shadow Ball!" Diantha shouted, putting her arms out in front of herself like she was the one doing the move. As Pikachu started to fall from the sky, Serena's fists clenched, and she could barely watch. Gardevoir quickly formed a dark sphere of energy within her hands, and then thrust them upwards, aiming directly at Pikachu. The Shadow Ball shot upwards, rocketing towards the helpless, electric mouse. It exploded against him and Serena winced as she heard Pikachu cry out in pain. A few moments later, she saw his body fall out of the cloud of smoke, and then hit the ground with a hard thud.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted in concern. Serena could see that he was about to run onto the field, and was worried that if he did that during a battle, it would get him in trouble, even if it was an unofficial match. Luckily, Pikachu slowly managed to get to his feet. Serena could see the black and purple smoke coming off of his body, and knew that the ghost-type curse from Gourgeist's Trick or Treat attack had made that Shadow Ball even worse. How much more could Pikachu take?

"You've done well, Ash, but Pikachu is too tired from his previous battles. Gardevoir is as well, but a mega evolved Pokemon can take a lot more." Diantha's tone wasn't taunting, but Serena did get the sense she was almost testing Ash with what she was saying. "Pikachu can't win this."

"Yeah?" Ash shouted back angrily. "Well you don't know Pikachu that well, then." Pikachu turned around and he and Ash locked eyes. Serena could sense the trust they had in each other. Neither of them were going to give up. That's not what they did. They would fight till the end. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt, now!"

"Counter with your own Thunderbolt!" Diantha ordered quickly, and Serena noticed that the Kalos Champion actually seemed to be smiling, clearly happy with Ash's response.

Both Pokemon were quick to fire off their attacks, the jets of electricity shooting forward so fast that they met in the middle of the field with a loud crack that split through the air. Sparks of electricity were shooting out in all directions. There was even heat radiating from the colliding electrical attacks, making Serena wince a bit. She focused in on Pikachu and Gardevoir, and saw that both were straining hard to move their attacks forward. Unfortunately for Pikachu, it looked as though Gardevoir's was gaining ground. Bit by bit, the point where the attacks connected moved closer and closer to Pikachu.

"Don't give up, Pikachu," Ash encouraged. "Remember your battle against Malva and Houndoom. You can push back!"

"Piii...kaaa...CHUUU!" Pikachu shouted in answer. Sereana's eyes widened when she saw it. Pikachu's whole body was covered in electricity and it expanded outward. Suddenly, the electricity shooting towards Gardevoir was at least double, maybe triple, what Pikachu was unleashing before. It easily broke through Gardevoir's attack, and in an instant, Gardevoir was shrieking in pain as the electricity coursed through her body. When the attack ended, the embrace Pokemon fell to the ground, and the only sign she was still in the battle, was her raising herself up a bit with one arm. Serena glanced towards Pikachu and saw that he was panting from the energy he'd unleashed. Luckily, though, he was at least upright, unlike Gardevoir.

"Now's our chance, Pikachu!" Ash yelled excitedly. "Quick Attack, let's go!"

"Gardevoir, try to get up!" Diantha shouted, sounding worried. Gardevoir seemed to respond, managing to push herself up onto her feet at her trainer's call. "Good, now use Shadow Ball!"

It was too late, though. Pikachu was bolting towards Gardevoir so fast, that she barely had time to even start forming the Shadow Ball. The electric mouse slammed into her chest with full force, sending her through the air. She landed a couple feet away on her back, wincing in pain, but the beginning of her Shadow Ball still in her hands. With a shout, she managed to get enough energy into it, before thrusting her arms forward. The Shadow Ball whipped out, and struck Pikachu as he landed. It exploded against him and sent him flying back through the air, where he landed on his back in front of Ash.

"Alright, another Shadow Ball, let's go!" Diantha shouted, clearly sensing her opportunity. Gardevoir was even better prepared this time, quickly holding up her hands and preparing the attack in front of her. The dark sphere quickly began to expand, and Serena could see the sparks of what looked like purple electricity shooting off of it.

Pikachu was only just getting to his feet, and Serena was doubtful he'd be able to handle another attack, that was now super effective thanks to Gourgeist. "Pikachu, you can do this!" Ash suddenly shouted. "Use Iron Tail!"

His words put Pikachu into action. The electric mouse was up in an instant, and as Gardevoir prepared to throw her Shadow Ball, Pikachu braced himself and leaped into the air. As soon as he was up, Gardevoir fired, the dark sphere of purple and black energy shooting towards Pikachu at an incredible speed. Ash's loyal partner was more than capable of keeping up, though. He quickly stretched out its tail and it flashed in a bright white light, before a silvery gleam shone over it. Just when the Shadow Ball was about to hit, Pikachu flipped forward, and his tail met the attack head on, shouting, "CHUUU-PIKA!". He strained against it a few moments, and then ultimately, the Iron Tail forced its way through, splitting the Shadow Ball in two and sending the two parts crashing to the ground, where they exploded, shooting dust into the air.

Both Ash and Pikachu were ready to keep it up, though, and the next order came just as fast. "Now, Quick Attack and then use Iron Tail!" Ash ordered.

"Counter with Psychic!" Diantha shouted, as Gardevoir tensed up in preparation for Pikachu's attack.

"Gard!" Gardevoir shouted, eyes immediately glowing blue, followed by a blue aura appearing around her body. As Pikachu was bolting forward, Serena noticed the blue light quickly cover his body, and a few seconds later, he was stalled. He looked so frustrated, his feet slightly moving as he did his best to push through it. However, Gardevoir's hold was too strong, and she kept him in place.

"Pikachu, you can break through it," Ash called confidently. "Don't give up!" Serena couldn't believe what Ash was ordering. It didn't make any sense. How could Pikachu fight through that? She watched closely as Gardevoir started to raise Pikachu into the air, his little body squirming violently as his legs left the ground. Then, suddenly, Pikachu cried out loudly, and his body suddenly was going back down. Within a couple of seconds, he was back on the ground, and the next moment, he was slowly but surely moving forward. It was unbelievable. He was actually fighting through Gardevoir's psychic hold on him.

"Piii-kaaa-chuuu!" Pikachu shouted, and then all of a sudden, the blue light around him vanished, the psychic hold shattering. Pikachu was completely free, and he knew it, as did Gardevoir. He was bolting forward immediately, tail stretched out behind him in preparation for the Iron Tail that Ash had ordered. Gardevoir had no opportunity to get out of the way, too startled by the shattered Psychic attack. Pikachu struck her full force in the chest, sending her stagger back a few steps. The electric mouse wasn't done there. He quickly flipped around in midair, and flung out his metallic tail. "Chuuu-PIKA" he roared loudly, slamming the tail hard into Gardevoir's chest, sending her up into the air.

"Now, Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled, clearly sensing his opportunity to land a devastating blow.

"You too!" Diantha shouted, not letting Gardevoir's being airborne to make her vulnerable to Pikachu's attack.

A moment later, and the two Pokemon were firing out massive jets of electricity towards each other. They were evenly matched this time. Pikachu wasn't able to get his supercharged jolt out, while Gardevoir wasn't able to get the early edge again. They quickly broke off the attack, and then Gardevoir landed softly, staring down Pikachu. Serena could tell this match was coming to its climax. Both Pokemon looked pretty wiped out, and it was only a matter of time before they fell. And as she thought that, Gardevoir was suddenly engulfed in flames, as her burn from Infernape took hold of her body once again.

"Now Pikachu, use Electro-Ball!" Ash shouted, excitement clear in his voice. He clearly thought this was his opportunity to land a critical blow.

"Fight through it Gardevoir, use Moonblast!" Diantha countered.

And again, it was a race between the two Pokemon, as Pikachu quickly charged up his attack on his tail, chanting out as the electrical sphere on his tail expanded. Miraculously, Gardevoir managed to shake off the pain of the burn, and held her arms up high. Again, the pink light and a large pink orb appeared above the battlefield, ready to crash down on Pikachu at any moment. Then, as Pikachu stretched out his tail and then leaped up, both Pokemon were ready to fire out their attacks. "CHUPI!" Pikachu shouted, flinging out his tail with all the force he could muster. At the same moment, the pink light and the large pink orb descended upon Pikachu. The attacks struck simultaneously, and Serena heard both Pokemon cry out in pain.

The crowd was once again buffeted by a powerful shock wave of wind and energy, that carried with it, smoke and dust, making the next few moments quite uncomfortable for the crowd. Serena ignored it though, and kept her eyes on the field, squinting through the dust. As it started to settle, she could just see the shapes of the barely standing Pokemon. She couldn't help but laugh that they were still standing. These two just wouldn't give up.

This was definitely it, though. One more attack, and it was over, and both trainers knew it. Serena could barely watch with it coming down to this. She tried her best to ignore the fact that Pikachu was barely standing, and did her best to focus on the fact that Gardevoir looked like she was sleeping on her feet. _Pleeeeaaase Pikachu,_ Serena thought to herself. _Please do this._

"Pikachu, we can do this together! It was always meant to be you. Finish this off with Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled, putting all the emotion he had into his order, his confident call seemingly giving Pikachu a jolt of energy.

Diantha's call was no different, though, and Gardevoir's resolve also seemed sparked by her trainer's voice. "Let's finish this off with Shadow Ball! You can do it Gardevoir!"

Serena's eyes darted back and forth between the two Pokemon as they prepared their attacks. Pikachu's cheeks were sparking madly, while Gardevoir's arms were stretched out in front of her, the dark sphere of energy rapidly forming in front of her. Finally, each seemed ready to unleash. Gardevoir raised up her arms, shouting, "Garrr..." and then she thrust them forward, with a loud, "DEVOIR!"

At the same moment, Pikachu's whole body was covered in electricity once more, and then he finally unleashed his attack, with a loud, "PIII-KAAA-CHUUU!" The massive jet of electricity launched forward and smashed against the Shadow Ball in the middle of the field.

The attacks strained against each other, Pikachu forcing his forward as best he could with all the electricity he could muster in his body, while Gardevoir seemed to be pushing hers forward with Psychic. Huge bolts of yellow electricity, and even what looked like purple electricity from the Shadow Ball, were crashing to the ground all around the field. Heat radiated off of the attacks, and Serena even winced from the power that pulsated from them. Neither Pokemon was giving in. Every bit of their last reserves of energy were going into these attacks.

"Don't give up, Pikachu!" Ash yelled encouragingly. "You can do this!"

"Piii...kaaa..." Pikachu shouted out, his call slow as he strained against Gardevoir's attack. He was at his limit, but something about hearing Ash's voice always seemed to make him stronger. Their bond was too strong for Pikachu to be held back by anything. When they worked together, their were no limits. "CHUUU!" he shouted once more.

And with that, a massive explosion ripped through the air in the middle of the battlefield. Serena could only catch a brief glimpse of a dark sphere breaking down the middle, and then a jet of electricity shooting forwards. After that, smoke covered the battlefield, and she could only wait to see the result.

 **Author's Note:**

What happened? Who won? I guess it's obvious enough, but you never know... Anyways, I hope I did these battle justice. Infernape had to lose (I know the Infernape fans won't be happy). Champion's Ace Pokemon, though, so let's remember that. I also can't make the battles too too long, so if it seemed kind of fast, I apologize for that. Greninja's loss is actually hard to justify, I know that. At least with this one there was the type advantage on Gardevoir's side, and having him break the connection to save Ash the pain, was another factor. He had to lose, though, because I wanted this to end with Pikachu being the final one, win or lose (we'll pretend like we don't know).

Anyways, I hope it was enjoyable. I decided to slow things a bit, and the next chapter will be out tomorrow and then the final one will probably be Friday or Saturday. I realized I was putting myself at risk of rushing things, so I slowed down. We don't want the end to be rushed, right? Alright then, see you next time. Lot's of wrap up to get to. And yes...A LOT of sappiness. Gonna get some heavy duty amourshipping coming up.


	84. Gotta Catch That One

**Author's Note:**

This one's a nice, relaxing chapter. No big battles (maybe a short one). Anyways, look at the title of the chapter. I love it! It was going to be the title of the final chapter, but I decided it fit this one better. Kind of short, I guess, in comparison to what we're used to now, but the next one will be a big wrap up. I might have to push it to Sunday, because I am now always delaying things. No, it's because I want to make it an amazing conclusion. Anyways, enough of that. Reading time.

 **Chapter 84: Gotta Catch That One**

"So you think it'll still be there?" Ash asked hopefully, staring out at the forest near Professor Oak's lab. He could see his Tauros herd running near the front of the place where Professor Oak had told Ash he should look to find what he was searching for.

"I can't be sure, to be honest," Oak said with a shrug, looking a little nervous as he saw Staraptor and Talonflame beginning one of their flying races. Ash couldn't blame him, as Swellow had broken a window the previous day. Of course, he'd won the race doing so, so Ash had secretly congratulated him.

"Well, I guess I might as well check," Ash muttered, trying to hide how much he wanted to find the thing he was searching for. _I have to find it. It'll mean so much to her,_ he thought. "Alright, I'm gonna go check it out. You wanna go, buddy?" Ash asked, looking up at Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Pi," Pikachu said quickly, looking at Ash like it was a dumb question. Why wouldn't he want to go with Ash?

Ash gave an embarrassed chuckle at that and then turned back to Professor Oak. "Alright, then we're gonna head out and see what we can find. I'll bring Greninja as well, and maybe Noivern and Noctowl to help search." He glanced nervously behind him, towards the door of the exit to the lab. "Um...if you don't mind, could you keep it a secret what I'm doing?"

Oak nodded and gave a mischievous wink. "Will do, Ash. Just make sure you aren't out too long. You're mother is preparing quite the feast for you, remember. This is going to be quite the party."

"Uh...yeah," Ash said quietly, kind of embarrassed that his mom was going through so much trouble to get a big feast ready and set up such a big party for him and his friends. At least Brock and Cilan were able to help her out with the dinner part, and Serena was helping with the desserts. Regardless, all this preparation just for him didn't sit right with him. He wasn't a fan of celebrating himself. Not anymore, at least. "I'll be back in time, don't worry. Just don't let Serena worry and make sure not to tell her what I'm doing."

Oak's eyes lit up and he looked like he was struggling not to laugh. Ash resisted the urge to hit himself in the face, as he started to blush. "I won't say anything. I'll tell Serena, _and_ the others, that you're just out doing some training."

"Awesome, thanks Professor. See you later," Ash said happily turning away and starting to head down towards the field where a large group of his Pokemon were hanging around.

When he made it down to the field, a few of his Pokemon noticed him immediately. Bayleef had him tackled to the ground within a few seconds, happily nuzzling him as he struggled to breathe under her weight. The medal she had received from the Kalos League dangled from her long neck and rested on Ash's chest. Bayleef, like many of Ash's other Pokemon, was quite proud of the victor's medal, and had kept it on ever since receiving it. All of Ash's Pokemon, even those who didn't participate in the league, had received a medal as recognition for their part in getting Ash as far as he'd gone.

Finally, after a couple of minutes of barely being able to breathe, Ash was able to get Bayleef to let him up, and then he greeted some of his other Pokemon who had come up. Totodile did a little dance, Gible bit his head, Leavanny made him a hat out of leaves, Muk smothered him and Glalie nearly froze him, before being stopped by Torkoal. Eventually, they were all coming and greeting him, and before Ash knew it he'd realized he'd spent about ten minutes with them all, almost completely forgetting about what he was supposed to do. He quickly apologized to his Pokemon, telling them he'd spend more time with them later, and started to set off. _At least it wasn't like when I first got back,_ Ash thought, thinking about a couple days before when he'd come back to a massive tackle from all of his Pokemon. He still had bruises from the Tauros herd.

As he made his way towards the forest, Ash signalled for Greninja, Noivern and Noctowl to join him. He hoped to use Noivern's supersonic and Noctowl's psychic abilities to help find what he was looking for. They're flying would also come in handy. He wanted Greninja, because...well it felt right to have Greninja with him. He wasn't expecting danger, but having Greninja with him seemed right. Besides, he knew just how much Ash wanted to find whatever it was he was searching for. He was aware of its from the story they shared of their first meeting.

As they walked deeper into the forest, Ash started looking around, and immediately felt some of the memories of Professor Oak's summer camp coming back to his mind. All the young and excited Pokemon crazed kids, running around and chasing both the wild Pokemon and those staying at the lab. The bewildered Professor Oak trying to calm them all down.

The girl with the straw hat wandering off and getting lost, a little Poliwag following after her.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

 _Ash had admittedly been more interested in the Poliwag at the time. When he'd seen it, he'd immediately left the group and started chasing after it. For the most part, the kids at camp were only able to see Pokemon like Caterpie, Pidgey, Spearow and Rattata, so when Ash had seen Poliwag, he had immediately been fascinated by it. He'd noticed the girl as well, but she had been kind of distant the entire camp, so Ash hadn't really known what to think of her._

 _So, as he followed the Poliwag, he tried to keep his attention on it, but he could also hear the strange sniffles of the girl far ahead. Ash had no idea why she had wandered off, but had assumed it was because she was afraid of the Pokemon. He decided that he might be able to both help the girl, and get his chance to see Poliwag up close. If she was scared of Poliwag, Ash could just take the little water type back to the camp and everything would be fine._

 _After a few minutes of walking, Ash suddenly lost sight of both the girl in the straw hat, and the Poliwag. He'd been getting distracted by a few other Pokemon in the forest, such as a Butterfree that had flown over his head, and a Pidgey that was perched at the edge of a branch. A little Rattata had even come up to him, and Ash had spent a moment greeting it and petting it. He wasn't upset that he'd been getting to see all these Pokemon, but he knew that he needed to get to work on finding that Poliwag. He really wanted to see it up close._

 _He searched for a few minutes, and then suddenly heard a rustling of leaves up ahead, and started to head towards it. Even if it wasn't Poliwag, maybe it was another cool Pokemon. He happily started running up ahead, and then heard something that made him stop in his tracks. A loud scream, and then a hard thud. What could that have been?_

 _Ash looked around a little nervously before moving forward, wondering if maybe there was a scary Pokemon around. Of course, to him, that wouldn't be all bad. Even a scary Pokemon was an exciting Pokemon to see. He shook his head, and continued to search. He was still looking for Poliwag, and decided to continue calling for it. He made his way over to the bushes where he'd heard the noises._

 _Suddenly he heard a voice on the other side. "I knew I didn't want to come to camp. I knew it." There was a brief moment where the only sounds were light sniffs, and then there was a loud scream. "Mommmmyyyyyy!"_

 _Ash felt kind of awkward hearing that. Maybe he should go back? No, that wasn't right. Whoever was behind the bushes was really upset. He should help them. He would pretend like he didn't know what was happening, though. "Poliwag?" he called out, pushing through the bushes. He could hear a light whimpering sound, the person at the other end clearly nervous about the rustling bushes._

 _Ash then pushed through the bushes, and looked around. His eyes went to a large tree, where a girl, the one with the straw hat that Poliwag had followed into the forest, was backed up against it, tears on her face, and eyes shut tight. Ash could tell that she was terrified. She didn't even know that it was him and not a Pokemon in front of her._

" _Hey, are you alright?" Ash asked, trying his best to make his voice sound as gentle as possible._

 _The girl opened her eyes and stared at Ash in surprise. He took a step forward, making sure he was visible so that she could see he wasn't a threatening Pokemon. "Huh?" was her only response._

" _Hi, I'm Ash," he greeted, pointing to himself and smiling. He then tried to get her to speak. "Who're you?" he asked, suddenly forgetting about Poliwag. He wanted to make sure this girl was alright. When all she did was whimper again, he tried again to make her speak. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly._

 _Finally, she seemed to understand that it was ok to respond to him. She glanced down to her leg, tears still coming down her cheeks. "I hurt...my leg," she whimpered, staring at her leg in fear._

 _Ash could see now that she had a nasty scrape on her leg, and realized now that it had been this that had caused the loud scream he'd heard earlier. He suddenly felt the urge to make this girl more comfortable. He didn't want to see her hurt. He quickly knelt down in front of her. "Don't worry," he told her, reaching around and pulling a blue handkerchief from his pocket. "See this?" he asked, holding it up in front of her. "This'll make it better."_

 _He gently moved the handkerchief forward and carefully wrapped it around her knee. The only noise she made, was another, "huh?" but she didn't move away. For some reason, that had made Ash feel quite good about himself._

 _He quickly finished tying the handkerchief into a knot, and then looked hopefully at the girl. "All done," he said happily. She stared at her leg for a moment and then seemed to try to put weight on it, but quickly gave up, whimpering once more. Ash wasn't going to give up, though. He was now determined to make sure this girl was ok. "Now watch this," he said, holding up his hands close to her knee. He started wiggling them around in some kind of weird performance. "Feel better, feel better," he started, voice light as he was making sure to be cheerful for the upset girl. He then held up his hands in victory and shouted, "Right away!"_

 _She stared at him for a moment, and then tried to put weight on her leg again, before whimpering once more. "It still hurts, I can't stand up," she whined, staring wide-eyed at Ash as he quickly stood up himself._

 _Ash again felt the determination to make sure this girl was ok, and he wanted to show her that she should have that determination as well. He held his hand up and smiled. "Don't give up till it's over, kay?" He slowly reached out his hand to her, and looked her in the eyes. "Come on!" he encouraged. She stared at him in shock again, and then reached out her hand to his, as though not even realizing it. When he felt her hand in his, Ash quickly tightened his grip, and then pulled up with all his strength. He accidentally pulled a little too hard, and the girl came up so fast, that she fell forward. Ash quickly put his arm around her to make sure she didn't fall again, and felt her clutching onto his shoulder in fear. After a moment, though, she leaned back and stared at him, a blush coming to her cheeks. "There you go!" Ash said excitedly, giving her a wide grin and chuckling. He realized they were still holding hands, but ignored that and took his arm that had been wrapped around her and pointed back to the direction they had come from. "I think we should be getting back to the campsite. Kay? Come on." He slowly started to walk away, careful to ensure that the girl was following. The whole way back, their hands were held between them._

* * *

 **Present Time:**

"Wow," Ash said quietly, as he, Pikachu and Greninja walked, Noivern and Noctowl flying up ahead. "All these memories are coming back to me. I can't believe I told Serena I didn't remember her. That memory is one of my clearest."

"Gren," Greninja said, looking around, eyes wide with interest. Being from another region, he seemed completely fascinated by the new surroundings, despite the forest looking quite similar to the ones in Kalos. However, there were a few different Pokemon for Greninja to see, and he was clearly interested that Ash had walked through this forest as a little kid.

"We've still got memories to make ourselves, Greninja," Ash told the frog-ninja Pokemon seriously. "We've got plenty of time before the Champion's League. I'd love to show you more of Kanto. Serena too. Everyone, really."

"Pikachu," Pikachu said in agreement, nodding from his place on Ash's shoulder.

Ash took a deep breath and embraced the fresh air of the forest. He hadn't really been spending much time in forests lately, unless it was a manufactured one on a battlefield. That stadium in Lumiose City and the trainers' village around it had been his home for a few weeks. It was nice to be back out in nature again. Ash was going to make sure to enjoy every bit of it, before he had to pack up and go back to Kalos. His journey wasn't over yet, despite what he'd accomplished.

"It's gonna be so awesome battling the Elite Four, or Three I guess," he said excitedly to Pikachu and Greninja. "I'm sure they're training hard after seeing the battle against Diantha."

Ash could still hardly believe that had happened. Battling a Champion and actually being on even terms with her. It had been one of the greatest thrills of Ash's life. Perhaps it would've been the greatest, if not for that night in Glorio City. That date with Serena, and then going to the beach with her and then finishing it all with telling her the new feelings he was embracing. Nothing was more exciting or more terrifying. The battle with Diantha might have made him nervous before that, but once he and Serena were truly together, nothing could stand in Ash's way.

Suddenly, there was a hooting up ahead and Ash saw Noctowl looking back at him, flapping his wings excitedly. A moment later, and Noivern was doing the same. "Vern! Vern!" he called back to Ash, before flying lower and landing in front of Ash, Noctowl joining a moment later.

"You found it?" Ash asked excitedly, already pulling out a pokeball, ready to act at any moment if what he was looking for appeared. Both Noivern and Noctowl nodded, before quickly flapping their wings and moving forward again, this time staying lower to the ground.

They were much quieter as they moved forward. Ash was slightly worried that the exclamations of him and his Pokemon would've scared his target away, but Noivern and Noctowl seemed to think that it was still in the same spot. They eventually reached some tall bushes and Noivern and Noctowl hovered close, nodding to Ash that their target was on the other side. He gave them the signal to fly over top, and then he and Greninja began to make their way over to the other side, the crunches of twigs and the rustling of leaves frustrating Ash.

However, when Ash made it to the other side, he was amazed to see that what he had been searching for was right there in front of his eyes. "Poliwhirl," it said with a deep voice, staring at Ash suspiciously, the spirals on its body making Ash feel a bit dizzy. He blinked to get his senses back and took in its other features. Its eyes were big and wide, not threatening but definitely wary. It had two somewhat thin legs under its round body, and two arms with white, boxing glove like hands. Ash might have mistaken it for a regular Poliwhirl at some other time, but he knew it in this moment that this was the very same Poliwag that had brought him and Serena together.

"Poliwhirl," Ash said, holding up his pokeball in front of him, "if it's ok with you, I'd like to have a battle."

Poliwhirl stared at Ash a moment, eyes moving back and forth between the pokeball and Ash's eyes. It then glanced over towards Greninja, then to Pikachu, and then up at Noivern and Noctowl up above. It didn't look intimidated, really. Actually, it just seemed to look interested, particularly when it looked at Pikachu on Ash's shoulder. It then turned and started running, making Ash think it was running, but then it stopped at the other end of the clearing, right next to a pond. "Poliwhirl!" its deep voice said again, holding up a fist and wiggling it, as if to say "bring it on."

Ash smirked, glad to know Poliwhirl had a good fighting spirit. He did hope it liked to perform, though, but he would worry about that later. He looked up at Pikachu on his shoulder and nodded. "Let's do this, buddy."

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded, leaping off and lowering himself to the ground in preparation to leap forward. He was just as motivated as he'd been against Diantha.

"Poliwhirl!" Poliwhirl shouted, tensing up and holding its fists up. It then seemed to take a deep breath, pulling its body back, and then it came forward, as water started to shoot out.

"Iron Tail!" Ash shouted quickly, impressed with Poliwhirl's quick Water Gun. It wasn't weak, that was for sure, although Ash knew they could handle it. Pikachu was quick to act on Ash's order. As the water rushed towards him, the electric mouse quickly shot out his metallic tail and slammed it onto the ground. Dirt shot upwards and quickly hit the incoming jet of water, blocking it and making Poliwhirl quickly end its attack.

Poliwhirl looked a little frustrated as the soaked mud dropped to the ground. Its eyes narrowed and it pulled back a fist and suddenly started running towards Pikachu. "Whirl!" its deep voice shouted, picking up its pace and heading straight for Pikachu, ready to strike.

"Counter it with another Iron Tail!" Ash ordered, smiling from the excitement of the battle. It was nice to battle without real pressure for a change. He really wanted to catch this Poliwhirl, but he knew that he was capable of winning the battle, so it wasn't as stressful as his last few battles had been.

Pikachu nodded once Ash gave the order, and then bolted forward, tail stretched out behind him. Once he and Poliwhirl were within reach of each other, the electric mouse leaped up, spun around and lashed out with his metallic tail. "Chuuu-Pika!" he shouted out, just as Poliwhirl brought its fist forward. The attacks clashed together, but Pikachu's was quick to force its way through, pushing Poliwhirl's fist aside and hitting the water type squarely between the eyes. Poliwhirl staggered back a few steps, clearly winded by the attack, eyes shut tight as it tried to deal with the pain.

Ash wasn't going to drag it out any longer than it needed to go. "Alright, Pikachu, finish with Thunderbolt!" Poliwhirl could only look up in surprise as Pikachu stood up straight, charged his cheeks, and then unleashed a jet of electricity forwards. It wasn't nearly as powerful as the one he'd used in the final clash against Gardevoir, and Ash knew Pikachu was taking it easy, but it was clearly enough.

"Poliwhiiirrrl!" Poliwhirl shouted in pain as the electricity hit it. Once Pikachu ended the attack, Poliwhirl stood still a moment, and then fell forward, face hitting the ground.

Ash quickly held up the pokeball, smiling at Pikachu, who looked pleased with his efforts. "Great job, Pikachu. Now it's time to get ourselves a new friend." He threw out the pokeball and it sailed towards Poliwhirl. It hit the tadpole Pokemon and then bounced off, before opening it up and covering Poliwhirl in red energy. Eventually, Poliwhirl's body glowed red as well, before being pulled into the pokeball, which then landed on the ground. It shook once, twice, a third time, and then it stopped, with a soft dinging sound. "YES!" Ash yelled, jumping up in the air and doing a fist pump.

Ash, Greninja and Pikachu all ran up to the pokeball, while Noivern and Noctowl softly landed next to it. Ash quickly picked it up, feeling the excitement well up within him. Something about this catch was particularly special. _Because it's for Serena._ He quickly clicked open the pokeball and a light flashed, before the tadpole Pokemon emerged in front of Ash. It quickly sat on the ground, clearly wiped out from the battle. It looked tiredly up at Ash. "Poli-poliwhirl," it said with its deep voice.

"You battled well," Ash said honestly. "Don't worry that you lost. Pikachu...well he's a pretty unique opponent." Poliwhirl looked at Pikachu and stared at him a few moments, before his eyes lit up happily. He seemed to understand. Ash smiled, glad Poliwhirl didn't seem too upset or angry. "So, Poliwhirl," Ash said slowly, deciding he'd ask Poliwhirl about what he was hoping to do, "I think I should be honest. I came here looking for you."

"Poliwhirl?" Poliwhirl asked, eyes wide in surprise as his eyes went back to Ash.

"Yeah," Ash said, laughing a little. "See, I don't know if you remember, but when you were a Poliwag, you were over near Professor Oak's lab. You followed a little girl into this forest. Do you know what I'm talking about?" For a moment, Poliwhirl stared at Ash like he was crazy, and Ash was starting to think he'd caught the wrong Pokemon, but then the tadpole Pokemon's eyes widened in excitement.

"Poliwhirl!" it shouted excitedly. it suddenly got up with renewed energy and ran towards the bushes and disappeared into them. Ash thought it was running away for a moment, but then it quickly emerged again and run up towards a tree. It turned and looked at Ash, and then plopped down on its back, and reached out towards its leg.

Ash stared, dumbfounded at what Poliwhirl was doing. Eventually, he smiled, though, amazed, and relieved, to know that Poliwhirl was indeed the Pokemon he had looked for. It was imitating what had happened that day with Serena. "So you do remember?"

"Whirl!" Poliwhirl said with a nod. It looked down a little nervously, scratching behind its back. It was clearly embarrassed about what had happened.

"It's alright, Poliwhirl," Ash said, walking over to the tadpole Pokemon. "You know what? If you didn't scare that little girl that day, I wouldn't have met the most important person in my life." Poliwhirl looked surprised at Ash's words, but also comforted. Its eyes lit up happily and it looked back at Ash excitedly. "I was thinking...how would you like to see her again? I think you two would be great friends." He held up what was now Poliwhirl's pokeball. "How would you like to be Serena's next Pokemon?"

* * *

"Where is he, it's getting late?" Serena asked, not really directing the question at anyone in particular. She had just finished helping Ash's mom with the dinner preparation, and she'd decided to go out and see where her hyperactive boyfriend had gone. She'd gone out to the field behind Professor Oak's lab, and had found Dawn and May practising their coordinator routines, while Tracey, Gary and Professor Oak were checking up on some of Ash's Pokemon.

"He...um...went to do some training in the forest," Professor Oak said, as he was examining Charizard's tail flame. "Ah...very good, Charizard. You're healthier than ever." He noticed that Serena was still looking at him, and quickly continued. "He said he'd be back in time and to not worry about him."

Serena sighed and looked over to Dawn and May, who had stopped their mock coordinator battle and were shaking their heads in exasperation. They were all thinking the same thing. How could Ash actually want to continue training, after he'd just defeated the Champion of the Kalos region? Sure, he had the Champion's League on the way, but with what had gone on with Team Flare, and after the busy Kalos League, all involved had agreed on a break. He had plenty of time to just relax.

"Should we go and look for him?" Gary asked, while he examined Buizel's floatation sac. "Knowing Ashy boy, he might've forgotten all about how to get through Kanto forests."

Serena didn't know whether Gary was joking or not about that, but decided to ignore it. Well, the part about Ash forgetting about getting through Kanto forests. "I guess _I'll_ go look for him," she muttered, feeling a little frustrated. It hadn't exactly been easy doing the dinner preparations, so if Ash was going to be late for that, she wouldn't be too happy. And if she had to go searching through a forest for him, it only made it worse.

"Uh...no, no it's alright, I'll go!" Professor Oak suddenly shouted, quickly jumping up from his spot next to Charizard, who was now getting a wing examination. "You don't need to tire yourself out."

"It's fine," Serena lied, not wanting Oak to have to go wandering into the forest. He wasn't exactly old, or didn't act like it, but she would've felt bad if he went. "I'm sure I'll find him soon enough."

"Um..." Oak muttered nervously. For some reason he seemed to really want to keep Serena from going into the forest. "I don't think...um...you see-"

"There he is!" came an excited yell from Dawn. Serena turned towards the navy blue-haired coordinator and saw her pointing towards the forest. Serena followed where she was pointing and saw two shapes walking side by side coming out of the forest, and two shapes in the air. She peered closer, and noticed one of the shapes had something on its shoulder, and instantly knew it was Ash and Pikachu.

"Finally!" she hissed, starting to make her way down the hill towards her boyfriend. He wasn't really late, but he'd left it too close for her liking. As she made her way down towards him, she was able to see him clearer. She noticed as Noivern and Noctowl flew over her head back towards where the others were, and wondered why they'd gone out with Ash. He had Pikachu and Greninja, but she wondered why the other two would join in with the training Pikachu and Greninja were used to. When she was finally close enough to Ash, she made sure he knew she wasn't happy about him leaving. "What do you think you're doing training when we're setting up a big feast for you?" she asked, hunching up her shoulders as she approached him.

Ash, of course, didn't seem fazed by her frustration. "You'll just have to see," he said happily, exchanging an amused look with Pikachu. "I think you'll be happy when I show you what we were doing."

"Huh?" That kind of threw Serena off guard. What could he be so happy about? Maybe he hadn't been training.

Ash smiled, amusement in his eyes as he finally reached her. "That's what you said when we first met, remember?" Serena stared back, now losing her anger pretty quickly. How did Ash do that? She was relieved when Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder and he and Greninja started to go on back up towards Oak's lab ahead of them, giving her and Ash some privacy. "When we met in there," Ash said, turning and pointing back towards the forest he'd just come from.

"Is that what you were doing?" Serena asked, staring at the forest in realization. "Going on a memory tour?"

"Uh...I guess you could call it that," Ash said, nodding as though deciding he liked that answer. "Yeah, that's what it was."

"Well you know we could've gone together," Serena muttered, feeling a bit disappointed that Ash had left her out of something he surely must have known she would've liked to be part of.

"We can go tomorrow," Ash said, looking a little embarrassed. "Besides, what I was doing, I didn't want you to see until later. It's a surprise."

Serena narrowed her eyes, but couldn't help but smile. Ash knew how to make her do that somehow, no matter what she was feeling. "Well then let's go up to the party. You can show me once you've stuffed your face full of food."

"Sounds good," he happily agreed, reaching out and taking her hand. His hand was a bit cold from the cool night air from the forest, but it was also warm. Serena instantly remembered walking out of that forest so many years ago, hand in hand with Ash just like now. As they made their way back up the hill towards the lab, where Ash's mom was likely delivering the food with Brock and Cilan right now, Ash looked back towards the forest. "I'll never forget that day," he said quietly. "Even if I said I didn't remember it before."

"All because of a Poliwag," Serena said with a laugh, remembering how that little Pokemon had terrified her back then. "I'd love to see it again."

"Yeah," Ash said, voice seeming kind of distant. "That'd be something else, wouldn't it?"

Serena nodded, taking a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air after so many nights in a somewhat stuffy trainers' village during the Kalos League. She hadn't realized until now how much she'd missed nature. "We have to go in the forest tomorrow, ok?"

"Sure," Ash answered quickly, clearly just as enthusiastic about it at Serena. "We'll go back to the spot we first met. Maybe we'll even find some cool Pokemon there."

"Maybe we'll see Poliwag?" Serena suggested, wondering what it would be like to see it again. She supposed it might not be a Poliwag anymore, though. Even so, if it was the same Pokemon that had caused her and Ash to meet, Serena desperately wanted to see it again.

"I know we will," Ash said confidently. "We've gotta catch that one."

 **Author's Note:**

Ash, you sly dog, you. Throwin' in the story title there. Clever, very clever. Now, I know I was keeping it hidden at the start about the result of the Diantha battle, but I hope you noticed that I did reveal it near the end, there. ASH WON! I know it kind of seems weird that he'd go through the Champion's League stage after that, but to me it seemed right. He and Diantha had that deal that if he won the Kalos League, he'd battle her. In a way, I see it as the unofficial match is actually more meaningful, because it was just a match where he proved himself to be among the best.

Enough about that, though. How about Poliwhirl? I made it Poliwhirl, because I thought it would be a bit crazy to think that it would still be a Poliwag after all this time. Because... _that's_ where I draw the line with reality apparently. Anyways, Poliwhirl is the one. It's the one that the title refers to. Gotta Catch That One...Pokemon that made Serena and Ash meet. See? It all makes sense now. Sort of. I hope you like that little bit of "trivia".

Next chapter will be Saturday or Sunday. I want to make it a bit longer, so I'll need more time for it. And then...well...that'll be it. At least in terms of GCTO. We've still got more to do, though. I'm gonna be putting a lot of work into the other stories. I don't think a sequel will really work with this one, but who knows...a couple of oneshots here and there, maybe? The GCTO universe doesn't need to die. Anyways, I'll see you next time...when we end this massive story.


	85. The Hearts of People and Pokemon

**Author's Note:**

Quick author's note since the next one will be long. I apologize for the confusion in the last chapter. I didn't mean for the time skip to be so confusing. Seemed like it was a love it or hate it kind of thing, but I think it could have been less confusing. The flash back to the battle is in this chapter. Made sense in my head, but perhaps didn't work out as well. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. This is the final chapter of GCTO.

 **Chapter 85: The Hearts of People and Pokemon**

As Ash sat down at the large dinner table that had been set up in Professor Oak's lab, he started to feel very awkward. He was happy and grateful that so many of his friends had come over to Pallet Town for this, but he couldn't help but think it was a bit much. Did his accomplishments matter that much to everyone?

"What's wrong?" Serena asked, nudging Ash with her elbow as she made herself comfortable in the seat next to him. Ash glanced over to her, surprised that she'd seemed to notice, although he realized he should have known at this point that she could read him like that. She looked back with concern, looking like she was getting worried about something. "Do you not like how the food smells?"

Ash laughed at that and then inhaled deeply through his nose. The smell of the food was far from bad. The fact that it smelled so good was part of what made him feel awkward, though. All this trouble, just for him. "It's all great, Serena. Everything looks, smells and sounds awesome." He paused and looked at her, noticing her eyes were narrowed suspiciously as she waited for his next words. "I just don't get why you all did this for me."

Serena rolled her eyes and playfully punched Ash in the shoulder. "Don't talk like that," she said, mock anger in her voice. "You deserve this. Look at how hard you worked. It's finally paying off. You won the Kalos League! You beat Diantha!"

Ash looked away uncomfortably, still not used to being known as the trainer who beat Diantha. "It was an unofficial match, remember that."

"Was it really just an unofficial match to you?" Ash jumped at the sound of the voice behind him, and whipped his head around, shocked to see who was standing there. He was so stunned by Diantha's arrival, that he just stared at her, eyes wide. Diantha smiled in amusement, and then proceeded to sit down, taking the seat next to Ash. "Professor Oak invited me for your party," she explained, as the still surprised Ash and Serena looked at her. "I hope that's alright. I thought it would be nice to have a little vacation and this seemed like the perfect place to come."

"Um...yeah," Ash croaked, before shaking his head to try to get back to his senses. "Yeah, of course it's alright," he said more enthusiastically. "It's awesome, actually."

"Good," Diantha said, smiling happily at his answer. "Now, about what you were talking to Serena about. I apologize for eavesdropping, but I'm curious. What did you really think of our battle?"

"I...well it was amazing," Ash answered truthfully. "Each battle was a tougher challenge, but it just seemed to get more and more fun as we went along."

Diantha nodded, and then glanced down towards her key stone on her necklace. "So it wasn't really an unofficial battle to you?" she asked, after a couple of moments.

"It couldn't have been," Serena said quickly, looking seriously at Ash. "Look at what you proved."

Ash closed his eyes in thought for a moment. All the emotions he'd felt during that battle seemed to come back to him. The satisfaction of taking the early lead, the frustration when Diantha battled back, the confidence of taking her to the edge of defeat, the fear when Greninja had been defeated and...the exhilaration when Pikachu had downed the mighty Gardevoir.

 _As the smoke began to clear in front of him, Ash could almost sense what had happened. As Pikachu was straining against Gardevoir's Shadow Ball, Ash could feel his partner Pokemon's raw determination. No matter what, Pikachu was never going to let Gardevoir win. Both Ash and Pikachu knew that to come this far and lose would have been far more of a disappointment than any of their other losses. It didn't matter if it was official or not._

 _Despite feeling it in his gut that the result was favourable, Ash couldn't help but stare in shock at the scene in front of him. Both Pikachu and Gardevoir were standing, but it was clear, despite both being battered and bruised, who was in rougher shape. Gardevoir stood still, now in her regular form. Her body was shaking, and smoke seemed to be billowing up from her body. She looked disappointed, but not angry. Gardevoir stared at Pikachu, and Ash noticed a small smile on her face, before her eyes shut tight, and she fell forward, not moving once she hit the ground._

 _The crowd began cheering, and the referee made the call, but Ash didn't hear any of it. He stared, dumbfounded at Gardevoir's immobile form. Pikachu was no different. The electric mouse could have been mistaken for a statue, if not for his heavy breathing. Finally, after a few more moments, Ash's eyes moved to Pikachu and the latter turned his head at the same moment._

 _That was when Ash could finally accept it. He saw Pikachu's eyes light up, despite the exhaustion that was still evident in them. Ash then smiled widely and took a step forward. He didn't know if he was walking slowly, or if it was just that everything seemed to be moving slowly around him. It didn't matter, though, as he continued to look at Pikachu, and finally made his way over._

 _It was obvious that Pikachu was too exhausted to move, so Ash just knelt down and then picked him up. "You did it, buddy," Ash said happily. "You really did it."_

 _Pikachu continued smiling, but gave a tired shake of his head. "Pika," he said, slowly raising up a paw and placing it on Ash's chest, before bringing it back to himself. "Chaaa," he squeaked tiredly._

 _Ash nodded and his eyes moved up to the stands, where Serena and the others could be seen excitedly cheering. "Whatever you say, buddy," Ash whispered. "We did it."_

 _He suddenly heard footsteps in front of him, and looked up to see Diantha, holding up Gardevoir as they slowly made their way over. "That was quite the battle, Ash," she said, a huge smile on her face. There was no bitterness about her defeat. "I'm already looking forward to the next one we have."_

 _Ash nodded in agreement, still soaking in the moment, unable to form words. He glanced down at Pikachu in his arms, and saw the electric mouse smiling back. For a moment, they just looked at each other, as though trying to figure out if it was a dream or not, but when nothing happened to snap them out of where they were, they both knew it was real._

 _Ash finally looked back up at Diantha, who was looking back in amusement. "Thank you, Diantha," he finally said, voice heavy with emotion. "I honestly didn't know if you would keep your promise. I didn't even know if I'd be able to keep my end, really."_

 _"I admit, at first it was an amusing declaration from you," Diantha answered, glancing at Gardevoir. "However, you did show me on that first day we met, how much you cared for your Pokemon and how much they cared for you. I knew you were a special trainer, so part of me knew it was a deal worth making."_

 _"It was a great battle," Ash said, shaking his head a bit as he did his best to keep from getting lost in his thoughts. "I'll never forget it, even if our next battle is for the title."_

Ash finally opened his eyes, and turned his gaze to Diantha, who was looking expectantly at him. She was still waiting for his answer to her question. "It was definitely more than just an unofficial battle." He looked down to Pikachu, who was standing on the floor, looking up at the three trainers. "It was our dream, right Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu said happily, nodding his agreement.

"Then enjoy this celebration," Serena whispered, gently placing her hand on Ash's shoulder. He immediately felt warmth where her hand was, and felt the urge to give her his gift right away. Of course, Professor Oak was tending to Poliwhirl quickly before dinner, as Ash had slipped him the pokeball before going inside. So, unfortunately that would have to wait till later.

"Yeah, you're right. But you know what?" Ash said, looking at Diantha, and then Serena, both of them looking at him quizzically. "It should be a celebration of all of us. Everyone helped me get here, and I won't forget that."

"Sounds like Ash is being humble now," Brock announced, entering the room with a platter of food. "Would've been nice to have this Ash when you were just starting out. You used to get cocky if you beat someone with a Rattata." He laughed as he put the food on the table.

Delia and Clemont were entering the room now as well, also carrying food. Within a few moments, the room was quickly filling up. Misty, Tracey, Gary, Dawn, Clemont, Bonnie, Trevor, Tierno and Cilan all sat down on one side. Iris, May, the recently arrived Max, Sawyer, Shauna , Brock, Professor Oak and Delia all joined the side Ash was on. Some of the smaller Pokemon were inside, around the table, while others hovered out front. Ash was disappointed Alain and Mairin hadn't been able to come, but understood their desire to keep going on their journey. They were probably researching mega evolution with Professor Sycamore at this very moment. Regardless, he knew they, and all those here, supported him, and he couldn't be more grateful.

Before Oak sat down, he had managed to slip Poliwhirl's pokeball into Ash's hand without Serena seeing. When he sat, he gave a quick wink to Ash, signalling all was good. He then held up a glass and tapped a spoon against it, getting the attention of the room. "Well everyone," he said happily, standing up again, "as you all know, we're celebrating a big moment in the life of a very dear friend of ours."

Oak was quickly interrupted as Gary started a round of applause. "Let's hear it for Ashy boy!" he yelled, standing and clapping loudly, quickly joined by the rest of the group.

When everyone finally settled down, Oak was able to continue. "I remember Ash's first day as a Pokemon trainer. I tell you, I wasn't impressed at all. He arrived late, he came dressed in pyjamas, he couldn't control Pikachu and he didn't catch a Pokemon on his first day. I thought he'd never make it as a trainer."

Ash blushed, feeling pretty embarrassed about all that, although he did remember the early talks he'd had with Professor Oak when he'd started his journey. The Pokemon researcher had definitely been tough on him. He'd mentioned his doubts multiple times and had never missed a chance to explain that Gary, or even the other trainers from Pallet Town, had beaten him to the punch on everything. It had been tough, but it had definitely motivated Ash.

Ash glanced back to Oak, who quickly continued his speech. "I was wrong when it came to Ash. He proved himself to be a far better trainer than I myself could have ever been. Whether he has fully accomplished his dream yet or not, I consider Ash to be a Pokemon Master. He may not be a Champion...yet," he smirked at Diantha as he said that, "but he will be soon. And, Ash understands the bond between humans and Pokemon better than anyone. No one deserves to accomplish the dream of being a Pokemon Master more than Ash."

As everyone clapped and cheered, while Oak sat down, Ash suddenly felt very small. He didn't have anything to say that could show how grateful he was to Professor Oak for saying that. He didn't have anything to say to any of the people here, really. He wanted to show them, somehow, how much they all meant to him.

He was saved from trying to figure something out right away, though. Serena had clearly noticed his uneasiness and quickly picked up some food off a platter in front of her. "I think the Pokemon Master needs to eat before we do anything else," she said sweetly. Everyone laughed at that, and Ash gave Serena a grateful look.

It wasn't long before Ash's plate was piled high with food. It was definitely good, with mixtures of foods from all the regions that the chefs were experts of. Brock and Delia made Ash's favourite Kanto foods, along with some Hoenn recipes Brock had. Cilan had made some Unova and Johto dishes, as he had spent some time in Johto after travelling with Ash in Unova. And, Clemont had prepared some Kalos foods, which Ash had had plenty of in recent months, but still thoroughly enjoyed.

Everything was great, really. And surprisingly, the food wasn't even near the top of Ash's list. The company was everything. Plenty of stories were told of his best and worst moments by all of his old travelling companions. He shared some of the others as well. The Pokemon were in on the fun as well, with Pikachu's ketchup addiction mocked, causing joking threats of a Thunderbolt all around. Something that nobody really wanted to risk, considering what that Thunderbolt had shown to be capable of.

As the night went on, Ash forgot all about his awkwardness. He just enjoyed laughing and talking with his friends. Nothing could have been better. He'd worked so hard for so long that it was nice to just relax for a bit. And, relaxing because of what he'd achieved, well that just made it all that much better.

When it was time for dessert, Ash thought he was falling further in love with Serena. He wasn't too worried that he was stuffing an unhealthy amount of desserts in his face. Serena, despite being happy that Ash was enjoying what she'd made, attempted, unsuccessfully, to stop him multiple times.

"If you didn't want me to eat so much, you shouldn't have made it all so good," Ash pointed out finally, which seemed to end any further arguing from Serena, who blushed after that and moved on to giving the Pokemon their pokepuffs.

Ash was quick to get up to help her, ignoring the thought that perhaps this was Serena's way of getting him to stop eating. They made their way outside, followed by the Pokemon that had been inside with them, carrying large baskets filled with pokepuffs. Ash immediately noticed Snorlax coming over, and was amazed as Serena slipped back inside and came out with a giant pokepuff which she quickly gave to the always hungry Pokemon.

"Snorrrlaxxx!" Snorlax exclaimed happily. Ash was stunned, as for the first time in all the time he'd ever known Snorlax, he actually savoured the food he was eating. He took small nibbles of the pokepuff and seemed to want to drag out his time with it as long as possible.

"I think that's the best compliment you're ever going to get for your pokepuffs," Ash told Serena, as they watched Snorlax in amusement. "Snorlax never eats slowly."

"Really?" Serena asked happily. "Wow, I'm so glad! I'll make you some more, Snorlax. If you keep working hard for Ash, you can have as much as you want."

Snorlax looked like he was in some kind of paradise hearing that, and stared at Serena almost as lovingly as Ash might. And it wasn't long before the other Pokemon were looking at Serena in the same way. Everyone was savouring every last bite, as though they'd never get another taste, despite Serena's promises to make more. She was almost more popular among Ash's Pokemon than he was. Bayleef was no longer jealous of her, instead jumping up on her the way she always did with Ash. Serena was a hit with them all, instantly getting their stamp of approval for being their trainer's girlfriend. Even though Ash had done a lot of introducing already, it was really the first time Serena had gotten to spend a lot of time with Ash's Pokemon as a group and it was obviously going perfectly.

When they were giving the pokepuffs to Ash's Butterfree and his family, Ash couldn't help but feel a bit sad. Butterfree had wanted to come with back here to Pallet Town, but Ash knew that soon he and the other two would have to go back to their group. It wasn't exactly an exciting thought.

Somehow, Serena seemed to know what Ash was thinking, as she handed Butterfree's mater her pokepuff. "Ash, don't forget that you'll be able to see Butterfree every year in Coumarine City if you want. That is where you found him, right?"

Ash nodded, remembering that day quite well. It wasn't exactly a great day, that day, but Ash had been reunited with his second oldest Pokemon then, so it hadn't been all bad. Butterfree had been a difference maker in the battle later on, as well, as he'd massively bolstered their numbers with his Butterfree army. "Yeah, we'll have to visit him every time he goes back."

"I'm already looking forward to it," Serena said happily.

"Bwee-ee-ee!" Butterfree exclaimed in agreement, hovering around Ash happily.

"Pi-pikachu!" Pikachu added, also happy to know he'd still be able to see his old friend.

Ash smiled and realized he felt much more comfortable about the whole situation now. He'd have to say goodbye to a lot of his friends in the coming days and weeks, but it would never be it. He'd see them all again and always keep in touch. As he continued handing out pokepuffs with Serena, he let himself get back to his relaxed state. He had no reason to he gloomy. Not when he was with Serena, and not when he was about to give her her surprise.

Finally, Ash and Serena had managed to deliver all of the pokepuffs to all of the eager Pokemon, and Serena looked down into her basket, confusion on her face. "What's wrong?" Ash asked, having a suspicion of what it was.

Serena took a look around at all the Pokemon, most of them still savouring their pokepuffs. "I have one left. I made enough for all of the Pokemon you said would be here, but I've got an extra. I'm sure I didn't miss anyone."

Ash smirked, his hand sliding to his pocket, ensuring the pokeball was still there. "Interesting," he said, trying to keep his voice calm, "I know I told you the right amount."

"I guess I just made an extra one by mistake. That's really weird, though. I carefully measured everything out." She looked around at all the Pokemon again. "It's one for a water type. All of them have gotten theirs. Maybe Misty still has one with her inside?"

Ash shook his head, amusement now forcing its way into his look. Serena looked suspiciously at him, making him glance away. "Sorry, it's just that I don't get why this is bugging you so much."

"I don't want to miss anyone," Serena explained, sounding a bit frustrated. "I made these all carefully for each type of Pokemon. I don't get what happened."

Ash couldn't take it anymore, and knew he had to end his game. "I think you made the perfect amount," he said, taking a step towards her, hand moving around the pokeball in his pocket. Serena looked confused as Ash walked up to her, eyeing him like he was losing it. When he reached her, he took one of her hands with his free one, and then pulled the pokeball out of his pocket. "I think there's someone you should meet."

Serena stared at Ash's hand with the pokeball, her eyes showing she still wasn't sure what was going on. When Ash put the pokeball in her hand, she glanced up at him, confusion still on her face. "Who is this?" she asked.

"An old friend," Ash answered with a wink. "An old friend we both know."

Serena finally smiled, a bit of excitement coming to her eyes. "What are you up to?" she asked jokingly. "Did you catch a new Pokemon?" Her jaw then dropped and she quickly turned her head, looking down the hill from the lab and towards the forest. "Old friend..." she whispered slowly. Her head slowly turned back to Ash, and he was glad to see her eyes shining with happiness. "That's what you were doing?"

Ash nodded, a huge smile on his face. "Like I said, 'gotta catch that one' right?" He turned his gaze to the pokeball in Serena's hand. "How about we say hi?"

Serena nodded excitedly and held up the pokeball. She clicked it open, and a bright flash of light shone in the nighttime darkness. A moment later, the Pokemon that had brought Ash and Serena together, was standing in front of them. It glanced at Ash once, who nodded encouragingly, and then it looked at Serena, its eyes showing recognition. "Poliwhirl," it said in its deep voice.

"Oh wow, you've grown big since you were a Poliwag!" Serena said excitedly, kneeling down in front of Poliwhirl and looking it in the eyes. "It's so nice to see you again Poliwhirl. Hi, I'm Serena." She quickly pulled her basket forward and reached into it, pulling out a pokepuff. She held it up and extended her arm out towards Poliwhirl. "I made this for you."

Poliwhirl looked at the pokepuff for a moment, and then slowly reached out with its boxing glove like hand, and took it. "Poliwhirl!" it said happily, eyes lighting up as it looked at the pokepuff.

"I was thinking," Ash said, as he watched Poliwhirl sit down and examine its pokepuff, "Poliwhirl might make a good performer. What do you think?"

The answer came in a tackle that came so fast, that Ash was knocked to the ground by Serena, who fell on him, arms wrapped tightly around him. "You're the greatest boyfriend in the world!" she squeaked gleefully, before leaning forward and pressing her lips against his.

Ash assumed that was a yes.

* * *

Serena had been getting used to Pallet Town the last couple of weeks. It wasn't really much different from Vaniville Town, so it was definitely quite easy for her. The small town vibe seemed to have that calming effect on her, and it seemed like it did with the majority of Pallet Town's citizens.

"I don't ever wanna leave," Bonnie whispered to Serena, as the two girls walked ahead, Ash and Clemont lagging behind, Ash only doing so to be kind to the exhausted Clemont. The four of them had accompanied Brock and Misty out of town, and were now on their way back. Clemont, not having walked much lately, was exhausted.

Serena glanced at Bonnie's bag, seeing Squishy and Bluey poking their heads out. Serena had a feeling they were why Bonnie wanted to stay, as she would then have an excuse not to take them home to Terminus Cave. Serena wouldn't mention that now, though, as they still had plenty of time before that became necessary. Instead, she settled on her honest opinion of Pallet Town. "It's like another home, I think."

"Do you remember it well from your summer camp?" Bonnie asked, looking at Serena curiously.

"Yeah, I do. Each day I seem to remember more and more." Serena took a deep breath, inhaling the smells of the trees and grass around her. She even caught a whiff of a fishy smell from the river nearby, sparking another memory. "I think we went fishing nearby here once. We only caught Magikarp, but I remember it was a lot if fun."

"Oh!" Bonnie shouted excitedly. "We should fish now! Clemont has those fishing rods we got from the aquarium." Before Serena could answer, Bonnie was turning around and running up to Clemont and Ash. "Guys, can we go fishing? Please! Serena said there's a spot here."

"Oh yeah, I remember that," Ash said, glancing up and looking off to his right. "Just over there is a pretty good spot actually. It's where Gary and I got that pokeball. I've gone back a few times since camp."

"A break would be nice," Clemont said hopefully. "Why not? Maybe we'll get to see a rare Pokemon."

"I like the idea," Ash said, nodding. He looked up to Serena, who was now walking back towards them. "How about you, Serena? It'll be another old camp adventure for us."

"Sure," Serena answered with a smile at a very excited Bonnie. "I'd love to see that spot again." She and Ash had actually been going to a lot of old camp spots, reliving their past. It had resulted in a lot of awkward moments for their Pokemon, but for them, it had been the best moments of their time as a couple. With no stress lately, Serena was feeling like she and Ash were truly beginning their romantic relationship, and it had been the best time of her life.

"Alright, it's settled then," Ash said, looking up on his shoulder and giving Pikachu a wink. He then reached down to his belt and plucked off the pokeballs that were there. Five flashes of light later, and Talonflame, Hawlucha, Noivern, Goodra and Greninja were all there. Goodra was still set to return to the Wetlands, but Keanan had insisted there was no rush, as Florges had been taking good care of everyone there.

A few minutes later, and the group was at the river. Clemont and Serena quickly called out their Pokemon once there, and immediately, Bonnie, Dedenne, Squishy, Bluey, Poliwhirl, Goodra and Greninja were in the water, while the rest sat or lay down at the edge, just enjoying the sights and relaxing atmosphere of the river.

Bonnie had clearly already forgotten about fishing, but nobody seemed to mind. Their seemed to be silent agreement that they would just lounge here at the river awhile. In fact, it was more preferable that way to Serena, especially since Clemont was leaving her and Ash alone while he went to ensure Bonnie didn't overdo it.

"This remind you of anything?" Ash asked suddenly. Serena glanced at him in confusion, seeing him watching all the Pokemon and the Lumiose siblings lounging or playing. He then looked at Serena, clearly noticing that she had no idea what he was talking about. "It's like that spot we found on our way to Glorio City. Right before Team Rocket interrupted and I got split up from you guys."

Serena nodded, quickly realizing the same thing. They seemed to have that same, relaxed vibe about them now that they did back then. However, she knew that this time, there truly was nothing to worry about. Team Rocket wasn't hunting them anymore, Team Flare was no issue and there was no looming Masterclass or gym battle. They were really and truly able to relax.

"I feel like something is gonna happen," Ash whispered, although it wasn't a fearful whisper. He actually sounded kind of excited.

"Like what?" Serena asked, looking at him in amusement. It wasn't like Ash was Olympia and could tell the future.

"It's just a gut feeling," Ash answered with a shrug. "It's weird. It's like a warmth throughout my body and it's growing as the day goes on. Nothing bad. Actually, it makes me feel excited. It's something good. I know it is."

"Maybe it's just because we're together," Serena joked, giving Ash a wink.

Ash laughed, eyes shining from the sunlight. "Yeah, that's probably it."

The two of them decided to find a shady spot under a tree at the side of the river. It was within view of the bridge that Ash had mentioned, where he and Gary had found an old pokeball once. It was a peaceful spot, without too much heat and the only noise coming from the Pokemon in the river with Bonnie.

As Serena sat there, watching Poliwhirl spraying Bonnie with a gentle Water Gun, she realized how hard it was going to be to leave Pallet Town. She knew it was probably going to be much harder on Ash. "Ash?" she whispered quietly.

"Yeah?" He looked over at her, and clearly noticed her somewhat worried look. He took her hand in his and gave her a reassuring smile. "You worried about something?"

Serena sighed and continued watching the playing Pokemon. "I'm just thinking...if, no when, you beat Diantha, you'll become Champion of the Kalos region, right?" Ash looked a little awkward hearing that, but nodded. "So...what about Pallet Town? Won't you miss home?"

"Of course I'll miss Pallet Town," Ash said, glancing around at his surroundings as though seeing all his past moments in Pallet Town. "But, I'll still be able to visit. I hope you'll want to as well?"

"Yeah, of course I'll want to," Serena answered quickly. "I'm just worried that you'll miss home too much if you live in Kalos."

"Home is wherever you are," Ash said seriously, looking Serena in the eyes. "If Kalos is where you are, then that's my home."

Serena was suddenly feeling her heart beat a lot faster. She felt a bit light headed as well. It wasn't a bad feeling, though. In fact, she couldn't have felt better. She didn't need to worry about anything. She and Ash would be together from now on, she knew that. Perhaps tough times would be ahead, as with any relationship, but they would always work through it. She knew it in her furiously beating heart. "Ash, I...I..."

"I love you too," he whispered, giving her hand a comforting squeeze. "From Kanto, to Kalos and wherever else we go."

They each leaned their heads forward, slowly closing their eyes. Just before they kissed, though, an excited yell came from the river. Serena awkwardly pulled her head back and looked over, seeing Bonnie excitedly pointing up to the sky. "Look! Look! It's a golden Pokemon! It's so pretty!"

"I knew it," Ash whispered, excitement in his voice. Serena glanced at him, noticing he was looking up at where Bonnie was pointing. She followed his gaze, and what she saw made her jaw drop.

Slowly, descending from the sky down towards them, was, as Bonnie had described, a Pokemon covered in a golden light. However, as it approached, Serena noticed that within the gold light, the Pokemon flying towards them seemed to actually be coloured red. It was almost like a fire within golden sunlight. It was perhaps the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen. The very sight filled her heart with warmth. It was a feeling like she had been freezing before, but was now feeling the comfort of warm clothes and a fireplace. She instantly knew that whatever this Pokemon was, it was special.

"What...what is that?" Serena asked quietly, while the Pokemon's features became clearer as it got closer. It was a phoenix-like Pokemon, with bright orange/red feathers on its body and wings. On the tips of the wings were a few green and white feathers, while its tail feathers were bright gold. The closer and closer it came, the brighter and brighter it got. Finally, it arrived, hovering in front of the river, before gracefully landing. Its old, mystical eyes surveyed the area, before finally resting on Ash.

"It's an old friend," Ash explained quietly, slowly starting to get up. "It's Ho-Oh."

* * *

 **7 Years Later:**

While Ash waited outside of the Lumiose City gym, he remembered his first time here. It wasn't exactly the best introduction to a gym he'd ever had, but it had resulted in him meeting the two siblings who would be emerging from it quite soon. And without that meeting, perhaps he would have never had to go back to Sycamore's lab with Froakie. Team Rocket may never have caused Garchomp to go on a rampage. His actions on Prism Tower may have never happened. Serena may have never seen him on TV. His journey may have turned out very differently.

It was best not to think about a different world like that, though. To Ash, this one was perfect. Despite being the Kalos Champion for the past five years, and being married to the Kalos Queen, life had never been more peaceful. He and Serena both had their various duties, but they always had time for each other, and had built a reasonably quiet life in Vaniville Town. When not performing, battling or doing whatever formalities they needed to do, they would stay at home, taking care of their Pokemon and help Serena's mother with the Rhyhorn racing camp she'd started.

Vaniville Town had become the perfect home for Ash and Serena. It had the small town comforts that they preferred, along with the convenience of being close to Lumiose City, which made travel to visit friends much easier, along with being convenient for friends to visit them as well. They were close to the Wetlands to visit Goodra and they were close to Coumarine City to visit Butterfree on his annual trip there. They'd even made the trip over to Terminus Cave a few times to visit Squishy and Bluey. Vaniville was another Pallet Town to Ash, and as he'd told Serena on that special day that they'd met Ho-Oh, wherever she was, he considered home.

The thought of their meeting with Ho-Oh brought a smile to Ash's face. The phoenix Pokemon had sort of been a lasting symbol of Ash's journey, so the day when it finally approached him was one Ash would never forget. It had been somewhat out of nowhere, but that day, Ash had felt the presence of the legendary bird Pokemon before its arrival. And, when it had landed, Ash felt no nerves in approaching it.

Ho-Oh had been so calm and so still as Ash had approached. Once they were within arm's reach of each other, Ash had stopped, waiting out of respect for the legendary Pokemon. They had locked eyes for a moment, and then Ho-Oh's eyes somehow seemed to grow gentler than they had already been, and it lowered its head slowly.

When Ash had placed his hand gently on Ho-Oh's beak, it was alarming at first. He felt like pure fire had rushed through his body. It wasn't painful, though. No, it was just the presence of pure love. A Pokemon that had so much of it, and had searched for it throughout the world.

Ash had known in that instant that Ho-Oh had kept an eye on him throughout his journey. It had been waiting for Ash to prove what it had sensed in the young trainer. A glance from Ho-Oh to Pikachu, Greninja and then the others, had shown that Ho-Oh had believed it had found what it had been searching for. An old friend of Ash's, Morty, had once theorized that Ho-Oh would return once Pokemon's and people's hearts were one. Ash had seen it in Ho-Oh's eyes that it believed he and his Pokemon had accomplished that feat.

But Ho-Oh's visit had been short. In its eyes, there was still sadness. Its wish had not come true for the world as of yet. Ash's case was unique, and Ho-Oh was trying to convey that work still had to be done. Its eyes then flashed like fire, and Ash felt hope rise within him.

Ho-Oh had asked him a favour. Continue the dream of becoming a Pokemon Master. Continue the dream of befriending all Pokemon. Help make the world truly one where Pokemon and people could live as one. Help bring about the day when Ho-Oh could truly return.

Ash had been fighting hard for that dream ever since. It was tough. Some days, it was harder than his most challenging Pokemon battles. However, as Ash always did, he never gave up. He continued to work hard, and always did his best to bring people and Pokemon together. The rainbows he saw after the most trying of days were more than enough motivation to continue. Ho-Oh's signs that his work was making a difference.

And today, Ash could see another rainbow, conveniently seeming to connect Lumiose City and Vaniville Town. Ash hadn't done anything special today, and knew that it was an acknowledgement of Ho-Oh of a very special day for Ash. "Thank you, Ho-Oh," Ash whispered, smiling at the rainbow, which seemed to grow brighter at his words.

Ash continued to watch the rainbow for another couple of minutes, and then movement at the base of Prism Tower caught his eye. A blonde girl was running excitedly towards him, a Dedenne on her head. "Ash! Ash!" she yelled, ignoring her brother who was coming now also coming out of the gym.

"Bonnie!" Ash exclaimed happily, hugging her as she ran up to him. "Long time no see. When did you get back from Sinnoh?"

"A couple of days ago," she answered, backing up and looking a little upset. "I only made it to the Top Sixteen in the Sinnoh League."

"We watched the whole thing," Ash said happily. "Don't worry about the result. You did a great job. When Dedenne beat that Rhyperior in the first round, Pikachu and I were jumping around like crazy."

"Really?" Bonnie asked, eyes lighting up. "So you don't think I did badly?"

Ash shook his head, and looked her in the eyes. "You did your best, and you learned more about yourself and your Pokemon. You should be proud." Bonnie looked gratefully at him and looked like she was about to say something, until Clemont came up behind her, panting heavily. "Hey Clemont, how's it going?"

"Pretty good," Clemont said after taking a deep breath. "I've been pretty busy lately with the gym, and since Bonnie's been back, we've been getting to spend some time together. You know, Dedenne might be able to give Pikachu a run for his money pretty soon," Clemont said jokingly.

Bonnie giggled excitedly at that and looked happily at Dedenne up on her head. She then looked quizzically at Ash. "Wait, where _is_ Pikachu?" she asked.

"Well, you do know what we're doing, right?" Ash asked, smiling mischievously. "Pikachu didn't want to leave Sylveon by herself, so he's back home still."

"Oh yeah, that makes sense," Bonnie said with a nod, giggling a little. She always seemed to find it amusing when Pikachu acted that way. "So are we going to go, then?"

"Yeah, if you guys are ready?" Ash looked at the two siblings who both nodded excitedly. He then nodded and turned around, leading them away from their gym. They followed him down the street, past a few of the stores and restaurants near the gym. The smells were tempting him to stop a few times, but he continued. After about five minutes, they finally reached his car, and the trio got in, Clemont sitting in front with Ash, and Bonnie going in the back.

"I still find it funny seeing you behind the wheel of a car," Clemont laughed, staring at Ash in amusement as he started the car.

"I'm less reckless with this than anything else," Ash assured him, chuckling a little. "Maybe you can tell Serena that when we get there."

The drive back to Vaniville was about an hour long. Bonnie told stories of her travels through Sinnoh, excitedly telling Ash about how she had met up with Dawn at the Wallace Cup, where Dawn was entering for the big contest. Bonnie hadn't entered, but she'd had a battle with Dawn, and was proud of the victory she had earned over the coordinator's Quilava. "She's strong for a coordinator, but Dedenne got the win!" Bonnie happily exclaimed.

Clemont also had some interesting stories to tell about how his gym was running. He'd apparently been getting a lot more challengers, as the Lumiose gym was becoming well known as one of the toughest gyms in not only Kalos, but the world. "It's been tiring, but definitely entertaining. Some of the challengers think pretty highly of themselves when perhaps they should be a bit more humble," Clemont explained, clearly not impressed with those trainers, but trying to be nice about it. "And there are definitely some really good trainers as well. Actually, Ash, there was one I had about a month ago, after your last visit. You'll never believe who it was."

"I know them?" Ash asked, having no idea who it could have possibly been.

"Yeah," Clemont said excitedly. "It was a pretty good battle I had with him, since he used an Electivire. Does that mean anything to you?"

"You battled _Paul_?" Ash almost shouted. "I had no idea he was in Kalos. I haven't talked to him since he called me to congratulate me on beating Diantha after the Champion's League. He said he was going to train hard to beat me one day.

"Well," Clemont said slowly, "maybe that's his plan. Clearly he plans on challenging the Kalos League."

"Yeah," Ash nodded, feeling his heart beat faster with excitement. "Wow, that'd be really fun. I'll have to make sure Infernape trains hard. We'll need to be ready for that one."

"You have to be ready for _my_ challenge, too!" Bonnie quipped. "I'm coming for you, Ash."

"Looking forward to it, Bonnie," Ash said honestly. He couldn't wait for more tough challengers, and he knew that when Bonnie and Paul were ready, and he was sure they would be soon enough, that they'd both give him worthy challenges.

The rest of the drive was just idle chitchat. Ash told the Lumiose siblings about Serena's last performance, where she and Aria had partnered up as an opening act for a big Anistar City showcase. They were both happy to hear that Serena's performances were, as usual, the best in the world. They were particularly excited to hear about Poliwhirl's exceptional part in the performance, which had received the most cheers of anyone.

When Vaniville Town was in sight, Ash could quickly sense Bonnie's excitement. "So it's expected to hatch tonight?" she asked suddenly, as they drove down the road towards the entrance to the town.

"Yeah," Ash said, feeling his own excitement increasing. "It might have hatched already, but we'll at least get to see a new, baby Pokemon."

"I can't wait!" Bonnie shouted. "Is it going to be a Pichu or an Eevee?"

"I believe it'd be an Eevee," Clemont informed them, as they turned onto the street that Ash and Serena lived on, the house in sight up ahead, a few of Ash's Pokemon waiting out front. "It'd have to be the same Pokemon as its mother's first evolution state."

It didn't seem to really matter to either of them. At least, that was what Ash seemed to think, because Bonnie, and even Clemont, were opening their doors before he'd even parked. He was quick to get out as well, and within a few seconds, they were all getting greeted by his Pokemon, and then making their way to the door. As they approached, the door quickly opened, and Serena appeared, her eyes lighting up excitedly.

"It's hatching now!" she squeaked. "Come on! You got here just in time!"

Ash and the Lumiose siblings quickly followed Serena inside, and made their way into the living room. Serena quickly rushed over to the middle of the room, where Pikachu, Greninja, Delphox, Poliwhirl and Sylveon were all around something that was glowing. Ash locked eyes with the smiling Pikachu, and could see that his partner Pokemon was happier than he'd ever been.

Ash quickly went over and knelt down next to Serena, Bonnie and Clemont following. The four of them, along with the Pokemon, all waited patiently as the egg continued to glow. It went on for a few more moments, getting brighter and brighter. Then, the light dimmed, and finally, in front of them was something that was definitely no longer an egg.

It was a little, brown Pokemon, with fluffy white fur around its neck and a bushy tail with a white tip. Its ears were pointed, and were continuously twitching as it adjusted them. It glanced around with wide, curious eyes. Its gaze eventually rested on Sylveon, who slowly went forward, reaching out her ribbon-like feelers and brushing them along the little Eevee's face.

"Syl-sylveon!" Sylveon squeaked happily, crouching lower towards Eevee, and gently nuzzling it. She turned back to Pikachu, who then stepped forward slowly.

"Pika," the electric mouse said quietly, blinking happily at Sylveon, before crouching down and looking Eevee in the eyes.

"Ee?" Eevee squeaked, looking at Pikachu with wide eyes. It glanced at Sylveon who nodded encouragingly, and then it looked back at Pikachu. It leaned its head forward and sniffed Pikachu's cheek, which luckily didn't spark, although Ash noticed a twitch. Eevee seemed to decide Pikachu was definitely no threat, and nuzzled him happily.

"It's sooo cuuute!" Bonnie whispered excitedly.

"Eevee's gonna be an awesome battler one day," Ash said confidently. "Just like its dad, right Pikachu?"

"Pi?" Pikachu looked a little embarrassed, glancing at Serena and then Sylveon, rightfully thinking that they wouldn't agree with Ash's statement.

"Maybe Eevee wants to be like its mom," Serena argued. "Maybe Eevee will be a Sylveon one day."

"Nah," Ash said, laughing, "Eevee's gonna be a Jolteon. That way Pikachu can teach it all the best electric attacks. We've gotta get a thunder stone."

Eevee was glancing at the couple like they were crazy, clearly having no idea what they were talking about. It instantly shuffled over to sit between Pikachu and Sylveon, looking a little nervous. "Ee-eevee," it squeaked nervously.

"Ash, shouldn't you know better than anyone that sometimes a Pokemon won't want to evolve with an evolution stone?" Serena asked, eyes twinkling.

"Uh...yeah, I guess you're right about that," Ash answered, nodding and then looking at Pikachu who smiled back. "We'll see how it goes I guess."

"See how it goes...sure," Serena muttered, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. "Don't go sneaking Eevee off into your secret training sessions." She shook her head in exasperation. "I hope you're more responsible a few months from now."

"Why?" Bonnie suddenly asked. "What's coming in a few months?"

"Uh..." Ash felt his cheeks heating up, and noticed Serena's were turning red in a blush as well. Neither of them had meant for that to slip out _this_ early. "Well...you see..." He looked at Serena and shrugged. _Might as well tell them now,_ his look seemed to tell her.

Serena nodded, and then she turned her gaze to Clemont and Bonnie. "Let's just say that Pikachu and Sylveon aren't going to be the only new parents in Vaniville Town." She bit her lip nervously as she watched Clemont and Bonnie, who stared back at her with their mouths open in shock. Ash felt like he was gonna pass out right then and there from the awkwardness of the moment. It was still really weird to hear Serena say something like that, despite having known for about two weeks.

Finally, Bonnie jumped up and down, screaming excitedly. "AHHH! YES!" She ran forward towards Serena and grabbed her in a big hug, before jumping back, concern in her eyes. "Oh, sorry, I should be more careful."

Serena just laughed. "It's ok, I think it'll be ok. Remember, it's Ash's baby." She looked over to Ash, who could almost feel the steam coming from his ears. It was more awkward by the moment.

"This is amazing!" Clemont finally said, head moving back and forth between Serena and Ash. "Congratulations, you two! I'm really happy for you."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Bonnie asked, looking at Ash like he would know.

Ash didn't really know, but he had one of his gut feelings about it. "I think it's a boy. Ash Junior."

"I think it's a girl, actually," Serena said, amusement in her eyes. " _Serena_ Junior."

"What about _Bonnie_ Junior?" Bonnie argued, giggling from the little naming game.

"Clemont's a pretty good name, too," Clemont suggested quietly.

"Whether we have a he or a she, I know they'll be awesome," Ash assured everyone. "A future star in whatever they want to do."

Ash's eyes quickly went to Serena, who looked back with her clear, blue ones. He knew his words were true, and so did she. They would raise their child to know the value of never giving up till the end. They would raise them in a loving home, where Pokemon would play a major role in their life. And maybe one day, this baby would grow up to live in a world, where Ho-Oh's dream, Ash's dream and Serena's dream would be a reality. A world where the hearts of people and Pokemon were one.

As Ash looked into Serena's eyes, he could just see them reflecting the image of the rainbow that was outside. They would never give up until the very end.

 _La Fin_

 **Author's Note:**

So, a somewhat predictable sappy ending. I think the Ho-Oh thing was unique at least. The married with a baby on the way thing...well I love the sappy stuff, so I couldn't help myself. I'm a dude who loves me some romance. Hopefully you all thought it was a fitting ending. And quick thing on Pokemon baby logic. I believe Greninja and Delphox are not compatible breeding partners, but Pikachu and Sylveon are, so that was the reasoning there.

So, there we have it. Gotta Catch That One, after about 6 months, is finally over. Mixed emotions for sure. I'm sad to end it, of course. I don't know when I've had this much fun doing something. So many hours went into this. It became an obsession. It was a huge part of my summer. It's made me absolutely _love_ writing. Ending it is like saying goodbye to one of my best friends. However, it had to end at some point. It might have even gone on too long. 85 chapters is ridiculous. Like I said, it made me _love_ writing, so now I'm getting into these other projects, like my Bonnie story and my Lumiose University story. I can't wait to update those regularly. GCTO will always be my first story, but I know that it won't be my best. Now that it's done, I think I can really become a much better writer.

Now, for the thank yous. As you may have noticed, there are over 700 reviews at this point. I couldn't keep up with all the names, but believe me, I read every single one of your reviews and messages. I want to thank you all individually, but it would take up about a page, and I'd prefer to just get more emotion into one thank you.

I LOVE YOU ALL. I started this, 100% sure I would fail. I procrastinate way too much, and I give up on things I start all the time. At least, that was the old me. GCTO has changed that. Not the story, though. No, it was YOU. All of your support. The reviews, follows, favs, views. I never expected anywhere near that kind of support. When it all started coming in, I knew I couldn't stop writing. I was never going to let you all down like that. You committed so much time to reading this story. I know that. And I am more grateful than you could imagine. And there have been those reviews that set me off, but let's all just forget about that, because I've decided I love those reviews as well. You motivated me if you loved me, hated me, or just posted anything with thoughts or suggestions. I apologize for any lashing out I did. I'm grateful to anyone who put time into reading this and sharing their thoughts. You are all amazing.

And with that, it is time to end GCTO. There are other stories I'm doing, so don't think I'm done forever. _Pokemon – Generation Bonnie – Hoenn Alone_ is going to be updated tomorrow and it's about to get heated up. _Lumiose University: A Degree in Pokemon_ is also getting updated soon. Should be Thursday. I'm not ending my FanFiction writing career any time soon. How could I end something that I absolutely love? I've got a lot left in me.

So with that, I say thank you all one last time. And, farewell. I'll see you in Hoenn or in Lumiose University, or maybe even both. Who knows, maybe something else as well at some point?

Au revoir!

...

...

P.S. Kind of a short story, huh?


End file.
